Chosen
by Rakna
Summary: An elsewhere story. Evangelion fantasy style! COMPLETED. Epub version available at: tinyurl (dot) com / acmal99
1. Chapter 1: Prelude to destiny

Author's preface:

A word of warning. This isn't your regular Evangelion story. This is an elsewhere story, with a fantasy edge. Which means that I'll be using NGE characters, characterizations and elements, but in a heavy fantasy setting.

* * *

As the sun went down beneath the horizon, a young man, standing at the top of a windmill, put away the hammer he had been using to repair the damage from the last storm. Wiping the sweat from his forehead the man sighed and stared at the scene laid out before him. Walking towards the edge of the windmill, the young man felt a rare sense of peace as a light breeze washed over his face and the sunset bathed the sky in orange hues. Not too far ahead the man could see the village of Edo stretched out before him, the faint sounds of its inhabitants' activities being carried to his ears by the wind. For a moment, the man felt drawn by a strange instinct, beckoning him to make one more step, as if some part of him was convinced that he would be able to free himself from the laws of gravity and be able to fly free from this place, instead of falling to his death. The fact that he didn't care much about his own existence made it even harder not to make that extra step.

Shinji sighed and closed his eyes, savoring this peaceful moment, before heading home. It was almost time to cook dinner.

Time to face reality again.

* * *

CHOSEN

An Evangelion inspired fantasy elsewhere story Written by Alain Gravel Based on characters created by and copyright GAINAX

CHAPTER 1 - Prelude to destiny

* * *

It was with relief that Shinji entered his tutor's home. While he normally didn't care much about the people of the village, ignoring their anger and fearful stares was becoming harder with each day. For a moment, as he looked at his hands, Shinji wonder how long he would be able to stand it before his mind crumbled. He knew that he should have left the village, but he had no idea where to go or what to do with his life.

Or if there existed a place where he could ever be accepted.

Seeking peace of mind into his daily chores, Shinji began to prepare dinner.

x o x

Master Gwin, Shinji's tutor and guardian, as well as village elder, mayor and wise man, came out of his study room as Shinji was setting the table for dinner. It was no coincidence; it had been a daily ritual for a few years now. Shinji would cook, prepare everything, Gwin would join him, a few words would be exchanged, then both would eat before returning to their own occupations.

"How did work on the windmill go?" asked the eighty year old man without displaying great interest in the question, as he put aside his empty bowl of soup, before beginning to eat his rice.

"It was no problem. The work will be finished tomorrow," replied Shinji, with a similar lack of interest.

"Was there any problem with the other villagers?"

"None."

Shinji watched his tutor nod in satisfaction, before resuming eating in silence. Shinji did the same. In truth, it suited the young man fine. While the elder had always refused to talk about the specifics, Shinji knew that he only took care of him because someone was paying him to. Like himself, the old man was not the kind to reach out to others and while he was probably the only person in the village who showed him respect, Shinji knew that he had never cared for him. Their relationship was only one of business. Gwin had seen that he received an above average education and had gave him a place to live, in exchange for money for the village. That was probably the only reason why no one had tried to chase him away... yet.

Leaving the dishes into Shinji's care, the old man returned to his study room without saying another word.

x o x

Darkness swathed him like the warm folds of a soft blanket; darkness so complete that he could not tell whether his eyes were open or not. Many a man would fear so total a lack of light, but the permeating darkness brought him only comfort. Outside, in the rays of the burning sun, men lived their pathetic, worthless lives in chaos. They fought and bled and died for power or glory, polluting the earth with their sinful slaughter. In the dark, however, all was order and peace.

His meditations were cut short as he sensed the arrival of someone. He did not see that person, but he could tell who it was, by her familiar smell and the regular sound of her heartbeat. She was one of the few souls dwelling this underground city that that didn't fear the total darkness of this room. For the shadows were her element.

Besides... she probably was the only one of his "allies" that didn't wish him dead.

"My spies just reported movements from the Holy City of Tokyo," she spoke, in a business like manner. "The White Knight has left the city alone and is riding toward Edo."

Tabris nodded, then opened his his red eyes, his vision, powered by his magic, piercing the darkness. He stared at the woman's eyes, whom he knew could seem him just as well as he could see her, hiding his internal frown. While he had expected such news, he still found it upsetting.

"It is unusual behavior for the White Knight to leave Tokyo alone. Therefore, she must be carrying out a mission of the highest importance for the royal crown. No doubt she had been sent to retrieve one of Lilith's Chosen. High Mage Gendo is making his move faster than I had expected. It seems I have underestimated his abilities. He must be aware that we will soon be ready to break the seal."

"Do you wish for me to destroy the White Knight and her quarry?"

To say that she seem to be enthusiastic about the idea she had proposed would be an understatement.

"No. While the current White Knight is significantly less powerful than her predecessor, we should not underestimate her. And there is no telling how powerful her quarry is. No, I believe the time has come to use our sleeping allies. My power should be sufficient to revive one of them now, with your aid. Sachiel will be a perfect choice."

He smirked at the look of surprise on her face.

"You'll send one of the Unholy Ones after the White Knight?"

"No. I do not care about the White Knight. The boy's death, however, would be welcomed. And it will be the perfect opportunity to test our opposition."

"I see."

"I suggest notify your spies to increase their watch. This is an opportunity that we shouldn't miss. After all, the moment your people waited for three millennia is nearly at hand."

"Indeed."

Further instructions unnecessary, the woman seemed to fade from view. Tabris closed his eyes, total darkness enveloping him like a warm blanket, and began to plan his next move. Whether or not Sachiel succeeded in his mission, the fact that High Mage Gendo was aware of his projects was bound to create problems. Tabris' initial plan had been to strike before his enemies could prepare themselves. Since it wouldn't be possible anymore, he would have to change his plans.

No matter. The outcome would still be the same.

x o x

As he laid on top of the roof of the village temple, the young man looked at the stars, losing himself in the contemplation of the constellations. This was his favorite spot in the village - for a reason he couldn't quite explain, he had always liked high places - and this exercise had always had a soothing effect on him. The sky wide open before him, the stars burning bright, the cold night wind almost making him shiver; somehow these always brought him peace whenever he was troubled, these calm moments had kept him from losing his mind.

From as far as he could remember, Shinji had lived most of his seventeen years of life in Master Gwin's home. Some would say that he had been brought to the old man's care when he had only been an infant, but Gwin had always been reluctant to talk about his past. So young Shinji knew nothing about his origins. There were rumors; based on the sums of money Edo's mayor was receiving, many had speculated that he was the unwanted son of one of the kingdom's lords. But they were just that... rumors. So Shinji had grown up, knowing that someone somewhere had abandoned him to be raised by someone who didn't care. He was an outcast, who never tried to integrate himself into the life of a village which had never been interested in him in the first place. Adults had been indifferent to him, some even angry at him for monopolizing the skills of Master Gwin which their own children could have profited from instead. This attitude had reflected on the village children, who had never accepted Shinji and either ignored him or picked him as a good target for teasing and bullying.

But now, the habitants of Edo feared him. Shinji didn't really know which was best; being an outcast or being feared.

Realizing that keeping such a train of thought wouldn't bring any comfort, Shinji looked up at the sky again, trying to ignore the people inhabiting the town spread before him. Moving into a sitting position Shinji took up his flute, which had been laying at his side. His eyes gazing at the moon overhead, he began to play. Music was one of the rare passions the young man had and playing the instrument was to him a source of joy and comfort. He was aware that he wasn't very good at playing it, but each time he did, his mind just seemed to fly away. Finally setting his soul free through his music, Shinji managed to gain some piece of mind, even if only for a short time.

x o x

Sachiel materialized on the roof of Edo's windmill, standing almost at the same spot Shinji had been hours earlier, Edo spread before him. Recently awakened from his sealed sleep, Sachiel had a hard time believing that the human race had managed to spread in such numbers in the three millenium that his imprisonment had lasted. Yet, proof was standing right before him as his eyes and ears pierced the darkness to witness the humans nightly activities. Like cockroaches, it seems that man was a plague difficult to be rid of.

But he had no doubt that soon his master would be able this time to get rid of the human threat.

Pulling a dark crystal from a pocket, a gift given by his master to help him locate his target, Sachiel held it in front of him in his opened hand. Slowly, the crystal began to float, first a foot in the air, then slowly toward the southern part of the town. Sachiel followed the crystal, his floating body unnoticed by anyone in the night sky.

x o x

The woman sighed as finally Edo was within sight. She had been riding for hours now and felt really bored to death. And quite sore too. The sooner she'd retrieve the boy, the sooner she would be back to Tokyo. While she was aware of the importance of the boy, she couldn't help but feel less than enthusiastic about such a baby-sitting job.

Besides, she had more important things to take care of.

Suddenly, she shivered as her trained senses picked up a magical aura in Edo that shouldn't have been there. Something dark and very powerful, more powerful than any evil she had ever felt before.

"Kagenoshi."

Without a doubt, it had been sent to kill the boy.

Cursing, the woman urged her horse to run faster, not caring if it was dangerous for the animal's health. Better lose a horse than the boy.

x o x

Finally, the crystal stopped moving, immobilized in the air thirty meters above the head of a young man. For a moment, Sachiel doubted the crystal as he could feel no power from the boy. He looked like any other human, sporting aged and dirty green pants, a gray tunic and a sash that probably used to be white around his waist. Undoubtedly a human of inferior social status, which contradicted further more the hypothesis that this boy had any power within him. The crystal, however, had been given to him by his master so its abilities were not to be doubted. Most likely, the boy had not yet learned to tap into his powers. Sachiel grinned, revealing a row of sharp teeth. An easy job.

Sachiel pointed his index finger toward the boy and let the energy gather at his fingertip. Slowly, a sphere of dark power grew, until it reached a diameter of one meter. It was a lot more energy than what was needed to kill a single boy. The boy's death, however, was important to his master and so, Sachiel was not willing to take any chances. Besides, he was doing this world a favor by annihilating most of this village in the process.

He was about to release the lethal sphere when suddenly, a powerful blast of spiritual energy hit him in the small of his back, tore through his body, and burst out his upper chest. Sachiel let out a soundless cry of pain and, his concentration shattered, released the accumulated power. However, the blast that had hit him had also changed the angle of his body in the air, making his completely miss his intended target.

The sphere of black energy raced down toward the southern border of the village, reducing a house to cinder before impacting against the ground.

x o x

The peace of Shinji's evening shattered around him. A bright light blinded him even as a gust of wind blew him off the roof of the temple, then off the roof of a house on which he had landed. He thudded heavily against the ground, keeping the presence of mind to roll himself away from the debris thrown by the buildings collapsing around him. In the space of an instant, nearly a quarter of the thriving village vanished, leaving in its place only ash, corpses, and the wooden skeletons of once-happy homes.

Shinji groaned as he tried to get up. He had been lucky that he hadn't fallen directly from the temple's roof, but still, if the subsequent fall from the house had not been enough to kill him, he was hurting all over. But pain was soon forgotten as Shinji felt something grab his neck and pull him high enough so that his feet couldn't touch the ground, choking him.

"You..."

Despite his tear blurred vision and the fact that his aggressor was wearing a heavy black cloak which hid some of his features, Shinji managed to see his face and immediately regretted he had. It looked like a man, but Shinji knew better than that. The skin was dead white and the eyes were of an inhuman dark purple glow. Fangs and pointy teeth showed clearly through the angry hiss. His level of education was not necessary to know that the thing about to kill him was a demon. The gaping hole in his chest where a strange darkness seemed to swirl and knit together bones and burned flesh was also a good indication.

"Die."

The grip in his next increased and Shinji would have probably been howling in pain if he had been able to. He was sure his end had come when suddenly, he heard a shout coming from behind him.

"FIGA!"

From the corner of his eye, Shinji noticed a blast of energy shooting straight toward him and the demon. The demon appeared to have noticed too, but it was too late, as it severed the arm that had been holding Shinji at the elbow and ate through most of the right side of his chest. Shinji fell to the ground, what was left of the demons arm still choking him. He saw the demon fell to his knees, intense pain obvious on his features. Then he suddenly teleported away, apparently scared of the blurred figure slowly walking towards them.

"Damn coward!" shouted the newcomer angrily.

Shinji didn't really care, however, as he was still being choked by the severed arm. The other person apparently realized that, as she went to his aid, prying long bony fingers off his neck. Shinji coughed as finally he was able to breathe and then took this opportunity to study his savior. He blinked as he realized it was a woman. She seemed in her late twenties and was by far the strangest woman he had ever seen.

She was of medium built for a woman, but still standing slightly taller than him. She was wearing a uniform of the King's Royal Guard, or a slight variation of it, if what his tutor had taught him was correct. The normal dress of the Royal Guard was composed of a white long-sleeved one-piece shirt, almost reaching the knees. Cinched at the waist by a broad sword belt, the shirt formed a sort of skirt, which covered the dark red pantaloons underneath. The hands were covered by tooled leather gloves, dyed in dark red, thick bracers of leather and metal sticking out from underneath. Emblazoned on the front of the shirt was the crest of the Royal family, over the Holy Cross of Lilith. Hers, however, defied that well-established norm. Certainly, no normal member of that elite cabal of knights had ever worn anything quite that revealing before. Not even when they escorted the King on his visit to the village so many years before.

She still wore the standard white shirt. However, unlike the ones her peers wore, hers clung tightly to the curves of her body. The shirt itself seemed to have been converted into a one-piece tunic of sheer fabric, the short 'skirt' having all but disappeared. Her trim waist was still girded by the same thick sword belt, though the old sword sheath itself seemed to be missing, the belt-buckle's shiny surface still revealing the half-maple leaf insignia of the King's Men. A long loincloth hung from the belt, its surface decorated by golden braidwork, though Shinji couldn't figure out if its purpose was one of modesty, covering her privates, since it seemed to only heighten the almost sensual allure of the outfit.

The customary sleeves and pantaloons were gone as well. In their place were a pair of long white open-fingered gloves and red high traveler's stockings. Her long, shapely legs were enclosed in knee-high traveling boots, their well-worn leather surface still showing a bright sheen despite apparently being used for extensive wandering.

A long, high-collared white velvet cape completed the rather unorthodox uniform, its two silver shoulder guards making it look more like something a nobleman would wear rather than a common Guardsman. Holding the traveler's cloak together was a large brooch shaped in the Cross of Lilith, its golden cross shining a slight but noticeable light. Perhaps the most odd adornment of the woman's gear was the long, curved sword sheathed at the back of the cape. Shinji had never seen anything like it; its length far surpassed the size of any blade Shinji knew of. How this woman was able to use that as an effective weapon, Shinji had no idea.

Any well-bred woman would have fainted right away just being caught wearing such an attire. This person, however, apparently didn't have the same problem.

Funny, for some reason or another, Shinji found himself blushing slightly. Shaking his head, he focused his gaze upon the woman's face.

She was what you could describe as 'handsome', if the term could ever be applied to a woman. She had soft brown eyes, and long hair of the most exotic purple hue, almost unheard of in these parts, tied in a loose ponytail high behind her head, her face seemingly more used to smiles and other softer expressions. However, looking into her soft brown eyes, he saw the vaguely-hinted at steel hidden behind that peaceful look, and was immediately convinced that she wouldn't hesitate to fight if she needed to.

"You okay, kid?"

Shinji tried to answer, but he found himself unable to. Just breathing was difficult. The woman appeared to notice and inspected his injuries. She then put her palms on the boy's chest and forehead.

"A few more seconds and you'd been dead. Hold on, I'll get you fixed up. Lilith, Mother of all life, I call upon you! HEALING!"

Shinji felt a rush of warm energy spread through his body. It was a strange, yet very nice sensation, unlike anything he had ever felt before. Then, a few seconds later, it was gone... as was the pain. He blinked, raising his hand to massage his throat, which only felt sore now. He realized that the strange woman had used a healing spell. Magic users rarely left the Holy City this day. It was strange, but not as strange as the rest of what had happened to him.

"So, better?"

"Yes. Many thanks to you, miss. You've saved my life."

The woman smiled then her eyes narrowed as she seemed to appraise him. For a moment, Shinji felt like a piece of meat under that gaze. Clearly, the woman didn't find what she had been looking for, as she looked disappointed, despite some efforts to hide it. Not that Shinji really cared; he had never really filled any expectations people had in him. Not that there was much to expect of him in the first place.

"My, a polite boy I have here. This will be more pleasant than I thought. Am I correct in assuming that your name is Shinji?"

Shinji blinked yet again, as the woman helped him get on his feet. How did she know his name?

"Yes, it is."

"Good. Then let's not waste time here and be on hour way. My blast hurt that son of a bitch good, but he's not dead. He's delayed for now, but he'll be back for you, so the sooner we reach Tokyo, the better."

Only then did Shinji actually took notice of what was going on around him. The southern area of the village was in flame, people were crying and screaming in pain and fright.

"What's going on here? Are you saying that... this happened because of me?"

The woman looked straight at him, her expression now serious.

"Yes."

"Why?"

This seemed so strange. Why would someone want to kill him? He was insignificant, had never done anything to cause anyone harm. Not in such a way, anyway.

"Because you're the one of Lilith's Chosen, Shinji. After three thousand years of peace, the Kagenoshi have come back and are trying to revive Adam, the Accursed God. And the only thing that can stand in their way are Lilith's Chosen."

Shinji rose an eyebrow at that. Him? It didn't make sense. He had read about the Accursed God Adam. Most people didn't know the tales and stories surrounding the evil god, his name having been erased through centuries of peace, but Shinji had found a mention of Adam in one of Gwin's oldest books, relating how Adam had nearly destroyed Gaia. Only the courage of Kaworu the Brave had prevented the world from being consumed by darkness. And this woman here was telling him that he was to fight Adam's minions?

He laughed, the whole thing obviously ridiculous.

"That's absurd, miss. I don't think it's rather tasteful to joke around when this village is burning. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go see what I can salvage from my home before the flames gets there..."

Shinji was about to walk away when he felt a strong grip on his shoulder.

"I'm very serious, Shinji. Whether you believe it or not, this is your destiny."

"I'm sure you have the wrong person. I don't want to get involved in this. Not if I have to fight."

The woman's features hardened.

"Look around you Shinji! If you don't do anything, the entire world will look like this!"

"Like I care..."

Before he realized what had happened, the young man felt his face tilt to the side, then a burning sensation on his cheek. Slowly, he looked back at the woman who had just slapped him, indifference versus righteous anger.

"If *you* care, why don't you use your magic to help those people?" asked Shinji.

"I'd do it if I could. But if I start healing someone, I'll get stuck here and my duty is to get you to Tokyo." She sighed. "I really wish I had the time... but if I don't get you to safety, none of this will matter. Eventually, everyone here will die, along with everyone on Gaia."

That argument did get Shinji's attention.

"So basically, if I don't go with you, we all die, me included, correct?"

"Yes."

Slowly, Shinji picked up the broken remains of his flute, which had obviously not taken the fall as well.

"I don't care very much about living... but I'm not really eager to die yet. And someone has to pay for this," added Shinji as he gave one last look the broken musical instrument, before throwing it away. "But you'll probably regret taking me with you. You don't want me to fight at your side."

Shinji ignored the woman's surprised expression as he walked toward Gwen's house, ignoring the chaos all around him.

"Hey! Tokyo isn't that way!" noted the woman as she caught up to him.

"I know. But I'd like to get some stuff before this whole place is gone."

"Oh... Well, fine, but we've got to make that quick. The sooner we're gone, the safer the people here will be."

There was a heavy pause, as the woman followed Shinji's steps. It didn't last long, however, as it appeared the woman was determined to make conversation with him.

"By the way, I'm the White Knight of the Royal Guard, but you can call me Misato..."

[To be continued...]

* * *

In the next chapter:

"I have no idea know what suddenly happening to me. One day I am outcast, and now I am told that I'm one of Lilith's Chosen. I have no idea what Lady Misato expects of me, but I know that I'll be useless. I don't want to fight. Not again."

"But what am I to do when Sachiel returns, stronger than ever, to kill me? Can I really die without even trying to defend myself? Can I stand and do nothing as when Lady Misato is ready to die to keep me safe? Is it possible that my life is more important than I thought?"

"And who is that strange blue haired girl who's been following us around since yesterday?"

* * *

Author's notes:

This story is something I'm writing purely for my personal enjoyment (of course if other people like it, even better), so I'll shamelessly use whatever comes to mind; RPG games and anime series such as Record of Lodoss War, Maze, Slayers, Magic Knight Rayearth, VS Lamune & 40 Fire and Bastard! just to name a few. I have no specific plans, only a few ideas and this story will be written as it flows.

My thanks to Myssa Elaine Rei for hepling me with Misato's description.

Elements borrowed from other anime series and RPG games:

- Chosen: Those familiar with Digimon fanfiction should know that this is how the "Digi-destined" are originally called in Japan. It seems fitting, as like Shinji in the stories, the Chosen in Digimon got dragged into a conflict without being asked. They are first forced to do as they're asked to survive, then because it's the right thing to do

- Figa: Form (a sort of mix of ki and magic - energy in all living things) attack used in Maze.

- White Knight: Inspired from Leo the White Knight in the Lunar 2: Eternal Blue RPG PSX game.

Started on February 12th 2001 First pre-reader draft finished on February 12th 2001 Second pre-reader draft finished on April 3rd 2001 Released on and Rakna's Homepage on May 16th 2001


	2. Chapter 2: Maiden of Water and Ice

"YOU! This is all your fault, isn't it?"

Shinji tiredly stared at the man known as Gwin, who was seething in front of the place Shinji had often wished he could have called home but for the indifference that had claimed him long ago. The old man was angry, very angry, and probably for a good reason too. Shinji could understand his anger and he knew that he couldn't hide from his responsibilities. He couldn't deny reality when nearly half of the village behind him was in flames.

"Yes," the young man admitted, without even a thought.

"I knew it... I knew I should never have taken you into my care, no matter how much money I was offered! You're a troublemaker! Everywhere you go, you bring chaos with you! Such a fool I was..."

Shinji's hands clenched into tight fists.

"Leave this town at once! Leave before you create even more pain!"

Shinji ignored the order and kept advancing. The old man frowned at this act of defiance. In all the years they had lived together, the boy had always obeyed his commands.

"Leave or..."

The old man never had the opportunity to finish, as Shinji's fist hit him hard in the stomach. Misato gasped at the sight, then rushed to the side of the elder as he fell to the ground, clutching his belly. She gave Shinji a nasty look, but he only stared back at her with indifference for a few seconds, before heading toward the house again.

"I intend to leave, 'Master'," said Shinji, his voice carrying a dangerous edge to it. Without looking back he entered the house. "There's no point staying someplace I'm not wanted. Where I was never wanted. But not before I take what's mine."

Since he wasn't looking anywhere but at his old house, Shinji never noticed the pair of red eyes which watched the event with interest.

* * *

CHOSEN

An Evangelion inspired fantasy elsewhere story Based on characters created by and copyright GAINAX Written by Alain Gravel Assisted by Myssa Elaine Santos Rei & Darren Demaine

CHAPTER 2 - Maiden of Water and Ice

* * *

Shinji almost collapsed as he entered his tutor's home. It had nearly taken over. The anger. That boiling, raging, seething rage that had made Gwin's righteous fury seem a gentle breeze. Shinji had always known that the old man had never cared for him, but Gwin's words... his words had hurt. A lot. The pain had been sustenance for the fury, awakening it, pushing it to eat away his soul. And for a moment, a brief moment, he had wallowed in the emotion.

Shinji looked down at his shaking hands. He had not meant to hit his old tutor. Like he hadn't meant to...

The young man pushed that thought away, deep inside his heart. Slowly, the control he had worked so hard to set these last few weeks reestablished itself. No emotions. Just a calm and rational mind. Now wasn't the time to torture himself with his sins. The town was burning, someone wanted him dead. He had to hurry and get his things, then leave.

It was for the best. For everyone.

Hurriedly, he headed toward his room. No, rather the room Gwin had lent him, since it had never been his.

The room was very small, but its bare state somewhat justified its size. There was a single chest of drawers in a corner and a cot against the length of a wall. In another corner, he had previously discarded his bag of tools. That aside, there was nothing else. Well, except for the mouse Shinji impassively watched flee down a hole in the wall.

Grabbing the tool bag, Shinji emptied it of its contents and then kneeled in front of the chest of drawers. Quickly, he shoved the clothes that the drawers contained into the bag. He didn't own much, so the bag was all he needed to carry it all. Then, from the bottom drawer he pulled out a long, flat wooden box. Softly, his fingers traced the strange character on the top of the box. He had often pondered on it's meaning; it seemed strangely familiar, yet was something he didn't know. He opened the box, making sure that its contents were still there. Satisfied, he closed it and, box under one arm and bag set on the opposite shoulder, walked out of the room for the very last time, not giving it another glance. It wasn't worth it. As hard as Shinji tried, there were no fond memories attached to this room.

Shinji's morose train of thought was suddenly derailed as Mistao kicked the house's door open and forcefully grabbed one of his wrists.

"Hurry up!"

"What's going on?" he managed to ask as the female warrior bodily dragged him from the house.

"Magic! There's a big spell building up and I can't locate the caster! It's not black magic, but it can't be good news..."

At the mention of magic, Shinji stopped dead in his tracks, nearly yanking Misato over as the weight she was dragging suddenly gained considerable resistance. Her curses were lost to Shinji as a strange feeling washed over him. He could feel something... a sort of intangible energy... under his feet... running through the ground. But running a certain way, a direction behind the flow, a conscious mind channeling the force. As he realized this, time's flow seemed to grind down, events around him dragging out. His head rotated left, eyes following in reverse the flow and ebb of the power he could sense. He traced the path back to its centre, the energy there giving off a near inferno of sensation. So powerful was the feeling, he almost missed what was at the centre of it all. The silhouette of a person in the middle of the village, draped in a white cloak. Without question, he began to walk towards that figure, as if somehow drawn. As his steps took him closer though the stretching of time, he could see the face half hidden under the hood of the cloak. It was a woman's face, her eyes closed but her lips moving, as if reciting a chant, or a prayer. Then suddenly her eyes snapped open and time's flow rushed forward again with almost a physical slap to Shinji's face. Her eyes were the red of fresh blood, and were looking straight at him. A low rumble under his feet shook the earth, then suddenly large columns of water burst from several places around the village. Shinji was knocked backward as one of these geysers erupted right in front of him, drenching him completely. When he managed to get his feet back under him again, the mysterious woman was nowhere to be seen.

"Shinji, are you alright?"

The young man blinked, the question bringing him back to reality. He hadn't noticed Misato rushing to his side. As he looked at her he couldn't help but blush at the way the water which was raining down all over the village had made her uniform cling to the curves of her body. If her armour had been bordering on indecent before, it now boldly strode across that line.

Soon the water stopped erupting from the ground. It had been enough, however, to put an end to the fires that had threatened to destroy the village. The White Knight frowned.

"Water elemental magic. And a very high level spell at that. Who ever did this, it was no ordinary mage. Water magic is one of the hardest to control, it tends to resist being directed and flows as it will. The skill of the person who did this is beyond anything I've ever witnessed."

Her words were lost to Shinji, as he contemplated what had just happened.

A woman with red eyes, whom had escaped the notice of a Holy City Knight, even more the captain of the Royal Guard. Who was she?

x o x

Shinji winced as the female warrior let out a string of curses worthy of some of the villages fishermen after a couple of beers.

"I can't believe someone stole my horse! It better be someone from a poor family who wanted to use it to evacuate his family and not some fat old merchant!"

Misato's shoulder sagged. Odds were more in favor of the latter.

"Are you sure this is okay? After all, we're only twenty minutes by walk from the village..." Shinji pointed out. Once it had been clear that they would be on foot, Misato had led Shinji to the windmill he had worked on earlier that day, or more precisely, an old cabin aside it. It hadn't been inhabited in over twenty years, and was used only by travelers who couldn't afford to stay in the village's inn.

"I've used a spell to prevent anyone from tracking us," explained Misato as she pulled four bits of paper, covered with intricate ink patterns on it, from... somewhere. "And if we put these on wards on the four corners of the room it should protect us for the night. Besides, that bastard Kagenoshi was hurt a lot more than he let on, so it'll take him a while to regenerate. And I doubt he'll think we stayed this close to the village. You wouldn't normally expect something as reckless as this from the White Knight," she added with a chuckle. "Which is why he won't look for us here."

Shinji nodded, a part of his mind still wondering where the woman could have kept those wards, considering how tight fitting her uniform was. The fact that it was wet made the fabric hug her curves even more tightly if such thing was possible. It was a good thing the only illumination they had in the old cabin came from moon light pouring through a window. Still, Shinji averted his eyes from her, as she moved through the room, putting the wards in place and tried to keep himself occupied by putting some wood conveniently left by previous travelers into an old fireplace.

Shinji was done stacking the firewood in place, but cursed silently as he realized he had nothing to start the fire with. Perhaps his companion? He turned to see her approaching.

"Stand back, I'll start that fire."

Shinji did as told and concentration appeared on the woman's face. She then extended her arm, palm of her open hand facing the wood.

"Fireball!"

Shinji blinked as a little ball of fire, half the size of Shinji's closed fist, erupted from her hand and hit the wood, timidly igniting it.

"Hey!" said Misato, trying not to look embarrassed. "I've just started working on fire spells, okay? Give me a break! My specialty is holy and spirit magic. It's already an achievement to be able to cast a fireball spell after only a few weeks of practice if you're not gifted with skill related to that element."

"I didn't say anything."

"I'm sure you thought of it..." muttered the woman as she worked on getting the fire going properly. Thankfully, the wood was dry enough and caught fire very easily. Soon, the two of them were rewarded with light and heat from the fire place. Shinji found himself having to look down, a blush creeping up his face. He really wished his companion's shoulder guards did more to cover her breasts.

"Say, that bag you carried on your shoulder, you wouldn't happen to have dry clothing in that, would you?"

Shinji nodded, and went to get the bag, as well as the box he had retrieved from his room.

"Anything, by any chance, that would fit on me? All my extra clothing was with my horse and our clothes will dry better if we're not wearing them, plus less risk to catch a cold."

For a moment, Shinji looked through the bag, before finally pulling out a gray ample and thick tunic, a bit worn out, but apparently intact. It was one he usually used in the winter, when it was colder.

"Here, try this."

The woman nodded and began to remove the heavy belt she was wearing. Shinji turned around, blushing, realizing that Misato wasn't going to display any modesty before him. He heard her giggle a bit, then the sound of something heavy being half dropped on the floor. Shinji titled his head a little, and out of the corner of his eye confirmed his guess; she had removed her shoulder guards and scabbard. She bent forward to remove her boots and before he went back to looking straight ahead, he was awarded a faint glimpse of ample cleavage. There was another minute or two of the sound of fabric on skin, then she told him he could turn around.

Shinji didn't know whether he should be happy to have looked or not. Since the female warrior was somewhat taller than him, it meant that the tunic, while ample, didn't hide all that much (1). True, the loose clothing did make her chest attributes... less impressive... however, the tunic didn't even cover half of her thighs... giving Shinji a very nice view of her muscled, well toned and very attractive legs.

Another part of his mind noted that she also had very cute feet, before that thought and the previous ones were kicked away by an outraged representation of himself in his mind.

That didn't stop him from looking at the way the fabric of the tunic hugged her firm buttocks as she walked toward the fire, letting its proximity heat up her shivering skin. She might have been the Captain of the Royal Guard, but she was also human, and spring nights were still a bit chilly, even more so when one was soaked from head to toe.

"You should change too, you know," she noted. "For the next few days, getting sick isn't an option."

Shinji nodded, despite the fact that she couldn't see him, and pulled out a set of fresh clothing from his bag. While he trusted his companion not to look, he still turned around so that she'd only be seeing his back, should she look, and hurried to change clothes. Once he was done, he joined her, sighing as the heat of the flames chased the cold from his outstretched hands.

"What now, Lady Misato?" he simply asked. Despite Gwen's best efforts, Shinji had never turned out to be very social, and the lack of acceptance from everyone around him had not helped matter. He wasn't one for idle chatter.

"Since we're on foot, we'll avoid the usual routes. Instead of going directly to Tokyo, we'll head east toward Shinsoku. Going through the woods, it should take us two days to get there. The woods will hide us, and that way we can avoid getting caught in a trap. And since I've lost all my traveling rations, it'll also be a good ground for us to get food on the way. Once in Shinsoku, we can get horses from the Holy Knights of Lilith outpost located there and then, it should be a smooth ride until we get to Tokyo!"

Shinji nodded. It seemed like a reasonable strategy, although something was telling him that it wouldn't probably be quite as simple as Misato had let on. Perhaps it was because of the fact that she didn't seem as cheerful as she tried to sound.

"And what happens once we reach Tokyo?"

"I have no idea," admitted the purple haired woman. "All I was told by High Mage Gendo was that I needed to protect one of Lilith's Chosen if our kingdom was to have a future. So it'll probably be either him or the King who'll tell you what's expected of you. But most likely, you'll be asked to help us fight the Kagenoshi."

Shinji closed his eyes, clenching his hands into fists.

"So I'll be asked to fight..."

Instinctively, Misato tensed at Shinji's reaction, ready to strike first if needed, but didn't show it.

"You don't like the idea of being forced to fight, do you?"

"I don't want to hurt anybody," admitted Shinji.

"Sometimes, you don't have a choice," said Misato, a hint of bitterness in her voice. "If you don't fight, a lot more people than the one you fight will be hurt."

Their eyes met, both speaking of memories they'd rather forget. Shinji noted that there seemed to be more pain and loneliness in the eyes of the ordinarily cheerful woman than he would have thought in his own. He felt guilty for finding some comfort in that fact.

"I think we should sleep now."

Shinji didn't know if it was a suggestion or an order. He didn't really care either, as he agreed totally.

"Shouldn't one of us keep guard?"

"Not tonight. The wards I used were especially made by High Mage Gendo and blessed by Lilith's High Priestess. It would take considerable magic to break through that barrier, and that I would be able to sense even in deep sleep."

Shinji nodded. Obviously, the woman knew what she was talking about.

Used to nights in the wild, Misato wasted no time to lie on her side and use one of her arms as pillow. Grabbing his bag, Shinji used what little clothing it still held for the same purpose.

"You know, I thought you were some egoistic jerk at first," said Misato. "But you're really a nice boy. You won't need to keep up the tough guy act with me. Whatever your issues were back in that village, it's all in the past now."

Shinji buried his face into his makeshift pillow, wishing this were true.

x o x

The light of the moon shone behind her, casting her shadow on the palely lit floor. Silently she watched the two sleeping forms, although her gaze was mainly focused on the young man instead of the older woman whose unladylike snores tore a jagged hole in the night's quiet.

She lifted an arm partly covered with a white fingerless glove, the tip of her fingers mere millimeters from touching a magical barrier she couldn't see with her eyes, but with her mind.

"Wind and holy magic," she whispered to herself, eyes closed, as she evaluated the power of the wards.

Suddenly alarms rang in her mind and she opened her eyes to see the young man looking blearily towards her. With a flicker of motion she bounced away from where she had been standing only a thought before.

From the open door, Shinji blinked sleepily. He thought he'd seen something, but his sleepy eyes and sleepy mind weren't speaking to each other right now. Instead, his bladder did the talking so he headed for the trees.

x o x

Sachiel frowned in frustration, hovering high above the only road leading to the next village. Somehow, his prey was managing to hide from both his senses and his lord's dark crystal. And now, he was forced to look for them with his sight alone. Not only did he felt utterly humiliated to be this helpless, but this method was completely inefficient. He gritted his teeth in rage and threw a black sphere of energy towards a helpless couple of travelers, making the ground beneath their feet blow upwards, shards of stone impaling their skin.

"Don't think you'll escape me, boy," he vowed silently. "I will find you and kill you, along with the woman."

He clenched his newly regenerated hand into a fist, and smiled. She would pay dearly for taking advantage of his weakened state...

x o x

"Lady... Lady Misato... can we rest a bit?"

They had awoken with the sun, and after getting dressed, had left the windmill and hadn't stopped since. They had walked a hurried pace in silence, neither exchanging a word. Shinji had no idea what he could talk about, and his companion had seemed focused on their progression. She had driven them hard, and while Shinji hesitated to complain to someone like the White Knight, he had reached his limit. He was feeling dizzy, the muscles of his legs protested the abuse they were forced to endure, his stomach complained about being ignored and his throat was dry. Not to mention he really needed to answer nature's call.

Misato surprised him by stopping and smiling at him.

"Of course, we can. We really made good progress. I didn't expect you to hold on for so long without rest."

Shinji groaned... he wished he had known he just had to ask. But then, realization hit him.

"You were testing me."

"Something like that," admitted the woman. "If you truly are one of Lilith's Chosen, and if you are requested to fight, then I need to know the amount of training you'll need," She grinned at him. "Now, I already know that you've got reasonable endurance and discipline."

Shinji would have expressed his displeasure, but his body reminded him of more pressing needs. As he disappeared behind trees, Misato sighed in relief.

"About time..."

She scampered off in the other direction for her own privacy.

x o x

Shinji was wondering where Misato had disappeared to when she returned, hands full of berries and other wild fruits. She delicately put half of it in Shinji's hands.

"Here, this should fill your belly a bit, and the juice should somewhat soothe your thirst. Fortunately, we'll be reaching a river in a few hours, so you only need to hold out for water a little bit more."

Shinji nodded, just happy for now to be able to eat *something*. He had often reflected on leaving the village, but had never thought it might happen in such a disorganized way, with no food or water.

"I really hope she's better at fighting then traveling," Shinji thought bitterly.

He was to find out, as suddenly her foot shot out and slammed into his leg. He fell on his side and groaned in pain.

"What are you...?"

His words died as he saw her standing where he had been, sword drawn and blocking the claws of some... beast. It was of human size, but covered all over in reddish-brown fur except for the white tip of its tail. Its face, with the sharp teeth, muzzle and yellowish eyes, was more animal than human. It snarled, its long furry tail moving wildly. Then it jumped back, crouching on all fours before springing behind a large tree, not to reappear.

"Damn! I hate were-creatures!" cursed Misato.

Shinji rose to his feet, shaking, as she scanned the trees around them. Suddenly a red blur jumped from a tree and Shinji felt the air around him shudder as something huge passed close by. Hot pain erupted on his back and he screamed as the beast landed near by, its claws red with his blood. The beast crouched on all fours, preparing to lunge once more at Shinji who had turned to face the monster. The creature's muscles tensed for an instant as the two of them made eye contact. In the animal's eyes the other saw the promise of his unholy death before him. With a howl of rage, the were-creature was a blur heading for the human's throat.

"Shinji! Don't stay there!"

Misato had sprung into action as she said those words. The beast jumped, but her sword hit it in midair, the tip moving mere inches from Shinji's face. The creature was cut in half, its upper part going over Shinji's head and drenching him in blood, the lower part falling at his feet.

"Shinji! Are you alright?"

Misato noticed how tense Shinji's body was and the wild look in his eyes. Raising her weapon, she prepared herself to bonk him with its blunt side if necessary. Before that could happen however, he blinked and gave a whole body shudder, then collapsed.

"Shinji!"

Hastily, Misato cast a holy spell to stop the possible were-curse from entering his body, since it was nearly impossible to break a person free once the disease had taken root in the blood. Reaching into herself once more she touched the energy that was hers to command, and mentally formed it into a different kind of healing force. The skin on his back slowly healed over, once more becoming pink and whole, while the blood there faded from sight. Once finished she thought back to what he had said in the village. 'You'll probably regret taking me with you. You don't want me to fight at your side.' Silently she shook her head. What was this boy's problem? Did he have a death wish?

"What's wrong with you, Shinji?" Then she looked at the corpse. "Things are getting worse, if a werefox is to appear in a southern area in broad daylight..." With her hand, she wiped the blood from Shinji's face, scolding. The stench of inhuman blood filled her nostrils, making her gag. "What a mess. And we're still far from the village. Damn. That werefox fur would have made a nice cape..."

x o x

"What's with the box?" asked Misato, as she pointed to the wooden container Shinji had deposited against a rock, with his bag, before fetching some wood.

They had found a clearing near a river and since the sun was rather low in the sky, Misato had decided that it would be the perfect place for them to camp. So Shinji had been sent to gather wood, while Misato would hunt for their meals.

After setting the wood to her convenience, Misato ignited it with a fireball. Shinji noted that it seemed significantly bigger than the previous night. Obviously, the wounds her ego had suffered had prompted her to exert more control over the spell.

"The only clues I have to who I am," Shinji replied, handing the box to the female warrior.

Critically, Misato inspected the box. At first glance, it seemed like an ordinary wooden box, but she frowned as she realized what was carved on it.

She pointed to the large character engraved on the top of the container.

"Do you know what this character means?"

"No idea," Shinji admitted. "No one could ever tell me."

This piqued Misato's interest.

"This is an archaic character used by our ancestors; the language it belongs to died out over two millenia ago. The closest translation in our tongue is 'wind'," Misato explained.

It was indeed an interesting development. She had been sent to retrieve a boy that was supposed to be one of Lilith's Chosen, and he was carrying around an item carved with the wind character. Could that mean that this boy was the Chosen of the Wind?

Curious, Misato tried to open the box. The lid didn't budge. She gripped it more tightly and pulled; nothing happened. She placed her foot on one end and got her nails up under the other. Still, no matter how hard she yanked it would not yield to her.

The box was magically sealed.

"You won't be able to open it," said Shinji, confirming Misato's hypothesis and preventing her from trying to open the box with the business end of her sword. "For some reason I'm the only one who can open it."

While she had been stubbornly straining against the even more stubborn box, Misato had felt a momentary mental sensation. It wasn't much, but enough for her to identify the magic sealing the box: wind. She'd been on the receiving end of wind spells often enough to recognize it.

"Can you open it?"

Shinji took the box and opened it with ease; this confirmed what Misato was now pretty confident of. It was hidden deep inside him, but the boy in front of her had wind magic potential. She would have congratulated herself on her discovery, but her interest and feminine curiosity were taken over by the contents of the case. From it, Shinji had retrieved a long bundle of dark velvet secured with a small length of leather, which he undid to unroll the velvet and reveal two items.

"Mother Lilith... it's a marvel... can I look at it."

Shinji nodded, and Misato took into her hand the sheathed sword.

It was a short sword, both blade and the sheath it lay inside curving slightly. The handle was of some unknown greenish metal with gold mixed in, and covered with slightly worn leather. The guard was of the same materials and decorated by four small dragons carved into it. As well, four very small gemstones, one green, one blue, one red, and one black were molded into the guard. The sheath was of the same greenish metal, a seemingly delicate thing with intricate designs carved into it, showing angels and dragons, with archaic characters for life, wind, fire, earth and water as well. A thing of beauty as well as a weapon of war.

"Be careful," Shinji warned, as she removed the sword from its sheath.

Misato gasped. The blade was golden, but wasn't made of the precious metal. It was lighter, yet seemed sturdier. She had never seen anything like it. As she had suspected, the blade was slightly curved, its length not even a meter. But the most amazing was the aura the weapon was emitting. She hadn't sensed anything while it was sheathed, but now, it was throwing her magic detecting senses off the scale.

"Do you know what this sword is?" asked Misato.

Shinji shrugged.

"I was never taught how to use weapons."

Misato frowned. It might complicate things.

"Well, even if you had been taught how to wave a sword, I doubt you would have known. This sword is a kodachi. A short sword. Our ancestors used it a very long time ago. It was mainly a defensive or secondary weapon, due to its shorter reach. It's of the same type as Murasame, the sword I use. Although, Murasame would be considered a nodachi, if somewhat shorter."

Misato ran a finger along the edge of the blade. She cursed and dropped the sword, blood flowing from her thumb. She could hardly believe it, she had barely touched it and the blade had almost severed her finger! Holding her wound tight she cast a healing spell, and while the magic took effect she looked down at the sword.

"Are you alright? I told you to be careful with it..."

"Dear Lilith... just how sharp is that thing? That's not possible!"

The sword was embedded in the ground, right up to the guard.

"Very sharp," said Shinji, relieved to see that his companion was no longer bleeding. He took the small blade in hand, then walked toward the nearest tree and swung the weapon. Then he pushed against the tree. Its upper portion feel away, neatly cut. "Want me to cut a rock in half?" asked Shinji, bored. Since he had never been able to remove it from the box himself, Master Gwin had often asked Shinji to show this marvelous sword around.

Misato grinned. If she could teach this boy the art of the sword once they were in Tokyo, with such a weapon, he would become a force to be reckoned with.

Still, she wondered how such a weapon had ended up in this boy's hands.

Shinji sheathed the sword, and put it in the box. Then he picked up the second item he had extracted from the bundle.

Like the sword, the harmonica Shinji held in his hands was gorgeous. It seemed to be made of silver, but by the sheen it had in the firelight, Misato would have bet it was actually mithril. Considering everything else tonight, she was not surprised to find the character for wind engraved into it as well. Such a musical instrument was very rare, which only fuelled the suspicions Misato had about the boy. Whoever had dumped him in that village had been someone important.

Whatever questions the box of wonders had raised in her mind, they were pushed aside for now. Someone walking by just then could be forgiven for mistaking the rumbling emanating from Misato's stomach as the earth trembling at the apocalypse. "Can you cook?"

"I used to cook for Master Gwin," admitted Shinji, having a bad feeling about this.

"Good!" Misato said, handing Shinji a knife and the two rabbits she had hunted for their meal. "You can cook these then!"

Shinji groaned, put the harmonica into a pocket, and took what Misato had handed him and walked towards the river to skin and wash the rabbits. The moment his back was turned Misato's grin was replaced by a serious frown.

"Shinji... who are you?" Misato asked herself, as she watched him go.

x o x

Shinji sat on a rock by the river, the fire from their camp barely visible from his position, the moon and stars his only source of light. He'd been too restless to sleep yet, and after reassurance by Misato that she didn't need him to stand watch, he had walked away from the camp to find a good place to think.

He took out his harmonica, admiring the finely crafted musical instrument, as he always did. He hadn't played much of it. It seemed stupid, but he feared to damage it if he were to use it too much, and as one of the only links to his origins, he couldn't help but revere it as if it was a religious item.

But right now, he needed the music to free, if only for a moment, his tortured soul. He tried not to show it, but he had trouble coping the events occurring around him. A Kagenoshi out to kill him. A woman claiming he was somewhat blessed by the Goddess, or whatever being one of Lilith's Chosen meant. Being basically exiled from the village where he had lived all his life, even if he had never been wanted there. And then, there was the werefox incident. Instead of fleeing for his life, he had almost attacked it in blind fury. He had seen the beastly rage in the werefox's gaze, and had almost felt a kind of understanding with what he had glimpsed. An understanding smothered under a red cloud and the almost euphoric thought of tearing the fox apart.

Was he slowly becoming mad, his mind completely snapping?

He brought the silver instrument to his lips, closed his eyes, then let his thoughts dissipate, as he tried to express his worries and sorrow in the notes he produced. As the melody gained in intensity, Shinji felt himself relaxing, as if a weight was removed from his shoulders, allowing him to float among the notes, no longer using the music as a means to relief, but rather being rocked and embraced by it. Slowly, the music built to a climax, leaving Shinji, as he played the final note, breathless, but in peace and content.

A warm, gentle breeze touched his nose. His eyes fluttered open to see a pair of red orbs staring directly into his face, the owner of those eyes close enough to touch.

Startled, he screamed a girly scream and backpedaled. He blinked, then stared wide eyed at the young woman, her body and part of her head covered by a white cloak, still leaning in his direction, staring at him.

Red eyes. Pale face. Smooth features. White cloak. It was her!

Before Shinji got to take a good look at her, she was gone, jumping on the branch of a nearby tree, then disappearing in the forest, bouncing from tree to tree

Shinji blinked again. What was that about?

He didn't sleep much that night.

x o x

As Misato predicted, it had taken two days to reach Shinsoku, and the sun was slowly setting as they trudged their way into town. Shinji was familiar with it, as it was one of the two towns of importance that were close to Edo. Indeed, he had often worked in transport convoys that had been transporting fish for deliveries. When he had indulged in thoughts of leaving Edo, Shinsoku had been one of the destinations he had considered.

Shinji was not ready, however, for the reception they received.

"Dear Lilith! It's the White Knight!"

"The White Knight is here! The White Knight is here!"

Misato swore. Loudly.

"&*%#! I hadn't thought of that! I usually have a cloak on when I want to enter a town unnoticed. $&*% horse thief! May ten thousand rutting orcs chase your naked hide across burning swamps, only to catch you and..."

The description that followed was rather detailed and creative, if morally questionable. Shinji sweatdropped at that. This was the person who was supposed to protect him? But he reconsidered as he reflected at the times she had fought the Kagenoshi and that werefox to save him.

The villagers began surrounding them, and Misato got control over her tongue before she scared them away. As the crowd began pressing them, Shinji felt uncomfortable with all the attention. There was someone out to kill him, after all, so being the center of attraction made him uneasy. Besides... usually, when crowds gathered around him... it was unpleasant.

And then, there was the girl. He hadn't seen her since that encounter by the river, but he was certain she was still around, observing his every move. Who knew if she wasn't among the throng in the crowd. If she had wanted to harm him, she could have probably done so many times already, but still... he couldn't help but be suspicious of her intentions. Fortunately, the people seemed obvious to him and totally focused on his companion, who found herself having to shake hands and give blessings, even cast a few minor healing spells.

Soon, the crowd dispersed as soldiers approached. The one that led them had an uniform matching the colors of Misato's, only in his case, his arms and legs were not exposed and the uniform wasn't as tight fitting. He also wasn't wearing the cape and shoulder guards of the White Knight. The other soldiers were dressed differently, the color of their outfits being the opposite of their leader's, with the shirt and pants red instead of white.

The soldiers kneeled and bowed before the Captain of the Royal Guard. Shinji glanced at her and was surprised to see a serious expression on her face.

"Captain Misato!" spoke the leader. "Your visit honors us!"

"I wish this was a visit of courtesy, Himura of the Holy Knights of Lilith, but I'm here on business. I will need food, water, clothing, and two horses. But it's good to see you. I see that your training mission is doing you good. You look more mature than the last time I kicked your butt," chuckled Misato.

"A lesson for which I must thank you," the man replied with a smile. "I learned humility and found a new drive to sharpen my sword skills, my Lady. Will you be leaving now, or should we prepare quarters for you tonight?"

The woman pondered the question for a moment.

"Prepare two rooms and a bath."

"Of course, Lady Misato."

Shinji frowned at that.

"If the enemy is watching for us, then they'll track us down from here and attack us on the road," explained the purple haired woman. "It'll be safer resting in the outpost here."

Shinji could see the logic in that. Stone walls and soldiers to protect them was better then being out in the open.

"What if they also decide to blow this town up?"

"Relax. We'll have priests standing guard," she answered with a smile.

Shinji could tell that she didn t seem too sure of herself, however.

Still, once they reached the other side of Shinsoku, Shinji felt a bit safer at the sight of the stone fortress standing there. True, it wasn't incredibly impressive in size, probably hosting only the men escorting them and perhaps a dozen others, but he had to admit that his guardian had a point. Stone walls would probably offer more protection than the wilds.

x o x

As Tabris felt her presence drawing closer, he opened his eyes, his gaze meeting hers. Her eyes showed strenght and determination, a will strong enough to push aside any ill intentions she could have toward him. He was her ally, and he knew she would treat him as such, until he was no longer useeful to her. He respected her for that.

"Our spies have reported the presence of the White Knight in Shinsoku."

Tabris nodded. "So, he must be there as well. A foolish move by High Mage Gendo. It is clear that his pawn underestimates us. It will be their downfall."

He remained silent, his servant dutifully awaiting his orders.

"Send a squad of assassins. Have them kill the boy and the woman. I will inform Sachiel to be ready, when they fail us. Although, I will make sure to warn him not to destroy the town this time."

"With all due respect, why not simply strike in one quick swoop?"

"The power of our alliance is still weak. Right now, our existence is kept a secret by those fools hidden in Tokyo, so that their people may sleep in peace. Edo was a small village and won't attract attention. But the destruction of a bigger town may alert the people to our existence and prompt the crown to react. We cannot yet sustain a full-fledged war. It is fortunate that High Mage Gendo seems unaware of this fact." His smile twisted. "Or maybe he is aware, but so used to keeping things secret that he is unable to do anything else. Either way, it works in our favour."

The woman nodded.

"I understand."

As she turned to leave, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her body against his, roughly pressing his lips against hers, surprising her. She resisted a moment, but found herself powerless to break his hold. For a moment longer he held her, letting the pleasure build in them both, then firmly eased her away, just as a small moan escaped her.

She shot him an angry glare, then left.

x o x

"A beer! Gimme 'nother beer!"

Shinji sweatdropped. After taking a bath, the woman had emerged from her room clad in the normal attire of the Holy Knights of Lilith and had dragged Shinji into the outpost's tavern.

After four mugs of beer, the once proud woman had trouble standing straight.

"Lady Misato... I don't think you should..."

"Shaddup and drink too!"

Sighing, Shinji got up and left for his room. Misato tried to stop him, but fell on the floor, unable to stand up.

"Embarrassing..." muttered Shinji, as he left the tavern.  
x o x

Shinji stared at the ceiling of his room, brooding. How could that woman get drunk like that? How could someone so irresponsible be the famed White Knight?

Restless, he walked toward the window of his room and opened it. He gasped in surprise as he saw a man clad in black hanging on the outside, just about to open it himself. Because of this fortunate occurrence, Shinji actually managed to avoid a chakram that would otherwise have embedded itself in his neck. Without a whisper of noise the man slid into the room, as black and as silent as death.

A second later, Misato plowed through the room's door with a battle-cry that shook the stones of the fortress. Not slowing in the least she used her sword to bat aside a second thrown chakram, then impaled the black clad figure on the ancient and enchanted steel. Even in his own death the man made no noise, his body not even making a thump as it slid to the floor.

"Assassins," spat Misato, as the man fell to the floor. "It's no longer safe here. Time to pack and leave."

Eyes wide, Shinji stared at her.

"Weren't you drunk?"

That was a pretty stupid question, he realized, but what had just happened had shaken him. To see a were creature being cut in half was something. But to see a man trying to kill him, then being killed himself...

"I have a better constitution than that. Four mugs are nothing for me!" she declared, with a bit too much pride, Shinji decided. "I was just playing along to make things a bit less tense with the men," she explained, then blushed and grinned. "Sleeping in the nude, I see. Nice."

Shinji blushed a bright shade of red as he covered his exposed privates.

"Lady Misato!"

x o x

Shinji had just finished putting on his clothes when Misato returned, back in her original garb. The two soldiers who had stood guard over the young man bowed at her entrance, but didn't sheath their swords.

"I've killed another of those assassins in my room and one on my way here. I doubt they were the only ones. We'll use the escape tunnel to leave. You two, warn Himura."

The two soldiers nodded and left the room.

"Escape tunnel?" inquired Shinji.

"Yes. All our fortresses are equipped with an alternate escape route in case the main one is compromised, as is probably the case here. It would be bad if the King were to visit and found himself trapped."

Shinji nodded and followed her, as she exited the room.

"Stay close," she ordered, as she raised a palm and with a shout of "Figa!", shot a magical blast down the corridor they were traveling. There was a gasp of pain as they advanced, and a few feet down the hall Shinji nearly stepped on the body of another man dressed all in black.

"That makes four," Misato said in a cold and professional voice. Shinji put the dead man out of his mind, his guardian's voice making him shiver.

x o x

Sachiel smiled evilly, as one by one, the life forces belonging to the pawns sent to draw his prey out diminished. The best served his Lord by living, the rest by their death. He was awaiting his quarry a few kilometers further north, waiting for them to bolt from their den and into his trap. And this time, he wouldn't lose.

With a dagger, he cut his wrist open, dark blood pouring on the ground. Sweet pain flooded his mind. He almost shuddered in delight as he thought of what pain others felt when he did similar things to them. Similar things, but things also far, far worse. He forced himself to focus on the present.

It was time to break the seal that kept his powers in check and return to his true form.

He laughed in delight, as the blood flew forth, which he used to draw a mystic circle on the ground.

x o x

For long minutes they walked in silence down a long underground corridor, a single torch their only source of light. Shinji had to admit, this was a well planned escape route. Eventually, they reached a door, engraved with the half-maple leaf insignia of the royal family. Misato detached the large Cross of Lilith brooch she wore, and applied it to the insignia. There was a bit of rumble, then the door slid down, revealing a flight of stairs. They climbed it, to find a flat rock blocking the exit.

"Give me a hand, this will be heavy."

As they both pushed, the rock, which indeed weighed a lot, slowly slid to the side. Soon there was an opening wide enough for them to get out, and Shinji found himself amazed to be standing on a small hill, the town probably fifteen minutes behind them.

"Help me put this back in place."

Shinji helped Misato push the rock back and soon, there was no indication of a secret passage there.

"How inconsiderate of those Kagenoshi..." complained Misato. "I should be comfortably tucked in bed nursing my beer, instead of hurting my back pushing on this rock."

The White Knight suddenly became serious, as she drew her sword. She lowered it, as the apparent threat she had sensed was an old man, dragging two horses behind him.

"My Lady, Lord Himura asked me to bring these horses to you," the man said, bowing.

"We are in your debt, kind sir," Misato replied as she took the bridles in hand.

Silently the man walked away, and the White Knight vaulted into the saddle. Turning, she faced her companion and tossed him the other set of reins.

"You know how to ride?"

x o x

Sachiel knelt on the ground, dark energy swirling around him, through him, shaking his body and tearing at his blood. The pain was almost unbearable.

He let out a scream, as he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder, waves of pure agony spreading into him. He snarled as he heard her laugh.

"What a sorry sight you are. This must really hurt."

"Don't... interfere..." he managed to say, his voice barely human now.

"Oh, I won't. In fact... I'll even buy you some time..."

x o x

The two companions had been riding for a few minutes, pushing their horses as much as they dared, when suddenly, Shinji's horse fell out from under him and the young man found himself thrown to the ground.

"Shinji!"

Misato reined in her horse and jumped down to race to his side.

"Are you alright?"

He groaned in pain, slowly getting into a sitting position. His head hurt from hitting the ground, and the skin of his forearms and knees had been scrapped a bit by the rocks, but he wasn't seriously hurt, so he nodded in affirmative.

"What happened?" asked the purple haired woman.

"I don't know."

Looking toward the limp form of the horse lying on the ground, the White Knight noticed the arrow that was stuck in its flesh.

"Oh shit..."

She barely the time to cast a holy protective shield around them when a swarm of arrows bounced harmlessly against it. If she hadn't cast that spell however...

"What now?" she asked more to herself than anyone in particular.

Her answer came from the forest on both sides of the road. With the rustle of bushes and brutish, cruel laughter, two dozen or so stunted, greenish humanoids skulked onto the path. They were covered in dirty leather armour and none seemed to carry any kind of standard equipment, but the weapons they held in their pudgy fists were no less deadly. Like a pack of animals they slowly advanced on the lone pair of humans before them.

"Goblins. Oh, great..." muttered Misato as she took hold of Murasame. She spotted Shinji's wooden box, which lay discarded on the road from his fall. "Shinji, get your sword out and put it to use!" That said she charged towards the nearest batch of misshapen humanoids, her oversized sword slicing through four in only two swoops. The nearest goblins screamed in fright and tried to pull back, while the more distant of their brethren screamed in rage and tried to move forward. Refusing to be surrounded by the pack milling around her, Misato cleaved her own path through another two and stepped away from the rush.

Doing as ordered, Shinji reached for the box and opened it. He quickly pocketed the harmonica, then stared at the weapon in his hands.

She wanted him to kill.

Images of a young man his age, lying on the ground, eyes empty, mouth opened and trickles of blood pouring from his nose, his mother crying at his side, flashed into Shinji's mind.

"No..."

But he could see it again. His hands. Covered in blood. He hadn't wanted to...

"Shinji! Watch out!"

The scream brought him out of his reverie and he looked up to see a snarling goblin rushing towards him. Paralyzed by the sight he could only gape as the hairless green creature raised its sword to sever Shinji's head, but instead the monster was blown away by a ball of white energy. He stared stupidly at the corpse that fell before him, only to look up at another scream. This was a scream of pain however, as a goblin had shoved a spear into Misato's back while she had been focused on saving his life yet again.

"Lady Misato!"

A snarl behind him warned him of the presence of another goblin and Shinji knew that this time, there wouldn't be anything to save his life. He closed his eyes, his arms crossed in front of him in a feeble attempt to protect himself. But the goblin's blade never hit him. When he opened his eyes, a woman was standing in front of him, her sword imbedded in the goblin's flesh, who fell to his knees, eyes empty. The woman then turned toward him and Shinji gasped. It was her! She was no longer concealed in her cloak, but he easily recognized her eyes. The next thing he noticed was the pointed ears. An elf.

Despite the chaos swirling around him, for Shinji time seemed to slow once more giving him all the world to stare at the elf. His gaze first flitted over to the base of her legs, slowly moving upwards. From the tales he had heard, elves were generally slim and lightly built. This one was no exception. She had long shapely legs tucked into tight white knee-high riding boots, which accentuated the curves of her legs quite nicely.

Shinji tried not to gawk, as he tried to wrench his eyes from those legs, which seemed to go on forever, moving them further upwards, away form the porcelain niceness of her tights.

The girl was wearing a modest white traveler's frock, trimmed by streaks of blue, looking as sheer as silk and covering a quarter of her thighs. The dress was topped by a long and high-collared traveler's cloak which, by the sheen it was giving, was probably made of the same material as her dress. On that collar was fixed a golden medal, engraved in blue by a character similar to the one Lady Misato had translated. Like her legs, her forearms were covered in tight white leather, forming fingerless gloves, and topped with silver gauntlets. The cape she wore was topped by two silver shoulder epaulettes, whose enameling was suggestive of waves crashing against the shore. She held a rapier in her hand, the empty sheath on her left side, held by a small white leather belt.

Shinji gulped at the way her dress hugged her chest tightly.

Once more he forced his gaze upwards, to study the face that came with the lithe body. His breath caught up in his throat, stunned. He was at a loss for words, or would be if someone asked him why his jaw was on the ground. He hadn't been able to truly pay attention to the details of her face in their few short encounters before, and he was sorry he hadn't be able to so do sooner. The nearest manmade thing that he could approximate to the image that he beheld was that marble statue of Lilith that had been standing in Edo's church before it was blown up, and even that paled in comparison. The young woman's face looked as pale as porcelain, with a pert nose and a firm chin. You could say that her features seemed to have been smoothed from marble, but this beauty was living, breathing. Real.

Finally, Shinji was able to get a good look at her eyes. Her red eyes. Not the red of blood or even the strawberries he picked during the winter. No. It was a red that seemed to pull you into its depths, asking you to relinquish all your secrets, while at the same time giving none of their own. That color had initially made him suspicious. He had never heard of anyone with red eyes, even in tales about members of the Elven Folk. But now, he knew better, as he could find no malice or evil in those eyes. They also looked much older than her youthful features. Shinji would have evaluated her age at a score of years, if not less, had he not heard of the rumors giving the elves longer lives than those allotted to that of normal humans.

The girl's face was framed by the most unruly mop of blue he had ever seen, some of her hair actually arching underneath her eyes. Her long, pointed ears peeked from some stray wisps. Strangely, the mess that was her hair actually enhanced her otherworldly beauty.

That moment frozen in time, spent in contemplation of the elven beauty before him, was suddenly broken as her lips parted.

"Pay attention to the battle."

Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. Warm, attractive, seductive. Shinji found himself wishing to hear more, but he suddenly remembered the seriousness of the situation. He was helped as two goblins rushed the elven girl.

The girl didn't appear to dodge the battleaxe and sword aimed towards her chest, nor dance away. Instead it seemed she gracefully stepped to where the weapons were not, as if such things were done without notice yet with a certain artistry to them that mere mortals could never grasp. It was with the same artistry of motion that her rapier slid forward to casually spear into a goblin's right eye and the brain beyond. Another motion, still as serene as a gentle wave, and the other goblin fell beside his companion, also missing his right eye.

Flowing, rather than walking, away, the girl moved beside the wounded knight, the two of them presenting a united front against another wave of attackers. Seeing this, Shinji steeled himself and made a decision.

He unsheathed his weapon, praying that he would be able to keep his focus.

He then prepared himself to join the battle.

He didn't have a chance, as suddenly a loud, inhuman scream made itself heard and a column of dark energy stabbed into the sky, barely five minutes by quick walk from their position. The remaining goblins screamed and fled in the opposite direction, ignoring their enemies. Misato grimaced and leaned on her sword, placing a hand over her wound. Glancing painfully at the pillar of darkness, she swore.

"Kagenoshi. The same as in Edo, but insanely stronger. Why didn't I sense it?"

"Someone must have hidden its presence. Someone talented. I did not sense it either."

Misato gritted her teeth. This didn't bode well. Someone who could fool her and an elf's senses?

Well, it didn't really matter now. At least it explained the earlier cannon fodder.

"Come on! We must leave, now!"

"Too late. It is coming," the elf calmly said as she flicked her sword to clean some of the green blood off it.

Indeed, it did. The column of dark energy faded and there stood the scariest thing Shinji had ever seen. It was tall. Very tall. Taller then the highest building he knew of, at least as tall as six, perhaps seven houses, had they been piled up unto one another. Vaguely humanoid in form, its body was covered with a dark green skin, if skin it was, with something akin to bones protruding from its shoulders, chest, back and tights. At the center of its body stood a reddish orb, and its face seemed to be a bony mask, with two holes glowing in purplish light as eyes.

"Dear Lilith... WHAT IS THAT THING?"

"I have no idea..." admitted Misato, equally impressed and worried as Shinji, but managing not to show it as much.

"Yami-armor. One of the seven (2) Cursed Warriors of Adam. Sachiel."

Shinji didn't exactly know what that was supposed to mean, but he was sure this was no good news. And frankly, what he was seeing was enough to convince him that they were in way over their heads here.

"Can we even fight that thing?"

"Probably not," Misato admitted honestly. "But I'm sure not going to lay down and die like a dog! I'll give it my best!"

Shinji would have groaned if the situation hadn't been as dire. He then turned to see the blue haired girl kneeling, in prayer.

"Lilith, mother of all life, please bless those who will fight in your name. Give us the strength to banish the shadows of this world, may our blades strike true, and your power be a shield to protect us."

Suddenly Shinji felt a warmth envelop him, which seemed to double in power as Misato knelt down and herself asked for holy protection, adding her given power to the spell already woven by the elven girl.

"Incoming!"

Misato raised one of her palms, erecting a shield of holy light in front of them, which was strengthened by the elf. A beam of sickly purplish light erupted from the giant's eyes and hit the shield full on. The explosion that resulted threw the three people against trees. When a slightly dazed Shinji looked towards the spot where they had been standing, he only saw a big hole blasted in the ground. It was however, nothing compared to the feeling that suddenly blossomed in his belly at the sight.

The White Knight rose to her feet, planted her sword into the ground and cupped her hands together. With a scream of "Maha Figa!" she let out a sphere of white energy, of a diameter only slightly smaller than herself, toward the giant, before picking her sword and changing position, not waiting to see the result. It never reached its target, the sphere of light impacting against a hexagonal wall of darkness.

"An Absolute Terror Field," Shinji heard the elf mutter, before she knelt down, and put one of her hands on the ground. The character on the medal she wore on her collar became illuminated and a blue aura surrounded her body.

"Freeze bind."

As she said those words, a blue light sparked from her outstretched hand and a trail of ice suddenly raced from the ground beneath her fingers in the direction of the giant. It reached one of its feet and suddenly, thick ice began to cover Sachiel's enormous body, eventually encasing it entirely and immobilizing it in a pillar of ice. The slim girl would have fallen on her side had Shinji not been there to catch her.

"Are you alright?"

"I am alright," she replied, breathing heavily. After a moment she gave him a warm smile. "Ice spells are draining." She looked over at the encased Sachiel and frowned. "It didn't work." She staggered to her feet and turned to Misato. "Attack! Now!"

Misato nodded in understanding, knowing that it was only a matter of seconds before Sachiel would break free.

"Murasame special attack! Ground strike!"

Shinji gasped as the woman raised the enormous blade high, then hit it to the ground with all her might. A blade of white energy seemed to split the ground in front of her and raced toward the frozen giant, growing in size as it advanced. However, the ice suddenly cracked, Sachiel's eyes flared purple and the attack met his Absolute Terror field. An instant later, a beam of energy hit a spot between Misato and Shinji, the explosion sending the woman to one side and Shinji along with the elf to the other. Sachiel then raised both its arms and spheres of black energy erupted from both its hands, one directed toward Misato and the other toward Shinji and the elf. Misato attempted to block the sphere of death heading her way with another barrier of holy magic, but she was still wounded. The ball of death slammed into the white barrier, struggled amidst arches of eldritch energy, then broke through. Misato managed to get her sword up in-between herself and the energy ball, but the explosion as the ancient blade broke the sphere threw her once more into a tree, and this time she didn't get up. The elf managed to fare better, enveloping herself and Shinji with a bubble of water moving at near sonic speed, but her protection gave in under another beam of energy from Sachiel's eyes. Both she and Shinji were, again, thrown away by the explosion and when Shinji looked at the elf, he saw her attempt to get up, coughing blood, then falling bonelessly.

Feebly, Shinji stood up, hands clenching and unclenching, to face the Kagenoshi, despite being acutely aware that he was helpless against it. He didn't even have a weapon, his sword lost after one of the monster's attacks. But he had no choice. After all, he was the one this thing wanted. If it killed him, maybe it would spare Misato and the girl.

Sachiel didn't refuse the invitation and gathered energy into his hands. Shinji closed his eyes and with what he knew would be his last thought, prayed to Lilith to potect the others. With a roar, Sachiel launched his attack at the puny mortal before him. To everyone's surprise the spheres did not rend the life from this insignificant human, but instead were deflected to the side where they caused the earth itself to erupt in black flames and trees to shatter. Shinji pried an eye open, wondering why he wasn't in excruciating pain, then gaped in surprise as he saw his sword floating right in front of him, a golden aura surrounding it.

A voice then made itself heard in his mind. Soft, warm, somewhat similar to the elf's voice.

'My child. Awaken.'

Acting as if he was in a trance, Shinji grabbed the hilt and a force deep within him, sealed away at his birth, awoke from its slumber.

x o x

In a dark chamber of Tokyo Castle, only illuminated by the glow of mystic signs on the floor and ceiling, a man looked south and smiled. Finally, his plans had been set into motion.

x o x

In another dark chamber, but this one shrouded in complete darkness, two red eyes opened and Tabris looked south, snarling in anger.

x o x

Painfully, Misato rose to her feet, helping herself with Murasame. She gasped as she saw Shinji standing in the middle of the ruined road, a golden aura that had been enveloping him now fading. Then she noticed how Sachiel's eyes were glowing, obviously about to attack.

Shinji had no chance of surviving that hit.

Gritting her teeth and gathering all her strength, she chose her last recourse option. She still had a few special attacks that she could have tried, but she knew that none would go through the Kagenoshi's Absolute Terror Field. She held the Murasame in front of her, the blade parallel to the ground, and began to focus all her chi, magic and spiritual energies into the blade. This attracted the attention of Sachiel, but it was already too late. She raised the now glowing white blade over her head.

"Murasame secret succession technique! Spirit blade!"

She swung the blade in a wide arc and a crescent blade of pure energy flew toward Sachiel. It went right through his Absolute Terror Field, shattering it, to hit him square on the face and explode in a blaze of white fury. Misato smiled as she heard his howl of pain and saw him fall heavily on his back.

"Oh yeah! And there's plenty more where that came from!" She threw a rude gesture to the creature of darkness, then promptly collapsed as her final amount of strength faded.

Shinji saw this and was about to run to her side when he heard a low growl. He turned around, horrified to see Sachiel rise to his feet. The mask of his face was cracked and shoved up to the right, revealing another, smaller bony head under the first. It howled in pain and threw blasts and blasts of energy at random. They all missed Shinji, but he saw one land near the prone body of Misato. The blast threw the White Knight into a hole created by a previous explosion, her clothing ripped in places and one of her legs bent at an ugly angle. The elf, who had struggled back to consciousness in time, managed to block a blast sent her way, but screamed in pain as a piece of wooden shrapnel embedded itself into her right arm, just under her shoulder guard. Another nearby explosion sent her flying to crash at Shinji's feet. She lay there, coughing blood, and raised a hand towards Shinji. He didn't seem to notice her movement, his wide eyes fixed on her shredded clothes and the blood that covered her pale skin.

Furious with pain, Sachiel prepared one last, powerful attack, which would simply transform the surrounding area into a wide crater. It would drain most of his power away, but he was tired of playing around.

The elf looked at Shinji, pleading, hoping that he would escape. She gasped, but not because of the pain. Shinji was standing, head looking down, snarling. His body was surrounded by a green aura, and winds began to furiously circle around him. When his head rose, the elf noticed the emptiness of his eyes and the look of uncontrolled rage on his face.

"Berserker," she whispered, before coughing blood.

[To be continued...]

* * *

Author's notes:

(1) In the EVA FAQ version 0.5.18, Misato's height is evaluated as being 5' 3". Since Shinji is seventeen in this story, I've decided to make him about 5' 4", a lot taller than in the series, but still significantly shorter than Gendo (about 5' 7-8") and incidentally, still less then all other male characters and Misato, two whom I gave two extra inches.

(2) Yes, seven. I will be doing like Sadamoto here, so a few Angels will have no role and appearance in this story. And not all of them will be of the same nature as Sachiel.

Another chapter. While it's not my best work, I'm satisfied with it. It should serve well as introduction and transition piece. Now, the first pieces are set, and the game can truly begin. Although, I'll try next chapter to focus more on the characters and less on the fantasy elements and action. After all, NGE is what it is because of its focus on Shinji and the rest of the cast. If this is to truly be an NGE Elseworld, that means I need to develop their alternate form more in detail too. Tough challenge.

* * *

Translation notes:

Kagenoshi = Shadow of death

Yami = Darkness

* * *

Extra:

Misato's D&D stats (rolled by Darren Demaine):

Female human Clr7/Pal3; CR 10; Medium-sized humanoid; HD 7d8+21 plus 3d10+9 plus 3; hp: 92; Init +5: Spd 20ft; AC 23(15 touch, 22 flat-footed); Atk +12/+7 melee (2d6+8 /19-20, great sword +5 holy avenger) or +9/+4 ranged (spell); SQ: turn undead 10/day (5 as a cleric, 5 as a paladin), divine grace, smite evil 1/day, detect evil, lay on hands (6 hp), remove disease, aura of courage; AL LG (yes I know her personal life is chaotic, but she's serious about her duties!) SV Fort: +17, Ref: +8, Will +13, Str:14, Dex:12, Con:16, Int:13, Wis:16, Cha:15.

Skills and Feats: Bluff +4, Concentration +7, Diplomacy +4, Gather Information +4, Heal +9, Intimidate +6, Knowledge (arcane) +2, Knowledge (religion) +8, Listen +5, Ride (horse) +2, Spellcraft +3, Spot +4, Swim +3, Wilderness Lore +5, Great Fortitude, Leadership, Improved Initiative, Toughness, Expertise, Weapon Focus (great sword) [bonus feat from War Domain].

Possessions: Murasame (great sword +5 holy avenger), breastplate of indecent exposure +3 (see below), Cross of defense (treat as a necklace giving +4 deflection bonus to armour class and a +2 luck bonus to saving throws)

Spells: (6/6/5/4/2; base DC = 13 + spell level) Domains: Protection and War Spells commonly known:  
0th: cure minor wounds, detect magic (x2), guidance, light, read magic 1st: bless, divine favour, protection from evil, endure elements, cure light wounds, magic weapon 2nd: aid, cure moderate wounds, hold person, consecrate, spiritual weapon 3rd: cure serious wounds, prayer, searing light, protection from elements 4th: cure critical wounds, spell immunity

Special abilities:

As the White Knight of Lilith, Misato may freely multiclass paladin with cleric. (Normally paladins cannot multiclass.)

Misato gains a +2 circumstantial bonus on all saves versus poison. Her liver, after all, must be divinely blessed to deal with all the toxins she consumes.

Breastplate of Indecent Exposure: a +3 breastplate that gives a +2 circumstantial bonus to all bluff, diplomacy, gather information, and sense motive checks against men, and women who... ahem... 'swing that way.' Not that there's anything wrong with that...

Murasame secret succession technique: Spirit blade: Using a full round action, Misato can call upon her life energies to power a devastating attack from her blade. Treat as a ranged touch attack that can defeat AT fields. When doing the attack, the White Knight gains 2d6 negative levels. If the number of negative levels matches her level, Misato falls to zero hit points. If the number of negative levels is greater than her levels, she dies.

The spirit blade does a number of d10's of damage equal to the number of negative levels lost. This is divine energy and does double damage to undead, evil outsiders, and Kagenoshi. There is no saving throw. (For example, if Misato uses this attack and roles 8 on two die 6, she gains 8 negative levels, but the attack does 8d10 damage, or 16d10 to a Kagenoshi.)

Other abilities are known only to a select few in the Order of the Holy Knights and the Great Chronicler Alain Gravel

* * *

Started on June 3rd 2001 First pre-reader draft finished on July 25th 2001 Second pre-reader draft finished on August 19th 2001 Webpage and draft finished on September 4th 2001


	3. Chapter 3: The Way of the Warrior

Numb. She felt numb.

The fact that she could feel anything at all surprised her. She thought for sure that she would have died. She should be dead. She had known the consequences of her choice. Without a cleric to bring some life back to her drained body, her life should have ended.

But she was alive. Weakened beyond reason, but alive.

It took a lot of effort to open her eyelids. It didn't hurt, her body didn't even have the energy to register pain. They simply felt heavy, as if her whole self was made of lead and not flesh. At first her vision was blurry; only shadows of light and darkness, spots without recognizable form were visible. But slowly her eyes began to focus. She could see rock... a natural formation of rock above her. It took her mind long moments to equate this with her experiences, but she finally realized she had to be in a cave. Slowly, some of her other senses provided her information about her surroundings. She felt a kind of warmth on one cheek, and the characteristic crackle told her a camp fire was nearby. It was the smell of food being cooked that convinced her she wasn't alone. It made sense, since she was lying under shelter and with a warm fire close by instead of on a ruined battlefield. Inwardly she smiled. So, she had done it.

She had kept Shinji safe.

"You are awake."

The words sparked action from her long-honed danger instincts, but her body was too weak to accomplish more than a single finger twitch. The attempt to get up only left her feeling even more tired than before. She struggled for a moment, then relaxed. The voice had been soft, not life threatening. And there was... something about it.

Misato tried to move her head, but found herself unable to. But there was no need for that, as the sound of approaching footsteps made itself heard. Someone sat down beside her, and as Misato's eyes sought the source of the sound, she saw her. The elf that had helped them in battle. It was impossible to mistake her short, wild hair, or her red eyes for anyone else.

And it all seemed strangely familiar. As if she had seen her before the battle...

"Do not try to move. You are weak."

"Yeah, no kidding," thought Misato, feeling the urge to smile at the irony. She was helpless, unable to do anything if someone attacked her. To be unable to rely on your own body was the worst kind of betrayal she could imagine. And yet... somehow the elf's presence was comforting. Her voice was oddly soothing.

"My magic has prevented you from commencing your final journey. However, you were very close to the Goddess' embrace. Had I used a stronger healing spell, you may have chosen to remain with Lilith, so I have only bandaged your wounds. You will need to gather strength for me to use a full healing spell on you."

Misato would have nodded if she could. So that was the explanation.

The elf girl got up and promptly returned.

"Drink."

Misato found her lips parted and a lukewarm liquid delicately being poured into her mouth. She recognized the taste as that of elven tea, and hazarded to guess that this specific brew was laced with healing herbs. Swallowing was a chore, both in the amount of effort required and the way the liquid savaged her raw throat. But soon the burning was replaced with a welcome warmth, the medicinal tea soothing what it had once inflamed. After it had become easier to swallow, Misato's senses were assailed as she felt something else against her lips. It smelled of spices and herbs, a smell that brought back both good and less pleasant memories. She had become rather familiar with the smell of elven mambea bread with the years. One couldn't find better traveling food. A few bites could sustain a person in the same way a normal meal could.

"You need to eat."

Misato parted her lips and tried to bite the piece of bread the elf was holding for her. But her teeth didn't even seem to have the strength to sink into the hardened elven bread. Silently, she felt tears gather in her eyes. She knew she had done the right thing, but, right now, she felt utterly humiliated by being so weak.

The elf silently removed the offered piece of food. There was a soft crunch and silence for a moment, then Misato was surprised to feel something new pressed against her lips. Something soft and warm. Had they been able to, Misato's eyes would have bugged out as she realized these were the elf's lips. Under normal circumstances the feel of female lips against her own might have caused her to freak, but in this situation she could only silently thank the girl for going to such lengths to feed her.

For long minutes, the elf helped Misato to alternatively drink and eat while Misato did her best to help. If she wasn't dead yet, then she intended to live and get better as soon as she could and that meant building up new strengths. However, the experience slowly drained away what feeble energy the knight had left and soon she found herself unable to eat any more. She could feel herself slowly drifting to sleep when, from her peripheral vision, Misato saw a blur - that might have been an arm - extended and heard the unmistakable sound of a weapon being picked up. Her weapon. For a moment, she wondered if she shouldn't be afraid after all and the extra adrenaline stopped her descent into slumber. She tried to relax. It didn't make sense, the girl wouldn't have made such efforts to save her just to kill her now. But still...

Misato heard the overly long sword being drawn from its sheath.

"The Murasame," the elf spoke softly. "A sword that can only be used by the Holy Knights of Lilith. Forged over two millennia ago, it has been handed down from generation to generation. It is now the official weapon of the White Knight, Captain of the Holy City Royal Guards, as it has been for hundreds of years. Its most powerful attack is the 'Spirit blade'. However, that power is not without a cost, as it requires a willing sacrifice. The blade will draw the wielder's life force, and transform it into a blade of pure white energy to vanquish evil. Strong enough to shatter the Absolute Terror Field of a Yami-armor."

Misato found herself puzzled. How did this girl know so much about her sword? It was a closely guarded secret. She found herself unable to ponder much on this matter, as her eyes closed despite her best efforts.

"That was reckless of you, Misato."

"Do I know her?" was the last coherent thought that came to Misato's mind before sleep finally reclaimed her.

* * *

CHOSEN

An Evangelion inspired fantasy elsewhere story Based on characters created by and copyright GAINAX Written by Alain Gravel Assisted by Myssa Elaine Santos Rei & Darren Demaine

CHAPTER 3 - The way of the warrior

* * *

"We're here! We're here!"

The young teenage girl could barely restrain her enthusiasm, much to the annoyance of her friend. She was jumping up and down, her body unable to contain her excitement.

"Really, Misato, you're such a kid," complained the brown haired girl standing beside the raven haired one, whose ponytail rocked from side to side with her body's motion. Both girls were wearing the simple white dresses that were customary of novices of the Cleric Order of Lilith, although Misato's showed apparent signs of wear, especially compared to her friend's spotless and wrinkle-free garb. Still, it was bright enough in the sun to bring out the purple highlights in Misato's hair.

Misato stuck out her tongue at her friend.

"And you're too serious, Ritsu! How can you stay so calm? We're finally here! We're gonna see elves!"

Ritsuko shook her head in desparation.

"Yes, Misato. And they won't run away either, so you don't need to make such a fuss about this."

"But Ritsukoooo..." whined Misato, before the sound of someone clearing her throat caught her attention. She suddenly went still and turned toward the priestess in charge of their class, blanching a bit under the reproachful and severe gaze.

Ritsuko smiled smugly in triumph.

"Now, if some people here will calm down," said the priestess, "I have a few explanations to give you all."

Misato gulped as a few of her companions gave her stern looks.

"Beyond this clearing lies Kelethin, the elven city. The entire forest is protected by a holy barrier, which only those whose hearts are filled with pure intentions and have been touched by Lilith may enter. So I want you all to clear your minds, seek the Goddess' blessings, and follow me."

Having said so, their teacher walked forward, and when she reached a line of birch trees, vanished as if she had never been. The novices exchanged nervous glances, then, one by one they advanced, heads bowed.

Seeing her companions move forward, fear filled Misato's heart. What if she wasn't pure enough? What if she wasn't really meant to be here? She knew that she made a poor novice. Always getting into trouble and causing havoc to the people around her. She had a problem with authority and the stern environment of the temple would often be too much for her... and then she would do something stupid. As each step brought her closer and closer to the invisible holy barrier, Misato prayed harder and harder to Lilith to let her in. She had heard the stories about elves in her youth, of their unsurpassed beauty, of their skills with the elemental and holy magics and of their city, built in the trees. She wanted to see it all, she wanted to meet them, she had for so long... She prayed, prayed more than she had ever before...

After a few more steps, she opened eyes she hadn't realized she had closed and found herself dazzled by the sight before her.

Misato seemed to have lost her voice as her eyes attempted, futilely, to take in every detail. Kelethin wasn't a city in the trees, but a city of the trees. There was no line that separated the beauty of nature from the order of civilization. Flowers, plants, animals, and elves existed together in a seamless pattern that touched the novices deep in their hearts. There was no clutter here, nothing like the crowded streets that so often infested human settlements. Here, houses were more than simple wooden structures, instead being circular chambers built around a central tree, allowed space from its neighbor. The walls were covered with carefully tended vines and creepers, while wild flowers grew on the roofs above. Gardens surrounded each building, a mix of ornamental flowers and simple crops existing side by side. Everywhere you looked there was another plant, or another delicately shaped building.

Unlike a human city, Kelethin grew up as well as out. Several great trees, huge and old, reached skyward. Into these living giants platforms had been added, some cradled among the branches, some held to the trunks by what looked like delicate spider silk. The levels rose up and up, some of the platforms stretching from the trunk of one great tree to another. Bridges of rope and carefully formed staircases of wood connected the whole of the city together, and the novices could see elves traveling throughout the city, both before them and among the leaves overhead.

Man-sized pillars of frosted glass stood in several locations, while other ones no larger than a hand were located on many roofs. Some were shaded by the canopy of leaves overhead, but those that weren't caught the sunlight and threw rainbows of colour all around the forest floor. The light beamed from crystal to crystal, so that at no time of day would the ground ever lack the touch of the sun's vibrant hues.

Misato could not help but feel pangs of guilt within her. Here, the elves lived in a perfect harmony, a symbiosis with nature, that humans, herself included, all too often ignored or simply never considered. How had human kingdoms leveled such beautiful forests to erect looming stone castles and towers? How many of those kingdoms were destroyed in one or two human generations, not even half a life-span for an elf?

The young cleric realized that the elven city and forest did not end or begin anywhere. They ended and began together in harmony.

"What do you know," said Ritsuko with a playful tone, briging Misato out of her contemplations. "You might just be priestess material after all."

"Why you..."

Misato playfully punched Ritsuko's shoulder and giggled as she ran toward the city, the head priestess frantically trying to catch her. The girl stopped short, however, as two men appeared out of thin air right in front of her. She gasped and tried to take a step back, but only managed to fall on her butt as she tripped over her own leg. For a moment her mind was paralyzed, only registering the sudden appearance of these persons and the weapons they bore.

"NO! Stay away! Stay! away!"

Her eyes took no notice of the surprised look on the two men, neither of their pale skin tone. She could only remember another time where she had seen another armed man appear before her in such a fashion. The impact of the memories it brought back was too much for her, and she could only close her eyes and curl up into herself in fright, shaking and whimpering.

"Please... no... don't touch me... I don't want to... please..."

Misato shuddered as soft fingers touched her cheeks, but instead of the past replaying itself, she felt a warmth spread into her. Had she been in a normal state of mind, she would have realized that someone was using on her a harmony spell, having learned herself the basics only a few weeks ago. Slowly, her mind began to clear, and her body relax, her sobs receding.

"Are you all right, little one?"

Misato opened her eyes to see a man kneeling in front of her. His skin was pale, but not in the way of someone who was unhealthy. It looked more like living porcelain. The man had a fair face, with gentle and delicate features, and eyes of the purest blue Misato had ever seen. Long raven hair cascaded down his back, interrupted only by his pointed ears. He seemed young, barely an adult. Misato pegged him at seventeen or eighteen, but the sight of him had made her forget the rumors of elves being blessed with a longer life span. He only wore leather moccasins and pants, his muscular chest free to the soft breeze. A rapier was sheathed at his hip. He gave Misato a warm smile and the last of her fears left her heart. Misato couldn't help but smile back. Part of her noted that this man was probably the most gorgeous she had ever seen. And... this was an elf... a real one. Not one of those... She shuddered at the old memories.

"I... yes... I'm alright, Sir. Dear Lilith... you're really an elf, aren't you?"

The man chuckled as he helped her get on her feet. Misato felt her cheeks grow red as she took his hand. It was warm, and the skin was soft, as soft as a baby's.

"Yes, little one. That I am."

His voice was like honey to her ears. Misato knees almost gave under her and she stumbled right into the elf's chest. Misato's blush grew in intensity as her face met the unrestricted skin of his hard chest.

"I am sorry we frightened you, little one. We did not intend to surprise you so."

Misato turned to the source of the new voice; it was the second man. He was older than his companion, appearing around thirty in human years. Even so he also was a man of uncommon beauty, the gentleness and delicate look of his companion having made their way to grace and a nobility. His eyes were of a deep green, and he too sported long raven hair, this held in a ponytail. His garb was less revealing however. While he wore the same kind of pants and moccasins as his companion, he also wore a tunic of forest green, partly hidden beneath breastplate and arm bands of shining silver. On his back was a quiver filled with arrows, and in one of his hands he held a sturdy looking fighting staff.

"No, I... I shouldn't have been running off like that..."

"Indeed you shouldn't!" scolded the priestess leading the group of novices, who had finally caught up. "I'm really sorry for this incident.. this child is wild, she only causes trouble..."

Misato looked down, in shame.

"Ah, but this child is full of life, a trait blessed by the Goddess, maiden of Lilith," said the younger elf to the priestess.

Misato looked up again, smiling, despite the frown from the priestess.

"Come," said the older elf, "Lady Ayanami has sent us to welcome you. She wishes to meet Lilith's future messengers."

The priestess nodded and soon the group of novices followed the two elves.

While some opinions could differ, Kelethin's high priestess was generally recognized as the most important figure of the clerical Order of Lilith. While Tokyo's high priestess was recognized as the leader of the Order, the spiritual heart of the Order laid in Kelethin and its high priestess. So, each year, the Order novices came to Kelethin to receive the high priestess' blessing, in order to move to the next step of their formation as clerics.

The novices followed their guides from one wooden platform to another, being greeted along the way by warm smiles and waves from residents of the city. Misato felt a warmth within her chest. These people were so beautiful and friendly, you could almost feel the goodness in the air. Anxiety, however, filled her heart as they arrived at a huge platform held between four great trees on which stood a temple. Into the wooden doors, a skilled hand had carved a figure of Lilith with but a few carefully placed lines. The two elves opened the door and invited the novices and their guardian to enter and then closed the doors behind them.

In the temple the air was filled with a strange, yet not unpleasant mixture of incense and a flowery perfume. The main room, lit only by candlelight, was bare except for a small wooden altar standing in front of a wooden statue of Lilith. The novices looked around, feeling strangely humbled as they compared this simple glory to the rich ornaments of the Order's temple in Tokyo.

A door opened in the back of the room and a person entered. A few of the novices, Misato included, gasped as they found their imagined ideal for beauty suddenly redefined. The newcomer was a woman, and while appearing about forty in human years, she was easily the most beautiful woman any there had ever seen. Her body was covered by a semi-transparent white silk ribbon, which passed behind her neck, moved down on each side to cover her breasts, continued behind her back emerged behind above her hips, then crossed in front of her to hide her sex, before climbing up again to cross at the level of her waist to be finally tied behind it, and fall to the level of her ankles. The elven woman, as attested by her pointed ears and flawless pale skin, was standing tall and a long mane of lavender hair fell down to mid-thigh. Her face, despite showing a few laugh lines, possessed features that spoke of an exotic beauty. Her most striking features however, were her eyes.

"Red eyes..." Misato found herself whispering.

"I've heard that red eyes are the mark of High Elves," Ritsuko whispered back in her best 'know-it-all' tone.

Misato nodded. High Elves... elves that were direct descendants of the first elves, three millennia ago. To insure the survival of their race, or simply out of love, a number of elves had, with time, coupled with humans. Only the High Elves were of pure blood. Rumor said that Kelethin's high priestess was a descendant of Kaworu the Brave. It was also said that the name Ayanami was the original name of Kaworu's wife and had been handed down from generation to generation to the current Ayanami. If all this was true, then... the woman standing in front of them was the High Priestess herself. Understanding seemed to dawn in most of the novices' minds as a good number of them knelt down in humility in front of the woman.

"Children, there is no need to kneel before me, as we all stand equal in Lilith's heart."

The woman had spoken with such a soothing, peaceful voice that Misato could not help but relax. As she and the other novices got to their feet, another elven woman emerged from the far door and presented a wooden cup filled with water to the High Priestess. The crimson eyed woman took the cup, blessed its contents in the name of Lilith, then beckoned the novices to approach. One by one, they came to her and for each she dipped her finger into the cup and anointed each teenager's forehead with the water in the form of Lilith's cross. Misto suddenly found herself rooted with fear as the High Priestess motioned her to come. This was it... the moment she had so eagerly awaited. Yet... she couldn't move.

"What is wrong, Child?"

For a few seconds, Misato found herself unable to speak, before the words finally came.

"I... I'm not worthy. I... I know I'm not. My teachers are right. I... I'm not meant to be here. I'm dirty, soiled. Just a worthless orphan they took in out of pity. I can't do anything right. I'm not worthy of the honor of being blessed by the Goddess."

Misato was crying now, some of companions murmuring things her ears couldn't register. Misato suddenly gasped, however, as she felt someone hugging her and opened her eyes to see the High Priestess kneeling on the floor, holding her against her chest.

"We are all worthy of the Goddess' love, as her love for us is boundless. All life is precious to her, even those who turn to embrace the darkness. Despite the fact we are forced to battle them to preserve our lives and the lives of her believers, and that of Gaia itself, she never turns her smile away from any of her children. The tears you are shedding, this desire of being accepted, despite recognizing your flaws, has touched her heart and she will welcome you with her love, if you desire it so."

"Y... yes..."

"I am glad. I see in you a bright future. Never hesitate to go forward and walk the path you chose for yourself."

The High Priestess broke the embrace, traced the pattern of Lilith's cross on her forehead, then to everyone's surprise, kissed Misato's forehead. The High Priestess then finished her task of blessing the other novices, as if nothing had happened, leaving a stunned Misato. The girl didn't really hear the following prayers, as only one thought filled her mind.

She had been accepted, she was an apprentice now.

x o x

Her black cloak hugging her like a shadow, the woman stood in the middle of a small crater in the road. This landmark, and the other numerous scars on the surrounding area, was a testament to the fierce battle that had taken place here mere hours ago. While travelers had turned back at the sight of such carnage, she marveled at such a destructive sight. She had never doubted her... ally... about the potential danger the White Knight and her proteg represented, but she would never have expected them to stand up to a Kagenoshi in such a way.

This new reality was very exhilarating.

She walked toward the forest, or at least what was left of it, as most trees around what had been previously a road had either been cut down or burned to ashes. She advanced until she reached a massive form on the ground, which she knew that only herself was able to see.

She pushed back the hood of her cloak, revealing hair as white as snow, pointed ears, eyes as red as blood and dark chocolate colored skin.

"You're a mess," said the woman, as she jumped on what was the chest of the giant form of Sachiel. The Kagenoshi didn't react, his injuries far too severe to do so. "I'm actually surprised that you're still alive," she added as she as made a gesture towards a massive gash in its torso. "Not that it's doing any good."

A gust of wind pushed her cloak back, revealing the body it had previously been hiding.

The woman wore a sleeveless tunic, which ended slightly above mid thigh. The tunic was high collared, both sides braided with gold patterns somewhat reminiscent of the form of an eye. But the way it was cut, from shoulders to beneath her navel and the amount of impressive bosom it left visible, made the White Knight's usual attire look unadventurous by comparison. The gold braided leather choker she was wearing, her tall, slim and curvy body, and the amount of skin exposed between the end of her tunic and her ankle high leather boots added to the overall image her attire was projecting. While the White Knight looked gorgeous and attractive, this woman seemed to ooze sensuality. Only the blackened iron bracers and the two longswords at her hips suggested this woman was trouble. That is, if the color of her eyes and skin, and her pointed ears and dangerous smile weren't indication enough.

A few long minutes passed. While Sachiel wasn't dead yet, it appeared evident that he wasn't even strong enough to speak.

"I am very disappointed in you, Sachiel."

At the sound of the voice, the dark elf turned toward the newcomer as its form slowly emerged from shadows on the ground. Despite herself, she smiled at the sight of the male who floated in her direction. She watched in interest as her associate turned his attention to the follower lying under his feet.

"I gave you a simple mission, Sachiel. To kill one boy. And what did you do? Not only did you fail to carry on your mission, but you were beaten in combat and you revealed your true form to the White Knight. Now, High Mage Gendo will know for certain that our forces are on the move. Lady Armisael?"

The woman rose from her kneeling position and looked at the high elf. She did not answer for a second or two, marveling at him. Rarely did she have the opportunity to look upon his face in daylight; his long gray hair, the red eyes, the pale but pleasant face.

"Yes, Lord Tabris?"

"Do you think this lowly servant deserves another chance? Do you think it is worth wasting, for a second time, a portion of my power and the life force of more of your brothers?"

"No," was her simple reply.

To her surprise, Tabris then knelt down and punched the Kagenoshi's chest. His fist broke through the armored skin and slowly his arm dug within the flesh. He had pushed his arm in almost up to the shoulder when he suddenly removed it, dark blood staining the black clothes he was wearing. Armisael then gasped in surprise as flesh began to dissolve and metal began to corrode itself and rust. Following on her master's example, she jumped off the now dead Kagenoshi and watched it wither away to become a barely recognizable corpse.

"What's happening?" asked Armisael.

Tabris shook the sleeve of his shirt, the blood that had been coating it now also turning to dust. He then opened his hand and showed it to Armisael, palm open. In the middle of the porcelain-like skin, she noticed a tiny, barely visible, black crystal shard.

"This shard," explained Tabris, "is a shard of Adam's heart. In the Black War, Adam created the Yami-Armors to be his servants, by giving life to fallen human magi-armor, with a shard of his heart. The soul of the dead pilot became a slave to the darkness and the device he rode was turned into his new body, a machine of death and destruction. By removing the shard, I removed the magic that inhabited this thing, and by taking its life and power away, it turned to dust as it should have millenia ago. And now, I will make this power mine."

Tabris clenched his fist hard, and then fell to one knee, screaming in agony. Armisael rushed to his aid, but he kept her at arm's length. A moment later he pushed himself to his feet, panting and covered with a cold sweat but apparently no longer in pain.

"Do not concern yourself. I am alright. In fact..."

He extended his palm toward what remained of Sachiel's corpse. A ball of energy formed in his palm then flew toward its intended target. Armisael gasped as she suddenly found herself right in the middle of an explosion. Instinctively, despite a shield of darkness that surrounded them, she clutched at Tabris, who chuckled. Once the flames died down, they were floating at the center of a large crater.

"I feel better than fine."

As they touched ground, Armisael looked at him with renewed respect.

"This is but a mere fraction of the power possessed by Adam. Once we have harnessed all his power, we will be able to shatter this world. From its ashes we will create a new world, one where you and your dark elven brothers will no longer need to hide in caves, shadows and the wastelands."

"As agreed, I will assist you in this task, Lord Tabris," she replied sincerely. The idea of cooperating with one of his kind was unpleasant, but if his plan could benefit her people, she would do so without hesitation.

"I expect nothing less from the woman who united the chaotic dark elf clans under her banner," he said. Tabris then turned his attention to the devastated landscape surrounding them. "You were witness to the battle. How was Sachiel defeated?"

"The White Knight weakened Sachiel through the use of the powers of the Murasame, then the boy attacked Sachiel with enough raw power that it's impossible now to deny that he is, indeed, the Wind Chosen."

"Yes, I felt the unsealing of the boy's power, as well as another power that I have not felt for a long time. At least the White Knight is dead now, which means one less thorn in our side."

"Forgive me, but she still lives."

Tabris frowned.

"Using the Murasame's full potential drains the life from its user. For that matter, why have you not presented me with the Knight and the boy's heads upon your swords?"

Armisael looked down in shame.

"They were aided in this battle. Someone joined their group."

The dark elf woman then looked up, a glint of passion in her eyes.

"An high elf girl. Who could cast cleric spells and use powerful water elemental spells. She's the reason I couldn't finish them off. Her magics have hidden them from scrying after the fight. I've spent an entire day looking for them without success. I don't think it will be possible to find them as long as she's with them."

Tabris smiled.

"The Water Chosen. So it appears that we will not need to look for her."

"Indeed," said Armisael, beaming.

"You seem eager."

"Yes. I wish to battle with her. She might be a worthy challenge."

Tabris nodded.

"You will. But in its own time. For now, we must adjust our plans to incorporate the new information we have gathered. Sachiel was perfect to test their abilities. If we had fought them ourselves, we might just have underestimated them and lost. Instead we have seen the abilities of their knights, at no more loss than that of a single pawn."

"What will we do?"

"We shall let them do as they please and try to revive the Holy Armors. While they are busy, we will concentrate our efforts on unsealing the power of Adam. Let them beat all the Yami-Armors if they want... it will just add to our strength in the end. And if our puppets do actually defeat them, then all for the better."

"As you wish, Lord Tabris."

Tabris looked up at the sky, which was getting darker as rain clouds approached them.

"I believe the near future will be entertaining, my dear Armisael."

The dark elf nodded heartily, as she gazed at his profile, despite her better judgement.

x o x

"Why did I dream of the past?" wondered Misato as the sound of thunder woke her. It felt as if those days had been centuries ago, yet her dream had been so vivid. She smiled. Those days had been amongst the happiest of her life.

The smile disappeared however, as Misato winced in pain when she tried to move. She felt like crap. This was, she supposed, an improvement over last time since she could now feel *something*, even if it was to feel how hurt and weakened she was.

Resorting to her last recourse... It had been foolish of her. But she knew deep down that it had been her only choice. She knew the legends of Gaia well. Only an handful of humans had the raw power to hope to break down a Yami-armor's Absolute Terror Field. She had doubts that even High Mage Gendo would have been able to do it, now that he had passed down the Murasame to her. Only someone fully mastering one of the elemental crests or the Murasame could hope to accomplish such a feat. Otherwise, to beat a Yami-armor, one needed the powers of an Holy Armor.

She could still hardly believe she was alive at all.

As she opened her eyes, her musing returned to the now fleeting memories. Why had she dreamt of those days in Kelethin? Was it because of the elven girl? It was true that she had not seen many elves since those days. And most of the ones she had seen had been the kind she had needed to slay.

Painfully, Misato tried to sit up. She gasped in pain as some bandages in a few places slowly showed a red tint, and broken bones sent signals that nearly overloaded her nervous system. Only pig-headed determination and years of training learning to handle pain permitted her to reach her goal. Tears ran freely from her eyes and she had to fight against vertigo and nausea as her body protested against the treatment she was forcing upon it. Still, she was now in a seated position and began to scan her surroundings. First she noticed the fire that was burning close by. Beyond the flames she could see the entrance to the cave. From the darkness outside and the howling winds and occasional roars of thunder, she guessed it was stormy outside. Looking in the other direction, she saw another form lying close to her.

"Shinji!"

She tried to move towards him, but the pain her movements caused was too intense to allow her. She calmed down as she noticed that he seemed to be sleeping soundly. His body was covered with the white cape of the elven girl, as her own body was with her own cape, Misato noticed. Nasty bruises could be seen on his face, but Misato didn't think he was seriously hurt, though with the cape covering him she couldn't know for sure.

She was about to try and reach for him again when a voice stopped her.

"Do not strain yourself. He was seriously hurt, but I have treated his worst wounds. His mind, however, needs rest, to recover from what happened. As you do."

Misato gasped in surprise, then in pain as she turned toward the source of the voice. She had not sensed anyone approach her.

"You should not move yet. Your wounds still require treatment."

Soft hands touched her skin and gently helped her to lay down. Misato looked up toward the elven girl. Wet blue hair was sticking to her pale face and her clothes seemed drenched, indicating that it was indeed raining outside. As her eyes crossed the girl's own, Misato finally remembered one of the things that had been bothering her about this mysterious ally.

"Red eyes and blue hair. Only high elves have red eyes and blue hair..."

The elven girl didn't say anything, she only touched Misato's face with her fingertips, the touch feeling warm and comforting.

"Rest now. I have almost finished preparing a special healing salve to treat your wounds. The next time you will wake up, you will be feeling better."

Misato nodded, her eyes feeling heavy now. Was it really due to exhaustion, or was it somehow due to the elf girl's desire to see her rest? She didn't know, and didn't really care. Her mind had drifted back to her earlier puzzle. This girl... she was certain she knew her... but where from?

Her eyes closed and a slight smile appeared on her face as she remembered in her dreams.

x o x

It was the beginning of a new day. The sun's rays filtered through the tall trees, bathing the forest in an intricate pattern of light and shadows. Birds chirped as they took flight. Forest animals rose from their slumber to hunt for their daily sustenance. Flowers opened to bless the rising elves with their bright color and sweet smell. A sense of equilibrium and harmony reigned on Kelethin Forest that morning.

"Aaaaaaaaaarg! Where am I?"

Birds scampered in all directions, fleeing at the scream, as did the rest of the wildlife within earshot.

A dishevelled Misato stood alone in the middle of the forest, utterly lost.

"How did I end up here?" moaned the young girl, as she leaned against a tree. She had a splitting headache, her stomach felt queasy, she'd rather not ponder on the taste she had in her mouth and she was sore all over. Oh, yeah, and she was lost too. And probably late, judging by the way the sun lit the forest.

"Miharu-sensei is gonna have a fit about that..." thought Misato as she sat down to rest a bit. Closing her eyes she tried to think about what had happened. Slowly it came back to her.

A party. An elven summer festival of some sort. She hadn't asked about the details really, and her teacher had been unwilling to provide them, saying that good clerics didn't seeks such frivolities. Of course, again and again she liked to remind Misato that she wasn't cleric material, so that didn't stop the girl from sneaking out of her room once everyone was asleep.

It had been so fun!

She had danced. That she could clearly remember. Danced a lot. On happy and cheerful rhythms. A sort of wild, carefree dance that needed no practice to perform, that only needed for one to let their body move with the flow of the music.

It had felt very good. Entertainment wasn't part of temple life.

The food and drinks had been exquisite, although it was clear that she had abused the liquor. She wasn't so sure now that it had been worth it, however, as she could no longer prevent herself from throwing up. Feeling dizzy, part of Misato prayed that she wouldn't faint while apparently puking her guts out.

"It would be so embarrassing... being found unconscious lying in my own vomit..."

Once done with emptying her stomach, Misato leaned against a tree nearby, waiting for her upset stomach to calm down. After a few moments, she did realize that she felt much better now. In fact, now that her head was clearer, she remembered a self-healing and purification spell she has learned in the last year. While it was mainly designed to cure the body from poisons, diseases and dangerous toxins, she could remember the old priest who had taught her class jokingly mentioning, to the grief of Miharu-sensei, that this spell worked great for hangovers.

"What do you know, the old man was right..." thought Misato, as relief washed over her with the spell. "Might want to remember that one... If only I could rid myself of that taste in my mouth now..."

Closing her eyes, the girl strained her senses. She smiled as she recognized nearby the sound of running water. She had noticed the river from the tree city, and had hoped that she had at least gotten lost close to it. It would also help her find her way easier now that she had a bit more clue of where she was. Getting up, she hastily made her way toward the river, and the promise of water to clean her mouth and satiate her dry and sore throat.

As she reached the river, Misato suddenly stopped in her tracks, transfixed. In the middle stood wooden poles, of length that randomly varied, as did the distance between one another. Standing on one of the poles was a young elven girl, as much as the term could apply to elves, looking only slightly older than Misato. The girl wore a plain white robe that reached to her mid thighs, the only accessories being a sort of golden medallion with a strange blue character carved in it, and a belt with a sheath. Rapier in hand, eyes closed, the girl seemed to be training. It was that training that caught Misato's breath and had her gaping in awe. The girl moved in a way that seemed better fitted for a dancer, her movements graceful and flawless, each following the other in what seemed perfected practice. The cold precision in which the blade moved, however, left little doubt to the girl's deadly skills. The girl then began to move from one pole to another, without breaking her beautifully complex sword dance. The girl almost seemed to glide from one pole to the other, her feet never missing their target, never even seeming to doubt that they would land where they were intended. The girl's movements flowed like the water of the river: fluid, undisturbed, serene. The long pale blue hair that seemed to float behind her adding to the impression.

For several minutes, Misato watched the girl, feeling many things, some she couldn't even identify. The beauty of the intricate sword dance warmed her heart. But at the same time, the girl's beauty and skill made her feel small and envious; deep within herself, Misato knew that she would never be able to show as much grace as that girl currently was. More importantly, however, Misato felt envious of the freedom expressed by the girl's movements. It called out to her, beckoned her. She wanted to free herself from the heavy robe she wore, free herself from the silent and strict ways of the temple. She wanted to be out, to DO something, beside learning magic.

But she couldn't. To reach her goal, fulfill the promise she had made herself, she had to endure those invisible shackles she wore.

Misato found herself pulled from her contemplative mood as she realized that the elven girl had stopped moving and that her eyes, red eyes, were staring straight at her.

Her breath found itself caught in her throat, as she felt paralyzed by that gaze. While the color was the same as the gaze of Lady Ayanami, it was completely different. The priestess' eyes were soft, full of a promise of love. These eyes, however, were cold as ice and seemed to bore into Misato's soul in a razor sharp fashion. For an instant Misato wanted to flee that gaze, but something like a primal instinct rose up inside and told her to stand fast.

'I won't lose.'

And so, she stood her ground and glared back at the girl. This reaction brought a brief, surprised look to the elf's face, before her gaze softened. It still seemed distant, but more in the way of someone keeping to himself, than driving people away. Suddenly, those eyes seemed lonely. They were the eyes of someone whom was carrying a weight that seemed too heavy for her frail shoulders.

"Why are you here? You should be training in the temple."

"I got lost," answered Misato sheepishly.

Only then did she notice that the girl had been, somehow, standing all along straight on the pole on which she had stopped on training without showing signs of losing her balance.

"How do you do that?" asked Misato, pointing at the elf's feet.

"I have been training all my life."

Misato nodded. Knowing that this girl was likely several times her age, it made sense.

"Your training was really beautiful. I've never seen anything like it. It's nothing like the knights' training, back at the temple."

"Humans rely on the strength of their arms and steel to win their battles. We focus on the equilibrium of body, mind, and soul."

"So in other words, you elves enhance your natural speed, dexterity and agility with magic and ki, uh?"

The elf rose an eyebrow at Misato.

"I some times sneak out of boring classes at the temple to watch the monks train," explained Misato, blushing.

"I see..."

It was faint, but the elf actually smiled.

"You're partly correct," added the elf as she sheathed her blade with another fluid-like movement. "But we also have years to train."

"So, with enough time and training, I could do that too?"

"Perhaps."

Misato grinned.

"Do not do that, you will hurt yourself." said the elf, guessing Misato's intentions.

But it was too late, as Misato tried to jump on one of the shorter poles. She quickly realized, however, that a single wooden pole offered very little standing surface. Carried over by her momentum, she jumped to another pole, in an attempt to gain a bit more balance. She found herself forced to jump again to avoid falling, however, and soon found herself hopping from pole to pole, in an effort and hope to manage to remain stationary. She eventually succeeded in staying up on her two legs without threatening to take a swim in the river, and flashed a victory smirk to the elf.

The elf seemed unimpressed.

"The goal of the exercise is to achieve balance. Standing with your feet on two different poles detracts from that goal."

"Hey, give me a break, okay? I'm just starting, I don't have Lilith knows how many years of training doing that."

The elf nodded.

"True enough. But I wonder, how long can you remain balanced on those poles?"

Misato snorted. "I can do this all day!"

"Really? Then you will not mind some extra weight."

The elf unsheathed her rapier and threw it at Misato. The raven haired girl caught it, but her knees found themselves suddenly buckling as the sudden movement threw off her balance. She flailed her arms in an effort to remain still, but the weight of the weapon, even as light as it was, was enough to break away what little balance she had left, and the girl found herself falling into the river. The cool water welcomed her, but that was no comfort to a suddenly fuming Misato.

At least she had her chance to wash herself, as well as her mouth, now. And she certainly had managed to get a drink of the pure cool water.

Misato's frustrations, however, grew even more as she watched the elf move effortlessly from pole to pole, until she reached ground.

"A child should learn to walk, before jumping around."

"Hey, that wasn't fair!" protested a soaking wet Misato as she dragged herself out of the river.

"Life never is."

"Feh."

Misato threw the sword at the elf, who caught it effortlessly.

"I'll get it right this time," vowed Misato as she headed towards the poles again.

"Why do you stay here? Why are you not returning to the village? Do you dislike Lady Ayanami's lessons?"

Misato stopped on her tracks.

"No... I like the High Priestess. She's nice. She was kind to me. I just..."

Misato turned to face the elf, and the elven girl found herself surprised by the sadness on the human's face.

"When we go back, I don't know when will be the next time I'll be allowed to leave the temple grounds. When I finally do... my breasts will probably be four times the size of that flat chest of yours!"

This feeble attempt at cheerfulness didn't convince the elf, however.

"Why learn the arts of healing, if it causes you pain?"

"I... I have to..."

The elf sat down, and invited the human girl to do the same. Misato complied.

"Is someone forcing you?"

"No... it's... it's a promise I made to myself..."

Misato could feel the elf's inquiring eyes, despite turning her face to not see them.

"Have you ever heard of the village of Oshimino?"

The elf's face darkened. While Misato didn't see it, she could sense the elf's change of mood in a slight variation of her tone of voice.

"Yes, I have. A peaceful, mining village in the north. Until five years ago. A group of dark elves attacked the village. All of the males present at the time were killed. The women that were not killed are presumed to have been taken away to act as slaves or breeding stock." The elf eyes locked with Misato, who was now looking her way again. "You are from that village, aren't you? You are a survivor of the Oshimino massacre."

Hesitantly, Misato nodded.

"Yes. My father hid me under a pile of dirty clothes. Clothes get dirty easily in a mining village, and it was the cleaning day. He made me promise to stay there no matter what, to keep quiet. I had to stay there and hear my father being killed, then... then... those dirty dark elves... take turns at raping my mother before taking her away." Tears were running down the human's face now. "I... I... I wanted to go to help them, but I had promised... and I... I... I was too scared to move! I don't know how long I stayed there... maybe a few days... I just know that I was too hungry and thirsty to stay hidden any longer... The... the first thing I saw was the dead body of my father... I ran out of the house... then all the bodies... outside..."

The elf surprised Misato by hugging her lightly. The human welcomed the sudden contact.

"Before I knew it... a fist appeared from nowhere and I was thrown on the ground. A dark elf appeared in front of me... he was scary, his clothes and dark skin covered in blood, this crazy and hungry look in his eyes. He... he grabbed me... ripped my clothes off... tried to... but before he could... there was a loud scream... the sound of an explosion nearby and white light blinding me... The dark elf swore and let go of me, then I felt pain on my chest as he slashed me with a dagger..."

Lightly, Misato's finger traced a line from her modest left breast, to the right of her navel.

"I still have the scar. The cut wasn't very clean and regular, his blade probably old and damaged. Or maybe dark elves takes pleasure in using rusty weapons to kill their victims."

Feeling slightly better, Misato freed herself from the elf's hold. Her speech was steadier now.

"The man who saved me was a Holy Knight of Lilith. He used a healing spell to close my wound. When I asked him to heal my father, he shook his head sadly, saying that it was too late and that only a high level cleric could bring back life that had been taken away. At that time, I swore to myself that I would become such a cleric."

The elf nodded in understanding, before her eyes bore into Misato's.

"But is this what you truly desire? Would you feel any less helpless if you were capable of bringing back the dead? Even if you had that power, you must have realized by now that the spell necessary for such a feat must be cast within at most minutes of the victim's demise. You could not have done a thing for your father or the others who died in your village."

The elf could see the tears threaten to overtake the girl again.

"I... I... I know! I just want to do *something*... to prevent something as senseless from happening ever again..."

The elf turned her face and looked at the clear blue sky.

"Lilith loves all life, because she created that life. But to give that life a purpose, she made us free to choose our own paths, so man has the potential to be good or evil. Those who choose evil threaten that life that Lilith holds dear. Lilith does not promote the use of violence, but sometimes a sword is the only defense there is against another sword. Like that man who saved your life... he made more of a difference in Oshimino than a cleric would have... because he saved a life."

For a moment, Misato pondered those words. For a reason, they struck a chord within her.

"A sword that protects..."

"This is my path. Yours might be of another nature. But if you choose the way of the warrior, then I believe that Lilith would gain a worthy ally."

The elf smiled.

"Your skills are weak, but you have potential. And a courageous and noble soul."

"A warrior..." whispered Misato, her mind whirling with possibilities she never considered before. "What about you? Why do you follow the way of the sword?"

The elf closed her eyes, and spoke.

"A time of infamy,  
Of Darkness long foretold,  
When One long fallen will rise against,  
The Light most revered,  
Aligning with those who are Lost, To bring a tide of Blood and Tears,

Yet hearten all, despair not,  
All is not lost,  
Heroes four, of heart disparate,  
Shall take up the Sacred Torch.

One of Wind, a child whose heart is torn,  
Whose gentle touch is like the breeze,  
Can become a whirling storm,  
Whose yearning is to be accepted,  
But whose past brings pity and scorn.

One of Water, Tempest blue,  
Her eyes a sea of fire Whom nature sheltered and Magic raised,  
As soft as the ocean's spray,  
As cold as the azure depths below.

One of Fire, Heart Unreadable,  
Her soul a battleground,  
Whose passion, a fickle blaze,  
Can give needed warmth,  
Or burn and most often scald.

One of Earth, of Rock and Steadfast strength,  
Quickly dismissed and misunderstood,  
Whose bluster is a steely mask, A thick fa ade,  
Hiding a heart of Gold.

Listen all, never despair,  
Lest ye fall victim to the Night,  
For in the world's darkest hour,  
The Four shall carry on the Fight!"

Misato stared at the elf in consternation.

"That... that's the Chosen prophecy!"

"Indeed."

Slowly, the elf got up and approached the river, before turning toward Misato.

"For a while now, we have felt the Darkness slowly awakening from its slumber. It is only a matter of time now, before it starts spreading again. Years from now, war will be waged once again, and I will be on the front line."

Softly, the symbol on the medal the elf wore began to shine, and behind her, water began to rise from the river. The shape of the water, almost similar to a snake, slowly rose up and climbed over the elven girl's body, twisting and turning, with a life of its own. It rose until it reached the girl's hand. Then, slowly, the mass of water began to gather there to form a new shape, that of a dragon, which roared as it stood at the elf's fingertip, defying the law of gravity. Misato could only stare, eyes wide.

"You... you..."

"I am the Water Chosen. My fate has been set at my birth. The Darkness is coming, and I will face it. Now, human, what fate will you choose for yourself? Will you be part of those who will heal the wounded and provide the last line of defense to the weak, or will you join those who seek to shield the weak by battling darkness, fighting in the line of battle?"

Misato stared as slowly, the dragon began to dissipate as a light mist cloud. Her mind raced, as the implications of what she had seen and heard weighed upon her mind and heart. As she looked within herself, she could only come to one conclusion.

'I won't hide this time.'

"I'll fight!"

The elf gave her a slight smile.

"Good then."

The elf walked towards a bundle that had been set against a tree and pulled from it two practice wooden swords.

"I had a strange feeling that this morning, I would have a sparring partner. It seems that Lilith has offered you a choice, and has given me a small part in helping you decide. It has been a long, long time since I last had a partner. I will try not to be too hard on you."

Misato grinned as she took the sword the elf offered her.

"Give me your best shot!"

The elf nodded, then went into motion. Before she could realize what had happened, Misato had been disarmed, and she felt a stinging pain on her chest. As she touched the sore spot, she realized that it was where her heart was. She looked at the elf, and understood the unsaid message. If the elf had used a real blade, she would be dead.

"Maybe you should show me the basics first?"

The elf nodded again.

For hours, the two practiced, the elf showing something to Misato, and the raven haired girl emulating what she had seen. After hours of practice, Misato eventually managed to reach a point where she could either block or deflect some of the elf's attacks. She had yet to even come close to touching the elf, however, and Misato was certain she was holding back. Nevertheless, despite all her muscles aching from the continuous effort, and her body being sore all over from the hits she had taken, Misato felt oddly happy. This had been truly fun.

The fun ended however, as a much too familiar voice made itself heard, earning Misato a hit to her already bruised right shoulder.

"Misato!"

The teenage girl groaned as she heard the voice of her teacher.

Misato had seen the Tokyo priestess mad before. Very often, in fact. And most of the time, at her. But never this badly. She cringed, awaiting the doubtlessly imminent explosion.

"I can't believe this! You skipped this morning's lessons, made us look all over the village for you and your were HERE playing with STICKS? For the love of Lilith, what kind of example are you setting for your comrades! Of all the irresponsible things you've done, this..."

"This isn't playing!" countered Misato before the priestess was done, infuriated herself. "It's swordmanship practice!"

"Call it however you like, this is no way for a lady to behave, even less a cleric apprentice!"

"Then maybe you were right all along! Maybe I'm not meant to be a cleric!"

That stunned the priestess to silence for a moment. Misato was still fuming, however.

"What... what do you mean by this, child?"

"It means I quit! I'm gonna be a warrior! I'm gonna be a knight! I'm gonna be the very best knight you'll ever see!"

That said, Misato pulled off her cleric robes and angrily stomped on them.

"Misato! What are you doing?"

Before things could deteriorate further, the familiar and elegant form of High Priestess Ayanami emerged from the group of students who had been standing at a distance, gawking at the scene. Both Misato and her former teacher watched the elegant woman walk up to the teenager. In her hand she held a bundle of clothing that she handed to the young girl.

"So, you have chosen your path."

Misato took the clothes and looked at them, nothing that they were identical to the ones her new friend was wearing. Then, she blushed and tried to cover her chest, as she realized that all she was wearing was a pair of underwear.

"Yes," replied Misato, still red as a tomato.

"I am glad. I am certain that you will serve Lilith well."

The elven woman then turned to the human priestess.

"For the remainder of her stay here, this child will learn the art of the sword from my daughter Rei. When you return to Tokyo, I wish that you inform White Knight Gendo that Lady Ayanami commends this child to train with the Holy Knights of Lilith."

The priestess nodded mindlessly, quite obviously overwhelmed by this new development. On her part, Misato gave the elven priestess then the young elf puzzled looks.

"Your... daughter? I've... I've been fighting with the High Priestess' daughter?"

The younger elf nodded.

"I am Rei of the Ayanami Clan."

That last revelation was too much to handle, after the exerting exercises she had submitted herself to, the previous night's lack of sleep and making a life changing choice. So Misato fainted.

x o x

When she woke up this time around, Misato noticed the pain had lessened considerably. No doubt due to the treatments the elven girl had administered her. She still hurt, and she doubted that she would be going anywhere soon, but now the pain was tolerable. Quite enough to be able to sit up. Quite enough to be able to sit down. As her eyes found Shinji's unconscious body, she frowned. If he was still unconscious, something serious must have happened to him.

"You are awake now."

Misato's heart skipped a beat as she heard the soft voice almost whispered in her ear.

"Rei! You know I hate that! And I can't even beat you up for that..." complained Misato as an attempt to do so caused too much pain for it to be worth the effort.

"Ah, so you remember now."

Misato flushed.

"It's not like I had forgotten you, you know. I mean, before I had been too focused on the fight to wonder why some elf coming out of nowhere was familiar... and the previous times I woke up, I was worse off then after a few casks of beer. Besides, you've cut your hair and grown some breasts since the last time I saw you."

This time, it was the elf turn to show an hint of hue.

"Short hair is preferable in battle," she simply said, not wanting to venture on the subject of her mammary development. As a teenager, Misato had loved to vaunt her superiority in that domain. And looking at the now mature White Knight, it was clear that the human now had a lot more to brag about.

"It's really you alright... always focused on the battle."

Misato was smiling, however, as she said those words. It had been long... far too long...

"It's good to see you again, Rei."

Awkwardly, Misato hugged the smaller and younger looking girl. It hurt to do so, but it was worth it, decided the White Knight.

"It is good to see you too. Although, I wish it was under a different circumstance. The Darkness is rising, and threatens to swallow us all..."

Misato nodded. Time was short now.

[To be continued...]

* * *

Author's notes:

This chapter isn't quite what I expected and almost has none of the elements I had planned for Chapter 3. But as always, the story took a life of its own. I had a lot more I wanted to add, but seeing how long this chapter was already, I decided to end it here. That way, I could wrap up the Misato angle and can start Chapter 4 fresh under a Shinji focused perspective again. I think in the end, this way will give smoother result.

* * *

Elements borrowed from other anime series and RPG games:

- Rei feeding Misato: This is inspired by a similar scene in Mononoke Hime, where San feeds a weak Ashitaka in the same fashion. For a reason, that scene struck a chord within me and having seen that movie a few days ago, I couldn't help but being inspired by it.

- Kelethin: The name of this city, as well as its design as a city set in trees, is borrowed from EverQuest. I couldn't help but think that this was the prefect setting to reflect the lives of my "good" elves.

* * *

Extra:

Rei's D&D stats (rolled by Darren Demaine):

Rei Ayanami Female elf Ranger 1/Sor 6; CR 9; Medium sized humanoid; HD: 1d10-1 plus 6d4-6; hp: 23; Init: +8; Spd 30 ft; AC 21 +dodge (14 touch, 17 flat-footed); Atk: +10 melee (1d6+2 /15-20 keen rapier +2), or +8 ranged (spell); SQ: elf traits (immune to sleep magic, +2 bonus to saves versus enchantments), favoured enemy (Kagenoshi), jump bonus (see below), Chosen special abilities (see below); AL LN (with some good tendencies, but let's face it, Rei pretty much was rules girl); SV: Fort +6, Ref +9, Will +10; Str:11, Dex:19, Con:8, Int:15, Wis:15, Cha:16

Skills and Feats: Animal Empathy +4, Concentration +5, Heal +3, Hide +8, Jump +3(+33), Knowledge (arcane) +7, Listen +8, Move Silently +9, Spellcraft +6, Spot +7, Tumble +8, Wilderness Lore +7; Track (bonus feat), Weapon Finesse (rapier), Dodge, Improved Initiative. (See below.)

Possessions: rapier +2 keen (increases critical range), steelsilk robes with metal guards +3 (treat as a mithril chain shirt +3)

Spells: (6/7/6/4; base DC 13 + spell level)  
Known spells: 0th: resistance, ray of frost, light, mending, detect magic, ghost sound, dancing lights 1st: shield, protection from evil, magic missile, expeditious retreat 2nd: water/ice sphere (see below), levitate 3rd: hold person

Special abilities:

Since Rei is Lodoss elf-esque, she always functions as if she's under the effects of a jump spell, hence the +30 bonus to her jump skill.

As the Water Chosen of Lilith, Rei has the following special abilities:

Divine Grace: She adds her charisma modifier to all saving throws.

Energy Substitution Feat: All her spells in some form take on the appearance of ice or water. For example, her Hold Person spell encases the target in a pillar of ice and her second level spell Water/ice Sphere is the spell Flaming Sphere with this feat.

Endure Elements: Rei ignores the first 5 points of damage per character level when the damage is cold or water based. (Which really makes her an ice princess.)

Healing: Rei can spontaneously cast healing spells (and only healing spells) as if a cleric of her character level.

Domain access: Rei gains the spells for the water domain for free as if a cleric of the same character level. At this point she has the following spells (DC = 13+ spell level):

1st: obscuring mist 2nd: fog cloud 3rd: water breathing 4th: control water

Note: these abilities add 2 to her challenge rating (CR). So while she's only a 7th level character, her CR is 9.

The elves have always been a mysterious people and the full range of their abilities are as yet unknown to mere humans. This information may be superceded at any time if the enigmatic Lady Ayanami becomes more forthcoming, or the Great Chronicler Alain Gravel says otherwise.


	4. Chapter 4: Storm Within

His muscles were sore from hours of hard labor. The afternoon sun was harsh against the unprotected skin of his back. His hands hurt, the skin raw from using the heavy laboring tools all day long. His lips were dry and his throat hurt from thirst. Yet, for the first time he could care to recall, Shinji was happy.

He had just turned sixteen. And with adulthood came his chance at finally proving himself; to show the village that he was more than just some unknown bastard from some faceless noble. When he had heard that there was a shortage of workers to till this year's crops, Shinji had given his name without hesitation.

The work promised to be hard, and if he understood correctly, poorly paid. While the nobles whose land he toiled on, the Kuno clan, were the village's richest family they were also well known for being stingy. But Shinji didn't care. Never in his life had he possessed a single copper piece to call his own, let alone any silver. For him, even a chance at a little coin was an improvement. But that was not why he was toiling under the bright sun and welcoming it. It was about showing the other villagers that he existed, and that he was capable of doing *something*.

"Hey Shinji! It's break time, you can stop already!"

But Shinji didn't stop. He would show them... show them all that he could be as good as any other. The other men just shrugged as they settled down under the shade of an isolated tree, watching him work.

"Weird kid."

"If he thinks he's trying to get a raise, he's in for a surprise."

The labourers fell into an uncomfortable silence as the young master Takewaki chuckled at something he felt was amusing. The workers tried to avoid drawing attention to themselves, the young lord being known for abusing the power his position provided. Focusing on their all too brief moment of rest, they didn't see the young lord's eyes set themselves on Shinji and narrow in annoyance.

* * *

CHOSEN

An Evangelion inspired fantasy elsewhere story Based on characters created by and copyright GAINAX Written by Alain Gravel Assisted by Myssa Elaine Santos Rei & Darren Demaine

CHAPTER 4 - Storm Within

* * *

"Shinji? Here..."

The soft voice pulled Shinji from his working trance. He blinked once, twice, then lowered his hoe. Looking right, he saw a pair of uncertain blue eyes, framed by straight black hair looking at him.

"Uh?"

Shinji blinked again then looked down at the eyes' owner, a girl his own age he knew as Ami, who was offering him a cup of water.

"Oh... thank you..." said Shinji, blushing slightly, as he took the offered cup and drank from it. The water was fresh and relief seemed to wash over him as it slowly slid down his throat.

"I've seen you here these last few days... you're really working hard... I thought you could use a drink."

The girl seemed somewhat nervous. Shinji for his part, found himself overwhelmed. He wasn't used to people being nice to him, and here was a girl who had come to the fields to see HIM. He mirrored her blush.

Why would she come to see him? He hardly knew her. His past had been a particularly harsh teacher and had taught him well that his presence was often an unwelcome one. The manner of his arrival in the village and his attitude isolated him from others, so he hardly knew anyone. But he had seen Ami before; her father owned the bakery in town and she helped out by delivering loads of bread. In fact, as he looked at the position of the sun in the sky, he ventured a guess that she had just finished one such delivery.

And while he couldn't say that he knew her, another glance in her direction acknowledged that she was very cute. Even if Shinji wasn't the most social of persons, he was still a teenager. Although too awkward to actually seek companionship like some of his peers, he had found himself becoming more and more curious about the mystery that was female kind. And he most certainly wasn't immune to the enchantments its members could cast. Shinji found himself blushing even more as he realized his eyes had strayed down to the girl's modest, yet attractive chest, and snapped his gaze back up to her eyes. If she noticed, she was too polite to mention anything.

"Err.. thanks. I appreciate this. I was thirsty... and... uh... yeah, thirsty."

"I... I'm glad..."

Shinji was too nervous to notice that the girl seemed as uneasy with the situation as he was. Fortunately for both of them, while he'd been looking at her blouse, Ami had dropped her gaze to his bare chest, bringing her eyes back up at the same time he did. It saved them both from further embarrassment.

"Do you... do you... do you want me to come back tomorrow?" blurted the girl, after an uncomfortable moment. "To bring you something to drink... of course... "

Shinji felt a weird warmth flow over him and couldn't help a long unused smile from splitting his face. The girl's eyes widened. It wasn't something she'd ever seen from him.

"I... I'd like that..."

"I will not allow this!"

Startled, both the girl and Shinji turned around to see Takewaki approaching them. It was too late however, for Shinji to try and avoid a swing of the heavy oak cudgel in the other's grip. Pain exploded in his shoulder as the blunt weapon hit and the force threw him to the freshly worked soil.

"Is that bastard boy the reason you rejected me, Ami?"

"I... I..."

Rolling over in an attempt to get up, Shinji didn't see the kick that rammed into his stomach, blasting the breath from his lungs and dropping him back into the hard soil once more. Stars swam before his eyes as he laboured to get air in. There was a pounding in his ears, blocking out sound. Fighting through the pain he could just make out the enraged shouting above him.

"Ami! A fair flower like yourself shouldn't be wasted! Not on a low breed bastard peasant like this!"

Sucking in painful gasps of air, Shinji raised his head to see Takewaki approach the scared girl and forcefully take hold of her.

"No! Let... let me go!"

Shinji saw Takewaki slap Ami, the force of the blow staggering the small girl. Grasping her chin forcefully in his grasp the noble smashed his lips against hers, the victor greedily taking his spoils.

ANGER! HATRED! RAGE! There was an explosion of emotion behind his eyes, and Shinji felt more in that one instant than he ever had in his life. The pounding in his ears turned into the thunder of a raging windstorm as something buried deep inside him broke free.

x o x

Shinji opened his eyes, the emotion of rage no longer part of him, just a cold feeling of emptiness in its place. His senses were still somewhat off, but out of habit he raised his hands to look at them.

"Blood..."

While his hands showed no sign of it, he knew better. They were stained, drenched in blood. He could see it, in his mind, like he could feel the coppery taste in his mouth, like he could smell the scent of it on the air, lingering phantoms of a day he could never forget.

The day he had become a monster.

Monster...

Kagenoshi!

Suddenly remembering about the Kagenoshi, Shinji sat up, grunting in pain, yet his heart pounding and his senses alert. As he took notice of his surroundings he saw that such danger was, for the moment, a thing of the past. The sharp edge of danger left him and he began to feel a dull ache all over. He looked around the cave, noticing the small fire still burning, as well as a sleeping Misato. He felt an exhausting sense of relief as he saw her. He didn't clearly remember what had happened before, but he could recall her collapsing lifelessly, her unconscious body being battered by one of the Kagenoshi's attacks. While he could see some bandages on her and signs of fading injuries, to see her sleeping peacefully was a good sign he ventured.

Besides, she was snoring loudly enough to wake the dead.

Raising a hand, he took notice of his own bandaged state. Both arms were covering in wrappings, his right stiff and painful to move. Pushing away the covers that draped his body, he saw that his chest was tightly bound in gauze as well. Looking at Misato, he wondered who had taken care of them, when details from the fight rushed back into his mind. Painfully he picked up what he had mistaken for the blanket that had covered him and realized it was a blue cape. The fabric was thin and soft, like nothing he had touched before, yet it was so warm over his legs. He brought the cape to his face and took a deep breath. It smelled of leaves, flowers, and some light but intoxicating scent he couldn't quite recognize.

"You are awake now."

Shinji gasped and let go of the cape, bringing his head up to see the elf standing in front of him. He couldn't help but blush furiously, feeling as if he had been caught doing something improper. Which probably wasn't too far from the truth. While it wasn't quite as bad as it would have been with other... garments... Shinji's inept social skills still hazarded a guess that women didn't take too kindly to strangers smelling their clothing.

"It's... it's not what you think-" Shinji tried to explain as the elf leaned towards him, her eyes fixed on his. "I didn't mean to-"

The elf just ignored him and pulled on her cape. Shinji cringed, preparing for the worse, but the elf just looked at him. He blinked as she knelt down aside him and slowly caressed his bandaged chest with her fingertips.

"Your wounds are healing very well," she said simply, then began to remove the sodden bandages.

"Aah... thanks..."

Shinji didn't really know what else to say, and he found the elf's proximity to be rather distracting. Along with her cape, the elf had also removed her epaulettes, gloves and gauntlets. And while her tunic was high collared, its sleeveless cut still exposed delicate and creamy white arms and hugged her body well enough to hint at lovely curves. Shinji quickly found his face growing hot for an entirely new reason and prayed that she wouldn't notice. How he could possibly think of something like that when his whole body was aching in pain... but her close proximity as well as her feather light touches were very distracting. At least he could tell that he still had his pants on.

For several minutes, the elf removed the old bandages to replace them with new ones. Shinji stiffened lightly as the elf tightly bound his ribs and right arm.

"Your arm and a number of your ribs were fractured," said the elf in answer to Shinji's unspoken question. "This is why you are in pain. But the injuries are recovering well and the pain will soon be gone."

"Ah..."

Slightly, Shinji moved his right arm again. The pain was indeed bearable.

"How did I get injured like this? Was it the Kagenoshi?"

"Yes."

Without another work, the elf removed her cape from Shinji to tend to his legs. Whatever had happened to him, his pants had suffered from it. They were ripped and shredded, with one leg completely torn away. Although, considering how his leg was bandaged, Shinji wondered if it hadn't been cut on purpose. That train of thought was derailed, however, as Shinji let out a gasp, as he realized that the elf's hands were caressing his now unbandaged right leg.

"Do you feel pain?"

"No... I..." Shinji felt himself at a loss for words as her hands reached his thigh.

"The bone and tissues are healing well. You should be able to walk. Excessive strain is, however, unadvisable for a few more days."

"Ah... okay..."

Apparently satisfied, the elf's hands left Shinji's legs. While a part of him was disappointed, Shinji still sighed in relief.

"You should rest now. You seem to be still slightly feverish. Your face is all red."

Shinji stared at her dumbly as she helped him lie down and covered him again with her cape. He found himself staring at the cave ceiling for a long time, wondering if the elven girl had been humouring him, or if she was really as innocent as she seemed.

x o x

When he woke up again, Shinji noticed that the pain in his arm and sides had lessened considerably. In fact, the only pain that he could feel acutely was centered on his stomach. He couldn't remember ever having been as hungry as he was right now. He sat up, feeling only discomfort as he solicited work from unused muscles, but no pain.

While a small fire cast its warm glow over the secluded cave he could see pale silvery moonlight outside the entrance. It had been light when he awoke before, which meant that he had slept most of the day. A particularly loud snore told him what his eyes confirmed a moment later: Misato was still asleep. This concerned him, maybe her condition was far worse than he had first assumed. He didn't know what he would do if... That thought was quickly thrust aside, and he focused on his hunger pains. That was a problem he was more familiar with.

"You are hungry."

"ACK!"

Shinji screamed, jumped up, and stumbled away from the presence that had suddenly materialized behind him. Her words were spoken in a casual, soft tone that nonetheless found their way over the crackle of the fire. As he tried to recover from the beat or two his heart had skipped, Shinji blinked at the elf now standing before him.

"You... you scared the hell out of me!" Shinji screamed, his heart making up for the beats it had missed by pumping adrenaline through his system. The mix of awkwardness and admiration he felt for the elven girl being pushed aside by a flash of momentary anger.

"If you are able to jump out of bed like that, then you are feeling better."

Shinji's indignation dissipated at that comment, as he found himself unable to counter that argument. That's when he noticed that the elf was holding a slightly steaming bowl and a small hunk of bread in her hands. Shinji blushed as a low growl made itself heard at the sight.

"Come," said the elf as she knelt down. "You need to eat."

Shinji approached, hesitantly.

"Are you sure that..." he pointed the cape on the floor, on which she had invited him to sit on.

"Do not worry. It is of enchanted material. And even if it were not, it would only be a piece of fabric."

Shinji nodded at the wisdom of her words and did as she said. She handed him the bowl, which he took with a bow and words of gratitude. As his fingers came in contact with the wooden bowl, Shinji noted from the feel of its surface that it seemed to have been carved only recently. He also took note of its perfect smoothness, an indication of a work of great dexterity.

The contents of the bowl didn't look as good as the bowl itself. It seemed to be a soup, of an ugly greenish brown. He could recognize floating on it what seemed like mushrooms and roots, as well as other herbs and plants he couldn't quite distinguish, not being experienced in the knowledge of edible plants. Shinji didn't really care about the look of the meal offered to him, however, as pangs of pain reminded him of how hungry he was. So he brought the bowl without hesitation to his lips, closed his eyes, and let the substance slid into his mouth, then down his throat. A moment later, his eyes snapped open.

"Wow! This is good!"

Shinji's taste buds wept in joy, at the explosion of flavors that filled his mouth, as he let the rest of the soup wash into his mouth. It tasted great, unlike anything he had ever tasted before, numerous and subtle flavors blending together to make a poor looking meal the equivalent of a chef's best recipe.

The elf bowed politely before him.

"I am happy that you like it."

"It's really, really good! I've been cooking ever since I was a child, but I've never tasted something like that!"

"It is a recipe that my kind has been improving over the centuries. The mixture of herbs and spices brings flavor, but will also give strength and help injuries heal."

"Nice," Shinji replied as he finished the bowl. With another bow, he gave the empty bowl back to the elf. Silently, she accepted it, delicately put it on the ground, then handed Shinji the piece of bread she had been holding while he had been eating the soup.

"Thank you."

While not as sensory overwhelming as the soup, the bread was still soft and excellent. Like the soup, it tasted of herbs, but it was sweetened by the presence of wild fruits.

After getting through half of the bread, Shinji looked at the elf, whose gaze had been fixed on him the whole time. He blushed slightly, but managed to say the words that had been on his mind for some time.

"Err.. miss... I don't mean to be rude, and I'm grateful for what you've done for us, but... why are you doing all this? Saving what remained of Edo from the fire, following us, risking your life to help us against the Kagenoshi, taking care of us..."

Her eyes met his again, and he had the impression that gaze could pin his soul to the wall behind him.

"It is my sacred duty."

"Your sacred duty?"

"Yes. I am a priestess of Lilith, therefore it is my duty to help those in need. I am also the Water Chosen. Wherever the forces of the Dark rise, it is my duty to fight them."

Something in her words caught his attention more than the rest.

"Chosen? As in Lilith's Chosen?"

The elf girl nodded and then closed her eyes.

"A time of infamy,

Of Darkness long foretold,

When One long fallen will rise against,

The Light most revered,

Aligning with those who are Lost,

To bring a tide of Blood and Tears,

Yet hearten all, despair not,

All is not lost,

Heroes four, of heart disparate,

Shall take up the Sacred Torch.

One of Wind, a child whose heart is torn,

Whose gentle touch is like the breeze,

Can become a whirling storm,

Whose yearning is to be accepted,

But whose past brings pity and scorn.

One of Water, Tempest blue,

Her eyes a sea of fire

Whom nature sheltered and Magic raised,

As soft as the ocean's spray,

As cold as the azure depths below.

One of Fire, Heart Unreadable,

Her soul a battleground,

Whose passion, a fickle blaze,

Can give needed warmth,

Or burn and most often scald.

One of Earth, of Rock and Steadfast strength,

Quickly dismissed and misunderstood,

Whose bluster is a steely mask,

A thick fa ade,

Hiding a heart of Gold.

Listen all, never despair,

Lest ye fall victim to the Night,

For in the world's darkest hour,

The Four shall carry on the Fight!"

The girl opened her eyes, which seemed to burning with an intense determination.

"I am the Water Chosen. I am the will to fight the Darkness given form. It is my fate and my charge. It is to be your fate as well. I suspected so, when I realized that you had sensed my presence in that village. The attacks of the Kagenoshi and the unsealing of your powers during the last battle confirmed it. You are the Wind Chosen."

Shinji looked away from her. As she had been talking, he had been expecting that. It didn't mean he had to like it.

"So, you'll say that I'll need to fight."

"Yes. If you do not, you will die, as well as countless others."

"Not much of a choice..."

For the first time since she had come to bring him his meal, the elf's face softened, a certain sadness visible in her eyes.

"No. It is rather a heavy burden."

Shinji suddenly found himself ashamed. Here he was, selfishly complaining about his life without realizing that others were suffering worse than him. Here was another, a creature of beauty, surely destined for greater things than fighting monsters, of whom the same was asked and who had accepted her fate. She could obviously have been so much more, whereas he was nothing more than some unknown bastard, good for nothing else but violence. Where did he gain the right to complain about his fate?

Looking at the pale, momentarily vulnerable features of her face, Shinji made a decision; the first life changing decision he had ever made for himself.

"Maybe... maybe it won't be as heavy... if we're not trying to carry it on our own... but together."

The elf looked at him. He could see hope, joy, and the renewal of her determination in he eyes.

"I'm Shinji," he said, as he presented her his hand. A shy smile appeared on the elf's face as her hand met his, silently sealing their fate with one another.

"My name is Rei," she simply said.

Shinji smiled, feeling happy for a reason he couldn't quite explain. That feeling of being unfocused, drifting, not knowing your place... it had been part of him his whole life without him consciously acknowledging it. Now that sensation was gone, and the constant state of vexation he had never really pinned down was also missing.

"Ah, you two look so cute together! Will you invite me to the wedding?"

Shinji nearly jumped out of his skin as yet again, another unexpected voice made itself heard. His face flushed red as he realized he was still holding Rei's hand, her soft, delicate hand... Which he quickly let go as he scooted away from the elf, before his attention focused on Misato. The White Knight was obviously awake, her head resting on one of her arms, her gaze focused fondly on the two Chosen.

"It's nothing like that, Lady Misato! I'm just... I'm just..."

He looked towards Rei, in search of an answer, but noticed that her expression had returned to the neutral one that seemed to be normal for her.

"Oh sure! Holding the hand of a young woman, like that... losing yourself into her eyes... you wanted to kiss her, didn't you? A hot, deep, passionate kiss, as your hands... well, let's just say your hands would be busy..."

Shinji gasped.

"Lady Misato!"

The resting knight hooted with laughter. Shinji looked around for some way to salvage the situation only to see Rei staring back at him. The knight's laughter and the elf's mysterious gaze broke what little spirit Shinji had left and he fled for the safety of the outside world.

"Well, that was no fun..." pouted Misato, before turning her attention to Rei. "So, you decided to tell him, huh? Does that mean that you'll also be training him?"

Completely unfazed by the human woman's teasing, the elf picked up Shinji's weapon from the ground and unsheathed it. Her eyes fixed the crimson blade for a moment, before answering.

"It may be dangerous. It might in fact bring our deaths. But there is no other choice. Without the Wind Chosen, we may not have enough strength to defeat the Darkness. And if he is not trained in how to use his powers, then he will be of no use to us, a burden at best. And perhaps sword discipline will teach him control and restraint. It may be possible."

Misato sat up. Her own wounds were healing nicely and Rei had even been able to use healing spells on her. She still felt very weak, though.

"You're right. He's a wild card we have no choice playing."

Rei lifted the blade, feeling the powers coursing through it.

"The Goddess will protect us. I am sure."

Misato nodded. And as she had said, they had no other choice anyway.

Rei sheathed the blade and threw it back to Shinji who had just recovered enough of his tattered dignity to try an entrance. The startled young man barely caught it.

"Rest well. Tomorrow your training begins."

Shinji looked quizzically at Misato.

"She can show you the basics, Shinji. Trust me on that. Besides, I don't have the energy to move much, let alone cross blades with anyone." A rogue grin appeared on the knight's face. "She's got a knack for teaching young pups how to handle blades. As you two will be companions for a while, you might as well learn to work with her. Just don't let her do the thing with the bamboo stakes."

Shinji nodded. These seemed like very valid arguments.

"Alright... Lady Rei?"

The young man blinked, as he found himself unable to find the elf anywhere.

"It's her style. Don't worry, she'll pop up when needed."

"Ah... So... Lady Misato... how was the Kagenoshi defeated?"

Misato's answer was to cover herself with her cape.

"Later... I'm tired..."

"Ah..."

Finding himself without anything else to do, Shinji opted to follow his companions' advice and get more rest. But for some reason he couldn't shake a cold feeling that something was being kept from him.

x o x

The exhausted young girl, who looked no older than eight, stumbled and fell to the ground, hissing as rocks scraped the skin of her palms she had instinctively used to break her fall. Blood poured from the deeper scratches staining her dark skin a deep crimson, but those injuries were far less severe than the deep cuts that now ran all over the soles of her bare feet. Not far behind her, she could hear her pursuers approaching, a duo of shisshars, and she could no longer hold in her tears of despair.

Bardiel had warned her not to leave the protected walls of the clan refuge, especially at night. And now she understood, too late, how wise his advice had been.

She curled up in a ball, crying, scared, and ashamed of herself. She had been taught to be brave, to be a warrior, but here she was, about to die at the hands of a duo of lizardmen, barely more intelligent than a common dog.

"NO!"

Fury in her eyes, ignited by the repulsion she felt for her weakness, she turned around to face her would-be-killers. Standing over five feet tall, the mutant reptile humanoids looked like giants to her, their dark green scaled bodies casting shadows over her small form. Grabbing the biggest stones she could find, she hurled them at the shisshars, only succeeding in infuriating them. She closed her eyes, to avoid seeing a razor sharp claw that was raised in order to strike her and open her up.

"Leave this child be."

The words had been spoken with a tone one would use for mundane conversation, the voice soft to the ears. Yet, the young girl felt power being carried through the voice, power that both made her shiver in fright and ignited a spark of hope within her. She dared open her eyes, to see a form standing behind the shisshars.

Her hopes were crushed on sight.

Compared to the shisshars, the man, as she hazarded to guess from the voice, stood rather small and frail. He had no weapon, holding only a worn wooden staff. He wore a worn beige traveler cloak, testament of years of travels, that might had been white at one time. A hood hid his head and a scarf most of his face. The only thing she found herself able to see was a pair of red eyes.

She didn't know why, but when she saw those eyes, ancient yet powerful, she knew that the shisshars were already dead.

One of the shisshars jumped to attack this unexpected but more substantial meal, but the cloaked figure was already in motion as it did. There was one swift movement from the man's part, followed by two distinct sounds: the sounds of old wood breaking and of bone cracking. The shisshar fell to the ground, dead, part of his skull now embedded into his brain. The man let go of the useless remains of his staff and his eyes focused on the remaining lizardman.

The dark elf girl watched with a mix of awe and fear as the stranger moved between the claws that threatened to shred him, his left hand firmly taking hold of the shisshar's face. She could see blood spill from wounds the deceptively weak-looking fingers dug, then with an animalistic scream, the stranger brought the shisshar's head down, smashing it against a large rock. Again and again he smashed the head; the rocky ground becoming slick with blood, skull fragments and bits of brain.

The shisshar had been dead for some time before the cloaked man was done opening his head like a nut.

As the stranger turned to looked at her, the girl's eyes went wide in surprise. His violent movements had made his hood fall from his head. She had never seen one before with her own eyes, but she recognized his features as being those of an High elf, as taught by her father. Pointy ears, pale skin, red eyes. She hissed at him, taking a rock in hand, readying herself to throw it at him.

"Stay away! I won't let your kind take me alive!"

He made a step toward her. Without hesitation, she threw her rock at him. He grunted as it hit his chest, but still made another step. The dark elf girl found herself suddenly overwhelmed with fear again, as he raised his bloodied hand toward her. Before she could react, the hand had grasped her throat and was lifting her off the ground, squeezing. She began to squirm in his grip, thoughts of kicking him vanishing as she simply struggled to free herself, fighting for breath. He just casually lifted her up some more, moving his arm from one side to the other, examining her features. The girl was about to pass out when he finally dropped her to the ground, as if she was no longer of any interest. Her throat on fire, tears in her eyes, she fearfully looked up at him.

"If you want to survive, become stronger."

She saw him lift one of the dead shisshars by its tail, and pulling it over one shoulder, walked away.

Once she was able to breathe normally, she stood up and watched quizzically the now almost imperceptible form. As her hand rubbed her sore and bloodied throat, only one thought was on her mind.

'Strong. I want to be as strong as him.'

x o x

"This dream again... why must he always be in my thoughts?" Armisael wondered aloud as she stared at the stone ceiling of her chamber, her senses slowing adjusting to her wakened state.

It was a recurring dream, memories of the past that periodically rose from the depths of the mind. It had, however, been happening more frequently now. It was as if... something... didn't want her to think of anything else but him.

Mechanically she dismissed the thought as quickly as it had come.

"Tabris..."

That first encounter had changed her life. He had taught her a very important lesson. She had heard similar words from others before, but never had her life been tied to them in such a way as it was now. She owed her life to his strength. He owned her life.

That fact had been both humiliating and humbling. Her status as the daughter of her clan's leader didn't mean anything anymore. Her life had been saved by an High elf, her kind's nemesis. It was unacceptable.

From that point on, she struggled and prepared herself for the day when she would be able to claim back her life. She learned of the arts of the sword and dark magic, pushing herself to her limits and beyond, training with a determination unequaled in her kind. The day she reached adulthood, she ventured into the desert and let out a scream of challenge. Her blades sliced through the bodies of the dozen shisshars who answered her call with embarrassing ease. It hadn't been enough to satisfy her though. She still had to face him.

She didn't even have to look for him.

Out of habit, her fingers traced a line on her throat. Healed by one of the rare half-elf females of her clan capable of using holy magic, the scar was almost imperceptible to anyone but those who knew it was there. Yet, she could somehow feel it under her fingers, she could feel the phantom pain of the tip of the blade that had drew blood there.

It only added to the humiliation that the blade had been one of her own.

Her musing was cut short as she realized there was another presence in the room besides her own. The past was forgotten for the time being and she smiled as she realized who it was, despite the meaning of such an intrusion at this time. She was getting better at concealing her presence, Armisael noted with satisfaction. Not that she would actually tell her pupil. It wouldn't be wise for her to get too confident, after all.

"I gather that the news can't be good for you to let me get a full night of sleep before delivering it."

"I'm sorry, my Lady. It was late when I sensed that you were back with us, and I figured that you could use some rest after traveling such a lengthy distance."

Armisael nodded. Crossing over half the length of Japan via a shadow jump had taxed her powers to near their limit. While she wouldn't admit it out loud, she had been glad to see her bed and had welcomed its comforting embrace.

"And you are right, the news are indeed bad."

The dark elf woman sat up, looking at the younger woman kneeling in front of her. Her skin was of a paler shade, her pointed ears smaller, testament of the human heritage that mixed with her dark elf blood. She was completely dressed in black and brown leather, from the fighting boots to the battle tunic, which hugged a shapely and attractive figure. Playfully, Armisael fussed over the wavy, shoulder-length hair of her companion.

"You know, you're the only person who would dare rouse me while I'm in bed. Well, aside from Bardiel, perhaps. He certainly wasn't shy of getting me out of bed at sunrise back in those days where I was learning swordplay under his tutelage."

"I know from experience, my Lady."

"Why don't you sit down and tell me how badly things have degraded in my absence, while I dress?"

The young half elf nodded and sat down in a chair, the only one in the room. As leader of the dark elf clans, Armisael could have been entitled to luxurious living quarters, but she cared very little for luxury. It only made a person weak. She much preferred to live among her subordinates, just as they did. A bed, a library to hold her books, a chest to hold her clothes and a desk with a chair for her studies was all that she needed. And the row of spikes outside her abode to remind some people of the heads that had once adorned those metal lances.

The fresh morning air greeted her bare body as she pulled herself from the covers of her bed and the cold stone floor met the soles of her feet, chasing away the last remnants of sleep. A few steps lead to her clothes chest, which she opened to search for fresh garments. Her previous garb had been rather dirtied from a week of traveling unknown woods in search of the White Knight and her Chosen proteges. Or probably more the opposite in that case, as the High elf Chosen was very likely responsible for her search being in vain.

"So, are you going to sit there all day looking at my naked body, or are you going to make your report," she teased. "Not that I can blame you."

The younger woman chuckled, before becoming serious enough for Armisael to feel it as she put on a long but light black robe. The enchanted fabric was so dark that it seemed to absorb the light around it. There would be no need for her to put her battle garb for the next few days, so this would do nicely.

"Two days after your departure, one of the eastern orc slave groups initiated a rebellion and attacked one of our guard towers. All of the men posted there were killed, except for a mage who managed to elude them and report here. Bardiel settled the situation."

Which meant that Bardiel had taken some men and killed all of the rebels, Armisael guessed from experience.

"Casualties?"

"We lost four men in the initial orc attack, and eleven more men died in the retributive strike, nine soldiers and two mages. It seems that the orcs are growing smarter and are learning that mages are more of a threat than simple solders."

"It makes sense, considering that they are using the tactics we showed them to use on our own enemies."

"Bardiel was also hurt in the battle, but he's healing nicely. He will meet with you later."

Armisael nodded. It would take more than simple orcs to be the end of Bardiel.

"Fourteen apprentices died from their training. Four of our soldiers died due to either fights or duels. Six of our female slaves died, three of them due to birth complications."

"And the three other?"

"One was strangled, the other two beaten to death."

Armisael didn't miss the look of contempt on her pupil's face and the anger in her brown eyes.

"Have the men, I am assuming those were men, who killed those slaves been punished for their actions?"

"Yes, I have seen to that."

"Good. While humans are inferior to us, those slaves are but unfortunate victims of circumstance and they have provided us a great service by producing new warriors for us. They should receive a minimum of respect for the role they play in our clan." The younger woman nodded at those words. "And we can't afford to replace those we lost at this time. Anything else?"

"Seven people were reported missing. Two of them, a male child and a scout, are assumed to have been killed by shissars. The other five, two of our female soldiers and three slaves, however... I suspect that Arael is responsible for their disappearances. But I can't prove it."

Armisael clenched her first, before relaxing a few seconds later. How dare he...?

"Then there is nothing we can do about this. As much as I'd like to be rid of Arael myself, he does have his uses and I can't kill him without concrete proof of his betrayal."

"I understand."

"Be sure to keep an eye open for any sign of betrayal on his part, but be careful. He is cunning and dangerous."

"Yes, my Lady."

"Anything else?"

"Our food supplies have reached a dangerously low level. I don't know how long it can last us. I doubt the food will last until the next harvest and even if it does, it will only be delaying the inevitable. Even with the help of water and earth mages, most of the crops are dying out. These cursed lands have reached their limits, even with magic to aid us. In that light, the recent orc uprising had at least some beneficial effects. We have fresh meat at our disposal now."

Armisael frowned. To think that her people had been reduced to being forced to eat the flesh of their fallen allies. At least they weren't eating the flesh of their own dead... yet. She shivered at the thought. While a mistress in the art of necromancy, there were still some limits she didn't dare cross.

"Is there actually any good news?" asked the dark elf, as she pulled the sleeves of her robes in order to put two leather bracers on her arms, on which were fixed daggers. It never hurt to be prepared in case magic failed.

"Why, yes, there's actually one good piece of news. Kei'oh gave birth two days ago."

This bit of news seems to brighten the dark elf's day.

"Really? What sex is it?"

"Her child is female, my Lady. Kei'oh would appreciate it if you could bless her child."

"Of course. It will be my honor to welcome her child on our clan. It's a pleasure that has become less and less frequent..." she said, her expression somber. "In fact, I'll do that just as soon as I'm done with my meeting with Lord Tabris," she added, more cheerfully.

Her companion frowned at the mention of the name.

"He does not deserve such reverence from you, my Lady. He should be at your command, not the opposite."

Armisael's fingers ran the length of the faint scar on her throat.

"He owns my life. Twice he could have taken it, but hasn't. He is the only one who ever beat me in combat, and thus deserves respect. He could have taken my position as leader of our race, but instead merely offered to help us in our time of need. And help us, he has so far."

"True, but his plans threaten to consume all of our resources..."

Armisael approached her pupil and softly caressed her cheek.

"We don't have any other choice. Our race is dying out. Once, centuries ago, we had risen in power enough that we might have been able to do something to change our condition, but instead our kind chose to battle within itself for the meager resources these cursed lands have to offer. We are but a fraction of what we used to be, barely more than what we were when our people were banished in these regions after the defeat of our Father. We have reached our limit. As things stand, even after uniting all the clans under my banner, we are nothing but a dying flame facing an upcoming hurricane. Only desperate measures can save us now. There are no other alternatives."

"But to call for the rise of our Father, to use the Unholy Ones as tools against our enemies... The risk..."

"Is a necessary one. We have no other choice. You should know that better than any other, Myssa. The humans can never accept us."

The half elf's expression darkened.

"Trust me, Myssa dear, all will be alright. Once Adam has risen and has been put under our control, we will drive out the humans and elves from this island. We will claim a place of our own in this world and we will thrive on, once again. I have seen two of the heroes that Lilith has chosen. History will not repeat itself. They will pose no threat against our Father and we will be victorious. Just have faith in me."

"What of Tabris? I doubt that his ambitions are limited to simply aid us to survive..."

"If that is the case, then we will dispose of him."

Armisael couldn't help feeling a certain pang of hurt at that possibility, but forced herself to give her pupil a reassuring smile.

"We'll live through this. We will build a new future for our kind, one where we will no longer have to live hidden in darkness. A future where the threat of humans, elves, and their allies are nothing more than old tales, where the children of your children will no longer have any trace of the tainted blood in their veins. A future where we can live in peace, at last."

Again, the dark elf woman let her hand caress the paler cheek of her companion.

"Will you help me build the foundations of that future, my dear Myssa?"

"Of course, Lady Armisael. I serve you, and only you."

"Then, there is nothing for you to fear. Go, now. You have duties to attend. As I do."

"As you wish, my Lady."

The half elf knelt down, then left the room. Armisael smiled. She was such a good and promising child.

She raised a hand, shadows seeming to grow from her open palm. Soon, the room's shadows were drawn to her and enveloped her in a cloak of darkness. Once the shadows parted, Armisael was no longer there.

x o x

Shinji woke up with a start, his body drenched in cold sweat. He raised his hands, staring at the crimson stains in his mind's eye.

"Shinji? Are you all right? I heard you scream..."

Startled, Shinji looked up to see Misato enter the cave, panting and using a stick as a crutch. He noted the numerous tears in her uniform, somewhat surprised to see that despite the damage to her clothes, she still looked about as indecent as the first time he met her. She was covered in bandages however, and as he watched, he noticed her legs start to wobble. Getting to his feet, he rushed over and caught her just as her knees buckled.

"Lady Misato! You shouldn't be up with injuries like that..."

Letting go of her walking stick, Misato accepted the help Shinji was offering her and let herself be carried to her makeshift bed.

"It's... it's not so bad. The injuries are mostly healed. I just... I guess I just overexerted myself a bit."

"Really, you should rest..."

Misato shook her head.

"Nah, what I need is to build up strength. Some exercises in moderation and a bit of meditation will do wonders. I'll have my chi back in normal levels before you know it!"

Shinji smiled in relief. While the White Knight did look exhausted and weakened, it was a good sign that she was in such high spirits.

"I guess, as long as you don't overdo it either."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. I can't afford not to. We have to leave here and be back on our way to Tokyo as soon as possible."

Shinji couldn't help but sag at those words.

"Is something wrong Shinji?"

The young man shook his head.

"It's nothing."

"You do know that when someone says 'It's nothing.', it gives out the message 'There's something on my mind! Please take notice!', right? So, why don't you just spit it out already?"

Shinji just looked away, partly embarrassed and partly uneasy. The cave ground seems suddenly very interesting. Yes, the rock was a rather interesting shade of gray...

"Hmph! Fine! Let's pretend I never asked..."

Shinji turned his attention back to Misato, who seemed equally annoyed as concerned. He found himself torn with indecision. This was something he didn't want to think about... even less talk about. But perhaps... perhaps she was someone he could open up to. The burden was heavy... so heavy alone...

"Does someone... does someone get used to killing... with time?"

Surprise was visible on the woman's face, showing that she hadn't expected something like this. Her expression grew more somber, perhaps somewhat even sad.

"Yes and no," admitted the White Knight. "Yes, in a way that with time, we learn to make excuses for our actions. We did our duty, we served justice, a life taken saved hundred others. But there are other times... I often wake up from nightmares, where the faces of those I killed comes back to haunt me. I consider it my punishment. Whether for vengeance, justice, or self defense, killing is an extreme act, one that can't be taken back. Because of that, one has to leave the past behind and move on."

"I see..." nodded Shinji, unsure of what to think of this. The dark haired woman surprised him by taking one of his hands in hers and looking up to him, her gaze intense against his own, before smiling softly at him.

"Want to talk about it?"

Shinji opened his mouth to speak... but found himself unable to. Misato nodded.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to. I don't need to know. Whatever happened to you... I believe myself to be a pretty good judge of character, and I think you're a good kid."

The young man felt palpable relief at hearing that. No one had ever said something like that to him back in his home town, before aloofness left and hostility took its place over time. It felt good.

Perhaps... perhaps he could tell her.

"I... It happened over a year ago. I was working the fields... it was a good job. It was hard, but I was glad... to be able to do something. Show my worth. There was this man... he was one of the sons of a rich family. They owned the lands I worked on. Nobody liked him, because he enjoyed tormenting workers. But..."

Shinji stopped a moment, trying to find the rights words to say next.

"One day, this girl... Ami. She came to see me. She's been nice to me... bringing me water. Takewaki... he got upset. He started to beat me up, then... he... he hurt her..."

The young man looked down, trying the control the powerful emotions that were rising within him as he told his tale. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Misato waiting for the rest of the story. He could tell that she had already guessed what had happened next, at least to an extent, but she didn't seem to pass any judgment on him.

"I don't really remember that happened. I just remember the anger. Hot, burning, overpowering anger washing over me. I... I... when I realized what was going on, he was lying on the ground... my hands were numb... covered in blood... some mine, most his. I... I beat him to death, Lady Misato! From what people said... I started hitting him... and never stopped, pushing away those who tried to talk reason into me. I only stopped once I could no longer hit him, when my arms felt too tired to move, when I felt too spent to even stand up. I... I didn't want any of this to happen!"

Shinji looked down in shame.

"People said that I had acted like a man possessed. I think they're right. I'm a monster..."

"No." The single, soft spoken word, surprised Shinji. "You're not a monster. A monster wouldn't carry this amount of guilt over what happened. A monster wouldn't care. A monster might even have *enjoyed* what he had done. You don't. The only thing you feel over that are emotions that are tearing you up. So I'm very certain that you're not a monster."

Shinji gaped at her, relieved and surprised.

"Shinji... there's a darkness within each and everyone of us. We aren't beings of light. Whatever were Lilith's reasons, she created us as imperfect creatures, always struggling in the shades of grey between the darkness and the light, good and evil. Maybe those struggles are what defines us. Whatever the reason, I don't think it's something that we can ever understand. What I do know, is that we are free to make our own choices, to decide whether we want to try and reach the light, or succumb to the darkness. The darkness tried to claim you, and for a moment it did. But it still doesn't hold your soul. You can fight back. You can't change the past, but you can chart your own future. You can learn to control the anger, to tame it. To make sure that such a tragedy never occurs again. What happened is terrible. But it can't be changed. Unless you move on, the darkness will slowly taint your soul in sadness and eventually claim you. You can't change the past. But you've been given a path to atonement. As the Wind Chosen, you can learn to battle the darkness that threatens to cover the world, and the darkness within yourself. Yes, your hands are tainted in blood, and there will be more blood to cover them, but in doing so, you might save countless lives. It's not an excuse or a justification. It's simply the only thing you can do, to learn to live with yourself and others."

Shinji nodded. Misato's words made sense, but still...

"No one says you have to feel better about yourself right away. But with time..." Misato took a deep breath, then suddenly brightened up. "In the meantime, why don't you go take a bath? There's a river not too far from this cave, and its water is refreshing. It may help soothe your soul."

A bath... it sounded good.

"I think I'll do that."

"Good." She sighed and shook her head. "I'm starting to sound like my old sensei, Lilith forbid. I guess the old bat might have known something after all. Anyway, go off and enjoy the water. I'll be meditating on some things the old witch hoped I'd gain insight into."

Shinji nodded again.

A minute later, Misato was snoring loudly.

x o x

In a flash of light seven figures materialized in the middle of a wide, empty, blackened rocky plain. While six of those figures, all dressed in black, seemed to blend well with the desolate lands of the North Wastes, the seventh stuck out with his pale skin, gray hair, and white robes.

"So, this is the spot?" asked Armisael. The question was rather pointless, considering how obvious it was that they were now standing deep withing the heart of the North Wastes, but she judged safer to ask nonetheless.

"No doubt about it," said Tabris, a look of absolute confidence on his face. "I can clearly feel the power."

Armisael closed her eyes and tried to feel it herself. It was difficult. Like everything in the North Wastes, everything was tainted with echoes of dark power. Even after three millennia, the passage of Adam was still tangible. For a moment, she wondered if her pupil was right. Perhaps reawakening Adam was pure madness. She shook her head to clear that thought. No, all would be alright. Adam wasn't the monster humans and elves tried to make him pass for. True, he wielded the powers of destruction, but he was also the father of her race. He would be able to come to their aid, to offer them a place of their own. After all, after destruction, there was always rebirth. If these lands were forever cursed, it was only due to Lilith's interference. Through sealing Adam, she had made the cleansing process incomplete. His powers, uncontrolled, had burned the land which had witnessed his defeat. Nothing could live in this desolate land, and very few dared to venture close to the outskirts of the North Wastes. Which was why the dark elf clans had been banished there.

"Let us begin," said Tabris, interrupting Armisael's musings.

She looked at him. He was calm, composed, confident. What they were about to do appeared at best trivial to him. She couldn't help but admire his strength, even envy it. For years she had hated him, hated how he could make her look weak. But now she realized that it had never been his intention. He simply surpassed her in power without trying.

Perhaps this was why his own kind had cast him away. Perhaps they had sensed he had been destined for greatness, that he was one of such powers that he could never be tamed by the lies of Lilith.

Armisael tried to keep a straight face, to hide the embarrassment she felt as she realized that she had been staring at him while he waited an answer.

"Yes, Lord Tabris."

Turning to their companions, she looked at each of the five children in turn. Male half-elves, they were the best, the strongest in raw power that the clan had produced. Each met her eyes and she could see there the iron discipline they had been taught. All unnecessary words had been spoken before they left. Now there was only service to the clan. She nodded and the boys all moved off to their assigned positions to begin the ritual. Still, she couldn't help but smile as the eagerness of youth showed through in how quickly they rushed to their places.

She stood back as Tabris began a chant in a language she couldn't understand, guessing that it was a dead dialect from before the Black Wars. His voice was strong and somber, all but drowning out the boys as they began their own unique incantations. As the boys' voices rose with eagerness, a column of dark power rose. On the ground, lines of power reached hungrily for all five children. More lines of power shot from each child towards their companions, tracing the broken ground in a perfect pentagram and star. The chanting rose even higher, then the power burst forth from each child and shot towards the heavens, before crashing back down to the earth in the form of black lightning. Armisael felt a momentary thrill of pure ecstasy from the dark power in the air, wanting to drink it in, become part of that rush. The lightning struck the ground in a massive explosion and she forced herself not to be swept away from her assigned spot. Still, she had to protect her face with her cloak as rocks and debris flew all around her.

When she lowered her arm, there was only deadly silence all around her once more. Looking toward the site of the ritual, she noticed a sole form, the shape of a naked man, his skin even paler than Tabris, standing in the middle of five small charred skeletal remains.

"Shamshiel."

Both Armisael and the figure turned toward Tabris. The newly awakened Kagenoshi knelt before him, his knees crushing one of the skulls on the ground.

"Master," he intoned, in a voice without warmth or humanity.

"I have a mission for you." From a pocket in his spotless white robe, Tabris pulled forth a sliver of dark crystal. Letting go of the shard, it flew over to Shamshiel's hand where the Kagenoshi effortlessly caught it. "You will follow the light of this crystal. It will eventually lead you to the city of Tokyo. On the way you will revert to your original form and feed until you are at the peak of your powers. Once at Tokyo you will lay waste to the city and all its inhabitants. Let none survive."

The Kagenoshi nodded, still bowed.

"You will is mine."

Despite the distance, Armisael didn't miss the smirk on Tabris' face.

"Be careful, Shamshiel. You will encounter humans who have destroyed your brother Sachiel."

Shamshiel snarled and Armisael's danger senses went haywire as she felt a build-up of power from the Kagenoshi. An aura of dark power enveloped him, then suddenly died down as fast as it had arisen.

"They will die."

"Then go, Shamshiel. Bring death to our enemies."

Shamshiel rose and held the crystal up before him. A purplish light pulsed from the crystal, pointing south. Without another word he walked in that direction, the bones of the half-elf children kicked aside unknowingly.

Once the Kagenoshi was out of earshot, Armisael approached Tabris.

"Lord Tabris, didn't you say before that drawing the attention of Tokyo was unadvisable at this time?"

"I have revised my position on that matter. With the White Knight aware of the awakening of a Kagenoshi and the Water Chosen heading to Tokyo, our enemies will expect a certain amount of reaction from us. And so we'll give them what they expect. At best, Shamshiel will reach Tokyo before the Chosen and level it to the ground. At worst, he will cause untold casualties and uproar, which for the moment suits my plans."

Armisael raised an eyebrow.

"Your plans?"

Tabris smiled.

"My dear Armisael... that is a secret."

The dark elf lady would have found herself outraged by the notion that he was keeping plans involving her kind a secret if his hand hadn't softly caressed her cheek. But as it was, her knees nearly threatened to give way under the simple contact. He leaned toward her, and she shivered slightly as she felt his hot breath against her neck.

"There is no need to worry. Trust me."

It took all of her will not to grab hold of him, or beg him to kiss her, touch her, do anything he wished of her. As he pulled back, the frustration was palpable, almost physically painful. She didn't know why she would desire him in such a burning fashion. While he was attractive, despite his origins, there were others of her own kind who were as equally attractive, if not more. While she respected his strength, it was also a reminder of her own weakness. Her heart should burn with hatred for him, not lust and desire. And yet... Was it possible that she desired him for the same reason she hated him? That she wished to make him hers, to make his strength hers? That she wished to win over him by any means at her disposal, no matter the battle? Or perhaps it was the way he toyed with her, arousing the flames of desire in her just to pull back the next instant. Maybe it was simply because of the fact that he was the only one who seemed able to resist her charms. She could still remember the few attempts she had made at seducing him, and the humiliation of being ignored. Ignored, except when he led the seduction...

Yet, she also knew that her desires went against all that she believed in. No matter how useful an ally he was, he was still still a High Elf. Her kind's nemesis. To feel something for him, even if it was mere physical attraction... It was unthinkable. If her people were to find out... Thankfully, only Myssa knew, and Armisael was confident that her loyal pupil would keep that secret to herself. There were rumors and whispers, but nothing she hadn't been able to squash down so far.

Her thoughts and mind confused, she didn't notice him taking hold of her hand and teleporting them back to Neriak, home of the Dark elf clans. Nor did she notice the satisfied smile on his face.

x o x

In a dark chamber of Tokyo Castle, High Mage Gendo felt the awakening of the Kagenoshi. He could feel its power, which had been slumbering, now growing and moving, its destination unmistakable.

"So, sacrificing another pawn..."

The man smiled, as if to challenge his opponent.

x o x

Shinji found the river water slightly cold, but very refreshing, and its pure flow seemed to soothe his aches, both physical and emotional, as well as purify his soul. Furthermore, the feel of the spring sun on his chest created a warm, pleasant contrast. For a moment Shinji entertained the thought of returning to the river's edge and laying on the lush grass, to let the wind and heated rays dry his body.

When he had first left the cave, Shinji had been surprised to discover that they were deep in a forest, no sign of human presence or any sign of their desperate battle. It was a deep and green forest, obviously old and unsoiled by humans. Shinji had no idea how the elf had managed it, but somehow she had taken them far away from commonly used traveling routes. It made sense, if she wanted them to hide from other potential enemies.

Shinji found the river just as Misato had told him, not very far from the cave. It ran slowly, at a graceful if lazy pace, just deep enough so that he could be immersed up to his waist if he walked to its centre. It didn't threaten to take him away with its flow, instead parting around his body, hugging him. It was peaceful and tranquil, if somewhat cold.

In some ways, it made him think of Rei.

The elven girl... he had seen two different aspects of her. Cold and lethal, capable of killing opponents in single, fluid motions, of possibly even freezing an opponent to death if what he had seen in their battle with the Kagenoshi was an accurate indication of her skills. Yet, her pale, delicate hands, could also soothe, heal, comfort. With his fingers, he traced scars on his chest that hadn't been there before, last vestiges of injuries almost completely healed.

"Am I like her?" he mused to himself. "If she is like the flowing water, am I like the wind, if her words are true? Am I just a raging storm, fated to die out as fast as it came, or can I ever hope to simply be a gentle breeze?"

"Though there are destinies we cannot escape, I do believe that many paths to achieve those destinies are available to us. It may still be up to you to decide which path you choose, if you are unafraid to contemplate all those possibilities."

Shinji gasped in surprise, as he noticed that the elven woman was standing on the river's edge. He gasped again when he realized she was removing her tunic.

"Wha... what are you doing, Lady Rei?" he asked, as equally confused, scared and in total disbelief of what he had just saw. He hurried to look away as his face turned crimson, but only after a vision of pale skin, tantalizing curves, and hints of fine pale blue hair was forever burned into his soul.

"I am washing," she replied, matter-of-factly.

Shinji had to fight back strong urges to look at her as he heard her sigh in pleasure as she entered the water. He turned away slightly more, to be sure that only his back was exposed to her, to respect her privacy and be sure to maintain his dignity. He was rather glad that the water was cold enough for certain parts of him to remain... dormant... but he didn't know how much more he could take before he had a bit of a problem.

"Is there something wrong?" he heard her ask behind him. He could hear her approaching, the sound of a body moving through water. He tried to speak, but he found himself frozen, unable to move, even less speak. "Your face is red. Are you ill?"

Shinji felt the breath that carried those words, as the elf leaned against his back, in order to probe his forehead with her hand. He also felt the heat of her body pressed against his, the softness of her breasts pressed hard against his back as she leaned forward...

Two conflicting impulses came to him. The first was utter panic. Here was a girl, a beautiful elven girl, a NAKED elven girl, touching his body in ways he hadn't even ever dreamed of. It was something he had never experienced before, something he had no idea how to react to. While the feeling was sweet, he knew that something here was wrong, and that feeling found itself confirmed by the fact that a previously wilted part of him had now risen in response to the sudden contact. The second impulse he felt was strictly dictated by lust. While he had no idea what to do, a part of him screamed at him to turn around, face her, drink in the sight of her sweet nakedness and do something about it. The young man's mind was nothing but confused, disjointed thoughts.

So in the end, Shinji found himself act on pure survival instinct.

"Ack!"

Overwhelmed by utter panic, Shinji ran away from the girl and out of the river, his hands clutched to his groin. Only once he had reached the soft ground and hidden behind a large tree did Shinji realize that he had a new predicament.

"Oh no... my clothes are on the other side..."

A quick peak from his hiding place informed him that the elven girl had resumed bathing as if nothing had happened. Even if he could cross the river at a higher or lower point, there was no way he could reach his clothes without her noticing. There was no choice but to wait for her to be done.

"Why me?" groaned Shinji, as he sat down to wait and tried to find a way to focus on something, anything else, than the scene right behind his back.

x o x

Shinji stood in front of the elven girl, feeling meek and subdued. Not only did the previous incident make facing her an embarrassing and awkward task, but it had been clearly and painfully demonstrated to him how inadequate his almost none-existent social skills were. As were his fighting skills.

"Again," commanded the elf.

Shinji raised the freshly carved bokken Rei had given him from a guard position and tried to attack her. Lazily the girl blocked his wooden weapon with one of her own, and then with one swift, elegant move, struck him hard in the chest. Shinji winced at the sharp pain.

"You move too slowly, and you are holding your weapon too high. Try again."

Shinji did so, with predictable results. Although this time it was his cheeks that were stinging. The elf had slapped his face with her bokken four times this pass, two on either cheek. Shinji growled, embarrassment slowly giving way to frustration. Again and again the elf girl made him attack her, and each and every time, she blocked and struck back.

Shinji yelped in pain as she struck again at a sore spot he'd been trying to protect. The pain flared brightly and for a moment, anger shoved all other feelings aside.

"Arg! Enough!"

The elf's red eyes opened wide as she realized that Shinji's crude lunge was much faster than anything she had seen from him so far. She missed the very faint green flow along the tip of the wooden blade until it was almost too late. She narrowly dodged the strike as something exploded behind her. Both of them looked on in disbelief as a tree right behind her had a large hole blasted through it. The plant shivered, then the remaining wood cracked under its own weight bringing the tree to the earth with a crash.

Shinji lost his bokken, as realization of what almost happened dawned on him.

"Dear Lilith..."

The elf, on her part, seemed unfazed. If anything, she seemed proud.

"Interesting. It seems that your latent powers over wind elemental magic are surfacing. It is almost unheard of someone untrained being able to channel such raw energy. Fascinating."

"Fascinating? I almost cut your head off!" shouted Shinji, shaken by that latest turn of event.

The elf seems totally unconcerned.

"But you did not. It appears that I shall need to give priority to your channeling of magic rather than swordplay."

"But..."

Shinji found himself unable to speak, as the elf's red eyes fixed his own. Her gaze was hard, as if reprimanding him.

"I... I'm sorry..."

Her expression softened some, and with a finger, she indicated the edge of the river.

"Your apologies are accepted. Now, let us sit down and rest for a while. You must be feeling sore from all the strikes you received, and your mind needs some respite."

Shinji nodded and followed her example, gingerly lowering himself to the lush grass. Although he still ached from far too many locations, he couldn't help but relax as he saw the elf lie down and close her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her pale skin.

"Why did you run earlier?"

Shinji gave her a puzzled look, which went unseen, before he realized what she exactly meant.

"Oh... I... well..."

"Did my touch repulse you? Because I am not human?"

While her tone seemed as neutral as usual, there seemed to be a certain edge to the question.

"Uh? What? No! I liked your touch!" Realizing what he had just said, Shinji's cheek burned again. "I mean... well... I... No... it's not that..."

Her head tilted to his side and inquiring eyes looked at him.

"Why then?"

"Well... It's... well..." Shinji's mind raced, as he tried to find some reason to explain his action. How to say that he panicked and ran, without it being interpreted the wrong way? "It... it's not really proper... I mean... for a man and woman to bathe together..."

The elf blinked at that.

"Oh... so human males and females bathe separately. I did not know. I will be more considerate in the future."

Shinji found itself at a loss at what to say to that. He didn't have to, as the elf spoke again.

"Your music. Could you play it again? I would enjoy hearing it again very much."

Shinji blinked, then smiled brightly.

"Sure!"

From his pocket, he pulled his harmonica and brought it to his lips. While the music he had played that time, near another river, had been haunted with sorrow and worries, this new melody was more bright, carefree. Rei smiled slightly in contentment, and the music gained in joy, as Shinji found himself amazed at just how beautiful she was when she smiled.

x o x

"My, what a cozy setting!"

Shinji jumped up as he heard Misato's voice. After a long period of playing, he had laid down beside Rei and had actually found himself drifting off, rocked by the soothing sounds of running water. Misato's cheerful teasing had shattered that however.

"Lady Misato... It's... it's not what you think!"

Misato grinned.

"Oh, and what should I think? That you two are resting after a long and arduous love making session?"

"No!"

"Boring little boy," she just said, winking at him, while Shinji fumed. "In any case," she continued, "I wanted to inform you that I'm feeling rested enough and that I'm ready to go now. If you two are done with your naps, of course."

Rei nodded as she got up.

"Very well. If we walk at a steady pace, we should reach the village of Aisa at nightfall. The night should help us avoid prying eyes and we should be able to find a inn there, and horses to use the next morning."

"Aisa?" said a bewildered Misato. "I didn't know you had taken us so far north. How did you manage that anyway?"

"We have established several havens located in different regions of Japan. One can teleport to them with the right spell. This one was the closest to Tokyo."

Misato nodded.

"I see. I should have expected something like that. Neat trick."

"Ah... So, is that how we escaped the Kagenoshi?"

From the sudden silence and serious expression on both women's faces, Shinji made the obvious assumption that it hadn't been the case.

"What's going on? What are you keeping from me?"

Misato closed her eyes and sighed.

"Better tell him, Rei. He'll end up learning about it eventually. Might as well be now, instead of too late."

The elf nodded... and began her tale.

x o x

Rei watched in helpless horror as the boy began to run toward the Kagenoshi.

"He is going to die."

Then her eyes widened in amazement as the boy's aura increased to a blinding glow. His sword shone brightly as well, then ribbons of mist encircled the weapon, melding with it and extending the blade till it was nearly the length of the White Knight's weapon. The boy began to swing the weapon before him, the slashes nearly impossible for her eyes to follow. She gasped when she realized that the slashes were creating great arcs of wind in front of the boy. The arcs of air leapt from the sword and slammed into the giant monster. No longer protected by the Absolute Terror Field, the giant staggered as deep gashes were blasted open all over its body.

"Is he... the Wind Chosen?"

The elf watched in awe as the boy made an inhumanly tall leap, sword held in a two-handed grasp over his head, about to strike the Kagenoshi. But the blade never struck and the elven girl choked on her breath as the monster swatted the incoming Shinji aside, slamming the small mortal into the ground.

The elf shuddered as she felt the ground tremble with the bone-crushing impact of the boy's body. Blood was running into one of her eyes, blurring her vision, but she stared at the place of impact, hoping to see some sign of life.

Sachiel also watched the boy's broken body. Those hits the boy had inflicted had drained much of his strength. The cuts were deep, the pain, great. He wasn't sure he would have enough strength left in him to heal his wounds. Anger drove him now, a cold and all-enveloping rage that distanced him from the pain of his wounds. He watched the boy, watched for any signs of life from which he could gain energy from as he crushed the boy's soul from his body.

Seeing no sign of movement from the boy, Sachiel's rage began to fade. With its retreat, the pain and agony slowly came forefront. His eyes cast around, searching for something to take its place, take the edge off the knife driving into his body. There! The elf girl! Crushing her would bring him power, the energy of her departing soul would help cure him of his aches.

Rei watched in both fear and resignation as the monstrosity began to move in her direction. Focusing, she forced her mind to concentrate on the healing spell she cast on herself. Even as she felt the white hot pain fade under the warmth of the Goddess' touch, she knew she'd still be too weak to move for several more seconds. And in those few seconds, the Kagenoshi would crush her fragile shell beneath its putrid body.

So laid lay there, unable to move, and prayed to Lilith to forgive her for her failure. Over a hundred years of her life had been dedicated to preparing her role as the Water Chosen and this was how she would meet her end? It was quite vexing.

But before Sachiel could make that last step that would have extinguished Rei's life, an inhuman scream tore the night. Both conscious combatants stared at the place Shinji had fallen, now illuminated with a bolt of green light that stabbed down from the sky. In the column of light Shinji was hovering above the broken and torn ground, his eyes burning a demonic purple which mixed hellishly with the green winds surrounding him. His clothes were in tatters and his right arm hung at an unnatural angle, yet he still held his now lengthened sword.

He screamed again, a sound that shattered any warmth from Rei's body, then disappeared in a blur of motion. A heartbeat later there was a monstrous explosion as something devastated the front of Sachiel's body. The giant hit the earth with a thunderous crash, a gaping wound cleaved into his chest. As the Kagenoshi fell so too did Shinji, apparently his blinding attack taking as much out of him as it did the victim.

Knowing that this respite might be short lived, the elf pushed aside her mixed emotions regarding the boy and slipped inside herself. Freeing her mind, she reached beyond her senses and touched the aura of the world around her. She could taste the humidity in the air, hear the moisture in the few trees and patches of grass that were still intact, even see an underground water source, several metres below her. She opened herself to this part of her surroundings, taking in what was being freely offered. The Water Crest on her chest became softly luminescent as she drew upon her chosen element. The pure, elemental forces of water gently poured into her, replenishing her personal mana reserves.

Taking a slow breath Rei forced herself to her feet, wobbling for a moment. With a whimper of pain she removed the shrapnel of wood embedded in the flesh of her arm and focused her magic again, calling upon more to heal the worst of her wounds.

As she looked back at the combatants, she noted that they too had painfully risen to their feet again. Shinji looked even worse than he had moments before. Apparently, only his rage was keeping him from losing consciousness. The Kagenoshi looked in equally bad shape, no longer so frightening. Its life force was so low that Rei evaluated that she could probably kill it if she used all the power she had left, which she almost did until her senses picked up another presence on the battlefield. She gasped as she recognized the person's aura, despite the fact that it had almost faded away.

"Misato..."

For years, Rei had prepared to fight the darkness. But this was her first actual fight, at least against an enemy worthy of her attention, and suddenly her inexperienced heart found itself torn between duty and friendship. Thankfully for her, Shinji put an end to her dilemma, as he howled again and charged the weakened giant.

The elf didn't wait to see the outcome of what was probably the last clash between the two exhausted adversaries. She ran towards the prone form of the White Knight, her hand glowing with white healing power. She could feel Misato's life slipping away even as she closed the distance. Reaching the fading body, Rei slammed her glowing palm against Misato's chest just as the last rattling breath left the broken lips. Life energy jumped from the elf's body into the human's, and the purple haired woman's eyes and mouth snapped open as her heart began to beat once more.

"I'm up! I'm awake!" Misato spat out, before her eyes rolled up in her head and consciousness fled from her once again. Rei nearly fainted herself, having been forced to use not only magic, but a bit of her own life force to re-ignite the spark of vitality in Misato's.

While she trembled with pain, Rei knew she'd be fine with time. It was the first time she'd had to go so deeply into her healing spells, and the transfer had been more painful than she had been led to believe. It felt as if she had literally torn out a part of her soul. Still, one's soul could repair the damage when such a sacrifice was given for worthy causes.

Focused on saving Misato and dealing with the pain, Rei completely missed the fight occurring behind her. With inhuman speed, Shinji jumped to a flaming tree, only to leap off it as it collapsed under his weight. He landed on one of Sachiel's monstrous arms for a brief moment, then leapt once again. A swirling golden, green, and purple aura of tremendous power enveloped Shinji's blade just before he buried the enchanted metal between the two holes that served as Sachiel's eyes.

It was the shaking of the ground that brought the elven girl's eyes around once more. Breathing heavily all she saw was the shattered sight of Sachiel's body lying broken on the ground, the purple light of his "eyes" now gone.

For an instant, Rei focused on the monster. There was still a sliver of life burning deep within its gigantic body. It was so faint however, that the elf allowed herself a sigh of relief. It was unlikely the Kagenoshi would rise for a long, long time. For a moment, she wondered if she shouldn't try to finish it off, but the feel of Misato's cold hand in her own told her that there were more pressing priorities. Which reminded her...

Rapidly, her eyes scanned the ruined battlefield in search of the boy. She didn't have to search long as she heard something between a scream and a snarl. Her eyes locked on the boy and she felt a new cold wave of fear rise within her at the sight of his hate-filled stare. He was shambling forward towards her, his aura blazing a mix of green and purple that caused his sword to spark ominously. The long blade was held in his one good arm, the other arm and the same leg were shattered, dragged behind him grotesquely. His tunic had been blasted away, leaving his thin but fit torso open to the night air. If his unsteady steps hasn't been indication enough, the sight of his uncovered skin clearly indicated he was seriously hurt. A discolouration on one of his sides suggested broken ribs. Gashes, some serious and some not, were plainly visible and much of his flesh seemed bruised. Blood trickled from his mouth and down his chin, droplets splattering across his chest. Aside from the struggle to remain standing however he seemed completely oblivious to his injuries.

Unable to ignore her injuries so well, Rei got wobbly to her feet. Her rapier, summoned via the magic of the Water Crest, appeared in her hand and she prepared herself to meet the impending attack. She pondered using magic but banished that thought as quickly as it had been formed. Her abilities were already taxed to their limits and she wasn't certain it would affect him anyway. She knew that berserkers could be unpredictable and she had seen with her own eyes how lethally strong this one could be. He was exhausted, true, but if he attacked he wouldn't stop until either he or his target was dead. Casting a spell now might further provoke him. So she positioned herself in a defensive stance, ready to use all of her skill to defend herself and her old friend if needed be, but also determined to move only if necessary. She tensed as she saw him raise his sword and coil his muscles... and with a gentle gust the aura around Shinji's body faded on the breeze.

The instant the power fled, so to did the strings that held the boy upright. Still wary, Rei watched as his unconscious body hit the ground with a soft whump. Under her eyes she observed his weapon shiver slightly and the extra length of the blade hiss away as mist, leaving the original kodachi lying there.

"Too dangerous."

She raised her sword to terminate the boy's life, but after staring at his unconscious form, for a few seconds, the gentle and soft features of his face, a complete opposite of the rage that had been possessing him moments ago, she lowered her blade, unable to do it.

She reasoned herself that it was because this boy might be the Wind Chosen.

"One of Wind, a child whose heart is torn,

Whose gentle touch is like the breeze,

Can become a whirling storm,

Whose yearning is to be accepted,

But whose past brings pity and scorn."

She quickly applied a healing spell to stabilize his condition, then sat down to catch her breath in relief. She was exhausted.

"The winds of chaos are upon us," mused Rei, as a breeze blew against her face. "But I wonder, for whom do they blow?"

There was no answer for her.

x o x

As Rei ended her tale, Shinji stood, shaken with disbelief, staring at his hands.

"I... I did that?"

"Yes," said the elven girl, deadpan.

Misato sighed at Rei's response. The girl still hadn't learned the meaning of the word 'tact' even after all those years. Seeing the way Shinji was fearfully looking at Rei, she really wished the elf had skipped the part about him wanting to mindlessly kill her.

"I'm a monster..." whispered Shinji as he fell to his knees in shock.

Misato swore loudly and acted before it was too late. With a good slap, she got Shinji's attention, his previously unfocused eyes now looking at hers. She had seen men go mad on the battlefield before, retreating into a world into their minds where the horrors they had seen and done no longer existed. She couldn't afford, nor wanted, Shinji to suffer the same fate.

"Shinji! Listen to me and listen well! You are NOT a monster! You hear me? You aren't!"

His eyes... by Lilith, the pain she could see there...

"But... I... Rei... I almost..."

"But you haven't," said Misato flatly. "While I never fought one myself, I know about berserkers. They are the most feared warriors known to mankind. A berserker will never stop fighting, not until there are only corpses around him, or until he dies. A berserker will ignore all pain, will go beyond his limits and even beyond that. A true berserker does not feel exhaustion. He will fight, until every shred of stamina in his body has been burned. A berserker who would stop fighting because he was too tired to go on would have woken up as drained as I was after I used the spirit blade technique. Clearly, you never reached that stage. So I would like to think that you stopped on your own, that somewhere beyond the rage, that a part of you was still there, that it kept you in check."

"Really?"

The hope was evident in his voice. Misato smiled. She leaned down and hugged the young man, who seemed to find comfort into her embrace.

"Really."

"I agree with this assumption."

Misato frowned at that. While Rei didn't elaborate further, she had the nagging impression that she knew more than she was willing to say. That in itself wasn't too surprising. Elves were known to be possess lore long forgotten by humankind, partly due to their longer life spans and also to the fact that they had managed to go through ages more or less undisturbed by outsiders. While human history was filled with blood and wars, elves had remained secluded in their forest, protected from the rest of the world with its worries and foolishness. Their city had remained intact and had flourished, while most human cities aside from Tokyo had been burnt down to the ground at a time or another, or simply disappeared with the flow of time.

Of course, elves had had their share of problems, having from time to time to fight back human or dark elf attackers, but Kelethin itself, and its secrets, had always remained untouched. Even if someone actually managed to go through the barrier surrounding the forest, Misato could recall some buildings with seals so strong that it would have taken several sorcerers and hours of casting to break them. An almost impossible task to accomplish when surrounded by hundred of elves, all attuned to the forces of nature and magics.

Elves knew of many lost secrets and were very privy about them. Even more than the Clerics of Lilith. Misato could vividly recall unsuccessful attempts of trying to pry some of that lost lore out of her friend. As she looked at her younger looking friend, she could tell that she was holding back something and that was something they would need to talk about when they had the time. The situation was too important for potentially vital information to be kept secret. Then again, she knew that she could trust Rei's judgment. Perhaps it was better to let things as they were.

Still, she couldn't help but be curious. Information about berserkers was sparse at best. There were very few cases known and most was more of the realm of legends than actual facts. One had more chances of ending up against a dragon than a berserker, although some did claim that the end result would be pretty much the same. It was said that they were like a tornado: swift, strong, and leaving nothing standing in their wake.

Misato wondered for a moment if the analogy to the furious forces of the wind were mere coincidences.

If anyone other than Rei claimed that their companion wasn't a berserker, Misato wouldn't have believed it. The fact that they were alive seemed to contradict what little was known about them. But that fact seemed also to confirm Rei's words. If the Kagenoshi had indeed risen after her use of the spirit strike, and she had no reason to doubt Rei on that, than it seemed to be the only likely explanation for their survival. Rei was good, she was better than good, but water elemental magic was the weakest of all four elements, when isolated from a nearby water source. Earth magic could be tapped from anywhere in Gaia and wind magic always ran strong if one was outdoors. By its nature, fire was an explosive force, easy to create, even if wild to tame. But the forces of water required a much deeper level of control. Despite all her training and the Water Crest in her possession, Misato was certain that Rei would have been unable to finish off the Kagenoshi. No, something else had done it and the only option left was Shinji. But untrained in both swords and magics, the boy would normally have been hard pressed to save his life, let alone defeat such a powerful foe.

Normally.

But Rei's words, Shinji's tale about his violent outbursts, as well as Misato's own remembrance of a few occurrences such as his reaction when attacked by the werefox, did suggest that he was no ordinary boy.

Definitely not.

And if legends were true, he was no ordinary berserker either. If he was, she wouldn't be alive to ponder that question. If that was the case, then what was he? Another type of berserker than those known? Or it could be that the slip into the berserker state was a progressive one? If so, would each episode be worse, until the day where reason would leave him forever?

She didn't know. And it scared her. But there was no other choice. She would have to trust him and Rei. And pray Lilith to help him.

Misato let go of Shinji and helped him get to his feet.

"Come on, let's go! If we hurry, we might be able to sleep in Tokyo tomorrow. All we need to do is find some good horses in Aisa." Her face darkened for a moment. "And if I ever find that %#* horse thief..."

The young man gave her an uncertain look, before his eyes seemed to gain in resolve.

"Yes. Let's go."

The White Knight smiled. He was a brave kid. There was hope for him, she was certain of it.

"Alright then! Off to Aisa!"

"Aisa is that way," corrected Rei, as she indicated the opposite direction to the way Misato had been pointing.

"... I knew that..."

x o x

From her chamber, she could hear someone heading in her direction. She could tell who it was, the sound of the regular steps of his boots, the rhythmic sound of the end of his staff hitting the floor with each step precise like clockwork. She knew those well.

"Come."

He didn't need to announce himself and the both of them knew it.

He entered the room and bowed before her.

"My Queen." The words were uncommonly warm, carrying more than simple reverence. A tone he could never use in ordinary circumstances.

"What are the news, High Mage?"

He stood up and looked at her, his eyes looking down to lock with her own gaze.

"He'll be here tomorrow."

He didn't need to say anything else. That was all she needed to hear. While she had been expecting it, the news still caused a maelstrom of emotions to wage within her. She felt herself crumble under their onslaught and had to seek support within his arms. For once, he actually allowed himself a breach of etiquette and held her in a warm embrace.

"Finally... after seventeen years... I can finally see him..."

And Queen Yui wept tears of joy.

[To be continued...]

* * *

Author's notes:

First a reminder. While my assistants have been creating D&D stats for the fun of it and I've been adding them as extra to each chapters, this ISN'T a D&D story. This is a NGE elsewhere story and thus, more an *anime* fantasy story. So I'm not following the extensive set of "rules" that is characteristic to the D&D universe. I'm making my own rules, my own lore, trying to find balance between my whims and realism (well, as realistic as magic usage and monsters can be). Truth be told, I know almost next to nothing about D&D and have never read a D&D inspired novel, so all the background I have comes from a few fantasy novels, a few "you're the hero" kind of books I read while I was in my youth, RPG games and of course, a bunch of fantasy anime series. This isn't quite "my world" as I do use characters that aren't of my own making, just tweaked alter egos, but it's the closest thing until I come up with my very own original fiction idea. If my vision conflicts with some you have, I'm afraid it can't be helped.

The second point. Myssa. The newly-introduced half-dark elf. I can't really say what she is exactly. Author created character? Self-insert (as Myssa is the name of my main EverQuest half-elf druid character - yes, a female character, I preferred the character design and it made more interesting role-playing)? Avatar (inspired from the real Myssa)? I'm not certain. Perhaps a melting pot of it all. On one side, her history (which will remain a secret for the moment) was inspired by a discarded scenario I had created for my EverQuest Myssa. On the other hand, that character was originally added to the Chosen cast in order to tease the real Myssa. Then, I started to consider her as an actually worthy character and her development has been discussed in length with the real Myssa and a lot more than for my other characters (since half their characterization is based on their NGE counterparts and the other half I keep to myself for the sake of surprise and because I improvise as I go). But in the end, I do believe that she will rather be an ACC, as her own unique persona develops beyond the range of the planned and the known. So let us all wait and see.

Elements borrowed from other anime series and RPG games:

- Neriak : Again, city name borrowed from EverQuest. As you may have guessed, home of the dark elf race.

- Shisshars : Lizardmen also borrowed from EverQuest. I've never fought any thus far, but seen some of their designs on the Luclin expansion box, and figured they would make nice monsters.

* * *

Extra:

Ikari Shinji, Male Fighter 4(at current story arc), Chosen of Wind: CR 6; Medium-sized humanoid (human); HD 4d10 plus 12; hp 43; Init +2; Spd 30 ft.; AC 14 (touch 12, flat-footed 12); Atk +10 melee (1d10+6, Masamune—katana form), +9 melee (1d6+4, Masamune—tanto form), or +6 ranged (by spell or spell-like ability); SQ Racial instability, rage, Wind Chosen Traits; AL NG; SV Fort +12, Ref +6, Will +5; Str 13, Dex 14, Con 16, Int 13, Wis 13, Cha 14. Height 5 ft. 4 in.

Skills and Feats: Climb +4, Concentration +5, Jump +4, Knowledge (History) +3, Knowledge (Religion) +3, Profession (Carpenter) +3, Preform (harmonica) +3, Ride +5, Swim +4; Dodge, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (katana), Great Fortitude, Luck of Heroes, Weapon Focus (katana), Weapon Specialization (katana).

Special Qualities: Rage (Ex):Beserker Rage as barbarian. Shinji has the following statistics instead of those given above: hp 51; AC 12 (touch 12, flat-footed 10); Atk +12 melee (1d10+8, Masamune—katana form), +11 melee (1d6+6, Masamune—tanto form); SV Fort +14, Will +7; Str 17, Con 20; Skills: Climb +6. The rage, unlike the normal barbarian rage, lasts as long as Shinji's hit points doesn't go below –5. If it does, he faints and starts to bleed to death. Under rage, Shinji acts as if under the effects of a jump spell (for those anime leaps) and so his jump skill becomes +36.

Racial Instability (Ex): Dark elven blood flowing through Shinji's veins, though diluted by several genrations, makes him resistant to certain magical and physical attacks. He gains a +2 racial bonus to saves against any offensive magicks of the Dark and Light schools, and a damage reduction of 2/-. However, there is a price to this. At the beginning of a bezerker rage, he must first make a Will save (DC 18), or be consumed by dark emotions, attacking everything in sight, friend and foe.

Wind Chosen Traits:

(however, at this point in time, Shinji is clueless about the full extent of his abilities, so even though he has spells, it doesn't mean he can cast them)

Air Mastery (Ex): Airborne opponents suffer a 1 penalty to attack and damage rolls.  
Divine Grace (Ex): Charisma modifier is added to saving throws.  
Domain Access: Free access to spells of the Air domain as if cleric of same character level.

- 1st Level Obscuring mist.  
- 2nd Level Wind Wall.

Flight (Sp): Shinji can, once per day, can use the spell Fly as a wizard of his same character level.  
Levitation (Sp): Once per day, Shinji can Levitate as the spell cast by a wizard of the same character level as him.

Possessions: Masamune (+3 vorpal short sword [+ other enchantments]; can transform to a +3 vorpal katana [+ other enchantments] under the correct conditions, mithril masterwork harmonica, leather jack (counts as leather armor).

Shinji at this point hasn't got much in the range of equippage, but hopefully this will change (we dare hope).


	5. Chapter 5: The Holy City

The sky was free of clouds and the full moon shone brightly in the starry sky, a bright candle amidst the countless smaller ones. It could hardly have been a better night for travel when the three companions emerged from the thick forests they had been traveling in for the past few hours. Now free of the trees, Shinji found himself speechless at the sight before him, still off near the horizon but magnificent nonetheless. Lit by moonlight and a thousand candles from its uncountable windows, the Holy City of Tokyo stood in all its glory. Although details could barely be made out at this distance, Shinji could pick out what must be the three crystal guardian towers, pulsing with a soft light as all the stories had described them. And that enormous structure in the centre of the city could only be Castle Tokyo.

"Wow..."

It seemed a poor way to describe his awe.

Misato chuckled.

"Try to wait for us to actually get there, before getting all impressed. Come on now, we still have at least one hour of riding ahead of us, so there's no time to waste. I want a bath, a beer, a change of clothes, and another beer. Not necessarily in that order."

And so, the three travelers rode towards the light of the city.

* * *

CHOSEN

An Evangelion inspired fantasy elsewhere story Based on characters created by and copyright GAINAX Written by Alain Gravel Assisted by Myssa Elaine Santos Rei & Darren Demaine

CHAPTER 5 - The Holy City

* * *

Ichiro was a bored old man. Compared to the previous night, his inn seemed eerily calm. He smiled at the fond memories of the exuberant woman who had brought such life to his modest establishment. A bounty hunter, no doubt, by her ragged looks and the nasty sword she carried. But gold was gold, and Ichiro didn't really care where it came from as long as one paid for their drinks, meals, and room. Although, he did have to wonder where she had been carrying all those coins, considering how little of the tunic she wore was actually intact and just how tightly it had hugged her body.

The woman had entered his inn late at night, near the time where men slowly prepared to return to their homes and beds to nurse their drinks, or seek warmth in their women's bosoms. She had two companions, one a young man, the other a young woman he believed, although a white cloak has concealed most of her features and he had only been able to snatch glimpses of her. Truth be told, his eyes had been mostly drawn to the more mature woman's chest. While his wife was still attractive and always eager to please in bed, he felt it was his duty as a good husband to admire other women. That way he could give his wife an honest answer when she asked if she was still beautiful.

Ah, the sacrifices a husband made...

While the younger ones had immediately retired to the room the group had rented, most likely eager to share the comfort and warmth of a good bed, Ichiro assumed, their companion had hit the bar, much to the delight of the inn's usual tenants. That night, men returned much later to their homes, at least those who weren't too drunk to return. It had certainly been one interesting night, with one cheerful lad or another trying to either woo her or out-drink her.

Ichiro's musings were interrupted as he heard noises and screams from outside his inn. Picking up his stout cudgel from behind the counter, he headed for the door to see what the commotion was all about. He really hoped that that stupid brat Kenage hadn't set another house ablaze again. The flames had almost reached his inn that time.

What he saw was a thing of nightmares. From the north, a thick, black mist cloud seemed to slowly blanket the city, making it impossible to see any of the buildings the mist had enveloped. As he watched, the mist flowed south to engulf the tannery across the street. People were fleeing from the dark cloud, screaming in fright. A woman tore out of the tannery, shrieking. Tendrils of mist casually reached for her, and when they brushed against her, her shriek rose to a pitch that chilled the blood in his veins. It lasted only an instant then her lifeless body smashed to the ground, her face frozen in an expression of utter pain and terror.

"Get back in! Close your door, you moron!"

Those words cut through his dread-filled daze. Ichiro had no idea who gave him that advice, but he lost no time putting it into effect. Slamming the door, he quickly reached over and dropped the heavy oak bar across the portal. Shuddering, his knees went weak and had to lean against the now barred door.

"Dear Lilith, what was that thing?"

He gasped as he saw some of the mist waft in beneath the door. Trembling with fright he took a step back, then he heard a soul-shattering scream from upstairs.

"Noriko!"

He ran to the room he and his wife shared, but stopped, as he saw the black mist slowly invade the corridor from under the room's door.

"No..."

He dropped to his knees, feeling suddenly powerless, scared and confused. As he saw the black death approaching him, he had one last thought, one of relief. At least that young lass and her companions had left the village early that morning. At least someone would be safe.

The mist brushed against him with a light caress. Pain entered his soul and suddenly there was nothing in him but the pain and his own screaming.

x o x

Shamshiel stood in the middle of the village of Aisa, his form, though gigantic, imperceptible through his dark mist. He could feel it all flow into him: the villagers' fears, pains, anxieties, agonies, their very life as it was drawn from their useless shells, all adding to his strength. Soon his powers would be as they had been three millennia ago, and he would defeat those that had dared to stand before those of his blood.

Once he had drained the life of the village dry, Shamshiel used a tiny spark of his newly gained power to send a ball of purplish fire against one of the village's habitations. The wooden structure was set ablaze and soon burning fragments had set nearly structures alight. Shamshiel strode out of the blazing village, confident that the fire would erase all traces of his passage, assuming anyone even bothered to look.

Had his current form permitted it, he might even have smiled.

x o x

To say that Shinji was impressed was an understatement. The way he had been gaping at the sight of Tokyo as they neared the city, it was a wonder his mouth wasn't full of flies, thought Misato. She knew what he must be feeling though; she could clearly recall the first time she had beheld the sight of the Holy City, after being rescued by one of its holy warriors and brought back to be taken care of in one of the capital's orphanages.

It was, unfortunately, an all too common occurrence. She shook those thoughts away. It was useless to torture herself with the past.

She could remember when the kind man had woken her up after a tiring ride on his horse. She still couldn't put into words the effect the sight had had on her. Born in a poor village, she had never been more than a day's ride from her home until brought to Tokyo. To see this all of a sudden...

It was probably the same for Shinji. Even Rei, despite having known the intricate beauty of Kelethin all her life, actually showed signs of... if not awe, at least interest. That, in itself, spoke volumes.

The city was enormous. Seen from a distance, the city had appeared big; as they had rode closer that impression had only been reinforced.

The city's outer wall had the shape of a near perfect circle, and Misato knew that this protective circle had a diameter of approximately five kilometers. Peripheral habitations that had grown up around the city actually added to its width. Despite the late hour, it still took the three companions fifteen minutes to pass through the outer town.

If the city was large, it was also tall. The outer wall, made of hard, white stone, rose thirty meters into the sky like a massive cliff face. No army had ever defeated these walls. The main entrance was guarded by its own keep, the portcullis and doors there made of iron mixed with mithril.

Towering over all the buildings and even the wall keep itself, stood the three guardian towers of Tokyo. Set just inside the outer wall, their location traced an invisible equilateral triangle. The towers were the colour of purest ivory, their tips made entirely of enchanted crystal. Each crystal glowed a warm, pure radiance, turning night inside the city to a soft twilight.

At the exact centre of the three towers, and thus the city, stood Tokyo Castle. It was an imposing structure of crystal, metal and stone that dominated the cityscape. Home to the royal family, legend had it that the goddess Lilith herself had chosen that point at which to rest, and the castle built to honour and protect her.

"So guys, what do you think?"

Shinji didn't seem to have recovered his ability to speak.

"Stone and steel. It looks cold."

Misato had to agree with the elven girl. Even with all of the life generated by its many inhabitants, the White Knight felt that Tokyo lacked a certain warmth, a sense of connection. It was severe, cold.

"Yes... I keep telling the King that we should try to grow some trees in here. But unfortunately, there's just no room. Come on you guys, just a bit more and we can get some beds."

And the group rode in silent contemplation once more.

x o x

"We are approaching a barrier," Rei noted as the group closed on the gate keep.

"Ah, yes," Misato acknowledged. "We set up this protective barrier about ten years ago, right after my predecessor became High Mage. It was mainly the work of the late High Priestess Naoko. Actually, it was inspired by the one that surrounds Kelethin forest and is produced by the three towers you can see here. Basically, it's designed to let only humans, elves, and selected races of animals through."

"You can do that?" asked an amazed Shinji.

"Oh, sure. It's actually a much simpler version than Kelethin's barrier, which reads the hearts and minds of people crossing it, in search of evil intentions." Misato chuckled. "If we had that here, I doubt the merchants or the nobles would ever be able to pass through the city gates."

Shinji couldn't help but share her laugh.

"Actually, simpler isn't a good term here," Misato continued. "The spell required to set up this barrier is actually an unimaginably complex incantation. It took about five years for Her Holiness Naoko to design the ritual. And after the first three years, she almost never came out of her room, so that she could work on the spell in peace. In fact, she died during the casting of the spell. It seems that she not only imbued these towers with magic, but also with her own life force."

Misato could see that Shinji appeared stunned at the news. She couldn't blame him; while she was willing to lay down her life in battle to protect her goddess and her king, that was something immediate and direct. To give your life for something so complex and far reaching that most were convinced it wouldn't work... Misato had always felt the woman had probably been a little deranged. It wasn't something she could ever admit to her friend Ritusko, but the late High Priestess Naoko had always given her the creeps.

"The barrier will let humans pass, but will stop dark elves. What about half-breeds?" asked the blue haired girl.

Misato frowned at the question. It was strange of Rei to inquire about that. She had expected the elven girl to find the matter trivial, once her initial question had been answered.

"If a person's life energy patterns are less than about three quarters human or elven, then that person won't be able to pass through. As you know, dark elves tend to use half-breeds as front line soldiers, along with their orc, goblin, and undead slaves, so we had to take that into account. You have to understand that the system isn't a perfect one. It's meant to stop an army, not individuals. Someone who's only a quarter dark elf, but loyal to them would be able to go through. The initial plan had been to block anyone with any bit of dark elven blood in them, but High Mage Gendo was vividly against it. He pointed out that many poor souls had not been given any choice over their ancestry. Considering that many of those poor people find a certain peace within the service of Lilith, it makes sense."

The three of them fell silent. There had been many stories about things done to women, or even children, that had survived dark elf attacks, before the dark elves had begun to kidnap anything female in their raids. None of the stories were pleasant.

"I think it's for the best," added Misato, to break the somber mood. "The mother of one of my best cadets is half-breed. Very nice woman, she mixes an excellent tea. She lives in one of the habitations outside the city. It would have been a shame if her son was unable to cross the barrier. The kid's got a lot of potential. Oh... we're hitting the barrier now."

As their mounts kept advancing, Shinji felt a brief, strange tingling sensation. For a moment it had felt like a huge invisible hand had been pressing against his forehead, chest, and knees, but that feeling quickly passed leaving him with another sensation in the back of his head.

"It felt familiar..." he whispered out loud, mainly to himself, but loud enough for Rei to pick up.

"You felt the power."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. Shinji thought back to the sensation, trying to extract anything he could from the vague memory. He watched, without paying too much attention, Misato approach one of the guards that stood to one side of the majestic gate. The night guard suddenly snapped to attention and shouted something about the White Knight returning and commanding his men to let her and her companions pass. He tried to ignore the outside world and focus on the experience. There was something about the sensation he had felt... something subtle... he could almost recognize it.

Then it hit him.

"Three. There were three sensations, melded into one."

Her business done, this conversation attracted Misato's attention.

"What are you talking about?"

"The powers of the gate," said Rei. "He felt them."

Misato gave them a dubious look.

"Oh? Really?"

Shinji nodded.

"Yes. One... one was familiar. Very familiar. It's a strange sensation... one I've felt often. I think... I think I used it before... when Rei and I practiced... and I got angry."

"Wind magic," Rei stated quietly.

"And the others?" asked Misato, now really interested.

Shinji frowned in concentration.

"Another sensation was familiar as well... but not as much... I think... I think I felt it back in Edo, when Lady Rei used her powers to stop the fires. It was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

Misato frowned. She hadn't been aware that Rei had followed them that long, before appearing to them. And she felt rather vexed that Shinji had noticed her while she hadn't. Not to mention that he hadn't deigned to mention any of this until now.

"The third... it's unfamiliar, though."

"Earth magic," Rei explained.

"So the barrier uses wind, water and earth magic?"

"Yes," answered Misato. "It draws its power from those elemental sources."

"Why not fire also?"

Misato shook her head.

"Fire magic is too unreliable to be a power source. It's easy to draw power from the air, or from the ground below. Water is also as convenient, if there's a nearby source, and if you ask Rei, she'll confirm that the eastern tower is actually close to an underwater river. But fire... while the most potent in raw power, you just don't find it in nature in a convenient form. There's also that fire is mainly an offensive form of power, it offers very little defensive possibilities, unlike wind, water and earth."

Shinji nodded, not really understanding fully, but not wanting for it to show. He soon found himself forgetting about the city's protective barrier as they progressed into the city. They were following what Shinji guessed to be the main street, as it was large, more or less crowded and he could see that it led to Tokyo Castle. Now that its view wasn't blocked by the city's gates, it seemed even more impressive. And yet... compared to the stone and wood buildings that they were passing by, the castle seemed oddly out of place.

"You won't really notice by the buildings on this street," said Misato, "but it might be good for you to know that Tokyo is more or less divided into different layers. Truth be told, the Queen isn't all too thrilled about it, as it kind of creates a sort of social division, but things have been this way for longer than any can remember."

The woman sighed. She has seen for herself the differences in the many sectors of the royal city.

"The zone right next to the outer wall is mainly occupied by the army." Shinji did note that most of the people still out at this hour were wearing uniforms and carried weapons. "It makes sense, considering that their main job is to guard the outer wall. The soldiers sleep here, eat here, train here. They have their own bars and taverns, their own recreation facilities for when they're off duty. Weapon depots, stables, barracks, everything they need is right here, close to the wall. Also, if an enemy did manage to break through, they'd advance through the soldiers' homes first, giving the city's inhabitants more time to find shelter."

Shinji took in this information, trying to see beyond the buildings on either side of the street, as if he could see all that Misato mentioned.

"Beyond the military zone is the commoner zone," Misato continued. "The peasants, the freemen. People who work the fields outside, those who operate stores, work for the guilds or carry out a trade. Some are the families of priests or soldiers, and a great number are those that have sought refuge within the holy city. Your kind of people, right Shinji?"

He had noticed a change among the population as they continued to travel. There were few people in the streets, due to the late hour, but uniforms had been replaced by a mix of tunics, pants and dresses. The demeanor of the people had also changed; they seemed less sure of themselves, they moved with a slower, less driven pace. There were quite a few drunks, he also noted. In a way, he could recognize himself among them. At least, the person he had been before he had met the White Knight. Now... he wasn't too sure of who he was anymore.

"It's not like I knew before..." he thought bitterly.

They continued to ride slowly for several more minutes. The castle was drawing ever close when Shinji noticed a subtle change in the buildings around them. From simple housing, the structures had evolved to become numerous shops on both sides of the street. Activity around them had now pretty much died down, aside from the few shops that were still selling liquor at this late hour.

"Now, we've reached the market area. Merchants have pretty much all settled here, as have their shops. Anything that can be bought in Japan, you'll find here."

"They have settled themselves between the commoner populace and the nobility," noted Rei. From the sour expression Shinji saw on Misato's face, he could see that she was probably right.

"Yes. Unfortunately, a few of those fat rich merchants think too highly of themselves, I'm afraid. Then again, so to do quite a number of the nobility..."

With the castle drawing closer and closer, shops soon gave way to small, richly appointed houses, temples, and shrines. For someone who had lived all his life in a small village with a single temple, Shinji found himself amazed at how many different places to worship Lilith there were.

"They don't call this the holy city for nothing, you know," said Misato, as she noticed his expression. "This area is shared by the clerics of Lilith, the Holy Knights and some of the minor nobility. This is actually were we'll stop for today."

Misato made a turn to the left, and they rode away from the main street. They found themselves moving from one street to the next, following a pattern that the young man quickly lost track of. Misato finally led them to an imposing temple, where they stopped. The temple doors stood open and an older man - Shinji couldn't quite place his age due to his cleanly shaved head - walked towards them. He wore simple white robes and a pair of sandals.

"Dame Misato, it's an honor to see you again."

"Gennai! How many times must I tell you to stop being so formal! For Lilith's sake, you were once one of my teachers!"

"And I would really appreciate for you to keep this to yourself, my little Misato," said the man with a chuckle.

"Why you...! What are you doing out here anyway? Those guards at the gate didn't send a message did they?"

"No, the Goddess herself bade me that I should stay awake this evening and await an event to occur. Either that or I ate something that isn't letting me sleep."

The White Knight had trouble keeping herself from laughing.

"Seems like you had a rough time. If I didn't know better, I'd swear you're trying to flash this old man."

Misato had the decency to blush, before readjusting her dress a bit, so that one of its numerous tears wasn't so close to revealing too much of her poorly hidden assets.

"Yeah, something like that. But I got the kid."

"Hey!"

While Shinji wasn't that prideful, being called that way in public was not something he could stay silent on.

"Oh, hush you. As I was saying, I found him *and* the Water Chosen as well. Two birds with one stone."

"I believe that the Goddess is smiling upon us," said the older man.

"I sure hope so. Is Ritsu here?"

The man shook his head.

"No, she's been summoned to the castle. Actually, she said to tell you that they would be waiting for you."

Misato snorted.

"Guess the old man knew we'd make it here tonight. Geez, couldn't he have let me at least get some sleep? That jerk..." She sighed, then turned toward Rei and Shinji. "I'll leave you two with old Gennai here. You can stay here for the night, I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning. I'd gladly let you stay at my place, but it's a single room, so you'll be more comfortable at the temple."

"Umm... okay..." Shinji said uncertainly. So far removed from anything he was familiar with, he had no choice but to go with Misato's decisions.

"This arrangement is adequate," Rei said simply, as she dismounted her horse.

"Good! You kids be nice now! Don't do anything I'd do!" she shouted as she got her horse into motion, and disappeared into the night.

"I'm not a kid..." grumbled Shinji.

x o x

From his position, the man sat silently, as they all waited for the White Knight. Old and wizened eyes moved from one person to the next that sat around the table, observing. The seat across from him was empty, awaiting the White Knight to be seated, waiting for her to reveal whatever the reason for this emergency meeting was. His gaze moved to the right, locking itself on the man in black that sat there. As always the High Mage looked stern, but the position of his gloved hands, bridged under his nose, hid any expression his mouth could betray. But Kozo knew better than that. He could see that Gendo seemed more tense than usual, more somber.

It was odd.

Moving further right, the king's eyes set themselves on Commander Makoto. The young man seemed as confused as himself, but still held a very professional and serious composure. His eyes were fixed on the king's left side, locked on the only person in the room that could possibly be considered a security risk. Kozo noted that, as always, his white and red uniform looked impeccable, despite the late hour the Commander had been summoned.

Next, Kozo's eyes set themselves on the woman sitting at his right. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of his dear wife and Queen, although the smile was brief, as he noted the anxiety her blue eyes carried. It was strange, as she had been oddly happy all day long. For a moment he wondered if she knew something he didn't, and acknowledged that it was probably the case. Why should today be any different than any other day since he'd married her? Briefly his hand caressed the short, soft brown hair that wasn't impeded by the light crown she wore, and she turned her face towards him. At the sight of the warm smile she gave him, Kozo felt his shoulders relax and his worries melt away.

"What is taking so long? Why was I summoned so late at night? I demand to know!"

Kozo silently sighed in displeasure and turned toward the man at his left. He only felt contempt for the aged merchant that was Keel, but whether or not he liked it, having the support of the city's merchant guilds was, while not a necessity, better than having them against him. Truth be told, Kozo would have preferred not to have to deal with the man at all, but merchants had the bad habit of lashing out at innocent commoners with outrageous prices if they felt left out.

"Patience. You will know as soon as the White Knight joins us."

While he couldn't stand the man, the king was actually somewhat glad that Keel could give vent to the frustrations he himself was feeling. He shared the merchant's irritation and concerns, but certainly wouldn't admit that he, himself, didn't know what was actually going on.

His gaze move away from Keel and set itself on the more pleasant sight of Priestess Maya. Like all clerics of Lilith, the priestess was dressed all in white, the only indication of her higher ranking being the thin silver circlet that was partially hidden within her short brown hair, as well as the silver short staff Kozo knew she held on her lap. As always, the High Priestess' assistant seemed rather uncomfortable to be part of this group.

Finally, Kozo's eyes moved to High Priestess Ritsuko. Like her apprentice, she was dressed in white, but her robes were trimmed in gold, at the collar and the end of her sleeves. Her golden-topped wooden staff stood against a wall, momentarily forgotten. Of all the people in the room, the High Priestess seemed the one to be withholding the most annoyance. Kozo silently chuckled as he could well imagine the comments that ran through the priestess' head about her old friend and her lack of responsibility and proper attitude. The king knew, of course, that the priestess' views were clouded by the memories of their shared childhood and the knight's carefree ways when off duty. However, he personally knew just how dedicated the White Knight could be, for her body held the scars of faded wounds that would have been mortal blows for him without her intervention.

His musing was cut short as the council room doors suddenly flew open and the White Knight entered. She quickly stepped up to the table and bowed to her liege lord. Kozo frowned slightly as the sight of his Knight. She wasn't wearing the usual 'battle' garb she seemed to prefer when going on a mission out of the city, but rather the uniform she wore when serving in the castle. A male officer's uniform, it consisted of a long white shirt and dark red pantaloons, the same cut and style Makoto wore. Over that, she wore a silver necklace on which hung Lilith's Cross, and a long open white coat, that went down below her knees to where it touched her boots. As always, the Murasame was fixed on her back.

If the uniform was spotless, a clear sign it had just been put on, the woman herself seemed rather ragged. She was paler than usual, with dark circles under her eyes. Her hair, crudely held in a ponytail, was disheveled. She also appeared out of breath, which was definitely an odd sign coming from a woman whose reputation for endurance was something that had reached even his royal ears.

"You're late," High Priestess Ritsuko intoned dryly.

"Sorry," the White Knight said between pants. "Had to change on the way... my other uniform was in bad shape... I don't think her Majesty would have approved..."

That comment seemed to pacify the High Priestess. Kozo smiled, recalling his reaction, and that of his wife's, the first time they had seen the woman they had appointed as the White Knight wearing her chosen battle gear. Normally Yui wasn't the jealous or self-conscious type, but he could clearly remember the dark look she had given him as his gaze found itself lingering on the young female warrior for longer than Yui had liked. She had then... suggested... the younger woman to find something else to wear when on duty in the castle. For the sake of modesty, decency, and decorum, of course. Although she had added a more bitter comment about trying to spare the maids from having to clean the floor of men's drool.

"Can we know what's going on now?"

That comment earned Keel many glares from the people around the table. As Misato sat on her chair, High Mage Gendo spoke simple words that sent fright to Kozo's heart.

"The Darkness is rising."

While he kept an illusion of calm and control, Kozo's fingers tightened around the scepter he held in his hands. He noted that only half of the people present seemed distressed by this news. Misato, Ritsuko, and even his own wife seemed perfectly calm, as if already aware of what was to be said in this conversation.

The High Priestess spoke up and elaborated on the mage's words.

"I believe that all of you are familiar with a least one of the many prophecies about the resurrection of Adam, or the coming of Lilith's Chosen. Through consultation with Her Eminence Lady Ayanami, High Priestess in Kelethin, we have known that certain elements of the prophecy have occurred. Now it seems enough events have come to pass for us to say with certainty: the prophesized times are now here."

The younger priestess gasped and blanched at the announcement, and Makoto seemed to have trouble keeping his composure. Kozo himself felt dizzy with the implications of what Ritsuko was saying.

"Propostrus!" shouted Keel as he jumped to his feet. "Those are merely children's tales!"

"I assure you, Freeman Keel, that these are no mere tales," the White Knight said calmly. "Acting under the orders of Lady Ritsuko and Lord Mage Gendo, I went on a search for the Wind Chosen two weeks ago. I barely saved him from an assassination attempt by none other than a Kagenoshi, one of Adam's children. The attack on the Wind Chosen nearly annihilated the village of Edo and it was only due to sheer luck and the unexpected help of the Water Chosen that we managed to survive and defeat the Kagenoshi."

The merchant paled and fell heavily to his chair under the impact of the White Knight's words. The room fell silent.

"Are you certain that what you encountered was one of the legendary Kagenoshi," Kozo finally asked, hoping for some way to prevent this from coming to pass.

"Yes, your Majesty. There aren't that many giant monsters filled with such dark powers roaming around. I... I was barely able to break his Absolute Terror Field."

"I see..."

The king sighed, suddenly feeling old, his shoulders heavy with the burden he knew he and his people would soon have to carry. He felt a soft hand squeeze his own, and found hope in its warmth.

"Did the mission succeed?" Gendo asked sternly.

"Yes, Lord Mage. He and the Water Chosen are currently spending the night in one of the temples, under Church protection and in Gennai's care."

Kozo's hopes grew as he analyzed those words. Not only was the Wind Chosen now within reach, but the Water Chosen as well. Two of them had already been gathered in so little time...

The king rose from his seat and with a clang of his scepter, got the attention of everyone in the room.

"Then, tomorrow let us have a look upon Lilith's Chosen. If the Darkness is awakening, there is no time to waste. Dame Misato, you will bring the Chosen to us tomorrow morning, without fail."

"Yes, your Highness," the White Knight said, bowing.

The king then addressed the rest of the room.

"Lady Ritsuko, Lord Commander, you will warn your people of the upcoming threat and see that they are prepared. If the forces of darkness are to attempt to take Tokyo, I want to make sure they are stopped. It will take both the faith of the clergy and the swords of the army to give us strength."

There was a double acknowledgement of those orders.

"Freeman Keel... will the kingdom be able to count on the support the of guilds?"

"I'll see what I can do..."

"Be sure that you do," spoke Kozo in a commanding tone. "This goes beyond money and petty squabbles. Rest assured that I will take ANY measure necessary to make sure that my people face the oncoming trials and survive."

The merchant flinched under the command, but said nothing.

In a slightly softer tone of voice, Kozo continued, "Money will not buy off the darkness, but it can gain us access to troops, equipment, and food. All who give in the service of the crown will be remembered." Keel didn't look up but did straighten his back a bit at the king's words.

The king then turned back to the White Knight.

"Dame Knight. I will make a public announcement after my meeting with the Chosen. Please make sure that all the appropriate arrangements are made."

"With all due respect, your Majesty, I'm not certain..."

"The people deserve to know."

The woman's eyes went wide at those words, before she bowed before him.

"I'll make sure that all is prepared."

The king nodded.

"Good. This meeting is adjourned. Be sure to all get some rest. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a long, tiresome day."

"Yes, your Majesty."

As the people left the room, the older man's eyes set themselves on the figure in black.

"Gendo."

The High Mage turned to face the king, his face betraying no emotions behind his tinted glasses.

"Don't keep from me information as important as this in the future. I don't appreciate being taken for an old fool. And spare me the excuse of being concerned for my well being and that you only wanted to spare me from useless worries."

"Understood."

The king frowned at the man's lack of reaction.

"Let's hope that you do. In the past, I've let you do as you saw fit. Your decisions were sound, and the actions swift. But the threat we now face is more than simple games over power struggles, petty rivalries and shadow conspiracies. You know as well as I do that the powers that will be unleashed if we fail to stop them will consume our kingdom, then all of Gaia."

"Of course. If Adam is revived, there is only death for us."

"Then try to keep in mind that what's at stake here is more than winning a game. It's life itself. You can no longer treat everyone as if they are pieces on your chessboard. Remember that."

The king didn't wait for a reply, nor did expect any. Already, his mind was racing to ponder the consequences of what he had learned tonight. There was much to do, much to plan for.

But first, there were things to discuss with his wife...

x o x

"An unfamiliar ceiling..."

Shinji sighed as he lay on the bed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling above him, sleep eluding him.

He had felt a certain relief when he had made the decision to join Rei in the role of Lilith's Chosen. Finally, he had something to identify himself, a path to follow, something greater than just existing to accomplish.

Yet... he couldn't ignore the doubts that assailed him, the fear that ate at his heart. So much seemed to ride on this. So many hopes. The way Misato looked at him each time she mentioned the Chosen. Rei's cold faith and determination. What if he failed their expectations? What then? What would be the cost? His life? Theirs? The entire kingdom's? How could they be so sure that he was the one? He was no one. He had no mother, no father, just a lone soul who wondered if it hadn't been put there by mistake.

His hands reached for the music instrument in his pocket, but didn't draw it. He couldn't seek solace within music tonight. No doubt the sound would wake those sleeping in the rooms adjacent to his.

He sighed again. For once in his life he was actually lying on a comfortable bed, and he couldn't make the most of the opportunity.

Getting out of bed, Shinji slipped on the sandals that had been lent to him, and walked out of the small room that had been put at his disposal. Silently, he roamed through the empty corridors of the temple, searching for something, anything, to distract himself from his thoughts.

Eventually, his steps led him to the temple's main hall. It was a large room, empty except for rows of pews and a statue that stood at the focal point of the room. It was a representation of the Goddess, carved in white marble, illuminated by six large candles. As if feeling suddenly drawn, Shinji walked toward the statue, his eyes locked on it.

Each statue of Lilith was different. While the one in Edo had sported a long mane of hair that fell down to her feet, this one's hair reached her waist and on her back were wings seemingly made of feathers. None truly agreed on how the Goddess looked like. It was said that she appeared to each in their own, unique way. The only thing all agreed on was that no stone, metal or even flesh could properly convey her beauty.

Shinji found himself kneeling in front of the statue. It hadn't been a reflected action, nor one born of habit. He didn't really know why he did it, except that it felt right. His eyes moved from the statue to the wooden floor, as he felt suddenly unworthy to look at her.

"Mother... am I truly one of your Chosen Ones? How can someone of such little significance as me be of any use to you?"

"The Mother doesn't care for ranks of family lines. What matters most to Her is the strength and nobility of one's heart."

The voice, soft and warm, almost musical, pulled Shinji from his daze, surprising him. His body turned toward the source of the newcomer's voice, his muscles tensed and prepared to strike. As he saw shock and fear on the person's face, as he heard that person's gasp of surprise, his eyes grew wide realizing what had happened. In his hand he felt a familiar weight and feel nestled there. His eyes left the figure before him and stared down at the short golden blade that he was holding in his hands.

A blade he had left in his room.

Shinji dropped the short sword without thinking, acting as if it was a poisonous snake. He looked at the blade for almost half a minute, confused and somewhat scared, then looked at the newcomer again.

It was a young woman his age, visibly a priestess from the look of the long white robes she wore. While he doubted she was of high rank, due to the lack of ornaments that the elder priests seemed to favour, her robes appeared more complex than the simple white garb he had seen the acolytes wearing. Her straight, waist-long raven hair made a sharp contrast with her attire, and her previously shocked brown eyes softened as Shinji smiled shyly at her. Shinji noted a mole on the left side of her chin.

"I'm... I'm sorry... I... I know it sounds stupid... but I didn't even know I was holding that sword. I could swear I had left it in my room..."

"It's... it's alright. No harm done."

"No, I'm really sorry..." Shinji repeated as he leaned down to pick up the sword, careful to keep the cutting edge away from himself and the cleric.

"You are forgiven."

Shinji smiled and blushed at that. The words made him feel good. It was the first time he had heard such words. Shinji found himself looking at her, and decided, that, while she seemed rather plain looking compared to the sensual look of a woman like Misato, or the exotic looks of Rei, she was pretty. The was something about her, a certain presence that was more subtle than mere looks...

"Are... are you alright?"

Shinji blinked and suddenly realized that he had been staring at her for quite some time. Her eyes seemed to wander in a direction, than another, trying to avoid his insistant gaze.

"Sorry... I got caught up in my thoughts..."

Both of them shyly looked away from each other, embarrassment more than evident on their faces.

"It's... it's alright."

Ah! Her voice! That was it. There was something appeasing, relaxing, yet attractive about her voice...

"Emm..."

Shinji found himself suddenly at a loss about what to do now. A long, awkward silence passed between them, as Shinji tried to say something, but found himself at a loss about what to say.

"I don't know how I came here," Shinji finally said, defeated. "Do you know, by any chance, the way to my room?"

"Yes," nodded the girl, apparently relieved that his uncomfortable moment had ended. "Follow me, please. I'll show you the way to the guest quarters."

"Thank... thank you."

Shinji followed her in silence, the only sound he could hear being the rustling of her robes and the sound of their sandals against the wooden floors. If asked, Shinji would have been forced to admit that he wouldn't have found his way on his own. The temple was bigger than it looked from the outside, and each corridor looked the same in the dark. After a moment, Shinji stopped, echoing the priestess.

"I believe this should be your room," she said softly. "I think."

Shinji opened the wooden door in front of which they stood and indeed, recognized the room. The presence of his sword sheath on a chest of drawers, all empty, confirmed that the room was indeed his.

"Yes, it's my room. Thanks you."

"It... it was my pleasure to help." The priestess looked away from his smiling face, apparently trying to find something else in the room to focus on, but only nothing how bare it was. "Are... are those clothes the only ones you have?"

Shinji looked down at himself and suddenly became conscious of his appearance. He hadn't given it much though so far, having gotten used to his ragged and damaged clothes these last few days. Truth be told, his clothes had never been much to look at to begin with.

"Ah... emm... yes. I've... kinda lost my baggage on the trip here," Shinji said, chuckling nervously. He wasn't really sure he could mention that said baggage had either been incinerated by one of the Kagenoshi's blasts, or left behind when Rei had taken them away from the battlefield. Besides, odds were that the priestess wouldn't believe such an unlikely story.

It suddenly dawned on Shinji that all he had left from his past life was his harmonica, his sword, and the clothes he had on. Of the three, his clothes had pretty much reached their end. He wasn't very surprised to come to the conclusion that he wasn't saddened by the fact. He had never possessed much, and had no fond memories associated with his lost possessions. It was almost as if something was trying to erase his past. If only it was that easy. But each time he woke in the morning, the past felt very much alive to him.

"I... I see..." said the priestess, frowning, then smiling "Very well... I'll see that someone bring you flesh clothes, then."

Shinji smiled at that.

"Thank you. You're a very gracious host, miss..."

He paused at that, realizing that he didn't know her name.

"Ma... Mayumi. My name is Mayumi... And it's... it's our duty to serve those in need of assistance."

The smile on Shinji's face died at those words. Of course, she was just doing this out of duty. Perhaps even pity.

"May you find the rest and peace you seek now, and may the Goddess watch over your dreams."

Shinji blinked as the young woman bowed to him, before closing the door and leaving him alone in the room to his thoughts.

A strange encounter. But not an unpleasant one, decided Shinji.

x o x

To say that Shinji felt self-conscious was putting it mildly. He and Rei were sitting at one of the tables of the temple main dining room, sharing breakfast with perhaps fifty clerics, ranging from apprentices to fully appointed priests and priestesses. That in itself wouldn't have been so bad. What disturbed Shinji was the fact that he was sitting at a table right in the middle of the room and that almost all the eyes in the room were fixed on him and Rei.

While he wasn't unused to crowds, no one had ever really looked twice at him, so it hadn't been too bad. But being the centre of attention like this? He could feel their gazes, probing, curious, hopeful. They knew who he was, what he was supposed to represent. He could hear them, the murmurs about Lilith's Chosen. For a moment, he felt a surge of panic. This was wrong! Why were these people looking at him like that? Why were they placing their hopes on him?

They wanted him. All of them. They all wanted a piece of him. To put all of their problems on his shoulders. All their fears. All their hopes.

He wanted to hide, scream, or flee. He might have, if a soft, pale hand hadn't covered one of his hands, that had unconsciously tightened into a fist. Shinji gasped at the touch and turned toward Rei, to see her red eyes looking at his.

"You are not alone."

At those words, he felt himself relax, his hand unclenching, the wave of panic fading. He looked back at the people sitting all around him, and now, instead of people threatening to swallow him whole, he could see them as people like him, ordinary people, giving him warm smiles, looking at him with a sort of admiration that Shinji just couldn't comprehend, but that made him fell warm nonetheless. He awkwardly returned the smiles offered to him, and could feel the tension slowly bleed out of his body.

Sitting at another table, he noticed the girl form the previous night. She was now wearing a pair of glasses, he noted, and her gaze happened to move from her meal to him, as he looked at her. He smiled, and hesitantly, shyly, waved at her. He saw her blush at the gesture, and look down at her rice bowl, as if trying to find something of interest hidden among the white grains. The other priestess around her noticed the exchange, and soon, the girl found herself assailed from murmured questions Shinji couldn't make out. He couldn't help but feel bad for her, as her cheeks seemed to burn redder and redder under the attention. While his discomfort had lessened, he could certainly understand how she felt. He tried to focus on his meal, to avoid dragging more attention to himself or others.

He should have known it was a lost cause.

"Yoohoo! Shinji! Rei!"

"Oh no..."

Looking up from his meal, his fears were confirmed. The White Knight had entered the room and was waving at him, as she made her way toward his table. Everyone was now looking at her, the peace of the temple now completely broken. At least, she was wearing something decent...

"Shinjiiiii!"

Groaning, Shinji looked at Rei for support, only to see that her seat was now empty.

"Uh?"

"Still eating breakfast?"

Shinji looked in front of him, to see Misato frowning.

"Something wrong, Lady Misato?"

Her right eye began to twitch. Shinji gulped.

"What's this? Water? Since before the Black Wars, the traditional Japanese breakfast has been miso soup, rice grilled fish and sake! Sake! Why are you serving water now? Have you no respect for tradition here? Gennai! Did you drink all the sake? How could you? You bastard! You didn't invite me!"

Shinji felt like hiding as Misato continued to make a scene, under the shocked gazes of the people on the room.

"Why me?"

x o x

"Ah, come on... Cheer up!"

"I've never been so embarrassed in my life..." muttered Shinji, as he followed the White Knight through the crowded streets of Tokyo. Unlike the previous night, the streets were full of cheerful looking, busy people. But he barely noticed as he continued to sulk.

"Hey! I was just trying to lighten the mood. Those apprentices and clerics are always so stiff..."

"You were embarrassing!"

"Ah, geez, it wasn't so bad..."

Shinji frowned.

"Shouldn't you worry about your image?"

The older woman stopped and gave Shinji a serious look.

"That's exactly why I do things like that."

As incomprehension showed on Shinji's face, Misato explained herself.

"I don't want people to just see me as the White Knight. I'm more than the Captain of the Royal Guards, I'm more than the Holy Sword of Justice. I'm me. Plain old Misato. I want people to know that. I want them to know that despite my rank, despite what I do... I'm still like everyone here, in this street, in this city, in this kingdom. I'm a simple, normal, imperfect human being. That might be something you want to keep in mind."

"What... what do you mean?"

Her eyes bore into his.

"You've seen the way those people looked at you. You're one of the four people Lilith chose as her warriors. She *chose* *you*. To these people, especially those of the Faith, that makes you one of Lilith's avatars. If you asked them to... they would worship you."

Shinji froze as the meaning of Misato's words.

"This is why you must never forget who you are... and never hesitate to show everyone."

She put a hand on his shoulder, and with her other hand, ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" he said in indignation as people in the street stared at them.

She just smiled at him.

"Don't mope or dwell too much over that. It'll just hurt your head. By the way, where's Rei?"

"I am here."

Both Misato and Shinji jumped as the soft voice from behind startled them.

"REI! I told you not to do that!"

It might have been a trick of the light, but Shinji thought he saw an amused smile appear on the elf's lips.

"You're impossible..." muttered Misato.

Shinji couldn't help but smile as he figured that this was Rei's way to get payback for Misato's earlier embarrassing attitude.

"Where are we going anyway?" asked a now more cheerful Shinji.

Misato grinned at him. Shinji felt a sudden upcoming sense of dread.

"We're going shopping!"

"Shopping?"

"Yes, we need to dress you up, you see..."

Shinji gave her a puzzled look.

"Why?"

"Well... those new clothes you have on do look better than the torn, old ones, but they just won't do."

True to the young priestess' words, someone had indeed delivered fresh clothes to Shinji's room in the morning. He was now wearing a forest green tunic, and a pair of gray trousers. The material seemed sturdy, but wasn't uncomfortable, so Shinji had quickly taken a liking to them.

"Do for what?"

"To meet the King, of course!"

"WHAT?"

"Now, who's attracting attention?"

Shinji blushed and lowered his head in embarrassment, as he realized that his outburst had, once again, drawn the attention of the people on the street.

"Sorry..."

"So, as I was saying, the king wants to see you and Rei. So I have to make sure you make the right first impression. Royalty can be so fickle."

Shinji found himself both excited and scared at the prospect. The king... the king wanted to see *him*. He continued to follow Misato wordlessly, his mind in turmoil.

x o x

"We're here!"

"Here" was an old unlabeled door on a wall of an unnamed building in a dark back alley, in what Shinji figured was a nasty sector of Tokyo. It had taken about an hour to get there, following a maze of streets and alleys, going deeper and deeper within one of the populated areas of Tokyo. As they progressed, Shinji began to realize that the buildings were getting more and more dilapidated; the people... more and more grim. After a while, the members of their little group began to stick out like sore thumbs in the middle of the unclean streets and whatever danger instincts Shinji had began to scream at him that this was not a good place to be. He even wished he had not left his sword back in his room. To add insult to the injury, he seemed the only one concerned; Misato was merrily walking whistling a happy tune, while Rei seemed as stoic as ever.

Shinji's fears, however, had been unjustified, as he began to notice that Misato's attitude was probably intentional. Her whistling seemed to warn people in advance of her passage, and he took note of several individuals who seemed to come to the conclusion that staying in the presence of the White Knight wasn't a very good idea.

Firmly, Misato knocked on the door, the rotten wood looking about to break under her energetic knocks.

"What'd'ya want? Buzz off, we're closed today!" said a rude, rough, aged voice, coming through the door.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be open for me, Genma," said Misato, her voice so sweet, it almost dripped honey.

"It's not my fault!" immediately said the voice, clearly panicking. "I didn't do anything! I swear! It's Soun! You know how he his, his daughter got kidnapped again..."

As the voice behind the door continued to ramble and beg for forgiveness, Shinji saw Misato sigh, then raise her open palm in front of the door, then turn her head toward him.

"Watch closely, Shinji. It's one of the few spells my predecessor managed to show me. Mine's rather weak, but I'm sure that once you pick this spell up, very quickly I'm guessing, yours will be nothing to triffle with."

Shinji nodded, not sure what Misato was getting at, and watched her concentrate for a moment.

"Diam Win."

In amazement, Shinji saw a ball of wind form in the middle of Misato's palm. Once it had reached the size of a watermelon, she gave the ball a gentle shove forward and the globe of air shot forward at a high velocity, slamming against the rotten door. The wood shattered upon impact and Shinji heard a grunt from behind the door, as the person who had been holding the door closed with their weight was blown off their feet. While he was dismayed at Misato's violent actions, part of him had been studiously observing how the White Knight had manipulated the elemental force. Now that he'd seen it done, it seemed so simple... He was tempted to try and copy Misato's actions, but the knight was busy kicking away the remains of the door and striding into the building, Rei following. Not wanting to be left outside, he quickly followed suit.

They had entered a large room, lit by candles. By the sight of the counter against which a large, fat, bald man was slumped over and the various goods all around him, Shinji hazarded to guess that this was some sort of shop. It seemed to sell mostly traveling and fighting gear. Shinji noted bags, tents, traveling cloaks, sleeping bags, staffs, armor pieces, weapons... all sorts of equipment necessary for the traveling adventurer. The state of the merchandise, however, seemed rather dubious even to him, as he noted the traces of rust on some of the swords, blades and armor pieces.

"Please Dame Misato! I didn't do anything this time! I swear!"

Shinji turned to see the old man grovel at Misato's feet.

"Relax, old man. I'm not here to take you to jail. This time. I'm here to cash in on that favour you owe me."

While the large man stopped begging, those words seemed to actually make him more nervous. Slowly, painfully, he got to his feet and from one of his pockets, he pulled an handkerchief to dry his sweating forehead.

"Ah... if it's just that... you really didn't need to blow up my door..."

Misato just shrugged.

"It was rotten anyway. Why haven't you gotten your son to fix it yet?"

"Like I said, Soun's daughter was kidnapped again, and the ingrate boy-" He might have said more, but Misato just rolled her eyes and shook her head at the news, a twisted grin on her face.

"So... what can I do for you, Dame Misato?"

Her grin twisted even further and the man gulped.

"Oh, not much. I just need this kid geared up."

"Hey!" complained Shinji, but was totally ignored. He saw the old man frown and look at him, as if evaluating him. For a moment, Shinji thought he might have seen a certain spark of intelligence and wisdom in those eyes.

After a moment he realized he must have imagined it.

"Not much to look at. He seems in shape, but he has no skill whatsoever. That kid's a wimp, why not just get him some army supplies?"

"Hey!" Shinji complained again. Not that the man was wrong, but still...

"Careful Genma," admonished Misato. "Looks can be deceiving. Look at yourself. No one would suspect that there's a master martial artist under all that fat."

"It's all muscle!" said the man, flexing his arm.

No one seemed impressed.

"In any case, I need him to look good. The regular army or the Royal guards gear are just too bland. And I want him to stand out some."

The old man nodded.

"Alright, suit yourself. It's your favor, after all. Feel free to waste it anyway you like. We do understand ourselves, right? After this, I don't owe you anything anymore."

"Of course," nodded Misato.

"Fine! Even if you're taking quality merchandise from an honest merchant like myself, I guess a deal is a deal." He pointed towards the weapons and armour scattered about the shop. "Take whatever you want."

Shinji would have frowned, had he missed Misato's grin. Instead, he gulped. She reminded him of a way a predator would look at its prey.

"Great! Then we'll go downstairs, if you don't mind."

The man blanched.

"What... what do you mean? That's all I have..."

The way the fat man was sweating wasn't very convincing.

"Do I need to make a hole on the floor as well?" asked Misato.

Genma sighed, defeated.

"Fine, follow me..."

They followed him behind the counter. There the burly man threw aside an old rug, revealing a trap door. He opened the door, and lighting a lantern walked down some steps. The group quickly followed. At the bottom Genma lit lanterns fixed on the walls to reveal another room filled with equipment. However, Shinji immediately noticed the difference. Swords, exotic weapons, and pieces of armour shone under the flame of the lanterns, looking brand new.

"Much better!" said Misato.

The merchant preferred not to comment on that.

For several minutes, Shinji watched Misato move from a full suit of plate armor to suits of chain to collections of leather armour to types he couldn't identify.

"I think that something light, but that still offers decent protection would be ideal," Misato said finally. "What do you think, Rei?"

"I agree," the elf said, causing Shinji to start for an instant, having forgotten her presence due to her silence.

The White Knight continued to look at the displayed suits of armor, when her eyes suddenly went wide.

"Dear Lilith!" She blinked several times, to make sure she was really seeing the piece that had caught her eye. "Oh yeah! That will be perfect!" The White Knight pulled a suit of scale mail from one of the displays and handed it to Shinji, smiling. "I think this is about your size."

"NO!"

The old merchant showed surprising speed as he tried to take the scale mail from Misato's hands, but was rewarded with the feel of the Murasame against his throat. While he started to sweat again it didn't stop him from protesting.

"Are you out of your mind, Misato? That mail was forged by The Great Washuu herself! Do you have any idea how much it costs?"

"More than your life?" Misato asked cheerfully. "Because that's what you owe me." Then the smile vanished and she pressed the blade more firmly against the man's skin. "And it's DAME Misato to you..."

The man nodded as best he could, under the circumstances. Satisfied, Misato pulled away her blade and grinned ferally at him again.

"Besides... if I was to cash in on the bounty your wife has put on your head, I'm sure I'd be able to buy this little beauty. And I'm sure you don't want me to ask you how you actually got your hands on such a rare find, do you?"

The merchant's reply was to turn white at Misato's threat. Giving up he went over to sit on a chair, which protested under his weight.

"Fine... take all you want for all I care..." he said, before sulking.

"Relax. Hey, I'm generous, you know?"

"Yeah... whatever..."

This time, it was Shinji's turn to gulp as Misato grinned at him.

Several minutes later, Shinji found himself looking at a mirror, in disbelief. The light scale mail he was wearing was light, so light! He barely felt it over his regular tunic. More restrictive were the metal reinforced gray leather bracers and walking boots he wore. Flexing his hand again, he tested the feel of the gray leather fingerless gloves. It would take some getting used to.

"Almost done," Misato said proudly. "We've just got to accessorize it a bit..." She took up a green cape and fastened it about his neck. A long bandana of the same colour she tied to his head.

In the mirror, he saw Misato stand behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, looking proud. Whether of him or her tastes in fashion, Shinji had no idea.

"Isn't a cape a bit much?" asked Shinji, frowning. "Besides, why green?"

"Style, Shinji! Style! Capes are cool, that's why!"

Shinji's frown deepened.

"Trust me, when your enemies see you, looking dangerous and cape flapping in the wind, they'll be impressed."

"If you say so..." said a still dubious Shinji.

"As for the color, well, it fits with your tunic," Misato added as she pointed towards his neck where bits of tunic could be seen poking out from the neck of the scale mail. "And green is the color associated with wind mana. As is blue for water, red for fire, brown for earth, and white for holy magic."

Shinji nodded, and took a side of his cape in hand. It was soft to the touch, yet seemed to be made of sturdier material than his tunic.

"Green, uh?"

As he gave it a bit more thought, he realized it wasn't so bad.

"It's made of elven silk," explained Misato, as she apparently noticed the way his fingers were caressing the fabric. "I don't know what these guys use to make this stuff," Misato gave Rei an accusing glare, "but it should last you a while. Takes a lot to tear that fabric."

In a corner, ignored by all, Genma cried as he saw more profits slipping through his fingers.

"Well then, I think we're ready for your appointment."

Shinji gulped, as he was reminded of the reason why he had came here in the first place.

He had to meet the king.

x o x

A young recruit in the Tokyo Army, Kenji stood dutifully at his post in the northern periphery lookout tower. It was mostly a boring job, nothing ever seemed to happen out here. It had actually been over fifty years since a dark elf clan had attempted to attack the holy city. And with the guarding barrier in place, many thought manning the watchtowers to be a pointless job.

Kenji, however, took pride in his assignment. Having recently finished his training and been appointed to serve in the army, he was eager to make his mark and rise within the ranks, to one day, perhaps, being able to serve in the Royal Guards. Ever since he had first laid eyes on the White Knight a few years ago, Kenji had developed a major crush on the warrior lady and strove hard to become good enough to serve under her.

Not that he'd ever admit it out loud.

Especially to his fiancee.

So he stood under the harsh sun, ignoring the wind blowing into his face, eyes set on the horizon. He watched, while others in his place would have found a comfortable spot of shade to take a nap.

It was a shame that the people of Tokyo never knew of his dedication, as many owned him their lives.

As he watched the green fields of Tokyo Valley, he suddenly took notice of a growing shape in the horizon. He blinked, trying to make sure that nothing was wrong with his eyes, then picked up a spyglass.

He nearly pissed in his pants at the sight revealed to him.

"Oh crap!"

Slapping himself a few times to make sure he was really awake, he looked again.

No mistake. It would only be one thing. He had heard the rumors this morning from a soldier coming from the city, but like the others, he had been skeptical. But this... there was no other explanation.

For a few moments, the soldier froze, before finally, his mind came up with a suggestion of action.

He rang the warning bell.

"KAGENOSHI! There's a Kagenoshi coming from the north!"

The reactions were not what he expected. The other guards, who were playing poker in the tower, just laughed.

"Good one, Kenji."

That prompted the young recruit to move. Before the wizened soldier who had spoken realized it, Kenji had hit him and sent him tumbling out of his chair.

"You moron! I'm serious, for Lilith's sake!"

This action from the youth who was normally always polite prompted one of the other solders to go take a look.

"Shit! The kid's right!"

It took no more urging for the soldiers to flee from the tower. Kenji was about to follow, when he remembered something. Instead of going down the tower, he went up, to the roof where the carrier pigeons were kept. Hastily he wrote a note and attached it to the bird's leg. He had barely tossed the bird into the air when an explosion cracked the watch tower apart. As the tower crumbled and rocks crushed his body, Kenji only had one final thought.

"Dame Misato... please protect my Mariko..."

Unnoticed by the Kagenoshi, a small white bird flew south, carrying a brave man's hopes.

[To be continued...]

* * *

Author's notes:

Originally, I wanted to include the attack in this chapter. However, as this part was reaching a decent size but lots of elements still remained to be written, I realized that it could easily be cut in two. Not only it provides good opportunity for a cliffhanger and a faster release of this part, but also, it adds to the challenge if having to try to flesh out the attack and make it interesting.

For those who don't know, Mayumi is a character from the Sega NGE game "2nd Impression".

If some noticed, I slightly modified the look of Shinji's sword from Chapter's 2 description (now modified and soon updated), changing his blade color from red to golden. Golden seemed more appropriate, and besides, red will be Asuka's color anyway.

Also, since I've been rather brief in describing Kozo, Gendo and Yui's attire, be sure to visit the Chosen website to look at their designs, by Myssa Rei.

And no... I'm not using purple for Shinji... It just didn't fit in my mental picture, so I decided to drop that piece of canon.

Elements borrowed from other sources:

- Diam Win spell : Inspired from a spell in Slayers. The spelling may be different or wrong, but it's no real issue. If anyone asks, I'll say that in this universe, the spell is based on it's inventor, someone called Diam :P (as you'll guess, renamed from "Diam's wind" to "Diam Win")

* * *

Extra:

As the people left the room, the older man's eyes set themselves on the figure in black.

"Gendo."

The High Mage turned to face the king, his face betraying no emotions behind his tinted glasses.

"Don't keep from me information as important as this in the future. I don't appreciate being taken for an old fool. And spare me the excuse of being concerned for my well being and that you only wanted to spare me from useless worries."

"Understood."

The king frowned at the man's lack of reaction.

"Let's hope that you do. In the past, I've let you do as you saw fit. Your decisions were sound, and the actions swift. But the threat we now face is more than simple games over power struggles, petty rivalries and shadow conspiracies. You know as well as I do that the powers that will be unleashed if we fail to stop them will consume our kingdom, then all of Gaia."

"Of course. If Adam is revived, there is only death for us."

"Then try to keep in mind that what's at stake here is more than winning a game. It's life itself. You can no longer treat everyone as if they pieces on your chessboard. Remember that."

The king then grinned at the younger man.

"Also, keep in mind that *I'm* the one who gets to have sex with Yui on a daily basis."

"I hate you old man."


	6. Chapter 6: Wind Warrior

Tabris walked the streets of Tokyo, his presence unnoticed among the sea of people that crowded the main street, his powers kept tightly in check, concealed by Lilith's life energies right beneath his feet.

So many people who carried on with mundane life, living under a false sense of security and none cognizant of where the tides of fate would carry them.

Tabris cared nothing for them. To him they were insects... no, even less. The invertebrates at least had their own roles to play in the tapestry of life. But all a human could do was take and destroy and pervert; to rob from the world and return nothing for the bounty they consumed. This city was a perfect metaphor for the whole race and their hypocrisy. Bathed in Lilith's power, this place should have been filled with green and life, a place where the herbs were lush, trees were tall, fruits more delicious than any other upon Gaia; the very hub of life renewed. Instead, no tree, no bush drank life from the soul of the world; the ground itself was sealed away behind rock and concrete and stone. A settlement where the strong lived in luxury and the weak laid in filth. A place where man built temples to the very power they now stifled and drained.

It was all very ironic.

"And yet, these are the very people you chose to save. I wonder, Lilith, do you ever regret your choice?" he found himself pondering as he had many times before.

It didn't really matter in the end.

Turning north he could feel his pawn in motion, drawing nearer. Closing his eyes he focused on the power hidden in the very air of this place. At first he could only feel the overwhelming presence of Lilith. But after several moments...

Yes, he found it.

It came as no surprise that his quarry was located at the very heart of the city. Tokyo Castle.

Behind him, he suddenly felt a commotion among the people and turned to see the cause. In the street people moved aside to let a small group pass. A small smile lit his face as he finally had a chance to observe his foes with his own eyes.

The White Knight led the way, striding tall and proud, her long white coat swaying with each step. There was purpose and confidence in her motion, a sense of grace and power. Yet he was confident that Armisael would be able to best this woman, were the two ever to duel. Oh, the knight was skilled. He could clearly see that. But she would have chained herself down with principles and morality. Two things that Armisael cared nothing for. The Dark elf was a survivor first and foremost. While she lived by her own sense of honor, for Armisael battle brought forth only two things: the victor and the corpse.

Following Lilith's champion were a couple of young adults that he surmised were the two revealed Chosen. The boy was the more easily noticed, and his gaze fell upon him, reading him. The potential there was great, but it was as yet unforged by experience or training. Still, and it was a difficult admission to make, the boy worried him. This was a wild card, an embodiment of chaos. Success was diligent preparation and decisive action; minimize the potential for luck and victory was yours to grasp. Yet this boy was new and unknown. For a moment Tabris entertained the thought of killing him here and now, but as always, kept his passions cool. The boy still had his role to play. He resolved to watch that one carefully. There would come a time for his death, and it would happen when best to further the cause, not before.

Tabris smiled as his gaze traveled to the boy's more exotic, yet strangely veiled companion. Red eyes and pale skin mirrored his own, and topped by a mop of unruly pale blue hair. She moved with the characteristic grace and elegance of her people, yet her movements also spoke of razor-sharp skills owed to years of single-minded training. He knew of the elves -oh, how he knew!- and that she could be as swift and as deadly as her chosen element, and probably just as cold. Probing beyond her placid surface he searched her depths and found his suspicions confirmed.

Although deep, his touch was light. Still, he saw her look in his direction, confused. She must have felt his contact but been unable to make sense of the opposing sensations. He took a step back to further blend into the sea of people. He had nothing to worry about. She would keep her doubts to herself, if not dismiss them outright.

Satisfied with his reconnaissance, he decided it was time to put this part of his plan into motion. Shamshiel would strike soon and then things would become very interesting.

* * *

CHOSEN

An Evangelion inspired fantasy elsewhere story Based on characters created by and copyright GAINAX Written by Alain Gravel Assisted by Myssa Elaine Santos Rei & Darren Demaine

CHAPTER 6 - Wind Warrior

* * *

Shinji tried to ignore the people in the street who had amassed themselves there and were parting before their passage. He was already nervous enough and the crowds of gawkers wasn't helping. Apparently the rumor that two of Lilith's Chosen were in town had spread like wildfire and now everyone wanted a look at them. Only now did he truly understand the full impact of Misato's words. Whether he wanted it or not, these people were staring at him worshipfully.

He had to admit, the change from being generally despised to being a hero of legend was rather disconcerting. And although he wouldn't say it, he was now rather glad about the whole "shopping" expedition they had just come back from. At least now he looked somewhat like what people expected of him.

At first glance Rei seemed her usual stoic self about the crowds. But now and then as he looked at her from the corner of his eye, he could see fleeting expressions of worry and confusion on her face. Seeing the unperturbable elven warrior like this reassured him. Perhaps his own doubts weren't unwarranted. Or, at the very least, were natural.

For her part, Misato seemed to bask in the attention, going so far as to wave at the people now and then, a bright smile on her face and looking as proud as if this was all her doing.

It would have been embarrassing if the entire situation hadn't been so surreal.

Shinji tried to ignore the people around them by focusing on what Misato had told them. Once they reached the castle, they would be greeted by the Crown Princess. Said princess would escort them to the King and Queen. He was to remain polite, only speak when addressed. He was to address the King and Queen by "Your Majesty", the princess, by "Your Grace". Silently, Shinji prayed to the Goddess, hoping he wouldn't make any major breach of etiquette. He didn't want to embarrass Lady Misato. Or worse. While he had heard only good about the kingdom's monarchs, he didn't want to think about what could happen if he offended them either.

The appearance of the crowd changed once they reached the center of the city. The throngs of staring people were replaced by rows of soldiers saluting and clerics praying and blessing their passage. Shinji found himself overwhelmed by this crisp, official honor. His mind went blank for a while, and when he came back to himself they had reached the castle.

While he hadn't seen many castles in his life, Shinji was surprised to see that Tokyo Castle was more of a tower than a manor house. Its main body was a cylindrical shape that stood tall in the sky, taller than the city's guardian towers. It was mainly made of a dull grayish metal, a type he had never seen before. Whatever it was, it looked solid.

Shinji found himself wondering if the metal structure would be able to withstand an attack by a Kagenoshi.

Joined to the main castle body were three towers, although from his position, Shinji had been only able to see two of them. From what Misato had told him, these were aligned with the city's guardian towers although they didn't serve as magical barriers. These outlying towers were smaller than the castle proper, and Shinji could see the faint forms of soldiers upon their battlements.

The main entrance was a very large arch, capable of accommodating two carriages side by side and just as high. Above it Shinji could see a heavy gate held up by sturdy looking chains. On each side of the entrance stood five soldiers, all wearing uniforms similar to Lady Misato's, minus the white coat. All of them saluted the White Knight and bowed to Shinji and Rei.

As they entered the main hall, Shinji noticed a pair of heavy steel doors that could be closed behind then, most likely to act as replacement in case the main door wouldn't close. Shinji had to admit that he was somewhat surprised. Tokyo Castle seemed to have been built for security and defence rather than esthetics.

With all the activity outside, the castle seemed calm by comparison. As they followed Misato through the entryway Shinji noticed that they only crossed paths with a few servants, each silently focused on their own task.

The two Chosen were led to a grand staircase, where someone was visibly awaiting them. It was a young woman, perhaps a year or so younger than Shinji, although the freckles on her cheeks made her seem younger. She wore a richly designed dress of white and greenish-blue silk. A thin tiara graced her forehead, while the back of her brown hair had been pulled into two short ponytails. There was something about her stance that informed Shinji this was the princess he had been told to expect.

Shinji watched the White Knight kneel in front of the younger woman and as he noticed Rei doing the same, he hurried to imitate them.

"Your Grace, I've brought Lilith's Chosen, as ordered by His Majesty."

The princess nodded, smiling warmly. Shinji found himself somewhat relieved. She seemed like a nice girl. While he hadn't known what to actually expect, he had feared the worst: having to face a full of herself, arrogant and overconfident princess. But this girl... for a reason he couldn't quite fathom, he felt at ease in her presence.

"Thank you, Dame Misato. I'm certain that my father will be pleased that today, of all days, you chose to be punctual," the girl said with a slight chuckle.

"I'm always punctual... when it really counts," replied Misato with a grin.

"Of course."

The girl turned her attention to the two Chosen.

"I am Hikari Nagisa, first Crown Princess of Tokyo. If you will please follow me, I will lead you to His Majesty."

Shinji turned to look at Misato who nodded at him. Without further invitation he and Rei followed the princess. Shinji would have preferred Misato to accompany them, but apparently she had other things to do.

Silently they followed the princess through a maze of corridors and up numerous stairs. On some upper level they crossed paths with a bearded man dressed in black, his eyes hidden behind strange glasses. Upon seeing the man, Shinji felt a odd sense of deja vu. He was certain he had never seen the dark figure before, yet the man felt familiar, in a way Shinji couldn't grasp. Who was this man?

The presence of the man also had an effect on Rei. However, she could see deeper, probe slightly past the exterior presented to her. She frowned slightly, noting how similar the life force of this man and Shinji's were. And how the two carried a similar taint in their blood, though it was stronger within the man. There was something else as well... A dark power, carefully concealed. But it was not part of the man; it was new, unique, individual. Still, she couldn't see it clearly; the man had erected a subtle but well crafted barrier about him. She may as well have tried to tell the man's eye color from just a glimpse of his shadow.

This man would have to be closely watched.

As the group continued, Shinji couldn't help but ask the question on his mind.

"Pardon me... your Grace... Who was that man?"

The young princess turned toward Shinji and looked at the retreating figure.

"That was Lord Mage Gendo, the kingdom's High Mage. I don't really know much about him aside from that. If you want details, you might want to ask Dame Misato. He served as White Knight before her, so she would be the one who would know him best."

Shinji nodded. So this was Misato's predecessor... Maybe it was the reason he had felt familiar in some way? He couldn't really say.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem," she said, with a kind smile. "Be ready, we're almost there."

Indeed, at the end of the corridor stood two massive oak doors, protected by a pair of guards. As their princess approached the soldiers bowed before her.

"I'm here to escort Lilith's Chosen, as summoned by their Majesties."

Wordlessly, the solders nodded to her and opened the heavy doors. The princess signaled Rei and Shinji to follow her. Swallowing hard, Shinji felt his muscles tighten up as he followed the princess through the open doors.

The throne room wasn't as impressive as Shinji had been expecting. It was a moderately sized room, lit by four magical globes, one for each corner of the room. Like most of common birth, royalty was a rather vague concept for Shinji. To him they were synonymous with authority, power, and wealth. None of that showed in the room. There were no expensive decorations, no rare silk carpets covering the stone floor, no gold leaf on the walls. The King and Queen sat on simple wooden chairs. Although comfortable looking, there was no sign of the marble, gold, or other ornate things Shinji had pictured a throne as being draped in.

Then there were the monarchs themselves.

To the left sat the King. He was a man that Shinji evaluated in his early sixties, by his gray hair and the way time had marked its passage on his face. He wore a simple brown and black uniform; the only hints of wealth upon him being the golden circlet on his forehead, a golden half maple brooch -the symbol of Tokyo and the Crown- that held his darker brown cape, and the finely crafted golden scepter he held in one hand. Wisdom and serenity seemed to exude from the man and Shinji found himself relaxing, some of his tension fading.

The Queen sat to the King's side. She wore a white robe that gave contrast to the King's more severe attire. While of a relative simple design, the dress showed more sophistication than Shinji had ever seen. Or perhaps it was the woman wearing the dress. She seemed significantly younger than her husband, perhaps by a score of years. Her brown hair was cut short in a way that reminded Shinji of his elven companion, but in a more orderly manner, and framing the small silver tiara she wore regally. While part of him noted that the woman was very beautiful, for a reason he couldn't comprehend Shinji felt a deep sense of comfort and nostalgia upon seeing her. As his gaze fixed itself on her, he noticed that she'd been looking at him the whole time, her eyes brimming with warm emotions he couldn't quite understand. She gave him a soft, warm smile and Shinji felt the remainder of his worries melt away.

"Your Majesties," said the princess. "I present to you, her Grace Lady Rei Ayanami of Kelethin and Shinji of Edo."

Shinji blinked as the princess spoke. He blushed as he realized that he had been staring at the Queen for a long time. He hadn't even noticed the princess moving to stand beside her mother. Then he blinked again as he caught how the princess had presented the elven girl. As he saw his companion kneel before the King, he hurried to do likewise.

"Well met, Lady Rei. Freeman Shinji."

"It is an honor, your Majesty," said the elven girl.

"Yes! It's... I..."

Shinji found himself fumbling on his words, not knowing what exactly to say.

"You don't have to be nervous, Freeman Shinji. My rank may seem intimidating, but I am only a simple man, as you are," the King said with a smile.

Shinji nodded... then belatedly wondered if he really should have agreed with the idea that the King was no better than a bastard cast-off peasant like himself. But if the King noticed, he didn't seem to mind.

"Freeman Shinji. I have yet to hear the full story of your recent adventures. Dame Misato mentioned a Kagenoshi attacking you in Edo. Is that true?"

Shinji nodded.

"Yes, your Majesty, it is."

"I see. How did this attack affect the village?"

"The initial attack destroyed about... about a quarter of it, I think." Shinji tried hard to remember as much as he could about that night. It had all been so confusing at the time. "It's hard to say... the explosion threw me back and the next thing I knew, I was being choked to death. Without Lady Misato... In any case, with the resulting fires, I think that over than half of the village was destroyed, before Lady Rei could intervene."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as Shinji spoke those words. That silence was quickly broken, however.

"Dear Lilith... Father! Help must be sent to provide aid to the poor people of Edo!"

"Hikari."

While no expression had shown on the old man's face, his disapproval was evident.

"Forgive me, your Majesty."

The King shook his head.

"No, Daughter, you are quite right. Help will have to be sent to Edo. However, this is not the time, nor the place, to discuss that matter." The King then turned his attention toward the elven woman.

"Lady Rei. I take it your mother is well?"

"She is, your majesty. She is praying for our safety in this upcoming time of crisis."

"A gesture we all appreciate. If necessary, will we have the support of Kelethin in the upcoming battles?"

The elf nodded.

"My people are always ready to battle the Dark."

"Yes, that they are." The King's gaze then settled itself on the medal resting on the elf's dress collar. "I assume that you have fully mastered the use of the Water Crest?"

The elf nodded again.

"Yes. I have trained all my life in the ways of magics and swords."

Shinji noticed the older man's frown.

"A strange coincidence, that a High elf, trained to fight a threat that had been only legends for millennia... you would wear the name of your revered ancestor. The one who fought the last time the darkness was unsealed."

"It is fate, not coincidence. For a long time now, my kind has foreseen the reawakening of the Dark. Upon my birth, they knew for certain that I would have to face it. It is my destiny, as it was the destiny of my ancestor, the first Rei Ayanami, three millennia ago. It is my bond to Lilith's children, my reason for being. Without this, I would be nothing."

"I see..." The King shook his head slightly. "Such a burden for such young people." He turned his attention back to Shinji. "Freeman Shinji. You can still escape this destiny that is now imposed upon you. It is your last opportunity. I will not deceive you; as you no doubt realize our enemy is strong, and ruthless. Death will be your companion on this journey. Knowing this, are you still willing to carry our hopes on your shoulders and fight the Darkness?"

In his mind, Shinji could see the people of Tokyo who had praised him, who believed in him. He thought back to the inhabitants of Edo... while not his friends, he didn't feel they deserved the death that had been indiscriminately handed out by the foes he was being asked to fight. The enemy had such power, such raw force; he didn't know if he could do anything against them. But Lady Misato seemed to think he could. And so did Lady Rei. And now the King himself was asking him to join in the battle.

If he walked away... if Tokyo ever suffered the same fate as Edo... Could he ever live with himself knowing that he hadn't even *tried* to do anything to stop it? What did he have to lose? His life so far hadn't been much of one. He had been no one, just a stranger in a small town, who didn't even know who he truly was. But now...

He looked at Rei, and found his resolve grow stronger, despite his fears.

"Your Majesty... I don't think there is really a choice. If I really am the Wind Chosen, then I don't think I can escape that destiny. I don't know why I was chosen... I don't think that I'm fit for the role... but I can't really question Lilith's will, can I? I... I'll do this. I won't run away!"

As he said the last words, Shinji found himself standing straighter, prouder. He was no longer no one, but rather someone with a set path to follow. Even if this one was uncertain and might only promise death.

The King nodded regally. Then he stood up and hit the stone floor with the butt of his scepter.

"Then it is decided! You will be allowed the chance to be tested as the prophesied Wind Chosen!"

Shinji's previous confidence deflated like a pierced balloon.

"Tested?"

"Yes," the Queen said, her sweet, feminine voice sounding a few octaves lower than what Shinji's had just reached. She retrieved a wooden box and removed a golden pendant from it. The pendant was metal, and Shinji noted, very similar to the crest Rei wore. However, into this metal a different, emerald sign had been engraved. Seeing it clearly, Shinji recognized it as the same symbol that had graced the lid of his own precious container: the archaic character for 'wind'. "This wind crest had been within the care of the Royal Family for generations," the Queen continued. "It used to belong to Kaworu the Great, our ancestor. Since that time few have shown the ability to wear it, and almost none could use its powers safely. Like the Water Crest Lady Rei wears, the Wind Crest acts as an amplifier for its chosen elemental power. If the latent power you possess is great enough to awaken this crest, then you truly are the Wind Chosen. Succeed and the holy items that are the Wind Chosen's birthright shall be yours to master. Are you ready to be tested?"

Shinji gulped, then nodded.

"Very well."

The Queen rose from her seat and approached the young man. Unsure of what to do, Shinji knelt before her and lowered his head. For a moment he thought he felt her fingers run gently through his hair, then the weight of the pendant settled around his neck.

Shinji sucked in a sharp breath of air through his nose. Whoa! He could actually... taste the air as it entered his lungs. Taste it in a way that he'd never experienced before. The very flow of the gas as it moved from the room into his lungs, the exchange of life giving oxygen for waste products... And as for it leaving his body... He'd never realized how ecstatic breathing actually was.

And it wasn't just his own. He was aware, aware in such a way that made him feel as if he'd been blind, deaf and ignorant his whole life. The air around him... it moved, it swirled, it had currents and eddies, flows and twists. It was part of each of the other four people in the room, connecting each of them as they took breath from the room and gave back to it.

The room swam before his eyes as he could *see* the currents and movements in the wind... a breath *there* drew air in to fill the void, a gentle movement *there* sent a complex swirl of wind to clash with the currents already present, creating new zephyrs before his eyes. The movement of air itself was loud in his ears, a rushing noise that filled his mind, rammed deep into his soul. He could feel the very breath against his skin, alive with power, with energy. It pulled at him, seduced him, demanded he drink from the cup it offered. He could fill himself with the power, become more alive than he had ever been his whole life. He could connect with life, become part of the living whole... energy coursed through his veins and he could feel the tips of his fingers start to tingle as the power built up within him. Air was everywhere, it was calling to him. It would never leave him, never abandon him. He would always have it as a companion, as a servant, a lover. It was so sweet to feel it, so wonderful to drown beneath it.

"Concentrate. Do not let the power control you."

The elf's soft words were almost lost to Shinji as he rode the wave of sensation that shot like continuous lightning through his body. Still, it was the wind that carried the elf's words to him, and no part of wind could now be hidden from the boy. Her words made sense and he wanted to follow her suggestions, but the feeling was just so sweet, the sensations so primal. He took in a shuddering breath, only to once more lose himself in the ecstasy of air over his tongue.

"Give the power a channel," the elf suggested. "Master it. Do not let it master you."

With difficulty, Shinji nodded. Getting to his feet almost knocked him unconscious as he felt the air flow over his moving body. He had never thought much about paradise, but it couldn't have been much better than that. He wanted so much to surrender to it, to fall and fall and never reach bottom... Slowly he raised his hand, holding it out before him. He could see his arm trembling, the power flowing there, pooling at his shoulder, flowing down to his elbow, then to the wrist and finally settle in the palm. There it waited, bubbling and churning.

He recalled the spell Misato had used before him earlier that day. It was difficult to focus, the sweet gentle breath of air against his skin being the most delicious torture he could ever desire, but he struggled and pushed. As he did, the sensuality of his environment ever so slowly faded from his mind. The power, the feelings were still there, but now they were measured sips of sweet wine, no longer the frantic gulps of someone who lost himself. Given a purpose, a task, a goal, the power seemed eager to obey. The air had been bent just *so*... it had come together in a pattern... yes, a pattern like *that*...

After what seemed like an eternity, a small globe of wind formed in his open palm. It hovered there, twisting and churning within the limits his mind and spirit had decreed. Slowly he opened himself up to more of the power and the sphere grew in size, eventually stretching nearly to the floor. Shinji knew that he only had to give the ball a mental push and it would rush from his hand with the force of hurricane. So much power within the palm of his hand...

Instead he let the spell die out, the air inside released to harmlessly rejoin the rest in the chamber. Shinji took a deep breath, no longer feeling quite the same rush as he had before but instead a kind of self-confidence that had not been there previously. An emotion, a feeling of relaxing power was at his disposal. It was now part of him, and he was in charge.

He looked at the King, who was smiling, and the Queen, who was looking at him as well. Her eyes seemed full of emotions... as if... proud of him? Shinji blushed under her gaze, yet couldn't help but feel good about it.

"It is now official," stated the King as he hit the floor with his scepter again. "I recognize you as the Wind Chosen." He had no opportunity to continue as the doors flew open and a soldier burst into the throne room.

"Forgive me, your Majesty," the soldier said as he quickly knelt before his King, "but I bring grave news."

A sense of dread washed over the room.

"What is it?"

"We've just received a message from the northern outpost. A Kagenoshi is heading this way."

"What?" Shinji shouted. The soldier, King and elf all ignored Shinji's outburst, but the news appeared to worry the Queen and Princess, especially the younger woman.

"How much time?" asked the King.

"Not much. Already it can be seen from the tower heights. It is still far, your Highness, but with its size the Kagenoshi will cover the distance rapidly."

The King nodded.

"Very well. Lieutenant Shigeru, please warn Dame Misato and Lord Commander Makoto of this situation. Have your men ready to fight. But first and foremost: have the inhabitants of the outer city led to safety."

"The evacuation of Outer Tokyo is already underway, Majesty."

"Well done. You may go now. May Lilith assist you."

The soldier dipped his head before the King, before rising.

"May the Goddess protect us all," he replied, before leaving the room in a step that seemed a compromise between composure and panic.

The King then turned his attention to those still in the room.

"Hikari. I think you should go to your room for now."

"But father! Our people will need help!"

Shinji watched the young princess. Although she looked scared, the way her chin was set made the boy wonder if anything short of two... no, three rampaging dragons would be able to move her from that spot.

"Please."

Apparently, three rampaging dragons had nothing on the Queen. A single soft word and the girl's will seemed to fold in on itself. Her jaw still clenched, the princess nodded once then left the room. The King turned to look Shinji in the eyes.

"This is more sudden than I had expected. Freeman Shinji... are you ready to attempt to awaken the Wind Holy Armor? I will not lie to you... no one has ever succeeded. And many have not survived the attempt. Normally I would not make this request of you so suddenly, but while our defenses are strong... they are not invincible. We may need all of Lilith's blessings to defeat this foe. Will you help protect this city?"

Shinji spent a moment chasing down that feeling of confidence he'd had just a few minutes before. Still, his mind had already been made.

"I will."

"Very well. I will go supervise the evacuation of the outer town. My wife will lead you to the Wind Shrine. May the Goddess protect you, young man."

Shinji nodded his understanding, then looked at Rei.

"I will assist with the city defense. We will stand until you come back."

Shinji nodded again. The message was clear. Don't worry, do what you must.

"Be safe, Lady Rei."

This said, Shinji wordlessly followed the Queen who calmly walked out of the throne room. Now was the time he had most feared. People were counting on him. He hoped the Goddess would show him his strength. He hoped he wouldn't disappoint everyone.

x o x

Makoto had always been opposed to the presence of civilians outside the city walls. But as the Holy City had grown in prosperity, it had reached a state where it was no longer possible to build new habitations within the protective walls. So people had begun to settle around the city, something Makoto had claimed was too great a risk.

He felt no satisfaction at being proven right.

On his back he carried a small girl who had twisted an ankle in a frightened run toward the city. Makoto couldn't blame her. As the Kagenoshi drew closer, its sight had transformed an orderly evacuation into utter chaos.

It was huge. Very huge. The evil it irradiated was palpable even to the non magic initiates. Makoto couldn't quite describe it. Its body was dark red, looking like a twisted humanoid version of a squid, two long tentacles serving as its arms. Black eyes, Makoto assumed they were eyes, glowed with purplish energy. The sight had scared Makoto to his very core. How were normal people supposed to react to that?

Makoto had sent a few units to intercept it, knowing it was all very futile. And indeed, the Kagenoshi hovered above them, ignoring them as if they were insects, their arrows and lances not even touching it.

Makoto heard a sinister howl and a small voice screaming against his back. The girl he was carrying was screaming in fright and despite his better judgement, he turned to see why. The Kagenoshi had quickly reached the city, and with something to compare it to Makoto could now see just how truly colossal it was. The dark power within its eyespots collected as pools of shadow, and at that moment Makoto knew his life and that of the girl he carried were over. Still, if he was to die, it would be trying to save the child. Turning back towards the city, he raced for the walls.

Rays of dark energy burst forth from the creature's eyes. Black lightning reached hungrily for the lives beneath it, but suddenly the air over Makoto rippled and shifted. With a loud *crack* the dark energy was broken as it smashed against an invisible shield. Most of the people madly fleeing did not stop to marvel at this unexpected deliverance. Makoto however looked up towards the city walls and saw a figure standing atop the entry gate. While he could not make out their details, he recognized the person by the power she exuded.

"Thank you, Lady Ritsuko."

Like any man would have in his place, he hurried to run toward the City's protective barrier.

x o x

On top of the City wall, the High Priestess found herself sighing in relief at the sight of her protective barrier holding to the monster's powers. The effort had nearly drained her, but already, she could feel her strength returning.

All around Tokyo, all priest and priestesses not busy with taking care of the injured were praying to Lilith, sharing their strength and power with her.

Raising her staff high, the priestess shouted her challenge to the creature.

"Foul creature of Darkness. You cannot harm us as long as Lilith's Light is on our side!"

x o x

After taking the little girl to safety, Makoto again ventured outside the protective barrier to search for anyone left behind. Out here he had an excellent view of the battle waged between the High Priestess and the Kagenoshi, and really wished he didn't. Time and time again the monster threw its energy at the ground, the outer city, and the great wall of Tokyo. But every attack was met with cold precision by the priestess. Black lightning was checked by holy shield, dark purple flares expended themselves futilely against the wards of the blessed. Finally, the Kagenoshi changed tactics. Raising one tentacle high, it brought it down against the ground with all its might. The impact shook the ground, ripped apart buildings and throwing Makoto down to the earth. Through the dust and debris he saw the High Priestess attempt to contain a second strike, but the kinetic force of the assault was not so easily countered as dark magic and the impact again lashed against the earth.

It seemed that the Kagenoshi understood that while the powers of darkness would be unable to bring Tokyo to its knees, nothing prevented it from using its enormous mass to accomplish the same goal. Makoto suddenly wondered if the magical barrier around the city, or its protective wall would hold out long against such a foe.

Somehow, he doubted it.

Makoto heard screams and realized that the Kagenoshi was about to crush a building where people had been hiding. Helplessly he watched the monster throw its weight against the structure, when suddenly a sphere of white energy shot over his head and struck the Kagenoshi's Absolute Terror Field. The dark barrier shattered the attack, but drew the Kagenoshi's attention enough that it pulled back from the structure it had threatened. For a brief moment Makoto thought the creature was looking at *him*... when the person who had thrown the attack passed by.

"Dame Misato!"

The woman turned towards him and gave a warm smile. She was dressed from head to toe in white plate armor, a coiled dragon screaming defiance from its place carved on the breastplate. Her white cape fluttered in the hot wind, and the bright blade of Murasame in her hand caught and reflected the light of the sun.

"You get these people to safety, Makoto. I'll handle that thing now."

She closed down her helmet, and with a defiant scream, Makoto saw her charge the giant.

x o x

Hidden behind the bravado Misato had shown Makoto... Misato was scared out of her wits. The creature she was facing had nothing in common with the Kagenoshi she had fought before. The power she could feel from that monster... In comparison, the one from before had been pathetic!

But she had no choice. The magic of Tokyo alone could not defeat an Absolute Terror Field. If Shinji could call upon the legendary Wind Holy Armor... then they had a chance. She had to keep the creature busy and buy him the time he needed.

With another slash of her weapon Misato released a brilliant arc of white energy towards the Kagenoshi, which exploded harmlessly against its Absolute Terror Field. Behind her visor Misato clenched her teeth. She wasn't sure any attack she could manage would be able to pierce that shield. And she still wasn't completely recovered from the use of the Spirit Blade. To use it again would certainly kill her this time.

As if it had realized she was harmless, the Kagenoshi stopped caring about her and turned toward the city again. Misato knew she had to do something. It was big and powerful... maybe it had an ego to match. She threw open the visor on her helmet.

"Hey! Big and ugly! You look even worse than your little brother!"

That caught the Kagenoshi's attention.

"I hope you'll be more of a challenge than he was! Of course, at least the last one didn't try and flee from the fight!"

The Kagenoshi howled, a scream so filled with rage and anger that it chilled Misato to the core.

"Well... guess I have his attention now..." she grinned, as she began to avoid tentacles in earnest.

x o x

"Shouldn't you have someone else lead me to this Wind Shrine, your Majesty?" Shinji finally asked his guide. "I mean... that way you would be with your daughter... in safety."

The Queen gave him an amused smile.

"There is nothing to worry about. The place where we are heading is the safest of all Tokyo Castle," the Queen explained.

Shinji felt a certain relief at hearing that, then guilt. It felt wrong to be assured he would be safe while his companions were facing danger.

"The only one who could have replaced me for this task is my daughter," continued the Queen. "The room we will enter has been sealed and only a descendant of Kaworu the Brave can unlock that seal. Furthermore, only the members of the Royal Family know of the location of the doors to the Wind Shrine."

Shinji noted this information before realizing something. The King had not asked his wife to lead him by choice, but by necessity.

"I understand, your Majesty. I'm sorry, forgive my questioning."

"No need to apologize, Shinji. I always found curiosity to be a good thing." The Queen smiled at him again. "Oh, Shinji... please, when we are alone... you do not need to use the honorifics."

Shinji gave the Queen a shocked look.

"But... but... your Majesty...!"

The he noticed the look in her eyes. Eyes full of hope for something Shinji couldn't quite grasp.

"As you wish..."

The woman smiled again, a warm, proud smile, and Shinji found himself sharing in her happiness for some reason.

The moment was short lived as they reached the end of the corridor and Shinji found himself facing a blank wall.

"We are here," the Queen said simply.

With her palm, she touched the wall.

"In the name of my ancestor, by the will of the Goddess, may the path that was hidden be revealed to us."

Suddenly, Shinji saw the stone before him move. A line seemed to appear in the middle of it, and slowly each side of the wall slid away. As it did, an almost physical force leapt out and struck him to the center of his soul.

x o x

Laughable.

Utterly ridiculous.

Tabris had believed that entering Tokyo Castle would have posed a problem. Which was why he had sent Shamshiel in the first place to provide distraction.

It hadn't even been needed.

Seeing his appearance, the guards had barely asked questions. It had only taken subtle mental manipulations to convince them that he was a priest seeking to meet the King and that they should allow him to. Tabris had been very disappointed to see how the Holy Knights of Tokyo didn't stand up to their reputation. He had expected them to show more resistance.

Juch as he had expected stronger security measures within the castle. Wards to break, barriers and seals to breach. But he found none to block his path.

These humans really were more stupid than he had thought. Even if the Dark elves were easily manipulated pawns, at least they showed a better survival instinct.

Following his senses, he could feel his quarry drawing close.

He smiled. Too easy.

x o x

Misato jumped back, at the last possible moment avoiding being stabbed by the tentacle. Or would it be crushed? Considering the size, Misato wasn't sure. In any case, all that truly mattered was that being touched by that would probably hurt like hell. If she lived to feel anything.

The ground under her exploded on impact and Misato let herself ride the wave of the explosion. Thrown backwards, she landed on her feet and within an instant had to throw herself left to avoid the Kagenoshi's other tentacle.

They had been fighting for several minutes and so far Misato had managed to keep the Kagenoshi occupied. She hoped that while all this was going on the citizens had been evacuated to the city proper. The monster didn't care what it destroyed as it tried to kill her, and for this reason, the outer town was now a collection of rubble.

She was tiring though, while all she did was seem to enrage the Kagenoshi. Human frailties were starting to catch up to her, and she hadn't started this fight in the best of shape. Her breath was starting to catch in her throat, and there was that sharp pain in her side. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up.

Probably not long enough for Shinji to finish.

She ducked under a tentacle but was slow in recovering, her armor slowing her down a moment. The other tentacle swung around at her, and she knew she wasn't going to dodge it. Without thought she brought up her blade and blocked the strike, surprised that Murasame actually bit into the hard flesh of the tentacle. An unholy scream of pain echoed out from the giant. As the tentacle retracted Misato bent over -for just a moment!- to catch her breath. As she did the first tentacle came back and smashed into her. There was a bright flash as dark tentacle met blessed armor, the force of the impact sending her flying into a house several meters away. Jarred from the dual impacts, Misato gasped and tried to bring her vision back into focus as everything swam before her eyes. Looking up, her vision cleared just enough to see a giant foot descending above her.

Shoving pain aside she threw herself away from the house, which was crushed under the dark creature. Getting to her feet in full armor was an exercise in determination, but Misato got her legs up under her and lumbered off. The Kagenoshi turned and followed her movements, attempting to bury her under each step.

x o x

The moment the sealed doors had opened Shinji felt the power they had kept hidden within. Winds of a strength he had never felt before were blowing around, contained and yet wild. Even without moving into the now open room Shinji could feel the winds against his face, clothes, and skin as air that had become stale over the years was exchanged with the outside world. He could feel the power grow even stronger, as if rejuvenated by the fresh air. As if rejoicing at the freedom.

"You feel it," the Queen said, making a statement, not asking. "The power within this room, the forces of wind in its furious, unchained beauty."

Shinji looked at the Queen. She stood immobile, hair and clothes moving in chaotic motions by the air exchange, eyes closed as if to better appreciate the breeze against her skin.

"Yes," said Shinji, after looking at her a moment. "The wind... it grows stronger... I think it's happy... that it can breathe again."

The queen nodded.

"Go on now... enter the room. Be careful upon entering, there are sharp edges on the sides of the entrance."

Shinji did as he was told and as he entered the room, he took note that the hidden doors had actually hid another wall, this one forcefully breached long ago. The room he entered was only lit by light from the corridor behind him, but Shinji found he didn't require eyes to see what was within. He could see it, hear it, feel it within his mind's eye, even before his vision registered the swift movements. The raging winds, from floor to ceiling, swirling in a barely controlled circle, hiding... protecting something at its very center.

A tornado contained within one room.

The queen spoke, answering his silent questions.

"This room is all that is left of the original building that stood here, on this very location, three thousand years ago. Our oldest records state that at one time, there had been doors that would open on their own when approached, and that light from inside would illuminate the room if one stepped in. But like much since the Black Wars, such things are long dead. There is no more light, and the doors had to be broken and removed. All that remains alive is this barrier."

"What's behind the barrier?"

"No one knows for certain. Very little information about this room remains. Our oldest books only mention that for one to reach the Wind Holy Armor, one must go through this barrier."

No further information was needed for Shinji to understand what was awaited of him. He had, somehow, to reach the center of this tempest. But could it truly be done? The winds were strong and so, so fast. If he tried to go through that maelstrom, would he be thrown against a wall by the raging air, or would his flesh be torn from his body as if by a thousand barbed whips?

But he had no other choice but to try. People counted on him.

He turned toward the queen, and bowed to her.

"Thank you for showing me the way, your Maj..."

Shinji's eyes went wide as she softly caressed his face.

"May the Goddess protect you, Shinji."

Once his surprise faded, Shinji smiled at her, then turned toward the barrier with a new determination. As each step brought him closer his mind raced to find an idea. He didn't think he could force his way true. And he doubted having yet the skill to manipulate them. So only one option remained.

One more step brought him in contact with the barrier and Shinji submitted himself to it. He let himself ride the winds... and prayed. Unnoticed by him, the Wind Crest begun to glow.

In less than the blink of an eye, Shinji was engulfed by the winds and the Queen lost the composure she had been struggling to maintain.

"Be safe... my brave son."

x o x

A long flight of stairs led Tabris deeper and deeper within the depths of Tokyo Castle, until he finally reached a door. At first glance he saw the enchantments on the door, but shook his head sadly noting how feeble they were. With almost a sigh of regret Tabris blew the door apart.

He entered a circular room, the floor and ceiling covered with magical runes designed to hide the power that was present in the room. At its center stood a pedestal on which was a black crystalline stone, protected by a clear magical globe. Tabris pressed his hand through the globe, noting that it took almost no effort to overcome it.

Smiling, he took the stone. Finally!

His smile faded almost as soon as it had come. A tingle was the only warning he had, but it was just enough for him to drop the stone before it exploded in a massive release of energy. The force from the blast threw him hard against the unyielding stone walls of the chamber and he crumpled heavily to the floor. His vision blurry from the hit, he felt the warmth of blood running down his cheek and on his arm. Something caught his attention and he forced the pain back as he watched a ripple in reality that announced the appearance of a man dressed in black robes, smirking at him.

"You."

x o x

Hiding inside a hole one of the Kagenoshi's tentacles had made earlier in their fight, Misato sighed in relief. Not only because the hole offered her a temporary refuge, but also since getting her body in here proved that her waist was still wonderfully slender. A girl had to be careful about such things.

All around her the ground shook and rumbled under the weight of the Kagenoshi above her. Finally sunlight poured into the hole as the monster moved away. Misato didn't miss the opportunity to escape her precarious refuge, although she found that getting her hips out of the hole seemed more difficult than getting them into it. Still, she pulled herself free and ran to a safe distance. Once there she threw another energy blast towards the creature. It was foolish, she knew, but the longer she kept it busy, the better.

"Hey! Ugly! You missed!"

Half-turning away from the beast, Misato threw her cloak back and slapped her metal-clad rear in gesture of pure unmitigated taunting. Not quite the behavior expected from the White Knight, but hey... she had to be herself.

She thought she caught a glimpse of something throb along the Kagenoshi's forehead, but the sudden beams of dark energy that exploded from its eyes kind of drove anything else from her mind. Taken completely by surprise Misato had no time to dodge and caught the blast square in the chest.

Misato grunted as she was hit and the force from the blast threw her into the air again; luckily this time she landed in a stack of hay. Smoke poured from the front of her armor, but the enchanted metal still held its shape. Her armor, called White Dragon, had been forged with the help of the best mages and clerics in Tokyo, and had a multitude of spells woven into its structure. Designed to resist magical attack, its wards had probably just saved her life. Even if her cloak was nothing but a memory now.

Still, it hadn't cancelled out the force of the blast. As she tried to get to her feet Misato suddenly had to lean over, coughing hard from the sudden pain in her chest. A coppery taste in her mouth only made her wince between coughs as she realized she probably had a few broken ribs. At best. Glancing up painfully, she saw the Kagenoshi's eyes glow again... and she knew this was it.

x o x

Shinji had expected many things. To suddenly find himself surrounded by total darkness hadn't been one of them.

He looked around him but saw nothing. Only darkness.

Until one of his movements required him to take a step.

Suddenly light appeared. Starting from behind, two rows of squares lit up on their own, passing in front of him and making it as clear as a bright day. The light was vivid and powerful, but had nothing in common with the more diffuse light of magical globes. Several other colorful lights also came into being on the walls of the room, but none were anything he could recognize.

He now stood in the exact middle of an immense chamber, larger and more spacious than any he had ever seen before. Compared to this space the great hall of Edo Church was but a closet, even though that structure had been able to comfortably shelter every citizen of Edo. What struck him the most was the ceiling: it was high, so very high. Large enough to allow a Kagenoshi to walk upright, he noticed.

The sounds of movement startled Shinji and he turned around to see several... things... come to life as well. He tensed, wondering what was about to happen. But whatever had awoken, it seemed to pay him no attention.

Some of the... animated curiosities... were of vague humanoid form, with what could pass as heads and appendages on each side. The heads were lit by twin lights that Shinji figured were eyes. Others had a more cylindrical form, topped with a dome shape that could turn around and was equipped with a single eye. But no matter the shape, all those... entities... seemed made of metal, and seemed to move through the use of small metal wheels. For a moment, Shinji pondered that those might be a form of golem, set to accomplish a task and mindless of anything else. Still, Shinji resolved to stay on his guard.

Looking around, Shinji found that he could see no hint of passageways on any of the walls. There had been a number of glass-like surfaces on some walls, but none showed any indication of being windows. He wasn't sure of anything in this strange chamber, and instead focused his attention upon the wall before him.

Against that wall was the strangest statue Shinji had ever seen. It sat upon some sort of metal throne. Humanoid in form - having two arms, two legs, two eyes and one head - it didn't look human at all. It seemed made of grayish metal mostly, with a few spots of green on the forearms, shoulders and legs. Its eyes seemed to be made of yellow glass, and jutting out between them a giant metal horn reached towards the roof. On its shoulders was fixed something that looked like a cape.

Shinji walked toward it, drawn by both his curiosity and something else he couldn't explain. With each step he took, the statue appeared to grow more and more massive, rising up to dwarf even his memory of the Kagenoshi. But this statue didn't seem as oppressive as the dark monster.

As he almost reached the feet of the seated colossus, Shinji didn't notice that he crossed a glass circle embedded in the floor. The moment his whole body was enclosed by the circle the glass illuminated itself and light shot out from it, creating a pillar of pure energy that reached to the ceiling. As Shinji shut his eyes to avoid being blinded, the eyes of the statue came to life.

x o x

Gendo wasn't certain what to make of this person who was pushing his way to his feet before him. The elf appeared shaken from the explosion, although Gendo had expected the blast to have incinerated his arm, if not simply kill him outright. Was this truly the enemy? The idea of a High elf leading the Dark elves and dealing with Kagenoshi seemed preposterous. A pawn sent to retrieve the fragment? While it made sense with the barrier in place, Gendo doubted it. He could feel the dark power thriving within the flesh before him. There was more to this elf than met the eye.

It was very disturbing.

But that he never showed his adversary.

"We finally meet," he said simply.

The high elf smiled.

"I underestimated you, High Mage. Using the properties of this room to trick me into taking a fake fragment. Very clever. But there is one flaw. To lure me here, the fragment still needs to be in this room. And since there is no other place, than it means it is on your very person."

Gendo felt the dark power flare within the elf. But showed no worries.

The blast of dark energy that shot from the elf's hand melted the pedestal on contact. Unimpeded, the blast reached out for Gendo. With a casual motion the High Mage simply raised his right hand, palm open. Dark lightning struck the hand... and vanished into a vortex of shadow. The eerie thunder from the blast echoed around the room, making it seem like the hand was hungry for more.

Gendo raised his staff. Play time was over: he had work to finish.

x o x

Misato knew that something was odd the moment she realized she was still in pain. That, and the feeling that her body was being grabbed and lifted from the ground. She also realized that she could hear the explosion from the energy blast, instead of being killed by it. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was flying above the rubble. She only had a moment to gasp at this situation before being rudely dumped to the ground. White Dragon did nothing to soften the impact and she grunted in pain, as did someone else behind her.

"Misato, you should drink less. You are heavy."

Misato turned her head to see Rei smiling at her. Then she realized the situation.

"Rei! The Kagenoshi! Leave me and get out of here!"

"We have a few moments," said Rei, nonplussed. "It will not see us."

Misato realized that the elf had probably camouflaged them from the Kagenoshi's sight. However, while an elf could go undetected, hiding someone else was a different matter entirely.

Hastily, Rei removed Misato's helmet and the older looking woman felt a warm hand pressed against her head.

"Rei..."

She felt a warmth spread throughout her body, lessening the hurt in her chest and giving her back some of her strength.

"I promised the Wind Chosen that we would stand until he came back." replied Rei to Misato's unasked question. "And I could not let my only friend die," she added with a soft smile.

Using her sword to help her, Misato got up. Despite everything, she hadn't let it go. She still hurt, but it was bearable.

"Alright... let's fight!"

The Kagenoshi finally noticed them, and noted the White Knight's new ally. Each girl found herself the target of a tentacle.

The game of cat and mouse had begun anew.

x o x

Within the light, Shinji heard a voice, words he couldn't understand. The voice had no emotion to it, and Shinji found himself doubting it was human. The words had a similar sound to that of his language, but yet were too different for him to comprehend then. He wondered if this was perhaps ancient Elven.

Then he heard another voice. It was softer, more subtle. It wasn't composed of words, but rather made itself heard within his head, as if talking directly to his soul and not his ears.

"Who are you?" asked the voice.

"Shinji," the young man found himself thinking.

Shinji? The voice had no concept of this word, of this idea that a thing could simply be known through its name. Or what a name was. Instead he felt a sensation of curiosity as this entity probed within him, searching for what this Shinji was. Memories, emotions, feelings, wishes, longings, regrets... all flashed through his mind, his entire life from before he was aware till the present day. It was held up to answer the question, the images so vivid and moving that he staggered from the sensations, his mind unable to grasp that this was his life. At last, having seen what made up this person could the voice finally understand what Shinji was.

"Why are you here?"

"To awaken the Wind Holy Armor... to fight the Kagenoshi..." Shinji found himself answering without hesitation. A sudden blast of emotion rose up through this soul and he gasped with realization that the tour through his life had shown another reason, one he had not possessed for very long. "... and... to protect my friends."

Again, he felt the probing. But this time, images of his fight with the Kagenoshi came to mind. Shinji felt a surge of anger from the presence at the sight of the Kagenoshi.

"You have the power. I will aid you."

The presence vanished, the light faded... along with Shinji.

x o x

Tabris watched in astonishment as the High Mage simply absorbed the very energy that had been meant to destroy him. As the mage's wind spell sent him against the wall with the strength of a battering ram, it suddenly dawned on Tabris what had just occurred.

But it was impossible! How could a simple human make use of Adam's heart fragment? His eyes narrowed as he looked past the human's appearance and he understood. A normal human could never have made use of that power. But a human with the dark in his blood...

Painfully, Tabris stood. He knew that the last blow would probably have crushed any normal person.

"That you would go this far, to use the very power that seeks your destruction..."

"Power is only power," replied the man. "It does not matter its source, only how it is used."

After spitting some blood, Tabris grinned.

"It must be very difficult, keeping that power in check, every living moment of every day."

"I have made a vow."

With no further notice the High Mage made a swift gesture with his left arm, which suddenly glowed with green and white energies.

Tabris had almost no time to react as the wind blade, charged with white magic, flew toward him.

Almost.

x o x

With the Kagenoshi's attention split between Rei and her, Misato found herself hoping that she might manage to make it to the end of the day alive, after all. At this point it would only require a minor miracle from the Goddess, not the major one she'd needed when by herself. Alternatively, the two women taunted the Kagenoshi, continuously making it change targets. By observing their opponent, they learned that if extended too far from the Kagenoshi's body, the tentacles no longer benefited from the protection of its Absolute Terror Field. While that discovery didn't give them the edge to defeat the monster, it made it easier to draw its attention. After having the tip of one of its tentacles frozen by one of the elf's ice spells, the Kagenoshi grew to consider the elf as much a threat as the White Knight.

As she evaded one tentacle, Misato noticed that the Kagenoshi wasn't paying attention to her. The occasion was too good to pass. Using what remained of her mana reserves for a quick surge of strength, Misato jumped high, sword ready. With a wide arc the enchanted blade cut cleanly through the tentacle. When she landed a bit of tentacle four times her size fell along with her.

The giant howled in pain and frustration.

"Take that, you overgrown fish reject!"

Misato's joy was short lived as suddenly, the cut portion of the limb grew back.

"Ah crap..."

Misato's dejection changed to utter fear as she suddenly sensed a huge build up of power within the beast, manifested by a purplish glow all around its body.

"Oh *%#! What's it going to do now?"

She had no time to ask further questions as Rei suddenly appeared out of nowhere and tackled her to the earth.

"What the...?"

She saw a bubble of water envelop the both of them, then suddenly... the raw power around the Kagenoshi exploded. A giant wave of destruction raced in all directions from the beast, wiping out everything in its path. For a radius of about fifty meters, everything was destroyed. Trees and homes were reduced to cinders, the ground scorched flat by the heat and power. Tokyo's holy barrier appeared to the naked eye as it rippled and struggled against the explosive force. Inside the bubble, Misato and Rei were thrown around and bounced off the ground a few times, before the magical bubble finally popped.

"I believe you pissed it off," Rei noted as she held her hand to her forehead to heal a bleeding cut she had received when they hit the ground. It was the closest to being crude Misato had ever heard from her friend. It probably didn't bode well.

x o x

As his spell was about to sever the target in two, Gendo saw shadows leap up to surround the elf. The blade continued its course, cleaving through the darkness... only to carve a deep gash into the stone wall that had been behind the elf.

As the shadows dissipated to show no sign of elf or body, Gendo sagged slightly and let his spell fade. He had been careless. The enemy had obviously teleported away. He should have warded the room against such an occurrence, but hadn't expected his opponent to have the ability. It was to be his own final card, the ring on his finger holding the energies for a single teleport, if fleeing was the only option. But his opponent had been able to take advantage of his own carelessness.

To say he was disappointed was to put it lightly. Gendo knew for certain that if he had killed that person, then everything would have been over here and now. But he had failed by showing the same weakness as his enemy. Overconfidence.

"I'm sorry, Yui."

Nevertheless, the vow still stood. He would protect her, always.

Pain, horrible pain, suddenly surged through his right hand and Gendo found himself falling to his knees, clutching his hand and screaming. He could feel the stone, embedded within his living flesh, pulse and throb, awakened by its use in the battle and the powers it had absorbed. It called, pleaded, enticed his darker side. It promised power, so much power. And the promise of even more if he rejoined it with the other fragments. From his robes Gendo retrieved a piece of wood and bit down on it, hard. He fought to keep in focus, to remain in control, to ride the pain.

He would protect Yui. By any means necessary.

x o x

"This is so not good," commented Misato as she had to watch powerless the Kagenoshi head toward Tokyo again. At least she figured that they had managed to buy enough time for everyone to evacuate the outer town. But still... how long before the Kagenoshi would breach the city's defenses?

"I'm spent," Misato reluctantly admitted. Truth be told, it took an effort to even stand up. If given the choice, she would have gladly fainted on the spot. "Think you can still distract it?"

"That will not be necessary."

"What do you..."

Misato had no time to finish when she felt something... some kind of massive energy build up. She caught a flash from the sun above, and from there a giant figure fell from the sky, the ground shaking upon impact as it hit the earth. The White Knight gasped at the sight. A giant, clad in metallic gray and green armor. Or was it made of metal? Behind the colossus a light gray cape fluttered in the wind, reaching down to mid-calf.

The form remained immobile for a few seconds, then its eyes lit up and it seem to glare at the Kagenoshi.

"We have kept our word," said Rei.

Misato blinked, then gave the metal giant a soft smile.

"About time, Shinji."

x o x

Shinji was floating. Not in water or not in the sky. The sensation was different. He floated in energy. He couldn't really describe the feeling any other way. All around him, energy, palpable and yet not. Around him nothing but the sphere of green energy that was encompassing him.

He looked at himself. He was naked, save two gray metal bracers and two leg protectors. He could also feel the presence of a circlet around his head. All pieces of metal were covered in fine runes that were glowing with green energy, and were completely smooth with no appearance of joints.

Then, suddenly, his perspective, all his perceptions seemed to change in an instant, as if the universe had suddenly shifted. Shinji felt himself falling, then hitting the ground hard. But he felt no pain.

It took him a moment to get his bearings. He was no longer floating within a void. His surroundings were suddenly familiar, although the perspectives all wrong. Behind him stood Tokyo Castle, but... it was no longer as huge as it had used to be. In fact he felt as tall as its walls. But his attention was not on the castle for long. For there in front of him, stood a creature of nightmares.

Shinji knew right away that it was a Kagenoshi.

At its feet, destroyed homes, burned or stepped on.

This time, Shinji felt no fear at the sight of the Kagenoshi. Just anger.

"Die!"

x o x

Echoing Shinji's war cry, the Wind Holy Armor closed the distance that separated it from the Kagenoshi and hit it firmly on its 'face' with an armored fist that smashed through the Kagenoshi's Absolute Terror Field as if it hadn't been there. Another hand reached out and grasped one of the Kagenoshi's appendages. Planting its foot, the Holy Armor swung around in a circle, the momentum picking up the dark creature and swinging it around. Using all the massive strength at his disposal, Shinji swung the Kagenoshi around and threw it away, into the hills outside the city.

"Wow," Misato could only say in awe.

"Shinji will lose if he continues this way," Rei said tonelessly, startling Misato out of her admiring state.

"What? Why?"

"The Wind Armor does give Shinji a strength equal to the Kagenoshi's. But strength alone is not enough."

Misato understood what Rei had meant when the Wind Armor took a solid hit from the Kagenoshi's energy attack. While it did resist to the attack, the Wind Armor staggered from the blow. The Kagenoshi took that opportunity to get up. Misato then gasped as she saw the Kagenoshi's tentacles light up with purplish energy.

The giant monster wasted no time to attack.

The Wind Armor, which had just gotten up, raised an arm to block the glowing tentacle. All those watching were stunned as the giant screamed in pain when the tentacle cut into its forearm.

"By Lilith!"

From where the Wind Armor had been hit, Misato noticed that there was now blood flowing from the wound.

"Shinji is in trouble."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" asked a frantic Misato. She had been the one who had after all gone after him and brought him here. She didn't want him to die, because they had expected him to protect them. How foolish they were... to send someone without fighting training to find such a battle...

"We must believe in him."  
x o x

Shinji screamed, as he felt something sharp and burning slicing through his arm. He knew, at some level, that he was actually, somehow, using the Wind Holy Armor. But he had never expected this... to be joined with it in such a way that he would feel its pain.

"I mustn't get hit by those tentacles anymore," Shinji decided.

But the beast wouldn't let him get away.

Out of desperation, Shinji showed the Kagenoshi his open palm. A globe of wind formed there; enhanced through the Wind Armor the spell took gigantic proportions. A projectile of pure wind slammed the Kagenoshi square in the chest, pushing it away to a safe distance.

Shinji had no time to be amazed by his own exploits. Already, his mind was racing to find a way to fight back. He had no other spell to use, and this one, while it had given him breathing time, hadn't proven too damaging.

"I need a sword..."

x o x

The moment Shinji had activated the Wind Armor, his sword, left on his bed at the temple, had begun to glow in a soft golden light. As Shinji expressed his need for it, the sword disappeared.

x o x

Shinji found himself startled to suddenly find a familiar weight in his hand. To his eyes however, it appeared different. It was as if he was holding a length of wind, moving and alive within his hand, yet sharp and deadly. He didn't ponder the situation long, as he charged the Kagenoshi.

As the Kagenoshi tried to strike him with its weapons, Shinji blocked one of the powered tentacles with his wind composed sword. He had hoped that it would have sliced the tentacle, but at least it could block, which was the next best thing. Taking opportunity of an opening, Shinji hit the monster on the head with his other hand, then opened it, smashing a wind spell on it at point blank range. The blast threw both opponents away, but while the Kagenoshi fell on its back, Shinji landed gracefully on his feet.

Not wanting to waste any opportunity, Shinji charged the giant creature intending to finish this, but barely evaded another shot of energy from it.

Both adversaries now up, the two sized each other up for a long moment. Shinji could feel the Kagenoshi's frustration and anger; it was palpable in the air. Then the beast charged.

Shinji quickly found himself at a disadvantage. Apparently, the Kagenoshi hadn't been fighting seriously until now. Shinji found himself hard pressed to contain its attack. The Kagenoshi was using its appendages with dexterity and deadly precision and Shinji knew that in an ordinary battle, he would probably have died already. As he blocked one tentacle, he found himself hard pressed to attempt to evade another from a totally different angle. Each tentacle seemed to move independently from the other, as if with a mind of its own. Shinji gasped as he felt wounds on his sides, shoulders, arms, torso. Each new injury was steadily wearing him down. His mind raced, trying to find a way, any way, to fight back.

Suddenly, one of the tentacles wrapped itself around his wind created weapon, just where the pommel would be on a real sword. As he pulled back, trying to free the blade, the other tentacle wrapped around the cross-guard. Bringing his other hand up to grasp the hilt, Shinji and the Kagenoshi were locked in a struggle, each trying to wrench the blade free from the other's grasp.

Suddenly the tentacle that held the pommel let go. Pulling back, it seemed to gather itself for an instant, then drove towards the Wind Armor's chest at incredible speed.

"Arrggg!" Shinji screamed as he pulled his left arm over to try and absorb the incoming strike. There was a wrenching sensation from his hands as something about the blade there *shifted.* An instant later he felt the approaching tentacle strike something then arc away, leaking energy from a savage cut along its front.

Suddenly pulling free from the grapple, Shinji stepped back into a defensive stance, his hands raised in a guard position. It took him a moment to realize something, but as he looked he could clearly see that his Armor now held a blade in *each* hand.

Shinji lost no time to ponder what had just happened and how. He just seized the opportunity to fight back.

Shinji had only just begun in the training of swords. Rei's lessons had been efficient, but time had prevented him from developing any adeptness with a blade. Still, since he had found himself... joined?... with the Wind Armor, he felt different. His senses and reflexes felt sharper, more alive. He could feel his dexterity and strength enhanced, more flowing. Knowledge, not totally clear but clearly not his, bubbled to the surface of his mind, accessible in an instinctive way.

Swords and giant appendages traded blows in a complex and deadly dance. A strike blocked, a riposte contained. The Kagenoshi moved with monstrous fury, power of destruction released. The Wind Armor with elegant grace, a windstorm unchained, its cape moving with each movements in an almost hypnotic manner. But the status quo couldn't last forever and the first who would find a lethal opening would be the winner.

Shinji almost had his head blown off by the Kagenoshi's energy attack. Only the cat-like movements of the Wind Armor saved him. Screaming, Shinji released his accumulated frustrations in his return cut.

With a mighty arc, Shinji brought his sword up as he exploded from his crouch. The Kagenoshi easily blocked the telegraphed move, but didn't have time to block the second strike as it flashed in through the opening the beast left.

The blade of wind bit into the Kagenoshi's shell with an unholy scream. The power of the attack cleaved a jagged hole in the creature's carapace, the blow forcing the beast back.

"Damn it! That's not enough!" Shinji screamed as he saw the Kagenoshi stagger but remain upright. "I need to beat it! I need to end this! Please... I need more power!"

Something within him, and within the Wind Armor, answered his request.

x o x

When asked later, Misato could only describe what she saw as amazing. In a howl, the Wind Armor seem to scream to the skies, then its cape began to change. From its bottom center it seemed to tear apart, up to the Armor's shoulders. Then, its shape and form began to change. It slid down below the Armor's shoulders and the two pieces of gray fabric became more rigid. In a matter of seconds, the Wind Armor's cape had become a pair of light gray wings. In a mighty jump and a few wing flaps, the Armor took to the skies. Under the noonday sun, the metallic gray armor of the Wind Armor shone in an almost blinding way. Misato could only gape at the gracefulness of the winged giant.

High above Tokyo, Misato saw it cross its arms, wind blades held tight. Then it fell directly toward the Kagenoshi.

The attack was too fast for Misato to follow. The Wind Armor seemed to slam into the Kagenoshi, throwing up a massive cloud of dust from the force of the impact. The thunder from the impact echoed throughout the city, shaking walls and throwing people to the ground. The dust cloud rose up like a gray mountain, only to be blown away a moment later by a downward gust of wind.

Both giant opponents were still standing, the Wind Armor's wings slowly morphing back into a cape. There was only the echo of the thunder rolling around for another few seconds. Then, two severed tentacles fell to the ground, as did a severed torso and three other sections of the Kagenoshi's giant body. The Wind Armor raised its swords high and let out a victory howl.

Slowly the Wind Armor seemed to turn white, then dissolve into gentle mist and be carried away on an errant breeze. Though too far for Misato to see clearly, Rei could make out the sight of Shinji standing on the ground once occupied by the Holy Armor. A sword in each hand he held the last pose the Armor had maintained, before falling to the ground, unconscious.

"We must go see if Shinji is unhurt."

The elf's words startled Misato out of her stupor. "What? Yeah, sure!"

As the two rushed towards to unconscious young man, Misato couldn't help but smile. They had survived, and the look of worry and respect on Rei's face was something she had waited her whole life to see.

Up on the city wall, a figure in white watched the figure appear from the dissipating Holy Armor. Mouth tight, High Priestess Ritsuko ignored the cheering of those around her. Leaning on her staff of office, she gazed at their savior with eyes that knew too much.

x o x

Armisael returned to her quarters, feeling tired but very much alive, a happy smile on her face. She had visited Myssa's group of recruits and found herself very pleased with their progress. While none had been able to beat her in combat, a few of them working together had actually given her a good work out, especially when Myssa had stepped into the fray.

The idea had created a commotion when Myssa had first mentioned it. Traditionally, half-elves born from the clans slaves were used as frontline soldiers. Rudimental training made them more than the simple pawns and cannon fodder that the orcs, goblins, and other allied or enslaved creatures could provide, but not by much. They were trained to serve and die for the Dark Elf clans, not think. Myssa had been the first to actually dare propose for them to be trained more seriously, and Armisael had found the idea intriguing. When debated that there was only enough resources to train full blooded Dark Elves, the girl had even proposed to do the training herself, which Armisael agreed on, despite numerous protests. Of course, she didn't expect those new trainees to ever reach the young half elf woman's potential. Myssa had, after all, trained most of her life, if not under her tutelage or Bardiel's, then on her own. But considering the poor state of the Dark Elven race, even a few more experienced fighters could make a significant difference in the times to come.

It was also good experience for her protegee. From this, she would learn how to lead and control men, a skill her young lieutenant would need if worse came to worst and their fate was to be decided on the battlefield. Tabris had assured her that with the help of Adam full scale conflicts would be avoided. But for each plan, there was a risk of failure.

Each time she went to bed, Armisael dreaded waking up the next day with an army of the human and elven alliance storming Neriak's gates.

No, failure was not an option. Even if Tabris' plan was to backfire, she would die before any human or elf warrior would set foot within the underground city. And she had no intention of dying. Myssa had learned much under her tutelage, and perhaps with time the half-elf would be able to carry on if anything was to ever happen to her, but Armisael's plans were to outlive any of them. She had no choice. Either she led her people to their destiny, or they would all be destroyed.

There could be no peaceful solution. Humans and dark elves could never co-exist. Her own protegee was proof of that. Even if Myssa had exceeded all expectations the clan had from a half-breed, the things she'd had to do to be accepted by the others, by the pure of blood... this was not the life Armisael wanted for those she led.

Reaching the underground complex's main cavern, Armisael shook her head to shake the memories away and stared a moment at the crystal statue that stood at its center, glowing with a magical light.

"I'll make you proud, Father. I'll make your dream come true. Our people will be able to escape those walls, to leave those cursed lands and find happiness. This I swear."

She had been barely over a hundred years old when her father had died, a frightfully young age for one of her race with untainted blood. Yet, she had used all of her skills, all of her passion to continue his work, the unification of the Dark elf clans. The day she succeeded, the day that all decided to follow her instead of rotting away into nothingness, she had this statue erected here. To be a reminder of their goals.

"Mariel... you'll see. I'll create a place for Myssa to be happy, for all of us. A place where we can truly belong without fear, where we can thrive and grow, where we can have a future."

Silently, she continued her route toward her quarters. She followed a series of passageways, lit by magically imbued stones, that eventually led her to an arch guarded by two stone golems. Those had been a creation of her father, and would automatically attack anyone who was not allowed to step beyond that point.

Very few had that privilege.

Even less had the skills to defeat her room's guardians.

Despite that fact, Armisael felt a presence in her room before even entering it. Confident in her abilities, Armisael didn't find herself worried by this fact. With Myssa still busy with her trainees, she could only think of three possible uninvited guests. However, she doubted that Bardiel would ever venture in her quarters if she wasn't there herself, so that left only two possibilities, one as unpleasant as the prospect of the other was. As she extended her senses, she resolved to give Arael a most unpleasant welcome if he was the one intruding in her room. She gasped as she recognized the presence in her room and, more importantly, how weak it was.

"Lord Tabris!"

She found him in her bed, bleeding from a deep cut in his chest. He looked battered, as if Bardiel had been beating him all over his body. Unconscious, he was slipping unaware into death.

Death... for years she had longed for his death, had planned it, though of how she would savor the moment as he slipped beyond the realm of the living. Now he was here, at her mercy, his life finally and utterly in her hands. Trembling with emotions, she drew forth a slim dagger from a sheath.

His plan for the resurrection of the Dark elves was dangerous, threatened them with their final destruction even as it offered the gift of hope. Many wanted him dead, not just for his elvish blood. The plans were in motion, those that he had told her, and those that she had surmised herself. It was a complex gamble, one that risked all, but the rewards if realized were fantastic. Even if he died, she was sure she could use what he had started to lead her clans to glory.

He needed a healer now; there was no time to delay. Yet she knew of no one in the clans she could trust with his life. There were too many who would want him dead. Her own skills were of the dark arts, she could not give life, nor heal wounds. If he was to die, then maybe it was a gift from the Father that she should be the one to kill him. Fulfill her one, selfish desire. Wipe away this longing and she could focus entirely on the triumph of her clans.

With an almost gentle motion, her dagger pierced skin. Blood welled up from the wound, rich and full of life. With a soft incantation she pressed her bloody thumb against his pale forehead. Her blood glowed a brilliant crimson as it smudged there, marking him with the first stage of the spell.

She couldn't heal, but she could give part of her own life force. It was risky, since that meant that even if he lived, both of them would temporarily be weakened. Weak enough to be unable to defend themselves. If the defenses of the room failed, then neither of them would live to see another day. But there was no alternative.

Her mind set, she began to remove her clothes.

x o x

Shinji woke up in a bed to the sight of Misato moving around the room, two short swords in hands, practicing swordmanship moves. Upon closer inspection, Shinji recognized the weapons... as his sword? The both of them? Realizing that someone was watching her, Misato turned toward him.

"Hey. Finally up, uh?"

She moved toward a chest of drawers, where she took a sword sheath in which she secured one of the swords. She took a second sheath made of grayish metal and silver, one that Shinji had never seen before.

"What happened?" asked Shinji, slightly confused. "My memory is a bit foggy."

"Do you remember activating the Wind Holy Armor?"

The mention of the armor brought back in places the puzzle of Shinji's memories. The secret room. The wall of wind. The Wind Holy Armor. The Kagenoshi. And those last words he had heard, before losing consciousness...

"Fuujin," said Shinji. "The Wind Holy Armor," he explained to a confused looking Misato. "It calls itself Fuujin."

Misato gasped at that.

"What? You mean that it's somehow... alive?"

Shinji nodded.

"It's not just a giant piece of armor," he explained. "Fuujin is more than that, although I'm not sure what he is. But I know that he can't do anything on his own. He needs someone to ride him."

"And how do you know all that?"

"Some of it I felt. Some, he told me, before leaving. He also said that if I ever needed him again, all I ever need to do is to call him."

"I see..." For a moment, Misato seemed rather pensive about what she had just heard. Then a smile illuminated her face. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter as long as it's on our side. Hey, since you skipped lunch you must be hungry! Come, the priests have prepared a feast for you!"

"What? They didn't need to..."

"Nonsense!" Misato scolded him. "You're the hero of the day. So stop being shy, will you!"

Shinji had nothing to say to that, as she grabbed one of his wrists and forcefully dragged him out of bed and out of the room. He couldn't help but soon smile at her enthusiasm. Then he remembered something.

"Did you have another sword patterned after mine?"

"No. When we found you, you had both those swords in hands. I think both are yours. Don't ask me how, but I think your sword split in two. I can tell that either sword is quite a bit less powerful than your old sword was."

"So, it's not as good?"

"Not as sharp anymore," nodded Misato. "It still cuts better than an ordinary weapon, but it won't go through rock and metal like butter now. But... if the display you gave us with Fuujin reflects your true potential, you might just be better off with two swords instead of only one."

"I see..." said Shinji. Although he wasn't totally sure of that.

x o x

Rei hadn't been present at dinner. Shinji had worried about her absence, until Misato told him that Rei was alright. She just wasn't into crowds. Much like himself.

Shinji found her by accident, as he climbed onto the roof of the temple. It had been a risky maneuver, but after the events of the day it seemed rather trivial considering what he had faced. Besides, he had really wanted to find a place where he could play his harmonica, and feel the night wind against his face.

The elven girl was sitting on the roof, the wind caressing her hair while she looked at the stars, lost in contemplation. When she turned her head to look at him Shinji saw a smile that had lingered on her lips and a sense of serenity in her crimson eyes.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" he said, using what remained of his fast-fading confidence.

"There is too much light in this city. Too much noise. Too many people. It is hard to see the stars, to hear the sounds of nature and breathe in its smells."

At that answer Shinji's self-assurance popped like a soap bubble.

"Despite all that, it is a nice night," the elven girl finally agreed, bringing a smile back to Shinji's face.

He sat down beside her. Not too close for it to be improper, but still close enough that he could feel her presence. He couldn't help but blush, as his heart rate rose a notch.

"Do you... do you mind if I play?" he asked, pulling his harmonica.

"Please do so," simply said the elf.

Smiling, Shinji eagerly did.

x o x

While the two Chosen met on the roof by an accidental encounter, another was occurring, but certainly not due to the moods of fate and luck.

The young woman did a quick prayer in front of a statue of Lilith that stood at the back of the Tokyo Cathedral, before bowing to the person who had summoned her.

"The elements are fickle," spoke the latter, "their forces unpredictable. A relationship that is neither certain nor stable. A little slip, a fault, a failure, will lead to the doom of all. The elements are powerful, their strength unmatched. But the strong can be undone from within. A lapse, a sin, a betrayal, shall damn everything, from meek to mighty."

The high cleric finished, as she opened her eyes and turned her gaze to the acolyte standing before her. "Do you understand the importance of this prophecy?" Brown eyes narrowed in interest as the young woman in front of her gave the barest hint of a nod. "Do you understand its significance?"

"One of the Chosen will fail." The acolyte replied, the tone of her voice crisp and business-like. There was no sense of worry in her, it seemed, no nervous tremolo after such a revelation. "Or might fail."

Ritsuko nodded, expecting as much. Unlike some of the younger initiates, this one seemed more world-wise than her peers. The older woman tried to look for any uncertainty or hesitation in the girl's features, but found none. At least, none that she could see. Then again, it was hard to read through those spectacles of hers when she wore them.

"That is what we are trying to stop from happening," the older woman sighed as she leaned back on her seat. "Considering that they are the only ones capable of combating the threat against the kingdom..."

"And the church."

The high cleric tilted her head to the side, and arched one eyebrow at the remark. Normally, she would have chastised an acolyte for speaking out of line, but this was no normal initiate. She would let the indiscretion pass. For now.

"Which is why I am assigning you to, shall we say, 'assist' the two Chosen." The high cleric straightened and stood up, walking down the steps from where her high seat was set until she faced the young woman. "Prelate Maya cannot leave the Holy City in such a time, and I myself am too busy with matters of the Faith to see to such business."

"I will do everything to make sure such a thing does not comes to pass." The acolyte replied to the unsaid order. The high cleric bade her to kneel, and as she lay her hand on her agent's head, gave the young woman her blessing.

"See that you do, young one," Ritsuko stated as she finished giving her blessings. "Trust none of them. Do not deviate from your mission."

She didn't wait for her agent to rise before she turned and walked back to her seat. The high cleric paused for a moment upon reaching the steps, and added, "Of course, there's always this thing with prophecies: sometimes they don't work like they should."

Mayumi deigned not to answer as she rose up, and left the room. It just would not do to delay things much longer. She had to prepare for what would certainly be a long and hard trip.

"Do not fail me, Songstress." the high priestess called out to her one last time. It was Mayumi's turn to pause, a little surprised of the use of her official title. "Do not fail."

She would not.

x o x

Held in her arms, Armisael felt Tabris awaken. With a hand, she touched his chest. His wound had healed nicely, his body reacting well to the infusion of her life force. Mentally, the dark elf woman sighed. She would have liked this moment to last longer. Lazily, she let her dark hand caress his pale chest.

"You could have let me die. Yet you saved me."

He had only stated fact, but Armisael could still hear the underlying question.

"My people still have a need for you. And I had a debt to repay."

"Is that your reason, or your excuse?"

The breath stopped in Armisael's throat at what that question implied.

She felt a hand brush her own.

"Please continue what you were doing. It felt nice."

Armisael blinked at that. Aside from trying to tease her or frustrate her, he had never shown any interest in intimate contact. Her hand began to travel the length of his skin again, this time more boldly.

"It is nice... the warmth of your body and the feel of your skin. Never before have I given attention to the physical interactions between males and females, only attributing it to pointless rituals associated with procreation. Perhaps I have been wrong."

His body shifted in her arms and his face found itself even less than an inch from hers.

"This intimacy," he whispered in her ear, his hot breath making her shiver in pleasure, "I find myself to be most curious about it, my dear Armisael."

Beyond the door that led to the Lady Dark elf's room, two eyes narrowed dangerously. Her hands tightly grasping the handle of her sword, the half-elf tried to focus on every sound and movement outside the room, and ignore those that arose from inside. Had a trespasser braved the golems and attempted to reach the lady's room, he would have been in for a very deadly encounter.

[To be continued...]

* * *

Author's notes:

"Piloting" Fuujin. The concept of the joining with the Holy Armors is inspired from both Magic Knight Rayearth and Digimon Tamers. Thus, the pilot sees himself as the mech he's piloting. It's not too different from NGE. After all, the Evangelions were piloted via mental commands and the pilot would feel its injuries. This is just one notch further; no more entry plug and no hassle of synch ratio. It just depends on the heart... whether one's will to fight is strong enough to call its partner.

Fuujin's wings. Those are inspired from many sources, the main being from Strike Fiss' Sailor moon series, Sailormoon AR. There is also inspiration as well from Escaflowne. However, the design of the wings is more reminiscent of Athena's wings in Angelic Layer.

The Nagisa surname. I found myself pondering the pre-Meji system in Japan, where only nobles were entitled to have a surname. It seemed appropriate to use that. For the choice of the name Nagisa itself? You might as well take a guess until I end up explaining that, somewhere along the way. (You know, I'm realizing now... it's not easy to know all the background fact about a story but to have to shut up about them until I find a way to incorporate them into the story itself.)

Kozo's age. The poor underrated second in command of NERV has been determined as 58 by the NGE FAQ (said to be ten years older than Gendo, who himself is said to be 48 by the time of Episode 1) From there, I added a few years, to match the few years I added to the Children/Chosen. Yui's age comes from the same source. Oh, and as I said before, I just can't explain everything right at the start. So the explanation about Yui married to Kozo? It'll come... eventually.

In any case, finally, the story truly has begun, most of the cast in place. It wasn't supposed to take this long. Oh well... as long as I have fun writing it, I guess I'll annoy D&D fans a tad longer :P

* * *

Extra:

Gendo Ikari: male bastard, Ex-paladin 1/Rogue 2/Wizard (diviner) 13; CR 16; medium-sized bastard; HD: 1d10+3 plus 2d8+6 plus 13d4+39; hp: 107; Init: +1; Spd: 30 ft; AC: 20 (15 touch, 19 flat-footed); Atk: +14/+9 melee (1d10+6 /19-20 x2 [special], +4 bastard sword of life stealing), or +13/+8 melee (1d6+5 /x2 Maximus staff +3) or +10/+5 touch (spell), or +9/+4 ranged (spell); SR: 17; AL: NE; SV Fort: +13, Ref: +11, Will: +16, Str:15, Dex:13, Con:16, Int:22, Wis:15, Cha:15

Skills and Feats: Alchemy: +9, Bluff: +11, Concentration: +18, Diplomacy: +7, Decipher Script: +12, Forgery: +11, Gather Information: +7, Intimidate: +19, Knowledge (arcane): +24, Knowledge (religion): +16, Listen: +6, Profession (bastard) +20, Ride: +5, Scry: +18, Search: +11, Sense Motive: +8, Spellcraft: +20, exotic weapon proficiency (bastard sword), skill focus (bluff), skill focus (intimidate), skill focus (knowledge [arcane]), spell penetration, spell focus (necromancy), spell focus (enchantment), iron will, scribe scroll, empower spell, craft wondrous item, skill focus (profession [bastard])

Possessions: +4 bastard sword of life stealing, Maximus Staff (+3 staff, can cause any spell cast to be affected by the maximize spell feat; this feature can be used 2 + the user's charisma modifier times/day), robe of the black archmage, ring of wizardry V, cloak of resistance +4, amulet of distraction (casts mislead once/day), broach of shielding, ring of spell storing [teleport, shield, invisibility], Gendo's glasses (casts mind blank once/day, acts as ring of protection +4)

Spells: (5/7/7/6/6/8/4/2 DC = 16+ spell level, 18+ spell level for enchantment and necromancy spells) prohibited school: conjuration. (* = enchantment and necromancy spells)  
Spells commonly carried:

0th: mage hand, read magic, detect magic (x2), detect poison 1st: shield, charm person*, hypnotism*, ray of enfeeblement*, magic missile (x2), true strike 2nd: obscure object, misdirection, scare*, bull's strength, levitate, detect thoughts, see invisibility 3rd: dispel magic, hold person*, suggestion*, gust of wind, vampiric touch*, clairaudience/clairvoyance 4th: fear*, stoneskin, lesser geas*, polymorph other, detect scrying, scrying 5th: lightning bolt (empowered) x2, wall of force, hold monster (x2)*, dominate person*, telekinesis, contact other plane 6th: enervation (empowered)*, chain lightning, circle of death*, true seeing 7th: Mordenkainen's sword, greater scrying

Special Abilities:

Because He's A Bastard I (ex): Gendo gains the feat: skill focus (profession [bastard]) for free.

Because He's A Bastard II (ex): as a free action, Gendo may take 20 on all profession (bastard) rolls.

The Gendo Position (TM) (ex): As a move equivalent action, he may enter into the Gendo Position. In this stance, all Sense Motive, Gather Information, Bluff, and Intimate rolls against Gendo suffer a -10 morale penalty.

There are many mysteries about Lord High Mage Gendo. This information presented for your readership is the best we have been able to discern based on the fact we didn't look too closely. No doubt the Great Chronicler Alain Gravel has a deeper understanding of this mystifying figure, but we're not going to search any deeper. Frankly, he scares us.

* * *

Omake

Ever since this project was started, there's been comments about how it was not D&D enough, or was too much anime. I wonder...

Chosen, D&D style!

- Scene 1 -

Makoto heard a sinister howl and a small voice screaming against his back. The girl he was carrying was screaming in fright and despite his better judgement, he turned to see why. The Kagenoshi had quickly reached the city, and with something to compare it to Makoto could now see just how truly colossal it was. The dark power within its eye spots collected as pools of shadow, and at that moment Makoto knew his life and that of the girl he carried were over. Still, if he was to die, it would be trying to save the child. Turning back towards the city, he raced for the walls.

Rays of dark energy burst forth from the creature's eyes. Black lightning reached hungrily for the lives beneath it, but suddenly the air over Makoto rippled and shifted. With a loud *crack* the dark energy was broken as it smashed against an invisible shield. Most of the people madly running did not stop at this unexpected deliverance, but kept on fleeing. Makoto however looked up towards the city walls and saw a figure standing atop the entry gate. While he could not make out their details, he recognized the person by the power she exuded.

"Thank you, Lady Ritsuko."

Like any man would have in his place, he hurried to run toward the City's protective barrier.

He never made it, as the creature of darkness unleashed another of its attack.

At the sight of Makoto's death, Maya, who had came to assist her superior, gasped and gave the High Priestess a look of incomprehension.

"Why? Why didn't you save him?"

"Couldn't," mournfully replied Ritsuko. "Can use that spell only once a day."

"But... but... Lilith, the source of our power, is right under our feet!"

Ritsuko shrugged.

"Hey, I'm not the one making the rules..."

- Scene 2 -

Kozo approached the High Mage, who was impassively watching the White Knight and the High elf struggling to keep the Kagenoshi busy.

"Why aren't you giving them a hand?" asked the King, concerned.

"I woke up late," simply answered Gendo.

The King sighed.

"Haven't had time to read your spell book again?"

The uncomfortable silence that followed was good enough an answer.

"Why a trained sorcerer, a high mage, needs to daily review the spells he wants to use is beyond me," said the King with a sigh. "Idiot," he muttered under his breath, as he went to look for someone more competent.

Chosen anime style!

"I'm bored, I'm tired, I'm hungry and I want a bath..."

Silently, the girl's companion endured her complaining. After being hit a few dozen times, he had finally understood that she was only trying his patience and waiting for him to say something to use him as a way to relieve her boredom. Proud with himself for finally seeing through her tricks her just smiled smugly.

Besides, how could she be hungry after those ten main course dishes she had eaten for breakfast? His smile dropped, as he remembered how empty his pouch was now.

"I'm bored, I'm tired, I'm hungry... oh yeah!"

Hearing her excited tone, Touji feared the worse and found himself shaken form his contemplative thoughts. And suddenly realized that Tokyo was in sight... as was a giant size monster attacking the city.

His danger senses rose to the roof as he noticed the red aura around his redheaded companion.

"Hey! Don't tell me ya gonna..."

"Finally, some action!"

Knowing a lost battle when he saw one, Touji looked around. Finding a sole tree, he promptly hid behind it. Normally, one would think that a tree would offer little protection, but he knew from experience that trees often could prove to be of a similar density as adamantite.

"Darkness beyond twilight...

"Crimson beyond the blood that flows...

"Buried in the flow of time...

"In thy great name...I pledge myself to darkness...

"Let all the fools who stand in our way be destroyed...

"By the power you and I possess...

"DRAGON SLAAAAAAVE!"

A beam or red death flared from the redhead's hands, heading toward the giant monster. Touji closed his eyes as the resulting explosion bathed the area in light, fire and heat.

Once the effects of the Dragon Slave had died down, Touji looked up from the now burnt tree. The redhead was standing there, panting in pleasure, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh! That felt soooo good! Now, let's hurry to Tokyo, get a reward and eat!"

"Ano, Asuka... maybe ya should think again..."

True, the monster was gone. In his place was a huge crater. Actually, the crater covered half of Tokyo. And most of the houses, at least those that hadn't been crushed by the fall of the castle, had been blown down by the explosion.

"I don't think that they'll welcome ya here..."

True to that statement, the survivors had regrouped and a mob of angry people was quickly closing on them.

"Umm... I think you have a point."

"So, what now?"

The girl elbowed him on the head for asking such a stupid question.

"Duh! Run of course! You moron!"

And thus, Asuka Langley, also knows as The Enemy of All who Lives, The Bandit Slayer, The Town Destroyer, The Bane of all Restaurants, and other colorful titles, followed by her sidekick Touji, set out on a new adventure in search of new treasures and food.

(Note : No, those two aren't showing up just yet)


	7. Chapter 7: Journey of Discovery

Kensuke tightened the string on his lute one last time before giving it a tentative strum. To a casual listener the instrument produced a clear, if high-pitched note, but to the troubadour's trained ears it sounded more like someone scraping their nails against a pewter plate. He sighed in defeat, and laid the lute on his lap as he himself leaned back against the wall adjacent to his bed, closing his eyes as he massaged his temple with his hand.

It was hopeless, it seemed. There was no way of tuning the lute other than finding another set of strings, and he had a performance at the local tavern scheduled for tomorrow night! Where was he supposed to find replacement strings at so short a notice? It's not like the local general store had something like that in its stock... It was just a small town after all...

A soft click interrupted the bard's musings, and on reflex he reached for his lute, slipping out the dagger he had hidden on the back of its neck. With a quickness that belied his academic frame, he turned in his bed immediately bringing the small weapon to bear... and brought it to a halt barely an inch from the nose of the person who had been attempting to sneak in through the window.

"Touji! How many times have I told you never to sneak up on me like-," the bard exclaimed, before being stopped in mid-sentence by a hand to his mouth. The owner of the hand put a finger to his lips, signaling for Ken to keep quiet. Then he grinned.

Kensuke regained his composure, and pulled off the hand from his mouth as he hissed under his breath, "Not funny", before sliding his dagger back into its hiding place.

"'Not funny' yourself," Touji retorted, still grinning as he pulled off the hood of the dark traveler's cloak he was wearing. "Geez Ken, after all dese years, I'd thought you'd be used to dese visits of mine already." The taller youth mussed up his dark hair, before dusting off the shoulders of his cloak. "Have you any idea how long I had to lie still on da roof?"

The bard gave a wry chuckle as he made room on the bed for his friend. "I thought you bandit leaders had a knack for timing." Kensuke put his instrument away as he retrieved his waterskin from among his possessions.

"And I thought ya bards had quick wits," Touji said as he settled his bulk upon the bed. "Ya should have seen your face. Classic, I tell ya." He took the proffered skin and took a quick sip, before almost gagging on its contents. He looked up and saw the grin on his friend's face. "This's water!"

"Think of it as payback for scaring me half to death," the be-spectacled bard said as he sat back down beside his companion. "And it's not like I've got a surplus of coin to spend these days anyway. No one listens to my songs long enough to actually pay me." Kensuke chuckled ruefully as he shook his travel purse to reveal a hollow tinkling noise. "See what I mean?"

Touji nodded in agreement.

"So, what brings you down from bandit country?" Kensuke asked, as his friend passed back the waterskin to him after a long draw. "This hasn't anything to do with the slim pickings recently? From what I heard, you guys haven't been able to stage a profitable robbery in days, and that's never happened before. Am I right?"

Touji frowned, as if he was recalling particularly frustrating memories. "Dat's not da half of it. Most of da caravans passing through da valley're too heavily armed ta even spy on now," The youth gave his friend a sideways glance. "And I want to know why." There was the glint of frustration, even desperation in the young man's eyes, something the bard had rarely seen in his friend before.

Kensuke pushed his eyeglasses back on his nose and leaned back, knowing this conversation would have happened eventually. He could understand why his friend would be upset by this development; without the loot taken from those caravan raids, there wouldn't be anything to support the small village where Touji and most of his ragtag gang came from, much less get the herbs needed by the town's shaman to keep his sister stable. If the medicine didn't arrive, well... Kensuke didn't want to think of that.

"Well?"

"I don't know much myself, but I've heard that something big happened at the capital about a week or so ago, and everyone's on edge because of it." The bard gave his friend a look so serious that it seemed out-of-character for the normally cheerful bard. "And I do mean BIG."

"Gee Ken, dat shed so much light on what's happening here."

"Touji, I didn't believe it myself when I first heard of it, but from what I managed to gather, the Holy City was attacked. Not only that, but it almost fell, too." The bard's voice lowered to a whisper, as if he was letting his friend on some kind of terrible secret.

It was Touji's turn to chuckle. "Stop pullin' my leg, Ken. We both know dat da Holy City's impregnable. Now who'd be stupid ta mount a siege against it?" The young man shook his head in incredulity before turning to look at his friend, expecting some kind of joke, but only saw the same serious look on the bard's face.

"That's where things get weird; it wasn't a someone that attacked it, but a something." The bard began to rummage through his pack and brought up an old tome, its bindings dusty and the pages yellow with age. Touji frowned at this, as he was all-too familiar with his friend's book. It was one of the few remaining compilations of old legends and myths, a collection of stories from the mythical Black War and beyond. The fantastic stories inside and the thrill they instilled had been the prime motivator for Ken's vocation. "Remember that merchant that passed by here almost a month ago? You know, the one that came from the south, the old fart I told you about?"

"Now dat you mention it," Touji said, rubbing his chin in a good imitation of deep thought. "No." The bard didn't seem to notice the sarcastic note in the rogue's voice.

"Well, I heard him talking about this town that was attacked by this strange thing. Killed a lot of people, and nearly destroyed the town, but the White Knight managed to drive it off before it could do any more damage..." The bard continued leafing through the book's worn pages, before stopping at a particular page. "And if what I heard from him was correct, this was the one who did it."

Touji frowned as he looked down at the picture Ken was pointing at: it was an artful representation of one of the Harbingers of Adam, the Dark God. Under the painting a word had been scrawled, naming the beast: Sachiel. A Kagenoshi.

"Ken, we all know dat's just a fairy tale, something ta tell the young'uns so dey'd go ta bed early. It's not real," The young man shook his head sadly. "Dere're no Kagenoshi, Ken. No evil Dark God coming ta destroy da world..."

"Touji, for once, listen to me, and take me seriously for a change." The bard looked at his friend, and turned a page. "From the descriptions, this is what attacked the Holy City." Kensuke pointed to another drawing, this time of strange creature that looked like a hybrid between a pink beetle and a pair of whips. Underneath was labeled the name Shamshiel. "And guess what defeated it?"

Touji swallowed, uncomfortable about what would come next. Kensuke turned the pages again, before finally coming to a two-page spread that portrayed what looked like figures in exotic armor. Visible on each were the sigils that identified them to the elements they represented: Wind, Water, Earth, and Fire. The bard's finger rested upon one of the illustrations, on the figure that had the Wind crest.

"The Wind Armor, Touji... That only means one thing: they've found the Wind Chosen."

The taller youth suddenly stood up, and gathered the cloak he had around him. "Maybe I'll come back when ye're less delirious..."

"You came looking for answers, right? Well, I gave them to you," Kensuke closed the book and looked up at his friend, who had turned his back to him. "The caravans are being well guarded now because the trading coasters think that it's not safe to travel anymore without protection, after what nearly happened at the Holy City!" Touji gave him a dire glance over his shoulder. "You don't know what this means?"

"It only means dat my sister might die if I don't get da money I need ta get her medicine. Dat's what I know it means." Touji put one booted foot on the edge of the window, his gloved hands clutching its sides as the night wind started to blow into the room, ruffling his cloak.

"Touji, this might concern you more than you think... I mean, you have the crest..."

"Not a single word, Ken." Touji's hand clasped itself on his right forearm, feeling under the sleeve of his leather jacket the blackened alloy bracer, the only thing of worth left behind by his mother. He ignored the strange tingling he felt whenever he thought of it, or the strange mark it had inscribed on it. "I'm no Chosen of a goddess who doesn't care a whit about me or my sister. I'm just a brigand. Dat's what I'll always be."

Without another word the young man leaped out the window onto the stable next to the inn, leaving the bard to shake his head and wonder at someone who could turn away from destiny.

* * *

CHOSEN

An Evangelion inspired fantasy elsewhere story Based on characters created by and copyright GAINAX Written by Alain Gravel Assisted by Myssa Elaine Santos Rei & Darren Demaine

CHAPTER 7 - Journey of Discovery

* * *

A wall to his left, a wall to his right. With dismay, the young man realized that he was cornered. Slowly his opponent had led him into this precarious situation, leaving him without any avenue for escape. No other choice left, the man raised his sword and charged with a scream.

The next thing he knew he found himself thrown back into the corner of the practice court, his breath knocked out of him by red armor-clad feet hitting his chest and the tip of a crimson blade biting into the skin of his neck. He cringed at what he knew was sure to follow.

"Pathetic! You're so pathetic!"

Humiliated, the recruit let himself slump down as the blade was pulled back from his neck. The submission did nothing to stop the verbal onslaught; in fact, it only seemed to fuel it.

"Why do I have to waste my time with recruits like you? You want to be part of the Red Guard elite? Give me a break! You morons are nothing but a band of losers! You can't even HOLD a sword right! Just go back to plowing a field and stop! Wasting! My! Time!"

The rest of the student corps felt sympathy for the poor man; many of them had suffered a similar treatment at the hands of their instructor. Although, the red clad figure seemed to be in a particularly vicious mood today. One of the men muttered something about it being "that time of the month."

Silence fell over the court as many of the men began to doubt the capacity of the poor lad of ever having children. Although, considering his level of stupidity, maybe it was a blessing.

"What are you morons looking at? Get back to training! And I better get a bit of a challenge next time!"

"Yes, your Grace!" chorused the men, although without great enthusiasm. None of them really liked their instructor.

Asuka Langley didn't care, though.

"Pathetic, all of them..."

At sixteen years old, she was the youngest Knight of the Holy Flame. Many were those who whispered that she had only achieved the title due to her position as Crown Princess. Yet none could contradict the fact that at thirteen, she had been the most talented of her class, surpassing people with far more experience. She had worked HARD to achieve the honor of her station and develop her skills. There was nothing wrong with expecting the same from others who sought the same goal.

"How can any of these *boys* even dare to think they could protect the Langley family if together they can't even stand five minutes against me?" With a scowl marring her pretty face she slid her sword into its sheath at her waist.

It was so frustrating. Why was she stuck instructing these amateurs when she should be out there, leading competent troops into battle, proving herself? To show everyone that her title was duly earned, that she was the BEST.

But no. Her father had forbidden it. Even if he had remarried after her mother's death, she was still the sole heir to the crown. So she couldn't risk her life like any expendable soldier. She fumed just at the thought. This whole philosophy was an insult to the name of their ancestors! It had only been through fire, blood, death and sacrifice that the Langley dynasty had been able to end the wars that had plagued this region and deliver peace and prosperity to their subjects.

And all she was allowed to do was baby-sit a bunch of morons. It wasn't fair! If there had been at least a few competent men to teach, the experience MIGHT have been enjoyable. But these guys?

"Damn it! Where are all the real men in this country?"

"You called, Princess?"

All her frustrations became like a feeble flame snuffed out by a gust of wind as she heard the confident and slightly accented masculine voice. A joyful smile replaced the frown on her face as she turned toward the newcomer.

"KAJI!"

As always, her heart began to flutter at the sight of the rogue mercenary. A worn plain brown traveler's cloak hid the black leathers and light dusty breastplate she knew he always wore. As usual he hadn't shaven for a few days, but unlike most men, Asuka knew the stubble only added the right amount of disreputableness to his charms.

Asuka literally leapt at him, embracing him in a fierce hug, which he gently returned. For once, she wished she wasn't wearing her armor, so that she could feel the embrace of his manly arms and the heat of his body. Still, she basked in his presence and his smell, feeling as if she was suddenly floating on a cloud.

"Kaji! I thought you said you'd be gone for weeks? Oh, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Princess," the mercenary said as he ruffled her hair, her head being the only part of her not clad in red metal plate and leather. Then his demeanor changed from playful to serious. "There's been a change of plans, and I thought you should know about it."

Extracting herself from the hug she looked at him, warily. Whenever Kaji was serious, he usually carried important news.

"I need to go back to Japan."

Asuka felt as if she had been hit in the stomach. While he had often disappeared for weeks on end to do some "errands", as he would put it, Kaji had been living in Germania for the last three years. Suddenly, she realized that she had taken his presence for granted.

"Japan? Why would you want to go back to that cursed kingdom?"

Truth be told, Japan had always intrigued her. Being of Japanese origin, her grandmother had taught her its language while telling her countless stories and legends about the place. The Goddess herself had chosen that island as her sleeping place, and it was also the home of the world's largest elven city. And there were darker stories as well, tales of monsters and beasts that roamed wild and vicious across the isle. More than anywhere else in the world, Japan was the place where legends and heroes were born.

"There is some business I need to attend there."

"But it's so FAR from here!" she whined, her voice so high a banshee would have cringed.

The man shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I must go."

This just wouldn't do.

"Why? What's so important that you must go there? Money? Whatever profit you'd make in going there... I'll give you twice as much!"

The man just shook his head sadly.

"This isn't about money, I'm afraid. You see, times of turmoil have now fallen over Japan. The Dark is rising. Already two Kagenoshi have awoken."

Kagenoshi!

Of all Japanese words, none was as feared as this one. The Shadows of Death, Adam's servants. Instinctively, her hand clutched the handle of her sword. For a few nights she had been feeling uneasy, restless. Sleep had been escaping her, troubling dreams plaguing her bedroom and adding to her foul mood. Was this the cause? Now that she thought about it, her sword had felt warmer in her hand, more alive these past few days.

"Fortunately, the Wind Chosen has been able to defeat the two first Kagenoshi. In fact, if my source is accurate, and I have no reason to doubt that, it seems that the Wind Holy Armor has been successfully awakened."

"What?"

Asuka couldn't believe it. In all the prophecies she had heard, the Wind Chosen had always passed as the least reliable of the four. Yet he had managed to accomplish such a feat. It couldn't be!

"While they have the protection of the Wind Chosen," Kaji continued as if he hadn't heard her, "further conflict threatens the kingdom. Many speak of the dark elves becoming more and more active. As a Japanese myself, I feel that it's my duty to put my blades to use in my homeland's assistance."

Asuka nodded absently, her mind racing to analyze the situation. But no matter how she looked at the problem, she could only reach one conclusion.

"I'll be going with you!"

"I'm not sure your father will approve..."

"Father be damned! I'm going and that's final! I'll go prepare my bags right away, so we can leave when you wish."

"I'll be ready when you are. The sooner, the better. After all, it's a long ride from here to Japan."

"Good! We leave tonight, then!"

As she left for the castle at a determined pace, Asuka never saw the satisfied grin work its way across Kaji's face. Even if she had been watching, her excited thoughts were focused on only one thing.

"I won't let some wuss like this Wind Chosen outdo me. I won't fail! This is my chance! I'll show the world what I'm made of! Soon, all will know the name of Asuka Langley! And they'll see... I won't fail!"

x o x

"Armisael."

The dark elf nearly jumped out of her skin at hearing her name being called so suddenly. Out of instincts developed over years of battle, she spun around toward the intruder, swords drawn so fast it was almost as if they had appeared in her hands out of thin air... only to sheath them back. She sighed in relief at the sight of Tabris, before a contradiction of other feelings washed over her.

"Tabris."

She had been avoiding him ever since that night and thankfully he had made the task easy for her. He had left Neriak the next day and no one had seen him since. She hadn't known whether to be happy or upset at that fact.

She had had lovers before. Men or women. Either to temporarily fill a void she knew existed within her, a need for companionship, or simply to abandon herself to her body's urges. That night shouldn't have been any different. It should have been only pleasure, and the presence of another, nothing more. Technically speaking, most of Armisael's previous lovers had proven to be more satisfying. Physically, Tabris had only been of average build for a male. He had also seemed rather clueless about the entire thing, leaving her to be in charge, as he enjoyed their lovemaking with a sort of innocent curiosity. While the prospect of finally dominating him over something had been very much enjoyable, another lover would likely have been better at pleasuring her.

But the quality of their performance in bed wasn't what preoccupied her thoughts. What worried her was how much firmer his presence was in her mind ever since that night. She couldn't help but think about him, wonder where he was, what he was doing, if he was thinking of her as she thought of him. She wished for him to be close to her again, to feel his presence against her, within her. Her thoughts, unfocused, always came back to him one way or another.

Such thoughts at this time were very dangerous. Sooner or later, someone would take advantage of her distracted mind.

She had crossed a line she knew she shouldn't have. And she wasn't sure she could walk back.

She didn't even know if she wanted to.

Damn him!

"Where were you?" she asked, her tone forceful, conveying her frustrations.

If he noticed, he apparently didn't care. Armisael's irritation grew. It seemed that she was the only one who had been affected by their shared passion.

"I traveled," he answered. "I needed some time to think about what had gone wrong in Tokyo... and how to rectify my mistake."

This caught Armisael's professional interest.

"I have underestimated Lord Mage Gendo. Severely. I will not repeat that mistake again. The next time we meet, I will be the one with a surprise for him."

"And you thought of a plan?"

The gray haired elf grinned and nodded.

"I will need access to your father's laboratories. I believe those were sealed off after his death, am I right?"

Only then did Armisael notice the very large bag on the floor, as well as the smell of fresh blood emanating from it. How had she missed it before? Angrily she shook her head and focused on him again.

"What do you intend to do?"

Tabris grinned.

"My dear Armisael... that is a secret."

x o x

Shinji sat on the bed, drying his hair with a towel. Hanging by the hook on the door, his traveling cloak continued to drip on the wooden floor while his boots had been upended in the hope that at some point there would no longer be water inside them.

Throwing the towel aside he stretched his shoulders, glad to finally be under a roof somewhere. The inn was small, the rooms smaller, and the price criminal, but at least it was dry, which was an overall improvement over the travelling conditions he had to suffer through for the last three days.

Looking down, Shinji stared at the silvery-gray bracers that encircled his forearms. The same bracers he knew he had been wearing inside Fuujin, along with the circlet and greaves he also now wore. From what Misato had told him, they had found him wearing them after the fight and had been unable to remove them until he had woken up. No matter how carefully one examined them, no clasps or joints could be seen in the flawless metal.

Focusing on the Wind crest, Shinji willed the light pieces of silver-gray equipment to be removed. As he did they disappeared in a muted flash of green energy. Like how they had appeared on him in the first place, Shinji had no idea where they had gone now. Rei, who had enlightened him on the way to remove the pieces of armor, had suggested that they were linked to the Holy Wind Armor and had probably been transported to the same demi-plane Fuujin resided in, awaiting the summons to bring it here. Rei's explanation had involved a whole bunch of words he didn't understand, but rather than ask her about that he just trusted her and did as she instructed.

That hadn't stopped Misato from mumbling some unsavory comments about elves and the way they kept secrets.

It took Shinji a few minutes before he had finally stripped naked completely and found the comfort of dry clothes. Fortunately the contents of his bags had remained relatively dry despite the hard rain they had been forced to ride in these last few days. The rainwater and the high elf seemed to have reached an agreement that neither would notice the other, but in return the weather had tried especially hard to drench the elf's companions. Shinji and Mayumi had expressed an undeniable relief at the sight of the small city of Nagoya.

Mayumi. To Shinji, she was another new unexpected addition to his life. After five days of preparations and delays, he and Rei had been about to leave Tokyo when the priestess had joined them, horse and saddlebags ready. She explained that she had been chosen to guide them through Japan, as well as assist them in any way required. Shinji, who had grown used to the presence of Misato, had been somewhat disappointed, but he could understand the reasons for Mayumi's selection as their guide. The White Knight has other duties to take care of, and she still had not completely recuperated from her battles with the two Kagenoshi. The fact they needed a guide was obvious: Shinji had stayed in the Edo area his whole life, and possessed only a rough knowledge of the roads and towns of Japan. Rei apparently was in a similar situation, this being the first time she had truly ever ventured outside the confines of Kelethin Forest.

Due to the conditions of their trip, Shinji hadn't been able to discern more about his new companion than what he already knew from the temple. The young woman was fairly competent in her role as guide but otherwise reserved, much like Rei and himself.

Shinji smiled. Perhaps a hot meal in a warm place would make it easier for the three of them to get to know each other. He hadn't seen much of Rei after the battle, and when they had spent time together both had been in contemplative moods. Shinji found himself drawn to the idea of getting to know more about her, but didn't really know how to do it. Interacting with others had always been difficult for him. Interacting with a gorgeous woman like Rei... Shinji found himself totally lost at the prospect.

After using his now damp towel to buff his scale mail, Shinji put on a dry tunic and settled the armor on top. Misato had warned him about thieves and how such an expensive piece of armor left alone in an inn room had many chances of disappearing before he realized it. Wearing it, he wouldn't have to worry about such things. After all, how much trouble could a bunch of bandits be to the Wind Chosen?

After belting on his twin swords, he retrieved a pair of sandals from his bag and moved towards the door. With some surprise he noticed that the fabric of his cape hanging there was no longer wet. Shaking his head at yet another mystery of the elves, he pulled the cape on and wrapped it around himself. It would effectively hide his armor from onlookers. Shinji left the room, his spirits already higher at the prospects of a real meal. Misato's travelling rations... those were an experience Shinji would rather not think about.

x o x

Shinji sat at a table, a cup of hot tea providing him with a welcomed sensation of warmth. He hadn't been entirely surprised to have been the first to come down from his room. Shinji didn't know very much about women, but what little he did know had led him to guess that Mayumi likely wouldn't want to appear in public looking like a drowned rat. Even more so considering her status. As for Rei... he wasn't even sure she would join them at all. He couldn't entirely blame her. It was apparent from the room full of noisy people that they weren't the only travelers escaping the rain. Shinji didn't really mind their presence, however. To them, he was neither an outcast, nor an hero of legend. He just another weary traveler.

Closing his eyes, he took another sip of tea, feeling the warmth spread down his throat and into his stomach. Sighing in contentment, he realized that the room had suddenly grown eerily quiet. Opening his eyes, he saw the reason why.

Mayumi had been the first to enter the room. Her traveling clothes wet, she had put on her long white priestess robe and a thin bronze circlet against her forehead. Her hair had been carefully dried and brushed, flowing like black silk on her back. Rei followed behind her, wearing only her white tunic and boots, her unruly mop of blue hair and pointed ears uncovered for all to see. The sudden appearance of two women, one a cleric and the other a high elf no less, made a certain contrast with the rough and colorful people that filled the room. While he himself had previously seen both women dressed as such, Shinji couldn't help but gulp nervously. Shyly, the priestess made her way through the room, aware of the many stares that were on her. Rei, for her part, didn't seem bothered by the attention; her red eyes sliding from person to person around her. Most flinched under her crimson gaze, which just magnified the tension in the room.

The mood changed abruptly, however, as Mayumi sat in front of Shinji, smiling. Suddenly the unfocused tension was replaced by a distinct - and quite focused - loathing. Stoic as ever, Rei sat at his left, which got Shinji the few remaining glares that hadn't been sent his way a second before. He sighed. So much for remaining unnoticed.

x o x

Kensuke frowned at the sounds that emanated from the common room. Typical of a clientele composed of lone travelers, adventurers, mercenaries and thieves. Mentally he chucked out most of his more sophisticated songs, which he doubted the public would appreciate, anyway. All these men would want was something upbeat: drinking tunes and war songs. Maybe something with a wenching theme thrown in for color.

Kensuke sighed. Simple men were easy enough to please, and once they were drunk enough he might be able to get some nice tips, if he played his cards right. However, playing for such an audience was almost an insult to an artist like himself. Normally he wouldn't be caught dead in such an establishment, but the times were troubled all around. He could not play for a true connoisseur of the art until he had new strings, lest his performance be found lacking.

That and the free room and meals the inn provided. Couldn't overlook that.

Reason was telling him to go west to Kyoto, or even better, north to Tokyo. It would be the best way to get accurate info on the attack and actually see for himself the state of the Holy City. But something was stopping him. An intuition, and a hunch. He could feel that something interesting would happen soon and that here was the place to be. He'd followed this intuition before and it had never failed to bring him some wonderful new ballads. The two broken ribs and the dozen knife fights that had come along for the ride were just the price his muse demanded.

As he made his way to the small stage set in a corner of the room, no one noticed his presence, too busy eating and drinking. He sat on a stool and was about to start playing, when he almost dropped his lute after noticing a group that was sitting at a table in the back of the room.

A high elf!

Music began playing inside the bard's head, heavy on the heavenly trumpets.

A priestess of Lilith!

It reached a crescendo as divine voices were added to the chorus.

And some boring, dull-looking guy!

Kensuke's sudden symphony died in a wail of bagpipes at that last bit of information. What would an elf or a priestess need with someone like that? He didn't appear to be a relative of the priestess. Her husband? No, not with the looks that were being exchanged between them. Bodyguard? A mercenary perhaps? No, a bodyguard would have been concerned with all the nasty glares the other men were throwing at him, but this guy didn't appear to be concerned, or even aware. He just sat there, eating.

Bringing a hand up, Kensuke gently stroked one arm of his glasses. Looked at them again, he couldn't help the grin that broke out over his face. Music started playing in his head again. So that was why...

With effort, the troubadour brought himself under control. It had almost cost him his life, and he wouldn't dare ever set foot near Yamagata again, but winning those enchanted glasses from that mage had been worth it. So what if he'd been using loaded dice? If the guy had been a real mage, he'd have been using his own magic on the dice.

With his glasses activated, Kensuke could discern the invisible pale glow that surrounded each of the figures. A rich blue haze enveloped the elf, a warm white light seemed to shine from the priestess... and a rolling green aura bubbled from the man. The bard could hardly contain his excitement. Those guys just HAD to be up to something... something big, no doubt. As he began to play and sing the 'Legend of Lamuness', Kensuke found himself having no trouble at all playing something upbeat.

x o x

All evening Kensuke kept an eye on the small group of adventurers, trying to discern whatever he could about them. Which hadn't been much. Apparently they weren't the talkative sort and had eaten dinner in relative silence, visibly appreciating the hot meal and taking their time to enjoy it. The only facts he had learned from that was that the high elf didn't seem to like meat, which was not surprising considering how elves highly valued all living creatures, that the mercenary guy apparently had some interest in the high elf, and that the relationships between the three seemed relatively awkward. A newly formed group, Kensuke hazarded to guess.

How interesting, when put into context of the recent Kagenoshi awakening.

Kensuke had feared that they would retire to their rooms after dinner, but had been pleasantly surprised to see them stay to actually listen to him. When the waitress came around to collect their bill, the mercenary fumbled for his purse and pulled out too many coins, hunting for the right amount. The bard frowned, nearly spoiling the ballad of 'The Not-So White Knight.' This guy was greener than his cape. Not only had he advertised the amount of money he was carrying, the mercenary seemed unaware that others had noticed. Heads had turned at the presence of so much coin, and whispers were beginning to be exchanged. The elf apparently had noticed that one group of shady looking men kept their eyes on them, but was not informing her companion to be more discreet. Interesting... Either she was so confident of her abilities that she didn't care, or she simply wasn't experienced enough with the world of humans to recognize the threat. Or perhaps both.

As one song followed another, Kensuke noted that the priestess and the young man were listening intently to his music, giving him interested looks. Especially the priestess. Having already received a few tips and getting a bit tired, Kensuke decided to get serious. Once his current song was done, he followed with the 'Legend of Kaworu the Brave'. Usually songs about Kaworu spoke of his heroic deeds, of the epic battle between him and Adam. But this song was his own composition, born from reading through several rare and ancient lore tomes. His song didn't depict Kaworu as an invincible warrior, but rather an ordinary man, with a man's feelings, carrying on his shoulders the weight of task too big for anyone to bear. While the crowd grew discontent, he could see in the eyes of the trio that he was hitting a chord. Especially with the high elf. Interesting.

Closing his eyes, he focused on the song, ignoring he people. The sad, slow tones filled the room, which grew more and more silent as the song went on. Their emotions pressed down by the song, there were many who had tears in their eyes, despite macho attempts to hide them.

Once the song was over many were those who felt the need for a strong drink, to drown previously forgotten sorrows.

As he opened his eyes, Kensuke noticed that the high elf was gone. From her seat, the priestess smiled at him, recognizing his talent, while the young man seemed lost in thought, a haunted look in his eyes. For a moment Kensuke regretted using that song. Nevertheless their reaction made him want to learn about these people and uncover their story even more than before. Leaving the stage he wandered over to their table, lute in hand.

"Good day, young travelers! Do you mind if I join you? I must admit your table looks very inviting."

Kensuke had been looking the priestess right in the eye while saying those words, who blushed at the compliment, but kept her composure.

"Sure, mister...?" said Shinji, having entirely missed the exchange of looks between the troubadour and the priestess.

"Kensuke! My name's Kensuke!" said the troubadour with pride, hoping that perhaps the young travelers had heard of him. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be the case. "And you, my dear?"

"Mayumi, of the White Sisters Order of Tokyo."

"I'm Shinji," offered the young man, but Kensuke barely took notice of it. The White Sisters Order, the most influential clerical order of the Church. He could also tell from the circlet she were that she was of the Third Circle, just a rank lower than High Priestess Ritsuko's assistants. This was getting more and more interesting. The girl was also clearly of the shy sort and unused to life outside the Church. Perfect!

Raising his hand, he waved for a waitress.

"Anything you would like to drink?" he asked her, with his best smile.

"Tea, please."

Kensuke made his orders, then found himself the target of the priestess' gaze.

"That last song of yours. I must say that it's a most unique interpretation of the story of Kaworu the Brave. Some of my superiors might even go as far as to call it of a... heretic nature."

Kensuke gulped. Then grinned. Aside from song and stories, information was Kensuke's passion. And there was nothing he enjoyed more than a debate about half-forgotten legends.

"For hundred of years, Karowu the Brave has been portrayed by the Church as a flawless hero. A man of courage, might and righteousness."

Kensuke looked Mayumi straight in the eyes, then he continued.

"But I ask you... does such a man truly exist?"

The priestess seemed about to answer, but hesitated.

"No such man exists, neither among humans or elves," said Kensuke before she could say something. "I believe this is one of the teachings of High Priestess Ayanami. That all of Lilith's children were intended to be flawed, in order for them to struggle to overcome their flaws and achieve their greatest potential. For example, those glasses of yours that hide such lovely eyes, marring the sight of perfect beauty."

As he expected, the compliment completely destabilized the priestess, who found herself blushing and incapable of saying anything else.

"Records about the adventures of the Chosen are extremely rare," said the troubadour, noting the sudden interest in the young man at his side. "I believe that most of them were intently destroyed, save a few lost passages. It's the study of such passages that led me to believe that Kaworu was not the perfect hero that the Church wants us to believe. Besides, what better proof is there than the fact that Adam wasn't utterly destroyed?"

The priestess said nothing, obviously knowing more than she was allowed to tell. The arrival of the waitress put an end to the argument, as the priestess simply ignored Kensuke in favor of her drink.

Time to try another approach then.

"If I may ask, what is a priestess of Lilith doing in a place like this?"

"I believe it's obvious," replied the priestess, taking a sip of tea.

Kensuke raised an eyebrow.

"I'm simply resting from a day of travel."

"Oh? And were are you traveling to?"

"Wherever the Goddess needs me to go, of course." With another sip, the priestess finished her tea. "I thank you for your songs tonight, troubadour. They were most entertaining."

She then looked at Shinji.

"I'm tired, so I'll be headed to my room now, Sir Shinji."

Kensuke's eyes widened at the way the priestess addressed the young man, and the way his eyes showed panic for a moment. Was the young man a noble in disguise in search of adventure? That could certainly explain why a priestess of the Holy City was traveling with him. But what about the high elf then? No, it didn't add up. That man, whoever he was, was not acting like a noble at all. He was of common birth, that much was obvious. And he was too inexperienced to be a knight.

Kensuke got up, and bowed at the priestess.

"Good night, Holy Sister."

The priestess just ignored him and went on his way.

Kensuke couldn't help but feel disappointed. And not only because he was certain that a valuable source of information has just slipped away. While her rather austere robe and glasses did a good job of hiding the fact, Kensuke had the sneaking suspicion that she was rather cute.

He sighed. Better not think about that. She was a cleric, after all...

Grining, he turned toward the guy. One way or the other, he would get the information he wanted.

"Well, since it's only just us men, why don't we share a few drinks?"

He could see the young man hesitate a moment, then a slow smile worked its way across his face.

"Sure!"

Naive and unused to contact with others, assessed Kensuke. Not your typical adventurer at all. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to know the story of this rather unique trio. This was what he had been waiting for, he could feel it.

A few drinks would surely get him some answers.

"Little lady!" he said to one of the waitresses, barely fourteen if he guessed right. "Bring some sake for me and my friend!"

The girl nodded and then Kensuke smiled innocently.

All too easy.

x o x

Delicately, pale fingers pressed a fine steel stiletto against the bare chest. Slowly, metal bit into flesh, very little blood pooling from the wound. While still fresh, the body had still been dead for a few hours now. Slowly, Tabris slid the dagger down the length of the corpse's chest, careful not to damage it more than necessary. He doubted that such care was necessary but he didn't want to take any risks. Besides, he felt there was a certain artistry in the work he was doing and he knew that the working of a masterpiece shouldn't be rushed.

He had spent several days searching for the perfect candidate for his new plan. The woman he had first chosen had been a creature of beauty. Upon seeing her, he had had no doubts about her ability to charm, or at least distract, High Mage Gendo. But reason had held his hand as he was about to kill her. This matter was getting too personal. His true goal was to retrieve Adam's heart fragment, and destroy Tokyo if the possibility arose. Petty revenge against Gendo would likely only backfire against him.

So he continued his search. A man or woman of too great beauty would inevitably attract too much attention. As would the opposite. So he begun to search through the common folk, but, as they tended to do, none caught his eyes.

It was only through good fortune that he had found what he had been searching for. He had been walking across fields, when a wave attracted his attention. There he saw his prey, resting for a few minutes before returning to work the soil. It was the childlike smile, the innocent eyes that drew his attention. Such beauty of soul. He knew right away that his search was over.

Two other incisions had been made on the corpse, above and below the first vertical one. With all the care and dexterity his elven fingers were capable of, he pulled on skin, flesh and muscle, exposing the corpse's ribcage. Then, from one of his pockets he pulled a small cloth bundle. With infinite care he extracted a small, dark crystal from the bundle.

Retrieving the shard had been easier than actually finding the right subject for his experiment. Unlike Sachiel, Shamshiel had sustained too much damage to survive his fight. With his death, the shard had become inactive. But it hadn't been destroyed. Due to its dormant state, the humans had never even suspected its presence within the rotting flesh of Shamshiel. Tabris had been wary of approaching Tokyo, but he was convinced that there was no risk to it. He was certain that High Mage Gendo wouldn't dare set foot outside the barrier of the Holy City. Not and risk losing complete control over Adam's heart fragment if he did.

He doubted that the people of Tokyo ever understood how Shamshiel's corpse had turned to dust over night.

For a moment Tabris was tempted by the siren call of the power living there, as he had been ever since he had retrieved the shard. Instead, he put it at the center of the corpse's sternum.

It had another role to play.

With the small dagger, he cut his thumb open. Blood welled up from the wound, then a crimson drop fell, right on the shard. The fresh blood, full of life, revived the shard, which began to pulse slowly. Small tendrils of darkness began to ooze from it, digging into and binding it to bone and flesh. Behind the ribcage, hesitantly, reluctantly, the heart gave a single beat. Then another. Wasting no time, Tabris pulled on flesh and skin, closing up the chest cavity. Delicately, he took care to smooth the skin, until only three fine crimson lines were the only indications that the insides of the corpse had been exposed to open air. He watched with satisfaction as slowly, very slowly, the lines begun to fade, then the chest began to move, hesitantly at first. Soon, the revived corpse's chest was moving at a steady, regular rhythm and its eyes opened. Empty soulless eyes.

Tabris smiled. Now the interesting part could begin.

From another pocket, he retrieved a small blue crystal. Imprisoned within the crystal, shone a bright light. The soul of the newly revived body, that he had captured and held at the moment of its passing.

Had he possessed the full powers of Adam, perverting a human soul to fulfill his needs would have been simple. Such had been done with the Yami-Armors, now called Kagenoshi, in the Black Wars. But for a mortal, such a task was extremely complex. The human mind could be broken. A human soul could be even destroyed. But to enslave one... it was an entirely different matter. Souls were ethereal, resisting entrapment, yet fantastically resistant when pressed. They longed for freedom and individuality with all the vast powers at their disposal. Fortunately for him, Armisael's father had done extensive studies in the dark arts. Opening a hand-written book that had been sealed for two centuries, Tabris began the series of incantations that would bind this soul to his will.

x o x

Shinji had a headache.

A monstrous, snarling, sharp claw-bearing headache. The kind that settles inside your brain and enjoys scraping those claws against the back of your eyeballs.

Oh, and it had just given birth to a whole litter of similar creatures that were chasing each other around between his ears. Misato had made drinking look so easy...

The Wind Chosen followed Rei and Mayumi, almost slumped over the pommel of his horse. Why had he drank so much last night? He didn't really know what had possessed him. Just maybe... that Kensuke fellow had been pleasant to talk to. Just the fact to be able to actually *talk* with someone else had been pleasant. Just... talk and drinks. No discussion about matters of duty, destiny and quests. A mindless chat, about mindless subjects. Mainly music, he could recall that they had talked a lot about that. It had felt nice. It wasn't something he was used to, to talk freely with someone in such a friendly manner.

"Miss Mayumi... can't you do anything about that headache?" pleaded the young man.

"Sir Shinji! That would be abusing Lilith's powers!" replied the cleric, outraged.

"But Lady Misato does it all the time..."

Mayumi's answer was to quote her superior.

"That woman is just plain irresponsible."

Shinji sighed and turned toward Rei. The look she gave him said it all. He should learn from his mistakes. Knowing it was useless to argue with the elf, Shinji resigned himself. Just as he did, both Mayumi and Rei suddenly reined in their horses.

"What the...?"

Blearily Shinji looked ahead and finally realized why they had done so, noticing the large tree blocking the road. Before he could say anything else Rei descended from her horse and a moment later, had her weapon in hand. He didn't know why she was scanning the forest around them, but he did know that the elf never did anything without reason. He pulled himself from his saddle and landed on the ground, the impact making the beasts in his head even more ornery than they were before. Gritting his teeth against the pounding he drew his own weapons, noticing that Mayumi was nervously clutching her short scepter.

"Mayumi," Rei said softly. "Shield."

The priestess gasped at the simple words, but after a split-second of hesitation focused on the task. Her hand came up and made a circling motion as she spoke some soft words... and a heartbeat later a volley of arrows from either side of the road slammed into the invisible barrier that surrounded the three travelers.

It was so sudden that Shinji stared stupidly at the arrow that hovered a hand's-breadth from his face. After a moment the arrow gave a small shudder and fell to the earth. There came another flight of arrows from the forest, followed by a round of colorful language as these too were stopped in mid-flight. Some moments passed before men emerged from the woods, five on each side. Most were wearing crude leather armor and were armed with knives or short swords. They were all unshaven, covered in dirt and the smell made Shinji, who had worked as a labourer his whole life, scrunch up his nose in disgust. Some had sneers on their faces, others were glaring coldly. After a moment one last man emerged from the woods. He was tall, very tall. Towering over Shinji by no less than two full heads, his body was thick with corded muscle. Effortlessly, he balanced an oversized morningstar on his shoulder. Unlike the others, this man had an almost mocking smile on his face.

"Stand and deliver, boy. Give us the horses, your gold, and what else you got, and we may let you go."

For a moment, Shinji wondered why the man had only been talking to him. Then, as he noticed the way one of the men was looking at Mayumi, he understood.

The pounding in his head took on the force of a blacksmith's hammer. "You bastard!" A wave of rage took over and before Shinji knew it, he was charging.

The man closest to Shinji wasn't expecting some kid to charge when outnumbered nearly four to one. He paid for that with his life. Shinji's left kodachi bit into the worn leather near a seam, and the armor parted before the blade. Bone prevented the weapon from getting in too deep, but hot blood exploded from the long gash as the force of Shinji's swing tore open skin. The bandit screamed, then choked as Shinji's other weapon plunged into his lung. The thick smell of blood filled the air.

Shinij's sudden attack sent Rei into motion. One instant she was standing still, the next she put on a burst of speed and got right in the face of another bandit. Pitifully he attempted to raise his sword in defense, but by the time it was up the elf had moved away. He attempted to follow but his body felt heavy, sluggish. Looking down, he stared stupidly at the hole in his chest were the elf's rapier had pierced his heart. Life left his body a moment later.

Spinning around, Rei's open hand came up gracefully. A ribbon of water formed in her palm, then began to swirl around her. Another bandit let out a cry and attempted to strike her down from behind, but the high-pressure water ribbon launched itself out at him. The stream slammed into his face and his war cry turned to a watery gurgle as his eyes were pulped under the pressure. Blinded and in agony, he fell a moment later as Rei's rapier slid into his mouth to pierce his brain.

Obviously weaker, but possessing a greater sense of self-preservation, a different bandit charged the mounted Mayumi. It was hard to decide who was more surprised, the man or the priestess, when she succeeded in clocking him over the head with her scepter. The two looked at each in amazement for a second, before he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Snarling, Shinji found himself facing another bandit. The man was actually showing some skill with his sword, and Shinji found himself unable to beat him. As he fought, memories of battle techniques from his time with Fuujin came to mind, but he found himself unable to actually execute the techniques, his movements being slow and clumsy. His twin blades were met and parried, each impact jarring him and adding to the pounding between his ears, making him more and more angry. Suddenly the bandit reversed a lunge and broke through Shinij's feeble defense. Striking right at the elbow, the blade didn't penetrate Shinij's scale mail, but the impact numbed his whole arm and caused him to drop one of his swords.

Shinji's scream of rage and pain broke Rei's concentration. She removed the eyes, and life, from yet another bandit, but then turned to look to him. As Shinji backed away from his attacker, he could see another brigand rise up behind Rei, his rusty sword ready to strike her down. With horror, Shinji saw the sword start to descend... only to stop suddenly as a bolt embedded itself in the man's skull. Looking beyond Rei, Shinji saw a young man wearing a flashy but familiar outfit of emerald green and yellow, sitting on the fallen tree, loading a crossbow. Kensuke! The bard gave a wave and raised the crossbow to his cheek, firing at Shinji.

Actually, the bolt was aimed at the bandit Shinji had been fighting. Catching the man just as he was about to strike a killing blow against the Wind Chosen, the bolt rammed deep into the man's neck, killing him.

Noting what was happening with Shinij, Rei seemed to decide that it was time to get serious. Two bandits came at her, but she cartwheeled away and dropped down into a squat. As the bandits closed on her again, she suddenly shot from her crouch like a geyser exploding. As she rose and moved her rapier came out and darted forward and back. The three remaining bandits died in rapid succession, as her blade pieced heart, brain, or lungs. Finished with them, she spun to a halt facing the bandit leader. A second later gravity pulled the three bodies she had just killed down to the earth.

The ex-leader of the bandits didn't seem to care that he was now the one outnumbered. His eyes shone with a wicked glee as he looked at the elf. He actually licked his lips.

"You're good, girl. I'll enjoy breaking your arms and legs. And then... I'll enjoy the rest of you!"

Morningstar raised, he charged, his powerful arms swinging the head around to shatter the elf's shoulder. Rei just stood there, waiting. As the weapon swung around she simply flowed back, allowing the metal head to swing by her harmlessly. In the same motion she leaned forward, stepping in close and driving her rapier up into the man's exposed armpit, and through it into his heart.

"May the Goddess have mercy on your soul, for you will find none from me."

She pulled her weapon free as the corpse collapsed to the blood-soaked ground. Without expression, she cleaned the blood from the battle off her blade and sheathed it. Without any look at the dead she approached the dazed Shinji.

"Are you alright?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Shinji moved away from her touch, disgusted at himself.

"I'm alright," he lied, clutching his wound.

While Mayumi and Rei were apparently not convinced, none of them said anything. Kensuke was the one who broke the silence.

"I figured that something like this would happen. Around here, bandits are attracted to a pouch full of gold like a moth to a flame. Got to be careful how you handle those. You guys heading in the direction of Kyoto? If you don't mind, I'd like to accompany you. Those roads really aren't safe."

None of them commented that he had actually saved two of them, and could probably handle himself.

Mayumi answered for them.

"Your company will be welcomed."

x o x

Shinji rode in silence, almost in a daze. He took no notice of the paths they followed or the sights they crossed. He had long ago tuned out Kensuke's ramblings, and the bard had taken it upon himself to make a conversation with Mayumi, though he was doing most of it. The pounding in his head made Shinji poor company, and the thoughts that raced along side the pain only magnified his agitation.

He had killed a man again. That in itself didn't really bother him, which he found slightly perturbing. He knew, however, that it had been justified, that this man might have done horrible things to Rei and Mayumi and would likely had killed him, given the chance. What truly bothered him was that he had let everyone down. Without Kensuke's timely intervention, he and Rei would have likely been killed. And he preferred not to think about what would have happened to Mayumi.

Wasn't he the Wind Chosen? How could he have failed in such a way? What had happened back there? That man had only been of average skill. For each strike he had made, Shinji had *known* how to counter them and riposte.

But he had been incapable of it. Incapable of beating simple bandits.

He clenched his hands in frustration.

He continued to follow the others silently, Rei in front of the group and the two others traveling side by side. Which suited Shinji fine. He just look at them in the eye at the moment.

x o x

Behind a smile, Kensuke was hiding his own frustrations. With grand tales of his travels he had tried to get the priestess to talk about herself and to open up about the group. Despite all the tricks and tales his tongue had attempted, the most he'd gotten out of this girl was the fact she had spent most of her life in the services of the Church in Tokyo.

While she had been even less talkative than the cleric, the elf, that he now knew to be named Rei, had been the one to keep his hopes up. One good look at her at a close distance had confirmed his suspicions. The medal she was wearing at her collar was all the proof he had needed. Very few humans could now read the ancient writing of the people of Japan, and Kensuke prided himself in being one of those few rare people. It was a necessity if one wanted to study old books. He had immediately recognized the symbol for water engraved on the medal the elf wore and came to the only conclusion he thought was plausible.

She was the Water Chosen.

She was the WATER CHOSEN!

The way she had fought only reinforced that reasoning. The ease with which she had manipulated that water spell would have made any mage green with jealousy. To actually summon to existence so much water with no source in close proximity and then bind it to her will in such a way... And the way she fought! Oh the way she fought... She had been magnificent! Moving from one adversary to the next like the imperturbable flow of a river, slipping under attacks like water through open fingers, striking with the devastation of a tidal wave.

He considered it a crime against nature itself that Shinji had almost gotten her killed. He would have given the young man a stern talking to... if the other hadn't obviously felt the same way. The young man looked downright miserable and guilty. It had taken him nearly an hour before Mayumi had actually convinced him to let her look at his wound. And now he was a dark cloud of brooding that followed behind them.

Kensuke didn't really know what to make of him. At first glance, he was a total amateur. Yet, The aura of unfocused power around him left little doubt, given he was travelling with the Water Chosen. That kid had to be the Wind Chosen. But if he was the Wind Chosen, how the hell had he managed to beat two Kagenoshi and be so pathetic?

If he wanted to find out, Kensuke had no choice but to stick around these guys. The prospect was both exhilarating and frightening. There was little doubt in his mind that this little group would be a magnet for trouble and danger. No doubt, he'd risk his life.

But...

If he didn't follow them, then who would write the new legend of Lilith's Chosen?

Kensuke clenched his fist in determination.

He'd be the one! He would write their story! And, he could feel it, he would write the best epic ever written! A story that would become a legend that would live for millennia!

x o x

With the day growing shorter, Kensuke had suggested to the group to follow him to a place to set camp. Since none had a better alternative they accepted the troubadour's lead. They left the main road for a few minutes to follow a small trail barely large enough to accommodate their horses, until they finally reached a clearing with a small lake at its center. More a large depression, there was no stream to feed the pond, making it the product of rainwater.

"There's no fish," said Kensuke who had noticed how Shinji was evaluating the lake, "and I wouldn't really drink this water before boiling it first, but the lake isn't too deep. Good enough for a bath. And since this only fills up when it rains, not many people know about this spot."

Shinji nodded, then noticed a circle of stones a few meters from the lake. The remnants of an old camp fire, no doubt.

"You seem to know this area well," said Shinji as he tied his horse to a sturdy looking tree.

"Oh, my life takes me down many different paths," Kensuke said with a careless shrug. "There's another, bigger rest spot about an hour to the south, but it's used more and thus better known. We'll have less potential being bothered by rogues here. Not that you guys have much to fear from some bandits. Elrick and his ilk might possess no morals, but once word that he went after you and ended up dead gets around, you'll be pretty safe. Bandits aren't necessarily stupid."

Shinji cringed at that.

"Elrick was the leader of the gang that attacked us?"

Kensuke nodded.

"Yeah. He should have known better, considering you have an elf and a cleric in your group. Guess those coins you flashed around got to his head."

Shinji cringed again, feeling even more down. He had no time for self-pity, however.

"Shinji."

The young man stiffened as the soft monotone voice called his name. He turned to see Rei standing behind him.

"Come with me."

Her face and tone were as neutral as ever, but Shinji just knew that denying this request wouldn't be accepted.

The elf led Shinji to the edge of the lake, a few meters away from the campsite.

"Maybe we should go look for dry wood," suggested Kensuke to Mayumi as he noticed what was happening. "We don't want to make his humiliation worse by watching," he added in a whisper, answering the quizzical look she had given him.

"Oh... I hope he doesn't get hurt too badly."

"Only his ego will get bruised, something your magic can't heal, I'm afraid. Come on, let's go," he said, extending his hand to her with a bright smile. The bard's own ego was bruised as the cleric ignored the gesture and rose by herself to head towards the woods. With a shrug, Kensuke followed her.

Back at the edge of the lake, Shinji stood nervously, waiting for Rei to speak, trying to avoid her piercing red gaze.

"Draw your weapons."

"What?"

The few times Rei had given him fighting lessons, it had been with the help of wooden swords. The thought of drawing steel in front of her... it made him uneasy.

"Your blades are not as sharp as your original sword was. Do not worry. Draw your weapons."

Reluctantly, Shinji complied.

"Strike me," was her next command.

"What?"

"Do it."

While the elf didn't seem upset, Shinji caught a slight edge to her voice, indicating that he was trying her patience. So, hesitantly, he did as ordered. Rei avoided the first strike before Shinji had even extended his arm completely and stepped away from the second clumsy strike just as easily. The attacks had left Shinj's guard down, and she hit him hard on the chest with her index and middle fingers. Despite his scale mail, the blow drove into his chest making him grunt. Rei retreated back to her initial position, her body relaxed and loose.

"Again."

Shinji did so, this time more boldly. The blades came at the same time, intended to catch the elf between them. The movement however, was slow and clumsy. Before he realized it, Rei had moved between Shinji's blades and the young man found himself encircling the elf with his arms. She was so close that he felt her breath on his face and gulped. That is until he felt the iron grip of her hand catching his right ear and twisting it, hard. Shinji yelped and pulled away from Rei, who returned to her original position.

"Again."

Worrying less about Rei's welfare now, Shinji tried another double strike. Rei evaded each of the blades without effort, and this time, slapped Shinji hard, showing more strength than she seemed to possess. Half due to surprise rather than the strength of the blow, Shinji found himself falling into the water.

"Rei!"

Shinji wanted to be angry at the elf, but found himself subdued at the sight of her severe gaze.

"Your skills have worsened."

She didn't need to express her disappointment. Shinji felt it clearly.

"I... I don't understand... When I was in Fuujin..."

Rei cut him off.

"Your mind and the Wind Armor spirit were one at that time. Furthermore, the body that responded to your will was that of the Wind Armor, not your own. You are obviously attempting to emulate fighting techniques your mind has seen glimpses of while joined with the Armor. Your natural body, however, has not been properly trained yet. You do not have the conditioning, the skills, nor the speed to properly use such techniques. If you attempt to continue this way, you will die."

Mentioning that he wouldn't be the only casualty wasn't necessary. He was already sufficiently worried about that possibility himself.

Without another word, the elf walked into the forest, leaving a drenched Shinji to his thoughts.

x o x

When Kensuke and Mayumi returned, they found a wet Shinji removing his cape and mail. Having found some dry wood, a rare gift in this wet forest, the group would be kept warm for the night. From a belt pouch Kensuke pulled some flint and steel, and, with the ease of obvious experience, quickly had the campfire started. Shinji's wet skin welcomed the warmth of the flames. It wasn't long before Mayumi had a pot of water boiling and Rei returned with a cloth full of fruits as well as edible herbs and mushrooms. The travelers had reached an agreement earlier that the traveling rations prepared by Misato should be avoided, expect in cases of extreme emergency. And even then cannibalism was looked to as a more viable alternative.

Kensuke noted the tension between Shinji and the elf and tried to start conversation to ease it.

"This place is relatively safe, but we should still take turns standing guard, just in case. We can probably relieve each other every two hours or so."

"An acceptable proposal," agreed Rei, between two sips of wild herb tea she had prepared.

"I'll do my best," nodded Mayumi.

"I'm not tired. I'll take the first watch," said Shinji grumpily.

Silence followed that statement. It was pretty obvious to everyone that Shinji probably had too much on his mind to sleep anyway.

"So..." said Mayumi, trying to break the awkward moment. "You seem very knowledgeable about this area, Master Kensuke. Do you travel this road often?"

Pleased that the cleric had finally given him an opening - although he did wonder if she'd actually been listening to him during their ride earlier - Kensuke launched into a grand retelling of several adventures in this region. The tales, while obviously exaggerated, seemed to do the trick because after a while everyone, including Shinji, seemed to be in a better mood as they listened.

x o x

The moon soon rose in the sky, a sign that it was time to get some rest. Adventurers kept farmers' hours, so getting an early rest was a necessity when such a luxury could be afforded.

"Where's Rei?" asked the troubadour, as he laid his sleeping blanket near the fire and noticed that only Mayumi was doing the same.

Shinji pointed toward a patch of trees.

"She seems to prefer sleeping there."

Kensuke nodded sagely.

"Well, it makes sense. She's an elf, after all, and they are closer to nature to us. And Kelethin, her home, is said to be a tree city, so she's probably more comfortable in heights."

Indeed, Shinji found that it made sense. After all, he knew that Rei had been living there all of her life until very recently.

"You wouldn't catch her sleeping on the ground unless she wanted warmth from a man," added Kensuke, a sly smile on his face.

"Kensuke!" both Shinji and Mayumi cried out, indignant. The young cleric's face was turning a bright red under the firelight.

"She may be an elf... but she's a woman too."

"Kensuke!" Shinji could feel his cheeks growing hotter, which Kensuke didn't miss.

"Admit it, Shinji. I've seen the way you look at her. You like her, do you? I can't blame you. She's a beautiful woman, holding well to the reputation of elven folk. Some foolish man might say that she's got too small a chest, but you know better, don't you?"

Shinji tried to say something, but he could only manage a good imitation of a fish, his face scarlet red.

"But let's ask an expert on the subject of beauty," Kensuke said, turning to face Mayumi who was listening in and trying, but failing, to look like she *wasn't* listening in. "What do you think regarding the subject of our lady elf?"

The young woman gasped and blushed. Her eyes flashed from one man to the other for a frantic moment, then pulled up her blanket and dove beneath the safety it presented. Kensuke grinned and turned back to Shinji.

"Or perhaps our beautiful lady priestess here is more your type, Shinji?"

"KENSUKE!"

That shout came from Shinji. A small, muffled squeak came from the form under the blanket. Kensuke enjoyed a hearty chuckle for a moment, then his face took on an uncharacteristically serious expression.

"Love... it's not easy for them..."

Both Shinji and the blanket gave Kensuke a confused look.

"It is said that once an elf chooses a mate, it's a choice of a lifetime. Once her life partner dies, whether human or elf, she won't seek another. Thus are the customs of the elves of this land."

"Then... if an elf marries a human...?" Shinji asked hesitantly, already guessing the answer.

"An elf's life span is over eight times longer than a normal human's," rose a muffled voice from the blanket. "While the human blood cuts the time down, even Half-elves live for three or four times our lives."

"So, if an elf marries an human... she'll see her husband and all her children die before her," concluded Shinji.

"It is both the blessing and the curse of the elves," said Mayumi, her tone a little sad. "They are blessed with long life, but, because of that, must carry hardships and pain for much longer than we humans. They must endure a long, long time before joining Lilith and having their sorrows washed away in the Goddess' embrace."

Kensuke nodded.

"There are not many of her kind left," added Kensuke. "High elves, as we call them now, have almost faded from this world. There were few of them to start with, at the end of the Black Wars, most of them having been corrupted by Adam. Some left for the main continent, cutting their numbers even further. So it's no surprise that many chose human mates over time. And as the number of Half-elves increased, the number of pure high elves decreased. With time, her kind will likely become nothing but a memory."

Kensuke turned to face off into the forest, soon mimicked by his companions.

"We're lucky, in a way," he continued. "We humans can do foolish things and not worry too much about the consequences. We can follow our instincts, act on impulse, even if we're to regret it later on. Elves don't have such luxury. We humans can live for about fifty, perhaps eighty years if we're lucky. Some of her kind have lived over six hundred years. Maybe that's the real reason while she stays away from us. Love... friendship... It must be hard for someone to see all of the people you cared about die before your eyes."

"It's sad..." Shinji couldn't imagine bearing his burden of grief for hundreds of years. No wonder Rei seemed so distant.

"This is why there are so many sad elven songs."

Taking his lute, Kensuke began to sing. It was a slow melody in a language Shinji couldn't understand. He could still feel, however, the deep sadness of the song. To him, it seemed to convey the feeling of something precious that had been lost, and forever mourned. Despite himself he felt a tear move down his cheek by the time Kensuke was finished.

"That was beautiful," said Mayumi in a soft voice, shaken herself by the song's lament of loss.

Shinji nodded his agreement, before a question came to him.

"You can speak Elvish?"

"Some," admitted Kensuke. "I'm still learning. There are many beautiful elven songs out there. If I want to learn them all, I need to learn the language too. I could hardly sing them if I didn't know how to pronounce the words first."

As Kensuke said this, Shinji thought back to what Rei had said when she took him aside. In some way, it was similar to what Kensuke had said. She had been right, he had been foolish. Feeling a new determination, he got up.

"It's late. You two should get some sleep."

That said, Shinji moved away from the campfire. He walked until he judged it was far enough from the others, but still close enough to watch them. With a deep breath he pulled out his left kodachi. Bringing the sword up, he began to practice the series of basic moves Rei had taught him before.

x o x

Exhausted, Shinji laid on the lush grass, looking at the starry sky. His whole body ached from the effort of practicing a few simple moves over and over. He had been determined to commit the moves to memory, to burn the movements within his flesh and muscles. In the midst of the effort his worries had left him, his mind cleared of everything but the present moment, the need to perfect the motion time and time again.

Now that he was done he felt at peace, as if his emotional anguish had been burned out of him.

Realizing he was drifting off, Shinji shook himself awake and figured it was time to wake Kensuke for his watch. Looking at the moon, he realized he probably should have done so a while ago, but it was all right. He'd needed this.

Wincing, Shinji painfully got to his feet. Maybe he had overdone it a bit. Good thing they had horses. Today his head had pounded, tomorrow his muscles would be on fire. How come the bard's tales never mentioned this part of adventures?

As he was about to make his way towards the camp Shinji felt a certain chill run along his spine, a ghostly dread grip at his gut. He could hear something, a whisper on the wind, warning him of... danger. Senses on alert, he looked around and gasped as he saw a large shadow pad its way into sight from the other side of the clearing.

That it was huge was the only thing Shinji could focus on for a moment. Covered in dark grey fur, it had to be over two meters long and stood six hands high at the shoulder. Its yellow eyes locked themselves on Shinji and its impressive maw opened to let out a surprisingly soft growl, displaying row after row of hard, sharp fangs.

At the sight of the dire wolf, Shinji almost woke the others. It was the smart thing to do, the right thing. But still, he stopped himself. True, a dire wolf was an impressive beast; a pack could certainly wipe out a well-armed party. But this one was alone and wounded. Shinji saw the dark fur was matted to the beast's flanks, long streaks of red mixed into the gray. This was the survivor of some pack that had tried to take down stronger prey. Its pack-mates decimated, this one had escaped and was now looking for revenge against anything that stood before it.

Slowly, Shinji drew one of his swords. What good was he to the group if he couldn't even defeat one single injured beast? They needed to know they could trust him.

He needed to know they could trust him.

The dire wolf crouched down, snarled softly, then exploded forward. So did Shinji.

x o x

"Nice view," Kensuke commented, as he heaved himself up to the same branch that Rei was sitting on. Before them spread out a magnificent view of the moon, stars, lake, the clearing... and the fight.

"I gather you're going to let him do this on his own?" inquired Kensuke.

His question was only met with silence.

He winced as he saw Shinji just barely twist out of the way from the dire wolf's lunge. The beast twisted in midair and did manage to swat Shinji down like he was a small rabbit. Shinji was forced to the ground, but rolled back up and jumped to his feet. In the moonlight Kensuke could see the blood on Shinji's blade and raised his eyebrows in respect that Shinji had actually managed to get a strike in during that pass.

"Why do you think he's only using one sword?" asked Kensuke, curious to know the opinion of the elf.

"He finally understands that he lacks experience for such complex swordplay."

Kensuke nodded, having recognized that himself.

He watched the dire wolf leap at Shinji and the young man instinctively ducking to avoid the beast's mass. If it landed on him all the wolf had to do was to latch its powerful jaws around the man's neck and it would all be over.

"He's getting better," he commented as Shinji managed two more hits, although he did receive himself a rather bad injury to his left arm.

To his surprise, he saw the elf smile at that.

Kensuke then frowned as Shinji set himself in a solid stance and raised his sword straight out before him.

"What's the idiot doing?"

The elf remained silent. Pulling out his crossbow Kensuke prepared to fire on the wolf when a soft hand stopped him.

"Wait."

Intrigued, he did as he was told.

x o x

Shinji stood still, his muscles painfully burning but ready to strike at a moment's notice. His kodachi was gripped tightly in hand, his other hand held behind the hilt, giving it support. He was hurting and knew that he was losing a lot of blood from his left arm injury, but his lips pulled back from his teeth and he waited.

He grinned, in a feral manner. He was afraid, very afraid, yet he couldn't deny the excitement he felt. His heart was pounding, his blood on fire from fear or exhilaration he couldn't say, nor did it matter. At this moment, when his whole life rested on a single, slender thread he felt more alive than ever.

And he wouldn't lose. He couldn't allow himself to. He wouldn't fail his companions again.

"Come," he mouthed.

He didn't have to wait. The wolf leapt again, its dark mass blotting out the moon, intent on catching Shinji's throat in its maw. Shinji twisted at the hip, feeling the fur of the wolf's head brush against his face. As the wolf's momentum was bringing it down, Shinji used both hands to push his weapon up into the descending beast. The impact crushed both of them to the ground. The wolf tried to get its legs up under itself, shuddered once, then lay still. Shinji never even moved. The thrill, the excitement, the wounds he'd taken and a hundred pounds of dead wolf atop of him all finally caught up with his fatigue and sent him further down than just the forest floor.

x o x

From his perch Kensuke burst out laughing, nearly losing his grip and falling to the forest floor. It had been a long time since he'd seen something as funny as Shinji pinned to the earth beneath his vanquished foe. Still, he felt a respect for the young warrior. Injured or not, a dire wolf was a formidable adversary and not one the bard would have been willing to take on if given a chance. Shinji however had shown both guts and balls enough to compensate for his lack of skills. And that lack of skills was being rectified even now.

During the conflict Kensuke had noted that Shinji had improved: his stances better, his moves more fluid. A single night of practice and the young man had shown dramatic improvement. He was a fast learner and with time he would only improve.

Maybe he was really the Wind Chosen after all.

"Shouldn't we help him out of there?" Kensuke asked, but found he was speaking to thin air. Looking down he saw the elf smoothly jump down from tree to tree, heading towards Shinji.

"Wish I could do that..." he told himself as he cautiously began to shimmy down the trunk. Like many things in his life, the bard found that getting into the tree was far easier than getting out was proving to be. Still, he couldn't help but smile. Seemed the elf wasn't too indifferent to Shinji after all.

"Lucky dog..."

Looking toward the fire where Mayumi had actually slept blissfully through this little adventure, Kensuke grinned. As his friend Touji would say, there was still one hot babe left.

x o x

Shinji awoke to the feeling of something soft and warm cradling his aching head. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Rei's head above his, her eyes closed as she concentrated on something. Only then did Shinji realize that her hands were against his chest, the soft white light emanating from them slowly healing his wounds shut.

"I'm sorry," he said, unsure exactly why he was sorry, whether it was for being an additional burden to her or for almost getting her killed the previous day.

She opened her eyes, gazing softly at him.

"It is alright."

On the horizon, the sun slowly rose, bathing the elven girl with its first rays, making Shinji gasp at the sight.

She was beautiful!

"Are you alright?" the elf asked, having noticed his sharp intake of air, obviously interpreting it as a sign of pain.

"I'm fine," Shinji said simply, hoping she wouldn't inquire further.

She seemed satisfied with his answer, and they stayed that way for several minutes. Meticulously, Rei healed what was left of his wounds. Shinji couldn't help but wonder why she put so much care into her task, but didn't dare ask. If he did she might stop and this moment would be over. And right now, despite all the ache and the pain, he felt comfortable and warm.

"Dear Lilith! What happened?"

While Rei didn't react, Shinji did, instinctively getting up. He winced, but the pain wasn't too sharp. He felt more sore than hurt. Turning towards the voice he saw Mayumi, dress and hair in disarry, running towards them with a worried look on her face.

"Nothing, nothing," said Shinji, trying to avoid the subject. Now that he was actually up, he couldn't help but feel rather ashamed, realizing that Rei had likely found him in a rather embarrassing position.

Seeing that Shinji seemed in good heath, the priestess calmed down. Slightly. "That," she said, pointing to the dire wolf corpse, "is a pretty big example of nothing."

"Ah... yeah... I guess it was kind of big..."

"No kidding," said a groggy Kensuke who rose from his bedroll like a zombie from the grave. Reluctantly. Something that might have been a smile made him look more like the undead than anything else. Obviously not a morning person. "Man... you sure looked stupid trapped under that thing."

Shinji looked down, feeling rather humiliated. But he looked up again a moment after, smiling.

"I still beat it on my own, though."

Kensuke nodded at that.

"True. Keep up the practice and someday you might be able to beat something without it having to fall on your sword." Shinji looked at him for a moment then started to laugh. After a pause Kensuke joined in as well.

"He will improve now," said Rei, as she got up.

Shinji smiled at her praise. But this smile quickly fell as the elf's eyes rolled up in her head and her knees buckled under her. Shinji surprised everyone, including himself, as he sprang into action and slid his body under hers, cushioning her from the impact of the fall.

"Rei! What's wrong?"

The elf opened her eyes, looking confused. Mayumi examined the other woman for a moment, then answered for her.

"She overextended herself," the priestess noted, obviously worried. "Lady Rei is a priestess, but white magic isn't her affinity. It doesn't come as easily as water magic does, and her abilities are more limited. Most likely her use of the Goddess' healing is a drain on her, and a lack of sleep during the night took its toll. Still..." Mayumi's nervous gaze locked with Rei's. "You still haven't recovered from your fights against the Kagenoshi, haven't you?"

"It is not as bad as it seems. A mere moment of dizziness, nothing more," answered Rei as she began to get up, only to fall back in Shinji's arms.

"Rei!"

Shinji's worries were forgotten as soon as he heard the song.  
It started out as a tune barely heard in the back of the mind, then slowly grew in volume. The music was soft and sweet, almost hypnotic. It consisted of notes he couldn't identify but that flowed through him with a warmth like sunshine. A feeling of joy arose in measured waves from within him, coaxed forth by the song. Looking up he gazed around, seeking the source of this wonderful sound.  
Mayumi was kneeling on the ground beside Rei, the human priestess' mouth moving with the music. But it seemed as if the song was coming from the whole of her body, the notes too all-encompassing to merely come from her mouth. Eyes closed, Mayumi's brow was slightly furrowed as she sang something achingly beautiful. Her hands were glowing with the soft light of healing magic, but that light seemed dim and washed out compared to the total immersion of her song.  
As the notes flowed through him, Shinji could feel aches and pains unwind from his body. They music gently removed them from his flesh and bones, replacing the pain with a sensation of comforting soothing. He could feel strength flowing back into his body, invigorating him. He felt rejuvenated, energized, and looking at Rei he could tell she was experiencing the same.  
Inside his chest his heart hammered away. It kind of hurt, as the heart beat not to the rhythm of his body but instead to the tempo of the song. But it was a kind of hurt he longed for; it made all other pains and suffering go away. He could feel the song wrap itself around him and become part of the thing called Shinji.

Abruptly the song ended. Shinji felt a crushing sense of loss rush into him as the notes of the song were torn from his body. It felt like a kind of betrayal to lose something so precious, so intimate as the music. His anger at the violation was short lived however, as when looking up he saw the horror in Mayumi's eyes. Her hands were now covering her mouth and she appeared even paler than Rei.

"I... I-m sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" she babbled, trembling slightly. With the way her eyes kept darting around, Shinji had to wonder to whom exactly she was apologizing to.  
"It's alright," Shinji tried. "We're fine. I'm fine. In fact, I feel better than ever."  
"NO!" Mayumi objected, seeming to fall in on herself. "I shouldn't have! I-"

"You're a songstress!" a wide-eyed Kensuke said, trembling with barely controlled awe and something that sounded like a bit of professional envy. "I can't believe it! A songstress!"  
Shinji could only blink in confusion. Kensuke's outburst only made Mayumi look even more miserable, and he thought she was about to break into tears.  
"What's a songstress?"

"A songstress is a maiden whose voice has been blessed by Lilith," Rei explained. "Their songs can affect others in a way similar to magic spells. Their powers do not follow the rigid laws of magical theory, but instead are things unchained to practical limits. Their voice can heal... but it can also destroy."

"Songstresses were believed to have been extinguished," Kensuke continued, still with an eager quiver in his voice. "They were feared by the magic users, as the songs defy the laws of conventional magic. Protective wards and defensive spells are ineffective against them. Rumor has it that over a decade ago a group of rebels took control of a songstress and used her powers to wipe out a school of mages. Using this as an excuse, songstresses were hunted down and all eliminated. Or so I thought." Kensuke stared hard at the miserable-looking priestess.

"Apparently, someone protected you." Kensuke nodded to himself as he continued. "It makes sense that they made you a priestess. Your vows can act as a leash over your abilities."

Mayumi's head hung low at those words. The shame, but also fear, was obvious on her face.

"Mayumi?" Shinji asked tentatively, not certain what he was asking for.

"It's true," said Mayumi, resignation evident on her face. "They saved me, but only on condition that I serve the Church."

Shinji clenched his fists tight. He couldn't believe it! This was no better than slavery!

"Please!" Mayumi begged. "I didn't mean to do it! I don't know why I lost control! It won't happen again! Please don't tell anyone! If Lady Ritsuko ever learned that I broke her orders..."

Shinji looked at Rei. She nodded. Then he gave a stern look at Kensuke, but was surprised to see him smile and nod himself.

Shinji put a hand on Mayumi's shoulder and smiled too.  
"Don't worry. I promise. No one will ever learn of what happened today."  
"T-thank you..." Mayumi managed to whisper as she removed her glasses to wipe away at the tears there. Slowly she got back to her feet and put her glasses back on. "I-if you'll excuse me. I... I need some time by myself." Hugging her arms around herself, the priestess walked away from the others.  
"Wow," Kensuke breathed after she had disappeared into the trees. "A songstress. A real, live songstress. AND I CAN'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT IT!" He seemed to be in a quandary between ecstatic joy and deepest horror. "Who knew the trials of my life would be so hard?" He clapped Shinji on the shoulder. "Come on, we've got a whole mess of dire wolf meat and we're not going to let it go to waste." As he started to drag Shinji towards the corpse he continued to mutter. "Man... two of the Chosen and a songstress...!"  
Shinji threw one last look at where Mayumi had disappeared, before giving in and following the bard.

x o x

It took another hour before the group was finally underway. Although the elf had made it painfully obvious she didn't agree, Kensuke had insisted they take the hide of the dire wolf with them. He'd also gotten Shinji to agree to help him drag the corpse into the forest.

"No sense in letting all that meat go to waste," Kensuke had explained. "At least the scavengers will pick it clean, but we don't want things drawn to this clearing. It's too good a campsite. And the fur isn't too badly damaged. We'll get a reasonable price for it from a tanner."

Shinji could only agree that it made sense. This also added to his respect for Kensuke. It was obvious that the rather flashy looking bard was more versed into the ways of survival then he was. Yet, Kensuke looked no older than him. How long had Kensuke walked the roads between city and village on his own, hoping that his songs would grant him enough money for his next meal? Despite the uncertainty of this life, Kensuke appeared happy with his path. Each time he told a story or sang a song, his eyes burned with a vivid passion, his voice trembled with barely contained excitement. Shinji couldn't say that he recognized such a fire within himself.

Despite his looks and his sometime childish attitude, Kensuke was so much stronger a person than he was.

On his part, Kensuke was totally oblivious to the positive appraisal Shinji was giving him. Rather, he was focused on how to try and pry some info from the secretive high elf. Bringing a grin to his face to mask his emotions, he approached her.

"So, where will you guys head to after you reach Kyoto?" he tried asking.

"There is no need for you to know," said the elf, matter-of-factly.

Seeing that the elf was direct as ever, Kensuke figured that it was probably the only approach he could use himself if he wanted anything from her.

"Well, if I was heading toward Yamagashi myself," said Kensuke with a shrug, "I'd probably stop by Kelethin on the way. After all, it is shorter than going around the forest and it's your home."

That got the elf's attention, her red eyes boring into his.

"I mean, if one is in a hurry to reach the undersea island of Kyushu and the Holy Water Shrine, that would be the shortest path."

The bait was out and the elf took it.

"Who are you?" the elf asked, her voice soft and deadly, carrying the threat as clearly as the hand now on her rapier.

"Just a bard," Kensuke said with a shrug, before grinning at her. Goddess, that red stare was unnerving! Still, he had to show that he wasn't scared nor a threat. He was quite sure she'd gut him if his act wasn't good enough. He just hoped the wetness he felt down his legs was sweat. "With a fascination for old lore and great epics. And one who knows enough to recognize the character on that medal around your neck."

The high elf frowned. Either because she was annoyed at him, or upset at herself, Kensuke didn't know.

"What do you want?"

Kensuke relaxed as her hold on her weapon grew less tense.

"The chronicles about the first Lilith Chosen are very scarce, and poorly done," explained Kensuke. "Maybe you elves have better texts stored away in your archives, but my people only know of stories barely worth telling and obviously heavily censored. I won't let this happen again. I'll write *your* stories, and the songs of your exploits will last for centuries in the hearts of men!"

"You may die."

Kensuke shrugged again.

"So? I could also die too tomorrow if I run into a bandit gang, or from a stray throwing dagger in a bar fight, or..."

The elf shook her head.

"Humans... you take such needless risks."

Kensuke grinned at her.

"Our lives are short... we have to pack as much living into them as we can. You elves have time to consider the ramification of your actions, we don't have that luxury. We have to act, and hope for the best. For example," the bard cocked his head at the elf and widening his grin. "How about me showing you a little of the excitement humans are famous for?"

If looks could kill, Kensuke would have been disintegrated on the spot, then his ashes stuffed into a jug and fed to an angry dragon. For a moment he wondered if Rei had some medusa in her bloodline - that would explain her eyes and hair - but since he was still breathing he reasoned that was unlikely. Still, he could feel that this was going to be a *long* trip. Maybe if he was lucky it would be long enough for her to mellow a bit. Smiling, he turned from her and began whistling a tune, somewhat shakily. He tried to focus his mind on the legends he would see, not the image of his death held by two red orbs...

It was his destiny. Ever since the time he had, accidentally, learned the truth about the bracer Touji always wore... he had known that some way or the other, his fate would be linked to Lilith's Chosen. His smile dropped slightly.

"I hope you won't do something stupid, Touji," he whispered to himself. "Just be patient a while longer."

Kensuke had thought about informing his companions that he knew where to find the Earth Chosen. But Touji wasn't ready to take that step yet. They still had to find the Fire Chosen, and the other Holy Armors. Plenty of time for his friend to think it over and realize that his destiny was before him.

His worries gone, the bard chuckled gleefully, earning himself odd looks from his companions. He couldn't wait! Not only would the company of a high elf grant him entrance to Kelethin, but he knew, deep in his soul, that soon he would be witness to some of the greatest action in the most important story this world had ever seen.

Life was good!

x o x

A large cloud passed in front of the half moon, the signal Touji had been waiting for. Hefting the small glass sphere he had been nervously holding in his hand for the past hour, he threw it with all his strength and precision. The sphere sailed through the air to fall at the feet of two guards. It broke upon impact, releasing the gas it had been holding. Before the guards could even react, they both fell to the ground, the potent sleeping gas acting almost instantaneously. Touji waited for about twenty seconds, to make sure that the gas had all dissipated, then silently but swiftly approached the caravan.

Touji didn't like to use methods such as drugs and alchemical sleep gas. Not only did those cost a lot, but it didn't seem honorable. True men should fight with their fists and blades. This operation, however, required subtlety, and while not the brightest man around, Touji knew better than to engage his people against a full troop of guards.

Besides, he was a thief, not a killer.

While the effects of the sleeping gas wouldn't wear off for several hours, Touji knew that the knocked out guards would be discovered within fifteen minutes. He had observed the caravan long enough to know their patrol patterns. Hoping that luck would be with him, he hopped into the closest wagon.

Silently, Touji swore. The wagon was full of fine silk. While such loot would have been of great value in a normal operation, for a solo one it was practically useless. He could only at most take off with a few rolls, which were not nearly valuable enough for his needs. He was about to try his luck with another wagon when he noticed a small chest at the back of the wagon. Struggling to get there through the silk, he finally reached it after a few minutes and moving some of the rolls around. If nothing of worth was in it, he would have to leave and all of this would have been for nothing.

As he picked up the chest, he noticed that it was marked with the cross of Lilith. He paid it no attention and swiftly picked the lock. It was a simple one and stood as no defense against his years of experience. Lifting the lid he nearly forgot the need for silence and almost swore at the contents. Emeralds. Rubies. Sapphires. Gems of all colors and sizes.

For a moment he hesitated. The chest WAS marked with the cross of Lilith after all. Stealing from the Church... it was sacrilegious. He looked for a moment at the bracer he wore. His mother had always revered the Goddess, even while she had to skip meals to feed him and his sister. Even while she slowly died from illness, after the clerics of Lilith had left their small and dying village.

His eyes hardened as he closed the chest with restrained rage. If the Goddess truly existed, then why hadn't she helped his mother? Why wasn't she helping his sister? If the Church truly cared about the people, then why hadn't those gems been sold already to help the poor people?

There was only one possible answer. It was all a lie. And he'd be damned if he let his sister die because of a lie.

He thought back at what Kensuke had told him. While the tales the bard told his audiences were often less than reliable, he had never lied to him. But...

"Sorry Ken. Yer story... dat's just bullshit."

Chest under one arm, he made his way out of the wagon. As he was about to jump off it, he noticed a roll of pink silk, embroiled with golden crane patterns. On impulse he picked it up, and dashed into the night. Maybe the town's women would be able to make Mari a nice kimono with that. He smiled at the thought. He was sure she would look pretty in that.

x o x

Despite being near exhaustion, Tabris smiled. For days on end, without eating or sleeping he had worked on the spell to bind the soul to his will, to mold a new personality within his creation to serve his purposes. It would have been easy to create a simple pawn. But he wanted more.

They would expect him to play a pawn. But he would use a bishop instead.

"Iruel."

Eyes, no longer empty, turned toward him.

"What is your purpose, Iruel?"

His puppet bowed before him.

"To serve you, Lord Tabris."

Tabris smiled at his creation. By his will, his creation smiled back to him. However, in its heart, its chained soul shed tears of sorrow.

[To be continued...]


	8. Chapter 8: Water Warrior

"I can't believe it! How dare they make us wait a week?"

While the older man seemed completely unfazed by his younger companion's temper tantrum, he would be the first to say that it was in fact an acquired skill. Experience had taught him well.

"It can't be helped, Asuka. Very few sailors dare sail the seas of Japan, and with good reason. Many dangers lurk beneath the sea once you've passed the barrier."

Asuka snorted. "Cowards, all of them."

"If they die, who will feed their families?"

The redhead had nothing to say to counter that argument.

"Look at the bright side," said Kaji, giving her one of his trademark Lady Killer smiles, which usually turned the Princess into mush. "If we hadn't found a mage capable of mass teleporting, we would be *months* away from reaching our goal."

Asuka's temper flared again at that comment. Kaji grinned internally. The best way to keep the Fire Chosen in control was to keep her emotions unbalanced, between anger and joy.

"Don't remind me! That bastard..."

"Come on, it wasn't so bad..."

"What? He grabbed my ass!"

"It was all very innocent," Kaji suggested airily.

"That's exactly what this is about! That man stole my innocence!"

Kaji couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's overly strong statement. True, the payment the mage had asked had been odd. He had only asked to be able to touch the young woman's ass. Still, it was a rather good deal, even if it had taken a lot of coaxing to finally convince Asuka of the necessity of this.

"He only took a quick feel..."

"So what! You're the only man that I'll ever allow to touch my body!"

Kaji gave her a mock bow.

"I'm honored, Princess."

The German woman seemed disappointed for a moment, before a predatory smile showed on her face.

"I'm serious you know," she whispered to him in a warm, sultry voice.

Despite himself, Kaji couldn't help have some feelings rise within him, but only for a moment. The princess was a very beautiful young woman, and he knew just as well that she was actually serious. She had done pretty much everything a woman could try to seduce a man, save actually try to take advantage of him while he was sleeping, and she'd probably only not tried that because she knew just how dangerous surprising him in his sleep could be. When someone did the sort of work he did, you had to learn to be on guard, even when sleeping. Truth be told, the more time he spent with her the more like a younger sister she seemed to him.

And... his heart was already taken.

"Asuka..."

"Save me the usual speech!" fumed the young woman. "'You're too young for me, Asuka.' 'You're a princess and I'm a mercenary, Asuka.' 'You're lovely, but you deserve better, Asuka.'" she quoted. "I've heard it all before, so cut the crap!"

On that, the girl stormed off. Kaji almost went after her, but let her be. If he tried to comfort her it probably would only make things worse.

He sighed. He wouldn't tell her, but he also wished the boat were there already. The sooner the two of them reached Japan, the better. Both for her and himself.

* * *

CHOSEN

An Evangelion inspired fantasy elsewhere story Based on characters created by and copyright GAINAX Written by Alain Gravel Assisted by Myssa Elaine Santos Rei & Darren Demaine Pre-read by Jeremy Mullin & Alex Churchill

CHAPTER 8 - Water Warrior

* * *

Tabris walked the familiar maze of underground corridors leading to the chambers of the dark elf leader with a grin on his face. More than manipulating the foolishly prideful woman, Tabris enjoyed playing with her as would a cat with a mouse. No, more as a hunter and a tiger. She was prey, but dangerous prey and that made it all the sweeter. Her current confused state was utterly delightful. The high elf knew of course that it was a delicate path to tread. After all, the female had her uses and as much as he hated to admit it, he needed her resources... for now. But the rewards were worth the risk.

Tabris put up a neutral expression as he sensed the growing presence of one of those risks capable of jeopardizing his plans. Very soon, the shadows revealed the imposing form of Neriak's Weapon Master.

Nearly seven feet tall, he towered over the rather lithe form of the high elf, despite having to bend forward in order to walk through the underground corridors of Neriak. Not intimidated in the least, Tabris considered his bulk as a blessing; the warrior preferred to spend most of his time above ground, so their encounters were far and few.

"Ah, Bardiel! Nice to see you. I gather you were just visiting your mistress. How is Armisael today?"

Bardiel shot him a glare that spoke volumes of the hostility he harbored toward the high elf. Tabris could see clearly in his yellow eyes the desire to rip him apart with his bare hands. A threat Tabris had no doubt the Weapons Master would put into action with great relish if the high elf didn't enjoy Armisael's protection. Created by Armisael's father, Bardiel was a chimera, part dark elf, part ogre and part troll. His bulk and bulging muscles showed well his ogre heritage and Tabris had no doubt his mighty hands would be capable of snapping his spine in half without effort. With the troll's regenerative abilities and a dark elven mind, Bardiel was a most dangerous adversary and only his unshakeable loyalty to Armisael kept him in control. Tabris had seen for himself what happened when Bardiel's abilities were let loose. That heavy war scythe the beast favored was an odd weapon, but a fearsome one in the hands of one who swung it with the power and grace of an artist.

As much as he hated the way the Weapon Master tried to counter his influence on Armisael, Tabris knew that he had to wait for the right time before taking care of that problem. With any luck, the Chosen might actually manage to take care of it for him. He smiled at the irony of that thought.

Eyes locked, the two of them crossed paths, one burning with cold hatred and the other with taunting arrogance.

As each went on his way, Tabris looked even more forward to his meeting with the dark elf woman than before. How he wished he could see the look on Bardiel's face when his dearest mistress moaned in pleasure the name of the person he loathed the most.

x o x

"Whoa..."

Shinji seemed to have lost his voice as his eyes attempted, futilely, to take in every detail. He found it difficult, almost impossible, to see where the forest ended and where the elven city began. Walkways of spiraling branches twisted and curved with a beauty that only nature could provide, disappearing within the thick canopy of leaves, leading his eyes to follow a different branch. Every now and then he could see a figure darting across these walkways, with the same grace and elegance as his elven companion.

As they drew closer Shinji began to distinguish living habitations that stood high in the mighty trees, so masterfully crafted that he had been unable to separate them from the forest around them. More elves were also visible now, a small but active populace. At that sight Shinji could only think of one word: warm. There was an unmistakable warmth that emanated from the city and its inhabitants, a strong, vivid life, in harmony with nature itself. The contrast with the bigger and colder city of Tokyo was evident. Now that he had seen Kelethin with his own eyes, Shinji could well understand the unease Rei had felt toward the holy capital.

At Shinji's side, Kensuke shared Shinji's awe. He had heard stories, many stories, had met many men and elves who had spoken of the wonders of Kelethin, but the words paled to the reality in front of his eyes.

Following the young men, Mayumi also took in the sights of the elven city. She had been here before a few years ago, and thus wasn't as impressed as her two companions. However, the beauty of the city woke in her a sweet nostalgia and she couldn't help but feel tears of joy at the memories of happy days spent in this place.

Walking behind Mayumi, Rei also had a soft, fleeting smile on her face, missed by all. Despite mixed feelings, she was home.

Shinji was roused from his contemplation by the sudden appearance of two elves, one that looked as old as himself and the other seeming a decade older. They were armed, but held their weapons at rest. The older one made to speak, but then noticed Rei standing with the others. Shinji and Kensuke watched with interest as the two new elves bowed.

"Milady Rei."

"Erol. Tanis. It is good to see you again. You are as dutiful as always."

"It's an honor to be the guardian of the city," replied the older of the elf, obviously not using Elvish for the humans' benefit.

"One that you greatly deserve."

"If I may be so bold..." hesitantly began the younger guard, "what brings you back home, Milady Rei?"

The one Rei had designated as Erol gave his younger companion a hard stare.

"Your curiosity is justified, Tanis. The Wind Chosen and I are on our way toward the Water Shrine and are seeking refuge and rest before we continue our journey."

Shinji gulped as the eyes of the two elves widened and they looked at him with newfound respect and awe. Awkwardly, he bowed at them.

"Um, hi... I'm Shinji..." he said, blushing under the stares.

"Well met, Sir Shinji," said the older of the elves. Then he turned his attention to Rei again. "I am certain that the Revered Lady will want to meet you and the Wind Chosen. I will have her informed of your arrival at once."

"Very well, Erol," said Rei with a nod.

With that, the older elf was off, leaving the younger one to escort the group to the city.

"Milady Rei?" asked Kensuke, curious, as they followed the guard.

"As Chosen of Lilith, I am considered an holy warrior, thus I inherited a title that would equal that of a knight in your culture."

"Damn!" cursed Kensuke. "I'm jealous of you, Shinji! You're a knight here!"

Shinji didn't know what quite to reply to that. While he had gotten somewhat used to the reverence people had given him in Tokyo, it was still somewhat overwhelming and hard to believe. He, a knight?

Yet as they climbed circular stairs that wound their way up into the upper layers of the city, Shinji could feel the stares that focused on him. Evidently word had somehow spread of their arrival and he could see recognition of his position and respect of him in the eyes of the countless people he passed. Because he was all-too-aware of this adoration, he noticed that it didn't last long. The people's expressions changed as they noticed Rei. Respect was still there, but he could feel unease from these people. At times, even fear. As he gave a glance toward Rei, he could see that she paid no mind to the way people looked at her, being her usual cool and composed self. Too composed, Shinji decided, for someone who had just returned home after being away for the first time in her life. What could have happened to elicit such a reaction from her own people? Knowing that now wasn't the time to try to ask Rei, he simply followed her in silence.

Eventually they reached a large wooden building that stood on a huge platform held between four great trees. Rei stepped up to a pair of doors which had the image of Lilith carved into their surface. She spoke something softly in elvish and the portals swung open.

As the door opened, Shinji was greeted by a smiling female face. The priestess, who Shinji identified by her robes that mirrored Mayumi's, looked no older than Rei but had long blonde hair and eyes of the purest blue. What truly caught Shinji's attention, however, was the tone of her skin, which was closer to that of a human, and her shorter pointed ears. A half-elf, he deduced.

Silently, Rei handed her weapon to the priestess who accepted it with a bow. The priestess turned to turned to Shinji and paused, expectantly. Understanding dawned on him, and he hurried to unbuckle his sword belt then hand it over to the girl. She accepted them with a smile and a wink, which caused Shinji to blush.

As the others handed their weapons to the half-elf, Shinji followed Rei into the main room of the temple. There he saw a feminine figure kneeling in prayer before a simple mahogany altar that was located at the foot of a massive wooden statue of Lilith. As the companions came to a halt behind her, the figure seemed to finish her prayers and rose to her feet, turning to face them as she did. Shinji couldn't help a small gasp at the sight, while Kenuske's jaw just dropped. Despite the longer hair, a few laugh lines and more mature curves and features, the filial link to Rei was still unmistakable. And yet... while Rei had a serious and distant air about her, this woman seemed to generate warmth and love. Just looking at her made Shinji feel at ease.

As her teeth flashed in a warm smile, Shinji couldn't help but feel horrified at his poor manners from a moment ago. Rapidly he knelt before her, aware of Kensuke awkwardly mirroring him.

"You should not kneel before me, Child, for we all stand equal in Lilith's heart. I can only hope to carry out Her will as well as those She has Chosen will."

Her voice was soothing and peaceful, beautiful and warm. Shinji looked up to her, entranced.

"It's an honor to meet you, Revered Lady Ayanami."

The priestess chuckled, while Rei groaned, unnoticed by the others.

"I assure you, Child of the Wind, I am but a simple servant of the Goddess, just as you are. There are greater honors in life, such the one of being a mother." As she said those words the high elf woman turned towards her child and opened her arms. "It is an unexpected, but pleasant surprise to see you again, my daughter. I missed you." The High Priestess' smile twisted into an affectionate grin. "Now come give your Mommy a hug."

Shinji could only stare in fascination as the older elf embraced her daughter in a hug, Rei's expression softening for a moment in her mother's arms. The daughter said nothing, but Shinji felt that words were not necessary. The priestess seemed to read directly from her child's heart.

Letting go of her the Water Chosen, the priestess addressed the entire group.

"Please enjoy the time you will spend in Kelethin. The road is hard and your duties heavy. The least my people can do is help you forget the weariness of your charge, if only for a moment."

"Thank you," said Shinji, sincerely meaning it. While he didn't want to run from his duties, he felt a certain apprehension when thinking about what awaited them in the Water Shrine. They had only fought bandits on this mission so far... yet even that had shown him his limits. What awaited them at the Water Shrine?

"Well, then," said the High Priestess as she clapped her hands twice. At the sound, two priestesses entered the room from another door, bearing trays upon which were sweet smelling bread and cups of warm, herbal tea. They put the trays in front of their superior, then left without a word. Once they had departed, the High Priestess sat down on the wooden floor and invited the young adventurers to do the same. "Why don't you tell me of your adventures up to this point?" she said as she distributed tea and bread to her companions. "I am most curious to hear about it. I believe the entire kingdom has heard of the attack on Tokyo, and I for one am anxious to know what is fact and what is troubadour embellishment."

Shinji had to fight off a laugh at Kensuke's embarrassed look. It took him a moment to realize that everyone's gaze had settled on him. With a slight tightening in his chest, he realized that he was the only member of the party who had been there for every event. Shifting uncomfortably he began speaking, starting from the arrival of Misato and the attack of the first Kagenoshi. At times, Rei spoke, either to make some corrections, or to add some details.

The priestess listened with interest, while Kensuke listened with rapt fascination. In fact, Kensuke had somehow pulled a thin leather book, a quill and a small bottle of ink from somewhere and was furiously taking notes. At first, Shinji had been uncertain about saying everything in front of Kensuke, but none of the ladies seemed to worry about it, so he figured it was all right. And besides, Kensuke had come this far and didn't seem about to change his mind about following them, so Shinji guessed that he was entitled to know what he was getting into.

It took some time, Shinji not used to talking and having difficulty turning events into a story, but eventually he concluded his tale with them leaving Tokyo on their present journey. The High Priestess sat quietly for a moment after he finished. "A most... dynamic tale," she finally said. Turning towards Rei, she continued, "So you believe that you are ready to awaken the Water Holy Armor?"

Rei nodded. "With the aid of the Wind Chosen I should be able to reach the Water Shrine, even if the Enemy has sent some of his brethren to seal it. I see no other path to take at this time. While in Tokyo, I consulted their archives and found no trace of the Earth Crest, beyond what little we already know. Furthermore, I was assured by High Mage Gendo that while the Fire Crest and Chosen were on the way to Japan, it may be some time before they reach our shores. The only remaining path before us is reviving the Water Armor."

Shinji blinked at Rei's words. He hadn't realized that Rei had been so active in Tokyo, while he had waited for Misato to let them leave.

"And Lady Ritsuko sent you to watch over the Chosen, correct?" asked the High Priestess, her red eyes boring into Mayumi.

"Yes, your Holiness. Her Ladyship was most concerned that the Chosen fulfill what is expected of them," answered the priestess, the full meaning of her words lost to Shinji.

The High Priestess shook her head sadly. "Prophecies are only tales of what may be. The future is not a rigid thing, and the destiny of man is something for man to forge and give birth to. She should trust her fate into the hearts of her fellow men and the Goddess, not in words spoken long ago."

Mayumi chose not to comment on that, obviously not comfortable in taking a side between either one of Lilith's High Priestesses.

The lady then turned her red gaze toward Kensuke. "And you? What will be your role in the fate of man?"

"All adventures need someone to chronicle the events, your Holiness," Kensuke replied, taking a serious and solemn air for moment as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "And I trust none other to do this properly! I intend to record a saga that, in years to come, will make the exploits of Kaworu the Brave pale in comparison!"

The priestess chuckled at that. "Just be certain not to make your tale too unbelievable."

The pure laugh of the priestess was soon joined by Shinji and Mayumi, then Kensuke. The priestess took a last sip at her tea, then rose, inviting the others to do the same.

"I am certain that your are eager for the comforts of fresh clothes and warm baths." Clapping her hands again, the two priestess appeared again. "These young ones will lead you to our guest chambers. Please try to feel at home while you enjoy our hospitality."

"We will," answered Shinji. "Thank you."

Following the priestesses, the companions received their weapons back from the blonde half-elf. Shinji barely noticed, however, as it seemed that Rei was staying behind to talk further with her mother. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he did catch the elder Ayanami fondly ruffling her daughter's hair. That was all he caught, as the group was then led from the temple back into the tree city, heading towards a few small huts. Mayumi was guided towards one, while the second priestess led the men to another hut. The chamber inside was small, but felt warm and the beds were soft. A set of elven clothes had been laid out for each to wear. After changing out of his armor, Shinji decided to take the High Priestess' advice and settled down to catch a quick nap.

x o x

After being led to her hut, Mayumi had tried to relax, but had found her mind churning with thoughts and feelings. Putting on the elvish clothes, she left her lodging behind and returned to the now empty temple of Lilith. She walked to the statue and stared up at it in silence for a long, long time. No matter how hard she tried, her own troubled features could not mirror the image of inner calm the dark face above her expressed. Without thinking she fell to her knees and clasped her hands in prayer. Her soul felt torn between the orders given to her and the feelings she was developing for her companions. If the prophesied events came to pass, would she be able to carry out her task? She would have to. For the sake of them all, she would have to.

But...

She gasped, as she felt two soft arms encircle her in a warm embrace.

"Your heart has grown so heavy since the first time you came here," said a soft, warm voice.

"Your Holiness..."

Mayumi didn't really know what she wanted to say. Despite herself, she felt comforted by the embrace. As her head was laid against the older woman's shoulder, she could feel the steady heartbeat and smell a sweat scent of flowers.

"Such an innocent heart should not have to carry a burden as this."

"It's my duty."

"Are you truly acting under the will of the goddess... or the will of that woman?"

Mayumi found herself searching for an answer. "Is... is Lady Ritsuko wrong?"

She felt the body holding her release a sharp sigh. "I cannot say. She has been right about many things; things I prayed would not come true, but did. Things we survived because she had foreseen them. Having seen so much happen that I hoped never to see, my faith is stronger because the dawn returned after those dark times. Her faith, I think, has suffered from seeing too much darkness. She has had trouble letting the light warm her again. Her heart is torn, and therefore she uses this prophecy to express her resentment towards him."

"I don't understand..."

"It does not matter. What matters is for you to have faith in the Goddess and her choices. For they are all for a reason, but we can't always see it."

"But..."

Mayumi had her orders. If she didn't obey High Priestess Ritsuko...

"Believe in your heart. And believe in the Wind Child. For if you do, if all of you do, there will be nothing to fear from the anger that lies within him."

With a touch of sadness, Mayumi felt the elven priestess breaking her embrace and getting up. Mayumi looked at her, her eyes desperate to find an answer to her inner struggle.

"Do not use the song of destruction," said the High Priestess as she left the temple. "No good can come from it. And remember... if you need it, you will always find a home and refuge in Kelethin."

And the young priestess found herself alone again, more lost than ever.

x o x

In the life of a bodyguard and spy, sensitive hearing was a necessity. To hear hushed conversations behind closed doors, or note the muffled footsteps of an adversary is what separated the living from the dead. For that reason, dark elves excelled at such tasks. Centuries of living underground or in the middle of a dangerous and untamed wasteland had sharpened their senses to an unnatural keenness. A dark elf's hearing was to an elf's what elven ears were to a human's.

To them, hearing was life.

There were times, however, when it was an inconvenience. This was such a time for a certain half-dark elf lieutenant. Silently, Myssa cursed having inherited such skill from her dark elf blood. The couple behind the door she guarded made no effort to be discreet and every moan and scream of passion from her mistress was like a dagger stabbing her heart.

It wasn't the first time the young half-breed had found herself standing guard at her mistress' door while she was engaged in intimate relations. While it was unlikely anyone would actually be able to reach her room uninvited, one could never be too careful. And like in everything she did, Armisael gave her utmost while performing such activities, which could leave her vulnerable should one choose such a time to try and kill her.

Normally, to hear her mistress in the midst of her passion was a... rather frustrating ordeal. But today, the sole thought sickened her. To hear her mistress moan *his* name... to imagine *him* defiling her with his high elf touch... The half-elf shuddered and fought off a wave of nausea. For decades, her mistress had told her of the evils of humans and elves. While she could understand the need to use that monster as an ally, to know that her mistress would go this far to keep him ensnared in her web...

The end justified the means, her mistress had often told her. The half-elf sighed. Would she be capable of similar dedication of it was required from her? She didn't know.

"Poor, poor Myssa... all alone while her mistress plays..."

The first word hadn't even finished when the half-elf dropped into a shoulder roll. Pulling out her thin sword as she spring back to her feet, she drove the point where the sound had emanated from. But the adamantite blade bit only air.

"You hate it, don't you? You hate knowing she shares her bed with such filth..."

She listened to the voice, trying to blot out the words. Lunging forward, her sword flashed out and this time she felt the blade slice fabric, but not the drag that indicated a cut into flesh. Her sharp eyes caught a shadowy form flicker before her, but it was gone before she could recover.

"Show yourself, bastard," she hissed between clenched teeth.

"I wonder, is it the idea of their coupling you hate? Or perhaps you are envious?"

"Arael! I'd rather die now than be with *him*!"

She froze, as she felt a strong arm encircle her waist, and strong, sharp nails brush against her throat.

"That could be arranged..."

Myssa's mind raced, trying to find a way to break away from this unwanted embrace without losing her life in the process.

"But then, your mistress would make a big deal out of it, which would be bothersome..."

She felt the nails scratch their way up her chin, then a soft palm caress her cheek. Despite herself, she felt a measure of relief, even though the thought of him touching her in such a way was humiliating.

"Besides... I know that it isn't your mistress that you're envious of. But rather of... him."

"Arael!"

The words throwing ice into her gut, Myssa twisted her free hand into a fist and slammed her elbow back. Pain exploded up her arm as it felt like hitting a frozen carcass. The hold was released however, and without thinking about the pain, she swung around and thrust her sword forward. She felt the sharp blade thud into his belly and her force carried the strike all the way down to the hilt.

Breathing heavily she stepped back, releasing her sword and looking at Arael. He had often taunted her before, but never had she been able to pin him down.

His skin wasn't as dark as that of a dark elf, nor did it have the chocolate brown texture of Myssa's skin. Neither did he have the paler shade of humans, or the almost milk white look of the elves. Rather his skin looked grayish, clearly showing that the man who had once been dark elf was now one of the undead, a vampire. Myssa avoided looking at his red eyes, remembering the warnings of her mistress, but rather focused on the point where her sword had hit him. The blood that trickled from the wound was almost black and seemed thicker than that of a living creature. The half-elf's eyes opened wide in surprise and pain as a gray hand seized her throat and lifted her off the ground with inhuman strength.

"Not bad," commented Arael as he removed the sword form his body with his other hand, "but such a wound could never kill me."

With a flick of the wrist, he sent the half-elf crashing against a wall as if she were a mere rag doll.

"Such fearsome skill, yet you would have died," the vampire sing-songed. "Such a pretty face, keep it forever, by my side."

Despite the pain that flared through her body, the half-elf looked up at the dark elf vampire, eyes burning with hatred.

"I'd rather be with *him*, than become one of your undead whores."

The vampire gave her an almost sad smile.

"They would be so hurt to hear you say that. Each in their own way they try... but in the end they die, die, die. Death seems to take out the best in them. In life, this one is too fragile... in death, this one too dull. But you, my dear... you'd be just right."

Bile rose in the half-elf's throat as the vampire glided closer, gently placing her sword just a finger's breadth out of reach to mock her. "Once I'm rid of your mistress, you'll be coming to beg at my door."

Gritting her teeth, Myssa flashed him a grin. "Then kill her, or go away. Either way, stop wasting my time."

For a moment she felt an icy wave of hatred wash over her body. Arael's eyes blazed in his sockets, then with an almost animalistic cry he turned to shadow and faded into the darkness.

No strength left, the half-elf crumpled against the ground, humiliated and defeated. If her mistress hadn't spellbound the vampire to be her servant, she had no doubt that he would have put her under his power. Or worse, he could have walked right into her mistress' room and killed her. The last thought that ran through her head as she lost consciousness was of her failure to her mistress.

x o x

"Sir Shinji? Sir Shinji? Wake up."

Shinji's eyes fluttered at the soft voice and gentle, but insistent, rocking. Groaning, his eyes finally opened to focus on a blonde head standing over his.

"Sir Shinji? It's almost time for the banquet now."

"Uh?"

Shinji blinked twice. That head was familiar. Where had he seen it before? Ah, yes... the half-elf priestess from the temple of Lilith.

Oh, right. They were in Kelethin now...

A banquet?

"A banquet?" he asked, his words echoing his thoughts.

"Yes," nodded the half-elf. "To honor Lilith's Chosen."

Shinji groaned again, but this time it had nothing to do with reluctance to wake up.

"Your people didn't really need to do that..." he said, frowning.

The blonde chuckled.

"If you stay here long enough, you'll learn that we like to find any excuse we can to have small festivities."

Shinji's frown melted at the sight of the girl's warm smile.

"Alright," he said, then blushed as his stomach rumbled.

"Well, at least part of you seems to be enthusiastic about this," said the priestess with a small laugh.

"I guess," said Shinji, chuckling himself. He found it hard to remain irritated at the sight of his companion's smile. "Umm... could you...?" he added, remembering his state of undress under the covers.

"I'll wait outside."

Once the half-elf was out, Shinji got out of bed and reached for the clothes that had been made available for him, a gray tunic and a forest green pair of pants. He found himself amazed by the fabric. It felt as smooth as silk, yet kept his body warm and comfortable. For a moment, Shinji contemplated putting on his scale mail, but decided against it. He doubted there could be people more trustworthy than the people of Kelethin. He also left his weapons behind, their presence obviously not needed. Exiting the hut, he was greeted by a warm smile and a motion to follow. Shinji gulped as he did. The priestess had traded her long white robes for a rather short, sleeveless pink tunic, exposing enticing long legs and hugging the curves of her body in a most fascinating way.

"Thank you for guiding me," said Shinji to the half-elf girl as he tried to focus on something other than the girl's assets. "I probably would have had a hard time finding my way. This city is beautiful, but it's rather confusing to me."

The girl nodded. "Yes, it's hard for newcomers to see all the paths of the city, even more to remember where everything leads. So it's our duty to make sure that our guests can find their way around," the half-elf said. "And I'll admit, it's a pleasure to escort such a cutie around," she added with a wink.

That caused Shinji to get closer to nature by walking into a tree.

"I'm Cilinya," she continued with a smile and a warm giggle as he struggled to free himself from the foliage. "If there's *anything* you want while you're in Kelethin, let me know."

Shinji gulped. He wasn't sure what to make of those words. And that look she gave him. Shinji didn't have to dwell on that for too long, however, as another person joined them. He sighed in relief at the sight of High Priestess Ayanami.

"You can go to the banquet, now, Cilinya," said the head priestess softly. "I need to talk with the Wind Chosen."

The half-elf nodded and bowed to the blue haired elf. She then looked at Shinji and winked.

"You owe me a dance!" she said, waving as she ran away.

To Shinji's side, the high elf chuckled.

"It seems that this young one has taken an interest in you. I cannot blame her. You are a rather pleasant looking example of a young man. In fact, if I was not married and so old, I might be as bold as her."

"Your Holiness!" said Shinji, blushing even more.

Lady Ayanami chuckled again.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to embarrass you. And please forgive Cilinya. This child was raised outside of Kelethin and is more carefree than most. The ways she has known for most of her life are those of humans. But perhaps it is for the best."

Shinji nodded, then looked at the High Priestess.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. Follow me please."

They walked for several minutes, Shinji glad that he had a guide to follow. After numerous twists and turns around the trees that supported the elven city, Shinji had hopelessly lost track of where he was. Finally they reached a large platform, holding a wooden structure of similar size to the temple of Lilith. Despite the obvious care lavished on the building, just by looking at the rich, dark wood Shinji could feel the weight of the ages pressing on him. This place was ancient, old in a way that seemed out of place with the elves. The people of Kelethin were old in a timeless fashion, seeming to hold the promise of youth despite years. This building was crushing the effects of time, the slow, grinding passage of years that bent all to its will.

Even though he shivered upon seeing it, Shinji couldn't help but be awed at the majestic power it presented.

"This is the Hall of Heroes," said Priestess Ayanami, pride obvious in her voice. She moved forward and opened the Hall's twin wooden doors and invited Shinji to follow her.

The large room was lit by four flames, one in each corner of the room. The flames burned bright, their colors shifting with the movements of the flames, flickering from purples, blues and greens. Along the walls, on each side of the room and in the back stood life sized wooden statues. As he looked at the closest statue, an elven male, Shinji could only stare in marvel at the realism. Care and detail had been put into the carving of the figure. It almost seemed as if it would step down off the pedestal. Along the bottom there were engravings, but Shinji found himself incapable of reading them.

"This Hall is dedicated to the memory of the heroes of my people. People who fought for goodness and freedom and who, unfortunately, too often lost their lives in doing so."

A place dedicated to the respect of the memories of the heroes of the past... Shinji wondered about his own people. Was there a similar hall in Tokyo? Or were the heroes of mankind forgotten as time went? Would he ever find his place in such a hall one day? Shinji shook his head at the silly thought. He was nothing of a hero.

As he looked around the room, Shinji let out a surprised gasp as he noticed one of the statues in the back of the room. Approaching it, he realized that there was no doubt possible. Clothes aside, it seemed to be an exact replica of Rei.

"This is Rei Ayanami," explained Lady Ayanami, "our ancestor of ages past and one of the first of Lilith's Chosen. Do not be surprised by her resemblance to my daughter. For they are the same."

"The same?"

"Yes. My daughter Rei holds the reincarnated soul of our ancestor. A soul that had been cursed by destiny to be reborn again and again, until the day where it could finally finish the task it had begun three millennia ago."

Shinji's head spun. Rei was one of the original Chosen? It seemed so far fetched, yet... it seemed to explain so many things.

"Is this why she acts the way she does? Why some of the people here fear her?"

The priestess nodded.

"Rei has no memories of her previous lives. But in a strange way, she has always been aware of who she is. Who she was. The nature of her destined purpose. For that reason she had always distanced herself from others, focused only on what she believes is the one and only reason for her existence."

Shinji shook his head in disbelief. It felt so wrong, so sad...

"I, too, believe that there is more to Rei's destiny than facing Adam once again," said High Priestess Ayanami, as if sensing Shinji's thoughts. "This is why I must ask a favor of you. Not as a priestess of Lilith, but as a woman and mother." Their eyes met and Shinji could see just how important this was to the woman. "Please protect her. There is no doubt that the Enemy will know who she is and will act accordingly. Protect her from the darkness, but also, protect her from herself. For I fear that she may one day be driven to acts of desperation by her obsession with the past. And more importantly... be there for her. Not just as an ally, but as a companion, a friend. She has too few of those."

"I'll do the best I can," said Shinji. Truth be told, he would have done so even without the elder priestess' request. After hearing about Rei, Shinji wanted to try and befriend her more than ever. He could sympathize with the elven girl. He too knew what it meant to be an outcast. "But..."

"You doubt your ability to protect her," said the priestess, again as if reading what was on his mind. It was true. He could barely defend himself in battle. Rei had a far greater understanding of magic and swordmanship than he would likely ever have. Besides... he himself could turn out to be a risk to the elf's life.

The priestess approached him, and Shinji stiffened as she softly cupped his face with her hands. Her touch was warm and gentle however, and he soon relaxed.

"Your heart is heavy, your soul filled with anxiety. I have sensed it the first time I have laid eyes on you," continued the priestess. "This is why I have asked you to come here."

The elf let go of Shinji and indicated a statue close to that of Rei Ayanami with her hand. It represented a human man in his mid twenties. He was taller than Shinji, and also had a bigger build. His hair seemed short, but wild. With a critical eye, Shinji noted the size of the sword that was strapped on his back. It was as long as Misato's Murasame, but the blade was at least three times as thick and wide as a bastard sword.

"This man was called Kyo the Unyielding," explained Lady Ayanami. "At the end of the Black Wars, what elves had been perverted by Adam were chased away into the dead lands of the north. Fearing that we would become the same the humans then turned against us. Many of our people fled toward the main continent, but most of us attempted to find refuge in this forest. Our kind might have been destroyed in those days, if it hadn't been for one man who had grown attached to an elven maiden. Single-handedly, he fought and won over a group of over one hundred men. That man was your ancestor."

Shinji gasped in shock at the news.

"You know... do you know something about my family?"

The elf priestess shook her head.

"I can feel that the blood of Kyo flows through your veins, along the blood of my people and the blood of yours. Other than this, I am uncertain."

Shinji nodded, disappointed, but still interested about what the Lady had to say. Finally, to learn *something* about his origins...

"Kyo had been severely wounded in the battle, but with the care of our people he quickly recovered. The rumors of his strength kept humans away from the forest and gave us the time to organize ourselves and learn to better tap the powers we were blessed with. In the span of ten years, we had established strong defenses and learned how to use weapons. Kyo had married his elf maiden, and been blessed with a daughter, one of the first children in the new city of Kelethin. Kyo, however, was fated to fight, and eventually fell while defending our city from one of the many human attacks that occurred against us, until a treaty was finally signed between Kelethin and Tokyo."

Shinji could only stare at the statue. To think that such a hero was one of his ancestors...

"You and Kyo are very much alike," continued Ayanami. "He too was swept away by the tides of those times and forced into a situation he couldn't escape. He too feared himself, but fought for what he believed in nonetheless. He too was a berserker."

Shinji gasped at that.

"He... he was a berserker?"

The Lady nodded.

"Yes. In fact, he was one of the original berserkers. Before Adam rose and tried to destroy the world, Kyo had been a soldier in the wars waged all over Gaia. Along with a few chosen, the wise men of those times put upon him the curse of the berserker, in order to make him a weapon of destruction. He was never expected to survive, but yet he did."

"You mean... people made him... made us... that way?"

"Yes. Humanity in those ages had grown to believe that it could act as if they were gods. And their folly was punished accordingly. Even after three thousand years, we are still paying for their foolishness. After the birth of Kyo's daughter, my people had believed that the curse of the berserker would be no more. They were mistaken, as they realized after the birth of Kyo's grandson. The curse, it appears, only affects males."

Shinji could only stare at his hands, wide eyed. Was he just a mistake from a distant past?

"Do not think less of yourself, Shinji. One's weakness can also be one's strength. Your ancestor Kyo learned to control the spirits of rage that dwelled within his heart and gained great powers that he used not to destroy, but to protect his loved ones. I am certain that you can do the same."

Hope rose within Shinji, but only slightly. Could he really do it? Control the anger? There were times he had barely been able to suppress it...

"Do not fear your weaknesses. And do not fear to rely on your comrades for strength. That is the mistake *he* made."

Shinji followed the gaze of the priestess to a statue standing aside the one of Rei Ayanami. It represented a male elf, of the approximate same age of Rei Ayanami. He had a soft, warm smile. In a moment of insight, Shinji understood that this was a statue of Kaworu the Brave. The smile aside, he didn't look different from the many male elves he had seen so far. In fact, he didn't look all that different from Shinji, the two having a rather similar build. This was truly the legendary hero? From the tales he had heard, Shinji had expected a more imposing look. Maybe Kensuke's ramblings about Kaworu the Brave were right after all...

Shinji felt a hand on his shoulders and looked up to see the priestess smile warmly at him.

"Believe in yourself, and believe in your friends."

Shinji nodded. He would try. He would do his best. He had no other choice but to do so. For failing was not an option.

"Come. Our presence is awaited at the banquet."

x o x

The banquet had not been exactly what Shinji had expected.

Led by Lady Ayanami, the two had descended to the forest ground level. There, several huge wooden tables were set, filled with food and surrounded by hundreds of elves, half-elves, and humans. All were seated and the whole scene lit by fairy fires. At the appearance of the priestess and the Wind Chosen, the crowd burst into a cheer and musicians began to play in earnest. This was far from the more solemn banquets he had had to attend in Tokyo both when living at the temple and after his victory against the Kagenoshi. Here, people simply wanted to eat and celebrate, just for the sake of it. The priestess led Shinji to his seat, beside Kensuke and Mayumi, and before he could blink a mug of elven wine had been thrust into his hands. Remembering the consequences of his last time drinking he warily eyed the offered beverage but eventually drank some, finding the taste to be light and fruity. Still, he made sure to moderate himself.

Normally, Shinji disliked crowds. However, his usual apprehension stood no chance against the elven folk's cheerfulness and joy of living, as well as the moving and upbeat melodies created by the bards. He even allowed himself to be dragged away by Cilinya and join a group of elves that were dancing to the music.

Yet, something felt wrong and as Cilinya went to fetch herself a drink, Shinji took this opportunity to lose himself into the crowd. It wasn't that the half-elf was bad company, even if she seemed rather... aggressive in her obvious flirting efforts. Normally Shinji would have appreciated the fact that a member of the fairer sex had taken an interest in him... even while Cilinya's boldness was scaring him out of his mind. The way she'd moved in the dance, her arms surrounding his body, pressing herself against him... Though his mind was preoccupied with other things, he knew his face was blazing red.

Among the musicians, Shinji noticed Kensuke. The bard seemed to be exchanging stories and tales with several of his elven companions, if Shinji was to judge by the passionate look on the troubadour's face.

Shinji took note of Mayumi, still seated at one of the tables, who seemed to be in conversation with several other priestesses. At least she was, until a handsome elflord held out his hand to her with a smile. Mayumi shot to her feet, either in agreement or just to bolt away in fear, but the elflord didn't give her a chance. Capturing her hand he converted her sudden movement into a graceful spin and the two of them were swallowed up by the dancing crowd.

No matter how much Shinji scanned the crowd, he saw no traces of Rei. Even before, when everyone was eating, he hadn't seen her.

"Shinji!"

The young man heard the faint call of his name, but he ignored Cilinya's voice. He could only think of what High Priestess Ayanami had told him. Had Rei cut herself off so much from even her own people that she would avoid such a happy celebration? Was the void between her and her kin so great that none had noticed her absence, even when these festivities were supposed to celebrate Lilith's Chosen?

Walking away from the elven magical fires, Shinji entered the shadows of the great forest of Kelethin. It didn't seem right for one such as Rei to be alone like this. He knew loneliness far too well and this wasn't something he wished anyone to experience. Especially not someone like Rei.

It was wrong...

As he walked further into the forest, Shinji felt something. A very faint familiar impression, togging at the edge of his mind. He might not have noticed, had he not been in such a contemplative mood. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on it.

Yes... he knew this presence. It shone in the darkness, a beacon for him to follow. Guided by his senses, he headed toward the presence.

He found her, jumping on poles sticking in the middle of a river, unknowingly watching a scene very similar to the one that had greeted Misato the first time she and Rei had met several years ago. Shinji watched in rapt admiration, noting Rei's perfect grace and fluidity. In a long, gravity defying leap, Rei jumped to the edge of the river, and then turned in Shinji's direction, sheathing her weapon.

"Why are you here?"

Shinji hesitated to answer. Why indeed?

"I noticed that you weren't at the banquet. I... I just thought that you might be lonely."

The elf's eyes widened briefly at those words, as if surprised that someone would actually care about her. It was just a fleeting display of emotion, however, and Shinji found himself wondering if he hadn't just imagined it.

"Come," said Rei simply, motioning for Shinji to approach her. Shinji did as she asked and the two of them stood at the edge of the river. Shinji gulped, hoping that he wouldn't find himself pushed into water again, like she had in their last training session. But his fears were unfounded, as Rei removed the glove that covered her right hand, then raised it, palm opened.

"Take my hand," she commanded him and again, Shinji did what she wanted of him, although with a hint of blush on his cheeks. Rei's hand felt soft and warm in his hand, a complete contrast to the mask of indifference she wore.

He saw the blue haired elf close her eyes, and the Water Crest on her collar glow in a soft blue light. Around them, mist began to rise from the water and through the hand Shinji was holding, he felt the power that was coursing through Rei's body.

"Close your eyes," she said. "Feel the power. See it within your mind's eye."

The young man closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling he could feel with his hands. It was familiar. That power had guided him to Rei. He had also felt it before in the battles he had fought with Rei, had sensed it the first time they had met, in Edo. With his mind, he focused on it, saw it coursing through Rei's veins and flesh, growing in strength. He could see how the elf's skin seemed to call in the water in the air, how the power of the water soaking the soil seemed to flow toward her feet, how the river seemed to answer to the call from her heart and soul. The power moved within her, like waves on an ocean.

"To most, magic is about bending a source of power to one's will. Mages rely on spells as a guide to tap into that power. Spells, however, are unnecessary. If your desire is sincere, if you do not abuse the trust Gaia offers, then the power will come to you. And once it does, the only limit to its use is your own heart."

Shinji felt a shift of a fraction of the power within the elf. He felt it answer to the elf's will, flowing out of her, taking shape and form. He could see, without even opening his eyes, a ribbon of water that circled around them with a life all its own.

Understanding dawning on Shinji, he looked within himself, focused on the feelings he had felt when he had first put the Wind Crest around his neck. He felt the power awaken, calling for more. A breeze rose as the air itself seemed to answer to the call, freely offering its strength to Shinji. Shinji let the power grow, then redirected it outward. Winds began to spin around them, making the water ribbon circle faster and faster. As the two elemental forces danced together, Shinji began to feel something different. The powers touched, slightly melding together and for a moment, just a tiny moment, Shinji felt the will linked to the water. To Rei's very essence. It was such a shock to the both of them that their concentration broke, the spells going haywire, water and wind lashing out at the ground and trees around them. When they opened their eyes, ice covered the plants and the river as well.

"What... what just happened?"

"I... I do not know..."

Shinji looked at Rei, and he could tell that the elf seemed shaken by what had just occurred. She seemed however to quickly regain control of herself and Shinji saw the Water Crest glow once again. Soon, answering to Rei's will, the ice had melted and either evaporated, or returned to the earth and river.

"It is late. We should rest," Rei said, obviously not wanting to remain on that subject any longer.

Shinji looked at the night sky.

"What the...?"

The moon was no longer where it was supposed to be.

"We can't have been doing this for this long... could we?"

"It would appear so. We had better take rest if we plan to reach our destination tomorrow."

Shinji nodded. If they slept too late, it would just delay them further.

"Umm... Rei..." Shinji began hesitantly, as he looked all around him. "Do you know the way to Kelethin, and then how I can get to my room?"

Rei stared at him for a moment, then sighed.

"Follow me."

The two of them followed the course of the river for a few minutes, until they reached a great tree. Shinji noticed immediately the way the branches had been arranged to make a natural stairway and looked up to see a hut that stood on the top of the tree.

"Rei, is this...?"

"It is my home. You can stay here tonight. It will be faster than having to lead you back to the city," confirmed the blue haired elf.

Rei swiftly climbed to the top of the tree, followed a few moments later by Shinji. She opened the door to the small wooden hut and invited Shinji in.

The house was built around the trunk of the tree, and was of an approximate diameter of five meters. One area seemed dedicated to Rei's studies. On the floor and on bookcases were dozens of books and scrolls. To the left of the books, several weapons were mounted on the wall. Long swords, bastard swords, rapiers, daggers, katana, axes, lances. Shinji couldn't help but wonder if she had trained in the use of all those weapons. Finally, he noted the last element in the room, a single person-sized cot.

Already slightly on edge with the thought of staying the night with Rei, Shinji immediately understood the implications this last observation meant. Without giving Rei any chance to protest, he installed himself on the floor, close to Rei's collections of weapons. The high elf gave him a curious look.

"This is your room. You should be the one to take the cot."

The elf looked at the cot, then at Shinji again. Apparently, it hadn't occurred to her that there wouldn't be enough room for two.

"Thank you," breathed the elf, as she removed her cape, and covered Shinji with it. Shinji smiled at her, and was surprised to see her actually softly smile back at him for a moment. His smile was soon replaced by a shocked expression, however, as he saw the elf removed her weapon, bracers and boots. Despite his desire to keep looking, he hastily turned around, to look at the wall. This was not lost to Rei.

"Do you want me to remain clothed?" she asked, as she stopped removing her tunic.

Did she even realize how tricky that question was?

"It... it would be more proper to... to keep your clothes on..." stammered Shinji. He didn't want to lie to Rei, but surely couldn't admit either that part of him wouldn't mind at all having her remove her clothes.

"I see. I will remain dressed then."

Shinji sighed in relief. He turned back toward her, to see her lie on her cot. He gulped at the way her naked legs appeared in the moonlight, and how her tunic rose up and hugged her body as she turned to lie on one of her sides, her red eyes gazing at him.

"Thank you for coming," she simply said, before closing her eyes.

Shinji smiled at those simple words, seeing Rei in an entirely new light. Pleased with himself, Shinji easily found sleep.

x o x

In front of Kensuke stood what the elves called the Great Library. It was an imposing wooden structure, comparable in size to the temple of Lilith, which was said to hold all of their written records. Normally, being in such proximity to an archive of millennia old knowledge would have excited Kensuke to no end, but as things stood he could only frown suspiciously at the sight. The small amount of effort it took to uncover directions to the Great Library had been the first hint that something wasn't quite right here. The lack of guards in front of the imposing wooden structure was the second. Such lore simply couldn't be available for all to see. No, something was definitely wrong in this picture. He had long learned from the few adventures he had shared with Touji that the easier a job seemed, the uglier it could get.

Gently, Kensuke stroked one arm of his glasses, activating their magic. He screamed in pain and shock as he was blinded by the eldritch display of lights his glasses displayed before his eyes. The glasses fell to the wooden platform he was standing on, but fortunately didn't break.

"Oh crap!" said Kensuke, blinking as his now blurry vision slowly came back to him. "The magical protections on that place are insane! No wonder there's no guard. There's no way I'll be getting in. Damn!"

"Are you harmed?"

Kensuke froze as he recognized the soft and warm feminine voice that belonged to the blurry shape that had just moved in front of him. He saw the shape bend down, then felt soft fingers delicately put his glasses in one of his hands.

"Umm... ah..."

For once, the usually voluble young man didn't have anything to say.

Tentatively, he put his glasses back on, having making sure that they were deactivated first. He gulped as his now improved vision greeted him with the smiling face of High Priestess Ayanami. While he hadn't technically done anything wrong, he couldn't help but fear her reaction. Yet, she did the last thing she expected. She chuckled.

"Have no fear, young troubadour. I am not in the habit of punishing young ones for being too curious for their own good. It should be no surprise for you to learn that you are not the first who sought to enter the Great Library without authorization."

"Umm... err..."

With someone else, Kensuke would have tried to lie about his intentions, but something told him that lying would disappoint this lady. And as with her daughter, he felt it was a good idea to make sure those red eyes had no reason to be upset with him.

"I would rather give you some advice, if I may," continued the High Priestess. "Young Kensuke, there are times when the past is better left buried."

"But... but... it's not right!" Kensuke finally managed to blurt out, his words fueled with the strength of his convictions. "People deserve to know the truth! Not the half-truths made up by the Church!"

The priestess softly shook her head.

"You are probably right," she admitted, which made Kensuke grin in triumph. "But what people *need* is not the truth, but rather hope."

Kensuke's grin faded.

"You should know, as well as any other, how life in this world can be hard in its harsh reality. Many are those who have to struggle daily to build for themselves a life that is beyond mere survival, to grasp some happiness and offer their children a future. To these people, hope has more worth than any amount of gold. To live a decent life, they need to have faith, to have hope in something."

The priestess' words shook Kensuke to the very core.

"But... but... the truth..."

"Can sometimes do more harm than good. Tell me, what would the people gain, for instance, in knowing that their most revered hero failed them, that now evil threatens to destroy all their lives because he couldn't destroy it? It would only cause them despair and anxiety. Listen Kensuke, legends and heroes are necessary for those people. To some, it gives them models to try to equal. To others, it provides them with a sense of security, for they are comforted in the belief that a hero will rise to protect them, should something beyond their capacity to fight arise. A hero is a symbol of hope and belief."

Kensuke fell silent, not knowing what to say or think.

"I can see in your heart that you know what are the consequences of people losing hope."

Yes, he knew. He had seen it for himself in Touji's village. People who barely survived, only due to the efforts of a few rare people like Touji. Touji who himself slowly lost his own will to fight, like a candle slowly burning itself out.

"I envy you," said the priestess, breaking Kensuke's train of thought. "For you have the ability to ignite the flame of hope into the people's hearts."

Kensuke's eyes lit up at those words, as if a new understanding of his art suddenly dawned on him. He clenched his fist and grinned at the priestess.

"I understand. But I still want to learn the truth. For myself."

High Priestess Ayanami smiled at him.

"Like I said, some need hope more than anything. Others want the truth. I think that if you truly are searching for one, the other might be found along the journey. Follow the path you have chosen. Your companions should lead you to what you seek."

Kensuke nodded, and bowed at the priestess.

"Thank you, your Holiness."

When he rose his head again, the high elf was gone.

Still smiling, Kensuke returned to the banquet, lute in hand. He suddenly had the urge to play.

x o x

Shinji groaned as he turned away from Kensuke. It wasn't because of the fact that the bard was mostly naked, removing the elven clothes that had been loaned to him so he could dress in his usual, more colorful attire, freshly washed by their hosts. Shinji was used to the sight of naked men from years of use of the public baths in Edo. It was simply a futile effort at ignoring the troubadour.

"Come on! Something *had* to have happened!"

"I *told* you, Kensuke! We slept, we woke up, and Rei guided me back here. Nothing more!"

The more Shinji insisted, the less the bard seemed to believe him.

"Shinji," the bard pressed as the Wind Chosen put on his scale mail. "A woman invited you into her home. Not to drink tea, but to spend the night. And you want me to believe that nothing happened?"

Exasperated, Shinji turned toward the bard.

"Exactly! Nothing happened!"

Only then did Shinji notice someone standing behind Kensuke, annoyance clear on her face. Oh dear... He couldn't help but grin, which was interpreted by Kensuke in an entirely different way.

"I knew it! Shinji you old dog you! So, how is she?" Shinji opened his mouth, but Kensuke kept on going.

"Is she the shy, quiet type? Was it a long, slow build up; the kind where you uncover the mysteries she offers in a night that lasts a thousand years?"

Shinji could almost feel the temperature drop several degrees.

"Or maybe she lets go of her inhibitions completely and is like a wildcat in bed? Someone as repressed as that needs to cut loose *somewhere*!"

Shinji was sure frost was forming on the nearby leaves.

"Come on! Everybody knows the elves are perfectionists, and they want to be the best at whatever they do. They've got *centuries* to think about stuff like that. I can only imagine what skills they've developed in that regard. Of course, if you tell me, I won't have to imagine it, I'll have-"

"She's right behind you," Shinji answered, an evil smile on his face. Kensuke blanched at that.

"Ah... ah... oh... L-lady Rei... hi..." his lame attempt at conversation was cut off as the blade of a rapier poked through the front of the loose fabric where his pants came together in the middle. Shinji snickered as a mouse-like squeak issued from Kensuke's ashen lips.

"We can leave whenever you are ready," the elf announced. Shinji nodded, then winced in sympathy as Rei increased the upward pressure on her blade, which made Kensuke whimper in fear and pain. The elf slid closer until her front was touching the bard's back. Her lips came up to his ear so he could feel her hot breath against his skin. "Do not speak of things you know nothing about... Nor are likely ever to."

Satisfied, the elf left a shaken Kensuke and laughing Shinji behind. The Wind Chosen knew that he shouldn't be laughing at his friend's plight, but really, Kensuke had asked for it.

"Don't worry, Kensuke. I'll get Mayumi. She can use a healing spell on you."

Shinji doubted that Rei had really harmed the bard. She had obviously only wanted to scare him. Still... a little more humiliation couldn't hurt. Oh yes, Shinji couldn't wait to see Kensuke try to explain to the priestess how he had injured himself *there*.

"No! Don't do that! Get some elf priestess instead! Shinji!"

x o x

The group met again at the southern edge of Kelethin. Rei was already there along with three male elves, putting the final preparations to their mounts. The horses seemed refreshed, eager even to go back on the road. Shinji noticed with a certain amount of satisfaction that their provisions had been replaced with fresh ones. He felt the weight of the world off his shoulders now that they didn't have to worry about relying on Misato's rations. Too bad they couldn't stock up on elven bread...

From the corner of his eye, Shinji noticed a now-subdued Kensuke avoid Rei's gaze.

As they reached the horses, Shinji saw two figures walk down the steps of Kelethin. The young man gulped as he recognized the half-elf that was accompanying High Priestess Ayanami.

"I see that the young adventurers are ready to leave. I hope that your stay in Kelethin has helped you rest for the second step of your journey."

Shinji nodded.

"We are grateful of for your hospitality, your Holiness. It's only a shame that we could only stay for so little time," said Shinji, meaning it. It had been short, but he had already grown to like the forest city.

"It is the least my people can do. Be safe in your travels, and may the Goddess be with you."

Shinji bowed to the priestess, as did his companions. The priestess then gazed at Rei and smiled at her, opening her arms. Shinji could see Rei stiffen, not wanting to answer her mother's unspoken request in public, but the older high elf let her no choice, as she caught her daughter in a hug and fondly ruffled the girl's hair. Shinji would have smiled at the sight, but he was distracted as someone stalked towards him with what looked like dire purpose in mind.

"Umm... Cilinya... hi... Sorry for leaving last night..."

Shinji found himself stunned, as the half-elf took a step forward and he felt soft, warm lips against his cheek.

"You should be," she whispered at his ear, her warm breath sending pleasant shivers along the young man's spine. "I had some very... pleasant... plans for you."

Shinji gulped and looked at her eyes wide, his hand touching the spot where her lips had met skin, not really believing what had just happened. The girl winked at him, and smiled.

"Once you're done saving the world, you know where to find me, cutie!"

None except Lady Ayanami noticed the way Rei's eyebrow twitched at the half-elf's display. Mayumi could only stare at Shinji and Cilinya with a faint blush on her cheeks, while Kensuke seemed to find some of his spirit back.

"Oh yeah! Way to go Shinji! I knew you had it in you!"

"C-come on! Let's go!" Shinji ordered, trying to prevent his embarrassment from showing.

Rei took that opportunity to free herself from her mother's embrace and she and Shinji were soon on their horses and ready to go, followed by Kensuke and Mayumi. Shinji couldn't help but smile at the waving Kelethin priestesses, then the group was off again on their journey. Silently, the priestesses watched them go, and only when Rei was out of hearing distance did Lady Ayanami finally speak.

"Well done, Cilinya. Although, you surprised me with that kiss. I thought you were bolder than that."

"I thought he should get his first real kiss from someone he cared for," said the younger priestess with a shrug.

Ayanami nodded in approval.

"I still don't understand why go through all this trouble though," admitted the blonde. "Your daughter is not the sort who would get jealous."

"Maybe. Maybe not. There is only so much I can understand about my daughter myself. Nevertheless, if anything, it will have done the child some good. Such a fine young man deserves to be paid some attention. Besides... I can tell that you would not have minded if this had gone further than simple flirting."

The half-elf smiled sheepishly.

"Well... he is a bit too shy, but he's sweet. And rather good looking too. And really, a girl could do far worse than a Chosen of Lilith." Cilinya then shook her head. "But he seems to genuinely care for Rei."

"Yes. I can be in peace now. I am certain that she will not have to face the trials that await her alone."

Silently, the two of them returned to Kelethin, deep in thought.

"He could still grow attached to that priestess instead of your daughter, however. And we still don't know who the two other Chosen will be. One of them could be female."

The High Priestess nodded again. While her ancestor had been the only member of the fair sex out of the four original Chosen, there was no guarantee that history would repeat itself. The goddess appeared to enjoy messing around with things. Only the soul of Rei Ayanami had been cursed to be reincarnated, after all.

"Indeed. But even if that happens, at least I can be certain now that my daughter has a friend. This is really all that matters to me. There are still a few years before I have to worry about her coming of age."

"Assuming we all survive..."

The Lady gently squeezed her apprentice's shoulder.

"We must have faith in them, and pray to the Goddess for their well being."

"Yes."

"Now on to other matters... Did Tylas seem jealous when you were dancing with the young Chosen? I swear, if how you were carrying on with Shinji didn't get his nose out of whatever book he was reading, I'm not sure what to do with the boy."

x o x

The young woman awoke to the feeling of the sun warming her skin. Having grown used to sleeping within the underground passages of Neriak, this sensation was one that the half dark elf didn't normally experience. It didn't mean that she wasn't familiar with it. She had, too often for her tastes, woken up in such a setting. Opening her eyes it only took a quick scan of the room to realize she was, indeed, lying on Bardiel's cot. Myssa winced in pain as she tried to get up. Her left shoulder hurt, but not as much as her left side.

"Don't move. You have broken ribs."

Myssa obeyed the deep, serious voice. She had learned from experience that one usually paid dearly for not following Bardiel's instructions. From the corner of her eye she saw the massive form of the Weapons Master, easily recognizable by the black armor he always wore. Bardiel came to the side of her bed and lifted a steaming mug to her lips. The smell was horrible, reminiscent of decaying flesh.

"Drink."

Myssa took the offered vial and emptied it into her mouth. Immediately a wave of nausea rolled up from her belly and she tried to spit the vile concoction out. Before she could a massive hand pushed her jaw closed and fingers pinched her nostrils shut. For a moment she struggled, but her body eventually surrendered to the inevitable and with a shudder she swallowed. After her throat muscles had carried the foul liquid down, the hand released its grasp and she fell forward, gasping.

"Quiv onwa! Your potions are worse than what they're designed to cure!"

"You will recover from the potion. Without the potion, you may not recover from your wounds."

Myssa glared at Bardiel, but knew he was right. Her only comfort was that even her mistress wasn't immune to the foul taste of his concoctions.

Her mistress!

"Lady Armisael!"

The half-elf tired to get up, but was pinned to the bed by a heavy, immovable hand that held her prone while the potion did its work fixing her injuries. While white magic users in Neriak were rare, the dark elf race had developed potent skills in alchemy. Not only was Bardiel a master in the art of war, but he was also very knowledgeable in plants, roots and minerals. The medicinal brew he had developed over the years was very powerful and well appreciated by his students, save for its taste.

"The Lady is unharmed."

Myssa finally allowed herself to relax at this bit of news. Still, she couldn't help but worry. This wasn't the first time that Arael had come to torment her. It was something the undead enjoyed immensely. However, this was the first time that he actually dared touch her. Obviously, his patience was wearing thin.

Two decades before she had been born, Arael had attempted to make her mistress one of his slaves. Due to her training in the Dark Arts, Armisael had shown exceptional resistance. The battle between them had been terrible, but in the end Armisael had managed to acquire some of Arael's blood. Using a dark curse, she had inverted the bonds of compulsion and bound the vampire to her will. The curse used was a formidable one that would slay its target should the victim attempt to injure or kill the caster. From what little Armisael had been willing to say, it had been a dangerous gamble to cast the spell, but one of the few things that could bind those beyond death.

Even with the curse a chain around his neck, Arael was a cunning adversary. Myssa worried that sooner or later he would attempt to kill Armisael without being involved himself.

Personally, Myssa wished that her mistress would destroy him once and for all. But even she couldn't deny Arael's talent for information gathering. A number of his slaves were scattered all over the kingdom and through his link with them, he could know all that they knew. Few were those who could resist his hypnotic gaze and hide information from him and he had learned her mistress' Shadow Step technique from her blood, making him the ideal interrogator and spy. He could be as useful an ally as he was a fearsome foe.

"Let me go, Bardiel! I need to talk with Lady Armisael!"

The chimera shook his head, keeping the small woman pinned to the bed.

"It will have to wait. The Lady has left with... him... to awaken a Kagenoshi."

From the sound of Bardiel's voice, Myssa could tell that Bardiel shared the same opinion she had of Tabris. She could also tell how the idea of yet another Kagenoshi awakening disgusted him just as it did her. A man of the sword, he relied on his strength alone, and found the concept of using those ancient servants of Adam to be a cowardly way to do battle.

Her reasons were different. To awaken a Kagenoshi required considerable power. Power that, so far, had been fueled with the lives of very promising young half-elves. She knew, of course, that the role of those tainted with human blood such as herself was to serve the dark elf collective, with their sacrifice if needed. Very few were as fortunate as she had been to be raised and tutored by one such as Lady Armisael. In other circumstances, her role in life would have been to act as servant to an appointed dark elf soldier and give him as many children as possible. Children that would be of purer blood than those born from the breeding camps.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she knew herself to be very fortunate.

With that mindset, she couldn't help but feel a certain kinship toward those young ones who were to be sacrificed for the rebirth of Adam's ancient guardians. It felt like such a waste. Two Kagenoshi had already been destroyed by the Chosen, the so-called "champions of Lilith". How many lives would be wasted this way? How much unrecognized potential would be lost forever?

What was *he* planning?

She clenched her hands in frustration. In her opinion, he was as trustworthy as Arael was. And probably even more dangerous. At least, Arael made no efforts to hide his intentions. She could hardly believe that her mistress would let herself be played with in such a way.

"Do not worry for the Lady," said Bardiel, guessing what sort of thoughts ran through her mind. "She will not be fooled by the likes of him."

Myssa would have liked to believe so, to share Bardiel's unwavering faith. But she knew that her mistress, despite all of her talents and abilities, was not infallible. If she were, she would have no need for one such as herself.

"Rest. Weakened, you are of no use to her."

The half-breed nodded and closed her eyes. She forced herself to find a calm. She would do her duty as best she could. She would show her mistress that there were more ways to achieve their goals than by relying on that elf. She would serve well, and when that high elf showed his true colors, she prayed her mistress would allow her to dispose of him.

x o x

"It's so beautiful..." breathed Mayumi, as she gazed with admiration at the ocean that spread before them, down below the cliff where they stood.

Only marred by the presence of a few small islands, the vast watery expanse seemed tranquil on that sunny day. Coastal birds flew in the sky, sometimes dropping down into the lazy waves to catch a fish or crustacean. The faint breeze that they could feel on their face was fresh and humid, carrying the scents of sea.

To Shinji, who had lived all his life in a farming village, it was also a new sight and he wished he could enjoy it as Mayumi did. But ever since they had left Kelethin, a feeling of dread had steadily grown within his heart. He could feel it, hear it in the wind. Something was on the move, something was coming. And he knew, deep within his soul, that whatever was out there, it would strike soon. The fact that they had traveled so far without being bothered just added to his anxiety.

Turning to Rei, he could see that she shared his unease. Her face was a mask of indifference, but ever since that incident in Kelethin when their power had touched, it seemed easier for him to see past that mask. Noticing his gaze, her head turned slightly toward him and she nodded discreetly.

Yes, soon.

"So, you've never seen the sea before, Mayumi?" asked Kensuke, visibly amused by the shy priestess' almost childish fascination with the sea.

The maiden shook her head.

"No. All I've really known was Tokyo. We studied geography and maps, but with the exception of the pilgrimage to Kelethin, we were never allowed to see the sights of the kingdom with our own eyes. This is my first assignment outside of the city."

The raven haired girl seemed thoughtful for a moment, then sad.

"I... I may have seen it when I was very young. But... if I have, I don't remember."

Curiosity ate at the bard, demanded he pry further and get to the truth behind the priestess' change of mood. However, Lady Ayanami's words fortified his conscience and he let it drop. Instead, a smile crossed his face.

"You know, this is the perfect setting for a good, pleasant meal. Since we're here, why not enjoy ourselves a few moments? It's about time to eat anyway."

Shinji looked at Rei. She nodded again.

"Sure," he said, trying to smile. Kensuke was right. They should relax while they still could. Whether they worried or not wouldn't change the trials that awaited them.

x o x

The group had not made any cooking fire, as per Rei's request. Shinji could understand it, still feeling on edge, despite his best attempts at ignoring his instincts. Even Kensuke's music had been no help in calming his agitation.

Even if cold, the meal had been enjoyable. Elven bread and cakes far surpassed in taste the usual traveling rations. Shinji could tell that Mayumi and Kensuke had noticed the growing tension at the prospect of soon attempting to reach and revive the Water Holy Armor. He appreciated the fact that they didn't try to go out of their way to cheer him up.

With the day slowly ending, the group set up camp after they were done with their meal. Since they couldn't travel further by foot, it seemed the most reasonable course of action to take.

Reasonable wasn't a word that could be applied to Kensuke, however, when Rei announced that she would only take Shinji with her.

"WHAT? What do you mean we've got to stay here?" asked an outraged Kensuke, indicating himself and Mayumi.

"Taking everyone would be a considerable strain on my powers," explained Rei. "Further more, only Lilith's Chosen will be allowed to enter the Water Shrine."

"Oh..." To say that Kensuke looked disappointed was an understatement. He seemed utterly devastated, as if he had been told he was dying or something equally tragic. "It's not fair! I really wanted to see the legendary Water Shrine!"

Sympathetically, Shinji patted his companion's shoulder.

"We'll tell you everything, Kensuke. Don't worry."

"I know... still, I would have liked to see it..."

As the bard began to sulk, Shinji approached Mayumi.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, like trying to follow after us."

The priestess nodded.

"May Lilith be with you."

"Thanks."

This said, Shinji joined Rei, who was waiting for him on the edge of the cliff.

"So... what do we do now?"

"Hold my hand and do not let go under any circumstances."

Shinji took the elf's gloved hand into his own, trying to ignore Kensuke's cheers behind him. At least, he didn't think he was overly blushing this time.

"So... what now?"

Rei's answer was to jump off the cliff, dragging a screaming Shinji with her.

x o x

Born in an inland village and without anyone caring enough to teach him, Shinji had never learned to swim. It was a fact that he had never really worried about. The few rivers that were close to his home village were shallow enough for him to stand on his feet. Even now that his life had changed, there hadn't been any situations that warranted worrying over that fact.

Until now.

As Rei dragged him into the ocean, instinctive fear took over the young man's mind. Screaming in fright, he found himself convinced that he was falling to his doom.

The fact he found himself hitting a mass of solid water did wonders for Shinji's sanity.

With certain disbelief and apprehension, Shinji realized that he and Rei were sinking into the sea. But neither of them was even wet. Shinji could feel his feet touch water, but it felt solid, allowing him to stand. Looking around, he noted that he and Rei were standing in a sphere free of water. Looking at the power pulsing from from Rei's Water Crest, Shinji guessed that Rei was somehow keeping the water away from them, while at the same time making them progress through the sea.

Shinji still found himself tightening his hold on Rei's hand. Just in case.

"S-So..." Shinji began as fear slowly gave way to simple unease, "do you know where we must go?"

"I can feel strong water magic. I am heading toward that power," answered Rei. Shinji took note that she kept looking forward and seemed intently focused. No doubt their underwater traveling was a drain on her powers.

As he began to relax, Shinji took a good look around them. Fish swam around them, and Shinji couldn't help but be fascinated by the different shapes and shades of the underwater life. Under them, he could see a sandy bottom, on which aquatic plant life sprouted here and there. But the most disconcerting was the area where they were heading. Standing before them were old ruins. Most of the structures seemed to have collapsed over time, but some still stood precariously, almost eaten away by time and water. Yet, this devastation of the works of man served as a haven for local wildlife. Through the gaping open windows and around the broken walls swam uncountable numbers of fish of all sizes. Where before there had been the bare walls of a building, they had been transformed in destruction, now covered in a tapestry of living creatures. Gentle branches and leaves made it look as if a forest was growing all up around them. Rough rock-like material covered many things, their rich orange and yellow colors vivid in the crystal blue waters.

"Is this...?"

"Yes," answered Rei, guessing Shinji's unfinished question. "Those are the ruins of a city that was swallowed by the waters in the Dark War."

Shinji shivered. So much life here, but in a place that now seemed to reek of old death. What had once been a testament to a civilization that had stood three millennia prior, now was a haven for the alien life of the ocean, as well as being a graveyard for its human inhabitants.

"This place is a testament to man's folly," continued Rei in a voice lower than usual, as if not to waken the spirits of the dead.

Shinji nodded. While he could understand the need to fight to defend oneself and others in need, he couldn't understand why man seemed to thirst for war and violence. War was such a waste in life and resources and only brought pain and suffering in return. It just seemed utterly stupid.

Shinji's musing about mankind's ways were cut short as a feeling of imminent danger made itself known. Rei seemed to have noticed too, if he were to judge by how tense she looked.

"I cannot let my attention stray. Be on watch."

"Alright."

On edge, Shinji kept watch for anything suspicious. He could already see that something was wrong. The water seemed to have darkened, the only fish Shinji saw were dead ones. Death was out there...

The Wind Chosen almost missed the threat. He had only looked up to follow the sight of the corpse of a particularly big and dangerous looking fish, when he saw a gigantic mouth with sharp teeth heading toward them. Death promised.

"REI! Above us!"

The high elf was quick to react and increased their speed, avoiding the promise by mere inches. The mouth continued on its set path and Shinji could only stare in fright at the gigantic fish-like body attached to it. The aura of power that emanated from it, however, had nothing to do with a creature of the sea.

"Kagenoshi..."

Shinji saw the underwater Kagenoshi turn around and head toward them, intent on swallowing them whole.

"Faster, Rei!"

"I... I cannot..."

Shinji gave the elf a worried look, and noticed how hard she was panting, and how dangerously the light of the Water Crest was flickering. She was obviously pushing herself to her limits.

"Left!" ordered the human, as he saw that the Kagenoshi had gained on them and was about to try to get its teeth on them.

Rei did as told and they avoided being bit by such a slim margin that the air pocket Rei was holding hit the side of the Kagenoshi's face. Due to its momentum, the Kagenoshi swam past them, giving the duo a very short respite. They would have very little time. So Shinji made a decision.

"Rei. Can you make it to the Water Shrine?"

The elf shook her head.

"No... I cannot. Even if I can, it will follow us..."

Shinji could understand what she meant. Reaching the Water Shrine would be useless if the Kagenoshi destroyed it before Rei had awakened the Water Holy Armor.

"Rei... It's my turn to buy you some time."

Before Rei could say anything, Shinji pulled his hand from hers and raised it up.

"Wind Holy Armor Fuujin! Come forth!" the Wind warrior called, as he slipped from the safety provided by Rei's powers and into the cold and dark water.

There was a flash of green and the ensuing shockwave propelled the elf's pocket forward at high speed, away from the Kagenoshi threat and further toward her goal.

x o x

Shinji found himself inside Fuujin. He was clad in the grey-green armor pieces that allowed him control over his Holy Armor. The chamber was dry, the walls showing the darkness of the water surrounding the armor. In the distance, the blur that was the Kagenoshi could be glimpsed. The armored giant hummed with eagerness.

Shinji turned his head and spat out a stream of water, along with one very annoyed hermit crab.

"I'm not pulling a stunt like that ever again..."

He knew, however, that there had been little choice. There was no telling how Rei would have been affected if he had called for Fuujin while standing right beside her.

With its weight, Fuujin promptly sunk at the bottom of the ocean. From the corner of the eye that Shinji shared with the Wind Armor, he saw the new Kagenoshi heading straight toward him. He grinned. That was fine with him. He wouldn't need to go look for it. The fish had taken the bait.

Shinji grinned and opened himself up to Fuujin's power. Instead of the rush that would fill him with energy, merely a weak breath of power flowed across the link. His smirk evaporated as he realized that he could barely feel the connection to the wind in this place. The wind blades would not form in the giant's mighty hands, his will merely causing the water to churn slightly around Fuujin's fists.

Taking a deep breath, Shinji let it out slowly. Okay, so the magic of Fuujin was not available in this alien place. No matter. The Holy Armor was still a fearsome mount, and he would use brute strength against the Kagenoshi. Even if he couldn't manage to kill it that way, he only had to keep it busy until Rei awakened the Water Holy Armor and helped him finish it.

Shinji's eyes widened with horror as he realized he could barely move. Since he had never learned to swim, it had never occurred to him that movement underwater was more difficult. And how could he have known that water pressure increased with depth?

The Kagenoshi's mouth opened, ready to bite him in half.

x o x

Rei's eyes fluttered open. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was drifting with an undersea current and to remember how she had ended up in this situation. Fortunately, while she had been temporarily stunned by the shock of displacement caused by Fuujin's summons, Rei's spell had held, and now she was free of the strain of protecting another.

Closing her eyes, the elf focused her senses to assess the current situation. Immediately the sea answered her, carrying to her the information she needed. A certain distance away, she could sense the motions and powers of the Kagenoshi and Wind Holy Armor. The Wind Armor aura, however, was extremely faint, muted. She frowned as she realized that while submerged, the Wind Chosen and Armor were nearly cut off from the source of their powers. There was little she could do about this, however, except hurry on her mission. While her powers in the water were maximized, her body still had its limits and this Kagenoshi was too strong for her to defeat as she was. Judging by the amount of dead corpses she could see floating around, she hazarded to guess that the Kagenoshi had absorbed the life force of the undersea life in this area to strengthen itself.

The Kagenoshi were getting wiser since the first one they had fought.

Without wasting more time, Rei focused on the other source of power she could feel. It was nearby now, almost overwhelming her senses.

She hurried toward that destination.

x o x

Shinji strained to keep the Kagenoshi's gigantic mouth apart. In a desperate attempt to keep from being bitten in two or swallowed whole, he had caught the Kagenoshi's massive jaws in Fuujin's gauntlets. The Kagenoshi, however, was increasing its jaw's pressure and Shinji found it harder and harder to hold on. Fuujin's feet were digging into the ground under it and his hands, feeling what Fuujin experienced, flared with pain. The beast's sharp teeth were digging deeper and deeper into the armored hands that held them apart.

With a primal scream, Shinji gathered all his strength and pushed off with Fuujin's legs. The Wind Armor jumped up in slow motion, carrying the fish Kagenoshi with it. Arching its back, the Wind Armor twisted its body and used the momentum to throw the Kagenoshi against the ground. The impact threw up a cloud of dark mud, but failed to hurt the dark beast in any way. The injury was delivered as Fuujin's heavy body sank down to the Kagenoshi feet first and slammed it back down to the ocean floor. Knowing that it would recover quickly, Shinji pushed again with the Wind Armor's powerful legs and leapt forward, away from the mud cloud and the fish monster.

Bouncing away in his best imitation of a slow-moving frog, Shinji fled from Adam's minion.

x o x

Carefully, Rei approached the ruins from which she felt the power of the Water Holy Armor emanate. Like the other vestiges of the ancient sunken city, there didn't appear to be much left. Rei knew otherwise, however. What she could see was only a facade; the true complex where the Armor was kept had been designed to withstand an explosion from some terrible thing called an "N2 mine". In their folly, humans had believed that they would be capable of containing the wrath of the Water Armor should they anger it with their experiments.

They had never expected it to sink an entire island.

Such destructive power had succeeded in frightening even the men who lusted after its might. They had sealed the Wind Armor in a demi-plane, locking it away from the world. Those sent to the temple of the Fire Armor had been found, and the condition of their bodies had convinced others to leave the temple undisturbed. For the Earth Armor, its location had never been discovered, its existence only deduced from texts found within the Goddess' temple. A fact that would complicate their mission.

This was a truth only known by her people, and even then, only a chosen few.

Opening herself to the voices of the spirits of water, Rei let herself be guided toward an entrance into the complex. She moved through a maze of decayed metal corridors, never doubting the whispers of the spirits, until she reached an opening in the ground. The device that had originally permitted anyone who wished to go down the depths of the shaft had long ceased to be in a state allowing it to function, but that didn't bother Rei. As long as it was filled with water, she would have no problem going down. Summoning a low level light spell, she entered the dark depths.

x o x

Shinji laid on the ground, tracking the Kagenoshi's every move. Knowing full well that he couldn't face it head on, Shinji had hurried to retreat, then collapsed one of the ruined buildings over the Wind Armor to hide it. So far, the Kagenoshi hadn't seemed to notice him. Shinji could feel its presence above him, circling over the old ruins and waiting for an opportunity to present itself.

"Human... enough of this hiding. Show yourself!"

The voice of the Kagenoshi was more an evil thought in Shinji's head than a sound in his ear. He could feel the anger, the frustration, the thrill of carnage, the vile joy at experiencing the death of another-

He shook his head sharply to clear his mind. As he did, his senses prickled as a build-up of energy flared from the Kagenoshi. Before he could react, the ground shook and Shinji found himself and his concealment blasted free into the surrounding water.

The Kagenoshi had gotten tired of playing and from its mouth had emitted a beam of energy that had destroyed the equivalent of an entire neighborhood.

Painfully getting up, Shinji scanned debris filled waters in search of sight of the Kagenoshi. Seems that he would have to fight it after all...

x o x

It took several minutes to travel down the shaft. It was fortunate that the destruction of this city had been so sudden. Had the humans had time to seal this shaft, it would have been difficult to reach the Water Armor.

Once she reached the bottom of the shaft, the elf found herself facing a giant set of double doors. She could tell that the Water Armor was behind them. Its power was now almost overwhelming her senses. Softly, the Water Crest began to glow, reacting to the Water Armor's proximity. As Rei pondered how to get past the massive doors, they opened on their own and an irresistible force drew Rei in. The elf found herself tossed through air to land roughly against a hard metal floor. Only then did she realize that no longer was she surrounded by water. As she got up, she looked behind her and noticed the doors were swinging closed, not a drop of water passing the open threshold. With a deep rumbling *boom*, the doors slid shut. Turning away, she faced the source of the power and found herself facing the gigantic form of the Holy Water Armor.

There were similarities between this and the Wind Armor, but each was clearly unique. While Fuujin was the color of silver clouds, the Water Armor was a deep, shimmering aqua. It had no visible mouth in its face, merely a gigantic, cyclopean yellow eye that stared straight at her. Like Shinji had described finding the Wind Armor, this Holy Armor was also in a sitting position. However, Rei could tell that the apparatus on which the Armor was resting had not been designed for comfort, but rather to restrain it. Not that the humans of long ago had ever succeeded at such a foolish endeavor.

"Who awakens me?" boomed a voice directly into Rei's mind, nearly freaking the elf out of her wits. It filled her brain, left no place in her soul untouched. Heck, she swore she could *smell* the voice! Shinji hadn't mentioned anything about that!

"I am Rei Ayanami, Water Chosen of Lilith," answered the elf, with as much confidence as she could. Inside, however, she was trembling under that unwavering gaze the single eye presented. The oppressive presence of the Water Armor, in the room and in her mind, intimidated her.

Rei could feel the gaze of the Water Armor, as it seemed to evaluate her. She couldn't help but wonder if an ant felt this way when gazed upon.

"A child of the Mother created by Man. I did not think that the aberration that is your kind would persevere." The disapproval was clear in the Armor's voice.

"We have," said Rei, matter-of-factly.

"Because you bear the blood of the Mother and my crest, I will let you explain yourself. Why did you disturb my rest?"

"I am in need of your powers," the blue haired woman explained. "Adam may be revived. The Shadow Armors are being resurrected."

"These are of no concern to me. Like your kind, they are the result of Man's folly and its responsibility. Leave now and let me rest."

Rei stood firm before the Water Armor.

"The Holy Wind Armor has agreed to aid us."

"Fuujin is a fool, too rash to make decisions, too wild. I care not for my brother's choices."

Suddenly, the ground shook and Rei nearly fell. On the floor, right in front of Rei, appeared a scene from what was occurring outside, which Rei could sense was projected by the Water Armor. Her eyes widened as she saw the Kagenoshi head straight for Fuujin and use its head as a battering ram, projecting the Wind Armor toward the ocean floor. Then the Kagenoshi's mouth opened and a beam of a energy flew from it straight toward the Wind Armor.

Rei looked up from the scene, toward the Water Armor.

"Will you not aid us?"

"No."

"Do you serve the Goddess?"

"Many serve in many ways, even the least of which may be beyond your comprehension. If I help or if I do not, either way is to the Mother's greater glory."

Rei nodded at the colossus's answer and headed toward the doors.

"If you leave this place now, the Shadow will sense your presence," noted the blue metal giant.

The elf nodded again.

"I am aware of that."

"Why then risk your limited existence on such a foolish endeavor?" This time, the elf could feel something like curiosity in the Armor's voice.

"The Wind Armor is the only hope we have at the moment..."

Rei's words died, as she realized that she wasn't completely honest. She remained silent, trying to put her thoughts into words. As she thought back to the scene she had just seen...

"The Wind Chosen is my companion. I... do not want him to die."

As she was about to turn her back on the Water Armor, Rei's eyes widened as its gigantic form went into action. An enormous arm shot out at her and she found herself grasped by fingers as large as herself. For a moment she feared that the Armor would end her life then and there, but instead she was raised to the level of its sole eye. While its hold was uncomfortably tight, it wasn't bone crushing either. Despite the fact there was nothing elven about it, the elf felt the intensity of the metal cyclops' gaze.

"To come here requires courage. That alone does not impress me. Others have sought me out, but their courage flowed from a wellspring of greed and malice towards others.

"Your heart appears a fountain of courage for others, even to your peril. I have not seen such for many, many tides."

Although nothing changed, Rei could feel the single eye narrowing. "I, Tsunami, will aid you... This time."

x o x

Shinji coughed in pain. He could tell that this last attack had severely weakened the Wind Armor. He didn't think it could take another hit. His only hope was that the Kagenoshi had forgotten all about Rei by now.

The Kagenoshi opened its mouth, which glowed with power.

With a sigh, Shinji closed his eyes.

"I hope you'll be alright, Rei..."

An explosion of power occurred, and the world exploded around him. But not due to the Kagenoshi. From beneath him, the sea floor exploded upwards, as a spiral of water shot up from the newly created chasm. Both Fuujin and the Kagenoshi found themselves caught up in this reverse whirlpool, carried in a dizzying ride towards the surface. As if from a trebuchet, Shinji broke free from the surface of the water and tossed into open air. The wind rushed across the body of Fuujin, and the power of the sky rushed into Shinji, making him gasp as he felt himself coming *awake*. Without even thinking, Fuujin's cape transformed into wings and the wind blades appeared in his hands. As he glided across the sky, Shinji caught sight of the falling form of the Kagenoshi.

"Oh no you don't!"

Shinji threw his weapons at the giant fish, which sliced through the Kagenoshi's grayish flesh. At the same time, the sea underneath it erupted upwards, impaling the beast with dozens of spikes of water, which then turned to ice, freezing its internal organs. The combined attacks proved too much for it, and the Kagenoshi died in a massive explosion of dark energy and rotten flesh.

Shinji watched, in surprise and admiration, as the form of the Water Armor slowly emerged form the sea and stood above the water, as if it was solid ground. Shinji felt Fuujin stare at the blue Holy Armor and through his connection with it, he could feel that something was exchanged between the two giants. A warm feeling... as if two friends separated for a long time were meeting once again. Then, both Holy Armors headed toward the shore in mutual understanding.

Once they reached land, the two Holy Armors faded to leave their human pilots behind. Shinji looked at Rei and noticed a few changes. Her bracers and shoulder guards were now of a metallic blue, and her wild hair almost completely hid a thin metal circlet of the same color. Greaves now covered a major part of her long white boots. Taking note of Shinji's examination of her, Rei raised an arm to examine the changes to her bracers.

"It would appear that we have convinced the Water Armor to aid us in our quest," she said simply. Before Shinji could inquire further, they were joined by Mayumi and an overly ecstatic Kensuke, who alternated between expressing how impressed he was with the Holy Armors and questioning them on their undersea adventure.

x o x

Standing on the beach further down the shore, Tabris bent down and picked up a small object that had been washed onto the shore by the sea. Looking at the dark crystal shard he held in his pale hand, he gave a satisfied smile. The smile faded as he pondered the new situation. He was surprised that the Water Holy Armor had decided to help the humans, considering its past experience with them. Tsunami had always been a recluse, withdrawn from the affairs of man. Obviously, the high elf had managed to reach out to it somehow. Nevertheless, while it could become a complication in the future, he didn't think it would disrupt his plans.

His smile returned.

Pushing with his right hand, the elf shoved the shard against his left palm. The crystal broke flesh and blood seeped out of the wound. Pain flared throughout Tabris' body, the power of Adam fighting his mortal shell. His smile twisting, Tabris pushed the crystal into the wound, the pain spiking and making his eyes tear. A moment later, he could feel a flash of heat from inside him, and the wound in his palm sucked the blood back in and sealed itself behind the imbedded crystal.

The pain he had suffered would be nothing compared to what he promised the world.

Mankind would be annihilated, as they should have been three millennia ago.

The sea his only witness, the high elf let out a cruel laugh, as his smile twisted into a mad grin.

[To be continued...]

* * *

Author's Notes :

It was noted to me that normally, a chimera is mythology speaking a specific triple-crossbreed, rather than a general one. In the case of Chosen, I opted to use the chimera definition used in Slayers, to design a living construct made of other creatures. Alternatives such as crossbreed or golem were considered, but just didn't seem to work, since Bardiel isn't the result of natural breeding and isn't really a golem. So I opted to stay with my initial choice.

* * *

Extra:

Kensuke: male human; Bard 5/Rogue 2; CR 7; medium-sized human; HD: 5d6+5 plus 2d6+2; hp: 38; Init: +2; Spd: 30ft; AC: 16 (+4 armor, +2 dex), 12 touch, 14 flat-footed; BAB: +4; Grapple: +5; Atk: +5 melee (1d6+1/ 18-20 rapier), or +6 melee (1d4+2 wounding, dagger +1 of wounding), or +7 ranged (1d8 /19-20 masterwork light crossbow); SA: sneak attack +1d6, evasion, bardic music, bardic knowledge +6; AL: CG; SV: Fort: +3, Ref: +10, Will: +5; Str:12, Dex:15, Con:13, Int:13, Wis:10, Cha:14

Skills and Feats: Appraise +2, Bluff +5, Decipher Script +5, Disable Device +6, Forgery +4, Gather Information +12, Hide +7, Knowledge (arcane) +5, Knowledge (history) +6, Listen +5, Move Silently +4, Open Locks +6, Perform +10, Pick Pockets +5, Ride +4, Search +4, Spot +2, Use Magic Device +6, Point Blank Shot, Luck of Heroes, Precise Shot, Alertness

Possessions:

Glasses of Vision (casts true seeing and detect magic 1/day), rapier, +1 dagger of wounding (hidden on lute), masterwork light crossbow, 20 bolts, bracers of armor +4, masterwork lute (+2 to perform rolls), Book of Ancient Knowledge (+4 to Knowledge (arcane), (history), and bard lore checks), 3 potions of cure moderate wounds

Spells (3/4/2; base DC = 12 + spell level)  
0th: read magic, ghost sound, light, dancing lights, prestidigitation, daze 1st: sleep, cure light wounds, message, silent image 2nd: enthrall, sound burst, hold person

Special Abilities:

The power of the otaku (ex): When working towards or with something he considers 'cool' (like dragons, legends, mecha, ancient temples), for one hour Kensuke gains a morale bonus to his saving throws equal to half his character level. Unfortunately, while in this state, he also suffers a -2 on all social interactions with women for the rest of the day.

As the monks of our order have been engaged in gaining more information about the Chosen and their saga, Master Kensuke has been instrumental in providing us with details. However, some of the bard's more 'colorful' accounts have to be taken critically, and so our information on him is subject to interpretation. As in all things, the Great Chronicler Alain Gravel knows more than he lets his humble servants be aware of.

New Magic Weapons:

Lesser Mallet of Behavior Correction

This weapon looks like a large, two-handed wooden warhammer with a particularly large wooden head. It does 2d6 damage and has a +1 enchantment bonus. As well, it can cast true strike as a free action 1/day, and has the effect of causing anyone hit using the true strike to be rendered unconscious for 1d4 rounds if they fail a Fortitude saving throw (DC = 10 + 1/2 the damage dealt).

May do subdual damage with no penalty.

Caster Level: 9th, Prerequisites: Craft Magic Weapons, true strike, sleep, emotion, divine power. Market Price: 64400, Cost to Create: 32200 gold pieces + 2570 experience points

Greater Mallet of Behavior Correction

This weaponry looks similar to its lesser brethren, but there are few devices more feared then these artifact level weapons when wielded by those able to invoke their terrible might.

Treat as a +3 large warhammer (2d6+3), boyfriend-bane. When used against anyone society (not necessarily the wielder or the target) thinks is the wielder's boyfriend, the weapon bonus becomes +5, and it does an extra 2d6 of damage (so 2d6+5 plus 2d6). Treat all hits as possible criticals when boyfriend-bane is in use. And since a warhammer is x3 on a critical, that's 6d6+15 plus 2d6.

Casts true strike as a free action 3/day, and if hit while using true strike, target must make a Fortitude saving throw (DC = 10 + 1/2 damage dealt) or be rendered unconscious in an embarrassing position for 1d4 rounds.

May do subdual damage with no penalty.

Caster Level: 20th+, Prerequisites: Craft Magic Weapons, true strike, sleep, emotion, divine power, atonement, mark of justice, harm, power word: kill, caster must be female, caster must have a boyfriend.


	9. Chapter 9: Allure of the Night

As mentioned in my previous report, we traveled to the elven city of Kelethin, where we spent the night.

It does not appear that High Priestess Ayanami has sensed any evil from the Wind Chosen. The fact that he was allowed to cross the Kelethin barrier itself suggests that there is no darkness in his heart. However, I will continue to follow your instructions and watch out for any suspicious behavior.

After our stay in Kelethin, we reached the shore of the southern sea. There, the Wind and Water Chosen traveled into the waters to reach the undersea Water Shrine. I could not follow them, due to the limitations of the spell used by Lady Rei for underwater travel.

A new Kagenoshi attempted to interfere with their mission. The Water Chosen, however, was able to revive the Water Armor and in a concerted effort with the Wind Armor, destroyed Adam's minion.

We are now heading back to Tokyo. In order to try to avoid other possible enemy attacks, a decision has been made to avoid the most direct path and instead take the longer western route.

May the Goddess bless you, as well as all of us.

As she placed the stopper back in her inkwell and returned it along with her quills back to its case, Mayumi pondered the parchment she held and the words she had just written. She couldn't help but feel a certain amount of guilt. While she was acting under the instructions of High Priestess Ritsuko, the fact of the matter was that she was basically spying on her companions. As she grew more and more familiar with them, she couldn't help but experience an increasing unease with the task assigned her.

Especially regarding her superior's instructions regarding her companions should one of them seem to fail the Goddess.

There were many prophecies about Lilith's Chosen. While a number of them were of dubious origin, most of them could be trusted, having been made by High Priestesses of the past. High Priestess Ritsuko, however, seemed adamant in trusting a rather obscure prophecy. Nobody knew where it had originated from, and it was only known by those in the highest ranks of the Church. Mayumi had never seen it herself; her only knowledge came from what High Priestess Ritsuko had told her.

"One of the Chosen will succumb to the night.  
"Giving the Enemy the power to revive Adam.  
"And the world will be plunged into darkness."

As far as she knew, most of those knowing of it didn't take this prophecy seriously. High Priestess Ayanami didn't seem concerned about it. But High Priestess Ritsuko seemed obsessed with it, as well as with the conviction that the Wind Chosen was the one spoken of in the prophecy. It was true that several prophecies described the Wind Chosen as the least reliable of all four.

Mayumi had to admit herself that the Wind Chosen hadn't initially appeared to her as very competent. He seemed more like a lost and confused boy then a hero of legend, let alone one of the Four destined to save the world. But in the short time they had traveled together she had seen him grow, both in heart and skill. And she could sense that there was still much untapped potential within him. True, his heart and soul were weary with old wounds. Mayumi, however, couldn't believe that he could fall to the darkness as the High Priestess suspected. For she could see how generous and kind he truly was.

With a sigh, the raised her open palms to the sky, the parchment held there. Reciting a spell, the parchment was enveloped in light and a bright golden bird flew from her hands, heading north.

She would follow her superior's order... believing in her heart that High Priestess Ritsuko's worries were unfounded.

Unbeknownst to her, a set of sharp eyes had been keeping careful watch on her the whole time...

* * *

CHOSEN

An Evangelion inspired fantasy elsewhere story Based on characters created by and copyright GAINAX

Written by Alain Gravel

Assisted by Myssa Elaine Santos Rei & Darren Demaine

CHAPTER 9 - Allure of the Night

* * *

Shimane was only a small thorp, even compared to most of Japan's villages. There were few buildings there, most of the two hundred or so locals being spread out along the seafront or hidden away in nearby farms that dotted the grassy hills. While the town did not possess the riches of mithril or diamonds, one vital fact remained: the inhabitants of Tokyo and other cities consumed much, both in foodstuffs and supplies. For that reason the people of Shimane could find a comfortable life relying on their fishing and their farms. Even though the western path was the road less traveled, enough passed along to provide for a moderately sized inn. Even if the winds blew in over the fishery.

"Dear Lilith! I'd forgotten how much this place stinks!" Kensuke complained, making a big show of his discomfort.

Mayumi looked around. She wished she could share the bard's childish attitude of resentment to the place. Being raised amongst the temples of Tokyo and used to the sweet incense of meditation, there was certainly an olfactory assault taking place here. But she was sure that her discomfort with this dirty place was for other reasons. There was unease in her heart... something that felt dark. It was as if clammy hands were resting on her shoulders, their touch unsettling and sickening.

Kensuke's tirade seemed more juvenile than worried, so he obviously wasn't feeling anything similar. Shinji appeared as he always did: somber and withdrawn. And as introverted as Shinji was, the elf made him seem like an open book. Rei... Mayumi could read nothing from her.

The priestess contemplated telling her companions about her worries, but her courage failed her. Maybe it was only her imagination. She was still mostly inexperienced, after all. And everything seemed peaceful. She could see nothing to warrant her worries. In fact, the sight of the sun setting over the sea was most magnificent.

Perhaps it was this place. Before being a small village it had been a military stronghold, several hundred years ago, in the era before Japan was united under its current monarchy. The fields had recovered from the scars of battle, but the fact remained that there had been a time where they had been painted red with blood. Who could tell if the next step wouldn't be over the buried remains of an unfortunate soldier? Perhaps this was what she was feeling, an echo of the tragedies of war that had plagued this land in the days of old?

So caught up in her thoughts, Mayumi almost jumped out of her skin as a most repugnant creature appeared before her with a sudden flourish.

"Beware, strangers! Beware!" Mayumi almost gagged at the thing's breath, and pure revulsion shook her as she felt saliva spatter against her glasses and skin.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, old man?" Kensuke demanded, whipping his crossbow out and pointing it at Mayumi's aggressor. It was indeed an old man, standing on a rock to the side of the road, his craggy face only a foot from Mayumi's. He was only skin and bones, his pale and weakened frame partly hidden with tattered and muddy robes. He spoke again, revealing the rotten teeth he had left, which were in no better condition than his scraggy hair.

"You're going to die! You're all going to die! Ha ha ha!"

Lingering long enough to enjoy one final mad cackle, the man suddenly jumped off his rock and took off towards the village with a speed that should not have been possible for one that looked as decrepit as he did.

"That was creepy..." said Kensuke, voicing Mayumi's thoughts.

"Are you okay, Mayumi?"

The priestess turned to see Shinji still holding one of his swords nervously. Obviously, this had also unnerved him.

"I will be fine," said the priestess, removing her glasses and wiping her face with her sleeve. For once, she was glad that her poor eyesight forced her to wear those glasses as she wiped saliva from the lenses.

Nevertheless, this was strange... very strange.

Maybe it was sensing the old man that had made her uneasy. The thought of that made her shiver. Still, this place was very strange to her... very strange.

x o x

Myssa stalked the dark underground passageways of Neriak, determination visible in her stride. Bardiel had told her about the death of the latest Kagenoshi and she was resolved to putting an end to this foolishness once and for all.

One of her students had been part of those sacrificed this time. Sacrificed in vain.

And so, without bothering to announce herself she entered the room of her mistress, mentor and closest thing she had to a mother.

"Lady Armisael! This can't go on!"

Would the circumstances been different, Myssa would probably have taken pride in managing to take her mistress off guard. For the dark elf seemed genuinely surprised to see her. The half-elf, however, was too angry to care at the moment.

"My, Armisael, how unusual for your little pet to have this much bark..."

Myssa turned toward the source of the voice, to see Tabris leaning against a wall, smirking at her. It took a good amount of will power not to grab her sword and try to test whether he would still smirk with adamantite piercing his heart.

"Myssa! What are you doing barging in my room in such a way while I am busy?"

The half-breed turned toward her mistress and almost flinched at the anger she saw in those red eyes. Nevertheless, she gritted her teeth and faced the dark elf.

"The Chosen destroyed another Kagenoshi!"

"I am well aware of that fact," said Armisael, making no effort to hide her annoyance and impatience.

"Then I must beg you not to awaken further Kagenoshi! They are a waste of our resources and people!" Myssa found herself pausing, as she remembered the student she had lost. She closed her eyes and clutched her hands, in frustration. "Some of them had such promise..."

She found herself surprised as she felt soft hands cup her face. She opened her eyes to see the sad look on her mistress' face.

"I know. And I understand your pain. However, we cannot just let the Chosen do as they please, either. If there is a chance that the next Kagenoshi might destroy them, then we must take it. We cannot let them interfere with us any longer. For if we do, they will come slaughter us all once they have awakened Lilith's demons."

"Then let me kill them."

She saw the surprise in her mistress' eyes at those words. For a moment time seemed to hang suspended, until a mocking laugh cut through the surprise. Angrily, she looked at the high elf.

"Marvelous! Splendid! So, the little dog does have some bite. Do you truly think you could succeed where Adam's servants have failed?"

While she could tell that the pale elf was mocking her, she also saw genuine curiosity and interest in his eyes.

"I have been taught by the best," was her simple reply.

"Myssa!" protested Armisael. "This is insane! You just can't fight them!"

"Lady Armisael! If you will let me, I'm sure that I can succeed! Even if it's only one of them, then it will be worth risking my life."

"Let her do as she pleases."

Those words surprised both dark and half-elf.

"Tabris..."

"If she wants to be of use, let her be." The high elf turned toward her and for once, he was looking at her seriously. "Kill the boy. The Wind Chosen. Of all of them, he has the most potential to harm us. Do not even try to fight the high elf. You are nowhere near her skill, and she would not be deceived by your tricks. Besides, she will be your mistress' prey, when the time is right."

Myssa nodded, for once acknowledging the high elf's orders. If it meant saving the lives of her people and being of use to her mistress, she was ready to put her pride aside.

"If Adam permits it, I will bring back his head."

Tabris chuckled at that, which made Myssa frown. Then he gave her a smile. One that made her almost shiver in fright. It was a mad, wicked smile, the likes or which she had never seen before.

"I will look forward to it."

x o x

With the day ending, the group had decided to stop at the village's inn. With still plenty of the gold Misato had provided for them left, there was no good reason to pass up a soft bed and a warm meal. Besides they doubted many would have taken well to the group setting up camp just outside of town. Mayumi had made a tentative suggestion about riding on, and while Kensuke had brought her around to the idea of resting in the town, Shinji couldn't blame her. What had happened would have left anyone feeling jumpy. What a strange old man...

After dropping their bags and lightening their attire, the group had met back at a table. Shinji found himself in a good mood that night. Unlike the previous inns they had used so far, this one seemed more cozy and so far, they seemed to be the only customers that night, a fact which had disappointed Kensuke... at least until Shinji had told him not to worry about the meal and the room. In fact, it seemed like something had sparked his interest... and it didn't look like it was just the cute raven-haired waitress that had just served them, Shinji realized, as he took a sip of his tea.

"Do you guys notice how quiet this place is?" Kensuke finally asked, apparently incapable of keeping what was on his mind from passing his lips.

Shinji just absently nodded, as did Mayumi. Umm... was it worry he saw on her face?

"I have noticed," Rei mentioned, a hint of ice in her voice. "It is common behavior for the human male to gather in such places to drink exceedingly and socialize after nightfall. Yet there is no such gathering at this time."

"You know, Misato drinks too..." said Shinji.

"And you elves throw some rather big parties..." added Kensuke.

Both of them were rewarded for their input by a rather cold glare. Kensuke winced, most likely remembering the last time he had upset Rei, but soon regained his composure.

"Anyway... I think it's weird," continued Kensuke. "I know only of three things that could keep a man away from his booze... A bad song. Women. And fear." Lowering his voice, the bard continued. "Look well next time that little waitress comes back. It's clear that she's on edge. When we got here, I also asked the innkeeper about that old man that nearly jumped Mayumi. He answered that it was just an old fool, but I could tell he was hiding something..."

"There is evil lurking within these lands," said Rei, matter-of-factly, between two sips of tea. Mayumi gaped at her.

"You feel it too?"

The elf nodded, which only seem to make the priestess worry even more.

"So, the two priestesses feel an evil presence, huh?" Kensuke said, a happy grin beginning to cross his face.

"That's NOT a good thing," insisted Shinji, fearing whatever Kensuke might be thinking at the moment. He had not known the bard for long, but he could guess what he was getting at.

He should have expected that the bard wouldn't be deterred.

He hadn't expected him to actually get up and fire his fist off towards the heavens. Shinji found himself glad that they were alone.

"Shinji! As heroes of justice, it is our duty to smash this evil here and now!"

"You are just a troubadour," Rei said tonelessly, cupping her mug of tea with both hands and not looking at the bard. The ramparts of Kensuke's ego took a direct hit at the elf's words. Slumping back down, he opened his mouth to say something but Rei continued on, oblivious to him. "And we must not dally here. Our goal is elsewhere."

If asked, Shinji would have said that he didn't want to get involved into whatever Kensuke was planning. However, hearing Rei's words, he couldn't help but feel disappointed at her and himself.

"Well said, kid!"

The four comrades turned to see that two people had just entered the dining area, a man and a woman, both of them looking a decade older than Shinji. Just looking at them, it was obvious that these were neither villagers, nor ordinary travelers.

The man's set of stained brown clothing obviously had seen better days. One could tell easily that the fabric had been mended and patched in several places, roughly but with surprising skill. The same could be said about the battered steel breastplate, bracers and greaves he wore. The metal was scratched, bent and worn, a testament of years on the road and close calls in more fights than Shinji hoped to ever be involved in. Even the man's flesh spoke of many battles, twin long scars gouging his cheek under his left eye and another across the bridge of his nose. The cheerful smile and the playful look in his eyes, however, indicated that this man wasn't either a mercenary or a soldier. This was simply a man in search of adventure... and probably some treasure to fill his purse.

The woman accompanying him drew all attention away from her companion. Standing almost a head taller than Shinji, she was obviously a foreigner, with her hair the color of wheat and bright green eyes, colors that were generally found in Japan only with those with elven blood. Her bare arms and tights showed bulging muscles which could have made many men envious and her hair was cut very short in a mannish manner, not even as long as the width of a thumb. It was very difficult to ignore the woman's femininity, however, with the way her leather tunic struggled to contain the massive chest within with each breath she took. Grey fur lined boots and cape, as well as a bandana and leather studded bracers, completed her attire. Very noticeable, and quickly drawing attention away from the size and movement of her bosom, was the thick, obviously well-used broadsword strapped on her back. With his limited knowledge, Shinji hazarded to guess that she was from the frozen lands of Russia, on the north of the Continent.

"Good evening, friends! I'm Mibu, and this is my partner Cat."

The man was interrupted by a fist hitting his skull. Considering the size of the woman's arms, Shinji couldn't help but wince.

"Catahlenyah," enunciated the woman in a low and seemingly dangerous tone of voice. Shinji noted the thick foreign accent, one like he had never heard before.

"Anyway..." said the man who called himself Mibu, as he rubbed his scalp, "It seems to be a pretty slow night, so do you mind if we join your table? Eating with others is always more fun then eating alone," he added with a smile.

Shinji didn't even have time to even ponder the question.

"Sure!" said Kensuke. "Take a seat!"

"Don't mind if I do!"

Room on the table was not a problem, as it could accommodate eight people. Originally, a chair had been separating each of the companions from one another. Mibu sat between Shinji and Kensuke, while his partner sat in front of him, between Rei and Mayumi. Shinji couldn't help but shrink back himself as he realized just how much the warrior woman dwarfed the elf and priestess at her sides.

"Hey! Lil'girl! Bring us glasses and a bottle of your strongest sake! My friend and I will also take the biggest steaks you have!"

The young waitress gave out an "eep" and scampered toward the kitchen. Mibu just chuckled.

"Cute kid. So, guys, here for the monster too?"

Kensuke's eyes perked up in interest. Rei paid attention to her tea. Mayumi looked as if her fears had been confirmed.

"What monster?" asked Shinji, half-worried, half-curious.

Maybe it was another Kagenoshi. But if it was, wouldn't Rei have shown more interest? And... he was certain he would have sensed it himself... The evil that emanated from them was unmistakable... and he had experienced it more often than he would have liked. Still, one couldn't take chances.

Mibu seemed surprised, then smiled.

"Ah, I thought you were here because of the rumors. Well, no problem, more fun for us, right Cat?"

The burly woman just snorted.

"Maybe you have the time to draw sword before Skullcrusher cuts monster in half."

Mibu just grinned.

"Adorable woman, isn't she?"

Shinji ignored that, intrigued.

"What are those rumors you talked about?"

"Yes! I'm curious about them too!"

The Wind Chosen also noticed that Mayumi seemed to be getting more and more agitated as Mibu spoke. As for the elf... well, she didn't look up from her tea, nor seem interested, but Shinji doubted she would miss any of this conversation.

The adventurer didn't answer right away, as the waitress returned with their orders. Shinji gratefully welcomed the sight of the hot soup and fresh bread.

"Well..." began Mibu as he cut himself a piece of steak and munched on it for a few seconds, "it looks like there's some monster in this region. You see, word is that in the last few months, there were a bunch of travelers that came here... and were never seen again. The people here are pretty tight-lipped about this, but I think that even you guys have seen that something is obviously wrong here. Normally, people just don't stay hidden in their homes when sundown comes. Something smells fishy... and it isn't the lady's fish," concluded Mibu, pointing at Mayumi's fried fish, who blushed at the sudden attention.

"There is also old man..." added Catahlenyah, disdain evident on her face.

"We've met that man too," said Shinji.

"Yeah! Spit all over Mayumi's face, the creep!"

Mayumi groaned inwardly and weighed the relative benefits of hiding under the table or maybe just kicking Kensuke.

"Did you have to tell them that?"

Kensuke was too caught up in the moment to notice the priestess' ire.

"So, it's true? There really is evil at work here?"

The warrior just shrugged.

"Guess so. Well, not for too long, that's for sure."

"You seem to think very highly of your skills," commented Rei, who had remained silent until now and had already finished her own soup.

"Ah, so the lovely elf does talk after all... Well, to answer your question, I think I can handle almost anything, save your dark skinned cousins, the critters they tend to hang around with, and Kagenoshi, of course. Want me to show you what I can do? I'm ready to spar with a lovely lady like you any time."

"It would be a waste of my time." She got up and looked right at Shinji. "Goodnight." With that, she left the room.

"I've known more cheerful elves... more cheerful corpses too," Mibu said, a comment with which Kensuke wholly agreed. "So, are we going to stay strangers all night, or are we to know your names?"

Shinji blinked, then blushed at his oversight.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm Shinji. This is Kensuke and..."

"The lovely priestess of Lilith is Mayumi. I caught it from your little troubadour friend. A beautiful name, for a beautiful woman."

Catahlenyah groaned, as Mayumi blushed, while Shinji noted that Kensuke was frowning at the warrior now.

"So, Shinji... if you're not here for the thrill, what are you and your friends doing here, if I may ask?"

"We're on the road to Tokyo," the Wind Chosen answered simply. There was no reason to mention their real quest, it could lead to problems. He glanced meaningfully at Kensuke, willing him to keep this to himself. Apparently the bard understood.

Mibu nodded.

"Ah, taking the scenic route, uh? Well, nothing wrong with that... people often don't take the time to appreciate the finer things in life. Still... interesting party you've got there... An elf, a priestess, a bard... You don't see that too often."

Shinji nervously scratched his head.

"Well, Mayumi is a traveling companion... and Kensuke just sorta started following us..."

"So the bard followed you, just like that, uh? He must have found something interesting, I bet. And I don't mean the ice queen and the pretty priestess..."

"Err..."

"Stop teasing him," said Catahlenyah, earning herself grateful looks. "We guests at this table."

"You're right, Cat!" Taking his bottle of sake, Mibu opened it and filled a few glasses, sliding one over to everyone sitting at the table. "Let's share a drink! To the open roads, and the people they lead to!"

Catahlenyah raised her glass, as did Mibu. Kensuke cheerfully did the same, while Shinji gave his own glass a wary look. Well, a single glass couldn't hurt. Seeing that Mayumi was looking at her own glass with similar doubts, Shinji nodded and smiled at her. They raised their own glasses, to celebrate this strange and new encounter.

x o x

Shinji had had only two glasses of sake, knowing full well that a third would have been too much. He could already feel a faint dizziness, as well as a certain numbing of his senses. For that reason, he had sought some fresh air before going to bed.

He had to admit, though, that Mibu was an interesting character. He was a true adventurer and warrior, Shinji could tell that much from their time together. Not someone forced onto the road by obligation and the designs of fate, Mibu was truly a free man and one who set his own path in life. Shinji couldn't help but be envious.

"Lovely night, uh?"

Shinji slowly turned his head to see Mibu sit down at his side, leaning against the cherry tree Shinji had chosen for his sitting spot.

"It is..."

"Can't handle your liquor, uh?"

Shinji shook his head. "Not very much."

The man chuckled. "It's alright, kid. I can tell you're new at this. It'll get better." He then grinned at Shinji. "Want to know a secret?"

At another time, Shinji might have had trouble with holding a conversation, and it would probably have already ended. But at that moment, Shinji felt in a rather good mood. Maybe it was due to Mibu's easy-going disposition. Or maybe it was just because he was slightly tipsy. In any case, Mibu's words piqued Shinji's curiosity.

"Sure!"

"You see..." began Mibu, grinning even more. "I'm very, very drunk. I just try my hardest not to show it."

Again, the older man chuckled, and Shinji found himself joining him.

Looking up, they both looked at the stars for a moment, in silence, before Mibu spoke again.

"You any good with those, kid?"

Shinji gave Mibu a confused look, then understood as the adventurer pointed at one of his swords.

"Not really," admitted Shinji with a bit of shame. "I can only really use one, and even then, I'm not that good."

"Want to show me? Maybe I can give you a tip or two..."

"Well..."

While Shinji hesitated, it was a very tempting offer. So far, his only sparring partner had been Rei, and while he had learned a lot from her, it had gotten repetitive. She would hit him a few times, then tell him what his mistakes were, and repeat until he managed to block her at least once. To try with someone else wasn't without its appeal. Besides, maybe Mibu would be able to give him some new advice that would impress Rei next time.

"Sure!"

They both got up -somewhat shakily- and Shinji drew his left sword. Mibu unhooked a small, round shield from his back, and once it was in place unsheathed the bastard sword from his waist.

"Come get me, kid."

Shinji lunged at the older man. Using his shield, the man blocked the strike, and a moment later Shinji grunted as the flat of the bastard sword smacked him square in the stomach. He stepped back to regain his breath and cough painfully. The fuzziness in his head had suddenly burned away.

"Just as I thought... you've got the basics, just need some time perfecting it. Oh, nice mail by the way. Really absorbed the blow. Now, is that all you've got for me?"

That was enough to get Shinji into motion. This time, however, Mibu blocked with his blade, and hit Shinji square on the head with his shield. Despite the pain, Shinji realized that the man had pulled his blow. Still, he could already tell that this spot would be sore for a while.

"You know," said Mibu nonchalantly, "until you get used to swinging two swords at once, why don't you do like I just did?"

Shinji blinked, trying to understand what Mibu meant. Then it hit him.

"You mean... use one for offense and one for defense?"

Mibu just smiled. Shinji smiled as well, as he pulled out his second sword.

"That's it, kid. Now, let's have some fun."

x o x

Frowning, Mayumi raised her candle to better light the page she was reading. The book that had been holding her attention for almost an hour was old and worn. And unfortunately, the author of this book had rather messy handwriting, which required considerable effort from its reader. And considering that this was actually a spell book, guessing wasn't an option.

"Reading by the candle light... I can see now why you need those glasses."

The voice startled Mayumi, causing her to let out a terrific scream - which, she was embarrassed to note, actually sounded more like a quiet squeak - and drop her candle. Fortunately, its flickering flame was smothered before it hit the wooden floor. And suprisingly, the lack of candlelight made the room seem brighter, the light of the stars and moon that peered in through the open window now having no competition.

"Kensuke!" she scolded. "You scared me! What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" Even as she assaulted him with questions, she remembered that she had closed the shutters before getting into bed, yet the window was now open. At least the bard had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Sorry, bad habit I picked up from a friend," he said, scratching his wild brown hair.

The troubadour's embarrassment seemed to be short, however, as she noticed that he had a slight grin on his face and his eyes... she realized that she was clad only in a thin white nightgown and that Kensuke's eyes were lingering around her chest area. She let out an even more horrific scream - that even to her ears sounded as loud as a mouse whispering - and hastily reached across her bed and yanked the blanket around her shoulders for something to cover and protect her modesty.

"Why... why are you here?" she asked, feeling a certain amount of apprehension. They hadn't known Kensuke for very long, after all. She clutched her blanket tighter. Maybe he had come to see her with ill intentions? She knew that there were men who preyed on the pure and innocent, those that took pleasure from hurting and defiling. She'd comforted distraught women who had come to the temple in need of hope, and some of the stories they told... Perhaps alcohol was clouding his mind? He had taken quite a few drinks, she recalled. From the corner of her eye she looked for her mace and saw it right where she'd left it: in the far corner of the room, behind Kensuke.

"I came because I want something," he answered, looking serious. Deadly so. Mayumi gulped. "Something the others can't know about," he added as he approached her, causing the priestess to shudder. Again the stories leapt to her mind. And even worse ones, the gossip about men told by her friends in the temple.

"D-don't... don't come any closer..." she managed to whisper as he leaned towards her, his face coming close, so very close to hers. "Or... or I'll scream..."

On some untouched level of her mind she knew exactly how effective her last few attempts at screaming had been, but it was all her brain could offer. Prayers to the Goddess for protection were ready to burst forth in heartfelt subjugation, but for the fact the tightness in her throat would not let a single coherent entreaty pass.

Mayumi's mind raced in ever decreasing circles as he got closer and closer. This couldn't be happening... he wouldn't...

His hot breath touched the corner where her jaw met her ear, the contact sending tremors throughout her body. "I saw you," he whispered, his voice strangely gentle as he breathed it into her ear. "I saw you this morning."

This morning? What had she been doing this morning? Oh Lilith, please let me remember... The goddess supplied and the memory flashed into her mind, causing Mayumi to freeze in mid-tremble and blink in surprise.

"You... saw me?"

Kensuke shifted over to sit beside her on the bed and nodded.

"What's your real interest in the Chosen?" asked Kensuke, his hushed tone doing nothing to hide the fire behind his pursuit of knowledge. "Why did the Church send you?"

To Mayumi, being a priestess of Lilith meant upholding certain virtues; this was how she had been taught. Honesty was one of them. While she could agree on the need of keeping certain secrets, she couldn't approve of lying. Therefore, the idea didn't even cross her mind.

In truth, the seeming shift of Kensuke's attention had beaten up the poor girl's emotions with a warhammer. Her mind reeled from what it had been thinking about as reality came calling, and she was just so stunned that providing her own name at this point would have been a monumental task, let alone lying.

"It's true that I was sent to assist and guide the Chosen," she stated with all the passion of an automaton, her own emotions being too battered right now to make an appearance. "However, my primary mission is to observe them for any indication of suspect behavior."

Kensuke's eyebrow twitched at this news, but Mayumi didn't notice. She was still having trouble with ensuring that her heart was beating.

"So you're spying on them for the Church. Why?"

Still in a daze, she began, "There is a prophecy..." Hearing the rustling of clothes brought Mayumi out of her funk as *those* images leapt up in her brain again. Spinning around to face him, she saw that Kensuke had pulled out a small book, a quill, and tiny inkwell... and was awaiting her words with rapt fascination. The sight of that brought a sweatdrop to her head and vaporized the last of her mind fog.

Mayumi looked into Kensuke's inquisitive eyes, so eager and ready... then looked at her feet, in shame, the troubadour's words reminding her of one of the reasons she felt so uneasy about her assignment.

"Emm... well, there is a prophecy... It was never officially recognized and had been kept a secret reserved only to the higher members of the Church. I don't know of its details myself." Kensuke sighed in disappointment at that. "It seems that it predicts that one of the Chosen will fail the Goddess, and thus permit the Enemy to revive Adam."

"Dear Lilith! This is big news!"

"And news I would appreciate if you could keep to yourself," almost begged Mayumi. "If word came out... I would be in trouble." She looked down again, feeling guilty for thinking about herself first. "And I don't know how it would affect Shinji..."

She looked at Kensuke, hopeful that he was worthy of her trust. He appeared deep in thought.

"Rei couldn't care less... but I guess this is the sort of thing that would get to Shinji. Knowing him, it just might be enough to make him really depressed. Who knows what he might do then?"

Mayumi shook her head. "No. I think he is stronger then you think. And much stronger than even he realizes."

Kensuke smiled. "So, even if your superiors don't, you have faith in him, huh?"

The raven-haired priestess drew the blankets a bit tighter around her. "I...I've decided that I can put my faith in him."

The bard chuckled. "Good thing he doesn't know about it... he'd make a big deal of it." With a finger, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "The faith of a priestess... I may be able to make a song out of that, once this is all over."

Mayumi found herself blushing at the thought. "I'm not really worth such trouble..."

Kensuke motioned for her to stay quiet. "That's my job to decide."

He then got up and headed towards the window, apparently satisfied with the answers he'd uncovered. Reaching the portal, the bard looked down from the window. He muttered something about someone named Touji and bad habits, then shook his head and gave Mayumi an embarrassed look.

"Umm... mind if I use the door?"

"Ah... please..." Mayumi took a few deep breaths as Kensuke walked over to the door. Inwardly something sparked inside her mind and she prayed to Lilith for the strength to follow through.

As he reached the door, she called out, "Kensuke?"

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned to face her, one hand on the door handle.

Carefully dropping her head and looking at him through her lashes and the top of her glasses, Mayumi somehow got a small grin on her face and loosened the hold on her blanket a little. "Next time you enter a girl's room late at night and through a locked window... make sure you bring a few roses at least."

For three long seconds, Kensuke looked at her, totally confused. Then the metaphorical warhammer and its wielder happily went to work on *his* psyche. Mayumi had the satisfaction of watching the bard go completely red. His jaw opened and closed several times, but nothing came out. His hand finally came up and pointed shakily towards the door, and Mayumi nodded her assent. With jerky movements, the troubadour left the room and closed the door behind him.

By all account, this had been a strange nightly encounter, decided Mayumi. But not a bad one. Sharing her burden with someone else had been a certain relief... even if that person's reliability could be questioned. Still, for all his faults, Kensuke seemed the loyal sort.

She might have been even more relieved if she had known that Kensuke's inability to go out the window had just saved his life...

x o x

The two men found themselves sitting by the cherry tree again, catching their breath. Shinji felt sore and exhausted. He didn't mind though; it had been fun, and just by fighting Mibu he had learned a few things. The older adventurer's fighting style had been erratic, never using the same technique or trick twice, always aiming for a different spot. Shinji had found himself struggling to be proactive, trying to make Mibu react to him rather than just waiting to be hit. By the near the end of their session, he could tell that he had gotten better at reading Mibu's moves. Because of that, he had actually been able to land a few blows himself.

"Lovely workout you gave me, kid. You're not as bad as you seem to think."

Shinji looked at the older warrior, who seemed less tired than him, he noted.

"Really?" he asked, hoping that Mibu wasn't just trying to be nice.

The older man nodded. "Yeah..." With a finger, he traced a few new scratches on his armor. "I'm pretty sure that if you had gone all out, your blades wouldn't just have scratched this... it would have gone through and I'd be long dead."

"You've been holding back too... you could probably have killed me right when we started," noted Shinji.

"True," admitted Mibu. "But it would have been a waste," he added with a smile. "Keep training and getting better. That way, when our paths cross again, you can show me how much you've improved."

Shinji eagerly nodded. He would like that.

"And in the meantime, maybe you can impress that elf lady with what you learned tonight," said with a grin. "Although, maybe these aren't what she'd like to see you use..."

"What?" asked Shinji, before he caught on what Mibu had meant, from the lecherous expression on his face. His face flushed red at the thought. "It's not like that!" he protested.

Mibu shrugged. "My mistake. But the way you looked at her, I was certain you two were together."

Shinji shook his head. "No... we're just... companions, I guess..."

"But you like her, right?"

Shinji didn't know how to answer that. Rei... just thinking about her brought conflicting and confusing feelings to the forefront. He knew that he found her attractive. And he admired her skill and strength. Part of him wanted to be closer to her... to learn more about her. But... she was so difficult to approach... to understand.

"Don't sweat it, kid. Women are the greatest mystery in this world. They're a whole lot of trouble to deal with, but life just wouldn't be as enjoyable without them."

Shinji wasn't all too sure about that, but nodded nonetheless. He could certainly agree with the mystery part.

"Are you and Catahlenyah...?" Shinji asked, tentatively.

"We're partners all the way, kid."

Shinji nodded. He couldn't help but wonder how it was... to have... someone.

"To be honest," continued Mibu, "I don't know what I'd do without her. And I don't speak of her skills with the sword or in the bed," he said, a comment which caused Shinji to blush again. "I think... I just wouldn't feel complete without her. It's hard to explain. But you'll probably know what I'm talking about, someday."

Shinji looked down.

"I don't know... I don't think I even know what... love... feels like."

"That's an easy one, kid," said Mibu, looking straight at Shinji. "If when you're apart something feels wrong, that you get a kind of ache that can't be filled. If that person is always somewhere in your mind. If you just can't picture yourself without her... then you're in love."

Mibu then got up, and looked at the stars.

"Some say that love is a man's greatest weakness. I say that it can make a man stronger."

The two of them stayed silent for a long time. Shinji simply didn't really know what to say. Finally, he just got up.

"I should probably get some rest. Thanks for the sparring, Mibu."

The man just smiled at him. "Any time, kid."

With that, Shinji returned to the inn, leaving the older warrior to his contemplation of the stars.

x o x

Shinji tried not to wince too much as he eased himself down the stairs of the inn, cursing his luck for having been handed a room on the second floor. While he had enjoyed the sparring with Mibu, he could have done without the side effects.

"Are you hurt?" he heard Mayumi ask behind him. Turning to look at her, he felt a surge of pain, as number of his bruised muscles protested against the sudden movement. Mayumi gave him a worried look.

"It's not that bad," said Shinji to reassure her. "I was sparring with Mibu last night and... well, I guess I still need to train more if I don't want to keep getting beaten up this badly," he added, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"I understand."

Reaching for him, the priestess pressed her hand against Shinji's forehead. Her hand glowed with white light, and a familiar healing warmth spread through Shinji's body, easing his aches. He sighed in contentment as he felt the pain ebb under the spell. When Mayumi was done most of his pains were but a memory.

"Thank you," he said, feeling a certain shame. "I'm sorry to be a burden to you."

The priestess shook her head, her raven hair flowing behind her.

"No, it's alright. At least I can be of some use to you. I know that with Kensuke traveling with us, I'm no longer needed as a guide. So I'm glad for whatever help I can be to you all."

Shinji had noticed that the priestess often seemed troubled. However, she had never spoken out before as much as she had just done. He had no idea that she felt this way.

"I appreciate your help," Shinji said simply, giving her a warm smile. This seemed to help the mood of the priestess, who gave him a grateful look. Together, they headed toward the dining room to meet the others for breakfast.

They found Kensuke at a table, completely absorbed in the task of writing something in some unusual book. He was so taken into his task that he didn't even notice the two of them had approached. From what the Wind Chosen could see, the pages of the book were empty, but as Kensuke's quill flew over the bound pages, they were soon filled with characters. Fascinated, Shinji watched Kensuke in silence as the bard methodically dipped the tip of his quill into an inkwell and added new words to the previously virgin pages. Finally, Kensuke stopped writing and put his quill down, glancing up to his friends, surprised to see them there.

"Hello guys!" he said cheerfully, obviously happy with himself. "Give me a minute for the ink to dry on those pages, then I'll put all this away," he said, sealing his inkwell.

"Working on a new song?" asked Shinji, intrigued by the troubadour's earlier behavior.

The troubadour nodded.

"Yes. And I think it'll be a good one too. I've been inspired," he said, grinning towards Mayumi. The two made eye contact for a moment, paused, then both colored slightly and simultaneously turned to reach for their breakfast plates. Before Shinji could wonder what that was about, Rei joined them, causing him to also look away, as her appearance reminded him of his discussion with Mibu the previous night. Shinji shook his head, trying to shake away those thoughts. Sure, he found Rei fascinating, in more ways than one, but she was a traveling companion. It just wouldn't do to think that way.

But Mibu and Catahlenyah were traveling companions too...

Shinji sighed. It was different for them. The two older adventurers had been brought together by their mutual need for life on the road, no doubt. The elf and him had only met because of the Wind Crest he wore. They only traveled together because they shared one common objective, ordained by fate. No doubt, when everything was over, Rei would walk out of his life as abruptly as she had entered it.

Shinji's mind was spared treading on an increasingly depressing path by the impact of two fists against the wooden table they were sitting at. Shocked out of his introspection, he saw Catahlenyah standing in front of him, an expression of anger and worry mixed together on her face.

"Have seen Mibu?" she asked in Japanese even more broken than usual.

"Emmm... not since last night," said Shinji, feeling unease creep upon his mind. The replies of his companions in the negative only magnified the sense of dread he was experiencing. "Did he... did he not come back last night?" he asked tentatively.

The strong woman shook her head.

"Maybe he just left early this morning to check something about the monster?" suggested Kensuke.

Again, the woman gestured a negative answer.

"I would know if he had come to bed. He hasn't come back, and no equipment missing, except what he wearing." Her face got even darker. "And he know better than go without me."

Shinji was definitely worried now. Something had happened. He could almost feel it. What if... what if one of his strikes against Mibu had actually been harder than he had thought? What if he had unwillingly seriously injured him and Mibu had kept it from him? Unable to chase those thoughts from his head, Shinji left the room and the inn. He ran towards the cherry tree where they had relaxed last night. There was no sign of the man, and Shinji felt a moment of relief at that.

A few seconds later, his companions and Catahlenyah joined him, probably worried by his precipitous exit.

"The last time I saw Mibu was right here, last night," Shinji explained. "We sparred for a while, then rested here a bit, before I went back to my room."

"You believe you may have injured him," Rei intoned.

"Yes," admitted the Wind Chosen. "I didn't get to hit him much, but..."

"I doubt you could have injured Mibu," said Catahlenyah. "And he not stupid. If hurt, he would have asked you to call for the priestess, or ask for one of healing potions in our room. Don't worry."

Shinji couldn't help the growing feeling of unease in his mind.

While the others stood looking around, as if Mibu would step out from behind a building, Rei kept her head downcast, eyes on the ground. She walked around the tree twice, this bringing everyone's attention to her. After a few moments, she took three careful steps away from the tree and knelt down, examining the grass and dirt.

"What is it, Rei?"

"Blood."

Looking down more carefully, Shinji could indeed see a few dried brown slots in the grass. There wasn't a lot of it, however. It looked like there had only been a few drops.

Intently, Rei continued to look around.

"Something else, Rei?"

With a hand, she motioned him to stay silent. For several moments the elf examined the ground around the tree with great interest. Not wanting to bother her, the others took a few steps back and remained silent. Finally the elf got up and approached them.

"There was a struggle," the elf said, pointing at a spot where the ground had been tread on many times. "I believe this is where the warrior and Shinji tested their skills." Then she pointed out a spot near the tree. "They rested here until one returned to the inn. Obviously that was Shinji. The other remained, and someone else approached." Nearing the tree, Rei indicated a set of faint tracks that Shinji would have overlooked if they hadn't been pointed out to him. "Small footprints, probably a female's. The warrior rose to meet her. The blood was spilled around this spot. There is no sign of a struggle here, and both of them left, in that direction," the elf concluded, pointing in an direction away from the inn. "You will find him there," she told Catahlenyah.

The human warrior nodded, and hastily heading off in the direction Rei indicated. Turning back towards the inn, the elf headed back inside. "Let us get on our way now. We have already been delayed too long."

"Rei!"

Shinji's shout seemed to surprise everyone, including Rei and himself. What surprise there was quickly faded from the elf's face and that only made Shinji angrier.

"What are you doing, sending Catahlenyah alone like that!"

"This is not our concern. Our duty is to return to Tokyo. Further delay would be unacceptable."

Shinji's fists tightened in anger.

"What do you mean, 'not our concern'? Don't you even worry one bit about Mibu? Can't you feel that something is wrong here?"

"No."

Shinji almost snapped at the elf's answer, the coldness in her voice and eyes. Didn't she even care? How could she be like this! He was prevented from any harsh reaction to Rei's words by a soft, shy voice.

"I can feel it..."

Shinji turned toward Mayumi, his body still tensed from the anger the elf had caused within him. The priestess, startled by the sudden and intense attention he gave her, backed off a step or two, before Shinji calmed down somewhat.

"You feel something, Mayumi?" he finally asked, after a few long seconds.

The priestess hesitantly nodded.

"It's... it's hard to explain, to put into words. But... I feel that something was here... something evil. It's like... a faded echo. But I can somehow feel it, just like I can feel that there is something dark dwelling in this region. I think it's the same thing, but the sensation is clearer here."

Shinji nodded. He didn't need to hear more.

"What's our mission?" he asked Rei, looking straight in her eyes and for once not flinching away at the cold intensity of her gaze.

"To prevent the awakening of Adam, and if we fail, to destroy him," she answered matter-of-factly. "Our goal and our lives are too important to risk on trivial matters."

"No." This single word seemed to take everyone aback. "When I first decided to follow Misato," Shinji began to explain, "it was because I didn't want to die. She told me that if nothing was done, everyone would die. Including me. What happened in Edo was proof of that. But I've realized now why we need to do this. True, our main objective is to stop Adam and its followers. But the *reason* we must do so is to protect the people of Japan, if not of Gaia altogether. So... if we turn our back on a good man who may have fallen prey to evil, if we just leave and let this village be terrorized by some unknown darkness... then we are failures as Lilith's Chosen."

Rei's eyes widened at Shinji's words, in what was probably one of the biggest displays of emotion Shinji had ever seen from her. His accusing words seemed to have had the same affect as if he had slapped her.

Not waiting for a reply from her, Shinji turned his back on her, before his resolve wavered.

"I'll be going. You guys can wait at the inn if you want."

With that, Shinji went in search of Catahlenyah. He smiled as he heard other footsteps and saw Kensuke to his right.

"Spoken like a true hero of justice!" said the bard, winking at him. Shinji could tell however that the bard wasn't humoring him. He appeared to be genuinely proud.

"Helping our people in their times of need is the duty of the Church," said Mayumi, at his left, smiling at him, despite being forced to follow him at a rather fast pace.

Still, sensing that Rei had remained behind, Shinji wondered if he had made the right choice.

x o x

The group found Catahlenyah after a few minutes of jogging, standing in front of an old stone structure. Having lived most of her life in the temple, Mayumi found herself winded by the forced run. It was suddenly painfully apparent to her that temple duties didn't do much for building endurance, as she tried to catch her breath.

As her breathing returned to normal and the ache in her side slowly faded, Mayumi grew progressively more aware of the sensation that evil was in close proximity. Lacking real experience she could not place a name to the evil, only be very certain that something dark was very close. Raising her head, she looked at the stone building. It seemed to be an abandoned fortress, centuries old, most likely dating back to the times where war had plagued this region. Moss and vegetation had long begun to grow on the time-eroded stones. Although, if one looked closely, it was possible to notice that the path leading to the fortress' entrance was not as wild as the surrounding fields. As if it had been walked on enough in recent times.

An abandoned fortress, where the echoes of the deaths that had occurred there were still strong. It was the perfect lair for creatures of evil.

"Do you think he's in there?" Mayumi heard Shinji ask Catahlenyah.

"I no know," said the imposing woman. "But this is direction elf provided me with."

The two of them fell silent for a moment.

"I don't know if mister Mibu is in there," Mayumi finally said, deciding to speak up at this point, "but without a doubt I can feel an evil presence within."

"The monster?" asked Kensuke.

"Probably."

The four looked at each other, apparently trying to reach for a decision. Or waiting for someone to make one. Finally, the uncertainty was ended with Catahlenyah unstrapping her heavy sword from her back.

"No surprise," she said. "Monsters always find worst places to hide into. No doubt about it... this sort of places Mibu would get in trouble into."

"Alright," finally said Shinji. "Let's go."

Kensuke and Mayumi nodded, following suit. Although, with each step, Mayumi begun to regret her decision, unease growing within her the more they approached the ancient fortress. While it was tame compared to the overpowering sense of evil emanated by a Kagenoshi, the evil presence she could sense was still great. Either it was a major demon, or there were a lot more than one single monster in there. Whichever, Mayumi wasn't certain she was ready to deal with that. She found herself wishing she hadn't left her mace in her room.

She suddenly realized how foolish they were, adventuring into an unknown place, not even half prepared. She may have pointed it out, if it hadn't been for the fact that she was certain that Shinji and Catahlenyah wouldn't be turning back now that they had gotten so far. Their worries about Mibu seemed more and more justified and time was of the essence.

A hand squeezed her shoulder, almost startling her. She turned her head, to see Kensuke's reassuring smile. Somehow, it made her feel a bit more at ease.

Fortunately, it seemed that the fortress was only a moderate sized one. It seemed to mainly consist of a main outer wall, and single stronghold, perhaps only four stories high.

"That's odd..." said Kensuke, breaking the silence as the walked past the gaping entrance of the main wall. Either time had not been kind toward it, or this fortress had been defeated in its last battle. "This place seems too small... if the main building held the soldiers, where did they put their provisions and equipment?"

"Underground," answered Catahlenyah. "I visit this kind of place before. Troops above ground, storage and galleries below. Maybe twice size of what you see here."

"Makes sense," nodded Kensuke. "Even if the enemy managed to get in, people could still find refuge underground and make a last stand there."

The courtyard between the wall and the fortress was empty. In fact, everything was eerily quiet. Now that they were closer, Mayumi took note that the few windows of the stone building seemed to have been closed shut. And judging by the lack of decay on that job, it had been done in recent times.

"We should be careful," suggested Kensuke as they continued to advance toward the main building's entrance, following Shinji and Catahlenyah. "This place is old, so it could fall apart any moment. There could be traps too-"

As if triggered by Kensuke's words, Shinji and Catahlenyah gasped as the ground under their feet crumbled and the two were swallowed by the earth.

"Dear Lilith! Do you think they're alright?" asked Mayumi, trying to look down the gaping hole, but not daring to get too close fearful more of the ground might give away.

"I hope," answer Kensuke, also trying to look down, and showing more courage or just foolishness by getting right up to the edge. "Looks pretty deep. Man... falling for a simple trap like that... YOU OKAY DOWN THERE?

Mayumi felt worse when no answer came. She might have panicked, but Kensuke's grim visage turned to face her.

"Mayumi."

The priestess looked up to him, once more seeing a deadly serious expression strengthening his features.

"We can't be any help to them or Mibu if we stay looking down this hole," he said. "Can you cast any levitation or flying spells?"

Mayumi shook her head.

"Thought so. The best course of action we have is either try to find some rope, or find our way down there to help them. Either way, our best chance is in there," he said, pointing toward the fortress.

The raven-haired woman could only nod, too shaken to ponder the troubadour's proposal. Not even realizing that Kensuke had taken her hand, she hurried to follow him toward the fortress.

x o x

Shinji gasped as something broke his fall. Whatever he had fallen onto had been malleable enough to stop him without killing him, but the impact had still knocked his breath out. As he tried to instinctively touch his hurting chest, he realized that his arm couldn't move... just like every other part of his body. Only then did he notice the sticky sensation on one cheek and the fact that he couldn't raise his head from whatever he had fallen on. Panic shot through his system, not helped by the fact he couldn't breathe properly nor see anything. Being too deep for the light above to reach them, Shinji began to writhe around blindly in the darkness. It was no surprise he missed Kensuke's faint call.

"Are you hurt?"

Somehow, the rough feminine voice calmed Shinji to a certain degree as he suddenly remembered that he hadn't been the only one engulfed by the earth.

"I can't move!"

"I have same problem."

Shinji couldn't see Catahlenyah, but he could tell that she was close by. He knew that it was selfish, but he took a certain comfort in the fact that he wasn't alone in whatever mess he had stumbled into.

Again, Shinji tried to pry himself loose of whatever he was stuck to, but found himself unable to. He couldn't lift either his arms or legs and without those for support, freeing himself seemed impossible. The most he managed was to shake the substance on which he was caught.

"Can you free yourself?" he asked Catahlenyah, hoping that she would be capable of better results with her superior strength.

"No," answered the woman. "Too sticky."

"If at least we could see what we're doing..."

"I can help with that."

Unfamiliar words followed, which Shinji guessed was an incantation in her native tongue. When she was done, a soft light illuminated them, born from the light spell the warrior had cast. It only made the situation worse, however, as Shinji's eyes widened in horror and fright.

The thing approaching him had to be the most horrible thing he had ever seen. Well, besides perhaps that old man they had encountered the previous day. It was huge, almost as big as the dire wolf he had fought. Standing on its eight long brown limbs, the gigantic spider slowly covered the distance between him and itself, managing to actually move on what Shinji now understood was its web without even creating a vibration on it. Its body was black, covered in fur and numerous green eyes dotted its insectile face. Its mouth opened and closed as it advanced, looking like some kind of animated mustache. Comical, except for the hooked pincers there that dripped with poison and stood ready to rip chunks of dripping meat from his body.

While Shinji did not posses a phobia regarding arachnids, like most people he wasn't very fond of them either. The sight before him, however, sent horrific chills down his spine the likes of which he had never felt before.

During training, Shinji had tried to expand control over his magic, but was still an amateur at overcoming the mental blocks that kept him from accessing the mana freely. The pure terror that roared through him at this point shattered those barriers as survival instincts drove all from his soul but the need to live. The spider's progress was halted a foot from Shinji as he let out a scream of fright. At the same instant the Wind Crest blazed to life and chaotic winds began to whip around. Then, great arcs of air shot out in all directions, several gusts severing the spider web. Shinji's scream of terror was transformed into a painful grunt as he hit the ground, a meter or so below.

Frantically, now that he had regained a certain measure of freedom and had solid ground beneath him, Shinji began to squirm and free himself form the web still stuck to him. With a mighty pull, he managed to wrench one of his arms free and instinctively grabbed the piece stuck to his face. He screamed in pain as he pulled on the webbing, feeling the sticky substance pull hair and layers of skin along with it. Nevertheless, with uncommon urgency Shinji proceeded to free his other arm next, and using one of his swords, cut the webbing between his legs. Now able to move, Shinji got up and scrutinized his surroundings. From what he could see with the dim light that still shone where Catahlenyah had summoned it, he could guess that they were at the end of an underground passage. Pulling out his second sword, Shinji watched every shadow, expecting to see the spider emerge from one of them. And indeed, a large shape did move from the shadows. But as Shinji was about to strike, he realized his error.

"Catahlenyah! Are you alright?"

"I will live," the tall woman simply said.

Shinji was about to warn her about the presence of the giant spider when the female warrior grabbed her heavy sword from her back and spun around, barely avoiding Shinji with her blade, but using the flat side of the weapon to block the spider that had attempted to jump at her. Shinji's eyes went wide as he watched Catahlenyah, with a grunt, lift her sword and send the spider into the air to land several meters away. Not giving the oversized arachnid time to react the warrior dashed at it, sword high. Unfortunately, the spider managed to survive the mighty swing, but not avoid it. A sickening smell filled the chamber as one large leg of the eight was severed and greenish blood splattered the floor. Nevertheless, even handicapped it was in a good position to strike back and might have, had Shinji not followed Catahlenyah and blocked the spider's fangs with his left sword.

"Die!"

Using the right sword, Shinji brought it down, not even realizing that the edge was glowing green. The blade severed another of the spider's legs, while an arc of wind flew from the sword and severed the three others on that side. The spider hissed in pain. However, now almost immobilized, it was in no position to fight back. It was an opportunity that Catahlenyah didn't miss. Just before her light spell flickered out, Shinji saw her raise her sword. And when darkness engulfed them once more, Shinji heard the sound of metal striking flesh then stone, and felt something warm and wet splash against his face.

The return of the darkness should have been something to fear, but for some reason, Shinji didn't. Or perhaps he simply was still too shaken to think. With his visual senses cut off, his mind shifted over to the information that was brought to him by wind. He could hear the frantic beating of his heart, and his own rapid breathing. He could also hear the beating of Catahlenyah's strong heart, and the taste of stagnant, putrid air that filled the chamber. The rancid smell of spider blood began to invade his nose, and he almost gagged at the sensation.

"Is it dead?" he finally asked after a few seconds.

"Very dead," said his companion flatly.

A few moments later, the adventurer summoned a new light spell and Shinji took in with a sort of morbid fascination the sight of the slain spider. Catahlenyah's sword had split its head in two, and even cut almost halfway through its main body.

"Wow..." breathed Shinji in awe.

"Is why I call sword Skullcrusher," said the woman as she lifted her sword and laid it against her shoulder. "Passageway seems only exit," she noted.

Shinji nodded. "I don't think we have much of a choice but go that way. I hope there isn't another monster like that one here."

"I surprised if only monster. Just simple trap. Too easy beat."

Shinji didn't like the sound of that one bit. But there was no other choice but go forward... and be careful.

x o x

They were surrounded. That was the first and only thought that crossed Mayumi's mind as they moved deeper within the fortress to enter a great room. Never mind the stairway that led to the upper story, the two exits to other chambers, or the countless footstep traces that had recently been made into the century old dirt and dust. Only one clear piece of information was registering in her mind.

Evil was close by. And getting closer.

"Kensuke..." she whimpered, nervously clutching his arm. For years, she had been training as a priestess to battle evil. And yet, she felt completely inadequate to face what was coming.

In answer to Mayumi's fear, Kensuke drew his weapon. As he did, they came. From the exits on each side of them, and from behind, they poured into the room. Decaying shells of the dead, they came on, guided only by the frenzied instinct to feed on blood. Many were severely decayed or injured, their graying skin stretched tight over corded muscles. Others were more... fresh, their ruinous bodies still dripping away the last of the fluids that had once kept them alive. Features turned bestial by the eternal hunger that had eaten away their souls, they came. A dozen ghouls entered the room, all converging towards a single point.

"The undead... my music is not going to affect those. Mayumi, can you deal with them?"

Mayumi stared in fright at the ghouls. Yet, she remembered her vows and her duty to the Church. And more importantly, that Kensuke counted on her, and that they had to save Shinji, Catahlenyah, and mister Mibu.

Letting go of Kensuke, Mayumi faced the closest ghoul and held her hand, palm open, up towards it.

"Y-" she paused for a moment to get that high pitched squeak out of her voice. "You pitiful twisted creature, by the light of purity granted to me by the Mother-of-All, may your tortured soul be freed from this accursed shell. I bid thee, begone!"

Mayumi's hand glowed a brilliant white, and a beam of light burst from her palm to strike the ghoul before her. The creature of darkness let out an animalistic scream as the light slammed into its body, seeming to burrow inside. A moment later the radiance poured out from the creature's eyes, mouth, ears, and sundry wounds. With a half-infernal half-triumphant cry, the ghoul's body was consumed in divine fire from the inside out and fell to ash. Mayumi didn't have the opportunity to feel pride over her achievement, as she was roughly pulled back out of the way from a second ghoul that had lunged at her.

"That won't do!" said Kensuke. "Can't you deal with all of them at once?"

Mayumi shook her head. "Without something to channel the magic, the casting of the spell will take too long! And I left all my undead wards in my room..."

"Damn."

Still holding her, Kensuke stabbed his rapier into the heart of a ghoul, noting with some panic that the creature apparently didn't need that organ to continue to function. Using his weapon like a skewer, he held the undead at bay for a moment before raising his boot and shoving the thing away. Then he spun himself and Mayumi around so that he could intercept another.

"Mayumi! A light spell! The strongest one you can! Now!"

The priestess found herself surprised at that request, but didn't protest. Light spells were generally simple to cast, so she complied with little problem. However, she found herself blinded as the light suddenly brightly appeared. All around her, she heard the ghouls groan in pain as they, too, were blinded by the light.

A hand grabbed her wrist and she found herself pulled into a run in order to keep up with Kensuke. She almost tripped as they reached the first step of the stairway, but surprisingly strong arms grabbed her just in time. She squealed as Kensuke kept his hold on her and climbed the stairs, still holding her. A few seconds later her blurry vision cleared, and she could see the effort on Kensuke's face as he dragged her up the flight of stairs. Despite the situation, she found herself blushing in embarrassment and awe.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, Kensuke let her go and began frantically rummaging through his pockets for something. Down below, the ghouls had recovered as well and were bounding up the stairs after them.

"Kensuke!"

The bard said nothing until he pulled a small ceramic vial from a pocket. "Eat this!" he screamed, and flung it towards the advancing ghouls.

When the vial hit the stairs it shattered, giving birth to a bright, fearsome blaze. Mayumi blinked in surprise, and the foremost ghouls were engulfed in flames. Some of them tried to escape the inferno, only to fall back amongst those behind them.

"By Lilith..."

"A special blaze bomb," Kensuke explained. "Doesn't last long, but does give a nasty little explosion when opened to the air. A fireball would have been more handy, but I can't do elemental magic. Come on, let's go and see if we can reach an exit, or at least a room where we can barricade the access. It might buy us some time."

Mayumi nodded and followed the bard, still slightly stunned at what her companion had been able to do.

x o x

With a mighty swing, Catahlenyah reminded Shinji yet again how her sword had earned its name. Against these opponents there was nothing to hide the results of a swing by 'Skullcrusher', as it crushed the skull of an animated skeleton. Using the momentum of her weapon, the foreign woman did a full turn and brought the weapon against the still moving headless skeleton, this time shattering it for good.

Like Kensuke and Mayumi, Shinji and Catahlenyah had soon been confronted by the nature of the evil that had taken root within the aged fortress. But while their two companions had been attacked by ghouls, the two lost fighters had rather been welcomed by animated skeletons, no doubt the remains of the people who had died in these underground tunnels, brought back to life to serve whatever dwelled in this place. While not the greatest foes, Shinji had never encountered the undead before and had been repulsed by the fact that even when dead, they still kept clawing their way forward. Lacking pain, exhaustion, or any mortal weakness, the walking dead had the tendency to be particularly persistent, and only stopped when beaten into oblivion.

"I hear more coming," commented Catahlenyah.

Shinji nodded.

Closing his eyes, he tried to focus his powers as he had been taught and had achieved on occasion. Within his cupped hands grew a swirling ball of winds. When he finally released it down the passageway towards the approaching undead, it had reached the size of a pumpkin. Freed, the winds blew down the tunnel, blowing the skeletons to pieces and nearly throwing Shinji and Catahlenyah back.

"Well done. You getting better."

"I guess," admitted Shinji, slightly embarrassed by the praise. It was true however that he was developing a better control over the summoning of the elemental force and its use. The first time he had tried to use it against a previous group of skeletons, it had barely rattled their bones. "I hope these were the last of them," he dared wish as they walked past the pile of scattered bones Shinji's magic had left in its wake, Catahlenyah only stopping to crash her sword against a badly damaged skeleton that was still moving.

"I hope too... Skeletons too weak opponents."

"That's not what I meant!"

The woman just chuckled at Shinji as they kept going. Eventually, they reached an intersection. They stopped for a moment for Catahlenyah to refresh her light spell, then they chose the path that seem to go up. It was the most obvious way to go if they wanted to get out of these galleries and find their companions. It seemed to be the right choice as they reached the remains of a door that had likely fallen into disrepair ages ago. Squeezing through the opening, they entered a room that was filled with broken furniture and dust. Near the center of the room, slightly off to one side, stood a lone figure. Shinji could only stare in disbelief as he recognized him.

"Mibu!"

Shinij would have liked to share Catahlenyah's joy as she bounded past him, but something was amiss. Mibu was too still... he should have reacted to their presence in some way...

"Catahlenyah!" Shinji screamed as he watched in horror as Mibu swung his sword around.

x o x

Mayumi put the last protection ward in place, just in time for a ghoul to leap through the open doorway.

At least it tried to.

As the undead creature reached the arch, sparks of blue energy burst forth from the doorframe, creating a net of magic that blasted the feral beast backwards. Mayumi let out a surprised squeal and backpedaled away from the door, before sighing in relief at the sight of more ghouls being repelled by the hastily-made barrier.

Blocking the path was a risky gamble, as there were only two exits to the room she and Kensuke had sought refuge in: the door they came in through and a flight of stairs that led up. However, as Kensuke had pointed out, while they didn't know if anything awaited them on the next floor, they sure knew what was behind them.

"Will it hold?" asked Kensuke as he looked warily at the barrier, which sparked and seemed to almost give away each time a ghoul tried to pass through it.

"There are flaws, so it's very fragile," admitted the priestess. "But I think the protection barrier should hold for at least an hour."

"Good enough. Let's go."

"Do you really think we'll find some way to go back down?" asked the priestess, as they climbed the stairs.

"No idea," admitted Kensuke. "But we don't have that much of a choice."

The priestess nodded, wishing she could do more. Ever since they had stepped foot in this ruin, she had begun to realize how helpless she truly was. She was, at most, a burden for Kensuke, and she couldn't even be of any help to Shinji, who had shown her sympathy when she had expressed how of little use she was to the group.

"Mayumi!"

Kensuke's voice broke the priestess out of her reverie. He looked at her impatiently, waiting for her to climb the stairs.

"Sorry!"

She joined him and together, they reached the next level. There, they found themselves facing a massive wooden double door. Part of Mayumi's mind noted how the wood seemed fresh, compared to anything else in this place. But what she mostly noticed was the presence she could feel behind the door. It was unlike what they had felt so far. It was much more subtle, but no less evil.

"This was probably an important room," commented Kensuke. "Probably the local lord's room, or maybe the war council room."

"It's here," simply said Mayumi.

"What?"

"Whatever is controlling those things, it's here."

Kensuke frowned. "So that's where the vampire is hiding. I was really rather hoping this one would be a traditionalist and be in the basement instead."

Mayumi gave Kensuke a surprised look.

"A vampire? How can you be sure that a vampire is there?"

Kensuke gave her a smug smile.

"I know my legendary monsters well. Ghouls, like those downstairs, usually serve vampires. Who, after all, can stand the stench of the undead but another undead? Also, remember how Rei mentioned that a woman had met Mibu and that both of them headed toward here? As well as the blood on the grass? My guess is that our vampire here got her fangs on Mibu..."

Mayumi gasped in horror as she understood what Kensuke meant to say.

"Then, mister Mibu..."

"Was already dead before we even left to look for him. I guess the only thing we can do is avenge him."

"But..."

A vampire... of all undead creatures, that was probably the worst to fight...

Kensuke gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"It has to be a young one. Vampires are known to be subtle when feeding. This one's been picking travelers off left and right... look at how many ghouls it made. It's pretty reckless. It probably got bitten by a wild vampire or something. I doubt it's very strong."

"It was able to kill Mibu," Mayumi pointed out timidly, not liking the eager look on Kensuke's face one bit. When he looked determined she felt confident... awed. When he looked like this, she just wanted to hustle down the stairs.

"He didn't know what he was up against. We do." Rummaging through his pockets, Kensuke pulled out a ceramic vial similar to the one he had used against the ghouls. "It's day time. If it's as weak as I think it is, then it's sleeping right now. Even if it isn't, I still have one of these left. Vampires can take a lot of damage, but they aren't immune to fire. I'll burn it, and you use your magic on it if that's not enough."

Mayumi didn't feel very confident about Kensuke's plan. The temple teachings had many stories of clerics who had fallen to vampires. And then there were the scandalous stories about vampires and their unholy lusts that her friends liked to talk about after the Mother Superior had gone to bed...

"But... I think we should wait for the others..."

"Mayumi!" The priestess cowered under Kensuke's angry tone. "You know like I do that Shinji won't be able to fight that many ghouls just to get here. And who knows if he isn't already fighting some in those galleries he fell in. If anything, killing those things' master is the best way we can help him."

Mayumi couldn't counter the bard's logic. Trying to gather what little courage she had, she nodded.

"Alright."

Satisfied with that, Kensuke kicked the door open, expecting to find them locked. He was rather surprised when the opened without effort and he almost fell down. The situation might have been comical, if it hadn't been so grave. Warily, Mayumi followed him in the room, noting how the windows had been barricaded to block out the sun. The room was otherwise bare. In fact... there was no sign of the vampire.

So hypersensitive to the nearness of evil, Mayumi's senses couldn't comprehend the truth until it was too late to do anything. When she finally realized the vampire was in the rafters above them, it already had silently dropped to the floor behind her. Mayumi couldn't even scream in pain as she was hit on her left side and sent flying across the room, to collide with one of the stonewalls. She almost blacked out from the pain as her right arm broke with the impact and her head hit the cold stone of the floor once gravity claimed her. She tried to call out but found herself unable to, shock stilling her lips and locking her throat tight.

x o x

Shinji watched in horror and disbelief as Mibu's sword exited from Catahlenyah's back, red with her blood. Frozen by pain, confusion and disbelief, Catahlenyah was unable to avoid Mibu as his teeth clamped themselves against her throat. He might have managed to tear through the flesh and rip apart the life-filled arteries if the woman hadn't instinctively reacted to the threat and slammed her massive fist against his face. Mibu let go of the warrior woman, who fell to the floor, crimson quickly staining her clothing.

"Mibu!" screamed Shinji, not believing what he had just seen. He was forced to accept the reality, however, as the one he had once known as Mibu rose empty eyes toward him, before charging at him with an inhuman growl. Shinji blocked the bloodied sword with one of his own, but barely avoided the wild fist that followed.

"Mibu! What happened to you?"

The warrior didn't answer, but rather attacked again. Once again, Shinji blocked the strike and countered, his eyes widening as his strike actually connected. Aside from a groan, Mibu didn't seem to even notice the injury.

Shinji's mind was racing as it tried to catch up to reality. Mibu fought with an almost animalistic desire, yet Shinji found himself able to stand his ground. This, more than ever, perturbed him.

"What are you?" he asked angrily, forcing his own attacks. Now and then, his blade bit into the flesh of the... thing before him. "You're not Mibu! You can't be Mibu! He told me about Catahlenyah... Mibu would never have hurt Catahlenyah!"

Part of Shinji didn't want to fight. He didn't want to hurt the man who had befriended him only a few hours ago. But another part of him didn't care. All it could see was Catahlenyah's still and bloody body. All it could see was the inhuman look in Mibu's eyes. It knew, at some instinctive level, that the man was no more.

Shinji's weapons clashed against Mibu's. There was no grace or tactic about Shinji's strikes. It was only a relentless and rapid motion of steel against steel, fueled by his growing rage. A seasoned warrior would have probably found a way to exploit Shinji's blind rage, but Mibu was no longer anything like that. The ghoul found itself slowly overcome by Shinji's onslaught.

"Mibu had heart, had a soul! He felt something for people! For me... for Catahlenyah! I can't feel anything like that in you! You're... you're nothing but an animal!" Shinji cried out, as finally, his swords broke Mibu's. "You're not him! You're not him!"

Tossing the broken sword aside, the thing before Shinji kept coming on, clawing and biting at the holy warrior. Tears in his eyes, Shinji kept raining blow after blow upon the creature before him, until finally the thing that looked like Mibu fell to the ground, its body lacerated by deep wounds that didn't bleed.

Breathless, Shinji fell to his knees, in silent sobs. It wasn't time for tears, however, and he hurried to Catahlenyah's side. She was bleeding badly, but was still breathing. Apparently, the strikes had not hit any vital organs, but been done to prolong the suffering. More proof that what they had fought had not been Mibu. Still, the woman would not last long with such wounds.

Tearing the sleeves of his tunic, Shinji tried to use them with his belt to stop the bleeding, or at least control it somewhat.

"Mibu..." moaned the woman, in a state between consciousness and unconsciousness.

Shinji wished he could have told her he was sorry, but no word could escape his lips.

x o x

There was little time, the woman knew. Her husband would not delay the men long and soon, they would come for her. Frantically, she looked left and right, until she found a suitable place. A mound of straw, in a small, open stable. Getting there as fast as she could, she frantically put the child she had been holding in her arms into the straw and began to cover her.

"Mayumi, sweetie... no matter what happens, you must live!"

The child could only cry at the confusing and terrifying situation.

"Mama!"

Taking a few seconds, the woman tried to repress her own tears and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Now, be a good child and stay here until I come back, okay?"

Despite her own tears, the child nodded and her mother finished covering her in straw. Then, hearing the sound of the men growing closer, she left her child behind, praying to the Goddess that she would be safe.

x o x

A scream woke her up.

Mayumi gasped as the return to consciousness brought with it the pain of her broken arm. Blinking back tears she raised her head, which hurt almost as much as her arm, and tried to find Kensuke. In her fall, the right lens of her glasses had been shattered, resulting in a partial loss of vision. Closing her right eye which was close to useless, she looked around the room and gasped again, but not in pain this time.

For the first time, Mayumi saw her attacker. As predicted by Rei's observations at the scene of abduction, the vampire was indeed a woman. A simple looking girl, much like herself, with waist-long raven hair. She wore a rather tight-fitting and scandalous black robe, which only accented the ghostly pallor to her skin.

And she had Kensuke.

The bard seemed barely able to stand, as the vampire held him in a tight embrace. Her lips were pressed against his throat.

All the doubts and fears that had plagued the priestess thus far were blown away in one single moment. Raising her good arm, she called forth Lilith's power, not even thinking of saying the incantation. Holy power surged from her hand, hitting the vampire right in the middle of her back.

The vampire let out a pained scream as she was forced to let go of her current meal. Mayumi tried to go to his side to see if she could help him, but she didn't even have the opportunity to make her numb body stand. One second she was sucking in a painful breath of air as she lay on the floor, the next an iron grip had locked itself around her throat and she had been pulled vertical and pinned against a wall. The hit jarred her glasses from their perch, and they clattered to the floor. Shocked, all that Mayumi could do was stare at the blur that was the vampire's face.

Had she been able to see clearly, she would have been even more fearful. The vampire's face was a mixture of nightmare and ecstasy. The whites of her brown eyes were covered with a layer of crimson blood, and a single line tricked out from her left eye as a bloody tear down her pale skin. Her lips were also stained crimson, and failed to completely hide her fangs.

"That hurt, you bitch!"

Mayumi saw stars as the vampire pulled her toward herself, then slammed her hard against the stone walls. Her air supply cut off, she couldn't even moan in pain. She couldn't tell what was worse... this, or the burning in her lungs.

"I was keeping you for later, but if you want to die now, I don't care!"

Bordering on unconsciousness, Mayumi barely felt her feet touch ground again, or the pressure on her throat being lessened. All she was aware of was that she was about to die... and then Kensuke would die too, if he wasn't dead already. Something deep within her rebelled against that thought. A promise, made long ago. But she was helpless, and she knew it.

If they touched her skin, the vampire's teeth never did pierce it. The vampire screamed in pain again, letting go of Mayumi who fell bonelessly to the floor. Frantically reaching for her back, the vampire pulled out a small dagger. From her position on the floor, Mayumi could only stare in disbelief and relief at Kensuke's form. He hadn't managed to get back up yet, but at least, he was alive. Her lips moved, trying to say two words.

Burn her.

But Kensuke had already lost his opportunity, she realized. He had lost it in order to save her.

Faster than Mayumi could follow, the vampire rushed Kensuke and kicked him right in the face. There was an audible snap as his nose and glasses broke. The bard slumped down on the floor, knocked out for good.

Again, the vampire returned to Mayumi, this time purposefully taking her time, licking her lips.

"Normally, I prefer men. But I'm sure a virgin priestess like yourself will provide a rather... unique vintage." She gave Mayumi a feral grin. "I mean, it's so obvious. With how you were acting at the inn last night, with those guys? I watched you, you know. All of you. Not much else to do around here. Guys were kind of cute, but you, sister? You're so uptight you squeak. Let me tell you, you've got to get out and experience life. I mean, I really never lived. Until I died."

Mayumi attempted to cast another spell, but could only scream in intense pain as the vampire foot crushed her broken arm.

"If you don't want it to hurt too much, you might want to avoid doing something stupid."

In the midst of the pain, Mayumi could only pray to Lilith to save her.

Her prayers were answered as one of the barricaded windows exploded in a shower of wood splinters, revealing Rei. To Mayumi, the blurred form of the high elf had never seemed so magnificent as she did bathed in the light that poured in the room. So taken by Rei's appearance, she didn't note that the vampire hadn't seemed affected by the sunlight, aside from being slightly put out.

Mayumi nearly missed what followed. In a blur of motions, the elf made her move. In flashes of silver, her rapier struck the vampire in multiple precise attacks. The next instant, Rei's Water Crest flared to life and a large ice spear shot from the elf's hand to impale the vampire against a wall. The priestess looked on in disbelief. Rei had struck at the undead's knees, elbows and shoulders, temporarily immobilizing it. Horrified, Mayumi watched as the gaping holes in the vampire's forehead slowly closed, shuddering in fright. Couldn't that thing be killed?

The vampire's mouth twisted into a snarling growl. "Frigid bitch."

"Mayumi! Now!"

For a moment Mayumi wondered what Rei had meant, pain clouding her vision and thoughts. Finally it came to her, and painfully she dragged herself to her feet, the agony making her knees seem like water. Reaching through the pain, she called to mind one of the incantations she had studied the night earlier. It was a high level spell, one that normally could only be cast by a cleric of the highest order. Normally she would have protested and doubted herself, but something both from within and without demanded that she cast the spell.

Raising her right arm despite the pain, Mayumi traced a star in the air, as she begun the incantation. At the vampire's feet, a similar star of holy light appeared.

"Lilith, Mother of Light,

"Shining as the morning sun,

"Pure as the spring snow,

"May you grant me your strength,

"To subdue the powers of darkness,"

The vampire thrashed, trying to reach with her healed arms for the ice spear that kept her pinned to the wall. Emotionlessly, Rei struck at her, ribbons of water slashing into the vampire's flesh. Had Mayumi not be so caught up in her spell, she might have shuddered at how cold the elf appeared.

"Child of the shadows,

"Lost soul of the dark abysses,

"By this light, I purify this shell,

"And banish you from this world,

"HOLY BLESS!"

From the floor, a column of light rose, engulfing the vampire. In a soundless scream, the holy light consumed the vampire, leaving nothing in its wake. Exhausted from her effort and injuries, Mayumi fell to the floor once again. A few moments later, she felt a soft hand caress her head, while she could feel a comfortable warmth numb the pain in her arm.

"Thank you..." she whispered. The elf remained silent, but Mayumi felt through the elf's spell that Rei understood how grateful the priestess was. "Kensuke..." she said weakly, remembering that he too had been hurt.

"The bard has lost a lot of blood, but will be otherwise fine. I need to heal you, so that you can cast a purification spell on him."

Mayumi gave a weak nod. While chances were small that Kensuke would become a ghoul, casting a purification spell on him was still a reasonable precaution.

"Why did you come?"

For a moment, Mayumi thought that Rei wouldn't answer the question. She was about to apologize for prying in the elf's private affairs, when the blue haired Chosen answered.

"Shinji's words."

Mayumi wasn't entirely surprised. Those words had also encouraged her to follow the Wind Chosen, despite her better judgement.

Rei continued to heal her for a few moments, then silently helped her up. Mayumi still felt sore, even in places she hadn't realized she had, and would probably have to cast a slow mending spell on her arm to fully heal it, but the worst of the pain was gone. As they approached Kensuke, Rei suddenly tensed up.

"Grab onto something!" ordered the elf, as she ran for Kensuke and grabbed his unconscious form. Mayumi couldn't even react as everything around her exploded.

x o x

They had came like vultures, attracted by the smell of blood. As Shinji was forced to fight one ghoul after another, he knew that Catahlenyah was slipping further and further away. His inability to protect her added to his desperate fury. He had lost Mibu and now he would lose the woman his friend had loved? No!

From the corner of his eye, Shinji noticed a form crawling towards Catahlenyah. Without even thinking he threw one of his swords, which pinned the ghoul's head to the stone floor beneath it. That moment of inattention cost Shinji, however, as another ghoul bit one of his arms. With a growl, Shinji punched the ghoul with his other fist, the undead creature's decayed face bursting like a melon under the impact. Shinji took no notice of the fact that some of the bones in his hands had broken as well, the pain just fuelling the red haze of his fury.

Had Mibu still been alive he might have been proud of Shinji, as he killed ghoul after ghoul in a deadly dance of steel against flesh. But as determined as Shinji was, the ghouls were just as ferocious and relentless. With their master dead, the ghouls had lost any sort of restraint they had known so far, something Kensuke had been wrong about. Shinji let out a scream as a ghoul he had cut in half at the waist bit into one of his legs. The unexpected pain made him trip and fall right beside Catahlenyah. Sensing that their prey was finally down for good, the remaining ghouls threw themselves at Shinji and Catahlenyah to feast.

It was a mistake on their part.

As they bit into Shinji and Catahlenyah's flesh, what little grip the Wind Chosen had kept on reality vanished into a haze of red. Only two things remained in his mind. To protect the one he was holding on, and to destroy his enemies.

Shinji let out an animalistic growl as his fury freed the power dormant within him. The Wind Crest grew to a blinding light, as winds were suddenly born into the underground room, throwing the ghouls against the walls. As Shinji continued to scream in rage, the winds grew more and more savage, more and more powerful. All around Shinji and Catahlenyah, the ghouls and the bodies of those who had fallen were literally scraped against the walls, into a bloody pulp.

The ground and the walls begun to shake as the power of the winds continued to grow exponentially. Everything within the room was destroyed, save the two humans at the heart of the maelstrom. Eventually, the pressure became too great and the winds exploded upwards. If Shinji had not lost consciousness he would have been impressed and terrified, as half of the century old fortress was blown away in mere moments.

x o x

In another place, within the depths of another set of lost ruins, Arael was bored. Laying on a comfortable bed, he stared at the ceiling of his room, only moving a hand as it caressed the head of a child that lay against his chest. The child was a young one, of only eight years of life. Arael had however been stunned by her innocent beauty, and thus, taken her away. Right now, however, the child was nothing more than a doll, her mind too broken to even think for itself. Like most, she had been an utter disappointment. She would probably only be good to feed his servants.

Suddenly, he felt a ripple within the links that bound his slaves to him. Purposefully, he had scattered many of them across the land, which enabled him to watch as the world changed. Through one of the links, he could feel pain, which intrigued him. Opening himself to the link, he realized that the sensations came from a woman that he had acquired in a rural region of Japan.

It was odd...

Closing his eyes, he began to see through his servant's eyes and was surprised by what he saw. It seemed the little one was in battle. Never one to turn away a thrill, even if a vicarious one, he turned his full attention to this pet. No noteworthy adversaries, although the cattle was putting up a spirited show. That feeling changed as the high elf burst upon the scene. Arael winced in sympathy, as he felt through the link the pain of the injuries that rained upon his servant. He found himself impressed by her and suddenly realized that she was one of Lilith's Chosen, as she begun to use water magic.

Then, he heard the cleric cast her spell.

Hastily, he pulled back from the link. Fast enough to keep from being consumed in the holy light, but still the words of the Goddess poured into his mind and seared agony across his brain. Crying out, he forced the last remnants of the connection from him.

His eyes opening, Arael rose in anger. The one the Chosen had killed was fairly unimportant, but still... they had taken something that was his. HIS! Rage boiled throughout him. They must suffer. They would all suffer. That nothing town would be red with blood. Their livestock would die, their children would die, they would die...

"I would advise you against facing the Chosen at this time, Arael," a soft, almost mocking voice pierced the vampire's bloodlust like a polearm.

"You!" Turning toward the sound of the voice, Arael had found himself facing an astral projection of that loathsome high elf who had actually succeeded in taming Armisael. More than anyone else, he despised this person. It was he that should have taken Armisael, not this worthless exile.

"I care nothing for your advice, elf," the undead spat.

The high elf just smiled at him.

Arael stared at the projection in loathing for a few moments, then slowly his features relaxed. "I'm afraid you just don't understand, my dear Tabris. It is not a matter of taking the fight against the Chosen, but it is the principle of the thing." He made a beckoning motion to the child. The girl slid off the bed and joined him. Smiling down at the beautiful face, Arael placed a gentle hand on the child's head.

"You see, it is simply impolite to interfere with other people's property. It is very important that I look after my things. In order to be entrusted with something, it is imperative that it be well taken care of." Soothingly he stroked the child's soft hair.

Then grasping the child's head, he slammed the youngster's forehead against a stone post. The force of the impact crushed the skull and caused a rain of blood and brains to splatter.

"And it's mine to destroy! Mine! Mine, mine, mine! No one else can break my property! You hear me! I get to break my things! Me! Only me! Those that break my things, without my permission, must suffer! It's my stuff! My stuff!"

For a moment, the two stared at each other, until Arael broke the silence.

"Why are you here?"

"I have a proposition, my dear Arael. I can provide you with the opportunity to get your revenge against the Chosen."

"I care not of your plans."

It was a lie. Or at least partly. While Arael didn't really care about whatever the elves, humans or dark elves schemed, he was still intrigued.

"What if I added another concession?"

The high elf spoke.

A cheerful smile spread across the vampire's face. How delightfully wicked!

Wiping the smile from his face, the vampire adopted an air of causal disinterest. "What is your plan?"

A globe of light appeared in Tabris' hand. The light shimmered for a moment, before showing the image of a redheaded woman, clad in a red tunic and trousers. She appeared to be training, waving a red bladed sword in intricate motions, a sheen of sweat almost making the skin of her face appear as if it was glowing. Arael could only stare in rapt fascination at the woman. Such strength! Such vitality! Such drive! He knew, right away, that she was special. He giggled like a schoolboy as he licked the blood from the child off his fingers.

He had to have her!

"This," said a smiling Tabris, "will be the key to your revenge. And mine."

x o x

The little girl does not like this place. It is dark, and the smell of what she would learn to recognize as incense is overpowering to her childish senses. But the woman in white robes that is guiding her is relentless in her advance, and her hold on the little girl's wrist is of iron. The woman won't let her go and the child knows it. She has stopped crying long ago, but she's still scared.

She enters a large room, where stands a tall statue of a beautiful woman. The child gasps, realizing that the statue is one of Lilith. She kneels in front of the statue, as her mother showed her, which seems to please the woman who guided her, and thus releases her wrist. In front of the child, a blond woman in white and golden robes is also kneeling in front of the statue in apparent prayers. The woman who led the child silently leaves, which leaves the child confused and scared. Now that she has found her liberty, she doesn't know what to make of it.

The blond woman in front of her gets up and turns toward her, smiling at her in approbation. The child does not trust that smile, however. It seems fake to her. In truth, the woman seems sad.

"What's your name, little one?"

"Mayumi," simply answers the child. "Can I see my mama now?" she asks, hoping that this woman will let her return to her mother.

The woman shakes her head.

"I'm afraid it won't be possible, my child. Your mother is with the Goddess now."

Mayumi doesn't truly know what the woman meant. But she knows that once people go to the Goddess, they never return.

"No! No! Mama!"

The child cries, not even noticing that the woman has now taken her into her arms.

"Don't worry, little one," says High Priestess Ritsuko, as she caresses the girl's raven hair. "We will care for you now, for the Goddess' greater purpose..."

x o x

As the raging winds tore through the old fortress, what saved Mayumi was a water bubble cast by Rei, just as the priestess was about to be smashed against rock and debris at a speed that defied anything the young woman had ever felt. While the bubble buffered the effects of the shock, oblivion claimed her consciousness as the emotional stress was just too much for her to take.

It was probably better that way. For, while unconscious, she had been oblivious of the many collisions that occurred between her protection bubble and the large amounts of debris carried aloft by the wild winds. Nor was she aware of just how high the localized tempest took her and how fast she fell to the ground. Had she seen all of that, and her heart not failed her out of sheer fright, her respect for the Water Chosen would have increased tenfold, the fact that the elf managed to keep up her water protection around her though the entire ordeal being testament of Rei's focus and determination.

When Mayumi finally regained consciousness, she was greeted by blurred colors and shapes, her glasses having been one small casualty in this battle. Despite her impaired vision, Mayumi could see that she was surrounded by destruction. She was standing in a deep crater gouged in the earth, the wind explosion having blown away earth and fortress together. Looking up, she could only see what seemed a fraction of what had once been a stone fortress, now appearing more a pile of crumbled debris.

Had Shinji done this? Of all of them, he was the only one capable of wind magic. But to bring such destruction... Even with the Wind Crest, she could hardly believe someone could do this, Wind Chosen or not. Particularly considering that Shinji was still learning how to summon his powers. No... it was something else. It had felt more like... an uncontrolled fury. Yes, this seemed like the most likely explanation. Somehow, Shinji had lost control of his powers. The priestess shuddered to think what would have happened if they hadn't been in an isolated area. Or what if it was to happen while Shinji was inside the Holy Wind Armor? The destruction would be devastating. For the first time, the priestess began to consider that, perhaps, the prophecy that scared Lady Ritsuko so much might be genuine.

Still, looking around her, Mayumi noticed a white form topped by light blue, which she assumed was Rei. Painfully, the priestess got to her feet and headed toward the high elf, trying not to trip on her way. Each step hurt, her body aching for countless bruises and her arm throbbed with pain, injured again in this latest ordeal. Had Mayumi known that adventures were this painful, she might have pleaded to Lady Ritsuko to reconsider her choice as companion for the Chosen.

Getting closer to Rei, she could, somewhat, see a few more details, as she realized that Rei seemed to be healing an unconscious Kensuke, by the white light that shone from Rei's hands. She didn't stare long at Rei, however, as something else caught her eye. Near them a globe of golden light shone, enveloping two human forms she couldn't see clearly. Trying to focus through the light, she was finally able to recognize the shape of Shinij's swords; one on each side of the globe, floating in midair.

What her challenged eyes couldn't see, her trained cleric senses felt. Magic. Holy magic. Such has she had never felt before. Normally, while using white magic, she felt several things. Comfort, warmth, purity. But this... the feeling she felt from such power seemed to transcend anything she had ever felt before. It felt... like pure love.

"It is healing them," said Rei, breaking Mayumi of her awe.

"Them?" asked Mayumi, trying again to see through the light, but failing.

"Shinji and Catahlenyah. While Shinji is simply exhausted, the woman almost died."

"Oh no!" gasped Mayumi. Then, a thought occurred to her. "What about... mister Mibu?"

"He was probably dead before you even reached this place..." simply said Rei, confirming Kensuke's previous guess.

"Poor Catahlenyah..." Mayumi could feel tears well up in her eyes at the thought. She hadn't really known either adventurer, but she felt saddened by the female warrior's loss.

"It is unfortunate," agreed Rei, which surprised Mayumi. Normally... such reflection would have appeared trivial to the elf. "Her physical injuries will heal. But her heart... will be forever wounded."

The two of them did not say more, each lost in their own thoughts.

x o x

Shinji stared at the ceiling of his room. Several days had passed, he imagined. He wasn't really sure. Time was something he wasn't very much aware of. He knew that he was physically fit now. He had been healed from his injuries for a long time. He also didn't feel as tired as he had when he had first woken up. Yet, he couldn't make himself leave his bed.

His friends had come. At least, he thought they had. His recollections of the last days were fragmentary at most. They had said the same thing. That it wasn't his fault. That he had done his best.

Except Rei. She hadn't said anything. He was grateful for that.

His mind understood their words. He had known right away, when he had seen Mibu attack Catahlenyah, that it had been too late already. It had been too late even before they had gone after him.

But his heart couldn't accept it. He couldn't help but blame himself. Perhaps if he had been stronger... Perhaps if he had asked Mibu to come back to the inn with them...

Mayumi had told him how his swords had healed him and Catahlenyah back there. Maybe... maybe if he hadn't killed Mibu... Mayumi had said it was impossible, that no undead could ever be one of the living again.

But none of them could explain the strange behavior of Shinji's weapons. None could really understand the power that lay within them. So, maybe...

Shinji barely registered the energetic knocks on his door. The sight of Catahlenyah, however, brought Shinji out of his daze. She stood before him, equipment packed and on her back, save for 'Skullcrusher', which had been lost in the destruction of the vampire's ruins.

"Catahlenyah..."

He didn't know what to day. He could barely look at her.

"I wished to thank you before leaving," simply said the foreign woman. Shinji's eyes widened as she bowed before him.

"Catahlenyah! I... you don't have to... I..."

The woman shook her head. "You saved Mibu from fate worse than death. You freed his soul. He be grateful. I am too."

"Catahlenyah..."

"Mibu warrior. He man of the road. Knew the risks. By saving him with sword, you honored his spirit. And... because his soul free, one day I see him again."

Upon hearing those words, Shinji felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulder and heart. For the first time since he had woken up, tears ran freely down his cheeks. He had done the right thing after all. Looking at Catahlenyah, he could see tears on her face as well.

Without needing to say anything both reached out and tightly hugged each other, crying in silence for an unknown period of time. Finally releasing the other, the two stepped back and Shinji looked at the tall woman again.

"Cat... take care of yourself. Be safe."

He didn't need to say more, he knew. Catahlenyah was an adventurer. The life on the road was her way of life. She would go on, and try to find herself in her travels.

The woman nodded. "You too, Shinji. Until we meet again."

Shinji smiled. "I'll look forward to it."

Without any other words, the woman left his room and his life.

Getting out of bed, Shinji got dressed. He had things to do.

x o x

In the days spent in Shimane, Mayumi had thought long and hard about the letter she held in her hand. Finally, making up her mind for good, she opened her window and sent it on its way, a bird of light flying toward her superior.

In her letter, she had written about their adventures against Shimane's vampire. She had included every detail she had been able to gather, except for two. She had left out the destruction of the tower by Shinji's powers, as well as the strange behavior of Shinji's swords. She knew that by leaving out such information she was disobeying Lady Ritsuko's orders, but she also knew that the High Priestess' interpretation of these events might be too extreme. Whether she regretted it or not, Mayumi was involved with the Chosen and their adventures now. As their companion, she felt it was her responsibility to protect them. Besides, she wanted to know more before talking to Ritsuko about this. Especially about Shinji's swords. As a priestess, she knew of most holy artifacts. She had never known of swords capable of generating holy magic on their own. It was most intriguing...

A knock on her door surprised her. Taking a few seconds to regain her composure and smooth out her dress, she answered.

"You may enter."

The door opened to reveal the smiling sight of Kensuke. For some reason, Mayumi couldn't help herself but feel her cheeks grow slightly warmer. Ever since their adventure, she had some troubles dealing with his presence.

"You... you're using the door this time, I see," she said with a smile, trying to tease him to hide her embarrassment.

Kensuke chuckled at that, although his cheeks did color a bit.

"I couldn't find any flowers, I'm afraid."

Mayumi tried to ignore her suddenly increasing heartbeat.

"Ah... umm... what can I do for you?"

"Well... Rei wanted me to get you... the horses are ready, so we can leave at any time."

"I see..."

Taking this opportunity to break eye contact with Kensuke, the priestess hurried to make sure that all her possessions were in her bags and with her hand, verified the presence of her mace at her waist, despite knowing well that it hadn't left her side since her return from the site of the fallen fortress.

"I'm ready."

"Alright," said Kensuke, picking up her bags.

"Kensuke!" If Mayumi had managed to hide her embarrassment until now, it was all rendered moot as her face turned crimson. "I can carry my own bags!"

"It would be wrong for a gentleman to let a beautiful lady exert herself."

"Mouu..."

Still, Mayumi couldn't help but smile. Kensuke could be really sweet... when he wanted to be.

When they reached the horses that Rei had already finished preparing, Mayumi noticed the absence of Shinji.

"Where's Shinji?"

"There. We'll pick him up on the way."

Mayumi nodded, understanding what Kensuke had meant.

They found Shinji at the site of their last battle. On the edge of the crater that now scarred the land they could see that Shinji had erected a small stone mound, in front of which he was standing, apparently lost in thought.

"Shinji. It is time," Rei called to him.

Shinji turned toward their companions, greeting them with a peaceful smile. It was radically different than the haunted look Mayumi had seen on his face a few days prior.

"Alright," he said with a nod, then got on his horse. "Let's go."

And thus the adventurers headed toward the next step of their journey.

[To Be Continued]

Next Chapter - Enter the Crimson Knight

Asuka : You know you don't want to miss it!

* * *

Author's notes :

One of the biggest challenges I find myself facing with this project is handling the massive cast of characters involved. With normal fanfic stories, it's relatively easy. Since all the characters are already well defined, there are many details that one can skip over, because those who followed the series already know about them. In an alternate universe story, it's more complicated due to the situational changes, as well as the tweaking of personalities. So, while I was able so far to do work on the main characters, the same can't exactly be said about the secondary ones. Ritsuko, for instance, comes to mind. There are times where expressing all the different ideas I have in mind becomes difficult, especially with more or less eighteen to twenty characters that need to be developed to different degrees (and that's without the occasional ACCs). Thankfully, I still have more than half of the story to go. Still, dealing with all those characters does remain one heck of a challenge.

Not that I'm going to let that stop me... Even if Chosen has become an undertaking much more massive than what I had initially expected. At least, I'm still having fun ^_^

Now, about vampires... There are several rules to vampirism, which tend to differ from author to author. I thought about it a while and decided to use the following:

1 - To create a vampire disciple, a vampire first needs to drain the "victim" of its blood, until he/she is on the very edge of death. Then, the vampire will feed the newly breed undead with its own blood, which will trigger the change. This is based on the Anne Rice chronicles, among others stories.

2 - Ghouls were inspired from Hellsing. Ghouls are simply victims who were drained dry of their blood and infected by the vampire's saliva or blood. After being dead for a certain period of time, they are reborn as bloodthirsty ghouls, only obeying their master's commands in the limit of their now primitive abilities. The most common practice to avoid creating a ghoul is to either decapitate the victim or incinerate it (which also serves to hide evidences).

3 - Being drained of a small quantity of blood is most of the time relatively "safe", in terms that the victim won't either become a vampire or a ghoul. The vampire, if powerful enough, can however gain a certain influence over the victim. The victim will be linked to the vampire and be extremely receptive to the vampire's commands. In essence, the victim becomes the vampire's slave or puppet.

* * *

Extra :

*Things you will NOT see in Chosen*

Finally, after countless struggles, the Chosen find themselves standing before the resurrected Dark Lord. Because he is an evil dark lord, Adam is a formless black mass... that is until it takes a giant humanoid form.

"Who dares stand before me?" asks Adam in an evilly booming voice(TM).

"We do!" choruses the four companions.

"I am Shinji, the Green Wind Chosen..." says the previously mentioned Chosen, in a rather depressed tone. He wears an embarrassing green plastic bodysuit, with a cheap plastic helmet designed to resemble a bird head. "I defend the skies and protect the peace..." As he speaks, he makes a few mindless martial arts wannabe moves, before taking a pause that wants itself to be cool, but fails entirely, and not only because of the green clad Chosen lack of enthusiasm.

"i am rei, the blue water chosen," follows Rei, in her usual monotone. She is dressed similarly to Shinji, but is clad in blue and her helmet is made to resemble a shark, since a dolphin wouldn't appear aggressive enough even if it seems like a more suitable choice for her. "i protect the blue sea and the peace." While Rei's choreography is flawless, it seems even less convincing than Shinji's.

"Yo! I'm Touji, da Black Earth Chosen," continues Touji. His helmet is made to resemble a turtle. You know... because it's sturdy? "And the Earth is gonna kick yer ass!" Touji fumbles through his own moves, but at least, he seems ready to do what he just said.

"And I AM THE GREAT, THE MARVELOUS, ASUKA LANGLEY, RED FIRE CHOSEN!" Every one cringe at how loud Asuka is, too much in pain from the verbal assault to pay attention to her helmet, in the shape of a dragon's head. "I protect the peace with my FIERY MIGHT!" Asuka just takes her final pose, finding that choreographies are stupid.

She is right.

"In the name of Lilith, we will punish you!"

"Bwhahahaha!" It is unknown if Adam's laugh is one of evil, or if he's simply laughing at the Chosen. "Puny humans like you can never defeat me!"

"We'll see about that!" says Asuka. Because she is clad in red, she naturally assumed command. "Holy Armors, we summon thee!"

With big flashy explosions, the Holy Armors appears and the Chosen are teleported into them.

"Alright Chosen! Merge!"

"Yeah!" "Hai..." "hai."

"Green Holy Armor, transform..."

Under Shinji's command, the giant robot becomes a giant green metal eagle.

"transform."

Under Rei's command, the Water Armor becomes a giant shark.

"Black Holy Armor, trans... ah... emm... ah, change, damnit!"

And behold, the Earth Armor changed itself into a giant turtle.

"RED FIRE ARMOR! TRANSFORM!"

In a mighty fire explosion, the Fire Armor transformed itself to reveal the form of a deadly looking red dragon.

It shows that Asuka had bullied the FX department into giving her the best effects.

"HOLY ARMORS, MERGE!"

Opening, the turtle's shell reveals a set of legs and foot. Flying toward the top of the turtle, the eagle joined with it to form a head and torso. Finally, the shark shifted itself to be the new construct's left arm, while the dragon became its right.

"SUPER EVANGELION, GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With a strike of its mighty sword, the newly formed Super Evangelion slashed Adam in half, who died in an agonized cheep gurgle.

"WE WON!"

And thus the world is safe.

Until next week.

(A/N : This was inspired by a reader comment about "how it would be cool to see the Holy Armors combined". While Magic Knight Rayearth managed to make such a thing look good, I have no intention of doing it. It's been done several times before, and really, this sort of above imagery won't leave my mind when I think about that... and this is scary.)

* * *

Extra - D&D stats by Myssa Rei :

Mayumi Yamagishi, female Bard 3/Cleric 5 of Lilith: CR 8; Medium-sized humanoid (human); HD 3d6 plus 5d8 plus 8; hp 41; Init +2; Spd ft. 30 ft.; AC 16 (touch 12, flat-footed 14); Atk +6 melee (1d6/x2, masterwork light mace), or +7 ranged touch (by spell); SA Divine spell use, bardic spell use, turn undead 10x/day; SQ Bardic knowledge +5, bardic music (countersong, fascinate, inspire competence, inspire courage), bardic proficiency (short composite bow), spontaenous casting of cure spells; AL NG; SV Fort +6, Ref +6, Will +10; Str 10, Dex 14, Con 12, Int 14, Wis 16, Cha 16. Height 5 ft.

Skills and Feats: Concentration +11, Diplomacy +10, Gather Information +5, Heal +10, Knowledge (Arcana) +4, Knowledge (Nobility) +4, Knowledge (Religion) +6, Perform (solo singing, choir singing) +11, Sense Motive +9, Spellcraft +12, Use Magic Device +9; Combat Casting, Extra Turning, Skill Focus: Perform, Spell Penetration.

Bardic Spells Known (3/2; base DC = 13 + spell level):

0 - dancing lights, daze, ghost sound, mage hand, open/close, prestidigitation;  
1 - charm person, protection from evil, sleep.

Domains: Song (inspire greatness 1/day, +2 competence bonus to all Perform checks), Sun (greater turning 1/day)

Clerical Spells Prepared (5/4+1/3+1; base DC = 13 + spell level):

0 - create water, light, mending, purify food and drink, resistance;  
1 - bless, comprehend languages, *distort speech (target's speech becomes unintelligible, hampers spellcasting), sanctuary, shield of faith;  
2 - calm emotions, *entrall, hold person, silence. *Domain spell.

Possessions:. Masterwork light mace, bodice of resistance +2, bracers of armor +2, holy symbol of Lilith, ring of protection +2, ring of warmth, backpack, bedroll, book of devotional hymns, extra clothes, ink (2 vials), inkpen, travel journal.


	10. Chapter 10: Enter the Crimson Knight

While the Royal Castle dwarfed it by its sheer size, Tokyo's Great Cathedral of Lilith was still impressive to behold. The pure white stone walls rose several stories high and the crystal statue of Lilith that stood on its wooden roof was always a sight to see when the sun shone against it.

Most felt a relief mixed with awe at the sight of the imposing temple. To most believers, a temple of Lilith was a place where one could seek peace of mind and heart. Although one of the faith, Mayumi had never truly felt this way. Even after all these years, she couldn't forget the reasons why she had come to this place. With the death of her parents, the Church of Lilith had taken upon itself to see that she would grow into a fine woman... and believer of Lilith, of course. But now that she was old enough to understand the world she lived in, Mayumi knew well that the Church had taken her under its wing because of her heritage, and not out of the goodness of its heart.

They kept her close by... just in case they would need her. And also to keep watch upon her. Mayumi bore no illusions. She was aware that those who knew of her abilities feared her, just as her family had been feared.

She couldn't blame them, really. She herself feared her abilities as a songstress. She had barely dared explore her talents, limiting herself to the songs she could remember her mother singing. Songs to heal the heart and the flesh. She knew that if she wasn't careful, her voice could kill as easily as it could heal. It had nearly happened, once.

The knowledge that she was, at best, a tool to be used lessened the joy she should have felt at being back to what had been her home for most of her life. If asked, she would have admitted that her life at the temple had been far from bad. While she hadn't exactly made a lot of friends, the other girls had always been nice to her... when not too busy gossiping about men and other things a proper priestess really shouldn't talk about. She had also discovered an affinity with books, and the Great Cathedral's massive library had been one of her favorite places to spend her free time. And most of all, Mayumi truly did enjoy helping people. There was probably no better reward in the world than the knowledge that she had saved a life. For that reason she didn't regret becoming a priestess, even if the initial choice hadn't been hers to make.

Approaching the temple's massive silver double doors, Mayumi stopped her progression to address one the two men guarding the entrance. Both of them were at least a head taller than her and thickly built. Clad in white plate armor, each bore the cross of Lilith emblazoned on their breastplate. They were paladins, holy warriors sworn to the service of the Order of Lilith. Like the White Knight, they were knowledgeable in both the arts of sword and healing. However, unlike Lady Misato, paladins of this order were chosen for their unwavering loyalty and fanatical devotion to church doctrine and hierarchy. Their role in this complex world was simple: eradicate evil and protect the just. But often Mayumi had found herself wondering who exactly could truly decide who was just and who wasn't, save for Lilith herself? Such doubt would never cross the minds of these men however. With an order from a High Priestess the Paladins of Lilith would kill her or even Shinji without batting an eye.

Such blind devotion frightened her... and also saddened her. She was certain that this was not the way Lilith wished for her children to try and experience her love.

"State your business," said the holy warrior before her, in a direct and cold tone.

Before she could answer, Mayumi felt a sort of buzzing in the back of her mind. She was now familiar with the sensation of the truth spell. If she tried to lie, the men would automatically know. While she had often been subjected to such spells, and knew how to cast them, it was the sort of magic she disliked using. To look into someone else's mind, no matter how just the reason... it felt dirty and shameless. The only times she had cast that spell was for practical exercises when learning it. She didn't intend to do it ever again.

Another reason to be uncomfortable with truth spells was that church doctrine allowed the Paladins to cut down anyone who told falsehoods upon the steps of the Cathedral. To her horror, she had once seen such a judgement carried out. Often she had wished the king would ban the practice, but he only had a limited influence upon the Order. Crown and Church occasionally had competing views, and over Church policy the king had little influence. Over others, the Church exhibited more than just spiritual power. The only person that seemed capable of defying the Order without fear was High Mage Gendo.

"I am Mayumi of the White Sisterhood. I am here to report to High Priestess Ritsuko, as requested by her Ladyship."

The man who had asked the question nodded, apparently satisfied, and opened one of the great silver doors, permitting her entry.

As always, the Cathedral was buzzing with activity. If the soul of the Japanese faith was located in Kelethin, one could say that the heart resided within the Great Cathedral. Here was the place where every decision regarding the Order and the services of the Church were made. Dozens, if not hundreds of priests and priestesses working here on a daily basis doing the work needed to keep the Church alive as a faith. Scribing reports from clerics all over the land, studying new illnesses or curses to cure, administering the Church's archives, managing Church funds, debating lay policy, and much, much more. The talk that filled the hall was the steady heartbeat of the faithful.

So, when the buzz suddenly dropped to an unnerving silence upon Mayumi's entrance to the main hall... the priestess couldn't help but slow to a halt, and gulp nervously... and sweatdrop when that single sound echoed ominously throughout the marble chamber. With dozens... no, hundreds... of pairs of eyes fixed upon her, Mayumi could feel a rolling wave of anxiety clawing its way up her body. There... there was nothing wrong with her... right? She had taken the time to wash off the grime from the road and donned a fresh dress before coming. Had she forgotten something?

...anything?...

Then, as if the gates to the Abyss had opened up before her, a horde of priestesses in white robes seemed to teleport themselves around her. Their voices rose in a horrendous cacophony as they bombarded her with questions.

"Mayumi, is it true that you traveled with the Chosen?"

"What kind of guy is the Wind Chosen?"

"Is it true that the Water Chosen is the daughter of Lady Ayanami?"

"Is it true you fought a Kagenoshi all by yourself?"

"Sir Shinji is so cute! Does he have a girlfriend?"

Mayumi found herself dazed by the barrage of questions. She could understand nothing as the flock of priestesses around her doubled their investigative efforts. She opened her mouth to answer, but only a squeak escaped as she was too overwhelmed to think let alone try and formulate some answer that made sense.

"ENOUGH!"

The single severe word and the punctuation of a scepter clanging off stone tile cut through the priestesses' questions and made them all jump in terror. None needed to look to know that High Priestess Ritsuko was glaring at them with an annoyed expression and a look in her eye that promised many hard hours of punishment duty for those that continued to displease her. Before Mayumi could blink the girls dispersed, fleeing back to their work with the same mysterious speed they had arrived.

"Honestly," said the High Priestess, shaking her head in disapproval, "you would think that those girls would know how important their duty is."

Mayumi didn't really want to comment on that so she changed the subject, hoping to save the girls from the High Priestess' ire.

"You wanted to see me, Lady Ritsuko?"

The High Priestess nodded, apparently pleased that Mayumi wished to get to the business that had brought her to the temple right away.

"Yes. We have much to discuss. Your reports were very interesting and seemed complete, but I would like nonetheless to hear of all you have to say about your time with the Chosen."

"As you wish."

Without another word, Mayumi followed the High Priestess to her office. There was no doubt in her mind that they would spend a long time there.

* * *

CHOSEN

An Evangelion inspired fantasy elsewhere story Based on characters created by and copyright GAINAX

Written by Alain Gravel

Assistant: Darren Demaine Proof-readers: Jeremy Mullin & Alex Churchill Muse: Myssa Elaine Santos Rei

CHAPTER 10 - Enter the Crimson Knight

* * *

"How heartless of the White Knight! We just got to Tokyo and she already sent us away!"

Shinji sighed. Kensuke hadn't stopped complaining ever since they had met Misato at the entrance to Tokyo. Although, he suspected that Kensuke was more annoyed by the fact that the famed White Knight he had been so eager to meet had completely ignored him than the fact that they had been sent off again so soon.

"It's not so bad, Kensuke. Besides, she gave us new supplies..."

Internally, Shinji cringed at the thought and prayed to the Goddess that those were army rations and nothing that Misato had a hand in making.

"If our new mission causes you consternation, you should have remained in Tokyo. Only Shinji and I were requested to go," Rei informed him in a dull monotone.

Kensuke stared at her as if she had just started singing a bawdy wenching tune.

"And miss the arrival in Japan of the Fire Chosen? No way! I'm your chronicler! I'm supposed to be there for the important events!"

Shinji sweatdropped as Kensuke continued to ramble on to anyone who would listen about responsibilities to future generations and such. The Wind Chosen quickly decided that Kensuke was all the audience the bard needed and so tuned his friend out. Instead, he turned to Rei. Maybe she would have a better idea of what awaited them. All that he knew was limited to what Misato had told them. The Fire Chosen would soon arrive from the Continent and they were to wait for her.

"Why do you think Misato sent us to do this, Rei? I mean, there are other people who could have welcomed the Fire Chosen..."

"I can see many reasons," answered the high elf. "I believe the main one is an issue of security. Misato may fear an Enemy attempt to terminate the Fire Chosen before she joins us. Even if well trained, the Fire Chosen may not have the power to stand against a Kagenoshi should the Enemy send one against her."

Shinji nodded. This did make sense. While she didn't always look reliable, he should have known that Misato would have had sound reasons to send them to meet the Fire Chosen. She was after all the Captain of the Royal Guard.

"The Fire Chosen will also be our companion from now on. It is reasonable that we should get acquainted as soon as possible, to facilitate our abilities to work as a team."

"I guess you're right," agreed Shinji. "A new companion, uh?" Shinji couldn't help but smile at the thought. Soon, he would meet someone that might become a new friend. For someone who had so little company in the past, such a thought was a precious one. "I wonder what sort of person the Fire Chosen is?"

For a moment, the elf seemed lost in thought, before speaking once more.

"One of Fire, Heart Unreadable,

"Her soul a battleground,

"Whose passion, a fickle blaze,

"Can give needed warmth,

"Or burn and most often scald."

Those words... Shinji had heard them before...

"That's the Chosen prophecy, right?"

The high elf nodded. "I could not say what kind of person the Fire Chosen is. But if the Fire Chosen is anything like her chosen element and what is told in the Chosen prophecy... we may need to be on our guard. It is possible that the Fire Chosen may be of a volatile, unpredictable temper. A passionate heart, capable of warming or burning those that approaches it."

Shinji pondered Rei's words. Passionate and volatile. It seemed the total opposite of the composed and cold high elf. Would this all work out? Would Water and Fire complement each other, or instead stand opposed on opposite sides of an insurmountable chasm?

"Do not worry," said the blue haired Chosen. "Have faith in the Goddess' choices. She has chosen well for her warrior of the Wind, after all."

Shinji blinked. Had Rei just smiled at him? Registering the compliment, he found himself blushing.

Rei was probably right. He had to trust in the Goddess. No good would come out of worrying either way.

x o x

Mayumi had talked for hours on end. Under the inquisitive gaze of High Priestess Ritsuko, Mayumi had recounted the details of her adventures well into the night, frequently interrupted when the High Priestess had a question to ask, or demanded more details. Mayumi found herself wishing she had Kensuke's narrative talents. He might have had an easier time than her. Or maybe not. Her expose of her mission was really more of an interrogation and Lady Ritsuko had been relentless with her questions. Mayumi had found herself retelling, several times, everything she remembered from these past few weeks, save two details: the strange comportment of Shinji's swords, and the uncontrolled powers that had laid waste to the vampire's fortress.

As the night progressed, High Priestess Ritsuko became progressively more irritable. She was obviously looking for something in Mayumi's tale, but her subordinate was not providing. The raven-haired priestess could take a guess about what it was. The High Priestess was looking for proofs to validate the Chosen Prophecy that foretold of the Wind Chosen's failure. While she had her own degrees of doubts about the Wind Chosen, especially after what she had seen in their last adventure, Mayumi remained skeptical about the prophecy, and couldn't understand why Lady Ritsuko was so adamant about it. Did she have a grudge against Shinji for some unfathomable reason?

Finally, Lady Ritsuko let out a defeated sigh and with a hand gesture silenced Mayumi, who had been rambling on for the last few minutes about the breakfast the group had shared in an inn on their way back to Tokyo. The priestess gulped nervously, awaiting what her superior would say next. The High Priestess rubbed her temples, a sign that she had apparently developed a headache during the last few hours, then gave Mayumi a serious look.

"You've carried out your duties well, Mayumi. I didn't expect any less from you."

Mayumi blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, Lady Ritsuko."

The High Priestess did not seem to have heard Mayumi's reply, her mind clearly focused on something. The junior priestess waited, glad to finally give her dry throat a chance to recover. She wished there was some water, but aside from a few candles to light the room and Mayumi's own reports laying there, Ritsuko's desk was bare. So she waited while her superior mulled over whatever she was considering. Finally, Ritusko broke the unnerving silence.

"It appears that the Chosen are doing well. In fact, better than I had anticipated. Three Kagenoshi have already been defeated and two Holy Armors have been awakened."

Mayumi nodded. "Lady Rei is very dedicated to the cause of the Goddess, and Sir Shinji is learning well from her."

"Yes," said Ritsuko, a frown obvious on her face. "There seems to be nothing to worry about the Chosen at this time." Again, the high priestess sighed, then her gaze hardened. "However, something about your tale troubles me."

Mayumi could feel herself gulp at the intensity of her superior's gaze. Had Ritsuko sensed that she had been keeping something to herself?

"The vampire you fought," Ritsuko said gravely. "It wasn't affected by sunlight as the Water Chosen broke into her room, correct?"

"Well..." Mayumi frowned as she tried to recall what had happened at the time. It was all so vague and confusing, having been in pain and her vision impaired by shattered glasses. Replaying the events in her mind, she did notice that the High Priestess was correct. "You're right. The light that entered the room didn't destroy the vampire. True, I don't think it directly touched her, but she made no move to flee or protect herself from it either."

"This is worrying. If your memories are accurate, then it's possible that this vampire was immune to the effects of sunlight, at least to a degree."

"But that's absurd! No vampire is immune to sunlight!"

The High Priestess gave a little laugh at her subordinate's outburst.

"A half-truth. True, no vampire is totally immune to sunlight. As creatures of darkness, they fear the revealing light of the sun and are weakened by it. However, if old enough, a vampire may be able to withstand sunlight without being burnt."

"But..." Mayumi said weakly as she took this new - and disturbing - bit of information in. "The vampire didn't seem so old..."

Lady Ritsuko nodded. "It may be that this vampire was created by another of considerable age and power, and thus inherited a fraction of her master's powers. It's likely her master might well be over a thousand years old. Perhaps even two."

Mayumi gasped at that. She'd read stories in the archive of such legendary vampires, but the last one had been defeated by White Knight Gendo and High Priestess Naoko over a decade ago. "I don't like this," continued Ritsuko. "I was not aware that such a nosferatu existed anymore. You were lucky. Had you fought that vampire at night, I'm not certain that your level of mastery of white magic would have been enough to destroy it."

Mayumi shuddered at the very thought. She had kept this secret, but she still had nightmares about the fight. She knew that Death had caressed her skin, and it was thanks to her companions and the Goddess that she was still alive today.

"I don't think you should continue on this mission any longer, Mayumi. The timing is not the best, but I believe I should assign Maya to continue your task from now on," Ritsuko finally announced, surprising the priestess.

"But..."

Mayumi found herself at loss for words. She was the first to admit that she disliked the idea of spying on the Chosen. And there had been many situations where she had cursed being chosen to go on this mission. She had been frightened beyond measure, experienced more pain than she had ever felt in her short life, and had almost died. It would be foolish to go on, right?

But...

Why was the idea of abandoning her companions now making her feel so wrong?

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. They were her companions. Her friends. Somehow, along the way, she had grown attached to them. Shinji. Kensuke. Even Rei. To remain safe while her friends would be facing danger...

"With your blessing, I would like to continue my mission," Mayumi said, hoping she didn't sound like she was pleading. The priestess saw Lady Ritsuko raise an eyebrow at the request, and so hurried to explain herself. "I think I've gained the Chosen's confidence. They may not trust someone else as much. And I believe it is my duty to the Goddess to serve her Chosen, and the Church, to their best interests."

As Lady Ritsuko seemed to consider her words, Mayumi hoped that she had been convincing enough. Especially since she didn't mean them the way her superior wanted.

"You bring up good arguments," admitted Lady Ritsuko, to Mayumi's relief. "Very well, you may continue your assignment." The High Priestess paused a moment, then gave her a concerned look. "Be careful. For I fear that you may be placed in more danger than you have been so far."

Mayumi nodded. Truth be told, the very idea scared her, but she would go on. For she knew she wouldn't be alone.

x o x

Having been sent away from Tokyo around noon, the group had only reached the designated meeting place just after nightfall. It was a small, secluded beach a half day's ride from Tokyo. The somewhat rocky coastline here would ensure no prying eyes and also avoid any civilian casualties should something go wrong.

Shinji sat on the sandy beach, looking out towards the sea but his eyes not focused on anything. Due to the absence of a fire he had wrapped his cape over himself, the elven fabric keeping him warm. Thankfully, it was a beautiful night without a cloud in the sky. Overhead a nearly full moon shone brightly, as did countless stars. They way they reflected against the strangely still water below was especially breathtaking. The Wind Chosen regretted that his companions were asleep. This was truly a sight worth sharing. But Kensuke's watch duty had ended almost an hour ago and Rei's turn wouldn't be until the next night, assuming they hadn't yet returned to Tokyo by then.

"May I?"

Shinji was startled from his reverie by Rei's soft voice. He saw her standing at his side, her own body wrapped in her blue cape. For a moment, Shinji wondered what she meant, then understood that she was asking permission to sit by his side.

"Of course."

Truth be told, she had no need to ask as far as he was concerned, even if her sudden proximity did cause conflicting emotions within him, ranging from heated excitement to acute embarrassment.

Rei sat down, her gaze just as lost, if not more, than his had been moments before. Shinji found himself unable to look at the sea anymore, Rei now the entire focus of his attention.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked after a moment, trying to chase away the awkwardness he felt toward the elf's presence.

"No," admitted the elf.

Shinji frowned at that. There was something... wrong... about the blue haired Chosen's attitude. At first glance, she seemed to be as impenetrable as always, but... He could feel it. Even if not the most socially adept person, there was something, deep within himself, that just *knew* something was on Rei's mind. She had come to seek his presence a few times in the past, but this was the first time Shinji had the distinct impression that she needed something from him... even if she perhaps was as clueless as he was about it.

"What is it, Rei?"

The elf turned to him. Shinji nearly gasped at how haunted Rei's eyes suddenly seemed.

"The visions of my dream... They will not leave my mind..."

Rei's usual composure... seemed to have literally crumbled away. Never had it been more clear to Shinji that Rei's usual attitude was simply a mask she always wore. That the girl wasn't emotionless, she was simply a master at suppressing her emotions. Shinji couldn't help but shiver. For something to affect the elf so deeply...

"Rei..."

Shinji didn't know what to say. Dealing with others was a new experience for him. And dealing with Rei seemed even more of a complex task than it was dealing with someone like Mayumi, for instance. Nevertheless, he knew he had to do something.

"What is it Rei?" he asked, figuring that trying to find out what was troubling her was a good starting point. "Did you have a bad dream?"

The elf seemed hesitant for a moment. In fact, she almost got up and left, that is until Shinji caught her by the wrist.

"If something is troubling you," he insisted, despite his increasing heartbeat, "you can tell me..."

Reluctantly, the elf sat down again. For a moment, she looked only at the sand in front of her. Then, she spoke.

"I have seen Death... Everyone died. Engulfed in the Darkness..."

She seemed to shiver in recollection of the memory.

"Sometimes... at night... when I look up to the heavens... I don't see the light of the moon, or the stars... instead all I can see is the darkness between them. That black cloak that fills the emptiness, I see it pouring down from the sky, quenching light, extinguishing life... I can feel it pressing down on me, pushing against my chest, my lungs, smothering me in its black depths..." Her eyes closed tightly. "These nights are but brief instants in my time, soon past and left behind... yet for the now... they seem like they will never end."

"The Enemy," she continued after a moment, seeming to focus on a tangible fear as if it would make her terror less. "It will come for me. And then, it will be the end of everything. I do not know how I know this. I cannot remember anything of my previous life. Of the first time I faced Adam. But I know that the Enemy will seek me out. For what reason, I cannot say. But I know it will result in Death."

Shinji couldn't help but stare at the elf. How long had she kept this to herself? And her words... he couldn't help but be frightened by them. By the intensity of her belief in them.

"Rei..."

The elf closed her eyes and when she opened them, Shinji found them devoid of emotions once more. As if she had again donned the mask she always wore.

"I am sorry to have troubled you. This is my burden to bear, you should not..."

The elf let out a startled gasp as Shinji reached out and hugged her to himself. Truth be told, Shinji was just as surprised as her by his bold gesture. Nevertheless, it felt right, no matter how nervous he suddenly found himself.

"Shinji..."

"You're wrong," he told Rei, who had stiffened the moment he had taken hold of her. "You're not alone, Rei. I'm there for you. The others are too. We'll face this together... and... somehow..."

Somehow... While he hoped he wasn't showing it, Shinji didn't feel as confident as his words sounded. If there was something Rei couldn't face on her own, what difference could he make? Mentally, the Wind Chosen kicked himself. He couldn't let himself think this way. Not again. He wouldn't fail a friend again. If he wasn't strong enough now to help Rei, then the answer was simple. He simply needed to become stronger. With the need to protect the one he was holding against himself, his resolve hardened. He would train harder, fight harder. He wouldn't lose her.

After a long moment, the tension in the elf's stiff body flowed out and she relaxed in his embrace. "Thank you," she said simply, leaning her head against his shoulder and causing him to be the one to stiffen. It took him a few moments to realize that this was very real, and not some dreamed fantasy, before he finally allowed himself to relax somewhat. His hand leaving her for a moment, Shinji grabbed the sides of his cape and used it to envelop them both. Shinji didn't move any further than that, barely dared to breathe, for fear that this intimate moment would end.

"The moon and starlight on the water," the elf said. "It's as if there is more light and less darkness this night." There was a small pause. "It is beautiful to see."

"Yes..." answered Shinji. But not while looking at the waves.

They stayed that way for a long time, Rei seemingly content to remain where she was, her eyes eventually closing.

"The sound of the waves is comforting..." she barely whispered.

A few moments later, she was sound asleep in Shinji's arms.

The Wind Chosen smiled at the sight, and hoped that, this time, whatever horrors plagued Rei's sleep would not reach her.

x o x

"I swear! Have Japanese people no shame?"

The high-pitched voice broke through Shinji's dreams. Damn it! These had been nice too! The details were escaping him, but he could clearly remember it had been pleasant. Just like the warm, soft thing against his cheek. Not wanting to get up, he hugged his pillow tighter.

Strange, he didn't remember taking one with him. As a matter of fact, pillows weren't usually this heavy and hard. Well, what he was holding wasn't exactly hard, but it sure was more consistent than feathers. Almost... fleshy.

Wait... since when did his pillow let out soft murmurs when he squeezed it? Now that he mentioned it, his pillow definitely wasn't as big as this one... and certainly wasn't as curvy, pressing against his body in a most pleasurable way...

Shinji's eyes opened and were greeted by the sight of Rei's still sleeping face.

"Eek!"

After realizing his current situation, and most importantly, how his body had adapted to it by unconsciously seeking the most comfortable way to snuggle against Rei, Shinji developed some new form of magical travel by ending up a few meters away from the girl in a heartbeat without actually moving through the space between those points. And his heartbeat was now thumping away at a very unhealthy rate. Its pace only began to return to normal as he realized that Rei was slowly awakening. Good, she probably hadn't been aware of anything. And hopefully, a certain part of his anatomy would return to normal before she would look at him.

Then Shinji's mind brought his attention to the presence of the speaker that had awoken him. Expecting to see Kensuke, and suffer through a merciless teasing, Shinji gaped instead at a woman about his own age. She had the most incredible hair -red! It was red!- that he'd ever seen. The curvature of her features was subtly different from what he was used to seeing on girls, but it gave an exotic look to the woman's face. Thin eyebrows were arched downwards right now, giving a glare to startlingly bright blue eyes, and a scowl marred what would otherwise have been a pretty face.

The girl appeared to be tall, slim, and athletic, although this opinion was hard to confirm since her entire figure was clad in well-crafted metal plate and dark leathers. The metal breastplate, bracers, and greaves all had a red tint to them, and it matched the cape that fluttered out behind her impressively. The leather between the metal armor was a darker shade but seemed to glisten with richness of quality. A longsword was sheathed at her left side, and her hands were planted firmly on her hips in derision.

Shinji didn't realize he'd been gawking until the newcomer barked, "Paint a portrait! It'll last longer!" That pulled his mind back long enough for him to realize that something was tingling inside his head. Bringing his eyes down, he realized that this woman's sword fairly blazed with power, even to his poorly trained senses. It was a foreign power, yet a strangely comforting one. Still, this woman possessed great magical energy and seemed angry enough to use it. Drawing his blades, he drew himself up and stepped into a position to protect Rei.

"Who are you?" he challenged.

The woman's expression changed, the scowl disappearing and an eager, almost predatory grin crossed her features. Just seeing that caused Shinji to unknowingly take a step back, and when she licked her lips in apparent anticipation some part of his soul bolted off the beach in terror and it took a vast effort to keep the rest of him from following.

"Dead men don't need to know my name," she answered, in an accented, dangerous tone as her hand grasped the hilt of her sword. Her accent was far from being as thick as Catahlenyah's however.

Off to one side, completely unconcerned over the prospect of imminent violence, Rei rose to her feet. "She is the Fire Chosen," the elf said with near disinterest. That only seemed to irritate the new person.

"Oh!" Shinji said, suddenly feeling stupid. He mentally kicked himself for not realizing it earlier. After all, they had been waiting for the Fire Chosen, so who else should show up here? And it certainly made sense that he would feel power from her. In fact, now that he thought about it, he realized that the power he felt, although foreign, did fit. It was the missing piece of the puzzle he had felt when touching Tokyo's barrier. The one elemental force missing. Water, Air, Earth, and now Fire. Fire elemental magic.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize," Shinji added as he sheathed his kodachi. "I'm Shinji, the Wind Chosen. My friend is Rei, the Water Chosen. We were waiting..."

"WHAT?"

The Fire Chosen's outburst shocked both Shinji and Rei. In fact, moments later Kensuke had appeared, obviously startled into consciousness by the commotion.

"What's going..." the bard found himself suddenly at a loss for words as he noticed the armor-clad woman. As he stared at her in amazement, she totally ignored him. Marching forward like a volcanic thunderstorm the girl closed on Shinji, who once again had to fight off the very attractive mental image of himself fleeing the beach.

Getting right up into the Wind Chosen's face the new girl stared hard into his eyes, causing Shinji to break out in a nervous sweat. Very deliberately the Fire Chosen traced her gaze down his body... then back up. Standing there, sweating, Shinji couldn't help but feeling somehow naked.

Naked, and... inadequate.

Finally the woman looked back into his eyes, her features twisted in disgust. "No way," she said flatly. "I can understand about the high elf, but there's no way a common nobody like you could possibly be the Wind Chosen."

"Hey!"

That was all the protest Shinji managed to make, however. As irritating as it sounded, the redhead did have a point. He was just a commoner. Even less... he was just some unwanted child that had been abandoned by his parents... Before Shinji's spirits were crushed to nothingness, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, and raised his head to see the comforting - to him - red gaze of the high elf. She spoke no words, but Shinji could feel her silent support nonetheless.

"And who are you to talk, lady?" asked Kensuke, visibly insulted for Shinji.

"Kensuke..."

The armored woman just grinned confidently.

"Who am I? I am Asuka Langley, Knight of the Holy Flame, Defender of the Realm, Duchess of the Border Marches, crown princess of Germania!" she said in a tone of such imperious self-confidence that Shinji's jaw dropped. Seeing that everyone was either stunned into silence - or, in the case of the elf, just not saying anything - she tossed her hair back. "As you can see, I'm much more suitable to be one of Lilith's Chosen than some boring-looking little boy."

Shinji was still gapping at the redhead in total shock. The Fire Chosen was royalty? Then again, Rei also was... of sort. She was the daughter of the leader of her race and that had never bothered him so far. Yet... this new girl was intimidating, and this new revelation just made it worse.

Being far more used to weird things happening in his life, Kensuke recovered while Shinji's brain was still hitched to a wagon without a horse.

"Feh. I'll have you know that Shinji killed three Kagenoshi so far," said Kensuke, raising three fingers to emphasize the point. "And one of them even before he had awakened his Holy Armor. I don't know what sort of great deed you think you've accomplished, but I doubt they can beat that. And they certainly weren't great enough to reach my ears! You probably should return home before you get kidnapped... that's all princesses are usually good for."

Kensuke seemed to realize that he had said too much when the Fire Chosen's sword appeared in her hand. Flames immolated the blade, their fury not seeming to harm the blade's wielder in the least. As unsettling a sight as the flaming metal was, the eyes of the girl were far more fearsome. Instinctively, Shinji tensed, ready to move if the red-headed princess decided to wipe Kensuke out of existence.

This really wasn't going well...

Things took a turn to the worse as suddenly, both Rei and Shinji turned toward the source of another, overwhelming, familiar power.

"Kensuke! Get down!"

As if on a common accord, the Wind and Water Crests flared to life, as Shinji and Rei hastily erected a wind and ice barrier. It was an exercise they had recently practiced, but Shinji had never thought it would have to be put to use so fast. Something slammed into the barriers, venting its energies against the shield. There was a fearsome windstorm and a clash of eldritch lightning before the barrier and dark energy destroyed each other in a titanic explosion.

"What was that?" demanded the Fire Chosen, Kensuke momentarily forgotten as the insignificant worm he was.

"Kagenoshi," Shinji simply replied between clenched teeth. So Misato had been right. The enemy had come for the Fire Chosen after all. It was still in humanoid form, Shinji noted, as it approached. Its skin was a dead white like the first one encountered, and its eyes shone with the same purplish power. But that was all they had in common. This one was wearing a simple white robe, the color making the pallor of its skin seem even worse. Around its neck it wore a simple necklace, and dangling from the chain was a Cross of Lilith... sundered and defiled.

"Greetings..." It spoke with a voice raspy from long disuse. "Greetings... I am one of the Father's favored sons... and you... you are... prey. Yes, prey... I have been without prey for so very long..."

Shinji could feel the power radiating from this thing's body. It flowed out in sickening waves of impurity, a taste of filth and desecration. It seemed eager for carnage, thrilled to the possibility of agony. The Wind Chosen's stomach clenched as the strength of this thing's vileness blasted against him. It was powerful.

"He's mine!"

Before Shinji could register what was happening Asuka ran past him, sword raised. Red light flared from the sword and the flames that enveloped the blade seemed to increase in ferocity. The Fire Chosen leapt into the air and brought her sword down, intent on finishing the Kagenoshi in a single blow. But at the last moment the Kagenoshi's hand came up and grasped the sword blade in its fist, a purple nimbus surrounding the hand. Red and purple light fought each other for a moment, neither making any headway. Then a translucent sphere of purple light surrounded the Kagenoshi, and blasted out from his body in all directions. It blasted the air away and gouged a thin divot into the ground as it expanded. The expanding sphere slammed into the Fire Chosen and bodily threw her into the air and over the heads of the companions. Shinji was aware of the redhead falling behind him, but didn't dare look away from the Kagenoshi. To do so might invite his death. He spared a moment to wish that Mayumi had come with them. This could get ugly.

"Shinji! Rei! What are you two waiting for? Call the Holy Armors already!" shouted an overly excited Kensuke.

The Wind Chosen suddenly found himself at a loss for words when he realized that he had never thought of it. Because the enemy was the size of an human, it had never actually occurred to him that he could use the Wind Armor against it. He grinned, as he could already see himself finishing the Kagenoshi off by simply stepping on it.

"Alright! Kensuke! Grab the girl and get away! We'll need some room."

Apparently, it took Kensuke a moment to decide that while he longed to see a battle between Kagenoshi and Holy Armor up close, getting squashed by a giant foot could prove troublesome to his future career.

Someone else didn't seem to agree, however.

"I said he was MINE!"

Shinji wasn't given the opportunity to argue with the Fire Chosen as Rei raised her hand in a gesture of silence.

"Rei?"

"Let her be. This will be a good opportunity for us to evaluate her skills. She is a warrior who has trained intensively on how to use both the sword and her given power. Watch her well, Shinji. Watch and learn."

Shinji tightened his grip on his weapons. This was insane. They shouldn't just stay there and watch this girl fight a Kagenoshi alone. Looking again at Rei, he saw that she was now fully focused on the girl, an aura of power tangible from the water crest. As if she was standing ready to act at a moment's notice. Shinji allowed himself to relax, somewhat, at that. Rei's judgment was generally good.

So he watched... but stood ready. Just in case...

x o x

From afar, with the aid of a spyglass, Myssa watched the Chosen. They had been elusive, but finally she had managed to track them down. Initially, her first intentions had been to strike the Wind and Water Chosen down while they had carelessly been asleep. However, knowledge that these were powerful foes had made her cautious. They could not possibly have been that stupid to be as unprotected as they seemed. 'Watch, learn, then act decisively' her mistress had instilled in her, and so Myssa focused on the first two. And she had learned that the two Chosen were close, something none of the intelligence gathering reports had mentioned.

Unfortunately, the arrival of a newcomer had changed her plans. Apparently, the Chosen had come to this remote location to meet that person. This could mean trouble. The sudden arrival of a Kagenoshi just made things more complicated. Damn that elf! Why had he sent one at this time?

The surprise the half-elf had at the Kagenoshi's sight lessened the awe she felt at being able to see one of Adam's ancient servants. She had expected something... bigger. Still, the power that it held was impressive. It clearly dwarfed what she felt from the Chosen. How could they have defeated the previous Kagenoshi sent to fight them?

Her opinion of the Chosen changed as suddenly, the power emanating from the foreigner increased dramatically. The pyrotechnic display easily identified this as the Fire Chosen. Interesting.

With no other option, Myssa settled for watching the fight. Maybe it was for the best. If the Kagenoshi managed to kill them, she need not dirty her hands. If it failed, she would have the opportunity to have observed her opponents, providing her with better insight on her future battles.

x o x

Still eager to prove herself, Asuka advanced on the Kagenoshi. She would show those two idiot males and that stuck-up elf just how good she was, but acknowledged that the frontal approach didn't seem to be the way to win here. Her mind rapidly analyzed the situation, looking for an advantage as her body sang with the thrill of action. Whatever this thing was it was heavily armored, and strong enough to grasp her Fire Sword. And the way that blast had sent her flying meant it was magically adept as well. Either way, she doubted she could take a hit from either fist or magic. Her armor, even if of the best make, would not offer much protection. This battle would be decided by who landed the first decisive blow.

While her life was no doubt in danger, she was almost trembling with excitement. This was the challenge she had been lacking back home! Even if this was one of Adam's top minions, she would win. She would win!

That opinion changed just a bit when the redhead saw the thing throw its hand up and launch a crackling ball of dark purple energy at her.

"FIREBALL!" While the dark energy was speeding towards her, Asuka fought darkness with the light of fire. A sphere of fire leapt from her palm to impact with the other's magic ball, the two energy blasts negating each other in a massive explosion of raw power. Throwing her hands in front of her face, Asuka rode through the shrapnel and charged forward.

"So this thing wants to play rough, huh?"

With satisfaction, Asuka noted that the Kagenoshi seemed surprised to see her emerge from the cloud of sand and smoke. That was fine with her, because she had more surprises in store for it. If it wanted to play dirty, she'd pay it back tenfold.

"BURNING ASH!" Small flares of white-hot fire burst from her left palm and streaked towards the Kagenoshi's face. Asuka doubted this spell would do any damage, but that wasn't its objective. As the flares reached the thing's face, they exploded in small, bright bursts and Asuka threw herself to the right. Blinded by the blasts, Adam's servant was facing the wrong way and had left its flank unguarded. Rushing up close, she grasped her sword firmly and swung it with all her might.

"EXPLOSION!" True to the attack's name, the flame on her blade literally exploded as it struck the dark creature. Although vented mostly against the Kagenoshi, there was still enough power in that spell to throw her back. Even as she was being tossed away, she continued her assault.

"EXPLOSIVE WINGS!" As she swung her weapon, the flames that wrapped around the blade gave birth to great arcs of fire. One after another a whole stream of these arcs flew at the Kagenoshi, where each exploded upon impact raising a massive cloud of smoke, fire and sand, the concussion from each blast shaking the air itself. Landing with surprising grace for someone in armor, Asuka lifted her sword and the flames there grew to three times the length of the blade.

"RAIN OF FIRE!" The fire upon the weapon took the shape of a phoenix and shot up into the sky, its passage cleaving a scream through the air as it flew. Reaching a point above the Kagenoshi the firebird seemed to pause for a moment, then Asuka flipped her sword around and drove the point downwards. The phoenix exploded into a mass of flaming debris that rained down explosively upon the beast.

Asuka lowered her sword and grinned widely. That thing had to be toast.

Her grin faded as the heavy mass of the Kagenoshi shot from the debris cloud. It was fast! She barely avoided its kick, but was not so fortunate with its hand. The limb shot out and grasped her around her neck and pulled her up off her feet. Dangling there, her air passage was crushed so tight that she couldn't even gasp as she felt its iron grip begin to squeeze even more, the blood pounding in her temples. Although her vision immediately started to blur, a twisted grin worked its way to her face. Pulling her sword close, she didn't use it to lash out, but instead called forth its power once again.

Rather than flame up, her sword merely began to glow a fearsome red. Instead, it was Asuka that was enveloped in flame, her whole body immolating itself in a roaring firestorm. So terrible was this blaze that the Kagenoshi had to drop her, its skin starting to burn and melt. Still weak from the sudden oxygen deprivation however, Asuka couldn't maintain her concentration and fell bonelessly to the scorched sand, the flames that licked around her dying out.

Although gasping for air, she looked up at the Kagenoshi. Stunned, she saw that that the beast appeared nearly whole. The skin of its hand had burned and was now looking a strange metallic black, the flesh seeming to have burned away leaving only skin over bone. The only other wound was a small number of cracks - cracks? - on the left side of its neck where she had connected with her explosion.

She couldn't believe it. There was no way this thing could be that powerful! She'd destroyed rock and iron golems using less power than what she's just expended here.

She couldn't muse further about her lack of success as the Kagenoshi howled in pain and rage, so much rage that fear crept up her spine. Its eyes, now pulsing with dark purplish power locked themselves on her. The girl struggled to get to her feet, but she knew it was too late. Fear was replaced with anger. It was so stupid! She couldn't die yet!

The Kagenoshi let loose its energy attack at near point blank range, the energies freeing a loud detonation as an explosion engulfed the area. Asuka blinked as she realized that she had heard the explosion, felt the wind rush past her, yet felt no pain. A moment later she realized she was moving, but not of her own volition. She lifted her head to see the Wind Chosen's face. The fact he was holding her firmly in his arms was lost to her as she stared at him. He no longer looked as he had moments earlier. That lost, vague expression she'd pegged him with had vanished. Instead his features had hardened, his dark blue eyes seemed deep in turmoil, as if holding back a mountain of rage and fury. Looking at all this, the Fire Chosen stared in disbelief as feelings, both exciting and scary, raced across her mind in an unfathomable jumble.

Carrying himself and the Fire Chosen a few centimeters off the ground - although he had no idea exactly *how* he was flying - Shinji extracted the girl from the path of the dark blasts, then slowed to a hover. Once stopped, they were gently lowered to the ground as whatever Shinji had done was finished. "Stay here," he told her simply. It wasn't an order, nor a request. It was almost as if he was stating a fact.

Once he was a few paces away from the girl, Shinji threw his head back and yelled, "Fuujin, come forth!" Asuka gasped as the young man's form shimmered, glowed white, then seemed to change, stretch and grow, until in his place stood a metal giant, silver and green. In the opposite direction she saw another giant appear, this one blue and white.

The Water and Wind Holy Armors.

Asuka cursed as she took a painful step. Damn him! Damn them! That Kagenoshi was hers! How dare they pull her aside and take over? She had wounded it! She had hurt it! She didn't need some giant metallic mount to kill Adam's servants! She just needed another shot!

Quickly, her mind raced to evaluate the options left to her. If she wanted to kill this thing, it would have to be quick, and in one blow. She could feel it beginning to build up its energy. It seemed immune to regular swordplay... besides, she was still winded and doubted she could land a solid hit anyway. Considering what it had already survived, most of her spells would also be ineffective. Frowning, she had to admit she was down to her last recourse.

She didn't want to cast that spell: it was rumored to be one of the most powerful fire spells that had even been devised. It took great concentration and fantastic amounts of energy... but she was absolutely convinced she could pull it off. And there was no chance the Kagenoshi would be able to withstand it. Nothing was *that* powerful.

No, what made her worry was the man who had created the spell and taught it to her. The very fact a mage - especially him! - would share such a devastating spell with her was fishy, which was why she had never used it.

But there was no choice here. She didn't need a fancy metal suit to destroy this Kagenoshi, she could do it herself.

Fuujin raised an armored foot to crush the dark creature, but the Kagenoshi let loose a blast that forced the metal giant to take a step back in order to keep its balance. While the others were setting themselves, Asuka cleared her mind and focused on her power. Energy, like a feeling of fearsome confidence flowed into her, warming her mind, her heart. With a deep breath, she opened the gates in her soul wider than they had ever been and a power like that of a blast furnace roared in, no constraints.

It would destroy her, consume her... but she gave it a path, a way to be used. This inferno wanted to do something, destroy her, serve her, it made no difference. It just had to act! As she lay down a road before it, the power gleefully rushed along to her bidding.

"Eternal spirit of flame,

"Obey your sacred oath,

"And come forth,"

This power was amazing! It was testing the limits of her vision for it, trying to do her will and destroy her at the same time. A moment's slip and she would be undone, lost in the inferno's power. But she would not falter. Oh it was so tempting to step into this rush and bask in its heat - just for an instant! - but there was no question who was in charge here. The power was hers, and while she could enjoy it, neither would she allow herself to wallow in it.

"From the forever burning lands.

"Fire of Gehena,

"Become a fiery blast,

"And burn everything around us!

"EXODUS!"

It was as if a new sun had arisen, with Asuka as its center. Pushing off, she shot towards the Kagenoshi, the heat from the spell changing the very landscape around her. This was Exodus! Never had she felt so at one with her element and her magic!

As Asuka collided with the Kagenoshi, the area exploded in a gigantic white ball of light and heat.

x o x

Myssa had to shield her eyes from the light of the explosion. Even far as she was from the site, a wall of heated air slammed against her skin and forced shrapnel through the air around her. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. The Fire Chosen was this powerful? And the power she had felt from the Wind and Water demons...

As much as she loathed to admit it, Tabris had been correct: there was no way she could fight Lilith's minions. But if the direct approach wouldn't work, that didn't mean she couldn't carry out her mission. When a blade couldn't be used, manipulation and deceit could be just as effective.

She would keep her vow. She would have the Wind Chosen's head, one way as the other.

If she succeeded, then her mistress would no longer need that elf. She licked her lips in anticipation of the time where she would pierce his pale body with her sword.

Those thoughts were forgotten however, as she heard what sounded like a groan of longing from just behind her. But as she turned around, sword drawn, the fleeting presence she had been able to sense was already gone. However, she had felt enough to know who had been there.

"Arael..." she spat, feeling distaste just by saying his name. Her knuckles turned white, as she clutched her sword. What was he doing here? Was he just teasing her? Or perhaps he intended to attack her, now that she was so far from her mistress? It would be an ideal chance for him. If she disappeared how, who would ever know that he was responsible?

Cursing her luck, Myssa put away her sword. Her mission had just gotten more complicated.

x o x

Despite being well protected by the massive form of Fuujin, Shinji still felt the shockwave of the explosion that had engulfed the small beach. Although the force of the blast kicked Fuujin down on its butt, Shinji was more confused than hurt. He had been about to engage the Kagenoshi with Rei when suddenly... there was a streak of burning light and then the area where the Kagenoshi had been standing had exploded. Shinji's first thought had been that Adam's unholy warrior had self-destructed, but he had quickly rejected that hypothesis. Not only did he doubt that things would be that simple, but he also had clearly felt a sudden decrease in the Kagenoshi's power before it suddenly vanished. Also, the explosion hadn't been tainted with the filth of dark energy. On the contrary, it had felt kind of warm, kind of like...

Shinji gasped as everything fell into place. Could the Fire Chosen be THAT powerful? Actually, now that he thought about it, he could no longer feel her own power either. Not certain whether that meant that she was no longer drawing upon her chosen element, or that something had happened to her while performing this impressive but reckless display of strength, Shinji sent Fuujin away, now fairly certain that he couldn't feel the Kagenoshi's presence.

No longer protected by the Wind Armor, Shinji coughed as smoke and dust attacked his lungs. The explosion had created a massive cloud of smoke and debris that hadn't yet settled down and Shinji, now that he was human sized again, found it difficult to see anything around him. Thus, he nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. Shinji spun around, only to see the impassive expression of Rei's face as the elf stood there, unaffected by the catastrophic environment around her.

That is, until her slim frame was wracked by a coughing fit.

"You should use your power to disperse all this smoke," the elf forced out in-between bursts of coughing. Although she said it as if it was just a mere suggestion, Shinji got the feeling she would certainly appreciate if he got started right now.

Still hacking away, Shinji focused his powers and soon felt a welcome soft breeze caress his skin. The breeze grew into powerful gusts that blew away the smoke from where Shinji was standing. Taking a deep breath, the Wind Chosen greatly appreciated the fresh air that filled his irritated throat and lungs. He was about to ask Rei if she felt better when a dark pillar of soot and ash staggered up to the Chosen from the smoke clouds that still remained. A moment later it let loose a weak cough.

"Ah... I did not think you had survived," Rei said in a conversational tone... an emotion *almost* coloring her voice.

"Sorry to disappoint you," muttered the bard.

Shinji found himself relieved. With what had happened, he had forgotten about Kensuke and was certainly glad that the bard was all right. Shinji's mouth opened in an effort to welcome him, but the words died in his throat as she spotted another figure approaching.

"Shinji?" asked Kensuke. "What's wrong?"

The Wind Chosen barely registered the question. Kensuke soon found himself experiencing a similar brain overload to Shinji's as he followed the Wind Chosen's gaze.

"Impressed, eh?" said the Fire Chosen as she smugly walked toward the small group. Self-confidence and satisfaction was radiating from her poise and smug grin. "Those Kagenoshi aren't so tough... if you know how to deal with them. I didn't even need to hide in one of those metal giants you retreated to." The Fire Chosen began to frown as she failed to get the response she was expecting. "What are you looking at?"

The Fire Chosen's words were completely lost to Shinji has he found himself staring at the naked form of the redhead. Tantalizing curves that had previously been only hinted at by the figure of her armor were now visible for all to see. Her silky red hair blew free in the remains of Shinji's winds, and translucent wisps of smoke caressed around her like some ethereal gown, not hiding anything but only adding to the captivating sight.

What little part of Shinji's brain that was still functioning was racing, as it tried to decide on what course of action to do next. To remain there and continue looking was certainly a most appealing option. Yes, very appealing, dumbly concluded Shinji's brain, as it found itself losing blood, which was currently directed to either his nose or other regions of his anatomy. What part of his mind that dealt with self-preservation and might have been raising alarms at this point had long since screamed and bolted from the beach along with even more pieces of his soul... after a good look of course. Still, something inside him cringed in terror as Rei spoke.

"Why are you naked?"

"Huh?"

Still totally in shock, Shinji's brain couldn't listen to that small part of him that was now curled up into a ball and whimpering in fear. While his soul was desperately calling to him from somewhere off the beach, he was in too much of a daze to turn and flee. Had he not grown a bit more used to the companionship of women in the last few weeks, Shinji might have either fled or fainted at the first sight of naked flesh. Fortunately - or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it - all he could do now was dumbly stare.

Surprise flashed over the Fire Chosen's face. Too trilled by her victory over the Kagenoshi and smugly pleased by the fact that she could now show those two idiot males and that elf how it had to be done, Asuka had not taken notice of the way certain stimuli were now radically different. Such as the way the wind felt against her whole body, of how she could feel the smooth, warm glass that had been formed under her feet. Not quite believing it, she looked down at herself. Her expression changed to disbelief. Then embarrassment... and Shinji had the incredible luck to see just how far down her body the blush extended. Shame was the next emotion... then, as she looked up and registered the two young men's dumb looks, anger.

Shinji was brought out of his daze by a shriek of pure rage and the crack of something slamming into Kensuke. The bard hit the ground and didn't move, and Shinji's eyes widened as he saw the Fire Chosen lunging at him, obviously intent on slicing him in half with her flaming sword. She was screaming at him in a foreign tongue, and by the sounds of it, he could tell that most of those words HAD to be insults. Drawing his swords just in time, Shinji barely blocked her strikes. Fortunately there were only driven by fury and showed no style or technique whatsoever. Unfortunately, Shinji found himself having a hard time not staring at the naked body wielding the flaming sword, distracted by just how enticing its motion was.

So distracted, one of the redhead's powerful blows bashed one of his swords from his weak grip, and a moment later her fist rose out of nowhere and slammed into his cheek, dropping him to the ground. Although his face was in agony, his position allowed him a new perspective on the redhead, and that only seemed to make her more furious. The Fire Chosen might have pressed her advantage, but another blade slid in and blocked the red sword.

"That'll be enough, Asuka."

Shinji saw the Fire Chosen blink, then an ecstatic smile grew on her face. Shinji couldn't help but blush at how that angry face suddenly looked so cute.

"Kaji!"

The Fire Chosen's need to avenge her modesty seemed to suddenly be forgotten as she glomped the newcomer. Still, Shinji averted his eyes and took this opportunity to get his discarded weapon and put some space between him and the volatile young woman. Just in case she decided to try to kill him again. Shinji moved off to join Rei, who was currently using a healing spell on Kensuke since he apparently was suffering from a broken nose. As Shinji approached, Rei left the bard and instead turned her healing powers on Shinji's rapidly bruising cheek.

"Hey! It still hurts!" complained Kensuke.

"It will heal with time."

Shinji might have laughed if his face wasn't hurting. Fortunately, the pain was fading away quickly.

"Did you see? Did you see, Kaji? Did you see how easily I beat that Kagenoshi?"

Hesitantly, Shinji looked toward the Fire Chosen. A brown and black leather vest now covered most of her body, Shinji saw with a certain mixture of relief and regret. Although her long, slim athletic legs were still mostly uncovered, the leather garment barely going down to mid-thigh. Knowing it would probably be a bad idea to be caught staring at those too much, Shinji instead forced his attention on the young woman's companion.

He was in his early thirties, with black, shoulder length hair tied in a ponytail and a chin that hadn't been shaved for a few days, the whole ensemble giving him a roguish look. He was dressed simply, wearing a black tunic, brown trousers and comfortably faded brown leather boots, the Fire Chosen currently wearing his light vest. He wasn't just an ordinary man, Shinji realized, judging by the sword and daggers at his waist, the iron bracers on his wrists and the way he stood there. Through extensive - and often painful - training sessions with Rei, Shinji had been forced to learn to read how someone held themselves. It was the only way he could try and predict her moves. Using the same reading ability here, he could tell this person was well trained and skilled enough to be relaxed about it. Yet, for some reason Shinji didn't feel the least bit threatened by him. Perhaps it was the cocky smile or the amused look in his eyes. In a good way, this Kaji person reminded Shinji of Mibu.

"It would have been hard to miss it," said the man, before playfully fussing over the girl's hair, eliciting protests from her.

"Kaji! Stop that!" said the Fire Chosen, the blush on her cheeks suggesting that she actually liked the attention she was getting. "I guess I did go overkill with that spell," shyly admitted the princess.

Shinji could only gape once more at this girl. Hadn't she been trying to cut him in half only a moment ago?

"Well, the important thing is that the Kagenoshi is dead, right?"

"The Kagenoshi still lives," said Rei, her declaration eliciting a few gasps. Shinji wasn't entirely surprised, however. The disappearance of the Kagenoshi's powers had been too sudden to be normal.

"Say what?"

"The Kagenoshi still lives," repeated the elf for the other young woman, matter-of-factly.

"Impossible! That thing was hit by my Exodus, I'm sure of it!"

The blue haired elf nodded.

"Indeed. But it did not die. It is merely injured. Probably severely, else it would not have elected to try and escape. But it is not dead. It will heal, then it will come back."

"No way..."

While the Fire Chosen continued to argue against Rei's words, Shinji could clearly see that she didn't seem as convinced of her victory as she had been a moment before.

"Your action was reckless and interfered with the annihilation of the Kagenoshi. If we are to cooperate, do be more responsible in the future."

A hurt expression flashed over the young woman's face, before it was quickly replaced by anger.

"Are you saying that the Kagenoshi got away because of me?"

"Yes."

"Shut up!"

Before Shinji could react, the redhead had moved up to Rei and slapped her, hard. The elf didn't even flinch. When Shinji finally realized what had happened and was about to give the foreign woman a piece of his mind, Rei silently raised a hand to stop him. The Fire Chosen gave the both of them a disgusted look, before storming off.

"Rei..." finally said Shinji, looking at the red mark that marred the elf's pale skin.

"Do not worry," said Rei, as she raised a hand glowing with healing power to her cheek. While she was hiding it, it had probably hurt a lot.

"I'm really sorry for that," said a voice behind them. Shinji and Rei turned to face the Fire Chosen's companion. "Asuka doesn't take failure well, so she tends to lash out against others in anger. She's not a bad girl. It's just that her temper is pretty volatile." The man then gave them a bright smile. "But enough of that. I'm Kaji, mercenary for hire. You two are the Wind and Water Chosen, I presume?"

Shinji nodded.

"Ah, good. Did you know that rumors of your exploits were heard as far as the Continent?"

Shinji gasped. "Really?"

Kaji nodded. "Indeed. The details are very vague, however. I must admit, I am most interested in hearing the tales of your exploits."

"Then allow me!" Kenukse suddenly intervened, reminding everyone of his existence. "I'm Kensuke, official chronicler of the Legend of Lilith's Chosen! I'll be more than happy to tell you all about the exploits of Lilith's champions!"

The older man chuckled. "Your own bard already, huh?" Hunting though his pockets, he fished out a gold piece and sent it towards Kensuke, who swiftly pocketed it. "Alright, young troubadour. I'm eager to hear your tale."

Grinning from ear to ear, Kensuke began his narration. As he spoke, Shinji looked at Rei.

"Did you have to say that to her? I mean... it was..."

"I only spoke the truth," said the high elf. "If she cannot face the truth without being hurt, then she is unfit for the duties that await her. As Lilith's Chosen, she will have to fight with us. If she cannot do so in a responsible manner, then she will be more of a threat than an ally."

Shinji sighed. He could understand what Rei meant. Still... he didn't like the idea of seeing someone hurt.

"I guess you're right."

Looking toward the sea, he wished that everything would work out.

x o x

Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!

How could her moment of glory have turned out so badly?

The hold on her sword tightened yet again, as Asuka clutched her hand in frustration.

Her anger faded somewhat as she finally spotted one of her bags. The others were nowhere in sight. Apparently, the blast from her Exodus had completely scattered Kaji and her belongings.

Shit!

At least the bag she had found was the one she was looking for. Hastily, she rummaged through it to pull out some underwear, and a pair of black trousers along with a red tunic. Once they were on, she pulled on a pair of boots and tightened the heavy steel bracers that she had also found in the bag. Most likely, those last articles were partially responsible for the bag not having been blown too far away. Fully dressed, the German woman put back on Kaji's vest. It didn't really go with what she was wearing, but it felt comfortable. She blushed slightly and grinned, as she imagined that it was Kaji who was covering her and not his clothes.

Her smile faded as she remembered why she had to wear his vest in the first place. That bastard! Why hadn't he told her that the Exodus would actually burn off her clothes? No wonder Dark Schneider had taught her the spell! The pervert had probably hoped she would try it right away! Knowing him, he probably would have gotten a kick at seeing her nude. He certainly was the sort who wouldn't mind sacrificing a landscape or two for his perverted schemes.

If at least Kaji had actually looked at her. But he had averted his eyes and quickly covered her. Well, she couldn't really blame him. Despite his sometimes roguish looks, he was a gentleman, after all. Unlike those two idiots! Oh course, she couldn't really blame them either. After all, it had to be the first time those losers had the chance to see a beautiful body such at hers. But still, if there was something Asuka couldn't stand, it was perverted idiots.

And that elf! Ignoring her, then criticizing her, as if she were a child! Who did she think she was?

But...

What irked her the most was that the Water Chosen had been right. Partly, anyway. Asuka wasn't as conceited as not to see when she made mistakes. And she had made the worst mistake one could do in a battle. She had underestimated the enemy. Severely. But she could have beaten it! She knew she could have! If she had known from the start just how resistant that thing had been, she would have devised another strategy.

She didn't need the help of the other Chosen, however. But, she acknowledged, she would have to work with them. She really didn't have much choice in the matter. After all, even she couldn't defy Lilith's will. But she could still show them just how good she was.

A grin lit her face. Even distracted by the battle, she had felt the overwhelming power emanating from the Wind and Water Holy Armors. If she could find the Fire Armor, she knew for certain that it would enhance her present power ten times - no! - maybe even an hundred times more. While she would have preferred to beat all remaining Kagenoshi with her own abilities, Asuka was aware that she was only human, while those things were the most infamous of all of Adam's servants. She might be able to beat one on her own, but she might have to burn herself out. But with the Fire Holy Armor...

Raising her weapon to eye level, Asuka stared at the guard, where the Fire Crest was embedded. The ancient symbol for the word "fire" pulsed there with a soft red light.

"I swear on this crest that I won't be beaten. All those who dare oppose me... I'll defeat them all!"

Satisfied, Asuka picked up her now almost empty bag and flung it into place over her shoulder. Then, sword firmly in hand, she returned to the area where she had left the other Chosen.

Soon, they would all see just how great Asuka Langley was.

x o x

Pain. It felt pain! It wasn't unfamiliar with pain. After all, it knew very well how to cause it.

It didn't mean it appreciated feeling it itself.

This pain would be avenged!

The girl. The girl with red hair. She would die. They would all die, but it would enjoy killing her most. Killing her slowly. Very slowly. It would defile her, body and soul, before it would rip her apart, making sure that her agony would feel like an eternity.

But for now, it needed to rest. To absorb the life of this land, twist it into itself. It didn't need to hurry. It had time. After all, the master had told it where the girl would be going.

It would wait.

Then it would kill.

x o x

The return to Tokyo hadn't been as bad as Shinji had feared. The Fire Chosen, or rather Princess Asuka as she insisted to be called - which had galled Kensuke to no end - had not tried to kill them, which was without doubt a good thing in anybody's books. In fact, Asuka had considerably calmed down by the time she had returned. No doubt, freeman Kaji was partly responsible for that fact. While being on her best behavior around him, Shinji had been the target of fairly nasty glare when the older man hadn't been looking.

"She's a demon, I tell you!"

Shinji sighed. That argument again. Shinji had stopped counting how many times Kensuke had complained about the Germanian princess on the two days they had been on the road. Unfortunately, the Chosen had discovered the previous day that their mounts had all somehow managed to flee. Shinji couldn't blame them. Between the mere presence of the Kagenoshi and Asuka's Exodus, that was enough to scare the bravest of men, let alone poor horses.

"She isn't that bad, Kensuke."

"She is egoistic, self-centered, loud, obnoxious, irresponsible, impulsive, selfish, and easy to anger."

Shinji gaped at Rei, who was suddenly standing by their sides. He had lost sight of her an hour earlier, as she had disappeared to Lilith knew where, and he had not expected to see her again until they were in Tokyo. Well, he hadn't been entirely wrong, considering that the Capital was now in sight and would be reached within the next hour.

Looking ahead, Shinji was relieved to see that Asuka was still a good distance ahead, happy chatting with Kaji.

"Rei, not you too..."

"I only speak the truth."

Shinji sighed. He knew that the elf was right, but still...

"I just... I just don't want to believe that she's so bad. I think..."

How could he put it... how could he explain to them what he felt when he looked at the Fire Chosen?

"She's like you, Rei," finally said Shinji.

Rei gave him a curious look. Kensuke's reaction was more vocal.

"What? How can you compare the ice queen with the princess of darkness?" Only after saying the words did Kensuke realized just what he had said... and with Rei in close proximity. "Umm... ah... I meant..." A glare from the elf silenced him.

"Asuka's attitude... I think it's only a facade," said Shinji to answer Kensuke's question. "It's just like Rei. They both keep their true feelings inside, out of sight. Rei hides her true self with indifference, Asuka with anger."

Rei's eyes widened at Shinji's words, while Kensuke was struck speechless.

"I think she's lonely," continued Shinji. "I don't know why... but I get that impression when I look at her. That's why I think we should try to be her friends. Besides, we'll all have to travel together from now on. Don't you agree, Rei?"

For a moment, Rei seemed to have missed the question, her mind obviously somewhere else, before she finally realized that she had been spoken to.

"It is Lilith's will that this woman should be our companion. It seems... reasonable... that we should cooperate."

It wasn't exactly what Shinji had asked, but coming from Rei, it was probably the best he could hope for.

For now.

So focused on Rei, Shinji had completely missed the way Asuka, who was not out of earshot as he had thought, had suddenly stiffened at his words.

x o x

After they had arrived at Tokyo's main gate, the group had been requested to await the White Knight. Apparently Misato was to be informed of their arrival, as she probably wanted to meet the Fire Chosen and escort her to the king.

Shinji looked at the city. It seemed busier than the last time he had been here. People were out, and seemed to be hanging colorful lamps and banners on their houses and buildings.

"What's going on here?" questioned Asuka, asking the same thing that was on Shinji's mind.

"Tomorrow will be the Festival of Lights," answered Kaji. Shinji nodded in understanding. Of course! "This is a festival to celebrate the victory of Lilith and her Chosen over Adam, three thousand years ago," further explained the rogue mercenary.

The Festival of Lights... it had never meant much for Shinji. Festivals were to be celebrated with friends and family. He never had either.

Looking at the people again, Shinji groaned as he spotted Misato at a distance. It was fairly easy. She was the only woman he knew that carried a sword almost as long as her own height. Or who would dress like she did. Misato sure had her own definition of the concept of making a good first impression.

"Please tell me this isn't the famous White Knight," said an obviously distressed Asuka at his side.

"I wish I could..."

Shinji had seen many expressions so far on the Germanian woman's face. Total disbelief was a new one.

"How can anyone fight dressed like THAT?"

Shinji sighed again, as Misato waved at people around her.

"Surprisingly well..."

"I don't believe it... I mean... look at the way those huge things of hers jiggle! That HAS to throw off her balance! I can't imagine what it would be like to fight with breasts like that." Blushing, Shinji looked away from the redhead as she begun to cup her own significantly endowed bosom. "She's not even binding them! I'll have to ask her how she manages that."

Shinji tried not to think too much about Asuka's words. Especially as he remembered the sight from the previous morning.

"I guess... she's used to it," Shinji tried lamely, which earned him a frown from the Fire Chosen. That frown then changed to a curious look.

"How come you're not drooling like the other idiot?"

Shinji looked at Kensuke, ignoring the young woman's insult, having already accepted his fate. As she had said, Kensuke did indeed seem transfixed by the sight of Misato. Shinji sighed yet again.

"I guess I'm just used to it," he simply said with a shrug.

The girl growled in annoyance. She seemed to be about to say something when Misato finally joined them. Shinji gulped. Now that she was focused on them and not the people in the streets, she seemed very angry.

"Where were you?"

Shinji gulped. "Ah... hi, Lady Misato..."

Misato completely ignored his futile attempt. "What were you doing? I wasted hours! You were supposed to be back... yes... ter... day..."

Misato paled as if she was seeing a ghost. Looking behind him, Shinji saw that she was staring at Kaji with wide eyes. The man grinned.

"Yo! Misato! Long time no see!"

From white, Misato's face suddenly turned red in anger.

"YOU &%#* JACKASS!"

Before Shinji could think, blink, or act, Misato had whipped out the Murasame and struck. The back of the blade plowed into Kaji with all the righteous fury of a pissed off woman. The impact of the blade and a small white explosion of holy energies were vented against the mercenary and threw him bodily into the city wall.

"KAJI!" screamed a suddenly panicking Asuka.

"Long time no see my &%# ass..." mumbled Misato, as she stomped away from the group, obviously not in the mood to escort them to the castle anymore. Shinji and Kensuke sweatdropped.

"Remind me not to get her angry with me..." Kensuke said in a strangled voice once the White Knight was out of earshot.

Still slightly stunned, Shinji could only nod in total agreement. He then noticed that Rei was frowning at the fallen man, whom Asuka was trying to awaken.

"He is fast," explained Rei, noticing Shinji's attention. "You did well in blocking that strike," she said to the figure on the ground. The man's eyes opened and he grinned sheepishly.

"I should have known I couldn't bluff a high elf," Kaji said as he got up, much to Asuka's relief. Dusting off his clothes, he threw an amused grin to the gang, obviously pleased with himself. That grin faded into a look of stunned horror as he saw the large gash that had just been cleaved into his vest and the bracers underneath. "I guess Misato is still as short tempered as ever. A shame, those were new too..." Kaji seemed to look for a moment as Misato's retreating back, before speaking again. "Well, since our guide is gone, I guess I'll be the one escorting us to the castle."

"You've been here before?" asked a curious Asuka. Obviously, the girl was interested into *everything* that concerned Kaji.

"Of course. This is my home town, after all."

x o x

"Who goes there?"

The group found their path blocked by two impressive guards. Shinji had expected that. You couldn't just enter the royal castle like any other place, after all.

After Misato had stormed away, Kaji had led them to the castle, as promised. Not that it was really necessary. After all, the castle was easy enough to find and Shinji was at least familiar with the main streets of Tokyo. But he didn't mind the company. Especially since he didn't know whether or not Asuka would try to kill him again if Kaji left. Still, Kaji was not Misato, and without the White Knight, they would probably have to leave.

Before he could even answer, Asuka spoke up.

"How dare you speak so rudely! I am Asuka Langley, Knight of the Holy Flame, Defender of the Realm, Duchess of the Border Marches..."

"Dear Lilith! You're the Wind Chosen!"

Asuka found herself cut off - which did not do good things for her temper - as one of the guards finally recognized Shinji. The other guard's eyes widened just as his comrade's had and they both bowed to him.

Dumbfounded, Shinji just gaped at them.

"A thousand apologies, Sir Shinji, we didn't recognize you right away. It's an honor to meet the savior of our city!"

Shinji just continued to stare. He was no stranger to praises, he had heard many after the defeat of the Kagenoshi, but he never had such a reaction before. Then again, hadn't left the grounds of the temple he had been residing in much before they finally left to go after the Water Armor.

"Please follow us, Sir Shinji. You too, Lady Rei. And your friends, of course. We will announce you right away."

"I didn't know you were so popular!" cheerfully said Kensuke. "Oh, this will be good for business!"

Shinji just sweatdropped at him. Then, his danger sense suddenly went wild and he turned to a literally fuming Asuka.

"They ignored me! How dare they ignore me!"

She immediately mellowed down, as a hand ruffled her hair.

"It's alright, Asuka. I'm sure you'll be as famous as Shinji soon enough."

"Yeah," nodded Asuka. "You're right. Surely, they will soon see how superior I am than that idiot. And much better looking too."

Shinji just ignored her. He wasn't really sure what he felt about the fame anyhow.

Soon, a man with glasses and dressed in a uniform in a similar color pattern to Misato's official garb joined them. He had been smiling, until his eyes fixed on Kaji.

"I thought you were dead," he said, sounding most disappointed to be proven wrong.

"Nah... I was simply traveling," replied a completely unfazed Kaji.

The both of them stared at each other, or rather the man stared at Kaji, for a moment, before he turned to Shinji and bowed.

"I'm Makoto, second in command to the White Knight. I'll be escorting you to the King. I'm assuming that the young woman is the Fire Chosen. Would the young man by any chance be the Earth Chosen?"

"I wish..." Shinji heard Kensuke mumble, before the troubadour addressed Makoto. "I'm Kensuke, official chronicler of the Legend of Lilith's Chosen!"

Makoto blinked, then looked at Shinji for confirmation.

"He's a friend," the Wind Chosen replied tiredly.

The officer seemed to contemplate the situation for a moment, before addressing Kensuke again.

"I guess I can allow you to accompany the Chosen. However, you must give me your weapons. Also, be advised that at the first sign of suspicious behavior, it will be your head."

"I understand," said Kensuke, surprising Shinji by how serious he suddenly seemed.

Pulling his thin blade from its sheath, the bard handed his rapier to Makoto. Then he gave him his crossbow, followed by half a dozen throwing daggers and two concealed daggers, one hidden on his lute and the other in one of his boots. Shinji just stared at him.

Kensuke chuckled. "You'd be surprised how many people believe that the role of music critic involves some kind of armed attack on the performer in question."

After Makoto had given custody of Kensuke's gear to one of his men, the group followed the officer. But not before Kaji parted from them.

"There's someone I need to see, unfinished business," he explained. "We'll see each other again soon."

Following a vaguely familiar path, the group reached the throne room after a few minutes. Makoto opened the doors for them, and invited them to enter.

While not as nervous as the first time, Shinji still felt unsettled at the prospect of meeting with the king again. His fears vanished, however, as he was greeted by the warm and gentle smile of the queen. He was glad to see that she was all right. Even if he knew that nothing had happened to her, they had still parted in rather unusual circumstances and had been worried. He didn't really know why he had been so concerned about her well-being. He just had.

The king and Princess Hikari were by the queen's sides, apparently glad to see them as well.

"Lady Rei Ayanami, Sir Shinji as well as the Fire Chosen of Lilith, as announced, your Highness," said Makoto, kneeling before the king. "And a friend," he added, as he remembered Kensuke's presence.

The king nodded, Makoto got up, and moved to the king's side, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword, his eyes watching the group closely, mainly Kensuke. With a motion, the king beckoned them forward. His gaze fixed itself on Asuka.

"I welcome you to Japan, Fire Chosen of Lilith."

"Your Majesty," said Asuka, surprising her companions by kneeling in reverence and perfect grace. "I have heard many good things about you and your rule. It is an honor and a pleasure to meet you. In my name as Asuka Langley, crown princess of Germania, I freely offer whatever support and aid I might provide in this time of crisis."

Shinji and Kensuke exchanged stunned looks. What had happened to the arrogant young noblewoman they had been traveling with these last few days?

"There is no need for you to kneel in front of this old man, young lady. And be certain that it is with profound gratitude that we accept your help and the help of Germania, your grace." The king then focused on Shinji and Rei. "Wind Chosen, Water Chosen. I have heard of your exploits from High Priestess Ritusko. I would appreciate, however, for you to share those tales in your own words."

Shinji was about to answer when someone did for him.

"Then please allow me, Your Majesty!"

Shinji groaned, as a loud cough from Makoto reminded Kensuke of the manners he should up upholding. At least, Kensuke had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Oh? And who are you, young man?"

"Forgive my outburst, Your Majesty. I am Kensuke, traveling bard. I met the Chosen early in their travels and have joined them, to ensure that their exploits would be recorded and known throughout the Kingdom. I am certain that their courageous deeds will bring strength to the hearts of our soldiers, even should the times grow grim."

"I see," nodded the king. "Very well young man, you may tell me of their deeds."

Kensuke beamed at the king. "With pleasure, Your Majesty!"

While Kensuke still tried to give as much style and flair to his story as he could, Shinji found himself relieved that Kensuke was much more faithful to the truth than with the rather blown-out-of-proportion tale he had told Kaji. In fact, Shinji only found himself intervening a few times, either to add a detail or correct some facts that the bard, getting carried away, had embellished, which elicited some laughs from Queen Yui and Princess Hikari. All in all, however, Kensuke did a much better job than Shinji figured he would have. All throughout the tale the King seemed deep in thought and only spoke after Kensuke was finished.

"If I understand right, you were attacked by a Kagenoshi on your way to the Water Shrine, and again just as the Fire Chosen attacked you. Correct?"

Shinji nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"A Kagenoshi also tried to attack you before the White Knight contacted you and another attacked our city just before you received the Wind crest."

"Therefore, it is safe to assume that the Enemy is either observing us, or knows more about the prophecy than we do ourselves," Rei concluded for the king.

The wizened man nodded.

"Yes. It appears that our adversaries have an advantage over us. It is therefore paramount that we find the Fire Holy Armor and the Earth Chosen as soon as possible. Lady Rei, do your people have any information about the whereabouts of the Fire Armor?"

"No," said the elf. "This information cannot be found in any of our records. From what little we know, the Fire Armor was discovered during the Great War. However, is it believed that those who attempted to bind its powers for their own needs were all burned by its fury. Because of the War, its location was kept a secret and that secret died with most of humanity three millennia ago."

"It is very unfortunate..."

"I think I may know where it is," said Asuka, drawing all eyes to her.

"You do?" asked Shinji. Why hadn't she said so in the first place?

"Yes and no," answered the Fire Chosen. "Ever since I first took hold of this sword and the Fire Crest embedded into it," said Asuka as she drew her weapon and raised it, "I've been having strange dreams. Foreign landscapes. Distant locations. A tall mountain, a dark cave going deep within the earth, down to a sea of fire."

"It is possible that the Fire Armor is sending her those images," admitted Rei. "They do after all possess a mind and will of their own. Or perhaps those dreams were sent by Lilith herself, to aid the Fire Chosen in our quest."

The king pondered the situation a moment before speaking again.

"Very well. I will see that our best artists are at your disposal. If they are able to translate to canvas the images of your dreams, then we may be able to locate the resting place of the Fire Armor. In the meantime, you should all get some rest, for the day is drawing to an end and I am certain that you are eager for some respite."

Shinji nodded. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Silently, the meeting now over, Makoto lead the group out of the throne room. Shinji, who was last, was about to leave when a voice called to him.

"Shinji."

Startled, Shinji turned to the queen, who had been silent for the whole encounter.

"Your Highness?"

The royal woman smiled at him.

"It seems you've made good friends. I'm glad."

Shinji blinked, then smiled back at her. He didn't know why, but that single comment filled him with a comfortable warmth.

"Yes, they are good friends," admitted Shinji. "Thank you, Your Highness," he said, then followed the others.

x o x

"You really should let some light into this place," Kaji casually commented, as he entered a room he had last been in three years ago. It was a fairly large circular room, with both the ceiling and floor covered in softly glowing runes, which were all that lit the room. "It looks just as gloomy as you."

"I see time has not changed you," High Mage Gendo remarked, without bothering to greet his guest. He remained seated at his large, stone desk at the center of the room, hands folded under his nose and glasses hiding his eyes. Another man would have been intimidated by this posture and the lack of small talk. But not Kaji. This wasn't the first time these two men had met in such a fashion.

"Neither have you, Gendo."

"Very few now dare address me in such a familiar manner. It is refreshing."

The two remained silent for a moment, Kaji almost feeling the gaze hidden behind those glasses boring through him by its intensity. Still, he was determined to let the other get to business first.

"You failed in your errand."

"Unfortunately yes," admitted Kaji. While he had his pride, he wasn't the sort of man who couldn't admit his failures. "I did find the location of the Fragment that had been sent to the Continent, but I'm afraid that I got there too late. Someone beat me to it, I'd say by a few weeks, judging by the look of the corpse of the poor fools who got caught in the traps of the ruins where the Fragment had been hidden."

If the man was disappointed by that piece of news, he didn't show it. Of course, High Mage Gendo wasn't the sort to show any weakness. This was why he was so feared now. And this was why he had been so feared in the days that he had been White Knight. While it was rumored that he had been a much more pleasant sort of person back in those days, when fighting... stories told of him killing dozens of men without changing expression. Or so Kaji had heard.

"That is unfortunate."

"And that's not the worst," continued Kaji. "I believe that those who stole the Fragment were of the Seele Syndicate."

Even Gendo's glasses couldn't hide his frown.

"Are you certain?"

"I've dealt with them often enough to recognize how they operate."

"This isn't good. If the Fragment had been stolen by mere treasure hunters, it would have been insignificant. If anything else, it may have made it more difficult for the Enemy to find it. But if the Seele Syndicate was involved..."

"The Syndicate rarely operates on the Continent. Meaning that they did this job on the request of someone from Japan."

"The Enemy," supplied Gendo.

"I doubt they even know who they are working for. The revival of Adam certainly isn't in the best interest of the Syndicate. They are puppeteers in the dark places of civilization. There is nothing to gain for them if humanity is destroyed."

"Indeed."

"Unless they managed to find a mage to teleport them, whoever stole the Fragment probably reached Japan around the same time we did. So it's safe to assume that the Enemy already has the Fragment in its possession, or will soon."

"It's a shame, but an acceptable loss. At least, you were able to find the Fire Chosen and bring her here. And as long as the Enemy doesn't have the Seal, as well as the Fragment protected by those walls, they cannot revive Adam. Sooner or later, they will once again show themselves to me."

From a pouch on his belt, Kaji pulled out a small smoking pipe and a small leather bag. "Do you mind?" he asked.

"I see that you haven't manage to get rid of that habit."

"It's an acquired taste," said Kaji, as he filled the pipe with a bit of smoking herb. Once lit, it brought the pipe to his lips. "Aaaaah... it's been a while. I haven't been able to smoke through the entire trip here. Asuka never lets me smoke, always complaining about the smell."

"The girl seems very fond of you," dryly commented the High Mage.

"Too much, in my opinion." Kaji paused for a moment, taking a puff from his pipe. "I prefer my women to be more mature. I think that facing the upcoming trials with her fellow Chosen will do her some good." Kaji grinned as he remembered something that had been on his mind since the previous day. A vague suspicion. "By the way, I've met your son."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Kaji had to admit, the man would be a devastating adversary in a game of cards. But information was Kaji's forte. He was an expert at reading other people. He could tell that he had hit a sore spot.

"I think he takes more after his mother, though."

Kaji didn't even see the mage move, but suddenly he felt a pain in his chest. He could feel something grab at his heart... and clench. Leaning forward in a vain attempt to relieve the pressure, Kaji realized that his vision was starting to tunnel. Maybe he shouldn't have teased Gendo like this after all, he chastised himself as he was clearly reminded just how dangerous this man was.

"Be careful about what you choose to involve yourself with."

A moment later there was a particularly painful squeeze, then the pressure on his heart was gone. Blood pounded in Kaji's veins and he took a few moments to just breathe deeply and try and get his heart-rate back to normal. Gendo could easily have killed him there. Still, Kaji showed the man his best-patented smile.

"Isn't that why you came to me in the first place? But don't worry. I'll just watch quietly. Besides, I like the kid."

"Yes," agreed Gendo as he smiled, surprising Kaji. "I'm certain his father is proud of him."

Speechless, Kaji dumbly left the room. Only after a few minutes did he allow a grin to grow on his face. Yes, this might turn out to be very interesting.

x o x

Shinji was alone. That in and of itself didn't bother him; he was used to that. Having known loneliness all of his life, his days had been filled with quiet moments with nothing else to do but wait for time to pass, alone with his thoughts. But unfortunately, this specific moment was far from quiet. Quite the contrary. Which led to Shinji's second problem. He was growing more and more irritated.

Sitting in a dimly lit tavern, there were loud people all around him. Drunk for the most part. Some were singing, others talking, others shouting and there had even been two fights earlier. And Shinji didn't want to think about that couple in a corner of the room, doing things that really would be more appropriate in another place. Like a bed. Blushing as he found himself looking that way again, he quickly turned his gaze toward the mug sitting in front of him, untouched. His hands tightened into fists, as he tried to tune out the people around him. Why had he let things turn out like this?

After leaving the throne room, Princess Hikari had soon caught up to them and invited Asuka to come with her. The two of them seemed happy and to naturally get along well, so Shinji was glad for Asuka.

Once they had left the castle, Kensuke also parted from them, mentioning that he needed to look for a place to perform tonight. Shinji had wished the bard luck, while secretly hoping that Kensuke wouldn't embarrass him too much by blowing their recent adventures out of proportion. Shinji had no doubt in his mind that Kensuke would probably be singing about the Chosen till the wee hours of the morning.

Alone, Shinji and Rei had made their way towards the temple where they had stayed the last time, when Misato had popped out of nowhere and grabbed him by the arm. Shinji tried to enlist Rei for help, but the elf had been quicker and disappeared from sight.

"You. Me. Drink. Now." That was what Misato had told him when he had protested. She didn't seem to be in a particularly good mood, and he had shrunk away at the thought of challenging her. She had also thrown in something about getting Shinji to become familiar with places in Tokyo, but as far as he could see the only places they were visiting were either taverns or bars.

So here he was, sitting in a tavern, wishing he was somewhere else.

His train of thoughts was derailed as some drunk collided with his table, spilling the contents of his mug on Shinji, before falling to the wooden floor. This proved to be too much for him. Getting up, he rushed out the bar, not caring about Misato any more. He had lost sight of her a while ago, anyway. Odds were that she had achieved her desired buzz and departed for another bar and forgotten about him.

As he exited the tavern, Shinji took deep breaths, trying to will himself to relax. After a few moments, his hands finally left the handles of his swords. The whole situation had annoyed him, pushed him to the edge. He had almost lost control. That drunk would never know, but he had come very close to being carved into several bloody chunks.

"Dear Lilith..."

He was probably just tired. The recent events were just getting on his nerves. At least, that's the excuse Shinji tried to believe.

"Hello there, cutie."

Shinji stiffened as he felt a hot breath brush against his skin. Arms encircled him and what was obviously a generous bosom pressed itself against his back.

"Looking for some company, tonight? I could make all of your fantasies come true..." whispered a sweet, enticing voice in his ear.

Other women had approached Shinji this night. Earlier, Shinji had nervously, but politely, turned them away. And most of them had left with a wink and a smile.

"Leave me alone," said Shinji in a low tone, barely fighting the sudden rise of anger. How dare that bitch throw herself at him like that? What did it take for them to get the message?

"Ah, come on," said the woman, her hand tracing circles against his chest, before moving down. "You'll have fun. I promise."

Her hand never reached its intended destination. Shinji spun around and drew his sword. The woman screamed as the tip of the sword sliced into the stone wall behind her, the blade stopping an inch into the stone, the edge of the blade touching the woman's neck enough to draw a thin ribbon of blood, but no more.

"Go home," growled Shinji, breathing heavily, the hand holding the sword began shaking, causing his blade to nick her skin in other places.

She looked at him in stark terror for a moment, before she fled, never looking back.

Pulling his sword out of the wall, Shinji staggered back. Dear Lilith... He had almost killed her! He had been so close! What was happening? He pressed his knuckles against his forehead, feeling his blood pounding inside his skull. He needed quiet... he needed to calm down.

Just when he thought things couldn't get worse, he heard a woman's scream.

x o x

"Working so late at night. You haven't changed at all."

Kaji smirked as the blonde woman jumped in surprise and raised her eyes from the scroll she had been busy writing on to glare at him.

"You! How did you get here!" she yelled, before sighing. "No, don't answer that, I don't think I want to know..." shaking her head, she then gave him a tired smile. "You haven't changed yourself, Kaji. Always as obnoxious."

"Ah, but that's my nature, dear Ritsuko."

Kaji pulled out the small leather bag he had used earlier in Gendo's office and threw it on the lap of the High Priestess. He couldn't help but smile. Had any of the Church's vaulted warriors of justice seen this just now, no doubt they would have wanted to cut his head off.

"A gift from the Continent. I had a more substantial quantity prepared for you, but unfortunately, most of my possessions were lost along the way."

The Church leader opened the bag, and softly inhaled the scent of the fine smoking herbs contained within, a pleased smile growing on her face. From one of the drawers of the desk she was seated at, she pulled a smile pipe that she had soon filled with herbs and lit up. She took a long puff, then let out a slow breath, the smoke floating in the air, a contented air on her face.

"Thank you, Kaji. It's been ages since I've been able to enjoy such fine herbs." Her face then returned to its usual serious expression. "What are you up to this time?"

"Me? Why, Ritsuko, you wound me," said Kaji as he feigned a hurt expression, which he knew Ritsuko wasn't buying for a second. "I've been gone for three years, can't I just come and say hello to an old friend without being suspected of plotting something?"

"This is you we're talking about."

"Touche!" Kaji then smiled a simple, honest smile. "But truthfully, I really only came to say 'hi'. Besides, I preferred to tell you myself that I was back than leave it to your informants."

"I must admit, they've been rather lax in their duties. I should have known you were back in the kingdom by now."

"I did my best not to raise a fuss."

"It would be naive to hope that it would remain this way, am I right?"

"You know me well, Ritsuko."

"Seen Misato yet?"

Kaji grimaced at the memory. Truth be told, his wrists were bruised, despite the bracers he had been wearing.

"You could say that."

Ritsuko raised one dark eyebrow.

"Still angry at you, uh? Well, it's not surprising. She's been ever since you ran off three years ago."

Kaji sighed. He wasn't really surprised. Not with what had happened back then.

"It was for the best. We both know that she shouldn't be involved with me. Not with what I do. It would be unacceptable for the White Knight to take such a troublemaker as myself as husband."

"She could resign her position, you know."

Kaji nodded. "I know. She said the exact same thing. And that's why I decided it was time to travel a bit, before she actually thought seriously about it. Before the two of us being involved together got her killed."

"How noble of you."

"Matters of the heart are always complicated. But then again, you know this just as well, don't you?"

If a look could have killed, hers would have in an instant.

"Mind your own business, Kaji!"

"So, still infatuated with him, I see. I thought you would have known better by now. He'll never look at anyone else but her."

The High Priestess got up, anger twisting her features. Most people would have been afraid of angering the head of the Church, but Kaji had stared death in the eye too often to be afraid any longer.

"I don't need the likes of you to patronize me."

"I wouldn't be a friend if I didn't at least give you some friendly advice, Ritsuko," said Kaji, suddenly serious. "Don't do anything rash. Especially regarding the Wind Chosen. I know about the prophecy."

"Then you should know that he is a potential danger to us all!"

Kaji shrugged. "Maybe. But I've met him. He's a good kid. I have faith in him. Besides, he WAS chosen by the Goddess, right?" Kaji could see the priestess growl at that argument. "Just make sure that you're acting for the sake of the Goddess before you do anything, and not for your own sake." With that, he turned to leave. "No need to show me the way out, I'll manage."

Even after closing the door, he still heard her scream of rage and frustration. Sadly, he shook his head. Like mother, like daughter. He would have to keep an eye on her. No doubt, she'd take any opportunity to be rid of the Wind Chosen. After all, he was the living incarnation of the love she had been denied.

x o x

Shinji could only stare in shock as he ran into the dark alley from which he had heard the scream. He saw a young woman, about his age, valiantly but without success trying to fight off three men who were holding her and beating her, ordering her to shut up and be still. Her clothes had been ripped off, nearly exposing all of the body they had been meant to hide. As she fought on, she noticed Shinji's arrival, and her blue-grey eyes, scared and hurt, stared right into his own, pleading.

All turned to red in an instant.

A growl was the only warning he gave the men.

The first thug, a tall and muscular man, approached him, waving a dagger.

"Beat it, kid, if you know what's good for you!"

Lunging at Shinji with his dagger, his eyes opened wide in shock and disbelief as Shinji blocked the strike with his palm, the dagger going right through his hand.

"What the...?"

The rest of the words became screams, as Shinji severed the man's extended arm with his free hand's sword. Blood poured all over the Wind Chosen but he didn't even notice. Two more slashes of his weapon and the man had been gutted like a fish.

"Oji!"

"Stupid kid! You'll pay for what you did to Oji!"

The thugs' anger, however, was short lived, as Shinji looked at them, and was replaced by fear. All traces of humanity on his face had been replaced by an animalistic expression. The blood that matted his hair and face only gave him a more bestial, if not demoniac, air. Pulling the dagger from his hand, Shinji mindlessly threw it away, and took his second sword, only guided by the far away memories of hours of training. Then, be began to advance toward the men.

"You demon! Stay away!"

One of the remaining men, a thin and tall man, who reeked of beer, lunged at Shinji in desperation, his knife held in front of him. His steps were unsteady however, and he only managed to jar his blade off the armor over Shinji's shoulder.

"That's the way, Jotaro!" cheered his companion, forgetting his fears at his partner's apparent success. That was before one blade sliced Jotaro at the waist, and another across the torso, cutting him in pieces. Blood splattered everywhere and one severed arm smacked against the man who was left.

The man screamed and tried to run away, but found his egress blocked by a wall. The same wall that they had cornered the poor girl against.

"Please, I beg you! I don't want to die! Don't..."

Gargled sounds followed, as a blade pierced his throat and pinned him to the wall. The blade's cutting edge angled upward, it cleanly cut through his head and skull after Shinji's second sword had separated the man's legs from his body.

The men dead, Shinji then turned toward the naked and inert body of the young woman, who had fainted during the ordeal. With an animalistic growl, he approached her.

x o x

Keel was puzzled. And he hated that.

Apparently a successful merchant, Keel's true power lay within his position as leader of the most influential organization in the Japanese underworld. The Seele Syndicate. Piracy, assassination, thievery, drug production and distribution, trade of slaves with the Continent... If there was any illegal activity that could lead to profit, the Syndicate was involved in it. In some ways, it could be just as influential as the Church itself.

Some members of the Church were, in fact, also part of the Syndicate.

Because of his position, Keel had dealt with a great number of men. But none were as mysterious as the individual standing in front of him, slowly sipping at the tea that had been offered to him. He hadn't even seemed to fear for a second that his beverage might have been poisoned, as if such possibility was merely trivial to him. It certainly would have been more profitable just to kill and take the gold and gems he had brought without having to give something in return. But he was an uncertainty, and Keel always made it a point to be cautious with that sort of individual.

Such as High Mage Gendo.

"What brings you here tonight, Tabris," asked Keel, knowing full well why the high elf had suddenly appeared. The old man knew better than to believe in coincidences. Yet... how could that elf had known?

"I had something to drop off in town," Tabris said dismissively between sips of tea. Then, before Keel could respond, "I would like to see the stone. I know that it arrived today."

Keel knew better than to question the elf about his knowledge of that fact. It didn't matter how, only the fact that the elf knew. It was infuriating. When the elf had come to him requesting that the Syndicate retrieve an artifact for him from the continent, he had simply expected some piece of old elven lore. Nothing very useful, just something of cultural and historical value. But that stone... it *breathed* power. Even dormant, it was intense. He really wished that his mages had been able to study it in depth before parting with it. That is if he hadn't decided to keep it in the first place.

But Keel was a businessman, first and foremost.

"Of course. Excuse me a second."

The high elf nodded and Keel left the room. When he returned, he was holding a metal box in his hands. It was enchanted, constructed to conceal the magical power of anything that was held within. It wasn't a strong enchantment, so any mage of experience would have been able to see though it, especially considering the power emanating from the object within. But it was good enough to fool most people and attenuate the power enough for it to be submerged within the energies of the holy city. Putting the box on the table that separated him from the elf, he slid it to his client. Carefully, the elf opened the box and from it, extracted a black stone.

It was a strange stone. It was black, the size of a tangerine. It looked like a gemstone, but unlike a gemstone, it didn't reflect the light but rather almost seemed as if it absorbed it. Keel had never seen anything like it.

"Excellent," said the elf, smiling at him. "You've done impeccable work. Your reward, as promised."

Without further ado, the elf took the bag that he had brought with him and emptied the contents on the table. Gold and gems spilled forth. Keel smiled. Even after having acquired mountains of treasure in his lifetime, Keel still appreciated the sight of it.

Then, from one of his pockets, the elf pulled a small ceramic vial and delicately put it on the table as well.

"I advice caution with that," said Tabris, as Keel picked up the fragile object. "As we discussed, it is very powerful. Death will occur within a few seconds."

"And no one will be able to tell that the victim was poisoned, correct?"

Tabris smiled. "Correct. To all, even doctors, clerics and alchemists, the victim will simply appear to have died from heart failure. The poison will dissolve itself without a trace."

"I must say, you are a strange one," admitted Keel. "It's rare to see high elves doing business outside of their dear Kelethin. Even less to find one willing to actually trade in bottled death."

"A pleasure doing business with you," replied Tabris, before simply... vanishing. Damn elves and their magical tricks. Still, it had remained a good transaction, Keel decided. Among other things, he would finally be able to get rid of a thorn that had been in his side for far too long. And he had just the right pawn for the job.

x o x

Mayumi walked the streets nearby the temple she resided in, trying to find some peace of mind she had been unable to through prayers and meditation. Sleep had been eluding her. For some reason, she felt troubled, uneasy, as if something grave had just happened. She knew it was silly, but she couldn't chase away the feeling.

She really hoped Kensuke was all right. She had already lost count of all the ways she had imagined he could get in trouble. It was a long list.

Returning to the temple, she stumbled against someone as she turned a corner.

"I... I'm sorry!" squeaked Mayumi. "I..." She gasped as she saw who she had collided with. "Shinji!"

He was covered in blood. There was blood on his face, in his hair, on his arms and legs. Everywhere. Blood dripped from one of his hands, falling on the paved street. There was a faraway, haunted look in his eyes. In his arms, he held a young woman, draped in his cape. Responding to her voice, his face turned in her direction. For a moment he looked vacantly at her, before he blinked, then stared, first in surprise, then in a mixture of panic and relief.

"Mayumi! Please, help me! I... I... I think this girl might be hurt!"

Stunned, Mayumi hurriedly followed him. By the Goddess, what had happened? Then, as they reached the temple, Shinji fell down, unconscious.

"SHINJI!"

[To be continued...]

* * *

Author's notes :

There are two homages in Asuka's fight that some anime fans may be able to recognize. First is from Groove Adventure Rave. Ever since I've seen it, I wanted to have Asuka perform some of the tricks of the 10th Commandments second form, Explosion. Other homage is from Bastard!, with the use of the infamous Exodus spell. This one gave me some problems, however, as the French manga and the DVD English subs didn't exactly use the same lines for the spell. And quite honestly, the first line sounded a bit silly (and didn't seem to mean anything in either versions). So I mainly used the initial spell as base and tweaked it a little.

In another matter, one of the characters that is currently giving me the most issues to work on is Ritsuko. I don't want her to only be a secondary figure character, only having the motivations I gave her because it was convenient. I want to find a way to flesh her out, but not without losing too much of her essence from canon. I thought about it and after a while, it came to me. In Evangelion, science is one of the major forces behind the scene. Science permitted mankind to create Evas and to battle Angels. Science permitted to push forward the next step of human evolution (if you consider becoming a pile of goo much of an evolution). And science was probably at the center of the very sin that caused man to be condemned and be tested by the Angels; man tried to play God by creating life through science. Because of that, it's no surprise that religion wasn't really present in Evangelion, beside the ever present various religious imageries.

In Chosen, however, science has been discarded and replaced by magic, faith and belief. Taking that into account, it makes sense that Chosen's Ritsuko would be one of the major religious figures, as her Evangelion counterpart was one of the main scientific brains of the series. Also, it makes sense that religion and faith would be equally important to Chosen's Ritsuko, as science was to Evangelion's Ritsuko. Of course, things get a more interesting perspective when Ritsuko is torn between her faith, a certain High Mage, and her desire not to repeat her mother's mistakes.

Throughout history, faith has always been an incredible powerful force, which lead to some of man's greatest achievements, as well as some of his darkest moments. I can see many ways it can replace science, especially with Ritsuko, Gendo, Kozo, Yui and Naoko.

On another matter... While I worked on this chapter, I realized that I made a mistake in the previous ones. As you may have noticed, everyone, except for those of royalty or with family/clan names, are usually called by their Evangelion first name. But... Kaji's first name is actually Ryouji. After pondering the situation for a bit, I finally decided to stick with calling him Kaji. This is the name by which most people identify him with and it sounds good, so I'll go with that. In the end, it'll be less confusing anyway.

* * *

Extra :

Touji suddenly shuddered as a sudden feeling of dread washed over him. Fear crept up his spine, as a vague of nausea almost overtook him. Something had happened. Yes, he could feel it. A creature of unfathomable evil had suddenly appeared in Japan. A demon, more terrible than anything one could imagine in his worse nightmares.

"I feel a disturbance in the Force."

Then the feeling passed and Touji shook his head at his silliness.

"Nah... musta been gas..."

Still, as he returned to the task of cutting a great tree, Touji couldn't shake the feeling that a great disturbance to the balance of the world, or at least his life, had just appeared.

Somewhere else in Japan, Asuka sneezed.

* * *

Omake, by Darren demaine :

"No," said the elf. "This information cannot be found in any of our records. From what little we know, the Fire Armor was discovered during the Great War. However, it is believed that those who attempted to bind its powers for their needs were all burned by its fury. Because of the War, its location was kept a secret and that secret died with most of humanity three milleina ago."

"It is very unfortunate..."

"I think I may know where it is," said Asuka, drawing all eyes to her.

"You do?" asked Shinji. Why hadn't she said so in the first place?

"Absolutely. There are rumors of a map that can lead us to the Fire Temple. The path we must take has been recorded."

"That's great!" Shinji exclaimed. "Where is this map?"

The redhead turned towards Rei and focused her with a piercing gaze. "Alright Water Chosen... take off your clothes."

"Excuse me?"

While the others looked on -utterly stunned- the redhead pulled out a fully loaded and equipped PSG1 sniper rifle from... somewhere... and leveled it at the red-eyed girl.

"Time's a wasting, and if I've got to check every one of your people to find that map, I'd better get started. So get stripping, elf."

Coming As Soon As Hell Freezes Over:

Those Who Hunt Elves, NGE: Chosen Edition

(Considering Asuka's voice actress also plays Ritsuko -an assault rifle totting, tank driving redhead- in 'Those Who Hunt Elves', this just seemed too good to pass up.) ^_^

* * *

D&D 3.5 edition stats by Darren Demaine :

Asuka Langley, medium sized outsider (Demon, Evil, Extraplanar, Chaotic); medium sized demon; HD 8d8+16

Damn it Toji! Get away from that keyboard! You try that again and I swear I'm giving Hikari a +5 whip of wounding!

[Ahem.] Let's try that again.

Asuka Langley, human female; fighter 2/wizard (evoker) 6; CR 10; medium-sized humanoid; HD: 2d10+4 plus 6d4+12 plus 8 [bonus]; hp: 59; Init: +2; Spd: 30ft; AC: 22 (+6 armor [+1 breastplate], +2 dex, +4 natural [shirt]), 12 touch, 20 flat-footed; BAB: +5, Grapple: +6, Atk: +10 melee (1d8+4 and 1d6 [fire] /19-20 x2 and 1d10 [fire] Fire Crest; flaming burst longsword +3), or +8 ranged (spell); SQ: Chosen special abilities; AL: CG (although Toji would place her as Chaotic Evil, he's not writing these stats); SV: Fort: +12, Ref: +9, Will: +8; Str:13, Dex:15, Con:14, Int:20, Wis:7, Cha:16

Skills: Bluff +5, Climb +2(+1)*, Concentration +11, Diplomacy +5, Intimidate +10, Speak Language (German), Jump +6(+5)*, Knowledge (arcane) +14, Knowledge (history) +6, Knowledge (nobility) +8, Knowledge (the planes) +7, Knowledge (religion) +7, Listen +1, Perform (violin) +4, Ride +6, Spellcraft +14, Swim +5(+3)*, Tumble +6(+5)*  
[* with armor check penalty]

Feats:  
Improved Unarmed Strike, Bullheaded, Iron Will, Weapon Focus (longsword), Scribe Scroll, Spell Focus (Evocation), Spell Mastery (magic missile, fireball, scorching ray, shield), Spell Penetration

Possessions: Fire Crest (+3 flaming burst longsword. While held, any spells cast with the [fire] descriptor do half fire damage and half holy damage. So a 34-point fireball would do 17 points fire and 17 points holy damage.), mithril breastplate of calling +1, shirt of natural armour +4 (worn under armour), cloak of resistance +1, hairclips of self-confidence (+1 morale bonus to saves and attacks, 8 bonus hit points while worn), Shinji's ass.

Spells (5/6/5/4 DC = 15+ spell level, 16+ spell level for evocation spells; prohibited schools: enchantment and necromancy. Spells labeled with * are evocation)

Spells commonly carried:  
0th: detect poison, detect magic x2, read magic, light*  
1st: shield, true strike, magic missile * x3, protection from evil 2nd: scorching Rei (sorry, that should be scorching RAY)* x2, protection from arrows, see invisibility, bull's strength 3rd: dispel magic, magic circle against evil, fireball* x2

Special Abilities:

As the Fire Chosen of Lilith, Asuka has the following special abilities (that increase her challenge rating by 2):

Divine Grace (ex): Asuka adds her charisma modifier to all saving throws

Energy Substitution Feat (ex): Spells with an energy descriptor may be changed to [fire] at any time. Her spells take on the appearance of flame if at all possible.

Endure Elements (su): Asuka ignores the first 5 points of fire damage per character level.

Domain Access (sp): Asuka gains access to the fire domain for free as if a cleric of the same character level. She casts these spells as a sorcerer, and at this point knows the following (DC = 13+ spell level):

1st: burning hands 2nd: produce flame 3rd: resist energy 4th: wall of fire

Favoured enemies (ex): Treat Asuka as possessing the favoured enemy abilities of a ranger of her character level. This gives her a +4 or +2 bonus to damage roles, as well as to bluff, listen, sense motive, spot, and survival checks against her favoured enemies. At the moment her favoured enemies are: +4 to anyone she thinks is acting like a pervert, and: +2 to Shinji.

NOTE: if she thinks Shinji is acting like a pervert, these bonuses *do* stack.

Exodus (sp): Once per week Asuka can spend 3 full rounds to unleash a devastating spell attack. She can take no other action as she builds up the power for this spell, and must make a concentration check (DC 20 + damage dealt) if damaged during this time. She must also make a concentration check (DC 20) when the spell is finally cast or else take 10d6 magic backlash damage. Treat the Exodus as a maximized, widened meteor swarm. Save is Reflex DC 25. (Yes, yes, yes, that means it s a 15th level spell, and anyone hit directly by all of it takes 192 points (no save), while those caught in the expanded blast (each of the four bursts has a 80 foot radius spread, which means more places for overlap) take 36 points for each burst. Did I say it was game balanced? This is the fantasy equivalent of an N2 mine after all. ^_^;;)

Our attempts to gain information about Her Grace, Princess Asuka, Knight of the Holy Flame, Defender of the Realm, Duchess of the Border Marches, Crown Princess of Germania, has been somewhat hampered by the fact that our main source of information, the bard Kensuke, has refused to give any specifics about Asuka except for the words, "She's a demon I tell you!" Thus, gentle reader, the monks of our humble order have produced the proceeding in line with the best of our meager knowledge. Information that appears here may be superceded if the Great Chronicler Alain Gravel (Rakna) enlightens us to more of his visions.


	11. Chapter 11: Festival of Lights

High Mage Gendo walked through the empty back streets of Tokyo undisturbed, only a shadow among others. Had someone's eyes actually been able to look at him instead of instinctively turning away, they might have noticed the resolution of his steps or the focused set of his face.

Unlike those who lived amongst the squalor of Tokyo's back alleys, he was a man with purpose.

Gendo stopped as he neared the end of a darkened alley; the smell of blood overpowering. He had noticed long before reaching the alley, but paid it no heed. Spilt blood was an old companion of his; many times he had been drenched in the fluid, it dripping from his blade, soaking his clothes, warm and wet against his skin.

The three bodies before him had been killed in an a very effective manner, if not efficient. The cuts were clean and deep, although with patterns that showed more raw strength than skill. Glancing over them with professional disinterest Gendo wondered if the victims realized how lucky they were that their attacker had been armed when he cut them down.

The men would have died one way or another. Even if their attacker had been forced to dismember them with his bare hands.

Raising a gloved hand, Gendo focused his energies and a series of strangely dark fireballs leapt from his palm. They struck the corpses and with a whooshing crackle the remains were reduced to cinder and ash. Showing a control that few could master, the spells burned away the blood on the walls without consuming the plaster or wood it had soaked. Gendo took a shaky breath as he could feel the dark power within him spike up and attempt domination, but as always, he managed to contain it.

Containing this other problem was becoming more of a challenge. The boy was progressively losing control. He had now tasted of battle and bloodshed and his dark self was already urging for more. If the boy did not learn to harness and chain the beast more and more he would come to resemble a rogue sword... no, rather a disaster shrouded in human flesh.

There was hope however. Gendo had faith in the boy. With the upcoming trials, he was certain that the boy would be able to learn more about himself. To find comrades he could count on and who would support him in this necessary step.

It wasn't yet time for him to intervene.

And with any luck, the boy might even find someone who could be a sheath for him. Like he had.

* * *

CHOSEN

An Evangelion inspired fantasy elsewhere story Based on characters created by and copyright GAINAX

Written and Directed by Alain Gravel

Assistant and Special Effects Coordinator: Darren Demaine Proof-readers and Gaffers: Jeremy Mullin & Alex Churchill Muse and Costume Designer: Myssa Elaine Santos Rei

CHAPTER 11 - Festival of Lights

* * *

That morning Shinji awoke to a strange, disoriented feeling. It wasn't the same as one would feel when abruptly pulled from the realm of dreams. He just had that nagging feeling that something felt... off. Instead of being refreshed his body felt stiff, as if he had overslept for far too long. He throbbed with a mild headache. His left hand ached while his right felt unusually warm. Opening his eyes, he saw a ceiling that seemed familiar. It took a few moments to place it as the roof of the room he had been granted in the Temple. He'd only spent a few nights here, but even that appeared to make him feel more at home. A home, lit it appeared by the strong sunlight that shone in despite the attempts of the drapes.

As he tried to raise his hands to rub his still sleepy eyes, Shinji felt something pull at his right hand. He heard a soft groan and a presence he hadn't yet registered at his side shift on the bed. His eyes widened and he looked to his right, to see the form of a young woman sleeping there. Shinji - Chosen of his Goddess and slayer of the fearsome Kagenoshi - nearly bolted out of bed in unspeakable terror, but instinct was trumped by the sudden realization that the woman was curled up around his arm. Yanking it away would only wake her up, forcing him to deal with her. Gulping, he decided that until his brain could understand what was going on he would remain as still as possible.

Hoping to jog his still staggering mind into motion, Shinji nervously studied the girl. She was fairly cute, he realized, at most a year younger than him. Her brown hair was cut almost the same length as Rei's, but styled differently. Her figure was covered by a very plain grey dress. Still, as much as he searched her sleeping face, he couldn't remember ever having seen her before.

His eyes having failed him, the desperate Shinji began probing his memory of the night before. The organ involved however, was sluggish and unresponsive, still mostly stuck on, "Wha...?" He could remember the Fire Chosen - fat chance of forgetting her! - returning to the city, something about Misato and Kaji-san, meeting the royal family... Misato again... a tavern... then an inn... a bar... another tavern...

Wait a second! Could it... be...? Shinji vaguely remembered some girls inviting him to sleep with them. What if...? What if he had gotten drunk because of Misato and then accepted one of those offers? Shinji gulped as he looked at the girl. Could they have...?

Cold sweat began to pour from the young man as he looked under his covers and noted that he was naked. The girl didn't share his state of undress, but still... That dress she wore seemed relatively loose. It wouldn't be too hard to lift it up to her waist and... Shinji shook his head, trying to chase away that image, especially considering how certain parts of him liked that particular mental picture.

Shinji's heartbeat suddenly thundered hard as the girl beside him stirred. Slowly blue-grey eyes opened, at first unfocused, then she blinked and seemed to zero in on him as he realized he was staring.

"You're awake!"

Shinji really couldn't have put up with more surprises this morning so the girl's high pitched exclamation of joy followed by her suddenly glomping him was more than enough to send his mind spiralling out of control. It took a good long moment for him to come back, and by the time he returned he realized she was pressing her lips against his. While his brain used this fact to launch off on another extended vacation, the parts of him that were left behind all agreed that this was not at all unpleasant. In fact, without any higher functions to countermand them, Shinji's male instincts enjoyed the rare chance to savour this. Yes, very pleasant...

Enjoyment was cut short however, as Shinji heard the sound of a door opening and then the clatter of something falling to the floor. Using the eye that could see above the girl's head, Shinji saw the shocked and beet red face of Mayumi.

"I... I'm sorry!" squeaked the priestess, before bolting out of the room.

Shinji groaned, forgetting for a moment the girl that was still holding on to him. How was he going to explain this?

Maybe Lilith had a grudge against him? It sure would explain a lot of things...

x o x

After asking around for Mayumi's whereabouts, Shinji was finally guided toward her room, where he found the young priestess. Remembering his state of undress, it had taken him a few minutes to put something on and to convince the unknown girl to wait in his room, after apologizing a few times. He wasn't exactly sure what he was apologizing for, but it felt like the right thing to do.

"I-I'm really sorry about earlier!" Mayumi blurted out as she saw him, her cheeks turning crimson again. "I should have knocked before entering..."

"It's alright Mayumi! It wasn't what you think!" he exclaimed as quickly as he could, not wanting her to misinterpret what she had seen. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, both seemed to come back to themselves. "I'm not even sure what exactly happened back there," he admitted, scratching his head. "I... I don't even know who that girl is... At least, I don't think I know her..." He frowned as he tried to jog his memory again, without success. "Last night is... hazy."

Mayumi nodded in apparent understanding and invited Shinji to enter her room, then closed the door. The room was similar to Shinji's, the main differences being the two beds in this room, a chest of drawers at the end of each one, and a night table with a small statue of the Goddess between the two beds. It was fairly easy to guess which bed was Mayumi's, by the few discarded books, parchment papers, inkwell and quills that cluttered the top of one of the chest of drawers. That aside, the room was kept very tidy. Mayumi sat on her bed, and invited Shinji to sit on the one in front of her.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" asked Mayumi, in a low voice.

"Umm... not really," answered Shinji in the same tone, wondering why Mayumi apparently seemed to want keep their discussion as discreet as possible, but not questioning her intent. "I remember... bars... taverns... I figured that maybe Misato made me drink. I don't take alcohol all that well."

"Perhaps," said Mayumi, lost in thought. Shinji could tell however, that she didn't seem convinced. It worried him.

"What is it Mayumi? What's going on?"

Mayumi took a moment, then answered.

"You saved that girl's life," said the priestess. "From what she told me, men were about to rape her when you intervened. She doesn't really remember anything else. It's no surprise. The whole ordeal must have put her into shock."

Something flashed in Shinji's mind.

A dark alley.

Three men.

A naked young woman.

Gray-blue eyes pleading for him to help her.

Red. The color of blood...

"Shinji!"

Opening his eyes, Shinji found himself looking at Mayumi, who was kneeling over him. Without realizing he had fallen from the bed and was on the floor clutching his forehead. The throbbing behind his eyes was worse than ever, but gratefully was fleeting in its duration.

"I... I'm alright..." he said, as he got back on the bed, Mayumi obviously not convinced. "The girl... is she alright?"

"Yes," said Mayumi, hesitantly. "She wasn't really hurt physically. Nothing broken, and the bruises weren't too bad, simple to heal. And fortunately, you helped her in time. Still, the whole thing shook her up."

Shinji nodded, even if he had the feeling that Mayumi was keeping something from him.

"That's good. I'm glad that I helped her, I guess. Do you know who she is?"

"Her name's Mana," answered Mayumi, as Shinji repeated the name, trying unsuccessfully to see if it triggered any memories. "She wouldn't tell me much about herself aside from that. But I guess that's understandable, considering what happened to her. From what I surmise, she's probably a stray cat."

Shinji blinked at that.

"A what?"

"A stray cat. Someone without a home. She's probably an orphan. I would guess that she lost her parents recently. Maybe when the Kagenoshi attacked. Not knowing what to do, she probably lives by scrounging bits of food where she can, or maybe by being a poorly paid servant somewhere. In a bar, probably. But I don't think she's selling herself yet. If that was the case, she wouldn't have cared too much for some men to have their way with her."

"Mayumi!"

Shinji couldn't believe the detached way the priestess said that. She gave him a sad smile. One that spoke of eyes that had seen much misery for someone so young.

"There are a lot of people like her, Shinji. This city... you've seen the temples, the palace, the main streets, but not everything is as bright, shiny and ordered. This city is overcrowded. Not everyone can be a soldier or a priestess. Decent food and a decent job... I often pray to the goddess for everyone to at least have that. But perhaps this is something that goes even beyond her powers. Girls like her... we try to help them when we can. But most of the time we can't do more than give them clean clothes, a good meal and a room for a night."

Shinji was shocked to hear this. True, he had visited some of the more colorful parts of the holy city, but the truth Mayumi was expressing was one he hadn't really seen.

"But... but... this is the Holy City! The place where Lilith rules! The place where the king himself lives!"

Mayumi shook her head.

"You have to understand Shinji... This city is mainly a military fortress and religious sanctuary. True, there are a few merchants here, but they were established to answer the needs of the Church, the military, the royal court and their families. Tokyo isn't an economic center like Kyoto is. The few fields we have around the city primarily feed the military. More than half of Tokyo's harbor is dedicated to the military's ships. There is no place here to raise cattle, no mine to exploit, no forest to get wood from. Currently, Tokyo's economy is saturated. Apprentices to both the military and Church are selected to replace those who will either leave their posts or die in battle. There is a balance, one that simply can't support the number of people currently inhabiting this city. The destruction of the outer city by the Kagenoshi only made an already delicate situation worse."

Shinji didn't know what to say. He couldn't argue with Mayumi. After all, he didn't really know anything about this place. All he truly knew was a small village lifestyle.

"Isn't there really anything that can be done for that girl?" Shinji didn't really know her, but for some reason felt responsible. What good was it for having saved her if it was to send her off again in misery?

"If she could find a decent work, that might help her. But as I said, it's something rather hard to find these days."

Shinji nodded in understanding. "I see. Thank you, Mayumi."

"I just wish I could do more."

As Shinji got up and headed toward the door, Mayumi called out to him.

"Oh, Shinji... It's almost lunch time, so you should take her with you."

Shinji blinked. It was this late already? Now that he thought of it, he did feel hungry.

"Alright."

Shinji left Mayumi, lost in thoughts. This girl... Why did he feel concerned about her? He didn't even know her. Did he feel responsible for her, because he had saved her? No, that wasn't it. He couldn't even remember actually doing so. Why then? He thought back to the few memories he had of the previous night. Those pitiful women, who had approached him in an attempt to sell their bodies and services to him. The fake smiles they had given him when he had nervously but politely refused them, which couldn't hide the emptiness in their eyes. Maybe that was it. Shinji had no idea who that young woman was. But he knew that he didn't want those blue-gray eyes to become as empty.

x o x

Shinji found himself staring at the door of his own room, not sure what he should do. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but stopped. After all, it seemed silly to knock on his own door. Then again, someone else was using the room at the moment. A young woman in fact, Shinji reminded himself.

Hesitantly, he knocked on the door.

The Wind Chosen was about to say something when the door opened to reveal the brown haired young woman he had left several minutes ago. As her blue-gray eyes recognized him, Shinji found himself greeted with the brightest smile he had ever seen. He forgot whatever he was trying to say, his thinking process completely stopped by the pure, beautiful smile.

"Welcome back, Sir Shinji!" she said in a cheerful voice. Shinji found himself staring at her dumbfounded for a moment, before he finally realized what he was doing and looked away, blushing.

"I... Ah... Your name is Mana, right?"

The girl nodded sweetly, and Shinji scratched his head, wondering what to do or say next, until he remembered why he had came here in the first place.

"It's... it's time for breakfast. Lunch actually. You... you're probably hungry. I... I'll show you the way."

The young woman nodded happily and surprised Shinji by grabbing him by the crook of his arm. Shinji's blush found itself increasing tenfold at the sudden intimate proximity.

"Thank you, Sir Shinji," she said sweetly, lowering her head against his shoulder and relaxing in that position as they made their way through the corridors of the temple. Priestesses gasped and giggled as they approached, then broke into fierce whispering after they had passed adding to Shinji's ever increasing embarrassment. Somehow word had gotten to the communal eating room before them and all eyes were on the door as they walked in. Conversation was swallowed into silence as they entered the room... for one brief second before a wave of hushed whispers broke out throughout the chamber.

Yes, surely Lilith had a grudge against him.

Scanning the room, Shinji sighed in relief. At least, Rei wasn't around. He really didn't know how he would have managed to explain this to her.

Shinji couldn't really ponder why he would need to justify himself to the elf in the first place, as Mana soon dragged him toward two free spots on one of the great tables.

Despite everything, Shinji smiled as he took note again of the young woman's wide and carefree smile. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

x o x

"Dame Misato! Dame Misato!"

Misato winced as the call attacked her pounding head. She turned toward the source, to see a young soldier. A newly promoted recruit, if she recalled properly, although his name totally eluded her at the moment. Not that she really cared right now. The young soldier's eager expression soon melted in one of worry as Misato glared at him. It was a darkly frozen glare, barren of human compassion... one that Misato had learned from her predecessor. He gulped audibly, as Misato's twitching hand reached for the Murasame.

"What. Is. It?"

"Ah... Nothing! Nothing Dame Misato!" The young man grew paler as Misato's scowl deepened as each word made her head throb painfully. Having obviously been well taught by some of the best combat instructors in Tokyo, the young soldier chose the best tactical option: he ran away.

"&$*|%# rookie..." growled Misato, before wincing at the sound of her own voice.

She took pride in her ability to down a few drinks. She hadn't gotten to where she was today by being soft and could usually drink several mugs of the strongest ale and be fine and dandy the next morning. More or less. It seemed last night, however, had pushed beyond her limits and her body was now violently protesting the abuse it had suffered. Goddess's truth, all Misato wanted to do was find a quiet grave somewhere and die for the next couple of days. Instead, duty demanded that she tour the castle hoping she didn't look as sick as she felt. The alcohol only brought to light her continued weakness from the Kagenoshi battles, making her mood even more sour. To top it all off, constant use of that hangover removal spell over the years had lessened its effectiveness for her.

She couldn't curse Lilith - that would be sacrilegious - but she certainly could focus on another prime candidate.

"Damn you Kaji."

While not directly responsible for Misato's current state, she still blamed him. Suddenly seeing him again had reopened old wounds she thought had been closed with time. His leaving her had hurt a lot, and it seemed she still wasn't quite over it.

"Bastard..."

She clenched her fists, trying to shake those thoughts away. Dwelling on that was the last thing she felt like doing right now.

"Lady Misato? Are you alright?"

Misato almost bolted up in fear and pain, the sudden question only reminding her of her pulsating headache. She spun towards the source of the voice... one concerned looking Shinji.

"Don't yell in my ear!"

Taken back, Shinji blinked. "I wasn't yelling," he continued, more quietly.

Misato placed the heel of her palm against her forehead. "I have a hangover. You are speaking in something greater than a whisper. Thus, you are yelling in my ear."

Shinji tried to say something, but obviously hesitated.

"What is it Shinji? Did you want to talk to me?"

Shinji seemed rather uneasy, and hesitated. This only served to annoy Misato, as dealing with living people was very low on her list of things she wanted right now. She was about to either kill him or stalk off - she hadn't decided which - when he finally began.

"Well... there's this girl..."

Misato momentarily forgot about her headache at those words.

"You've made a girlfriend? Way to go Shinji! So, tell me, how is she? Is she cute? Wait... don't tell me... Is it Rei? Or that little priestess, Mayumi? Hold the horn here... are you developing a thing for the Fire Chosen? Someone Goddess-blessed and a princess? You sure aim high, don't you!" she told him with a grin. It was quite rewarding to see him turn such bright a shade of red.

"NO! Misato!" The White Knight cringed at the rather loud word of denial. Maybe teasing him wasn't a good idea after all. "It's not like that! I... It's just a girl I saved..."

Misato frowned, suddenly intrigued. What had Shinji been doing?

"Saved?"

"Yes... A group of men were about to hurt her..."

"Oh, Shinji!" Misato beamed with pride at the young man. "I knew you could be a hero if you wanted!" A moment later both palms were pressed tightly against her eyes. "I just wish you could have been heroic when was in a condition to appreciate it."

"Umm... sorry..."

Misato shook her head. And regretted it.

"Rrrrgg... So, what is it about this girl, Shinji?"

"Well..." Hesitantly, Shinji proceeded to tell her the whole story. How he had saved that girl, although he claimed he didn't remember doing so, which worried Misato, and the conversation he had with Mayumi. "So, I was wondering if you could do something for her, Misato."

Misato frowned again, but this time for a reason besides the pounding between her ears. There was something... wrong about Shinji's story.

"I'll ask around and keep my eyes open, but I can't promise more than that," said Misato to the obvious disappointment of Shinji. "I'm sorry, but I really can't do more than that. What Mayumi told you is the truth. Jobs are pretty scarce in the city right now, especially after the destruction of the outer town. If I start doing these kinds of favors for people word will spread and my credibility will be put into question. It could lead to all sort of complications I can't afford."

"I see... Sorry to have bothered you, Lady Misato..."

Misato couldn't help but feel bad. While not the exact reason why she was hesitant to help that mysterious girl, Misato had spoken the truth.

"Shinji, I..."

"Perhaps I may be of assistance."

Misato stiffened as she recognized the voice. She turned towards the newcomer and bowed.

"Good morning, your Majesty."

"Your Majesty!" Realizing Queen Yui's presence, Shinji hurried to bow as well.

The older woman chuckled at the young man.

"Good morning Shinji. Why Dame Misato... whatever medication you took last night for your wounds does not seem to be helping. I suggest you cut back."

Misato gulped and sweated as the queen turned a very stern gaze her way.

"I'm very sorry, your Majesty."

"As you should be. I sincerely hope that Freeman Kaji's return will not further hinder the performance of your duties."

"I..." How the queen had learned so quickly of Kaji's return, Misato had no idea. Then again, those who underestimated the queen usually ended up in a bad way Misato reminded herself. "Of course not, your Majesty."

"Good. Now, Shinji... I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. This young lady you spoke of, what sort of person is she?"

Shinji hesitated for a moment, searching for the proper word. "She's... straightforward, your Majesty," he said, a light flush creeping onto his face. Misato frowned once again at that.

"I see. One of the castle's maids is about to retire due to childbirth. Perhaps this young lady could replace her."

"Your Majesty!" Misato immediately objected. "We know nothing of that girl!"

The queen ignored Misato and looked at Shinji.

"Do you trust this girl, Shinji?"

The young man nodded.

"Then it is settled. Bring her here tomorrow for an interview. If she seems fit for the job, then she will begin her training immediately."

Shinji brightened at the news, unlike Misato who found herself deeply irritated. She knew better than to express her displeasure before the queen, however.

"Thank you, your Majesty!"

The queen smiled, as Misato's frown deepened. What was with her, acting so nice to Shinji?

"Very well then. Since I expect your little friend to be very busy starting tomorrow, why don't you take her to the Festival tonight, Shinji?"

"O... of course, your Majesty!"

Well after the Queen and Wind Chosen had gone their different ways, Misato found herself still on the same spot, lost in thought. What had this been all about? Somehow, she had the feeling that something important had just happened under her nose, but she couldn't quite put the finger on it. In any case, she'd have to talk to Makoto and see if any piece of information could be found about that girl. It wouldn't hurt to have someone tail her too.

As plans started to form themselves in her mind, they stirred up what had been temporarily quiet. With a groan, she clutched her pulsing forehead.

"Damn it! My head hurts too much to think..."

x o x

The Royal Repository of Learning. Like its grand name suggested, the Repository was the greatest human archive in all the kingdom of Japan. The building wasn't as imposing as the Cathedral of Lilith, nor was it as glorious, but to Mayumi's eyes it held a greater respect for within was stored priceless wisdom that had been passed down for multitudes of generations.

It was a large and sprawling gray stone building, but seemed small compared to the nearby castle. Up close however, there was something distinguished about it that give it an air even many temples lacked. There were no windows, the only apparent entrance being the wooden double doors at the front.

While a few bored guards were seeing to the building's security, none tried to impede Mayumi in her progress. Unlike the Great Cathedral, the Royal Repository was open to all who wished to visit. However, very few showed interest. Even fewer actually had the skills to use it.

The first thing one would see upon entering the Royal Repository of Learning was, unsurprisingly enough... books. Walls and multi-story high shelves filled with books, parchments, tablets... anything man had ever used to record his thought and history. Even for those without interest in literature, such a quantity of written volumes would have been an impressive sight. To Mayumi, it was a comforting one. For one lonely priestess the Repository had always been a kind of refuge. Here, with a book in hand she could forget about everything as she lost herself in the biography of an ancient ruler, or the history of now defunct clans.

As she advanced into the library, which was lit by large magical globes affixed to the ceiling to avoid the potential danger of flame from candle or lamp, Mayumi was careful not to disturb the dozen or so priests and priestesses who were assigned to transcribe older volumes onto fresh pages. It was a long, never ending task, but one necessary to protect the content of the Library from the effects of time. Even when painstakingly preserved, a book could remain intact for only so long.

After walking through several rows of bookshelves, Mayumi finally found the person she was looking for exactly where she had expected... in her office. Unlike the neatly ordered library, this small room was a disaster area of literary chaos. Hundreds of books filled the room, stacked in precarious manners against the walls, in gravity-defying mounds across most of the floor space, and shoulder deep upon the large wooden table that made up most of the furniture in the room. Buried deeply among these tomes was a small space occupied by the blissfully sleeping form of a young woman, who was using a few books as pillow. Mayumi sighed. That girl was hopeless.

Carefully, she made her way to the desk, making sure not to trip over one of the discarded books on the floor. Reluctantly, she shook the girl awake. She didn't like rousing someone who was sleeping so peacefully, but she needed her help and couldn't afford to take the time of doing research on her own.

"Yomiko. Wake up, Yomiko."

After being shaken a few times, albeit not too roughly, the girl's eyes blinked open. She then looked up toward Mayumi, carefully pushed the glasses she was wearing in a proper position and smiled at the songstress.

"Oh, hi Mayumi!" innocently said the previously sleeping priestess in greeting.

Mayumi shook her head in amusement as she spotted the open book Yomiko was still holding in one of her hands. The girl would never change.

Of all her fellow priestesses, Yomiko was probably her best, and strangest, friend. With their long dark hair and the spectacles they both wore, the two of them looked enough alike to sometimes be mistaken for sisters. Even if Yomiko's larger glasses did partially hide blue eyes instead of Mayumi's brown ones. And while they wore the same style of priestess dress, Yomiko's was a shade of beige instead of Mayumi's pure white, indicating that Yomiko was from a different sisterhood than Mayumi. If Yomiko certainly had the raw potential to serve directly under High Priestess Ritsuko within the White Sisterhood, the girl's reliability was unfortunately unpredictable. For Yomiko's life seemed ruled by a single passion.

Books.

The girl loved books. Adored books. Probably worshiped them too, something that might one day get her up on heresy charges. More often than not, Mayumi had watched Yomiko's attention stray in class in favor of one book or another, until High Priestess Ritsuko had had enough and sent Yomiko to someone else's care. In retrospect, it was no surprise that Yomiko had been ultimately assigned with the duty of being the Church's appointed caretaker for the Repository. In this place, she was like a fish in water. Which was why Mayumi was coming to her today. No one knew the contents of the Repository of Learning better than Yomiko.

"Mou.. Yomiko... You're incorrigible. If High Priestess Ritsuko ever finds you like this..."

"I know... But this book is so incredible!" excitedly answered the librarian priestess as she waved the book she held in front of Mayumi. "The epics of 'White Fang' Nobu," explained Yomiko, before she launched into a description of the intricacies held within the worn tome.

"Yomiko! Yomiko!" interrupted Mayumi before Yomiko lost track of reality and begun to resume her reading of the adventures compiled in the book.

Yomiko blinked, then looked at Mayumi.

"Yes?"

Mayumi sighed in relief.

"Yomiko, I need some information on a magic artifact. Do you have anything on a magic weapon; a sword capable of changing shape at the wielder's need? It's also able to channel holy magic by itself and acting independently of its user."

"Umm..." Yomiko seemed lost in thought for a moment. "I don't think you'll find any book mentioning such a sword here." Mayumi sighed. She had been really hopeful that the Repository could help her in learning more about Shinji's swords. Its capabilities had intrigued her. Also, from what she had understood, it was one of the only things that could be used to try to find out more about Shinji's family. The way she figured it, if she could know more about Shinji it might be easier to defend him should the prophecy reveal itself to be false. "But there is a book in Kelethin's library that speaks of just such a sword!" Yomiko finally added cheerfully. Mayumi gaped at her friend.

"Kelethin? How would you know that? The Kelethin library is forbidden to all save High Priestess Ayanami and her closest disciples!"

Yomiko just smiled guilelessly.

"Oh, I just asked High Priestess Ayanami if I could visit the library. She's such a nice person. You should have seen the library! I've never seen this many ancient books gathered together in such a preserved state! I really wish I could visit it again someday..." Yomiko said, her cheeks turning a bit pink and her voice catching slightly at the memory. In fact, Mayumi thought the girl looked and sounded slightly... aroused.

Had those words been from someone else, Mayumi would have doubted them. But she knew that Yomiko spoke the truth. The girl was too naive to ever lie. And if someone could manage to convince High Priestess Ayanami to have a tour of the *forbidden* Kelethin library, it was Yomiko.

"Do you remember what the book said about the sword?" prodded Mayumi, praying that Yomiko remembered. Considering the sheer number of volumes the librarian priestess could read, it wasn't unusual for her to forget about what she had read over time. And Mayumi *really* wanted to get that look off the other's face...

"Oh, sure! It was such a fascinating story! The elven records of the life of Kaworu the Brave are really different from ours..."

"Wait! Kaworu the Brave?"

"Yes," nodded Yomiko. "The sword you're asking about was his sword. The Masamune. It was the holy blade he received from Lilith herself, imbued with Lilith's power. Not only could he use it to channel holy and all elemental magics, but it is said that the sword could change its form to fit his needs. It was apparently lost after the defeat of Adam, however."

Mayumi swallowed hard as she digested this information. If Shinji's swords were indeed the Masamune, it would explain why it had protected and healed him... for the sword was an extension of Lilith's will herself. She didn't know what to think of this. One thing was certain however. This wasn't a piece of information she could share with High Priestess Ritsuko.

How had such a holy artifact ended up in the hands of Shinji? Was it the will of the Goddess? Mayumi couldn't help but wonder. If this was the case, then was it really mere coincidence that Yomiko had been allowed to enter the Kelethin library to read about the story of Kaworu the Brave? Despite her faith in the Goddess, Mayumi couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about the prospect. For if it was no coincidence, then her own existence might be the result of fate, just as were the Chosen.

"I have to go... Thank you Yomiko!"

"Oh, okay. Bye Mayumi!" said Yomiko, blinking at her friend's sudden departure, before smiling as she noticed a book she hadn't read yet.

Mayumi left the library, with more questions on her mind than before she had entered.

x o x

Asuka walked amongst the commoners that were dwelling in the streets of Tokyo with an air of confidence and superiority befit of one of her status. To her credit, that attitude was well deserved, as many were those who stopped whatever they were doing to watch her pass by, either in admiration or - in the case of several noblewomen - seething jealousy.

Asuka had to admit, Princess Hikari's attendants had done a rather superb job in very little time. After hearing of Asuka's loss of her possessions, the Tokyo princess had taken upon herself to put up together a small wardrobe for Asuka. The German princess was actually wearing a newly tailored dress done specifically for her. The dress was mainly red with black, gold serving for the very few ornamentations set on it. It was low collared, permitting enough cleavage to tease the eyes of men, but not enough to be suggestive. It was sleeveless, with Asuka's hands and forearms covered by gloves of red fabric emblazoned with a vine pattern. The skirt was loose, allowing for excellent freedom of movement, and stretched down almost to the top of her booted feet. To add to the effect, Asuka's unusual flaming hair had been left unhindered, for all to see in its silky glory.

The only thing that jarred the overall effect of Asuka's attire was the black leather belt on her waist, to which was fixed the Fire Sword. Princess Hikari had tried to have Asuka leave the sword behind and take a guard instead, but the redhead had flatly refused. It was after all, not only a family heirloom but also Asuka's most priceless possession. It wasn't something she could let out of her sight. In the end, Hikari had given up, opting rather to have the sword secured into a black velvet covered sheath, with gold ornamentations depicting the fire element. While attractive, Asuka had some serious doubts that the sword's new sheath would survive a serious adventurous outing.

The princess shrugged. It would do fine while she was in Tokyo. And at least, it was pleasing her host. Normally, Asuka could have cared less about someone else's opinion, but she kind of liked the Japanese princess. Watching how Hikari had interacted with her servants, she could tell that the princess knew how to inspire respect and obedience, without actually abusing her rank and authority. She was stern, but kind, a combination she had rarely seen amoung nobility. Noble women were more often weak and fragile airheads, sheltered from the struggles of life until they were forced to marry a chosen noble man, or stuck up bitches, who enjoyed the power they could gain through the authority of their status. Hikari was neither and Asuka liked that. Although, the girl could probably use some more assurance and life experience, Asuka figured.

Some lewd whistling caught Asuka's attention. She turned her head to find a pack of young men lounging against a building. Minor nobility by the cut of their clothing, they were all moderately attractive, lazily affluent, and absolutely sure of their superiority in the grand scheme of things. Seeing an exotic prize coming their way, they were relieving their boredom by openly leering at a new flower to pluck.

One of them rose and blocked her way, a look of sculpted concern on his face. "Greetings lady. You must be new to Tokyo, else you would not travel these streets without accompaniment." His concern slipped for a moment into a rakish smile. "Also there is no possible way under the Goddess that I could forget having seen someone as lovely as you."

His friends all smirked, but he ignored them. "I would be honored to offer myself as your escort." He continued, waving a hand negligently to a few of the commoners that were discreetly watching. "Some of the unwashed rabble might take it upon themselves to accost their betters." His face shifted into that concerned look again. "I ask for a chance to prove honorable intentions, as I could not imagine continuing life knowing that you could be in any kind of danger."

Even if she hadn't caught the smirk that had graced his face before he'd approached her, a lifetime of living at court made this fool's desire painfully obvious. The full weight of royal disgust overflowed her glare, and the men behind him all withered visibly. "I have no intention of finding out what kind of person would believe such a line," she intoned with imperious majesty. "But I have a feeling that it would have to be someone even more desperate and loathsome than you."

The man looked poleaxed, and Asuka heard one of the nearby commoners bark out a laugh before quickly smothering it. Turning on her heel, she strode away.

Holding herself poised, she let loose a readying breath. She was expecting - and at the third step she heard - the yell of, "Foreign bitch!" Spinning easily, she kept her hands at her sides, waiting. The rake was moving towards her, his fists clenched. She *so* wanted to smite this idiot, but she was a foreigner here and there were forms of nobility to be followed. This was about honor, not bloodshed. Not yet anyway.

"I don't know what they do where you come from," he began. "but around here-" his hand tightly grasped her left wrist.

Honor had been satisfied. Now she could respond.

Bringing her held arm in and up sharply, she slammed the fist against the inside of his elbow, breaking his grip easily. Stepping in close, she pulled her left arm back and swung her hips around as she drove the right fist into his chest, just under the ribs. There was an explosion of air from his lungs and her accoster painfully staggered back.

His friends yelled in surprise and rose to their feet. Asuka moved a step backwards and kept her eyes on the one before her. If he was really that stupid he would-

With a whine/growl, he yanked a dagger from its sheath and moved forward.

He'd drawn steel first. *Now* she could really deal with him.

As he gathered his feet to spring, Asuka's hands fell to her sword. With the speed of long practice she pulled her blade out and swung it around over her head. As it left its resting place, the metal ignited with a *whoosh*. The man sprung at her, but in a single motion she sidestepped his lunge and brought the blade down through his forearm.

His scream was loud and piercing as dagger and severed wrist landed in the dirt. A moment later he was on the ground, cradling his maimed arm and crying. Asuka looked at his friends, but they had all frozen at the sight of the burning sword. There was silence except for the bawling of the wounded man.

"You should be grateful," she said as she turned back and smiled wickedly at him, "you won't die from blood loss, I made sure the wound was cauterized. We foreigners are civilized, after all."

And with that, she was off.

Word spread. No one tried to bother her again.

x o x

Asuka gave the house a dubious look. Aside from being bigger than the other houses on this run-down street, it looked like an ordinary plain stone and wood house. She looked again at the directions that Makoto person had given her. It seemed right. And the smoke that came from a chimney in the back of the house, something odd considering the current heat, did give some credence to the directions she had been given. Still, this was not what she had expected. Commander Makoto had assured her that she would find Tokyo's best blacksmith here. But from what she was seeing, she had her doubts. This didn't even look like a workshop!

Well, only one way to find out.

Energetically and in a most unlady-like manner, she knocked on the wooden door. Hard. Several times.

"Any blacksmith in here? Open up, I don't have time to waste!"

Asuka was about to knock again, but her fist froze in place as the door opened and showed a warm and friendly smile that belonged to an equally warm and friendly face. A beautiful woman in her late twenties wasn't what Asuka had expected from what was suppose to be a smithy. Her surprise was short lived, however, as she took note of the female's long, pointed ears.

"Great, an elf..." Asuka muttered to herself. She didn't really have anything against elves, but her first meeting with one had left her with a rather bitter impression. At least, this one was blonde and didn't have creepy red eyes, but rather emerald ones.

If the elf heard the comment, which she probably had considering her more acute hearing, she showed no sign of it, as she invited Asuka in. "Please come in, customers are always welcome," the elf said, still smiling.

Asuka's irritations melted away in the presence of the elven woman. She just seemed to project such an aura of passive serenity that Asuka couldn't find it in herself to hate her. This elf was certainly different from that aggravating blue haired icicle.

"Yes... Thanks. This is Master Shiba's workshop, correct?" Asuka asked as she took in her surroundings. All she could see was the simple, although warm looking, furniture of a normal house.

"Yes, it is. If you do not mind waiting, I will go get my husband..."

The goodwife was interrupted as a door in the back of the room slammed open and an old, gruff looking man marched into the room. He was only wearing a pair of dirty and worn trousers. His bare chest, although well muscled for his graying age, was covered in sweat, soot and dirt. His hair was tied behind his back and his face was covered in graying stubble.

"What's that racket? If it's those stupid kids again..."

"Oh my! No dear, we have a customer."

The old man gave Asuka a glare worthy of her own best annoyed expression. Asuka just stared in disbelief at the man, as the elven woman's words registered in her mind. She looked at the elegant and beautiful blonde elf, then at the gray and old blacksmith.

"THAT'S your HUSBAND? That OLD man?"

"My, yes, this is Shiba, my husband," said the elf, obviously beaming with pride.

If it had been physically possible, Asuka's jaw would have dropped.

"Beat it kid!" barked the smith, pulling Asuka out of her daze. "Some of us have work to do."

"Why you..." Asuka gritted her teeth. She did need that man alive, after all. "If you greet all your customers like that, I wonder how you can get work at all! Listen old man, I need new armor and I was told - though I have no reason to see why - that you were the best blacksmith in town-"

"That's right," snorted the man as he cut off Asuka. "And a busy one. So get lost."

Asuka found holding her temper in check harder than she would have thought.

"Stupid old man.." she muttered, loud enough not to be to herself. Marching a step forward, she glared at him right in the eye. "Listen here you bag of wrinkles. Normally I wouldn't put up with your crap, but I'm told you're the only one in the Goddess-forsaken city that can make a decent suit of enchanted armor within a week's time frame. Payment is no issue. And whatever you're working on certainly is not as important as my needs!" Pulling out a small purse, she tossed it the goodwife who caught it.

The elf opened the purse to reveal a fortune in small exquisite gemstones. While she wouldn't admit it, money was actually an issue, since this was all she had left thank to her overuse of the Exodus - not that it hadn't been justified! If the man wanted more, she would be forced to seek out someone else.

"Typical little rich girl," snorted the smith.

"What did you say?"

"You little rich kids are all the same," said the man with a smirk, "thinking that money makes you more important than others. A little girl like you should be home, making babies, instead of acting like a tomboy and carrying a fancy sword around."

That. Was. It. Asuka pulled her sword and was about to strike, but the hard gaze of the old man stopped her.

"So, when things don't go your way, you use violence, uh?"

"Shut up!" Asuka found herself unable to deny the truth of his words, however. Glaring at him, she growled out, "It works."

The blacksmith's gaze fixed itself on her sword.

"How long have you been wielding that?"

Asuka blinked at that question.

"Eight years. Why do you care?"

Shiba just ignored her, only looking at the sword.

"It's old," commented the man. His voice sounded different, no longer argumentative if still very gruff. "Not as old as the White Knight's Murasame, but this is no doubt one of the oldest blades I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot. It's over five hundred years, I'd say. However, those cracks and scratches on the metal are not nearly that old. Not even a decade, I'd wager. Yet, it looks as if it had been used for twice that time." The old man brought his gaze up from the metal and for the first time, seemed to really be looking at Asuka. She was amazed at the strength of its intensity. "You've been wielding this sword everyday, every chance you get, even against foes which no one in his right mind would want to fight, haven't you?"

In other circumstances, Asuka would have taken the opportunity to boast about her adventuring prowess. Being kept from a battlefield command had never stopped Asuka from escaping the castle and roaming the roads of her kingdom to keep the peace after all. But she found herself strangely subdued before the old man's gaze. And she felt that there was no need for her to try to prove herself to the man. For she suddenly knew that by looking at her sword, he could tell more about her than she could ever have explained with words. This man was truly deserving of his reputation.

"Yes," she answered simply. "Only the strong survive. And if I can't be strong, then there's no point in going on with life. I learned this truth the first time I took this sword in my hands."

The man nodded slowly.

"Why do you need enchanted armor so badly?"

Calling forth her power, Asuka enveloped her left hand in a small flickering blaze. It wasn't an impressive display, as she didn't want to set the house, and possibly the whole capital, on fire, but she figured it would be enough to carry her point as she let the flames harmlessly lick her skin.

"I don't want to worry about the possibility of my spells going out of control in the middle of the fight," she explained. "That's why I need an armor that can witstand the heat of blazing flames just long enough for me to get them back under control."

Taking the gemstone purse from his wife, the old man began to rummage through it.

"The rubies and the fire opal here will have to be used as part of the fire protection enchantment. This large diamond... that'll be to fortify the metal. That leaves..." His mouth turned down in a fierce grimace. "And you expect me to do work like this for a bunch of emeralds, a few sapphires, a topaz, jacinth, and... and a few stones I've never seen before? Bah! You're going to put me on the street!"

"I'm sure we'll manage," the elf said, an amused light in her eyes.

Giving the bag back to his wife, he motioned Asuka to follow him. They moved to the back of the house where the blacksmith's forge and workshop was set. Asuka couldn't help but stare in awe at the array of weapons that covered one of the walls. It was plain to see that these were not only sturdy, but also of outstanding craftsmanship. She gasped as her eyes found a full set of mithril plate standing in a corner. Carved on the breastplate with gold was the familiar half maple leaf insignia of the Tokyo kingdom. Even laying dormant as it was, she could feel a strong aura of power emanating from it.

"The king's armor," Shiba said dismissively. "It was in need of a few minor adjustments." The smith turned to the girl held his open hand to her. "Give me your sword."

"What?" Asuka growled as she instinctively reached for her sword, holding it protectively. "If you think you can steal my sword, you're dumber than you look, old man!"

"Idiot," snorted the blacksmith. "Why would I care for your sword?"

Asuka frowned as she gave him a doubtful look.

"Then, why...?"

"There's no point in making an armor for you if you end up killed in a fight because your sword broke," an irritated Shiba growled out.

"Oh..." Hesitantly, Asuka handed the man her weapon, but kept ready to burn him to a crisp at the first suspect move. Even without the Fire Crest, her powers were still sufficient for such a task.

Shiba inspected the metal once, then placed the sword into the forge. Once the weapon was a bright yellow-white, he removed it and began to hammer it in earnest. Asuka looked in fascination as the sparks flew, each time his hammer hit the red hot blade. Raised a princess, she had been taught early on the basics of arts, such as painting, tailoring or music, mainly the violin. But as she watched Shiba work, muscles bulging as they used the hammer again and again, she had to admit this was also a kind of art, one almost primal in its energy.

"When I was young," Shiba said as he plunged the sword back into the forge after a few minutes of steady work, "I used to be a warrior. I loved swords then, just as I love them now. So if you don't mind, a word of advice from this old man." Pulling the sword out of the forge, Shiba began to use the hammer on it again. "I can tell that you put your very soul in your strikes when you fight. Your sword tells me so. But always remember that there is more than the moment you swing your blade. For if you put too much of yourself in your battles, you may lose yourself the day someone defeats you. For rest assured, it will happen. No one can stay undefeated forever."

"Talk for yourself, old man! I won't be beaten! Not by anyone, not ever!"

Shiba shrugged. "If you say so."

The smith remained silent for a long time, as he tirelessly worked the sword. Asuka just watched and mentally dismissed his words. Who did that old man think he was for saying she would lose some day? That's why she sought out strong opponents, so that none could ever better her.

"Swords are like the human heart," the old blacksmith said suddenly, as he continued to hammer on the heated metal. "They can become worn, cracked." Lifting the sword with his tongs, he plunged it into a water basin. Steam hissed from the basin, and after a minute Shiba lifted the weapon again, examining it with a sharp and critical eye that contrasted with the rest of his weathered face. "But if the core is strong and well cared for, cracks can be repaired." He took it over to a whetstone and spent a few minutes honing the blade. "Just remember to look after them both." Nonchalantly, he took the sword in hand and threw it at Asuka, who swiftly caught it. She raised it to her eyes and inspected it with a gaze of long familiarity. The Germanian princess couldn't believe her eyes. The sword looked brand new!

"Old man..."

"Come back in a week," said the man with a gruff. "Your armor will be done by then. It'll be a rush job, so it won't be fancy like that dress of yours, but you won't find anything better in this city."

Asuka was speechless.

"But... but... you haven't even taken my sizes!"

"Don't need to, the wife doubles as a seamstress and she's got a sharp eye." Waving his hand he dismissed her. "Now beat it kid! I've got materials to get, armor to forge, dinner to prepare since my wife will no doubt be busy enchanting rubies, and no time to be bothered!"

Normally, Asuka would never have let anyone talk to her in this manner, even less being ordered around. But she was so stunned that she didn't think twice and just did as she was told. Only once she was on her way back to the castle did she realize that.

"Stupid old man," she muttered. But a wide child-like smile lit her face.

x o x

"Thank you for taking me with you, Sir Shinji!"

Shinji couldn't help but blush a rather deep shade of crimson as he and Mana walked down the main street of Tokyo, the girl firmly clutching his arm. Thankfully, with Shinji dressed in casual tunic and trousers, his swords left at the temple and the Wind Crest hidden beneath the tunic's fabric, the two of them were easily blending with the slowly growing mass of population that was also heading toward the plaza where most of the festivities would be taking place. To the eyes of most they probably appeared as just another young couple.

If possible, Shinji's embarrassment increased at that single thought.

The girl had been ecstatic when Shinji had told her about her prospective new job. She had found it hard to believe that she would be working in the castle of all places. She had been even more ecstatic when Shinji had invited her to come out with him for the festival of lights. So much so that he quickly realized that going alone may just not be a good idea. The Wind Chosen had originally tried to find the others to invite them along as well, but they were nowhere to be found. Shinji hadn't seen Kensuke since their return to Tokyo, Rei had pulled her usual disappearing act and Mayumi was apparently off on some errand. Even the Germanian princess had taken off on her own earlier that day.

"Ah... it's... it's nothing," said Shinji to the overly beaming girl at his side. Noticing how suddenly the happy expression was fading from Mana's face, Shinji quickly corrected himself, after a mental boot to the head. "No! I... I mean... It's my pleasure." Seeing the wide smile back, Shinji sighed in relief. Truth be told, this was making him more nervous than he had thought. After all, without the others, this was... kind of... like a date.

Shinji gulped hard.

"Umm... Mana? Do you... do you really need to be that close to me? It's... It's a little embarrassing..."

"But there's so many people! I don't want to lose you, Sir Shinji."

Shinji knew that the battle was lost when she smiled sweetly at him. They continued on for a few moments, before Shinji dared mention something else that had been bothering him.

"Mana... Please... don't call me that. Sir Shinji, I mean."

This time, Mana stopped and gave him a puzzled look.

"But that's what everyone at the temple calls you. Aren't you a knight? Or a nobleman?"

Shinji shook his head. So Mana didn't know he was the Wind Chosen...

"No... nothing like that..."

Shinji hesitated. Should he tell her? He wasn't sure. It felt good to know that Mana acted so nicely towards him despite being ignorant of his position. The reverence the people of the Church expressed toward him made him uneasy. It sometimes felt as if they were honoring the title, not the man. So suddenly, Mana's attitude toward him felt very refreshing.

"Well, I don't care!" said the girl suddenly, startling Shinji. "You saved my life, so you're my knight!"

Shinji began to worry as the smile faded from her face and she looked down at her feet, clutching him tighter. He could feel her body shiver slightly.

"Mana..."

"I was so afraid," the girl said in a low, shaky voice. "Those men..." She looked up at him, and Shinji was startled to see tears in her eyes. She looked so hurt and scared... "I was so afraid!"

Shinji suddenly didn't know what to say or do, as the girl clutched his tunic and began to cry against his chest. The Wind Chosen tried to ignore the sudden stares he was getting and to focus on the girl. Awkwardly, he encircled her with one arm while he stroked her short chestnut hair with his free hand.

"It's alright... you're safe now..." he hesitantly said, not sure what else to say. It seemed to work, as the girl appeared to calm down. Shinji had to wonder... had her smile only been a front that she had kept up, to hide away her fear and uncertainties?

The two stayed like that for a moment, as the people walked past them, no longer noticing them. Finally, Mana let go of Shinji and gave him a tentative smile.

"You're right...," she said softly. "I'm with my knight, after all."

Somehow, Shinji couldn't help but smile at her and the two of them soon continued on their way to the plaza.

x o x

As embarrassing as it was to admit... Asuka Langley, crown princess of Germania... was lost.

She had tried to backtrack the path she had taken to Shiba's house but the directions had been confusing from the castle, and made almost no sense coming back this way. While her grandmother had taught Asuka to speak Japanese, apparently she hadn't covered all of the nuances of the written language.

Of course because her red hair and features made sure everyone was watching as she strode past, there was no way she would ever retrace her steps since it would be obvious to everyone that she was lost. So she kept marching forward, looking in vain for some kind of familiar landmark.

For a while she had tried to follow the imposing sight of the royal castle, until her path carried her into a collection of darkened alleys. Multi-story houses had been built in this area and they leaned over the road, seeming to envelop the pathway under their sloping roofs and cutting off any view. Besides, even if she could have seen the castle, Asuka realized that she had entered the urban equivalent of a maze.

Stupid Japanese city!

"Mama, mama! Is it time for the festival yet?"

"Yes, dear."

Interested, Asuka paid close attention to the mother and child who were exiting one of the modest habitations. That's right... today was the Festival of Lights. Hikari had enthusiastically spoken about it, telling her how eager she was to see it. Asuka had only half listened since she personally hated festivities. The way her father had always tried to use such occasions to display her like some fancy doll disgusted her.

As discreetly as was possible considering what she was wearing, Asuka decided to follow the woman and her child. While she had no interest in the Festival, they could lead her out of this maze.

Sure enough, soon Asuka could see the towering castle and moments later she had reached the main street. Finally, the path towards the castle was directly before her and clear. Well... clear if she ignored the throngs of people walking along it in the opposite direction.

"What the...?"

People everywhere. And lots of them. Some were heading towards the plaza down the street, others stopping at brightly decorated little shops and stands along the way. Asuka had seen many gatherings of people in her life, but not on a scale as grand as this. In Germaina, the festivals had been rather limited; the real gatherings had been limited to the infrequent mustering of the military. In a sense, this was breathtaking. People were talking, joking, and laughing. The sense of childlike exhilaration was simple, yet contagious. Citizens were having a wonderful time and while she was getting many admiring glances, she didn't feel like she was on display.

Maybe Hikari had been excited with good reason.

Before Asuka could soak up any more positive vibes her amazed expression melted into a narrow-eyed scowl. She had spotted a familiar face in the crowd. The Wind Chosen was standing there, shamelessly hugging some brown-haired girl. First he snuggles up to the cold elf, then he saw her naked, now he's after another woman! That pervert! As she watched him release his companion, surely after getting a good feel in there somewhere, they headed along with the rest of the crowd towards the plaza.

Forgetting about the castle, Auska followed them. No doubt, that pervert was up to no good. He seemed to move from one woman to another without any thought whatsoever. That could not be allowed. Asuka cracked her knuckles, strangely eager to intercede before anything untoward could happen. And then... then she would give him the lesson he deserved.

x o x

As they neared the southern plaza, where Shinji had been told High Priestess Ritsuko would be holding the yearly elocution and blessing, the crowd began to get thicker and thicker. For that reason he and Mana had opted to stay by the sides of the streets. Besides, many were those who had set up small shops or stands along the way, offering food, snacks, souvenirs or even games. Mana had found Shinji's inability to catch a fish with the use of a thin paper net to be particularly funny.

"I wonder what's going on?" asked Mana between bites of the steaming pork bun Shinji had bought, indicating an area particularily crowded. The Wind Chosen himself was nibbling on a skewer of grilled chicken.

"There's a lot of people," commented Shinji. "Must be something interesting. Why don't we take a look?"

As they approached, Shinji noted that the people were strangely silent. He felt a sudden chilly foreboding as he heard a single voice rising from the centre of the crowd. A very familiar voice.

"Valiantly, the White Knight, armed with her legendary blade, faced off the dark spawn of Adam and led the Kagenoshi away from the flaming city of Edo, as the Water Chosen used her powers to battle the raging flames. Alas, while the White Knight fought long and hard the Kagenoshi to a standstill, she could not bring down the beast while her own human strengths wavered. But not was all lost! For Lilith was on her side. And then, from the Goddess' side... upon feathery wings of golden light came none other than the Wind Chosen!"

Shinji groaned as the crowd, Mana included, gasped in appreciation and anticipation.

Kensuke went on for several minutes, weaving an unbelievable, if interesting tale, which surprisingly, the people seemed to believe! Though, Shinji had to admit, it was hard not to be drawn by Kensuke's enthusiasm and energy as he told his version of Shinji's first fight against the Kagenoshi.

"An incredible tale, isn't it?" Shinji heard a familiar voice ask.

Shinji turned to see Mayumi's teasing smile.

"Perhaps a bit too incredible, I think. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised."

The priestess patted the Wind Chosen's shoulder in sympathy.

The tale ended with a chorus of applause and the crowd soon moved on, leaving Kensuke a mixture of copper, silver, and even a few gold pieces richer. After ensuring that the payoff from his toil had been secured on his person, Kensuke finally noticed his friends.

"Hey! Shinji! Mayumi!"

"So..." said Shinji. "The Wind Chosen came down from the skies upon feathery wings of golden light, eh?"

Kensuke chuckled a bit as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Artistic license, my friend! A noble hero needs a noble image!"

Shinji just shook his head, knowing that it was pointless to argue with Kensuke on that.

Kensuke then seemed to notice the girl that was standing at Shinji's side, her hand grasping his tightly. Mana had been afraid of losing him in the crowd and had used that as an argument for not letting go of him.

"Well, well... Who's this beautiful young lady at your side, Shinji? Why have you been hiding such a fair maiden from us, Shinji? It's not fair, not fair at all."

Both Shinji and Mana found themselves blushing, although for different reasons.

"Well, even if Shinji has forgotten his manners, allow me to introduce myself," Kensuke continued on, edging out anything Shinji might have said. "I'm Kensuke, traveling troubadour and official chronicler of the Chosen in their heroic fight against the darkness. At your service."

Mana just blinked at Kensuke's introduction. Out of the corner of his eye, Shinji could swear he had seen Mayumi frown.

"I... I'm Mana..." said the chestnut haired girl, still slightly stunned.

"So? How did you and Shinji here meet?" Kensuke asked, probing.

"Kensuke! You shouldn't ask such personal things!" spoke an outraged Mayumi. Although, Shinji didn't understand her reaction. After all, she knew herself the answer to that question.

"Sir Shinji saved my life!" Mana answered proudly, much to Shinji's further embarrassment. That changed to dread, however, at the horrifically eager light of interest that appeared in Kensuke's eyes.

"Oh? How did he save you?"

Mana's smile faded at that, a fact not lost by any present.

"I... I would rather not say. It's something I'd like to forget."

Kensuke opened his mouth, but at a small shake of the head from Mayumi, closed it. Shinji could still see that light in his eyes though.

"You're going to make something up, aren't you?"

The bard's grin was all the answer Shinji needed. The Wind Chosen sighed.

"Are you done for the night?" Mayumi asked.

Kensuke shrugged. "No idea... I hadn't really planned on performing tonight, I just came on a whim."

"Then, perhaps we can all attend the Church's blessing together?" suggested the priestess.

"Sure," agreed Shinji, as did the others, although Shinji could see that Kensuke seemed a bit reticent. Strange.

They were on their way toward the plaza, stopping now and then to look at some of the stalls set up along the way, when both Shinji and Kensuke stopped in their track as they heard a slightly familiar voice... and an all too familiar name.

"Asuka? You came?"

Turning, both males looked back to see that the redheaded princess was only a short ways behind them. She probably hadn't noticed them, Shinji guessed. Or... maybe she hadn't wanted their company. Shinji began to understand why that might be as the bard raised his lute like a club.

"Mayumi! Quick! Cast an exorcism spell before that demon tries to devour our souls!"

Kensuke might have said something else, but was momentarily distracted by the fact his eyebrows began to smolder with small flames. As the bard quickly tore his glasses off and tried to pat out the flames, Shinji recognized who had called out. Although dressed as a simple attendant to the royal family, Shinji easily recognized Princess Hikari by her trademark hair style, gentle expression, and the lightly freckled cheeks.

"Oh! Hikari..." said the Germanian in a clearly annoyed voice, apparently far from happy at having been discovered.

At that, Kensuke finally put out his burning brow and slipped his glasses back on. Nervously he put down his lute.

"Your Highness! I-"

The princess silenced him with a glare that spoke with volumes of authority.

"Quiet! I'm not suppose to be here! I'm trying to avoid unwanted attention."

Fortunately, it seemed no one else had noticed, although Shinji could see that Mana had paled considerably. Mayumi didn't seem too surprised, though, Shinji noticed.

"Dear Lilith, is she...?"

Shinji nodded.

"Oh... I..." The normally cheerful and direct Mana suddenly didn't seem to know what to say. Shinji couldn't quite blame her. While he felt strangely comfortable in the presence of the princess and the queen, the king still intimidated him greatly.

"How are you today... Lady Hikari?" Shinji tried.

The princess smiled. "It will do," she assured him. "And I am well, thank you. As I hope you are as well... Shinji." The princess then turned her attention to his companion. "My Mother spoke of a friend of yours to join our services beginning tomorrow. Is it this young lady?"

"Yes," answered Shinji. "Her name's Mana."

"I look forward to your service, Mana."

"I... I'll do my best!" said Mana, with a bow, which elicited some chuckles from Hikari, while Asuka rolled her eyes.

"I expect nothing less," she said seriously, then smiled again. "Do you mind if I join your little group tonight?"

True to form, Kensuke was quick to recover and seized the opportunity to get on her good side.

"It would be an honor!"

"It would be a pleasure," added Mayumi. "It's been a long time."

Kensuke gave Mayumi a puzzled look.

"You know her?"

"Yes," nodded the priestess. "Her... Lady Hikari studied at the temple for a few years, to learn the basics of white magic."

"It makes sense..."

"Are you going to stay here all night and chat?" asked a bored looking Asuka. Kensuke shot her a glare, which she returned tenfold.

"High Priestess Ritsuko's speech should begin with the hour," Mayumi informed them. "She is right, we should make our way towards the plaza."

The group agreed and together they continued on, stopping along the way to enjoy the delicacies and festive activities as they encountered them.

x o x

Aware that so many eyes were soon to be upon her, Ritsuko covertly took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. It wouldn't do for the High Priestess to be seen looking nervous. "I am really not looking forward to this," she muttered.

Maya beamed at her, brown eyes bright under the silver of her headband. "You'll do fine, Sempai. You always do."

Glancing at her aide from the corners of her eyes, Ritsuko's lip twitched into a small grin. "Still... I think that it might be time for you to take on some greater responsibility within the priesthood. You know the speech as well as I, how about you give the benediction this year?"

Maya went as white as her robes. Hands grasping her staff tightly, the younger priestess looked as if she was trying to make herself disappear behind the slender pole. "I-I-I-I... c-could never-"

"I'm not serious, I would never force you to do this," Ritsuko grinned, causing Maya to nearly collapse in relief. "Not this year, at any rate," she added, fondly. The junior priestess took a deep swallow and looked up at her superior, seeming to gain a little strength from Ritsuko's approval.

It lasted only a minute though, as the time had come. Taking a few steps forward, Ritsuko moved to the edge of the wooden platform. She made a quick supplication to Lilith, and in response her clothes and body began to radiate a pure, white light. People's eyes turned towards her and conversations around the plaza died down as Lilith's High Priestess took to the stage.

"Tonight," Ritsuko said in a strong, projecting voice, "we gather here under the black sky of night to celebrate the power of Lilith."

She raised her scepter and pointed off into the buildings that were shadowed. Compared to the light in the plaza, even the radiance from the Three Guardian Towers could not hide the darkness that clung to the city. "Even now shadows gather around our city. Gather in our city. Gather in our hearts."

"Yet, it is with joy that we fight off these shadows, these frailties of humanity. Joy, because we are not alone in the fight. It is by Lilith's power that the shadows of night become the light of dawn, just as it is her power that holds your hearts free from the taint of malevolence. The Goddess herself cares for us, her children. She wants us to be happy, wants us to worship her."

"There was a time when humanity did not show her the proper respect. A time when darkness held sway, and the shadows left bloody claw marks in the hearts of those who lived. In that age the strength of our ancestors was broken, spirits were torn in agony, and lives were meaningless. The Black Wars were the result of those who sought Lilith's touch in other things: power, control, and the worst of all, in the abomination... Adam."

"Adam the Corruptor worked through the confusion inherent to the souls of humanity. His claws, dripping with venom, slew those who doubted. His very breath spewed forth a vaporous poison that stole the life from those who questioned, and they choked on their misgivings."

"All but four heroes. Four out of all the world who found through the grace of Lilith the strength to stand against the darkness. For Lilith would not leave her children alone. She chose these four... her Chosen... to act as extensions of her might. To be her fingers, clenched in a mighty fist to strike down those that would harm her most precious charges."

"The Chosen were an instrument of war. A war that the Goddess did not want, but knew she could not avoid. Blessed with the Goddess's touch, these four felt no fear, no doubt, no trepidation. The beast's venomous claws could not mark them, for they were armored by the strongest faith. The poison that Adam spewed forth could not affect the Chosen, for their prayers to Lilith were all the air they needed. They advanced and cast down the darkness, they cast down the Kagenoshi, and Kaworu the Brave, greatest of Lilith's Chosen, cast down Adam himself."

"The people saw the glory that was the Warriors of Lilith, and how they prevailed over the blackest of times. They cried out to the Chosen, "Guide us! Lead us! Ensure that our souls will know the grace and glory of the one you serve!" But the Chosen could not lead. They were tools used to destroy and sunder evil. The people needed something else."

"Having created a weapon to smite all that stood against her, Lilith now unclenched her mighty fist. Employing what had once been used to destroy, she opened her hand and beckoned her children to follow. The Chosen were a grand sword, but those who followed her did not need to be chastised, but guided. With her open hand, Lilith touched a select few and blessed them with a way to call upon her aid."

"Those she touched, her servants, her clerics, her priests, knew they had been given a grand and august duty: to serve as the guides for those around. They would serve to lead the people from doubt, to lead them from terror. Her servants were given the power to heal wounds, mitigate suffering, and take away pain. The Goddess created the Church to be a shining example of what humanity could hope for, if it but stayed true to her path."

"It is a path that any may walk and feel pride in, but only a few, the select few, will be given the tools to help build. The first Chosen carved out the blocks from which this path will be made. It is Lilith's will that her Church cut these blocks, shape them, use them to build her vision. To build roads, paths and bridges from here to Lilith's embrace."

"This building must take place here, upon this world, amongst those that turn from Lilith's warmth. A base world that requires sacrifice and toil."

"My children, you sacrifice and toil to feed the mouths of your family. We sacrifice and toil to feed your family's souls. For this we need you. We need you to sacrifice your doubts, to toil for the sake of your soul, and those you love. Lilith loves you all, like a mother loves her children, but she had assigned chores. Chores to prepare you against fear, against trepidation, against temptation."

"The first Chosen did their chores, and the world was made light because of it. If you are asked to serve, how can you say no?"

Ritsuko paused for a moment, allowing the a ripple of reverent conversation to wash through the crowd. Raising her staff, she began to speak again, causing the audience to hush once more. "Lilith, Mother of life and of our children's future, continue to watch over your charges. We ask for guidance, we ask for protection, we humbly ask for deliverance. Bless those that work in your name, so that the lives of others may be made light thereby. Bless them, bless their work, and bless those who praise you for all you've done for them. For we know that without you, we would be lost. Blessed be."

x o x

As the priestess finished her final word, the massive crowd erupted into loud cheers. Cheers for the kingdom, cheers for the Church, and cheer for Lilith. But Shinji didn't know what to make of the priestess' words.

Looking at Mayumi and Hikari, Shinji could see they were responding positively to Lady Ritsuko's speech, although in a more subdued manner than most of the people around them. Kensuke was surprisingly quiet. Actually, Shinji thought he could see a disapproving look on his face. It was more obvious on Asuka's face. Obviously, the priestess' words had greatly displeased her.

As for Shinji, they just confused him. Were the Chosen really Lilith's weapon of war? He knew that he was expected as a Chosen to battle against Adam and his minions, but he had never really thought of it in such an angle. Was this why he had been selected by Lilith? Did the Goddess sense the darkness that Shinji knew lurked in the depth of his soul, the same darkness that had ultimately won him his first victory against the Kagenoshi and which had again overtaken him in Shimane, destroying countless undead creatures in the process? Perhaps it explained why he had been chosen after all. But what of Rei and Asuka?

Rei. For countless years, the high elf had prepared herself to her fate. Honing her skills with sword and magic, with a cold and emotionless will. Just like a good weapon. While totally opposite in personality, Asuka seemed to be just the same. Whatever her reasons, Shinji could sense that the Germanian woman craved battle. To fight was her life. Again, a reliable weapon to unleash on one's enemies.

Shinji clenched and unclenched his hands. A weapon? Was it really all that he was?

The Wind Chosen almost jumped in surprise as she felt a warm hand take hold of one of his own. He turned, to see a concerned Mana looking at him.

"Are you alright, Sir Shinji?"

Shinji looked at the girl. A girl he had saved, probably while once again overtaken by the darkness inside of him, Shinji was coming to realize.

Perhaps it wasn't so bad after all. Even if he was indeed a weapon, if he could save others like her...

Shinji forced himself to smile. It wasn't quite genuine, but only until Mana's own smile returned.

"Thanks Mana. I'm alright now."

x o x

Asuka frowned as the High Priestess finished her speech. While she couldn't deny that there was some truth to the Priestess' words, she found them... distasteful. She was familiar with these sort of words. She'd seen her father spew forth something similar often enough before sending men into battle. She understood the reasoning of the use of such words; rallying the hearts of men to your cause was necessary to win any battle. But such propaganda felt wrong when uttered in the middle of what was supposed to be joyous festivities. The gullible little people just ate it all up! But what peeved her the most was the references to the Chosen. The idea of being considered nothing more than someone's tool, even the tool of the oh so mighty Goddess, didn't sit well with Asuka.

She was her own person and master of her own life. And while she appreciated her unique abilities, they were hers because she'd earned them. Being given them was a blessing, but ultimately she was the reason why she would succeed at her tasks. If the Goddess had chosen her, it was because she was the best, plain and simple. It was part of the role of any leader to recognize and reward the exceptional. The victories she would win, she would do so under her own name, and not as nothing more than a mere servant of Lilith.

"That's her! That's the foreign bitch!"

Guessing that those words where addressed towards her, - "don't these idiots know any other insults?" she wondered- Asuka turned to look across the sea of Japanese people, intent on making the speaker pay for that insult. This would be a perfect opportunity to work out her irritation with some light exercise. It wasn't hard to pick out the one who had spoken. He was one of the group who had been with that punk who had acted dishonorably earlier. She frowned as she noticed that he apparently had brought friends along. All of whom were pushing their way through the crowd towards her group.

"This is bad," she heard Kensuke mutter, and looked towards what he was indicating. Apparently the Church's paladins hadn't taken someone interrupting their High Priestess's speech at all well. An armored phalanx of holy knights were pushing their own way through the crowd, looking ready to do some unholy damage.

"Blessing's finished, time to go!" quipped the bard, as Asuka saw him grab the wrists of both the little priestess and Hikari and vacate the area. Not a bad idea, she decided, as she made her way through the crowd in the opposite direction. Not that she couldn't take these guys on, punks or paladins, but she knew better than to make a scene right now.

"Asuka, what's going on?" asked the Wind Chosen, who had apparently decided to follow her, and who was himself followed by that girl of his.

Oh great... things just couldn't get any worse now, Asuka though bitterly.

x o x

"Let go of me this instant!"

Kensuke halted suddenly as he realized who had just spoken and how he had dragged the sole heir to the throne of Japan into a rather dark and grungy alley without really thinking about it. He gulped loudly. Once he had realized that trouble was brewing and pictured the consequences of it, he hadn't thought twice but grabbed the two girls to get them away from the disturbance.

No, better to get as far away from the Fire Chosen as possible when trouble came calling.

Now though, he wasn't sure this had been his best idea. The danger hadn't really been visible, and yet he'd grabbed the girls and ran in here. He really couldn't think of any way to explain this that sounded half credible... even to him.

"Kensuke, why did we run away?" asked Mayumi, visibly worried. "We could have helped the Fire Chosen..."

"Asuka is in trouble?"

Silently, Kensuke made a small prayer to Lilith to thank her for the blessing that was Mayumi.

"Indeed! It seems that the Germanian princess has already managed to make a few enemies of her own. I doubt friends would have called her 'foreign bitch'".

"Oh no!" The princess seemed troubled, but Kensuke dismissed it as her overly kind heart. "Sister Mayumi is right, why did we not assist her?"

"That fight may have attracted too much attention. It would be unseemly for a priestess of Lilith to be involved in a street brawl. Even worse, what if guards, or Lilith forbid, paladins of the Church, took notice and intervened? One of them might have recognized your Grace. That is, if they hadn't tried to smite her down first and ask questions later."

He could see Mayumi frown at the way he was phrasing things, but knew she wouldn't say anything. Some of the most fanatical soldiers of the Church did tend to smite first and conduct the inquisition later. His own thoughts darkened at the memory of some of the things he'd witnessed in his travels.

On her part, the ponytailed princess had paled at the very thought.

"My apologies, Freeman Kensuke. I did not realize..."

"No need to apologize, you Grace. I assure you," Kensuke told her with his best smile, entirely missing Mayumi's frown. "Besides, I have to admit that I didn't really want to stay around to see that fight, at least not from such a close position. There's no telling what that pyromaniac demon might do!"

"Freeman Kensuke!" The princess was visibly outraged by Kensuke's words. Poor innocent creature... He could hardly blame her, though, no story ever spoke of princesses behaving like spawns from the Abyss.

Umm... maybe there was credit to that idea...

"Well, it's true!" he tried to defend himself, but neither Hikari, nor even Mayumi, seemed to believe him. "Well... hopefully, Shinji will keep things from getting out of hand."

The brown haired princess nodded at that.

"If the Wind Chosen is with her, then I suppose there is nothing to worry about. And... I guess Asuka is a little hot tempered. But I assure you, she is a good person at heart."

Kensuke refrained himself from mentioning that he doubted the Fire Chosen even had a heart. He knew better than to irritate the crown princess too much, after all. Being exiled from the kingdom would make business more than a little difficult, after all.

Suddenly, the light exploded in light and colors.

"Oh! How pretty!" commented Mayumi, obviously delighted. Kensuke smiled at the near childish expression of her face. She seemed too serious most of the time.

"They started the fireworks already?" the princess asked to no one in particular.

"It would appear so." An idea crossed Kensuke's mind. Without thinking it through, he turned to his two companions. "Mayumi, your Grace, if you'll follow me, I think I can find us a better place to watch the fireworks."

x o x

"Asuka, what's going on?"

He had been following the Germanian princess for a few minutes, Mana in tow, as they lost themselves within the streets and alleys of Tokyo, pursued by men Shinji had never seen before. He really didn't know what was going on, but what ever was happening, he could tell it was serious enough considering how persistent their pursuers were. Asuka's answer was to simply stop and draw her sword as Shinji and Mana ran past her.

"You two get lost while I deal with these guys. They're here for me anyways."

Shinji's first instinct was to protect Mana and thus do as he'd been told, but as he glanced at the men now slowly approaching, eight of them now, it just felt wrong. After all, despite their rocky meeting and the fact that she still regarded him as highly as one would a leprous cockroach, the redhead woman was still a companion by fate.

"Stay back Mana," Shinji told the brown-haired young woman, who nodded uncertainly, before he walked to Asuka's side.

"I told you to go!" she hissed as she moved into a battle stance. Of their pursuers, two wore the jackets and had the sculpted look of nobility. The rest however, didn't look much better than common thugs. The thugs carried an assortment of clubs, knives, or daggers, while one of the nobles wielded a slim rapier. The other noble stood there with obvious hatred on his pale face, clutching at the stump of what had once been his right wrist.

"I don't think we have time to argue," said Shinji. As he did so, the men charged.

Asuka wasted no time in replying. Her sword struck fast and furiously hard at the two closest to her. Both grunted in pain, one even falling to his knees, clutching his head. Not seeing any blood, Shinji realized that she was striking with the flat of her blade, much to his relief. He didn't know what was going on, but preferred to avoid any death, if at all possible. Soon, he was too busy with his own troubles to watch if Asuka was keeping to her intention of sparing them.

As he evaded the trust of a young thug's dagger, Shinji realized something. This man was slow compared to Rei. So very slow. As Shinji avoided more awkward strikes, it became more and more apparent to the Wind Chosen that the thug was an amateur. After all the painful hours spent training with Rei, reading this man's moves was child's play. As he continued to dodge around the young man's attempts to end his life, Shinji recalled and applied Rei's lessons. Even if he was unarmed and unarmored, the basics still applied after all.

Observe the enemy.

Find an opening.

Strike fast and hard.

Shinji did just that has the man overextended himself, his right fist connecting solidly with the thug's solar plexus. Shinji didn't give him a chance to catch his breath and sent him down to the dirty street with a solid hit to the temple.

Shinji wasn't given the chance to marvel at this sudden fighting prowess as he heard Mana call out to him.

"Shinji!"

Shinji turned toward the girl he had momentarily forgotten to see another of the thugs had pinned her against a wall.

For an instant, another familiar scene superimposed itself over this one.

"Mana!"

Under Shinji's tunic, the Wind Crest flared to life as Shinji opened one of his palms in the direction of the thug. A gust of wind hit him with the force of a sledgehammer and sent him away from Mana, further down the alley. Shinji rushed to the girl's side, who had fallen to the ground, crying.

"Mana, are you alright..."

The terrified girl couldn't talk, but managed a shaky nod. Reassured, but now angry, Shinji turned his attention to the man who had attacked her. Painfully, he seemed to be getting back to his feet but Shinji didn't give him a chance to get his bearings. Summoning a sphere of wind with an ease that would have impressed the high elf, Shinji hurled it at the man, who was thrown back to the end of the ally and collided hard with a wall to fall down, unconscious.

He would probably be lucky if he had only a few broken bones.

For her part, Asuka had already beaten the rest of the men into submission and was now slowly approaching the one-handed nobleman, sword ablaze. While she apparently hadn't killed any of them, the scorch marks on their bodies suggested burns that would be very painful come the morning.

"I spared you once," the redheaded princess said, venom dripped clearly with every word. "Can you think of any reason I should show such mercy again?"

At that moment, Shinji was certain that she would kill him. But he would never know, as the terrorized man simply turned and ran away. Shinji saw Asuka power up a fireball, but the flame flicked out of existence, as quickly as it had appeared.

"He's not even worth it..."

She turned to her two companions, and to Shinji's amazement, grinned at him.

"Taking a couple of them down without any weapons... You're not as useless as I thought, Wind Chosen."

Shinji could only stare, agape. When he was finally about to say something, the sky exploded in a rain of multicolor shower.

"How pretty!" said a cheerful Mana as she clutched Shinji's arm, the previous ordeal seemingly forgotten. "Oh! Look at that one, Sir Shinji!"

"Yes, it's nice," said Shinji, although only half looking at the fireworks. He had felt it again. He had fought it back, but it had almost taken over before he had done so. The darkness within himself. Shinji's worries were short lived, however, helpless against Mana's enthusiasm.

"Look! Look!"

"It's nice," he said again, but this time, meaning it.

x o x

"I'm sorry," said Kensuke to Mayumi, as he sat aside the raven haired priestess. "I guess you probably would have liked to watch from a better place than this."

He, Mayumi and Princess Hikari were currently sitting on the roof of a house. After some hesitation from the crown princess, they had climbed up using a 'discarded' ladder Kensuke had 'acquired' nearby. It was only a single story hovel and the wooden roof was old and dirty, but it did grant a clear view of the sky and the fireworks that illuminated it.

"It's quite alright," Mayumi reassured him. "This place is much quieter than the main street."

Kensuke nodded. He liked people. He loved crowds: to experience so many different people at once, the ever-changing contact between individuals, and of course, actually getting people's attention. Ideally in a positive way. But even he had to admit that the human mass which had invaded the plaza was overwhelming. Besides, there was a special kind of merit to be sitting with a lovely priestess of Lilith under such an enchanting sky.

Too bad the princess was with them.

Not that Kensuke had anything against Princess Hikari. If anything, she seemed the kind and decent sort. She was also lovely, in her own ways, if a bit childish looking with those ponytails, an impression accentuated by the cute freckles on her cheeks.

Oh well... the show of light was beautiful to look at, fireworks illuminating a clear sky that was already shining with countless stars. Kensuke loved the night sky. Often, he and Touji had sat under the stars in a similar manner, Touji listening to the new tales Kensuke had learned. Kensuke knew that for Touji, the stars were in a way a gentle of sign of hope. Being able to see them night after night meant that he was still alive, and that there was a chance, even if slim, that things may one day turn out right. It was a slim hope, but one he had to hold onto.

His sister Mari would probably have loved the sight of the fireworks. She was such an easy child to please. Then again, she also was a child who had nothing, not even her health, save a brother who loved her more than anything.

Light from the explosions above flashed off one of Hikari's bracelets. He wondered how much that simple trinket of hers was worth. Right now, he was probably sitting closer to more wealth than he'd ever seen his whole life. No doubt she had dozens of things like that, but that simple bracelet could probably pay for the village's aqueduct. He shook his head, a frown creasing his face. It wasn't fair that some got so much while many had to deal with so little.

A particularly bright explosion brought his eyes back up to the sky. And the Church... fireworks were not cheap. Who knew what good the Church could do with the funds they had spent on this festival. But instead of using it to help, they put on a show to highlight how *holy* and better-than-thou they were. When the display was over, would anyone have been fed? Did any good really come from this... aside from the Church showing off how sanctimonious it was?

"We are truly blessed by the Goddess to be able to witness such a sight," spoke the princess, as she admired the fireworks.

Kensuke snorted. He couldn't help it. Not with his previous train of thought. "Sounds about right. A Goddess busy granting prayers so priests can see fireworks rather than truly helping people out."

Mayumi looked started. "W-what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Does it mean that a little girl who is too ill to get out of bed had been forsaken by the Goddess? That men and women who live in small, decrepit villages, struggling to survive are no concern of hers?"

Princess Hikari gave him a puzzled look.

"I do not understand what you mean."

Mentally, Kensuke tried to convince himself to leave it at that, but, as often, his brain was left out of the decision making process.

"I mean that the Goddess has nothing to do with this, your Grace. These little festivities are just a little show that the Church is putting on for self-gratification and to further claim their hold on the people of this city."

"Freeman Kensuke! How can you speak such words? This is bordering on heresy! The Church has done countless good for the people of this city!"

Kensuke laughed. It was a sad, bitter laugh, however.

"Forgive me for saying so, but your words are naive, your Grace. Since you were born of royal blood, you were fortunate enough to be granted a status equal to the most important of Church dignitaries. Most of the rest of us are not so fortunate... often far from it. You know nothing of your people's struggles."

The princess wanted to protest, probably express her outrage at Kensuke's words, but he pressed on. Part of him knew that it was probably one of the stupidest things he had ever done, and he had done his share, but he just couldn't back out.

"Have you ever been hungry, your Grace? Have you ever had to sleep with the ground itself your sole mattress and the chilly night your blanket? Have you ever had to dress with clothes more holes than fabric? Too many times I've had to see people who had to answer 'yes' to one of these questions, if not all of them. Not all the lands are rich. Not all the men are able to wield a sword. Not all the women are able to summon forth Lilith's blessings. Many are those who simply try to survive. And those people can only rely on themselves. Who could they turn to? The Church, you would say? Alas, then can't. Such heretics could never ask assistance from the Church. After all, how can parents who have to forgo their own meals to feed their children pay the tribute the Church asks of all its loyal believers? It is, after all, only one of those minor sacrifices the people must do for the Church, as the High Priestess just said herself. Therefore, for one not to do so, one must be a heretic!"

Kensuke clutched his fists, as his words brought back too many sad memories from his years of travel.

"The Church deserts such poor people, your Grace. I've seen many needlessly suffer illness and pain, simply because the village cleric or priestess had been recalled by the Church." Kensuke opened his hands and looked at his palms, the memory of Mari's small and pale hand so cold in his own. "I've seen others turn their back on their 'duty', simply because they weren't given the compensation they felt they deserved. No your Grace, the Church doesn't care about the little people. All it cares for is itself. Its glory, its rule, its law, its hold over the faith of men and women. It doesn't care about the misery of its followers, nor about using them as pawns in some kind of sick game so long as its power over their hearts and minds remains. It doesn't give a damn about helping its fellow man, nor Lilith's wishes!"

"It's not true!"

Kensuke cursed himself, as he realized what he had spoken, and in whose company. So caught up in Touji's plight and his sister's ill fate, he had gotten carried away and had forgotten all about Mayumi's presence. He flinched at the hurt expression on her face.

"Mayumi..."

The priestess didn't listen, instead crawling over to the ladder and heedlessly throwing herself down it. By the time he got over to the ladder, she had already disappeared in the crowd of people below. Kensuke hung his head. He certainly had put his foot in his big mouth this time.

"Freeman Kensuke," a cold voice lashed out and made him shiver. Risking a glance, he was aghast to see the sweet and kind-looking princess gone, replaced instead by a frighteningly majestic angel of death. Even more frightening was the fact this avatar of his destruction still had the cute pony-tails.

"To speak as such to one who has given her life to the assistance of others is unconscionable. Whether or not your opinions of the Church are correct bears nothing on your actions. Your discourse was pusillanimous... unless you judge Sister Mayumi responsible for the so-called faults of the Church?"

"...No, your Grace," he squeaked out.

"I thought not." The princess kept the bard under the eye of royal displeasure for a few more seconds of silence. Then she quietly leaned forward and softly continued. "Talk to her. I'm sure she'll listen."

x o x

Asuka couldn't help but smile as she made her way to the castle. Surprisingly, the night had actually been somewhat pleasant, despite the forced workout. As much as she hated to admit it, the Wind Chosen had given a good impression of himself tonight. While he was clearly an amateur, maybe there was more to him after all. Their forced cooperation might not be as unpleasant as she thought it would be.

He was kind of cute too.

Asuka quickly shook that thought away. What was she thinking? That boy was nowhere near the league of a man like Kaji.

Although...

Despite her own battles - if she could call it such! - she had taken a few glances at him. Just to be sure he wasn't getting himself killed, of course! When he had run to that little girl's aid... the intensity in his eyes after he had seen how shaken Mana had been. Asuka didn't exactly know what to think of it... but that sight had hit something within her.

Still, he was no Kaji, Asuka chastised herself.

Her musing was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Just leave me alone! You should know how to do that!"

Exiting from a tavern, Asuka noticed the unmistakable form of the White Knight. How shameless! Still... Asuka couldn't help but also envy the woman. Not just her endowments, but how she managed to be true to herself yet manage to win the respect of those around her. The few times people of the castle had spoken of the White Knight, they had all done so with respect and reverence.

"Ah, Misato!"

Asuka stopped in her tracks at the sound of that voice.

Kaji?

Indeed, Kaji also exited the tavern, following the White Knight. What was he doing there? And why was he so familiar with that woman?

A few moments later, Asuka wished she had never known.

As if in slow motion, she watched as the unshaven man grabbed hold of one of the wrists belonging to the woman storming off and spun her around, dragging her right into his arms.

Then he kissed her.

Not a simple peck on the cheek. Or perhaps a platonic kiss between two old friends.

A long, deep, passionate kiss. The kind of kiss where one was trying to get their tongue all the way down to the other's toes. At first, the White Knight had seemed to resist, but a few heart beats later, which felt for centuries to Asuka, it was clear that the kiss was not so unwanted as it had first seemed.

Then, it was over. Asuka didn't see how the mature woman slapped Kaji, nor heard her words. All she could see then was the smile on Kaji's face. A fond, loving smile.

"Kaji..."

In tears, she ran. Where, it didn't matter. She just ran, away from that sight, hoping to leave the memory behind. Hoping that this way, her heart wouldn't break.

x o x

As they slowly made their way back to the temple where they were both lodging, at least for now, Mana had again eagerly taken possession of Shinji's arm. He did not mind so much this time, however. They did not attract as much attention now, with people still enjoying the festivities, but also because Shinji had grown used to it. Somewhat.

Faced with the choice of returning to the festivities after the incident with Asuka's pursuers or returning to the temple to rest, Shinji had opted for the latter. The day had been eventful, and rest sounded good. Unsurprisingly, Mana had remained with Shinji, although the young man suspected that it was more out of fear being left alone rather than a desire to stay with him. In fact, the girl had been silent since they had left the site of the fight.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the Wind Chosen?" she suddenly asked him, breaking the silence. Shinji stiffened at the question, feeling slightly guilty. He had not lied to her, but had to admit that he had not been entirely forthcoming either.

"I realize that being a Chosen of Lilith is an important mission..." began Shinji, "but I don't like the way people treat me because of it. They know nothing about me, yet... they hold me in reverence and respect." There was no arrogance in Shinji's words as he spoke them. Rather a slight sadness. "I guess... I liked that you thought of me as myself, and not the Wind Chosen."

The girl nodded, then smiled at him.

"It's alright. The people may not really know you... but I know for certain that you are truly a hero... Shinji."

"Thank you, Mana," Shinji said, smiling at her simple use of his name.

"But I wonder..." questioned the girl. "Did you really come down from the skies on feathery wings of golden light?"

Shinji chuckled at that.

"I assure you Mana, I'm very certain that I don't have wings."

Laughing, the two continued on. Soon enough, the temple was in sight and moments later, the two of them were standing at its entrance.

"Thank you for taking me with you today, Shinji. I had fun," said the girl, beaming at him. "Thank you for all you did for me. You saved my life... found me a job many would envy... Thank you for your kindness."

"I..." Shinji didn't really know what to say. "I'm glad you had fun."

The girl nodded.

"Yes. I'm also glad I could meet your friends. They are an interesting group."

Shinji chuckled. Thinking about Kensuke and Asuka, that was putting it lightly.

"That they are." As he said that, Shinji realized that someone had been missing tonight. With all that had happened, he hadn't realized it until now. "One of them was missing though. Rei, the Water Chosen."

"Oh? Why didn't she come?"

"I don't know... Rei..." Shinji struggled to find the proper words to describe the high elf. "Well... she's the quiet sort."

Mana nodded in understanding. More than Shinji realized.

On that, they bid each other goodnight and were off in opposite directions.

x o x

Mayumi couldn't sleep. She couldn't chase Kensuke's harsh words from her mind. Was that what he thought of her? Someone empty enough to use their gifts to enslave and profit off the downtrodden? It wasn't true! She knew she cared for those who came to her, asking for help. It hurt her to see how poor and destitute some of Lilith's children were. But to hear Kensuke say those things about... about her, it made her feel hollow inside. As if the knowledge that she was doing good had been ripped away from her. She burrowed her face into her pillow. Sure the Church was not everything it should have been, but she believed she was helping the world by being a member. Surely all her effort and care weren't just going to result in the people hating and fearing her.

Tears started to leak out the corners of her eyes. Hated and feared? She was a Songstress, that alone brought loathing and envy from those she could affect, but she'd thought as a priestess she could make up for that. Find a place and people who could see her for the work she did, not just for her abilities. But if the common people saw her as just another greedy, lying member of the clergy waiting for the chance to hurt and cheat them...

Her lower lip was trembling and she was about to break out into sobs when a loud rap against something in the room caused her to look up. The rap came again and she realized it was coming from the windows. Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, she blindly reached out for her glasses in the darkened room and put them on. With a kind of hopeless fury, she went over to the window and yanked the shades apart. The sight of Kensuke having jammed his body into an uncomfortable position in the small window well just on the other side of the glass made her jump and let loose an epically horrific shriek. Spinning around, she looked at her roommate in terror. Fortunately, the rather pitiful squeak that passed for her best scream had not even caused Ryoko to turn over. Her fellow priestess was a rather heavy sleeper, a fact that Mayumi had often appreciated.

With a scowl, Mayumi tried to chase Kensuke away, but her attempt was unsuccessful and very short lived, the sad look Kensuke gave her in return making her feel as if she had just kicked a small, helpless puppy. With a sigh, she opened the windows.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a nervous, hushed tone. If Ryoko was to wake up or if someone down on the street were to see Kensuke... Not only did Mayumi doubt she would ever be able to live down the embarrassment that the inevitable ensuing rumors would surely cause, but she wasn't certain High Priestess Ritusko's reaction would be anything less than homicidal. While the teachings of the Goddess approved of her servants to join in matrimony and to participate in the never ending cycle of life, a priestess was expected to set a certain example of propriety for others. Letting a man enter your room in the middle of the night was not such an example.

Wait. She had no business being embarrassed; she was still angry at him. Malicious thoughts of yelling out, "Help! Intruder!" and watching the temple guards chase him danced wickedly though her head. Too bad there were no guard dogs...

The bard started the priestess out of her anger as he reached over and clutched both of her shoulders, a desperate look in his eyes. "Mayumi... I..." the troubadour seemed to look for words that appeared to elude him and his clever tongue. Finally his shoulders slumped and he simply said, "I'm sorry..."

Mayumi couldn't help but feel a wave of relief wash over her at the simple words. Maybe Kensuke didn't think badly of her after all.

"I was out of line," continued the troubadour, seeming more at ease due to the relief of his apology and the fact that Mayumi hadn't closed the window in his face. Easing himself in through the window he stepped down to the floor, still keeping his hands on her shoulders. "Not all members of the Church are as I said. I just got angry and frustrated. I know for a fact that there are priestesses with gentle and caring hearts like no others on this earth." Those last words had been almost whispered, and accompanied by a slight blush on Kensuke's cheeks, which paled in comparison to the one that heated Mayumi's face.

"Thank you, Kensuke." A smile grew on her face, as the bard beamed at her. Her smile faded slightly, however, as she thought back to Kensuke's earlier words. "You weren't entirely wrong, Kensuke. There is indeed a darkness within the Church." Her mind drifted, recalling scenes of exalted paladins, slaying of innocent people no more guilty than just being victims of circumstances. She remembered the look in High Priestess Ritsuko's eyes as she talked about the Wind Chosen, her almost fanatical desire to see the prophecy of his failing confirmed. And she remembered the reason why she had been forced to join the Church in the first place.

"Perhaps. But I was wrong in something," said Kensuke as he looked straight in her eyes, making Mayumi shiver by the intensity of the gaze behind his glasses, while her heart rate jumped. "There is still hope for the Church, as long as there are people as kind hearted as you dedicated to helping those in need."

Kensuke took a single step into the room and Mayumi suddenly forgot how to breathe as his hand reached out and lightly brushed her cheek. As he took another step toward her, she wanted to ask him what he intended to do but her lips wouldn't move, her whole body suddenly paralyzed in a mixture of fright, apprehension, and a terrifyingly eager warmth that had arisen within her at the fleeting contact of those fingers. Her mind raced as she tried to get a grip of the situation.

Dear Lilith! Was he going to kiss her?

Mayumi wasn't so naive as to ignore everything about the relations of men and women. In fact, considering how great gossipers some of her fellow priestesses were, she certainly heard more about it than she sometimes would have liked, to her great embarrassment. She had never really paid too much attention, and the very concept of a relationship with someone of the opposite gender was almost alien to Mayumi's mind. Wrapped up in her studies and duties, she hadn't had the time to dwell on it. In reality, before joining the Chosen on their quests, her contact with men, instructors aside, had been fairly limited. And, truth be told, Mayumi's opinion of herself as a woman was a fairly pitiful one. Who would even be interested in a boring, plain looking mousy girl like her?

At that moment, however, that concern had been literally blown away and replaced by much more urgent ones. Such as, what should she do if Kensuke DID kiss her? How was she supposed to respond? Wait... did she even WANT to be kissed in the first place?

Time seemed to grind to a halt as she watched his face get closer, and closer... and... closer...

"Dear Lilith! Can this be?"

Mayumi heart stopped as she heard Ryoko's questioning voice. Face completely red, she threw herself away from the bard, turning towards her roommate and waving her hands frantically. "It's not what you think! It's not! I can explain! I can! Really I can! Let me explain! Why won't you let me explain?"

"All this pudding... all for me..."

Mayumi blinked, her arms freezing in place. Ryoko, on the other hand, still had her eyes closed. Turning over in her sleep the other girl muttered, "Oh no... I couldn't eat another bite... Well, maybe just *one* more..." a fine line of drool was now wetting the pillow beneath her. A large drop of sweat ran down Mayumi's hair.

With a lurch, Mayumi's heart kicked back into operation. The priestess almost slumped to the floor in relief. After a moment, she turned back to Kensuke.. to see that he was gone.

Her head dropped in disappointment, and she briefly touched her lips with her finger tips. How would it have felt... to be kissed by him? She shook her head, trying to dismiss the thought. It was probably better this way. No, it was better this way. Wasn't it?

With a frustrated whine, the girl returned to her bed, clutching her pillow again, now confused for totally different reasons. Sleep continued to elude for the rest of the night.

At some point before dawn, her eyes fell on the small statue of Lilith on her desk, the icon smiling at her in a manner that she had always felt was comforting.

But tonight the effigy seemed... amused.

x o x

Shinji found Rei on the roof of the temple. Somehow he had expected her to be there, almost as if the wind had been whispering him directions. She was lying on her back, staring up into the dark sky. Shinji moved to her side and sat down beside her.

"Why didn't you join us?" he asked, certain that she was aware their group had been out in the streets for this festival night. Even when she was not there, she always seemed to be aware of what was going on.

"I dislike crowds," was her simple answer as she continued to gaze up at the open sky.

Shinji nodded. He couldn't blame her. All the people on the streets had seemed overwhelming for him from time to time.

"I usually hate crowds too..." he said, his serious expression then changing to a smile. "But I had fun tonight."

They stayed silent for a moment. Her having nothing to say to that and him nothing to further add. As he looked at Rei's unreadable expression, Shinji found himself wondering the if the elf could actually claim she had ever had a 'fun' moment.

"Do your people celebrate the Festival of Lights also?" he found himself asking her.

She turned her head and her gaze bore into his, making him wonder at first if perhaps he should have avoided asking. But there was no indication in her gaze that she had take offence to the question.

"Yes," she answered, seeming finished with that. "But in a different manner," was added a few seconds later, to his surprise.

"How so?" he asked, now curious.

"Humans celebrate the fall of Adam. On this night, my people remember the loss of our greatest hero."

"Oh..."

Shinji found himself at a lost to what to say. Perhaps this was another reason why the elf had no urge to celebrate. Not if this night was a sad one for her kind.

"From what our records mention, Kaworu the Brave was similar to you in many ways," Rei went on, surprising Shinji both by her continuing to speak as well as what she was saying. "Our race had just awakened in the midst of an unrelenting war, in a world we could not yet comprehend. But the Goddess granted us wisdom, sanctuary and her love. In exchange, Kaworu and my ancestor agreed to her request to become her avatars. But despite the knowledge received from the Goddess, Kaworu found himself frightened and confused. And yet, like yourself, he accepted his destiny and carried on."

"What happened to him?" asked Shinji, suddenly concerned. While he doubted he could ever compare to Kaworu, the idea of sharing what appeared to be a rather grim fate wasn't appealing.

"We do not exactly know. In the battle, the Earth Chosen, one of the two humans in service of the Goddess, fell under the onslaught of Adam. The Fire and Water Chosen were severely wounded and lay dying as well. It is said that Kaworu then used the very last of his strength, his very life essence, in a desperate stand against the Dark God. Adam was defeated, but Kaworu's power alone was not enough to subdue him forever."

"So Kaworu died in order to defeat Adam."

"It does appear that way."

Shinji spent some time digesting this information. Truth be told, ever since the Kagenoshi had first attacked, Shinji had known that his life was in peril. Rei's story only reinforced to him that it wasn't just a possibility, that the risk was, in fact, very high. If Kaworu himself had died in his own struggle against the Dark, what were his own chances? And, if it came down to it... could he do it? Could he sacrifice himself for good to win?

"I'm not sure I could be that selfless..."

To Shinji's relief, Rei's eyes didn't seem to judge him for saying so.

"Adam is weakened, while both our kind have grown more powerful and familiar with the use of magic. Furthermore, we will have the lost Holy Armors to assist us. We will prevail."

"I really hope so..."

There wasn't much of a choice anyway. If they failed they would die... and the world would be engulfed into darkness. Shinji had no reasons to doubt that. He had seen first hand what sort of destruction Kagenoshi, mere minions of Adam, could do.

As he looked at Rei, Shinji clenched his fist in determination. He wouldn't let her die, he decided. As long as he would live, he wouldn't let her die. He had to believe her words. They would win.

"Next year," he said, drawing a puzzled look from her. "Will you come to the festival next year with me?"

To his merit, Shinji had the rare honor of being one of the few who people to actually manage to get a look of surprise out of the high elf's face, followed by mild embarrassment.

"I..." the elf began, but the words seemed to suddenly fail her. She looked away from Shinji's eyes, and returned her gaze to the sky. "Perhaps I might," she said finally, after a long drawn out moment.

Shinji smiled, then laid out beside her before taking out his harmonica and playing under the stars, the music comforting him.

Had someone been listening, they would have realized that the music played long into the night.

[To Be Continued...]

In the next episode...

The location of the Fire Armor has been found. Deep within the core of an ancient volcano, the Holy Armors rests, its location none other than the ashen lands of the Northern Wastes. Despite the many dangers awaiting them, the Companions of Lilith set out on a new journey, unaware of enemy eyes watching their every move, waiting to strike.

* * *

Author's notes:

Somehow, I feel like I butchered Mana's character. I know it isn't actually *that* bad, but something feels off. I just don't seem to get her moods switch right (as in the game, she tended to switch from Megumi Harashibara cheerful, to serious, to sad). I guess here we have a Mana on sugar high.

Truth be told, in retrospect, perhaps I should have fused the characters of Mana and Myssa (even sounds similar!). It certainly would have followed canon more closely (with Mana being an agent of a rival organization). However, I have no plan in making changes at this stage, considering how advanced things are and more importantly... how I need them both for their own final purposes.

The blacksmith is both inspired by Godo from Berserk and Musica (the older one) from Groove Master Rave. In fact, some of his words are borrowed from those two characters. While using a rough edged man to play such a role is probably cliche, I wanted here to have a character that could stand up to Asuka without caring about her status or anything else. Shiba (name also borrowed from Groove Master Rave) is basically someone who only cares about steel and swords (his wive being the only exception), and will judge a person accordingly to the use one will make of it.

A difficulty I realized with this chapter was balancing the character of Asuka. Very often in fanfiction, our favorite german girl is victim what some could call "character bashing". Among other things, she's ultra bitchy and violent, always hitting Shinji and abusing him verbally. In truth, before the 12th, Asuka was on relatively good terms with Shinji and the physical abuse was only limited to comic relief, while the only insults she mainly used on him was calling him "baka". So, in a world where she actually has to physically fight to be the best, and after a previous story like "I used to love her" where I needed her character to be the abusive sort, it can be really easy for her characterization to go out of hand. After all, I've just put her in a world where problems are frequently fixed with one's sword. So, as the story progress and Asuka and the others become nakama (companions, comrades - blame "One Piece", made me like the word), I'll probably have to try to mellow her a bit.

On a last note, I have to thank Darren again, not only for his usual heavy involvement in improving the overall quality of Chosen, but also for writing Ritsuko's scene, which I doubt I could have handled on my own, and certainly without as much flair. Thank you Darren ^_^

My thanks also to Sumiregawa Nenene-sensei for showing how stubborn an author should remain, even faced with a severe case of author's block :P

* * *

D&D 3.5 edition stats by Myssa Rei :

Ritsuko Akagi, High Priestess of Lillith, female cleric 14 of Lillith/heirophant 3: CR 17; Medium-sized humanoid (human); HD 17d8 plus 34; hp 122; Init +2; Spd ft. 30 ft.; AC 22 (touch 16, flat-footed 20); Base Atk +12; Grapple +12; Full Atk +15/+10/+5 melee (1d8+3 plus 2d6 holy/destroy undead DC 14 or x2, +3 holy disruption heavy mace), or +14 ranged touch (by spell); SA Blast Infidel, turn undead 10x/day; SQ Aura (overwhelming), divine reach 30 ft., Master of Energy, Spontaenous casting of cure spells; AL LN; SV Fort +18, Ref +11, Will +21; Str 10, Dex 14, Con 15, Int 17, Wis 20, Cha 16. Height 5 ft.

Skills and Feats:  
Concentration +22, Diplomacy +23, Heal +19, Knowledge (Arcana) +19, Knowledge (Religion) +23, Sense Motive +10, Spellcraft +23; Combat Casting, Craft Wondrous Item, Diehard, Extra Turning, Quicken Spell, Silent Spell, Spell Penetration

Domains:  
Law (cast Law spells at +1 caster level), Protection (protective ward 1/day)

Typical Spells Prepared (6/7+1/6+1/5+1/5+1/4+1/3+1/2+1; base DC = 15 + spell level):  
0th: create water, cure minor wounds, detect magic, detect poison, light, resistance 1st: bless, command, divine favor, enthropic shield, protection from chaos*, remove fear, sanctuary, shield of faith 2nd: aid, align weapon, calm emotions*, hold person, remove paralysis, resist energy, silence 3rd: create food and water, daylight, dispel magic, invisibility purge, protection from energy*, searing light 4th: death ward, discern lies, freedom of movement, order s wrath*, restoration, sending 5th: break enchantment, flame strike,mass cure light wounds, spell resistance*, true seeing 6th: antimagic field*, blade barrier, greater dispel magic, heal 7th: holy word, regenerate, repulsion*  
*Domain spell Signature Possessions:  
+3 holy disruption heavy mace, bracers of armor +6, holy symbol of Lilith, amulet vs. detection, ring of defense +4, ring of spell storing, mantle of spell resistance 21


	12. Chapter 12: Spirit of Fire, Part 1

Asuka awoke with a gasp, which might have become a scream if she hadn't nearly choked on her own bile. While she coughed and tried to catch her breath to answer the need of the heart hammering under her breast her fingers frantically probed beside her. It was only when her hand found and clutched the warm metal of her sword -- the sword that always lay at her side -- did her breathing slow to a more normal pace and her mind calmed down enough to think about what had just happened. It also gave her something to focus on besides the horrible taste in her mouth.

She had been dreaming. She had a vague recollection of that. Ever since she had begun receiving those images in her dreams, that strange message about the Fire Holy Armor -- it had to be about the Fire Armor! -- she HAD become more aware of what went on in her dreams as it became clear that she would need to recall them. She had no idea how she had known... she just knew that those dreams were important.

But that last dream... It had been different. She could feel it beginning like the usual ones... could recall the now familiar landscape filling her vision, the harsh wind biting across her face, the roughness of the air as it entered her throat; these were the sensations she was familiar with.

But at some point, those images had... twisted. What had followed, she couldn't quite remember. Except... except for the blood. The smell clogging her nose, filling her head with its bitter scent. It's wet stickiness covering her hands and arms... and face... The back of her mouth, clenching tight against the coppery tang as it tried to slide down her throat...

And through the red haze... a malevolent grayish face... laughing at her.

Asuka shook her head and grasped the Fire Sword tighter. It was just some silly nightmare. Figments and phantasms, nothing to get worked up over.

Closing her eyes, she focused her mind and bent her will to find sleep once more. Real world terrors could not stop her, how could she succumb to the vague horrors of some ethereal nightmare? She needed sleep and she would get it, for tomorrow would be a busy day. Her new armor would be ready, but more importantly, they -- the Companions of Lilith as that silly bard had begun to call them -- would depart for the presumed location of the Fire Armor. It had taken a lot of work from the Royal Archivists to interpret the images in Asuka's dreams, but they had finally divined a location.

From their research it seemed that the Holy Fire Armor lay dormant beneath Mount Asama, a volcano not active since long before the Black Wars. A mountain that was located in the cursed territories of the Northern Wastes.

Before she slipped down into dreams again, Asuka wet her lips in anticipation. And it was not blood that she tasted upon her skin this time...

* * *

CHOSEN

An Evangelion inspired fantasy elsewhere story  
Based on characters created by and copyright GAINAX

Written and Directed by Alain Gravel

Assistant and Special Effects Coordinator: Darren Demaine  
Proof-readers and Gaffers: Jeremy Mullin & Alex Churchill  
Muse and Costume Designer: Myssa Elaine Santos Rei

CHAPTER 12 - Spirit of Fire  
Part 1: Northern Wastesl

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this..." a concerned Misato gravely intoned. The White Knight's gloomy expression contrasted sharply with the throngs of cheering crowds that lined the street to see the Chosen on their way. Somehow, news of the Companions' imminent departure on a new 'holy quest' had spread around the capital and the group found itself surrounded by an overwhelmingly ecstatic crowd cheering them on. Kensuke had sworn that it wasn't his fault and while the others had expressed doubts, Shinji grudgingly believed him.

"The Northern Wastes is no place to travel to," Misato continued. "It's infested with monsters. Goblins, trolls, shisshars, ogres, kobolds, oni... and those aren't the worst. Not to mention that it's the home territory of your enemies. You can be sure that the moment you put your nose into that forsaken land, there'll be dark elves around to cut it off."

Asuka snorted. The Fire Chosen was dressed from neck to toe in a full suit of metal armor which shone with a faint reddish tint when it reflected sunlight, and sported a smug and superior expression. True to the running theme the leather sheath that housed the Fire Sword had been dyed red with orange and so too had the cape she had added to her outfit. "So? Your point?"

"I really think I should assign a guard platoon to accompany you," the White Knight replied, unimpressed by the Germanian princess' bravado.

"They would just get in my way," Asuka countered, meaning every word. She seemed a little stiff and chilly towards the White Knight's suggestions. "Your little dark elves can throw everything they want at me. I'll beat them all."

"You would be ill advised to underestimate the Children of Adam," Rei quietly commented, earning herself a nasty glare from Asuka that she ignored completely. "The Fire Chosen is however correct in saying that a unit of soldiers would be a hindrance. A small group will have better chances of traveling unnoticed. I can see to that."

Misato nodded, both in understanding and defeat.

Truth be told, Shinji shared Misato's concerns. The Northern Wastes. All Shinji knew of these desolate forbidden lands were horror stories told by bards about the grotesque creatures that supposedly inhabited it. Now actually having known a bard, Shinji was willing to concede that some of it -- okay, a lot of it -- might have been exaggerated. Still, enough said was similar that there had to be a grain of truth in there somewhere. Everyone did agree, though; the Northern Wastes were dangerous lands. It had swallowed up numerous adventurers that had ventured there. The Wastes were home to monsters, dark elves, and criminals seeking to escape justice. It was a land of perversion and death, a land permanently scarred by Adam's dark power.

Apparently Asuka was excited at the prospect of traversing those lands, as was Kensuke. Shinji, however, took a certain quiet comfort in the fact that Mayumi appeared as shaken as he by the news of their destination. In that respect, he had to admire the priestess' courage. Unlike him, she could have chosen to remain safely in Tokyo. But she had been steadfast in her loyalty to the group, never showing signs of wavering despite her obvious fear.

"I don't like it... but I guess you're right," admitted Misato. "Be careful, okay guys?"

Before Shinji could answer in the affirmative, he found himself yanked into a rather effective crushing hug from the White Knight. He couldn't help but flush crimson as he found himself pressed hard against her substantial endowments.

"Misato!"

With a laugh at his expense, Misato let go of Shinji, then shot out her arms again and grabbed Rei. The elf was caught totally unprepared for the assault and was unceremoniously hauled in for a similar bone-crushing hug against the swordwoman's bosom. Shinji couldn't help but chuckle at the elf's surprised, then annoyed expression as the White Knight showered affection on her friend. The chuckle got louder as he saw the blatantly hopeful look on Kensuke's face.

"Shin... Shinji!"

The Wind Chosen looked past Misato to see a panting Mana, caring what seemed to be two large and obviously heavy traveling bags. The girl was dressed in the customary brown and ivory dress all maidservants at the Royal castle wore while on duty, and apparently had left the castle in some haste, as she was still wearing a white apron and hat. Two royal guards stood at her sides, probably sent along to help her through the crowds of people.

"Mana!"

Worried, Shinji hurried back before she could collapse under the weight of whatever it was she was carrying. Hefting a bag, Shinji's assumption about its weight had been correct. No wonder the girl was breathing so hard. Misto noticed this and began to give a tongue-lashing to the two soldiers who had accompanied the girl.

"Are you alright, Mana?" Shinji asked as he helped her lower the second bag to the ground.

The girl nodded, trying to reassure him with a smile. "The Queen wanted you to have this..." she explained between breaths.

Misato was just getting into the best part of her dressing-down when Mana's words diverted her.

"Something from the Queen? Lemme see, lemme see!" Not waiting for an answer, she grabbed the closest bag and opened it. A puzzled look crossed her face as she removed an apple and some bread. "Food? But I already prepared plenty of rations for the trip..."

Shinji shivered as a icy wind blew through the group. So did Mayumi. He could even see Rei frown at their current bag of rations, tied on Mayumi's mount. While at first clueless, Asuka seemed to catch on fast as Kensuke began to mutter very heartfelt and sincere prayers about the Queen for saving them from a future of suffering to make the Northern Wastes look like a vacation... which thankfully Misato didn't hear.

"What was the Queen thinking?" Misato continued, giving the apple she had picked up a doubtful look. "So much is going to spoil..."

Rei was the one that voiced what everyone was thinking, but didn't dare say.

"Do not worry Misato, I am sure that we will be able to put your rations to good use. It should be most effective in keeping roaming creatures at bay."

"Rei!"

Shinji couldn't help but burst out laughing at the poor White Knight's outraged expression.

"Shinji!"

Seeing that the companions were sharing the Wind Chosen's laughter, Misato 'humphed', gave them all another look over and forced out a "good luck," then stormed off.

"Is her food really that bad?" Asuka asked with a bewildered look.

"You have no idea..." Shinji said between laughs. Once finished, he turned to Mana. "Be sure to give the Queen my thanks, Mana."

"Of course, Shinji!" The girl then surprised him by hugging him and kissing his cheek. "Be safe, my knight..." she whispered into his ear, then darted back into the crowds before he could answer.

Shinji looked after her for a moment, then picked up one of the bags to find a place they could carry them. As he did, he noticed that Rei seemed to be staring off toward the ruins of the outer city.

"Something wrong, Rei?"

The elf blinked, then looked at him.

"No. Let us secure these provisions and be off."

"Yeah!" said the Germanian princess as she launched herself into the saddle of her roan mount. "Let's get this adventure started already!"

The companions could only agree to that. In unison, they mounted their horses and were soon riding north, their goal the remote surveillance outpost of Guardia and then the desolate lands of the Wastes.

x o x

A pair of eyes narrowed as they watched the companions leave the protected walls of the city, heading north. Finally, they were on the move. For an entire week Myssa had patiently awaited them to leave the holy capital. There had been very little choice in the matter; although her lighter complexion *might* have allayed suspicion enough to allow her access, there was still the problem of the barrier surrounding the city. Even the sewers were not a practical point of access, as many spies had already ascertained.

Still, while she was blind to what was happening inside the capital, she had other skills to employ. The attack of the second Kagenoshi had left wreckage strewn throughout the outer city and it was riddled with hiding places she availed herself of. Spying on the gates had been so simple, and when she heard cheering from beyond the walls she knew something was up. The cheering moved towards the north gate and so she hurried there and set herself in the ruins of a tannery that provided an excellent vantage point.

They were five now, she noted. She had already seen the Chosen and that other human male, so she focused on the new female. Taking her spyglass and angling it so that it wouldn't reflect sunlight, she took mental notes of this new challenge. From the white robes, this young woman was clearly a priestess. It made sense; no matter how powerful these Chosen were in battle, a healer was a reasonable addition. The previous Kagenoshi had proven the Chosen tenacious, but not invulnerable. Myssa frowned as she compared the priestess' robe and adornments to what she remembered from various informants. Despite her youth, this one appeared no simple novice. Again, this was no surprise, but did pose an additional problem. There was little point in accosting the Wind Chosen if someone had the ability to heal mortal wounds.

Then again, if she did actually succeed in her mission and bring back his head as she had promised, no spell, no matter how powerful, would save him.

Myssa suddenly stopped breathing as she noticed the Water Chosen was now staring in her direction. Her red eyes were looking straight at her, unblinking. Under her black elven cloak, Myssa slowly reached for her sword, ready to draw it, certain that the high elf would raise the alarm. She sighed in relief as the human she knew as the Wind Chosen addressed the Water Chosen, drawing her attention away. Still, she didn't dare move until they were all nearly out of sight. While it was likely that the high elf hadn't seen her, Myssa realized that the Water Chosen had at least sensed her in some way. Tabris had been right about one thing, at least... the high elf was definitely out of her league.

That raised a troubling question. How to get close enough to the Wind Chosen, if he was surrounded by allies more powerful than her and able to detect, or at least sense, her presence?

"Poor, poor Myssa. Such a pinch you are in..."

Swearing, the half elf threw herself backwards from her crouch and rolled over to her feet. Underneath her cloak, her adamantite blade rose and slashed out at the speaker. The sword's arc was stopped however, caught by deceptively delicate looking fingers.

"Tsk, tsk," said Arael with half a smile, half a smirk. "If you are too hasty, those nasty city guards might notice you."

Her reply was a simple growl. Nevertheless, she was forced to admit that he was right. If they fought, it would eventually draw attention. And, she admitted to herself, she hadn't exactly been on the winning side the last time they had clashed.

"What do you want?!" her tone clear that she wanted him to state his business and be gone NOW.

"Ah, you wound me, my dear." He gave a little shake of her sword, which she yanked back out of his reach. "Well... not really. But here I was, all ready to aid you in your little quest..."

Myssa was unimpressed by the vampire's attempt to pout. She was slightly intrigued, however, by his words.

"I don't see how you could help me."

Arael's grin widened. It was the gleeful smile of a child that knew of a secret and just had to tell everyone. Myssa actually expected him to start hoping from foot to foot in eagerness.

"I know where they're going..." he sing-songed.

While Myssa knew Arael to be honest in his twisted way, she couldn't still help but to doubt him.

"And how would you know that?"

"I visited her dreams," the vampire breathed, the lustful look on his features plain to see. In that moment, everything clicked into place for Myssa. She had dealt with Arael's obsessions often enough -- too often in fact -- to possess an understanding of his twisted mind. The Fire Chosen, of course. That sort of exotic beauty would intoxicate the dark elf vampire with desire. It also explained why she had felt his presence when the Fire Chosen arrived in Japan.

This brought up mixed feelings in the half-elf. Even if she was the enemy, Myssa already pitied the foreign woman. She knew all too well how dangerous and driven Arael could be when he found something to inflame his blackest desires. He wouldn't just taunt and play with the Fire Chosen as he did with her... he would stalk her, haunt her, court her in his own grotesque fashion. All his power would be bent towards the moment when he could claim her for himself. It was just a matter of time. This possibility also raised another serious issue: if Arael ever gained control over someone as powerful as the Fire Chosen...

Still, if Arael did indeed lust after the Fire Chosen, then the foreigner was one less problem Myssa had to worry about. Not to mention that it was better for a human to be Arael's current target rather than one of her kin.

Of course, there was the possibility that this Fire Chosen might actually manage to kill Arael, maybe even taking herself out in the process. Myssa smiled at that happy thought and actually wished the human the best of luck.

"Where?" she asked bluntly.

"The Northern Wastes. Mount Asama."

Myssa blinked once. She hadn't expected to get the answer without Arael's usual games. He didn't usually do anything without trying to satisfy his own perverted sense of fun in the process.

The Northern Wastes. Her home ground. Thoughts of organizing a raiding party crossed her mind, but she quickly chased them away. What she'd seen on the beach indicated the Chosen and their Holy Armors would be enough to rout any force. No ordinary army could hope to defeat those, no matter how numerous. She would not waste lives or resources needlessly.

No... this called for subtlety. She couldn't attack and she couldn't sneak close... so why do either? She smiled as a plan, stage by stage, began to form. Yes... that might work. But she would have to act fast. Contact one of Neriak's closest outposts first, then reach the Northern Wastes before her prey.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Arael asked her, a wide satisfied smile on his face. "Like a few words of gratitude?"

Her only answer was a growl, then she was off, watching out for any reaction from Arael, but already focusing on her new goal. She would rather kill herself than express any gratitude to that creature.

x o x

Bitch.

He could feel her moving. The soul of the one who had hurt him. Hurt HIM! How she would suffer. SUFFER! There would be pain, there would be screaming, there would be pleas for mercy. He would listen, oh he would listen and enjoy and wallow in it as she screamed and cried and begged.

He was Kagenoshi and he would break and hurt and defile her in ways her mind could not appreciate but his dark soul could. Slowly, he could feel energy from the dark fragment embedded in him flowing into his body, hardening him, giving him armor and stature. Soon he would be far beyond the bitch and the Holy Armors her companions hid behind.

She would suffer and she would writhe in torment, and as a Kagenoshi he would laugh.

Bitch.

x o x

Five days had passed since the Chosen had departed from Tokyo. Five days of normal, near-eventless riding. Fortunately, Asuka had stopped complaining about the lack of action three days ago, for which Shinji was thankful. The Germainian princess had made it painfully clear how bored she was.

The only incident that had occurred could barely be described as such. A pack of brigands had tried to waylay the group, but in a rather unusual display of power Rei had burst into sudden action and dispatched the thieves almost as soon as they had appeared. Asuka had not been happy about missing out on the action and spent a good deal of time afterwards sulking. Although difficult to prove, Shinji felt sure that after the display Rei glanced at the human princess with a look of what would pass for smug satisfaction.

A reminder to Shinji that he would be wise to avoid incurring the Water Chosen's wrath.

As the days wore on, Shinji felt himself slipping into worry. While he hadn't expected any great changes over a few days, he had at least hoped that Asuka would warm up to the group. But so far the only one she seemed to consider with a minimum of regard was Mayumi. Asuka still lumped Kensuke and him into the same group one placed leprosy-infected cockroaches, and her hostility toward Rei was almost palpable. When the time came, would they be able to work as a team? Shinji could only hope so.

Finally, their days of long riding were rewarded as they reached the first objective of their new quest.

"Now, that's impressive," said Asuka, summing up the general feelings of the group.

Before them stood an imposing stone wall, similar in height to the one that encircled Tokyo and stretching from horizon left to horizon right. It did not gleam as did the Holy City's wall, but instead appeared a worn patchwork of different colored stone and rock. It was also obviously very aged, several parts of the wall showing clearly that it had suffered from the effects of the elements for a long, long time. The fact that it actually still stood was a testament of the skill and determination of the people who had build it.

Directly ahead the wall was broken by the presence of a bloated fortress, its towers and fortifications reaching up even higher than the wall itself. The great iron door in front of them was set deep within the rock face, and sealed tight behind the two sentries there. Above, the many crenellations on the wall's top were filled with the points of multiple arrows and bolts, trained on them as they stood in the shadow of this edifice.

"The Grand Wall," said an awed Kensuke, his mind totally on the man-made cliff before them. "It's even more impressive than I had imagined! Hard to believe that it's close to three millennia old, even if the elves helped with its construction."

"Stand ready," Rei murmured to Shinji, ignoring Kensuke as the bard began passionately listing the stories involving the ancient wall. "They have no reason to attack, but if they do, act as I have taught you."

Shinji nodded. In preparation for a future dark elven assault the high elf had been training him in using his wind powers for more defensive purposes, such as raising a wall of rushing air to deflect incoming projectiles. Shinji winced as bruises on his body began to throb as he recalled perfecting the ability. Training had involved his companions throwing pebbles at him till he had mastered the technique. Who knew the girls had such good throwing arms?

"Identify yourself and your business!" commanded one of the gate sentries with an unfriendly growl.

Shinji was about to present the royal charter that granted them access across the fort to the Northern Wastes, but before he could grasp the royal scroll Asuka marched her horse forward and glared down at the sentry.

"I am Asuka Langley, Knight of the Holy Flame, Defender of the Realm, Duchess of the Border Marches, crown princess of Germania and Fire Chosen of Lilith! And I will talk to the one commanding this outpost, not a punk who was probably sentenced to serve time here for some transgression!"

"Asuka!" Shinji exclaimed, half outraged and half terrified that she had offended the guard. The princess' only response was to glare at him.

"Wow," the other sentry chuckled as he turned to face the first one, who was now turning an odd shade of white. "Does everybody know about you and the Duke's prized ox?" Whatever the answer, the first sentry wasted no time in calling for his superior.

A few minutes later the door opened slightly, just enough for a man to squeeze out. He was an elder warrior, at least sixty, and his standard guard uniform did nothing to hide the hard life this soldier had led. The right sleeve was pinned to the jacket since he no longer had a limb to fill it, and a dark eye-patch covered his left eye but failed to completely hid the scar that ran from his left cheek into the snowy hair above. Other, smaller scars were visible where the beard did not cover. Two obviously well used hatchets were thrust through his belt.

"I am General Zanza," he proclaimed with undeniable authority. "My men tell me that you claim to be a Chosen of Lilith. I find that hard to believe little girl."

Quickly, Shinji intervened before there would be nothing left of the general but the smoking remains of his boots. If he was lucky.

"Sir, if you will permit..." he said, handing over a scroll marked with the king's seal. "I have here a royal writ from the king that confirms her Grace's words and that will explain everything."

The general took the document and examined it, paying close attention to the royal seal. He then opened it and read through the letter quickly, his single eye moving rapidly.

"Interesting. In this case, I must apologize for our behavior," the general said, bowing to the princess which seemed to calm her. "Please understand your Holiness, many foolish men seek to venture to the Northern Wastes, not to mention that the enemy has countless spies. We must remain ever cautious. Now, if you will follow me."

With a shout to his men, the door was swung open wide and the group followed the general in. The courtyard of the fortress was larger than what Shinji had been expecting, a testament to the sheer size of the Grand Wall. There was a dozen young soldiers standing around in varying degrees of armor, looking at the new arrivals and talking among themselves. Shinji could feel himself retreating somewhat under the gaze of so many unfamiliar faces.

"YOU USELESS PIECES OF GARBAGE!!" barked the general, startling Shinji. The soldiers to whom the general was yelling all suddenly began to act busy in some fashion or another. "You all look like you've never seen a woman before! And as ugly as some of you are, I'm not surprised! Your mothers probably ran away screaming at your birth, leaving you to be suckled by disease-ridden goats! That certainly would explain the strange noises I keep hearing from the pens every night! Now get to work! Eyes that are looking at people *inside* these walls are eyes that can be busy looking for people *outside* the walls! Get moving, the lot of ya!

"Men these days," sighed General Zanza. "Pathetic lazy slugs..." He then turned his attention back to the group. "It will be nightfall in an hour. I would advise that you remain here for the night. It will give my men time to prepare proper supplies for your journey, and I am certain that the ladies will appreciate a soft bed and a warm bath."

Asuka gave the man a glare, while Mayumi appeared tremendously grateful. Rei just remained herself.

"I'll have you taken to your rooms. Then, why don't you join my table for dinner and tell me what folly is prompting young ones like you to venture into those dreadful lands, Chosen or not?"

By the sharp gaze the older man was giving them, Shinji could tell it wasn't a request.

"With pleasure!" said Kensuke, obviously eager to share his tales once more. Shinji shook his head with a knowing smile. Dinner would be interesting after all...

x o x

Shinji had to admit that the general had been right. When they returned from their rooms to join the general for dinner, the women did indeed look refreshed. Even so, Asuka managed to surprise him; he had expected her to wear something to indicate her status but instead she wore a sleeveless tunic and black trousers. They looked good on her, but not flashy. Apparently the general's words had offended her in some way. Still, the sight of an exotic foreign woman in somewhat unusual clothes was garnering her a lot of appreciative attention.

General Zanza's table was nothing fancy. It was simply a long table facing a number of similar tables in the fortress mess hall. Most of the detachment was already seated and as he approached the place set aside for him, Shinji noticed that their meals were already set. It was simple fare: vegetable soup, still warm by the vapor that rose from it, bread, a bowl of rice and pickled vegetables, with a small slice of meat and some ale to wash the meal down. Shinji expected Asuka to complain, but the young woman remained silent. Again surprised, Shinji got the impression she was comfortable with this simple fare.

Once they were seated, the general addressed Mayumi.

"Sister, could you please do the honors of blessing our meal?"

While initially surprised, Mayumi quickly nodded in understanding. The priestess rose to her feet and clasped Lilith's holy cross that hung just above her breasts. As she did the room fell into a revered silence. When she spoke it was with a soothing strength and conviction blended with warmth and love.

"Lilith, Mother of us all, we thank you for this meal. We ask that you bless those who provide us this fare, and let them know we appreciate what they've done for us. As this meal nourishes our body, we humbly ask that your love nourish our souls and guide our hearts so that we may share your love with our brothers and sisters. Blessed be."

Cheers erupted around the tables, both to glorify Lilith but also cheers of appreciation for the priestess, who quickly turned red under the sudden attention now that her clerical duties were done.

"Please forgive my men," said the general with a laugh. "But you see, the Church provided us with a priest. And while he is a faithful believer of Lilith and a competent man..."

Mayumi nodded in understanding. While both men and women could become clerics, since Lilith was the Mother of All there just seemed something more ...correct... about priestesses guiding the faithful.

"Besides," the general added with a wiry grin, "it's very rare for us to have such lovely guests."

Mayumi's blush returned with a vengeance at the general's compliment. Kensuke had a weird look on his face at the general's words. For his part, Shinji blanched as he could clearly hear the knuckles of Asuka's fist pop under the stress, the Germanian princess unfortunately being seated beside him.

Fortunately, the general changed the subject, his expression becoming serious as he came back to the heart of the matter of the Chosen's presence in his fortress.

"Well then. For what reason do you young ones wish to risk your lives in venturing the North Wastes?"

A weighty silence fell over the room, as everyone seemed curious to know the answer. Yet, Shinji could also feel a certain awkwardness and uncertainty about the whole situation, caused by the simple but direct question.

"Allow me!" said Kensuke as he got up, oblivious to the change of ambiance in the room. "This story begun a long, long time ago..."

x o x

For over two hours, Kensuke kept his audience spellbound, his meal long since cold when he was done. Recalling the legendary fight the first Chosen had with Adam, he then followed with the Chosen prophecy and the re-emergence of Adam's minions as well as the appearance of the second generation of the Chosen. The battle of Tokyo, the recovery of the Holy armors, the descent of the Wind Chosen upon 'feathery wings of golden light' (which caused Shinji to wince and seriously consider stabbing the bard), all were covered and expounded upon. Kensuke was very thorough, although overly poetic and colorful. This seemed to annoy the general, but absolutely delighted the garrison who ate with silent intensity but always kept their eyes on the bard and his words.

After dinner several soldiers nervously came up to the head table wanting to speak with the priestess, "Regarding matters of faith." While they were talking, a solidly built soldier moved up to the others, getting the general's attention. "Yes, Sergeant?"

"Begging the general's pardon," the man said. "But I was wondering if Sir Shinji here would be interested in a friendly contest of blades?"

Before Shinji could reply, the redhead beside him spoke up loudly. "Forget little stupid Shinji here, Sergeant. If you want to have a challenge of arms, I accept."

There was a quiet rumble of murmurs throughout the chamber at her words, and everyone turned to look. The sergeant seemed surprised, then shifted his weight uncomfortably. "What?" Asuka demanded, looking annoyed.

"B-begging your Holiness's pardon," the sergeant spoke up nervously. "But I don't think-"

"What? You don't think I could take you? Is that it?"

"No offence, your Holiness... but it's not right to strike at a woman."

"What?"

"And if you be a Chosen of Lilith... well, I'm just a simple man and I've no desire to endanger my soul by striking so holy a figure."

As Shinji's mind tried -- and failed -- to rationalize the thought of "Asuka = holy", she rose to her feet, muttering, "Well, you're probably the only person on this island who feels that way." Walking around the table she spoke out in a commanding voice, "Listen up! I may be the Fire Chosen, but Lilith knows I'm not going to beat this dark tide by being coddled! I am Crown Princess Asuka Langley of Germania. Knight of the Holy Flame. Since I've been on this rock I've been insulted and slighted, but no one has yet managed to hold their own against me after crossing blades." Reaching the open space of the room she slid her sword free from its scabbard. "Are you up for it?"

There was a hushed murmur of awe at the princess' words. Stepping away from the table himself, the sergeant pulled out his own sword, still a little unsure. "Well, if my soul will-"

"Oh for Lilith's sake!" Asuka barked out. "If you don't strike back I'll damn your soul myself!" With that she sprung forward, her sword darting out. At the last moment the sergeant's blade deflected the tip. Instinct seemed to take over in the veteran warrior and he lowered his shoulder and stepped into the girl, trying to push her over. Asuka however pulled back as he moved up and tried to club him with the pommel of her blade. Surprised, the sergeant used his thicker arms to bat aside the strike and the two moved a few steps away from each other, each now more wary of their opponent.

The crowd had gone silent. Even had they been screaming and shouting, Asuka would not have paid them any heed. In her mind, all there was now was her adversary, all her senses keenly focused on him. Seeing an opening, she moved forward. Asuka was surprised that the veteran had been able to block her strike at the very last instant, but not overly so to be perturbed by it. Ducking low, she avoided his counter, and swung her sword, aiming at his back. Her opponent realized her intentions, however, and moved away, then spun ready to face her once more, as resolute and focused as her.

The Fire Chosen grinned. She hadn't had such a decent sparring partner since her trip with Kaji. Time to actually get serious.

Asuka shot forward, attacking once more. Her blade moved in a flurry of strikes and parries, all which the sergeant managed to contain, but at the price of him progressively losing ground. She had not expected her adversary to suddenly jump back onto a table, then tumble forward and spring over her head. She barely managed to throw herself out of the way of his sword, surrendering the advantage to him. He pressed forward, his strength and thicker blade forcing her back for several exchanges. Finally he swung at her but she didn't counter, instead dodging out of the way. Pulled off balance by his powerful strike the sergeant almost spun completely around, only getting his blade back around and up block hers at the last instant.

"What's your name?" asked Asuka, avoiding a fast strike that cut a few of her hairs.

"Kite," answered the man, barely blocking Asuka's counter with the end of his pommel.

"A good name," said Asuka, before attacking again, determined this would be the last time. She had to finish this before either of them got too serious.

Right, left, high, low, Asuka's blade moved fast and true, answering her will as if it were a part of her body. With a sudden motion she deflected Kite's blade down, spun around with a dancer's grace and using her momentum, struck. Had she not altered the path of her sword at the last moment, the metal would have gashed deeply into his chest. Instead the flat of the blade struck hard against the side of his ribs, forcing a loud grunt from the soldier. After a moment of stunned silence the crowd erupted into cheers, not really caring who had won and who had lost, simply enjoying a superb fight. The two contestants looked at each other with newfound respect, before Asuka lifted her blade in triumph.

"Who wants to be next?!"

The men cheered, welcoming the challenge now that it was clear the worst they might suffer was a few well-earned bruises. Shinji shook his head in amazement. That had been spectacular. And somehow, he felt the Germanian princess would find all the sparring partners she could hope for.

x o x

Next morning, the adventurers left the fortress through its northern gate. Although refreshed, the horses appeared skittish about bearing their riders out the northern path. Even Mayumi's new mount, which was pulling the wagon the cleric was now riding, seemed less than enthusiastic. When Shinji asked General Zanza about the wagon the older man had replied that since the Wastes were so barren, it was better to take supplies with you rather than attempting to live off the land. While Shinji had originally though the amount extravagant, upon seeing how the Northern Wastes spread out before his eyes, he understood.

The land deserved its name well. As far as Shinji could see, before him stretched a land blasted and empty. It was a barren landscape of blackish, gritty sand. What little vegetation managed to grow seemed twisted and feeble. And the mountains off in the distance didn't seem to improve things any, appearing as jagged, stained teeth.

But more than the desolate appearance of the land before him, it was the sensations that disturbed him. Shinji felt the power. A dark, oozing power that had infected and taken root in the land.

"I've seen more cheerful graveyards," Asuka commented, looking just as stunned as her companions by the sight before her.

"Adam's dark power has scarred this land," explained Rei, for once a sorrowful note creeping into her voice. "This was one of the reasons why the Grand Wall was originally built. While men sought to shield themselves from the threat the dark elves represented, they also felt the need to hide the blight of these lands, and so possibly seal Adam's power."

"Didn't work much..." said Asuka, something Shinji could only agree with, having been confronted already too many times by Adam's minions. "Well, this will be a boring trip. Everything looks dead here."

"It's not so bad!" said Mayumi, trying to cheer up the obviously disappointed princess. "Look there!"

The companions looked towards where the priestess was pointing. They were rather surprised by the sight of a lone white rabbit standing in front of them, staring at them with its red eyes. It looked round and fluffy, its nose twitching as it seemed to contemplate the newcomers to these lands.

It was the very incarnation of cuteness, something that didn't fit at all in this strange and desolate land.

Or so the group thought. Suddenly the rabbit jumped towards them, its mouth opened wide to display snake-like fangs and its eyes blazing with a feral look. It would have sunk those fangs deep into Mayumi's neck -- who's reaction had been to let loose a horrific but quiet squeak of terror -- if a surprised Kensuke hadn't instinctively reacted and used his lute like a bat to send the lagomorph flying. Still, the thing's razor-claws left lines in the instrument's woodwork.

"What the...?" asked the bard, just as surprised as everyone else.

"It's coming again!" Shinji warned, drawing his blades as he saw the rabbit get up. The small furry animal swiftly crossed the distance in a few bounces and this time tried to attack Asuka. A fatal mistake, as it impaled itself on her raised blade. But even then, it started to twitch and crawl its way along the blade, apparently not caring being skewered alive.

"Gross!"

Summoning her powers, Asuka ignited her blade incinerating the vicious little creature in a moment.

"It seems we will need to be on our guard," said Rei, summing up the group's thoughts.

The companions were speechless for a long time, as they begun to ponder what Misato had told them when she had spoken of the untold horrors of the Northern Wastes. Somehow, they had the feeling they would know soon enough.

x o x

After the encounter with the bunny, the group had been rather wary, but were still surprised when Rei brought her horse to a sudden stop.

"What's wrong, Rei?" asked Shinji, worried by the focused look on her face.

Before the elf could reply, the ground under Asuka's mount suddenly exploded upwards. The companions watched in disbelief as a gigantic mouth bit Asuka's horse in half. It might have taken away the princess' legs as well, if the Fire Chosen hadn't jumped away just in time. While not possessing the keen sense of the high elf, developing a crude danger sense was something that separated a veteran adventurer from the dead.

The upper half of Asuka's horse fell to the ground as its killer, a sort of gigantic worm, retreated back down into the earth as fast as it had emerged. Everyone stared with a mix of dread and disbelief at the gory remains of the horse and the now collapsed hole in the ground.

"That... that..." The following words uttered by the princess were intelligible to Shinji, but judging by the look on her face and her tone of voice, it was obvious that those were chosen insults and curses in her native tongue. "You're toast!"

Realizing what was about to happen, Shinji tightened his grip on his own horse. He nearly missed the white and blue blur of motion that was Rei as she jumped from her horse and pressed her open palm against the ground beside their wagon. Flames ignited from Asuka's blade, which she drove into the ground where the worm had burst forth from. Flames flowed downward from the blade, melting sand and rock, following the path dug by the worm. There was an unsettling rumble, then suddenly the land erupted in a shower of fire, sand, dirt and rocks as scorched giant worms reared up all around them. They looked very hurt and very, very angry.

But not quite as angry as Asuka was.

"Bringing friends won't help!"

Moving faster than what one would expect of someone fully clad in armor, Asuka rushed the closest worm and sliced into it. Her flaming blade parted the flesh of the beast and severed the worm into two pieces, each part twitching slightly as flames eagerly ate into it.

Shinji didn't have the opportunity to see what her next move would be, for he found his hands full himself. A worm breached above him, ready to strike him and his horse down. Shinji focused and threw a massive gust of wind at the creature, blowing it over. Jumping from his frightened mount he ran up to the worm and slammed both kodachi into the thick, grayish flesh. This only seemed to anger the thing further and Shinji suddenly found himself sailing through the air as he was thrown back by the giant beast's gyrations. Shinji broke his fall by instinctively using the Wing Crest to summon forth a soft landing, only to see another worm about to attack the wagon, its giant maw ready to swallow Mayumi whole.

"Mayumi!"

Without really thinking about it, Shinji summoned forth his power once more. His blades glowed with power as Shinji slashed the air with them. The attacking worm was suddenly cleaved into three portions, sundered by an invisible force.

"Watch out, Shinji!"

A crossbow bolt raced above Shinji's head and hit a worm behind him. The Wind Chosen turned to face the beast and the Wind Crest came alive as he thrust one kodachi before him. The worm exploded in a shower of yellowish gore and gray flesh as a horizontal tornado clawed into the beast's open maw. Behind it, two other worms also received several cuts and bellowed in pain.

On her side, Asuka was done incinerating another worm and jumped to the next, a feral expression on her face. Her eyes opened wide as suddenly, the ground underneath her heaved upwards and she was engulfed in a wide, open mouth. The maw ground shut, leaving nothing visible but a triumphant pillar of worm. For a moment there was a sickening silence, then the worm looked... uncomfortable. A second later the creature violently exploded, leaving a panting Asuka standing in the middle of its charred remains.

"Next time, don't try to eat something you can't chew!" she spat, moving to the next worm.

A few minutes later, the area was covered with scorch marks and worm parts, but no living worms were in sight. Shinji was examining his gore-covered blade in disgust when he noticed a still form beside their wagon.

"REI!"

Dropping his blades, Shinji rushed to the high elf's unconscious form. Reaching her, he noticed the ground right under the wagon was frozen solid. Shinji immediately understood why: Rei had apparently anticipated the response to Asuka's retributive strike and had frozen the ground under the wagon to protect it from the worms' emergence. Shinji didn't really care about that, though, worried by the elf's unconscious state. Before he could examine her in more detail, Mayumi arrived at his shoulder.

"She doesn't look hurt," said the priestess, reassuring him. "I think she just fainted."

Shinji felt better knowing that, but only a little bit. As if to confirm Mayumi's words the elf's eyes flickered open, obviously disoriented at first, moving from Shinji's face to Mayumi's.

"Are you alright, Rei?" asked Shinji.

"Yes," answered the elf simply as she struggled to get up, an act that required Shinji's assistance.

"Fainting at the sight of a few worms... I didn't think the Water Chosen was so weak."

Shinji shot a glare at Asuka, but it had the same effect as glaring at a rock. Perhaps less, considering that rocks don't sneer back.

"I don't think that's the reason," said Mayumi, getting Shinji's attention.

"What is it, then?"

The high elf obviously not forthcoming, Mayumi spoke for her.

"You and Asuka may not have noticed, but the land here is corrupted, filled with dark power."

Shinji nodded. He had noticed. It was hard not to feel the darkness that seemed to have taken root here.

"So?" asked Asuka.

"This corruption affects elemental power as well," continued Mayumi. "Its affect on Wind and Fire powers are less, due to their nature, but it strongly affects Water, and even more Earth. Normally, this shouldn't bother an elemental mage too much, since magic is by its very nature neutral and shaped to positive or negative by its user. However, like myself, Lady Rei is also a divine caster. Calling upon the energies of life in this place allows for the taint that infected this land to seep into our bodies if we're not careful. Drawing from the waters of this poisoned land so suddenly was a shock and the negative energies knocked her out."

"A careless mistake," said Rei. "It will not happen again."

"Well, at least we know the elf's not perfect," said Asuka, not even trying to hide her satisfaction.

No one really bothered to either contradict or pay attention to that last comment.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" asked Shinji.

"We didn't want to worry you all," answered Mayumi.

"Does that mean you can't use your powers?" was Shinji's next question.

"I will have to be more careful," was Rei's enigmatic answer. Shinji didn't bother further inquire, guessing this was probably all he would get.

"What about you, Mayumi?" asked Kensuke, worry and curiosity fighting it out in his voice.

"The Dark is strongly interfering with Lilith's influence," admitted Mayumi. "I probably won't be able to use my powers to my full potential."

There was a moment or silence as the group pondered the significance of this.

"We'll just have to be more careful," Asuka confidently intoned, as if it solved all their problems. Although, there was probably no other solution. These lands had to be traversed, no matter how weakened some of their members were. "Now, onto a more pressing matter..." The Germanian princess' eyes narrowed as she looked straight at Kensuke. "Into the wagon. I need to your horse, bard boy..."

x o x

Asuka awoke in the middle of the night, the stars in the dark sky greeting her. With irritation, she glared at the source of the sound that had woken her; a deeply asleep and happily snoring Kensuke. Part of her contemplated the prospect of putting an end to the annoying noise with a well-placed kick into his ribs, but the princess changed her mind. The fact that she was supposed to take the second guard shift also contributed in saving his sorry ass. Still, the Germanian princess had to admit that she could have done with some more sleep.

Unsure of what else was awaiting them in this land, the group had rode hard in order to make as much progress as possible. In the end, darkness had forced them to make camp upon a small hill when it became too dangerous to continue. They had had run-ins with several more monsters, and while these hadn't been as much of a threat as the worms, Asuka had the feeling that the land itself was testing them with constant challenges.

Movement suddenly caught her eye in the darkness. Instinctively she grasped her sword, but her grip relaxed as she recognized it was only Shinji. The idiot! What was he doing anyway?

Shinji, who had volunteered for the first guard shift, had both swords out and seemed to be in the middle of a training session. Drawn despite herself, Asuka found herself entranced by the motion of the twin blades as they cut through air while the Wind Chosen executed a series of precise strike against invisible foes. Shirtless, he moved with a kind of strange grace despite the long time he had put into his session. The fine sheen of sweat that covered his bare back and torso shone strangely with the light of the moon. While part of Asuka took notice of his surprisingly compact and muscular body, what surprised her the most was just how silently Shinji actually moved. It was almost surreal and eerie how such apparently energetic strikes were performed so silently.

As if not to wake his sleeping companions, she suddenly realized.

"Idiot," softly whispered the Fire Chosen, but this time, with a smile on her lips.

While she continued to stare at the young man, the princess also realized something else. A few times she had watched the Wind and Water Chosen fight against each other. Well, if one could call their exchanges fights, considering how Shinji always seemed overwhelmed by the high elf. Asuka had thought it to be a boring sight, but had still paid attention, hoping to at least learn more about the Water Chosen's fighting technique... just in case. The Shinji that was standing before her, however, was nothing like the one she had seen spar with the elf. His movements where powerful yet graceful, flawlessly moving from one to the other, as if steps of an intricate dance, his blades flashing as they reflected the moon's light under different angles.

He had been holding back. Each time he fought with the elf in training, he had been holding back. Asuka could only stare in disbelief as she suddenly saw just how much raw potential the Wind Chosen seemed to be hiding. Anger rose within her. Was he purposely acting like an idiot? But then she noticed the look of intense concentration on his face. He was giving his all in this training, trying to push beyond his limits. He looked so focused that Asuka wondered if he would feel her presence should she approach him. She immediately rejected the idea. She had the nagging suspicion that he just might not notice her until one of his blades bit into her flesh.

Shinji's body suddenly tensed, and with a blur of motion he threw one of his swords off into the darkness. There was a thunk, followed by a bellow of pain. Following the path of the blade Asuka scanned the night terrain, noticing a patch of dark gray moving against the empty blackness of the surroundings. Staring at it for a moment, she suddenly recognized the creature.

"Verdammung!" Cupping her hands before her, she brought forth the power within. "FIREBALL!"

A ball of fire burst forth from the princess' open hand, flying out and exploding upon the creature. It yowled in pain, but Asuka didn't wait to see if the flames would consume it. Drawing her sword she charged the creature, imbedding her sword in its chest alongside Shinji's blade.

"Burn!"

Releasing the check on its power, Asuka's blade incinerated the thing in short order.

Woken by her loud actions, the others joined her, and looked in puzzlement at the pile of ash and kodachi now lying on the scorched ground.

"A troll," explained Asuka, noting with satisfaction the worried looks on her companion's face. "Probably a look-out. Still, others mustn't be too far. We should probably leave now."

"Her Highness Asuka Langley, running from a fight?" asked Kensuke, sarcasm evident in his voice.

The bard's head made a satisfyingly empty *clang* as the flat of her sword rapped off the top of his skull.

"Believe me, I would love to get rid of a few more trolls, but these things are only vulnerable to fire. They'll come back, even if you cut them to pieces. I could fight an entire troll group on my own, but honestly, I don't think it's worth the energy if I can avoid the fight."

"She is right," agreed Rei. "There is no point in fighting an unnecessary battle."

The others nodded in agreement. Especially Mayumi.

While the elf, bard and priestess hurried to gather their belongings, Asuka stayed with Shinji, who picked up his fallen sword.

"Good job there, Wind Chosen," she told him before leaving to put her armor on, grinning. She had to admit, the stunned expression on his face at her compliment had been priceless.

x o x

Two days north of the frontier by hard ride stood a chain of mountains. These tortuous up-thrusts of rock bisected the desolate Wastelands like a shield wall and effectively cut Japan in half. There were multiple trails through the peaks, but if one wanted to arrive at Mount Asama in any reasonable time they had but one path: Crushbone Gorge.

It was a silly name, given to it by the orc tribes that roamed the lands nearby. No one contested the orcs' claim to this little piece of nothing, so the name stuck. Not creative nor inventive, orcs were mainly a threat to those travelers clueless enough to be unprepared for the trials of the Northern Wastes. The Chosen did not fall into this category, nor did the woman standing in the middle of the gorge.

Myssa waited calmly, the harsh air of her homeland a familiar scent to her nostrils. She was not awaiting the Chosen, not yet at least, but something that needed to be taken care of first.

Behind her, the half-elf sensed an invisible presence. She had very nearly missed it, which made her subtlety bite her lip in annoyance with herself. Making a small finger motion, she let the newcomer know she was aware of its presence.

"The humans you summoned from the Zo Han clan are approaching," whispered a voice in her ear, using the dialect of the dark elves.

"How many?"

"Eleven. One a wizard. The rest simple fighters, merely thugs. Four scouts, with crossbows. The scouts are taking position as we speak." There was a pause, then the voice continued, "They are led by Jarred Black."

Myssa frowned mentally. Jarred. It was a shame, but she had expected as much.

"Proceed. What of the Chosen?"

"They are faster than expected. There will be here within the hour, no more."

The half-elf wasn't surprised. While filled with dangers, the Northern Wastes by themselves shouldn't have posed much of a challenge for three elementalists of the Chosen's skills. Even with her knowledge of her homeland, being forced to take alternate routes had required that Myssa ride her mount to death in order to arrive here before them. And even then it had been closer than she would have liked.

"Your reports were also accurate," the voice behind her continued, now frustrated with anger. "Had I not been positioned to see and hear them with my own eyes and ears, I would have never sensed their presence in our lands."

"I know. Carry out your orders."

"Yes, Lady Myssa."

And the presence was gone, swift and dangerous as death.

As predicted by her scout, Myssa did not wait long. A group of men soon appeared, swiftly but cautiously riding towards her. Their drogmor mounts, strange lizard beasts bred for surviving in the Wastes, quickly ate up the ground separating them. Myssa had feared they would not arrive in time, but these humans had not disappointed.

They were pirates, men who had settled along the blasted and rocky northern coast of Japan. They took to raiding and pillaging the territories of Korea and China, then fleeing back to seek refuge in the waters of their home islands. They claimed the Sea of Japan as their playground, and their location on the cursed island of Japan made hunting them problematic. Their raids brought them food and information, things the dark elves desperately needed. In exchange the humans greedily took trinkets of useless gold and a carefully rationed selection of dark elven forged adamantite weapons and armor. Human greed kept them coming back for more.

When the men finally reached her, a young man dismounted his purebred drogmor with a dramatic flourish, landing solidly before her. Wearing colorful silks and pliable leathers, the open necked shirt proudly displayed a black skull tattoo on his lean and tanned chest. A large plumed hat made him appear foppish, but for his hard emerald eyes and the adamantite scimitar at his waist that dispelled the illusion.

"Myssa! My midnight rose!" said the man, a wide grin setting his goatee dancing. "It's such a pleasure to see you again! You've not come to my home for far too long now."

"I've been busy lately, Jarred," Myssa said simply, her manner cool. Jarred was the son of the leader of the Zo Han, the Hateful Sails, and second-in-command. Myssa had often been sent to negotiate with him and the pirates, as half-elves seemed to be more proficient dealing with human idiosyncrasies than her pure-blooded kin. Because of her slow-aging elven blood she had watched Jarred grow into manhood and knew well that the young pirate lusted after her, a fact she had always used to her advantage but without giving him satisfaction.

"So I've heard. Tongues waggle that your people are about to wage war against Tokyo."

"Tongues say strange things when its owner has had too much ale," she said with a shrug. Jarred's men seemed alert and kept their hands near their weapons, but kept their focus on her and her own blade. Myssa made sure her hand was nowhere near it. "You should know by now that my people don't commit to anything lightly."

"Ah yes. Dark elven commitment... so hard to pin down." The pirate laughed. "As I well know. So, my dark opal, what service can I perform for you? And more importantly, what is the reward?" His grin said a lot about the reward he was hoping for.

"A small thing, really. A group from Tokyo is coming this way. I need to infiltrate that group and gain their confidence in order to assassinate one of their members," Myssa answered truthfully.

The pirate was taken aback. "Ah... Such treachery! Such wickedness! I like it!" He laughed again. "Your very soul is such an interesting storm to navigate! Still," he continued, giving her body a very thorough look over, "one of your hue might not so easily pass as trustworthy. So tell me, my blackest gemstone, how may I be of service?"

"As you just pointed out, they will no doubt be wary of my appearance. I plan to pass myself off as a member of your clan. Sentimentality can be a strong emotion, and the lone survivor of a decimated pirate group, even if only half of their blood, may appeal to their hearts."

Jarred's emerald eyes looked confused, then widened in sudden realization. It was only a moment however, as a small flick of her wrist sent the tiny poison needle Myssa had palmed there into his throat.

His knees were just starting to buckle as the poison robbed him of muscle control, but already his men were as good as dead. Rocks fell from the sides of the canyon as row upon row of orcs burst forth from their hiding places. Their screaming war cry tore up and down the narrow gorge, drowning out their thunderous charge. The humans were good, Myssa noted. Jarred had chosen well. Seeing throngs of bloodthirsty orcs coming at them, the men drew their weapons and shouted for the wizard to blast them a hole in the line. The mage raised a wand of bone, and Myssa could see energies coalesce there. But before the final bit of the spell was complete a dark shadow seemed to rise up from behind the mage. With extreme precision an adamantite dagger slit the mage's throat open, and the energies readied instead consumed the wizard's body in a green implosion. Although standing less than an arm's reach from some of the stunned humans, the dark elf assassin wrapped his cloak around himself and disappeared before anything could be done.

Then the charging line of twenty-five orcs slammed into the few defending humans. Crossbow bolts from the scouts on sentry might have opened up weaknesses in the orc line, but they had been dealt with even while Myssa had been talking to Jarred. Men fought with savage determination to live, but it seemed to fail them in the face of the orcs' savage determination to kill. A human used his huge axe to cleave the arm off a charging orc, the bone club the monster carried flying away with the limb. Even as green blood pumped from the horrific wound, the orc bared his tusks in a savage scream and threw himself on his assailant. Crashing into the human, the orc bore them both to the ground, his tusks seeking out and finding the skin and muscle of the pirate's neck. Red blood mixed with green as the beast tore open the shrieking human's jugular.

Another pirate screamed in inhuman agony as his arm was wrenched out of its socket and torn free, then again as the orc proceeded to flail about the human's head with his own severed arm. One human stabbed an orc through the heart with his spear, but lost precious seconds recovering the weapon as the orc tried to claw its way up the shaft to its killer. Dropping the spear the pirate went for his dagger, only to fall beneath the crashing blades of two rusty falchions. Alone and in great terror, the humans were torn apart.

And in the midst of this chaos, Myssa stood, unharmed, completely ignored, watching it all with a critical eye, noting injuries and slaughter among both men and orcs. It was only when the orcs had pulled the last human off his feet and were pulling him apart did she step forward and kneel beside Jarred's upturned paralyzed face.

"It's too bad you had to be the one to come, Jarred." Looking up, she saw an orc staring at the trembling body of the pirate leader. Its eyes wide and frenzied, the intestines clenched in the orc's mouth dripped blood and gore down its face and chest. "I didn't hate you." Without taking her eyes off the beast, Myssa pulled out her dagger and slit Jarred's throat. Getting to her feet, she backed away as the frenzied orcs fell upon the still warm corpse and tore the body into bloody chunks.

Turning away, she focused on the arrival of her companions.

There were three of them, all like her dark half-elves and physically in their late teens. Sammael, dressed all in black and grey, his face almost always hidden by his dark hood, was the best tracker and truly had a knack for becoming part of his surroundings. Kimiurel, his darker skin tone more approaching the purity of a dark elf, was the best fighter she had ever trained and even had to admit his superiority with a blade. What the man could do with daggers was enough to send chills down the spine. Soriel, the frail-looking female of the three, was one of Myssa's best kept secrets. While the girl had almost no skill with a blade, she was one of the few, and certainly the most powerful, enchantresses of Neriak. Initially nothing more than a slave to one of Neriak's noble males, Myssa had done everything in her power to acquire Soriel the moment the girl's potential had blossomed. Lady Armisael had been most upset when Soriel's master had been slain by Myssa in a duel simply because he would not relinquish the girl, but even the lady had to admit that Soriel's talents were better off in Myssa's hands than being used as breeding stock.

"Well done," said Myssa with a smile, which caused the Soriel to blush in embarrassment and her two companions to beam with pride.

"We only followed your orders, Lady Myssa."

"And you did flawlessly." Turning to Soriel, Myssa gave her a prideful look. "You did especially well, Soriel. Keeping control of such a large group of berserk orcs must have been difficult."

"I... I'm glad that I could be of use... Lady Myssa."

Soriel had a horrible lack of confidence in her abilities, no doubt due to the years wasted in servitude. Weakness of spirit was an almost fatal character flaw amongst the dark elves, something ruthlessly exploited by others. While needing to be in the gorge to bait it for Jarred, Myssa had also chosen to be there since Soriel seemed to come alive when she had someone to protect. Even if orcs were easier to beguile than more intelligent beings, keeping the horde controlled until the precise moment their bloodlust had been allowed to swamp their reason was quite a task.

"The Chosen will be here soon," Myssa said, gravely returning to business. "Leave this area and only return in two days. You should then retrieve the pirates' weapons and send them back to their clan... two weeks from now. Explain to them that their men fell to an orc ambush. After that, return to Neriak immediately. In my absence, you will be directly serving Lady Armisael."

"Yes, Lady Myssa," replied the three in unison, grateful to her for the chance to be something for their clan aside from cannon fodder. "What... what of the remaining orcs, Lady Myssa?" asked the enchantress, visibly worried.

Myssa simply drew her blade.

"You can release your enchantments on them, Soriel. I will take care of the rest."

"Yes, Lady Myssa."

All of a sudden, the orcs seemed to calm down, apparently confused. A few fell to the ground, succumbing to injuries that should have killed them sooner. Others screamed in fury and pain as they suddenly felt their injuries. The screaming continued until they noticed a new scent nearby. That of warm, female flesh.

Myssa simply adjusted the grip on her blade, then charged the closest orc.

x o x

Warily, the group traveled through a rather narrow gorge. General Zanza had warned them about this place. Crushbone Gorge was infested with orcs, among other things, and its layout made it prime ambush territory. But it was the sole passageway that would deliver them to their destination in any reasonable amount of time.

Everyone was tense, on edge. Even Asuka seemed to take the threat seriously. Continuous monster attacks had worn down the princess' bravado, and she had adopted a more respectful attitude towards the environment they found themselves in. Everyone was focused on their own surroundings and any dangers that awaited them.

And so, the group was understandably startled when Rei suddenly drew her mount to a halt and stood up in the saddle, gazing off into the distance. Shinji was just about to ask what was wrong when she gave a sharp command to her mount in elven and the beast took off like a shot.

"What's that elf up to now?!"

Shinij didn't bother to wait for an answer he knew would not be forthcoming and just speared his horse after Rei. After a minute of hard riding he came across the remains of what had been a fierce and savage battle. The dark and rocky ground was red with blood and mangled body parts, some human and some not. The sight and smell made him nauseous, but he forced his bile back down and focused on Rei. The elf was fighting with a darkly tanned woman, bounding over corpses as if they weren't even there. Shinji shivered as he noticed Rei's fixed and cold expression. Whomever she was fighting, she was determined to kill.

Surprisingly, Rei's adversary was holding her own rather well, although it was obvious she was being forced on the defensive. Shinji could barely follow Rei's moves, and he had been on the receiving end of her attacks before. The two women wove a deadly dance of movement, strike and block. Shinji could see that the other woman was beginning to tire, however. Only when they momentarily separated did Shinji realize she was wounded in several places, and those injuring didn't seem consistent with Rei's rapier. Long bloody gashes were marring her arms and torso, definitely not the work of Rei's precise strikes.

"REI! What are you doing?!"

Shinji's panicked tone and question seemed to take the elf by surprise, as she jumped away from her adversary but didn't surrender her focus on her.

"She is a dark elf," said Rei in a voice devoid of emotion. "She has to be slain before she can alert her kin."

The other woman took the opportunity to spit out a mouthful of blood. "The dark clans are not my kin!"

Shinji almost felt ill at how easily Rei spoke of killing another person, dark elf or not. The elf actually seemed surprised by the glare Shinji shot her. However, her resolve didn't waver and she was about to resume her attack... until Shinji stood in her way, one hand on a kodachi.

"She was injured before you started to attack her," stated Shinji, which Rei didn't counter.

Shinji could see Rei stiffen, ready to strike, as her adversary raised her weapon. Honestly, Shinji had no idea if he could actually stop Rei if she decided to press her attack. The point was moot, however, as the injured woman's sword fell to the ground. She wobbled dizzily for a moment, then fell in an unconscious heap.

"Are you alright?" Shinji asked. He was about to go check on her, but Rei held him in place with a surprisingly firm hold of her deceptively frail looking hand.

"Do not. It may be a trick."

Shinji was about to argue, but the arrival of their companions prevented it.

"What's going on here? Oh yuck! Orcs..." muttered the Fire Chosen as she took in the sight of the battlefield. She seemed to take note of the presence of human corpses as well, but with a look of professional detachment that suggested this wasn't the first time she had been witness to such an awful sight.

Mayumi's reaction was much more pronounced.

"Dear Lilith!"

The priestess hurried to step off her wagon, perhaps to check if there were survivors. But as she stepped down on off the wagon her foot landed on a severed and bloody human arm. She promptly threw up. Shinji could see Asuka shake her head in disgust, but at least the Germanian princess and the decency not to say anything.

"What a sorry sight..." Asuka said as she kicked away an orc's head. "I've seen many battlefields, but rarely something like this. Whatever happened here, these people were torn apart." The Fire Chosen then turned toward the elf. "Any other orcs around?"

Rei shook her head.

"I do not believe so. I do not hear nor see anything. It seems that there were the only ones involved."

Asuka frowned.

"Weird... I would have expected less human casualties. Either Northern Waste orcs are wilder than your usual bunch, or these guys were amateurs. Any survivors?"

"Actually..." said Shinji, earning himself a scowl from Rei. Asuka didn't miss the exchange, but rather focused on the unconscious person Shinji was looking at. The Fire Chosen grinned wickedly.

"Well, well... either someone here is really away from home... or we got ourselves a dark elf."

[To be continued....]


	13. Chapter 12: Spirit of Fire, Part 2

She was alive. Tied up, unarmed, but alive. She could remember fighting against the elf, trying to get something of her cover story out, then... fainting. How humiliating. If Lady Armisael ever heard of this...

The orcs had been more resilient than she had expected. Perhaps an after-effect of Soriel's enchantment? She would have discuss this with her. Myssa had made the mistake of worrying about the future, and how the Chosen might react to her, and had not being paying enough attention to the present threat the orcs presented. While she had planned to be wounded in hopes of adding to the credibility of her cover story, the orcs had hit her harder and earlier than she had expected. Thus weakened, the fight had dragged on too long, the orcs inflicting too many hits. Then the Chosen had arrived, earlier than expected.

And Tabris had been right, damn him. Her best was not up to the Water Chosen's skill. Weakened, it had been all she could do to hold off a killing strike from the high elf's relentless assault. The frigid bitch had been vicious and single-minded in her attacks. She hadn't counted on the Water Chosen to be affected by such bloodlust. What good was a well-planned cover story if she didn't even live long enough to tell it?

Still, somehow, she was still alive, so the chance to redeem herself still existed. She could feel presences near her. One very near in fact. Judging by the warmth that flowed from the hands that were touching her and lessening the pains she felt all over her body, it had to be the priestess. Killing her would only take a second, maybe two. Then, without her support, the Chosen party would be significantly weakened...

But Myssa chose to remain still. Overconfidence had nearly gotten her killed once today. Killing the priestess would then mean having to fight her way past three of the Chosen, and she was not that arrogant. Instead she would act as if unconscious. 'Watch, learn, then act decisively' her Mistress had taught. Once again, it was time to learn.

"How is she?"

The voice was male and Myssa recognized it, remembering more about what had happened before she had passed out. The Wind Chosen. He had been the one to stop the Water Chosen's attack. Myssa would have laughed at the irony of it, if she could. The one she owed her life to was none other than the one she was sworn to kill.

Myssa also understood from the evident concern in the Wind Chosen's voice that not all was lost.

"Her injuries were serious," answered a feminine voice very near her-- the priestess no doubt. "Bruises, weapon gashes, and what looked like bite marks from something with tusks. I've healed what I can, but she'll be weak for a few days. She lost a lot of blood."

"She probably used the last of her strength just defending herself against Rei."

"It's a wonder she's alive at all," said another male voice, no doubt the bard.

Just as the bard had spoken, Myssa felt two more presences drawing close. One was loud and spoke of one dressed in full armor. The Fire Chosen. But Myssa had barely felt the other. Feet that only caressed the ground like a hunting cat. It had to be the Water Chosen.

"These men were killed by orcs, no doubt about it," spoke a slightly accented female voice, which Myssa attributed to the Fire Chosen. "They were literally hacked apart. I've heard all the rumors about dark elves, but I doubt that girl could have done that. Look at this arm..." Myssa heard the priestess heave and fight to keep down whatever it was that remained in her stomach, so she guessed that the Fire Chosen was probably waving said arm for all to see. "It wasn't severed by a blade, it was physically ripped from the body. What do you think, elf?"

All were silent, awaiting an answer.

"I have to agree," spoke a soft, cold voice. As she heard the Water Chosen, Myssa understand why her plan had nearly failed. She had allowed herself to think the Chosen were powerful, but soft. The high elf wasn't like any of the others, however. She was a true warrior, through and through. A weapon honed for years with only one goal in mind: to fight. "As for the orcs, half of them were clearly slain by these men. The injuries on the other half are consistent with the thin longsword the half-elf used."

"So she was fighting with the humans?" Myssa heard the Wind Chosen ask.

"She killed half of the orcs," was the elf's blunt answer.

"But she didn't fight the humans, right?" the human pressed.

There was a moment before the elf finally, and evidently reluctantly answered.

"As her Grace so colorfully put it... the humans were torn apart."

"Then, there's no reason to suspect that she's an enemy," the Wind Chosen concluded, to Myssa's surprise, but also satisfaction.

"She is a dark elf."

"HALF dark elf," insisted the human.

"It does appear as if she fought with those people. However, we cannot assume that it was in order to aid them."

"What's really bothering me is the question of the other people," said the Fire Chosen. "Who were they? They don't look like soldiers."

"Adventurers, maybe?" tried the bard.

"They were my crew mates," Myssa answered, confident that now was the time to join the conversation. As she opened her eyes, she could see that everyone was looking at her. The priestess and the Wind Chosen harbored worried looks, but also seemed relieved. The Fire Chosen gave her a wary look, while obviously assessing her as well. The bard looked at her with a more curious expression, until she saw some recognition in his eyes. But the elf... Those red eyes wanted nothing less than to bore a hole in her skull.

"Crew mates?" asked the Wind Chosen.

"Of course!" said the bard, visibly excited, ignoring his companion's question. "I recognize the insigna on the scarf around her arm now! It's the mark of the Zo Han!"

The scarf in question had been borrowed from one of the human's corpses, after her fight against the orcs had been over. In fact, she had been using it to bandage a wound when the Water Chosen had shown up.

"The Zo Han?"

"Pirates of the northern sea," the bard explained. "One of the major two pirate clans roaming the Northern Coast."

"So, you're a pirate, huh?"

The Fire Chosen's gaze had shifted from wary to something more dangerous... much akin to the Water Chosen's gaze. Nevertheless, Myssa managed to keep her cool, and smirk at the redheaded woman in a manner similar to how she had seen Jarred do so many times.

"What if I am?"

"I have a rather strong dislike for thieves and pirates." The unspoken threat was very clear. The Fire Chosen's words further clarified it. "Maybe we should follow the elf's suggestion and be rid of her."

"Asuka! You can't be serious!" protested the Wind Chosen.

"Just watch me..." growled the armor-clad woman.

"I cannot allow it!" This time, it was actually the priestess that came to Myssa's defense. "Killing an helpless person would be wrong!"

"She's just a criminal," snorted Asuka.

"It doesn't matter!" objected the raven-haired priestess.

"Fine, let's untie her, give her her sword..." suggested the Fire Chosen, "and then I'll finish her."

The argument over Myssa's fate took a new turn as the bard spoke.

"Why don't we use her as a guide?"

Everyone gave him curious looks. Some mixed with annoyance, while others mixed with relief.

"We let her live, but in exchange, she guides us to our goal," the bard further explained. "Think about it. Surely she's traveled these lands before. She must know of its dangers, as well as its safe roads."

"Of course!" the priestess cheerfully agreed.

"She may try to escape," argued the elf, pinning the half-breed to the ground with her unwavering gaze. "Or perhaps lead us into a trap."

"Oh? Afraid you'll lose sight of her?" asked the Fire Chosen, much to the elf's obvious annoyance. "Bard boy's idea isn't all that bad," mused the red head before focusing her attention to Myssa. "We'll do as he suggested. You guide us, we let you live. You try to fool us or run away..." She left her words hang, as it was unnecessary to say them. "And even if you somehow manage to give me the slip... I'm pretty sure ears over here will be keeping a close eye on you."

"I don't seem to have much of a choice in this matter," finally said Myssa, mentally cheering at this new development. It wasn't quite what she had originally in mind, but it would do nicely.

"No, not really."

Myssa nodded.

"I understand. Just tell me where you need to go and I'll get you there."

"As soon as we leave this gorge," said the Fire Chosen, her eyes obviously meaning that whether Myssa actually left the gorge or not remained to be seen.

"Very well," agreed Myssa. "But I do have one request," she continued on, earning herself curious looks. "I could use help in burying my companions, before the scent of blood attracts more orcs."

"Of course we will help you!" said the priestess, before glaring at her companion in a way that meant that this wasn't negotiable. Myssa smiled, though not for the reason the priestess believed.

Now wasn't the time... things were too tense. But as soon as she had the trust of these people... the Wind Chosen would die.

* * *

CHOSEN

An Evangelion inspired fantasy elsewhere story  
Based on characters created by and copyright GAINAX

Written and Directed by Alain Gravel

Assistant and Special Effects Coordinator: Darren Demaine  
Proof-readers and Gaffers: Jeremy Mullin & Alex Churchill  
Muse and Costume Designer: Myssa Elaine Santos Rei

.com/aa_chan01/Chosen/

CHAPTER 12 - Spirit of Fire  
Part 2: Feuervogel

* * *

Lost in thought, Myssa stared at harsh and dark sight of the Wastes from the entrance of a cave. True to the 'agreement' she had made with her captors, she had guided them to this place of relative peace as the day was waning. There had been the matter of the razorfiend that had taken residence in the cave, but that curious blend of lizard and panther had been slain by the Fire Chosen.

Without much else to do, Myssa gently tested the bonds lashing her wrists together. Had she not still been weakened it would have been a simple matter to escape during the ride here. Killing the bard and the priestess who had been in the wagon with her would have been the work of a few moments. Timed to coincide with some of the distractions the Wastes provided it would have been simple to slay them and flee, losing herself in the surroundings. Such thoughts made her wonder if her kin hadn't overestimated the Chosen's skills. They were after all, only mere humans.

Myssa glanced downwards, ashamed. Overconfidence had nearly gotten her killed today by orcs. Orcs! These were the same people who had defeated several Kagenoshi. She doubted it could have been all the work of the Water Chosen. She couldn't allow prejudice to color her view of reality.

"You must be hungry. Here, take this."

Although she had heard him approach, it was the softness of the voice that startled Myssa. She turned her head to see the Wind Chosen sit beside her, offering a piece of bread, some dried meat and a cup of water.

"It's not much," said the human, looking sheepish, "but we figured we should try to ration our provisions while we're here."

Myssa could only stare at him for long, drawn out seconds. Was this truly the Wind Chosen? The one who had slain a Kagenoshi without the aid of a giant mount? The one that Tabris seemed to fear the most? This skinny-assed, milk faced, weepy-eyed wuss? He certainly didn't look like a great warrior. His expression radiated gentleness and concern, not something that belonged on a warrior's face. Yet... his dark blue eyes seemed to hold something more. As if they held a great pain within their depths.

"A wise decision," Myssa finally said, as she accepted the food. Carefully she placed the water on the ground, then took a bite of the bread. The taste was surprisingly light and soft. "The land here is hard and edible food is often a luxury. Razorfiend meat is very tough and stringy."

They ate silently for a moment, before the human spoke again.

"Is this why you're a pirate?"

"Your kind despises anything dark elven. And the dark elves have little patience or respect for someone with human blood. There are few places for those with a foot in both worlds."

"I don't think that's true," said the Wind Chosen, surprising Myssa. "I... you don't seem to be a bad person."

"Even if your Water Chosen friend desires to slay me right now?"

It was actually amusing the choking noises that emanated from he as he attempted a denial.

"Don't be so surprised," said Myssa. "Pirates live by raiding for goods and information. Even we had heard the rumors of the rise of new Chosen of Lilith. While I have no idea what you're doing here, I can't imagine who else would dare venture into the Wastes at such a time."

"Then we don't need to hide who we are from you," said a voice from behind them. "Makes it more convenient. But such knowledge is also dangerous for someone to know."

"Asuka!" said the Wind Chosen, looking angry with her.

Myssa merely shrugged.

"Don't worry, I'll keep my part of the bargain. Knowing who you are also makes the idea of escaping far less appealing."

"Good," said Asuka, before getting up and making sure she had everyone's attention. "Listen up, everyone. Since we've got a new member, we might as well set up new groups for guard duty. I'll pair up with Mayumi. The boys will be together, which leaves the pointy-eared duo a pair. Two shifts per night, two nights on, one night off. Mayumi and I will take tonight's first shift, while the elves get the second. You boys can sleep tonight but take first turn tomorrow. Any questions?"

"Why this pattern?" asked Rei.

"Several reasons," answered Asuka truthfully. "First off, I have no intentions of teaming up again with either of those perverted idiots, and putting them together offers less to distract them when it's their turn. Secondly, I have absolutely no intention of teaming up with you, Water Chosen." Several people were giving Asuka worried looks at this point, but she continued on nonetheless. "Third, you've made it obvious how you feel about the half-elf, so I doubt you'd feel comfortable sleeping while she's awake. Forth and finally, I'm the only one without a Holy Armor in our little triumvirate. If we get ambushed, I may need the mystical back up of a priestess to compensate. I don't like to admit it, but I don't think I could beat a Kagenoshi by myself yet."

"An interesting and surprisingly accurate analysis," said Rei after a moment pondering the princess' words, apparently unphased by Asuka's opinion of her. "Very well." With that, the high elf walked away to find her own spot to sleep. Though, within viewing range of their half-elf captive.

"I'm sorry about all this," said Shinji, again surprising Myssa. Not by his words, but rather by the fact that he really seemed to mean it.

"You're a puzzling person, Shinji," said Myssa, meaning it. For truthfully, she had a hard time understanding just what sort of person the Wind Chosen was.

x o x

Myssa carefully observed his style as Shinji found himself facing off with two shisshars. He appeared slow on the uptake, the humanoid beasts' speed and agility catching him by surprise. Had his armor not been of obviously good make, their claws would have torn his chest open and spilled his blood. Still, he recovered swiftly, and they landed no more blows upon him as his two blades flashed out in a complex pattern and eventually laid both lizards open and dead.

The two other Chosen possessed skills obviously superior to that of the Wind Chosen. Now having the opportunity to observe the high elf's combat without risk of dying herself, Myssa wasn't surprised to see the other's style approached perfection. She gracefully avoided the shisshar's attacks, while retaliating with cold and deadly precision. It was as if the elf had already walked through the entire fight once already, and now merely was awaiting her opponents to fill their roles. Every move was carefully calculated: no step, no breath, no strike was wasted. Clearly, she was on par with Neriak's best. Even Lady Armisael or Bardiel wouldn't find this one easy prey.

Although Myssa was sure that eventually the elf would fall before the best the dark clans had to offer.

While the Fire Chosen lacked the inhuman grace of her elven companion, she compensated with unbridled passion and enthusiasm. She moved with an exquisite blend of agility, strength and conviction from target to target. A mixture of furious swordplay and devastating fire spells brought her opponents low, the red warrior almost recklessly deadly. Myssa thought that they might be near equals with the blade, but the other's fire magic was obviously a major advantage that would have to be neutralized.

The half-elf tensed as she noticed that one of the shisshar had flanked the fighters' formation and was charging the wagon. While not the most intelligent of creatures, even shisshar could appreciate an easy kill.

Or so they thought.

"Go away!" Myssa heard the priestess squeak, as she wildly swung her mace, eyes closed in fright. While the mace missed the lizard man, Myssa's foot didn't and the shisshar collapsed on the wagon, clutching itself. The commotion attracted the attention of the bard, who seized the opportunity to plant a throwing dagger in the beast's hide before returning to loading his crossbow. Despite it all, Myssa couldn't help but chuckle as the priestess opened her eyes and stared at the dead lizard and her mace in wonder.

In the end, the shisshar were easily routed, despite their superior numbers.

Myssa would have been disappointed hadn't it been the case.

x o x

The fire crackled warmly, but Myssa felt chilled with the cold gaze of the high elf upon her. The damn bitch never seemed to blink. The humans moved around the fire, talking quietly and preparing the campsite for the night. While no one was ignoring her, at least the humans were better at concealing their suspicion.

She could feel the night heavy with unease. The others were picking up on the elf's focus and it was making them tense.

"So, Water Chosen... bet you've never been this close to a dark elf."

Well... all but the redheaded one. She seemed to be getting off on the whole coiled anger thing.

"Not a live one."

"Lady Rei!" the priestess appeared scandalized. "What a horrible thing to say! Lady Myssa has done nothing to deserve such treatment!"

Myssa tossed a stick onto the fire, keeping her gaze on the high elf. "I'm no lady," she said, the bitterness in her voice not entirely feigned. While her most loyal supporters did call her that, there were only a handful of them. They couldn't drown out the scorn she received from the higher casts of Neriak, those who enjoyed reminding her of her true status whenever Lady Armisael wasn't around. "I'm just a miserable half-breed."

"That doesn't mean anything!" the priestess seemed affronted. "You have life, a precious gift from the Goddess! How you were brought into this world is not something for anyone to judge." She tried to look sternly at the high elf, but shivered upon seeing the hard glare from the warrior and looked away.

"The dark elves are an abomination, a corruption. One puts down a rabid animal, so to should it be with those that are equally as dangerous."

"Rei," Shinji replied, looking slightly surprised at the other's words. "I can understand that they're aggressive and they attack us, but surely there's some kind of common ground we can reach."

"Do you really think that, human?" Myssa asked, mildly curious about the human's view of things. It would make no difference; he was going to die, anyway.

Shinji appeared to think on the subject as he chewed some of his rations. "Well... I admit I don't know much about the dark elves, but you've got dark elf blood, yet lived with humans."

"Pirates aren't exactly upstanding members of the community," Kensuke grinned. "Sure, some of the songs make them seem romantic, but truth is usually something more unpleasant."

"But still," Mayumi interjected, "she learned to live with humans. Surely that means the dark elves are not all bad." She looked at Myssa with a hopeful expression. The half-elf snorted.

"They are that bad. Everything you've heard about them is true. Including some things that would never have made it into songs because there would be no survivors."

"Then why should we keep you around?" the Fire Chosen asked, sounding almost bored with the whole thing. Myssa noted however, that her hand was never far from the hilt of her sword.

"Because who else knows about how the dark clans think? High elf over there--" The way Rei managed to glower at the way Myssa said 'elf' was a small victory in itself. "--is only familiar with us from the words of her people and the end of her sword. You've got to understand 'why' the dark clans think as they do. We're hard, and hard for a reason. We've got no other way to live, but live we will."

Shinji's brow furrowed and he looked at her. "But you decided not to live that way."

I have to be careful, Myssa thought to herself. The high elf was watching for any signs of a lie. She would have to tell the truth, or at least, something very, very close to it. "I'm a half-elf. Half-breeds are not really accepted. Our blood is too impure. Sometimes..." There was no reason to fake the note of anguish that entered her voice. "Imagine betrayal. Betrayed by your own blood. Surrounded by people desperate to survive, people who see your differences as weaknesses that could endanger them, or a thing to exploit. You're expected to give, but have no expectation to get back anything in return. You're money to be spent in making the clan better, and while no one likes to waste money, when all is said and done, you're a thing, not a part of what it is you're expected to help build."

There was silence from the group as the fire crackled in the night. Finally Shinji spoke up. "If... if it's so bad. Why-"

"Where would I go, human?" Myssa barked out, her eyes finally leaving Rei's and looking around the group. "Where is a half-breed accepted? I've got a foot in both worlds, but no one will trust someone who appears to favor the other camp. To my clan, I'm too human. To the humans, I'm too dark. To the high elves... I'm corrupted. Where can I really go?"

Looking around the group, she felt something. Something she'd never felt among the other half-breeds, even among Lady Armisael. She felt could tell these people things. Why?

And then she knew. Telling them meant nothing. They would die. Death awaited each and every one of them. Dead men tell no tales. It was, kind of relaxing in a strange way.

"My mother was dark elf," began Myssa. "A very talented enchanter and illusionist. Extremely skilled, she was also a companion of the leading family of her clan. She was entrusted with a mission to the south, beyond the Wastes as a scout and spy in the human lands."

The smug 'I knew it' look on Rei's face was doing an excellent job of freaking her friends out. Myssa plowed on.

"However, for some reason she made an extremely stupid choice. During her mission, she grew infatuated with a human, some guard or knight or some such in the city she had taken residence in. I guess her coupling with the human isn't really all that surprising. Alone, cut off from kin, feelings something take over. And elves of pure blood are getting harder and harder to find. I guess even the purest occasionally wonder what it's like to copulate with humans, huh?" Myssa's eyes fixed on Rei. The elf didn't flinch under that stare, though a slight reddening of her cheeks betrayed a certain embarrassment. "It may have been that she grew to love him. I can't imagine a reason why she would have stayed with him otherwise.

"But she was an idiot. Why she decided to stay when she had conceived I don't know, but I'm sure you can guess what happened when what everyone thought was a nice human female gave birth to a dark skinned infant with pointy ears."

The grave and uneasy silence was good enough an answer.

"My mother had no choice but to run away. Even my father tried to kill us."

"Dear Lilith... That's horrible!"

"Is it?" asked a bitter Myssa. "That's not exactly what your elf friend was saying."

Elf and half-elf stared at each other again.

"So, what happened next?" asked Kensuke.

"My mother didn't have much choice," answered Myssa, breaking eye contact with Rei. "Despite being weak from childbirth and the injuries the humans inflicted, she managed to return to her home, the dark elf capital, Neriak, where she ultimately died."

"Oh no!" exclaimed the priestess horrified. "Then, you..."

"I never had a family," Myssa replied, carefully skirting the truth. Before she died, her mother had asked her old companion, Lady Armisael, to look after the infant. "I was raised with the other half-elf children." Taken out to serve and learn from Lady Armisael. "Impure half-breed, brought into the world for the greater good of the dark elf clan." Greater good by returning the loyalty and trust of Lady Armisael.

"If you have never met your mother, than how do you know what happened to her?" asked an obviously skeptical Water Chosen.

"I've heard the story often enough," Myssa replied. "To the clan, I am living proof that peace is impossible between our peoples. Besides... many liked to remind me that I'm the bastard daughter of a traitor." Another truth, for while Lady Armisael did not tolerate such things, many of the other pure blooded dark elves spoke as such.

"So... you lived with the dark elves?"

"Until I began to mature," Myssa continued. Careful... this had to be delicately done... "Soon after I became a woman-" both guys shifted uncomfortably while the human girls unknowingly nodded in understanding -- "there was an... incident." Careful... the incident was true, his corpse long cold, now spin it off into falsehoods... "Staying would have been dangerous. I left for the Zo Han clan thereafter." On a trade mission at Lady Armisael's orders, but it fit... "Since I was an outcast, I found work there, but... I was still an outcast. Where once I had been a human among elves, now I was an elf among humans. It was never really home."

"An entertaining story," said Rei. "Though even less credible than the tales of a certain bard."

"Hey!"

"I seek no pity from you, elf. They asked, I answered. I couldn't care less if you believe me or not."

She could tell though that her story seemed to have struck a cord with the Wind Chosen and the raven-haired priestess. But why didn't this please her?

x o x

It had taken four more days, but finally, with Myssa's guidance, the group approached their objective. Their guide had proven her worth, as her skills and suggestions had allowed them to avoid several potential battles, including at least one dark elf patrol. Shinji just wished Rei wasn't so belligerent towards the new member of the group. So far the elf's suspicions had been totally unfounded: the half-elf had been nothing but cooperative.

"Here it is," said Myssa, pointing to the profile of a mountain on the horizon. "Mount Asama."

Expectantly, the other members of the group looked at Asuka. The Germanian princess nodded.

"This is the mountain I've seen in my dreams," she confirmed. "No doubt about it. I've never been here, yet... this place is familiar."

"So, what now?" asked Kensuke. "I mean, after we reach that mountain."

"I'm not sure," admitted Asuka. "The visions never..."

The Fire Chosen couldn't complete her comment as she suddenly groaned in pain, clutching her forehead and falling from her horse.

"Asuka!"

Shinji and Mayumi rushed to her aid, but Asuka held out an arm to stop them. After a few moments she groggily got back to her feet.

"I'm fine, I..." The princess paused for an instant to get her bearings. "I just had a vision. There's an entrance, at the base of the mountain... it leads to a series of galleries..."

Shinji and Mayumi exchanged worried glances as Asuka got back on her mount, mumbling to herself about underground galleries and paths to follow. Surprisingly enough, the one that voiced their thoughts was Rei.

"I am worried. The Enemy may be manipulating her mind. This could be a trap."

"Oh no! What will we do?" asked Mayumi.

Shinji thought for a few moments. "There's no proof that this is the work of the Enemy. Asuka's been having dreams of this place even before she came here. I doubt that the Enemy's influence can stretch that far beyond Japan." Shinji was guessing, but it was a suggestion that Rei didn't contradict. "Let's assume for now that this new vision came from the Fire Holy Armor. But... everybody keep alert."

"This is acceptable."

"What are you waiting for?" barked a visibly excited Asuka. "Come on, hurry up! It's close now!"

The trio nodded to themselves, and remounted their horses. Shinji tightened his fists around the bridle as he resolved himself. If they were heading into a trap, he would have to find a way to protect everyone.

x o x

Following Asuka's lead, the group made good progress reaching Mount Asama and discovered what appeared to be the entrance to a large cavern which supposedly lead to an array of underground passageways, if what Asuka was saying was correct. For Shinji, who had lived all of his life on more or less flat ground, the ancient mountain was huge and imposing. He was very glad that they wouldn't have to climb to the top. The relief was short lived as they finally reached the opening.

"This could be a problem," Kensuke said, proving that he, too, could state the blindingly obvious.

Against all odds, it appeared that finding the entrance to the mountain's bowels would turn out to be the easy part of their journey. For in front of the entrance stood three reddish humanoid creatures. While they stood no higher than a ten year-old child, their savage demeanor immediately labeled them as dangerous. And they were not stragglers; their well cared for weapons and alert posture made them out to be sentries.

"Goblins?" Asuka almost shouted, before everyone encouraged her with various signs to tone her voice down. "What in the Abyss are goblins doing here?"

"Fire goblins," pointed out Kensuke, earning himself yet another glare from Asuka.

"Who cares what sort of goblins they are?!"

"It does explain what they are doing here," explained Kensuke. "Fire goblins generally live in hot areas. If they are here, then it means that Mount Asama is still active, even if it looks dormant. Which means..." he trailed off for obvious dramatic emphasis.

"We're at the right place," finished Shinji, guessing what Kensuke meant. It made logical, if unwelcome, sense that the Fire Armor would seek refuge in an active volcano.

"Of course!" snorted Asuka. "I didn't need some stinking goblins to tell me that!"

"That matter aside," said Rei, getting everyone's attention, "these are obviously sentries. Which means they are part of a greater group. And one with at least a minimum of training and discipline."

"That's correct," Myssa said, who had been silent in the discussion thus far. "Mount Asama is of no interest to anyone, save fire goblins. No one knows, nor cares, when they settled here, but they've been pretty successful in controlling and raiding this area. Assuming they've managed to get enough food over the years, they're probably a rather large and well led group."

"You knew this and didn't tell us?" half-asked, half-accused Asuka.

"Did you ask?" the half-elf asked as she stared back smugly at the angry Germanian princess, before the latter brushed off the issue with a shrug.

"We'll just have to wipe them out," concluded the Fire Chosen.

"What?! You can't do that!"

Everyone turned toward Mayumi with various degrees of disbelief. The priestess looked horrified at Asuka's suggestion.

"Give me one good reason not to," gravely spoke the redhead.

"They are living creatures!" said Mayumi with determination, facing Asuka with a conviction one would have rarely expected from the normally quiet girl. "You can't just slaughter them all because it's more convenient!"

"They're just vermin. Watch me," was Asuka's answer as she pulled out her sword. A hand stopped her before she could act on her words. "What?" she barked, as she pushed away the pale hand that had grabbed her shoulder. "Don't tell me you share Little Miss Peace-and-Harmony's views, elf?"

"I do not," said Rei, which obviously chagrined Mayumi. "Goblins are only a result of Adam's perversion of nature. However, I believe that a much more subtle approach is warranted here. We do not know how many brethren those goblins actually have... and as you yourself previously mentioned, it is far preferable to avoid needless battle."

"Damn it! I knew those words would come back to haunt me... So, what do you have in mind, elf?"

"We discretely do away with the sentries, then we surreptitiously make our way into the mountain."

Asuka pondered Rei's words for a moment.

"In other words, we sneak in. I don't like it, but I guess that works just as well."

"So, what do we do with the sentries?" asked Shinji, hands ready to draw his swords.

Shinji felt a gentle squeeze of his shoulder and turned to face Rei's steady gaze. Guessing what the elf's silent message, his hands left his swords and he let himself relax.

"We will have to act swiftly," began the Water Chosen. "And," her eyes darted over to Asuka, "silently."

Shinji could see that Asuka was biting back the vicious retort she likely wanted to give Rei, in order not to prove the elf right.

"How good are you with that crossbow?"

The question, addressed to Kensuke, surprised the group, considering that it had come from their 'guide.'

Kensuke raised himself for another look at the sentries. "Good enough to hit my target from here," he answered.

"It'll have to do," Myssa said with a strange smile. "Give us a fifty count, then target the middle one. Your shot will be the signal." The dark skinned woman turned to her paler counterpart. "You up for it, elf?" With that, Myssa moved off to the left. After only a few paces, the dark of her clothing blended into the background and she seemed to fade from view.

Rei headed right, but not fast enough for Shinji to miss her mutter something that he guessed was some form of elvish swearing. This only worried him, considering how cold and collected she usually was. Her temper seemed much more delicate whenever Myssa was involved.

"Well, what do you know... the elf actually *has* an emotion." Asuka grinned. "I'm starting to like this half-elf."

Kensuke found himself blinking for a moment as the elvish duo disappeared, but wasted no more time in taking out his crossbow and arming it. Carefully, he aimed towards the desired target, lifting the bow slightly to account for distance. His music skills allowed him to keep perfect time in his head, counting down the last of the seconds. At the count of fifty, he held his breath and gently squeezed the trigger.

The crossbow bolt raced through the air and embedded itself in the goblin's head, killing it on the spot. Actually, Kensuke had been aiming for its chest, but decided to keep that bit of information to himself.

The two other sentries had no time to react to their partner's fall, for suddenly the two elves appeared out of thin air. With a swift thrust of her rapier, Rei sent her blade in through the goblin's ear and into the brain, killing it with cold efficiency. For her part, Myssa had moved behind her own designated adversary and clamped one hand over the thing's mouth while the other drew her dagger across its throat. The goblin began to squirm as the body emptied itself of its life essence, Myssa driving the body into the ground so as to not make a sound as it thrashed.

All of this within a single second.

The next second, the two elves were facing one another, weapons not quite raised, but ready to be put to use at any sudden move from the other.

"Get your gear and let's go," said Asuka as she went to her tied mount to retrieve a bundle from one of her bags, as well as a large pouch. "We might want to join them before they kill each other."

Sadly, Shinji had to agree. "You're right," he sighed.

"Of course, I'm right," said Asuka, true to herself. "But I have to admit, that half-dark elf is better than I thought."

Shinji gave Asuka a puzzled look. It wasn't the princess' habit to praise someone. Maybe she was warming up to Myssa, after all?

The tension had not lessened between the two elves by the time the others joined them. If anything, Asuka just seemed amused by that fact.

"Quit it, you two," she chided them. "We're close now, so you can kill each other later for all I care, but I'd rather have you alive for now."

Myssa looked at Asuka with a raised eyebrow. "You expect me to follow you in."

"Originally, I intended to leave the elf and bard boy here to watch over you while Shinji, Mayumi and I investigated this place," Asuka answered. "Unfortunately, the presence of the goblins changes things. So I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to come along." The seriousness of Asuka's tone meant that it was by no means a request.

"I thought I would be free once I led you to Mount Asama."

"You're the one who neglected to mention the presence of goblins."

"Fair enough," admitted Myssa. "But I want your word of honor that I'll be free to go once we come out of those tunnels."

The princess shrugged. "Sure, you have my word. Once we're done here, you can be free to run off to your pirate gang, to the dark elves or wherever you want to." That said, Asuka threw the tight slim cloth bundle she had been holding to Myssa. The half-elf caught it and a look of recognition flashed on her face as she did. Opening it, she found her thin long sword inside.

"As you just aptly demonstrated, you could have broken free and turned against us at any time on this little trip. So I figured that if we end up having to fight off an entire goblin tribe, I'd rather have you armed than to have to save your ass."

"You might regret it," said the half-elf with a defiant grin.

"I doubt I will," replied a confident Asuka. The princess then turned her attention to her companions. "Now that that's settled, let's go!"

x o x

As they progressed deeper, Shinji found himself surprised at the fact there was light in the maze of caverns. Occasionally there were lit torches in wall brackets, but also there was a faint glow from some kind of moss that grew on the walls. It cast a very strange, weak greenish illumination to the whole place.

"So much for the goblins..." muttered Asuka after a good half an hour. Near the entrance they had heard goblin voices and seen signs of habitation, but taking the tunnels without torches had left the voices and rubbish behind. As they progressed, it became clear that the mountain was hiding a labyrinth of tunnels and corridors. Guided by Asuka, the group progressed further and further onwards, seeming to sink into the bowels of the earth as tunnels and side passageways opened up around them and were left behind. Still they progressed, and after another half hour, one certain fact was on everyone's mind.

"You are lost," finally said Rei, matter-of-factly.

Asuka turned to give the elf a hard stare.

"I'm NOT lost! I just need to reorient myself! It's not my fault that I can't properly see where I'm going!"

And with a grunt of frustration, the princess ignited her sword. The feeble, pale green illumination of the corridor was replaced by a strong yellow light.

"Don't!" barked Myssa, shielding her eyes as the sudden flare hurt her sensitive elvish sight. Her ears however, clearly heard a sudden cry taken up from in front of them. Even those without her senses heard the sound of dozens of footsteps converging towards them, as if triggered by the flames' sudden appearance.

Shinji reacted instinctively. His wind crest came to life as he erected a wind barrier right in front of the group, against which impacted various sort of projectiles. His concentration was broken, however, as something hard hit him on the back of his head.

"From behind too!" shouted Kensuke. The warning was wasted, however, as Rei was already in motion, blocking other incoming projectiles as she faced the closing goblins.

"They were probably planning on ambushing us up ahead," Myssa noted as she hugged the wall to present the smallest target possible. "In a sense, we're lucky that the Fire Chosen is so reckless. The goblins panicked and charged when she lightened her blade. Had we fallen in their trap, we might have been in trouble, but here, this narrow passageway will be to our advantage."

"Exactly!" said Asuka, obviously deciding to interpret Myssa's words as praise. "Because this way, they're all lined up!" With a mighty thrust, she pushed her sword forward. "BURN!"

Asuka's attack was more of a raw release of fiery flames than a focused spell. However, in this specific context, it did a splendid job. With no choice but to follow the passage's walls, the mighty column of fire flew towards the goblins. There was no possible escape for the red skinned creatures, as the flames engulfed them in a savage display of destructive power.

While many goblins fell with that attack, many, many more followed, not giving a second thought about charging over the still smoking remains of their fallen brethren. Still dizzy from the hit he had taken, Shinji barely defected a sudden attack, taking a spear across the cheek rather than it burying itself between his eyes. He grunted as another goblin hit him hard on the chest, his armor protecting him but the blow pushing him down on his butt. His attackers might have seized the opportunity if a red blade hadn't sliced them in half.

"Get a grip, Wind Chosen!"

Behind them, things weren't any better. The two elves were, very reluctantly, working side-by-side, in containing the ever more pressing goblin attack. More and more goblins filled the ranks as the ones before them fell to elvish blade. Slowly, the shear numbers were forcing the two non-human fighters to give ground. And while they were dying, the goblins were managing to wear the defenders down. Myssa winced as one of them got a bit of her leg with a sword, and one that succeeded in ducking under Rei's too busy lunge was dispatched only due to Kensuke's timely crossbow bolt.

Nervous and trembling with energy, Mayumi clutched at her mace, praying very hard. Glancing around, she saw Shinji fall on his butt. With a bit of a squeak, she rushed over to stand behind him as he lurched back to his feet. With a quick prayer, she reached out and tried to touch him, despite his weaving and dodging the goblins in front of him. Eventually, her hand slipped against his neck and she felt the healing energies flow into his body. Instantly, she saw that his movement became more flowing, less pained. She backed up as he lunged forward to bury one of his blades in a goblin's head. Turning, she hurried over to where Kensuke and the elves were fighting.

"They'll wear us down before we manage to get rid of all of them," said Myssa, to which Rei agreed with a nod.

"I will do something about this. Try to hold them off a while longer."

Rei stepped back from the line, and as the elf gathered the energies for a spell, her elemental crest began to shine.

On the other side of the battle, things were just as bad, with one exception. Instead of getting tired, Asuka was rather getting angry.

"Okay, I've had ENOUGH of you louts! EXPLOSIVE WINGS!"

With a short hook of her sword, she let loose an arc of fire into the corridor before her. The flames from that spell incinerated the horde of goblins there, the heat from it so powerful that even Shinji needed to bring forth a rush of wind to keep the heat from his face.

"Get down, you guys! I'm going to fry these pests once and for all!"

Kensuke, having seen the Fire Chosen on the beach grabbed Mayumi and threw them both to the floor. Having seen the same display, Myssa also wasted no time in grabbing rock. Just after Asuka launched her fireball, Rei also let her spell go. Fire and water magic suddenly collided a short distance down the hall. Rather than cancelling each other out, the two elements seemed to have a disagreement and violently exploded with a force that shook the mountain.

"What the fu-" was all Asuka could say as the ground shifted then suddenly gave way under her. Out of reflex she grabbed for the nearest handhold, but it was loose and offered no support. As it fell with her, what she was clutching let loose a remarkably girlish-sounding scream.

x o x

Shinji hurt. Somehow, he had fallen over something hard. He'd be lucky if he hadn't broken anything. Weird, whatever he had fallen on seeming to be hurting him. Wait, not just hurting him, but hitting him as well.

"GET OFF ME!"

Shinji blinked, then realized he was pinning the Fire Chosen to the floor in a somewhat questionable manner. Forgetting all notion of pain, or rather, not wanting to be worse off than he was already, Shinji ricocheted to his feet.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Shinji apologized, earning himself a nasty glare from the princess. Only when he looked around for the others did he realize the two of them were alone.

"Where are we?" he mused aloud, as the Fire Chosen ignited her sword and the light revealed a large, underground cavern.

"Looks like we fell from up there," answered the Fire Chosen, as she pointed out a fissure far above them. "Your powers must have cushioned our fall somewhat. Can you get us back up there, Wind Chosen?"

Shinji considered for a moment. "I don't think so. That's quite a distance and I can't guarantee my powers would hold out that long." He looked at the walls. "And I don't think we can climb all this in armor."

"We won't have to," Asuka said, surprising Shinji. "There's a passageway over here," she pointed out, lighting it with her blade.

"But what about the others?"

The princess gave him a look that seemed to speak volumes of how pertinent she seemed to consider the question at the moment.

"Come on, let's not waste time here."

"Yes, your Highness," Shinji bitterly answered. While intellectually he knew they couldn't get back up, it still felt as if they were abandoning the others. Shinji found himself gulping as the princess glared angrily at him, but then he blinked as her expression softened a little.

"Look, I understand that you're worried about your friends, but there's nothing we can do for them right now. Besides, they got the elf, so they'll probably be fine." Shinji's surprise must have been obvious on his face, as the princess scowled at him. "What? Look, I may not like that cold-hearted-"

The redhead couldn't continue as suddenly she clutched her head in soundless pain and fell to her knees.

"Your Highness!"

Shinji rushed to help her, but the Fire Chosen brushed his had away, panting and trembling, but no longer seeming to be in any pain.

"I... I'm fine. I just had another flash. We're close now... very close..."

She struggled a moment to get up, while Shinji watched, wondering if he should try to help her or not. It seemed that she was right however, as she was able to get back on her feet without problem.

"Let's go," she said, then looked at Shinji once more. "And another thing... While we're on the road... you can call me Asuka."

Shinji blinked at those words, then hurried to follow the Germanian woman.

x o x

After a short, frantic search, the remaining companions realized that Shinji and Asuka were out of immediate contact, or at worst, dead. While the cave-in had killed many of the goblins, there appeared to be a legion of the creatures still down here and the group opted for a strategic withdrawal down a side tunnel.

But after a few minutes of blindly fleeing within the darkened network of underground caverns, they apparently lost their pursuers. In fact... They couldn't hear them at all anymore.

That fact worried Myssa. This place was the goblin's home territory, after all. They had used their knowledge of the caverns to encircle the group once before. Perhaps they were setting another trap for the group? Creatures were very stubborn in defense of their warren, and goblins would be no different. Something was going to happen.

The high elf stopped so abruptly, it was as if she had jogged into an invisible wall. Myssa sidestepped before she walked into the other's back and looked for what had stopped the elf. The frigid pure blood had obviously sensed something, so Myssa worked her senses into the gloom, searching... there! A soft sound! Not the loud clunk of goblin footfalls, it was...

Squishy...?

More experienced with underground echoes than the high elf, Myssa was the first to realize that whatever it was, it was in the same cavern they had ventured into. She froze as movement in the pale green light caught her eye and she saw what it was that kept this region devoid of goblinoid activity. Her blood ran cold, but her heart began to pound noisily in her chest.

A tentacle terror!

She had heard tales of such creatures. It was said that they used the females they captured to reproduce their species. And if the stories were to be believed, they were very... thorough... in their attempts. As for the males they came across... well, apparently tentacle terrors were none too bright and could not tell men from women until *after* they'd tried to procreate.

No wonder the goblins stayed away from this part of the underground caves.

A seasoned warrior, Myssa forced the fear that blossomed in her back to the recesses of her soul. It didn't seem to be aware of them yet. If they could just ease their way out before it detected them... Fighting hordes of goblins suddenly seemed a very attractive prospect.

Unfortunately, Mayumi had also heard stories about such abominations. While Myssa's knowledge was the dry information needed for combat, Mayumi's sisters in the clerical order had expounded upon their tales with quite... vivid... detail.

While it sounded like a mouse choking on a huge piece of cheese, Mayumi's squeak of terror was still loud enough to draw the creature's attention.

x o x

They were getting closer. She could feel it. With each step she took, she could sense more and more clearly the almost irresistible tug from the Fire Armor. It was calling to her, beckoning her... she was like a moth drawn to flame. Except that she wouldn't burn herself. She still had enough control to see to that. At least, that's what the Germanian princess tired to convince herself of.

Still dragging the Wind Chosen behind her, who at least had stopped complaining and was now doing his best to keep up, Asuka ran through the maze of underground tunnels, letting her instincts influence her choices. It was close now, very close...

She suddenly stopped as they emerged from a tunnel into a chamber of gigantic proportions. It was so vast that it simply defied imagination. From what she could see they were standing on a small jut of stone that timidly poked out from the wall. Looking up, Asuka could barely see the roof of the huge chamber, lost it was in the strange play of red light shadows that danced on the rocks far above them. Only as she approached to the very precipice itself did she become aware of the waves of heat that rose up to meet her and the way the moisture in the air seemed to be stolen from her very lungs did Asuka realize where they really were.

"Dear Lilith..."

Running towards the very edge of the rock, Asuka suddenly stopped, eyes wide, at the sight below her. The chamber fell away from their level, several hundred feet passing by before it reached the floor... a carpet of lazily flowing black rock and red, hellish magma.

They had reached the very heart of the ancient volcano.

Asuka couldn't help but stare at the magma, almost entranced. She could feel its raw heat and destructive power, such as she had never felt before. It was magnificent. It was then that she felt it again, more powerful than ever. The tug, the urge to reach the Fire Armor, right from within this sea of liquid rock, metal and heat in unison. In a moment of weakness she coiled herself to spring into the air above the liquid fire, but Shinji suddenly pulled on her hand and yanked her back from the precipice.

"You idiot! Let me go!" screamed the princess as she squirmed to break away from the Wind Chosen's surprisingly strong hold on her.

"You were about to jump in that!" replied Shinji, obviously on the verge of panic.

"But the Fire Armor is in there!"

Her companion looked surprised but didn't release his grip on her.

"It is? Are you certain?"

"What are you, stupid? Of course I'm..."

She couldn't finish berating the Wind Chosen as suddenly he was frantically grabbing her and pulling them both back. Before she could even register it there was a titanic explosion that almost threw them back into the tunnel they had recently come in from and reduced most of the ledge to rubble. The two of them landed hard on the stone floor. Asuka was unhurt however, mostly because Shinji made a rather effective, if not necessarily happy, cushion.

"What the...?"

Asuka's words died in her mouth as she saw an enormous form floating over the lava. It was huge, at least as tall as the Holy Armors the others had summoned, but seemed bigger and bulkier around the shoulders. It had a vaguely humanoid shape, its form encased into rough looking black armor that appeared to be made of darkest stone. It's face had no real features, except for two purple eyes that burned with such malevolent power that for a moment, even the heat of the volcano was chased away from Asuka's core.

"Damn! That's the Kagenoshi from last time!" Shinji shouted as he tried to extract himself from under the Germanian girl.

"What?! But it's not the same thing at all!!!"

Suddenly, its eyes seemed to glow and Asuka could feel the build-up of dark energy.

"Oh shit!" she heard Shinji swear under her. "Fuujin, come forth!"

What followed next was an explosion of green and purple lights that almost blinded her. After quickly blinking a few tears of pain away, Asuka realized that the Wind Armor was now standing before her, also hovering over the magma just in front of the broken ledge, its wind blades crossed before its chest as if it had used them to block the Kagenoshi's energy attack.

"I'll keep this thing busy," said a voice that echoed strangely. One tone was what she recognized as Shinji's, but the other was... different. It sounded deeper, more powerful. And infinitely older. "Find the Fire Armor!"

"Right!"

And then she felt it one more time. More pressing, more powerful. Urgent, almost frantic. Without giving it any thought, Asuka threw herself into the open air of the hellish abyss.

x o x

"Tentacles! Why does it *always* have to be tentacles?!" screamed Myssa as she frantically hacked away at two tentacles that were trying to invade her personal space. Her thin sword had been augmented with a dagger she had 'borrowed' from Kensuke.

To her pleased amazement, Myssa had found that tentacle terrors were surprisingly easy to kill. While tenacious and single-minded in their attacks, tentacle terrors weren't exactly the greatest force to be reckoned with. If you could slash all its tentacles away before it could regrow new ones and spear it through its central body mass, they were relatively simple to kill. Myssa's current plight, which was being shared with her companions of misfortune, was that she had been wrong in her original suppositions. Apparently, the goblins hadn't been as careful as she had thought about avoiding this part of their underground lair, for the tentacle terror hadn't been alone. It had relatives. Many of them. Each just as equally repulsive as the first they had encountered.

Around her, her companions were fighting with a kind of fervor not usually seen in even the most desperate of battles. Kensuke was displaying remarkable skill and devotion to his task. Unquestionably there was something about pure survival instinct, but male pride was obviously involved as well. It seemed the bard had not really appreciated having tentacles forcing their way into the confines of his trousers and probing around for some orifice to invade.

While fighting with the same kind of energy, the high elf had kept her composure and had moved to take on this new threat in stride and deal with it accordingly. Severing the invading appendages with methodical and surgical precision, she darted forward again and again to lance her rapier through the creatures, striking for vital organs. Her attacks were timely, exact and devastating to the terrors.

Although, had Myssa any time to observe the other, she would have been been quite pleased to see that Rei did have a rather nervous twitch in one eye.

The one who suffered the most, however, was Mayumi. Either the tentacle terrors were intelligent enough to focus on the weaker member of the party, or some dark impulse drove them to defile the purity of the holy sister... or they just went after anything in a skirt. In any case, Mayumi found herself the main target for the abominations. Her skirt had been completely ripped off, as had her girdle. Only her inner trousers and blouse remained to protect her modesty and provide even minimal impediment to the lunging tentacles. It was perhaps fortunate that the priestess did not have a more pronounced cleavage, or the blouse would probably already be gone. Myssa herself had already experienced the unpleasant sensation of a phallus-shaped slimly tentacle trying to push its way between her breasts and into her tunic.

If anyone had had the opportunity to notice, they would have seen a suspicious looking trail of slime down the front of Rei's tunic as well.

On the whole however, everyone was a bit too busy to be looking around. Mayumi especially was shrieking violently, praying fervently, and wildly swinging her mace. All at the same time. While lacking in combat skill, she more than made up for it with the zeal she put into her wide-eyed efforts. A mace was not the preferred weapon to sever tentacles, but many slimy appendages had been bludgeoned open when caught between mace and rock wall.

Fortunately for Mayumi, the others had moved to protect her once it became obvious the tentacles were after her most of all. They formed a wedge with the priestess behind them, trying to force most of the attacks to pass them. It was less successful than it should have been, as the tentacles could attack from all directions.

Myssa gasped suddenly, as her face was drenched with blood -- she fervently hoped it was blood -- due to the Water Chosen severing a tentacle that had been shooting straight towards the half-elf's tunic.

"Focus," the soft cold voice of the elf informed her.

Myssa gritted her teeth and spat out some blood, rather than the colorful dark elvish she wanted to reply with. Either way, there were plenty of opportunities to vent her frustrations on as she moved to sever another tentacle that had been attempting to grasp Mayumi's boot. She stabbed a different one with her dagger, listening to the creature cry out in pain. At least it should have been pain. Wounded terrors made the oddest noises. It sure sounded as if they... liked it... Ewww...

"How many of these things are there?" demanded Kensuke, as he stabbed the central mass of one of the things that had made the mistake of getting too close. He didn't have the opportunity of further complaints, a tentacle from the dying beast suddenly shooting out and grabbing Mayumi around the waist. With a firm pull the priestess collided with Kensuke, sending him to the ground. Mayumi crashed down as well, another tentacle wrapping itself around her ankle and inexorably pulling her towards the mass of remaining terrors. What followed from the priestess was another shriek and a mad scramble of nails and teeth.

"Shit!" Myssa swore, but before she could take action Rei had already moved. Leaping away from the line of battle, the elf gave herself a moment of needed peace. Bright blue light illuminated the underground cavern as the medal the Water Chosen wore on her collar shone brightly for an instant. A ribbon of water shot forth from her open palm and lashed out at the tentacle terrors like a darting viper, but severing them like a blade of unequaled sharpness. The badly wounded creatures released Mayumi, who bounced to her feet and shot away from them, still shrieking. Another wave of blue light filled the cavern, and a wall of crushing cold passed over the remaining tentacle terrors, freezing them and shattering their bodies. The attack had taken the pressure off of Myssa enough that she could see the elf crumple against the wall, an expression of pain flaring across her features.

She had no time to worry about this strange event, as she realized that the bard was in a particularly unpleasant plight. The group of terrors closest to the party had avoided the killing frost, and were now focused on their one captive. Kensuke lay face first on the stone floor, his hand bound by two tentacles while others were busy probing him. Eyes wide with fright, the bard then did the stupidest thing he could have done.

He opened his mouth.

"Help! Get them off!! Get them-!!" The bard's screams were interrupted as a tentacle rammed itself down his throat. Although enemy to her clan, Myssa mentally winced as the bard's body spasmed as if hit by lightning and his eyes grew even larger. Without even thinking, Myssa lunged forward, bringing her sword around in a vicious arc. The adamantite blade cut through the phallus-thing pushing its way into the other's throat, and with a back slash, she freed the bard from his bindings. Hastily, Kensuke's hands came up and began pulling the thing out of his mouth as he flipped over and scampered away from the remaining creatures. For a few more moments, the half-elf struck and dodged and struck again. It was only after she realized the thing she had struck twice hadn't moved did she pause. Chest heaving, she looked around and saw that it appeared the tentacles terrors were no more.

The elf was now back on her feet, no sign of discomfort present on her face once more even if she was breathing quite heavily. Kensuke was on his behind, sitting on the floor, shaking, eyes wide. With a trembling hand, he straightened his glasses. Very unstably, Mayumi stumbled over beside the bard and collapsed down beside him, the two of them seeming to lean into each other's shoulders just to remain upright. For long minutes the only sounds were that of the harsh breathing of the remaining companions.

Finally, very quietly, Kensuke, still looking at the floor, spoke. "That battle... that's something that I think I'll leave out of the Chosen saga."

"Bless you, my child," Mayumi said, very weakly but with a certain heartfelt conviction.

There was silence for another few minutes, then a definite rumble could be heard coming through the corridors, and indeed, felt through the very rock itself. Everyone looked around, worriedly.

The volcano, it seemed, was waking up.

x o x

"Out of the way, human! I want the bitch!"

Shinji found himself subject to a furious assault from the Kagenoshi that he could just barely contain. From the stream of obscenities venting forth from this thing, apparently it had developed quite the grudge against Asuka and didn't appreciate Shinji interfering.

While not armed, the Kagenoshi was strong. And more importantly, very well armored. Whatever it was made off, Shinji's wind swords seemed useless against its thick armor, barely scratching it.

Suddenly, one of its fists crashed into Fuujin's swords, and the winds that made up the blades shattered and flew madly around the chamber. Despite the multiple nicks the thing's armor received from the deadly zephyrs, the fist continued on through and slammed into Fuujin's chest, throwing the Wind Armor hard against the volcano's wall. Shinji found himself coughing in pain, feeling as if someone had smashed his chest with a warhammer. He might have fainted on the spot, but a sudden and new pain shot up his leg and brought him back to consciousness. Looking down, Shinji saw that the magma was rapidly rising and had touched one of Fuujin's legs. Frantically, Shinji flew up and out of the magma and tried to gain some altitude, but his assent was all too soon blocked by the closed top of the mountain.

"Whatever you're doing, hurry up, Asuka," Shinji muttered to himself. "I'm not sure I can beat this guy..."

x o x

Asuka had not given any thought to throwing herself towards the hellish magma. The voice in her mind had called, and she couldn't resist. It was like descending through anger, this falling towards the magma. A fury of white hot air embraced her, rushed over her skin. It was raw emotion, unbridled feeling that sang through her ears and across her face.

But, she was still Asuka Langley, and knew that death awaited at the bottom of this plunge. Something had to be done.

Focusing her mind on something she didn't quite understand she called forth her magic, the Fire Crest igniting like a star at her side. A globe of pure flames engulfed her body, the magic therein driving the terrible heat away. Her globe of flames slammed into the liquid rock and plunged beneath the surface.

White-hot heat crashed against the flame barrier, seeking to destroy the intruder. The blazing liquid touched the flaming shield and found it to enclose a being of pure fire. This was no intruder. They belonged.

The magma allowed the stranger to pass.

Welcome though she was, the Fire Crest did not keep the spirit of the volcano from challenging her. There was always something more to prove the deeper she descended into the crimson river.

Asuka realized there was no chance to find succor here. Death was only withheld by the thin line of her determination. Never had it been so close... and there had been many close calls. Probably too many for one so young. The struggles were a fact of her life that she had never questioned. She surmounted the challenges that assaulted her; there was no other option. She would never give up. She would never be like her mother. It was the vow she had made when first she had taken hold of the Fire Sword and had tainted her hands by killing her--

But this time...

The flames... She could feel them growing wispy... Feel the heat of magma against her skin... Smell the broiling of her hair, her skin, her eyes...

"NO! I WON'T LOSE! DO YOU HEAR ME! I WON'T LOSE!"

Through sheer force of will, Asuka funneled all she had, all she was through the magic link, and the barrier stabilized. But it wasn't enough for her. Diving deeper, she forced more through, driving the flames to grow, to increase. They rose from a fierce orange to become an ominous blue. Fueled by her anger, by her refusal to accept defeat, by everything she had the flames grew until they ignited into an intense plasma that vaporized the very magma that dared touch it.

It lasted for but a moment, this precarious magnetic field that protected her. Candles that burn brightly, burn quickly. With nothing left to give, nothing left to burn for fuel, her powers simply failed.

And at that moment it was as if a huge hand had come down and parted the magma around her like red drapes. She found herself floating at the middle of a giant bubble of emptiness right in the middle of the volcanic flow. Exhausted, confused, she tried to find something left inside of her to grab her sword.

"You have nothing to fear, Child of Fire."

Had she been standing on tangible ground, Asuka might have jumped as a voice made of pure will boomed in every fiber of her being. Hell, she was sure the big toe on her left foot could hear it! It was male and female, powerful and timeless. It had much in common with what she had heard from the Wind Armor... what? Moments ago? It seemed so much longer.

Progressively, a shape took form from the nothingness in front of her. It was huge, just as tall as the Wind Armor and the Kagenoshi, although perhaps a bit thinner. It was a vivid crimson, ornate with some black and golden trim, and appeared to be formed from some unknown metals. From its back two wings of living flames rested there like a silent cloak of fire. The head brought an avian appearance to mind, and four crimson eyes, glowing brilliantly like four suns seemed to stare right through to her very soul.

"You're the Fire Holy Armor," Asuka stated, not asking. "You're the one that called me."

"I did indeed call you. I sensed your potential through your link with the Fire Crest. For years I longed to see your strength of soul myself. I had to prove that you were worthy, that my choice was fair and just. You took all I had to offer and triumphed, allowing me to see the fortitude of your will and the power of your heart. If you wish for me to fight at your side, I will gladly do so, Child of Fire!"

Asuka could sense the eagerness within the words. It wanted to fight. Badly. The princess grinned. Despite the Fire Armor's expressionless metal face, it felt to her as if it was grinning back.

"What's your name?" she asked.

For a moment, Asuka felt the Holy Armor touch her mind. While the contact wasn't intrusive, she still felt uncomfortable about it. Touching it, however, Asuka could feel the power she had used to arrive here rushing back into her soul, filling her again with energy and confidence.

"You may call me Feuervogel."

Asuka smiled. It was a good name.

"Alright, Feuervogel! Let's go help that idiot Shinji and kick that Kagenoshi's butt!"

The Fire Armor roared its approval.

x o x

By only the narrowest of margins, Shinji avoided a hit by the Kagenoshi and counted with a tightly focused tornado of wind. The powerful lance of air slammed the Kagenoshi against the volcano's wall. Seeing it momentarily stunned, Shinji rose as high as he could and took a moment to get himself together. This thing was powerful, and seemingly indestructible. Nothing he did seemed to inflict any kind of lasting wound to-

Without warning the eyes of the beast flashed and two purple beams slammed into Fuujin and exploded in great violence. Shinji clutched his chest as he could feel the chest armor of Fuujin crack in the explosion. He felt lightheaded and had difficulty catching his breath. With deliberate slowness, the Kagenoshi pulled itself free from the wall and floated up towards the Holy Armor. It seemed to be toying with him now, savoring the hurt. As he watched the enemy glacially rise up towards him, Shinji blinked in surprise as he noticed the volcano beginning to rumble all around him and the magma bubbling fiercely as it seemed to come to life.

"We must leave this place," urged the voice of Fuujin in Shinji's mind. As if sensing Shinji's confusion, as well as his reluctance to leave due to Asuka's disappearance, it continued on. "My brother is awakening."

Whatever Shinji would have said to that was left forever moot as a single red metallic arm reached up out of the magma and grabbed the Kagenoshi's right foot.

"Looking for me?"

Shinji hadn't been aware a towering monster of darkness a hundred men high could look surprised, but that emotion was strangely visible on the Kagensohi's expressionless face as the arm gave a yank and pulled the beast beneath the layer of bubbling lava. There was a moment of sickening silence... then the molten rock began to churn and froth... and rise at a dangerously rapid pace.

Prompted by a mental suggestion from Fuujin, Shinji summoned his blades and threw them at the top of the chamber. Thanks to the superior strength of the Wind Armor, the blades, spinning like deadly scythes, flew right through the rock formation, slicing open a breech. Wasting no time, Fuujin flew toward the makeshift exit. It wasn't very large, at least from the giant Holy Armor's perspective, but it was just enough to permit Fuujin to squeak through. Not a moment too soon, as the mountain rumbled again and this time, literally exploded.

The mountaintop ceased to exist, its violent detonation tossing rock and magma all over the landscape and nearly knocking Shinji out of the sky. Now finally free, Fuujin struggled to gain altitude and Shinji watched the volcano in a mix of awe and worry. Lava erupted from its fiery crest and a thick cloud of smoke rose up to shroud the sky, while red rivers slowly poured down its slopes. Beholding such a hellish spectacle, Shinji couldn't help worry about Asuka and also his other companions. No doubt the volcano's caverns were filling with lava at this very moment.

As if in answer to Shinji's prayers, another tremor shook the once dormant Mount Asama. One of its flanks exploded in a shower of rock and steam, revealing the massive form of the Water Holy Armor as it struggled to emerge from the mountain. One hand was used to protectively hold Shinji's friends, while the other threw giant spears of ice to slow down the approaching lava. Still, the giant managed to clear the mountain only moments before the red rivers of liquid rock claimed the location it had emerged from.

Just after Tsunami's escape from what would have been certain death for the others, a giant form rose from the center of the hell-scape crater of fire. Shinji watched with a certain awe as the massive red giant arose from the magma and flew through the choking black clouds of ash to hover in front of him on massive wings of fire. For a moment Shinji felt the Fire Armor's four avian eyes stare through him and couldn't help but gulp.

"What do you think of Feuervogel, Shinji? Impressed, huh?" echoed the princess' voice in Shinji's mind. While indeed finding the sight of the Fire Armor to be awe inspiring, Shinji found himself more interested, and indeed, more frightened, by the thought of Asuka inside his head. There were some things in there he did *not* want her to see...

"Now that my brother has awakened, our minds are linked," Fuujin explained. "This is true with our sister as well. Those merged with us may share our common bond and communicate with their thoughts."

Shinji had no time to dwell on that rather disconcerting thought, as he heard Rei's soft but serious voice.

"Be on it guard. It is coming."

And indeed, it was. The once dormant volcano rumbled for a final time. Then it literally exploded, the shockwave driving back all three Holy Armors. A crackling sphere of purple energy destroyed half the volcano, while the other half simply caved in on itself turning what once had been a mountain into a crater. The Kagenoshi was on the move before the rocks had even fallen from the sky. Shinji screamed in surprise as he saw the Kagenoshi jump at him, suddenly right in his face. Holding both hands above itself, the beast slammed both fists into Fuujin's head, driving the Wind Armor straight into the ground. Shinji gasped in pain, his vision blurry as agony filled his head and back, before blacking out.

x o x

Asuka watched in disbelief as it took only seconds for the Kagenoshi to incapacitate the Wind Armor. While she didn't feel any of it, she mentally heard Shinji's gasp of pain and could only imagine the worst as she no longer felt his presence. Asuka clutched her fists in anger. Damn it! Even if was an idiot, Shinji deserved better than that...

"You bastard!"

Flames erupted within Feuervogel's right hand, turning into a great fire blade. The Fire Armor's wings rose in size and intensity, and like a flame arrow, the Armor launched itself at the Kagenoshi. The beast sensed her attack however, and with a roar turned to face the Fire Armor to block its fire sword with an armored arm. Before the Kagenoshi's armor could do more than sizzle, it pushed back the flaming blade and countered-attacked with a punch that Asuka barely avoided.

"This time, I'm going to kill you!"

Using all of her skill, Asuka struck at the Kagenoshi time and time again, with a fury of blows that even Kensuke could only have complimented. Burn scars began to appear all over the demonic giant, and some of its armor began to melt, but none of the hits were decisive ones. Asuka's attacks were suddenly halted as the Kagenoshi actually grabbed hold of Feuervogel's sword of fire. Surprised, Asuka couldn't avoid the beast's other fist, which hit the Fire Armor right in the chest. Asuka gasped in shock as she felt the powerful hit, her heart threatening to stop for a moment, right before she plummeted down to the earth. Her fall might have been catastrophic, but a whirlwind suddenly rose up and cushioned her landing. In disbelief, Asuka looked toward the location she had last seen the Wind Armor to see that it was painfully rising up, strands of wind fading from its outstretched hand.

"Asuka!"

Hearing Shinji's warning, Asuka twisted her Armor aside, just avoiding an attack from the Kagenoshi. The beast's flying charge carried it past her to the ground, where it blasted a massive divot into the earth. Had it hit her, the princess wasn't exactly sure that the Fire Armor would have survived. The Kagenoshi remained unfazed by its failure and pressed its attack while the Fire Armor was still lying on the ground. It might have succeeded but a lance of water suddenly hit its right arm, reforming and freezing to encase the limb in a thick layer of ice.

"That's it!" Asuka screamed as she backpedaled away to give herself some room. Already she could see the Kagenoshi flexing its right arm, shattering the ice that had entrapped it. "Hey! Shinji! Elf! Remember what happened in the lava tubes?" She didn't wait for acknowledgement. "Attack pattern is Shinji, Rei, Shinji, and then me!"

"Got it!" Shinj shouted as he jumped Fuujin forward. Throwing out arcs of wind, Shinji threw attacks at the Kagenoshi, diverting its attention towards him. While the beast's attention was diverted, both the Fire and Water Holy Armors called forth their elemental powers. A circlet of water formed around the feet of Tsunami and raced around it, the blue of the water standing out amongst the blasted terrain. Across the field, an aura of fire blazed forth from Feuervogel, after a moment turning into a massive column of flame that shot up to the darkened sky.

"My turn," Rei intoned. Shinji pulled Fuujin back as Rei struck. Ribbons of water rose from the circle that danced around Tsunami, then like trained vipers they lanced out to strike the Kagenoshi. As they connected against the beast's head, chest, arms, and legs they turned to ice, encasing Adam's servant beneath a thick layer of frozen water and immobilizing it. The intense cold turned the very air around the Kagenoshi a frosty blue. However, cracks began to appear in the ice almost immediately as the beast struggled to get free. As this happened, Asuka brought Feuervogel's hands out in front of it, palms facing each other. The pillar of flame rushed down and filled the space between the palms, becoming a sphere of purest fire.

"Now!" Shinji screamed as he pulled both fists back, then threw them forward. Fuujin mirrored this motion, its arms tossing out a massive horizontal tornado of wind along with it. The blast smashed into the Kagenoshi, throwing it up into the air and shattering the ice that had covered the beast's chest.

"Take this you stubborn bastard!" Asuka pulled her sphere of fire back, then thrust it forward with all her might. The ball of flames shot out and struck Sandalphon exactly on the frozen chest armor exposed by Shinji's gust. Flames washed over the armor, and the sudden change in temperature caused the plating there to crack, then explode into pieces revealing pale, pulsating flesh underneath.

Asuka ignited Feuervogel's flame sword again and charged at the descending Kagenoshi as it came down towards the earth. Just as the beast's feet touched ground, shattering the last of the ice that had entombed its limbs, Asuka's sword pieced the thing's defences and she drove the flaming blade deep into the open flesh of its chest.

"BURN!"

Pouring all her power into her blade it exploded in a lance of flame, right into the Kagenoshi's body. The effect was immediate. Without being allowed to scream in pain or rage, the Kagenoshi exploded into fire and dark energy, gouging yet another crater into the blasted and wrecked earth. As the smoke, cleared the Fire Armor stood in the middle of the blast area, unscathed, and lifted its fearsome sword in a roar of triumph.

x o x

Shinji couldn't quite believe it. What had previously been a relatively normal landscape for the barren lands of the Northern Wastes had been turned into some hellish battleground. There were craters and smoking debris all over, a sky darkened by angry black clouds, river and lakes of slowly cooling lava and a one-time mountain that looked more like some enormous depression. At least it was better this battle had occurred here rather than near some inhabited area.

Another significant change resulting of this latest adventure was the Fire Chosen's attire. As with Shinji and Rei's encounters with their Holy Armor, Asuka's appearance had been altered, although somewhat more extensively. The most obvious change was color wise, the Germanian princess' armor plates now a bright metallic red and the softer joints a strange kind of pliable black metal that moved with her movements. The pattern of colors mirrored the Fire Armor's own appearance and was a stunning match for her flaming hair and fiery orange cape. Upon closer inspection, the armor itself appeared to have fused any joints it might have once had, becoming seamless and form hugging. The archaic symbol for fire was burned into the armor at her throat, and an image of a golden firebird with a ruby for a beak was inlaid on the chest plate just above her breasts.

But the most incredible change was the scene right before him. Kensuke and Asuka were standing before one another and were not insulting each other. Quite the contrary, in fact.

"I hate to admit it," said a rather subdued Kensuke, "but you were pretty impressive, princess."

"Of course," said Asuka with a grin. "What else did you expect?"

It was now Kensuke's time to grin.

"Should I really answer that?"

"Probably not," chuckled the Germanian woman. "Just write a nice song about my exploits today and I'll let you get away with what ever thought crossed your mind," she said, offering her hand in sign of peace.

"Deal," said Kensuke, taking the offered hand in a firm shake. And not letting go. Both of them stared in the other's eyes and began to squeeze. Shinji shook his head in amusement, watching the bard and princess' smiles turning feral as they tried to force the other to submit.

Some things change. And some remains the same.

"Come on, you two, cut it out. It's time to leave before that volcano decides to start acting out again."

"In... a... minute..." growled Asuka, through clenched teeth. "Just... as soon... as I have this... idiot... kneeling before me."

"In your... dreams... princess..." whimpered Kensuke, whose knees were already starting to buckle.

Shinji sighed, but he did it through his smile.

x o x

Unnoticed by the others, one member of the group wasn't rejoicing over the victory over the Kagenoshi and the revival of the Fire Holy Armor. Morosely, Myssa looked at the desolate landscape. She didn't really care much about the destruction of the area. It was insignificant to her clan and on the contrary, the whole ordeal had wiped out a nest of what could have been troublesome goblins.

And tentacle terrors. Good riddance to those!

No, what she found depressing was the death that had just proven wasted by this Kagenoshi's awakening. In the end it had been unable to win over the Chosen, who had in fact become stronger and were improving their teamwork.

And now, they would return to Tokyo in triumph.

Or at least, they thought they would.

While the high elf remained on guard, the others knew she had fought beside them and thus accepted her presence. And the Wind Chosen himself seemed to have a strange desire to validate her company.

How foolish.

And yet... as Myssa turned towards her traveling companions she placed a bright smile on her face. With their victory, the Chosen would feel even more confident. She would use that to her advantage. The Wind Chosen would never return to Tokyo. She would see to it.

x o x

"Alright! Let's go back to Tokyo now!"

"And how do you intend to do that?" came the question that suddenly deflated the group's enthusiasm. Everyone turned to face a serious-looking Myssa. "The mountain's eruption and the subsequent battle either scared away your mounts, or if they were lucky, it simply killed them. Furthermore, in case you missed it, a mountain is now gone. People tend to notice when things like that go missing. You can be sure someone is on the way to investigate this, or even just the release of residual magic in the air. It's so palpable that even *I* can feel it."

She had a point, Shinji realized. He could also feel traces of the gigantic amounts of elemental and dark magic that had been unleashed in this latest battle. If dark elves where similar to Rei's kin, there was no doubt they would feel it too.

"You can't waste any more time here," continued the half-elf. "And you can't follow the route we took to come here. The dark elves will no doubt investigate it first, as it is the most direct route to the southern lands. Their drogmors will catch up to you before the next day is over. So, what will you do?"

The group exchanged nervous glances. Myssa was right; they had very few options right now. Using the Holy Armors to return to Tokyo was out of the question. The Chosen knew that such a request would not be granted by the forces that powered their divine battlesuits. The spirits of the Armors were fighters, not pack mules. Also, Lady Misato had impressed it upon them to not direct the Armors towards Tokyo. It might drag another Kagenoshi to the Holy City.

As the team looked uneasy, Myssa gave them a lazy grin. Must not seem too eager, she mentally restrained herself. This was the prefect chance to be around them but no longer watched as a captive. "Still, there might be someone who knows the paths through the Wastes... someone who knows where supply caches are located... someone with experience dodging dark elf patrols... and someone willing to guide the blind and the lost to places of safety... for the right price."

"What's your price?" asked Shinji, not letting the others time to ponder the situation.

Myssa just smiled sweetly at him.

"I think a fee of five hundred gold coins would be reasonable."

"FIVE HUNDRED!?!" Asuka and Kensuke shouted in synchronization. Both of them stared at each other for a moment, before Asuka brought her attention back to Myssa. "That's outrageous!"

"Feel free to find someone else to guide you," suggested Myssa with a shrug.

Asuka ground her teeth. She didn't care about the money, it would be Lady Misato's problem. If nothing else, it would serve the woman right to have to justify this expenditure to the king. However, the half-elf here was in a position of power over her and that was simply something that irritated Asuka.

"One hundred, not a piece more. Any guide would kill to be paid this handsomely."

"Ah, but it'll take weeks before I can finally return home," said the half-elf with a mocked sigh. "What will my nakama think of me if I return empty handed?"

"Fine! Fine... two hundred fifty. That's our last offer," growled the princess, admitting defeat. At least partially. She was certain that if she hadn't spoken up, that stupid Shinji would have said yes right away. At least honor was preserved. "You really are a pirate, aren't you?"

"It's a deal, then," said Myssa. "Alright, we wasted enough time already. We must make haste!"

And thus, once again lead by Myssa, the companions were on the road once more.

x o x

Freed from the confines of the Kagenoshi's body, a shard of dark crystal sailed through the air of the Northern Wastes. Attracted by an irresistible pull, by a will stronger than its own, it flew across the blasted landscape. Its journey ended as it fell into a outstretched, pale hand.

Smiling, Tabris clutched the still hot shard, ignoring the pain it caused as it burned his skin. The time was drawing near, as more and more pieces were falling into their proper place.

Soon it would be endgame. And he would be the winner.

[To be continued...]

* * *

Author's notes:

Why use a German name instead of a Japanese one like the previous two Holy Armors you ask? It's a subtle thing, actually. Because the Holy Armors speak directly into the minds of the Chosen, the Chosen interpret their words in their own language. So while Shinji and Rei heard them in the Chosen universe's Japanese equivalent, Asuka heard it in her native language, German. And if you don't like that explanation... I just felt like using that name, so there! :P

Actually, hadn't Chosen been so advanced, I might have used entirely different names for the Holy Armors. A few weeks ago, I was looking for some complement of information on elemental magic when I found a page that stated that the four elements were actually associated to four archangels.

Earth - Uriel  
Water - Gabriel  
Fire - Michael  
Air - Raphael

Had I known before, I may have quite possibly have used those to name the Holy Armors. Not only would it tie more with cannon considering the angelic ties of the names, but it may have been interesting to use those, in light of inspiration sources like Shaman King and the Bastard!! manga, among others.

Why can Feuervogel fly? Simple, magic. But if the answer isn't elaborate enough for you, then I'll try this. Fire uses oxygen to burn. Therefore, its capable of moving through any oxygen filled environment. So the Fire Armor can fly.

Originally, I had opted for the Fire Armor to have draconian features, in reference to the dreaded red fire dragon. However, that choice was put in question upon reading the third chapter of Blood of the Ancient, where Asuka received... A dragon shaped armor. I didn't want to appear like I was ripping Negs off, so I decided to stay open to options. The final choice came when I asked German readers for assistance. Of all the names that were suggested for the Fire Armor, the one I found myself preferring was Feuervogel, which means "Fire Bird". In other word, a phoenix. Considering that the phoenix is a mighty bird that carries the hope of rebirth, I immediately liked the idea, considering how well it fit Asuka's rebirth in EoE.

* * *

D&D 3.5 stats by Darren Demaine

*** Tentacle Terror ***

Medium Aberration  
Hit Dice: 4d8+16 (32 hp)  
Initiative: +2 (Dex)  
Speed: 20ft (4 squares)  
AC: 16 (+4 natural, +2 Dex) 12 touch, flat-footed 14  
Base Attack/Grapple: +3/+15 (includes a +8 racial bonus on grapple checks)  
Attack: tentacle +7 melee (1d4+2)  
Full Attack: 4 tentacles +7 melee (1d4+2) and 6 tentacles +5 melee (1d4+1)  
Space/Reach: 5ft/ 15 ft.  
Special Attacks: Flailing tentacles, improved grab, superior sunder, captured!  
Special Qualities: Darkvision, tremor sense, flanking, DR 2/slashing, immunity to mind-affecting spells  
Saves: Fort +5, Ref +3, Will +2  
Abilities: Str 18, Dex 14, Con 18, Int 1, Wis 5, Cha 6  
Skills: Hide +5, Intimidate +12 (includes a +8 racial bonus), Spot +3, Listen +4  
Feats: Multiattack, Endurance, Improved Trip (b), Combat Reflexes  
Environment: Dark caverns, fanboy wet dreams  
Organization: solitary or pack  
Challenge Rating: 6  
Treasure: Standard (no magic clothing)  
Alignment: Chaotic Evil  
Advancement: 5-13 HD (Large), 14-20 HD (Gargantuan), 21-30 (Colossal) (Disgusting at every level)  
Level Adjustment: You are *not* allowed to play one as a PC race. Sicko.

Description: Before you sits an oozing mound of purplish-colored flesh. Like a horrific cloud, a number of long, phallus-shaped tentacles wave around the monster's body. The thing seems to look in your direction, and you can feel your orifices tighten in dread.

No one truly knows the means by which this beast of nightmares came to plague our world. Either summoned from the darkest pits of the lower planes or created by a mad wizard left by himself one Friday too many, it makes no difference. These things have only two goals in life: the reproduction of their species through violent means, and the attempt to get themselves acting gigs on some very questionable animes.

Tentacle Terrors are known to make certain noises, but let's face it, if you see one, you aren't going to spending much time talking to it.

Combat:

As their name suggests, Tentacle Terrors strike with their tentacles. Their primary targets are anything in a dress. (And for all you mages out there: yes, that robe looks like a dress to them.)

Individual tentacles can be attacked, each having an AC 4 points lower than the main body, and with 5 +1/10th the body's hit points. (AC 12 and 8 points for the example above). Losing a tentacle does no damage to the hit point total of the Tentacle Terror, but does require 2d6 rounds to regrow.

- Flailing Tentacles (Ex): Because of how the tentacles weave and slink and duck and move, they can attack from many different directions at the same time. Any person attacked by 2 or more tentacles is automatically considered to be flanked.

- Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, the Tentacle Terror must hit with a tentacle attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can attempt to attach 1d3 more tentacles with a single grapple check.

- Superior Sunder (Ex): If a Tentacle Terror begins a round with 4 tentacles grappling a character, the Tentacle Terror makes a single attack against AC 10. If successful, any regular clothing, magical clothing, or armor on the victim is considered to be sundered and destroyed. There is no saving throw for items.

- Captured! (Ex and Su): If a Tentacle Terror begins a round with 4 tentacles grappling a character, and the character has had their clothing undergo a Superior Sunder (see above), the next stage of combat can begin. The Tentacle Terror begins to $^& the character, using their *!$. From then, the &)%$ gets $#&* by the ?%$#, sometimes involving the use of a &%#*, but only in very rare cases. This continues for a number of rounds equal to 3d4 + the Tentacle Terror's Con bonus. From there, a *&# is moved in to $% the character's &?# via the &%$. Occasionally, a masterwork %?# is involved, but there is no game mechanic to work that out. When the Tentacle Terror is finished, a character is considered to be exhausted.


	14. Chapter 13: The Princess and-, Part 1

From her window Hikari tracked the progress of the crowd that had gathered to see the Chosen of Lilith off. Distance and the crowds prevented her from actually seeing her friends, but by following the cheers and the movements of the multitudes she could guess where they were.

Hikari sighed. Truth be told, she envied the Chosen; their purpose, their vision. They had the power to affect the course of events and the path of their lives. They weren't helpless before what the looming dark times ahead offered. So unlike her. Her position as crown princess prevented her from having the freedom to do such things. True, Asuka shared such a position, but Hikari was somewhat in awe of how the Fire Chosen could be so open, free, indomitable. Asuka seemed to want great things for her kingdom, but even greater things for herself. Hikari couldn't say she had the same freedom. Her parents had taught her well the duties, obligations, and commitments her position entailed. But, they had also imparted to her a love for the people and a strong desire to see them prosper. She loved Japan.

It was that upbringing that was now stifling her, making her suffer miserably. Nothing could hurt the princess so much or make her feel so trapped as the memory of Kensuke's harsh words.

'Forgive me for saying so, but your words are naive, your Grace. Since you were born of royal blood, you were fortunate enough to be granted a status equal to the most important of Church dignitaries. Most of the rest of us are not so fortunate... often far from it. You know nothing of your people's struggles.'

Preposterous! Her parents were kind and responsible rulers. They would never allow their people to be so cruelly mistreated.

However... coming of age in court had burned away Hikari's naiveté long ago. She knew there were other groups jockeying for power in the kingdom, the Church being one. But, she had also heard whispers about a mysterious society of shadows. She had not been able to divine its name, but had heard enough to recognize that it wasn't just some urban legend.

Assuming Kensuke *was* right... was there something she could do about it?

Perhaps he was right. Hikari's duties had kept her within Tokyo's walls, safe from the troubled times. But it has also isolated her from her kingdom and her people. Surely her whole life was not to be spent crouched behind Tokyo's protective walls?

Thinking about that brought an image of Asuka to her mind once again. Her fellow princess was bold and adventurous, one who had done great things for her kingdom. While not exactly jealous of Asuka's lifestyle -- Hikari had no desire to end up with sword blisters on her hands -- there was something about the freedom the other enjoyed as she strove to save her lands from a dark future.

Even if she was not a warrior, Hikari wanted to do things as well, wanted to make a difference in these tumultuous times. As she looked out across the rich city and the lands there, an idea that she had long toyed with came back to mind. Considering the times it seemed foolish, but in a way... it was also bold.

"Kodama?"

The lady-in-waiting in question entered the room, answering the princess' summons. Only two years older than Hikari, the standard maidservant uniform she wore could not erase the striking similarity she bore to the princess. Daughter of a minor lord, Kodama had a distant blood tie to the royal family which accounted for the fact the two could pass for sisters. More than a few courtiers had mistaken one girl for the other over the past two years.

Hikari intended to take advantage of that fact.

"May I be of service, your Grace?"

"Actually, Kodama, I have a favor to ask of you..."

* * *

CHOSEN

An Evangelion inspired fantasy elsewhere story  
Based on characters created by and copyright GAINAX

Co-written and Directed by Alain Gravel and Darren Demaine

Proof-readers and Gaffers: Jeremy Mullin & Alex Churchill  
Muse and Costume Designer: Myssa Elaine Santos Rei

CHAPTER 13 - The Princess and the Thief  
Part 1: Traveling Princess

* * *

Hikari stood before her parents, every diplomatic skill they had taught her over the years armoring her against the nervousness she felt. Everything would depend on their reaction. If she couldn't sway them, even a little, then it would be over. The last thing the kingdom needed was the royal knights to be on alert because her father feared she would skedaddle, and she wouldn't put her parents through that.

Still, judging by the way her father was massaging his temples, it didn't seem to be going well.

"Hikari dear... let me see if I understand this correctly. You are asking to travel around the country? While we are on the verge of a war?"

"Yes, Father."

Her father would object. Of course he would. He was always a calm thinker, a planner who considered all options carefully. Her plan was foolish and risky. It seemed like an adolescent's fancy. But before he could speak further, her mother spoke.

"Why, Hikari? Why do you want to travel now? It's dangerous."

"It is because it is dangerous that I must travel," she answered. True, she did have other motives, but she was speaking the truth to her parents. "The people must be frightened. I realize they have the Church to turn to," she said, cutting her father off as he opened his mouth to say something. "And the clergy shall help to alleviate their distress, but... I believe the people need to actually see that the kingdom will stand strong for them. That they can trust in us. Even if the forces of Adam are arrayed against them, they can know that they will not be standing alone. The times are delicate, and neither of you can leave the castle. But I, on the other hand..."

The King and Queen were silent for a moment, exchanging a meaningful glance. Her father was worried, she could tell by how tightly he gripped the royal scepter. Her mother however was smiling at her fondly. Tightly, to be true, but it was a smile.

"Hikari, I understand your point, and it does indeed have merit, but-"

"Let her go," Yui said quietly.

"B-B-But Yui...!"

"Our daughter is an adult now. Therefore, she is entitled to make her own choices. In truth, I am as worried as you at the thought of her traveling the roads at such a time. But as you said, her point is a good one. And more importantly... I think this is something she needs to do. Isn't it, Hikari?"

The princess nodded.

"Yes, Mother."

Kozo looked at the two women in his life. He sighed. "Then you have our blessings. We will arrange an escort for you."

Hikari smiled brightly, then bowed to her parents.

"Thank you, Mother, Father."

x o x

"...And this will be your guard commander," Misato continued as she led the princess before a row of soldiers. "Princess, meet Lieutenant Kenoshiro." The man indicated promptly snapped a salute. A color like a dusky tan darkened the man's flesh, while short but sharp ears poked out from beneath his pale blond hair. Despite all her breeding Hikari couldn't help her eyes widening a bit.

"A dark elf..." she breathed.

While he kept a professional air about him, Hikari could see the young man stiffen at her reaction and immediately felt a rush of shame.

"Actually," Misato began, sounding as if she'd had to do this before. "Ken is only a quarter dark elf. He..."

"Yes, of course Dame Misato. I have heard you speak of him before." Surprising both officers, Hikari inclined her head to the young man. "Please accept my apologies for my rude behavior. It was inexcusable."

"Your Highness! You don't have to apologize!"

"I disagree, Lieutenant Kenoshiro," Hikari said. "My position offers no excuse for unacceptable behavior."

Misato chuckled. "Ken, she's as stubborn as her mother, so why don't you just accept her apology so she doesn't make you stand at attention till you accept anyway."

The young soldier relaxed and offered the princess a warm, caring smile which made her blush. Come to think about it, now that the shock was over, he was ravishingly good looking...

"I graciously accept your apology, your Highness. I assure you, you've been far more restrained than others, and there is no harm done."

Hikari nodded, satisfied.

"Good!" Misato said. "Now on to business-"

"Dame Misato!"

The three turned to see an out of breath Makoto jogging up to them. The White Knight frowned at her subordinate.

"What is it, Makoto?"

"Pardon me, your Highness," he acknowledged the princess. Turning to his commanding officer he continued, "It's the merchant guild again. They are-"

Misato stopped him up an upraised hand and an annoyed expression. Turning to the princess and the lieutenant, she sketched a bow. "Got a little something to take care of," she told her two previous companions. "I'll be back after I knock some sense into those lazy, fat merchants. Why won't you two get acquainted while I see to these duties?"

A silence fell between the two newly acquainted traveling companions. Hikari scrutinized the lieutenant for a long moment, something that caused the young officer an increasing level of discomfort. He'd heard the other soldiers describe her as a nice girl, but possessing a glare like a cavalry charge. She wasn't glaring at him... yet... but he could see where she got that reputation from.

"Lieutenant. There is something we need to discuss regarding this mission..."

x o x

For long moments Hikari stared at herself in the mirror, amazed; it was almost as if a stranger was staring back out at her. Gone were the elegant dresses she usually wore, replaced instead by a uniform that closely mirrored that of the royal guards. While the red and white patterns of the colors were similar, the familiar half maple leaf worn by her father and the soldiers was missing. Not needing to hold the weight of a sword, the belt clasped around her slender waist was slimmer, more feminine.

Of course, her position allowed her a closet full of dresses so a simple change of clothes alone wasn't that shocking. What really gave her pause was the difference in her hair. Instead of the twin pigtailed style she had favored for years, her hair had been pulled into a single tail that was now clasped up to her head by a brooch. She had left off all ornamentation save that simple broach, and had even lightly powered her face to hide those incriminating freckles her father loved so much. To herself, she really didn't seem to be Hikari, Crown Princess of Japan, but someone else.

Hikari turned to her lady-in-waiting, who had just finishing putting on one of the princess' favorite dresses. It had initially been a tight fit, with Kodama being a bit more developed in the chest area than Hikari could boast. Such knowledge -- which although unproven before, the princess had always privately been a little miffed about -- would have annoyed her, but instead Hikari felt guilty knowing how uncomfortable Kodama would be having her breasts bound somewhat.

The princess was pleasantly surprised with the results. It wasn't quite like looking into a mirror, but the resemblance was even stronger than she would have expected. For someone who hadn't seen the princess everyday, there was no way to distinguish this person from the one in the royal portraits. With a grin, Hikari curtsied to her companion.

"Your Highness! Please! Don't!" squeaked a half-panicked, half-embarrassed Kodama.

"Now, HIKARI," said Hikari, insisting on the name, "What did I tell you? From now on, *you* are the princess. So, as your lady-in-waiting and herald, it's only natural that I should bow to you."

"But..."

The older girl's protests were cut short by a polite knock on the door. Guessing who it was Hikari waited for a moment, then realized it was now HER role to get the door. Stepping forward she opened the portal herself. As expected she found Kenoshiro on the other side.

"Lieutenant," Hikari said with a curtsey. "Her Highness will see you now."

Hikari's act was met with a pained expression, but nevertheless the officer played the game and followed her into the room, kneeling before the one who would officially be his princess for the following weeks. The lieutenant had been strongly opposed to the whole idea of switching places. In fact, he had threatened to go to Dame Misato over the whole thing. Hikari had been forced to use a combination of subtle charm, rock hard determination, and rank pulling to get him to relent. Once the argument was over, Hikari had been pleased with how strongly Kenoshiro had resisted her plan. It meant that Misato had indeed made an excellent choice and picked an officer who had independent thought and stood by his convictions. If Kenoshiro was so concerned about her safety, then she knew she was in good hands.

"Your Highness," he said, then turned to Hikari. "I've received words that the King is heading this way. I suggest we depart immediately, if you don't wish to get caught."

Hikari nodded. She had expected her father to try one last time at convincing her to forget about leaving, and as such, had asked Kenoshiro to place him under subtle surveillance. Another most uncomfortable task she had asked of him.

"We're ready here," said Hikari. "Let's go."

The lieutenant nodded and led the way. Avoiding the more traveled passageways, the group soon reached the castle's entrance where a carriage and a company of eleven Royal Guards awaited them. Hikari noted that each and every one of them was tall in the saddle, their armor gleaming and their mounts fresh and clean. More importantly, she saw that none of them was so familiar as to recognize her.

When Kodama appeared the men dismounted and knelt before their supposed princess.

"Are we ready to depart?" Kenoshiro asked a large, thick man with a sergeant's insignia.

"Of course Sir!" replied the man, saluting his superior officer, before relaxing. "We're early, though," he commented.

"I know," acknowledged Kenoshiro. "But the princess has deemed it preferable to leave with as much daylight as possible."

The man nodded. "Understood, sir."

"Were you planning on leaving without saying goodbye?"

Hikari froze as she heard a very familiar voice from behind her. Seeing the men's shocked expression, then them falling to their knees once more confirmed the horror in the pits of her stomach. By her side, Kodama had turned an entirely unhealthy shade of white. Although kneeling, Kenoshiro was clearly fidgeting. Taking a deep breath Hikari turned, an action that her 'princess' mirrored as well, although she was trembling slightly.

"Your Majesty," Hikari managed to croak out of a throat suddenly gone dry. For some reason she felt a horrible burning in her eyes and realized she was about to burst into tears, something that would be very suspicious and no doubt raise more than a few eyebrows. Clenching her jaw, she forced a sudden wave of sadness away from her face.

To her surprise Hikari saw her mother cock an eyebrow at the two girls before her, then close her eyes for a moment and sigh. The Queen then looked straight into poor Kodama's terrorized eyes and smiled fondly.

"Take care of yourself, my daughter. Sadly, you seem to take after me far too much: headstrong and foolish. So while I will try not to do so, know that I will worry about you until your safe return."

"Th-th-thank you... your- Mother. I-I will make you p-proud of me," Kodama managed to force out, relief that this little stunt wouldn't result in her head being cleaved from her shoulders nearly overwhelming the poor girl.

Smiling, the Queen reached out and gave the girl a small hug. For an instant a horrible sense of jealousy and loss filled Hikari at the sight, but again she forced herself to remain stoic. Releasing her 'daughter,' the Queen spared a glance at the girl's companion.

"I expect my daughter to soon be home safe," she fixed Hikari with a gaze that chilled Hikari's soul. "I'm sure you'll see to it, won't you... Kodama?"

"Y-yes your Majesty."

The Queen kept her gaze for a moment, then relaxed into a warm smile.

Feeling chastised, and strangely homesick, Hikari turned to Kenoshiro. "The princess would like to be on her way now," she said, an order that the lieutenant, with some reluctance, acknowledged.

Soon after, the small convoy left the castle, leaving behind a proud Queen... and a very worried mother.

x o x

Merchant guild leader Keel stared with disbelief at the letter he had read over no less than three times. Had any of his normal sources provided such a report he would have tossed it aside, convinced it nothing more than planted information. But the person who provided this particular report was the best spy he had. The fact that High Mage Gendo hadn't ended the person's life long ago was proof of that. It also corroborated other reports from less accurate sources about a military convoy detached for an independent assignment. So the words before him must be true.

Princess Hikari had left the castle.

The parchment in his hand was crushed as the old man allowed himself a baring of teeth in a grim smile. Finally! An opportunity had presented itself to him on a silver platter.

For far too long now, the current monarch had been a thorn in Keel's side. The old man had some quaint notions of honor and ways of running a kingdom. He did not abuse his own power, but instead reigned with regards for the benefit of the foolish masses. Kozo was a fair and just ruler, and while he might not be loved, he had certainly earned the respect and gratitude of his subjects.

Honestly, Keel didn't care what the legion of fools occupying the kingdom felt, nor how the King governed his lands. A king was a bastion of law and civilization, upholding the proper functions of a nation. Without that sort of order everything would fall into anarchy, and there was no profit to be made that way. Keel depended on a functioning kingdom.

But the problem was that Kozo was doing his job too well. Keel depended on laws in order to make his money as a merchant, but as the leader of the Seele Syndicate he also depended on people who knew when and where to break those same laws. Laws offered refinement to the use of naked power, and knowing when to ignore laws and exercise that power was instrumental to Keel's criminal empire.

The previous king had understood that selfishness and corruption was the natural order of things. The Syndicate had existed and exercised its authority, a certain level of ruthlessness ensuring the proper flow of profit and power to those best suited to employ it. Kozo however had not been playing along, and had been infecting others with the concept that those with power should exercise restraint. Might as well be in shackles as far as Keel was concerned.

Seventeen years ago, with the death of Kozo's first wife, Keel had nearly been rid of the annoying King. Not born of the Nagisa line, Kozo had come to the throne through the ascension of his wife. Her untimely death had allowed Keel to engineer a coup d'etat that had almost succeeded. Shazal had been the main pretender to the throne, sharing a blood tie to the old royal family, but more importantly having several vices that made him agreeable to certain... arrangements.

Civil war had torn through the kingdom for months. Things had reached a bloody stalemate until the unexpected announcement of Kozo's betrothal to Lady Yui, who also possessed a distant royal blood tie. At the news, most of Shazal's supporters leapt at the chance to honorably end the conflict and the coup crumbled. Keel had made attempts to kill the future Queen, but Kozo had been a prudent man and the woman had been hidden away by none other than White Knight Gendo. The two were married and the Queen was soon with child, a now legitimate heir on the way.

And now, sixteen years later that heir was enjoying a ride around the kingdom. Truly a chance for those bold enough to seize the opportunity.

Retrieving a lead-lined box and opening it, Keel stared at the dark vial kept within. For the last few years, he had been toying with attempts to get the princess wed to the "right" sort of man. Now that she was a mature woman Hikari would have to marry soon, and Keel had strived to promote a series of suitable -- and pliable -- candidates. However, the girl had proved to be as righteous and as stubborn as her parents.

But... if the princess were to suffer an unfortunate "accident" on the road... and if the Queen were to soon follow her beloved daughter out of heartache... No doubt Kozo's spirit would be crushed leaving behind an old, broken man. With the threat the Kagenoshi and dark elves were presenting, it should be easy to have Shazal's nephew step up take the crown in order to save the kingdom. The young man showed such great promise, and shared many of his uncle's more convenient faults.

Keel smiled wickedly. Kozo would suffer, and Keel would enjoy every moment of it.

x o x

The convoy halted for the first time while the sun was still somewhat high in the afternoon sky, settling in to a clearing by the main road leading to Urawa, the princess' first scheduled stop. With embarrassed relief, Hikari gratefully pulled herself out of her saddle. Sure, she knew how to ride, but the short stretches in the saddle she was familiar with hadn't hardened her body for being on a horse for hours on end.

Of course, this was just part of the first day. How would her backside survive the days... no _weeks_ to come? Glancing at the carriage Kodama was riding in, Hikari felt a pang of jealousy over the comfort she knew existed within, but clenched her hands in determination. She would just have to deal with the discomfort until she got used to it. After all, normal people traveled by horse or foot, not carriage.

"Milady."

Hikari nearly jumped out of her skin as she suddenly noticed Kenoshiro standing right in front of her. Realizing that she had been caught rubbing her sore bottom while lost in thought, her face reddened.

"Yes, Kenoshiro?"

"The men are preparing a quick meal; tea and travel rations. We'll only be stopping for about thirty minutes, so you might want to inform the princess of that fact, in case she has certain... needs to attend to."

The only thing that came to Hikari's mind was, "...Oh..." Now that he mentioned it...

"I'll tell her."

"Good," said the lieutenant. "We'll have something edible prepared for you two when you return."

Hikari nodded.

"Understood. And thank you, Kenoshiro."

The lieutenant sketched a short bow and turned to join his men.

Hikari headed to the carriage, waddling painfully. Inside, she found Kodama dozing peacefully on one of the plush benches. Hikari bit her lip. This had been her decision, what she had wanted. SHE was the one who had asked her herald to take on this role so she could see her kingdom.

"Kodama?" she called discretely as she shook the older girl awake.

The girl mumbled, then jerked awake, as if realizing she had fallen asleep when she shouldn't have.

"Your Highness! I'm sorry, I-"

"Shhhh!" Hissed Hikari, interrupting the faux-princess. "Don't call me that."

"Ah... yes... sorry..."

Hikari shook her head. Would she really be able to pull this off? Somehow, she really wasn't so sure anymore...

x o x

After serving Kodama her meal, and insisting the girl begin studying the notes Hikari had left her after she was finished, the princess-in-disguise joined the men around the small fire they had made. This earned her some suspicious glances, especially from Kenoshiro. Wordlessly, she served herself some bitter tea from a dented kettle and took some of the travel rations. Consisting of dried salted meat and a rather sturdy rice cracker, she contemplated it for a moment, then challenged it with her teeth. That simple gesture seemed to appease the men, who began to talk among themselves anew.

"Since you're with us, Lady Kodama," said Kenoshiro, "this may be a good time to introduce you to my second, Sousuke."

Hikari turned her head to her right, to see that she was also sitting beside a familiar face, the bald, older-looking officer Kenoshiro had addressed when they were preparing to depart. Hikari nodded to the man in acknowledgement, as she still tried to chew on the piece of meat she had managed to tear away from the main piece she was still holding.

"Sousuke will be your escort for this trip," continued Kenoshiro.

"Escort?"

"As herald, it is your duty to announce the princess' arrival in each city and village we'll be visiting," explained Kenoshiro. "Sending a woman of your status alone would be preposterous, so I've assigned Sousuke to insure your protection."

Hikari nodded at that. Truth be told, she hadn't really thought about that aspect of her chosen duties. Hikari wasn't really happy with the idea of having a chaperon, but she couldn't deny that Kenoshiro had a point in assigning her a bodyguard. If he looked rough on the edge, that Sousuke person did seem to Hikari like a capable and serious man. And if Kenoshiro had chosen him, it was surely with reason. So she saw no reason to argue with Kenoshiro about that decision.

"More tea?" asked Kenoshiro, surprising Hikari. The princess considered her almost empty cup, and the remainder of her meal. She just might need it if she wanted to manage to chew all of it...

x o x

Hikari carefully watched as Kodama stood at the centre of the city's plaza. The girl was fulfilling her role as princess with a skill that making the real princess proud of her cousin. Kodama had managed to master her fears over the role imposed on her and stood tall and graceful in front of the massive crowd. Flanked by Kenoshiro and his men, the one time lady-in-waiting projected an aura of benevolent, confident authority that came through her speech. Although Hikari had written the words for her cousin, even she felt moved by the warmth and power that her cousin put into the oration.

Standing to the side of Kodama was Lord Grobal, a moustached man in his sixties. Lord of this fief, Urawa was the largest city under his authority. Although Urawa was small compared to Tokyo, it still had a high number of guilds present to take advantage of the proximity of the capital but not having to worry about passing through the gates of the Holy City.

Urawa was developed and looked prosperous, a result that seemed in part due to the competency of its ruler. Upon first meeting Grobal Hikari had been put off by a gruff exterior, but quickly had seen that underneath that was a kind -- if strict -- noble. So different from the ones that spent their time at court.

And to Hikari's relief, he had not suspected one second that she was actually the crown princess.

To Grobal's side was Lady Misa, the local chief priestess. In her early thirties, she was relatively young for such an important post and it was clear that she lacked experience. From Hikari's observation it appeared Misa was focusing on matters of faith and leaving politics to Grobal. That alone seemed to show the woman had great wisdom.

Hikari scanned the crowd as her stand-in began to speak of the reawakening of Lilith's Chosen and their task. Hikari could see that most listened in rapt fascination, perhaps finally hearing something to separate fact from rumor. The people here really didn't seem all that different than the people of Tokyo. They certainly didn't seem unhappy or oppressed.

Though, of course, Urawa WAS doing rather well...

Not for the first time since she left Tokyo, Hikari found herself wondering if all this had been a good idea in the first place. Maybe she had gotten herself worked up over Kensuke's words for nothing...

Still... something was nagging her about all this...

x o x

"...I am so pleased to see the triumphs you have achieved in your small corner of the kingdom."

Listening to Kodama interact with Lord Grobal and the other nobles, Hikari couldn't help but be proud of her friend. It seemed as if the older girl had learned a lot from listening to Hikari deal with others during the past two years, because the one time lady-in-waiting seemed to have picked up a lot of Hikari's mannerisms.

In a way, it was kind of disturbing.

She forced such ideas aside and waited patiently. Kodama was friendly and personable, although hard and circumspect when it came to the noble's actual requests. In fact it seemed as if her friend was really getting into the role, now that there was less chance of being beheaded in the next fifteen minutes.

"And I would like to take a memento of my time here. With your leave, my lord, I would like to send my lady-in-waiting out to get something to remind me of my time here."

"Of course, your Highness," the lord agreed. "I would suggest she try the east side of town, the marketplace there has some wonderful items."

"You are too kind, my lord. Kodama?" Hikari stepped forward and curtsied. "Have a look around, would you? Find something nice for the men as well."

"Yes, your Highness." Dismissed, Hikari curtsied again and left the room. This was perfect. Kodama was acting beyond Hikari's expectations for her friend, and this was the chance she had been seeking to get out and visit the people without the nobility around. A chance to truly see what things were like in the kingdom.

As she approached the manor gate, Sousuke and another soldier from her convoy rose up from where they had been lounging and fell into step behind her. While she would have liked to go alone, Hikari knew that Kenoshiro's position wouldn't change, even for a little stroll into town.

Still, once she was past the manor gates Hikari turned to go into the western side of town. Might as well start in the places the lord had not put on display.

x o x

When it came to bars, the Crow's Nest certainly wasn't a hive of scum and villainy. It possessed a far better reputation than many other more colorful establishments that could be found crouched around the walls of Tokyo. While not exactly catering to upper-class clientele, at least the place saw an irregular cleaning by the staff. The girls who worked the taproom were discrete enough to keep their business low-key, thus the place attracted a wide range of people who worked hard for a decent living. A few solders and guards had adopted the Nest as their favorite watering hole, adding to the security and a sentiment of home-spun solace.

For a professional like him, this was a satisfactory place to conduct business. Too many petty criminals had been caught discussing future plans, only to be sold out to the guards by a fellow low-life desperate for some extra coin. Here, the better class of clientele had less reason to eavesdrop and less need to squeal to the authorities. Even the presence of the guards made the place safer, as its members were unlikely to run a stakeout in a place a few called home.

As he entered the bar, the assassin easily identified his contact by the large hat he wore, made ornate by a flamboyant griffin feather rampant from the brim. A simple disguise, since people tended to remember the hat -- easily tossed aside -- and forget the face. He didn't know the man's name, didn't care, and had no any intention of ever learning it. All he needed to know was that the man was one of the many shadowy messengers of Seele.

The messenger made no signal that he had noticed the assassin's entrance to the bar, seemingly lost in the contemplation of his glass of wine. In fact, he showed no recognition of him until the assassin sat down across from him.

"Ah, well met, Dante," the messenger aid, his piercing dark eyes finally staring straight at him, a cold, hard gaze.

The assassin made a small grunt at the use of his code name. Savagemaster Dante was how he identified himself to the Syndicate, and just one of the many identities he had taken over the course of his life. It was a stupid name, he privately acknowledged, but his gift set him apart from other in the business, and it did pay to advertise.

His gift had borne him excellent results, first as a bandit, now as a paid assassin. Other might specialize in poisons, wires, or fine daggers, but the assassin had the unique ability to dominate and control the lesser humanoids. For all the polite veneer of the aristocracy, there was something about having your rival torn apart by the bestial fury of a pack of monsters that appealed to some of them.

"Well met, Kuro," the assassin replied, using a name as fake as his own. The two began to talk of places they'd never been together and friends neither had ever known. As their fake business conversation continued, the assassin ordered a fresh bottle of wine, making sure the seal was unbroken. He took only a few sips during their interaction, but eventually the messenger was satisfied with the environment and moved on to the real business.

"Here's the new business proposition, Dante."

The assassin took the scroll offered to him. He carefully examined the seal, noting that "Kuro" remained unaware of the details. Breaking the wax, he unrolled it and looked it over. It appeared to be a simple business deal, describing a trade route the goods would come in on and a time, as well as the fact the supplies brought in would be for Princess Hikari's next summer ball.

Carefully he read it over again. Location. Time. Target.

The assassin pocketed the scroll, which he would destroy as soon as possible. For a moment he was silent, considering what had been placed before him.

"This is a very risky venture. Our competitors will no doubt make it difficult for us to be profitable. I will need more investment upfront for this to be workable."

"I believe my backers will agree to make reasonable funds available for this," the man across from him stated in a bored-sounding voice. His eyes, however, were anything but. "Your usual retainer fees can be doubled for this."

"Tripled."

"... An acceptable expenditure of funds."

"Agreed," The assassin stated, nodding his acceptance.

Without another word he rose and left, leaving behind two silvers and a few coppers for the waitress. Stepping outside he looked around once, then sighed. What sort of times would soon come upon Japan? The assassin shook his head. He didn't know, nor did he care.

For he was a professional, and for a professional, only the job was important. No matter how disgusting, dangerous or foolish it was.

x o x

"What happened here?" Hikari asked as she looked around, shaken and surprised.

Two more days on the road and the small caravan had reached the village of Utsunomiya, a rural hamlet to the west of Urawa. After enjoying the hospitality of Governor Grobal, Hikari had been looking forward to experiencing life on the road. A night of hard rocks for a bed, the stars for a blanket and a sudden downpour signaling the midnight hour had dampened her enthusiasm.

But she had been determined to experience whatever conditions her men put up with, and darn it, she did. No matter how much she longed to join Kodama in the carriage.

Still, it didn't mean that the prospect of a comfortable village inn or a Church temple room wasn't appealing.

But now...

Hikari watched as men and women toiled in what looked like devastated fields. While still at the outer habitations, there were one or two shacks close by and Hikari could see people working to fix broken roofs and shutters.

"I heard a series of storms passed through this area," explained the guard she was riding with. "I guess this village was hit hard. Looking around I'd say that most of the crops were lost."

"Oh no..." breathed Hikari.

Further progress seemed to confirm the soldier's words. The fields did indeed look battered and sickly. Yet, the villagers seemed to be working with a certain frantic determination to save what they could or clear away what was lost to allow for new growth.

With the fields in such a state, Hikari wondered if there would be anyone who would have the opportunity to listen to Kodama.

x o x

Four days had passed since Hikari had left Tokyo Castle. Four long torturous days...

Queen Yui stood at her daughter's window, looking at the city below and trying to understand her little girl through the sights she had seen from this vantage. What had made her suddenly decide that she needed to visit the kingdom? What possessed her to go through such travesty as passing herself off as her own lady-in-waiting? This, the Queen could not fathom. Yet she had sensed the importance of this enterprise in her daughter's request, and so, against her better judgement, she had let her go.

And regretted it every minute that went by. Her little girl was away, exposing herself to the many dangers the roads of Japan could pose to travelers. She knew, of course, that the princess was well protected and the odds of her being in actual danger were practically nil. But still, in her heart she was a mother, and Yui couldn't help but fear for her safety.

And then, there was her son. The son she never had the chance to truly hold in her arms, denied the opportunity to watch grow up. Her brave son, who would soon reach the edges of the cursed Northern Wastes and the horrors that lurked there. Was this a punishment from the Goddess? To be forced to watch her children face dangers and terrors, because of her failings?

Leaving the window, Yui sat on her daughter's bed and scanned the room with her eyes. It was immaculate, as if the room was sill in use. With the absence of Kodama, little Mana had taken charge of Hikari's things and keeping the princess' possessions clean. Yui liked the girl. In a way, her enthusiasm and cheerfulness reminded her of her daughter, before Hikari began to focus so strongly on her duties and position. Not for the first time, Yui questioned her decision to wed Kozo to save the kingdom.

Yet, she realized, she would not have done anything different. After all, no matter what else might have happened, it had given her a daughter.

"You're worried, aren't you?"

Yui blinked, realizing that she had been so lost in thought she hadn't heard someone else enter the room.

"Of course I worry," she answered her husband, who sat by her side and took one of her hands in his, a comforting gesture she truly needed right now. "My baby girl has left Tokyo for the first time. I would be a heartless mother not to worry."

"Then why did you let her go?" Kozo asked, obviously curious.

"She needed to do this," said Yui. "I could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice. Whatever the reason, our daughter needed to follow the path she has chosen. To refuse her would have been to refuse the fact that she is an adult now."

Kozo sighed. "And yet, those days where she was only a child in my arms don't seem so far away."

Yui smiled. Juggling the demands of King and father had seemed an almost impossible task, and yet Kozo had managed beyond all of Yui's expectations; even if he could perhaps be too overprotective of his daughter. But then, how could she blame him? Even to this day, Yui knew Kozo still suffered from the loss of his first wife and their unborn child. Only the birth of Hikari had begun to heal such a deep scar.

"We've just received a letter," said the King, smiling. "I figured you might want to read it."

Trying to restrain her excitement and relief and remain composed, the Queen accepted the letter. Without delay, Yui broke the wax stamped with the royal seal and unfolded the document inside. The writing was clear and concise, as expected from her daughter.

"Father, Mother," Yui read aloud, "Everyone is doing well. I am glad that you have allowed me this chance to see the kingdom on my own. I do not know if I will find the answers I am seeking during this journey, but it has nonetheless been enlightening so far. I am certain that the knowledge I gain today will help me later when I have to take over your duties, in days I hope are still far away."

Yui and Kozo exchanged looks. The succession of the crown had always been a subject Hikari had always seemed to want to avoid. To succeed her parents meant that there would be a husband to serve as consort or king, and the girl was obviously not prepared for that yet. Since she had started to mature, the two of them had tried, without too much insistence, to introduce the girl to potential future grooms, but without any success. Then again they couldn't really blame her, considering how many of the lesser noble houses kept trying to introduce their sons to her.

So, for Hikari now to even mention the possibility of eventually ascending the throne...

"The sights of the kingdom are beautiful. Tomorrow, we should reach Osumi. Kenoshiro has described that region as particularly beautiful, I look forward to visiting it."

The King's frown at those words was very visible.

"I wonder..." said the King, "Perhaps I should have assigned someone more experienced than that... Kenoshiro... for this task."

If the Queen was well aware of the issues many had with the young lieutenant concerning his dark elf heritage, Yui knew that Kozo's worries were prompted by a different set of fears.

"Someone older and less good looking, you mean."

That comment was met by silence. Yui chuckled.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. I don't know anyone more proper than Hikari, and I've met Kenoshiro many times. He's a well-behaved and chivalrous young man."

"She's an impressionable young woman, a princess even, and he's a man in uniform," replied Kozo, as if that simple comment justified his worries. And perhaps it did. After all, Kozo himself had been White Knight for the royal family when he had gained the heart and hand of princess Layla. "A good looking man," he added.

Yui found nothing to answer to that. Instead, she continued reading the letter, half noting Hikari mentioning the struggles of the people in Utsunomiya and requesting a group of soldiers and clergy be dispatched to assist them for a few days, but now worrying about her daughter for another reason than her safety.

x o x

She disliked that man. That was the first thought that crossed Hikari's mind as she stared at Viscount Marik.

Next on Hikari's list had been Osumi, a town two days away from Utsunomiya. The lands of this area were owned by a minor lord, Viscount Marik, and seeing the man, Hikari hoped they didn't share any blood ties.

If Lord Grobal's manor in Urawa had been a rather sizable building, it had also been austere and functional. Viscount Marik on the other hand occupied something that seemed more like a miniature palace. The place was crammed full of furniture, artwork, and mirrors. Rich dark wooden panels covered the walls, made from species imported from the continent. Marble floor and columns filled the rooms, inlaid with gold. The place literally stank of riches.

Viscount Marik himself was just as excessive as his home, but not in a good way. He wore bright purple silks, the colors unable to hide a frame strong in youth but fading to age as he no longer took care of himself. He had hard eyes, and a face that while strong was also sagging into extra chins.

The fact that he was looking at her with sly eyes while consuming a rather large turkey leg was not helping the man's image any.

But more than the fact the man was such a pig, what made Hikari nauseous was his nonchalant attitude. Here he was, sitting and eating while surrounded by overwhelming luxury, blind to the misery outside his manor.

Upon reaching the vicinity of Osumi, Hikari had been appalled by what she had witnessed. Because this was an agricultural region, she knew the people would be working the fields. But what she had seen horrified her.

To her, the workers in the fields looked like... slaves. To a man they were thin and ragged, their ill-fitting clothes mere scraps over their scarecrow figures. Many were shirtless, their backs blistered from the harsh sun. It was hard to see, but it seemed as if none wore shoes, having either wrapped their feet or just going barefoot. They moved with what looked to the princess like a weariness from long labor. Few looked up as the convoy passed, their eyes lowered to the earth they toiled on.

Even more horrifying had been the sight of young children helping their parents, the children looking as hollow-eyed and weary as their elders. Making her nauseous was the sight of bodies lying in the dirt, no one making any move to do anything about it.

Reaching the town, Hikari realized that these poor people wouldn't receive any relief at the end of their hard labor: their homes looked as terrible as they did.

"Your Highness!" said the noble in between bites. "What a pleasant surprise! You must be hungry! Come, come, eat!"

For a moment everyone looked down at the large table, groaning under the weight of a succulent looking meal. Even though Hikari's stomach quietly growled, she found she wasn't feeling hungry. The sight of the man at the head of the table, as well as her memory of the ride here curbed her appetite.

"Your Highness," said Hikari to Kodama, "If you do not mind, I will take my leave now. I still have to discuss your visit with the local temple authorities."

For a moment it seemed as if Kodama would break down and freak, obviously considering being left with this man as punishment for acting above her station. But her courage eventually rallied and she kept up the display for her audience. Hikari felt horrible for leaving her cousin in such a predicament, but she wasn't sure she could stand to look at Viscount Marik for any longer without trying to tear a strip off the man.

x o x

The town's shrine to Lilith was a solid building, but shared the same worn and decrepit appearance that all structures here -- save the Viscount's manor -- sported. Although she had approached the doors with trepidation, the warm welcome from the sisterhood inside had restored some of Hikari's faith in her realm. While being escorted around by the head priestess, Hikari had come across many villagers huddled together, awaiting the few priests and priestess who were treating a litany of illnesses and injuries. Although many still bore wounds and sickness, the priestesses bid the remainder to return tomorrow. For a moment Hikari found herself outraged at such an attitude, but then she saw the faces of those who had been tending to the people. Their shadowed eyes and sagging shoulders spoke to their exhaustion, while the slight shaking of their hands indicated that they had channeled much healing energy already that day.

Invited by the head priestess at their table, Hikari gladly accepted. Until dinner was served.

Hikari stared at the plate in front of her. It was mostly rice, with a few bits of meat. Still, compared to the plates before the other priestesses, hers was rather substantial. If she had more or less enough for it to be considered a normal meal, the other women didn't even have a third of the food she did.

The head priestess seemed to notice the way the princess was uncomfortably comparing everyone's plate and her own.

"F-forgive us. The inhabitants of this village are rather poor, so we do all we can to avoid imposing on them. Such a meal -- as well as the grace of Lilith -- are sufficient for our needs."

Hikari frowned at that. Prayers were good for filling the soul, but the stomach needed to be attended to as well.

"Lord Marik seems to have such a wealthy fiefdom. His table didn't appear to lack for food."

The local priestess looked a bit confused. "But, these lands are the property of Lord Marik's family. The taxes levied and the proceeds from the sale of goods produced herein are his to do with as he sees fit. He is after all, the crown's representative in the region."

Hikari's frown deepened. In other words, he just gave the people who worked for him barely enough to subsist, while he accumulated wealth. Come to think of it, hadn't Lord Marik been to Tokyo last year to claim destitution before the taxes he was required to pay into the royal treasury? His lands certainly didn't seem barren...

"I see..."

And so Hikari began to eat. She didn't really know what else to do in such a situation. The least she could do was to acknowledge these people's kindness and eat every little morsel of food on her plate.

x o x

The fire crackled, the only source of sound and light on this moonless night. Hikari stayed close to it, seeking to find some warmth from it, both for her body and soul. Despite a weary day of travel she couldn't forget the sights of Osumi, and couldn't help but remain disturbed over what Viscount Marik had unknowingly taught her about the realm.

And what she truly feared... could it actually get worse?

"Here, this will help keep you warm," said a voice behind her as she felt hands drape a piece of fabric over her shoulders, covering her with it.

Hikari turned to see Kenoshiro sit beside her, his cape now encircling her body like a blanket.

"Thank you," she meekly said, not sure what else to say.

"You seem troubled," pointed out Kenoshiro.

Hikari sighed. Was it that obvious?

"It's nothing."

"If it's nothing, then why can't you find sleep?"

Hikari turned to face Kenoshiro. Lit by the fire he seemed even more handsome than usual, his lavender eyes almost shining. The firelight enhanced his fey heritage making him look otherworldly and wise.

"Are all nobles like Viscount Marik?" she finally dared to ask. "Will every village from this point on be like Osumi?"

There was a moment of hard silence. "No," Kenoshiro finally answered, much to Hikari's relief. "Marik is a pig. This is a well-known fact. With any luck, he'll die of indigestion soon and since the Goddess was generous enough to make sure he would not procreate, we can hope that someone else a bit less selfish will take his place. However..."

Kenoshiro remained silent for a moment, making Hikari wonder what was to follow.

"Your Highness... No kingdom is perfect. That is impossible. For purposes unknown, the Goddess created us as imperfect creatures, that stand in between light and dark." To further explain his point, Kenoshiro showed his open palm, which was just as dark as the back of his hand. "Because of that, there will always be greed and corruption within the human heart. So, it is impossible for a ruler to make a perfect kingdom. All he can do is try his best."

"I see..."

"Your father is a kind and wise man," continued Kenoshiro. "And he truly has the happiness of the people at heart. But the civil war eighteen years ago weakened his position, something a number of nobles like Viscount Marik take advantage of. But I have confidence that his successor will, despite all the challenges awaiting, achieve great things."

Hikari shook her head. "I don't think I deserve that kind of confidence."

Kenoshiro smiled. "I'm certain that you do. You've lost your way now, but once you've found the right path again I'm certain you'll eventually become a queen I will be proud to serve, as I am proud to serve your parents."

Somehow, those words soothed a little Hikari's heart.

"Thank you."

x o x

"What do you think of this village, Kodama?" Hikari idly asked, half lost in thought as her older companion was brushing the princess' hair. The two were sitting on the small bed they would share, in a very small room belonging to an inn that had seen better days. While the bed and room were clean, it was also obvious they were both worn down.

Actually, this seemed to be the general state of Ashora, the village they were currently staying at. It was nothing more than a small fishing village, really, with no more than a hundred souls that lived off the bounty from the sea. There had been no noble to great them this time, as it seemed no one but the residents were interesting in this small thorp. The reception they had received had been lukewarm at best, the people more concerned with mending nets and preparing for the next day's sailing and labor than listening to royalty just passing by. In the end Hikari had decided to opt for her caravan to stay at the local inn, in order to help the owner with the gold pieces that came from a few rented rooms.

Still, despite the smell of fish, Hikari decided this was an improvement over the situation in Osumi.

The older girl paused in her actions for a moment, as she pondered Hikari's question.

"It reminds me a lot of home," admitted Kodama, before continuing to brush Hikari's hair.

Hikari mused on that answer. It did explain why Kodama's father had sent her to the capital. While Kodama was there to hopefully attract the eye of some noble scion at court, if her lady-in-waiting's home village was a poor as this one was, then even life as a lady's servant might be a step up for the girl.

While the situation certainly wasn't as grim as the picture Kensuke had painted the night of the festival, the harsh realities she had witnessed were still less idealistic than what she had believed. The people here weren't starving, but they certainly didn't have quite as much as they should have considering the efforts she saw them making.

It was very humbling.

Hikari couldn't help but suddenly dread what else she would see as she continued her trip around the kingdom.

"If I may ask... what do you think of Kenoshiro?"

Kodama's question doubly surprised Hikari, both because she had been so absorbed in her thoughts but also by how sudden it was. The girl grinned as she realized how brightly Kodama was blushing.

"Well..." began Hikari. "He's very capable and dependable. A good head on his shoulders, which is so rare in a man these days. Plus... he's very handsome. Don't you think so, Kodama?"

"Ah... y-yes. I believe he is."

Hikari chuckled.

"He's a fairly good prospect too, despite his heritage," continued Hikari. "He will no doubt rise very high within the ranks of the Royal Guards. I know that Dame Misato holds him in high esteem. He'd make a very good catch... don't you think, Kodama?"

"Your Highness!"

Hikari smiled at her distant cousin.

"When we're back to Tokyo, I'll see if I can set up a date between you and him, so that he can get to know you better."

"I-I would appreciate it very much, your Highness."

And as the girls begun to chat about the specific of Kodama's future date, Hikari forgot about her worries, at least for a moment.

x o x

As he traveled the different shops of the merchant district of Tokyo, Keel smiled, a rare sight from the old man. Today would be a good day.

It had been a little more than a week now since Hikari had left Tokyo.

And today her trip was to come to an unexpected conclusion.

Yes, Keel was in a good mood indeed. So much so that he actually paid for a rare collection of sake rather than just forcing the shopkeeper to 'donate' it. It was a joyous occasion after all.

x o x

Most of the people who knew Princess Hikari would agree that the young heir was generally an optimistic person. True, she could be stern -- even frightfully scary at times -- but she was generally a sweet young woman with a positive outlook.

Thus, such people would have been genuinely worried if they could see her now: shoulders sagging, eyes empty, listless expression on her face. The depressed sighs punctuating her travel and escaping her lips over the past few hours only confirmed the low point of her spirit.

Truth be told, Hikari was feeling down. She almost wished she could trade places with Kodama and just lay down on one of the carriage's comfortable seats. She felt tired and drained, mentally as well as physically. While she was getting used to sleeping out in the wild with the ground as a hard, lumpy mattress, the whole trip was continuing to test her. And her thoughts kept plaguing her, making restful sleep an elusive commodity.

She hated to admit it, but Kensuke had been right about a number of things: she _had_ been living her whole life in an ivory tower. Accustomed to the luxury her position afforded, she had been truly ignorant about the facts of life for her subjects. She took some solace in the fact that she had never abused her position; her parents had taught her well on that subject. Nevertheless, she had been privileged like few others in Japan were.

At least her darkest fears had not been supported: the people were not being crushed underneath an oppressive system. Though the harsh reality of the world wasn't quite too far from that. What she had seen were sights repeated in village and town, with men, women, and children working long and hard for very little. They were lucky if they ate twice a day, with their meals little more than what would be considered scraps back at the Castle. Many were tired and sick, and even those members of the Church who were decent -- most of them that she'd seen, thank Lilith -- were just as hard pressed as the people they sought to aid. If the capital seemed to overflow with the faithful, their presence in the countryside seemed to have been kept to a strict minimum.

Once she was back in Tokyo, she would really need to have a long talk with High Priestess Ritsuko. The nobles and merchant guilds would also need to do some explaining as well. And lest some think she would only demand from others, she would have to talk to the castle cooks about how things were working in the kitchens.

As if brought about by that thought, her stomach growled, breaking her train of thought and reminding her that she had skipped breakfast. It hadn't been necessary since the caravan had adequate supplies, but Hikari righteously felt that she couldn't come close to understanding the trials of the Japanese people if she didn't suffer at least a bit of what they went through.

In an effort to wake up from the slump she was in as well as forget about her grumbling belly, she rode up to Kenoshiro, who was leading their small convoy through a mountainous road. They had turned north since they had left the last fishing village on the east cost of the kingdom. Had they gone south they would have traveled friendlier places and roads, but Hikari had been adamant that they should visit out-of-the-way villages first. She knew how gossip about a royal visit would quickly reach the cities of the kingdom, but she wasn't interested in visiting places that had prepared for her arrival. She would catch them later on, after they incorrectly assumed she wouldn't be coming after all. And this way they would hit Kelethin on the way back. Hikari had a feeling that she would need the guidance of the benevolent High Priestess of the elven city.

Shaking off her thoughts, Hikari saw that Kenoshiro was as alert as always, scanning the trees and road ahead with sharp eyes. The road itself was a less frequented route, and thus slightly troublesome although not a hard ride. Still, the lieutenant seemed to be perpetually alert and relaxed at the same time. A strange mix, she thought, but one he seemed to carry well.

Even so, the trip had been uneventful. Kenoshiro had admitted that they had been shadowed on an infrequent basis, but nothing had dared to disturb the small but well armed convoy.

"Something the matter, Milady?" asked Kenoshiro, glancing at her a brief moment, before returning to his duties.

"Not really," admitted Hikari as she caught up with him. She couldn't help but smile at how dedicated the lieutenant was. Despite the colorful grumbling some soldiers made about the White Knight, it appeared Dame Misato knew her stuff. "I was just bored and wanted to examine our itinerary. We should be getting close to Kazel now, I think."

"I'm afraid we still have a few more days in the saddle at least, Milady," Kenoshiro said as he fished out a cloth map from his saddlebags and handed it to her. "We should be about... here," he pointed after she had unfolded it.

Hikari looked at the map, then frowned. "You say we're on this route, heading towards Kazel, right?"

"That's right," confirmed the lieutenant.

"What about the village here? It should be very close to our position."

"A village?"

Hikari showed Kenoshiro the map she had been looking at, pointing at a small dot indicating the village of Darnk.

"Darnk? Pardon me for saying so, but that is no place for our princess to visit, Milady."

"Why is that?"

"That village is cursed, Milady."

"Cursed?"

"Yes," Kenoshiro said. "A strange illness befell the inhabitants there about five or so years ago. I don't know the details, but I've heard some mention that the Church proclaimed the people there blasphemed against the Goddess and were punished thusly. The place is home to thieves, criminals and heretics. All manner of rogues seek to elude justice by living in proximity to such a foul place."

"Strange, I've never heard of this."

"It's not entirely surprising," explained the lieutenant. "The Church does have a tendency to try to keep the matters of the fate to itself. I doubt they would want the general populace to know that good Japan citizens are committing blasphemy. This wouldn't be the first-"

Kenoshiro suddenly stopped speaking and as close as she was, Hikari could see him tense up, even if his facial expression shifted to one of disinterest and boredom. There was no hiding, however, the way his hands had tightened on his horse's bridle. Suddenly, with inhuman grace Kenoshiro grabbed his crossbow, loaded a bolt and fired it off into the branches of a nearby tree. There was a pain-filled scream and something dropped down onto the road ahead of them. Hikari stared, shocked.

"To arms!" Kenoshiro shouted, reloading his bow as a low rumble sounded from the thickets around them. A few arrows sped out of the tree line, falling amongst the Royal Guards, occasionally getting a grunt of pain from the men.

Using his horse like a plough, Kenoshiro pushed Hikari's mount back beside the carriage. The dozen solders arrayed themselves around the vehicle, their bows out and as a team returning fire into the woods. Any arrow that came towards them was answered with a flight of half a dozen shafts.

"Double time advance!" Kenoshiro shouted, firing another bolt into the darkened woods and reloading quickly. Like a machine, the knights around the carriage kicked their mounts into a canter, the two driving the carriage also snapping the reins sharply.

Caught up in the march, Hikari could only hold on, her heart hammering in her chest. Her hands were shaking and her eyes wide as she looked into the unseen depths of the woods around them.

Suddenly a yell broke from the woods and a number of man-like creatures burst from the covering foliage, heading towards the convoy. With an audible twang, the knights let loose another flight of bolts, most striking true and dropping a number of the green-skinned humanoids. As those fell, another wave emerged from the trees, running hard for the swiftly moving caravan.

"Draw swords!" Kenoshiro yelled, pulling out his own weapon. With the clear ring of metal the knights unsheathed as they moved, blades out and ready. The first line of attackers reached the knights and died upon their blades. Their screams echoed loudly in the forest and rang through Hikari's head. Another wave burst from the forest ahead and the caravan crashed into it, driving a wedge through the creatures. The hot smell of blood assaulted Hikari's senses, leaving her feeling nauseous, but grimly she kept hold of her mount and her stomach.

Riding beside her, Kenoshiro looked forward as he decapitated an orc. There was more movement ahead, the very trees themselves shaking as something pulled itself from the forest. His sharp ears could hear the multiple screams of rage from behind the group, but what caught his attention were the two ogres that emerged from the canopy ahead. Each was eight feet tall and rugged, with skin like pebbled leather. They bore clubs that were more trunk than branch.

They had been chased forward into this, he realized. The carriage would never pass those creatures: even if slain, their bodies would block the road.

"Milady," Kenoshiro spoke quietly, but with great urgency. "Go now and ride hard for Kazel. Bring back support."

"What?"

Kenoshiro didn't say more but instead forcefully smacked Hikari's mount, jolting the beast into motion.

"GO!"

Hikari bent low over her charging mount and with clenched teeth, put her heels to its flanks. As the mount approached the two hulking brutes, Kenoshiro let loose another bolt, this striking deep into one ogre's skull. Reeling back in pain, the creature allowed the horse charging it to slip by, his companion momentarily stunned by the sudden activity. Knees guiding his warhorse, the lieutenant prayed that the princess would be safe as he resolved himself to rally the men and buy her as much time as possible.

"Stand hard, men! For Tokyo!"

The men set their weapons, a few falling as crude arrows and javelins landed amongst them. "FOR TOKYO!" they roared in return. They were brave, loyal men. Knowing that the princess traveled with them, they were willing to try and turn the tide of battle if it would save the kingdom's heir.

Kenoshiro tossed his crossbow into an attacker's face as two more moved to block his path. The men would save the princess, he vowed, either by throwing the beasts back from the caravan, or by taking as many monsters to the grave with them as they fell.

x o x

Pushing her horse as fast as her riding skills permitted, Hikari did as Kenoshiro had ordered. Although terrified at the violence that had occurred, now something like anger was building up in her. Part of it was at the lieutenant: why shouldn't she have stayed and helped, instead of being forced into flight like a coward? The more rational part of her mind reminded her that her fighting skills were for all intents and purposes nonexistent. The anger then focused itself on the attackers. How dare they do this to her! To her people!

Biting her lip, Hikari thought about Kodama. The poor girl was surely scared to death right now. Kenoshiro and his men would protect her, Hikari had no doubt about it, but... Suddenly, the princess realized the magnitude of her selfish folly. Her father had been right! She should have stayed at the castle. If anything was to happen to Kodama, Kenoshiro or his men, she would never forgive herself.

Suddenly, Hikari caught some motion from the corner of her eye. Something had moved in between large rocks, to the right side of the mountain road. Something... big. She was being followed. Throwing caution to the wind, Hikari pushed her mount faster. Whatever was following her, she had no intention of finding out.

Hikari screamed as suddenly a creature rose up in front of her mount, blocking the path. Her scream was cut short as a powerful arm hit her in the torso, throwing her off the horse. The princess crashed onto the stone path, hitting her head and flaring pain across her senses. For a moment all she could think about was the pain, and her limbs wouldn't respond to her commands. After an indeterminable amount of time the pain lessened, replaced instead by waves of dizziness and nausea. Shaking all over, she finally managed to get her trembling hands in position to push herself upright.

Instead she screamed as a huge hand grabbed her braided hair and pulled her to her knees, the yanking causing her head to explode in more pain. Another hand came from somewhere and grasped the front of her tunic, pulling up and leaving her dangling a foot off the ground.

Tears and nausea blinding her, Hikari opened her eyes and looked past the pain and terror to see the horrible face of some twisted humanoid mere inches from hers. The beast's foul breath overloaded her senses with the smell of blood and death. She nearly retched as he wet his thick, cracked lips with a slimy tongue, from one yellowish tusk to another.

Even through the pounding in her ears, she could hear the bestial growl as another creature came up behind her. She felt more rough hands upon her body, and suddenly needed no translation to know what the things were talking about.

She was going to die. For the first time in her life her mortality dangled before her, tattered and unquestionably transitory. Deep in her soul she prayed for swift death... she didn't want to experience what a long, lingering one would entail.

"Hey! Ugly!"

Hikari screamed again as the monster suddenly turned, the motion shaking her body and aggravating her wounds. The beast let out a yelp as a rock the size of Hikari's closed fist hit his forehead, bouncing off its thick hide and nearly hitting her on the rebound.

"Let go of the girl and fight!"

Hikari didn't know if the creature could understand human speech but it did comply, tossing the princess aside. For a moment she enjoyed a dizzying sense of flying, then pain like she had never known crashed over her as she slammed into the ground. Her head found stone to be a poor choice of cushion and everything went black.

x o x

Safely back from the battle and upon a ridge, the assassin watched the conflict from his spyglass without concern. Even if anyone could see him with the setting sun at his back, there really wasn't anything the Royal Guards could do about it.

With a critical eye he surveyed the battlefield. The road up to the ogres was red with orc blood, flowing freely from dozens of corpses. How many the assassin didn't care; they were only orcs after all. He did have to admit that the knights had acquitted themselves well, the ratio of dead strongly in their favor.

The assassin watched with interest as the last defender -- the lieutenant Kenoshiro he noted -- fought on against all odds. His horse pulled out from under him, the man was a whirlwind of steel, cutting, slicing, stabbing and generally slaying anything with five feet of him. Still, even perfection was not good enough against such numbers and the lieutenant bore the bloody marks where some strong hits had gotten through. For a moment, the assassin considered getting out his own poisoned crossbow.

Fortunately, the lieutenant was distracted as two of the more cowardly orcs focused their attention on the carriage the soldiers had given their lives to protect. Both beasts paid for their greed with messy fountains of lifeblood, but it had been enough for the rest of their clan. A battleaxe had found a weakness in the young officer's guard and caved in his armor, most likely severing his spine in the process. The man fell, and now that he was no longer a threat the orcs became bold, hacking away at his body.

The assassin lowered his spyglass in disgust. Such a waste. While his ancestry was suspect, word in the capital agreed that young Kenoshiro would have had a fabulous career ahead of him. Some had even been mentioning that he could one day succeed to be the White Knight, despite his dark blood. Still, many loathed those same dark origins, and many more loathed anyone who achieved power for themselves. It was a shame he had to die here and rob the assassin of what would have one day been a very fat contract.

Bringing his spyglass back up, the assassin noticed that the orcs were now roughly extracting the carriage's passenger. The girl was shaking and crying, but those were things the assassin didn't even see. Instead he focused on her identity. A rider had escaped earlier and he had been quite sure that it had been a woman. Hunting her down in these hills would be a pain.

But there was no need. The dress this girl wore was rich in fabric, she had a subtle golden circlet on her head, but what clinched it was the trademarked twin pigtailed fashion statement of the princess. Without emotion he watched as the orcs dragged the shrieking girl over to the clan leader -- Grossh or something stupid -- before roughly throwing her at his feet. Satisfied the assassin put his spyglass away and turned to his horse. He had been very clear to the orc leader: the girl was important. She was to die but the stipulation was that her corpse be recognizable. Other than that, what happened to her before death was left to the orcs' imagination.

Despite the distance, the assassin still heard her screams begin. He rode away before he could tell how long they lasted.

[ To be continued in Part 2 : The Cursed Village]


	15. Chapter 13: The Princess and-, Part 2

Touji's nostrils flared as he saw the orc toss the girl aside like she was trash. He could hear the blood hammering in his ears as she cried out then lay unmoving, her limp body rolling to the side to reveal a patch of crimson where her head had hit.

As a bandit, Touji didn't consider himself a chivalrous type. He thought 'knightly grace' to be the result of people with metal helmets screwed on too tightly. Life was hard, and he had to do what was needed to survive.

Those who knew him, however, knew better. The boy had a heart too soft for his own good and possessed more morals than he acknowledged. As some of his less morally inclined partners in crime found out about Touji, if there was one thing one shouldn't do in front of him... never, never hurt a girl.

"BASTARD!"

Leaping down from the small rise where he had observed the previous scene, Touji raced towards the two orcs.

The orc who had been holding the girl seemed stunned to see an unarmed human charge him. He was even more surprised as the human's fist connected with his ugly face... and sent him crashing several meters away.

His initial target down for the moment, Touji turned to the second orc just in time to avoid a crude spear in the ribs. Taking advantage of the opening left by the orc's near miss, Touji moved close in and started to pummel his opponent's massive body with his fists. The orc was taller and bulkier than the boy but still reeled under the impact of his fists. A series of punches caved in the boiled leather breastplate and shattered the wooden pauldron. Wide open, Touji's fists slammed into the beast's chest like warhammers.

This orc was tougher than is companion, however, and he did not fall to the staggering assault. Using his spear's haft like a quarterstaff, the orc forced the boy back. Although a crude weapon, Touji didn't doubt that it would spill his guts if he got hit. Worse, any wound he received would probably get infected. Growling, the young man reached over his shoulder and grasped the hilt of the sword that was strapped to his back. While he preferred fists over weapons, even Touji had to admit that there were situations were steel was preferable to knuckles.

With a swing of his body, Touji yanked on the handle and pulled the sword from the heavy leather scabbard. Catching the metal in both hands, he used it like a shield to block another strike of the orc's weapon. Shoving his shoulders, he pushed the beast back to give him room to swing. Twice as thick and twice as long as a regular weapon, its dull edge did not keep Touji's greatsword from being an impressive weapon. The lack of a smith in the village, or even proper sharpening stones, had kept Touji from keeping the weapon as keen as it had once been. Its dullness didn't really matter as the orc soon found out. With a mighty swing his sword crashed against the orc's spear, the crude weapon's haft shattering in the monster's hands. With a spin, Touji easily lifted his humongous greatsword and brought it down onto the forehead of the stunned orc. There was a sickening crunch as the metal forced the orc's skull into its brain.

Panting slightly, Touji felt pretty satisfied with himself. This had been a good fight, and there were now two less orcs to bother his village. Initially, his only goal in coming out tonight had been to do some reconnaissance and make sure that the orcs weren't coming any closer to his home. He'd hoped to avoid any violence, but the presence of the girl had changed all that.

Suddenly Touji smacked himself in the face with his open palm. The girl! He'd totally forgotten about her! Hurrying, he jogged over to her side. Trying not to aggravate any of her injuries further he turned her around, making sure to cradle her upper body in his arms so not as to jar her head. She was breathing, but shallowly and was out cold. Her skin looked an unhealthy shade of white and there was a lot of blood, but he knew that even small head wounds tended to bleed a lot. He was more concerned that she could have a concussion, if not worse.

Tenderly brushing away strands of brown hair, Touji stared for a moment at her face. She was young, about his own age he guessed. Probably pretty cute too. Then his eyes dropped to her now dirty clothes and his face hardened. Not quite a soldier's uniform, but it definitely followed some kind of official theme. She was somehow related to the military.

Sitting there, on the road, cradling the girl's comatose body, Touji slowly considered his options. No matter how he felt about the bastards that ran the country, he wasn't about to leave an unconscious, hurt girl in the middle of the road. Getting help from the military -- the very thought causing him to scowl -- would involve a two day ride to the outpost at Kazel, the closest village. And there was no telling what two days on the road would do to her wounds. Added to that, he didn't really want to be caught carrying an injured girl who bore some kind of military uniform. There were many soldiers in this region who preferred to act first and try to guess the answer to their questions later.

His scowl getting even deeper, Touji realized there really was only one option. His village was only three hours away by horse. He'd have to carry her home and hope that the one of the village crones would feel like telling him how to patch this girl up. If her injuries were too serious, he supposed he could always go get help from Kazel. It was probably better than subjecting that head wound to two days of travel.

Sighing at the futility of his life, he eased the girl down and took off his cloak, using it as a pillow for her head. Making sure she was stable, he turned away and picked up his sword; there was still one thing left to do. Walking over to the orc he had knocked unconscious, he raised the weapon high above with both hands. Even if the people who ran the kingdom were bastards, they still paid one gold coin for each orc head. Touji wasn't about to let even a single copper go to waste.

* * *

CHOSEN

An Evangelion inspired fantasy elsewhere story  
Based on characters created by and copyright GAINAX

Co-written and Directed by Alain Gravel and Darren Demaine

Proof-readers and Gaffers: Jeremy Mullin & Alex Churchill  
Muse and Costume Designer: Myssa Elaine Santos Rei

CHAPTER 13 - The Princess and the Thief  
Part 2: The Cursed Village

* * *

With a sudden gasp, Hikari's eyes flashed open. For a moment sounds and lights poured into her head, then everything was blasted away by a wave of pain. She pulled her hands up to her head and whimpered pitifully for a few moments. She had no concept of time, only the sensation of pain waxing and waning across her consciousness.

After what seemed like agonizingly long hours, she became aware that her fingers were touching something wrapped around her head. Although focusing and thinking brought forth new waves of nausea, she probed the band around her skull, discovering it appeared to be some kind of rough fabric. More than that her mind couldn't deal with right now.

Finally, she grasped the tattered ends of her thoughts through the haze of agony and brought a simple prayer to words. The grace of Lilith poured into her head, cooling down the burning pain and pushing nausea away from the forefront of her mind. Slowly she opened her eyes again and looked around.

She was in bed, in a room. The bed was patched and broken, with a definite list to it. The blanket over her was moth-eaten and covered with patches. A window had a broken shutter, allowing some light into the room although she couldn't tell what time it was.

Sitting up tore out a loud groan from her lips as movement brought the throbbing pain back to the front of her mind. Healing oneself was generally not very effective; Lilith it seemed wanted her clergy to spend their powers healing others.

Pushing the blankets aside she slid over to the side of the bed and put her feet on the floor. Wooziness rose up through her at the motion and she had to pause for a moment so the feeling would pass.

Her stomach twisted as the images of those beasts rose up before her. Bile burned the back of her throat as she recalled just how much she feared her own death, and how much worse she feared not dying quickly.

Wait! What about the convoy? Still shaking, she rose to her feet. She had to get support, contact the guard at Kazel! With steps getting stronger as she moved, she crossed the small room and pulled on the door.

It didn't open. She tugged on it futilely for a few moments, desperation starting to build up inside. Every moment she was kept here was another moment the caravan was in danger! "Is anybody there?" she called out, pounding on the door. She had to get out! No one answered so she began to pound more forcefully, more loudly. No matter how much the noise and motion upset her head, she had to get out!

So focused on this goal she didn't hear the door unlock, and the sudden opening of the portal almost hit her in the face. Surprised, she tried to backpedal but only ended up falling on her butt. "What's all this blasted racket about?! What are ya doing out of bed?"

Hikari blinked, stunned, as she stared at the newcommer who was barking at her.

He was a tall young man who looked no older than she. His skin was the dusty color brought about from long hours under the sun, and his bare arms were well muscled with the compact, tight build of someone who used those arms for hard labor. He wore simple grayish pants spun of rough-looking material, and a sleeveless dark brown tunic that had seen many a patching needle. A black bracer, covered in intricate runes, covered his right forearm.

His black hair was short and in disarray, as if cut by amateur hands or a dull blade. He didn't possess what one would consider a handsome face, certainly not one that could compare to Kenoshiro's, but did have angular, more serious features that fit well with his intense, dark brown eyes. Eyes that looked older than the boy around them. And eyes that were scolding her right now.

Regaining her wits, Hikari returned this glare and scrambled back to her feet. A wave of dizziness at the sudden movement rose up inside her but she fought it back and looked up at the newcomer, who was about a head taller than she.

"Who are you?" she asked in her best intimidating voice. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"Funny. I was about to ask ya who ya are yerself," the young man returned, not the least bit phased. This threw the young woman. She was so used to the authority she carried back home that she hadn't expected him to answer her questions with questions of his own.

It suddenly dawned on her that if this man was a total stranger to her, the same was also true. Just now, she wasn't princess Hikari. She wasn't even her herald or lady-in-waiting. She was just... an ordinary woman.

Who somehow had ended up in a locked room guarded by an intimidating young man. A young man who looked very much like a bandit.

Though this surely wasn't quite the sort of situation her mother had in mind when she taught her the basics of diplomacy, Hikari tried to recall her lessons as she faced the young man. He hadn't hurt her, in fact he was likely the one who had bandaged her head, so it was unlikely his intentions were to do so now. Still, she couldn't remain helpless, she had to take control of her immediate situation.

"My apologies," the princess said politely. "My name is... Hikari. I was traveling with a convoy from Tokyo when we were attacked. I was sent for help, but was ambushed on the way." She paused, for a moment afraid she would break into tears over the memory, but clamped an iron will down on her distress. She couldn't afford to show weakness before a stranger. "W-were you the one who rescued me?"

"Yeah," the young man said, his annoyance disappearing as he puffed himself up with pride. "Them orcs were pretty tough, but I made sure to deal with them. Ya're pretty lucky I was passing by just then. Name's Touji by the way, and ya're in my home right now."

"I see," Hikari said, absorbing this information. This young man, Touji, was clearly rough around the edges but appeared to have a good conscience at least. Not that it mattered, the talk reminding her of the reason for her flight. She needed to get help for her companions, and quickly! "Is this Kazel? It is imperative that I speak with the guard commander as once!"

"Sorry, Kazel is still a long way from here."

Hikari clenched her fists. She couldn't waste time then.

"Are there any troops, any militia here?" She made a motion toward the room beyond the door. "I have to talk to someone in charge!"

Instead of moving aside the young man stood stock still in the doorway. Feeling a bit frantic, Hikari tried to push him aside, but he just snorted and grabbed her arms. With inescapable strength he dragged her to the bed she had awoken on.

"Let me go!" ordered Hikari, trying to break free even though the effort caused her skull to flare up in pain again. She had to get help! But the young man was having none of it, and used his strength to force her to sit down onto the bed.

"Where do you think ya're going?!"

"The people who were escorting me! I need to get help for them!"

"Stupid woman! Ya're injured, so ya won't be much help to them even if ya left now! Ya'll only get yerself hurt again!" After a moment, he turned his gaze away and, much quieter, continued. "Besides, it's already been one day since I found ya. Kazel is at least two days' ride. By the time ya get there, assuming ya can even ride that far in yer condition, and get a force to the ambush site, five days would have past."

"It will be over by then..." whispered the young woman, her struggles ceasing. The horrible truth crashed over her and drained the strength from her body. "It's probably already over," she realized.

The young man nodded. Understanding dawned on Hikari. Kenoshiro had never expected her to return with help. He had sent her away for her own safety.

"Either yer men won, fled, or died."

"They didn't run," Hikari intoned emptily, a horrible sense of shock coming over her. "They intended to fight... they wanted to buy me some time..."

Touji turned back to the snooty girl and thrust his face into hers. "Then ya better get some rest. If those men died to protect ya, ya better darn well get better."

Shocked, Hikari could only stare at him, astonished by his words. After a moment, Touji shifted uncomfortably. "What?"

"I'm sorry... it's just... I did not expect you to say something so... right."

Leaning back, Touji snorted. "Feh. I may not look like much, but I can understand what it means when a man puts his life on the line."

Hikari nodded slowly, feeling something start to bubble its way up from deep inside. With what might have been an attempt at a polite grunt Touji left the room, closing the door behind him. For a moment there was silence, then tears began to burn in her eyes. Kenoshiro! And... and... Kodama! Forgive me, please! Not seeing, she fell back onto her bed, put her face in her hands, and wept.

x o x

A loud knock on the door woke Hikari up.

After a moment's disoriented fright wondering where she was, she found that she was glad to be awoken. Pain, exhaustion and misery had finally caused her to drift into unconsciousness, but the half-sleep she had found there had been anything but restful. Tortured by the memories of those slain in her name, her dreams had left her feeling drained and miserable.

"Hey! Err... Hikari, right? Ya awake?"

"Y-yes. Yes I am," Hikari managed to answer with a raspy voice, her throat rough from hours of sobbing. She had no idea how much time had passed, but she had cried herself hoarse over the loss of Kodama, Kenoshiro, and even the men she did not know well. They had been sacrificed for her, and right now she didn't feel particularly worthy of that honor. Even if she had only known Kenoshiro for a short time, she had been looking forward to having someone as wise as him around when she finally ascended the throne.

And Kodama. Kodama had been her friend and confidante for these past two years. It had been fun sharing things with someone so like herself, but also different enough to see things in a new light. You needed someone truly trustworthy to let yourself go with while surrounded by the cut-throat environment of court life.

Now neither would be there for her. And she had failed in her duty to them.

Had she been given time to dwell on the matter longer, the tears may have come back to Hikari once more. But Touji's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Good, I'm coming in then."

That simple comment jolted Hikari out of her heavy heart for a moment. He was coming in? Now? On some deeply instinctive level she knew exactly how she must have looked: eyes red from crying, hair disheveled, clothes and bed sheets tangled up together... how she looked was important to controlling this situation, she realized, and right now she must look a mess! But Touji didn't seem to pay attention to that, his expression not shifting in the slightest as he walked in. He was carrying a chipped wooden plate, a bowl of something steaming and a cracked ceramic cup in one hand and a water pail in the other; worn and thread-bare wag rags were hanging across his elbow. He put the plate on the rough chest of drawers by the bed and put the pail down in front of it.

"Brought some water for ya to clean up a bit," he said nonchalantly, as if he didn't care much. "Also got ya something to eat. Not sure when was da last time ya had a meal, so ya're probably hungry."

As if her body suddenly realized food was present her stomach rumbled, much to her embarrassment. Touji smirked, no doubt happy to be right before becoming serious again.

"I've got a few things to do, so I'll have to leave for a while. Which means I won't be here to watch over ya. Now, ya should stay here and get some rest, but in case ya decide to get out of bed..." said Touji, pausing a moment for emphasis. "There are two rules ya must follow as long as ya stay in my house. First! Da upper floor is off limits. Ya go there and I'll kick ya out and ya can sleep in the mud for all I care."

Hikari nodded. Right now Touji had the power and was calling the shots; there was no reason to challenge his orders while she was in a position of weakness. While she didn't intend to stay here long, right now Touji was the only person she had any contact with so staying on his good side was important.

"Rule number two. Don't wander off from my house. This place isn't save fer strangers, even less a lonely woman. Da less attention ya get, da better."

"I understand," said Hikari. "Though, if I may ask... where is your home exactly? What village is this?"

"Da village of Darnk."

Hikari's eyes widened at the mention of the name. Kenoshiro had been talking about it before... Hikari immediately clamped down on that thought and focused instead on the matter at hand. Darnk. The cursed village. A place of heretics and bandits. Then, as she had feared, this young man...

"I see ya heard the rumors," Touji said, with a frown. "A few of them are true. So ya be sure not to wander off."

With that, the young man was off, leaving Hikari with the impression she had just offended him despite that fact she had barely said anything at all.

At the very least, Hikari took a certain comfort in the fact that he had remained completely nonplussed by her current state. If she'd been seen in Tokyo looking like she did right now it would have caused a major uproar. To have someone *not* watching her for signs of imperfection was in a way very liberating. Right now she wasn't a princess, wasn't even anyone remotely important. She was just... normal.

It was a tragedy the price for such freedom had been so high.

With a sigh Hikari forced herself out of bed. The motion caused the space behind her eyes to throb painfully, but it certainly was an improvement over how such actions had felt the day before. Several other body parts also chimed in with various aches and pains, reminding her that her head hadn't been the only thing shaken during the orc attack.

Getting up, she walked to the chest of drawers, wincing as the cold and rough wooden floor made contact with the naked soles of her feet. There she found the small steaming bowl held some freshly prepared wild rice. With a bit of haste she grabbed the chop sticks provided and started into her meal. The rice was brown and black, a little more rough than the white rice she was used to, but still a pleasant warmth spread through her as she devoured the meal. Much sooner than she would have liked she had finished off the small amount, but she reminded herself she was in no position to complain. Some food was better than none.

Her hunger pains temporary quelled, Hikari considered the water pail and rags. She dipped a finger into it and shivered at the temperature. Still, there was nothing to be done about it. Making sure the door was shut and she couldn't hear anyone else in the house, she began to undress.

x o x

Hikari sighed tiredly as she slumped back on her bed, the warm glow that had been emanating from her hand fading with her concentration. Laboriously she had worked to heal her wounds, the whole experience leaving her feeling drowsy and somewhat nauseous. Removing her clothes had revealed several angry bruises and scraps along her body, testament to how rough her attempted flight had actually been. Feeling guilty, she hadn't pushed her limited clerical skills too far, not feeling right healing herself completely while friends lay dead.

Melancholy emotions rose up within her, but she forced them back. After a moment of staring morosely at the ceiling she willed herself to get up. She had no idea when Touji would be back, but lying naked on a bed wasn't exactly how she wanted to greet him.

Picking them up, Hikari assessed the state of her clothes. Strong, resilient fabric made for soldier's uniforms, the whole thing was in surprisingly good shape for the abuse she'd suffered in it. They were pretty dirty -- and smelly -- but it wasn't like she had any alternatives. Spare clothing had been kept in the convoy's carriage. Perhaps later she would have the chance to borrow something while she washed these.

Looking out the room's only glassless window, Hikari could see the sun riding high outside and decided to get out for a bit. Though her body would have liked more rest and the opportunity to continue and wallow in depression, Hikari tightened her lips and made a choice. She hadn't been one to remain idle before, and being miserable would not bring friends back. As well, she needed more information about this place. Touji had been a strange kind of nice so far, but she needed to take control of events if she was to get back her life.

Exiting the bedroom, she found herself in the house's main room. Like her room, this was fairly barren and simple, with a fireplace, a small pile of wood beside it, a large wooden chest shoved into a corner and a hand-crafted wooden table and three chairs occupying the center of the space. Tracks of mud on the floor and rags and tools scattered haphazardly on the table indicated it hadn't been used for a real meal for quite some time. It appeared that Touji lived here alone. She could see a main door and a staircase leading upstairs, but recalling Touji's warning she made no move towards the upper floor.

By the door Hikari spotted her boots, glad those hadn't been lost or stolen. Wandering around without footwear would have been a real pain.

Outside the house the sun greeted Hikari, who found an old log near the building to sit on. Leaning her head back, she let the warm rays wash over her skin while a faint breeze played with her disheveled hair. Home... this village was probably two weeks from the capital by horse, and she had no idea what had happened to her mount. Without money and no possessions besides the clothes she wore meant she would be on foot for the whole trip. Worse, she had no means to identify herself; the signet ring she normally wore having been given to Kodama. If she tried to walk into an outpost or a noble's estate and claim to be the princess she'd be arrested for attempting to impersonate royalty. She might even end up executed before her parents had wind of the affair.

No, she was on her own. And looking at the somewhat dilapidated house Touji lived in, Hikari was certain that there was only so much help she could ask from the young man.

How ironic. She had wanted to know more about the lives of her people; she certainly couldn't get any closer to the common man than she was right now.

Looking around she took her first good look at the village of Darnk. Touji's house stood at the edge of town and on the slightly higher elevation of the surrounding woods, so she possessed a fairly good view of the place. The village was small, with only a smattering of homes in sight. Several other houses were visible, but it was clear that they had been scavenged and torn apart, the remains just left to sit there. Like Touji's poor home, all seemed dilapidated and worn.

What really caught her attention was the noise of the place: more accurately the lack of it. The sun was high, the day was bright, but there was a noticeable stillness in the air itself. There was very little activity, very little motion of life. The place before her appearing more morose than sleepy. Even the sunlight which she had welcomed against her skin looked bleak and harsh against the ground and structures of Darnk.

A dead village.

A cursed village, she reminded herself.

From the corner of her eye Hikari noticed some motion and turned. From the neighboring house she caught sight of someone looking at her from a window. It appeared to be a woman, staring at her with bloodshot eyes. With a speed that startled the princess the woman slammed the blinds shut with a loud echoing bang. Hikari felt a shiver run up her spine. The look she had been getting had been anything but friendly.

"Well, well... what ye have here?"

Hikari jumped at the voice and turned to see three youngish men approaching her. Their faces were lean and rough, days worth of stubble hardening their chins. Their unkempt and ragged clothes hung from their frames, showing rips in several locations. Each bore a nasty looking dagger in his belt, and one was carrying a bottle in his fist. As they got close she could see a weariness in their eyes that did nothing to diminish the nasty glint that existed there as well.

"So dis's da stranger Touji's been hidin'. He didn' say she was a skirt."

Hikari was used to dealing with boorish males, but she could feel that this situation was truly different. She was alone here, and wasn't sure her words or a harsh glare would be enough this time. Touji had warned her about this place.

"Didn' I tell ya, bro? Did I? Did I?"

The 'brother' in question was the tallest of the lot, also the skinniest. Yet Hikari found herself shying away from him more than the others. The light in his eyes seemed the most inhuman.

"What'cha doing here, sweets?" the tall man asked, getting too close for Hikari's comfort. Nervously she took a step back, trying to gain some control over the conversation.

"I was... enjoying the weather."

"Enjoying da weather, uh? Well, if ya come with us, we give ya somethin' more to enjoy. Right guys?"

"I'm sorry, I'm still feeling a bit sick right now, so if you'll excuse me..." Hikari tried, slowly backing away towards the house. But she wasn't given the chance, the lanky one grabbing her wrist.

"We ain't asking," the thug said, smirking. "Yer in bandit country now, sweets. What we want, we take."

A rage rose up in her and before she could think, he had let her go, clutching himself as he collapsed down to his knees.

The determination and iron will that made the princess so feared by misbehaving palace staff roared into her mind. How dare he! Just because she didn't have her guard did not mean she was helpless!

Her guard... Kenoshiro... Kodama...

Memories of her dead friends assaulted her anger, broke it and tore away her conviction. Suddenly all her courage fled and she looked at the men before her, then bolted.

Frantically she ran towards the village, searching for Touji or some other helpful soul. Running wildly she almost careened into a middle-aged man struggling lethargically with two water buckets.

"Sir! Please help me! There are these thugs after me and-"

Hikari was stunned as the man turned empty eyes towards her, seemed to look right through her, then carry on with his task. She didn't have time to dwell on it as she realized the other two thugs were rapidly gaining on her.

"Yer dead ye bitch!"

Hikari turned to run. It was a short flight however, as she slammed nose-first into someone.

"What's dis racket all about?" demanded the person who had bruised Hikari's nose. With an almost dizzying relief, she realized it was Touji.

Hikari didn't have to say anything, Touji taking in her frightened expression and the two men standing stupidly before him wielding naked daggers in a single glare. One had the good sense to begin fleeing right away. The other lingered a moment too long, his eyes feasting on the body of the girl before him. Hikari's eyes widened as Touji exploded forward and grabbed the thug by the neck and slammed him into one of the houses, the wood creaking under the impact.

"Didn't I tell ya rejects to stop drinking so early in the day?"

"B-But... boss..."

Touji pulled his arm back and smacked the man against the wall again, this time his head cracking the abused wood.

"Good. Try to remember it this time."

Touji turned to Hikari, the princess for a moment frightened by the anger in his expression. It faded however, as his glare shifted into the more unconcerned one the young man usually displayed.

"Damn... one more hole I'll have to patch up. Are ya hurt?" he asked, helping her to get up.

"N-No... No, I'm not. Thank you."

"It's okay," said Touji, before frowning again. "It's actually my fault. I should've thought they would have someone watching my place. Well, they'll know better than giving ya trouble now."

Hikari didn't know what to say to that. In fact, she didn't want to think about what had just happened. She just wanted to go somewhere safe for a while.

As they silently returned to Touji's home, they only stopped as they reached the first of the thugs, whom Hikari had hit. He was still on the ground, obviously in pain. Though fear made an appearance behind all the pain in his eyes when he saw Touji.

"Man, dat must hurt," commented Touji. Before giving the man a real close up look of the underside of his boot. The man slumped, knocked out. "Bet that'll hurt too when he wakes up."

Speechless, Hikari just followed Touji inside.

x o x

"Hold still."

Hikari fought back the natural urge to show agreement with a nod, knowing it would have gone against the command. She was sitting on 'her' bed while Touji was leaning over her, carefully unwrapping the bandage around her head. Hikari watched as the length of cloth pooled at her waist, parts of it covered in a rust brown that had no doubt once been bright red.

"Don't move," Touji repeated as he finished removing it. "I'll clean up da wound and see how it looks."

Hikari did nod this time as Touji reached for the same rag she had used to wash herself with. Dipping it into the same pail she had used earlier, he wrung out the fresh water and touched her scalp. The princess winced at first, but his touch was surprisingly gentle.

"What happened to this village?" Hikari asked, not really sure what else to talk about, and still wondering about the events earlier in the day.

"Ya seem to have heard about it," was Touji's gruff reply.

"I know the rumors," Hikari replied. "I want to know the truth."

"Eh... got a point there. Well if ya really want to know..." Touji said as he dipped the rag into the water to clean it up a bit. "Long story short, most people here have been sufferin' from an illness for several years now. Slowly it's killin' da people here and da village as well."

"That's horrible! Why didn't you ask the Church for help?"

"Da Church?" Hikari let out a pained hiss as Touji pressed a little too hard on the wound. "Sorry... But to answer yer questions, da Church couldn't do anything fer us. So they decided that da illness was punishment from da Goddess and declared us all heretics. I say dat's bullshi-... rubbish. We didn't do nothing to offend no Goddess."

Hikari didn't know how to answer the young man. A month ago she would have defended the Church's choice as a decision within its jurisdiction. But now, having seen how life was lived away from places with structure and form... knowing things at a personal level made the black and white decisions more difficult to accept. When you could see things made up of a complex tapestry of different shades... Kensuke's words rang in her head again. She had to admit there was much truth behind them.

But if her trip had shown her the darker side to her lands, it had also provided her with real hope. She had seen people who did want to better the world and the people around them. People who did good things. Maybe a better world could be made if people had more good examples to emulate.

And then, maybe she could be forgiven for the sacrifices others had made in her name.

"Why are you taking care of me like this?" Hikari asked, voicing a question she had been wondering about for some time.

"Ya were hurt," was the answer, as if it was as simple as that. And perhaps it was. This Touji was obviously a complex character. Brigand, thief, even bandit leader as the others had named him. And yet here he was taking care of a complete stranger. There was much to this young man.

"Yer healing pretty well," Touji commented, obviously surprised. "Ya had a pretty nasty head wound dere, but it's almost all healed up now."

"Er... I must have received good care," Hikari replied, hoping she had concealed her uneasiness. In light of Touji's words, it was probably best he not know for now about her clerical training.

"Must be," he agreed, sounding pleased with himself and the praise. As he carefully wrapped new bandages around her head, Hikari felt guilty about lying to her benefactor. But it wasn't really lying, the very princess-like voice in her head rationalized, merely rationing the truth into bits he could accept.

She sighed at what she had just told herself. Maybe it was good to get away from court for a little while.

x o x

Hikari stood by a window, watching the rain pound mercilessly against it. Outside, the rain and wind were raging, making it almost impossible to see anything other than the rain falling on the cracked glass that protected the princess from the elements. It was probably in the middle of the afternoon, but black, angry clouds covered the sky so thickly that it was really impossible to say for sure. It might as well have been the middle of the night.

It had been raining like this for two days now. Rain which had crushed any hope Hikari had of convincing Touji to take her to Kazel. First off he had not proclaimed her fit for travel yet, and head wound or no, leaving the house in this weather would have been folly.

Which was why she nearly jumped out of her skin when a knock on the door broke her contemplation. Touji moved over and opened it to the storm outside. Through the pounding rain she could see a figure covered in a dirty cloak standing there, water dripping off the fabric. What sort of person could be traveling outside in such weather?!

"Greetings Master Touji," the figure said as Touji motioned it in. "Have things improved any?"

"Naw, no change. Same as always."

"A pity. Truly a pity," the man said as he pulled his hood back. The face revealed was that of a worn, hollow-eyed man. His gaze turned to give Hikari a long look, but he made no comment about the sight of a girl sharing Touji's house. For herself, Hikari just nodded politely to the grim figure.

Touji moved off to dig through the battered chest in the corner while the man pulled out a small pouch from beneath his cloak. "I have been experimenting with a new infusion. I have high hopes for this batch."

"That's what ya say for all of them, Onigumo," the bandit grumbled as he stood, sack in hand. The man sighed.

"True." Reaching out he took the heavy sack from the boy, placing the small pouch in his hand in return. "If there is any change, please let me know immediately."

"Yeah, yeah," Touji muttered. With another lingering gaze on the girl -- Hikari didn't think she'd ever get used to people in the village giving her those -- the man pulled his cowl up and stepped back out into the storm, closing the door behind him.

"Who was that?"

Moving towards the battered stove, Touji began to busy himself with a dented kettle. "That's Onigumo. He's an ap-apth-athap-"

"Apothecary?"

"Yeah, dat. Why don't ya get over here and help me with this stuff." Joining him at the stove, she helped stroke the fire. "As ya've seen, there's a sickness dat comes over people in the village. Most folks are pretty weak, and Onigumo offers us some herbs and mixtures dat seems to help." He turned a hard gaze to the little pouch in his hand. "It's not cheap, and sometimes people still die. But since we got nothin' else, I suppose it's better than doing nothin'."

"So that's why you're a bandit?" Hikari asked, mixing the small pouch of pungent herbs, most of which she couldn't recognize, into the kettle. "To pay for this?"

Touji's head came up and he squared his shoulders. "Yeah, that's one of da reasons," he said with angry pride. "Others got so much, and we got so little. Why not take what our strength can get."

"It seems wrong to take from others," Hikari probed. "If you take from those who work hard for what they have, are you any better than... than-"

"What? Better than da nobility? Give me a break! I'll always be better than 'em fat, dumb, lazy, in-bred parasites." Too focused on making the broth, Touji didn't notice the battered kettle gaining another dent from the strength of Hikari's clench.

The conversation died there, Touji too focused on his task to really care and Hikari biting her tongue not to give him a piece of her mind.

Once the broth was finished, Touji picked up the bowl and headed toward the staircase.

"Ya can come if ya want," Touji said, noting how she had remained behind looking at him.

Curious, Hikari followed him up to the second floor. It was just as weathered and beaten as the lower level, but did show some signs of care such as a small earthenware vase with some brightly colored weeds in it.

Approaching a door Touji knocked gently, then eased it open. She heard him very softly say, "Mari... time for some yum-yum goodies." Even more curious, she poked her head around his shoulder and looked in.

The room was dark, only a small flickering candle lighting the place. It was a bedroom, and the large decrepit bed signified that this was the master suite. But who she saw under the blanket surprised her.

A small figure of a girl no more than ten lay in the middle of the mattress. Her features were wan and drawn out, almost as if the Goddess had watered down her colors when granting the girl life. Her hair was a bright brown however, and the shape of her nose clearly identified her as being related to the man of the house.

"Touji!" The young thing called out, her eyes bright, although tired-looking. "I missed you."

"Missed ya too, squirt," he replied, sitting down on a rickety stool beside the bed. Fondly he ruffled her hair then held out the bowl for her. "Time to drink up."

Mari wiggled her arms free from the frayed blankets and took hold of the bowl. She took a sniff and wrinkled her face. "It's yucky."

"No, no. It's good! It'll make ya strong and tough. And if ya eat the whole thing, it might do a miracle and actually turn ya cute."

"Big brother!" she giggled. "I'm already cute!"

"Who tells ya such lies?"

"You do."

"Oh. Yeah."

Midway through a giggle, the girl seemed to lose strength. Worried, Hikari looked on as Touji gently helped his sister sip away at what was in the bowl. Part way through the girl looked up and caught sight of someone else in the room.

"Hello."

"Hello," Hikari replied, stepping forward and smiling down at the younger girl. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Please do," Mari returned, pushing the bowl away and sitting up a little straighter. "I don't get to see many people! I'm Mari!"

Feeling warm and amused at the child's display of hospitality, Hikari dropped into a small curtsey. "Pleased to meet you, Mari. My name is Hikari."

"What a great name! I heard that the princess in Tokyo is named Hikari as well!"

"Err... yes... I think that's true," Hikari said nervously, shooting a glance at Touji. For his part however, the boy seemed to be totally focused on trying to get Mari to resume eating.

"Come! Sit down! Talk!"

"But Mari," her brother began, "ya should finish-"

"We have a guest! And guests should always come first!"

"But Mari-"

"*Sigh* My brother is so boring. Talk with me Hikari!"

"But Mari-"

"Sure, I'll talk," the princess said as she came around to sit on the other side of the bed.

"But Hikari-"

"I'll talk, but you have to eat."

"Deal!"

Before Touji could do anything, the young girl had grabbed the bowl out of his hands and was sipping down the mixture, eagerly listening to Hikari talk about inconsequentials. The girls chatted up a storm, downing out the thunder outside and leaving Touji with a lost look on his face.

Very quickly though, the younger girl's eyelids started to droop. In the midst of one rapid-fire sentence, the girl's voice drifted off and she seemed to bob slightly. Very gently, Touji took hold of the now empty bowl and moved it off to the side table. As the girl started to weave, Hikari gently took hold of her and eased her back into the mattress, bringing the moth-eaten blankets up to cover her thin frame.

Touji reached down and picked up the chamber pot, heading for the door. As he left, Hikari brushed her fingers lightly against the girl's hair. She seemed so weak, so fragile. Strong in spirit, but the flesh appeared to be wasting away.

Gently placing her fingers against Mari's forehead, Hikari focused on her and her training. "Lilith," she whispered, "Please relieve the pain from this poor soul. I ask you to restore to her the whole of a life I believe you want all your children to have."

Her fingers started to tingle, the sensation she associated with channeling healing energies. She gave a mental push... but instead of a relaxing flow, it felt as if the energies were stifled, deflected around the target. There was no calming joining with a greater power, just an annoyance that this wasn't working.

Frowning, Hikari gave a stronger mental push, only to find the force draining away. Something seemed to be soaking up the energy, the power going elsewhere. Letting go of the attempt, Hikari stared at her hands, frustrated and a bit scared. That had never happened before.

"Your hand feels nice."

Hikari gazed down at the girl. "You felt that?"

"Yeah. Kinda warm... soothing."

"Do you feel any better?"

Mari shook her head. "No, I'm still tired, and hurting. But I'm glad you're here."

Touji came back in, replacing the chamber pot. Looking down at his sister he made to tuck her in, pausing as he noticed that she was already snugly in bed. He looked over at Hikari and gave her a small smile of gratitude.

"Big brother," Mari said as she yawned mightily. "She's nice. You picked a good girlfriend."

Hikari rocked back, her face flaming. Touji sputtered something, then realized Mari had drifted off. Quietly the two teenagers left the room, closing the door behind them. For a moment Touji stood there, his face hot.

"Ah... don't listen to her. She's delirious."

"Of-of course."

"There... there are other people I have to check on. Come on."

"Yes. L-let's do that."

x o x

Throwing the door open, Touji held it open for Hikari as the two threw themselves into the house. Having run from house to house, the two of them were soaked to the bone, their waterlogged clothes dripping on the floor. The fire had died while they had been gone and Hikari found herself shivering, now that they were stationary again.

Yet, something else had frozen her heart long before the rain had frozen her body.

She had seen the people of this village. True, she had seen the village earlier, but not what had been hidden behind closed doors. Not the souls who resided here. People like Mari. Children, adults, and the elderly; dozens of them, all trapped in their beds, too sick to leave. She had also seen the healthy ones, those rough, angry people who looked on with hollow, broken eyes. All of them having given up hope.

And still, Touji had visited each and every one of them. Forcing them to drink down the mixture he had prepared and giving them encouraging, if gruff, words. Trying to generate some spark of life in their empty gaze.

"Hey!" Touji called out, starting her. Seeing he had her attention he threw her a bundle of fabric which she caught.

"Warm clothes," he explained. "Ya better get changed, before ya catch a cold, while I get da fire started again."

Hikari nodded and retreated to the room that had become hers to change, while Touji busied with the fire. While there were a few glowing embers left, even the wood itself seemed defeated and it took more effort than it should have to rekindle a feeble flame.

The creaking of the floor under her steps warned Touji of Hikari's return.

"I got a fire goin' now, so ya can come warm yerself up," Touji said as he threw an extra small log onto the fire, before turning to motion her near. He froze as he saw her walk into the light cast by the flickering fire.

As expected, she was wearing his traveling clothes, but when he tossed them to her he hadn't considered their size difference. His shirt was far too large for the girl, just barely hanging on her shoulders and low in the front. The front of her neck and collarbone were open to the world, and the drape of the fabric let an interesting amount of cleavage show.

The pants didn't fit either, the girl having to actually to double them over in her fist while endeavoring not to actually walk on the cuffs. Had it been anyone else Touji would have broken out laughing at the sight of someone walking around in his baggy clothes, but not right now. Cold and shivering, with wet hair framing her face and the dancing flames of the small fire filling the room with subdued lighting, the girl looked achingly small, fragile and vulnerable in those baggy clothes. As she waddled closer to the fire Touji had to resist the urge to grab her tightly, hold her close and protect her from the whole world.

For her part, Hikari had felt some kind of half-terror/half-thrill run through her as Touji stared at her. She had noticed his gawking and it sent a strange shiver down her spine, something that both excited her and made her want to run out in the rain and hide. Perhaps it had to do with how he looked himself: with the fire lighting his naked chest and arms and throwing shadows across the sharply defined muscles of his body. Except for his right forearm, which was still covered by that black bracer of his. Still, she forced herself to keep her composure. She'd been watching the gender games played by people in court for years... she'd just never felt so involved before. So while she sat by him -- in order to get close to the fire -- she didn't look at him, but rather at the nails of her outstretched fingers.

Touji sat down himself, the two of them sharing the heat of the fire in what they both knew was an awkward silence. While not gifted with words, Touji felt the pressing need to say something, if just to chase away this uncomfortable pressure he felt in his chest. However, Hikari beat him to the punch.

"Why do you stay here?" she asked. "You're a hard working person, you could have taken Mari with you and left for another village. One that doesn't know about the curse, where she could be healed and you could get an honest job. Why stay?"

"I made a promise," was Touji's simple reply.

"A promise?"

Touji wasn't more forthcoming than that. He just gazed into the fire, ignoring Hikari's question... or her presence altogether. The princess found herself disappointed, but she supposed it wasn't her place to question his motives. After all, there were a few things she was keeping to herself as well.

"When da illness came," began Touji, surprising Hikari, "my mother tried to fight it off. She was a priestess ya see. Even if da Church had ordered her to leave this village, she decided to stay. It was her duty to help da people, she would tell me. So she tried to fight da illness... and was one of da first to die."

"Dear Lilith... I'm sorry..."

Touji just shrugged... but Hikari could feel he wasn't as indifferent as he tried to be.

"Before dying, she made me promise that I would do all that I could to protect this village. I don't know what she thought I could do. She was probably delirious. But I still agreed..."

Touji found himself surprised as Hikari's hand, so small yet so surprisingly warm, found his. He stared at her, wide-eyed, as she smiled softly at him.

"I've seen how much you care for the people here. You did more than anyone else could have ever done. I'm certain your mother is very proud of you."

"T-thank you," was all Touji could say, before staring at the fire again, a hint of red coloring his cheeks.

He didn't make any move to try and remove his hand from under Hikari's.

x o x

No other time in her life had Misato so much wished to be someone else, to be somewhere else than she was now, except perhaps for the day her home village had been attacked and destroyed. She had made many decisions in her life, some of them very costly, and had had her share of hardships, but what she had to do now...

The thought of a beer sounded so appealing right now.

Make that at least a dozen.

However, despite the opinion of a few people on the matter, Misato was a responsible woman. She had a duty to carry out and she would do just that, no matter how heavy this one weighed on her heart. She could not delay it either. With each moment passed, the news could spread further, and this was something she had to address herself.

No matter how she looked at it, this was her failure, and thus the responsibility of it was hers and hers alone.

Steadying herself, she looked straight at the guard who was currently posted to watch over the doors of the throne's room.

"You are relieved of duty for the moment," she told the guard, a young man whose name she had forgotten for the moment.

"Captain Misato?"

"You heard me right."

The young soldier bowed.

"Yes, Captain."

The man gone, she entered the throne room. As expected, she found the King discussing matters of state with High Mage Gendo, under the scrutiny of the Queen. Though she did not intervene often, the Queen was well known for being able to pacify both men when they argued about divergent points of view, or to bring them down to earth when they agreed on more extreme ones. Misato had to look away as her piercing eyes locked with her own.

The King and High Mage paused in their conversation at her intrusion. Kozo appeared curious while Gendo looked as unconcerned as always.

"Captain Misato?" King Kozo asked, slightly worried. The palace was under strict orders not to disturb the King while he was in session with the High Mage, unless the matter dire. For Misato to disregard that order... "Why have you disturbed us?"

"Your Majesty- " Misato lost her voice again as she tried to face her monarchs, and again, her eyes found Queen's Yui. Her mouth opened. She tried to say the next words, but found herself unable to. She could see the Queen's eyes widen as she seemed to realize what Misato was trying to say, and the sudden terror she saw there twisted Misato's entrails as painfully as any dagger could have.

"Well?" again asked the King, a bit more irritably this time.

"This is about Hikari, isn't it?" Yui asked, her voice barely a whisper but her hand clenched tightly on the royal seat.

All Misato could do was nod.

"WHAT? What's happened to my baby girl?!" Kozo demanded, sounding very worried this time.

"Your daughter..." For a moment, Misato closed her eyes. She had to be strong. Those people deserved that she be strong. "Princess Hikari is dead."

In an instant, the blood drained from the two monarchs' faces. The queen seemed about to faint. The King's sceptre made a loud "clang" as it hit the floor of the now totally silent room.

"From the reports I received, her escort was ambushed by an orc clan, two days out of Kazel," Misato continued, fighting the tremble in her voice. "Her guards were overwhelmed and-"

"The princess lives," said High Mage Gendo, interrupting Misato and immediately drawing all eyes upon himself.

"Are you certain?" the Queen desperately pleaded, obviously on the edge of breaking down.

Gendo turned to Yui. "Your daughter is alive."

The Queen took one look at her High Mage, then finally broke down into tears. Covering her face with her hands, she wept, but there was a certain relief to her that wasn't there before.

Eyes closed, King Kozo seemed to sink into himself for a moment, then opened his eyes to look at the wizard. "How can you be sure?"

Hands folded before him, Gendo returned the King's gaze. "There are certain corrupted passages in the Chosen Prophecy that insinuate Princess Hikari has some role to play either in the events during, or after the Chosen's activities."

"And you didn't tell us of this? Why?"

"As I stated, the passages were corrupted. There are many possible meanings behind them, but the way certain recent events have transpired serve as a cipher to decrypt them. It is an interpretation, but one I believe in. Hikari is alive."

"Did your reports have any mention of Hikari's entourage? Any mention of anyone beyond the guards?" the Queen demanded, a strange note of pleading in her voice.

Misato blinked at the question. Now that the Queen mentioned it...

"No," answered the White Knight. "The corpses of all of her guards were accounted for and lieutenant Kenoshiro was identified through the color of his skin," Misato closed her eyes for a moment, trying to chase away the detailed account on the state of her men's corpses. Her hands tightened. It wasn't fair! Kenoshiro had such promise! To die in an orc attack... "They also identified the princess. But there was no mention of anyone else."

The Queen sagged back in her chair, her eyes closed and tears still working their way down her face.

"Before leaving Tokyo, Hikari disguised herself as her lady-in-waiting, while young Kodama took her role as princess."

"Then..." gasped Misato.

Gendo might be right after all! It was possible that Kenoshiro had managed to send Hikari away, while drawing the orcs' attack upon himself and his men as a distraction.

"I'll set up a search party right away!" said Misato. "The Kazel area is pretty rough and mountainous, so that'll make it difficult. But I know a group of elven rangers who-"

"No," said Gendo, cutting the White Knight off. "You will do no such thing."

"But..."

The High Mage raised a gloved hand, ordering the captain to remain silent. With a glare, Kozo bit down on the words he had been about to speak.

"There is no guarantee that what happened to the princess was a random event. It is entirely possible that someone tried to kill her. If such a thing is true, it is better that everyone believe she is dead." The people in the room remained silent, but uneasy. Gendo made sense, Misato acknowledged, but that didn't mean she had to like it. "We can also use the princess' believed death to our advantage," the mage continued. "She is very popular with the people, and if it were related that dark elves orchestrated her death, we could use the resulting rage to-"

Gendo was silenced as Kozo brought his fist down hard against the table. "Don't you DARE use my daughter as part of your scheming!" Furious and trembling with emotion, the King took a step towards the wizard before seeming to wrestle the emotion down within himself. For her part, Misato tensed herself to spring to protect her liege.

Gendo simply looked back at the King with indifference. To Misato, however, he did seem to flinch as he realized the Queen was also giving the High Mage the evil eye.

Calming down somewhat, King Kozo sat back on his throne. With his hand, he sought Yui's.

"We will put our hopes in your predictions, High Mage. But until official credible confirmation that the princess is indeed alive, she will be officially considered as dead. We will raise the black flag and the capital will officially enter a period of one month of mourning. In the meantime, Captain Misato will send a troop to investigate this matter. Whatever happened, I want the party responsible, orcs or shadow instigators, found and dealt with."

"Certainly, your Highness," Misato agreed with a bow.

"Arrange for the body to be returned to Tokyo at once," added the King. "I wish to make sure that..." Kozo paused for a moment, unable to say more. "Even in the event that the girl is Kodama, she is of royal blood and thus deserves proper burial rituals. Even more so if her sacrifice saved my daughter's life."

Misato nodded.

"You will also keep your ears open for any rumors regarding the princess," added Queen Yui. "If any news about her is heard..."

"I'll go after her myself," said Misato.

"Thank you."

"You are now dismissed," Kozo said finally, taking Yui's hand into his own. "We need some time alone."

Misato nodded again and left the room, followed by High Mage Gendo. She could not help notice that the man seemed very satisfied by this latest outcome... and barely resisted the urge to punch that smile off his face.

x o x

Kaji blinked. A heartbeat before he had been wooing that cute little Noki in a third floor closet. Without warning he was now in a room that seemed even darker, staring straight at Gendo's face. Not exactly a pleasant experience to suddenly find yourself in Gendo's office.

"You know, you could find some other way to summon me," said Kaji, knowing it was pointless. The rogue wouldn't have been surprised at all if Gendo had actually done this on purpose. "So, what is it? No, wait... let me guess. This has something to do with that interesting rumor about Princess Hikari's untimely death, yes?"

"Indeed. I see you heard about it already. It seems your prolonged absence hasn't affected your information network. Use those same connections to bend those rumors in a more productive fashion."

Kaji rose an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Make sure the dark elves are blamed. The speed at which we turn this to our advantage should get a reaction from the Seele Syndicate. Even if it doesn't, knowing that we're spreading rumors will at least annoy them."

Kaji grinned.

"Easily done. But I wonder... are you really certain that this is the work of the Syndicate?"

"I'm positive," said Gendo. "The Seele Syndicate was responsible for the uprising that followed Queen Lavis's death. They've been wanting to gain a foothold in the castle for a while now. Killing princess Hikari means removing the heir to the throne. Those noble houses that would consider such treason are too closely watched for this to have been their doing. That leaves only the Syndicate."

"Probably..." Kaji had given the issue some thought since he'd first heard the rumor. The High Mage was correct, those who would try such treason were carefully watched. The only other group that would benefit and have the skills necessary were the dark elves, but that didn't fit. Their orc allies were used as cannon fodder, not for something precise like assassination work. "If it was Seele, then they probably hired the Savagemaster."

"The Savagemaster?"

"A very elusive assassin," answered Kaji. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of him. I guess you don't know quite everything as I believed you did." To Kaji's disappointment, the High Mage didn't rise to the bait. "It's rumored that he uses beasts and lesser humanoids to do his work. Which would fit the profile of this operation. Seele has used his services in the past to deal with individuals who defied them."

"Can you find him?"

Kaji shook his head. "I doubt it. I've tried before and came up with nothing. Well, except that one time where I was attacked by a dozen goblins right outside the city, most likely as a polite suggestion that I not keep looking. As I said, he's an elusive one."

"Very well. There is only one more thing I require of you then. Keep your eyes and ears opened. Seele will try to kill the Queen next."

Kaji just stared at the High Mage for a moment.

"An intuition?"

"It's what I would do."

x o x

Hikari wiped her brow as she sat on the floor of Touji's house and regarded her handiwork. Although it had required intense labor, the old wood was finally clean of the accumulation of dirt that had been shrouding it until now. More or less. With all the work he did around the village, Touji seemed to neglect his own house, aside for Mari's room.

Touji was actually out right now, doing just that. The heavy rains and wind had been hard on the dilapidated buildings of the village, many suffering some kind of leak or damage. So at first light he had left, broken-down tools in hand. Working on buildings that needed repairs, fixing what damage he could. It seemed to be a futile effort however, the people of the village not seeming to care one way or the other. The hard faced men were all looking at him with hooded eyes, surly at this young man who tried to do so much. Men deferred to his orders, but it appeared as if they had little conviction anything would happen.

At first, Hikari had gone with him, really mostly because she didn't know what else to do and in an attempt to be useful. However, whatever enthusiasm she had quickly disappeared under the strange glances that were still thrown at her. The men all looked at her in a way she didn't like, and the women of the village were insular and standoffish. Like the men they seemed worn and weary, trampled by their hard life.

The more time she wandered through the village the more she felt the weight of hopelessness and despair. These people wore their misery like a winter cloak, stifling and oppressive. It made the very air itself around her heavy and thick with gloom. Their misery fed off itself, infecting neighbor and associate, dragging the whole community down.

A village of thieves, scoundrels, and criminals, Kenoshiro had said. True, many had the look of hard, vicious men about them, but there was also a sense of defeat that permeated their very existence. Women appeared to hold no joy in their children, only a sense of terrible frustration and failure. Darnk, it seemed, was a village where hope came to die and misery to fester.

So in the end Hikari had opted to focus on the only place Touji wasn't giving any attention to: his own home. Undertaking the daunting task of trying to clean the place up had proven to be only a partial success. First of all, she didn't really have any experience with chores -- the price of growing up a princess. And there were many spots and stains that resisted her best efforts, as well as there was only so much water and old rags could accomplish.

But she had never shied away from work before, and methodically attacked the problem with what resources she had available. The end result was not pretty, but it certainly was better than before she had begun.

As she was about to get up and start on one of the walls, Hikari heard steps from the outside and turned in time to see the door open and Touji enter. While initially glad to see him with a cheerful face, her brow tightened into a scowl as she took a better look at him.

"Hey, Hikari. What yer doing on the floor?"

"Stop!"

"Uh?" Though puzzled, Touji did stop dead in his track. There was something in the tone of her voice that touched the fear centers in the most primitive part of the brain. Great trouble would be the result of disobeying that voice. "What?"

"Your boots!" said Hikari, getting up and approaching him as she glared at him and pointed to his feet. "I've just cleaned the floor here -- which by the way, is not an easy job -- so you aren't taking those muddy and dirty things inside here! Out!"

"What?!" Touji barked as indignation rose up inside him. He gave her the indignant look of the man of the house. "Ya're gotta be kiddin'! I ain't taking my boots off! This is my home and I go inside it da way I want and ya're not- Ack! Ow! Ow! Cut it out! Cut it out!"

Unfortunately for Touji, his manly tirade had been cut short by the girl reaching up and grabbing his left ear lobe in a painful twist. He had no choice but to follow Hikari outside or have his ear ripped off by the surprisingly strong grip.

"Hey! Ya can't do dat!" Touji whined, ignoring the fact she just did. Giving her a look of mixed anger and hurt, he rubbed his aching ear.

"This place is a mess!" said Hikari, ignoring his protests. "You may be making efforts to keep Mari's room clean, but that doesn't excuse not taking care of the rest. Not only is it not healthy for you, and getting sick wouldn't help Mari in any way, but your sister would be ashamed to see this place so dirty. It's her house too, even if she has to stay confined in her room for now!"

Touji's mouth, which had opened to try and yell some unsavory reply to Hikari, remained open for a moment, as he found himself lost for words. Then his head hung down in defeat.

"Ya're right," Touji admitted with a sigh as he bent down to untie the leather straps on his boots. "But ya didn't have to tear my ear off."

"Would you have listened to me otherwise?"

Touji chuckled and shook his head, as finally, he freed one of his feet from its confines. "Nah, wouldn't have."

Once the young man finally removed his footwear, the two entered the house with Touji looking at the floor of his home with the appearance of a man waking up to discover a third arm growing out of his chest. While he stared, Hikari quickly proceeded to clean the spot Touji's initial entry had dirtied.

"Wow, ya sure did a lot of work here. Ya sure ya didn't push yerself too hard?"

"No, I'm feeling fine now," Hikari said as she cleaned it up as well as possible with the rag she had been using. Moving over to the bucket of non-so-clear-anymore water, she wrung it out. "In fact..." she began before hesitating.

The princess suddenly found herself at a loss for words. Why was she hesitating? Why was she trying to put off this conversation, to say the words that had been on her mind since she had woken up that morning? There was no reason to. This place... wasn't her place.

"In fact," repeated Hikari, "I think I'm feeling well enough to return home now."

"Oh..." said Touji, obviously not expecting that. He too appeared to be at a loss for words, and time dragged, the two staring at the other for long moments. "Oh," Touji finally continued. "I guess yer injuries would be pretty much healed by now."

"Yes," confirmed Hikari, without conviction. As well as a certain disappointment. Was this his reaction? Just a simple "Oh..."? Then again, did she really want him to react any other way?

The two stayed silent for a moment, before a cough from Touji broke the silence, bringing Hikari's eyes to his face.

"Think ya would mind waiting fer a few days?"

The question caught Hikari off guard. Touji hadn't seem to really care that she wanted to leave and now he was asking her to stay?

"Ya see," continued Touji. "I really need to leave da village fer a few days. Normally, I'd ask one of the village old ladies to keep an eye on Mari. Old Miyabi isn't as badly sick as da others, so it's something she can do. But I think Mari really likes ya, so she'd probably prefer if ya could be da one to watch over her, just this time."

Hikari's disappointment grew. So he was asking her to stay for Mari. Not because he wanted her to stay. Well, what did it matter anyway? Why would she care if he didn't care?

The princess' disappointment changed into something else as she suddenly put two and two together and understanding dawned on her.

"You're going on a stealing raid." That hadn't been a question. And the icy tone of the princess certainly conveyed her opinion on the matter.

"Well... yeah," Touji answered simply, his mind completely missing the frost in her voice.

Hikari's hands clenched into fists. The gall of that man! He was asking her to watch over his sick sister while he went out and robbed her subjects! And he didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed about it!

With a cleansing sigh, Hikari focused on her training and -- with some effort -- made the anger go away. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know any better; as a priestess and as a princess, she should provide a better path. Looking up at him, she stared him right in the eye, sternly, but not aggressively.

"You don't have to do this," she told him.

Touji shook his head. "Of course I have to! I told ya, da medicine for everyone is expensive!"

"But it's not even working right."

"Oh? And what ya want me to do? Just do nothing and let things gets worse?"

"No," said Hikari with as much confidence as she could muster. "Let me help. I'll talk to the King. I'll clear the false reputation of this village and have help sent here. Priests, healers-"

"Da King?!" yelled Touji, incredulous. "Priests? Healers? What did they ever do for us before?! Da damn Church ran from here the first chance they got! Priests never did no good! All serving some Goddess got my mother was an early grave! And da King?! He's just some fat old bastard who sits on a golden throne living an easy life while everyone else struggles and suffers! Da royals is da same as da Church. Only good at leeching off the hard work of us poor, hard working-"

Now, it was Touji's turn to be interrupted, but not by words, but rather Hikari's hand as it smacked hard and loudly against his cheek. She was staring at him, eyes full of anger, but also tearing up.

"You stupid JERK!"

Dumbly, Touji watched her go, wincing as his hand touched his throbbing cheek. But somehow... her words seemed to have hurt more than her hand.

x o x

Furious, Hikari stormed away from the village. That ignorant, idiotic little peasant! Exactly where did he get off saying such things to her? Ducking under a branch, she stomped into the scraggy forest. Anything to get her away from that... that...

For several minutes she headed off with no direction in mind working up a fine head of anger. She found the sick and twisted trees around her to quite acceptable given her current mental state. Finally she reached a small, stunted glade and came to a halt. She was alone, except for a rock that stuck out of the ground like a small obelisk. By royal decree she named that stone 'Touji', and gave it a swift kick.

A moment later she was down on her backside in the dirt, clutching her aching foot and truly wishing she knew how to swear.

Long minutes of rubbing her foot gave her the opportunity to cool down. Touji was a bandit, a scoundrel and a thief, but he cared for his sister, and seemed to truly hate what was happening in this village. He was desperate to help the people he felt responsible for, and Hikari found herself admiring that. She herself wanted to help the people she felt responsible for, but for her that enveloped the whole kingdom. Touji had a smaller world view, but one no less just. He fought a direct battle, against hunger, fear, and hopelessness. She strove for higher values and to provide an example to compete against human selfishness, greed, and being insular. In a way they were both fighting the same thing, but who they were determined how they fought.

His opinions on the Church were unfortunate, but if the clergy had abandoned the village it could be expected. She herself was hurt at the emptiness of the people here, but she had enough experience with temporal power to know that not everything worked in practice as it should in theory. People -- sometimes well-meaning people -- made mistakes. She could accept mistakes, but what she had trouble with was those who wouldn't correct those errors. Her trip had allowed her to see that some aristocrats were indeed abusing their power, and that knowledge could color one's opinions of those nobles who truly did care for those they were charged to protect.

She sighed, moved her hand over to the stone 'Touji' and absently brushed dirt off it. If he could just get past his anger, he would see that there were good people in the Church and the kingdom who really wanted to help. And for those that didn't, his hard-headed attitude would be a great method to change their ways.

Now where had that thought come from?

It was, she decided, because she was lonely. Alone out here with no one knowing where she was, her friends dead -- her eyes misted up at the thought -- it wasn't surprising that she would fixate on his strengths. Touji had so much he could do, if he could just see beyond his own rage. If he could just stop being an idiot.

Moving a piece of moss from 'Touji', she blinked, then stared at the rock. Carved into the stone there was a symbol.

Brushing away the rest of the grime, Hikari exposed the rune; now that she was paying attention the whole rock seemed a little warm. She knew that symbol, she'd seen it before during her clerical training. Where exactly, she thought? Which class? Healing? No. Conjuration? Not it either, but close...

Binding! Yes! It was a binding symbol. She furrowed her brow... it meant... it meant...

'Caged rooster!' That was it. It was a symbol marking the edge of a caging spell, one that was placed to the east of the target, thus the rooster, signifying morning and the sun rising in the east.

Brow still furrowed, she got to her feet. What exactly was a binding circle doing out here? Nothing about the land around her seemed to have changed, but an unsettled feeling swept over her. The forest, once so in tune with her mood, seemed to have become suddenly dark and the branches sharp and skeletal. Even the wind seemed to be low and moaning.

For a moment she considered returning to the village and getting someone, but who would listen to her? Touji wouldn't like to hear anything about a binding circle here, one probably set up by the Church at some point in time. Setting her jaw, she realized that she had to have facts before she faced Touji.

Stepping over the stone, she headed west into the circle. There was no way to determine how large the circle was, but she was determined to find whatever it was that was in here.

x o x

Thirty minutes later, she had to admit that she wasn't a woodsman, and probably never would be. Dusk had quickly fallen upon her and any westward direction she had started out with was now guesswork. Stumbling blindly through the dark woods, she almost tripped over a tree root. Staggering forward, she barely kept herself from face-planting. Bare branches whipped at her face and she raised her arms to shield herself, lurching ahead. After a few moments the tugging at her clothes lifted and she lowered her arms, looking around to see that she had stumbled into a small clearing.

A strange light shone over the open space, making the shadows seem dagger-like. There was a small, dark pool of water in the middle of the field, but the moment she laid eyes upon it she realized it was... polluted. Spiritually polluted. Something was fundamentally WRONG about the water.

With a horrid fascination she stared at the small pool. Something had kept the bloated sensation of foulness hidden away here if she hadn't felt this taint before now. The binding circle must have been keeping the thing churning but focused inward. Shaking herself out of her daze, her eyes wide with fright, she turned to hurry away, away from... whatever this was.

Turning around, she almost ran into the figure that had been standing behind her. "You found it."

Hikari shrieked and back-pedalled. Hood drawn back and eyes looking past her, Onigumo stood there calmly. "You scared me!" Putting her hand up to her thundering heart, Hikari glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"It is very simple, holy sister. I am assigned to cleanse this evil."

Hikari stepped away from him, but also away from the pool. "You- you're a member of the Church?"

"I was," Onigumo said as he moved forward, past the girl and towards the pool. "Long ago I and my master came to this village. We had heard about an evil that existed within the land. We were to battle this darkness and purge it from the earth, freeing the people." For a moment he stared at the pool, seeming to lose himself in its depth. Hikari took another step backwards. She knew something was very, very wrong here, but a morbid curiosity demanded she stay.

"We arrived and discovered that someone had polluted the land, poisoned the very bones of the earth itself." As he talked, he untied his cloak, letting it fall to the ground behind him. "My master and I set up the binding circle to focus and trap the pollution. But it was strong, so very strong. Even bound as it is, the evil found ways to leach back into the soil, continuing to corrupt water, air, and life. Such power it had, to resist the binding powers of the Goddess. It is powerful, it is determined, it is... lovely."

"Lovely?!" Hikari demanded. "Can't you feel its foulness? It is evil! It is death!"

"Of course I can feel it," Onigumo said as he started to shrug off his shirt. "I have always felt it, even before I came to this place with my master. I never had a name for it before, never could grasp an understanding of what existed within me. I thought the tides that rose and fell within me was the voice of Lilith, but I was wrong. As my master stood over the power she had bound into this pool, the concentration of the power finally spoke to me with words I could understand. I understood clearly what I really was when I struck down my master and fed her blood to the pool. I was meant to reign over this source."

Hikari staggered back a step. "You killed-"

"She was weak. She could not understand what the power here offered. The freedom from petty laws: laws of man, laws of faith, the laws of life itself." The apothecary turned to face her and Hikari's eyes bugged out as she caught sight of the mark branded into his chest above his heart.

"Heretic!"

Onigumo grinned mirthlessly. "Yes, heretic I was named. I made the mistake of traveling back to the city to get supplies I needed. Some members of the Church took issue with some of the... materials I had to acquire for my work. So they branded me and cast me out." He shrugged. "It is an insignificant matter."

"But... but why would you offer medicine to the villagers?"

The fallen cleric sighed longingly. "The source here... it is powerful, too powerful for the mortal frame to touch. It would be like drinking fire; glorious, but certain death. I needed to find some method to survive embracing this power. I thought my skills as a herbalist would offer a solution. The villagers were a convenient source of test animals."

Hikari couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You used the villagers for your experiments?! Testing to see which herbs kept the corruption at bay?" She'd never heard such foul thoughts before.

"So many proved too weak. Even the best of the herbs could only delay the wasting, not prevent it. I had thought I was to be thwarted at the brink, my skills never to provide an answer. But patience is rewarded. You my dear will provide me the boon I need."

"Me?"

Stretching his hand over the pool Onigumo made a murmur and the placid waters started to churn slightly. "Yes, tonight I found the pool more calm and controllable than ever before. I finally realize what I need to limit the source enough for a mortal to touch." He turned empty eyes to her. "A touch of holy to brighten the darkness... just enough for mortal hands to grasp. You will weaken the source for a moment, and before its strength returns I will claim it for my own."

"I will not help you!"

"Yes, you will."

With a single word, a muted light burst from Onigumo's hand into the pool. A massive purple miasma lurched up from the water, hovering there like some malevolent beast. Hikari turned to run, but like a living creature the miasma shot forward, striking toward the closest thing void of its evil taint.

A purple light enveloped the princess, and it felt as if she'd been slammed in the face and gut with a castle wall. She fell to the ground, vomiting and writhing as filth and corruption poured into her soul. Hurt and pain and a horrible desire to *inflict* such pain overwhelmed her, driving the thing that was Hikari from her. The purple light clawed through her spirit, striving to wipe out the white light inside her, replace it with a darkness made from swords and selfish desires as sharp as knives.

Agony filled her very existence, a horrible fury that dominated anything human that had been hers. Kindness, mercy, determination, things that had made up the person known as Hikari were stripped from the mortal body, shredded and ground underfoot. An agonizing void rose up behind the purple light, leaving nothing but a howling blackness inside. Blind fury filled the void, rushing in to fill the emptiness. Demons of mind and soul yowled in triumph as they came to nest inside the shell that remained.

As the corrupted purple light chased the remaining light through Hikari's soul, some part of her could hear a voice, unnaturally loud. "Yes... yes! I can feel it, I can feel it! Finally, after all these long years I will touch the source! I will be free from this mortal shell! I will be beyond human! I will know no death! I will become death!"

Something inside the princess sparked. There wasn't any rational thought left to the girl. Her spirit existed in fear, cowered in terror at the demons that ran rampant through her soul. It shuddered at the touch of foulness that corrupted her psyche to filth. But those words burned in her mind, made something rage furiously. Whoever spoke those words would pay, would suffer!

The small pure white light flared up, fighting against the sickening purple. Demonic terrors armed with selfish wishes and foul desires struck back, but were burned by the light. Fury and purity combined together as human nature added immediacy to the power of holy cleansing.

A fury she chose and accepted as part of herself worked together with the merciful power granted from beyond. By contrast, the dark emotions could not work as one, and although powerful, fell to the combined assault leveled against them. The battle raged for what seemed like an eternity of pain and agonizingly slow advances, but with a surge of pure human emotion -- whoever did this to her would PAY! -- buttressing the assault, holiness finally blasted away the last of the filth.

Trembling, Hikari forced herself to her hands and knees. She felt horrible, worse than anything she had ever felt before. Something had tried to take her, consume her, twist her into a foul mockery of herself and leave nothing behind. But she had triumphed, and remained Hikari; crown princess of Japan, holy sister of Lilith, a good person, and a pissed off human who really, really craved revenge.

Looking towards the pool, she saw that Onigumo had plunged his arms into the dark waters. The purple of the miasma was muted, and wisps of the light were streaming their way into the fallen priest. He screamed, a horrible wailing scream of terror and ecstasy.

Forcing herself to her feet, Hikari looked at the man. Face twisted she took a step towards the beast, but a sudden wave of foulness forced her back. As she watched, Onigumo's skin bulged out grotesquely. He screamed in dark rapture again, his bones and organs shifting inside his body. Power and filth flooded his spirit, and he gleefully embraced it. Onigumo ceased to be, and something new replaced it.

Growling, Hikari realized this was useless. She had no weapons, and she could feel Onigumo getting more powerful by the second. Shivering with anger, she turned and bolted into the forest. She needed help.

x o x

After his talk with the girl -- if you could call it a talk -- Touji had retired to his room. Long hours of labor followed by dealing with that Hikari would be enough to exhaust anyone. Flopping down on his bed, he looked forward to a few hours of oblivion.

But it was not to be. No matter how much he tried to fall asleep, his mind's eye kept bringing up pictures of the girl: her snooty face, her angry gaze, imperious voice. No matter how hard he tried, no matter what he thought about, her smile kept invading his peace. Her gentle eyes brightened the darkness behind his eyelids.

Damn it! She was just a girl!

An annoying, insufferable, opinionated, cute, sweet, soft-looking-

Damn, damn, damn!

Realizing that sleep was not going to come, he rolled out of bed and took up his sword. Maybe if he exercised himself into physical exhaustion he would be free from that darn face!

Leaving the house, he thought he could make out the sounds of a woman's amused laughter deep in his mind, but dismissed it as the tricks of a brain denied sleep.

He walked away from his house and into the forest. It was good to practice surrounded by trees, since to forced him to be aware of where his sword was at all times. Learning to maneuver it around obstacles was-

A dark shape bolted out of the gloom of the trees and slammed into Touji. With a grunt and a shriek, the two crashed to the ground, Touji on the bottom. "What the fu-!"

"Touji?! Thank Lilith! Quick! Onigumo is coming! We've got to get something to kill him with!"

"Coming? Kill? What the fu-?"

Just then, a huge shape broke from the wood. Although dusk had fallen, the thing glowed from within with a sickening and most unnatural purple light. A strangely beautiful and androgynous face existed on the body, long spiky black hair upswept from its head. The eyes gleamed a hot yellow, the body nine feet of hard muscle and inhuman proportion of limbs.

Just what was that thing?! For a moment, countless nights of listening to Kensuke's ramblings about Chosen and Kagenoshi came rushing back to him. Maybe this was one of Adam's fabled minions?

But for some reason as quickly as the idea sprung into his head, it left. Kensuke had always described Kagenoshi as giants, taller than several houses stacked upon each other. This thing, while huge, wasn't that tall. And there was just something in him that told him this was not a minion of Adam. Not quite.

Such was the extent of the deep -- or what passed for deep with Touji -- thought allowed to him. A person more in tune with action rather than mental workouts, Touji's mind funk vanished as the creature approached. With a certain ungentlemanly necessity he threw the girl off him, ignoring her indignant grunt. Rolling to his feet he grabbed his sword and swung it around behind him, bringing the dull iron down hard against the thing's right shoulder. With a satisfying crunch the weapon buried itself into the beast's body, cleaving down to the centre of its chest.

Touji's grunt of satisfaction turned into a surprised gasp as the body before him knit the wound back together with enough speed to force his sword out.

"Ah shi-"

With horrific speed the creature struck out with its elongated claws, nearly disemboweling Touji as he staggered back. Bringing his sword around again he used the huge blade like a shield to block a few more swift attacks, the claws of the thing striking sparks as they connected. Touji retreated, recovering his momentum then struck back, his sword crashing down against one extended arm.

But the flesh on the arm did not part to the blade, nor did the unnaturally strong bones shatter. The blade recoiled from the attack, and that loss of control cost Touji. The backswing of the thing's steel-like arm slammed into him and lifted him high into the air. He was flung back hard, but didn't travel too far as his flight was intercepted by a diseased tree that snapped in twain under the impact.

"Touji!"

Hikari's worried call brought the creature's attention to herself once more. She shivered as she saw the face, beautiful despite its yellow eyes, and the evil that existed behind those eyes. She sensed a rush building up and dove for the ground. The thing's eyes flashed and an energy bolt burst out of them, violently shredding the tree she had been standing before a moment ago.

Painfully getting to her feet, she ignored the pain in her arms from the hard ground and looked over at Touji. He hadn't gotten up yet, but she could see the thing stalking toward her, laughing in a weird, echoing way. Although she longed to go see if he was alright, that thing would kill her if it got close. So she ran.

She hurried south, away from Darnk; away from any innocents. Because of what she'd already gone through tonight, her endurance was almost spent. She staggered off into the woods, her breathing heavy and a sharp pain in her side. She didn't know how far she could continue; surely there was no way she could reach Kazel and the soldiers there, but what other hope did she have? If only she could draw it away from Touji and the village...

Apparently the thing had other ideas. A large tree was uprooted and hurtled, crashing down on the path ahead of her blocking the way. Hikari attempted to climb over it, but the branches were hard and spiky and she lost precious seconds. She had just cleared it when she screamed as one huge claw encircled her and lifted her up, its strength crushing her while the sharp fingers cut clothes and skin. In an odd place in her mind she had to wonder if she'd be crushed to death, or sliced to pieces.

Instead, she was suddenly dropped five feet to land painfully as the creature let loose a grunt and staggered.

"No body touches da girl but me!"

Hikari gazed with unbridled joy at the source of her obvious rescue. He was still alive!

A moment later her brows drew together. "And just what do you mean by that?" she demanded as she pushed herself to her feet. Touji however, was not in a position to answer as he had jumped upon the back the creature and was now cracking the hilt of his ungainly sword against the back of his opponent's skull. The inhuman proportion of the abomination's limbs prevented it from being able to cleanly swat this pest, but it did succeed in slicing some new bloody farrows into the boy. Why didn't he jump away before the thing tore him to shreds?

Touji looked up from his precarious position to glare at her with stunned disbelief. "Ya stupid woman! Run!"

Realizing what was going on, Hikari turned and scrambled over the blocking tree, then bolted down the path. Nice to see, thought Touji, that at least one thing was going right tonight. He'd been hurting ever since he'd been thrown into that tree, and riding this creature was not helping matters any. From the way his chest burned, he was pretty sure he had broken ribs -- cracked if he was really lucky -- and now sported multiple gashes along his arms and back. Nothing lethal yet, but the tally was adding up quickly. With a grunt he used his powerful legs to hurtle away from the abomination, barely landing on his feet and feeling every bruise and hurt flare up through his frame. But at least the thing had turned its yellow gaze towards him. Good.

"Alright ya ugly... ya going down this time!"

Lifting his sword, which felt heavier with each strike, Touji set himself for the beast's charge.

Screened by a sick-looking shrubbery and drawn by a force she couldn't understand nor disobey, Hikari watched the fight anxiously. The only sane thing to do in this situation was to follow Touji's instructions and flee in the hopes of finding help. But she wouldn't leave, staring on as the monster and Touji traded blows all the while feeling terribly, terribly helpless.

There was no hope, she saw. Although lacking knightly training, Touji fought on with a stubborn determination and fierceness the likes of which Hikari had never seen before. He was struggling against this unnatural thing as well as the limits of his own battered body, and it appeared an open question as to which would do him in.

Meanwhile the horrible purple light emanating from the creature illuminated how seemingly invulnerable the thing was. It barely bothered with defense now, time and time again taking blows to body, head and limbs. But none of the boy's powerful assaults seemed to cause debilitating injury, the wounds sealing themselves within a heartbeat. In return the thing's vicious cuts and slices were tearing open the boy from the village with almost an artist's precision to prolong and savor the inflicted pain.

She watched as Touji took another hit, fading back, dripping blood. Watched as the abomination advanced, powerful and demonic. Her rage at this thing returned, rage at what horrors Onigumo had committed to bring it to life, and what new horrors awaited. Touji couldn't stop it... she would stand here and watch as...

...like Kodama, Kenoshiro and the other knights...

...he died to protect her.

No! She clenched her fists and teeth in frustration and despair. There had to be *something* she could do! Some way to help Touji... to make up for what she had done...

She had no weapons, no training to fight with her fists. Here, her diplomacy skills were useless against the malevolent evil before her. But she was more than that, she was also trained in faith.

Despite her rage, she paused. To channel was to touch a part of the divine; human imperfection often could not handle it. It took long and arduous meditation for a priestess to accept her faults... and the more energy brought forth, the more one risked being seared by the light, never to be themselves again. A very real part of the psyche could be burned away in a terrible rapture.

Her royal duties had prevented her from spending the necessary time in meditation to properly learn to master herself. The power she hoped to call was beyond what she had ever safely dealt with before.

Would she be capable? She had brought about the deaths of so many... how could she ask Lilith for-

"Son of a bitc-!" Touji cried out as a claw slashed away at one of his legs, driving the boy down to one leg. Another sharp blow from the abomination's other hand caught him before he could finish that oath. An arc of red blood flashed out across the trees.

At that sight, Hikari's doubts didn't vanish. But her determination solidified.

"Lilith, Mother of life, and light in the dark,  
"I plead to you, from the blood of my heart.  
"Let your smile buttress us here,  
"A shining example, to chase away fear!"

The tingling she recognized as Lilith's power filled her, but it wasn't warm, or soothing... it was agitated, and it was burning. It raced in, charring imperfection and mortal frailty. Her knees buckled and she hit the dirt, white light pouring from her eyes, nose, ear and mouth. Even out of her fingernails. But no matter the cost, Hikari held on, bringing a tiny fraction of the great divine to this one spot where it was needed most.

"G-give us please, a beacon bright in the night,  
"A holy vessel, filled with your might!"

"GOSPEL BLADE!"

Hikari crashed to the ground clutching her chest, the white light flaring violently from her body. Her body was too small, it couldn't contain all this! Where the darkness earlier had diminished her, turned her into the void, this would break her, burst her at the seams where flesh met soul.

But she held on. Grasping the power she had requested, her mind gave it form and wings to find its target. With a mental cry of triumph she sent it on its way and allowed herself to fall back into the bright white light that would consume her in its radiance...

But the light no longer burned. It covered her with gentle caresses and although she sensed it regarded her as foolish... she could also feel that it was deeply proud of her.

x o x

"What da fu-!?"

Touji squinted as his sword began to give off a soft glow, then suddenly burst into pure, clean white radiance. For a moment he stood there, stunned at this predicament. It would have been fatal, but while the light only made him squint slightly, it caused the abomination in front of him to recoil as if staring straight into a blast furnace.

But it was only a moment's reprieve: the thing came back suddenly, arm whipping around to finish the battle. To the boy's surprise, his illuminated sword not only blocked the strike, the dulled edge finally broke through flesh and cleaved the beast's wrist from the arm.

Through the blood matting his face Touji broke into a huge, stupid grin. He didn't know why his old sword had suddenly decided to put on a light show, but whatever it was, it could hurt the monster. That was all that mattered.

Bringing his sword around he advanced, striking at the abomination. Glee bubbled up in him as he saw a shallow grove open up across the thing's chest and not heal itself.

"Oh yeah! It's payback time!"

Finding new reserves of strength, Touji pressed the creature, his blade hitting it again and again. It bit into the darkened flesh, which seemed to melt at the contact with the lightened blade, not to ooze back into place as it did before. Touji's spirit soared, bringing over-confidence and the male ego along for the ride.

Big mistake.

To Touji's surprise the monster suddenly hurled itself at him, impaling its mass on his blade. It tackled the boy, driving him downward as the creature forced more of its massive body down the weapon, the skin around the wound bubbling and hissing as it was dissolved by the light. Dazed by the impact, Touji dropped the handle leaving him unarmed and woozy before the thing. As he watched, the abomination's claws slowly elongated, turning from daggers into swords, then the creature rammed them through his chest.

Touji would have screamed in pain as he was pinned to the earth, but a fountain of blood burst from his mouth instead. His vision blurred and for a moment he wondered if he would black out from the pain alone.

Severely, perhaps mortally wounded, Touji watched as the abomination's other arm started to shift. The stump there warped and twisted, a single long blade of bone metal emerging from the stump and fixing there. Slowly the thing placed the new arm blade against the boy's forehead. Despite the hissing from the sword in its chest, the androgynous face above him smiled a cold smile.

The whole thing raised Touji's ire. Was he really going to die like this? Helpless and pinned to the ground by some gender-confused monstrosity? He couldn't die now! He couldn't! Who would save that annoying -- but cute -- Hikari? And who would take care of his sister? He couldn't die. He just couldn't! Beneath him his left hand clenched, the fingers digging into the earth and filling his palm with rock and soil.

Unnoticed by all, the crest carved into the bracer Touji wore began to shine with a muted light. What was noticed, however, was the rumbling that came from the very earth itself. It was replaced a moment later by a series of sharp stone pillars that burst from the ground and skewered the creature, leaving it impaled several meters in the air.

Touji finally did scream as the claw shoved through his chest was forcefully removed from his body. But adrenaline and anger brought him to his feet. Noting his sword had been blasted free from the thing, he picked up the heavy blade. The pain of such an action was beyond human, but Touji never faltered. Taking a moment for a deep breath, Touji jumped, and swung the glowing sword with all his strength.

The dull edge bit into the creature at its neck and slid all the way down to its crotch, cutting through flesh, bone, and stone with a single powerful stroke.

As the thing parted and died, a powerful backlash of foul energy burst forth. It blew the remaining rock pillars to smithereens and tossed Touji away. Fortunately darkness claimed him before he hit the ground.

x o x

Staggering slightly, Hikari scanned the battlefield. Finding the monster -- or what was left of it -- was easy. The extra flesh and muscle was dissolving away, leaving behind the mangled corpse of the definitely deceased heretic. While it went against the teachings of the Goddess, Hikari felt a certain human sense of satisfaction at the sight. But she really didn't spend any thought for the apothecary, more concerned with...

There!

Almost hidden behind a shattered tree, Touji lay on the ground. Unmoving.

"No..." the girl breathed, fearing the worst.

Stumbling in her haste, she rushed to his side. Falling on her knees beside him she was horrified to see how much blood was soaking the back of his shirt, spreading from what looked like a wound that drove clear through him. Bile rose in her throat at the sight and the scent, but she forced it back as her fingers reached for him. Dear Lilith, no!

"Touji!"

There was no answer and frantically, Hikari turned him on his back... and broke into tears. There was even more blood here, the wound sickening and seemingly mortal. And his face was bled white!

Ignoring her own weariness and bone-deep exhaustion, Hikari gathered all the strength she could summon and placed her faintly glowing hand on his chest. Slowly, every so slowly the horrible wound on his chest knitted over. Several times she swayed dizzily, almost falling over, but each time she fought back to find her center and force more healing energy into his battered frame. Finally, after an agonizing amount of time the body was whole again...

But Touji still laid there unmoving.

"Touji!"

Again there was no answer to Hikari's desperate pleas. His face blurred as a new wave of hot tears welled up in her eyes.

"Touji! Wake up! Wake up, I command you! This isn't funny! Toujiiii!"

Her hand clutched at his ruined shirt, still warm with his lifeblood.

"You can't do this to me! You can't die on me! No one else should die because of me! Touji!"

Desperate, she slapped him hard... her weakness suddenly catching up to her and she crumbled, falling across him and weeping get tearing sobs against his chest.

"You can't die! You-you said only you could touch me! What did you mean by that! What did you mean?! You can't leave it like that! Touji..."

"Dat hurt, ya know..." the bare whisper of a voice croaked out. But it was one that the princess had been longing for.

Her eyes widened in hope and joy. With a sudden jerk she pulled her head up and looked at his face... her tear-smeared eyes meeting his exhausted ones.

"Ya're too damn loud. How am I supposed to rest with yer shrilling voice blowing up my ear drums. Shaddup and let me get my sleep."

"Touji!"

The princess ignored the young man's wince of pain, as she hugged him fiercely, crying again against his chest. She didn't care. He was alive!

"Damn woman! Get off, ya're heavy!"

Touji was spared any further injury that would have been the reply to such a comment as Hikari finally succumbed to the combined physical and mental exhaustion of the past events. Touji groaned as he tried to get up, without success. He was drained as well, too weak to lift a finger, let alone the unconscious girl.

"Great... first she slaps me, then cries all over me, and now she crushes me to death... Feh! Women."

Nevertheless, Touji couldn't help but let loose a weak grin. That had been a great fight. Could have done without all the pain, but he was still alive and it wasn't. What more could a man want? And, now that he was thinking about it, she really was kind of an enjoyable weight to be pinning him down. No doubt her breasts were right now pressed up against his chest... Shame he couldn't feel anything below his eyeballs but a giant bone-weary ache.

Closing his eyes, he soon also fell back into a state of dreamless sleep.

They both had earned some well deserved rest, after all.

[To be continued...]

* * *

Alain's author's notes:

I initially wanted to try and lessen Touji's accent, but it seems it came back with a vengeance instead.

*Sigh* Oh well... Hopefully, Hikari will manage to cure him of it by the next time we see Touji.

* * *

Darren's author's notes:

Useless information for those of you who haven't been using the pg dn key to skip past things while looking for fight scenes or naughty bits:

Yes, Onigumo was named after the original form of the bad guy in Inuyasha. If you're looking for originality, go read something from a person who's actually getting paid to be an author.

....

I mean... it's a homage. ^_^

* * *

D&D 3.5 edition stats by Darren Demaine:

Hikari: Female human Aristocrat 3/Cleric 3; CR 6; Medium-sized humanoid; HD 3d8+6 plus 3d8+6; hp: 46; Init +1: Spd 30ft; AC 11 (11 touch, 10 flat-footed); BAB: +4, Atk +4 melee (1d6-1 /x2 masterwork light mace) or +5 melee reach (1d3+1 plus trip /x2 non-lethal +2 whip of tripping) or +5 ranged (spell); SQ: turn undead 6/day (+5 on check, 2d6+6 turning damage), aura of Lawful Good, spontaneous cure spells, protective ward +3, special abilities (see below) AL: LG; SV Fort: +6, Ref: +3, Will +9, Str:9, Dex:12, Con:14, Int:14, Wis:17, Cha:16.

Skills: Bluff +10, Concentration +5, Diplomacy +17, Disguise +5 (+7 to act in character), Gather Information +6, Heal +4, Intimidate +15, Knowledge (history) +5, Knowledge (local) +4, Knowledge (nobility and royalty) +7, Knowledge (religion) +7, Ride +4, Sense Motive +10, Spellcraft +4.

Feats: Exotic Weapon Proficiency (whip), Negotiator, Persuasive, Leadership.

Possessions: As crown princess, Hikari can be expected to have whatever masterwork items, low level magical equipment, or personnel she needs for a situation. Usually wears a Bronze Circlet of Lilith (casts shield of faith, 1/day and bless, 1/day). Her preferred weapon is a +2 whip of tripping (gives the Improved Trip feat for free). We assume Touji doesn't know about it. Yet.

Normally she would have access to bracelets of armor +4 and a ring of protection +2, but these were very obvious pieces of jewelry and so were in Kodama's possession.

Spells: (4/3+1/2+1 DC = 13+ spell level) Domains: Protection and Healing.  
- 0th: detect magic, light, detect poison x2.  
- 1st: command, bless, protection from evil, cure light wounds*  
- 2nd: align weapon, lesser restoration, cure moderate wounds*  
* = domain spell

Special Abilities:

Kawaii: Once per day, as an extraordinary ability Hikari can cast Charm Monster spell (DC Will 17). She doesn't have any control over when this occurs, it just happens. If the person rolls a natural 1 on the save, not only do they fall under the charm but they are considered to have fallen in love with her. Treat as a Dominate Monster spell, but with no time limit except what game circumstances may dictate. This is a mind-affecting, compulsion ability that can affect creatures not normally possessing minds: like undead, constructs, and hard-headed anime males.

Beast From the Pits: Also once per day, Hikari can unleash a Fear spell (DC Will 17) as an extraordinary ability. Anyone under the effects of her Kawaii ability saves at -4 to the roll.

We monks passing along the Saga of the Chosen to you strive hard to provide the most accurate portrayal of the characters. However, as we are but mere, flawed humans, our interpretations and the information presented here may be found wanting if the Head Chronicler Alain Gravel (Rakna) says otherwise.


	16. Chapter 14: Convictions, Part 1

Removing her thin bronze circlet, the last vestige left of her rank as a priestess of Lilith, Mayumi wiped her brow before setting it back into place. The afternoon sun hung punishingly above the heads of the Companions of Lilith, reminding them of its harsh dominion over the blasted desert of the Northern Wastes. The priestess' mouth was a dry as the dust on her skin, but she held off taking a sip from their meager supplies. Even their guide Myssa had difficulty locating unpolluted water in this part of the Wastes, and replenishing their reserves with magic had proven more costly than imagined. It had taken the combined efforts of Rei and Mayumi to refill their two small canteens, one to draw forth the water and the other to purify it. The effort had left both nauseated and drained for some time. As such they to be very careful with what little they had. 

While the group had been well stocked for their journey into the Wastes, the loss of most of their provisions during the eruption of Mount Asama had left them ill-equipped for the return home. Concerned over dark elf patrols awaiting in ambush if they retraced their path, Myssa had led them west into the more rugged badlands. 

Bereft of supplies, Mayumi and company were experiencing exactly how fearsome life upon the Wastes truly was. Days were punishingly hot, nights bitterly cold, the wildlife savage, and an oppressive taint to the land could be felt in the very air itself that hacked away at conviction and sapped fortitude. The group had grown dependant on Myssa very quickly, her skills at avoiding trouble just as important as her ability to coax meager foodstuffs out of the harsh lands. Even Lady Rei had been unable to forage successfully within the bounds of the Wastes. Many times Mayumi had given thanks to the Goddess for their fateful encounter with this invaluable new companion. 

Despite all she had been taught, Mayumi was developing a certain respect for the dark elves. That they had managed to survive for so long in such horrific conditions spoke highly of their determination and skills. Mayumi truly wished that somehow the hatred between the dark elves and her own people could be abated, otherwise she could only imagine the bloodshed a conflict with such willful and skilled people would unleash. 

Looking over at Myssa, the priestess couldn't help but hope that someday the two groups would realize they shared more similarities than differences. 

On the sixth day out from the volcano, the Goddess finally decided to bless the group by blocking out the searing sun with rain clouds. It was the first glimpse of moisture the group had seen on the Wastes, and the humans had been grateful. Myssa on the other hand appeared to let loose an expletive in her native tongue at the rain. 

Mayumi had wondered about that, since the rain had been blessedly cool on their parched skin and had allowed them to fill their canteens freely. How could this be bad? But the rains didn't abate. For three full days and nights the sky had poured forth a torrential deluge. The companions -- except, suspiciously, the Water Chosen -- quickly found themselves soaked to the bone and shivering under the cold rain. Adding to their misery the dry and cracked ground, unable to absorb the excess water, had turned into a thick quagmire of rain-slick rocks and mud. Even if rain chose to ignore the Water Chosen, mud apparently followed different rules. The elf's natural grace and elegance hadn't been enough to keep her balanced forever and even her distinguished self eventually found itself sprawled face first in the thick, oozing goo that covered the earth. 

When they had stopped for the night, the priestess had done penance for that warm sense of satisfaction she'd experienced in her breast at the sight of the high elf covered in mud from toes to pointy ears. Considering how many times Mayumi had slipped in the mud herself, she considered her brief moment of pettiness a small sin. 

The sudden downpour had also proven to be an acute source of embarrassment for the priestess. She quickly realized --from the blushing, averted gaze of Shinji and the stares of Kensuke -- that the thin white inner blouse she wore was not up to the task of giving her much modesty. To be fair it was meant to be worn under more sturdy garments, but the encounter with the tentacle terrors had divested her of those. So now she was left with a thin fabric that upon exposure to water became quite form hugging and near completely transparent. 

She had not been able to look the two young men in the eyes for four days straight afterwards. 

Fortunately, Kensuke's jacket had saved her from prolonged exposure -- both kinds. Even now she still wore the garment, and Mayumi smiled as she hugged it a little tighter around herself, before realizing what she was doing and hoping no one had noticed. 

Thankfully, as its least athletically inclined member Mayumi was near the caboose of the group as they trudged onward. Lady Rei was out in front seeming to lead the team, even though their guide was the only one who could actually navigate in these lands. Still, Mayumi forced herself to put one foot in front of the other without complaint. Like everyone, she shared a wish to be free from this place. The mere thought of a warm meal was enough to keep her going. 

And a bath. She'd do dark and evil things for a bath right now. 

The only one following her was Asuka. For the past day the Germanian princess' temper had been grinding down to a fine wire and she appeared ready to tear out the jugular of anyone even looking at her. Rei had no reason to get close to the Fire Chosen, Myssa had been busy keeping the group alive, and the boys... well, they were completely clueless about anything beyond the concept of staying away from the redhead. Typical men. As such, none had really noticed how the normally energetic young woman was struggling to keep up, or that she seemed to be in pain. While Mayumi wasn't exactly eager to approach her volatile companion, she was a priestess and her duty was to help those in pain, in any way she could offer. 

She just hoped her help didn't result in her hair being singed from her scalp. 

"Lady Asuka... are... are you alright?" 

Mayumi bit her lip, realizing how stupid the question was. She knew the girl wasn't alright. And she could already guess the answer the princess would give her. 

"I'm fine," Asuka grumbled, visibly irritated by Mayumi's mere presence. 

"Are you certain?" insisted Mayumi. "I'm... I'm sure that the others wouldn't mind if we took... a little break?" 

Mayumi recoiled from the deadly glare Asuka gave her. She was going to die! Quickly she prayed for the Goddess to save her soul. And if the Goddess was granting miracles, maybe her body too? 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Mayumi blurted out. "I wish I could help," she added, once she noticed that Asuka had calmed down. Somewhat. Her body wasn't enveloped in a shimmering haze of hot air anymore. "But this is not something my powers can help with. I had some soothing tea in my bags that would have helped with the discomfort, but they were lost with our mounts, and..." 

Asuka did not reply, just stared at the raven-haired young woman. A distant, cold, intimidating stare. The priestess' words quickly fell into a babble, then into silence as she retreated into herself. A physical retreat was soon to follow, surely the Goddess would understand that she had done all she could... 

"I don't know what you're talking about," the foreign woman said with steel in her voice, clearly indicating this conversation was over. Mayumi gulped audibly. 

"I guess you won't need this, then..." said a voice coming from in front of them. Looking forward, Mayumi realized that Myssa had stopped walking in order for them to catch up to her. In her hand she was holding a few fibrous plant roots. 

Although the annoyed princess seemed to ignore the half-elf, Mayumi took the bait. 

"What is it?" 

"A few roots I took the liberty of harvesting along the way," their dark hued guide replied, looking Asuka in the eye. "The taste is horrible, but if you chew one of them, the cramps, no matter how painful, will be gone within the hour. Guaranteed." 

This got Asuka's attention. 

"How did you know? The priestess, I can understand," Mayumi winced slightly at being spoken of so informally. "But you?" 

The half-breed sneered at Asuka. "I may be part human, but I still have the keen senses of my other half. And if there's something dark elves are good at... it's picking up the scent of blood." 

The princess' face turned crimson, both in embarrassment and anger. 

"If you knew all along, why didn't you give me those earlier?" 

Myssa shrugged. "You didn't ask." 

Mayumi's eyes widened as smoke begun to rise from Asuka's clenched hand. 

"Lady Asuka! The roots!" 

The princess opened her hand and the flames that had started to consume the roots disappeared in an instant. Using her other hand Asuka picked up one of the twisted and singed roots. She gave them a dubious look, but nonetheless tossed it into her mouth. Instantly her eyes bugged out and Mayumi was certain the girl would throw up, having turned an unhealthy shade of green. But the princess' pride was not to be underestimated and she began to slowly chew, her face glacially taking on more normal colors. Still, she was even paler than the high elf. 

"Dear Lilith, you weren't kidding. This is even worse than that loose woman's food rations." 

During their first days of travel to the Northern Wastes, Kensuke had actually dared Asuka to eat some of the rations Lady Misato had prepared for the group. Of course Asuka's pride hadn't allowed her to back out, much to the princess' regret. 

"Told you. The master of blades who taught me, Bardiel, used to tell me that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Still, I'm glad I don't have to use them more than four or five times a year." 

Asuka raised an eyebrow. "Four or five times?" 

Myssa shrugged. "Elven blood." 

"Shiess," groaned Asuka. "Damn lucky elves." 

"Actually," Myssa said, nodding towards the faraway figure of their high elf companion. "When it comes to a pure-blood like Lady Warmth-and-Sunshine over there, we're probably talking about once a decade or so, if she's anything like the dark elves." 

"Damn! Lucky bitch..." 

"Lady Asuka!" Mayumi said, outraged by the princess' choice of words... even if she had been eavesdropping. Of course, she knew that there was a certain animosity between the princess and the high elf, especially from the princess, but still... 

"What? Don't you dare tell me you don't think she's got it good!" 

"No... of-of course not.." the priestess meekly protested. Although, she was somewhat envious... "But still, it's not reason to be vulgar to one of our companions! Besides..." Mayumi paused for a moment, her voice much lower when she continued. "Won't that make it harder for her to have a family?" 

"Thank Lilith for small blessings!" cheered Asuka. "The last thing we need is for that elf to breed. One of her is enough already." 

"Lady Asuka!" 

"Oh, I don't think she'll have problems," interrupted Myssa. "Actually, when it's her time and the hormones kick in, it'll probably be such a shock to that cold, perfectly structured psyche of hers that they'll have to lock up the men in order to keep them safe." 

"What do you mean?" Mayumi asked, concerned for her elven friend. 

"Just look at her. She's so uptight, I can tell she's never had a man." Mayumi and Asuka exchanged a look, nodded, then cast an interested gaze at Myssa. "Heck, she's so holier-than-thou, I bet she's never even touched herself." 

"LADY MYSSA!" 

"What?" Myssa said as she shrugged. A grin broke out on her face. "You know how good it can be, right?" 

"What? I... yes- I mean no! I mean-" 

The dark skinned woman chuckled, genuinely amused. "You're so cute, Mayumi." 

The priestess just looked down at her feet in further embarrassment and kicked a small pebble out of her way. 

"Still... maybe we should arrange for her to get laid," Myssa mused out loud. "That might get her off my back. Think we could get one of the boys to volunteer?" 

Mayumi's eyes bulged out at such a preposterous proposition. 

"NO! You can't ask such a thing from Kensuke!" 

Much too late, Mayumi covered her mouth as she realized what she just blurted out. Myssa just laughed while Asuka gave her a look that spoke volumes about her opinion on Mayumi's tastes. 

"So, the little priestess likes our pseudo-troubadour, eh?" teased Myssa. 

"I... yes... I mean no! I mean... we're just friends..." 

"Oh?" said Myssa, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly the half-elf moved behind the other and wrapped her hands around the human's waist, pressing her cheek just behind the priestess' ear. "But wouldn't you like to be more than friends?" 

Mayumi squeaked at the suggestion. With a laugh the half-elf showed the girl some mercy and let her go, much to Mayumi's relief. "Well... if not the bard, how about Shinji?" she asked, her voice not quite so light anymore. The change in attitude surprised Mayumi, who blinked at the question. Asuka's countenance darkened noticeably. 

"What do you mean?" 

"The elf. You think he would like to...?" Myssa left the question hanging and Mayumi suddenly understood, once again turning crimson at the thought. The half-elf was proving to be a worse influence than her fellow priestess! 

Mayumi then recalled the last all-night gossip session in the common room of the temple. Okay, so the half-elf was not quite as bad... but still... 

"I..." Mayumi found herself surprised to actually give the question some thought. Shinji DID seem close to Lady Rei. He was actually the only one the elf seemed comfortable conversing with and he looked less uneasy around her, unlike how he interacted with others in the group. Now that she thought about it, she had seen him stare at the elven girl a few times. Well... that wasn't entirely surprising, he was a male and Lady Rei was very attractive. Though... she had also caught him looking at her once and awhile, as well as Lady Asuka and Lady Myssa. But... she though the look in his eyes wasn't quite the same. "I... I think he might..." 

"I see," Myssa said cryptically. "Well, if we hurry, we can reach the Grand Wall before the day ends. Then we can reach the town your people call Niigata before tomorrow night." With that, Myssa quickened her pace to move to the head of the pack. Mayumi frowned. Could it be that... maybe the half-elf woman had feeling for Shinji? 

Wait? Had she said Niigata? Forgetting her dark skinned companion, Mayumi beamed at the prospect of visiting Niigata. If it was as the other priestess had suggested, it would be just PERFECT! 

Unknown to Mayumi, Myssa was actually grinning widely. The priestess had just confirmed her suspicions. Perhaps it could be of use. 

"Then again, Shinji might not want to get involved with such a cold bore," Myssa mused aloud. "Maybe I'll have to take matters into my own hands. It's been a while since I've had a woman." 

The half-breed had to repress a snicker as despite the distance she noticed a very pronounced twitch from the high elf's ears. She had known that the pure-blood wouldn't have missed a word of her conversation with Mayumi, even if the boys had remained clueless. Still, they had given the girls weird glances at a few of Mayumi's outbursts. No, the elf hadn't missed a word, and that was the way Mayumi wanted it. So far the high elf had watched her like a hawk, but Myssa had a plan. The stuck up elf's attitude would be her undoing. 

And then the Wind Chosen would die. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

CHOSEN 

An Evangelion inspired fantasy elsewhere story   


Based on characters created by and copyright GAINAX

Co-written and Directed by Alain Gravel and Darren Demaine 

Proof-readers and Gaffers: Jeremy Mullin & Alex Churchill   


Muse and Costume Designer: Myssa Elaine Santos Rei

CHAPTER 14 - Convictions, Faith and Hot Springs   


Part 1: Hot Springs

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

"And there it is!" announced Myssa, as she stood on a little hillock in front of her companions. Having escaped the Northern Wastes through an abandoned and shattered outpost in the Grand Wall, the group had been traveling towards civilization through back mountain paths. The rough mountain trail they had been following opened up ahead and promised the Companions of Lilith a view of the valley beyond. 

Calling upon hidden reserves of energy they hurried to join their guide. Rei had suggested resting once they had escaped beyond the Grand Wall and the group had enjoyed their first restful nights in weeks. The next morning Mayumi and Kensuke pressed the group to get moving, seemingly eager to reach their next destination of Niigata. Shinji and Asuka had protested heartily, wanting to get their strength back before pressing onwards. Shinji hadn't understood the reason behind the others' drive, but once he saw Niigata in the distance he realized the desire. 

The sight of Niigata below them was breathtaking in the setting sun, especially for travelers who had just escaped from the barrenness of the Northern Wastes. It was nestled in a lush green valley, with hills and mountains rising protectively over it. Although still quite a distance away it appeared to have enough people to warrant some kind of town wall, and with a sizable population spread out around it. 

"We're almost there!" an overly eager Kensuke proclaimed. "Let's go!" 

"What's with him?" grumbled an irate Asuka. Her mood had improved once free of the Wastes, but Kensuke's drive forcing them onwards had rekindled that irritation. 

"I'm not sure," Shinji replied. "He and Mayumi have been acting weird ever since they heard we were headed here. There must be something pretty amazing about this village." 

Asuka looked like she was about to say something, but visibly changed her mind. "Well, I don't care. As long as there's an available inn room with a soft bed and a bath, I'll be happy." 

Such open admission of weakness surprised Shinji. He hadn't expected her to admit to any limitations, no matter how small. Then again, after their time at Mount Asama Asuka had been much more open and friendly with him. During the agonizing trek back through the Wastes they had talked often about their respective histories. He had been apprehensive to speak, and yet it had been strangely compelling having civilized conversations with her, although Shinji did have to admit she had done most of the talking. 

"Me too," Shinji agreed. "It's so good to finally be surrounded by wildlife and living things that don't want to eat us after that desert. But what I'm really looking forward to is having a roof over my head and something soft to crash out on. I'm so exhausted I think I could sleep for days." 

"Weakling," Asuka gently teased with a half smile, the first, Shinji couldn't help but notice, she had shown in days. The young man didn't have the heart, nor the stupidity, to tell her she looked about ready to collapse beside him. 

"Oh, we'll get something much, much better than a mere bath," Mayumi said as she walked over, obviously having overhead. "Niigata is well renowned for possessing some of the very best hot springs in Japan." 

"Hot springs?" asked a puzzled Asuka. 

Mayumi grinned at her, while Shinji suddenly realized why Mayumi had been so eager to get here. 

"Hot springs?" 

Shinji nearly jumped out of his skin, as Rei was suddenly at his side echoing Asuka's question. Was it his imagination, or had Rei's tone sounded almost... eager? 

"The best!" Mayumi declared, beaming. "Or so I was told," she added, not quite as certain of herself anymore. "We have a rather important temple in Niigata and I've heard only good things from the priestess who visited it; thought I have yet to personally see if it's as good as they say." 

Rei closed her eyes and Shinji felt a touch brush across his mind, recognizing it as the elf reaching out to sense and embrace her element. For a moment the elf was still, then her red eyes reopened and she was in motion again. 

"Indeed," confirmed Rei, her voice cold and unconcerned once more. "There are indeed several hot springs in this region. Fascinating." 

Yes, Shinji decided with a slight smile, Rei definitely had an eagerness to her step that hadn't been there a moment ago. 

"Ah, hot springs..." Myssa said with a longing sigh. "Shame I won't be able to accompany you. It's been a while since I had the luxury of a good soak." 

"Why can't you come?" Shinji asked, puzzled. 

Myssa shook her head in disgust, but with a genuine grin on her face. "Is he always this hopelessly naïve?" she asked the others. Not really waiting for an answer she continued, "See those four watch towers that stand along the city walls?" She pointed off towards the town, but all Shinji's human eyes could see at this distance was something that might have been thin vertical lines. 

"...Yeah." 

"Good. Now, haven't you wondered how such a town could exist so close to the boarder with the Northern Wastes?" 

"Now that you mention it..." 

Myssa nodded. "Because of its proximity, this town has been a convenient raiding target for the dark clans. While there's no strategic importance to this place, there are humans living here and there is always need for slaves, or for new blood in the breeding camps." 

Shinji winced at those words and he could see the other seemed to feel the same, especially Mayumi. 

"Due to the distance," Myssa continued, "help from your capital was always slow to arrive, and the kingdom never really defended this place as much as they should have. 

"The Church insisted this valley was to be protected and used the lack of leadership to intensify their presence here. Over time more and more templars, paladins, and clerics came to serve here. Lacking a military force, local clergy have encouraged the villagers to put together quite a formidable militia. Everyone here, male or female, young or old, is expected to wield a sword and the Church fuels their conviction. It's still a target for raids every once and a while, but I think the last major dark elf incursion fifty or so years ago was actually unable to take this place." 

"And everyone here probably shares the same hatred for dark elves..." finished Shinji, guessing where Myssa was going with all this. She nodded. Shinji thought what it must be like to be feared, hated... surrounded by others yet totally, utterly... alone. 

"You'll be fine," Shinji said confidently, surprising everyone especially Myssa. "You may be a dark elf, but you're also human. It's not fair for you to have to wait outside for us. You'll come with us, and I'll make sure that you're safe." 

Myssa stared at him for a moment in disbelief. 

"Shinji..." 

X x X 

"All this work for little old us?" Asuka asked sarcastically. Shinji gave her a worried look; she seemed rather too willing for the possible fight that appeared to be brewing. "Our little tanned friend here just might make you keep the promise you just made to her." 

"I'd rather avoid fighting if we can," Shinji relied. He was loath to shed blood here, but he had promised Myssa and he would protect her. No matter the cost. 

As Asuka had noted, a horde of people had gathered at the entrance to the town wall by the time Shinji and his companions reached it, but it certainly wasn't with the intention of a friendly greeting. There were at least fifty people between the houses around them, every single one armed not with converted farming tools, but with real, functional blades. He counted about a score of archers drawing beads on them from rooftops as well. 

A whisper of their breathing came to him through his connection with the wind. Twenty-four archers, to be precise. 

From the group in front of the main gate a man stepped out to stand before them. Solidly built, he wore a suit of well-crafted full plate armor, the Lilith's cross upon the breastplate identifying him as a paladin of the Church. While he had not drawn steel on them yet, his hard features and austere expression told them this was only with great reluctance. 

"Leave now or be slain where you stand. We will not let filth or those who traffic with dark bastards set foot in Niigata." 

Shinji's hands tightened. How dare he! This lout knew nothing about them yet was calling one who had suffered so much 'filth.' He could feel the pounding of the blood in his veins at the man's arrogant words. This was not right! A harsh zephyr began to blow over the group. 

A hand gently settled on his shoulder and he turned to see Mayumi's worried face. She shook her head and with an effort, Shinji forced himself to relax. The unnatural wind faded back into a normal breeze. Taking a bit of a gulp, the priestess stepped forward. 

"I am Mayumi, of the White Sisterhood order of Tokyo. We've traveled a long and difficult road for several weeks. We only seek shelter and rest from our ordeals. I assure you that Lady Myssa is-" 

"She is a rabid animal!" the paladin shouted as he cut Mayumi off with a hard backhand to the face, the strike throwing her to the ground. Immediately the gang reached for their weapons as the crowd around them took a menacing step forward. 

"You bastard!" growled Asuka. "If you're looking for a fight, then I'll give you one!" 

"Everyone, stop!" Mayumi called out as she painfully got to her feet. They could see she was trembling, yet was gamely facing down the mob around them as well as her own companions. "There must be no fighting! Attack a holy warrior of the Church and you will be branded as a heretic!" In a more calm voice she addressed the paladin and the people. "This is just a misunderstanding. We have no reason to fight." 

"No reason to fight? This arschloch just insulted one of our own and hit you!" Ignoring Mayumi's feeble placating gestures, Asuka stepped forward. "Listen to me and listen to me well, Mister Holier-Than-Thou. My name is Asuka Langley, Knight of the Holy Flame, Defender of the Realm, Duchess of the Border Marches, crown princess of Germania and FIRE CHOSEN OF LILITH!" The Germanian princess unsheathed her sword and the blade was engulfed in a clear, blazing flame. Her words and actions certainly had the intended result; many of the people gathered took a step back and a buzz of anxious whispering could be heard. "I'm tired, I'm cranky, and I need a bath. You've insulted and attacked two people who have helped me in my holy quest. Now, you are going to either let us pass, or in Lilith's holy name, I will KICK your ASS and then SHOVE your SWORD in IT!" 

To the man's credit, he neither cringed nor wilted at Asuka's words and pyrotechnical display, but it did seem to break his focus. He turned his eyes to the group and seemed to really look beyond the presence of the dark half-elf for the first time. His face showed a struggle of faith inside him, one that suffered a severe blow as he finally noticed Rei, the high elf having been standing slightly to the rear of everyone else. 

For a long moment his face showed a man struggling with himself. "My apologies," he said suddenly, surprising everyone as he went down on one knee before the group. "I did not know who you were, holy sentinel. But... why do you associate with such... such..." 

"I believe the word you used before was 'filth'," Myssa supplied, not even trying to hide the venomous edge in her voice. 

"Our HALF-ELF companion," Shinji began, emphasizing Myssa's human nature, "has been an invaluable guide, during a perilous quest through the Northern Wastes. She has fought at our side against dark foes and has proven herself a trustworthy ally." 

"I... see..." the paladin said, obviously deep in thought and torn in battle between Shinji's words, his duties, and what seemed a very ingrained hatred of anything that was dark elf. "Very well," he finally said in a commanding voice for the benefit of the crowd. "You will be allowed inside the village. However..." Getting up the man stared straight at Myssa with cold, defiant eyes. "You are on notice, dark elf. Any suspicious behavior and your head will be mounted on a pike at this very spot by tomorrow's dawn." 

"Charming," said Myssa, not sounding threatened in the least. "But don't worry, 'Sir Knight'. I'll be on my very best behavior. I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of beheading me." 

"Make sure you don't." 

That said, the man turned around and ordered his people to return to their posts. There was much muttering and noise from the crowd, but eventually they started to continue about with their lives. Several shot Myssa angry glares, and many as well looked upon the Chosen with something akin to awe and reverent hope. 

"Well, I don't know about you," Myssa said nonchalantly, as if nothing really exciting had just happened, "but I sure hope these fabled hot springs live up to their billing." 

X x X 

Following Kensuke and Mayumi's lead through the village, Shinji trailed behind uneasily. As he felt the eyes of the villagers warily watching them the Wind Chosen found himself painfully hurled back into the past. The feelings assaulting him were achingly similar to those had had felt back when he had been living in Edo before Misato and the discovery of his destiny. A time where he had existed and everyone either hated or feared him. Back then he hadn't really cared, carving an armor out of solitude and cold indifference. 

But now... 

He had made friends. Strong and loyal companions, whom he had grown to care for. People no longer looked at him as if he was a monster, but rather the opposite: a hero, a savior. While Shinji was still uncomfortable with such a degree of reverence and adoration, even he couldn't say that it didn't provide him with an unusually warm, pleasant feeling. He wasn't sure he deserved it, but he still enjoyed the sensation nonetheless. 

And so, as he felt the population's almost palpable hatred toward Myssa, Shinji couldn't help but feel a very deep sadness for his companion. No one should be hated in this manner. The villagers had reason for their fear and loathing; Myssa had been very clear with the fact that the dark elves were vicious, dangerous foes, and who would know better than her? But the blind, seething hatred that assaulted her presence was unjust. Yes, she was dark elf, but she was also human. And more importantly, she was a person. They hadn't known the half-elf for a long time, but something within him was certain that she possessed a good heart. One made hard by the life granted to her, but still a good one. Though coerced to do so, Myssa had helped them, even gone beyond what was expected of her, and had always been nice to him. 

She didn't deserve such hatred. 

He glanced over at Myssa. She walked tall and proud, seemingly unaware of the invisible stares that stabbed at her. But she knew. Shinji was certain she knew. He recalled how he even his armor of cold indifference could be battered by the gazes of the people of Edo. How much worse would it be for someone with the sharp senses of a half-elf? She must have felt each and every one of those burning glares digging into her. 

And yet she displayed no sign of acknowledging them. Was this an example of the strength of her will, or had she simply grown so used to such stares that her heart was too hard for them to affect any more? Was it like this everywhere she went? Damned to live with the stares of human and elf because she could never be anything but a foreigner? A dark elf to the humans, and nothing but a human to the dark elves? 

Shinji found himself regretting that he had insisted she accompany them into Niigata. Had she remained outside the walls she would have been spared the prejudice of the people. And yet... 

Leaving her behind wouldn't have been fair either. Accepting that she was not welcome just because of the color of her skin would have meant agreeing with the people here. At least this way, she could see that her companions believed in her. 

It wasn't much, he realized, but it was a start. 

Those somber thoughts were pushed aside as Shinji got a good look at their first objective. Like his companions, he stared with awe at the temple the Church was using in Niigata. It stood out from the rest of the town, its architecture all curves and elegance, a kind of delicate form that Shinji had seen nowhere else. 

The perimeter of the structure was bounded by a small decorative moat of black stone. He could see many colorful fish swimming lazily in the clear waters. A small stone bridge arched over the water and passed under a larger wooden arch, the wood painted a strange bright red. Behind the arch the building itself was made of simple wood, but with an oddly peaked roofline that actually curved up slightly at the outside ends. 

But there was more to it than just strange looks, he realized. Shinji could feel a serene, powerful force emanating within the building. There was a spiritual power unlike anything he had felt before gathered and patiently awaiting here. 

"Wow..." was all he said. 

Mayumi smiled at him. 

"This ancient shrine is one of the prized possessions of the Church," she explained. "It's the sole remaining shrine that was built in time immemorial, far before the Black War. When the Church rediscovered it we took it upon ourselves to restore it to what it had once been, as a memento of our past." 

"Even if your ancestors didn't revere your oh-so-precious goddess?" Myssa asked with a touch of sarcasm, which appeared to hurt Mayumi. "Shouldn't this very thing be considered more heretic than heritage?" 

"It's true that our ancestors didn't pray to Lilith," admitted Mayumi. "However, it is also our belief that nevertheless, their prayers were still reaching her. It doesn't really matter what their beliefs were, as long as their intentions were still peaceful and pure. Lilith is all life, and thus, was still with them, no matter what." 

Myssa snorted, but didn't comment further. 

"What about the power I feel from this place?" asked Shinji, curious. 

"We believe that it is an... echo of our ancestor's faith. Over the ages the spiritual energies of their prayers and thoughts gradually accumulated within this place, creating this impression of power that you feel." 

As they approached the shrine they could see two paladins guarding the temple gate. While younger than the one manning the town entrance, neither seemed any more pleasant. If anything, their scowls toward Myssa were even more pronounced. 

"I won't be long," Mayumi said as she removed Kensuke's jacket and gave it back to him. "I just need to discuss a few things with the head priestess." She threw a glance towards Myssa and reluctantly continued, "It's probably preferable that you stay here and wait." 

Shinji nodded. 

"You be careful!" said Kensuke, surprising everyone. "If these guys hurt you again, I'll make sure they regret it!" 

Mayumi smiled and nodded. 

"It should be alright. What happened earlier was just a misunderstanding." 

The group watched as Mayumi approached the paladins, Shinji only just resisting the urge to hold the hilt of his blades, something he noticed Kensuke didn't even try to avoid. While the paladins shot her scathing glares, they nevertheless allowed the priestess to pass them and cross the small bridge leading into the temple. 

"So, what now?" Asuka asked with a yawn, either tired or already bored. Walking over to a small strip of grass she plopped herself down, ignoring the townsfolk that stared at the strangers while they wandered by on their daily tasks. 

Shinji shrugged as he sat down beside the Germanian girl, his own legs tried and aching. "I guess we wait." 

"Too bad no one is willing to come to close to us," Kensuke noted with a sigh. "I could have given an impromptu show while we waited." 

"Maybe Lilith is showing us some mercy after all," Asuka said with a grin. 

"Hey!" 

The two quickly fell into a light argument. Shinji listened with only half an ear, most of his attention being focused on the temple. He hoped Mayumi would be fine. 

X x X 

It took nearly a half hour for Mayumi to return. She was accompanied to the bridge by an older looking woman in the vestments of the clergy and who had short, wavy aquamarine hair. Mayumi herself was wearing a simple white tunic that Shinji recognized as the garb for aspirants in the Church, though her own worn and battered leggings and boots peeked out from under it. The bruise from the encounter at the town gate was gone, and she appeared to be in good spirits. She bowed once to the older woman before hurrying towards her friends. 

"What took you so long?" asked Kensuke, glad to see her back. The bard had grown more and more agitated with each passing minute. He had even begun debating with Asuka on the best way to storm the temple if that became necessary. The sight of the two of them cooperating on the same topic had been surreal to say the least. Hearing them talk about such things had upset Shinji slightly, but when Rei offered some suggestions of her own to breach the building's walls, he had suffered his own minor nervous breakdown. 

"I'm sorry," Mayumi apologized. "It took quite some time for Lady Michiru to ascertain my credentials." 

"And what were you doing in there anyway, aside from getting a change of clothes?" Asuka asked, her thin patience worn away by the wait. Arguing tactics with Kensuke and Rei had kept her busy, not calm. 

"Since we lost most of our possessions in the Wastes, I've asked the Order to provide us with some money for our travels. They'll also have horses and provisions ready for us tomorrow morning." 

"Very accommodating of them," said Asuka. "No doubt they want us out of here as soon as we can." 

Mayumi nodded sadly. 

"Well, we do need to return to Tokyo as promptly as we can anyway, so it's not such a bad thing. In the meantime..." With a finger, Mayumi pointed off at building in the distance. Screened by trees, it wouldn't have been noticeable in the darkening evening if not for the lights emanating from it. It stood a good distance from the village, higher than the rest as it sat upon the flank of a mountain. "Let's get a room and relax!" 

"We still have to walk all the way there?" moaned Asuka in dismay. Silently, Shinji agreed with her. Surely it would take another half hour to reach the place. 

"I've been told that the Hove Lina is not only one of the best in town, but it also has one of the better hot springs in the whole region." 

"And it just happens to be isolated from the rest of the village," Myssa pointed out. Mayumi shuffled uncomfortably for a moment but nodded. 

Shinji sighed. "Well, let's go already. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get some rest." 

The others nodded and followed suit. With the head priestess of the temple watching from the bridge to the shrine, the group headed off toward the faraway inn and the promise of a roof, bed and hot soak. 

X x X 

Reaching the inn had been just as long and arduous a venture as Shinji had dreaded. The long walk was all uphill, and the stone stairway three hundred steps of torture and agony. Already tired from many long days of walking, Shinji's legs now felt as if lead had been poured into them and his muscles were burning with pain. 

"What sort of idiot builds an inn so far away from town?" complained Asuka. The redhead was panting, despite having dismissed most of her armor to the realm of the Fire Armor in order to lighten her load. She had been pleased to learn this trick from Shinji and Rei, if for no other reason that her new armor could otherwise not be removed. Experimentation had shown that bits and pieces of it could be sent away and recalled at whim, so now she was just wearing the bracers, greaves and boots, along with the tunic and pants she normally wore underneath. 

"It's probably because of the hot spring's location," Shinji grunted out, short on breath himself. 

"Stupid hot spring..." 

The building wasn't huge, but it was bigger than many of the inns the group had visited on their journeys. It seemed to be well cared for, and older in a distinguished kind of way. The group entered the main room to find a young woman with short brown hair lounging there, drinking. 

"Err... pardon me miss... This is Hove Lina, correct?" 

The woman put down her bottle and looked at the new arrivals... or at least she seemed to. As far as the group could tell, the woman never opened her eyes. "Yes, this is Hove Lina. Are you planning on staying for the night?" 

Mayumi nodded. "Yes, my friends and I are seeking rooms for the night." 

The woman gave the group a look over, obviously counting its members. She seemed to take no reaction to the presence of the half-elf, elf, or redheaded foreigner, but that might have just been because her eyes were still closed. But then, thought Shinji, confused, how could she have counted how many people were there? 

"Ah, three couples I see. Each room has two cots, so you will need three rooms. Each room is five gold pieces, with an extra one if you want Shinobu to cook you breakfast tomorrow." 

"Eighteen gold pieces!" Kensuke demanded. "That's-" 

Mayumi elbowed the bard before he could say more, and smiled sweetly at the inn hostess. "That will be fine. Breakfast sounds wonderful," she counted out the coins and passed them off to the woman. The hostess pocketed the money and still with eyes closed, motioned the group to follow her to the stairs. 

"Who's a couple here?" mumbled Asuka, obviously not like the woman's insinuation one bit. 

"It'll be fine," Shinji told her. "I'll take a room with Kensuke and you room with Mayumi." He knew better than to suggest she room with Rei, and the high elf would probably not get a wink of sleep if Myssa was out of her sight for more than a minute. Actually... Shinji doubted that Rei would get any sleep if she stayed with Myssa either. He sighed. The half-elf had not done a single aggressive gesture towards the companions since they met, yet Rei was still suspicious. 

The princess nodded, not completely pacified, but too tired really to be angry either. 

"What about the hot springs?" asked Mayumi, once the innkeeper had shown the companions their rooms. 

"You'll find the spring downstairs, in the north wing," explained the woman. "Unfortunately, with all these rumors of dark elves and Kagenoshi, there hasn't been many customers lately, so it will be yours alone to use. I'm sure you young people will have a lot of fun. Well, I'm off to drink..." the woman said with a sigh, before leaving the friends on their own. 

"Wait. Wait. Wait," said Asuka. "There's only one spring?" 

"It would appear so," said Mayumi. 

Asuka's glare towards the two men had a knife-edge to it. 

"I'm NOT going into a hot spring with these BOYS!" growled the Germanian princess. "So you two better wait your turn, or else..." 

Shinji gulped. Asuka's threat was painfully and vividly clear. 

"Sorry," said a sheepish looking Mayumi. "We'll try not to take too long..." 

"It's all right," Shinji told her valiantly. 

Together, the girls disappeared from sight as they took the stairway leading to the lower level in search of the hot spring, leaving the boys behind. Once they were gone, Kensuke began to chuckle. There was a manic glint in his eyes which caused an unwelcome shiver to crawl down Shinji's spine. Instinctively, the Wind Chosen looked for a window to jump out of and flee. 

"Shinjiiiii... You know what this means, right?" 

"Umm... no?" 

Kensuke shook his head in shame at his naïve companion, then approached him to whisper great secrets in his ear. 

"This is the perfect chance to peep on the girls!" 

Shinji just stared a long moment at Kensuke, who was shivering with barely contained excitement. Then he simply walked away from him. 

"I didn't hear this," said Shinji with a sigh. 

"But Shinji! You can't pass up a golden opportunity like this! Imagine it! The girls! In a hot spring! NAKED! This is the stuff legends are made out of!" 

Shinji stopped in his tracks, and Kensuke's heart soared with pride for his friend. How could you pass up the opportunity for a little hot spring peeping and call yourself a man! Touji would probably already be out there, trying to scale the spring's protective walls, hauling himself up with his teeth if necessary! However, once Shinji turned back to face him, chills clawed their way up Kensuke's spine at the other's expression. 

Somberly, Shinji patted his shoulder. 

"It was nice knowing you, Kensuke. I'll make sure the songs sung about you mention your bravery, not your stupidity." 

And then, he was off. 

Kensuke blinked. What had Shinji meant by that? 

X x X 

Having abandoned the boys, Mayumi led the other girls as they made their way to the hot springs. While not familiar with the inn, Mayumi was probably the only one who had any experience with Japanese hot springs, and she wasn't sure that Asuka or even Myssa could actually read the signs. It only took about two minutes to locate the changing rooms. Ushering her companions to enter, Mayumi placed an 'occupied' sign on the door before sliding it shut. 

On second thought, she also put a protective ward on the door... just in case. 

The room itself had a long bench down the middle, and small wooden cubicles for shelving units on opposing walls. Each wall had four empty cubicles, as well as four more filled with a folded yukata and wooden sandals. 

This brought a smile to her lips as she realized the hot springs weren't going to be too large. That suited her just fine. This could be a good opportunity for the females of the group to do a little bonding. If the spring had been too large, Mayumi was certain Rei would have taken the chance to distance herself from the others. But now, she would have to stay close and hopefully the soothing nature of the bath would help her open up a bit. 

Noting that no one except her seemed to understand what all the items in the room were for, she took it upon herself to explain things. 

"This is the changing room. The hot springs are just behind that door," she said, indicating a sliding door opposite the one they had entered from. "We undress here and bathing supplies are available for us to use," pointing out a number of wooden buckets and soap bars stored in a corner. 

Sitting down, Mayumi began to undo the laces on her boots. The task took some time considering they rose half-way up her calf. While durable and made for comfort on the trail, Mayumi still felt a distinct relief at getting her poor feet out of the confining space they had been trapped in for the past week or so. At Myssa's advice they'd slept in their clothes, and this was the first time she'd removed her footwear in many days. It felt wonderful, and she could only imagine what the hot water would feel like. 

"Let me help." 

Mayumi blinked as Rei sat to her left, taking her feet in between her hands. For a moment, the elf's hands glowed with white healing magic, and the priestess felt her aches fade. 

"Thank you, Lady Rei." 

Rei nodded to Mayumi, then removed her long tunic, having already removed everything else. A moment later her undergarments joined her clothing in a neat pile. Looking at the suddenly bare high elf, Mayumi found herself staring. Beautiful. That was the only thing that came to mind. The Water Chosen's skin reminded her of pale marble, except for the pinkish tips of her small breasts which brought back the fact this was a living person, not some inanimate statue. She wondered how skin could be so flawless and look so smooth. The priestess immediately looked away, blushing as she realized she had been staring. She was used to the public bathing rooms of temple life, but the body of the high elf was something even her familiarity with bathing with other girls hadn't prepared her for. 

Getting up to remove the simple apprentice tunic she had been given at the shrine, Mayumi realized that Asuka was looking at them with a strange expression on her face. 

"Is something the matter, Lady Asuka?" 

"You... you Japanese actually bathe together!" 

A sharp laugh got their attention. Considering the odds of the Water Chosen guffawing, the two humans turned to look at their other companion. 

The dark half-elf had just finished removing her reinforced leather tunic, placing it down in a cubicle with a soft clink as the metal studs met wood. As expected, Mayumi noticed that Myssa's dark skin was not the result of a tan but instead a natural coloration that painted her whole body in a uniform dark hue. In form she combined natural feminine grace with a musculature at the peak of its physical condition. Also visible were numerous small, thin lines of a lighter color scattered across her body: scars from a life spent fighting and testing that physical conditioning. A part of Mayumi's mind did notice the woman's healthy feminine assets, now free from the confines of armor and undergarments. 

"Don't tell me the great Asuka Langley, Knight of the Holy Flame, Defender of the Realm, Duchess of the Border Marches, crown princess of Germania and Fire Chosen of Lilith is afraid to get naked in front of other women!" said Myssa before laughing again. 

"I'm not afraid!" 

Myssa cocked an eyebrow. 

"And you intend to take a bath in plate armor?" 

Mayumi's eyes widened as she suddenly made a connection. Of course! Born and raised a princess, Asuka was probably used to having her privacy. And judging by her reaction, people in Germania didn't share baths. As well, being a female knight in charge of troops of MEN, the princess had probably been forced to fight to protect her privacy and decency. 

With a flash of harmless flames, the last remains of Asuka's armor faded into nothingness. She seemed to hesitate for a second, but then her features hardened and she removed her tunic, throwing it into one of the storage spaces before yanking off her top undergarment. She stood topless, hands on her hips as she glared as her companions. 

"I'm not scared. It's just that you Japanese are weird, that's all." 

Unlike her face and hands, which had a light tan to them for long hours under the sun, the skin of Asuka's arms and chest was pale and pink. Just like Myssa, her nearly flawless skin was marked now and again with a mesh of fine, well healed scars. She, too, had a healthy and well-developed body that blended strength with the softness of female characteristics. After a moment of glaring around the room she removed her pants and all other clothes, proving that her remarkable hair color was indeed such a vibrant red naturally. 

"Isn't it dangerous to leave your sword behind?" asked Myssa, nodding towards the red sword, instantly setting the high elf on edge. But instead of being suspicious like her fellow Chosen, Asuka only shrugged. 

"Not really. The only person that would find it dangerous would be the fool who tried to steal it." 

"Why? What would happen?" 

"Unless I let them, any who touch it find it's like plunging their hand into a blast furnace." 

"Pretty useful," commented a noticeably envious Myssa. "I sure would like to have a sword like that. Good adamantite blades like mine tend to attract attention as well as unwanted hands." 

"I've heard good things about adamantite weapons," commented Asuka, giving the other's blade a look. 

"Once you use them, steel feels like lead in your hands," grinned Myssa. With a move that Mayumi couldn't follow, the other kicked up her sheathed blade, caught it, drew it, and tossed it towards the foreigner. Since it had been thrown parallel to her, Asuka caught the handle easily. 

For a moment she inspected the sword, testing its weight and balance with a few wrist movements. A grin lit up her face. 

"Very nice indeed. I know an old bag of wrinkles back in Tokyo who'd probably love to see this." She then sent the blade back to Myssa, who caught it, sheathed it and put it over her own clothes again. "Though, now that we can relax a bit, I wouldn't mind seeing how well it would fare against mine." 

"An interesting proposition," Myssa agreed, grinning back. 

Mayumi began to grow nervous as the Germanian princess and the dark half-elf locked gazes. She almost expected them to go for their swords and start their duel here and now. In the nude. 

"Ah... Please take a bucket and soap before going in..." she said meekly, hoping it would distract the two women from their challenge. "We'll need to wash before going into the hot spring." 

"Of course," said Myssa, breaking eye contact with Asuka first, which seemed to please the Germanian princess. After a few moments and a very smug smile, Asuka gave Mayumi a puzzled look. 

"Why do we need to wash before taking a bath?" 

"The hot springs are to be shared with everyone," explained Mayumi. "It wouldn't be proper to go in without cleaning ourselves first." 

Asuka shrugged. "Whatever." 

X x X 

"Oooooooh... Lilith be blessed! This feels sooooo good!" purred Asuka in complete and total bliss. 

"Wark!" Agreed their bathing companion. 

Mayumi watched with pleasure and amusement as Asuka seemed to literally MELT into the water of the hot spring. By her sole positive reaction, Mayumi was glad they had stopped by the hot springs, even if some strange bird was sharing the water with them. High Priestess Ritsuko probably would be upset at the cost of such extravagant expenses, but Mayumi was confident this was for the best. Really, after the ordeal of the Northern Wastes, they REALLY needed to relax. 

Mayumi felt a bit guilty about the fact that the men couldn't join them, but they would be able to get their turn soon enough. 

Well, maybe not THAT soon, Mayumi decided, as she too marveled at the feel of warm water embracing her weary body. Even if she had washed before -- maybe a bit too hastily -- she now felt as if the hot spring water was cleansing every pore on her skin, from her toes to the very base of her head. It felt so good to be able to finally wash away the sweat and dirt of the road. Mayumi felt alive and pure again, a feeling that had left her during their encounter with the tentacle terrors in Mount Asama. She shuddered in recollection. 

"Ahh! Oh damn, you're right," Myssa said as she eased into the spring and sat down close to Mayumi. "Hmm, that does feel great." 

A pleasured sigh was Rei's only sign of approval, though the fact that it had been vocal enough for all to hear spoke loudly in itself. Gone was her usual inexpressive mask, replaced by an air of perfect contentment. Mayumi wasn't certain she could begin to fathom just how pleasurable the spring water felt to the high elf, attuned as she was to the element itself. 

"Would you look at that," Myssa breathed into Mayumi's ear. "Stick her in water and she's doesn't need a man to get laid after all..." 

Rei's eyes snapped open and she glared daggers at Myssa, who simply smirked back. Mayumi sighed, feeling somehow guilty for having indirectly helped to break the Water Chosen's moment of peace. 

"Bah, lighten up, elf," Asuka said as she lifted one leg up, wiggling rosy, pink toes before letting the leg down again. "I'm sure she was joking, whatever she said. Besides..." Asuka closed her eyes and let her head sink into the water. After a moment she emerged once more, red hair wet and plastered to her skin. "This just feels too darn good to be upset at anything." 

To everyone's surprise, Rei actually nodded and closed her eyes once more, letting herself fall into serene contemplation once again. The strange bird happily swam around a section of the pool, now and again swimming up to a small turtle with large front flippers that was enjoying a portion of the bath as well. 

After a long moment of quiet between the girls, the turtle lifted itself up and took off, flying away. The three girls who had their eyes open at this point blinked in surprise. As they watched, the flying turtle flew over to one of the bamboo walls surrounding the pool and circled above there. 

The high elf suddenly tensed up, drawing Myssa and Asuka's attention back to the local scene and making them look for their weapons, only to recall they were still in the changing room. 

"Lady Rei, is something the matter?" asked Mayumi, fearing the worst. What if their presence in this town had attracted a Kagenoshi? Or that, without their knowledge they had been followed by a group of dark elves all the away from the Northern Wastes? The consequences for this peaceful village could be catastrophic! 

"Someone is watching us. Behind me. Act normally," the elf said, then her eyes locked with Myssa's. "Can you see who it is?" 

The dark half-elf laughed, a grin lighting her face. 

"Oh I see him alright, just under where that turtle is circling." Getting up and to everyone's surprise, stretched her arms high, arched her back and generally giving her audience quite any eyeful before sitting back down in the water again. "Can't see his face, but the glinting of the moon off his glasses is unmistakable. I hope he enjoys the show." 

Glasses? 

"Eep!" squeaked Mayumi as she covered her chest and plopped herself even deeper into the water. Asuka's reaction was of another magnitude altogether. 

"That arschloch! DIE!" 

In her rage, Asuka summoned a fireball the size of a large melon and, after a quick look to where the fly turtle was circling over, hurled it. The conflagration sailed through the air and impacted with a bright and loud explosion as the turtle climbed out of the blast radius. One of the high wooden walls that had been erected to protect bathers from prying eyes shattered and burst into flames, only to be extinguished a moment later by a quick intervention from the Water Chosen. 

"Did I get him?" 

"Not sure," shrugged Myssa. "But if you didn't kill him, I'm sure he's hurting right now, either from this burns, or from the fall he took." 

"How can you be so calm about this? If I catch that little peeping pig, I'll turn him into fried bacon!" 

"Why would I be mad?" asked Myssa, before grinning. "I've got plenty to show," she said, cupping her sizable breasts. "It's not his fault if he can't resist the stronger sex." 

"Umph... They're not that much bigger than mine." 

Mayumi glanced at Myssa's chest... then at Asuka's, which while smaller than the half-elf's was still impressive... then her own, and hung her head in defeat. A quick look at Rei confirmed that even the lithe high elf was more endowed than her, if not by much. At least Dame Misato wasn't here right now... 

The turtle landed beside the strange black and white bird. The two animals shared a shrug at the unfathomable nature of humanoids and went on enjoying their bath. 

X x X 

"Well, enough soaking for me," said Myssa, as she got up. Things had calmed down after the Kensuke incident, and the women had been able to enjoy the simple relaxing feel of the hot springs in peace for some time. "If I get too comfortable here I just might fall asleep, which would be a shame considering that a soft bed is waiting." She walked towards the changing room, then stopped and looked back over her shoulder at Rei with a sultry smirk. "You coming?" 

Six eyes, the high elf's included, suddenly stared at her in disbelief. 

"I'm looking forward to taking advantage of some privacy and a real bed. And all that it can offer the two of us tonight." 

Had the smile she gave Rei been directed towards the males of the group, all higher brain functions would have been left hyperventilating as blood flow was violently redirected to more basic regions of the male anatomy. Rei was definitely not male, certainly one of the more stoic members of the group, but even she seemed to freeze for a second or two. 

Had they not been gawking at Myssa the two humans might have noticed the water temperature dipping sharply for just a moment. 

"I... I will stay here for now." 

Myssa shrugged. 

"Suit yourself." Then she winked at Rei. "I'll be waiting..." she whispered in a husky voice, knowing full well that the elf would hear her nevertheless. The half-elf didn't wait for Rei's reaction and got out of the water, taking a large towel with her as she entered the changing room. 

The smile dropped from her face the moment she slid the door shut. Using the high elf's holier-than-thou attitude as well as her aversion for anything dark elven had thrown off the Water Chosen... for the moment. There was no telling however how long it would take for Rei's suspicious nature to take over once more. Asuka had done her the favor of putting the bard down for the count; if she wanted to catch Shinji alone and without the pure-blood trailing her every move, there was no time to waste. 

Hasilty, Myssa dried herself off then slipped into her leather tunic. She didn't bother with the various straps that held it around her body, just as she hadn't bothered with undergarments. She didn't really intend on remaining dressed for long. Grabbing her boots, she dumped the remainder of her clothes and items in them and stuffed them under an arm while she picked up her sword and sheath. 

Though time was short, Myssa didn't hurry. Despite herself she was feeling some regret over what she was about to do. During all the time they had spent together, Shinji had always been nice to her. He had never rushed to judgment on her, quite the opposite in fact. It was a shame that such a good fighter and noble soul had to be human. It only he had been born a dark elf... 

This was why Myssa had decided on her current plan of action. She would kill Shinji tonight. But not before she had repaid him the kindness he had shown her, and not before she was certain he was asleep. She'd make his death as quick and painless as possible. It was the least she could do. Even if the warrior part of her heart longed to settle this affair in a duel of blades. 

Keeping her emotions reigned in she walked down the hall, turning the corner to the stairs. A person was slowly descending them, a woman by the gait. She appeared to be looking around and in no apparent hurry. A servant, perhaps, maybe even the Shinobu the inn keeper had spoken of. Or perhaps a guest? She was wearing a traveling cloak, the hood up. No weapons that the half-elf could see, and her movements were not those of a warrior. Myssa dismissed her, her mind returning to the more immediate task of the upcoming assassination. 

That was a fatal mistake, as the woman's hand grabbed her shoulder when they met. A sharp lance of electricity burst through Myssa's body at the contact, the pain locking her scream inside an involuntary clenched throat. Muscles spasming in horrific pain, Myssa crashed down to the floor, her body twitching uncontrollably. Her trained mind forced itself through the pain to recognize the signs of a stunning spell... before another burst sent her consciousness spiraling away from her body. 

X x X 

Lying in bed, Shinji tried to find sleep... and failed utterly in the attempt. Despite himself he kept hearing Kensuke in his mind, the words calling to him like an alluring siren song he didn't really want to resist. Part of him had wanted to say 'yes' to the bard, to follow him into that indecent scheme of his. The prospect offered was tempting and arousing. Very much so. Haunted by those words, Shinji's mind couldn't help but replay those warm but uncomfortable memories where he had been blessed with intimate glimpses of his female companions. 

Rei, standing in the water of a gently flowing river, shortly after their first Kagenoshi battle... 

Asuka, proudly walking through the midst of the devastation caused by her Exodus spell... 

Mayumi, clothes ripped from her ordeal in Mount Asama, and wet by the cold Northern Wastes rain... 

"Damn you, Kensuke!" Shinji groaned as he rolled over, shaking his head as if the action alone would cleanse the images from his mind. These were his companions, his friends! Thinking about them this way felt wrong. Sure, he was a man and they were all beautiful women in their own way, but still... 

Closing his eyes, Shinji tried to focus on his breathing. It was the first step in mediation that Rei had taught him. Focus on your breath, she had said, and let that rhythm clear your mind. It had helped in quieting the burning anger that seemed to exist inside his heart as well as giving him better control over his powers. 

But breathing brought forth concepts of lungs, lungs led to chests, chests progressed to breas- 

Thankfully, Shinji's efforts at meditation were cut off before that thought was fully formed. He felt a surge of magical power burst forth from very close to his room, followed a moment later by the sound of something hitting the floor. 

He rolled to his feet, hands grasping his swords and yanking them from their sheaths as he exited the room. Sprinting towards the direction he had felt the spell emanate from, Shinji saw Myssa on the floor at the bottom of the stairway leading down, unconscious or dead, and the figure of a woman in white standing over her. 

"What's going on here?" Shinji demanded, worry about Myssa sending a cold spike of terror through him. If this woman had hurt her in any way- 

"Thank you for your help, holy sentinel," the woman said in a cultured voice, bowing her head for a moment, causing strands of familiar wavy aquamarine hair to slip out of the shadowed confines of her hood. "But I will take care of things from here." 

"What are you-?" Confused, Shinji begun to travel down the stairs toward Myssa to see if she was alright. As he did, the woman's hands lit up with eldritch power. Before he could decide what to do an arc of electrical energy jumped from her hands and slammed into his chest. Feeling like an ogre had kicked him in the gut, Shinji crashed down the stairs and slumped on the ground, stunned by the spell. 

"Stop," his lips silently mouthed as he stared helplessly at the woman. She knelt down by Myssa's body and took hold of a small amulet she wore while placing a hand on Myssa's shoulder. There was flash of light from the amulet and the two women disappeared. 

Shinji's hands twitched around the hilts of his weapons, the spell having caused his muscles to involuntarily clench around them. He'd promised to protect Myssa and he'd failed! Failed! Anger at this unknown woman flared up within him. Anger at himself burned away thought, a dark rage consuming his very mind... 

X x X 

In the hot springs all three spell-casters felt a the sudden burst of magical power. Wide-eyed, Mayumi looked to Rei for confirmation. 

"That was a teleport spell, wasn't it?" 

The elf nodded, then jumped out of the water and moved with liquid grace towards the changing room. 

"What was that?" asked Asuka, as the much slower Mayumi attempted to follow Rei. 

"Someone just used a teleport spell," the priestess hurried to explain as she just caught Rei leaving the changing room, rapier now in hand. "Very close by." 

Asuka didn't waste anymore time asking questions and just grabbed her sword and followed Mayumi out of the changing room. She and the raven-haired priestess quickly caught up to Rei who was standing still, her body tensed for combat. 

But there was something uncertain about the elf's stance. Looking past Rei, Asuka gasped as she saw Shinji slumped down the stairway, looking slightly bruised, singed, and... twitching? She also noticed a familiar pair of boots and an adamantite sword that lay discarded on the floor near him. Had the high elf been right all along? But if Myssa had betrayed them, why leave her things behind? It didn't make sense. Nor did it matter at the moment. 

"What the hell happened to him? And what are you two doing there? Go help him!" 

Rei just raised her left arm, blocking Asuka's path. 

"Do not move." While she had spoken in her usual monotone, Asuka still felt the weight of the warning. She was about to ask what was going on when suddenly, Shinji looked up at them... and Asuka felt a shiver run down her spine and her mouth turn dry. 

Shinji's eyes were bloodshot, the pupil and iris shrunk to mere pinpricks. There was a gleam of such madness and hatred in them that even though the face was the same, Asuka couldn't identify the... thing... before her as the young man she had been forced to get to know these past few weeks. She had faced and defeated many fearsome creatures and bloodthirsty men in her short life, but never had she felt such a sense of overwhelming peril as what was before her. Those eyes... this was the gaze of a slayer, unbound and unchained. Her blood ran cold and she tightened her grip on the Fire Sword. She could understand the elf's hesitation. 

Then, Shinji blinked. In a single rush his eyes expanded back to normal size and his expression changed. Homicidal fury was swallowed up by surprise, shock, then the orbs simply rolled back in his head and he fainted. 

There was a tight silence as all three women tried to come to grips with what had just occurred. Then Rei cautiously approached their unconscious companion and lightly touched his head, her hands glowing with the soft white of healing power. 

"Okay, anyone care to explain what just happened here?" 

Asuka could see Mayumi bite her lip, then give Rei a questioning look. The elf nodded, before focusing on the young man once more. 

"Well... you see... Aside from the teleport spell, I can also feel the fading energies of a holy stunning spell. So I guess someone used the spell on Shinji, then teleported away." 

"I know THAT! It was pretty easy to guess, seeing him twitch like that. This isn't what I asked about and you know it!" 

Mayumi seemed to shy away and Asuka forced herself to calm down if she wanted answers. 

"Well... you see..." Mayumi thought for a moment about how to broach the subject, but realized there really was no way to sugar-coat it. "Shinji... Shinji's a berserker." 

Asuka dropped her sword, which came very near to cleaving a few toes off her right foot. 

"WHAT?" The princess gave the priestess an incredulous stare, then looked at the unconscious Wind Chosen, then back at the priestess. "You want me to believe wuss-wonder over there is a berserker?" 

"It is true," Rei said directly, without even bothering to look at Asuka. "The Wind Chosen also possesses the taint of a berserker. You have seen battle, you have seen his eyes. You know this to be true." 

Asuka leaned against one of the corridor's walls, putting up a brave face of being nonchalant despite mentally reeling from what she had just discovered. Of course the elf was right. There was no mistaking what she had just seen in Shinji's eyes. And yet... trying to think of SHINJI of all people -- as a rage-filled monstrous engine of death... somehow her brain was balking at the connection. 

"All right... let's assume that Shinji is a berserker...," she shook her head at the thought. "So, why aren't we all dead? I mean, sure, maybe you or I could defend ourselves, but wouldn't Mayumi already be staining the walls red?" 

Asuka could see the priestess grow pale as she contemplated her unpleasant hypothetical fate. 

"It would appear that our state of nakedness had enough impact on Shinji's psyche that it broke his berserker trance." 

There was a moment's silence as Asuka gaped at Rei, again stunned. Mayumi's face went from sheet white to rose red before she squeaked and bolted back for the changing room. Shaking her head Asuka retrieved her sword and in a flash of flames, she was wearing red full plate armor. Quite honestly she didn't know if she should feel angry, annoyed, humiliated, or surprised. In the end she just sat down and groaned. 

"I never thought I would see the day where perverted ways would save my life..." she grumbled, before looking at Rei. "If you're done, go back and put some clothes on before he wakes up and the sight of naked females permanently damages his psyche. I'll watch him." 

Rei nodded. 

"Bring back Mayumi and my clothes when you're done too," ordered Asuka. 

The elf stared at Asuka for a moment. If Asuka didn't know better she could swear she had just ticked the the other off. Nevertheless the elf left without a word, drawing a short grin from the princess. But it didn't last as she again stared at Shinji... confused about what exactly she should feel with this new revelation about him. 

"I swear... you'd think the Goddess went out of her way to gather a bunch of weirdoes together." 

X x X 

Shinji's eyes snapped open and his body tensed up... before the surge left him just as quickly as it had come, replaced by a sense of disorientation and a wave of nausea. Before he knew it he was crouched on all fours emptying his stomach, the acid taste burning his throat and mouth and his gut painfully clenched. 

Fortunately the discomfort began to quickly fade as Shinji felt hands against his back and the familiar tingle and warmth of healing magic coursing through him. 

"I'm really sorry for this," he heard the apologetic voice of Mayumi from somewhere behind him. "But we couldn't wait for you to wake up normally, so I had to use a spell on you." 

"It's... it's okay..." gagged Shinji, only wishing he had something to clean the awful taste from his mouth. A moment later a gloved hand holding a cup of water appeared before him and he looked up to see Rei's stoic face. "I'll live," he added, accepting the cup and letting the cold water somewhat soothe his offended taste buds and the rawness of this throat. "What happened?" Looking around, he saw he was crouched on the floor outside his room. Rei looked unconcerned, Mayumi seemed worried, and Asuka was standing a short distance away. She was in full armor, arms crossed and looking at him... warily. 

"Funny, that's exactly what we wanted to know," said the princess. She appeared somewhat annoyed with him, though for the life of him, Shinji couldn't tell why. 

Then recollection suddenly came crashing back. The strange magic. The woman. Myssa! 

"Myssa! Where's Myssa?" he asked as he pushed Mayumi away and wobbly got up. His legs promptly failed him, but Rei was close enough to keep him from hitting the floor again. 

"Calm down," she commanded as she helped him to lean against a wall. "Tell us what happened." 

Shinji tried to do as told and took a few seconds to compose himself. 

"I was in my room when I felt a surge of magic. I went to check and found Myssa unconscious on the ground, with a woman standing over her. The next thing I knew, that woman attacked me and I lost consciousness," Shinji explained in a rush, feeling a growing anxiety for their missing companion. "I think... I think I remember them disappearing." 

"Mayumi said she felt traces of energy of a holy stun spell, so a priestess attacked you and the half-elf," Asuka summed up. 

"That's impossible!" said Mayumi, hurt and frightened at Shinji's words. "A priestess would never attack anyone without just cause. Even less one of Lilith's Chosen!" 

"The definition of 'just cause' can sometimes be rather vague," Rei pointed out. "What did this priestess look like?" 

"I didn't exactly see her face, but... She had aquamarine hair. The same hair as the priestess we saw with Mayumi back at the temple." 

"A fairly unusual shade, even by elven standards," added Rei. 

"Then... Lady Michiru! But...!" 

"Do you believe Shinji would lie?" asked Rei, cutting Mayumi off. The priestess hesitated for a moment, before lowering her head in shame. 

"No. Of course not." She then looked at Shinji. "I apologize for not believing you. It's just... Lady Michiru is the chief priestess of this region. She's so nice and gentle, I can't see her harming a soul. To imagine her hurting another human being, even with a non-lethal spell..." 

"Maybe those paladins are forcing her hand," suggested Asuka. 

Mayumi shook her head. 

"That's not possible. Paladins can sometimes be a little... overzealous... but the templar wing of the Church is subordinant to the clergy. Lady Michiru is Head Priestess of Niigata. She answer to High Priestess Ritsuko and the High Council in Tokyo, not the paladins here. There is no way they could coerce her to do their bidding." 

"It doesn't matter," Shinji growled as he took a step away from the wall, satisfied he could still stand. Turning, he moved towards his room to get his armor. "That woman took Myssa away and I doubt it was just for a little chat. I have to find Myssa and save her." 

In light of Shinji's determination it seemed there was little else to say. So the others followed him. 

"And here I thought we had come here to relax," muttered Asuka. 

. . . To be continued in Part 2 : In Hot Water . . . 


	17. Chapter 14: Convictions, Part 2

"Geez, what's taking that elf so long?" complained Asuka as she and the others, minus Kensuke, waited inside a barn at the outskirts of the village. It had been clear as they approached Niigata proper that something was up, and by the way armed men were patrolling the streets, whatever it was, the villagers didn't want to be disturbed. 

"There are large numbers of clergy here," Mayumi noted. "I would guess that they're always on the look-out for dark elf infiltration, using magic and otherwise. No doubt it's difficult to avoid detection, even for Lady Rei." 

"I just hope she's alright," Shinji growled, for he shared Asuka's impatience, if not the reason behind it. While the Fire Chosen was getting bored, each passing second made Shinji more and more concerned about Myssa's fate. She had been abducted for a reason, but in a town filled with dark elf-haters he didn't believe it was for anything good. 

"There is no need to worry. I am here." 

"EEK!" shouted Asuka as she heard the whispered voice just behind her. Furious, she turned around and stared hard at the now visible high elf. "You did that on purpose!" 

"Perhaps you should speak louder," suggested Rei. "I think only half the village heard you." 

Shinji sweat-dropped while Asuka fumed, literally, though thankfully silently. "What did you find out?" he asked, hoping to break Asuka and Rei's staring contest. 

"It would appear that all the villagers are up despite the late hour. Most are gathering in front of the shrine, as if waiting for something." 

"So Myssa's there," said Shinji. 

"There is a strong possibility." 

"Let's go then," he growled. Before he could take a step a firm hand stopped him. 

"The shrine is heavily guarded," Rei noted. "And, as I mentioned, the villagers have gathered before the building." 

"Then we'll go in through the back," Shinji pointed out sharply. 

"What about the patrols?" Mayumi asked nervously. 

Shinji stared at her a moment, making her uncomfortable. "Can you cast those holy stun spells?" 

Mayumi eye's widened, though she nodded uncertainly. 

"Good," said Shinji. "We'll have to do what we can to avoid harming the people of this village. But if attacked, we defend ourselves as best we can. We can't let anything get in our way, or we may be too late." 

"What? Are you telling me that I can't use either my spells or my sword?" complained Asuka. 

"Try to be creative," was Rei's answer. 

"Well, this is going to be interesting," said Asuka as her frowned turned into a smirk. "Been a while since I had a challenge." 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

CHOSEN 

An Evangelion inspired fantasy elsewhere story   


Based on characters created by and copyright GAINAX

Co-written and Directed by Alain Gravel and Darren Demaine 

Proof-readers and Gaffers: Jeremy Mullin & Alex Churchill   


Muse and Costume Designer: Myssa Elaine Santos Rei

CHAPTER 14 - Convictions, Faith and Hot Springs   


Part 2: In Hot Water

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Sota wandered the back streets of the village, his naked sword clutched firmly in hand. The teenager had no idea why his family had been roused from their beds and told to guard the village. It wasn't an attack by those dark elf demons, but Grandfather, who worked as a cleric, had been told to pass along to the people that something important would happen tonight, and that an important matter of justice would be complete by dawn. 

Being a good member of the faithful, he followed orders. He didn't understand what was going to happen, but when the dark elves were a constant threat you didn't question your priest. All he knew was that he was to keep outsiders away: especially a blue haired elf, a priestess with glasses, some woman in armor, a shifty looking bard and some guy with two swords. It had been made very clear that these people were to be stopped. 

He had debated with friends earlier that day whether or not these same people were the Chosen of legend as some who had seen them enter town claimed, but he couldn't see how that could be the case. After all, why would the Chosen need to be kept away from Priestess Michiru? They must be pretenders and charlatans. After all, hadn't his friends all agreed that a dark elf bitch traveled with them? 

No matter. He would do his duty and keep those strangers from the shrine. With that in mind he walked from house to house, looking for anything skulking through the shadows or attempting to sneak by him. 

He was so focused on watching for subterfuge that he nearly jumped when the priestess calmly approached him. This priestess wasn't wearing glasses so he hesitated to cry an alarm. He wasn't sure if it was right to stop a priestess he hadn't been specifically instructed to, no matter if he didn't recognize her. Certainly he would remember if he'd seen someone with red hair before. 

Besides, she was really HOT. 

"Hey there," the woman said with a bright smile that sent butterflies rolling around in his belly. "I just got transferred to Niigata a week ago and I've lost my way. Could you direct me to the temple?" 

"C-certainly, sister. It's right this-" Sota's words were cut as he turned and found himself face-to-face with the blue haired elf. 

He had just enough time to think, "hey, she's pretty hot too," before she gently reached over and touched a finger to his forehead. "Slumber," she said in a soft voice as her hand glowed. Sota's consciousness crashed in on itself. 

"Let's go," Shinji whispered as he came out of the shadows with Mayumi, who was now wearing Asuka's tunic and pants while carrying the princess' sheathed sword. 

"I can't believe they keep falling for this," Asuka muttered, tugging on the white robe that was a little too tight across the chest for her. 

"Men are simple creatures," was Rei's response. 

"For once, we agree," snorted Asuka. 

Considering how outnumbered he was, and the trail of unconscious bodies they were leaving in their wake, Shinji decided to stay quiet. 

X x X 

"Finally! Took long enough," grumbled Asuka as they got back into their proper uniforms. Sneaking around patrols had taken longer than she would have liked; while she would have preferred to simply rush the place she understood Shinji's desire to avoid confrontation. This village was filled with idiots, but if idiocy was punishable by death then the human race would have faded out a long time ago. As hard as they tried to hide it, there did appear to be good people here as well, so cleaving through the masses wasn't something she really wanted to do. 

Luckily they had managed to avoid most of the roving patrols. Those few that they couldn't avoid had been taken care of with sleep, stun, and silence spells where possible, and a few kicks to sensitive regions where not. It seemed as if the Goddess was smiling on them as the back of the shrine didn't appear to be guarded. 

"All right, time to put the plan into action," Asuka said. To her side Rei nodded. 

"What plan?" asked Mayumi. 

"While you were in there, me, ears, and bard boy worked out a half-baked plan to storm the place if needed. Guess we didn't waste our time after all." 

"You what?" 

"Long story, no time." 

Indeed, there was no time as Rei had already begun. Eyes closed, she whispered a few words in Elvish. The water crest around her neck glowed with power and a slight mist began to drift in around the companions. In a supernaturally short period of time the vapors reduced vision around the whole area to a few feet. 

"Let's move," Asuka commanded in a hushed, authoritative tone. 

Following closely behind the red warrior, her figure almost concealed by the mists, the companions edged up towards the decorative but functional moat that surrounded the temple. Once again Rei summoned her powers, but this time part of the water actually began to rise, then crackled softly as it turned into ice to form a makeshift bridge. Hurriedly the companions crossed the ice sheet, because it was already starting to melt by the time Mayumi's boot touched solid ground again. Rei paused for a moment at the water's edge and held her open palm out towards the moat. Like a trained snake, a ribbon of water rose up from the moat and wrapped itself around her arm, torso, and her other arm. Wearing it like a rippling, clear shawl, Rei moved back to join the others as they pressed onwards out of the concealing mists. 

They didn't get very far, however, as Asuka suddenly walked head on into something invisible. Not only did it possess the flexibility of a stone wall, but it coalesced a surge of energy and knocked her right back into a surprised Shinji, throwing them both to the ground. 

"W-What happened?" Asuka groggily demanded, trying unsuccessfully to extract herself from Shinji's unwilling embrace. For his part, Shinji discovered that girls in armor were not as soft as they were normally, and a whole lot heavier. It was only the fear of discovery that kept him from crying out in pain as Asuka accidentally placed an elbow somewhere she shouldn't have while attempting to gain leverage. His eyes did water a lot though. 

Luckily, Rei helped the dazed woman to her feet. That gave Shinji the chance to shift some things back to where they should be and regain his feet with a grimace. Mayumi approached the location where Asuka had come to an unwilling stop. She raised her hand and timidly reached forward. It seemed to come into contact with something, as swirls of light and energy became visible just under her touch. 

"A barrier," Mayumi explained, sounding amazed. "I've never seen its like exactly, but they've somehow tapped into the latent energy of this shrine and have formed it into a holy barrier. A really powerful one." 

"Guess that confirms it," Asuka said, shaking off the last of the mental fog. "They're keeping our dark elf friend inside and don't want visitors." 

"We'll have to disappoint them," Shinji said sternly as he unsheathed his right sword and drove it down into the barrier. The energy parted for the blade, but sealed itself right after. While the weapon could pass through, Shinji's hand couldn't, and he nearly lost his grip when his fingers crashed against the barrier. 

Unnoticed, Mayumi rose an eyebrow at the sight. 

Asuka also tried, her sword engulfed in flame for power, but unlike Shinji her weapon could not even penetrate the shield. 

"Great..." she muttered in frustration, before looking at Mayumi. "Well, what are you waiting for? You said it was a holy barrier, right? Get started and bring it down!" 

Mayumi shook her head. "I'm not the one who created this thing in the first place. I'm not even sure how they were able to take the energy that exists here and convert it into a barrier! This is way beyond my abilities." 

"Fine. I guess we do this the old fashioned way." 

Hearing that the others backed up a respectful distance, not wanting to be close to the Fire Chosen when she cut loose. Shinji recalled what she had done on the beach during her arrival and seriously considered jumping in the moat. 

For a long moment Asuka stared at the air before her, her brow wrinkled. She raised a hand towards the barrier, a splash of silent colors coming to life as her magic assessed the energies existing there. A minute later she lowered her hand, causing the colors to fade. "Damn." 

"What?" 

"This barrier is really powerful. I mean insanely strong. I think I could take it down, but the backlash..." 

"The backlash would wipe out at least half the town," Rei finished for her. "And certainly all of the people gathered on watch." 

"Rei, could you do it?" 

"My powers are not as confrontational in nature. I could not overpower such a defensive shield." 

Shinji glared at the unseen wall. "I don't think I have enough grasp of the wind to do anything here." 

"Scheisse," Asuka growled. "So what do we do now? Tunnel our way under it?" 

"That would take too much time," Shinji frowned. "If we had the Earth Chosen it might have worked..." 

The three looked at the shrine, so close but for now farther away than the moon. Shinji struck at the barrier again with his sword, but the effect was the same. Rei and Asuka exchanged arcane suggestions for a few moments but the frustration in Asuka's voice could clearly be heard. Mayumi was quiet. 

"Damn! Anyone have any ideas?" Shinji demanded, furious. 

"I...I think..." 

"Mayumi?" 

The priestess looked down and nervously glanced at her friends. "I... I think I can... no. Forget I said anything." 

Shinji walked over to her. "Mayumi, if you know of some way we can save Myssa, please!" Rei gave the priestess a sharp look. 

"I do not recommend you use such a thing." 

"What thing?" Asuka demanded. Mayumi glanced around, still nervous. 

"I'm...I'm a songstress," she whispered, sounding almost ashamed. 

"A songstress!" Asuka exclaimed. "I've heard rumors of them... they say a songstress' powers violate the laws of magic. They sing songs of power that can break wards and take control of spells." She gave Mayumi a more thorough look. "Songs that supposedly can tap into powers beyond rational magic. Songs of creation and destruction." 

"That doesn't matter," Shinji said quickly. "Mayumi; we need to get in. Who knows what they're going to do to Myssa? We have to help her!" 

"I... I know, Sir Shinji. I want to help her, I do! But..." 

"But what?" 

"I'm... I'm afraid." She paused for a moment, trembling. "I'm forbidden to use it except at Lady Ritsuko's explicit command. And I can understand why. I can feel the power, sometimes. Inside me. I'm not sure if I release something like that if I could ever contain it again." 

Although her face was expressionless, Rei's words were direct. "It is not a power to be utilized frivolously. Do not risk it." 

"And we can trust your judgement in this matter because we know you'd do anything for the half-elf," Asuka said sarcastically. Rei glared at the other girl but Asuka just turned to Mayumi. "We're out of options. Show us what you can do." 

"But..." 

Shinji stepped forward and placed a hand on Mayumi's shoulder. "Mayumi... I know what it's like to have something inside of you... something that you fear. But Myssa is counting on us. She's in this because I convinced her to come here, and I have to save her. But I can't do it without your help. I can't understand what you must be feeling, but please, try." 

Mayumi was trembling and breathing a little fast as she looked up into Shinji's eyes. "I... I'll try." The power inside of her was something she had only called forth a few times and only to enhance abilities she already possessed. Doing so didn't exactly break Lady Ritsuko's orders... not really. There was nothing wrong with adding what she could already do as a priestess. 

But this... this frightened her. To tap into the song and call it forth to do something... something she couldn't do, something she shouldn't do. To utilize powers beyond what she had been blessed with... to use powers she had been cursed with... But she didn't have a choice. Shinji was right, Myssa needed them. She prayed the Goddess would understand. 

Clearing her throat, she started with a small hum. She loved music; it flowed, it bridged, it made connections between people. She felt open and free when her voice expressed a rhythm. The rumble in the back of her throat was comforting, soothing. The power she could feel wanting to join in was not so comforting. It felt alive and hungry, almost... ravenous. 

With trepidation, she opened her mouth and gave voice to the song inside her. But instead of chaining it down as she normally would, she fed the power. Just a morsel. 

The song rose inside her, filling her body and her voice. It consisted of the song heard when seeing sunlight, it had the notes one experienced when tasting water. It had a rhythm not quite human, but in no way alien. Just different... new. It was a breathless tune, sweet and poignant. Her companions, watching out to see if anyone had noticed them, found themselves turning to face her, jaws dropping and eyes filling with tears. In a way it hurt to listen, but it was the good kind of hurt. 

The power in her sang in accompaniment to her voice. She could feel her face flushing as the supernatural notes filled her music, her body. Her fingers were tingling and she felt as if she could expand to encompass the whole world. She didn't know what she was singing, only that it felt euphoric. It was good, but not the same as the Goddess' grace. That was pure, clean, overwhelming. This was good in the way that an extra slice of chocolate cake was good. Rapturous, with just a touch of guilty naughtiness to make it oh so sweet. Slowly she directed the song towards the barrier like she would sing a lullaby to a baby. 

The barrier became visible as the notes interacted with it. The flow and structure of the song touched the bonds that held the barrier's power. Like an attentive audience the bonds listened to the music. Rigid bonds heard the notes and gently started to dance. 

Caught up in her own song, Mayumi almost didn't see an arc of sparking light appear in the air before her, then stretch down to form an archway in the invisible wall. Only vaguely aware of her surroundings she reached back and grabbed the hands of her friends and pulled them forwards. Like children they moved at her direction, almost stumbling in under the arch, to cross through the opening. A moment later they were all inside and Mayumi found herself in as well, although in all honesty she couldn't remember having moved her feet. 

Inside her, the power was happy, fed. Still, it wanted to expand, to continue, and she wanted to let it. But the song had to wind down. She knew it, and regretfully, she pushed it down. The power put up a token resistance as she forced it back into slumber, but went relatively quietly back into its cage and with a surprising suddenness, returned to sleep. With a start she came out of her trance. 

It took a moment for her companions to shake themselves out of it as well. "...wow..." Asuka breathed, her eyes wide. "That was... wow..." Shinji couldn't actually say anything and Rei... Rei's cheeks were tinged with a bit of pink. 

Mayumi's face was flushed and her thoughts racing. Her friends had only heard the song, but she'd been part of it. Oh Goddess... that had been better than sex. Not that she actually knew what sex was like... at least not with another person... but nothing the stories her fellow priestesses had been fond of regaling her with had mentioned anything like this. Boy, were they missing out. She felt so wicked, so naughty... so ravished. 

It took another moment but the three Chosen shook off the lingering effects of the song. "Come on," Shinji demanded, heading for a sliding door along the back. The others followed, as did Mayumi, who was still trembling and flushed with a euphoria she didn't think she could contain. She'd tried her songstress powers -- really tried them -- and it had felt good. Not shameful, not destructive, but good. Really good. She knew for absolute certain that they would rescue Myssa from inside. 

The group entered the shrine and made their way to the main chamber. Although large, the rooms inside were relatively spacious and so it took little time to reach the main chamber. 

Only to find it quiet, dark... and completely empty. 

X x X 

Painfully, Myssa crawled back to consciousness. The strange aching buzz in her head drowned out the noises of the world around her, and for a moment something like panic gripped her. Listening was an important way to protect yourself, because you could hear what you couldn't see. Without hearing, she was vulnerable! 

But the buzzing soon faded and the fear retreated along with it. She had been knocked unconscious, thus she had been attacked. She tried to move but found her limbs were restrained. Attacked and captured. Not something she was overjoyed over, but attacked and captured was better than attacked and killed. 

Coldly, she ignored the feelings of vulnerability that screamed inside of her and forced her breathing to stay even while she kept her eyes closed. She didn't need to see, her ears could tell her about her environment. 

By the wind and echoes she was outdoors. She could hear the movements large numbers of people nearby, talking. Humans by the dialect. A lot of emotion in their voices, suggesting something was about to happen. No voices she recognized. 

She could hear the crackle of nearby fires, and the warmth on her face suggested braziers rather than large fires. Her right flank and cheek were pressed against hard material, stone by the feel. 

Quickly she ran down a mental checklist. Weapons: none. Enemies: many. Condition: alive, no noticeable wounds. Situation: half-dressed, captured, and tied up in a town filled with dark elf-hating religious fanatics. 

And things had been going so well... 

Carefully she opened her eyes just a slit. The light of the braziers blinded her for a moment, but she quickly adjusted. Ahead she could make out the sight of many humans, all armed and some wearing armor. There also appeared to be many dressed in robes of white walking around, chanting softly. Directly ahead in her field of vision was a simple wooden... bench? Table? 

No, not a table. An altar. 

Oh shi- 

"I see you are awake." 

Myssa considered feigning unconsciousness again, but decided that time had passed. "I'd really hate to sleep through my own execution. Not after you've gone to such trouble." Turning her head, she looked over to see a priestess in white walking over to her. The woman was of average height, but very poised. She had a dignified, almost cultured air about herself and gentle-looking eyes. Of course, what drew her attention was the cloud of wavy aquamarine hair that bobbed around a decorous face. 

Name, name, Mayumi had said a name... "Priestess Michiru. I honestly hadn't expected to wake up. That paladin of yours seemed quite intent of having my head on a pike." 

"Oh, don't let Ginkan distress you. He's a good man, but somewhat narrow in his interpretations of the faith. I must apologize for his manners, but his heart is in the right place." 

"Well, I'm glad to see that knocking out guests and tying them up is considered the polite thing to do as opposed to just threatening them." Myssa rolled up her knees, seeing two guards point spears at her as she did so. They need not have bothered, seeing as her arms and legs were tied, as well as a choker around her neck being leashed to a boulder. Looking around she saw maybe a dozen or so humans wandering around some kind of small plateau. All were armed and many wore the white of the clergy. All of them glared at her with naked hatred, but she could feel a wicked sense of eagerness in the air. "So, what's going to happen?" 

The priestess was silent for a minute, just looking at Myssa. The half-elf returned the gaze, not flinching or shifting. She would not show fear to these people. 

Finally Michiru spoke. "Will the dark elves ransom for you?" 

Myssa grinned coldly. "For a worthless half-breed who let herself be captured? Please, they would take it as an insult that you even suggest it." 

"I see. I had thought that bonds of family might mean something to them." 

I have no family, Myssa thought. Only Lady Armisael, and I would sooner slay myself than bring shame to her by having anyone discover me like this. "Bonds of the clan maybe, but not family. Such things are meaningless." 

Michiru sighed. "Not to us. For us, family is paramount. Our children are beyond precious. Thus it is so grievous a crime when you steal them from us." 

Myssa kept her silence. She could guess where this was going and where it would have to end. Michiru's gentle eyes turned hard. "Do you know of a human girl in your clans named Hotaru?" 

"Can't say I ever met one of the breeding stock with that name." 

To her credit, Michiru didn't flinch, though the two men with spears seemed infuriated. "Dark hair, violet eyes? Just entering her teens when she was taken six years ago? Frail health?" 

"Frail people don't survive the Northern Wastes. Let alone the dark clans." 

"I know, but I must believe she lives," Michiru said. "She is all I have, and I will have her returned to me." 

Myssa shrugged as best she could. To tell the truth, she really had no idea if the girl was alive or not. The breeding quarters were not somewhere she went if she could avoid it. Many half-elf females were used simply for the purpose of producing more warriors for the clan, and thus were only dimly aware of what other kind of life they could have had. For the human captives... well, unlike some of the more vicious members of her clan, she took no enjoyment from seeing the broken look in their eyes. 

"Believe what you will. I already told you they won't ransom for me, so you'd better get on with it and kill me." 

The two women looked at each other for a long time. Finally the priestess asked, "Do you have any children?" 

"With this figure?" 

"No, no... I suppose not. Still, you are a woman and you must know what it means to give life. What it really means." 

Myssa looked past the priestess and looked at the altar. Then her gaze fell on the dagger sheathed at the woman's waist. "Blood." 

"Yes. As women we bleed so that we may give birth. Our blood for the life of our children. Surely the Goddess has decreed this for a reason." 

"And here I thought Lilith was the goddess of life," Myssa noted, forcing the pounding of her heart to quiet down. "I don't recall blood sacrifices being part of the doctrine." 

Michiru squatted down in front of Myssa until their faces were even. "I prayed to Lilith when others had their children stolen by the dark elves. I prayed when my own child was ripped away from me. Lilith has not abandoned me, I still feel her love in my heart. But my child still languishes amongst strangers and evil. I must believe that Lilith wants more from me, something more. She is a mother. She understands my desire to see my child safe. 

"I bled so that my Hotaru could have life. If blood of those who took her is what the Goddess desires to have her free, I will gladly drain your dark veins dry." 

Myssa met the other's eyes squarely. "And what if I die and your daughter is still not returned to you?" 

The priestess rose to her feet. "Then at least Lilith will grant me the knowledge that one of her abductors is dead." 

Though she kept looking the priestess straight in the eye, Myssa had nothing to add to that. The other's intentions were quite clear and the half-elf knew that there would be no changing them. And Myssa certainly wouldn't degrade herself to beg for her life. 

Still, it was also out of the question that this woman would have the last word. If she was to die, Myssa would at least award herself with a small victory. 

"And if your daughter is returned to you, what will you do? Will you spill the blood of her children as well?" 

To Myssa's momentary satisfaction the woman did flinch this time. For a moment, the half-elf thought that the priestess would just kill her here and now, but her life was spared as several of the chanting clerics suddenly collapsed. The high priestess stared at her people worriedly and seemed to forget about Myssa as she went to the aid of the fallen ones, while other clerics took over the incantations that had been interrupted. 

Quickly, Myssa evaluated her chances to use this commotion to escape, but quickly found them to be nil. Her guards kept an ever-vigilant eye on her and she knew that any attempt to free herself from her bonds would gain her a spear in the side. The look in their eyes said they were eager for her blood, and might not wait for the priestess' blessing before acting. 

'I'll make sure that you're safe.' 

Ironically, the young man's promise had brought her into town and given her the chance to kill him, and while taking that chance, she had been captured. In their own stupid, human way, these fools were saving the life of the Wind Chosen. How Lilith must be laughing at her. 

"My Lady Armisael," Myssa muttered in dark elvish. "I never meant to fail you... but... I will not be the one to end Shinji's life..." 

X x X 

"Why is this place empty?" demanded an irate Asuka, turning to Rei. "Didn't you say that the half-elf was supposed to be here?" 

"I only said that people had gathered in front of this shrine," Rei corrected her. "It was only an assumption that the dark elf would be here." There was a moment of silence, and an odd sort of mix between annoyance and smugness entered her voice. "Obviously, I was mistaken." 

"But... why are there people gathered in front of the temple if Lady Myssa isn't here?" Mayumi asked, trembling with nervous energy. 

"They snookered us!" Asuka growled. "Plant a big fat target on the first place we'd look, get us to waste our time here and hide the real prize somewhere else! And we fell for it!" 

"Well... they can't be too far away," Mayumi said, eager to do something. "Someone has to be maintaining the barrier, and that's not something that can be done from too far away." 

"But where?" Asuka muttered. "It's not like we have time to search the entire town." 

The entire town... "There is a way," Shinji muttered, cutting through the conversation of his companions. "Something that covers the entire town: air. My element." He turned to face them, his face set. "If I can hear her voice, hear her breathing..." 

"Can you do that?" Asuka asked. 

"No," Rei said quickly. "He can not. Over such a distance, he does not yet have the power nor the control." 

Shinji raised his head and looked around the chamber. "If they can tap into the power here to raise a shield, I can tap into it to expand my abilities. As for control," he interjected, cutting Rei off as she opened her mouth. "There is no other option." 

"You may lose yourself if you do this," insisted Rei, a hint of worry in her voice. 

"I made a promise," was his simple reply and Rei seemed to understand that there would be no changing his mind. 

Closing his eyes, he sunk to his knees, ignoring his companions. He could feel a tingle running along his skin, the power of this place, the devotion of ages long past. Gently, he opened himself up to that sensation, bringing it in to him. As he did, so he focused his concentration on the air around him, on the crest he wore. 

Slowly, a faint green glow emanated from the crest. As it did so, soft streamers of light slowly swirled around him, bringing energy in from the building, energy in from the environment. The colorful streamers touched him, filled him, expanded him. 

His mind, his senses, they grew as the power of the ancients expanded in him. He could hear the worried voices of his friends in the room, but that was his normal senses. He pushed deeper into his crest and he could hear their breathing, the beating of their hearts. Not enough. 

He dug deeper into the wind, the streamers of energies moving faster and swirling more. He could hear his friends, their hearts, the creaking of the building itself... more, he needed more... he jabbed downwards into his link. 

With a mental pop, his sense of hearing broke from his body. Suddenly he could hear the conversations of the townsfolk outside. He could hear the shuffling of their feet, he could hear the heartbeat of those his friends had knocked unconscious on their way here. He could hear babies crying in the night. He could hear the babbling of the hot springs around the village. He could hear the panting of dogs, awaiting their masters' return. He could hear flies buzzing around the horses. He could hear fires burning in the hearth. He could hear Kensuke, trying to explain to five angry women why he had been found amongst a shattered wall that provided privacy for bathers. 

It was unfettered chaos, cacophony that roared in the ears. Too much information, too much! The human mind could only absorb a fraction of what now assailed him. His mind retreated, spiraled down on itself. Too many voices, voices everywhere voicesallvoicesallandeveryvoiceandnoiseandsound- 

"Doj Ihshan Armisael," That one voice! That was his goal! "Ibth toven ashlen teg fvil epil... segwl... Ibth quig dim ol teh i'n vt zna Shinji urall." 

He focused on that once voice. He couldn't understand the words, but the tone, the cadence. He recognized that! 

And 'Shinji'. That was his name, part of who he was. He was Shinji, and there was something he had to do. 

With a rushing of wind, his hearing snapped back into his body, the force of the return dumping him on the ground. He lay there panting for a moment while the ribbons of energy faded away and his friends asked desperate questions. 

"Did you find her/Are you alright/Was that your brain I just heard popping?" 

"Not so loud," he whispered, his head throbbing. "I have an ear-ache." Grimacing he got to his feet with help from all three. A few moments later he turned to face them, his face set. "Out the back," he ordered. "I know where she is." 

X x X 

Myssa growled at the two humans as they pulled her forward and thrust her to her knees before the altar and Michiru. Without pity, the priestess looked down at the half-elf kneeling at her feet. In return, Myssa glared up without fear. These two women, at least, understood what roles the victor and victim played in this world. 

"Those of you who are here have suffered the greatest of losses," Michiru called out to the people on the plateau with her. "We have all lost a piece of ourselves. Our kin, our blood, our family has been cruelly torn from us by demons made flesh. 

"We fear for the safety of our lost ones, we weep for our loss, we want nothing more than to see them again." All around the group, there were soft mummers of agreement and anger. "Lilith, mother of us all knows of our cries, for she leads all our families. As siblings, as children, as parents, we know the pain it is to feel such a loss, and Lilith shares in our pain. 

"We have done what the Goddess has requested of us to do. We have led good lives, we have watched over those needing protection, we have provided assistance to those who needed, but were too proud to ask. Yet still our most heartfelt prayers remain unanswered, our family members are still not returned to us." 

More anger rumbled up from the crowd. Michiru stayed silent for a moment, then her voice cut through the anger. "Lilith has not failed us! She cares, and it is not for us to question that love! Instead, we must ask what is it we still have to do? We live good lives, but still our loved ones languish in suffering. Why?" 

With a nod from Michiru, the two guards grabbed Myssa's bound hands and slammed them down on the altar, wrists skyward. The half-elf tired to resist, but her guards easily overpowered her. "It is perhaps because we have not done enough to prevent others from suffering the same fate as we suffer. How can we truly care for the others in Lilith's family unless we take steps to ensure no others suffer the tragedy we endure?" Michiru drew forth the dagger from her waist. "Lilith, I offer the life of this slaver, the life of this stealer of children. She will separate parent and child no longer. No more children will cry alone in the night because of her actions!" 

Her voice took on a pleading note. "Please, please... punish those of us who failed in our duties... punish the guilty... but please... please let the innocent go free." 

With terrible slowness, the priestess drew the dagger over to the captive's wrists. Myssa ignored the shouting and yelling from the audience, all her attention was focused on the blade that touched her skin. It was so cold, so cold. She couldn't think of anything else aside from how cold it was... 

Well, until a bright orange light burst down upon them. 

Myssa, Michiru, guards, and crowd all looked up to see a giant flaming bird of fire swoop in and hover high above the altar for a moment. It was a magnificent phoenix, with wings of conflagration and feathers of fiery radiance. It seemed to survey the mere mortals below, before it opened its beak and let loose a single pure clarion call that echoed shrilly across the plateau. The note was mesmerizing, haunting, and triumphant. 

Then the bird simply exploded. 

Sharp, burning lances of hot fire rained down from the remains of the phoenix like thunderbolts from heaven. People screamed and dove for nonexistent cover as the dozens of beams gouged out melon-sized chunks of earth wherever they hit. The wooden altar was blasted into kindling, the remains catching on fire even as they were tossed aside in the hot winds. Myssa barely managed to throw herself back from the exploding altar, crashing down hard to the ground as those around her did the same. 

After the violence there was a moment of stunned silence, then a clear and angry, "ASUKA!" split the air. 

"What? I didn't hit anybody, so what are you complaining about?" 

Myssa's head came up sharply. With wide eyes she looked over the mass of prone humans to see... to see the people she had been traveling with standing there, armed for battle and looking at her. 

"Myssa, are you alright?" Shinji called. 

Still stupefied, Myssa replied, "I'm-" 

"Holy sentinels," Michiru called out as she got back to her feet. "Why have you disrupted this offering?" 

"Offering! You were going to... were going to..." Mayumi seemed unable to actually wrap her words around what had been about to happen. "You kidnapped Myssa!" 

"Of course," Michiru answered. "I thank you holy sentinels for your assistance in bringing this beast to us." 

"We did not bring Myssa here to have her killed!" Shinji shouted back. The mass of people were regaining their feet, and every one of them was armed. "Release her!" 

"No." 

"Lady Michiru," Mayumi tried. "These are Lilith's Chosen; the heroes of legend. Please listen to them. Do as they ask." 

"I do not doubt they are the Chosen, sister Mayumi," Michiru replied. "Your description of their actions in the service of Lilith has convinced me of that." 

"Great!" Asuka interjected. "So follow the commands of your Goddess' select and let the half-elf go." 

"You are the Chosen, and in being so you have provided us with that which we required to help bring back our missing families. We thank you for bringing this monster to us." 

"Are you even listening? I said to let her go!" 

"I heard you, holy sentinel. But this... thing... is beneath you. I know not why you chose to use this filth, but we will assist your triumph by removing this thing from our world. This is beneath your glory, you have greater destinies. Allow us to remove this small bit of darkness from your path, so that your journey may be easier." 

"I do not believe that words will sway them," Rei quietly noted. 

"You think?" Asuka replied sarcastically. 

"Let her go," Shinji demanded. He drew his swords. "I made a promise, and I will not see her harmed." 

Asuka drew her weapon as well. "She will be freed, if for no other reason than she pisses off ears here." Rei gave the Fire Chosen a frosty glare. There was a pause, then the two humans looked over at the elf. Reluctantly the Water Chosen drew her rapier as well. 

Michiru sighed softly. "You are all too generous. I fear for your gentle hearts in the upcoming battles against Adam." 

"Don't fear for us," Asuka shouted. "Fear for your own lives!" She extended her left hand out and a massive ball of fire burst into life there. For a moment it grew, becoming a veritable bonfire held in the palm of her hand. 

"NO!" Mayumi shouted. "No blood can be spilt!" 

Asuka turned to face the priestess with a look of disgust. "I was trying to scare them." 

"Oh! Oops." 

Lady Michiru turned to grab Myssa by the hair. "Hold them off!" she told the crowd. "They are misguided, but they are the Chosen. Do not hurt them any more than is needed to stop them!" 

"Damn!" Shinji growled as the crowd angrily moved forwards. "Let's summon our Holy Armors. Then we can just step over them." 

"I don't think that's too likely," Asuka growled as she dismissed her fireball and clasped both hands on her sword. "I already tried asking Feuervogel." 

"What did he say?" 

"I wasn't aware gargantuan metal suits blessed by the Goddess could snort like that." 

"Battles without Kagenoshi are beneath them," Rei noted, watching the crowd. 

Shinji frowned, looking at the dozen or so people between them and Myssa. "Okay, here's the plan-" 

"Charge!" The crowd jumped forward as one entity. 

"Get to Myssa!" Shinji cried as he swept his sword up to block an overhand slash from a paladin. "Anyway you can!" A priest in white gave a short chant and pointed at Rei. A white light burst from her hand and streaked towards the elf. The ribbon of water that Rei wore uncoiled itself and darted out, striking the incoming beam and shattering the spell. A moment later she flowed away from a large man who attempted to grapple her. 

Asuka batted aside the flat of a sword aimed for her head and ignited her sword. Swinging it around her like a flaming torch, she cleared out a small distance around her. But when she tried to advance another cleric raised his hand and let loose a holy stunning spell. She barely caught the incoming light on her flaming blade, breaking the spell. 

The mass of the crowd focused on the three Chosen, who were forced to give ground. Rei fired off a beam of cold that turned a patch of ground into an ice sheet, causing an armored knight to slip and fall as he tried to advance. The elf's rapier was a poor weapon for non-lethal combat however, and a mace-wielding cleric backed up by a spear user caused her to jump back. Asuka forced a blade down into the ground and stepped forward onto the sword, the force of her movement snapping the sword in half. Two other men lowered their shoulders and charged her, getting a partial hold on Fire Chosen's armor. A furious barrage of kicks and punches left both men on the ground clutching aching body parts, but it had broken her rhythm and she barely got a shield up in time to deflect another stunning spell. A phalanx of warriors moved in right after, forcing her to retreat. 

Shinji blasted a wind ball into the chest of the large man in front of him, knocking the poor soul back a good ten feet. The man's fall opened up a path to a woman in white, who pointed at him. A massive blast of white light exploded in front of Shinji's face, and he barely got his eyes closed in time. Spots danced in front of his vision, but he could still see enough to fight with a silver-haired man about his own age that had a nasty scar between his eyes. He just held off that one's dual swords when a blond young man with darkish skin nearly tripped him with the long quarterstaff he wielded. Growling, Shinji twisted himself back and crouched down. 

He had to get to Myssa. He had to! But Rei's combat training hadn't focused on non-lethal techniques so he was unsure exactly how to attack. He could feel the rage building inside him, furious at these people, furious at himself, but he couldn't give in. He had to stay in control, had to stay calm. Two more men moved up to join the others, an innocent-looking young guy with green hair and a blue-haired pretty boy. 

"Yzak! Dearka! Go left!" the one with blue hair instructed. "Nicol! Follow me!" The four men attacked with a skill that spoke of having fought together before. Shinji had to fade back or risk hurting them. 

Having backed up when the mob advanced, Mayumi watched her friends forced to give ground. There were a number of villagers now lying on the ground, groaning, but others moved up to take their places. None of the villagers appeared able to hold up against the skills of her friends, but numbers and the need for caution were forcing the Chosen to retreat. Worse, she knew it was only a matter of time before someone slipped, made a mistake, or got too serious and blood was drawn. Once that happened the damage might never be undone. The fighting had to stop. 

In her chest, her heart was racing. She was terrified; the clash of weapons and the flash of spells was chaotic, frightening. But on another level this whole thing excited her, called to that giddiness that had accompanied using her songstress ability. She'd already tapped into her forbidden talents, so now was the time to go all the way! 

"Don't think, don't think, don't think," she whispered rapidly to herself, eyes wide behind her glasses. "Don't think, don't think, don't think, do!" 

Raising her hand, she pointed at a priestess who was preparing to throw a spell at Rei. "Forgive me Lilith, but knock her out!" A flash of light burst from Mayumi's hand and streaked over to strike the young woman. With an explosion of bright colors the woman was blasted off her feet. No sooner had the woman's feet left the ground than Mayumi darted forward. 

"Don't think, don't think, don't think," she kept whispering as fear and excitement made the blood thunder in her ears. Bent low, she hurtled forwards and twisted her way through the confusing melee of bodies and weapons. "Don't think, don't think, don't think... sorry about that, sister Relena!" she said as she raced past the brown haired girl lying on the ground, groaning. 

Mayumi kept moving, ducking and twisting and lashing out with her mace whenever she detected something in her way or attempting to grab her. "Don't think, don't think, don't think," she repeated as she ran and weaved and dodged and... 

Suddenly she found nothing in her way, no press of bodies around her. Lifting her head she discovered that the crowd was behind her. Only a few feet in front of her was the bound Myssa, who had been struggling with Lady Michiru over a dagger. The elder priestess finally wrenched the dagger free and stepped behind the bound half-elf, pulling her hair back to expose the captive's neck. Glancing up, Lady Michiru glared at Mayumi. "Do not stop this, sister!" 

Mayumi opened her mouth to say something, only to hunch over as the adrenaline rush of what she had just accomplished suddenly popped. Hand on her knees, she took in great gasps of air, lungs burning. Her mace dropped from nerveless fingers. "J-just... give... me... a second," she croaked out as the enormity of what she'd just done crashed over her. 

Still, she lifted her head to see the dagger and Myssa' bare throat. Taking a huge gulp of air, she forced herself to straighten up and face the two women. "L-lady Michiru, why?" 

"Why! Why are you protecting this beast? She stole my child from me! How can you defend her!" 

"Myssa?" 

"I didn't take her child!" Myssa growled out. "She was taken in a slaving raid, but I didn't do it!" 

"Lady Michiru... I'm so sorry... but... but killing her won't bring-" 

"How do you know!" Michiru demanded, pulling Myssa's head back even further. "We've done everything else! Everything Lilith wants from us! Maybe this is the way to free our children! Maybe the only way to free my daughter is to kill every single dark elf! And if so, why not start here!" The dagger touched Myssa's dark skin. "My baby is gone! I will not let those who did that go free!" 

Tears gathered in Mayumi's eyes. "I... I... I can't know what you're feeling. I've never had a child to lose. You're willing to do so much for your daughter." The tears began to fall down her cheeks. "But is this really what she'd want? Can she really want an innocent to die for her?" 

"This is not an innocent! This is a dark elf! They're evil! All of them!" 

"It would be so easy if that were the case. But they're people too. They can make mistakes, horrible mistakes, make terrible choices, can even be evil. But they're alive, and they're trying to live as best they know how. Some of the things they do to survive are wrong, and you obviously have paid the price of their actions, but is there no hope?" 

Michiru's hand clutched the dagger so tightly it shook. "I don't care! I don't care! All I want is my daughter! Her world will be better without the dark elves!" 

Mayumi wiped her runny nose, tears still wetting her face. "Would it? Would her world be better because her mother commits murder?" Behind her she could hear the fight continue, but paid it no attention. "This girl isn't guilty of taking your daughter. This will not be justice, nor will it return you your baby. All you will do will murder another child. Someone else's baby will die at your hands. Do you want your daughter to look upon a world you helped make more evil?" 

Mayumi's lower lip trembled. "I...I...lost my own parents. They were killed... murdered... by humans. Humans. Our own people stole my parents away from me. For a time I couldn't trust anyone, couldn't... forgive." Mayumi struggled to keep her voice from cracking. "I'm not sure I can forgive those who did it... but not everyone is guilty of... murdering my..." Her throat closed up and she couldn't continue. 

Michiru's face was wet with tears and her hand shook so much she had trouble holding on to the dagger. "I... I just want my baby back." 

Very slowly Mayumi stepped forward. "I know. But ask yourself, honestly ask yourself, will murdering the helpless make your baby happy?" 

Gently Mayumi reached over hand took hold of the dagger. She had to forcefully pry Lady Michiru's fingers from the hilt, but the older priestess didn't fight her. Once the dagger was free, Mayumi reached over and hugged the woman. 

With a cry of anguish, Michiru began bawling. Her body sagged against Mayumi and the dam holding the woman's emotions back burst. For long moments the two women hugged each other, sobbing pitifully. 

"If you're done," Myssa said crossly. "I wouldn't mind it if you cut me free." 

Gently Mayumi lowered the other woman down to her knees, where she sat with her head down, still crying. Wiping her nose again, Mayumi stumbled over to her bound companion and used the dagger to cut away the ropes. 

"Are...are you alright?" 

"Yes," Myssa paused for a moment as if amazed at something. "You... you all came for me." 

"Why are you surprised?" 

Myssa shook her head. "It's... it's just that's not the way things are done. I got caught, I was weak. I should have been left to my fate." 

Mayumi smiled through her tears. "Well, lucky for you we aren't dark elves or pirates." 

No sooner was she freed than Myssa grabbed the dagger and bounded to her feet. She took a step towards the crying Michiru, murder in her eyes. 

"What are you doing!" Mayumi demanded, getting in between the half-elf and the weeping priestess. 

"Getting rid of an enemy." 

"NO!" 

"That was a very nice way to mentally disarm her. Almost made me believe you meant it." 

CRACK 

Myssa staggered back, holding her cheek. Mayumi glared at her, hand smarting. A second later the glare vanished and Mayumi looked frightened. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But... but those weren't just words." 

The half-elf's gaze darkened. "I haven't lived this long by leaving enemies alive." 

"She's not an enemy! She's a person! They can make mistakes, horrible mistakes, make terrible choices, but people can change!" 

"That's not the way-" 

"You aren't with the dark elves anymore! Things are different here!" Tears began to spill out of Mayumi's eyes again. "Things are different... things have to be different! Or else... or else we'll never stop killing each other!" 

"We kill to protect ourselves." 

"Will killing her protect you! Will it! I know sometimes we have to fight... but this isn't one of those times! There is a line between protection and vengeance... please, please see that this would cross that line!" 

Myssa glowered, angry and confused. All her training was telling her to kill the elder priestess. No threat should be left unanswered. It was weak, foolish and stupid. Battles went to the strong, not the merciful. 

But by all rights Myssa herself should be dead now. She had been weak and had been bested. Having led them out of the Northern Wastes, her companions did not need her anymore. They could have let her die and been no weaker because of it. Stronger, actually, since they would not have to deal with the racism of the humans with her gone. But still they had fought their kind and risked things for her. It made no sense. 

Still glaring at the sobbing woman, Myssa lowered the dagger. Mayumi gave her a tear-filled smile. "Thank you." 

"Not worth my time," Myssa groused. "Besides, why are you thanking me? You're the one that saved my ass." Mayumi just smiled, blushing a little. 

"Hey!" an indignant voice yelled from a distance away. "Don't touch me there!" clang 

"Ack!" Mayumi blurted. "Lady Michiru! We've got to stop the fighting! Lady Michiru!" 

But the priestess wasn't listening. Still crying, the woman seemed lost in a world of pain only she could comprehend. 

"Her will's broken," coldly said Myssa. "She started this, but she won't be any help in stopping it. So what are you going to do now, Sister? You stopped a woman, but can you take away the fighting will of an entire mob bent on seeing me dead? Can your words also stop them?" 

Mayumi took her glasses off and wiped her eyes. "I don't know if my words can stop this," she said as she settled her glasses back on her face. "But I have to try." Myssa raised an eyebrow. With a determined air about her, Mayumi turned to face the conflict. 

And stood there, rooted to the spot. "Myssa?" 

"Yes?" 

"Can... can you give me a push?" 

It started with the villagers knocked out of the conflict. Mayumi brought her message to them, trying to convince them not to return to the fight. Some argued back, some screamed their hatred. Some had to be helped into unconsciousness to keep them from interfering. But slowly, more and more villagers lowered their weapons. Many were worn out, emotionally or physically. A few the Chosen had been a little too rough with. But some... some listened. Not without reservations, often grudgingly, but they did listen. 

With fewer willing to return to the fight, the Chosen slowly gained the upper hand, convincing the most stringent hold-outs with spells and thumpings. The final few and the Chosen battered each other into exhaustion. As dawn's light broke in the east, a tentative peace was established between the companions and the villagers. Not everyone was happy, but at least there was peace. 

And that was something to be hopeful about. 

X x X 

His entire body aching from all the hectic activity of the past little while, Shinji lead his exhausted companions back toward the Hove Lina inn. Despite his armor and the fact both sides had been pulling their punches in that fight, he had taken many solid thumpings. The skill of the villagers impressed him. Had they gone all out, he didn't think the Chosen could have held on. Not without resorting to the use of lethal magic. 

Still, Myssa was safe and no one had been hurt too seriously, so everything had turned out well, all-in-all. The fight was over and the companions had been allowed to return to Hove Lina. As the inn was somewhat isolated from the village, this probably was for the best. Even if the immediate danger had past and Mayumi had done wonders, Shinji doubted the tension and hatred would fade away quickly. The more discreet he and his friends were the better it would be for everyone. Especially Myssa. 

As they approached the most welcome sight of Hove Lina's offer of rest and recovery, Shinji noticed a figure waving energetically at them. Although he had not taken part in Myssa's rescue, Kensuke certainly looked as if he had gone through a war himself. His black eye and bruises didn't seem to damper his jovial mood any though. 

"Where have you guys been! I've been looking-" 

The bard gulped as he found himself on the receiving end of four very cold gazes that promised a whole new litany of injuries if he didn't shut up, right now. 

"I'm too tired to deal with you at the moment," said Asuka as she walked past him. "I'll kill you tomorrow morning." 

Shinji sweatdropped as the other women nodded their assent. 

"I'll explain everything later," promised Shinji. "But for now, let's just rest up." Shinji then turned to Mayumi. "Do we have enough money to stay a few more days here?" 

The priestess turned bleary, exhausted eyes to him. She looked about ready to pass out. He couldn't blame her. Though she had not fought in the same way as he and the other Chosen had, the night had been rough on her as well. 

"Ah... Yes. I think so. We should be fine for a few days. I think." 

"Good. Let's rest up here for a while and then leave for Tokyo. I don't think a few more days of delay will really hurt." 

The objection to that proposition didn't come from where Shinji expected. 

"Actually," Kensuke said from behind them, walking a safe distance away from the girls. "I think we should take a detour and head to the village of Darnk first." 

Kensuke's words were more or less dismissed by the princess and the elves, but they were not lost on Mayumi. "Darnk!" she squeaked, stopping suddenly and giving the bard a look of disbelief, the name bringing her completely out of her torpor. 

"What? What is it this time?" asked Asuka. "Not another hot spring, I hope." 

The priestess shook her head. "No. Darnk is a cursed village. Though there was no official excommunication, its inhabitants are considered heretics by the Church and orders were given that the faithful were not to approach the place. That land is corrupted." 

"There IS something weird going on in Darnk," confirmed Kensuke, "but I assure you, there are no heretics there. Brigands, perhaps, desperate people, for certain, hard-headed idiots, unquestionably, but no heretics. I've been there. I've seen that place with my own two eyes." 

"Well, what's the catch?" Asuka asked around a yawn. "Why do you want us to go there? Some hare-brained scheme of yours?" 

Kensuke shook his head, then grinned. 

"No," he said. "Darnk is where we'll find the Earth Chosen." 

If it were physically possible, several jaws would have dropped. 

"WHAT! And how would YOU know THAT!" demanded Asuka. 

"The Earth Chosen just happens to be my best friend," Kensuke answered with a smug, self-satisfied grin. It disappeared quickly as Asuka began to throttle him. 

"And why didn't you tell us sooner!" 

"Asuka! He won't be able to answer if you kill him!" Shinji was quick to point out while Kensuke turned an unflattering shade of blue. 

"I don't care! We'll just ask Mayumi to summon his ghost!" 

"Lady Asuka! How could you suggest I commit such heresy!" Mayumi demanded, half-outraged, half-worried about Kensuke. 

"Fine, fine," said Asuka as she let go of Kensuke's throat. "I wasn't really planning to kill him anyway. He's not worth the trouble. Not tonight anyway." She then glared at Kensuke. "So, the whole story? Spill it! And use short words." 

"Okay, okay," agreed Kensuke. "Look, Touji... That's my friend's name. Touji's sister is very sick. Just about everyone in the village of Darnk is. Except him. So he feels responsible for his sister and the village. And with the crap the Church -- no offense intended, Mayumi -- is saying about his village... well, you can guess that Touji isn't exactly the most faithful follower of Lilith. So he never believed me when I told him that he was the Earth Chosen, and even if he did, I'm not sure he would care." 

"Are you certain that your friend is the Earth Chosen?" asked Rei. 

"Positive," said Kensuke. "I recognized him just as easily as I recognized you and Shinji when we met. The magical aura that surrounds him matches the earth magic in the barrier around Tokyo. The aura is also a lot stronger than what you would expect for a simple person... or a simple minded person like him. And he has the Earth Crest. And as I said before... he's the only person living in Darnk who's not affected by the curse." 

Rei seemed to ponder that for a moment. 

"If he is unconsciously tapping into the forces of the earth element, it may be fortifying him against illness." 

"And why didn't you tell us earlier?" asked Shinji, seeing that Asuka was getting impatient again. 

"Touji's the hard-headed type. I figured that the only way I'd get to convince him would be to SHOW him that Lilith's Chosen are real. Now that we have the Wind, Water and Fire Chosen gathered, as well as their Holy Armors, he won't have the choice BUT to believe me. Though convincing him to leave with us is still going to be hard. He won't want to leave the village, much less his sister, behind." 

"Then I guess we go to Darnk," Shinji finally said. "Will it be okay with you, Mayumi? You mentioned earlier that members of the Church were not allowed to approach that village." 

"I..." for a moment, Mayumi hesitated, then resolve shone in her eyes. "I will come with you. If the Earth Chosen is indeed in Darnk, then it's my duty to go there. Besides... maybe I will be able to do something about that person's sister. If the Church has wronged these people unjustly, I MUST try to do something." 

Mayumi nearly jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Kensuke give her a look full of gratitude. 

"Myssa? Is that alright with you?" Shinji asked. 

The half-elf had been quiet throughout the conversation. It appeared as if she was lost in thought for he had to repeat the question, something that had never happened with the half-elf before. "What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She took a look around the companions, still appearing confused. A moment later she shook off her stupor. "Wherever you guys go, I guess I'll go as well. I... I do owe you... owe you all." 

Asuka snorted. "Just keep on pissing off ears here and we'll call it even." Everyone smiled... except Rei. 

"Alright," concluded Shinji. "So we'll go to Darnk. But for now... let's get some rest." 

X x X 

Shinji sighed as he let the warm water of the hot spring soothe his aches. He was really glad that the girls had been too exhausted to think about taking another dip. Truthfully, Shinji was just as exhausted, but had not been able to find sleep and decided to make use of the hot spring before the girls hogged it all to themselves again. It did feel very relaxing. Looking to the sky, Shinji watched the morning rays slowly extinguish the shadows of night. 

"I can't believe I missed all that!" exclaimed Kensuke, who had followed Shinji and had listened quietly so far as the Wind Chosen explained all the events of the previous night. "A heroic rescue!" he continued in a tone far too cheery for an exhausted Shinji. "This will certainly make a story worthy of the Chosen." 

"I guess so," said Shinji, not really caring about the bard's opinion on the matter right now. He closed his eyes. Yes... this was truly relaxing... 

"Shinji." 

The Wind Chosen almost jumped out of his skin as he heard his name. Opening his eyes, he saw Rei standing in front of the spring, staring at him. 

"R--REI!" 

Realizing his state of undress, Shinji quickly used his hands to preserve his modesty, his cheeks growing hot very quickly. 

"I am sorry to disturb you," said the elf, who after a moment apparently remembered something about humans and turned away. "But there is trouble." 

Shinji couldn't help but groan. What now? 

"What is it, Rei?" 

"The inn staff are talking about a messenger from Tokyo who just rode into town, carrying dire news." 

"What news!" asked Kensuke, who suddenly gulped and hid behind Shinji as he became the object of Rei's hard stare. 

"What is it, Rei?" Shinji asked, glad she had averted her gaze once more. 

"The princess is dead." 

Shinji blinked at the news, as his brain struggled to register it. The princess? Dead? Princess? Princess Hikari? Dead? 

"What? How!" 

"The messenger said that she was assassinated." She paused for a second. "Apparently by dark elves." 

Shinji swore mentally. Then the true implications of this cashed in on him. This wasn't good, not good at all. Once this news hit the villagers the unstable truce would be shattered. The beloved princess of the kingdom, another of Japan's precious children taken away by the dark elves. Myssa and her friends would be lucky if they were simply torn apart. 

"We've got to go," concluded Shinji. "Now." 

Rei nodded. "I have already warned the others, they will be ready to go in a few minutes. I will gather what items still are in your room. Hurry and dress." 

And with that, the elf was gone. 

"Damn," muttered Shinji, as he forced himself to leave the hot spring. No, this wasn't good at all.   
.   
.   
. **To be continued...**   
.   
.   
. 

**D&D 3.5 edition stats by Darren Demaine:**   
** Myssa **

Female half-elf (dark) Ranger 3/Rogue 3/Fighter 2   
LE medium humanoid (elf)   
Init+7, Senses: Listen +11, Spot +11 

-- 

AC 19, touch 14, flat-footed 16   
Hp 49 (8 HD)   
Fort +8, Ref +9 (evasion), Will +3 

-- 

Speed 30 ft.   
Melee +10+5 adamantine longsword +2 (1d8+3/19-20 x2)   
Melee +8+3 adamantine longsword +2 (1d8+3/19-20 x2) and +8 frost dagger +1 (1d4+2 plus 1d6 cold/19-20 x2)   
BAB+7, Grapple+8   
Attack Options: combat style: two-weapon fighting, combat expertise, sneak attack +2d6, improved feint, combat reflexes (4 attacks possible)   
Combat Gear+2 adamantine longsword+1 frost dagger 

-- 

Str: 13, Dex: 17, Con: 12, Int: 13, Wis: 14, Chr: 14 

Special Actions: trap finding, trap sense +1, wild empathy +3, favoured enemy (humans) +2 

Feats: Track (b), Combat Expertise, Self-Sufficient, Endurance (b), Improved Initiative, Improved Feint (b), Combat Reflexes (b) 

Skills: Bluff +7, Climb +2, Diplomacy +5, Gather Information +3, Heal +3, Hide +8, Intimidate +4, Jump +3, Knowledge (dungeoneering) +2, Knowledge (geography) +3, Knowledge (nature) +3, Listen +11, Move Silently +11, Ride +7, Search +3, Slight of Hand +5, Spot +11, Survival +10, Tumble +7 

Possessions+2 adamantine longsword+2 studded leather armour+1 frost dagger, ring of protection +1 

_As the lady is a recent addition to the companions of the Chosen, our sources have not been able to gather much information on the young half-elf. Requests for interviews have been met with sharp, pointy objects held against sensitive regions belonging to our investigators. As such, the information presented here is only a guess about what talents the young Lady Myssa possesses, and only the Great Chronicler Alain Gravel (Rakna) knows details that may have escaped our humble skills._

. 

. 

** Pen-pen, Hot Springs Chosen **

Celestial Flightless Water Fowl Rogue 4/Sorcerer 6/Arcane Trickster 3   
CG Tiny magical beast   
Init: -2, Senses: Listen +14, Spot +7; Dark Vision 60ft   
Languages: Penguin (he understands common, just can't speak it) 

-- 

AC 18, touch 10, flat-footed 18 (uncanny dodge)   
Hp 40 (13 HD)   
Fort +3, Ref +9 (evasion), Will +14   
DR: 10/magic   
Resistances: Acid 10, Cold 10, Electricity 10   
Spell Resistance: 20 

-- 

Speed 10 ft. (waddle), 40 ft. (swim)   
Melee+5+0 melee beak strike (1d2-2/x10 plus DC 25 Fort or stunned for 2d4 rounds because of his height, on a critical Pen-pen's beak hits a very critical spot)   
BAB+7, Grapple: -3 

Attack Options: sneak attack +3d6, Impromptu Sneak Attack 1/day, Smite Evil (+13 damage) 1/day. 

Sorcerer Spells: (Caster Level 9, 1d20+13 to defeat spell resistance)   
4th Level (6/day): Scrying (DC 22), Dimension Door   
3rd Level (8/day): Deep Slumber (DC 21), Non-detection, Ray of Exhaustion (DC 21)   
2nd Level (8/day): Hypnotic Pattern (DC 20), Glitterdust (DC 20), Gust of Wind (DC 20), Misdirection   
1st Level (8/day): Endure Elements, Expeditious Retreat, Grease (DC 19), Obscuring Mist, Hold Portal   
0th Level (6/day): Detect Magic, Read Magic, Flare, Daze, Mage Hand, Touch of Fatigue (DC 18), Ghost Sound, Prestidigitation. 

-- 

Str: 6, Dex: 7, Con: 8, Int: 21, Wis: 20, Chr: 26 

Special Abilities: Trap finding, Trap Sense +1, Uncanny Dodge, Ranged Legerdemain 1/day, Chosen Special Abilities (see below) 

Feats: Skill Focus (swim), Lightning Reflexes, Empower Spell, Spell Penetration, Greater Spell Penetration 

Skills: Appraise +7, Bluff +16, Concentration +14, Decipher Script +12, Diplomacy +15, Disable Device +12, Escape Artist +5, Forgery +6, Gather Information +10, Hide +13, Knowledge (arcane) +11, Knowledge (geography) +8, Knowledge (local) +10, Knowledge (nature) +8, Knowledge (religion) +6, Listen +14, Open Lock +5, Search +12, Sense Motive +12, Sleight of Hand +2, Spellcraft +14, Spot +7, Swim +20, Use Magic Device +15 

+8 racial modifier to swim checks 

Possessions: Portable Hole (with bath supplies)+3 Mithril breastplate of spell resistance 20, Ring of Three Wishes (only responds to wishes stated in Penguin), Ring of Djinni Calling (the Djinni summoned only understands Penguin). 

Chosen Special Abilities: 

Pen-pen may cast the following spells from the Hot Springs Domain:   
7th Level: Use Hot Springs to Mass Cure Serious Wounds   
6th Level: Use Hot Springs to Heal   
5th Level: Use Hot Springs to Break Enchantment   
4th Level: Control Water in a Hot Springs   
3rd Level: Fireball Hot Springs (to heat the water)   
2nd Level: Summon Bath Towel and Soap II   
1st Level: Detect Hot Springs 

_There is very little known about the most mysterious member of Lilith's Chosen; many are not even aware of his existence. Vast passages of the Chosen Prophecy have been lost over the centuries, and many fragments that do remain can not be translated from their native Penguin. This information presented here is the best we can offer to understand this most enigmatic member of the Chosen._

Chosen website: www(dot)geocities(dot)com(slash)aa(underscore)chan01(slash)Chosen(slash) 


	18. Chapter 15: Behind the Scene

With a certain apprehension Mana opened the door. No matter how many times her duties brought her here this room elicited a sense of terrible loss from the girl. She knew it was silly, but she couldn't shake the thought that no one should violate the sanctity of this room.

Princess Hikari's room.

Ever since news of the princess' tragic death had rocked the castle, entering the dead girl's suite had felt like trespassing in a venerated tomb. The princess had been so full of life, so much a living part of the castle that with her death one couldn't help but imagine the room itself was shrouded in mourning. Few used this section if they could avoid it, making those who traveled this floor all the more conscious of its emptiness. Despite the tragedy Castellan Kasumi had instructed Mana to continue her unofficial task of keeping the room in order. Even if unused, a royal chamber still needed to be maintained.

This task should have been Kodama's, Mana thought with a twinge of sadness as she scanned the seemingly hollow room with her eyes. But the princess' lady-in-waiting was no more. Rumors throughout the kingdom were thick, wild, and contradictory, but all agreed that the dark elf attack had left no survivors.

Though she had not known either girl very well, Mana had been shocked at the news and was still dismayed over their deaths. Kodama had greeted her on her first day of work, warmly welcoming her and offering assistance to the wide-eyed new-comer. She'd been pleasant, cheerful and friendly, as well as a hard worker. The older girl had always been willing to help the other maids when she wasn't occupied with serving her mistress. It seemed the princess' cousin possessed no faults or hidden secrets to her. Mana had strived to emulate such an open woman.

Mana's contact with Princess Hikari had been limited, but the princess had left nothing but a good impression on the maid. Like many of common birth Mana wasn't sure what royalty was really like, but had always expected to be cowed and fearful if they ever should look her way. While Hikari possessed an unmistakable air of authority and nobility, she also radiated a warmth and fairness about her that was impossible to resist. Every servant talked about their master behind the lord's back, but even those on the wrong end of the princess' famous ire couldn't hold a grudge against the girl.

She could recall the first time she met the princess, with Sir Shinji at the Festival of Lights. Hikari had seemed so kind, somehow knowing that Mana would be starting her job at the castle the next day. She had appeared warm and friendly, even somewhat outgoing.

And then the first time she had served her Grace officially came to mind. It had been late in the evening and she had been assigned to bring the princess of cup of tea. Kodama had opened the door, and, instead of taking the tray, the lady-in-waiting had motioned the maid in. Mana had been terrified, plagued by sudden visions of herself tripping and splashing hot tea all over the princess -- a mental image quickly followed by another of her own body swinging from the gallows. Still she had advanced towards the princess, who was reading a thick book by the light of two candles; obviously something that was troubling her by the crease between her brows. Both intimidated and eager to serve, Mana had approached and the princess looked up at the sound of footsteps. Whatever was troubling her vanished as she gave a warm smile to the nervous maid, thanking her for the tea. Even though she only been doing her duty, Mana could recall the tingly sense of gratitude she'd felt at having herself and her actions acknowledged.

It was a tragedy for such a smile to be lost forever.

Dutifully, Mana carried the bucket of soapy water she had been lugging to the closest window and dipped a washcloth, making sure to wring out the excess water. The windows were still clean but Kodama had been firm in making sure they were done at least once a week, even if they didn't need it. Mana hoped she was giving some comfort to the poor girl's spirit by making sure nothing she had been responsible for was left undone.

Taking a moment to look through the glass, Mana could clearly make out the heavy grey skies that brooded over a shadowed city. She could see the gates and one of the towers that protected Tokyo. For some reason looking at the walls never brought comfort to her. Hiding behind piles of rocks and conjuring forth flimsy mystical protections... she always felt such things were smoke on the wind and that nothing could truly stop an attacker determined to get in. It brought only a facade of protection, one that could easily be stripped away. And how had walls protected against the wound of their princess' death?

The city itself appeared to mirror the mourning its citizens felt over their loss. Traffic, usually clogging the roads, was now sporadic; it was almost as if people were afraid to come out. And perhaps they were. If the dark elves were able to assassinate the princess herself, then was anyone safe? Everyone was afraid, restless. Even the increased presence of soldiers on the city streets only seemed to highlight feelings of vulnerability. It was selfish, but Mana was glad her new position allowed her small chambers in the servant's wing. It wasn't much, but it did give her something that many others lacked.

"Alright! If the city is to return to normal, let's start here!" The maid squared her back and looked sternly at the ledge before her. "Dirt and grime, beware! For Mana, Knight of the Soapy Suds, is going to vanquish you!" What was done was done. She couldn't change the past, but perhaps she could carry some of the princess' spirit into the future.

"My, if all the maids were as energetic about their work then the castle would shine like a diamond," said a voice from behind Mana's back, startling her. The young woman nearly kicked her bucket as she spun around -- no one came in here now! -- ...and froze as the sight of the newcomer.

"Your Majesty!" Mana blurted out, quickly sinking into a curtsy before her Queen. "My apologies," she said, not daring to look up. "If I had known you would be here...!"

"It's quite alright," replied the Queen, her voice slightly amused. Hoping that the monarch wasn't too upset with her, Mana rose. The Queen was smiling, though her smile faded as she looked around the room. "I did not intend to disrupt your work. I really do not know why I keep coming here every day. Yet... I can't seem to stop myself."

Mana fiddled nervously with her skirt for a moment. This was the Queen, and she was just a maid... but a queen was a person too... and Mana just couldn't stop herself... "I...I'm really sorry for your loss, your Majesty," Mana said sincerely. "Princess Hikari was... was the best of any of us."

The Queen looked touched and she smiled again, though shadows were clearly noticeable in the smile. "Thank you, Mana." After a moment she turned from the maid and looked out the same window Mana had, gazing far off towards the horizon.

As the Queen appeared to give herself over to her thoughts, the maid found herself uncertain about what to do next. She couldn't imagine attempting to scrub windows with royalty actually present, and it would be better if she scampered off to her next assignment. Surely Castellan Kasumi would understand if the room wasn't upkept just this once.

Mana made a quick bow, turning it into a grab for the bucket as she did so, and straightened back up. As she did the Queen turned her gaze towards her. The young woman found herself frozen to the spot by that stare. Like her daughter, the Queen carried an air of quiet power, authority, and presence that could root you to the spot. Mana felt herself under that spotlight now.

"Castellan Kasumi has been quite pleased with your work. Do you like it here, Mana?"

"Of course!" Mana blurted out, then blushed and seemed to fade back into herself after that outburst. "I like it here," Mana continued, more restrained. "I'm very grateful for the opportunity you've given me, and I will keep doing my best to fulfill my duties, your Majesty," Mana finished off with a small bow

"I expect nothing less," said the Queen. "I'm sure your work here would make Kodama proud."

"It's too much praise, your Majesty."

"Nonsense. Hard, honest work should be praised and appreciated. In fact, I'll have to thank the Wind Chosen for bringing you to our attention."

Mana couldn't help but beam at those words. The Queen herself would compliment her to Sir Shinji!

The young woman's eyes darted back to the window, but this time looking at the horizon just like the Queen had before.

"Sir Shinji..."

Mana felt a hand on her shoulder as the Queen joined her in her gazing.

"You're fond of him, aren't you?"

"I-" Mana felt her cheeks warm up slightly. "Yes!" she answered truthfully and cheerfully. "I owe everything to Sir Shinji. He saved my life. Protected me. Got me this job. And he never asked anything in return." She paused a moment, then continued with a slight grin. "He's very cute, too."

"He seems like a fine young man indeed. I'm curious, tell me more about him..."

"Well..." Mana spared one small guilty glance at the unused washcloth. She really did want to complete her chores, but how could you resist your sovereign when she commanded you engage in girl-talk with her? Happily and eagerly, Mana told the Queen all she knew about the Wind Chosen.

And as some of the other maids could have told the Queen... Mana had a lot to say about that specific subject.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

CHOSEN

An Evangelion inspired fantasy elsewhere story   
Based on characters created by and copyright GAINAX

Co-written and Directed by Alain Gravel and Darren Demaine

Proof-readers and Gaffers: Jeremy Mullin & Alex Churchill   
Muse and Costume Designer: Myssa Elaine Santos Rei

CHAPTER 15 - Behind the Scene

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Through her spyglass, Misato carefully watched the procession of Hikari's coffin. Its travel through the city had been known for days, and an impressive sea of mourners now lined the winding route the black carriage was taking to reach the Great Cathedral.

While the common people bowed their heads or wept as the carriage passed them, a train of respectful nobles all wearing mourning black rode behind the coffin; the kingdom's elite showing their respect for the lost flower of the royal family. The convoy would arrive at the Great Cathedral sometime in the next hour or so, then the coffin would lie in state for three days, allowing the priests of Lilith to ease the passage of the soul lost too soon. Then, after the official ceremony, Hikari would be removed for her final journal to the royal crypt.

It was, to Misato's mind, a repugnant deception.

She had been assigned the task of identifying the remains. Such an odious task was expected of the King's champion, but that didn't mean she had looked forward to doing it. She had ridden to Kazel, where the body had been taken, and had stared down at the broken corpse of the princess' lady-in-waiting. Misato had known both girls well enough to recognize the poor girl, but could clearly see why others not so familiar with the princess could have been taken in.

What had been truly stomach-churning was the fact the corpse's head had been in excellent condition, something not shared by the rest of the body. The White Knight shuddered at the memory. Whatever had happened, she prayed the girl's body had been desecrated after her death. If that thought was disturbing, it was still better than the alternative.

There was no doubt in Misato's mind that this had been no random encounter, but a coldly planned execution. Despite the rumors it certainly hadn't been the dark elves that had carried out this atrocity: this killing lacked their style and signature kind of brutal efficiency. No, whoever had done this had wanted to send an unmistakable message. This killing had been done in such a way to generate the most shock and horror for the victim's family. The pains undertaken to ensure the body could be identified only confirmed this.

The approach of her subordinate brought her mind back to the present issues.

"Report," she ordered, not taking her attention away from the spectacle seen through the spyglass.

"The people of Tokyo's reaction has been greater than we anticipated, Captain. Regular army units in the city are being supported by detachments from the Royal Guards. They should be enough to deal with anything."

Misato nodded and finally turned her attention from the precession to look at Hyuuga. With recent events occupying her attention she had left Hyuuga to organize most of the details. As expected, he had performed magnificently.

"We've also secured the castle and everything is prepared to receive the expected dignitaries."

A royal funeral meant that all the noble families in the land were expected to attend this tragic moment for their sovereigns. While required to be present as a sign of respect, the loss of Hikari also meant the reigning monarchs had no heir to assume their crown. Many of those present for the services would express condolences with one hand while using the other to make a play for power. Even if Queen Yui was still relatively young, King Kozo was getting up there in years. Should the King die Yui would likely be able to remarry, although another child was unlikely.

"What about the Great Cathedral?"

"We reached an agreement with Captain Hagane. They agreed to allow a few Royal Knights inside the Cathedral, although not as many as we would have wished. He also warned that they will not make allowances for people's grief when carrying out their duties."

Misato sighed. "I suppose that's the best we can really expect out of the captain of Lilith's Iron Cross paladins. He takes himself so seriously that I doubt even Ritsu can force any change into that thick skull of his. Is there anything else?" she asked, noticing Makoto's unease.

"Well... Captain... with all due respect... you really shouldn't have to hide here..."

The White Knight shrugged. "I'm not hiding. I'm simply preventing unwanted complications."

"But... it wasn't your fault! The people should understand that!"

Misato shook her head. "The security of the Royal Family is my responsibility. One of its members is dead. So, I'm at fault. Furthermore, I was the one who appointed Kenoshiro as the princess' escort. It doesn't matter to the people that he died protecting her. No, what the people will remember is that he had dark elf blood... the same as those who are rumored responsible for the princess' death. So, in their mind... I might as well have killed her myself. It makes no difference to them."

"It's still not fair."

"Life hardly is, Makoto. Nevertheless, we'll do our job, even if it's the last thing we do. It's important we remember that, especially right now. Which is why you really should be on your way to the Cathedral, instead of being here trying to cheer me up."

Misato could see Makoto blush a moment, before he bowed to her. It couldn't help but bring a smile to her face.

"As you wish, Captain!"

Though she had put up a brave face for Makoto, she still sighed sadly as her aide departed. With the princess' death the public had turned on the most visible person responsible for her safety: the White Knight. The people considered her responsible, and Misato had to admit this tragedy had happened on her watch. Going out in the city had meant dealing with dark looks, grumbles, and in a few cases some comments shouted at her in anger. Misato had considered giving up her position, and probably would have had she not known the truth. The King knew that her decisions could have resulted in his daughter's death, yet he had refused to dismiss her. Misato supposed that if the King could bear not knowing the fate of his daughter, then she could endure the resentment of the people.

"Makoto hasn't changed a bit," a too familiar voice spoke up, startling her. Turning, Misato scowled and lowered her hand from Murasame as she saw Kaji saunter out of the shadows from a nearby corridor. Just far enough away for him to stay concealed, but not enough for him to miss the conversation with her lieutenant.

"He's really helpful. This job certainly would be a lot harder without him around. He's a reliable man. But then, you wouldn't know what that means."

Kaji's smile faulted under a wince at the bitterness of her words. Too bad for him.

"I wasn't really Royal Guard material, Misato, you know that."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know."

"What do you want, Kaji? Shouldn't you be out there scheming or doing something stupid?"

"I figured a hard working woman like yourself could use a bit of company," he said, that annoyingly rakish smile of his back in place.

"You're three years too late for that," said Misato, with as much venom in her voice as she could.

At least, Kaji had the decency to look guilty.

"Fair enough," said the rogue, before the smile faded, to be replaced by the serious expression he only wore when he meant business. "Let me at least warn you, then. Something bad is coming this way and it's not related to our dark elf problems. This whole thing about the princess' death stinks and I'm certain that her 'death' won't be the end of it. Watch your back."

"I already knew that," Misato grumbled as she turned from him. "And I always watch my back. I've been doing it since my 'partner' gave up his uniform."

With this said, Misato left, with no real destination in mind. She just wanted to get away from him as far as possible. Away from the memories; the painful ones, but even worse, the good ones.

"Figures. On the day I could really use a beer, I can't even step foot outside the palace without turning into a walking target."

o x o

Mana headed to the princess' room in a rush. With the uproar caused by the presence of so many out-of-town dignitaries and nobles, things had been hectic all day. The castle staff had been run ragged as they struggled to meet their regular duties as well as the increased workload that new guests involved. Even with having started early today Mana was still behind. She supposed the room could have gone without being cleaned for one more day, but with her talking to the Queen last time she had not been able to complete that cleaning. And the fact that the talk between the two women had lasted so long she had missed a few more duties... like setting the table for the King and Queen's lunch. Castellan Kasumi hadn't raised her voice or said anything bad about Mana's dereliction, she had just looked slightly disappointed. It staggered Mana just how horrible that simple expression from the otherwise pleasant woman could make her feel.

As she reached the room Mana was surprised to see the door ajar. For a moment she hesitated on the threshold: maybe the Queen was inside. As much as she wanted to get to her work, she didn't want to disturb her ruler again. And worse, if the monarch wanted to talk to her again then she'd get even more behind in her work. The decision was made however when she heard multiple voices from beyond the door, and neither of them the Queen's.

Upon entering she found an older woman and a teen-aged girl in the room. The woman looked to be in her forties, her features aristocratic and sharp. Her dark hair was held off her neck and supported there by several golden ornaments. Her dress was fancy and obviously expensive, as well as being a rather bright color that clashed with the black mourning scarf she wore draped over her elbows and behind her back. The girl was wearing a fancy gown as well, a sash of black lace just meeting the requirements to mourn the loss of royal blood.

What caused Mana to stop in shock was the fact the young girl had pulled open one of Princess Hikari's closets and was now rummaging through the dead girl's dresses. Several had already been removed and carelessly thrown on the princess' bed.

"What do you think, Mother? Would this one suit me?"

The older woman eyed the dress critically.

"I don't think so, dear. These all seem to lack the certain grandeur that royalty must project. Hikari really had no fashion sense." Taking the dress from her daughter's hands she dismissed it by tossing it on the bed with the others.

Mana could only gape in disbelief at this outrageous act before a roaring wave of indignation made her speak.

"What! Are! You! Doing! Here!" she demanded, pointing her duster at the intruders like a sword. The older woman turned to face her and Mana felt the heat of her anger instantly turn to ice. The glare the woman directed at her belonged more to a predator than a person.

"YOU dare address ME in such rude manner? Do you have any idea who I am, little girl?"

Mana felt as if her legs were petrified. That tone the woman had used... it belonged to one who had a lifetime of being obeyed; one who possessed the power to enforce that will. Her dress, her tone, her bearing: this was a person of noble birth and stature. No one of common birth picked a fight with a noble without good reason. Her sides felt cold and it was all Mana could do force the words out her mouth.

"A-Access to this room is restricted to the Queen and the King, as well as specified castle personnel." A horrible sense of courage bubbled up in her belly and before she knew it, "You seem overdressed to be maids, and if you're the King and Queen, you don't look anything like your portraits," escaped her lips.

"Such impertinence!" thundered the woman, fuming. "Know that I am the wife of Lord Shazal, who, with Princess Hikari's death, is heir-designate to the throne and kingdom! A simple peasant like you will certainly not tell me what I can and cannot do!"

Though she tried to present a brave front, inside Mana was quivering with terror. Ever since Hikari's passing the maids had been whispering about who would be next in succession. Lord Shazal's name had been mentioned more than once, but often accompanied by unpleasant gossip. And now she had recklessly provoked his wife? She could feel icy sweat gathering uncomfortably in her armpits. Still, this had been Princess Hikari's room and was now Mana's responsibility. Letting someone mess it up would be disrespectful to the memory of both Kodama and Princess Hikari, as well as a personal failure of her duty to the Queen.

"I..." Mana hesitated a moment, before gathering her courage. "Unless you have permission from Castellan Kasumi, I'm afraid I must request you leave this room, Milady."

Mana took some small satisfaction at seeing the woman's eyes bug out at the impertinence of a mere maid. But the noblewoman took a deep breath then narrowed her eyes appraisingly.

"Very well. But this will not be forgotten. On the day the throne is ours, I will ensure that you regret this affront, little maid." The lady motioned to her daughter. "Come dear. Even if we stay, we'll find nothing suitable for your beauty, I'm certain."

With that the two stalked past Mana and out of the room. The maid listened to the sound of their receding footsteps... then fell to her knees, too overwhelmed by the experience to stay upright anymore. The woman's threat repeated itself through her mind and she shivered uncontrollably. The power of the woman's words, as well as the conviction behind it: it was almost as if she was convinced she would be moving in soon... But... for that to happen...

"Sir Shinji, what should I do now?"

o x o

Mana walked the corridors of the castle unseeing, her mind in a daze. She couldn't shake the memory of her encounter with Lady Kuriko, wife to Lord Shazal. More than the threat, something about the entire encounter worried her. She had the pressing conviction she needed to tell this to someone, but whom?

The maid thought about reporting to the castellan, but doubted Kasumi could do anything about this. Besides... she might get scolded for her impertinence towards a noble. Someone from the Royal Guards perhaps? Unfortunately, there really wasn't an identifiable threat and she doubted they would accept the gut feeling of a mere maid. Besides, wasn't it their fault that Kodama and the princess were dead?

Once again, she really wished Shinji had been here.

So caught in her thoughts, she almost bumped into someone on her way to her next assignment.

"I'm sorry! I..."

Mana let loose a heartfelt sigh as she realized she had almost bumped into Freeman Kaji. She had seen him roam without apparent purpose throughout the castle time and again, but did know that Sir Shinji talked to him. Although, now that she thought about it, Mana didn't really know what his job was. He certainly wasn't nobility, and other maids said he wasn't a member of the guard. While he had brought the Fire Chosen to Japan, what he was doing now was unknown. Rumors were whispered that he worked for High Mage Gendo, but so many rumors existed about the High Mage that who knew which were true?

As for Freeman Kaji, he had quite a number of fans among the castle staff... or at least the female staff. Mana was reminded the reason for this as he gave her a warm, roguish smile. He certainly was charming and had a handsome, confident face... although Mana felt that Sir Shinji was cuter.

Wait... this man was an acquaintance of Sir Shinji...

"It's quite alright. I wouldn't mind at all being bumped into by someone as cute as you," he told her with a wink, before looking at her more seriously. "Is something the matter?"

"Are you a friend of Sir Shinji?" she bluntly asked him.

The man seemed puzzled by this question, but then smiled.

"Well... I'd like to think I am. Circumstances have kept us from talking as much as I would like, but I think he's a good man."

He didn't seem to be lying. And right now, Mana couldn't think about anyone else. He would have to do.

Mana took a quick look around. "Come with me," she demanded, grabbing his wrist and leading him towards a room she knew was unoccupied. Kaji looked shocked for a moment, then broke into an amused smile.

"Well... you're certainly an aggressive one," he said, looking around the room with a casual eye, then nodding towards the bed. "While I find your proposition intriguing, this could get you into trouble... both with the castellan as well as Shinji."

It took a moment for Mana to process what Kaji had said... and what he had meant.

"No! You don't understand!"

"Oh?" Kaji asked, appearing both amused and intrigued. "Then what do you have in mind?"

"Well... you see..." for a moment, Mana hesitated. Was that man really trustworthy? But then, who else could she talk to about this? "I have this problem..." Seeing that Kaji was patiently listening, Mana told him everything. Her encounter with Lord Shazal's wife and daughter and Lady Kuriko's parting words.

"I know that I shouldn't make assumptions. Not about someone of noble blood. But... I can feel it. That woman is plotting something."

Mana expected Kaji to laugh at her. Or chastise her for doubting a noble. But instead, the man was looking at her very seriously.

"--On the day the throne is ours-- You're certain she said those exact words."

"Yes."

The man seemed deep in thought.

"Lord Shazal was the main force behind the civil war that almost broke out eighteen years ago. His claim to the throne was strong, and he may have eventually succeeded, if King Kozo hadn't married Queen Yui. Although her family had withdrawn from the line of royal succession two generations earlier, her blood still had a closer tie to the main royal line than Shazal's. That was enough to reinforce Kozo's position and put a stop to the coup attempt. But now, with the royal heir dead -- likely via assassination -- and the Queen at an age where she's unlikely to have any more children..."

Kaji scratched as the stubble that graced his chin. "Of course, Shazal could always wait for the King to pass on, but he's not really a young man himself. Furthermore, he only has a daughter, so after him the next male heir of his line would be his nephew."

"Then..."

"If Lord Shazal still has ambitions of leading the country, either as king or behind the scenes by having his nephew marry his daughter and take the crown, he would need to act now."

Mana felt lightheaded at what that reasoning might imply. For someone to take the crown, either the king or queen needed to die. And... what if dark elves weren't responsible for the death of Princess Hikari as rumored? Then...

"Dear Lilith! They killed Princess Hikari!"

"Shhh!" Kaji motioned sharply. "These are guesses and theories with no proof whatsoever to back them up. This kind of supposition can get your head chopped off your shoulders if you spread them around." His eyes narrowed slightly and Mana bit her lip and nodded. "Still, it's worth looking into. Thank you for telling me about this. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on things."

Though she still wasn't certain that man was trustworthy, Mana felt a certain relief at those words.

"Now then... about this bed... it looks very comfortable..."

Mana turned scarlet as she stared at Kaji with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I... I really couldn't... I... Sir Shinji..."

Kaji chuckled.

"I may not look it, and others may scoff at the suggestion, but I am a gentleman. And I know better than to go after a woman who's heart is already taken, no matter how pretty she is."

Still blushing, Mana watched him move to the door. But before opening it, he turned to her once more, his expression this time very serious.

"Watch yourself, Mana. And if you see anything else that seems suspicious, no matter how silly it seems, tell me."

Mana nodded. Only when he left did Mana suddenly realize that he had called her by her name... something she hadn't told him.

o x o

Situated near the top of the castle, King Kozo's private offices provided a magnificent view of Tokyo. It was the only place in the city where one could look down on the Guardian Towers and the pinnacle of Lilith's Great Cathedral. From this height the city looked white and orderly. The two men in the room knew how misleading that impression could be.

"Recruitment for the armed forces has risen, sire," High Mage Gendo said from the chair he was leaning back in. Elbows on the arm rests, he had interlaced his fingers in front of his mouth. That pose and the glasses he wore hid much of his emotions from his king.

"Anger and fear are strong motivators," Kozo acknowledged. The King appeared drawn and tired; the past several days had not been kind to the old man. Still, he looked sharply at his advisor. "Despite my orders, rumors speak of the dark elves having conducted the attack, but you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" If the High Mage had any thoughts on the subject, he kept them well hidden. Eventually the King sighed and looked at the royal scepter of Lilith that lay beside him. "How many of these recruits will follow that rage to their deaths? We need more than hot blood to survive this."

"Those that cannot adapt will fall, the rest will learn from their example. Hard lessons are required if we are to survive as a people."

"A cold thing to do, to sentence some to death for a lie, so that others may live."

"Life is important," Gendo said from behind his intertwined hands. "And important things entail pain and sacrifice. The people have to be hardened against the coming of Adam. If any of us survive his return, then we can worry about the fallout from this action."

"Yes, if we survive. We should be united against oblivion, together against the oncoming tide. And yet the ambitious circle me like crows, seeking the chance to supplant my old bones." Kozo chuckled mirthlessly as he rose to his feet and walked to a window. "What terrible creatures we humans are."

"That terrible nature is the only thing giving us the possibility of victory," the High Mage said, not looking at his liege. "Humanity is stagnant without ambition. It is our gift, it is our curse."

The King was silent for a moment. "What have you learned?"

"Margrave Fuma and Lord Ashram are being the least subtle about their individual plays for power. As such, they are negating most of each other's actions. Lady Haruhi Suzumiya is also attempting... something, but it appears no one wants to see her anywhere near the throne."

"Anything new on Shazal?"

"No. If he is planning something, he is being most discrete."

"Hmm. He engaged in a very blatant coup against me after the death of my first Queen. Is it possible he learned wisdom and contentment with age?" The dry amusement in the King's voice seemed to answer his own question. "So many enemies from without, so many enemies from within. The Chosen Prophecy speaks of the trials those children must face, but remains silent on our own tribulations."

"The Prophecy is a map, nothing more. We must walk the path ourselves."

Kozo shook his head. "And yet I feel the path is less troubling then those who share the hike with us."

o x o

The door to his private chambers opened and Lord Shazal looked up from his papers with a frown. "You are late."

"I'm sorry, Uncle. I was... occupied."

"We are in the capital now, I advise you to curtail your... attraction... to the maids for the time being, Yoshitaka." Shazal motioned the sharp-eyed, burgundy haired young man towards the chair on the other side of his desk.

"What else am I suppose to do? We're just killing time until the funeral." The young man leaned back in his seat. "Besides, what does it matter? We're going to be in charge of this place before long."

Shazal narrowed his eyes. "Watch your tongue boy, the King is still on his throne and spies can be everywhere."

The young rolled his head back, unfazed. "Yeah, yeah. I saw your personal mage outside the door, and since he's not throwing a conniption, I know he's certified this room is safe for us to talk. Besides, I'm just stating the truth."

"Be that as it may," Shazal continued, leaning back in his own seat. "It would be good for you to keep a close eye on your words. With Princess Hikari's death I am next in line for the throne. It would be unwise for scandal to be linked to my name."

"Why does it matter? At your age, you're not going to really get the throne, anyway." Shazal's face darkened at the callous words, but the youth appeared not to care. Instead he grinned something full of malice. "It'll pass on to someone younger, more able to shoulder the task."

"And as heir to my titles and lands, that person is you," Shazal replied. "You marry my daughter in order to finalize the needed blood ties and the crown is secure. But it is unwise to speak of such things before the right of secession is formally recognized!"

"Bah! The King is old and weak. Did you see how he clutches his scepter like its some kind of security blanket or something? Man, I hope I never live to be as old as the likes of you two," Shazal glared again. "The Queen's a fine piece though. Don't know how that old coot managed to rope her in."

"Whatever. She lost her only child recently, and some women give themselves over to their emotions at such times. It is... possible... that her grief may significantly shorten her life. If that occurs, we must be ready to step forward and take the reigns of power. We can not allow any show of weakness before the dark elves."

Yoshitaka leaned forward, putting his elbow on the armrest and his cheek on his fist. "Man, this war is such a drag. Those dark elves get a few mystic trinkets, kill a few people with some flashy attacks and everybody's talking about it being the end of the world."

Shazal nodded. "Yes, the rabble certainly feels the Chosen Prophecy is upon us." He snorted. "This world has existed for thousands of years. It's pure arrogance to believe that it will be destroyed during our lifetime. I admit the dark elves have been resourceful and have cost us much, but such things can be done with mortal magics. There is no need to bring in children's stories of Adam and the world ending."

Shazal got to his feet and walked across the room to look out the window. He clasped his hands behind his back and stared out over the city. "Since they have been so successful, it has emboldened the dark elves and frightened our leaders. We see armies where there are only shadows and illusion. If there is to be a permanent solution to the dark elf problem it is not be found within three or four admittedly powerful mortal spell-casters, but instead with strong, decisive action on our part."

"Like what?"

"An extermination of the dark elves would solve our worries, don't you think?"

The conversational tone of Lord Shazal's notion caught Yoshitaka off-guard. The young man stared at his uncle for a moment. "That's pretty damn ambitious."

The older man nodded at the truth of the other's words. "True, but power belongs to those who are bold enough to employ it properly. A full scale invasion of the Northern Wastes would crush the threat of the dark elves once and for all. They do not have the numbers to withstand the full might of our kingdom once it is brought to bear on their homes." He turned to face his nephew. "Once you ascend the throne that must be your prime objective. Eliminate the threat those inhuman creatures pose once and for all."

"We'd probably lose a pretty hefty chunk of the army," Yoshitaka noted. "The Northern Wastes are a pretty rough land... or so they say."

"Who cares? So long as we exterminate every one of those dark skinned abominations, then our losses are irrelevant. Once they are gone we can exploit the Northern Wastes for the resources. Just imagine what it would mean if we can finally get a working adamantine mine. That alone would make exterminating the race worthwhile."

Yoshitaka looked interested as Shazal continued. "And you, my boy... as the king who set this all in motion, you would be a hero. You could have any woman... any number of women... you wanted." The youth's face broke into a lecherous grin.

"You know, that doesn't sound so bad. A good way to get away from the pressures of running a kingdom."

"Quite." Shazal said dryly. "Just remember, I will be there for you to help with the harder aspects of rulership. You can sit back and enjoy being the king... leave all the hard parts of the job to me."

o x o

The night's dark shadows seemed to empower the gloom that hung over the city. Windows and doors were shut and barred, leaving the pale moon and the Guardian Towers the main sources of light for those traveling under the open sky. Darkness pooled in the shadows and under the lee of buildings.

Still, despite this foreboding environment, Aoi walked the mostly deserted streets with a smile on her face. Glad to be finished her day's work at the castle, she was eager to return to the welcoming arms of her husband, and there was little that would dampen the mood of the young woman.

The deaths of Princess Hikari and Kodama were a blow, yes, and she had grieved for the two for some time. Kodama, especially, had been a friend and it had been tragic to lose her. But despite the loss she could not hold onto grief. Perhaps it was a bit selfish of her, but she had to let go of the dead, because life was what filled her thoughts now.

Happily married for half a year now, she had discovered three months ago she was to become a mother. Now at four months along, she was still getting used to the happy and joyful congratulations she was still receiving from her friends. She hadn't thought she could be any happier than just living with the man she loved, but knowing she carried his child, feeling the life growing within her... these were blessings from the Goddess and there were times she thought she would burst from pure exhilaration.

Her gentle smile grew as her new home finally appeared out of the darkness. There was nothing special about the place, really. An old but sturdy multi-story house that she and her husband Kaoru shared with three other couples. Space was tight and the neighbors were... friendly, if eccentric... but it was home. It was the place she shared with Kaoru and that would soon be filled with the sounds of their children. "I've come home," she thought to herself, knowing that simple phrase held so much meaning to her.

On the top floor she could see a sliver of light peeking through the closed shutters. That meant that Kaoru had beaten her home from his guard duty again. Seeing that made her pick up her pace a bit. Surely he would be hungry and Aoi already had the evening meal planned out, the needed ingredients safely tucked into the basket under her left arm.

"Miss Aoi?"

Startled, Aoi turned to see a shape standing behind her. So lost in her thoughts of Kaoru she had not realized someone else was on the road behind her. With the radiance of the Guardian Towers blocked by rows of houses, only dim moonlight was available to provide light for her. She couldn't make out the person's features in the darkness, but judging by his stature and the width of his shoulders it was a man. Wrapped in an enveloping cloak with the hood up, he appeared more phantom than human. The young woman felt a chill run the length of her spine and very much wished to run straight for her home.

"Yes, that's me. Is there anything-"

The young woman's question was turned into a air-filled grunt as the figure suddenly shot forward and slammed a short, curved dagger into her torso. Entering just above the small swelling that had started to show on her body, the blade was driven upwards, slipping just behind her ribs and puncturing her heart. The force of the assault lifted her onto her toes, her eyes widening in shock.

For a moment there was nothing, no movement, no sound. Then the cloaked figure gave one more sudden thrust upwards, causing the girl's impaled body to jerk sharply. Then the blade was withdrawn, the figure retreating back into the surrounding shadows. Like a doll without strings, Aoi collapsed to the ground in an undignified lump.

Horrified, Aoi's eyes could only stare at the pool of liquid she could see on the ground before her. It was colorless in the moonlight, but the way it slowly spread captivated a part of her mind with its horrible finality. She didn't have any pain, only felt cold and a tingling numbness. She wanted to cry out, wanted to fly to her husband, but nothing seemed to work. Her body, her voice, all had abandoned her. With a clarity of thought that denied emotion, she knew she was going to die.

Her child! What about her child? Now it hurt, an emotional pain greater than anything she had ever felt. Oh Goddess, oh Goddess, oh Goddess... please, please let a cleric find her! Let her baby be saved! Let her child live! Oh Goddess, oh Goddes...s... oh... go...des...

o x o

Chaos. That was the only way to describe the state of the castle's staff gathered in the main feasting hall. The news of Aoi's violent death had terrified and agitated the women. Emotions had exploded: disbelief, denial, fear, anger, pain, horrific curiosity. Mostly there was a lot of crying and a lot of clinging to each other for support. A few even went into hysterics and had to be helped to calm down with a strong shot of fire whiskey.

Those closest to the slain girl were gathered in a group, crying and clutching their friends as if for dear life. Those who knew her only by name were broken up and frightened as well, but their coping mechanisms turned towards speculation and gossip instead. Castellan Kasumi wandered through the groups of females, her own face expressing sorrow and loss, but striving to remind them all that they were in a royal castle and not some tavern. It took some time, but when she returned to the head of the chamber, the loud voices had dropped to whispers. Whispers that carried gossip, rumor, and conjecture.

"Poor girl! She only had two months left before she left her job..."

"Dear Lilith, what sort of monster would kill a pregnant woman?"

"It had to be a dark elf!"

"Lilith protect us! Dark elves have entered the city!"

"You idiot, dark elves can't enter the city!"

"I hear her husband wasn't on good terms with his family. Maybe one of his relatives killed her."

"Poor Kaoru!"

"I tell you, it was dark elves! I was told they eat babes... It was dark elves, I tell you!"

"Gracious Lilith! You mean a dark elf ate her baby!"

"Well, my husband said she had been gutted like a pig. That's probably how they got the baby out."

"I heard she was slain by dark magic!"

Mana tried to tune out the jumble of words that swirled around her. Did they have no shame? Who cared how Aoi had died? She was gone and they should respect the memory of the girl, not desecrate her too-short life with wild gossip. Mana herself had not interacted much with Aoi. She had been a quiet, discreet girl. Except about her husband, a topic on which she seemed to come alive over. But she had always been nice to Mana. Actually, she had always been nice to everyone, always having a warm smile on her face. And she had always seemed happy, even when doing hard work. Even when other girls had helped her with her work, mostly to gossip with her over her soon-to-arrive family, she had continued to complete her assigned duties, never once complaining about anything.

Truth be told, Mana had sometimes been a bit envious of the girl. She had a husband she had obviously been madly in love with and the two of them were going to have a child. Mana couldn't help but wish she could know the sort of happiness Aoi had. She often wondered, how would her life be if Sir Shinji and her were together just like Aoi and her dear Kaoru had been...

Mana's musings were cut short when she noticed someone entering the feast hall. Dressed differently than the pack of maids scattered throughout the room, the wife of Lord Shazal brought a chill to Mana's spine as she scanned the chamber with her piercing gaze. Mana felt her blood freeze as those eyes met hers for a moment... then continued on as if the maid simply did not exist. A moment later the woman headed towards the head of the room, her personal servant in her footsteps.

"Castellan Kasumi."

Kasumi got up and bowed to the noble woman.

"Milady Kuriko. How may I be of service?"

"Actually, it is I who will offer you my services."

The way many of the girls in the room were gaping at the noble woman told Mana that she wasn't the only one who could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"I have heard of the terrible tragedy that befell one of your staff members," Lady Kuriko continued. "I know that due to the presence of the noble families here for the princess' funeral, most of your staff is overworked. Therefore, I am willing to part with the services of my own lady-in-waiting." She paused for a moment, then continued with a tight voice. "Though I'm certain she will not be able to fill the loss you've suffered, I'm equally certain you will find Mayu here is competent and you will find her work to be quite satisfying."

"Your offer honors me and I accept it graciously. Aoi was a very important part of my staff and her loss would no doubt be felt. I have no time at the moment to search for a suitable replacement, so your help is very welcomed."

The girls were now gaping at Kasumi. She had accepted that girl? Just like that?

"Very well," said the Lady. "Mayu is now at your service."

Mana frowned as she watched Lady Kuriko leave the room. Something was wrong here... she could feel it. If her instincts weren't enough, the look exchanged between Lady Kuriko and Mayu as they parted was troubling in its own way.

Yes, something was very wrong here.

o x o

The gnawing feeling of helplessness had been eating away at Mana all throughout her day's work. The sensation of doom that weighted down her shoulders made the time seem to drag on, each terrible minute stretched out for what seemed like hours. Lady Kuriko was planning something, something horrible. Mana couldn't shake that conviction. But neither could she pass that information on to her superior. She had no proof, no facts. All she had was a gut sensation.

And that sensation spent the whole day getting worse and worse. She'd skipped lunch due to the queasiness. Eventually she couldn't stand it anymore. No matter what became of her, she had to tell Kasumi to get rid of this Mayu.

Fortunately, the castellan usually followed a very precise schedule. She had probably finished briefing each of the castle's sector chief's and would be preparing for her meeting with the Queen to update the castle's schedule to accommodate the monarch's desires. That gave Mana a window of about fifteen minutes to catch the castellan alone.

But as she stood in front of Castellan Kasumi's door, Mana hesitated. What could she really tell Kasumi? And more importantly, what could she tell which wouldn't result in her getting expelled from the castle, or worse, beheaded? No doubt, Kasumi would demand explanations. Well, maybe 'demand' was too strong a word. She'd never seen the castellan actually use anything but a warm, comforting tone. But underneath that warmth Mana suspected lay an iron will that would book no lies or slander.

She could also remember freeman Kaji's warnings. How could she say what she needed to, without saying too much?

Mana momentarily forgot her doubts when she heard a voice coming from behind Kasumi's door. The voice wasn't Kasumi's, but was a vaguely familiar one. Freeman Kaji? For a brief moment she paused, then pressed her ear against the door. She knew it was wrong, Lilith forgive her, and if somebody walked by right now she would be in a world of trouble... but she just had to find out what Kaji was doing there.

"So, Milady Kuriko just came and proposed the service of one of her maid right after the assassination of one of our own, uh? How very generous of her." By the obvious sarcasm in Kaji's last words, Mana could tell he believed in the woman's altruistic nature as much as Mana did herself. Hearing that the maid felt as if a great weight was lifting from her tired shoulders.

"She... she could only be trying to be... helpful..." Kasumi's reply came after a moment's pause, and seemed filled with uncertainty. It was odd, but to Mana the castellan's voice sounded flustered. But then again, they were talking about someone who possessed royal blood being a conspirator in foul murder. Difficult to believe from anyone, especially a rake like Kaji.

"Sweet, sweet, Kasumi... you know as well as I do that Milady Kuriko is not in the habit of helping anyone other than herself."

"I... I know... but... Perhaps recent events... brought about... a change in the woman..."

That was enough for Mana. Kasumi was too nice a person to believe such things without clear proof. The halting, distracted sound of her voice only reinforced the difficulty the castellan was having with such a suggestion. But it was true; Mana could not let this Mayu person roam freely when something nefarious was afoot. Kaji needed help convince Kasumi, and her voice could do it. Without pause and with a feeling of elation Mana grabbed the doorknob and stormed into the office.

And stopped dead as if she had run into an invisible castle wall. There, before the maid's wide eyes was the castellan, standing with her straight back firmly against a wall and a very fetching blush brightening her cheeks. Her head was tilted back and she was gazing up into the familiar face of Freeman Kaji who had invaded her personal space in a most intimate manner. One of his palms was pressed against the wall just to the left of Kasumi's head, and not two finger-widths of space separated the pair's moist, inviting lips.

To Mana's utmost embarrassment this special moment lasted for a time beyond imagination. To her total horror it came to an end as both parties blinked, then suddenly seemed to realize they had an audience. Kaji's expression turned to one of shock, before he regained his mental footing and smiled roguishly. Kasumi's reaction was more extreme. Realizing her position she shoved Kaji away then proceeded to straighten out her clothes, trying to regain her composure. Finally she looked up at Mana, her smile somewhat strained. By some mental form of communication shared only between women, Mana knew her next assignment: several weeks of kitchen pot cleaning duty.

"Mana. If I recall, it is proper etiquette to knock on someone's door before barging in their office."

"Ah... yes... I..."

Forget kitchen duty. She'd be lucky if all she ended up was on chamber pot cleaning duty...

"Let me guess," said Kaji, suddenly becoming Mana's new guardian angel as he came to her rescue. "Your concerns about Milady Kuriko's lady-in-waiting and the security of our kind and generous rulers were so great that you came to warn Kasumi here and forgot all about all about proper etiquette, correct?"

Mana nodded vigorously, mentally thanking the Goddess for Freeman Kaji. Kasumi still looked somewhat irritated and embarrassed, but Mana no longer could see that glimmer in the woman's eye that had suggested Mana might end up cut into pieces and used for her dinner's stew.

"Very well," the castellan said. Walking over she sat down behind her desk. "I assume then that you and Freeman Kaji here are acquaintances and you have some information about the preposterous allegations regarding Lord and Lady Shazal?"

Mana gave Kaji an uncertain look. Kasumi's voice was once against friendly, but she hadn't invited them to sit. Still, seeing Kaji's nod, she told the castellan all she knew.

"These are very serious allegations," Kasumi noted once Mana was finished

"All the more reason to keep an eye on Milady Kuriko's employee," said Kaji. "If we're wrong, then nothing will happen and all will be well. But if we're right..."

"Perhaps. But assigning a spy to watch a maid? People might talk."

"I'll do it!" Mana blurted out. She had to act, had to do something. "Just assign me to a place where I can keep an eye out for her and I'll do it!"

Kaji grinned. "Yes, that would work well. Also keeps this little secret of ours from spreading any further."

Kasumi also smiled. Although... there was a bit more teeth in that smile that she usually showed...

"Very well. In that case, I have your new assignment..."

o x o

With a sigh, Mana acknowledged that she had been right. Kasumi had given her a special assignment... pot cleaning. Large, heavy, ungainly pot cleaning. She had been unaware there were so many heavy pots scattered throughout the castle. Lugging them to the kitchens to clean was an unpleasant assignment. She made a mental note to never tick off the castellan ever again.

And yet, Mana did have to admit that due to some rather brilliant shifting of job assignments by Kasumi, Lady Kuriko's maid Mayu was almost never out of her sight. They always kept running into each other as they moved to their next position or were working in the same area. The girl was kept away from any direct connection to the royals, but aside from that had the same assess as any other maid. If something was afoot, she had the opportunity.

However, after two days Mana had not noticed anything abnormal about her. She didn't appear to be a very social person and tended to blend into the background. She was a competent worker but didn't engage in much conversation with her fellow workers. It could have been that others were freezing her out for having replaced the slain Aoi, or perhaps this Mayu was just not the social type. In any case, had she not specially been watching the girl, Mana thought the newcomer might have slipped under her radar.

For two days this girl had been a good, if quiet worker. Nothing had happened. Mana sighed as she brewed the Queen's evening tea, her hands still aching from all the pot scrubbing she'd just completed. She still felt something was wrong, but unless this Mayu did something soon, Mana would have to admit that maybe... maybe she had been wrong.

Speak of the devil... Mayu walked into the small kitchenette from the galley where the two had been working on a particularly large amount of pots. "Where do they keep the extra soap?"

"Over in that cubbard," Mana paused. The Queen's tea was still brewing, and there was no way Mayu could get to it without Mana noticing. Trying to act casual, she smiled at Mayu. "How are you finding it working here?"

"Oh it's okay. Pretty hard work, but I'm used to that."

"Is Lady Kuriko pretty tough?" She'd been so busy watching the girl that she'd never really tried talking to her before. Every servant liked to talk... maybe the other would let something slip.

"Oh yeah. She runs a tight ship," Mayu appeared to open up somewhat. "She's really strict on making sure her meals are just right. Delicate, refined noble stomach and all that. Is the Queen that picky?"

"Oh no... she's really understanding, but you don't want to get on her bad side." She picked up the china set. "I really should be getting this tea to her Majesty."

"Does she ever give you any old jewelry?"

"The Queen?" Mana asked, surprised. "I'm just a maid! Why would-?"

"Oh, I just heard you were close to her. Heck, even I got something when I was working for her. Here, take a look." Mayu reached inside her dress and pulled out a necklace with a small pendant on it.

"Oh, that's so cute!" Mana gushed, noting it caught the light in a most unusual way. Really, it sparkled so brightly, the colors flowing almost as if alive. The other girl twirled it slightly and Mana found her eyes drawn to the light and the form of the thing. It was so pretty, so captivating...

Mayu said some words. They were strange words, words that felt heavy with power. Mana could feel them tickling her brain, but couldn't draw her eyes or mind from that enthralling pendant and the way it made the lights dance...

"Come."

Mana heard the word and felt her body move, but didn't think she agreed to do that. But the light from the pendant was so soothing, so comforting. It was like a warm blanket was wrapping around her brain. Why bother to think about things when she could think about the colors...

Mayu stuffed the pendant back down inside her dress, making Mana feel sad for an instant, but the colors stayed in her mind dancing before her as she thought about them. Thinking about the colors made her feel happy and free. She'd been worried and on edge for the past few days... but she couldn't recall why. The dancing colors made such things meaningless. She was vaguely aware of Mayu pulling out a dark vial from a pocket and emptying its contents into the Queen's tea.

Mayu then said something to her, something about forgetting. Forgetting about what? It didn't matter, the colors were too captivating, too interesting. If she spent time thinking about anything else they might disappear, and that would be a shame.

"Take the Queen her tea."

Wordlessly, Mana complied. Why not? Although it was her job, such didn't really seem important. But the colors... they 'spoke' to her. They wanted her to deliver the tea. They promised to dance anew if she did this one, small task. It was as if her worries had melted away. All she had to do was follow this one last order. And then all would be fine. Everything would be fine.

A bright, happy smile on her face, Mana walked out of the kitchenette and towards the royal chambers.

As she walked the halls, the world around Mana felt hazy, indistinct. The warmth that flowed through her felt comforting and free. There was nothing to worry about, nothing to do but follow the direction of those lights that flashed in her mind. She could just go on autopilot, do as she had been directed. Her mind was happily empty...

Nothing to do? That wasn't quite right. Deep, deep inside her something pricked the sensation of simple bliss that wrapped around her mind. There was something she had to do... something important. The dancing colors conflicted with that something. There was a goal she had to achieve, and it would not put up with this empty-headedness.

Ignore it... ignore anything else, the colors that clouded her mind 'told' her. Live free...

NO! The prick turned into a painful mental stab. You do not decide your fate!

The pain was so sharp that Mana stumbled, staggering weakly into a pillar. Ruthless agony rushed across her body, the brutal pain driving her to her knees. She huddled there for a moment, whimpering. Then a burst of torment, more terrible then any other forced her eyes open and she gasped silently in pain. Unseen, her eyes blazed with a fearsome purple light. A moment later the light faded and the pain receded, leaving her gasping, but the haze and dancing colors that had clouded her mind was gone.

"What...?"

Then with a recall so sharp and clear it was like cut glass, she remembered. Mayu's bewitching pendant, words in a strange tongue, words that hummed with power. The girl pouring something into the tea, the girl ordering her to take the tea so afflicted to the Queen.

Although she was trembling, she rose to her feet and carefully made sure not to upset the kettle. She turned from the royal apartments and hurried to Castellan Kasumi's office.

Somehow she had thrown off what had been done to her... but for a reason she couldn't understand, that knowledge only made her soul quake in terror.

o x o

Misato rubbed her eyes. Watching the castle's day staff leave after their completed shift was a massively boring job. Especially if you've been doing it for the past three days. While most of the maids, servants, and royal guards had quarters in one of the castle's wings, those with families could maintain a house in the city. It was more expensive, but many were willing to pay it for the chance to enjoy some privacy and freedom.

The death of that maid... what was her name? Aoi?... had made a lot of people fearful and so security had to be stepped up to keep the people from getting antsy. She wasn't convinced this was doing any good though. Aoi had been killed near her house, and her husband did have troubles with his family. As much as she wished otherwise, crime did happen in the Holy City. And since Castellan Kasumi hadn't raised any issues with her, Misato was willing to write it off as a horribly unfortunate incident, but an isolated one. After all, she had a whole mess of other things on her plate to deal with right now.

Opening her eyes again, Misato watched the mass of people head off. For three days she'd been looking for something out of place, but maybe it was time to give this job back to the door guards and let them do their regular thing. Goddess, this was boring. Just how many times could she watch Akari leave? And Kuri, and Nyoko, and that guy from the royal treasury, and Takani, followed by Juri, and Yoshi and that awful prick of a man-.

Misato blinked. Hello? Who was that?

For three days she'd seen the same faces walk past her, the same scowls directed at the White Knight who had failed to ensure the princess' protection. She knew those faces, knew those glares, but today there was a stranger amongst them.

Head held high, the strange woman walked past her with a sure stride in her step. Misato didn't recognize her, but then again she didn't know everybody on staff. The woman looked like she was on a mission, her mind focused on something. She appeared confident and self-assured. But she walked past Misato without sparing the White Knight a single scornful glance.

Not being liked was something Misato had had to get used to this past little while. But being ignored? If there was one truth about being the White Knight, it was that people loved you when you did good, and hated you when you screwed up. Nobody ignored you. That was suspicious.

Besides, after three days of this she was looking for something that even approached excitement.

Pushing off from the wall she ducked back into the small guard alcove. Rummaging around she grabbed a non-descript cloak from among the mess present and paused. She didn't have much time, but decided to leave Murasame here. The huge weapon was just too noticeable in the city and right now she couldn't afford to be seen as herself.

Stuffing the holy weapon behind a rack of spears, she grabbed a discarded longsword and slid it into her belt. Then throwing the cloak over her shoulders she hurried out of the small room, raising the hood as she did.

The guards at the gate looked to approach her as she reached the portcullis out, but she pulled the hood back enough for them to see and they returned to their posts. Now out of the castle proper she looked around for a moment, then caught sight of the unknown woman. It was cloudy this evening and looked as if it might rain, so her cloak would not draw too much suspicion. Her quarry did not seem to be checking behind her, but Misato was not one to take everything at face value. She kept her eyes open, watching to see if anyone was following either her or the strange woman. In fact...

Yes, there was someone. A few meters in front of her a man broke away from the group he had been talking to and began to move after the strange woman. There was something too casual about the man's movements even shrouded as he was in a dark cloak, and his attention was clearly on the target of Misato's interest. This man had obviously been waiting for this woman to leave and was now going to shadow her.

Misato's frown tightened. The man following her target... Despite the cloak, she recognized Kaji's silhouette. He was either chasing down this stranger as part of his mysterious job... or else heading lining her up for some romantic conquest.

Either way, Misato felt sure she'd be drawing steel tonight.

o x o

Kaji grinned. Even now that he had moved to the rooftops to follow little Mayu, it seemed that Misato had no trouble following him. Well, it wasn't all that surprising. The woman had after all survived Gendo's training. Besides, Kaji knew she had stamina to spare. When she wasn't drunk, that is.

He'd been in place to follow Mayu before the shift had ended, but had actually been surprised to see Misato following the girl before he'd actually had a chance. He didn't know what had tipped off the White Knight: divine insight, woman's intuition, or just plain dumb luck... but he wasn't about to complain. Although she made a piss-poor scout, she was someone he could count on if things got rough. They'd watched each other's backs before, and no matter how much she implied she'd now like to strap him to a catapult stone, he knew he could trust her.

Besides, it was kind of fun thinking she was chasing after him.

Nevertheless, Kaji had to focus on their quarry for now; Misato could wait. The girl had lead them to a grittier section of town and Kaji really wondered what the hell the girl was up to. The way she looked around, checking landmarks made it clear she was following someone's verbal directions to reach this location. But why? And who's directions? Lord Shazal's? Or was the old man uninvolved? For all Shazal knew he simply had to be patient and he'd get the throne anyway. The girl could be a plant from some other organization, like the Seele Syndicate, and placed into Shazal's entourage to deflect blame. Or even co-opted by a different noble, to set up Shazal for a fall and thus open up his or her own path to power. The shadows held many twists and turns, and without evidence the wrong target could be implicated, allowing the true villain to escape justice.

Kaji paused as the girl stopped in front of a run-down, nondescript house. He could see a faint light coming from around the side of the door, probably a single candle or something. The girl appeared to nod to herself and walked up to the door, knocking once, then twice more. The door opened and she disappeared inside. Kaji frowned. He didn't like this at all.

Just as he was looking for a safe way to get down to street level the door opened again and two figures in tattered dark grey cloaks walked out. By their size both were about a foot taller than his target. Of the girl, there was no sign.

Kaji mentally swore. "Misato!" he called out to the person crouched behind the brick chimney behind him. "Go see if you can save the girl!"

That said he dropped to the ground and tore off in pursuit of the two men.

o x o

Misato cursed. For a variety of reasons.

Firstly, Kaji's instructions meant that he had been aware of her attempt at shadowing the whole time. It infuriated her that he'd been so dismissive of her attempt that he hadn't let her know he knew. But also, she cursed because if the normally suave and cool man was suddenly so serious, something bad must have happened.

Dropping down to street level, Misato rushed towards the now darkened house. Drawing her replacement weapon, she ran up to the door. The men leaving had no bothered to lock it, so she yanked on the handle and burst into the small room inside. What awaited the White Knight made her curse again.

Misato called upon a light spell, the radiance coldly illuminating the feminine silhouette lying on the floor. The body was unmarked, but the girl's head was lying in a pool of its own blood a good three feet away from the rest of her. Crimson had begun to stain the wooden floor and slowly the mess continued to expand, the coppery scent of fresh blood filling the room.

Misato bit her lip, there was nothing she could do for the girl. No known healing magic could reattach someone's head; not even Lady Ayanami could have helped in this instance.

Taking a quick look around, Misato noted that one of the girl's uniform pockets had been ripped open. There were one or two copper or silver coins lying discarded in the blood. It could have been a robbery... except the girl had come to this specific house, and her method of death was the mark of those who wanted to make sure no amount of healing magic could save her.

No, this had been professional work. An execution. With the specific purpose of making sure the girl wouldn't be rescued.

To make sure she wouldn't talk.

"Damn you, Kaji! What the hell did you get into again?"

Misato hurried to go after the man she had sworn never to care about again.

o x o

The men were fast and skilled. Like shadows the night had engulfed them. Almost.

Had he been any slower, or any less skilled, Kaji was certain the assassins -- for he had no illusions about the girl's fate -- would have escaped. But he had been hunting and stalking men that wrapped themselves in dark places for too long now. The tricks favored by the Seele Syndicate were well known to him.

When the men appeared to drape themselves with shadow and disappear from sight, Kaji remained calm. He simply turned the rather plain looking ring on his right hand around half way and blew out a soft whistling noise. Immediately his peripheral vision faded into nothingness, but what he directly looked at turned bright to his eyes. It was black and white only, objects washed clear of color or depth and the contrast so sharp it hurt his eyes. Night vision was a natural gift of the dark elves and other nocturnal things, but with a few magical trinkets a human could level the playing field for those who hid with shadows and magic.

He caught up to the two men as they worked to lift a grate on the city's old sewer system. A thrown dagger took one of the men in the forearm, causing him to drop the grate with a loud crash. Turning, both men looked at their assailant and let their cloaking spells fall. Kaji let his vision enhancement fade as well, getting a good look at the dark clothed and masked men with his own eyes. He slowed to a walk before reaching them, unsheathing his sword as he did so.

The two figures rose to their feet, the wounded one yanking Kaji's dagger out of the shallow wound and tossing it aside. Both sides gazed at the other, sizing up their opposition. Kaji could see the heartless cold in their eyes and knew he was right: these were professional murderers. Not thuggish killers, but those who murdered for money. The two men in black each drew forth long, curved daggers, the blades specially darkened to reflect no light.

There was a moment of stillness as both sides silently acknowledged the other's skill... then they met in the explosion of battle.

Kaji quickly realized these men were even better than he'd expected them to be. They were swift, precise, and each worked to exploit any weakness his partner opened. They worked to keep him off balance and struck when he was busy dealing with the other. If not for his longer blade keeping them somewhat at bay, Kaji realized he probably wouldn't even have lasted this long.

As both sides took a moment's pause to catch their laboring breath, Kaji realized he had to work quickly. He was tiring much faster than either of his opponents, and if he didn't even things up pretty quickly then he wasn't going to make it.

To his surprise one of the men backed up a step, his free hand making a complex gesture in front of him. He then pulled his arm back, almost as if he was about to throw something at Kaji.

Damn! Mage!

Kaji dove to the right, ignoring the other for the moment. He didn't know what spell was about to be hurled at him, but nothing the other side used in combat could be-

Wait... he hadn't heard any spell-casting, didn't feel the tingle of magic in the air. Could his opponent have miscast? Was the spell more subtle than he was used to-

No! It had been a bluff!

Cursing, Kaji turned his attention back to the other man... but only just in time to lessen the blow. The dagger ripped through his clothes and jarred off an arm bone. Instantly hot pain broke out all over Kaji's left side. He raised his left hand to punch the assassin and a cold filled with knives raced up his arm and into his shoulder, making him gasp and stagger.

A moment later the other moved forward and struck with his dagger as well. Kaji couldn't completely dodge this one either and took it hard in the side of the ribs. His back slammed hard against a wall as the same agonizing cold raced up from that side wound. His vision went blurry.

"This," Kaji panted heavily, "is hardly fair."

Neither of his opponents appeared willing to engage in witty repartee, and Kaji readied himself for a final rush. It never came however, as a sudden yell brought everybody's attention towards the figure of a sword wielding woman charging towards the melee. That was what he needed, as Kaji used the momentary distraction to slam the pommel of his sword into one assassin's weapon hand, forcing the man to drop his dagger. Before the man could respond, Kaji whipped his sword around and caught the criminal high up on the chest. Blood splashed across his sword and the dark man went down on one knee.

While he hoped that the man would be out of the fight, the other proved most tenacious as he bounced back up and drew another dagger with the other hand. His partner turned to face the White Knight.

"Kaji!"

"I'm fine," he grunted out, one hand pressed tightly against the strangely cold wound in his side. Despite the pain and spreading numbness he managed to bring his opponent down in one-on-one combat, although it required him to stab the guy through the heart. There would be no questions for him.

Realizing he was outnumbered, Misato's opponent dueled for time. He played a cagey game of feint and bluff, trying to outlast them. It wasn't to be however, as Kaji held on despite the numbing pain that made every breath agony. In the end Misato's superior combat skills battered aside his defenses and pummeled the man down. He didn't fall easily, Misato's sword having to break his arm, cut open his belly, and leave horrifically bleeding gashes in the meat of the man's legs.

Feeling dizzy, Kaji stumbled back against a wall and collapsed. He felt light-headed from blood loss and everything seemed slightly out of focus. Still, he focused through the fuzz in his mind and looked at the masked man bleeding to death before him.

"Misato, can you save him?"

But already Misato's hands were glowing with white magic and she was running them over Kaji's body. He waited for the soothing touch of her gentle fingers... only to sit up sharply and hiss in pain as her touch made the cold knives running through his body twist painfully.

"Poison," Misato said sharply. "I'll need to neutralize it before I heal you or else it'll kill you from the inside."

"No! We don't have time!" Kaji felt as if his tongue was six sizes too big for his throat. "Heal him flurst..."

Misato didn't spare a glance for the assassin, only put her hands back against his ravaged body and prayed. He tried to bitterly complain but words just weren't flowing right so he shut up. In truth her touch was wiping away the awful cold in his veins and the terrible heat of his wounds. His head was still slightly groggy. Really... a beautiful woman bringing such tenderness and peace to him with her touch? Who was he to say no...

After a long moment his head cleared, leaving him feeling exhausted but whole. Rolling to his feet with only a small twinge in his side, he clasped Misato's shoulder for a moment then moved past her to the two men lying on the ground. Well drat... both were dead.

Misato rose to her feet as well. "You feeling better now?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Without any warning she hauled back and slugged him in the face with all her strength. New pain blossomed on his face as he staggered back a step and his vision blurring. When his gaze cleared he could see Misato, standing there and glaring at him with her arms crossed over her bosom. He recognized that pose.

Oh oh.

With one hand Kaji rubbed his check while his tongue checked for damage. Coppery taste of blood, check... but at least all his teeth appeared to still be present and firmly rooted in place. Good.

Giving her a hurt look -- which she didn't buy for a second -- he moved past her to examine the men's corpses. In a hidden pocket he found a small vial and a glittering necklace, both of which he was careful to handle only though the fabric of his handkerchief. The vial was of dark crystal and fit the description he had gotten from Mana. Kaji shook his head. Maybe Gendo knew some magic tricks that could tell who had handled this little thing. He was distracted by the none-too subtle tapping of an armored foot.

"Sooo... I'm guessing you might be interested in what this was all about, huh?"

Kaji interpreted her sharp glare as a most definitive "yes." In retrospect, maybe the assassins had been the highlight of this evening.

o x o

Lord Shazal's rest was uneasy.

It was troubling that he couldn't find rest tonight. With the Queen's death from natural causes sure to be announced tomorrow and King Kozo too old and weak to reign for long without her, Shazal should have had a fruitful sleep. Things had finally come together, events occurring to bring a long desired conclusion happen.

The princess was dead. He had had no hand in that happy event, but if the girl would not marry his nephew, then it was better she was out of the way.

The Seele Syndicate had provided him with a poison that his personal poison-master had been most impressed with. Deadly, untraceable, efficient.

A patsy had been assigned to the castle staff, one with the training and skills necessary to complete the task without revealing herself. And even if she did, that loose end had been wrapped up.

So why couldn't he sleep? And why was it so hot here all of a sudden? Perhaps some water would help him get back to sleep...

Shazal gasped as he looked around to see that everything was fire. The walls, tapestries, windows, doors, the ceiling and even the floor... it was all on fire!

"What is this!"

What was most unnerving was the fact that the flames were silent. Not a whisper of noise emanated from the orange tongues of flame, but he could now fell their punishing heat upon his skin. Reluctantly he reached out to test the truth of what his eyes saw. The searing pain from the flames caused him to snatch his hand back.

"Guards! Guards!" the lord frantically called. What where they doing? Did they not realize his room was on fire?

Wait. Where was his wife? Was she the one who had done this? Had she betrayed him now that they were so close to success?

"They can't hear you."

That voice!

"Gendo! You bastard! This is your doing, isn't it!"

As if on cue a dark figure strode unhindered through the flames on the door, in fact, through the solid door itself. His dark robes seemed to absorb the light of the fire, his glasses returning the colors of the flames in a distorted orange.

While not a mage himself, Shazal had enough dealing with spell slingers to now recognize inconsistencies with the scene, with the man before him. "You think this illusion will hold me?" He tried to step off the bed and onto the floor, but the pain, phantom though it may have been, forced him back.

"Indeed," freely admitted the High Mage. "This," he said, indicating the room, "is only a dream."

A dream. Focus on it as a dream. Shazal forced his mind into line. The key to fighting mages was to keep a strong will and an iron determination about yourself; their powers could only cloud your mind if you let it. He had fought wizards before and all of them had died on his blade. Keeping his gaze firmly fixed on the image of Gendo, Shazal boldly stepped off into the fire.

Then he howled, hurtling himself back onto the bed clutching at his black and blistered feet as pain filling his mind. No! He knew it was an illusion! He knew it wasn't real, and yet he still burned? Could Gendo have that much power!

"I would advise you against any rash action. This may be a dream, but the pain here is very real. Though your real body remains unharmed, your mind can still feel the pain. And though the source of that pain is only an illusion, as long as your mind believes its real, then there is no difference."

"How!" Shazal wailed. "How!"

"If the mind believes, the body follows."

"You... you bastard," spat Shazal. He could do very little else. "How dare you do this to me? When I wake up, I will have your head!"

Shazal saw the man grin. Though the mage's glasses hid his eyes, Shazal felt a chill spike through him that no fire could warm.

"You... you wouldn't dare!"

"You attempted to assassinate our sovereign. You failed. The penalty for such ambition is death."

"You have no proof!"

One corner of Gendo's mouth twitched. "Men such as us have no use for proof."

Shazal began to tremble, fear striking deep into his heart like a cold claw. He was sweating now, and it had nothing to do with the flames that surrounded him.

"Wait! There were others! Others! If you kill me they will still strike! I can tell you their names!"

"If you mean the Seele Syndicate... once the threat of Adam is removed, they will be dealt with. If you mean your nephew... without your guidance his greed will be directed to the more immediate prize: your fief. That leaves your wife and daughter. An astute woman, once Lady Kuriko finds you and her maid dead, she will realize her position is not as secure as she would like it to be. She will flee back home, hoping to be forgotten amongst the chaos of our times. She lacks your connections, and posses little risk. Still, the roads are perilous in these times, and many travelers do not reach their destinations."

He wouldn't!

Shazal slumped in defeat. Of course that man would. Besides, hadn't the same happened to the Princess of all people?

"Kill me already, you bastard."

"Not right now," Gendo said, giving Shazal a moment of hope. "While the pain I summon here feels real, there are limits to it. This illusion lacks the verisimilitude to inflict lasting death upon a target. This spell is versatile, but not potent."

Shazal might have rejoiced if Gendo hadn't still been giving him that sinister grin of his.

"But the pain is still real. Though the human mind is formidable and can endure more than most would believe, there are still limits. Continuous, excruciating, unending pain... the mind will fight, the mind will rebel, but eventually, the mind will break. And when your mind breaks, when the pain is simply beyond what you as a person can withstand... your heart will simply stop."

With complex gestures and a force of will, Gendo compelled the flames that raged around him to change shape. The flames regrouped, joining together to make intricate pictograms and characters all throughout the room. At the center of the chamber, a thin circle of fire was traced on the floor, the flames changing to a disturbing and unnatural red. Had Shazal been a mage he might have recognized a high level summoning ritual. Had he been a priest he would have recognized those runes were of a forbidden, dark nature. But as it was, Shazal only understood the depth of his predicament when the floor inside the circle of fire crumbled away to reveal a portal open to the very depth of the Abyss... and gave him a look into hell itself.

"Although this portal can not take your body, I'm certain there will be some fiend who will relish the opportunity to test the limits of your mind. They are well versed in the kinds of pain I mentioned before, but I expect you will probably expire sometimes before sunrise."

"You bastard!"

The High mage ignored him, as he was already fading out of the room... and if what he had said was true, out of Shazal's mind. But as his presence was almost gone, the mage said one last thing.

"No one hurts Yui."

Shazal could only stare wide eyed at the spot where the mage had been standing, realization hitting him. In that moment, he truly understood the sort of man the High mage was... and just how dangerous that made him.

Shazal wasn't given any more time to ponder that last revelation, as something arose from the portal. Something darker than the High Mage, something fundamentally wrong. Its aura filled the room, the very depths of its hunger and malevolent eagerness another presence entirely. The thing was not in any way human, with blades for teeth, steel talons, and toxic ichor dripping from its body. Serrated spikes jutted up through the chitnous plates across the thing's form, and its eyes burned with an internal hellish fire.

Shazal's screams could only be heard within the confines of his mind. However, for some reason they could not explain, no one in the castle slept well that night.

o x o

With the hood up over her face, Misato climbed the rickety steps to the inn's second floor. It was an old structure with many unique traits to the building that she had memorized during her many stays. She knew exactly where to step so that the stairs wouldn't creak, something that most other's wouldn't know. She turned the corner to her room and paused, listening.

There was no creak from the staircase, only the quiet murmurs from the woebegone crowd below. The White Knight sighed, turned the key and slipped in past the door, closing it behind her. Leaning back against the wooden portal she closed her eyes and tried to banish her weariness.

Misato could hardly believe what Kaji had told her. To think that the Queen had almost been assassinated! Right under her unsuspecting nose! And what hurt the most was that the entire plot had been found out and foiled not by Kaji, but by Mana. Mana, the girl Misato has been suspicious of ever since Shinji had gotten her employed at the castle. So not only had she been wary of a perfectly innocent and unquestionably loyal girl, but she had also been blind to what had been happening within the very walls she was supposed to watch over.

In three thousand years, she was probably the biggest failure in the history of the Tokyo royal guard.

"Maybe Rei should have let me die that time, instead of wasting her time," Misato mused with a sick laugh.

And then there was Kaji. Seeing him almost get killed had reawakened memories Misato would really had preferred remained buried in the recess of her mind.

A soft knock broke through her thoughts. Silently she unsheathed her sword and padded over to the door. "Who is it?" The reply was another knock. Frowning, Misato wondered what was up. It was doubtful that someone planning to attack her would knock twice. Carefully she twisted the key and pulled the door back.

Him. Given the choice, Misato would have preferred being visited by Adam himself, instead of Him.

"Hi," Kaji said, smiling. His cheek was still bruised from where she had punched him. In one hand he held a bottle and in the other two mugs. "I saw a beauty ascend the staircase and thought she might like to share a drink with a old friend."

Kaji's well placed foot prevented the door from slamming in his face.

"Go away," Misato growled, backing away from the door. Kaji tipped it open and walking in, closing and locking it behind him. "I mean it, Kaji. I'm in no mood to deal with your specific brand of stupidity."

"But you are in a mood to get away from it all," he said as he placed the mugs down and opening the bottle. "You're a creature of habits, Misato. You only come to this particular place when you want to forget about your job for a few hours. Here you're not the White Knight, here you're just Misato... just one of the other people trying to forget painful things."

Guardedly, Misato sheathed her sword and sat down, taking one of the mugs. "It's not working. The most painful thing in my life is sitting across from me." She took a drink, coughing slightly as it went down. "Oh, that's good swill..."

Kaji sighed, taking another sip. "Homesickness can do strange things to a person. Three years is a long time to be in a foreign land and I missed friendly faces." He could see Misato's eyes narrow and knew she wasn't buying it. He shrugged. "I ran into some people doing jobs for the Seele Syndicate. Their actions hinted at something in the works back home so I decided to head back. Tales of Kagenoshi ravaging Japan only clinched the deal, since I had found the Fire Chosen as well." He glanced over at the other. "But that's not really what you wanted to ask, is it?"

Misato growled quietly. "No damn it, it's not. But I don't have time to deal with you right now. Things are going to hell all around us, and you're the least of my problems." She drained her cup then put her free hand up against her forehead. "The Chosen are here and that means one thing: apocalypse. Lilith gave us these champions because otherwise we're all going to die. I want to believe in those kids, but I see what's arrayed against them and I wonder if any of us are going to come out of this alive."

She poured herself another cup, filling it almost to the rim. Throwing her head back she downed a mouthful. "And then there's Princess Hikari..."

"Misato," Kaji said softly. "Don't beat yourself up over that. You know she's alive."

"Alive! Ha! Not because of anything I did! I failed her family! I failed her! And alive doesn't mean safe!" She didn't question how Kaji knew the secret, nor at this point did she really care. "It means she's still breathing, but that's all we know! Is she starving, is she hurt? Is she scared, does she know the rest of the world thinks her dead? Does she know the one who ordered her death is probably someone who sat at a banquet with her!"

With a shaking hand, Misato downed another gulp. "And we're fighting for our lives here, facing the darkness like never before, and what do I spend my time doing? I have to watch our own shadows for the poisoned dagger! Not for dark elves! Not for the dark powers of Adam! But for our own people trying to grasp just a little more power for themselves! And I failed at that too! The royal family is better protected by a simple castle maid servant! I couldn't do anything! I hate it! I hate it!"

Eyes squeezed tight, Misato placed one hand over her mouth as she tried to hold back sobs. Kaji sat quietly until she raised the goblet to her mouth again. Jumping up, he knocked it from her hand and hauled her up out of the chair into his arms, holding her tightly.

"That's enough." The woman in his arms struggled weakly against his grip. "There's nothing here, no duties, no expectations. You don't have to be the White Knight, don't have to be the protector, don't have to be strong. Tonight, you can just be a scared human. And that's fine."

Misato still struggled in his arms, although not with any conviction behind it. "It's not alright! I can't be weak! I can't-"

"Yes you can, because being human means being weak. We're flawed, horrible, terrible creatures. We have weaknesses, we have faults, and sometimes we doubt ourselves. We're not perfect and we never will be."

Part of her wanted to break free, to throw him back and show him she wasn't weak, couldn't be. That too many depended on her for her to be allowed human frailties. But she couldn't summon up the desire to truly fight. All her emotions were too focused on the feeling of emptiness inside herself.

"And you know what? I'd not have it any other way."

Finally she just sagged in his arms, letting him support her. "Why?" she asked. "Why is it alright to feel this way?"

"Because when we feel like this it gives others a chance to get closer to us. Sometimes it feels nice to shoulder another's burden for a while."

Misato closed her eyes. "So... being this nice is all about making yourself feel good?"

"Yeah."

"You're a selfish person, Kaji," she whispered.

"I admit that's true."

"And I'm still not sleeping with you."

"I never expected otherwise."

"I mean it."

"I know."

"I still hate you."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"You're the worst mistake of my life."

"I'm honored to be remembered so."

"Just..." Slowly Misato raised her arms and grasped him tightly. "Just shut up..."

Neither left the room that night.

**To be continued...**

Author notes:

Finally, it is done. My apologies for the delays, I guess I just wasn't into this one. Off all the chapters, this chapter was the one with the least prepared plot and notes, so it was a lot more mental work. Basically, I had simply written a few things about wrapping up the whole Tokyo conspiracy in it. Surprisingly, the end product actually gave Mana some "screen time", which I think is good.

In any case, this is the last "filler" episode. From here on out, we'll be heading toward the ending and there will be no turning back.

Extra:

**D&D 3.5 edition stats by Darren Demaine**

Kaji CR 10

CG human male (medium humanoid)

Rouge 8/ Fighter 2

Init+7, Senses: Spot +11, Listen +11

Darkvision

Other languages: German

OoO OoO OoO

AC: 20, touch: 15, flat-footed: 17 (uncanny dodge, improved uncanny dodge)

Hp: 61 (8d6 plus 2d10)

Fort+6, Ref+9 evasion, Will+7; manly stubble on all saves (see below)

SR: 15

Immune: magic missile (broach of shielding)

OoO OoO OoO

Speed: 30ft (boots of speed)

Melee+1 longsword +11+6 (1d8+3 /19-20 x2)

Ranged+1 dagger +12 (1d4+3 /19-20 x2)

Ranged: masterwork hand crossbow with +2 frost bolts of deep slumber +13 (1d4+2 plus 1d6 cold, Will DC 15 or fall asleep/ 19-20 x2)

BAB+8+3, Grapple+10

Attack Options: sneak attack +4d6, quick draw, combat reflexes (4 attacks)

Combat Gear: boots of speed, broach of shielding, ring of darkvision

OoO OoO OoO

Str: 14 (+2), Dex: 16 (+3), Con: 13 (+1), Int: 14 (+2), Wis: 17 (+3),Chr: 16 (+3)

SQ: trapfinding, evasion, trap sense +2, uncanny dodge, improved uncanny dodge, manly stubble (see below)

Feats: Investigator, Iron Will (b), Persuasive, Quick draw, Stealthy, Improved initiative (b), Combat reflexes (b)

Skills (with armour check penalties): bluff +15, climb +4, decipher script +3, diplomacy +13, disable device +7, escape artist +11, forgery +5, gather information +16, hide +11, intimidate +5, jump +6, knowledge (arcane) +3, knowledge (geography) +3, knowledge (local) +9, knowledge (nobility) +3, language (German), listen +11, move silently +10, open lock +15, ride +4, search +14, sense motive +9, sleight of hand +9, spot +11, swim +2, tumble +8, use magic device +7

Possessions+1 longsword+1 dagger, masterwork hand crossbow+2 frost bolts of deep slumber+2 studded leather armour Spell Resistance 15, ring of darkvision, ring of protection +2, boots of speed, vest of escape, 2d4 potions, various masterwork or mundane items that he can con people out of.

Special Rules:  
Manly Stubble (ex): If Kaji goes without shaving for a least 1d4+1 days, the universe is forced to admit that he is just too darn cool. This gives him the ability to re-roll a failed save 1/day.

Note: know that while we monks who seek to put down into numbers what the characters are truly like, the Great Chronicler Alain Gravel is writing these tales and his knowledge of things to come surpasses our own. Things may change at his whim.

**Chosen SoulCalibur III Custom Character Creation**

Lately, I've been enjoying very much the PS2 SoulCalibur III game. In the game, there's a Custom Character Creation option I've been having fun with, mainly using it to create characters based of Chosen. It's pretty fun to use those to kick the shit out of stuff, hehe. It was certainly interesting to use those to go through the Chronicles of Sword story using Shinji as leader.

Noted below are the options I used to make each characters.

I personally found it easier to just buy the Swordmaster class and used it to create all the characters (70000 gold, about more or less a Tales of Soul run). It's easier that way than to assign whatever weapon I want to give each characters. Though I still noted here the class required for the most preferable weapon.

Note that this was done after I cleared the Tale of Soul for each SCIII characters, cleared Chronicles of Sword and probably fought well over 1500 battles, so I probably pretty much unlocked and bought almost all available armor in the game. So, unless you've done the same, some pieces may not be available.

BODY PART: ARMOR NAME (COLOR)

SHINJI (Wind Chosen, Chain & Plate):

Thief / Wave Sword Discipline (Samurai / Katana Discipline, if one wants prefer him to have a single weapon)

Eyebrows: (04,27), Lips (03,05), Eyes (23,24), Skin (05,17)   
Hair: Gelled Back (04,27)   
Lower Torso: Chain Mail (01,14)   
Upper Torso: Viking Armor (17,25)   
Arms: Dodge Braces (17,25)   
Shoulders: Metal Shoulders (17,25)   
Neck: Cloak (17,25)   
Waist: Carrying Belt (01,20)   
Upper Legs: Leather Pants (01,14)   
Feet: Armor Boots (17,25)

OoO

REI (Water Chosen, Half Plate):

Sage / Chinese Blade Discipline (Pirate or Knight / Rapier Discipline is another acceptable choice)

Eyebrows: (22,16), Lips (03,13), Eyes (36,23), Skin (02,11)   
Hair: Unruly Short Hair (21,20)   
Mid Torso: Ashigaru Robe (01,14)   
Upper Torso: Goddess Armor (24,24)   
Arms: Metal Braces (24,24) (24,24)   
Shoulders: Iron Pads (24,24)   
Neck: Witch's Cape (24,24)   
Lower Legs: Barbarian Underwear (01,14)   
Feet: Metal Boots (24,24)

Note: While I've described Rei as using a rapier in Chosen, the swords from the Chinese Blade discipline are also very close to what I had in mind. However, the Chinese Blade discipline has more flowing, dancing and jumping moves, which feels more appropriate for Rei. And really, it's neat to see her wield SoulCalibur.

OoO

ASUKA (Fire Chosen, Full Plate):

Barbarian, Iron Sword Discipline (Sage / Chinese Blade - Gladiator / Sword & Shield other possible choices)

Eyebrows: (04,21), Lips (03,15), Eyes (23,20), Skin (04,15)   
Head: Pegasus Headband (36,25)   
Hair: Semi-Long, Straight (04,21)   
Lower Torso: Chain Mail (01,03)   
Mid Torso: Leather Tunic (36,25)   
Upper Torso: Iron Armor (04,21)   
Arms: Iron Gauntlets (36,25)   
Shoulders: Iron Pads (36,25)   
Neck: Witch's Cape (04,20)   
Waist: Carrying Belt (36,25)   
Upper Legs: Long Pants (04,20)   
Feet: Iron Leg Armor (36,25)

OoO

MAYUMI (Priestess of Lilith):

Saint / Staff Discipline (It's the blunt weapon discipline that seems to fit the best... though it's kinda weird)

Eyebrows: (01,27), Lips (03,14), Eyes (01,05), Skin (04,14)   
Head: Brace Circlet (09,19)   
Hair: Curly Sides (01,27)   
Mask: Round Glasses (11,13) (11,13)   
Lower Torso: Body Suit (01,27)   
Mid Torso: Holy Robe (01,14)   
Arms: Enchanted Braces (09,19)   
Neck: Grand Choker (09,19)   
Lower Legs: Lady Pants (01,14)   
Feet: Holy Boots (01,14)

OoO

KENSUKE (Troubadour):

Dancer / Tambourine Discipline (He doesn't use that, but it's still a music related thing)

Eyebrows: (04,04), Lips (03,05), Eyes (01,27), Skin (05,17)   
Hair: Styled Back (04,04)   
Mask: Round Glasses (11,13) (10,13)   
Mid Torso: Noble's Shirt (16,26)   
Upper Torso: Leather Jacket (05,04)   
Arms: Bandit's Gloves (05,04)   
Waist: Bandit's Belt (05,04)   
Upper Legs: Leather Pants (01,27)   
Feet: Buckled Boots (05,04)

OoO

MISATO (White Knight):

Samurai / Katana Discipline

Eyebrows: (30,26), Lips (03,15), Eyes (04,05), Skin (04,15)   
Hair: Ponytail - Long (29,26) (04,24)   
Lower Torso: Thief's Bustier (01,14)   
Arms: Fencer Braces (04,24) (01,14)   
Shoulders: Spy Pads (04,24)   
Neck: Witch's Cape (04,24)   
Waist: Sorcerer's Belt (04,24)   
Lower Legs: Barbarian Underwear (01,27)   
Upper Legs: Dancer's Skirt (01,14)   
Feet: Metal Short Boots (04,24)

OoO

MYSSA (Dark Elf Lieutenant, Neriak outfit):

Sage / Chinese Blade Discipline (Pirate or Knight / Rapier Discipline is another acceptable choice)

Eyebrows: (05,27), Lips (36,01), Eyes (02,25), Skin (07,27)   
Hair: Medium Length (05,27)   
Mid Torso: Ashigaru Robe (05,23)   
Arms: Metal Gauntlets (01,27)   
Waist: Guardian Belt (01,27)   
Lower Legs: Barbarian Underwear (01,27)   
Feet: Stringed Boots (01,27)

Note: Though I didn't really describe Myssa when she was first introduced, this would be how she was dressed while in Neriak, before going after Shinji. It's a lighter outfit, that doesn't offer the needed protection one requires when outside in the Wastes like the other needs. In a personal view, I really like the stringed boots, I think it gives a better emphasis of her legs. No wonder Arael had an eye on her.

OoO

MYSSA (Dark Elf Lieutenant, Outer world outfit):

Sage / Chinese Blade Discipline

Eyebrows: (05,27), Lips (36,01), Eyes (02,25), Skin (07,27)   
Hair: Medium Length (05,27)   
Mid Torso: Leather Tunic (03,05)   
Arms: Metal Gauntlets (01,27)   
Waist: Guardian Belt (01,27)   
Lower Legs: Leather Pants (01,27)   
Feet: Stringed Boots (03,05)

Note: Unfortunately, due to the combinaison of Myssa's dark hue, dark hair and dark clothes, it doesn't come out really good in game. While it doesn't fit, I personally added a white scarf which helped create a contrast with the rest.

Annoyed by crappy formatting? Then you can find this story in its original slightly better state at: www(dot)geocities(dot)com(slash)aa(underscore)chan01(slash)Chosen(slash)


	19. Chapter 16: From Dusk to Dawn, Part 1

Kaji turned his stunning smile her way. For once the man was shaved, his normal roguishly handsome look now just breathtakingly handsome. Dusty, worn leathers had been replaced by finely crafted tunic and pants, well embroidered and sized to fit. Normally Asuka didn't go for the 'refined and noble' look... but darn it, Kaji was one of the few who could carry it.

Besides, he couldn't be expected to wear some travel-stained tunic and trousers at his own wedding.

Asuka herself was wearing an intricate and complex white gown, ornate with pearls and gold highlights. She hadn't worn a dress since she had been a young girl, but didn't mind today. After all, today was her special day, and she had to admit... she looked radiant.

And for good reason: finally, after all her struggles, Kaji would be hers. Completely hers.

It had been a long time coming she supposed, but the result had been obvious once she had thrown down Adam. From that point on, Kaji no longer looked at her like just another girl, he looked at her like she was the one. His looks told her told her that finally he recognized that she was a real woman, the kind that Misato could never be. Oh, he had stilled played hard-to-get, he had tried to resist fate, but in the end... it was meant to be.

And now here they were, standing together before the altar. They would be joined in matrimony and then... after the ceremony... they would be joined in the flesh as well. Asuka blushed at the thought. Though she had faithful saved herself for Kaji, she had often fantasized of just how magical the moment would be.

She wouldn't need to anymore.

"Come to me..."

A whisper, one she barely heard. Was that Kaji, speaking to her? Was it her, voicing her dreams? It didn't matter, either way she shivered. Smiling, she walked past the pews towards the front of the chapel where Kaji and a smiling priestess were awaiting her.

The ceremony was about to commence, when suddenly the temple's doors were blown open with explosive force. A howling gust tore through the chamber making the guests scream and shield themselves. For a moment it was all Asuka could do to keep her full skirt and train down, but finally she was able to look up at what would dare spoil this moment of perfection. What she saw stunned her.

Shinji stood at the entrance, his back straight and his head held high. He was clad in silvery armor that bore a resemblance to Fuujin, the Wind Holy Armor. It had been a while since they had seen each other -- ever since her engagement had been announced -- but upon seeing him again, it was like looking at someone else.

He stood taller, more assured. The naive and worried expression he usually bore was now replaced by strong features and a determined glare. His frame had filled out where she could see through the gaps in the armor, his muscles strong and hard. His eyes were still emotion filled, stormy, and deep. They reached out for hers across the chapel and she could feel herself drowning beneath them.

He entered the temple like a conqueror, dismissing the guards around him like the nothings they were. A few tried to stop him, all fell, unconscious and weaponless as he knocked them out with moves and skills too fast for the human eye to follow.

"You're mine..."

Again this whisper. Was it Shinji? Was it her? Once more she trembled, her heart racing. The Wind Chosen continued his march up the aisle, his deep, deep eyes never leaving hers.

"You can't marry this old man," Shinji declared in a commanding voice, one that sent a delicious shiver down Asuka's spine. "You're too good for him."

"Oh? And you think you're better?" she returned, trying to calm her thundering heart.

Shinji returned a grin that she had never seen from the young man before; one that spoke of complete confidence. "I'll show you," was all he said. Turning to face Kaji, who had stepped up, the two rivals for Asuka's heart sized each other up for a moment. There was an almost palpable aura in the air as the two stared each other down.

Then as one, they moved. Both reached up to their own necks, and with a single pull ripped away armor and tunic like they were paper. Underneath, solid, strong, oiled chests were revealed as their topmost clothes fell to the ground. Now shirtless, the two men threw themselves as each other.

Fear, awe, trepidation and amazement grasped at Asuka's heart as she watched the two shirtless men grappling in front of her. Strength and youth and beauty versus experience and cunning and beauty. Part of her wanted to stop them... a very, very small part. Acres of beautiful beefcake fighting over her. Dear Lilith... she hoped no one could see just how much this excited her.

Was there a way she could have them both?

"YOU ARE MINE!"

The voice returned, now no longer a whisper but an ear-shattering scream. The world around Asuka suddenly turned dark, the chapel plunged into stifling darkness. She choked on her breath, the heat from her body stolen in an instant. Then she saw... she saw a spear of bone break through each man's bare chest from behind. Blood, rich and red burst forth from each man's shattered torso. She watched, stunned as Shinji and Kaji slumped down to their knees, then fell over lifelessly.

She could feel their blood covering her, her white dress stained a terrible red with their deaths. The smell of it filled her nostrils, clogged in her throat. The shivering she had felt earlier returned, only this time she didn't mistake it for pleasure. This time it was bone-rattling.

"You will come to me, be mine for all eternity."

From behind she felt a breath on her neck, and a cold finger tracing down her cheek.

With a scream, Asuka awoke.

Her sweat covered body shivered uncontrollably as she got up. With a grimace she picked up her cloak and draped it around herself. This dream again... it wasn't the same events, wasn't the same situation, but one thing never changed. The words... the whispers... that presence.

Looking around she spotted the form of the Wind Chosen, sleeping blissfully. She walked over to him and scowled down in disgust. How dare he come into her dreams! As if he was a match for Kaji... In frustration she stared down at his peaceful form for long minutes, then spun on her heel and walked over to the sleeping Kensuke and planted a good swift kick on his leg. Since she was awake, they might as well get their watch underway.

Ignoring the worm's pathetic grumblings, Asuka moved off to her position. In truth, she was worried. Repetitive dreams, the same presence, the feeling of being hunted... she was schooled enough in magic to see the patterns of something trying to enter her mind. The Fire Armor had done so when it had shown its location to her inside her dreams.

But this time, things were different. Whatever was trying to mess with her... it was dark, and it was evil. Asuka thought briefly about telling the others but dismissed the idea. To do so would admit that she couldn't beat this thing on her own. It would be admitting defeat. And Asuka Langley didn't know defeat.

From her vantage point on watch, Myssa frowned at Asuka. This wasn't the first night the Germanian princess had awoken to night terrors. Always at the same time, always with the same look in her eye. She recognized the signs of his touch, for Myssa had felt them herself. Years ago Arael had tested her, come for her in her dreams. He had plucked at her mental fortitude and squeezed her mind to its limits. Myssa hadn't known how much longer she could have held out... but in the end Arael had gotten bored and moved on to other conquests. However, Myssa had the terrible feeling that such succor would be denied the exotic Fire Chosen.

And there was nothing Myssa could do to help. If she told her what was happening, that would raise difficult questions. But also, if Asuka fell wouldn't that weaken the Chosen? Wouldn't that make her kin more likely to emerge victorious in the upcoming battles? Wasn't it in the best interests of the dark elves to let this enemy of the clans fall to darkness?

Miserably, Myssa hunched down lower into her cloak. It didn't make a difference if she didn't say anything. How could you stop someone like him from invading her mind? The Fire Chosen would fall to the grotesque embrace of the vampire, and Lilith's Chosen would be weakened for it. The dark elves would benefit.

She didn't pray, for Lilith would not hear her. But deep, deep inside, she did hope that Asuka would be strong enough to survive.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

CHOSEN

An Evangelion inspired fantasy elsewhere story  
Based on characters created by and copyright GAINAX

Co-written and Directed by Alain Gravel and Darren Demaine

Proof-readers and Gaffers: Jeremy Mullin & Alex Churchill  
Muse and Costume Designer: Myssa Elaine Santos Rei

CHAPTER 16 - From Dusk to Dawn  
Part 1 : Darnk

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"How much longer are they going to follow us?" an irate Asuka asked her companions in a quiet growl.

Shinji nervously threw the Fire Chosen a short, worried glance. Asuka had been... touchy since they had learned about the death of princess Hikari. He really didn't know how well Asuka could have gotten to know her Japanese opposite, considering how little time they had spent together, but she seemed truly hurt and angry at the other's death. In fact, Shinji knew that the redhead was having trouble sleeping since they had heard the news and fled Niigata. She'd moan incoherently in her sleep and start herself out of unconsciousness several times during the nights. He was surprised a seasoned campaigner like herself would be so upset by Hikari's passing.

But then again, he himself felt a tangible loss at the thought of the pigtailed girl being gone. They had barely exchanged words, but yet.. there was something about her. It felt as if there had been a connection between them; silly as it was. What kind of connection could there be between a royal princess and a cast off bastard like himself? But still, the princess had a way of making everyone around her feel important. Kensuke and Mayumi appeared to share similar sentiments. The bard looked miserable, telling Shinji in a private moment that he had exchanged harsh words with her before leaving Tokyo. Mayumi's path had crossed with Hikari's only rarely during clerical training, but she felt the loss keenly and had offered daily prayers for the deceased heir to the crown.

Myssa couldn't have known the princess, but even she had been withdrawn and moody since Niigata. In fact, Shinji had noticed that she hadn't gotten much sleep either. Although none had known the princess well, the girl's loss was still a blow. Once the shock had worn off, the group had fallen into a depressed state. Only Rei had appeared to be untouched, removed from human emotion.

Getting to this region from Niigata had involved a nearly month of travel. It had taken over a week to travel from Niigata to Toyama, where the exhausted group had all but collapsed. After a week of recovery they had borrowed horses from Toyama's garrison to continue on to Darnk, and if Kensuke was correct, the Earth Chosen. They had been navigating through the back roads of Japan's mountainous regions for the next fortnight. Two weeks of climbing and descending mountain paths had not improved the Fire Chosen's attitude.

For that reason Shinji was quite surprised at the restraint shown by the girl. Once Rei had pointed out that they were being shadowed, he had been certain Asuka would have flown off the handle at the chance to vent some frustration.

"I doubt we'll be followed much longer," Kensuke answered Asuka quietly. "If I remember right, there's a clearing up ahead. Open, clear, a few strategically placed boulders for cover. Their friends are probably already waiting for us there."

This wasn't the first bandit group that had accosted the companions since leaving the fortified town of Kazal two days ago. The garrison had warned about the roads not being safe, but the group had pressed on. Kensuke explained that many criminals found refuge in proximity to the cursed village so there really was no such thing as a safe route to Darnk. Where the bandits didn't roam... that was usually because of the presence of orc tribes nearby. So far the Chosen had met both kinds of villains, but had no trouble dispatching either.

But the frequent attacks were obviously getting on Asuka's nerves.

"So we're riding into an ambush. Why don't we just dispose of those following us then rush forward to finish off the rest?"

"They haven't done anything yet," Shinji replied. "They might not even attack us," he added, knowing it was probably a false hope. "Maybe they'll give up when they see us getting closer to Darnk."

Asuka's face drew down in anger. "That way of thinking is for the weak. No wonder your soldiers let Hikari get killed if you Japanese all think the same."

Shinji frowned at the girl's anger, but knew better than to comment.

"The point is moot," said Rei in her usual monotone. "We are reaching the clearing now."

Indeed, Kensuke's predictions turned out to be accurate as the forest that enveloped the trail drew back. A sloped clearing stretched out before them, the trail snaking through the many large boulders that dotted the ground. Along with his knowledge of the clearing, it was clear an ambush awaited them as well. By focusing through his Wind Crest, Shinji could hear the clank of weapons and the rough breathing of people hidden behind cover. With a slight head motion, he signaled his companions from which direction the attacks would originate.

He felt his throat tighten as he considered the odds. This group appeared to be more organized, more experienced than any other bandits they had faced. There were at least thirty highwaymen, including those following the Chosen. They had numbers, good cover, and thought they would enjoy the element of surprise. It should have been slaughter.

It still could be, he grimly acknowledged. Just... with three of his party having the power to actually face a Kagenoshi and live to tell the tale... it changed who would be doing the slaughtering.

Instead of pressing on, the group stopped before reaching the first of the stone erratics. Shinji, Rei and Asuka arrayed themselves in a triangle around the three other members of their party. Shinji and Asuka flanked them to the front while Rei kept an eye on the forest behind them and their still unseen shadowers.

Shinji spared a quick look at everybody. Asuka looked angry, not at all eager like she usually was before a fight. Rei sat on her horse calmly, half turned to see both ahead and behind. She didn't appear at all concerned or phased.

Myssa was hidden under a cloak, her features wrapped in shadow. She'd been distracted and withdrawn since leaving Niigata, but it hadn't kept her from being a skilled fighter when needed. He trusted her to look after the other non-Chosen.

Kensuke appeared nervous, but controlled. He said he'd traveled these roads before, so perhaps he felt he was prepared for what was about to happen. He did have his crossbow across his knees though.

Shinji could see that Mayumi's arm, holding her small mace, was trembling, but it appeared to be with eagerness, not fear. It was weird to see the priestess looking forward to some action, but ever since Niigata she'd appeared to come alive in a new way. Tapping into her songstress abilities had been good for her self-confidence, he thought.

Turning back to face forward, Shinji's Wind Crest brought him the hurried whispers of the bandits. Although he couldn't clearly make out what they were saying, his wind enhanced senses clearly carried the sound of surprise and confusion at the fact his group had stopped.

Suddenly he felt a flurry of movement. There was a multiple thwipp sound and a barrage of arrows arced towards them.

Shinji didn't even think, just reacted. He called up the feeling of confidence that existed within and forced it to grasp the air currents around him. With a howl a wall of wind appeared where the air had been still before, and the arrows were knocked backwards, clattering to the stony ground.

This simple act made Shinji feel elated. He had protected his friends! Maybe the bandits, upon seeing that a spell caster traveled with the group, would give up.

"Odd," Myssa said quietly. "Those arrows weren't going to strike us."

"What?" Shinji asked, his elation fading at the news.

"That was meant to be a warning shot."

Shinji exchanged a confused glance with Asuka. You didn't give up a perfectly good ambush to just fire warning shots.

"You can come out now," Shinji said calmly, his wind amplified voice booming throughout the clearing. "We have no desire to fight, and simply wish to travel in peace."

"Speak for yourself," Shinji heard Asuka mutter, though chose to ignore it. What he said was true. While he had no love for bandits, he had no desire to fight unless it really was necessary.

"We can't afford delays, however," Shinji continued. "If you attack us we will reply in force. As you can see we command both swords and magic. Attack again and you put your lives at risk."

Silence answered him. Shinji strained his senses, ready to act if needed. Previous attempts at peaceful solutions with other bandit groups hadn't been too successful. Only a few had wimped out upon seeing the powers the group commanded. Most had pressed on, desperate or foolish enough to risk everything. He didn't hold out any great hope for this group; being strong, confident, and thus, probably cocky. Still, he felt he had to try.

A weathered man in his mid fifties emerged from behind a boulder. He had a short grey beard and mustache, a ragged strip of cloth covering his right eye, and wore worn-out clothes under a dirty leather breastplate. He had a rapier at his waist, and stood tall and firm, making it clear to Shinji that this was the leader and not just some spokesman.

"If ya are willing to negotiate, it makes things easier," the man said with a voice that might have once been cultured but had been ruined by too much alcohol. "I am Graham, leader of da Mad Dogs." Shinji had never heard of the group and wished he could spare Kensuke a glance; the bard said he knew these lands pretty well. "Ya all can leave in peace, except for da priestess. She comes with us."

"What?" squeaked Mayumi.

"No way, Graham!" was Kensuke's immediate, impassioned response. "You'll die before you can lay a finger on her!" Saying so, he raised his crossbow, setting its sights on the bandit leader.

The reaction was immediate. Through his enhanced senses Shinji could feel the hidden archers drawing back their bows, lining up the group. So much for a peaceful resolution.

"For once, the bard is right!" Asuka said, her blade igniting as she freed it from its scabbard. The warhorse underneath her snorted excitedly, sensing it would soon be charging into combat. "Just get your sorry bandit asses out here so we can get this over with!"

Apparently Asuka's invitation was eagerly accepted. Bandits emerged from behind boulders and trees, weapons drawn. They certainly seemed to be itching for a fight just as much as the Fire Chosen was. Shinji grasped his own weapons and prepared to slide of his mount and fight on foot. Myssa and Rei both drew in a smooth motion, and Mayumi tightened her grip on her reigns and her mace.

"WAIT!"

The two groups, Chosen and bandit alike, blinked in surprise and paused as the bandit leader's voice boomed through the clearing. Looking at him, everyone could see his one good eye was wide and staring.

"Wait!" he shouted again, addressing his men. "Hold on! Can't ya see it! Can't ya see da flamin' sword?"

All eyes suddenly focused on Asuka, who was taken back by the sudden attention. Eyes locked on the flaming sword, then moved on to the red armor and the symbol of a phoenix prominent on the breastplate. A number of faces paled all of a sudden.

Others turned to Rei, seeming to notice the elf's presence for the first time. Those stout souls who weren't already shaking in fear looked at Shinji and eyes grew wide upon seeing him and the twin swords he had drawn.

In disbelief, Shinji and the others watched as the bandits seemed to howl. As one, they all suddenly fell to their knees and bowed down before them, pleading for forgiveness.

"What the..." Asuka asked, the flame covering her sword flickering as the mind behind it was stunned at the actions before her.

"Our apologies, yer Holiness," Graham said as he scampered up to Shinji and knelt before him. The boy sweatdropped at having his opponent of a moment before groveling at his feet. "Forgive us, we're simple men. Though we have heard o' da exploits of Lilith's Chosen, I never dreamed such important figures would be here! May da Goddess forgive us fer raising arms against ye."

"Err..." Somewhat stunned at the change in events, Shinji's brain stuttered to get into gear. "It's... it's alright," he finally got out. For the first time, he was actually glad for the status of a Chosen. While being revered by bandits, of all people, was somewhat disturbing, if it mean no bloodshed, then that was good enough for him.

"What?!" Asuka shouted, visibly outraged. As a princess, the sight of people kneeling before her was nothing unusual, and thus hadn't phased her. "No it's not alright! In case you forgot, these bandits were ready to kill us a moment ago just so they could kidnap Mayumi! What do you think they were going to do to her afterwards?!"

Shinji was stunned, realizing Asuka was right. He couldn't form a reply as a sudden rage roared up within him. Mayumi was a friend and the images that played across his mind's eye were sickening, vile. Sight and sound were filled with rage and death as the thing inside him angrily awoke. His muscles clenched and it took all of his focus not to let that fury explode over him.

"Shinji."

Hearing Rei firmly call his name snapped Shinji out of his struggle. He forced the frenzy back down and brought his senses back to the world around him. With shock, he realized that Mayumi had dismounted and approached the kneeling bandit leader, ignoring the protests of Asuka and Kensuke.

"Did you really wish to harm me?"

"Of course not!" the man replied quickly. "Though some o' da other gangs have no morals, my boys and I... we do wrong, yah, but we believe in da Goddess. There some things a man can't do and still call himself a man. We ain't like that, Holy Sister."

"Then, why did you wish to kidnap me?"

"Bah! We didn't want to kidnap nobody! We just wanted to... emm... 'borrow' yer services fer a couple o' days." Realizing how stupid that sounded, he at least had the grace to sound sheepish. "We would have let ya go after."

"What is it you need from me then?"

"Mayumi! Why do you even bother with this guy?" asked Asuka. "We've wasted enough time already!"

Mayumi shook her head, displaying some of the stubbornness she had recently been enjoying. "These men are desperate enough to ambush us just to get the services of a priestess. It must be important."

The bandit nodded.

"I was following our boss's command," Graham explained. "He told us to find a priestess, no matter how, and bring her to Darnk as fast as possible."

"Darnk," Shinji repeated. Was this a coincidence? Glancing at Kensuke, Shinji saw this latest revelation had shaken the bard, who quickly dismounted and joined Mayumi.

"What's happening in Darnk? Is it Mari? Is she dying?"

The bandit leader seemed surprised.

"Ya know little Mari?"

Kensuke nodded. "Yes, I'm a good friend of Touji. In fact, we were on our way to Darnk ourselves."

"Ah, ye're a friend of da boss. Nah, little Mari is fine. Heck, I hear she's doing better than ever now. No, da one dying is da boss' woman."

"Touji's... woman?" There was a strong note of disbelief in the bard's voice. "What in the Goddess' name happened in Darnk? There's no way any woman with an ounce of sense would willingly go out with Touji!"

"And this Touji guy is suppose to be the Earth Chosen?" Asuka asked rhetorically.

"A lot o' things have happened there," the bandit leader said. "But really, we wasted a lot o' time. If ya guys are headed to Darnk, then let us escort ya there. Ya really must be Lilith's Chosen, comin' here when ya are needed da most."

Shinji frowned slightly. Was all this a lead up to getting them to Darnk? Not for the first time he found himself wondering just how much of his destiny was his own to control, and how much was pre-ordained by the Goddess. He doubted he'd ever find an answer to that question.

"Alright," agreed Shinji. "Lead the way."

"Don't tell me you intend to follow them!" Asuka snapped at Shinji, a scowl marring her pretty face. "Those are bandits! They're lying for sure."

"I don't know. For some reason I believe him. And even if they try something, I'm sure we'll manage. I mean, you could probably beat the whole lot of them by yourself."

This seemed to pacify the Germanian princess. Somewhat.

"Yeah, I suppose I could. After all, I did defeat a whole raiding party of gnolls in the Black Forest back home." Still, she shook her head. "Fine. Just don't complain if something happens and we end up getting betrayed. Humph Escorted by bandits... this has to be the worst day of my life."

o x o

On the way to Darnk, the companions learned a few things from their dubious guide. Most of this group came from Darnk, but few actually lived there anymore. Ever since the village had been labeled as cursed by the Church and its inhabitants heretics, only the elderly, sick, and a few individuals like this Touji person had chosen to stay there. The rest, knowing they couldn't seek refuge elsewhere with the stigma of Darnk hanging over them, had retreated to camps in the hills around the village. Although conditions were primitive and orc raids frequent, many considered it safer than succumbing to whatever curse has befallen their home.

But in the last while, things had changed. From what Graham had told them, some girl had come to the village a few weeks ago. No one knew who she was, some claiming she was a holy avatar of the Goddess, others saying she was a powerful wizard. Others felt she was simply a priestess, the last survivor of an ambushed convoy. Whatever her identity, the bandit's boss, 'Mad Dog' Touji, had rescued the girl and brought her home. That had made tongues waggle, since it was well known Touji hated anything related to the Church. Some thought his sister's condition had worsened, meaning he couldn't turn away any kind of help. Others said she was quite the looker, and had charmed her way into his heart. A few even suggested the girl just moved into his house, totally ignoring his protests.

The rest was even sketchier: rumor said that Touji and the girl discovered the source of the curse, or else had found a way to fight it. Either way the curse had been weakened, but both Touji and the girl had been seriously wounded in the battle. Touji had recovered through a holy miracle brought about by the girl, but she seemed to fade away a little more each day. In desperation Touji had ordered his men to find a priestess to save the girl. Most had been reluctant at first, but Touji explained that the girl had saved his life, and quite possibly the village as well, and she was now dying because of it. Knocking around a couple of the more stubborn hold-outs had helped as well.

After listening to the story, Mayumi looked pensive. "I can't be sure until I examine this person, but from what it sounds like, I fear this girl freeman Graham spoke of went through lifeburn."

"Lifeburn?" asked Shinji.

"It's an affliction that occurs when a person tries to use magic beyond what they should be capable of," the priestess explained. "Imagine the ability to use magic as a muscle. If you train, your muscles can lift heavier and heavier weights. But if you try really, really hard, you can lift an enormous weight, beyond what you'd normally think you could do, but at the cost of hurting the muscle, maybe even damaging something.

"Unless one has an artifact like that elemental crest you wear, training the body and the mind to use magic takes years and years. Massive energies and mana flow through a person when a spell is cast, and without training that much energy can leave damage in its wake. It's especially important with holy magic, as we borrow power from the Goddess, someone with more mana and energy than is humanly imaginable. Since we're human, we have to be very careful how much we ask the Goddess to grant us... too much and such holy radiance will burn away the impurities that make us who we are."

Mayumi shook her head. "From what we just heard, it sounds like this Touji was mortally wounded, and this girl interceded on his behalf. I think she cast a resurrection spell. But such a thing is dangerous, even for a highly skilled priestess. If she was only an initiate or something..."

"Then the spell drained her life," guessed Shinji.

"Exactly," said Mayumi. "In some cases, when one's life gets drained, you can recover with time and rest. But when going through lifeburn, damage is caused both to the soul and physical body. The flow of life is disturbed and instead of replenishing itself, it just keeps leaking out. Until the person dies."

"Will you be able to heal this girl?" Kensuke asked, concern evident in his voice. If Graham's story was right and this was Touji's 'girl', then he didn't want his friend to lose someone else he cared about.

"I don't know," admitted Mayumi. "I won't know until I can feel her life force and assess the damage. If she's too weak, there may be nothing I can do. Without help, lifeburn victims will die. But even with proper treatment... only very few survive."

The companions remained silent after this pessimistic news. There was little more to add.

o x o

As the group approached Darnk, Kensuke gave them one final warning. "Now, I want you to remember that this village is not as bad as it seems. It may appear lifeless and barren, but the people there are just suffering through whatever it is that plagues the land." They reached the edge of the forest and rode out. "Just remember, that despite what it looks like-"

What greeted them was a flurry of activity as dozens of people moved around the village. The sounds of construction and conversation floated up from the collection of buildings, most looking like they were being repaired for the first time in ages.

"- these... are... not... bad... people?" Kensuke's voice died as he gapped at the sight before him. What was supposedly a dead village was filled with movement and action.

Myssa raised an eyebrow. "Well, if this is what a curse does to a place, the Church better cut back on its exorcisms."

The group rode up to a man who was busy hammering away on the side of his house, fixing up the broken timbers. "Tsukoni!" Kensuke called out.

The man, who looked thin and slightly sunburned as if this was the first he'd been outside in a long, long time, turned. "Kensuke! Didn't think I'd ever see you actually come to this village again."

"What's going on, Tsukoni? Why are people up and working? Aren't you still sick?"

"A bit," Tsukoni said, coughing slightly. "I mean, I do want to lay down and get back to drinking. I haven't had a drop of the stuff since sun-up, and that's a record for me. But... I gotta get these repairs finished."

Kensuke looked confused. "Are you telling me Touji finally got this village to get it together?"

"The boss? Naw... he's been pushing us for years, but I never really felt the need to really listen to him about it... Now his woman on the other hand..." Tsukoni shuddered.

"I thought she was seriously injured," Kensuke asked.

"Oh she is. Damn girl is just a wisp of a thing really, all light and fragile. But damn it, she won't stay in bed. Keeps getting out and chasing us around, making a nuisance of herself, talking all high-and-mighty. Getting weaker and weaker as she does it. Last I saw Touji had to carry her back inside when she fainted. Probably won't last outside the week." Looking down at the hammer in his hand, he suddenly threw it down to the dirt in disgust.

"You know what? To hell with her! I don't care how much she glares or whatnot! I'm feeling the need for some drink. I've still got half a bottle inside and I'm going to finish it off!" That said he paused for a moment, then seemed to look around, almost confused. Grumbling he reached down and picked up his hammer again, turning back to the partially finished wall.

"Damn it, I am going to go inside and get back to my drinking! I am! Drinking's the only thing that's kept me going the past few years!" He started to pound a nail in. "But first, I've got to finish this wall," he said in a slightly distracted tone of voice. "Then the door needs to be framed. I gotta haul up some water after that. And Kuriko said something about planting some seeds..."

Kensuke just stared in disbelief. For years Touji had tried to force the villagers to get their act together, either with words, threats, fists, or even -- though he would never admit it -- begging. And suddenly, some girl who came out of nowhere just whipped everyone back into shape? Kensuke had remained somewhat skeptical about Graham's words all throughout their trip here, but now that he was seeing it with his own eyes...

"GRAHAM! I HEARD YA CAME BACK! DID YA FIND A PRIESTESS?"

Everyone turned toward the source of the booming voice, a rapidly approaching young man. He was only wearing trousers and boots, as well as a black metal bracer on his right forearm. The hammer he still held in one of his hand suggested he had been out working on repairs with the rest of the villagers. Kensuke's eyes widened in concern as he noted the nasty fresh looking scars Touji bore on his chest.

"Touji! What in the Goddess' name happened to you?"

"Kensuke? What ya doing here?"

The young man's attention, however, didn't stay on Kensuke for long as he noticed the presence of Mayumi. He scowled for a moment, before obviously going to great lengths to calm himself down.

"Ya're a priestess?" he asked.

Somewhat intimidated, Mayumi nodded. So this was the leader of this area's bandit gang? With his rather imposing stature, stern face and the multiple scars he bore, he sure looked the part.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

Touji moved instantly. He reached up and grabbed her wrist, pulling hard. The priestess more or less tumbled off her horse as she was unceremoniously yanked to the ground and hauled towards a house off in the distance. No matter what courage she had shown recently, Mayumi was Mayumi and from the look on her face she was quietly shrieking.

The others blinked.

"Did we just get totally ignored here?" growled Asuka.

"Looks like it," said Shinji.

"We probably should follow them," suggested Kensuke.

"Agreed," said Rei.

On the other side of the village, Mayumi tried to catch her breath. It had been a struggle for her to keep pace with the driven young man who had finally let go of her wrist. Fortunately, the village was very small so she hadn't been forced to run for too long. But still, sprinting wasn't exactly something she excelled at. She watched him as he removed his boots.

"I... I was told... a friend of yours... was sick..." the priestess managed to gasp out between heaving breaths.

"Yeah," said Touji, who then seemed to notice for the first time how flushed Mayumi was. "Sorry for dat. I just... Look, just remove yer boots and hurry in, okay?"

Mayumi blinked. "My boots?"

The heavily scarred, thickly muscled, grim-faced bandit leader suddenly looked like an eight year-old. "She'll yell at me again if I get da floor dirty."

Mayumi stared at him as her friends rode up behind her, but quickly began to unlace her boots. If he was this frantic, it probably meant the girl's condition had worsened. Entering the house while the others dismounted, Mayumi noted its worn, but remarkably clean state. The place was humble, but someone was expending the effort to keep things clean and make sure this really was a home.

"She's here," Touji directed, knocking once then opening a door in the back wall. The priestess nodded and walked over, stepping into the smaller bedchamber. Like the main room, this chamber was worn but clean, the furniture old and handmade. A large, rickety bed dominated the room, a patchwork quilt draped over the figure lying there. Buried beneath the old fabric was a slim, pretty face, covered with a light dusting of freckles and bearing a strong resemblance to-

"Holy Mother fuc-"

"Whad ya waiting for?" Touji demanded, unknowingly cutting off what would have been Mayumi's first ever use of profanity. "Don't just stand there, help her!"

"P-p-princess Hikari?"

This wasn't possible, but yet...

"How do ya know her name?" Touji asked, somewhat confused. Mayumi didn't hear him, her mind still reeling as she staggered over to the young woman she had believed dead for weeks now. Quickly checking her over, Mayumi was certain this was the crown princess. Her face was thinner, paler, and worn, but it was still recognizable, those freckles standing out even more than before.

Still stunned, the priestess began her examination. Shock quickly turned into horror as she could feel the girl's life force straining to escape the confines of the impure fleshy shell that entrapped it. Her aura was muted, fading from this world. Her soul had tasted the divine and no earthly sensation could compare... the spirit wanted to be free. In doing so, it was killing her body. The girl lying there was only a shadow of the previously vibrant princess. Grasping the other's wrist, Mayumi could barely feel the young woman's pulse.

"Hey Touji! I gotta see this woman of yours! Who'd be dumb enough to..." Kensuke's voice died out as he saw who was in room with them. "The princess..." he breathed. "Hikari's alive..."

"What are you talking about, bard?" Asuka demanded, shoving her way past him. Looking down her eyes widened in surprise, before she broke out into a huge grin. "Hikari!" She ran to her friend's bedside, still smiling. After a moment she turned and glared at Rei. "You said she was dead!"

"I only stated what I had heard. And the story was repeated by others in Toyama and Kazal. It would appear the tales of Princess Hikari's death were premature. Although probably not for long."

"What!? Don't you dare speak like that!"

"Stop yelling!" Touji demanded. "Now... how do you all know her name? And who's dis 'princess' you all keep mentioning?"

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"What?!? You mean you don't know?" asked the Fire Chosen. "That girl there is the princess of your kingdom, you idiot!"

Touji laughed. "Yeah, right. Like Hikari would be... a... princess..." A few rusty gears started to turn in Touji's head. Come on... there was no way! Even Mari knew of the princess in Tokyo! There was no way Hikari could be her. After all, hadn't Mari said the princess' name was...

Naw! That didn't mean anything! Hikari was just some girl. A girl who took offence at his slagging of the royal family...

Okay... so she was patriotic. Big deal. Just because she bossed people around like she was born to rule didn't make her...

Touji turned to Kensuke. "She's not a princess... right?" A definite note of pleading crept into his voice.

"No matter! All of you... GET OUT!" Everybody except for those with elf blood jumped at the thunderous voice Mayumi used. The normally quiet and harmless girl appeared very intimidating right now. "Princess or not, my patient here is dying and all your squawking is not helping me treat her. So... GET OUT! EVERYBODY!"

Not willing to piss off someone with a direct channel to the divine, the others hurried out of the room. Judging by the stunned look on Touji's face, there would be much to discuss.

o x o

To say that Touji's worldview had crumbled around him was an understatement. The young man was currently leaning against a wall, deep in though, which Kensuke would have agreed, was a truly rare situation.

This was... a lot to take in.

He'd never really believed the bard's fanciful tales of the Chosen and Kagenoshi... the bard having talked about things like dragons, fairies, elves, and men walking on the moon since he was a kid. Tales from moldy old books had never impressed Touji much.

But having felt the supernatural evil and power of Onigumo right up close... well, he guessed that if something as rotten as that could exist, then Kagenoshi could as well.

Then there was the fact three of the Goddess' Chosen were in the room with him. He could feel something about them. Some kind of connection. He wasn't a spiritual man, but he did trust his gut. And his gut was telling him that these three warriors were in some way linked to him and a task that he needed to complete.

Oh... and if that wasn't enough, a supposedly dead princess was lying on a bed in his house.

He could feel a really big headache coming on.

Nevertheless, if Touji was anything, it was stubborn.

"So what?" he snorted, after finally digesting everything Kensuke had said. Since he was Touji's friend, the others had let the bard talk to the young man. Exercising great restraint, he hadn't exaggerated things... at least not too much. "So ya found yerself some real Chosen. Even a dark elf to boot," he barely looked at Myssa who now had her hood down. Not that he wasn't confused at having a half dark-elf in his house, but when compared to all the other upheavals that were occurring in his life, Myssa was way down there on the list. "Good for ya, Kensuke. Ya always wanted dis. Ya sure got some good stories there to tell. Dat doesn't have anything to do with me though."

"Damn it Touji! Are you this thickheaded on purpose?"

Touji snorted. "I try."

"You know why we're here! The only one missing is the Earth Chosen! You!"

"Gimme a break. I'm no Chosen."

"My thoughts exactly," said a bored Asuka.

Touji glared at the foreigner, but kept his peace for now. Kensuke wasn't done though, as he took Touji's right wrist and almost shoved it in his face.

"You have the Earth Crest! Rei here confirmed it! That makes you the Earth Chosen!"

Touji freed his arm and clutched the metal bracer.

"What if I gave it to ya?" he asked Kensuke. "The ya could be da Earth Chosen, if ye're right? Ya'd be happy with it, right?"

Kensuke just stared at his friend in shock. That bracer was something his mother had left him, and as far as he knew Touji NEVER removed it.

"It would not work," Rei said in her usual soft monotone. "The power is yours to use, not yours to give away. No matter your desires your fate is already set. You are the Earth Chosen."

Touji gave Rei an angry look.

"Fate? FATE?!? So ya're telling me that everything dat happened is da Goddess' will?"

Rei nodded. This was followed by the creaking of wood as Touji's fist hit a wall.

"So ya're telling me dat our village becoming cursed was da Goddess' will? That people died because dat's what she wanted? Dat my sister got sick because of her? Dat my mother died because of her? And ya want me to be one of her Chosen? Dat's bullshit!"

"You have no choice."

The sound of fist slamming into flesh was loud in the small room. Touji stepped back, surprised to see that Shinji had placed himself to take the punch he'd been throwing at the elf's face. There was a moment of silence, then Touji looked a little guilty.

"Sorry.. I... I didn't mean to..."

Shinji nodded, which made his head spin. Lilith, that guy packed one heck of a punch. He would be on his backside right now if Rei and Asuka hadn't caught his falling body.

"It's okay," said Shinji. "I understand how you feel. I've often asked myself questions about that, about my own life. Do I have my own will, or is it all divine providence?" He levered himself up from the girls' arms. "I still ask myself those questions. But... no matter what forces exist that we don't understand... no matter how things are set up for us... I think, in the end, I think the final choice is always ours."

"So... ya're saying dat ya're da Wind Chosen because ya wanted to?"

Shinji had a small laugh, though doing so really hurt.

"I never wanted to be the Wind Chosen. But, somehow circumstances made it so that this is who I am. I don't want to fight. But if I don't, who will? This is something I can do. Something maybe only I can do. I can't give up the Wind Crest and hope they find someone better suited to the prophecy. Maybe such person doesn't even exist. But even if such a person existed... I couldn't live with the knowledge that I had pushed my destiny on someone else's shoulders. So I'll fight. And when this is over, I'll make my own destiny." Shinji looked around him, noting the stunned stares his friends were giving him. "What?"

"THAT'S SO DEEP!" shouted Kensuke, moved to tears. "My notebook! I need to note that for posterity!"

Shinji sweatdropped.

"I'm still not helping ya," said Touji, though he didn't look angry anymore.

"Well, I need your help."

All eyes turned to Mayumi, whom no one -- except for the elves -- had heard enter.

"How's Hikari?" asked Touji, almost scaring Mayumi away.

"She-she's... stable... But she's still in danger."

For a moment there was only silence at this grave news.

"You said you wanted my help?"

"Yes," said Mayumi. "Come with me, I'll explain in private."

Touji nodded.

"You help Mayumi, we'll go check that evil source you talked about," said Kensuke. Before he and the others had told Touji about Hikari and the Chosen, they had first asked him how he had met Hikari and what had lead to her condition. His story about the evil source had pricked the interest of more than one of them.

"Alright," said Touji as he followed Mayumi. Entering the room he noted that Hikari DID look better than she had before, even having regained some color. She was still unconscious however.

"Her condition is only temporary," explained the priestess, having noted Touji's relief. "I've managed to stabilize her condition, but only for a short time. I won't be able to do it again."

"Then, how can I help?" Touji asked with nervous energy. "I don't think ya made me come here to have a chat. So, tell me, how can I help?"

"Very well. But let me explain what's happening to her first." Noting she had Touji's full attention, Mayumi continued. "From what I can guess, the princess must have used a superior healing spell or even a resurrection spell to save your life. However, the princess' training in the use of holy magic is that of an apprentice. To simplify: the magic she called upon was too great for her to use safely, and she was harmed both spiritually and physically because of it. Not only that, but most of that energy was wasted due to her inexperience and so, unconsciously, she used her very own life energies to support your own life."

"So she's dying because she saved me?"

Mayumi nodded.

"If we were in Tokyo or Kelethin, we could probably save her. We could restore her by using Lilith's touch as a temporary crutch and allowing her own lifeforce energy to naturally recover. But here... alone... I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Then..."

"She will die."

"Damnit! You idiot! Why did you do something like that?! Damnit! It's not fair..."

"How much do you know about the four sacred elements?"

"Whaaa?"

"The four sacred elements. How much do you know about them?"

"Umm... not much really... Just that they represent life. Ya know, the air we breathe, the water we drink, the soil on which grows the food we eat and... I'm not really sure what the fire really does..."

"Fire holds back fear of the unknown and brings the promise of rebirth." Mayumi wondered what her teachers would have though about Touji's minimal grasp of the sacred elements. Not much, she supposed. Mayumi had always suspected the Goddess had a certain sense of irony. Certainly, her choice of this man as one of her Chosen seemed to confirm that. "While your understanding is... quaint... you are essentially correct. The four holy elements support life. Now, tell me... have you ever wondered why you were the only one not affected by the illness that plagued your village?"

"Not really... just figured I was lucky."

"The truth is not that simple. Whether you realized it or not, whether you accepted it or not, you ARE the Earth Chosen. Unconsciously, your body used its connection with the earth element to fight off the illness. This is why you are so physically strong and fit, why your vitality is so great. And for the same reason... why you would be able to recover should we transfer some of your life force into Hikari."

"You mean...?"

"You could save her life, just as she saved yours before."

"What are ya waiting for?! Do it already!"

"What are your feelings for Hikari?"

"Uh? Whaa? What's that gotta do with this?"

"Everything. Now, tell me. Truthfully, honestly... what are your feelings for Hikari?"

"I... I don't know, okay? I... I think I like her. Seeing her like this... You telling me that she would die... It hurt, you know? I don't want her to die! But... What do I really know about her? I thought she was just some annoying spoiled girl I saved. But she's the princess? Why didn't she tell me? Couldn't she trust me? I... I don't know what to think... But... I don't want her to die. I WON'T let her die."

"Alright. Then before beginning, know this: a part of her life is already inside of you. After we do this, a part of your life will be inside of her. The odds are great that a bond will be created between the two of you."

"A bond?"

"Yes, I can't tell how much, but at some level your spiritual essences will be intertwined." Touji looked blank. "You will have two souls, conjoined into a single split entity." Touji looked lost. "In a way, you two will share a single thread of fate." Touji shifted his weight from foot to foot, his eyes wandering around. "Some form of bond, weak or strong, will connect you to each other." Touji's eyes appeared to be glazing over. "She'll be inside your head, you'll be inside hers!" Mayumi finally snapped out.

"So what? Just get started already. It's not like things will be that different. That girl's been getting under my skin ever since she got here," grumbled Touji.

Mayumi smiled, not fooled one second by Touji's facade. He cared about her, genuinely. Perhaps he even loved her, in his thick-headed, common-born sort of way. That was good enough for Mayumi. She could only hope the princess wouldn't mind. But Mayumi had a good feeling. True, the princess was a generous person, but no matter how selfless or generous, there were limits to what people could do. And one wouldn't go to the lengths the princess had gone to unless she too cared about this young man.

They would be fine. Mayumi would make sure to pray for their happiness.

In her left hand, Mayumi took one of Hikari's hands. She then presented her right hand to Touji, who took it in his callused palm. The contrast between them could not have been greater. Hikari's was small and soft, the delicate hand of a princess sheltered from physical hardship. It was also unnaturally dry and very, very cold. In contrast, Touji's meat hook was rough and big, enveloping Mayumi's own small hand. It was also warm, pulsing with life, and a bit moist. Though he hid it well, she could feel his nervousness.

"You will feel a little strange," Mayumi warned him. "Since I'll be transferring a part of your life force, you'll feel yourself grow weak, maybe even a little sick. There will be some pain and you might be tempted to break the contact. Under no circumstances can you let go until I tell you to. We'll only be able to do this once. If we fail, there's no other way to help Hikari." Through her glasses, Mayumi stared right into Touji's eyes. "You trusted me to look after Hikari's life. Now I need you to trust me with your own."

Touji matched her stare.

"I trust ya," he said. "Now quit stalling and get started."

Mayumi nodded, then closed her eyes. With her senses she focused on her left hand and tried to feel Hikari's life force through it. It took her a moment, the thread of the princess' life being fragile and fleeting. In her mind Mayumi made an image of the spiritual energy inside her take the shape of a pair of hands. Warm, caring hands, they gently cupped the tattered threads protectively.

Holding that image in her mind she brought her attention to include the hand held in her right hand. She found Touji's life force without even looking: it was powerful, rugged, overwhelming. Mentally she made another pair of spiritual hands, and after taking a deep breath pushed those into his life force with a gentle but firm motion.

A connection now established, Mayumi focused her energies to channel Touji's energies into Hikari. Make those two pairs of hands in her mind into a single pair: still holding the individuals' thread of fate, but superimpose one on the other so they joined together. She could feel the resistance, the strain against her attempt. This wasn't something Mayumi should have been able to do on her own. Accomplishing a ritual like this should have taken a dozen priestesses of significant rank and ability. For an ordinary member of the clergy this was not just audacious, it was downright foolhardy.

While she knew her connection with the Goddess wouldn't be enough, Mayumi also knew she could save the princess. Like getting through the barrier in Niigata, all it would take would be a little assistance from her own special ability. Not much, just a touch. No one would begrudge her using it for this; this was a life only she could save. There was no harm in that, using it for the good of these two.

From the back of her throat came a soft, ethereal melody as she freed her songstress ability. The harmony rose, pure, clean, overwhelming her with the grace and beauty of the music. She would have groaned in rapture if it wouldn't have disrupted the song. Goddess... this was life. This was living! She could feel her muscles unknotting, her soul sparkling as it joined with the song.

Power flooded into the link between the princess and the thief. The spell joining the two blazed with warm energy and almost slipped out of her mental grasp. The song wanted to act, wanted to help. It was vibrant, and so very, very eager. It would grasp these fragile threads of life and pluck them like harp strings... there would be a glorious melody as the life threads joined with the song, freed from the horrific fleshy bodies that limited them.

No! Help them... only help them, Mayumi sang to the music inside her. A gentle touch only, that's all that's needed...

For a long refrain of melody there was only the music, and the odd sensation that the music was considering her request. Then the vibrant energy behind the song acquiesced to her desires. It began to soothingly bring the two threads of fate together, tenderly binding them into one.

Maybe... maybe you could let us out again later?

Although there were no words, Mayumi thought she could feel that hopeful question in the song's melody.

...maybe...

...maybe later... she could let the song out to play.

o x o

The companions, minus Mayumi, stared in silence at the liquid mass of darkness that Touji had called The Source. Locating it had be fairly easy once they had gotten close enough. Even the non-magic-using Kensuke had felt chills run up his spine as they got closer. It radiated an aura of foulness, stench, stench and decay. It was an evil presence that was quite unlike the horror of a Kagenoshi, yet still foul.

Kensuke tried to take a closer look, but he was roughly yanked back by Rei. The others frowned as they noticed a ripple within the otherwise smooth liquid of the source, as if it was reacting to the bard's proximity.

"Stay back," Rei quietly ordered before returning her gaze to the source again. Though her gaze was usually intense, now she did not blink for over a full minute as she stared at the dark liquid lying before her.

"It is weak, probably because it used a part of its strength during the encounter the Earth Chosen spoke of. But left unchecked it will quickly regain its strength."

"Anything we can do?" asked Shinji. This... thing... had nearly killed Princess Hikari. They couldn't just ignore it.

Rei's gaze changed focus, looking off into the distance. At what Shinji couldn't say: all he could see were twisted trees around them.

"This way," Rei said, already moving. Exchanging shrugs, the others followed.

It didn't take long before they discovered Rei's objective. It was an old stone monolith, mostly overgrown by years of moss. With her hand Rei removed some of the growth, revealing a number of shapes and symbols that had been carved into the stone. Most of them were foreign to Shinji but he did recognize one.

"This symbol," he said. "It's the same as on your Water Crest."

Rei nodded. "Indeed, this symbol represents the water element in the old language. This stone is the northern part of a binding circle which was erected long ago to seal this evil. It was also an attempt to purify this place, water being the element of cleansing." She traced the symbols with the tips of her fingers. "Obviously they were unsuccessful, as the seal was never completed and has been weakening for years. I doubt it will hold for long."

"How much time do they have?" Kensuke asked, concerned.

"Barely fifty years."

There was a moment while everybody stared at her, before the humans recalled they were dealing with an elf's sense of time.

"Can you repair the seal?" asked Shinji.

"Partially," Rei replied. The humans looked like they needed more than a one word answer, so after a moment she continued. "I can restore the basic binding and increase the potency of the cleansing done by the water. But it will not repair so much as delay the collapse. This seal is very old, so old even I cannot tell its age. The ages have faded its potency; a new seal will have to be erected in its place."

"Why don't we just destroy that source?" asked Asuka. "It shouldn't be that hard with the three of us here."

"It is possible," agreed Rei. "However, the magical backlash would be so great that it might destroy the village. Even if it didn't, a massive release of corruption would occur with the source's destruction, poisoning life in a wide area. Evil and terror would be released if we were to try."

"I guess we let you seal it then," said Asuka with a shrug.

"But you said it would only be temporary," said Shinji. "What happens when it breaks again?"

"It will hold for the meantime," Rei said quietly. "I will send word to my people. They will dispatch a team to erect a new seal before this one fails."

"Wouldn't it be less trouble to have Mayumi ask the Church when we return to Tokyo?"

"They will come too late. Remember, this place is currently forsaken by the Tokyo Church."

"But not by yours?" asked Shinji, curious.

"High Priestess Ayanami does not condone all of the decisions made by the Tokyo branch," Rei replied cryptically. Turning from the others, Rei focused her magic and a small ball of water formed in her open palm. As they watched the ball turned into a thin ribbon, which began to clean the stone seal, leaving a faint blue glow in its wake.

"Well... I guess we'll let you work then..." said Shinji, knowing that further discussion was over. Obviously Rei wouldn't need their help, so he figured it was best to not distract her. With nothing left to do, the others decided to head back towards Darnk.

o x o

Myssa had stayed behind the main group as they had checked on the source, then followed Rei toward the seal's location. Not because she wasn't interested, but rather because she had something on her mind. The was a presence... she could feel it. It wasn't tangible: if it had been, the high elf would have sensed it. Rather, it was something nagging at the edge of her mind. A familiar presence.

Arael.

As if rewarding her for guessing right, she heard a laugh in her mind.

"Good, very good, my dear Myssa. I'm so happy that you haven't forgotten me, now that you have new friends."

"They aren't my friends," Myssa mentally answered. Thankfully, it seemed that no one was sensing the mental link between her and the vampire. Explaining this would be a problem she didn't need.

"Of course not," Arael replied happily. "Which is why the Wind Chosen lies dead at your feet. Oh... wait. He's not."

Myssa grimaced. She'd never wanted Arael to know about her mission, but somehow the vampire had known all along. He always had ways to find out information.

"I'm just waiting for the right occasion," she mentally growled without really thinking. It was a poor excuse, but one she had been using on herself for quite some time now. Maybe she almost believed it herself...

"How fortunate then," said Arael with a chuckle. "After all, it seems that the high elf will be busy here for quite a while."

It took only a moment for Myssa to digest this information. Arael was right. So why hadn't she realized it?

"You wouldn't want to disappoint your dear Lady Armisael, wouldn't you?"

Myssa's eyes widened. No, of course not...

"Well, I'll leave you to your fun," Arael said happily. "But a word from an old friend..." All of a sudden Arael's voice was no longer jovial, but instead hard and deadly cold. "I'm getting a new pet tonight. Interfere... and you will die. In pain."

Myssa's blood ran cold. Her eyes found the back of Asuka's head. So, tonight he would...

The presence in her mind was gone now, leaving Myssa feel dirty... for so many different reasons.

o x o

"Hey, Shinji! Can you come with me for a minute?"

The voice startled Asuka, who had been lost in thought. She glanced at Shinji who appeared surprised by Myssa's sudden request. With a frown Asuka watched the half-elf drag Shinji away. What was she up to?

Asuka shook her head sharply; it didn't matter. After all, she didn't care about the Wind Chosen. Not in the slightest. So what if he sometimes appeared in her dreams?

The princess gritted her teeth. Damnit! She was thinking about that stupid dream again. Try as she might, she couldn't seem to get that out of her mind! That stupid Shinji!

"I need to take a walk," Asuka growled at Kensuke, realizing she'd been left alone with him of all people. She marched away, deeper into the forest. For a moment she was tempted to discreetly follow the other two, but realized that skulking about after some peasant was beneath a princess like herself. Instead she proudly strode in the opposite direction.

However, without anything to distract her thoughts kept popping up in her mind. She'd noticed that the half-elf seemed to be a little preoccupied with Shinji. Asuka just hadn't known what to make of that development. She certainly hadn't expected Myssa to act on it though. After all, it was Shinji! He was just a weak, meek, scrawny boy!

Well, maybe not so weak. While the girls in the group could still probably wipe the floor with him, she had to admit he was turning out to be pretty decent with his strange two-sword style. When he put his mind to it. And maybe he wasn't so scrawny, or just a boy for that matter. She'd gotten some good looks over the past several weeks when he'd stripped off his shirt for training and such. No, he wasn't scrawny... but he certainly wasn't a Kaji!

Then why did she feel bothered by this? Why was she so angry? Shinji didn't mean anything to her. He was just a friend!

Asuka stopped as the last thought voiced in her mind. A friend? Did she really consider him a friend?

Friendship... it was somewhat unknown to the princess. Being Germania's princess, the sole heir to the crown, she had been surrounded by people claiming friendship her entire life. But their attempts had seemed fake to her ears. There were many who would use 'friendship' with Germania's next queen to get their own way. And many men who attempted to use 'friendship' as a step to marriage and the crown. It was a lesson Asuka had learned early and hard. Never let your guard down, never trust.

Or at least she had thought that until Kaji. He'd been different in a way she hadn't expected. And he'd politely turned aside her attempts at flirtation, ones that other courtiers had nearly fallen over themselves to acknowledge. He had been just so different.

Just like Shinji was different.

"He isn't worthy of you," came upon the wind, tickling the skin just under her right ear. Involuntarily she shuddered. That voice. That touch. But it wasn't a dream this time.

"Show yourself!" she demanded as she spun around, freeing her sword as she did so. The blade ignited, the flame pushing back the gathering darkness, but also leaving many sharp, concealing shadows.

"None of them are worthy of you," she heard, again from behind her. Asuka clutched her sword tightly, listening to her heart pounding excitedly. If he could move that quickly, then spinning in circles at his behest would not help. Instead she focused her senses to find this presence; act to find him rather than react.

"Let me guess... you think you're worthy of me?" she asked. "You think some coward who's been messing with my dreams is worthy of Asuka Langley?"

"No, my beautiful flower of fire. It is you who are the worthy one. Worthy of being with me."

Asuka snorted. "I've heard that before..." she began, but stopped cold when she felt a touch on the back of her neck. Asuka spun, slashing out with her blade.

A tree took the brunt of her strike, bark flying and charring. But no body.

"Coward! Show your face!" She crouched low, putting her back against a tree. This thing was fast, and covered its presence well. However, she thought she had caught a glimpse of something. A creature of pale skin and shadows. Fetid breath, cold hands. A sense, in the back of her mind, of the final loneliness of the grave. Undead she guessed. Powerful as well, and one that liked to play games. Vampire most likely. Maybe she should-

"Coward? Is it not you who are thinking about getting your companions to help you? Is Princess Asuka Langley scared of the dark?"

Rage colored Asuka's world. No one called her a coward! She didn't need companions, she didn't need anyone! She would destroy this thing herself!

Then she saw him. It was only for a moment, only a glimpse, but she saw him. A shadow just a bit too solid out of the corner of her eye, a shadow that moved into a portal of darkness that opened up before it.

"Oh no you don't!"

Without giving it a thought, she dove right after him.

TBC


	20. Chapter 16: From Dusk to Dawn, Part 2

So many.

That was the thought on Rei's mind as she looked up at the stars. Up here in the mountains, they seemed to shine with a brilliance unequalled elsewhere. The smoke from human fires marred the sky in Tokyo, and the protective trees of her native Kelethin kept the night sky at bay. Even the Northern Wastes appeared to darken the sky, shrouding the light of the stars in some smothering blanket of darkness.

But here in the mountains... they appeared bright and sharp, more numerous than Rei had ever allowed herself to see before. With a twinge of regret, she realized she rarely let herself enjoy simple pleasures such as stargazing. Frivolous thoughts such as this only hampered a warrior.

Somewhat guiltily, she allowed herself this moment. She told herself she wasn't wasting time, but instead using this peace to replenish her mana reserves. Restoring the seal around the evil source had greatly depleted her energies.

Indeed, she was laying back, floating serenely in a small brook near Darnk. Barely deep enough to reach her thighs if she stood, the current was swift and excited. The flow of liquid rushed by her body, rushed through her soul. She exerted a small measure of mana to hold her place in the stream, letting the living spirit of the brook fill her with more energy than she expended. It was so soothing to be here, knowing she was experiencing a small piece of a bigger cycle.

Humans generally thought of water as still or going in one direction, down, but for her it was a complex and eternal dance. Rain and snow and dew came down from the sky, joining together into brooks and streams and rivers. Rivers flowed down joining into the greatness of the ocean, mixing and becoming one. The sea, swaying gently with the winds and influence of the Moon, hid powerful currents that flowed unseen underneath. The Sun evaporated the water, sometimes in huge amounts sometimes only just a little, sending it skyward and completing the cycle. No beginning, no end; only transformation.

For her water was alive, filled with spirits and life and reasoning. It was a unique kind of life. Not alien, just... different. The water spirits could feel on levels those with physical bodies couldn't comprehend. They flowed around her, enjoying the feel of her body as they caressed it. They made her hair dance and gave way to her form, embracing her in a manner of total, gentle contact.

Despite the serenity, a single thought of importance kept her from complete peace: the Earth Chosen had been found. And that meant only one thing: the Prophecy was in its final stages. Forces of light and dark would be marshalled and thrust together in the final battle. Killing, death and destruction were on the horizon and soon she would be in battle again. No power anywhere could stop it. She would walk forward and take her place on the line, and her small role in the greater events would be played out as destiny instructed.

And so she sought a moment to forget it all, a moment to herself. She welcomed the numbness of the cold mountain stream, hoping that for a moment, she could have true peace.

As if it had been reading her mind, a putrid force suddenly raced through the mountain's woods. The sensation was so sharp it broke Rei's concentration and her body was dragged downstream for a moment before she could get a foothold and stand up. A shiver ran though her body, and it wasn't because of the way the suddenly cold wind blew against her wet, exposed skin. The evil presence grew while at the same time she could feel the forest... diminish. Leaves turned brown then fell from trees that withered before her eyes. In the stream, lifeless fish suddenly began to float to the surface. The songs of the forest, be it night bird, animal or insect, were brutally silenced.

"It has begun."

In truth she was shocked by the enemy's sudden presence. They had just found the Earth Chosen and already battle was joined. This Kagenoshi must have been trailing them for some time, cloaking its presence, trying to figure out their destination. Now that they had arrived and made contact with the fourth of the Goddess' Chosen, the time to strike was here.

Rei tightly gripped the Water Crest in her hand. This was just a reminder that there could be no rest for her. Not until it was over. Not until she was done.

She could now see the Kagenoshi's form through the unnaturally emptiness of the forest's canopy. It was a still uncertain shape off in the distance, a dark miasma of swirling black and purple clouds, the sensation of unholiness thick in her throat. Up high, the only clear features were two sickening eyes that pulsed with malevolence.

For a moment Rei had the impression the thing was looking at her, but then realized that its gaze had swept past her as if she was nothing. Suddenly Rei realized what had captured the Kagenoshi's attention: the evil source, the taint that had been poisoning Darnk. While not prone to panic the elf did feel her heart speed up a little as she realized what would happen should that thing reach the taint and draw its power into itself...

It would not be allowed.

"Tsunami."

In a flash of blue light, Rei disappeared, her body now replaced by that of a metal giant. There was no rest for warriors. Only battle, until death would claim her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

CHOSEN

An Evangelion inspired fantasy elsewhere story  
Based on characters created by and copyright GAINAX

Co-written and Directed by Alain Gravel and Darren Demaine

Proof-readers and Gaffers: Jeremy Mullin & Alex Churchill  
Muse and Costume Designer: Myssa Elaine Santos Rei

CHAPTER 16 - From Dusk to Dawn  
Part 1 : Earth Chosen

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They stopped in a small clearing in the forest. Shinji saw several broken trees scattered around as well as signs of a vicious struggle that marred the landscape. Giant pillars of stone from the ground were also present. He wondered if this was the place where Touji had battled that Onigumo person he'd mentioned.

Myssa didn't seem to pay attention to their surroundings, but instead turned to face him. Lowering her hood, she looked at him with a certain quiet intensity that left him feeling somewhat intimidated. It wasn't quite like one of Rei's piercing stares, like she was looking right through you, but there was something serious about her gaze that made him uneasy.

"Myssa, what is it?"

"Shinji... this is where we part ways."

Shinji could only gape at her while his brain furiously worked to grasp what she had said.

"What... what do you mean by that? You're leaving us?"

"I suppose you could say that," said Myssa. A sad smile crossed her face. "But I didn't want it to end before talking to you. Before I could thank you."

"Thank me? For what?" Shinji couldn't quite understand what she was doing. Myssa was leaving them? Why? Now that they had found the Earth Chosen they would be returning to Tokyo where the promised reward in gold awaited her. Or... maybe that was it, he realized. Maybe she was afraid to go to Tokyo. After what had happened in Niigata maybe she didn't want to risk the big city. She'd been careful to keep her hood up during the past month, but maybe she was tired of hiding, of living a lie.

"Ever since we met, you always defended me," said Myssa as she slowly approached Shinji. "When I was injured and helpless, you prevented the Water Chosen from killing me. While the others gave me the benefit of the doubt, they were still wary; you offered nothing but complete trust and kindness." Her voice caught a little, it seemed this admission was taking a lot out of her. "When I was captured in Niigata, you came to my rescue... you protected me, just like you promised. Like my very own knight."

She took another step, erasing the distance that separated them. "And so... before we part... I just... I just want to say thank you..." With a soft motion, she leaned forward and ever-so-gently pressed her lips to his in a fleeting kiss.

The touch was ethereal, but still left Shinji with a heady rush. Myssa stepped back, her smile... sad? What? Was he that bad a kisser? And what did it mean that she kissed him? He was about to say something when he noticed that she was no longer looking at him. Her gaze was focused over his shoulder, and up. She appeared... resigned. Confused, he turned as well.

And gasped. Off in the distance he could see a towering presence. It was horrific and gross, and he knew at once that it was a Kagenoshi. He felt a burst of power and noise, and suddenly a bright blue flash revealed the Water Holy Armor.

Rei! Shaking his head Shinji reached down to grasp the Wind Crest and summon forth Fuujin. His heart began thumping as he realized they were about to go into battle again, but with all the Chosen here they might just...

His blood ran cold. The Wind Crest was missing

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you interfere."

In disbelief Shinji turned to look at Myssa. She unlatched her cloak letting it fall to the ground. In one hand she held her drawn sword, while the other held the Wind Crest.

"Myssa! What are you doing?! I've got to go help Rei!"

The half elf sadly shook her head and then slid the Wind Crest down her partially exposed cleavage.

"If you want this, you'll have to kill me Shinji," she said, staring at him with cold, deadly eyes. "But that won't be possible, because I will kill you first."

And then she struck.

o x o

Kensuke watched over the pot as the stew inside slowly bubbled away. He was rather proud of his rabbit stew, he considered it to be one of his better talents. He hadn't had a chance to show this off yet, Rei and Asuka usually dismissing his existence as trivial and Shinji being the one who seemed to be assigned cooking duties. But with everyone else doing something, he might as well prepare supper. Though it was very late in the night, none of them had dinner yet, so he figured they'd probably be pretty hungry by now.

Taking his eyes off the stew, Kensuke turned towards the corner of the main room where Mayumi was sound asleep on a mound of faded fabric that probably served as Touji's bed. With all she had done, Kensuke doubted Touji would mind and had told the princess so. Mayumi had only feebly protested before dozing off. She had probably drained herself, pouring all of her healing energies into Princess Hikari.

Kensuke could still hardly believe this story. Certainly he couldn't have imagined something so far fetched himself. Who could have ever believed that the princess would one day end up in the lost Earth Chosen's home, in a far away village decreed by the Church as cursed? The odds were abysmal. This just might make one Kensuke's best stories. A fateful meeting, an epic romance... Now, if he could just get away with singing it without Touji threatening to tear his head off... Of course, Touji would probably protest against the romance part, but the way Kensuke had seen him look at Hikari... Lovesick didn't even begin to describe it. This did cause Kensuke to worry about his friend though. What if the feeling wasn't mutual? And then there was the fact that Hikari was a princess and Touji a wanted thief. They certainly made the most mismatched pairing Kensuke could think of. He really hoped that Touji wouldn't get hurt because of that. The big guy certainly had his share of suffering by now.

He was about to taste his own culinary masterpiece when suddenly the ground shook with terrible violence. The bard nearly burned his hands as he almost pitched into the fire while the house shuddered and rocked around him. The sudden shaking and booming noise that rolled over the place woke Mayumi with a start.

"Wha-?"

"I'm not sure," said Kensuke. "Maybe-"

The bard wasn't given the chance to continue as the ground shook again. And again. And again. In a fixed rhythm, which seemed to be getting closer and closer. This certainly wasn't an earthquake. As he saw Mayumi suddenly pale, Kensuke suddenly had a good guess what was going on.

"Don't tell me..."

"Kagenoshi," was what Mayumi barely breathed, answering Kensuke's question. The bard hurried outside and immediately had visual confirmation of his fears. Indeed, there was a Kagenoshi outside, heading for the village. It was gigantic! It was bigger than anything he had seen before, previous Kagenoshi and Holy Armors included. Its body was mostly orange, seemingly made of bulky chitin plate, not unlike an insect. On each plate were black, yellow and green patterns that looked eerily similar to eyes, which only added to the creepy feeling the thing generated. Though what was truly scary was the malevolent intent one could feel from its real eyes, which glowed with purplish dark power.

"Wha'z going on?!" Touji demanded as he burst in from the back room where he's been watching over Hikari.

"That's a Kagenoshi," Kensuke quickly blurted out, shoving his feet into his boots with much haste. "We've got to get out of here! I don't know if it'll attack the village, but we don't want to be here if it does! We need to get everybody to some kind of shelter."

Touji seemed shaken by he news, but kept his wits.

"Go get Mari! I'll get Hikari!"

Kensuke nodded, understanding both Touji's reasoning and also the trust his friend was putting in him. Mari was probably the thing most precious to Touji in all the world, but his friend had also quickly assessed his strengths would be better used in carrying the heavier Hikari. At first glance most people seemed to think that Touji was rather simple-minded, but in fact, his friend could be brilliant when he put his mind to something.

Racing upstairs, Kensuke found Mari wide awake and shaking in her bed. Relief was obvious on her face when she saw a familiar face bolt into her room.

"Big Brother Ken! What's going on? The house is shaking, and there's this noise..."

Kensuke hurried to grab the girl who held on to him without hesitation. The poor thing was shaking like a leaf.

"There's some big monster attacking the village," said Kensuke, figuring it was no use lying to the girl. She'd see the Kagenoshi once they came out, anyway. "I have friends that will beat it, but for now, we have to leave the house and find shelter."

The girl nodded against his chest.

Quickly, Kensuke left the room to find Touji joining him with an unconscious Hikari in his arms, while Mayumi grabbed what she could of their bags.

"Any idea where we can go?" Kensuke asked.

"I might have an idea," answered Touji, leading the way.

o x o

Asuka fell through the portal landing in a shoulder roll. Twisting to her feet she raised her sword to face... darkness. All around the Fire Chosen was an empty blackness that stretched. So barren was this place she could actually feel as it hurtled away from her, the very emptiness causing her eyes to strain as they searched in vain for something to focus on. Moving the Fire Sword in front of her face, Asuka noted that she could see the sword without difficulty, along with her hands and body. So she wasn't blind or lacking light, this place was simply... empty.

Even as her senses railed against the perceived vastness of the place, the black environment seemed at the same time to crush down against her lungs and make the very intake of breath a struggle. Turning slightly she glanced behind her to see... even more of the same nothingness. The fact the portal had vanished did not surprise her. "So you like to play games?" she demanded of the void, knowing the sound of her own voice would give her courage.

There was no echo. Her lip curled up in derision.

"You think such things are going to scare me? CINDER!" She blasted forth a ray of fire from her free hand. The hot red beam streaked off into the darkness, a bright beacon in the night... then the light of a torch, then a candle, a firefly, a spark, waning star, then... nothing. More darkness.

And silence. All Asuka could hear was herself... her own breathing, her heartbeat, the movements of her body. Each was loud, unnatural. Labored.

"Why did you bring me here?" she demanded. She had to do something, even if she wasn't expecting an answer. Somehow the darkness had to be beaten back, show it who was the master.

"Sweet thing... I merely opened the door. You brought us here."

Despite herself Asuka jumped at the voice. It was whisper-soft and sweet, silk-smooth and mocking, and it approached and caressed from all corners of the void. And it was horrible and cold. But she welcomed it. "Show yourself!" The voice had given her focus; her poise was back, her tone strong. Breathing felt good now, deep and healthy. Not strained like it had just a moment ago.

"Ahh... but I can't show you my beauty, my succulent creature. Not yet. Right now, all you can do is gaze into the mirror before you."

"I don't see any mirror. All I see is darkness," Asuka huffed, trying to find the direction the strange voice was coming from. There was no direction, no pattern. She twisted around and fired off a blast behind her, then blindly to the right. Finally she let loose a blast straight up, as creatures of darkness liked to hide in places mortals often didn't think about. The beams were smothered by the void, quickly becoming miniscule and irrelevant. Then nothing.

A soft chuckle emanated from the very air surrounding her. "That void is what you reflect, luscious morsel."

Asuka growled. "RAIN OF FIRE!" Her fire sword blazed forth and a phoenix rose from the blade to rear above her, protectively. The firebird spread its wings, then detonated explosively throwing lances of flame in a massive circle around the Fire Chosen. The noise, heat, light and violence of the blast flashed once over Asuka's senses... then faded away into the blackness.

In the aftermath, Asuka listened to the sound of her own breathing. Harsh, uneven, a little faster than she was comfortable with. "Focus!" she silently demanded of herself. This entire scenario was a set up to rattle her, to unnerve her and undermine her skill. She would not fall to this thing's plan. She would triumph. She would!

Ignoring her own body, she focused her senses on the environment around her. There had to be something, some tiny clue to discover and use. She bent her will to the surroundings and explored the void. Feeling the darkness, tasting barrenness... listening to desolation... sensing the vacuum that surrounded her...

For a horrific moment she considered breaking into a run but ruthlessly smothered that idea. There was no target to move towards, and at least here she knew a portal could be opened. A way out, a chance to escape this dark, suffocating pris-

Asuka realized her breathing was becoming frantic. Mercilessly she clamped down, forcing her lungs into a more natural rhythm. She would not break down by being alone here! She didn't need anyone! She could live by herself! Besides, Feuervogel was with her, in spirit if not in...

Feuervogel! She couldn't feel his presence! Where he touched her in her mind, she felt nothing! Why?!

"Because all this... is your mind, succulent mortal."

For a brief flicker, Asuka felt glad that the voice had not abandoned her... then hated herself for that weakness. "What do you mean, my mind?"

"The portal you so... bravely... no... foolishly... jumped into was a thing both mystical and spiritual, delicious maiden. Through the powers of a shadow step, I could spirit your body away from your comrades. And so too could I open a gateway into your mind as you availed yourself of my portal. If you choose to play with my toys, loveliest of conquests, I exact a price."

Asuka's eyes narrowed dangerously. Glaring she looked around for where this thing was speaking from. "If this is my mind, then I reign here! My dominion is not about to be usurped by some rotten corpse that is too stupid to realize that it is dead and gone."

"Oh this is your mind, greatest of my play-things, but you are so radiant in your ignorance. For what else is harder to understand and exert mastery over than one's own mind? It is the place where all illusions and self-deceptions originate. It is the one place where all we are is not under our rule.

"As an example," the honeyed voice continued, "your metal mount, the holy armor has a place here in your mind. But you have trapped it, caged it to a small portion of your thoughts. And because it is limited you can not see it, blinded you are by the magnificent barrenness that your mind truly is, my sweetest supplicant."

"Feuervogel!" Asuka screamed out into the darkness that surrounded her. There was no echo.

"Please continue, queen of my victims. Cry out all you wish. Here there is only you... I... and your mind."

"Sounds like I outnumber you."

"Not so, beautiful slave, not so. Your mind is not your ally here. I am able to wander through it, to gaze upon what makes you the desirable creature I have before me. All is laid naked and prostrate before my eyes."

An unpleasant chill ran up Asuka's spine as the voice continued. "Your memories and your body are a feast for my senses. And it is such a lovely bouquet you present to me, captive flower. The way your body aches, the cramping of your muscles-"

"Shut up!"

"-and the smell of your blood marking you a woman. Mmm... the sweet scent of life's red river flowing from your most intimate of places. Your sensuous body; preparing itself for a man, weakening you even as your mind seeks out one for you to lay with."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"This Kaji person... he has no desire to awaken that which lies within you. He is a cause lost to another... one more a woman than he could ever see you become. He is a fool."

"Ruhe!"

"And then there is this Shinji..." There was a slight pause, and when the voice came back it was no longer honeyed, but rather... perplexed. "Exactly what do you see in this one, anyway? I mean, really, you should aim for something more than just a... 'skinny assed wuss', I believe you called him."

"Get out of my mind!"

Furious, the Fire Chosen grasped her sword tightly and focused her will upon it. A bright red light began to emanate from the weapon and her body. As one, the light pushed the darkness back from her body, freeing her lungs and easing her breathing. A surge of warmth and confidence flowed into her soul.

"Ah yes," the voice continued, now as honeyed and smooth as before. "The sacred sword. Your key and bond to that lost little girl that claims godhood. How you acquired the blade is a story in itself, isn't it? Why don't we let your own memories remind us of it?"

"NO!" Asuka demanded. She had no desire to go over that again. She focused her will and prepared t-

o x o

To the eleven-year old crown princess Asuka Langley, the current season just wouldn't end. Sighing, she stalked down the corridors of her ancestral castle. Lessons were horrifically boring since she was certain she was smarter than those fools her father had instructing her. Father never understood that she was further along than others her own age. He was always too busy to find out. He never had time for her. Mother had understood. Mother had spent time with her and helped to teach-

With a brutal mental shove, the girl slammed the door to that part of her soul. Mother was gone. There was nothing to be gained by thinking about it.

Instead, she crept down the corridor towards the main hall. Father was entertaining some of the realm's most noble families right now, and having all the different families around was at least somewhat interesting. Especially the looks of amazement she received from the nobles when she listed from memory the historical triumphs of their particular house better than they could themselves.

A grin stretched across her face. Of course, that look of amazement always paled in comparison to their looks when an eleven-year old girl began listing their scandals and embarrassments in even greater detail than their triumphs. She was the crown princess, and someday Germania would be hers. It was important that the nobles remember that.

Nearing the great hall from a back corridor used by the royal family, she could hear voices coming from the throne room, including her father's. Sliding open a side entry just a bit she could see into the throne room, and more importantly, hear quite well.

Her father was sitting on his throne, the ancient Fire Sword mounted rampant on the wall behind him. He was looking down at one of the nobles whom she recognized as the old Duke Von Dreck.

"I trust your Majesty has considered my proposal," the duke was saying.

"We have." Asuka rolled her eyes. Her father had a liking for the royal 'we', something that the eleven-year old girl just couldn't help but find stupid. "And the future prosperity of our kingdom is ever in our mind."

"It is a slender thing to place the future of the realm on one single young girl." They were talking about her! "Her lack of royal siblings is a troubling thing for the kingdom."

Asuka's father bared his teeth at the none-to-subtle poke at his inability to produce more heirs. By his new queen or any other woman if the gossip Asuka had overheard -- and sort of understood -- was to be believed.

"Yes. Because of... events as they are, it is imperative that Princess Asuka be wed as soon as possible." Asuka's eyes bulged out. What?! Had she heard right? Her father was thinking of having her married!

"Of course, your Majesty," Duke Von Dreck bowed his head. "Your decision to betroth my son to the crown princess will ensure the strong continuation of the kingdom."

Gahh! The 'younger' Von Dreck was at least thirty! He was so into himself and seemed more interested in his own pleasures than of any service to the crown. Sure the Von Drecks were rich and powerful, but that certainly didn't mean she planned to let this happen. She had a duty to her realm, but there was more to it than just being married off at a young age. She had plans, ideas and goals to make Germania strong. And she couldn't do it if she was some chained to some idiotic nobleman. Father was being stupid.

"We look forward to presenting our children to each other soon, officially."

"Yes, your Highness. And with a marriage you may expect strong grandsons to bless your Majesty soon after. Girls mature so quickly these days."

That was it. Asuka silently closed the door and gathered up her skirts in hand. Launching herself down the corridor she bolted for her chambers. Even as she did so however, her mind was racing.

Father was an idiot. Of course, this wasn't the first time, she rationalized. Because he'd married Asuka's mother to become king he didn't really understand how this affront to Queen Kyoko's daughter would enrage people. She'd give him some time to think it over. Her grandmother was at Steiner castle right now. She'd pack a few things from her room, get together a travel bag and ride out before anyone knew she'd gone. Her father would come to his senses in a few days, and hiding out with Grandma was always fun.

Bursting into her room she hurried over to her closet. Tossing a few things over her shoulder, she hastily made decisions about what to take. Traveling light was the key, and Grandma was sure to have- The sound of the door to her room slamming shut caused her to spin around in surprise.

Leaning against the far wall by the door, Oenik Von Dreck had pushed the door closed and was smirking at her. So focused on getting her things, Asuka hadn't even noticed that he'd been waiting in her room. The thought of what had been done to her caused rage to boil to the surface. "Get out!"

"Now is that the way to speak to your future husband, and your future king?" Oenik asked as he pulled himself away from the wall, walking to the middle of the room. He came to stand at the foot of her bed, his muscular frame between her and the door. "I take it from your expression you've heard the news." He shook his head in a kind of bemused amazement. "When my father told me about the talks he was having with the king I couldn't believe it. But he was confident that today the king was finally making a decision. My father and yours are probably putting the final touches on whatever betrothal agreement they work out. I thought I'd skip the boring stuff and take a look see at the girl that will become mine."

"I am not yours! And I never will be!" Asuka was furious. How dare this creature presume such things. "You disgust me with your arrogance! Now leave!" She waited, but he made no move for the exit. That only made her angrier. "I said leave!"

"You don't give the orders here," Oenik said, taking a step towards her. "A wife must be ever subservient to her lord and master." He smirked and his eyes roamed over her body. "Subservient in all things."

Furious beyond words, Asuka shoved him aside and stalked towards the door. If she called a Holy Flame knight, the warrior would throw this arrogant twit out. At least they remembered their oaths to the Langley family.

As she pushed past him, his hand caught her arm. "Let me go! I command you!"

His grin got wider. "You don't command here any more. Best to learn your-" He let out a sharp grunt as the eleven-year old girl let loose a furious assault of remarkably painful -- and surprisingly dirty -- strikes.

"Lilith damn your soul!" she cursed. "You bastar-"

Growling, Oenik grabbed the girl by both arms and easily pulled her off her feet. Twisting around he tossed her on the bed. Before she could get her limbs under her, he loomed over the girl and placed his thick arm directly against her chest, holding her down. His face twisted and mean, he glared down at her with a strange light shining in his eyes. For the first time Asuka felt cold to her core.

"You're going to be mine," Oenik crooned at her, his voice very quiet and forceful. "All mine. If you grow to look anything like your mother, then I'm going to enjoy myself immensely." Slowly, menacingly he pulled himself over the struggling girl. "And I don't mind 'em so young. It makes taking them so much more fun..."

Terrified, Asuka struggled, crying out, clawing, trying to bite, to kick. Her attempts were futile however, the man simply too heavy, too strong. His hands were rough, his breath foul. Her desperate attempts were simply overwhelmed by his greater strength. She couldn't deal with her failure, the betrayal of her power. She was weak! She took in a breath to scream, but he slapped her hard, causing stars to burst before her eyes. His hands were inside her clothes... against her skin... touching her...

Very weakly, with tears pooling in her eyes Asuka whimpered.

"Momma..."

She felt a warm wave of heat brush over her outstretched hand. Without understanding why she reached that hand out, something hard and comforting filling her small palm. With a yell, she pulled her arm back and struck at the beast upon her.

With a loud crack something slammed into Oenrik and the man went sprawling to the floor. Shaking, Asuka rose from the bed, her eyes on the Fire Sword of the Langley family clutched in her hands. No longer mounted above the king's throne, the blade filled the young girl's hands, its bright flame shining protectively from the metal, the magic shielding her from the searing heat.

Bleeding from the ear, Oenrik screamed some vulgarity and drew himself up before the mere slip of a girl. He didn't know where that sword had come from, but she'd see what happened when-

Holding the blade before her like a talisman Asuka took one look at her attacker, then stepped forward and skewered him on the flaming metal.

Oenrik's screams went on for long moments as the flames slowly -- very slowly -- ate his body. Asuka was only vaguely aware that other people were now bursting into her room, some screaming, some yelling, some demanding, but she didn't care. She was focused on Oenrik as he thrashed, struggled, and slowly, slowly burnt. Finally he gave a last little scream, seemed to sag-

And Asuka forced some power down the blade and had the charred remains detonate explosively.

After a few moments, she turned to face the people standing there. It didn't quite feel natural. In a way it was like she wasn't really there, merely observing. She recognized one of the people there was her own father. Slowly, she raised the still burning sword up before her. No one said anything.

"I," Asuka said, finally breaking the silence. Voice hard and cold, there was no sign of fresh tears in her eyes. "Will be moving to another room."

o x o

Gasping, sixteen-year old Asuka Langley bent over nearly double. Her throat felt raw, her hands shaking, her eyes stinging. Merciful Lilith... she'd just relived that moment as if it had just happened! Clenching her mouth tightly she fought back a wave of nausea. After a moment she glared up at the darkness around her. "You're... you're going to have to do better than that. I won. Do you hear me! I won! I killed that bastard!"

"Yes," the voice agreed. "You won that time, my delectable songbird. The goddess' gifts are truly blessings." Asuka took a few more deep breaths. Focus. She'd been victorious. She'd prevailed. It was in the past. It wasn't anything that she couldn't- "But I wonder," the voice continued, "and so do you... what would have happened without the largess of Lilith? What horrors has your mind hidden away? Hmm?"

"NO! I won! I beat that-"

o x o

"You're going to be mine," Oenik intoned at her, his voice very quiet and forceful. "All mine. If you grow to look anything like your mother, then I'm going to enjoy myself immensely." Slowly, menacingly he pulled himself over the struggling girl. "And I don't mind 'em so young. It makes taking them so much more fun..."

Terrified, Asuka struggled, crying out, clawing, trying to bite, to kick. Her attempts were futile however, the man simply too heavy, too strong. His hands were rough, his breath foul. Her desperate attempts were simply overwhelmed by his greater strength. She couldn't deal with her failure, the betrayal of her power. She was weak! She took in a breath to scream, but he slapped her hard, causing stars to burst before her eyes. His hands were inside her clothes... against her skin... touching her...

Very weakly, and with tears pooling in her eyes Asuka whimpered.

"Momma..."

The harsh sound of his breathing and the feel of his hands against her skin answered her plea. Anguish, agony, horror... all rushed up and filled her soul. Inside she began screaming.

And never stopped.

o x o

"NEIN!!"

Asuka was on her knees. Head buried in her hands, her body shook as it... experienced those memories. "Nein! That didn't happen! That didn't happen!"

"Of course it didn't happen, diamond of all my slaves, but the human mind knows no limits to the self-deception it practices. It is here, in your mind, that your fears are the most powerful, the most unyielding of opponents. Here... you can not tell fact from darkest fantasy."

No! It wasn't real! It was an illusion! False! Rage filled her. She would strike this thing down. She would kill it, dismember it, desecrate its remains. It would fall to her sword and die by her-

Her sword! Where was her sword?!

Frantically, she looked around. There was no sign of the Fire Crest sword anywhere. But it had to be here, it had to be! It had protected her before, why wasn't it here, now?!

Horrified, a thought came rushing in to banish the rage. Her sword wasn't here... what if it hadn't been there... when she was eleven? Which was real? Which was the truth? Which?!

"Ah yes," the voice purred. "Now you see the power I hold in this place... and how weak you truly are, desirous mortal. The sword to slay your enemies does not exist. In the contest between your doubts and the truth, it is obvious which will win. And the armor that you have around your beautiful body... are you sure it protects you?"

"It does! It does! It does!"

"I think you are confused. Let us see... ah yes. That time you foolishly took on a patrol of gnolls in the Black Forest. You slew them completely. Most glorious. But... consider this... Had your armor not absorbed that mace strike from their leader, you would have been taken captive by the monsters. And we have heard stories about the horrific lusts of those man-beasts, haven't we? Let us observe what might have been..."

"NO! I won't look! I won't l-"

But she did. And it was just the beginning.

o x o

Predictably, the Kagenoshi decided to take the most direct path towards the curse's source... straight through the village. It mattered very little, though. Rei was certain that even if the Kagenosh had taken another path, once it had fed off the source it would have come back to annihilate the village. This thing wouldn't pass up the opportunity to feed off the lives of innocents.

But she would ensure it never had the chance. Focusing her powers through the Water Armor, the elf caused the very moisture in the air around the beast to condense. A moment later she pushed more power through the link and the condensed water solidified, huge slabs of ice forming around the Kagenoshi's limbs with a cracking noise. The dark thing howled as it found itself immobilized and in pain from the numbing cold. Rei raised her hands and made a pushing motion, the action adding emphasis to magic attack underway. Soon the Kagenoshi found itself completely encased in an immense pillar of ice.

Panting with exertion, Rei watched as the villagers fled, those not afraid of the now frozen Kagenoshi afraid of her own gigantic form. But, she had bought them a few precious moments.

And a few moments was all there was. She felt a spike of evil against her senses, and there was an explosive burst from the Kagenoshi that shattered its icy prison. Rei used her powers to vaporize all the shards of ice, keeping them from becoming lethal missiles against the villagers. Now free of confinement, the thing turned its burning gaze towards Rei.

Good. She had its attention.

With a bestial scream that hurt her ears, the Kagenoshi charged. The huge thing struck a fist downwards with unforeseen speed, Rei barely able to get Tsunami away from the strike that cratered the very earth. Up close she could truly appreciate the size difference between this Kagenoshi and her Holy Armor. It was at least twice Tsunami's size, and moved with a grace that was horrifying to observe.

Still, Rei was a warrior and would not let such things stop her. She jumped back away from the village, and away from the beast's arms. As the thing came towards her she reached out behind herself and touched the spirits of the stream she had been immersed in only a few short minutes ago. Answering her call, a legion of giant icy spears broke from the surface of the water and slammed into the Kagenoshi. The impact broke the thing's charge, but Rei noted that they had only inflicted surface injury to the beast.

In retaliation the Kagenoshi blasted forth beams of energy from its eyes. There was almost no warning, only a sudden premonition of danger, then the air between the two giants was filled with unholy fire. Rei barely managed to twist Tsunami to the side, the beam grazing her Armor's left shoulder and making her own shoulder throb painfully. Leaping away again, she looked back and saw the impact crater was filled with flame and smoke.

"Its ranged attacks are weak," Tsunami said inside her head. "A blast of that magnitude will not pierce my armored shell. It will however, push me off balance. I doubt I could recover my footing in time to avoid its follow up melee assault."

Rei acknowledged the information with nothing more than a mental nod. Reaching out through her Crest and Armor, once more she called out to the river. Although now broken like the land it flowed over, the water still obeyed its mistress. A thin ribbon of liquid shot up from the ground and swirling around Tsunami's open palm. A moment later the ribbon snapped out from there, forming a moving whip of water that danced and flowed at Rei's direction. Though fluid and flexible, when the whip struck it crashed like mace upon shield.

So armed, Holy Armor and mammoth Kagenoshi circled one another, ready to fight once more.

o x o

Seeing Touji and his companions bugging out, many villagers decided that the young man might have a good thing going. So Touji was currently leading a group of thirty or so people through the rough woods just north of Darnk. The sounds of titanic battle taking place behind them kept the group motivated and moving. After a few minutes they reached a clearing in the trees and the old, worn down building located therein. The place obviously had been abandoned for years, its state dilapidated and nature beginning to reclaim the clearing with high grass and a few young trees.

"A temple?" said Kensuke, visibly surprised. "I didn't know there was a temple here!"

"Yeah, I never told ya."

The bard gave his friend a hurt look.

"Why?! This place looks so ancient! In fact, it look pretty similar to the temple in Niigata. Don't you think, Mayumi?"

"It looks similar," agreed Mayumi. "Though... The feeling is different. Just like the temple in Niigata, I can feel magic here, but it's more faint... as if it was suppressed. And... It's not the same. It's nothing like I ever felt before."

"Doesn't matter," said Touji as he approached the temple, then kicked the doors open and carefully settled Hikari down. "We ain't staying here too long." The wooden floor was covered in dust and dirt, but it would have to do for now. Only when Hikari was safely down did he turn to Kensuke, as the bard was still holding his sister. Reaching out he took Mari into his arms. "Taking care of this place was one of my mom's duties. So after she died..."

"Mom came here?" Mari asked, her fearful trembling stopping for a moment. That moment of peace didn't last long however, the sounds of war returning with shocking suddenness. Touji frowned. The battle sure sounded close, but what could they do? Run for the mountains and the old mines there? Odds were that the continuous earthquakes from the giants' footfalls would collapse the tunnels.

In fact, Touji was starting to realize that, before the awesome might of such power, there might not be any safe place.

"Yeah," said Touji. "But only now and then. She was too busy in the village to come too often."

"Considering all the care the Church is taking with the temple in Niigata, it's strange that they only sent a single priestess here. Well, before the curse, I mean," a perplexed Kensuke noted.

"Who cares what da Church thinks?!" Touji then quickly remembered Mayumi's presence, who was currently quickly checking on Hikari. "No offence," he told her.

Mayumi gave him a sad smile.

"I understand what you mean. Even to me, the orders of the Church can sometimes seem... strange." She then approached Touji. "The princess doesn't seem to have been harmed by our forced escape. May I check your sister? Perhaps I'll be able to do something for her, even if it's only providing temporarily relief."

Touji hesitated a moment. Old instincts told him to be wary of anyone related to the Church. But this girl had saved Hikari...

"Alright," said Touji. "Hey, Mari, want to let the lady here take a look at you? She's a priestess, but a good one."

"Really?"

Touji nodded.

"Alright," said the little girl, as she let herself be laid down besides Hikari. "What's wrong with big sister Hikari?" she asked as she looked at the unconscious girl.

"She's very tired right now," said Touji. "She's been really sick, but she's getting better now that the lady here is helping her."

"I see!" The little girl then smiled at Mayumi. "You're a really good lady, then!"

Mayumi blushed. "I try."

Touji watched for a moment while the priestess waved a white, glowing hand over Mari, then turned to head outside. Once there, he saw Kensuke and the rest of the villagers looking back towards Darnk; he could understand why.

Both that horrific monster and what Kensuke said was a Holy Armor were still locked in terrible battle. With all the urgency he hadn't had a good chance to look at the things, but now that he had a moment to spare... he found he couldn't stop shivering. These things were really enormous. If the Chosen hadn't been here he doubted anything he did could have even slowed that giant. They... the villagers, Touji, Mari, and even Hikari would have been crushed and killed.

Right now he could see many people were down on their knees, praying to Lilith to protect them. They'd been abandoned, persecuted, and left for dead by the clergy, and yet now they prayed for the Chosen to save them. He wasn't sure what he thought of that.

Kensuke quietly moved over to his side. "This isn't good," he muttered.

"What ya mean? Da Chosen's thing is doing pretty good."

The bard shook his head.

"Rei can't seem to do any real damage to that thing. I've seen her fight and right now she's mostly focused on defense."

"But I thought da Chosen's Holy Armors were supposed to be able to beat those things?"

"Normally, yes, but you see, Rei's element is water. I think the local stream got vaporized in the fighting, so she's not fighting at full capacity. It would be like asking you to fight an orc using only your bare hands."

Touji grunted. "Done that before."

Kensuke shook his head. Somehow, he wasn't surprised.

"But I get what ya mean," continued Touji. "Pretty hard. Say, where are da other two?"

"Good question. They should have been helping Rei by now. Heck, with the Fire Armor, this thing would probably already have been beaten. Something must have happened."

Touji frowned. "Like what?"

"I don't know. And that's what worries me."

o x o

It was the quick reflexes that Rei had drilled into Shinji during the training sessions that saved his life. That and a bit of luck. Myssa's first strike had been aimed low to pierce his armor and give him a horrific belly wound, but that let him block it with a half drawn blade. Had she gone for a neck strike, he realized he probably would have been killed before ever realizing what had happened.

While Rei's brutal training had just saved his life Shinji quickly realized a distressing fact: Rei had been going easy on him. While the high elf had been increasing the speed of her sparring, he was shocked to discover that Myssa was fighting with skill and at speeds he had never yet faced. All he could do was block, evade, and give ground as the half-elf closed on him and struck again and again. She was fast, deadly and not joking around. Only a few seconds into the fight and he was already bleeding from a number of shallow nicks on his limbs. The pain from them and the thunder of his heart in his ears made it very clear that his life was very much hanging by a thread right now.

With painful clarity Shinji realized just how dependent he had become on the Wind Crest. While still able to touch the Wind, without the Crest he was unable to coalesce its power swiftly and Myssa's relentless attacks were not giving him any time to focus. A nasty cut to his armpit had been the price of that attempt. It was his blades and the skills he had developed over the past few months against Myssa and the four decades of experience living in the Northern Wastes had instilled in her.

Simply put, Shinji was screwed.

Which was why he'd thrown himself into a denser part of the forest, despite his skin being torn by the brambles and thick branches. With her longer blade Myssa was at a slight disadvantage here in the foliage. Still, it did very little to even the odds and she followed him in without delay. Up close neither could get their whole body behind their blows, the whole contest becoming brutal. Crossing his blade in a move he copied from Fuujin, Shinji blocked Myssa's sword, then powered into her. Lifting his leg he kneed her in the side, forcing her to gasp and stagger back a bit.

It was fighting dirty, and he felt kind of bad for hitting a woman and a friend like that, but Shinji realized that she would kill him unless he did everything possible to survive. The fact she was doing this, was attacking him, betraying him... it made him feel angry. The rage pounded at the inside of his skull, made his muscles burn and his blood boil.

In the background he could hear the clashes between Water Holy Armor and the Kagenoshi, but a nasty cut to his cheek had taught him the folly of turning his eyes away from his former ally. Still, Shinji was worried: Rei appeared to be fighting alone. Where was Asuka? Had Myssa done something to her as well? He could hear the thundering of his raging heart beating in his ears, drowning out all sound, leaving naked rage in his mind.

And there lay another problem for Shinji. He could do it, he could surrender to the blaze of hate in his mind, let the fury of her betrayal, of the pain she had inflicted upon him eat away rational thought. He would become a slayer and Myssa would lay dead at his feet in moments. He would crack open her body and scream with primal joy as her lifeblood drained to feed the hungry earth. He could do it, it would be so easy.

But... he didn't want to.

No matter the fact that rage clawed at the back of his eyeballs, Shinji couldn't bring himself to believe that Myssa was truly doing this. Despite the attacks, despite the cuts across his flesh... on some level he knew she didn't want to do this. She could have betrayed them dozens of times, stabbed him while he was sleeping, poisoned their food... and yet she came at him, blade to blade.

The rage inside him demanded blood for this betrayal. The human inside him agreed... but was also confused.

"Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends!" he asked her, dodging behind a tree.

"I can't let you interfere any longer!" With a twist of the wrist Myssa changed her blade's trajectory, switching from a slashing strike to piercing thrust that would have connected if somehow Shinji hadn't blocked it with the flat of his left blade.

"We don't have to fight like this! I don't want to fight you!"

"Then die already!"

Myssa lunged at Shinji, taking opportunity of an unobstructed path towards her target. Shinji parried her strike; mostly. Another shallow cut was still torn into the skin of his flank.

"Do you have any idea how much we had to sacrifice for this? How many lives were lost?" she shouted, taking his momentary distraction to wince at the pain of his new wound as a chance. She feinted high, then used her sword like a lever to get in between his legs and swipe his feet out from under him. He crashed to the mossy earth, losing grip on his swords. A moment later Myssa was there, tip of her blade placed directly at his throat. He froze. For a moment the two combatants were still, the only signs of movement their heaving chests as they gasped for air.

"I don't know," admitted Shinji. "I don't know what you sacrificed. But... but why? Why do this? Why do we have to fight!? Surely there is some other way!"

"There isn't!" Myssa's arm shook and Shinji felt the sword tip scratch his throat. "You don't know what it is to be hated and feared, Shinji! For three millennia your people and the elves have rejected us! Feared us! Demonized us! Hated us, tried to kill us! But we survived! Do you hear, we survived! Even if we had to become the demons you cast us to be, we survived by every means possible. But survival isn't enough. My people are dying, Shinji. We sit in our dead lands and every day we become more like that land. Every battle, every struggle that makes us stronger also saps away a bit of our souls. We become hard and cold and evil, and much more and we'll be nothing more than the demons and animals you think we are. So we have no choice. Either we free ourselves from the prison to which you banished us, or we die."

Shinji tried to stay calm, tried to keep both the fear and rage from him. He could feel blood running down his neck and realized she must have poked him. Odd... he hadn't even felt it. Still, she was talking to him, and he grasped at that slim hope.

"There... there has to be some other way, Myssa," he said with conviction. "We can't go on killing everybody. So many will die, needlessly! Maybe if I talked to the King and Queen... they might listen to me. I'm the Wind Chosen, after all. And if you talked to your people-"

"Don't you see, Shinji? It can't work! Even if by some miracle we manage to convince our leaders to sign a peace treaty, it won't change anything! Have you forgotten Niigata? Have you forgotten what they tried to do to me? Our people can't coexist!"

"What about you, Myssa? It's not just dark elf blood that flows in your veins. Half of you is also human! Aren't you proof that we can coexist?"

"Proof? If I have any proof, it's that we can't! My own father tried to kill me because of my blood and the color of my skin! When he learned the truth about my mother, he rejected us, tried to kill me and in the end, caused her death! Humans are only capable of fearing and hating us!"

"I don't hate you, Myssa."

Myssa's eyes widened at those words.

"You don't hate me?! Well, you should. I joined your group as an assassin. It was my job to kill you. From the very beginning I've been lying to you, waiting my chance to strike. I've been biding my time till I could get you alone and cut you open! What do you have to say to that?"

"You're my companion. My friend. I care about you, Myssa. Even now."

Her stunned expression quickly turned into one of pure rage. She pulled her sword back, ready to kill him this time.

"SHUT UP!"

She brought her sword down... but just then one of the gigantic combatants slammed into the earth, setting off a furious tremor. Myssa stumbled, her sword shaving a few hairs off Shinji's head but otherwise not hurting him... aside from a terrible scare.

Mentally tossing the Goddess a huge thanks for this miracle -- intended or not -- Shinji swept the girl's legs out from under her and jumped to his feet. Grasping his swords on the way up he bolted deeper into the forest.

He'd tried talking, but it looked like that option was done for now. Either he found a way to physically stop her, or, he acknowledged with cold certainly, she would kill him.

o x o

Rei scowled to herself as she struggled to hold the line against the Kagenoshi, attempting to find and exploit any weaknesses. This creature was strong, well armored, and very skilled. Their enemies kept getting more and more proficient the closer they came to Adam's revival.

But what truly concerned her was the fact she was fighting alone. There was no way the others could not have detected the taint of darkness that poured off this abomination. Even if somehow they were blind to such things, the violence of the combat between Holy Armor and Kagenoshi could be heard and seen for miles around.

While she had... difficulties... with the human girl, Rei acknowledged the Fire Chosen as an eager combatant. She would not avoid a conflict like this.

And Shinji would not leave her to face this alone. Of that... Rei knew that to be truth.

The only answer was that the enemy had struck at her companions. In some method she, Rei, had been blind to the enemy's actions and they had cut down her allies... her... friends.

She was the oldest, the one who had prepared the longest, trained the hardest... and she had failed to protect those around her. It was her fault.

The half-breed. It was the most obvious explanation. Rei had no idea how she had done it, but she was probably the one responsible for informing the enemy of their discovery of the Earth Chosen. Never had Myssa done anything to warrant Rei's suspicions, but now the high elf realized that she had probably been waiting for this very moment. To follow them until they found the Earth Chosen so that the enemy could crush him before he was ready.

Rei had taken her focus away from that traitor only for a moment, and this was the result.

Distracted by her own guilt and thoughts Rei's defence finally failed, and she took a smashing uppercut from the Kagenoshi. The impact sent Tsunami high up into the air, and then down in the direction of the old temple.

o x o

"Oh shit! Get out!"

Despite Touji's command, there was simply no time to react. The Water Armor crashed to the earth before anyone could do anything, and it was only through sheer luck that it missed the temple by a few precious meters. Nevertheless, the impact rocked the ground around them and Touji quickly realized the old structure was starting to groan and buckle under the abuse.

"Out!" He repeated. "Kensuke, get Mari!"

Kensuke scooped up Mari and bolted out of the temple, fleeing along with the others. Touji was picking up Hikari when the groaning changed into the thunder of breaking beams. Wood fell everywhere and Touji did his best to shield the unconscious girl. To his horror, he saw that the partial collapse had blocked their way out.

"Damnit!"

Touji quickly looked around, trying to find another way out. But even as he did so, he could hear the heavy timbers above him snap, the huge weight of old beams falling free and the roof tumbling in on them. All he could do was to futilely cover Hikari with his own body... and deep inside pray for a miracle.

Unnoticed, the bracer on his right arm began to glow brightly.

Outside the temple, Kensuke watched in horror as the temple collapsed over his best friend. Mayumi let out a choked gasp, while little Mari squirmed in Kensuke's arms, trying to get free.

"Big Brother!"

Then, the remnants of the temple suddenly exploded.

A large wooden beam just missed Kensuke and Mari by a few inches, although Mayumi wasn't so lucky. A broken ceramic tile hit her squarely on the head, knocking her glasses off. She fell down, a bloody gash visible on her forehead.

"Mayumi!"

Kensuke was about to check the priestess when he stopped at the sight that now stood before him as the dust of the temple's explosion cleared.

"Dear Lilith..."

Where the temple once stood, a gigantic black metallic fist thrust out of the ground.

"No way..."

o x o

Rei had also seen the giant fist which had burst up from beneath the temple. And like Kensuke, she had a good idea of what it was.

"My brother awakes," Tsunami confirmed in her mind.

Rei nodded, now focusing her attention on the Kagenoshi once again. It had been somewhat distracted by this sudden twist of events and the elf wouldn't waste that chance. If she couldn't beat the Kagenoshi on her own, then she had to buy as much time as possible until she got help.

Difficult in practice, but Rei was confident. She knew to keep distant from the thing's enormous physical strength, and had the timing down for the beast's ranged attacks. She herself was armed, her water whip not a devastating weapon but one that could control the nature of the fight. All other Kagenoshi had fallen to the combined might of the Chosen; this one would be no different.

However, the elf had not counted on the Kagenoshi deciding to ignore her and charge the awakening Earth Armor. Apparently it had decided to eliminate the Armor before it could become a threat. The thing lumbered past Tsunami and jumped, obviously wanting to crush the Earth Armor beneath its massive girth. Rei's arm shot out, the ribbon of water following suit. The end of the water wrapped around the left leg of the Kagenoshi and Rei hauled back with all her might, her muscles and the immense power of Tsunami straining as she pulled. Still in mid-air, the beast of darkness was yanked backwards and slammed into the ground a dozen meters short of the Earth Armor's location.

Panting, Rei gritted her teeth and pulled back her whip; that had been unpleasant. She had almost dislocated Tsunami's shoulder doing that.

The Kagenoshi rose again, its malevolent eyes fixing themselves on her. It seemed she was again its main target. Good.

With that, Rei launched herself into a blur of attacks. Relentlessly she struck at the thing with her water whip, dancing her Armor around as swiftly as she could to avoid counter-attacks. Again and again the weapon struck hard against the creature of darkness. While it failed to crack the Kagenoshi's thick armor the impacts were now showing slight marks on the target, which only made Rei redouble her efforts.

Suddenly the Kagenoshi launched itself at her. The elf barely sidestepped the assault and leaped away, cracking her whip. The Kagenoshi raised its left arm to block the strike, and Rei knew at that instant she had made a mistake.

In the air she had no control over her motion. The water whip wrapped around the thing's forearm, and the beast gave a huge tug. Rei relaxed her control over the water and it lost its semi-solid state, falling like rain, but was a heart-beat too late. Tsunami was yanked back towards the Kagenoshi, canceling out her backwards flight. For a moment the Water Armor was stationary.

That was all the Kagenoshi needed as it rammed into Tsunami. The beast's enormous hands grabbed the Water Armor's outstretched right arm just below the shoulder.

CRACK

The stoic elf screamed in agony as the Kagenoshi's hands crushed the Holy Armor's right arm, then gave a hard yank and completely ripped the limb from the shoulder. Purely by reflex did Rei jump, avoiding a follow-up strike from the Kagenoshi. She landed a distance away, but stumbled and fell to one knee when she touched down. With her left hand she reached out for her own right arm, the Holy Armor mirroring her motion. She could see her arm and feel it in her left hand, but the pain that raced up from her right arm was telling her brain that the limb had been severed. The incongruity between her touch and eyes and her brain was... disconcerting.

Fighting up through the pain, she raised her head to the enemy. She had just enough time to see a foot heading towards her face. There was a thunderous moment of pain, then her vision, already clouded by tears, went black.

o x o

Touji didn't know how long he had blacked out, but was glad to find out he was able to wake up alive and apparently in one piece. That relief was short lived however, as he realized he was no longer in the temple. In fact he appeared to be floating in some kind of darkness, unable to see anything aside from a uniform brown around him and the body of Hikari floating serenely nearby. He was glad to see she appeared okay, if still unconscious.

Then he realized he was glad she was unconscious. For aside from the bracer enclosing his right forearm, he was stark naked. If she were awake it might cause... problems. A lot of different problems.

But he couldn't focus on that right now. In fact, it was probably best he focus on something other than Hikari, lest some of those problems arise...

"What's goin' on here?! Where am I?!" he shouted, hoping that somehow, someone would provide an answer. "Where's my sister?! Where's everyone?! Where's dat damned monster?!"

The darkness was suddenly partially lifted as bright symbols appeared in the dull brown around him. They were like nothing he had ever seen before, coming and going before he could get a good look at them. His bracer, the Earth Crest itself, suddenly began to glow again and Touji screamed as he felt his head explode in pain. It felt like something was trying to push its way into his brain, crawling inside, looking, searching. It was horrific pain but Touji reacted like he did to all situations: he fought back.

He tried to force it out, tried to resist, tried to overcome. And then after a terrible minute the pain vanished, leaving him panting heavily and feeling distinctly nauseous.

The next moment Touji found himself bathed in light. In fact, he seemed to be floating in the middle of a sphere of light, Hikari floating along the edge. A strange sensation crawled over his skin and before his eyes another bracer materialized on his left arm and metallic boots formed around his feet.

"Pre-activation sequence finished. Unit activation in sixty seconds."

Touji jumped as the voice was heard directly in his head.

"Who's there?! What do you mean by dat?! Who are you?!"

A metal giant of black, brown, and dark green hues. Firm structure, impressive limbs, thick armor. Touji's mind instantly recognized that image: Kensuke had shown him that exact picture a dozen times from his book. The Earth Holy Armor.

"You're the Earth Armor?"

"Correct. That is the designation assigned to this Unit by your people."

Touji swore. He had promised himself NOT to get involved in this whole Chosen thing. Still...

"Ya saved me back there, right?"

"Yes, Master."

"Do ya know what happened with my sister? Or da Kagenoshi?"

Two images appeared in front of Touji, who stared with awe and disbelief. One was of his sister crying while a worried Kensuke hovered over an unconscious Mayumi. The other was of the Kagenoshi beating up the Water Armor pretty badly.

"Unit activating, now synchronizing with pilot."

Touji felt energy surge through his body, healing all his aches while simultaneously making him feel more powerful than he ever had. Though he was still himself he could feel as if he was part of something else, something huge. He was floating half naked in that mysterious sphere of light... but at the same time he felt as if his body was buried in the ground, asleep for a long, long time. It had been comfortable and he had slumbered peacefully through many ages, but now it was time to awaken. This strange sensation was the Earth Armor he realized. He could feel it reach for the power of the earth it was surrounded by and the earth answering its command. The ground above and around him shifted, parted, and pushed the mammoth Armor to the surface. Soil and rock moved away and suddenly Touji was no longer surrounded by total darkness, but rather by the night sky he had seen just moments before. As he looked around he noticed the perspective was different. Everything was smaller. Looking down he could barely recognize the forms of Kensuke and his sister. Then he looked in front of him and saw the Kagenoshi. Though still bigger than him, it no longer seemed the gigantic horror used to be. It was staring at him now, the Water Armor down and beaten, and Touji knew that whether he wanted it or not... he would have to fight. His fist tightened and he felt strength fill every one of his muscles, the unbreakable strength of the solid earth beneath his feet.

"Fine. If I gotta fight, then I'll show dat thing not to mess with da people I care about!"

With a scream of rage, Touji charged the monster. The thing's eyes lit up and dark energy beams burst forth from them. Reflexively, Touji blocked the beam with his left arm, cocking the right one. With a mighty leap he closed the distance between him and the Kagenoshi and let his right arm go, hitting the Kagenoshi squarely on the head.

Raising his left arm, Touji looked at the limb. The armor there was smoking slightly and appeared scorched; his arm itself felt as if it had been stung, but there didn't seem to be any real damage. Grinning, Touji raised both fists. He could beat this thing!

o x o

Striding slowly forward Arael approached the Fire Chosen. He had put on his favorite shirt, an ivory colored thing with billowing sleeves and the topmost buttons left rakishly undone. It, and the loose trousers tucked into wyvern hide boots were his favorites; they felt so supple against his skin. The ensemble was completed with a cape of darkest cerulean, clinched around his throat by a short chain of golden metal.

Appearances were so important for creating a good impression. Especially when you came a-courting.

Asuka was sitting on the ground, her legs protectively drawn up to her chest with her hands clutching them tight. She had her head buried in her knees and that gorgeous face was hidden behind the curtain of her brilliant red hair. She sat there, not moving, not speaking. Naked.

Upon seeing her naked body, Arael let loose a happy sigh. It had been such loving work to break her. No, 'work' was the wrong word, for it had been a glorious labor of love. He had enjoyed it, thrilled to it, experienced such wondrous delights that he was surprised he could ever pull himself away from presenting more deceptive images before her. There was a certain expertise required to the art of breaking someone, and Arael considered himself an artiste.

But this, this creature would be his crowing achievement. Breaking her had been the most pleasing of wines, the most treasured of sweets. It made the darkness within him churn in a fashion that left him giddy. Mirth bubbled to the surface and he giggled like a schoolgirl. Once the spell had passed he regained control over himself and looked down his long nose at the girl. "Rise."

Glacially, the girl uncoiled herself from her protective cocoon and stood before him. Ahh... nudity was in its own way lovely, but when it conveyed a sensation of absolute vulnerability it was just the most exquisite thing imaginable. Her young feminine body was flawless to his eyes, and the trail of tears down her face only made her that much more appealing.

"My magnificent captive, I want you to know that I congratulate you for offering me the opportunity to experience the wonders I did making you mine." He sketched a bow before her. "You, out of all my pretties, had to suffer like no other. It was... exquisite."

Her lower lip began shuddering. "I...I am... I am not..."

Rapture! She still fought! He could feel it, feel it in her mind as she cried out, railed against this violation of her soul. Arael closed his eyes and luxuriated in the sensations. He could feed off this for centuries.

Leisurely he opened his eyes, still a small smile on his lips. "Ah, but you are. Come forth to me." Inside, he could experience her mind screaming. Externally, nothing more than fresh tears showed this conflict. Her body stepped forward to him and he swung his cobalt cape around her shoulders, taking her into his arms.

"Now," he breathed into her ear, sweeping the glorious hair off her pale, delectable shoulder. "We seal ourselves with a kiss." For an instant a tongue tasted the heady aroma of her skin, then twin fangs pierced into her neck.

Her soft whimper was lost in the ecstatic groan that the undead released.

o x o

Groggily, Hikari awoke to the strangest feeling ever.

She almost panicked as she realized this was no dream, and that wherever she was, she wasn't alone. Touji was standing in front of her... and a warmth of joy spread through her mind at the thought... replaced a moment later by the fires of a horrendous blush as she realized he was... he was...

WHY THE HELL WAS HE NAKED?!

Rage, embarrassment, fury and a little appreciation stormed though her mind and she was about to lay the thunder of heaven upon his ears. But suddenly a sharp pain flared in her guts. She grunted as she saw stars, her mind swimming for a second. However, she was conscious enough to hear that Touji let loose a pained groan at the same time as her.

"Bastard... ye're going down!"

Touji's arms moved, his hands tightened into fists, as if he was... fighting something. Hikari let out a scream as she felt something hit her in the face, then pain flared across her back. Fear gripped her. Something was happening to her and she had no idea what it was.

"Damn it!"

"Touji? What's going on? What's happening to me?"

Surprised, Touji turned to look at Hikari. He hadn't realized she was awake but was relieved to see she was finally conscious. However, that relief vanished as he saw the fearful look on her face and the tears of pain staining her cheeks

"Fighting now. Can't talk," he said, turning back to face front. Reaching out, he made the Earth Armor climb back to its feet. Damn, but that Kagenoshi packed a mean wallop. The darn thing had hit him good this time. From his link, he was certain that the protective shell on the left side of the Earth Armor's head had been cracked.

As if the Earth Armor decided to answer in Touji's place, Hikari's vision suddenly shifted, her eyes now able to see beyond the sphere of light surrounding them. Her eyes widened in fear and recognition.

"Is that... a Kagenoshi?!"

"Yeah," Touji grunted as he avoided a punch and grabbed the Kagenoshi's over-extended limb. With a grunt of effort he lifted the abomination up and tossed it away in a clumsy hip toss. Not wasting a moment he jumped, bringing the whole weight of the Earth Armor down on the Kagenoshi's chest, cracking the creature's protective shell even further. The thing responded faster than he would have hoped for, and he had to move away. "Long story short, we're in da Earth Armor right now and I'm fighting a monster dat JUST WON'T DIE!"

Hikari could only stare in disbelief. Surely, this was a dream, right? The naked Touji certainly fit the dream hypothesis. And if what Touji said was true, then being in the Earth Armor would make him... No. That just couldn't be.

And yet... her cheek still throbbed, the pain frighteningly real.

Touji avoided another punch and retaliated with one of his own before moving back. He knew his last strike hadn't really done any damage, but he just couldn't seem to land any telling blows on the thing: its endurance was sickeningly inhuman. It was like he was fighting Onigumo all over again. No matter what attacks he had used, the only real damage had occurred when his sword had been doing that weird glowy-thing. Fortunately this thing wasn't regenerating the hits that did get through like Onigumo did, but it certainly was resilient and tough. And worse: he didn't even have a sword this time. He growled. Hell, he didn't need no sword. What he had was a pair of fists and the Earth Armor's own strength. As soon as he could he'd crack that thing's head open.

Touji's confidence left him as he felt... something... weird from the Kagenoshi. Like it was gathering its strength to do something.

"The enemy is gathering energy for what is possibly an indiscriminate area attack." Touji heard the Earth Armor say in his head. "Damage to surrounding regions will be extensive."

Mari!

Without thinking, Touji recklessly charged the Kagenoshi, fist raised. He had to stop it before it destroyed everything!

Suddenly, the energy spike dropped and at that moment, Touji realized he had been had. The Kagenoshi avoided Touji's punch and countered with one of his own. Touji screamed as the Earth Armor was thrown backward. The pain was intense. It felt as if that attack had just broken most of his ribs in one shot.

Touji winced, both from the pain, but also from Hikari's pained and frightened whimpers. He could handle sharing the Earth Armor's pain, but Hikari... She had barely recovered. If this kept up, who knew what would happen to her?

"Damn it! I need a weapon! Something to keep me away from his fists..."

"Make one."

Touji immediately recognized the monotone voice, though how he could hear it, he had no idea. Looking in the direction where the Water Armor had previously fallen, he saw it slowly get back on its feet.

"How am I supposed to do dat?" asked Touji, not sure the elf could even hear him.

"What controls the Earth Armor is your mind," was the elf's answer. "Imagine your needs, and the Armor will act accordingly."

That was pretty cryptic, but Touji had no time to ask for clarification. Relentlessly as ever, the Kagenoshi was coming for him again. In desperation he did as the Water Chosen had instructed. He focused his imagination and brought up a vision of his old sword. A long, large, heavy blade, somewhat dull, but ever reliable. With a rumble, the earth to his right suddenly begun to rise and take a familiar shape. The Kagenoshi was almost on him when Touji grabbed the familiar shape and swung. The Kagenoshi was hit squarely on the chest and thrown backward, while the earth right in front of Touji literally split from the impact. In disbelief, Touji stared at the weapon now held by the Earth Armor. Its body was still shifting, but Touji could recognize the form of his favorite sword taking shape. First made of rock, dirt and metal, it seemed to change and solidify, to finally make a single blade of dark metal, similar to the the Earth Armor itself. In the distance, Touji saw the Kagenoshi begin to rise once more. But this time, it didn't seem unscratched. A very large gash now split its chest in two, liquid oozing from the wound. Touji looked at his new sword again and smiled.

"Yeah! With this, I can do it!"

"Not yet."

"What? Why?"

As he charged the Kagenoshi, the monster dodged and backed away. Touji barely had the time to raise his sword to block an energy attack.

"The Kagenoshi will continue to stay away and use range attacks, now that you have a weapon. If you stop its movements then it will not be able to avoid your strike."

"How ya want me to stop it?!"

"Its feet are standing on the ground. Use the power of the earth."

"Uh? How?"

Knowledge from the Earth Armor suddenly flowed into Touji's mind. He could use the same ability that had formed his sword, but differently. Touji had no clue how that was supposed to work, but didn't care. He knew that with the Earth Armor's help, it would work.

Focusing on the ground below the Kagenoshi's feet, Touji willed it to act. The ground there suddenly shifted and rocked, large pillars of stone breaking up the even earth. Surprised, the Kagenoshi suddenly found itself without solid footing and was forced down to its knees. It struggled to rise but Touji poured more energy into his will and the ground kept dancing beneath the thing's limbs, rocking it drunkenly. Holding his sword high, Touji let loose a massive yell and charged. Now down on three limbs, the Kagenoshi raised its head and looked at the charging Holy Armor. A dark purple light coalesced in its eyes. With his sword held for a strike, Touji couldn't block the beam.

However, just before the dark energy was fired a thin blue ray traced a line across the Kagenoshi's face. In its wake a thick crust of ice formed, encasing the beast's head. The eye beams struck this point-blank and the ice exploded, wreathing the Kagenoshi's head in flame and smoke.

It never saw Touji's blade descend.

"Die!"

In one strike, Touji cleaved the Kagenoshi in half, then jumped out of the way, just in time to avoid being caught in its explosion of dark energy.

Back at the destroyed temple, Kensuke and Mari stared in awe at the giant form of the Earth Armor. Planting its feet firmly on the solid ground, it raised its oversized blade high in victory. Behind it, as if to join in the celebration, the sun just crested the eastern ridge line.

o x o

The violence and fury of the Kagenoshi's destruction had been impossible to ignore. The Earth Armor pulled the damaged but still functional Water Armor to its feet and all Myssa could do was seethe with rage and frustration. More lives, sacrificed to give birth to this Kagenoshi, had died for nothing!

Shinji had also noticed the destruction of the Kagenoshi. Myssa appeared furious, but for the moment, distracted. It was his only chance. Using what control over the Wind he had, he summoned a small tail wind to assist him and rushed her. Myssa turned at the sudden change in local conditions, narrowing her eyes as she looked into the wind. Seeing him closing she set herself, her blade raised to skewer the charging human.

Her eyes widened as at the last possible second Shinji dropped both swords. His left hand reached out before him and grabbed the tip of her blade, cutting himself deeply as he forced the tip away from his body. His momentum carried him into her and he pressed his free hand against her chest.

The Wind Crest responded immediately. There was an explosion of Wind and the two fighters were blasted backwards. Shinji crashed hard into the ground and bounced end-over-end a few times. Myssa's flight was shorter, but a lot more painful; her motion was interrupted by her slamming into a tree with bone-crushing force. Horrendous pain burst up from her back almost making her black out. Bonelessly she crumpled to the ground, coughing up blood.

No matter how much her back stung like a hit from a dragon claw, it was nothing compared to her chest. Her leather tunic had been torn apart from the force of the wind explosion. Her dark skin was red, raw, and massively bruised. There were even numerous small cuts all over her front. Judging by how much it hurt to breathe, she probably had a few cracked ribs... if she was lucky.

Through the pain Myssa heard the sounds of twigs cracking under someone's foot. Lifting her head was agony, but somehow she got it up to look. She watched a similarly shaken Shinji kneel down to pick up the fallen Wind Crest, then do the same for his swords. He looked about as bad as she did, with his armor and tunic shredded and torn. She could see the fresh gash on his left palm where he had grabbed her sword during his reckless charge. But was really got her attention was that his entire right arm was now bare: the clothes there having been completely blasted off. The visible flesh was covered with lacerations and painful looking bruises all the way up to the shoulder.

It took a moment for her pain clouded mind to realize what that meant.

"Why did you direct most of the explosion towards yourself?" she demanded. "Why?! You could've easily killed me! Ripped my whole chest to shreds!"

Grimly, Shinji smiled at her. That infuriated her and she tried to rise, falling back down as her chest and back protested.

"Don't give me that look! You're my enemy! I tried to kill you! Kill you! Why don't you kill me already?"

Shinji shook his head, the grin slipping off his face. Instead his brow furrowed and he looked troubled.

"I... I don't know why you decided to attack me, but you're wrong. You say that there's no way we can coexist, that we're doomed to kill each other. I refuse to believe that. You didn't drive a dagger into my heart while I slept, and you risked yourself to save our lives a dozen times. You say you believe one side or the other has to die... I have to prove you wrong. You're... you're my friend. I don't know how to change the way people see the world... or even if I can... but I can fight to keep my friends alive."

Myssa could only stare at him. Her vision blurred as she felt something in her eyes she hadn't felt in years. Tears.

"You're an idiot... really... you're an impossible idiot..."

Shinji grinned sheepishly. "I guess I am."

"I'll still kill you," Myssa vowed, but even she could hear the insincerity in her voice. "Once these injuries heal, I'll..."

She was shocked as Shinji knelt before her. Careful not to let the gash on his left hand bleed on her, he brushed away the tears staining her cheeks.

"I'll try to find a way," he told her. "I don't know what I can do, but I'll try to find a way to end this conflict with as few casualties as possible. I'll fight to save my people... but I'll do my best to save yours if I can."

"You idiot... it's not possible..."

Shinji looked at her wounds, only now realizing the front of her tunic was completely destroyed and she was somewhat exposed. Myssa wasn't exactly sure what to think as he blushed and averted his gaze. "Umm... do you need any help?"

She closed her eyes. "Just... just go."

Reluctantly, Shinji rose to his feet. "I mean it. I will try. I will give you another option." Looking at her again, he gave her a small, sad smile. "Take care of yourself Myssa. I'll miss you. The others will too."

"Even the elf?"

Shinji winced. "Rei... Rei's pretty hard to read, but I think she was coming around. Slowly." With one last look, Shinji turned in the direction of Darnk and started to limp away.

"I'll kill you," she whispered, although even she wasn't sure she believed her own words anymore.

A soft zephyr tickled her ears. "Then you better not go easy on me next time," Shinji's distant voice came to her.

He knew. Somehow he had realized that she hadn't given the fight her all. That while he was good, her skills were superior and there had been openings she could have exploited but didn't. That she hadn't fought him to win... she'd fought him to be killed.

And he had known all along.

"Idiot..."

Myssa couldn't tell, however, who she was referring to. Cringing in agony, she got up and leaned back against a tree, resting. Her sword lay a few feet away but she couldn't muster up the strength to grasp it just yet.

All her life she'd been whatever weapon Lady Armisael needed her to be. She had served with loyalty, with devotion.

And now she'd betrayed her Lady... she hadn't fought with all her skill to kill the Wind Chosen.

And yet... in attempting to carry out her Lady's wishes, she'd betrayed those who had risked themselves for her...

... She'd betrayed friends...

Myssa looked towards the rising sun and tried to figure out what to do next.

o x o

There, it was done.

Arael smiled, praising himself for the absolute perfection of his handiwork. The redheaded beauty was unconscious, submerged deep into the dreams he had fashioned for her. Carefully, he touched her mind and temporarily sealed her memories of this past night and those he had implanted as well. While he had no wish to part with his sweet conquest, the vampire had made a deal with that loathsome high elf, and Arael was a creature of his word... when it suited him. His newly acquired puppet would play her role perfectly, then the two of them would retreat and revisit her sealed memories once more.

Arael licked his lips, as if seeking lingering traces of her sweet blood, looking at the slowly healing puncture wounds his fangs had left on her throat.

Yes, he looked forward to finally making her completely his, for all time.

o x o

The tired group dragged themselves back toward Touji's home. While the fight had taken a lot out him physically, the Earth Chosen appeared to be fine, clothed in the new vestments that he had appeared in when the Earth Armor vanished. He was carrying his sister in his arms and Hikari was walking by his side. All three of them were tired, but appeared emotionally energized as they were busy talking among themselves. Hikari was asking questions and Mari was filled with praise for her older brother. Touji seemed to be basking in the glow of attention from his two favorite women.

It was odd, thought Rei, but she almost felt as if there was something between the princess and the Earth Chosen. Something spiritual, a connection she wouldn't have expected to see anywhere short of between a long-married elven couple. Was that somehow related to how Mayumi had saved the princess?

She would have liked to ask Mayumi a few questions on the subject, but the priestess was still unconscious. Right now Mayumi was piggy-backed across Kensuke's back, his slim form bent under the weight but still managing to keep up. He'd refused all offers of help and had carried the wounded woman the whole distance. It wasn't much, but for once Rei acknowledged him with respectful silence.

However, part of her silence was from unease: neither Shinji nor Asuka had shown up during or after the fight. Also noticeably absent was the half-elf. In Rei's mind these events were surely linked in a manner that did not promote contentment. She was sure something had happened and was feeling the need to go out and look for her companions.

Before she could go, she needed Mayumi to wake up. The damage to Tsunami's right arm had actually affected her own: right now it hung limp by her side. The holy texts in Kelethin had mentioned this being a possibility from linking with a Holy Armor, a fact she hadn't shared with her allies.

Tsunami was back in its storage demi-plane regenerating the wounds from battle. If given enough time it would re-grow the severed limb. Not so for her. Rei was feeling drained right now and didn't trust her own ability to heal such a trauma without a full-fledged cleric for assistance. And if the half-elf had done something to her companions... then Rei wanted to be in fighting shape to take down the dark blooded half-breed.

"What the fu-"

"DON'T LOOK!"

Rei was shaken from her thoughts by the outbursts and looked for the source of the commotion.

The Fire Chosen was lying on the ground in front of Touji's house, seemingly unconscious... and apparently wearing nothing apart from her long, red hair. So surprised to see this Rei didn't move, but Hikari did. She gave Touji a swat on the head, -- "Hey!" he blurted out -- and despite her own fatigue rushed to her friend's side. Taking the foreigner's wrist she felt for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when she detected a strong, steady one.

Rei approached, looking the girl over while Hikari shook her gently and called her name. Neither could see any wounds, but no matter what they did the Fire Chosen did not respond.

"Asuka! Asuka! What's wrong with her?"

"I do not know," Rei replied. "Perhaps when Mayumi has recovered she can discover what had befallen the Fire Chosen." Rei reached out her good hand and prevented Hikari from trying a spell. "You still require rest. You will not help your friend that way."

Reluctantly Hikari agreed.

"Do you... do you think... she was..."

"I do not believe she was sexually assaulted," Rei said in an off-hand manner, apparently oblivious to the humans' discomfort with the possibility. It was almost as if her spirit had been imprisoned in the recesses of her mind. Had she fallen victim to a psychic attack? But if so, by whom? Rei frowned. Obviously, she had underestimated the abilities of the half-elf. No doubt this was her work, however she had done this. Removing her cape, Rei covered the Fire Chosen's exposed body. Not much would be accomplished if the males just kept starring at her. Rei was about to order Touji to get his sister inside, them come get the Fire Chosen, when she felt a familiar presence approaching.

Shinji.

In relief, she turned toward him... and froze.

"Woah, man! What happened to ya?!" said Touji, who had also noticed Shinji.

The Wind Chosen was in rough shape. Limping, bruised, battered and dripping blood, he approached the companions with a slightly vacant look in his eyes.

"Shinji."

Rei was at Shinji's side before he fell down, having obviously used all of his strength just to come back. From how pale he was, it was obvious he had lost a lot of blood. Focusing her tired body, Rei projected what little mana she had left towards Shinji's.

Rei held her breath as she assessed each wound, tending them just long enough to stop the blood flow. He was a mess! His right arm was the worst off, crisscrossed with deeply bleeding wounds that cut deeply into the muscles. As she assessed his injuries she was relieved to see none were truly deadly, his biggest problem being blood loss.

"I'm glad you're alright," Shinji said in a tired voice. "I was worried when I saw you fighting alone."

"Do not speak," said Rei, noting that he was on the verge of losing consciousness. "You will only weaken yourself further." Rei then turned her attention toward the other males in the house.

"Touji. Do you have bandages?"

The tall man nodded. "Yeah, I got some. I'll go get 'em."

"Kensuke." The bard stared at Rei in surprise. She had never called him by his name before! "Get Mayumi inside, then help me carry Shinji."

The bard hurried to follow Rei's instructions. Once they were all inside, Rei focused her powers through the Water Crest and touched it to the Wind Crest. Shinji's medallion glowed for a moment, then the pieces of armor blessed by Fuujin faded from physical existence. They removed Shinji's blood soaked tunic, now able to see just how torn up he really was.

"Oh man. This is really bad! What happened?"

"It was... the dark elves," Shinji breathed. "They sent an assassin to stop me from fighting the Kagenoshi."

"That's what I was afraid of," said Kensuke. "What about Myssa? She was with you. And Asuka? Any idea what happened to her?"

Shinji shook his head. "Asuka? Did something happen to her?" He tried to get up, but his strength failed him and he sat down heavily. Apparently he hadn't even noticed the red-head wrapped up in the cloak lying on the bed. "Myssa... Myssa got injured as well," he continued, his voice weak but quite even. "She put up a better fight than I did. In the end, she thought there might be more assassins nearby. She... she left... to try and lead them away. Also... I think... after Niigata... she wasn't feeling as comfortable with humans anymore. She... she said she'll meet up with us again... someday."

A very small frown darkened Rei's face. Several of Shinji's wounds were indicative of a long, thin blade: the kind favored by the dark elves, true, but also the kind used by a certain half-breed. Although she was too tired to completely trust her senses, she felt there was something Shinji was holding back. There were, as she well knew, many ways to bend truth. Well, it didn't matter right now, as Touji came back with a roll of bandages.

"Ah, shit! He's really messed up."

She'd expended so much energy that she was at her limit now. She couldn't heal him, couldn't take away his pain. A strange sensation settled in her belly. She was unused to experiencing cold fury, but found that she quickly hated those who made her feel this way. Damn Kagenoshi and damn all dark elves!

The elf's frown deepened as she looked at the wounded Wind Chosen. Lifting her head she saw the unconscious priestess lying on the bed, and the comatose Fire Chosen wrapped up in her cloak. The enemy had dealt them a grievous blow with this assault. The Chosen had not failed in battle, but had been weakened. All because she had not killed that dark elf when they had first met.

"Rei." A soft hand touched her shoulder and the elf was surprised to see Hikari's smiling face. "I think he'll be fine now. You've healed the worst of his wounds. You should get some rest, I'll watch over him. Exhausting yourself won't help. Trust me, I know."

Rei nodded... and let out a sigh she didn't know she had been holding. Sitting down against a wall she let her eyelids close, and grudgingly allowed weariness to take her... though it did not chase away the feeling of guilt that rose up within her. Silently, she prayed to the Goddess for guidance... and vengeance.

o x o

Tabris stood in the middle of a charred crater. Trees had once stood here, but the destruction of the Kagenoshi had vaporized anything in the immediate vicinity. Even the Kagenoshi itself had been reduced to ashes. The release of the energy it had accumulated had been that great.

None of this matter to Tabris as he walked to the bottom of the crater, his upraised right hand glowing with fiendish purple energy. In the exact center of the crater, buried under a mound of ash, a similar sickly glow appeared. Focusing, Tabris called the object to him. A small crystal shard burst free from the mound and flew right into his hand. Closing his fist around the shard, Tabris gritted his teeth as the fragment pierced his skin, then joined with his body. There was a moment of vertigo, then a rush of energy as its power became his.

"Interesting," said a voice behind Tabris, light with amusement. "If I could even possibly comprehend a duplicitous nature, I might think you've been sending Adam's mighty children to their doom, simply so you could retrieve those crystal shards from their shattered corpses. For shame."

Tabris smiled as he turned to face Arael. The vampire was wearing a black cloak, his ash colored face barely visible through the shadows of its heavy hood.

"You're almost right," said Tabris. "These relics are only disposable tools to me, though I must admit that this last one lived up to my expectations. While it failed to defeat the Chosen, it did assist in giving them a crippling blow. Though, I must admit that most of the merit goes to you, as I expected. You performed your task magnificently. The girl was to your tastes I hope?"

The vampire sighed, longingly. "She is such a rare prize." Were it not for their deal, Tabris was certain the vampire would have tried to kill him rather than talk to him, just so he could resume his activities with the Fire Chosen.

"This is good to hear," said Tabris. "A little more patience and she will be all yours to play with for eternity. The pawns are almost all in place now."

"What of my darling Myssa's failure to kill the Wind Chosen?"

Tabris shrugged. "Disappointing, but expected. My true goal was to get her away from Neriak. The influence that this... human... had over Armisael could have endangered my plans. What happens next to her, I don't care."

Arael shrugged. "I was once intrigued by her, although for the death of me I now can't imagine why. She lacks that certain spark of my magnificent plaything. Maybe I'll turn her into a ghoul. Or crush her skull. Or give her to some gnolls to party with. So many choices."

Tabris laughed. "You truly are an exquisite creature, Arael. I had planned for your destruction once this is finished, but I've changed my mind. I believe I'll leave you free to do as you see fit."

It was Arael's time to laugh. "How generous of you," he said, before sinking inside a shadow and disappearing.

Yes, he would let Arael live, Tabris decided. It would be interesting to observe the immortal creature as it raged for eternity after witnessing the destruction of all his pets.

But for now, there were more pressing matters. Tzachquiel had indeed done a good job of weakening the Chosen. And now, Leriel was on his way to intercept them before they reached Tokyo. It would be interesting to watch.

o x o

Touji looked outside and sighed. That Kagenoshi sure had made a mess. There were broken trees and scorched vegetation everywhere. Just what Darnk needed, Touji thought grimly. To turn into a battlefield.

And it was all his fault.

Without anything better to do, Touji wandered the forest to clear his thoughts. Now that she was doing better, Hikari had taken charge of the situation and with everyone unconscious or asleep, just staying there trying to keep quiet felt awkward. Though tired, Touji couldn't sleep. Too much stuff on his mind. Like how he'd become the Earth Chosen.

He could deny it all he wanted, but even he had to recognize some uncomfortable truths. He had ridden in the Earth Armor. He had defeated a Kagenoshi, a creature of legend and lore. He was the Earth Chosen. And Touji had no doubt that this was the reason the Kagenoshi had attacked them here. It had probably wanted to stop him from awakening the Earth Armor. The village had been almost destroyed because of him.

That left him with very little choice. If he stayed, he'd probably risk the village's safety again. As much as he hated to admit it... he didn't have a choice. He had to go with the others and fight.

"I'll make those bastards pay for messing with me," Touji swore.

Touji was about to turn back for home when he stepped on something hard. Looking down, he saw a sword on the scorched grass under foot. Half hidden, it took him a moment to realize it was that foreign girl's sword. What was it doing here? He had no idea why she had turned up at his house naked, but who in their right mind would lose something so valuable as a clearly well-crafted blade?

Eeh... whatever the reason it was beyond him. And when the loudmouth woke up she'd probably kill him if he just left it here. Hikari would, too; she seemed to know the red-head. Still musing, he reached down for the hilt.

At the moment the whole sword suddenly erupted in searing flame.

"What da...!"

Unnoticed to him, the Earth Crest on his wrist made a soft chime. A moment later it was answered by another chime from the Fire Crest on the sword's ricasso. As he watched, the flames quickly faded into nothingness.

"Weird," muttered Touji, immediately dismissing this new turn of events. Tonight -- or was it today already? -- had been strange enough, so a sword that burst into flames and then returned to normal was quite low on the list of things that had freaked him out.

"She better thank me later," he muttered as he picked it up. Somehow, though, he doubted it.

Returning home, he groaned at the sight. The elf was sleeping against a wall, with Shinji's head in her lap. The Wind Chosen was asleep, his battered body covered by a mess of now reddish bandages. There were puddles of blood on the floor and Touji really hoped that someone would get to them before Hikari saw them and tore his head off. Speaking of which, where was she? He checked the other room, finding that wounded priestess and the red-headed girl both lying in Hikari's old bed. In a corner Kensuke sat on a stool, his head leaning against a wall as he slept.

Not here. Following his gut, Touji headed upstairs. As he'd expected, he found Mari asleep in her bed, her arms tightly wrapped around a sleeping Hikari who returned the youngster's embrace. He smiled at the sight.

Still... Touji couldn't help but worry about tomorrow. And the promise of the new battles it brought.

With a shrug, Touji descended downstairs, trying to figure out where he'd sleep. Though it was morning now, he figured it couldn't hurt to take a short nap until everyone woke up. They'd probably have to leave as soon as everyone was in better shape, so he should take this opportunity to get some strength back. It was exhausting to find yourself a legend.

Bah... it was no use worrying. Whatever problems lay ahead, he'd just face them the same way he faced every problem in his life.

Head on.

o

To be continued...

o

Extra:

**Chosen SoulCalibur III Custom Character Creation**

TOUJI (Earth Chosen, Full Plate):

Barbarian / Iron Sword Discipline

Eyebrows: (01,27), Lips (03,05), Eyes (05,03), Skin (05,17)  
Hair: Crew Cut (01,27)  
Lower Torso: Chain Mail (01,27)  
Mid Torso: Warrior's Robe (05,03)  
Upper Torso: Evil Armor (01,27)  
Arms: Dragon Gauntlets (01,27)  
Shoulders: Evil Shoulders (01,27)  
Neck: Cloak (01,27)  
Waist: Dougi-Obi (01,27)  
Upper Legs: Leather pants (01,27)  
Feet: Protective Greaves (01,27)

o

**D&D 3.5 edition stats by Darren Demaine**

Touji CR 10

Male human Rogue 2/ Fighter 5/ Barbarian 1

CG medium humanoid (human)

Init+1, Senses: Spot +6, Listen +6

Common (with Kobe accent)

x o x o x

AC: 20, (18 when raging) touch: 11, flat-footed: 19 (+1 dex+5 armor+ 4 natural armor), 50 fortification

Hp: 92, (108 when raging) (2d6, 5d10, 1d12)

DR 2/-, fast healing 1

Fort+11 (+13 when raging), Ref+6 (evasion), Will+5 (+7 when raging)

x o x o x

Speed: 40ft

Melee+1 cold iron honking-huge-ass anime greatsword +12/+7 (3d6+7/ 19-20 x2)

Melee: (rage) +1 cold iron honking-huge-ass anime greatsword +14/+9 (3d6+10/ 19-20 x2)

BAB+7, Grapple+10 (+12 when raging)

Attack Options: power attack, rage 1/day, sneak attack +1d6

Spells: 8th level caster (DC 13+ spell level)

- 4th (1/day): spike stones  
- 3rd (1/day): stone shape  
- 2nd (1/day): soften earth and stone  
- 1st (1/day): magic stone

x o x o x

Str: 17, Dex: 12, Con: 19, Int: 9, Wis: 13, Chr: 13

SQ: fast movement, sneak attack, evasion, trap finding

Feats: iron will, endurance, power attack, improved unarmed strike (b), exotic weapon proficiency (honking huge-ass anime greatsword) (b), weapon focus (honking huge-ass anime greatsword) (b), weapon specialization (honking huge-ass anime greatsword) (b)

Skills: Balance +1, Bluff +1, Climb +8, Craft (carpentry) +5, Diplomacy +1, Gather Information +1, Intimidate +10, Jump +9, Listen +6, Move Silently +6, Ride +4, Search -1, Sense Motive +1, Spot +6, Swim +6

Possessions+1 cold iron honking huge-ass anime greatsword, studded leather armor +2, Earth Crest (+4 natural armor, casts stoneskin 1/day)

New Item: Honking huge-ass anime greatsword:  
The kind you only see in anime, or certain computer fantasy games. It's big, it's impressive, and it makes quite a statement. Is an exotic weapon with 3d6 damage and a 19-20 x2 critical. However males who carry it suffer from people whispering that they're "overcompensating for something" and thus take a -2 to all intimidate checks.

Special Abilities  
As the Earth Chosen of Lilith, Touji has the following special abilities

Divine Grace (ex): Touji adds his charisma modifier as a bonus to saves

Resist Elements (su): Touji ignores 5 points of acid damage per character level

Earth's Toughness (ex): Touji gains DR 2/-

Earth's Resilience (ex): So long as he's conscious, Touji has fast healing 1

Domain access (sp): Touji gains access to the earth domain for free as a cleric of his character level. These are spell-like abilities (DC 13+ spell level)  
- 1st: magic stone  
- 2nd: soften earth and stone  
- 3rd: stone shape  
- 4th spike stones

These abilities add +2 to his challenge rating

Other special abilities:  
Cranial activity unnecessary: Like many an anime male, Touji is less dependant on the functioning of his brain than most others. Treat this as having 50 fortification, because hits against his skull don't really bother him as much as they should.


	21. Chapter 17: Fear Itself

Five days had passed since the companions' costly encounter with the forces of Adam. Though they had finally found the last of Lilith's Chosen as well as the Earth Armor, the ensuing battle had taken its toll on the group.

Even Rei had been favoring her left arm, though she tried not to show it. Everyone had known but said nothing, leaving the elf her pride. Still, Shinji wished she would at least show her wounds to Mayumi. But considering the reckless way he'd sustained his own hurts, he guessed he didn't have anything to say to the elf.

Shinji opened and closed his hand as the glow of Mayumi's healing magic faded. He noted the condition of his forearm with satisfaction. The scars were barely visible now, and would probably fade to nearly nothing with the passage of time.

"How does it feel?" Mayumi asked through her labored breathing. Shinji kept his face neutral as guilt spiked through him. Mayumi was still recovering from whatever it was she had done to save the princess, as well the head wound she herself had received in the last fight. On top of all that, she was taking care of Asuka and trying a number of things to awaken the girl, all to no avail. For him to place this additional strain upon her...

"A bit stiff, but I don't feel any pain. A bit of exercise and it'll be good as new. I should be able to ride a horse safely in a day or two. Thank you, Mayumi."

The priestess smiled, with a hint of a smug twist to her lips.

"Glad I could help. Rei did what she could, but the muscle was pretty badly cut up. I think I got all of it, though."

Shinji nodded, waving his fingers to test for numbness. Mayumi had been speaking out more these past few days. It was... weird... to see her with such confidence in herself. Weird but good.

He rose to his feet and a sudden wave of vertigo passed over him and he stood there, swaying. Mayumi shot to her feet as well, firmly grabbing him by the arm. She opened her mouth and despite her fatigue, gave wings to a soft melody.

Shinji felt the tune flow into his head, then with a jolt felt as if he'd been dropped in an icy lake, the vertigo and exhaustion blasted from his body with a single clear note. He was totally, utterly, and almost painfully awake. Everything tingled. "Whoa," he said as Mayumi stopped humming and released his arm. "Healing's never felt like that before."

"I think I have a better understanding of Lilith's love and what she wants from me now. And as such she's graced me with more power." The priestess smiled. "And that's something I want to share with my friends."

"Do you think that power might be able to do something for Asuka?" Shinji asked, looking towards the cart where she lay unconscious. Touji had scrounged up the old and beaten, but still reliable, cart for the companions to use. Though small and uncomfortable, it was big enough for Asuka to lie in it, while Shinji and Mari could ride it as well. Hikari had been getting better with surprising speed, and told everyone she was well enough to ride Asuka's horse.

"I wanted to try," Mayumi admitted, "But Princess Hikari said we need to know what's wrong with her before we attempt anything drastic. It's just... I don't like feeling so helpless."

Shinji nodded in understanding.

"We should hurry and eat breakfast then. We can't afford to delay too long."

"You're right," Mayumi nodded. "We have to get her to Tokyo as soon as possible. For now I can use my powers to sustain Asuka's body, but once we know what it is that's happened to her, I know I can make it right."

* * *

CHOSEN

An Evangelion inspired fantasy elsewhere story  
Based on characters created by and copyright GAINAX

Co-written and Directed by Alain Gravel and Darren Demaine

Proof-readers and Gaffers: Jeremy Mullin & Alex Churchill  
Muse and Costume Designer: Myssa Elaine Santos Rei

CHAPTER 17 - Fear Itself

* * *

Rei was on edge. There was something about this journey that was getting under her skin and making her restless. She'd greeted the leaving of the village feeling agitated and fretful, and the sensations had not abated in the following days. In fact, it may have gotten worse. It made no sense; no matter how far she extended her senses she couldn't detect anything that suggested the presence of an enemy. Yet, no matter how much she trusted her senses, her emotional mind could not shake the feeling that someone was observing them, stalking them, waiting to strike.

Rationally, though, this assumption seemed foolish. True, the Fire Chosen was still unconscious and Rei herself still didn't have good use of her own right arm, but their progress had been swift and Shinji and the others were getting closer to full health with each passing hour. The time they were most vulnerable had already past. Every moment they weren't attacked worked to the Chosen's advantage. Stalking them made no sense.

Unless it was HER. Rei's good hand clenched at the thought of the half-dark elf. Rei had vowed to make her pay for her treachery.

Taking a slow breath to calm herself, Rei brought her logical mind to the forefront. It was impossible for Myssa to be cause of her rising anxiety. Rei knew the half-breed to be skilled in survival and tracking -- that had been proven in the Northern Wastes. But this was not the half dark-elf's normal hunting grounds. Here, Rei was in her natural element. Here, Rei was the master. Myssa could easily follow the tracks left by the horses and cart from hours behind, but to actually get close, to actually present a danger... Rei was confident that Myssa was not that good.

Yet, Rei simply couldn't manage to calm her fears. What was this feeling? Was it this so called "woman's intuition" Misato often rambled about?

The elf shook her head. This was foolishness.

Rei suddenly snapped her attention forward. Something was approaching the group, approaching fast!

This aura! Kagenoshi!

Before she could give any warning, the sensation she'd detected slammed over her. Her heart skipped a beat, then painfully jumped into her throat. Fear and terror. She felt it as purely and as sharply as if hit by a ballista bolt. There was no time to think however, as the moment she felt this her horse dropped out from under her. It took all her dexterity and skill to pull her wounded body from the saddle and land on her feet. Around her she could hear her companions crying out in surprise and shock as they too found their mounts falling to the ground.

Her heart was racing, while it felt as if a cold and clammy hand was gripping at her very soul. What was this fear? Unlike what some might have believed, Rei knew fear. She kept her emotions tightly reined in, under control, but that didn't mean she never experienced them. Anyone who stepped onto a battlefield would know fear at one moment or another. But this... this was nothing like she had ever faced. The sheer intensity...

Focusing, Rei tried to find her center, squash the terror running through her like ice. Looking around, she quickly assessed the situation. Her mount was down, its body immobile and its eyes wide and staring in death. It had died, Rei realized, from fright. Her riding companions were all on the ground, their mounts having suffered a similar fate. Touji was trying to pick himself up, while Hikari, Mayumi, and Kensuke had been knocked breathless. The cart seemed intact, despite having collided with the two horses leading it. For a moment she wondered about Shinji, she couldn't see him, but guessed he had fallen into the back. Before she could do anything more, however, the fearful sensation hit her again, even stronger this time. It was a howling wall of terror that rolled up through her body... and darkness claimed her.

o x o

He was cold. He was cold because it was raining.

Kensuke's mind made this discovery after an unknown amount of empty time had passed. He couldn't remember why he was out in the rain. He couldn't remember why he was here.

Heck, he couldn't even remember where here was.

His eyes were closed but he could hear the thick downfall of the rain all around him, feel the drops slamming against his skin. He was cold and vaguely aware he was physically miserable, but in his mind this seemed like unimportant information. He felt he should just ignore it. In some way ignoring the discomfort was a good thing, the right thing to do.

Just him here in the rain... no thoughts... no worries...

And painful truths... forgotten...

It was not to be. The cold served as an anchor, dragging his spirit back into the flesh from where it had floated. And as it returned, the spirit brought back awareness and memory.

Reluctantly Kensuke cracked an eye open. His glasses were blurred from the falling rainwater but he could see well enough to recognize that he was lying in an alley. He turned his head and saw that his bed tonight had been a pile of garbage. Again.

Looking down at his hands he saw one still clutched his lute, the old instrument worn and faded, the strings stretched out and now getting wet. He really should protect the delicate strings. At one time he would have.

But more important to him was what lay in his other hand. He was relieved to see that the mostly empty bottle was still there. Bringing it up to his lips he tipped it back and greedily sucked in a mouthful of the harsh golden liquid.

It burned as it went down, it always did. But he liked that fire, made him feel warm, made him feel good. It made him feel like... like he was somebody again.

After taking his mouthful he sagged back into the refuse, looking through one cracked lens into the rain falling on him. He felt exhausted, felt empty. Thinking was a chore, he didn't want to do it. He had no idea how long he'd been here in this alley. He had no idea how many alleys he'd passed out in. He had no idea how much time had passed since...

Since they'd won.

Oh, it had been a magnificent triumph. Through his blurry mind's eye, he could see the Chosen fighting their way through darkness and flame to strike at Adam's black soul. Working as a team, all four Chosen had called forth their elements with angelic-like skill, bringing down the foul beast in a display of teamwork that had been thrilling to observe.

And that's what he had done: for the whole fight, while the others had put their lives on the line, had risked all to strike down the dark fiend... he had stood back and watched.

No one had mentioned anything: they'd all been polite and friendly. But he was sure he could feel the pity from them, the condescending tone hidden in their words of thanks to the simple bard who had stayed in the background...

With the Chosen's victory, an almost palpable sense of euphoria had swept over the land. People's hearts were light, their days filled with hope and promise. It was a great time to be alive.

But he quickly discovered that with victory the newly joyful peoples of the land did not need inspiring songs and stories. Their lives were filled with happiness, their days bright, the future eagerly embraced. His songs, his stories... weren't needed. Kensuke took another swig from his bottle, that horrible hollowness rising up inside of him again.

He... wasn't needed.

His friends had been needed. Touji had become the Prince Consort and was busy running the nation with Hikari. Those two just didn't have time for him anymore. Always busy, always making changes for the better. Everybody could see they were deliriously happy with each other.

Shinji had gone off to right more wrongs and have more adventures. Rei and Asuka had followed in his wake, the three of them inseparable and in some kind of bizarre mating dance that everyone but them seemed to recognize. But the paths they traveled, the dangers they triumphed over, it was too dangerous for one such as him to attempt. Where they went... he could not follow.

And so, he'd had a few drinks to ease his loneliness.

A few here, a few there: nothing too bad. But he felt so much better when drinking that it became easier to face the day with a drink to start things off. A couple more at lunch helped out too.

He didn't realize how bad it had gotten until he'd started to slur his songs. Worse, he couldn't keep his stories straight in his mind. They all started to flow together, become a jumble.

What did it matter? Kensuke took another gulp from his bottle. No one listened to his stories anymore anyway. His songs weren't being played.

He was fine with that. The bottle was his best friend, the only friend he needed. It wouldn't betray him, wouldn't leave him. Would never make him feel-

A flash of pure white caught his eye and with effort he levered his head up from the refuse pile he was lying on. Out there on the main road he could just see a slim figure in white. A priestess.

Mayumi?!

Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. He couldn't tell, the distance too far, the rain on his glasses too thick. And his view was blocked by a man, a man standing beside the priestess and who sheltered her from the rain with his cloak. The two were walking very close to each other.

As he had once done, before she'd left a worthless drunk like him.

Suddenly fat, painful tears burst out of Kensuke's eyes. Before he could stop himself, he was sobbing brokenly. He knew what he was, knew what he had become. He was a miserable drunk, alone in an alley, sleeping on garbage. All he had in the world was a half-empty bottle and a lute he hadn't taken proper care of. No one listened to him, no one heard his songs. He could die now and no one would know, no one would care.

Everyone else had made something of their lives. Everyone else... had somebody.

He had... nothing. His whole world consisted of a bottle and a useless instrument.

And a dagger.

Still bawling, he dropped the lute. It fell onto the refuse heap, becoming nothing more than another piece of trash. But his shaking fingers searched along the back of the item's neck, freeing the small stiletto hidden there. Holding up before his face he saw the steel of the blade looked cold and professional.

Sucking in gasps of air through his crying he took another swallow from the bottle. He was so scared, so frightened. Not of what he was contemplating, but afraid of what he had become. How easy it had been to fall. Anything, anything at all was better than this, better than the worthless life he was living.

Anything, including the embrace of nothingness...

o x o

Walking back through the forest to his village with two juicy, fat hares, Touji couldn't help but grin. And why not? The afternoon sun was hot, but filtered through the canopy of leaves above him into an agreeable warmth, and the scent of the forest trees filled his nostrils with the smell of life. Even better than that, for the first time he could remember, he actually felt content with himself and the world.

Touji scratched his right arm just above the bracer he wore. Darn thing had been itching all day and it was starting to annoy him. Still, if a little unscratchable itch was the price the Goddess inflicted on him for his current state of affairs, he was willing to put up with it.

Who knew that fighting alongside his fellow Chosen and defeating Adam would have worked out so well? The darkness was destroyed, the lands cleared of monsters. But that stuff affected other people, he had his own reasons to be pleased with the results. The disease that had been plaguing his village was nowhere in sight, Mari was getting better, and Hikari had come to live with him.

His grin got a little stupid as he continued to scratch with his free arm. Yeah, maybe Hikari shouldn't have renounced her claim to the throne, but it had been her idea. She said she wanted to leave politics and responsibilities behind and just enjoy some time with Mari and him. Not that he'd minded, being a country type at heart. During the time she'd been in his village he thought she looked happier than he could ever remember, and Mari simply adored the ex-princess.

Still, maybe it would be good for them all if he moved them to a bigger settlement: maybe Kyoto or one of the other secondary cities. Mari would be completely cured soon and she'd need kids her own age to play with, something the village was unfortunately lacking. Get her into a good school, give her some opportunities she'd never have out here in the wilds. She was a smart kid, she deserved the best.

And he felt that no matter what she said, Hikari would enjoy a return to civilization. She was a city girl, and though she took to running things around the village like she was born to it (mostly 'cause she was), he was certain she'd appreciate the hustle and flow of having more people around. After his time with the Chosen, even Touji was thinking that expanding his horizons and seeing more of the world wouldn't be as bad as he once-

Without warning Touji tripped, sprawling down into the dirt of the road. Coughing out of mouthful of dust he looked around for his dropped hares, his gaze quickly coming to rest on what had caused him to fall.

Daisuke.

He was a member of the village. One of Touji's old gang, to be precise, a young man about Touji's age. Always been kind of chubby, a bit of dreamer, but a loyal man in a fight. He'd watched Touji's back on several raids before things had gotten better.

And now he was lying in the middle of the road... dead.

Touji couldn't move for a moment, his chest feeling tight. Slowly he leaned in and began examining his frien... the corpse. The body was whole, no blood, no signs of violence. He looked healthy, normal, but simply... dead. What then, had killed him?

No wait! There at his collar! Touji pulled the man's tunic back, revealing a chest inundated with large, grotesque black spots. It looked like some sickening mold had started to feed upon the man's body, the flesh around those spots red and angry.

In a terror, Touji scrambled away. Disease! Some kind of plague! He felt his heart being to thunder. Diseases scared him. You couldn't fight them with muscle, couldn't punch them, couldn't lay traps for them. They came and ate your body out around you while you died inch by painful inch. And you passed them to those who were closest to you.

The villagers.

Touji bounded to his feet, his legs carrying him in a punishing run towards the village. His chest was clenched painfully and the itching on his arm was like fire now, but it didn't matter. He had to make it back home. Had to spread the word, make sure everyone was safe...

He bust from the forest to arrive at the village, the heat from the sun slamming into him and making sweat cascade from his skin. It hadn't been this hot when he'd left, but now it felt like he was burning up. He paused for a moment to get his breath back, taking a swallow to try and coat his dry mouth, then stopped, listening intently. He could not hear anything. No movement, no voices, no sound of work from the village.

He looked down the hill towards town. He could see people, lots of people, nearly the whole village in fact... but they were all lying on the ground. No one was moving, no one was making a sound. It was deathly silent.

"No!" He screamed, pushing himself though the burning sun towards his house. He'd always lived a short distance from everyone else... maybe there was a chance that... a chance that...

He burst into his house, not even bothering to take off his boots. "Mari! Hikari!" he yelled. He needed to get the girls away from here. If they hadn't caught it yet then there was a good chance they could flee before... No! Both girls were strong, had held out against worse than this. But they had to get out, had to leave now...

He quickly checked Hikari's room, but she wasn't there. Without wasting any time he bounded up the stairs and threw the door open to Mari's room. "Mari!" he shouted, "Get your things together! We have to... have to..."

No...

Mari was there, on her bed, bent over double. It was a position that would be painful for anyone to lie in for any amount of time. But that didn't seem to matter. What mattered was her face. Her lovely face that was usually filled with childlike wonder and a kind of determination that secretly amazed her big brother was now covered with a legion of horrible black dots.

No...

Her mouth was open and her tongue protruded out, swollen and a horrible violet colour.

No...

Touji took a trembling step towards his sister's... Mari's... body. After the first step however, his foot caught on something. Numbly he looked down, then jumped back.

No...

Hikari was lying on the cold floor, her cute face scrunched into a grimace of pain. One of her pony-tails had come loose, making her look disheveled. Worse, he couldn't see any freckles on her face. No freckles, only a mass of horrible, black dots.

No...

Touji fell to his knees, the heat from the blazing sun seaming to reach even here. Sweat drenched him as tears started to run down his cheeks. Slowly he reached a trembling hand towards Hikari's hair, filled with the need to fix it. She hated looking unkempt.

As he reached for her the itching along his bracer got worse. Numbly he looked down at his arm not really seeing. Then he blinked through his tears and felt himself go absolutely cold.

There, just above the line his bracer made against his skin were a number of small, black spots. As he watched, more began to appear, slowly creeping up his arm. And the itching got worse.

No... no... no...no! no! no! no!no!no!no!no!nononononononono-

o x o

The moon hung high in the sky.

It was late enough, Mayumi decided.

Hastily she got dressed, then discreetly left the temple barracks for the cold streets of Tokyo with one destination in mind. The Great Cathedral.

The paladins at the gate didn't stop her as she strode into the main hall. Why would they? She was a priestess, she was supposed to be here. And, she thought with a touch of satisfaction, she was high enough in rank now that those who impeded her would regret it. The Church was finally recognizing her abilities and what she could bring to the organization. Now that she was no longer afraid of her birthright, now that she could control it, doors she had always thought beyond her were opening.

She'd always lived her life in fear of who she was, what she could do. Always felt out of place, awkward in her own skin. But now, with the song accompanying her, obeying her, she was becoming the woman and the priestess she always knew she could be.

Success, pride, confidence. It was all hers. It felt... exhilarating.

She found the Fire Chosen in one of the long-term convalescent chambers. Everything in the room was pristine white: the walls, the floor, even the linens for the bed the girl laid on. It contrasted sharply with the girl's fiery mane. Although, Mayumi sadly noted, without the girl moving her hair appeared to lose its vibrant colour.

A junior priestess had been standing watch over Asuka; Mayumi brusquely dismissed the girl. The raven-haired priestess felt sadness well up in her as as she watched Asuka lie there unmoving. Months had past since the quest had been completed. Adam was defeated, the land healed. Good had triumphed, and Mayumi was glad to have played an important role in the downfall of the dark god. All was right in the world... except for this one lonely soul who lay here, only a step removed from death.

Sages and healers had tried many things to heal the girl. Lady Ayanami herself had come but failed to return the princess back to the land of the living. No one appeared able to bring about the miracle needed to restore this hero to those who loved her.

Mayumi's patience had run out. If the greatest minds of the Church and kingdom couldn't heal Asuka, then it was time for her to do it. No one else was a songstress, no one else had the kind of power she had. She could bring life back to this small shell. She was absolutely confident about it.

Mayumi took one of Asuka's hands in her own. It was so frail and cold!

Parting her lips, she called the power that was her birthright. The power that she had been blessed with by Lilith herself.

All of its own, the song came forth.

Mayumi felt euphoria as the clear, crystal sounds left her mouth, blessing her and Asuka with warmth and love. She felt herself connected with the Germanian girl, as the song reached her soul and probed within.

And then... life returned to the body.

Mayumi watched as Asuka's body jerked sharply, then again, and again. She poured more power into the song, reached deeper into the power. It filled her, it felt good, felt comforting, soothing. It would solve all her problems...

Suddenly Asuka's flesh bubbled and twisted. The limbs flailed widely and bulged. Asuka's body ceased to be human as bones, organs, and blood all reshaped themselves to the power of the song. A new creature, a monstrosity born of the instruction of a songstress rose from the bed. From base building blocks of human flesh, the song had created... life.

The music was pleased, was thrilled with creation. This was what it had been instructed to do: to alter, to change, to shape, to create. It wanted to do it again, experience what new wonders awaited it.

Mayumi, who had empowered the music, recoiled in horror from the abomination that rose from the sick bed. This thing was hideous! And... and she couldn't feel Asuka's soul in that flesh anywhere! She'd reshaped flesh and at the same time she'd reshaped the girl's soul as well!

She'd killed Asuka! Killed her! No, worse... she'd utterly perverted what made Asuka human! What had happened?! What had gone wrong?!

Mayumi was unaware the watch priestess had returned, only realizing it as the woman screamed upon seeing the twisted mockery of life that stood by the bed.

"By Lilith's mercy! What is that?!"

Mayumi tried to explain herself, tried to come up with some excuse... Asuka had been a friend, a companion. A human being. She hadn't meant to hurt anyone!

But she no more opened her mouth than the song took control. It promised to make it right, promised that she would need no excuses. And so her voice gave power to the music. A soft, enchanting melody flowed out from her lips and embraced the other priestess' ears with gentle notes.

And with horrible suddenness, the priestess' body inverted.

Blood splattered the otherwise pristine white room as the girl become something new. The song experimented, making the clump of flesh into a new masterpiece, something unique and special. And, almost as an afterthought, it twisted the thing's soul as it did so, extinguishing what made the girl who she was.

No! No! NO! NOT AGAIN!

In dread, Mayumi tried to scream, but it only made the song stronger, made it reverberate and propagate itself through the pure and pristine walls of the Cathedral. All around her, Mayumi felt the music touch bodies, touch souls... and felt the song's joy as it followed its instructions to bring life... and experiment.

Desperately Mayumi tried to close her mouth, tried to stop singing, but found this impossible. The song was happy, the song was powerful, the song was soothing. Horrified, she realized that at some level she wanted to feel the song, wanted it to be with her. She wanted the power, thrilled to it, enjoyed the feeling of confidence and importance it gave to her.

With the song, she was not just Mayumi, the quiet, mousey priestess no one noticed... with the song, she was important.

In a panic, Mayumi ran. She had to leave the Cathedral before everyone died. Guards tried to block her path, secure in their armor and their magic protections. But a songstress' music followed no know rules of magic, her power the base elements that creation and destruction obeyed. The guards were twisted and remade even as she ran past.

It was only out in the open air that Mayumi realized her terrible mistake. Within the Great Cathedral the song had been somewhat contained, but now the whole world was her audience...

The song rose in volume, reaching a point no normal human could possibly have reached. But the song was beyond magic; perhaps it even transcended the divine. Mayumi was only its host, its vessel to the world. The music spread within every street, entered every house... Mayumi fell to her knees in despair, wept silently as she felt, one after another, bodies and souls being broken and remade into new and horrific mockeries of what they had once been.

And still she kept on singing.

"Mayumi! What's going on?!"

The priestess' horror grew as she heard Shinij's voice, getting closer. Frantically she turned in his direction, saw him and Rei running towards her. Perhaps being the Chosen of Lilith had protected them, maybe something about them had kept them safe.

But whatever it was, it didn't last.

No sooner had she turned eyes upon them then their forms broke apart under the gentle touch of her song. She'd always known those two would probably get together someday. Now, because the song wanted it... because she wanted it... Shinji and Rei would be one collection of flesh, one creature, one remade soul, for all time.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She had to stop it... had to stop it...

Her hands reached for her throat, her nails scratching the skin.

Blindly, Mayumi began to dig her nails into her skin. Ignoring the pain that blossomed at her neck, ignoring the blood that slickened her hands, Mayumi frantically began to claw her own throat open.

If she could rip her vocal cords out, the song would stop.

Right?

o x o

Unnatural silence reigned over the small stretch of road where the Chosen had been traveling. It was as if all wildlife in the surrounding forests had fled... or been brutally silenced.

Against this oppressive silence were the labored breathing of a small group of humanoids, loud and pitiful. These feeble sounds were soon joined by the slow cadence of measured footsteps approaching.

The footsteps were produced by an old, feeble-looking man weighted down by his ancient years. With only a tattered and stained robe wrapped around his skeletal frame, it seemed he would be easy prey for monsters or the elements.

But like many facades, this one concealed something else entirely. This creature would not be easy prey for anything that existed in this world. It was this thing that had choked away all wildlife nearby. It was this that had brought heroes to their knees. It was a Kagenoshi.

When it reached the mess of prone figures, the emaciated creature took a slow look around the scene of carnage. All besides it were unconscious, the majority in very uneasy slumber. They drew ragged breaths while their limbs spasmed and twitched as cold sweat drenched their sallow flesh.

Leliel was intrigued. These things had presented him with quite the challenge holding on as they did. The Kagenoshi had expected the majority to simply die in the initial wave of his attack, like the horses or the insects in the air. But to his surprise it appeared as if all had survived. Odd that.

Approaching the cart where most of the group was huddled around, Leliel frowned. He felt resistance. That itself was unusual, but the... the taste... of those who had not fallen was most unsettling.

He looked in and saw two females, one just mature and one still juvenile. Both were unconscious, but he could not taste their terrors like he could the others. Leliel reached forth a bony hand and placed a single gaunt finger against the child's forehead.

Ah... that explained it. The little girl had been sick most of her life, her days mostly spent secluded in her room. The girl was untouched by the horrors of living, while at the same time she had existed teetering on the edge of death. While bathed with her brother's unconditional love, she acknowledged her mortality at an early age and had accepted it. This girl had been prepared to die and did not fear it. She was not ignorant of the dread of the living world, but instead chose to remain hopeful: thus, an innocent. That made her immune to Leliel's power.

No matter. It would be easy to snap her neck once the others were dead, even if Leliel disliked such crude methods. His orders were absolute, however. The Chosen and their companions had to die.

The Fire Chosen was a more puzzling case. Surely, the girl couldn't be fearless! Even the more stoic high elf was now plagued by her own nightmares. Yet... Leliel felt nothing at all from the girl. It was almost as if her very soul had been sealed away within the confines of her heart, behind a shield even his own power couldn't penetrate. This was very strange. But again, it mattered little.

Isfafel showed teeth in something that on anyone else would have been called a smile. Their breathing worsened. Some curled up in fetal positions, while other were starting to shake. The Kagenoshi smelled blood as he saw the Wind Chosen tighten his fists so hard his nails bit into the skin of his palms. Even the elf was whimpering now. And was that... tears on her cheeks? Leliel smiled.

Yes... it wouldn't be long now.

o x o

"I must go now, your Majesty. The battle awaits."

Hikari nodded as White Knight Misato rose from her kneeling position and placed the helmet to her armor on her head. Drawing Murasame from its sheath the White Knight turned and headed out of the throne room, the huge doors rolling closed behind her with a shuddering bang.

Finally alone, Hikari slumped forward in her throne. One shaky hand came up to wipe the sweat off her brow. She'd had to keep the brave face up before her Knight Captain and the guards. It was the job of royalty to provide strength to those they were responsible for. "Give your people someone they can believe in," her mother had told her. "A ruler who will strengthen them when they have doubts. Give them courage and people will do wonders."

And so she'd kept a brave face before her vassals, buttressing their courage like a good queen should. Helping hold the line against fear and doubt as their world collapsed around them.

It had started when they had returned to Tokyo. Upon arriving she had discovered that her parents had been assassinated by Lord Shazal. Everyone had thought her dead and Shazal had claimed the throne and called her an imposter.

The army had been divided, with several legions supporting the usurper. The conflict over the succession had been bloody and long but in the end Shazal had been cast down and she declared Queen.

But not without cost. The Great Cathedral and the Sentinel Towers had been destroyed when the enemy resorted to artillery magic in attempts to hold ground. The city had been turned into a war zone and wrecked beyond anyone's comprehension. No one knew how many civilians had died in the fighting. It was useless to count, since no sooner had she ascended the throne than an orcish horde swept out of hills and falling like the end of the world upon the still reeling nation.

She had rallied what remained of the army and ordered them into battle after battle. While no military leader, she had brought focus and drive back to the exhausted troops. They had marched off to war with fire in their eyes so that their nation and their families would survive.

They had died at her command. And the orcs had kept coming.

Hikari rubbed her face, hearing sounds of fighting outside the throne room. The orcs had been an unstoppable wave. Swords, soldiers, holy prayers, magic... nothing had stopped them. They had overrun her forces, legions of men dying at her orders. Old men, women, even children had been armed at her command and sent to stem the tide, but all had fallen. It seemed as if nothing could hold the orcs back.

They had battered their way to the Holy City and then through the gates and walls. Tokyo had once again become a battleground with piles of dead choking the streets.

And still they came. She had sent the Chosen, her friends, into battle. Lilith's select had fought furiously, but even they had fallen, one by one, to an enemy that seemed endless.

Only Touji had survived, she noted with relief. Despite it all the Earth Chosen had proven too stubborn to die. He had cut down, crushed, or slain uncountable numbers of the foul beasts, but even he could not keep them from the castle. Even now there was a furious battle in the lower levels as the last of the royal knights attempted to keep her safe, keep the horde away. Misato had gone off to lead the defenses once again.

Hikari knew she would never see the woman again; would never see Touji again. The orcs were unstoppable, unrelenting. Her nation, her people... she had sent them into a fight they couldn't hope to survive. It was her responsibility. She had killed them. Just like she had killed Kodama...

There was a rumble at the doors to the throne room making Hikari look up. Brining herself under control, she took a deep breath and tried to make herself as regal as she could. Appearances... maybe appearances were all she had left, all she could give to the few who remained. But for their sake she would hold on, take their doubts and fears upon herself.

The doors rolled open, and to her horror she watched a line of horrible green creatures thunder in. They were covered in red blood and their drawn weapons dripped with filth and gore. Along with them came the terrible scent of blood and death.

And then she saw it. The leader, a creature of terrible scars and jutting tusks, was carrying a huge boar spear, tip up. Ten feet long, it had been run through one of her defenders, the body impaled there nine feet off the ground and dripping blood. His head rolled sickeningly to one side, the still open eyes seeming to accuse her. She choked as tears blurred her vision.

"Touji..."

She had failed them... failed them all...

All around her was the jeering of the conquering masses. The beast with Touji on his pike glared hard at Hikari, appearing to study her intently. "I kill you before," he grunted, bringing Hikari's gaze sharply back as she stared at the thing. "Back in mountains, I tear you from carriage and kill you. After I have my fun..."

Hikari's throat locked tight as her eyes widened and she began to tremble uncontrollably. This thing... it had... Kodama...

Then it grinned. "Guess I get to do it again."

Hikari's screams were lost in the triumphant yelling of the orcish horde.

o x o

Rei jolted awake. What had happened? Disorientated and shaking she raised a hand to wipe the sweat off her brow... and found she couldn't. Cold terror blasted through her as she struggled to move her arm, not making any headway but instead hearing the rattle of chains as she did so. Frantically looking around she saw an open archway and what might have been a single torch burning feebly a long way away. Even with elven eyes there was barely enough illumination to see anything.

As her eyes darted around she saw she was in a small, barren, dank stone room. The noise of chains was from the shackles she wore on every limb, the hard metal biting into her flesh and keeping her pinned down and spread eagle. The manacles allowed only a sliver of movement from her body, and felt strangely wet. A moment later her mind recognized the smell of blood laying heavily in the air.

The physical pain of her wrists and ankles was strangely calming, the hurts of the body providing a measure of familiarity to her that allowed her to grasp her scattered thoughts. Bringing her mind into focus she strove to analyze the situation. Firstly she noted that all her clothes had been removed, leaving her naked. The chill and dampness of the room made the sweat that covered her body feel like daggers of ice. Her back was resting uncomfortably against a stone-hard surface, uneven and painfully rough; but too high to be on the floor. A slab perhaps.

Racing, her mind tried to understand the situation she was in. Her last memories... It was too hazy to fully remember. All she could remember was... fear. Then darkness.

Had Adam's minions captured her? But why detain her in such manner? Why not just kill her?

A sacrifice perhaps? It would explain the smell of blood, as well as the stone slab. Perhaps it was a sacrificial altar.

Or maybe the enemy had something else in mind. Perhaps it didn't consider that killing her was enough. Maybe they intended to torture her, abuse her and humiliate her, until they felt satisfied. Or maybe they simply intended on letting her suffering an agonizing death, leave her in in the dark and cold until she died from starvation. Many scenarios filled the elf's mind, none of them pleasant.

Certainly, she would not remain idle until she knew what was intended for her.

Closing her eyes, Rei tried to focus her senses. Even stripped of all that she possessed, she was still one of Lilith's Chosen. Without the Water Crest her powers were greatly diminished, but not completely extinguished. It would take much time and a great amount of effort, but the tools to free her existed even here: the humidity in the air, the sweat on her body, even the blood in her veins if necessary. The metal in the chains was strong, but water was relentless, unyielding. Patience, and a whole lot of expended magical energy, would see her free.

The elf focused... concentrated... and felt nothing.

Panic filled her. This... this wasn't possible! Her powers... they were gone! Try as she might, she could not feel anything! No connection with the spirits of water, nor with the light of Lilith. Nothing. It was as if everything had been stripped from her.

How?! How was this possible? Something about the room? Was someone blocking her powers? Or had the enemy found a way to cut out a part of her, cut out and remove a very part of herself? Magic was a part of every elf's life, and she had been touched as Lilith's Chosen even before she understood what that meant. Her whole life Rei had felt the ebb and flow of magic throughout her body, but now there was nothing. She could not act physically, and now was stripped of the protection and confidence magic endowed. A horrible sense of sheer terror and vulnerability crashed down upon her. Magic, her constant companion, protector and guide was no longer with her. She was alone. She was a small, naked little girl trapped all alone in a dark place.

Rei froze as she heard slow, measured, heavy steps in the distance. Steps that were coming closer. Desperate, she jammed her eyes shut and tried to control her breathing. Maybe, just maybe it would ignore her if she was unconscious. Please go away, she thought. Please go away, please go away-

rei ayanami, child of lilith.

Rei gasped as she heard those words in her mind. Her eyes opened and her stomach fell away as her limbs went cold. Before her was a from made from shadows and night terrors. Humanoid, but certainly not anything human or elven. It was the darkness that gave children crying fits and left brave men awake, pondering the tightness in their throats they couldn't conquer. It had no face, no form, merely two sparks of purple light for eyes. Eyes filled with hate and pain, anger and malice. Rei had never seen him, not in this life, but he existed in all terror that stalked the living and she knew his name.

The dark god, Adam.

chosen of water. you have defied us in the past. but now you will be ours. and through you, we will be reborn.

"NO!"

In a frenzy of mindless terror, Rei struggled to tear herself free. There was no thought, no plan, merely the need to flee lest pain and death and worse come upon her. She tried to kick, tried to rip her arms free from the shackles, but all her efforts only made the chains rattle a little. The dark god took a step towards her and she screamed, redoubling her efforts at freedom. The cold metal broke her skin as she thrashed, red blood slowly oozing out of the fresh wounds. But this pain was nothing, not even considered. Nothing was too great a sacrifice to escape the dark god, nothing!

But for all her struggles she could not turn away, could not break eye contact with the god. She wanted to look away, wanted to block out the horrible thing before her, but she couldn't. She had to watch it, had to know where it was! To lose sight of HIM was death.

The presence in the room took one more measured step towards the thrashing elf, then another. It loomed over her, drinking in her vulnerability and terror. There was a brief moment where Rei sucked in a breath to scream again, and in that flicker of time, it engulfed her.

Her screams choked into nothingness as the darkness filled her mouth and throat, entered her through every orifice, every open wound, every pore of her body. There was no place of her that was private, no part it didn't defile and force its way into. Everything was pain: the essence of the dark god seemed like thick syrup as it pushed its way through her, bringing unimaginable torture, humiliation, and shame. It entered her, violated her, took possession of her, made her nothing more than its pliable, defenseless object. So much pain entered her that she eventually became numb to it, but nothing numbed her mind from knowing how polluted she had become.

Rei had no idea how much time had passed, but one moment there was numbness and shame, the next sensation was flooding back into her limbs and she was gasping for breath. Tears flowed freely from her eyes and she couldn't stop shaking. She could feel it inside her, completely part of her, existing everywhere within her. But then it moved, it slid through her body, through her soul, coalescing, gathering in one single spot within her body. Rei felt a new wave of terror rise as she realized where.

It had gathered inside her womb.

Then she heard it. A sound, too soft for anyone to hear, yet almost as loud as the sound of thunder in her ears.

A heartbeat.

"Lilith, no..."

Then another. And another. And with each heartbeat, Rei felt a change. Adam's intangible darkness was taking shape. Gaining mass.

Within her, Adam was being reborn to the world. With each heartbeat it grew. In front of the elf's horrified eyes she watched her own belly begin to grow. From an almost imperceptible bulge, the girl's previously flat belly expanded in a grotesque parody of nurturing a life.

Rei screamed. She screamed and screamed until she was hoarse. Then she felt Adam testing his developing claws and she started to scream again.

o x o

Pain wracked Shinij's body as he clawed back to consciousness. Everything was confused and jumbled in his head.What had happened? Try has he might, he couldn't focus his mind to bring back what had happened before the black spot in his memory. He felt fatigued, as if he had just awoken from unfulfilled sleep. Opening his eyes, Shinji peered around, a thick fog shrouding the land from his vision. Groping aimlessly, he stumbled along the ground, his hand quickly grasping something solid in this realm of mists... and his heart went cold.

Raising the newfound object before his eyes, Shinji screamed as he realized it was a messily severed woman's arm.

A zephyr briefly blew across the field and removed the mist, revealing a scene of horror to him. His friends! They were dead. All dead. Some were mostly whole, their bodies torn and marked with a dozen mortal wounds. Their broken eyes were empty, their faces twisted in grimaces of horrific pain. They had not died easily.

But others... others he could only recognize by their clothes. Their faces had been reduced to bloody pulp. And the ground was soaked with their blood.

What... what had happened to them? How could they have... died? And why was he still alive? Why?

Cold terror shot through Shinji as a possibility ran through his mind. A terrible, frightening possibility.

What if he had...

NO! He couldn't have done it!

Right?

Right?!?!

But the way they had died; it hadn't been through forged weapons. No, it looked as if some great beast had taken it upon itself to mutilate as it killed. This had not been a war, but a bloodlust of slaughter...

Dear Lilith, no!

Yet, the truth laid there before him in its horrific finality. His friends were dead. Asuka. Mayumi. Kensuke. Hikari. Touji. Misato. Lady Ayanami. Mana. Queen Yui. His world, everyone he cared about... their bodies lay around him in a grotesque circle. And beyond them lay more corpses, bodies enough to carpet the ground. Corpses of elves, humans, dark elves, orcs, giants, dragons, and... things and pieces of meat he couldn't recognize. The mist itself was tinted red with the stench of fresh blood.

In his despair, Shinji found a glimmer of hope to grasp. Rei! Her corpse wasn't here! She might be alive! Alive! She would be able to tell him what had happened!

As his mind made this realization, Shinji suddenly caught a glimpse of a figure moving through the mists. Maybe it was Rei! Heedless of his footing, he raced over the corpses of his friends and others. There was nowhere to put a foot down that didn't desecrate the dead. The figure in the mists continued on, seemingly unaware of Shinji, but the Wind Chosen stumbled on over broken limbs and bloated bodies. He could not let this figure vanish into the mists. Could not lose sight of the one thing living in this horror...

Finally he burst free from the mist and staggered up to the back of the figure. Slowly the person turned to face him, and Shinji froze as his heart ground to a pain-filled halt.

It was a young male, his own age. His clothes were nothing more than ragged strips hanging from his thin frame. Whatever color they might have been could not be determined, as their fabric was soaked in half-dried blood.

The man's skin was the same, covered in reddish blood. From head to toe he was drenched in crimson, some of it oozing fresh from his numerous wounds, but most of it having splattered the boy from the weapons he held. In each hand the figure held a single thin blade, slightly curved in an almost graceful manner. Each one covered with filth and ichor. Each one dripping red. Each one Shinji knew intimately.

His own blades.

It made sense of course... after all, the figure he had been chasing had been his own.

Shinji stared at himself in horror, frozen in fear as his eyes were drawn by the gaze of his other self. In his own eyes he saw anger, hatred, rage. Madness. It was horrifying. He had fought Kagenoshi, had stood and faced down beasts of mythic evil that sought the death of thousands. But now... he was staring at a thing that was nothing but pure malicious intent... and he was staring into a mirror.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL SHINJI!" the thing that was him roared. "HOW DOES KILLING YOUR FRIENDS FEEL?!"

"I didn't! I didn't kill them!"

"BUT YOU'VE DONE IT!! YOU'VE DONE IT!! YOU KNOW IT! AND YOU WANTED IT! ADMIT IT! YOU WANTED TO KILL THEM ALL! YOU KNEW YOU WERE A MONSTER!" That Shinji raised his blood stained hands, still clutching the gore-covered swords. "ALL THIS BLOOD, ALL THEIR BLOOD... IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!"

Shinji looked down at his hands and indeed, they were drenched in blood. Cold, partially dried blood. The blood of his friends.

"No... No!"

"AND YOU LIKED IT! YOU LIKED KILLING YOUR FRIENDS! LIKED CRUSHING THEIR LIVES! IT WAS ALL WE COULD HAVE WISHED IT TO BE!"

Images suddenly hit Shinji. A vision or a memory... he couldn't tell...

Her chest was softly rising and falling, her breathing quiet and even. If he hadn't known any better he might have thought Asuka was simply asleep.

Without warning he was suddenly straddling her prone figure. In a flash his hands were around her neck, his thumbs pressed against her windpipe. He could feel the thump of her pulse beneath his palms. And then be began to squeeze.

For a moment there was no reaction, and he increased the pressure. Her blue eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him, he increased the pressure. Her right hand came up and gently touched his cheek, caressing the side of his face.

With a sickening crack the girl's neck broke. Her arm limply fell from his face. He twisted her head to a grotesque and unnatural angle.

"BITCH DESERVED THAT! DESERVED IT! HOW MANY TIMES DID WE WANT TO SHUT HER UP!?"

Mayumi was screaming, pained screams so loud Shinji thought it would break his eardrums. Yet, he ignored her screams as he kept pulling... kept drawing out of her body her warm and bloodied intestines.

"WHO KNEW THE MOUSY PRIESTESS WAS SUCH A SCREAMER?! SHE JUST NEEDED PROPER MOTIVATION!"

Kensuke's rant suddenly stopped as his lower jaw was ripped off his face. He did try to scream, but it wasn't easy with half of his mouth gone.

So shocked, he never saw his lute come and crash unto his head, exploding in splinter of woods. Out cold, he probably never felt its remains stab him in the back and through the heart.

"THAT SHOWED THAT LOSER THE PROPER WAY TO USE A MUSIC INSTRUMENT!"

Hikari, the always prim and proper princess. She seemed to have difficulties maintaining proper appearances right now, as she tried, unsuccessfully, to stop the flow from her punctured jugular and carotid, her own blood turning her dress crimson while she grew paler and paler.

"NOT BLUE BLOOD! RED! RED BLOOD! ROYALTY AND COMMONERS DIE ALIKE!"

Touji tried to fight back, he really did. But a man needed hands to hold a sword, and with his bloodily torn from his arms he just embarrassed himself.

He did look rather pathetic as his own sword pinned him to the ground. At least, unlike the others, he wouldn't need a grave marker.

"FOR SOMEONE WHO ACTED SO TOUGH, HE TURNED OUT TO BE WEAK! WEAK! LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!"

"What... what about Rei... What about Rei?! What did you do to her?!"

There had been rage and hate in the thing's gaze before, but now there was something else. Something equally as dark, but horribly more personal.

"YOU ARE TOO WEAK FOR HER!"

Shinji did not see him move. Only a flicker before his eyes, and suddenly Shinji was rolling back among the dead, his arms heavily bleeding from the wounds he'd just taken.

"SHE IS MINE! AND I WILL DO WHAT I WANT WITH HER!"

New visions hit Shinji's mind. Before it had been of bloodlust and violence, but now it was of just violence and slating lust. Animalistic, inhuman lust that took and gave nothing in return. What HE intended to do to Rei...

"No! You can't-"

Shinji's protests were cut short as a boot crashed into his face, crushing his nose and sending him sprawling back. He painfully rolled for a moment, his motion coming to an abrupt halt as he rolled into Mayumi's gutted corpse. Trembling and bleeding, he tried to get up but found that his shaking limbs would not respond. He could only stare past the broken lenses into Mayumi's dead and accusing eyes.

The other Shinji grabbed him by the hair and with inhuman strength flung him. He crashed down to the ground, laying over Asuka's corpse. Looking into those terror-filled blue eyes -- now so completely empty of life -- he could only whimper as the horror of his own actions overwhelmed him.

"YOU'RE WEAK! WEAK! WE KNOW IT! WE KNOW IT! ONLY THE STRONG SURVIVE! IF YOU'RE NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO BEAT ME, THEN DIE!!"

Shinji watched through his tears as his other self raised his own gore-stained blades. He didn't move. Couldn't move. He was right. If he couldn't stop this thing he would become, couldn't protect everybody, then he deserved to die.

He HAD to die!

The blades moved... then suddenly stopped, inches from Shinji's neck. Screams had stopped the blades. Shinji had heard many screams as he had killed and killed. But these...

It was different. They weren't screams of physical pain. No, the agony that Shinji felt from it was wholly different. They were the screams of souls suffering unbearable torment.

Kensuke.

Touji.

Mayumi.

Hikari.

And Rei. This one was even worse than the others. Rei, the stoic elf, who never let her emotions show... was vocally expressing her pain, and it cut right at Shinji's very own soul.

In front of him, the other Shinji howled in rage. Rage not directed at him, but towards... someone... something else. "YOU WILL NOT HAVE HER! SHE IS MINE TO TAKE!!!"

Throwing the blades aside, berserker Shinji grabbed Shinji by the head. He felt horrific pain burn across his nerves and then everything became red. For a moment he knew what it was to HATE... then his consciousness faded.

But just before that, Shinji heard parting words from his other self.

"NEXT TIME, YOU DIE."

o x o

Leliel took note of the humans' tortured screams. It was very close now...

The Kagenoshi's satisfied smile turned into a frown as he saw the Wind Chosen slowly get up. Impossible! No one could escape his powers! Even if the human was a Chosen of Lilith, all mortals had dark fears. He should be smothering in a prison of his mind's own making!

Calming himself, Leliel turned to study this new phenomena. The human's eyes were tightly closed and his movements slow and sluggish. Was the body acting on its own while the mind howled in torment? Perhaps this was some unique kind of survival instinct. What did the boy's mind have to say about this situation?

But there was nothing. The boy's mind was... no longer connected to Leliel's link?! Impossible! Somehow the link that allowed him in was broken, the invisible thread of magic lying discarded and torn. What was going on? The child was understandable. The Fire Chosen... her case was odd, but not cause for alarm. This however...

Suddenly the human's eyes opened and the Kagenoshi experienced something it had only known from reading the minds of its victims: fear. A horrible chill ran down his spine as he gazed into the black pits that were the boy's wild eyes. They were bloodshot, the whites of the eyes almost totally red while there was nothing to be seen of the irises, only two dark circles of nothingness. Slowly his mouth opened, drool falling unnoticed down his chin while all the muscles of his body suddenly bulged out in size and forcing the veins to protrude out along his skin most unnaturally. The boy broke eye contact and lifted his head up to the heavens... and screamed. Only it wasn't a scream, it was beastly howl. Filled with rage, hatred, and madness. Again terror bloomed in the Kagenoshi's belly, the sensation made worse a moment later as the boy's head came down and he once again pinned the Kagenoshi with his inhuman eyes.

The boy leapt at him with inhuman strength and speed. For all his vaulted powers, Leliel barely evaded the strike, a sudden pain flaring in his arm telling him that he hadn't been completely successful. Glancing down at the burning there he was shocked to see four lines of blood dug into his skin, like... claw marks?

Impossible! A human had physically harmed him with bare hands?!

Leliel could not contemplate this further as sudden and horrific pain burst up through its guts. Through pain and disbelief he saw that the Wind Chosen had propelled himself right up to Leliel's airborne position and thrust his right arm clear though the Kagenoshi's abdomen. Mad with agony, Leliel grabbed the Chosen's arm and ripped it from the wound. Holding onto the other he started to furiously spin, before letting go and allowing gravity and centrifugal force to do its work. The Wind Chosen slammed into the hard earth with enough force to leave a small crater.

The Kagenoshi let loose a breath of relief as he let himself float down. Already his seemingly mortal injury was healing, the agony of past prey trapped within his mind being converted into dark healing. Tabris had told him the Wind One could be unpredictable, but what had just occurred was unbelievable!

The Kagenoshi's eyes widened in disbelief as he saw a form emerge from the crater. Impossible!

While he had been clad in light silvery scale armor, the metal around him had now taken on a deep purple tint and fused together into a suit of full plate armor. Only the boy's head was unprotected, his short hair ruffling in the chaotic breeze. Leliel could not get a really good look for there was a flicker of motion from the Wind Chosen and suddenly he was right up in the Kagenoshi's face. Such speed, in heavy armor! He barely saw the fist coming and almost failed to get a double-arm block in place. The force of the impact rang up through his arms and even pushed Leliel off his feet, throwing him into the forest behind him.

The Kagenoshi's body broke through tree trunks as he was hurtled into the woods. Finally coming to rest at the end of the flight, he glared at his opponent. Maddening! Not only had the boy survived a landing that should have crushed his spine and organs, now he was faster and stronger than before!

Quickly Leliel made a decision. He cut his mental connection to the others, freeing himself from expending power to keep their nightmares alive. Even if free they were still mortal, still subject to terror and fear. The memory of terror itself was enough to weaken a soul, and none of them could recover enough to contribute to this fight.

Instead he took that power and focused it inwards, preparing himself for a physical battle. The dark energy flowed around him, causing his flesh to bubble and twist as if possessed by horrific growth. Shiny black chitin armor broke up from his skin, hardening around him as his form grew in both size and mass. He felt strength flow into his limbs and knew this battle would end with a body broken by his own hands.

There was another blur of motion, but this time he was able to block the Wind Chosen's fist with a single chitin covered hand. The force of the impact did move him back a foot leaving a divot in the soft earth, but no more. Howling in rage, the Wind Chosen rained a fury of blows against Leliel's armored body. The strikes hurt, but did no lasting damage. The Kagenoshi threw a punch of his own and it crashed into the Wind Chosen's breastplate with jarring force. The blow blasted the Wind Chosen airborne and back towards the road. As he flew away in an uncontrolled tumble, Leliel's eyes flashed a horrific violet. Rays of unholy energy lanced out and struck the human's body as it fell back to earth. A massive explosion detonated at the fool's location.

He had to be dead this time. No matter how good his magical armor, surely it couldn't have taken a hit from his power at this range.

Leliel grinned coldly.

But that grin died as he once again saw the human lift himself to his feet. He was growling in obvious, terrible pain, but was still alive! Unbelievable! Impossible! And then the Wind Chosen surprised him again. The air around the human began to churn and swirl, almost as caught in a miniature tornado, before it seemed to be sucked into the Wind Chosen's open hands!

Fragments of half remembered images came to the Kagenoshi's mind. Battles of the Black Wars... tattered memories of thirty centuries ago. But it could recall seeing the Chosen of that time and their Holy Armors... binding. Joining. Becoming one.

The power and majesty of a Holy Armor joined with the fury and passion of a living host. The power of it would rend the human to small bloody chunks in due time, but until then...

Gathering his energies, Leliel released a massive blast that gouged a deep scar into the earth leading up to the Wind Chosen. The fool attempted to withstand the blast, but only for a moment. Then he was lifted up and bodily flung back into the forest on the other side. The Kagenoshi felt a rush of confidence and joy. It didn't really matter what sort of armor the boy was wearing: if he could not control it then it would not become the weapon it might have been. And not even Holy Armor could stand getting hit by his dark powers for long. After all, hadn't he and his brethren been created specifically to hurt those who venerated Lilith...

To his surprise he saw the human stumble out of the shattered woods, his eyes still filled with rage. The Kagenoshi frowned: everything about this was unusual behavior for humans. Surely he was in terrible pain, but the fool didn't even appear to take note of it. There was no way a mortal could do that, unless...

A berserker! Some of them had actually survived the Black Wars and managed to propagate their genes to this very day!

Leliel acted instantly. Summoning up two swords made of dark matter, it got them up just in time as the creature before it did one of its fast movements and slammed a fist into the Kagenoshi's swords. Leliel retreated, giving ground before the human's relentless and all-out attacks. Berserkers were horrific beasts of destruction, but not clever nor careful. Nothing short of a mortal wound or letting the Holy Armor consume the host would stop the beast, but time was on Leliel's side. And the angrier the human got, the more frantic his strikes, the more wild his swings, and the more spots he left open. No normal opponent could have lasted long enough against a berserker to utilize this flaw, but Leliel was one of the few powerful enough to wait until an opening presented itself.

Like that one. The Kagenoshi grinned evilly as took advantage of the beast's carelessness and slammed a dark saber into the Wind Chosen's armor. There was the familiar crack of bone breaking and the human was once more violently thrown into the sky. The hit was so palpable that the human shot away and crashed into his companions' cart, shattering it into fist-sized pieces.

Following the Wind Chosen, Leliel smiled in grim satisfaction as he saw that the body of the Wind Chosen was not getting up this time. He lay immobile, surrounded by the debris of the cart and the bodies of his traveling companions. A horrific and bloody gash was visible on his chest, the result of the Kagenoshi's final strike. The smell of blood was heavy in the air.

Good.

Leliel had underestimated the human before, but it would not now. Thrusting himself into the air the Kagenoshi hovered a dozen meters off the ground, gathering his dark energies together before him into a sphere of dark purple the size of pumpkin. He would eliminate them all by reducing their flesh to ash. With a tossing motion by both hands he hurled the dark sphere to the ground below where it exploded in a massive cascade of violence and flame.

"Impossible!"

In disbelief Leliel watched as the Wind Chosen stood once more, his arms crossed in an X pattern in front of his face, a strong wind barrier erected right in front of him.

The wind barrier then shifted, the magic keeping it in place being suddenly absorbed by the Wind Chosen, twisted by his instinctive will. Leliel watched as the absorbed power seemed to heal the berserker's wounds and repair his armor. No, not repair, but alter and shift. A helmet formed itself around the human's head, a massive spike of a single horn thrusting up from his forehead. Now nothing of boy could be seen, save his eyes which were filled with the same rage and hate that had filled them throughout the battle. Small spikes grew over his spaulders, vambraces, gauntlets and greaves. Black, leather-like wings burst from his back, the metal armor twisting to accommodate them then sealing hard behind them.

The Wind Chosen extended his wings, then with a sharp downward flap, threw himself into the air right beside Leliel.

The Kagenoshi tried to summon his swords again, but this time the Wind Chosen was too fast. He caught one of the dark creature's arms in a single hand, and with inhuman strength, crushed the chitin armor there as well as the flesh and bone beneath. Leliel screamed in horrific pain as the berserker tore the shattered arm free from its opponent. Holding the stump where his shattered arm had once been, Leliel could not block as the Wind Chosen rammed his other arm into the Kagenoshi, just at the point where throat met body. Leliel's eyes went wide as he felt the Chosen's fingers curl around the single dark shard that was animating him.

Knowing annihilation was a heartbeat away, Leliel played his final card. He let go of his physical form, becoming a featureless sphere of utter darkness which ballooned out to swallow the Wind Chosen whole. If the human could not be beaten physically, he could still be smothered and crushed underneath unending darkness.

o x o

Free from the Kagenohi's powers, consciousness slowly began to force away the dark dreams that had enslaved Shinji's friends. Rei was the first to fully awaken.

It was not pleasant.

With the return of consciousness came a fully aware mind to grasp the nightmares it had been subjected to. The horrors of it shattered years of emotional control and the elf was overcome by a wave of nausea. Rolling over she vomited on the dirty ground, her body shaking with sympathetic pain. For long, painful moments she heaved up what lay in her belly, her mouth and nose stinging as acid and half-digested food burning their way up her throat. Finally nothing remained and a few dry heaves and wracking coughs cleared her passages. Trembling, she forced herself to put the horrors from the nightmare away. It was hard, but she had a lifetime of repression to draw upon. And she could still feel the dark energy of a real, live Kagenoshi right here. She could scream her lungs out later, but only after the Kagenoshi was dead.

Raising her head she looked around through her bleary, tear-filled eyes. Though it had previously avoided damage, their cart was now a pile of kindling, their supplies scattered about. No one of their group appeared injured, although all were deathly pale and shaking uncontrollably. The harsh smell of vomit, more than just her own, filled the air around her.

And her companions' eyes... she could see the haunted look in them, the mind-crushing fear. Whatever had touched her had touched them as well. Touji was moving the most out of all of them, but even that was a trembling crawl. Still, it was more than what she could accomplish right now. Where did he get the strength, Rei wondered.

"M...M...M-Mari...?"

Ah.

Trying to bring her mind under control, Rei focused her thoughts on the tactical situation, driving out other distractions such as her terror. A psychic attack. That was the most likely explanation for what had occurred. A massive telepathic assault on the group's mental barriers. It had blown through their psychic shielding and subjected them to their own darkest nightmares. Most likely this was the same creature responsible for Asuka's condition. The Fire Chosen must have been a test, a way to evaluate the strengths of Lilith's Chosen. And, she noted grimly, they had all failed.

Her limbs still shaking, she forced herself up to one knee. But if the attack was so overwhelmingly successful, why release them? A few more minutes and either death or madness would be the result. Had something changed in the local environment? Had the Kagenoshi lost control? Had something disturbed it?

With a sudden coldness Rei realized she couldn't see Shinji. Where was he?! Normally the sensation of fear she felt would have been forced down, smothered beneath decades of icy control. But now, with her mental armor barely hanging on should could feel her heart thundering in her chest and a new wave of terror break out all over. Where was Shinji?! Her mind raced, trying to focus enough to find his aura. Was he the reason the Kagenoshi had stopped? Had Shinji somehow resisted? Was he fighting it, even now? Where were they?!

Crawling painfully over to his sister's side, Touji looked down at the young girl. He reached out a trembling hand and lightly touched her forehead. The skin was warm, the flesh soft. He saw her chest rising and falling in the even, small breaths of regular sleep. A tremendous sense of relief poured through the boy's body and he collapsed bonelessly down on his back, eyes staring into the sky without sight.

Mari was fine.

Then he blinked. There was a black and white striped ball hanging in the sky above their heads.

"What in da Goddess' name is dat?" he demanded.

Rei ignored him. Still weak she forced herself to her feet, her hand grasping the Water Crest at her throat. Tsunami was still injured from the last fight. Could she face the Kagenoshi in her condition? And where was Shinji?

An answer come to her mind, and with it a rage that felt as welcome as water to a thirsty woman. Myssa! The dark elf bitch had attacked him while they had been unconscious! Her hand tightened over the Water Crest, its edges biting her fingers.

Hate brought power and strength to Rei's mind, and she was about to open the gates and summon forth the Water Armor. But just before she could, the spherical body of the Kagenoshi suddenly cracked loudly. A terrible and jagged crack appeared in the body of the sphere, red blood seeping from the unnatural wound. A moment later armored hands appeared at the edge of the crack, reaching out from the inside to bodily tear the Kagenoshi apart.

With a mix of fascination and dread Rei watched as with a final lunge, the sphere shattered and a bloody, winged armored figure crashed down like a fallen angel, pieces of the shattered Kagenoshi still in its grip. When its feet hit the ground it lifted its head up high and screamed, a chilling howl of blood lust as yet undiminished.

"Oh shi-" was all Touji could say as he struggled to rise to his feet, reaching for his huge sword. With a gesture of her hand, Rei motioned for him to be still, her eyes never leaving the bloody figure. Touji paused, then lowered his still shaky arm. He didn't know what the hell was going on here, but the elf seemed to have some idea.

Going against her own warnings, Rei took a careful step towards the gore-soaked figure standing before them. This aura... it was twisted, warped by anger and rage, but it was familiar. Shinji. This was Shinji! The Kagenoshi's telepathic attack must have triggered his berserker impulses, sending him into a crazed frenzy of bloodlust and violence. In this state he had slain the dark beast.

And now... they might be in even more danger than when the Kagenoshi had been alive.

She took another step.

Shinji's head turned towards her, so fast she could hear the vertebra crack. His gaze bore into her: wild, animalistic, deadly. Not human. Not elven. White, hot, death.

His blood covered hands clenched and unclenched furiously. His body posture and movements all indicated he was about to jump her and rend her to pieces.

"What are ya doing, ya crazy elf? He's gonna attack ya!"

Shinji's head snapped toward Touji and the Earth Chosen felt a chill run down his spine. Instinctively he reached for his sword.

"DON'T MOVE!"

Touji twitched. Her command had been loud, absolute, laced with steel. And choked with emotion.

Shinji's eyes focused on Rei again. Very slowly she took another step.

A sudden change in his snarl was the only warning. In an instant, he had moved from where he had been to just in front of her. His right arm was already pulled back, his body ready to smash her face in with his spiked gauntlet. And then he threw the punch.

The hit never landed. His fist stopped but a hair's breath from her face, a single knuckle spike pricking Rei's cheek. There was silence for a moment, then suddenly Shinji had grabbed the elf by her upper arms. His grip was like a vice, the sharpened claws on his gauntlets easily slicing through fabric and the flesh beneath. The elf just stood still, her gaze locked on the helmet's visor, not betraying a whisper of pain.

The helmet of Shinij's armor cracked open and retracted into the breastplate in an unnaturally organic fashion. It exposed a disheveled head covered in grotesque dark reddish blood as well as blood of a more natural color.

Only then did one sound escaped Rei's lips.

"Shinji..."

As if breaking a trance, this single call of his name brought the Wind Chosen up from the depths. Though they remained bloodshot, his irises returned to normal, and his face returned to being something a human might recognize. Anger faded, leaving behind worry and guilt.

"Rei..." Shinji croaked, his voice sounding wrecked. Slowly he released her, his eyes widening again as he looked down at his metal-shod hands. The elf's blood on them was in stark contrast to the unnatural dark of the Kagenoshi's blood that also stained his hands. Multiple feeling slammed into Shinji's mind and his body, having been pushed beyond its limits, simply crashed. His knees folded up on him and he fainted. A heartbeat later his metal armor turned into mist and blew away, leaving his bloody and naked body behind.

"Shinji!" Rei was kneeling by his unconscious body the very next instant. Frantically she scanned him for injuries. She was stunned to see there was nothing. The fresh-looking scar that ran the length of his chest was new, but it appeared to already have been healed. So too did the multitude of smaller wounds she could see him having taken. It didn't make sense. Surely he hadn't gone toe-to-toe with a Kagenoshi without being injured, not while in the berserker state! And yet, the more she looked the more she was forced to admit there appeared to be nothing wrong with him. Even the injuries on his right arm were perfectly healed now. No, the only thing was that his body was drained of all spirit, but aside from that all appeared well.

"By Lilith!" said Touji, as he rushed by their side. "Dat thing was Shinji?! It looked like something out of the Abyss!"

For a moment Rei didn't move. Then she removed her cape and covered Shinji with it, wincing as she did so. Now both her arms were hurt.

"I will explain later," Rei said. "For now, we must check on the others and ascertain their injuries."

"Ye're bleeding," pointed out Touji.

"It will not kill me," said Rei matter-of-factly. "You might want to check on Hikari," she added.

It had the desired effect. Touji was gone, before Rei could blink.

All immediate worries taken care of for the moment, Rei's control broke. Her body shaking she fell to her knees, her good hand clutching at her belly, hoping, wishing, praying it had only been a nightmare created by the Kagenoshi. That it had only been her darkest fears.

Another wave of bile rose up in her throat.

That it hadn't been a prophetic vision.

o x o

Shinji stared at the fire in silence, sitting closer to the crackling flames than perhaps was wise. But no matter the heat on his skin, it didn't chase away the cold numbness he felt within himself. Illusion, vision, nightmare, delusion, prophecy... whatever it was the Kagenoshi had forced him to face deep within the depths of its spell it was something that terrified the young man. There was a painful, bitter truth in the lies the dark creature had spun. If he ever lost control of this beast that existed inside him, then those illusions of his friends dead would become horrifically true. Of that the Wind Chosen was certain.

Just today... he had been so close to killing Rei!

This was another reason why Shinji just stared at the fire. Somehow, without him really paying attention, he had been paired with the high elf for the first watch. Though he could feel her presence close to him, he could not bring himself to look at her. Not after what he had come so close to doing...

Ignoring the elf didn't remain an option for long however. He didn't hear her but suddenly she was at his side, bending down to sit beside him. Startled at this, Shinji turned to look at her. Immediately he flinched and turned away as he saw the bandages wrapped around her upper arms; testaments of the injuries he had inflicted upon her. Wounds the group had been unable to heal.

Mayumi had been left a trembling wreck from whatever visions had haunted her, so distraught that she had been unable to even attempt any magic at all. None of them had been willing to talk about the terrors they had experienced, but in her case she refused to even speak. She kept rubbing her neck and shivering, her eyes wide with fright. She had tried to heal Rei's wounds, but after a moment had pulled back, a soft whisper of "I'm sorry" being the most they'd gotten out of her the whole night. It had taken two mugs of strong wine to even get her to lie down for sleep.

Thus it was a relief to Shinji when Rei's wounds were hidden behind her cape as the elf wrapped herself up in it to ward off the night's chill.

Except the fact the night and the fire were both quite warm.

Actually, Rei's whole demeanor seemed... odd. She was usually more distant, something he couldn't blame after what had happened earlier.

"Shinji," the elf said simply as she turned to face him. The sound of her voice made him turn towards her, his eyes getting caught up in her own red ones. That piercing, flat gaze seemed so emotional, so vulnerable tonight...

"Rei..."

Both turned away to examine the crackling fire after this brief exchange. An awkward, uncomfortable stiffness lay heavy in the air, and Shinji felt crushed under the weight of his own guilt and failure.

"I... I'm sorry," he finally managed to whisper. An apology that didn't even begin to make up for what he had done. Weak. Pathetic.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I... I hurt you."

Rei didn't turn away from the fire. "You were not yourself. The dark one's spell brought your berserk nature forth from the depths. Unfortunate, but had you not unchained the beast inside then we would all have died."

Shinji shook his head. "No. I don't want to think that we were saved by that... thing... I'm sure you would have eventually broken free from the Kagenoshi's spell and freed us all."

The words seemed to surprise Rei... though what worried Shinji more was the flash of hurt that followed her surprise. Uncharacteristically the elven woman looked frail and vulnerable, an image at odds with the self-confident elf Shinji was used to. A memory suddenly came to Shinji, of a night that now felt ages ago where Rei had sat by him like this, back when they had been waiting for the Fire Chosen. She had been shaken by horrible nightmares that night...

Nightmares... Something suddenly clicked in Shinji's mind.

"Rei? What's wrong?"

"I would not have broken the Kagenoshi's spell," admitted Rei. "I... the darkness..." Shinji was stunned as the girl seemed to shake, shivers wracking her delicate frame. "The darkness would have consumed me whole without your intervention. I can still feel its cold presence surrounding me... swallowing me... entering me... defiling me..."

Shinji barely made out the last word, as Rei's voice dropped to a mere breath and she wrapped her limbs up tight against her body. Then with horror he saw a single tear slide down her cheek, her jaw trembling.

The elf gasped as Shinji suddenly threw his cloak wide and wrapped it around her body as well. For a second Shinji didn't really know what he'd done, then gaped in surprise as with a fierce suddenness Rei grabbed onto him, holding tight.

"Thank you," whispered the elf as she laid her forehead against his shoulder. "I... I... thank you."

In other circumstances, Shinji might have reveled in the embrace. But now, holding her like this brought back the memory of the last time he had touched her... and how his armored hands had cut through unresisting flesh. Then came the images his berserker self had shown him... what he had planned to do to her. What he might do to her. Shinji felt ill all of a sudden. It took all his willpower not to push the elf away in an attempt to keep her safe. Clenching teeth and fists, Shinji cursed himself.

"I'll protect you," he promised in a harsh whisper.

"Thank you," the elf said again... though he doubted she understood what he really wanted to protect her from.

Himself.

o x o

Though he was supposed to be asleep, Touji just couldn't. There was a kind of ache behind his eyes that held restfulness at bay and made him... reluctant... to close his eyes. That damn Kagenoshi and its damn magic... he could accept that it had been some kind of illusion, but this knowledge didn't override emotion. In fact, people were always telling him he let emotion override thought. Usually he liked living like that, but tonight...

He glanced over at Mari, that ache in his head easing somewhat as he saw she was sleeping peacefully. That blissful innocence about her face soothed a lot of his worries, but still not enough to let him sleep.

Touji clenched his fist. That bastard Kagenoshi. Messing with all their minds was low. He really wished that he had been given a chance to smack it with his fist, but Shinji had really done a number on it. While the others had said something about him going berserk, he could hardly believe what had been the results. Could a human body really do that? Not that the Kagenoshi hadn't deserved a beating like that and more...

The illusions he'd been subjected too... or had they been dreams? Whatever it was... It wasn't exactly the first time Touji had such dreams. But never had they been so intense. Raising his hand, not for the fist time, Touji gave it a long, deep look. Nothing. The skin tone was normal. No sign of illness. He sighed. Then, he glanced at Mari. She was still sleeping. And more importantly, she was safe.

Damn that Kagenoshi!

But fear for Mari wasn't just what was keeping Touji awake. There was something else in the back of his mind. Almost like... another sort of anxiety that wasn't his own. Not just anxiety. Pain. And regret too. Was that a side effect of what the Kagenoshi had done?

Touji flinched as suddenly he heard the sound of soft footsteps approaching. Reflexively he grabbed his sword and rolled into a crouching position, weapon in a guard position. He let loose a relaxing sigh as he saw it was just Hikari, then almost broke out in a grin at the stunned look on the princess' face. That urge faded quickly however, as he saw the surprise on her face drop back into a nervous, worried expression. After the attack, he'd been concerned about the defenseless Mari and more-or-less ignored Hikari. Not that it looked like she needed concern, the princess recovering quickly and giving orders to the shaky group with an air of command that had helped jaded nerves. Under her direction the companions had carried the still comatose Fire Chosen, Mari, and all the supplies to a more fortifiable glade where they had collapsed for the night.

But now, looking at her, Touji suddenly felt a horrible sense of shame. He hadn't realized that she'd been affected as much as the rest of them, but had been under the even greater pressure of putting on a brave face. She felt she had to take care of them. With a flash of empathy, he suddenly realized the other things he felt were indeed not his own emotions, but rather Hikari's feelings.

How had Mayumi put it again? "She'll be in your head and you'll be in hers?" He hadn't really understood her warning, but now got an inkling of what really was going to happen because of his decision.

"Hey," he said, letting go of his sword and sitting down. He gestured for Hikari to sit down beside him and took a deep breath. Reaching down deep inside, he brought forth all his courage to do the hardest thing a man could possibly do. "Wanna talk about it?"

There was a long, uncomfortable moment of silence. Touji cursed silently. "Nasty shi-... er... stuff dat Kagenoshi pulled on us," Touji said, breaking the impasse. Damn it, girls were the ones who were suppose to talk about feelings and crap. Why couldn't she just scrunch it down into a seething ball and lock it away in the depths of her soul like any man worthy of his name would? "Made me think I was back in Darnk and dat everyone was again dying from another illness. I saw... Mari... dying... then... you... Heck, I almost died from it myself. Well, at least it felt like it."

But no, that damn ache in his head, and that weird pressure in his chest he felt when he looked at her, was making him take the first step so she'd feel comfortable enough to actually open up. Damn women and their feelings...

"It... it showed me things too..." she hesitantly began. With halting, broken words, she started to describe what she had seen, her words becoming more emotional the further into her story she got. In the end she was curled up against his chest, trembling and crying softly.

Damn emotions coming through this damn link, Touji thought as he felt his eyes burn slightly. Forcing a man to almost cry... was there no end to the shame? Next he'd be taking up knitting. Women were no end of trouble. Nevertheless, he made sure to keep his arms wrapped around her protectively.

Not that anyone would notice them. Kensuke was over by himself, silent and brooding. He'd tried to keep Mayumi from her silent hysterics, tried with a kind of desperation born of some pressing need. But the girl had been inconsolable and the bard had nearly cried with desperation. Now she was wrapped in her blankets, each involuntary whimper she let loose making her shiver anew while the bard sat wallowing in depression. Touji could see that Shinji had his own hands full wit the other Chosen right now. What do ya know? That elf was human after all... er... ya know what I mean.

Damn that Kagenoshi. Though no one had been seriously injured, it sure felt as though this Kagenoshi had messed them up worse than the last one had. Raising his right arm, Touji looked over Hikari's head at the bracer that covered his forearm.

His mother had really left him one messed up legacy.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Author's notes:

The changes to Shinji's armors during the fight may look to some of you similar to the berserker armor in the Berserk manga. While I'll also agree, at the same time, I have to say that this fight is something I've envisioned long before the berserker armor came out in Berserk. Right from the start, I wanted to have a form of armor evolution (like the armor in the first Rayearth season) but not quite the same. I wanted it to be something triggered by a big threat to Shinji's life. The final idea came from a fan art picture showing a wild berserk Shinji in a Unit-01 type armor. So I figured that the fight with the fear inducing Kagenoshi would be the ideal setting to make Shinji's armor change. The process of the change, however, was more inspired by the Bastard!! manga, where in the last volumes, DS is using the Judas Pearls to change the shape of his body into demonic form.

In the same way, Shinji's confrontation with Berserker Shinji was planned for a while too, though now that it's written, I have to admit it bears similarities with Ichigo's confrontation with Hollow Ichigo in Bleach. Except that here, Shinji pretty much got his ass kicked.


	22. Chapter 18: Downfall, Part 1

Author's note: This autumn, Geocities will shut down its website hosting services, so Chosen, along will my other stories, will lose their main home. So I'm looking for a new free web hosting service to replace the old Geocities. Recommendations would be appreciated if you know of a good free web hosting service. Thank you!

* * *

She could feel it. That which had laid dormant inside her for so long... slowly it began to awake. With consciousness it brought awareness... knowledge. Knowledge that left her cold.

Knowledge of what she really was, knowledge of how she was entrapped. Now she understood, now she could see the chains.

She wanted to run, run far away. Run before she hurt the people around her. Run so hard that the thing that beat within her would tear itself from her chest.

It could not be though. What awoke within her would not let such a thing happen. What beat within her chest would not acquiesce to her wishes. Her own heart had been lost, long ago.

* * *

CHOSEN

An Evangelion inspired fantasy elsewhere story  
Based on characters created by and copyright GAINAX

Co-written and Directed by Alain Gravel and Darren Demaine

Proof-reader and Gaffer: Jeremy Mullin  
Muse and Costume Designer: Myssa Elaine Santos Rei

CHAPTER 18 - Downfall  
Part 1 - All good things....

* * *

The group of friends that staggered through the still devastated outer city of Tokyo bore little similarity to the focused teams that had departed from this place so many weeks ago. They had traveled hundreds of miles, endured assaults by men, monsters, and servants of the dark god, Adam. The journey had left them physically and mentally wounded, had taken something from each. But now they stood before the massive gates of Tokyo, the capital city. All around them common citizens moved with the bustle and pulse of a community. There was a sense of grim fatalism in the air, but human existence around them was a welcome relief from the days of hard travel.

And it had been hard. The Kagenoshi's attack had robbed them of their wagon and mounts, forcing the group to carry their meager supplies and their wounded companion. Princess Asuka had not stirred, growing neither better nor worse since she had been discovered comatose. They had barely been able to force food and water down the woman's throat and lived in fear of her unknown condition deteriorating. Mayumi had been unable to help, the mere act of speaking sometimes reducing her to tears. Unable to call upon Lilith's prayers she retreated into herself, turning away attempts to talk. With their main healer incapacitated Rei and Hikari had to take over the burden but their skills were nowhere comparable.

Neither was completely fit either: Hikari still not fully recovered from her life threatening experience in Darnk, while Rei was burdened by her unresponsive arm and the injuries caused by the berserk Shinji. As such it was actually a small wonder they'd kept Asuka alive so far. Their only good fortune was Touji having 'acquired' a new wagon and mounts. Their need had driven home just how difficult some of Touji's earlier moral choices must have been. Still, thanks to that their trek had been shortened by days. Upon seeing the great white walls of Tokyo rise up as they grew closer, it provided a measurable sense of relief to wash over them all.

The group's relief was short lived, however, as they were greeted by the unbroken face of Tokyo's great wall. The gates that allowed passage through those magnificent defenses were only open a narrow crack, allowing a mere trickle of closely watched travelers through. But that was not the only sign of increased vigilance; they could make out soldiers manning the white battlements with bows at the ready and sorcerers looking down upon them with staffs raised in preparation. A detachment of guards stood at the foot of the gate itself, their halberds held with determined conviction.

"State your name and business in Tokyo or be off with you," growled an older guard, a corporal by the uniform.

The friends shared a worried look. Tokyo's security had been tight before, but this? This spoke to fear and unease in the capital. What was it like inside? Nervously Shinji looked down at the comatose Fire Chosen in the wagon. If she were awake Asuka would have no doubt taken affront at the man's attitude and sent back a blistering rebuke. Shinji found himself feeling even more glum that the foreigner was not able to stamp her unique personality on events.

But that depression only hindered him, he realized. Asuka needed help, and needed it quickly. "I'm... I'm Shinji! Wind Chosen of Lilith! I travel the Water, Fire and Earth Chosen as well. It is urgent that we enter." For a moment he faltered, but then pressed on. "Open the gates!"

He could feel the surprised and worried glances his friends were directing towards him, but he ignored them. Instead he faced the guards, trying through dint of mental effort alone to make them see he was telling the truth. Some part of him recognized his story might be a hard one to take.

He no longer looked a hero: grimy peasant clothes was his armor now. After hearing how his armor had deformed into something monstrous during his last berserker episode, he was terrified to summon it forth. What would happen if it was... tainted by his fury somehow? Could bringing it forth trigger another episode? He could feel the beast inside him now, feel it waiting, and it was closer to the surface than ever before. He had worn the armor when the beast took control, could its foul touch have imbued the metal with its dark essence? He was too frightened to find out.

So instead of a heroic figure in shiny scale armor and dashing green cloak, he was a nondescript young man with haunted eyes and dirty clothes. Only the twin swords belted at his hips suggesting anything more.

The guard looked hard at the group, his eyes narrow and hard. "A bold tale. Can you provide proof for your words?"

"Dame Misato, or an officer of the royal guards can identify us. Please hurry though, my friend desperately needs medical attention."

The guard motioned to one of his soldiers, who nodded and retreated through a small door in the great gate.

Letting out a relieved breath, Shinji felt the knot in his shoulders ease and the beast in his head quiet down.

"Some of you," he motioned to Rei, "match the descriptions I've been given, but honestly all elves look alike to me. Some of you I don't have any orders about. Who are those three?" he motioned towards Touji, his sister and Hikari.

"The man is the Earth Chosen," Shinji replied. "The little girl is his sister, the other is..." In a moment of clarity Shinji realized that claiming the lost and murdered princess was here as well would be too tall a tale for the already suspicious guard. But what to say? He had to think fast. "The other is... his girlfriend?"

"WHAT?!" both those in question shrieked, before looking at each other, heat coloring their cheeks. The guard's eyes narrowed and Shinji gulped nervously.

Noting the guard's suspicious look, Kensuke stepped forward. "Forgive them, sir, those two are still in denial. You know how it is: boy meets girl, boy screws up in front of girl, girl really can't stand the fool but sticks around anyway, boy-"

"Enough!" the guard snapped, visibly irritated. "I'll take your word for it. Assuming you really are Lilith's Chosen, of course."

"Of course," nodded Shinji. As the corporal retreated to his troops to discuss things, Shinji felt a hand on his shoulder. A strong, heavy, hand.

"My... my girlfriend?! Couldn't ya come up with something else?" Touji harshly whispered in his ear.

"I improvised!"

"Improvise better next time!"

Shinji sighed and nodded as he massaged his now hurting shoulder. He really wished the gates would open soon...

o x o

It took a good half hour before the gates finally rumbled open. The companions had grown fairly jittery while they waited, especially Touji. For someone like him who usually fled when guards made an appearance, being stared at by archers ready to pincushion him at a moment's notice was a distinctly unnerving sensation. It was only the reassuring touch of Hikari's hand on his that allowed him to refrain from doing something foolish. Of course he also tried to ignore the implications of that simple fact. She wasn't his girlfriend! She was just a girl. Who was his friend. Nothing more. Right? So what if she was cute? Or that he felt himself turn to mush every time his gaze crossed hers? It was probably just a side effect of their weird link.

Yeah.

Touji was spared further progress down that line of thought as the gates swung wide to reveal a veritable army waiting on the other side. Instinctively he reached for his sword. Was this a trap? What was going on here? He'd heard Tokyo was a fortress city, but he'd never expected to have to stare down an army!

Shinji's thoughts mirrored Touji's. Security of the city had been significantly fortified since they'd left. He'd tried to ask the guards about it, but they had not been forthcoming. His worries were alleviated, however, as he noticed a familiar form amongst the soldiers behind the gate. For a change she was wearing her longer, heavier uniform, but the long purple hair and unique sword on her back made her unmistakable. For the first time in a long time, Shinji allowed himself to smile. It would all be okay now.

"Dame Misato!"

The royal guard captain approached swiftly, hauling the young man and the elf bodily into an affectionate double hug. "I'm so relieved to see you guys again! Mayumi! Kensuke! Glad to see you too! Where's Princess Asuka? Who are these three? Did you guys pick up some groupies or something?" The knight's grinning face suddenly went slack as she took a good look at the young woman climbing down from the wagon.

"P-princess Hikari...?"

She'd hoped for the princess' safety, prayed for it even. But to see her now, to see that she was truly alive... It was like a huge weight had suddenly been lifted from her shoulders. True to the meaning of her name in the ancient languages, the sight of Hikari was chasing away the darkness that had filled Misato's days.

"Princess Hikari!" repeated the White Knight, this time with joy. Humbly the knight knelt before the younger woman, hoping that doing so hid the tears of relief wetting her eyes.

Whispers started to rise amongst the soldiers and nearby civilian traffic. The princess? Alive? Was the White Knight losing it? Or was she just drunk again? Silence replaced the whispers as the young woman moved towards the knight, an almost palpable sense of majesty suddenly radiating from her.

"Dame Misato. It's so very good to see you again." She extended her hand and Misato reverently kissed it.

The silence continued for a few more seconds, then a hue and cry of "Princess! Princess Hikari is alive!" rose up through the soldiers like a roaring wave. It lasted for a long moment before the entire crowd of soldiers, and indeed the civilians standing around, all sunk down to their knees before the princess. For the group it was a crashing reminder of her true identity: this was not just their traveling companion and friend, this was their future monarch.

For Hikari, the crowd hailing her return brought forth a moment of utter terror. The Kagenoshi's nightmare resurfaced... these people would follow her into ruin... she would lead them into misery, into death... and there would be no one to blame for it but her...

Fear was then replaced by another, more subtle feeling. A sad... unpleasant feeling. Looking behind her she saw Touji, a melancholy expression on his face. Seeing her looking at him, he averted her gaze.

Just a friend, he reminded himself. After all, she was a princess. She could never be something more.

Her smile leaving her, Hikari decided that she would need to have a talk with Touji. But this was neither the time, nor the place for it. Right now, certain things needed to be done.

"Dame Misato, please stand. There are things that must be done, and done quickly."

These words immediately roused the captain. "What's wrong, Princess?"

Hikari spoke softly, so that only the White Knight would hear. "The Fire Chosen has fallen ill. She needs to receive the best care, right away."

Misato nodded, her eyes serious. Turning towards the crowd of soldiers she spotted two familiar officers.

"Tsuguru! Touma! We're going to the castle and I need an escort on each side! The rest of you! Make way and get back to your posts! And someone close those gates!"

With skilled precision, the soldiers executed their orders. The Chosen and their friends found themselves flanked by an escort of troops that quickly started to move, pushing their way through the now cheering crowds. As they passed through the gates, Touji and Mari both rocked back slightly. "What was that feeling?" Mari asked, curious.

Hikari looked down at her and smiled. "It's the power of the three Sentinel towers." Once they cleared the wall, she pointed out the three spires that rose above the city rooftops. "See them there? The powers of Water, Wind, and Earth from those towers combine to form a shield around this city. They create a mystic barrier that keeps out bad people."

"Earth? You mean like the power my brother has? He's been protecting this city even while he was watching over me?" Mari asked, grinned proudly at her sibling.

"Yes. He watches over a whole city but keeps an especially close eye on you." Hikari glanced over at Touji, but he didn't meet her gaze. The princess' smile slipped slightly.

Now in the city proper, the group and their escort proceeded towards the castle at the city center. It was fortunate they had their escort, as crowds formed when word of the princess' miraculous return spread throughout the city. People left their jobs and homes as rumors reached them. Hikari, safe! The crown princess, alive! The people had to see this miracle, had to know if such a thing was possible in these dark times. Before long the streets were filled with throngs of stunned and cheering citizens. It took a concerted effort by their escort to keep the people back and the group moving forward. So focused on the growing crowds no one noticed that a number of armed men blocked their path until the progression encountered them.

"What the heck?" Misato asked as she looked at the obstruction. It was a group of paladins from the Church, a pretty high order of knights, by the look of things. Her officers had their hands full with the citizens so she marched forward to the white armored men.

Touji saw the group of armed churchmen and tensed. First guards and now the Church! Man, what a day. While Hikari and Mayumi had shown him that not everybody involved with the Church was a rotten bastard... it didn't mean he was exactly thrilled to see so many.

Kensuke, too, looked at the churchmen with confusion. What were they up to? Why was a militant order blocking their path? He looked over at Mayumi, and his eyes widened as he saw she was trembling and unshed tears glistened in her eyes.

As the soldiers held the cheering crowd at bay, the rest of the companions joined Misato as she stood before the knight commander. "What's the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"Important Church affairs," came the cool reply from a familiar voice. "We shall be done and out of your way in a moment, Captain."

"Ritsuko," Misato said as her old friend stepped out from behind her holy knights. The high priestess bowed her head respectfully to the crown princess, but didn't appear surprised to find her alive. This obvious display of the Church's intelligence gathering only deepened Misato's annoyance. "Can't this wait?"

"I'm afraid not, Misato." The high priestess drew herself up. She turned a strangely triumphant gaze towards the Wind Chosen. "Men, seize the person known as Shinji."

"What?" screeched Shinji, his friends echoing the question.

Four holy knights moved to apprehend the young man, but Misato's battle-trained reflexes had her great blade Murasame out to block their path.

"Stop right there!" she shouted over the yelling of the crowd, most of them blissfully unaware of anything beyond Hikari's return. "No one is taking anyone! What is going on!?"

"Like I said, Misato, this is a Church affair. It doesn't concern you."

"No way I'm letting you lay a hand on Shinji unless I know exactly why!"

The two women glared at each other for a long time while the noise of the crowds flowed over them. Finally, High Priestess Ritsuko's mouth twisted. "Very well. The person known as Shinji, identified as the Wind Chosen, has been accused of heresy."

"What?! Heresy?! He's the Wind Chosen, for Lilith's sake!"

"I know. That makes this matter all the more serious."

"High Priestess!" Hikari commanded. "Explain yourself!"

"I'm sorry, your Grace, but this is not a matter of the crown."

"He defends the kingdom!"

"With the powers provided by Lilith," Ritsuko calmly countered. "If they are misused, it is a matter for the Church."

Misato growled. "What are the charges?"

Ritsuko paused for an instant. "He is suspected of being an agent of Adam. It has been witnessed that he allied himself with the dark elves against his fellow humans. He attacked and injured soldiers and clergy with the goal of freeing a dark elf prisoner."

Misato looked surprised. "Shinji, is that true?"

"What? No!" It suddenly dawned on him where these accusations had come from. "If you're talking about the fight in Niigata, it was all a big misunderstanding. We were forced to fight to save Myssa from the villagers. They would have killed her if we hadn't stopped them!"

"Who's Myssa?" Misato asked, but Ritsuko cut her off.

"So you publicly admit to helping a dark elf against dutifully appointed members of the Church?"

"Myssa isn't one of them!" Shinji shot back, feeling the heat and the rage building up inside of him. How dare this woman -- this bitch! -- attack Myssa that way. The thought enraged him, infuriated him, but he had to fight it, had to hold down his anger, or he would... he would...

He clenched his fists painfully. "She's not a dark elf, she's a half-elf. And without her, we would never have made it back from the Northern Wastes! She's a good person!"

"Nevertheless... I have a written accusation from Priestess Michiru of Niigata. She is quite... firm in her conviction of his guilt. Church law dictates that this matter must be dealt with."

Suddenly, the previously silent Rei stepped forward. "High Priestess," her voice barely audible over the noise of the crowd, "is Priestess Michiru present here in Tokyo?" A line formed between Ritsuko's brows as she looked at the elf, then shook her head.

"Then I state that Shinji has in no way acted against the greater goals of Lilith. According to the Document of Authority for the Church, part thirty-seven, paragraph four, a member of Lilith's Chosen has administrative authority equal to a regional high priestess. That means Regional High Priestess Michiru and I are in disagreement. And following precedent outlined in the Articles of Church Judiciary, section fourteen, in cases of disagreement between clergy of equal rank, they shall both present themselves in person to defend their position. Until that occurs, the situation that has caused the disagreement shall be given limited weight before the Church assembly."

Ritsuko looked shocked. Rei's face never changed, she just stared at the High Priestess with that same unreadable expression she always wore. Finally Ritsuko frowned. "How do you know about the Document and the Articles? Those aspects of Church law are over three hundred years old!"

"My mother wrote them."

Ritsuko winced. "Elves," she muttered. Looking at the White Knight, Ritsuko pressed her lips together in a tight line. "Look, Misato... there's more going on here than I can say. You have to believe me."

"Not until you explain what's going on!"

Ritsuko shook her head. "No, not here. Not in public. I... just can't."

"Then I can't turn Shinji over to you. And I don't think he is going to go quietly. Do you think your knights can take three Chosen and my guards?"

Ritsuko's gaze passed over the White Knight, the Chosen, their companions, the royal guards, and the cheering crowd still blissfully unaware of anything save the princess' return. Her face turning even more grim, Ritsuko glared at her old friend.

"I pray to Lilith we don't all regret this," she muttered just loud enough for Misato to hear. Then she squared her shoulders again. "Very well. Shinji is free... for the moment."

Slowly the companions lowered their weapons. "Good," Misato said grimly. "Now, if you'll excuse us-"

"Knights, take Priestess Mayumi into custody."

"What?!"

Ritsuko's glare was cold. "In this matter, Dame Misato, there is nothing you can do. Priestess Mayumi is a member of the clergy under my jurisdiction, and as such you have no right to interfere."

"No way!" Kensuke shouted, hand on his sword once again. "You won't lay a finger on her!"

"Stand aside or share her fate."

Kensuke suddenly found himself flanked by Shinji and Touji.

"Can't let ya take away Mayumi, lady. By the way, I'm da Earth Chosen. I'd say it's nice to meet ya... but I'd be lying."

The high priestess didn't seem impressed. If anything, her gaze became harder.

"Take the girl. If any of the Chosen resist, you are authorized to subdue them. Just don't kill them. If others help them, do what you wish."

Touji swore, while Shinji grasped his swords. Damn it! They were finally back in Tokyo. Things should have been looking up!

"Misato! Protect Mari and Hikari!"

It looked as if things would come to blows, but a single act stopped the violence before it could begin. Sliding forward, Mayumi slipped past the people holding weapons in her defense and stood meekly before Ritsuko, her gaze cast down at her boots.

"Mayumi!" Kensuke cried out, lunging forward, but two burly holy knights held him back. "What are you doing?"

The girl raised her eyes and looked back at him. For a moment it looked like she might say something, but then she clamped her mouth shut, tears forming in her eyes. She put up no resistance as two other paladins firmly grabbed her by the arms.

Kensuke was nearly beside himself. "What's going on? What are you doing?! Why are you doing this?! I don't understand!" She merely shook her head and dropped her gaze again.

"What are the charges against her?" asked Rei.

Ritsuko just gave the elf a twisted smile. "This is an internal affair of the Church. While I'm obligated to assist you regarding your duties, I have no obligation to discuss Church matters with you. I think you'll agree that is my right under the Articles of Church Judiciary, section... nine. I'm certain your mother must have taught you that as well."

"Our group requires an experienced healer and guide."

"True. I will appoint Second Priestess Maya as your aide. Her skills should more than suffice. She will be a most worthy replacement."

The elf did not reply.

Shinji wasn't about to let them take Mayumi away. He couldn't! This injustice infuriated him... the beast in his head howled in agreement. Hands reached for his swords, intending to grab Mayumi, fight through the Church knights and make a run for the castle. He could do it so easily, he had the power...

But then he looked at the priestess again... and saw her shake her head. Shinji let go of his swords. There was something in her gaze, something resolute. If he freed her now, she would merely go back to the Church of her own volition. She felt she had to do this... for everyone's sake but her own.

How he knew that feeling.

As the Church guards led the girl away, the remaining companions had a quick huddle. "I'll talk to my father," Hikari said. "Legally, the influence of the monarch on the Church is limited, but he might be able to make something happen. Mayumi saved my life. Even High Priestess Ritsuko won't be able to ignore that fact."

"Ritsuko and I are going to have a long talk," Misato growled. "There's a lot here she didn't explain, and I am not going to just let it sit." She glanced around once more. "But we can't do anything standing in the middle of the street here. Everybody get back in the cart and I'll get the troops moving again."

There was nothing else to do. While unhappy, the group acknowledged this was the best thing for the moment.

o x o

While it had appeared huge from far away, Touji had to admit that up close, Tokyo Castle was simply humongous. Ridiculously big. A country boy at heart, he'd still traveled to a few towns on thieving missions. He'd seen a few lords' manors, several large inns, even one of the outlying cathedrals. They'd all been impressive to him at the time, but things in Tokyo just seemed to put his previous experiences to shame. And the castle was just on another level entirely.

"Man, da thing's huge," he looked over at Kensuke to ask him a question, but blinked, realizing the bard was gone. He must have skedaddled while Touji was busy gawking. Damn! It'd been obvious that Kensuke had an interest in Mayumi and had taken her arrest hard, but he'd hoped Kensuke wouldn't do anything stupid. After all, the bard was supposed to be the smart one. But then again, women did tend to bring out the worst in men. He himself knew he'd never allow a woman to mess with his judgment.

Part of him had wanted to go after him, but in the end, he had figured that Kensuke could probably manage on his own. Besides, and it shamed him to admit it, but he was in no hurry to leave Hikari's side. Turning to her, he was that she seemed lost in thought as she watched the castle's gates open. He supposed it was expected. She was coming home, after all.

Although it had only been a few months, Hikari felt as if years had passed since she had traveled through the castle's gates. So much had happened, so much had changed... so much had been lost. She had left here thinking she was going on an adventure to learn about her people and her realm, get a better understanding of her responsibility and her role in the world.

She had learned... at the cost of her escort and her dear friend and cousin. "The price of wisdom is innocence," the old saying went. She had thought she understood before. Now she did. And she wished she didn't.

She shook off her dark mood and looked around in confusion. The inner courtyard was practically empty. Considering the mobs that had lined the streets she had expected something similar here. Could it be word had not reached here yet? As soon as she asked herself that she rejected it. Rumors, she knew, flew on swift wing.

As if in answer to her question, a group entered the courtyard from the castle proper. A phalanx of royal knights, a team of priests and priestesses, and two familiar figures. One was Makoto, lieutenant to Lady Misato, and the other...

Touji could feel a strange kind of pressure and knot of stress emanating from Hikari, but even he was kind of taken back at how quickly she scrambled from the cart. Everyone else was dismounting as well so he did too, even while casting a wary glance at those clergy coming up to them. He hadn't liked the Church before and after that blond...

However, the religious types appeared to be holding back so he decided to ignore them for now. Standing in front of them was a soldier wearing glasses and a uniform similar to that Misato lady. The other was an older woman, dressed in what he thought was a rather elaborate blue gown. She had a kind, friendly face he thought, and sort of... an elegance and grace. Wasn't too bad on the eyes either.

It was only then that he realized Hikari had stopped in front of the woman and knelt before her. In fact, so were Misato, Rei and Shinji.

Huh? Why would the Chosen and this White Knight chick be kneeling to her? And Hikari? She was a princess, for heaven's sake! The only woman a princess should be bowing to was-

Oh. Oh!

Touji was hardly someone who would bow, let alone kneel to anybody. Actually, in retrospect, he had never even showed Hikari the respect she was due. But this... Touji dropped to his knee like his life depended on it.

Maybe it did.

Head down, Hikari found she couldn't lift her gaze. "I've returned, your Majesty," she said, unsure of what else to say. How could you talk to your mother, knowing she had believed you dead for weeks? How could you look at her, knowing people had died because of you? Her throat felt tight.

Hikari's vision was filled with her mother's shoes and the hem of her dress. Then she felt a hand touching the top of her head, caressing her hair in a manner long remembered.

"Welcome back, Hikari," Queen Yui said quietly, warmly.

Hikari's gaze immediately shot up. The Queen was smiling softly at her. The princess felt her eyes burn with tears. "Mother... I..."

Yui reached for her daughter's hands and pulled her to her feet. "Hush dear. You're home now. That's all that matters."

Forgetting dignity, forgetting protocol, Hikari hugged her mother, crying freely against her chest, while the Queen gently returned her embrace. Touji smiled at the reunion, ignoring the longing ache in his own chest at the sight. Family was important, and despite everything that had happened -- and still might -- bringing Hikari back to hers was worth it.

"You're the Queen!"

All warmth Touji had felt at the sight of mother and daughter reuniting fled at the sound of the youthful, exuberant voice. With so much happening, he'd forgotten about Mari. She'd been quiet just a moment ago, gawking at the sights in silent wonder, but now was up on her feet in the cart, smiling and pointing right at the Queen.

"Mari!"

"Touji! She's the Queen!" The youngster had needed to convey to her big brother the importance of this fact. "The Queen!"

"Yeah, I know," he nervously told his sister. Please quiet down now... please... Turning towards Hikari and her mother, he gulped to see that the happily reunion was now over and that the Queen was staring at him. "Ah... sorry about dat, yer... your Majesty. She... I..." Now seeing Hikari staring at him, Touji decided to shut up and hope that the incident would be over with that.

But instead he began to sweat as the Queen approached the cart. Hikari had always been a bit prickly about... what was the word?... propriety. And she was just a princess. What would a full-on queen be like? He wouldn't let anyone hurt Mari, but then again this was the Queen: therefore untouchable. And Hikari's mom: even more untouchable.

Dumbfounded, he watched as the Queen reached over the side of the cart and lifted the young girl down to the ground with the practiced motions of a mother. The Queen patted the girl's head and Touji sighed in relief.

"Yes, little one, I'm the Queen. And you are a cute little girl."

Mari was all smiles. Then her expression turned serious, making Touji worried. She looked at the Queen, then Hikari. Then the Queen again. Then Hikari. And her big smile was back on her face.

"You're the Princess!"

Touji groaned, while Hikari let out a chuckle.

"Yes, Mari, I am."

"See, Touji! I told you the Princess' name was Hikari!" The girl was clearly proud of herself.

"Yeah, Mari. Ya did," he admitted, giving her a little smile. Let her bask in her glory he thought. What harm could it do?

A lot, he realized, as she started to talk again. "I'm Mari!" she said brightly to the Queen. "And my brother Touji is the Earth Chosen!"

The Queen gave Touji an inquisitive look.

"The Earth Chosen, really? Your brother must be a very important person then."

"Yes! And he's got that big magical armor to fight giant monsters!"

"He does, doesn't he? Your brother seems very... brave."

Touji frowned. Why had the Queen hesitated there? Well, okay, maybe he didn't look like much. Still...

"He is! He even saved Hikari from the bad orcs and stuff!"

The Queen did nothing more than slightly turn her head and glance at him, but suddenly Touji found himself paralyzed. That gaze... there was something about that gaze that made him feel very... uncomfortable. And the oddest sensation that while she had been looking at him, she had also speared her daughter with that very same gaze. Certainly the Princess appeared just as paralyzed as him.

But fortunately for the both of them, Hikari regained her sense of balance very quickly. "Mother," She said with remarkable control. "We should let the priests do their work. Princess Asuka's condition is grave and Lady Rei still has yet to fully recover from her injuries."

"Yes, of course. Please, come in. It's good to see you all again..." The Queen turned her attention to the others, smiling at Rei and scrutinizing the Wind Chosen almost fondly.

Touji let loose a deep sigh as Hikari followed her mother into the castle proper with Lady Misato. That had been harder than he'd thought it would have been. Meeting royalty sure took a lot out of a guy.

Maybe he should have followed Kensuke after all.

o x o

Seated behind her desk, High Priestess Ritsuko awaited what was coming.

A knock at her door signaled the start of things. A young acolyte opened the door and bowed, motioning her guest in and closing the door after her. No sooner had the wooden door shut then the guest exploded.

"Ritsuko! What the hell do you think you were doing?!"

"Always one to get right to the point, eh, Misato?"

The White Knight snorted. "Considering the times we live in I think I have reason to be snappy. Especially when someone attempts to arrest one of the people who is supposed to save us!"

"Save us from Adam and his legions, yes? Well, among his legions are the dark elves. You of all people know that better than anyone."

Uncomfortably Misato rubbed her sternum, recalling the scar there and the dark elf that had disfigured her.

"And now I find out that one of the Chosen ­ --one of our great heroes! — attacked his own people in order to rescue an enemy. The very people he's suppose to be fighting he spends his time saving! You're a soldier, you know you don't provide aid and comfort to the enemy."

"Yeah, yeah, I talked to Shinji and Rei about that. Turns out the half-elf fled the dark elves and was living with some human pirates. She actually helped them survive in the Northern Wastes. Risked her life to help them several times, and then got abducted by some nutso priestess in Niigata. Almost sacrificed too. I don't remember blood sacrifices being part of the curriculum while we were in training."

Ritsuko frowned. "I'm not exactly thrilled with what I've heard about Michiru's behavior, nor the fact that she only decided to formally accuse Shinji after hearing about Princess Hikari's supposed death, but there are bigger issues at hand. The fact is we're at war with the dark elves. They're murderous, predatory killers, and in league with our greatest enemy. They're skilled, but lack the numbers to face us on the battlefield. It's not beyond them to use deception and misdirection to probe for weakness. We can't take the risk that this wasn't just some elaborate ruse they constructed. If he helped one of them, then that's treason."

Misato looked uncomfortable and unhappy. "I'm not saying I agree with what he did, but I doubt he meant it as treason. He tried to save a life. Maybe he was just doing the right thing."

"'Doing the right thing?' We're not attempting to instill virtues into first year acolytes here! You know what's at stake Misato: the whole world! If Adam isn't stopped we're looking at another Black War, and I doubt anybody will survive this one. We don't have the luxury of being soft, or coddling the weak-willed."

"Why just him? Rei helped the dark elf too... I think. Asuka as well, although Lilith knows what's wrong with her now. Why persecute Shinji?"

Ritsuko looked glum as she stared at her old friend for a long moment. Finally she reached into her desk and pulled out an ancient book, placing it before the White Knight. "How did you know where to look for Shinji to begin with?"

"Gendo told me where to look. He said the Chosen Prophecy suggested it."

"Yes, the Prophecy. The whole reason we put our faith in those young ones." Ritsuko put her hand on the book. "This is the most complete copy of the Chosen Prophecy ever translated. There are whole passages that don't seem to make sense, and others that I don't claim to understand, but there is one that is of importance here." She opened the worn cover and flipped to a page noted with a bookmark. "Read."

Misato leaned forward and attempted to decipher the archaic characters. "The elements are fickle," she recited. "Their forces unpredictable. A relationship that is neither certain nor stable.

"A little slip,  
A fault,  
A failure,  
Will lead to the doom of all.  
The elements are powerful, their strength unmatched.  
But the strong can be undone from within.  
A lapse,  
A sin,  
A betrayal,  
Shall damn everything,  
From meek to mighty."

After a moment, she read the rest of the lines on the page.

"One of the Chosen will succumb to the night,  
Giving the Enemy the power to revive Adam.  
And the world will be plunged into darkness."

Silently Misato read the lines again. After a moment she looked up, consternation and anger on her face. "How come I never heard of this before!?"

"Tell people their greatest hope is actually their greatest danger? Let it out that those who should save us might just damn us instead?"

Misato leaned back, rubbing her temple. Damn, but she needed a drink. "And you think this means Shinji's the one? The one who will fall?"

"Think about it, Misato. 'A relationship that is neither certain nor stable.' Shinji had a relationship with our enemy, enough to fight against our own people. Relationships between human and dark elf can be neither certain nor stable. 'The strong can be undone from within.' If he questions his role, questions the need to fight because of some infatuation with this dark elf, then yes, he shall damn everything! Maybe even switch sides and fight against us!"

"That's a pretty long stretch, Ritsuko. It's quite a leap from helping one exiled half-elf to siding with Adam."

"But can we risk it?" Ritsuko leaned forward. "You've seen how powerful the Chosen are, seen what they can do. He's powerful, a hero, supposedly beyond reproach or suspicion. What better weapon could the enemy wield against us than our own savors? I can't take the risk of him going over to the darkness. I won't allow it."

"He's a good kid!" Misato snapped out. "I've seen what he's like. I trust him. The others trust him."

"What about that rage he had inside him? '...the strong can be undone from within.' What happens if it takes control? What if the darkness he falls to is internal?"

Misato glared. "He's fighting it. He's not about to forget all the friends he's made and all the hard work he's done. I trust him. I certainly trust him more than some vague prophecy in some damn book."

Ritsuko looked at her friend. "Misato... hand him over to the Church. We can't risk it."

"No. I can't let you have him. Prophecy or not, we don't have the choice but to trust him and support him. Asuka can't fight right now and who knows what that Touji kid is capable of. If I hand over Shinji that'll leave Rei the only one we can trust, and that would be suicide! Besides, assuming I gave you Shinji, what would you do? Take him to that chamber of horrors in the basement and try and 'reeducate' him?"

"There are a number of wards and spells we can use to mitigate any risk of his loyalty," Ritsuko began. "I can promise you, he'll not-"

"No! I'm not going to let you brainwash him! Who knows what could go wrong?" Misato rubbed her forehead, grimacing. "Look... maybe I'm wrong. But maybe you are. It could be a mistranslation, even an error. Even if it's not, it doesn't say who is the one. Are you sure you're not just fixated on Shinji for another reason?"

Ritsuko frowned. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Aren't you just using him as a way to get back at his father?"

For a moment, Ritsuko just stared at Misato, completely speechless. "What?! Of course not! We don't even know who his father is!"

Misato snorted. "Oh come on Ritusko, you're usually better at lying than this. If I can see it, you certainly can. It's in his face: the shape of his chin, his cheekbones... his training has removed the baby fat he started with and left him lean and looking suspiciously like someone. Someone you know pretty well."

"Wha- What are you trying to insinuate? I've never..."

The impact of Misato's fist against her desk shut her up.

"For Lilith's sake! I know Ritusko! I know about you and him!" At the words the High Priestess' face went chalk white.

"It's not what you think--" Ritsuko tried, her voice cracking slightly.

"Not what I think? You and he were nowhere to be found that night, then you looking almost happy the next day, right before we descended into that hellhole? No one should have been happy walking into that house of death."

"Never mind that," the High Priestess said, her voice still brittle. "What I... do is my own business."

"It was done to help with his berserker urges, wasn't it?"

"How did you-?"

"When I learned of Shinji's condition, I did some research," Misato explained. "It's difficult to do anything with a berserker aside from killing them -- if you can -- but it is possible to distract them. They are men after all."

"So you know."

"I suspected as such for a long time. Though I was never sure of it, until I met Shinji. After all, the berserker condition only transmits through ancestry. And even then, I wasn't completely certain. But you just confirmed it now."

Ritsuko didn't reply, her face grave.

"I don't know exactly what happened back then, and quite frankly I don't think I want to know either. What I do know is that before we went on that mission to Yamayumi Peak, I could tell you were a little sweet for him. And now his son by another woman is before you, and damn it, that's gotta hurt." Ritsuko's lips tightened, but Misato pressed on. "Fine. Be pissed at him. He probably deserves it, but that's no reason to use Shinji as revenge."

"Like I said, this has nothing to do with the matter with Shinji!"

"Maybe. Or maybe not. In any case, instead of putting all your faith in that old book of yours, I want you to put your faith in me. I'll make sure that Shinji knows where his loyalty lies. As for his berserker problem... I've already asked Rei to keep an eye on it."

"Misato! That's crazy!"

"Not really. Besides, it won't be a problem. Shinji's always been able to come back to his senses all on his own. I know that he'll stay in control."

"This is a lot of trust you're asking for, Misato."

"Have faith," the White Knight replied, sarcasm heavy in her voice.

Ritsuko was silent for a moment, then grimaced. "Very well. But he will be kept under surveillance. If he slips, or shows signs of questionable loyalty... I won't be asking for permission next time."

"You better hope there won't be a next time."

"Is that a threat?"

"More like a warning. You're treading on thin ice, you know."

The priestess raised an eyebrow.

"Bottom line, we need all four Chosen to fight Adam. If you try and harm Shinji, Rei could take that as a threat to her mission. She's got a pretty one-track mind when it comes to duty, and High Priestess or not, I don't think rank will matter much if she decides a Holy Armor assault on the Cathedral is the most expedient method to get him out." Misato paused, letting her words sink in. "And then, there's the matter of that Mayumi girl."

Ritsuko shook her head. "That is an internal Church matter. Sister Mayumi has violated the conditions of her probation, and is currently under censure for her actions."

"Is this because she's a songstress?" Misato threw at her old friend. "It came as a great surprise to hear the Church was keeping one of them so close." Ritsuko didn't answer, and Misato shook her head. "So what were her orders? To spy on the Chosen for you? To use her abilities to stop them should one of them, namely Shinji, go rogue?"

"I don't have to answer your questions, Misato."

"Maybe. But you might want to prepare some answers anyway. Word about her is starting to spread. Some people are not very happy about the idea of the Church hiding something like that from them. And then there's Princess Hikari. She's been very adamant about asking for the girl's release."

"And she can keep right on asking. Like I said, this is an internal matter for the Church. I don't tell the crown how to deal with state prisoners, they don't tell me how to deal with people undergoing penance."

"Maybe. But still, word is starting to spread. About how a so-called cursed songstress saved the princess' life. That fact won't be easy to ignore."

"What?"

Misato raised an eyebrow mockingly. "Oh, you didn't know? Well, I suppose you only asked the girl about things that could be used to condemn Shinji. You see... it turns out that Sister Mayumi was instrumental in saving the Princess' life. No matter what other actions she might have taken, that little fact will be very hard to overlook. And I guarantee the Princess will make something out of it. You know as well as I how obstinate she can be when she has her mind set on something. Speaking of which..." The White Knight reached into her belt pouch and placed a sealed letter on Ritsuko's desk. "You are summoned to the castle at your earliest convenience to wait upon the pleasure of the royal family."

Ritsuko let out a silent curse. No, Mayumi hadn't volunteered that particular piece of information. Not that her interrogation had focused on much beyond a very specific line of inquiry. Ritsuko rubbed her temple, recognizing that the situation was not good. She'd have to change her plans.

Misato watched her friend frantically thinking for a moment, then sighed. "Look, Ritsuko... Just some advice. Don't do anything rash. As you said, we're facing another Black War, and we need to help each other, not be tearing each other's throats out. Don't let petty emotion cloud out your reason... you know what that cost your mother."

"I'm nothing like her!" the High Priestess spat.

Misato shrugged as she turned to leave. "Yet, somehow you both fell for the same man." Ritsuko went red. "Just... we're all on the same side. We all want the same thing. Don't forget that."

Misato walked out of the office, leaving Ritsuko to her thoughts... and her ghosts.

o x o

Kensuke felt like ripping his hair out. For hours he'd been drawing up plans and pouring over old scrolls, trying again and again to solve the seemingly insurmountable problem he was faced with. How did one enter the Great Cathedral without being detected?

First of all, he needed information; and the place to go for information in Tokyo was the Royal Repository of Learning. If any records on the Great Cathedral were kept by anyone outside the Church itself, the Repository would have it. Of course such documents would probably be tightly kept under lock and key, so Kensuke had expected to use a bit of charm, a little intimidation, and a whole lot of bribery to pry them loose. Rumors spoke that one of the keepers at the Repository, a certain Yomiko, was a near terminal bibliomaniac. He'd been prepared to sacrifice his ancient and priceless compilation of Black War legends to her if she could get him what he needed... but it turned out the girl was one of Mayumi's friends and had been horrified to hear what had happened to her. Before he knew it, Kensuke found himself sitting at a desk that absolutely groaned under the weight of the documents Yomiko had placed upon it. All relating to the construction, form, and security of the Great Cathedral.

Unfortunately none of those documents had had so far yielded anything but frustration for him, merely confirming what he had already feared. The Cathedral had only one freely accessible entrance, the main one. This was guarded without fail by the Holy Chain Knights, who were also responsible for internal security. Fifteen minute patrol patterns were laid down in Church doctrine as one old document stated. There were other, private doors in certain locations, but these were locked and protected by some rather nasty wards and holy glyphs. Windows were high up on the building and with the traffic around the Cathedral he'd be spotted if he attempted to scale the walls. Getting a mage to teleport him into the place was, according to one of the records he'd read, a very, very bad idea.

As for the sewers... apparently someone *had* broken into the Cathedral though there about seventy years ago. Problem was he'd be caught afterwards. After confessing he'd used his talents to secure the sewers from a repeat performance.

Kensuke groaned in frustration. Whatever option he chose, it would require very careful planning and planning took time. And time wasn't a luxury had had.

"You will not find the information you seek within those scrolls."

Kensuke jumped at the quiet voice in his ear. Spinning around, he almost had a heart attack as he found himself staring right into a pair of blood red eyes. As his heart rate returned to normal, Kensuke noted that while worlds apart, Rei and the dark elves sure shared a love of appearing out of nowhere.

"Damnit, Rei! What are you trying to do?! Scare me to death?!"

"It would be more merciful than your fate should the Church capture you," she calmly stated.

Kensuke stared at the elf for a moment. This had to be the first time she was actually conversing with him out of her own volition. Then his brain finished analyzing what she said and frustration took over again.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? Leave Mayumi to rot in the Church's dungeon?!"

"Efforts have been made to obtain her liberation."

"It won't work!"

"You cannot be certain of that."

"Oh, come on, Rei! You of all people should know better than that! Surely you know why Mayumi was specifically assigned to guide and assist you guys! Shinji might be clueless, but you..."

"She is a songstress," Rei said simply.

"Exactly! Mayumi is a songtress, working for the Church. And as you know, a songstress' ability doesn't obey the normal laws and rules of magic. So while you Chosen have a huge amount of raw power, if necessary she could probably take you down."

"But would she?"

"No," Kensuke shook his head. "And that's the problem! She's grown beyond what the Church wanted! She's one of us now, she's used her abilities to break into a temple, defy her superiors! She's stopped being a compliant little tool of the Church! And if they can't control her anymore, they'll make sure no one else could use her. And that means..."

Rei said nothing.

"I won't let them keep her in a dungeon." Kensuke said gravely. "And I'll be damned if I let them kill her!"

"Why?"

Kensuke stared at Rei for a moment. Did she really need to ask this? But... the question HAD been nagging his mind too. Why was he doing this? Why was he willing to go this far to save Mayumi? He could get killed!

"She's a friend," he simply answered. "Someone has to help her."

Kensuke sighed as he sat down. Suddenly he felt horribly tired, his gaze falling from the elf to the cold stone floor.

"I understand that you can't help. The war with Adam... that's what's really important, for the whole world." He smirked. "Remember what you said before Shinji, Mayumi, and I took on that vampire so long ago? 'Our goal and our lives are too important to risk on trivial matters.' And you were right... in a way. Mayumi and I would have died without your help; we needed you. And now the whole world needs you. They need you and you can't risk making an enemy out of what should be your ally. Because really... compared to the whole world Mayumi and I really are... trivial.

"But I'm not a Chosen, the world isn't looking to me to save it. I'm not needed, so I don't really matter." His head came up and he looked at the elf. "And if that's the case, then I'm the only one who can help her, so I'm going to try. Even if it kills me."

What he didn't mention was the dream... the dark nightmare from the Kagenoshi. He was *not* worthless. He wasn't! He didn't want become nothing, become nothing more than a footnote in the life of the world. He had to make a difference, had to be something to someone. The only other alternative... he shuddered at the thought.

Rei, however, wasn't looking at him. She reached over and opened one of books on littering the desk, flipping through its pages. "When the Grand Cathedral was being constructed," she said as if discussing the weather, "there were a number of clandestine passageways built into it." She stopped at one particular page. "For example, under this obelisk in the east gardens is a hidden entrance. It has remained unused for some time."

Kensuke blinked, but shook his head. "That's because it's guarded by a spirit. A ghost of justice by the name of Emiya or something that's supposed to cut down any not completely embraced by Lilith's light." He let loose a grim smirk. "Someone sneaking into the Cathedral is unquestionably disqualified."

Rei nodded in agreement, then reached over and placed two fingers against his forehead. She said something in Elven that the bard couldn't catch, but felt a rush of warmth and a glorious sensation fill his body. At the edge of perception he thought he could hear the sounds of heavenly trumpets blowing a clarion call. It was pure, clean, reverent, wonderful. It was hard to grasp, but he felt he had just been touched by... grace?

The elf removed her hand. "If you now attempt that which you felt you couldn't before, you may find yourself achieving remarkable things."

Kensuke gaped at her, the sensation of holiness still humming throughout his body. Rei was helping him get inside the Great Cathedral! Rei! Cold, stoic Rei, who had made no effort to hide the fact that she hated his guts was helping him sneak into the Cathedral. "Why? Why are you helping me?"

The elf's face remained impassive. "I am doing no such thing. I merely provided a blessing to a troubled soul. What one chooses to do with this gift is their choice."

That said, the elf left, leaving Kensuke speechless.

o x o

"Ya know, this isn't what I had in mind when I said I'd come to Tokyo with ya."

"Sorry," Shinji said as he sat with his elbows on his knees. "I didn't expect this to happen." Touji snorted.

"Why apologize? It ain't your fault."

"Sorry."

"Humph." Touji looked out over the view of the city before them. The balcony they occupied stretched out from the side of the castle and provided a breathtaking view. Several stories up, they looked down upon the Holy City in all its beauty. One of the Sentinel Towers broke through the sea of rooftops, its soft light comforting even from this distance.

Still, neither young man was feeling particularly moved by the view. Touji walked over to the railing and leaned against it. "Any word on Mayumi?"

"No," Shinji sighed. "Misato's trying to talk to the High Priestess, but I don't know how that's going. Hikari said she was going to speak to the King, but I got the feeling that there were politics between the King and the Church that might complicate things. Whatever it was, she didn't seem to think anything would happen quickly. How's Kensuke handling it?"

"Don't know. Haven't seem 'im since Mayumi got snatched."

"Rei's vanished too," Shinji noted, feeling the absence of the high elf. While Rei often disappeared for long periods of time, today he really wanted her around. She had a way of making things seem... stable.

But she's probably scared of me, of what I did to her, Shinji realized. She doesn't want to be around me, and I can't blame her. Uneasily he rubbed his hands together, remembering the dream and the horrible feeling of fury. It was still there, eager for him to slip up as it knew he must.

Touji blew out an exasperated breath. "Damn it! Ain't we four suppose to save the world?! Or something?! All dem stories Kensuke told me had us riding off into some big battle that would end the darkness and bring back light and stuff! We're suppose to be the Goddess' knights... or something. Instead one's missing, one we can't wake up, one's moping, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do!"

"I... I don't know what to do, either," Shinji said. "We were so focused on finding you and the other Holy Armors that I never stopped to think what would happen after that fact. I guess... I guess finding out what's wrong with Asuka is the next step."

"Any change?"

"No. The healers are as perplexed as we are. I just wish I could do something. I feel so... so useless like this." He looked up from his hands to stare out over Tokyo. "I mean... I know Asuka doesn't need protecting... I know she's tough... but I can't help but feel I'm failing her somehow."

"Don't beat yourself up," Touji said. "We got her to Tokyo, the best defended place in the whole country. And while the Church seems to be run by a bunch of dickless bastards, I reckon even they wanna survive. They'll find out what's wrong with the redhead. Even if it takes some time to fix her royal bitchiness, we can wait."

Touji turned to look out over the city again. "Ya know, I really wasn't all that eager to come here. But knowing that Adam and other things are real and out there, I'm relieved to 'ave brought Mari here. I mean, I'll always protect her, but I guess I feel a lot better knowing there's an army, walls, and some kinda weird magical barrier around too." He paused, then snorted. "Me... glad to have the army around? What a twisted joke."

The two young men were quiet for a few minutes, just looking out over the city. Their silence was broken as a page walked onto the balcony from the castle proper. "Excuse me, sirs," the young man said, bowing. "But I have been directed to escort you to see his highness."

"The King wants to see us?" Shinji asked, rising.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the summons was only for the Earth Chosen, Sir Touji."

"Sir?" Touji repeated, sounding confused.

"Yes, sir. If you would please follow me?"

Touji looked over at Shinji, but the Wind Chosen simply sighed and sat back down. Shrugging, the ex-bandit leader followed the page back into the castle. Alone now, Shinji hunched over his knees, feeling gloom settle over his thoughts. His friends: missing, hurt, imprisoned. They'd found all the Chosen, all the Holy Armors, but had suffered injury, doubt, and betrayal in the process.

Myssa had tried to kill him, had been an assassin all along. Asuka was hurt, unresponsive and unreachable. Mayumi had been taken by the Church, their supposed ally for reasons unknown. And he... he had tried to kill his friends, tried to kill Rei.

Oh, and he was also wanted by the Church for some kind of heresy or something.

He rubbed his face wearily. How could they hope to stand against Adam and his darkness when the forces of Lilith were divided so?

After a moment he reached into a pocket and pulled out his old harmonica. He fiddled around with it before putting it to his lips. A tune warbled up from the silver instrument, the notes desperate and almost pleading. He found he was able to release a small amount of the raw passion he could feel churning inside of him through this small act of creation. He didn't know how long he played, but he felt he had to. He wasn't sure when he could again.

After he finished, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"That was beautiful."

Surprised, Shinji opened his eyes and looked behind him. Standing at the entrance to the castle was a girl in the simple uniform of the castle maid staff. She had short, bright hair and a smile that was filled with innocence. "Mana!"

"It's good to see you again, Sir Shinji," she said as she came forward, giving him a tight hug. "I'm glad you made it back safely."

Shinji shifted uncomfortably. She noticed and pulled back slightly. "What's wrong?"

"We... I... it's nothing," he lied. "It's... it's good to see you again. Are you enjoying your job here at the castle?"

"Oh, yes! I can't believe that I'm a maidservant to the Queen! And you! You brought back Princess Hikari! The things that happened after we thought she was dead..." Mana's smile faltered a bit, then returned. "But that doesn't matter! All that's important is that you're back."

Shinji nodded. "Yeah, I'm back." Looking out over the city, he still felt uneasy. Something was brewing, he could feel it. But it was an ethereal sensation, nothing he could pin down.

Mana looked at her protector, her knight. A question inside her worked its way up to the surface no matter how hard she tried to keep it buried. "So... you've found all the Chosen now?"

"Yes. I guess... I guess everything will soon be over."

Yes, soon. In her chest she knew it was coming, coming rapidly. She wanted to tell him, wanted to say so much...

"Sir Shinji? Would you... would you come with me for a while?" She couldn't tell him, couldn't stop it, but she could do something with the time she had been given. "There's something I want to show you, share with you."

o x o

Touji was hardly someone who could be intimidated. Quite the contrary, he was usually the one doing the intimidating. It was a skill necessary to keep a gang of thieves in line.

As far as Touji could recall, the only people he'd ever felt any awe for were his parents. He didn't remember his father much, but couldn't think of the man without a feeling of 'strength' coming to mind. His mother had been a kind, warm woman taken from her family far too soon. But he'd been a handful as a child and had learned -- many times -- that pushing her never ended well. He'd also come to realize that Hikari had that same aura of command about her. Warm and gentle, yet something about her simply demanded obedience. To disobey was to invite a wrath that could shatter strong men like spun glass.

Not that Touji would ever say it out loud.

As he knelt before King Kozo, Touji realized that she was truly her father's daughter.

Touji started to worry when he entered the throne room and realized he had no back up. It was him and the King, and nobody else.

Hikari's father, he corrected himself. He had to stay polite. Hikari had been really insistent on that point in the last few days.

Actually, she'd been insistent on that since they first met.

In any case, this was the King AND Hikari's father, so Touji figured he should probably make an effort not to screw anything up. Making sure he remembered what little bits of etiquette he'd learned, he'd politely knelt in front of the King.

Which was what he was still doing, a long, very long, minute later.

Touji could feel the man's gaze upon him. It was almost as if the King was weighing him, searching for weaknesses, deceptions. It was reminiscent of the feeling he had when Rei turned those haunting crimson eyes of her towards him. It made it uneasy.

Not that he would every say that out loud, either.

Yet, it was also so very, very different. Rei's gaze was cold, calculating, alien. But this man's... it was so very personal, so very human. There was something in it that brought to mind half-recalled memories of his own father's rarely seen fury, and a primal terror of being swept away despite all efforts. A ridiculous notion: after all, the King was an old man. One punch and he'd be out like a candle. Sure, the man commanded armies, but Touji commanded an ancient holy artifact that could destroy an army if he wanted. And yet...

Touji was really feeling intimidated right now.

"Please, rise, Earth Chosen."

Touji eagerly did so. Being able to at least look the man in the eyes made it easier. A little.

"How may I be of service... your Majesty?" Touji asked slowly, trying to recall all the lessons and admonishments Hikari had drilled into his head over the past while.

"My daughter has told us a great deal about you," the King began, which immediately made Touji's neck muscles clench. What stories had she been telling the King and Queen about him? No, wait. What stories had she been telling her parents? For some reason the second thought unsettled him more than the first. "She described you as a valiant warrior with heroic ideals about protecting those around you," the King continued. "About how you saved her from an orc band, and how you risked your life against a demon she had unwillingly helped awaken. Also that you were decisive in procuring victory against one of Adam's Kagenoshi."

Touji let out a sigh of relief. It looked like Hikari had spun tales that might make Kensuke envious.

"I only did what I had to do, your Majesty. And a lot of times, I got lucky things turned out right."

"Young man, as you get older you will discover that no matter your skills, no matter your power, there comes a time when the things you care about can no longer be protected as you wish them to be. When those times come, allowing yourself to trust in luck is one of the hardest things you can imagine." The King bowed his head towards Touji. "As a monarch, and as a father, I thank you that your luck was enough."

Speechless, Touji could only stare. The King had just thanked him? And bowed to him?

"Err..." Embarrassed and overwhelmed, Touji scratched his head. "Yer welcomed, yet Majesty. I mean... it was an honor. Yeah, it was an honor, your Majesty!"

The King looked amused for an instant, before giving Touji a serious look once again.

"Now, tell me Touji. My daughter also told me that you lived in Darnk. Is that correct?"

Touji stiffened in apprehension. So it had come to this. "That's right. I'm from Darnk," he said, defiantly proud.

"I see. Life must have been difficult. Difficult for you and your sister."

"It was."

"I remember Darnk," the King said. "Before I took the throne, I visited it on a mission. I was probably even younger than you are now." The King smirked. "It was a bandit quelling mission, if I remember correctly. Those hills have always sheltered some kind of vagabonds." Touji's fists tightened in anger, guessing where this was leading. "But the village itself I remember as poor but honest. Friendly even. I was very saddened when, years later, I learned of a curse affecting the region. Even more so when I heard the Church declared it heretic ground."

The King sighed. "It may seem impossible to fathom, young man, but those who sit on this throne are sometimes the most powerless of us all. Church and crown sometimes don't see eye-to-eye on every subject, and I must choose which battles to fight. I had little ground upon which to question the Church on a matter of faith, and so made a decision to forsake Darnk. It's a decision I've not been proud of and have regretted. Because of this, I'm partially responsible for all the ills that have befallen you and your people. Please accept my sincere apologies. Though it might not mean much after all this time, I'm afraid it's the only thing I can offer."

He was about to spring forward and cold-cock the geezer when a massive sense of weariness dropped over him. An apology hadn't made it all better, but he thought hitting an old man would? Maybe, after all this time, nothing would. He let his arm drop to his side.

"Yer right. It won't make things better," Touji said bitterly as he stared at the King. "But at least ya apologized. Which is more dat I can say about da Church. So fer that... ya got my respect. Even if I still feel like kicking yer ass right now, king or not."

The monarch nodded. "I admire your restraint, as much as I admire your frankness. Not many people would dare threaten a king."

Touji felt his anger freeze cold as he realized just what he had been about to do. "Well... it's not like ya can really execute one of Lilith's Chosen," he said with a nervous laugh.

"Assuming you survive the coming battle with the dark god, there's always after," added the King with a wry grin. Touji gulped. "Actually, your future is something I would like to speak with you about."

Touji let out a sigh of relief. "My future?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed. Tell me, young man, what are your plans after you've accomplished your duties as Lilith's Chosen?"

"My plans..." said Touji, slowly. Truth be told, he hadn't thought about it. Everything had happened so fast that thinking about the future wasn't really something that had crossed his mind. No, it wasn't just that. For years Touji had been dedicated solely on trying to save his sister and the village. The daily struggle to survive had been the focus. The future, as far as Touji was concerned, ran only so far as to his sister being cured. That was the goal, the prize to strive for. Beyond that...

He was kind of stunned to realize that he'd never given thought to anything beyond that point. Even now, with the village alive once more and Mari on the path to recovery, thinking about tomorrow seemed an alien concept.

"I didn't really think about dat," he admitted. "I guess I'll probably return home. Now dat da curse is gone, there is a lot to do there."

The King nodded. "A reasonable decision. But tell me... what if the kingdom sent men to Darnk to help with the reconstruction? With the curse lifted by you Chosen the Church can be persuaded to lift their censure. Once the war is over, assistance can be sent."

"Ya'd do that?!"

"As I told you, I am partially responsible for what happened to that village. Helping in its reconstruction is the least I could do. So, I will ask again. If someone else is sent to help your village... what are your plans?"

Touji paused, judging the man. Though he was not the sort to really think things through, Touji considered himself a fair judge of character. He could tell that the man was honest. He did want to help the village. But at the same time... he seemed to expect something of him.

"What do ya have in mind, yer Majesty?"

Kozo gave a laugh. "You are perceptive. I like that. Very well, since you've been very frank and direct with me, then I will be with you. I wish for you to join the Royal Guards."

"Waaa....!?" was all Touji could say as Kozo's words rocked him. The Royal Guards? The elite division of the army? Him? "Join da Royal Guards? Me?"

The King nodded. Touji looked at him for a moment, searching for a sign of deception. He found none.

"Why?"

The King lifted an eyebrow. "I must agree with my daughter. You show great depth and a surprising amount of perception... despite what others or you yourself might believe." Despite the King praising his perception, Touji was unsure if he'd just been complimented or criticized. "Few would question an offer to join the Guard, and by doing so you show a great deal of maturity, despite your brash manners." How did he manage to do that, Touji wondered again. "As to your question, the answer should be self evident."

Touji pondered the question a moment. Why would the King want him to join the Royal Guards? Why him of all people?

Of course!

"I'm da Earth Chosen."

"Indeed, it is one the reasons. As the Earth Chosen, you are one of the most powerful individuals alive. Though your powers are unrefined, it is possible that with time you could perhaps rival the legendary earth mage Toph herself. You also have access to a Holy Armor, a weapon no conventional army could hope to defeat. It would be foolish not to try and bring someone like you into my service. And you can be certain that I will not be the only one to make such a request. No doubt the Church will approach you. The Mercenary's Guild certainly will, perhaps even the Merchant's Guild. You may even receive invitations from less... honest... organizations... like the Seele Syndicate."

Touji had heard of it before. As a bandit group leader, he had in fact been approached by members of the Syndicate. His fist had given them his answer.

"Whether you want it or not, your power will be sought out. Though, that same power also gives you the possibility to refuse all of those offers. Still, there are those who will attempt to coerce you... maybe even use your loved ones to force your decision."

Anyone who would dare try and hurt Mari would pay dearly.

"All this said... this is not the main reason why I want you to join the Royal Guards."

Touji gave the King a doubtful look. "Why then?"

"The answer is simple. More than anyone else, you've been dedicated in protecting my daughter's life."

Touji was taken aback again. "I... I didn't do anything dat great... I just did what I had ta do..."

"And this is the kind of man I am looking for," said the King with a sigh. He shifted and leaned on his scepter of office heavily. "I am an old man, Touji. Life is many things, but most of all uncertain. Someday I will no longer be around to protect my daughter, and with no sons of my own she will ascend the throne. I could not leave the kingdom in better hands, but her rank brings unique dangers. There are many who have and will still try and woo her so they may become king." Kozo smiled. "I have no doubt she will see through them all and leave them shamed." His smile slipped. "When they realize it's futile, some will try and kill her and usurp her place. So I need someone... someone loyal and strong, who will be here to keep her safe when I am gone. From your actions... I believe you can be that person."

"I... I dunno what ta say..."

"It's alright, Touji. For now, just think about it. After all, this war is not over yet, and it may be some time before your sister fully recovers from her illness. In the mean time, think about my proposition. See if you could consider this place as a new home for yourself and your sister. Though I suppose a city of stone and steel may feel more cold than the open spaces of the mountains, there may also be opportunities for your sister here that she may not have elsewhere, should she be interested."

Touji had never thought of that. The King was right. Once fully cured, Mari would be free of the life she had lived until now. She wouldn't be stuck in a bed anymore. She would be free to explore the world, free to be alive. She could become a scholar. Or maybe an artist. Maybe a mage, after all magic was usually hereditary, so maybe she also had some affinity to earth magic. Or, though Touji was loathe to consider the option, she could follow in their mother's footstep and become a priestess. These were all things she would not be able to do back in Darnk.

If he decided to make a new home here, would she even miss her old one? She'd barely ever left her room. Did she even remember anything worth missing? Aside maybe the memory of their mother?

Touji realized he had just been give a great opportunity. And it would be foolish to dismiss it outright.

Besides... it would also give him a reason to stay close to Hikari. From the moment he had learned that Hikari was a princess, Touji had dreaded the moment where they would have to part ways. After all, she was a princess and he... well he was nobody. But if he took on the King's offer... It would be a new chance. He could put his old life as a bandit behind him and a new name for himself. And maybe, if he worked hard enough...

"Thank you for your offer, your Majesty," was Touji's serious answer. "I'll think about it."

"I'm glad to hear that, Touji." The King's smile returned, only this time a lot of teeth accompanied it. "My daughter seems to regard you as a friend, and her mother and I are eager to learn more about her new... friend."

Touji mentally swore. That king was a sly one. He probably already knew the answer he would give him.

Like father, like daughter.

o x o

When she left her room ,Armisael found Bardiel diligently awaiting her, his massive form dominating the stone corridor. Adding to his already impressive bulk was the adamantite plate armor he wore for battle, its dull metallic gleam unique among the dark elf soldiers who generally preferred mobility and stealth. The war scythe casually resting over his shoulder was so large no other soldier in Neriak could effectively wield it.

Bardiel was her warlord, Neriak's Weapons Master. Created by her later father in an arcane merging of a dark elven mind, an ogre's strength, and a troll's special abilities, he was as terrifying in battle as he was loyal to his mistress. He had slain all the enemies she had sent him to kill and had designed the training programs her troops used to reach the pinnacle of their abilities.

"Lady Armisael," he said, acknowledging her presence.

And today she would send him on the most dangerous mission he had ever required of him. The Lady of Neriak smiled. She had no doubts he would be victorious.

"Report."

"All preparations are complete," replied the colossus. "The beastmasters have gathered the fighting slaves outside the city gates and prepared them for their role as shock troops. The necromancers have their legions organized. The rest of our warriors have assembled in the coliseum, awaiting your orders and blessing."

"Very well. Then we proceed as planned."

Inside, Armisael was almost trembling with eagerness with what was to come. Tabris had come to her and presented this plan, explaining his reasoning and outlining the options. At first she hadn't believed him... What he spoke of was ludicrous, a flight of fantasy. But he had shown her in measured steps such an unbelievable thing was not beyond his abilities. That the power of Adam and the Kagenoshi was at his command and would make a miracle for the dark elven people. She had been stunned, but had, for the first time in ages... felt real hope.

The high elf was helping her people so! Even she had trouble believing that Tabris could do such a thing... would do such a thing. But here he was, offering her a way to end centuries of slow decline and death for her people. That the high elf would get something from this was unquestionable and the risk was great, but if it worked... if it worked...

Of course she still didn't completely trust Tabris... even if the thought set her teeth on edge. No, once the plan was underway the undead would go first, followed by the goblin and orc fighting slaves. If they made it, then the half-elves would follow. Finally, if all went well, she would then commit the bulk of her pureblood dark elf army, leaving only a handful of troops back at the rear with her.

She was risking all -- almost the whole of her race -- on this one shot. But the goal was worth it. "Watch, learn, then act decisively," she had drilled into Myssa. And now was the time for action.

"My Lady? Is such a drastic move necessary?"

"It is," she answered firmly. Bardiel was an unstoppable warrior, but also a cautious planner. It was part of what made him so dangerous. "The last fragment we require to awaken Adam our Father is kept within the confines of Tokyo Castle. The presence of the Chosen, the White Knight, Royal Guards and Church would doom an infiltration team. To say nothing of that thrice-cursed barrier that keep those of our blood out of the city. So we will do the one thing they can't possibly expect. In one bloody night we will crush the Chosen, the Church and the royal family. The human kingdom will be leaderless."

She looked up at her warlord, her voice cool. "And then we will have Tokyo. A walled city, a fortress in the heart of the human lands. From there we can strike out to take farms and timber. The humans will lack leadership and fall to squabbling amongst themselves. In one stroke we will escape from the prison of the Northern Wastes and have gained ourselves a stronghold from which to claim the lands we need to survive."

Bardiel nodded. "I apologize for asking, my Lady."

Armisael started to walk, Bardiel falling in behind her. "I understand, Weapons Master. I too am apprehensive: this battle will decide our future. If successful we decapitate the leadership of the humans, plunging their nation into chaos. If things fall our way we may not even need to summon Adam at all. But if something goes wrong our troops will be cut off, deep in hostile territory. That's why I'm remaining here with our non-combatant women and children. If you fail they will be all that remains of our people."

"Then I will not fail, my Lady."

"I expect nothing less from you, Bardiel."

No more words were exchanged between the pair until they reached Neriak's ancient coliseum. Until not too long ago, it had been a place where the champions of the dark elf clans had wasted blood in useless fights against each other in ultimately futile internal squabbles. Now that Armisael had united what remained of the dark elves, it stayed mostly empty, save for the occasional challenge of honor fight. But today...

Armisael's pride swelled at the sight that greeted her. Arrayed before her stood nearly three hundred dark elf warriors and mages, dressed and ready for battle. Their dark armor clung to them like protective shadows in the eerie purple and blue glow of the magic torches. Behind them, around a thousand human/dark elf hybrids stood at attention. In their eyes, she could see as much courage and resolution as in their pure blooded brethren. Cries of acclamation and triumph rose as she appeared and Armisael let herself appreciate the moment, the last of her own doubts disappearing in the face of such conviction. They were the very best of the dark elf nation. They would not fail her. She would not fail them.

"My brothers!" she cried out, high and loud. "Today is the day we have long struggled for. Today is the day we claim our birthright, outside these accursed and dying lands that have entrapped us! Today will be the last day of the era of the humans. Today, we strike at their corrupt hearts and repay them for banishing us to die by inches in empty lands! We have let our fear of them chain us to these dying wastes for too long! Now it is they who will fear! Fear our revenge! We will show no mercy! We will destroy those who oppose us! We will escape our prison and take what is rightfully ours! Today... today is the first day of our rebirth!"

Joyous cries answered her, thundering through the coliseum and making the very rocks of Neriak shake with their power. They would win this fight. Now, Armisael knew in her heart, was the time for decisive action.

o x o

"Pretty, isn't it?!"

Shinji was by no means a flower person. Despite coming from a small village that focused on farming, his knowledge of plants fell into two categories: 'those you eat' and 'weeds'.

This did not mean he couldn't appreciate the sight before him. The cavernous room they had entered was filled with many different kinds of flowers, bathed in the fading light of dusk that shone in through the tall windows that made up the back wall. It seemed as if all the hues of the spectrum danced before his eyes, and a sweet scent filled his nose. The room was peaceful and quiet, the soft sound of running water from a handful of enchanted fountains like gentle background music.

Mana stood in front of him, a wide smile on her face and looking at him expectantly.

"It's... it's nice," said Shinji, returning a soft smile of his own, which seemed to delight her.

They had retreated here after a disastrous attempt at a castle tour. Mana had attempted to show Shinji the castle and the places she worked, however starting in the servants' quarters had been a mistake. Upon seeing one of the Chosen among them, discipline among the staff had collapsed. Some had fallen their knees in reverence, others begged him for a blessing, still more had pestered him with questions. Maids had bombarded him about his role as Wind Chosen, the plans of the Goddess, his relationship with Mana and/or the other Chosen girls... even questions about his sexual life, or offers to improve it! Mana had appeared as freaked out as he was and had tried mightily to drag him away from the others. It had taken some time but eventually they fled to these gardens.

Sighing in relief, Shinji immediately appreciated the calm and quiet of this location. An oasis of peace, he thought. It gave the same kind of atmosphere of serenity that he had felt inside any one of Lilith's shrines. Perhaps this was one of the places Rei would frequently disappear to. He could easily picture the elf finding solace in this pastoral setting, opening herself to the natural world and the energy of the gently flowing fountains.

Kneeling in front of a bush decorated with white and red flowers that Shinji could not have named, Mana took a deep breath, inhaling the fragrant aroma. "After I came to the castle, my first assignment was to work here." Her exuberance vanished as her gaze darkened. "It would seem I have the opposite of a green thumb. It... was almost as if I killed things by being nearby."

"When I was back... home..." said Shinji, hesitating on the word, "I never took care of flowers, but I wasn't too bad with a garden. Our melons were pretty good, actually."

"The Knight with a green thumb? Who would have thought?" said the girl mockingly, her good humor quickly making a comeback.

"Don't ever repeat that in front of Kensuke. Who knows the story he would make if he heard of that."

"My lips are sealed, Sir Shinji."

Shinji's smile faded. "Don't call me that. I don't deserve the title. I couldn't even protect a friend," he said, eyes downcast.

Shinji was shocked as Mana suddenly threw herself at him, encircling his body with her surprisingly strong arms and burying her face in his chest. He froze, surprised at the sudden intimacy but also how much he ached to have this, have someone comforting him. It was what he had longed for his whole, empty life. But now, when confronted with it, it made him uneasy, strained. Inside he could feel the berserker howl at the stress and he fought to keep it down.

"You saved my life," whispered the girl, and suddenly the berserker had nothing to hold onto and dropped back into the depth of his soul. Mana lessened her hold and raised her head to lock her eyes on his. "Before I met you, I wasn't really alive. But you... when you found me it changed me into something I hadn't been before. Thanks to you I've been living a life that's been like a dream. A sweet fantasy I shouldn't be allowed to have. So please... don't talk about yourself that way. Don't berate yourself. Don't hate yourself. You are Shinji the Wind Chosen of Lilith. You are the savior of this city, the savior of this country... my savior."

"But... I couldn't protect Asuka... I couldn't protect Mayumi... Myssa..."

She raised her arms up and cupped his face in her hands. "Listen to me: you can't save everyone. You just can't. But what you can do... what you've already done... is give those people something to cherish and hold dear. Their lives have been better because you were in it. I know, because mine has been."

"Even if I find a way to help them, there's something... inside me... Someday I'll hurt them. I'll hurt Rei. I'll hurt you."

"You won't," Mana said with a gentle smile. "You won't have the chance. Because no matter what others say or think, no matter what you yourself believe, you are the one who saved me. You are my knight."

"Mana..."

The maid interrupted him by pressing a finger against his lips.

"Don't say anymore," the girl requested. Shinji nodded, and she gave him the strongest smile he could ever remember seeing on her. But there were tears in her eyes and a tremble in her smile. "I'm glad we could have this moment," Mana said, her hands once more tenderly cupping his face. "There is something important I want to tell you. Sir Shinji, I... no... Shinji... I... I..."

Shinji watched, uneasy, confused, yet strangely eager, waiting for her to continue. She was trembling all over, he noticed, her tears now flowing freely. So much emotion, he thought, wondering how a single person could keep it all inside without flying apart. But as the moment wore on, he came to realize that something seemed off. There was something... wrong. Mana's trembling, her tears... They weren't due to emotion. She was holding back pain. Terrible pain.

"Lilith... no... not just... yet..." breathed the girl. Shinji's worries increased as he saw a trickle of blood escape her mouth at those words. Now visibly shivering and shaking in pain, the girl managed to raise her head and look Shinji in the eye. "R-run... run a-away..." she managed to gurgle before going completely limp in his grasp.

"Mana!" He barely managed to get her name out before a massive energy wave slammed into him. He screamed as the force blasted into him with a freezing cold. Ribbons of dark energy seemed to explode from the girl's body, flying around the garden with violent speed. Mana's body gave a convulsive twitch and another wall of power slammed into Shinji, driving him down into unconsciousness.

TO BE CONTINUED in Part 2...


	23. Chapter 18: Downfall, Part 2

The flower garden's obelisk loomed above Kensuke as he stood before it. His breathing was ragged and hard as the weight of what he was about to attempt invaded his mind. Mayumi had made her choice out of a desire to protect them, do what she felt she had to. What if she was correct and this was the best path? Did he have the right to go against her wishes?

No... this was fear talking. Even if Mayumi was wrong, this was just crazy! There was no way he could just waltz into one of the most protected buildings in Tokyo and spirit out a prisoner without anyone noticing! It was suicide! He would not accomplish anything! He could do nothing! Nothing!

The unfamiliar weight of Mayumi's mace in his belt brought his mind back to the mission. He'd abandoned his rapier, for against armored and experienced knights his thin blade would have been largely ineffective. Instead he'd thrust Mayumi's mace into his belt, left behind when the Church had taken her. The weight was uncomfortable, making him wonder how such a small woman could have carried such a thing without complaining. Maybe she'd found the weight symbolic. In any case, he felt better doing this carrying something of hers.

Clenching his fists, Kenuske shook off the negative feelings. No more thinking! He could debate the pros and cons of this until the Sun arose next morning, but there was only one truth that mattered: in his mind he could see the fear on Mayumi's face when the Church intercepted them. She had been hurt, afraid... and had done what she thought was best. But she hadn't wanted to go with them! And this, in the end, was all that mattered.

Approaching the obelisk under the cover of his nondescript grey cloak, he searched for the hidden entrance Rei had spoken of. He'd wasted enough time in indecision and knew that skulking around like this was bound to look suspicious. Inspecting the stone base, Kenuske noted the odd shape of Lilith's cross carved on one side. Pressing down on the cross firmly, he felt the stone give way slightly. There was a soft 'click' and the obelisk slid aside, remarkably silently. After a moment it uncovered a set of stairs that disappeared into darkness. Trying to keep his breathing under control, Kensuke descended.

As soon as he was inside, the obelisk quietly moved back into place above, plunging the path into complete darkness. An effective enchantment he acknowledged, hearing only a whisper of noise as the bulky stone slid over his path of egress. It shouldn't have alerted anyone inside.

He blindly fumbled through the supplies he'd brought before extracting a small glow globe. The fragile crystalline sphere glowed with a soft greenish light, chasing some of the nearby darkness away. Looking around he noticed several footprints in the dust and accumulated sand that covered the passageway's floor; they pointed towards the cathedral. Good, it meant someone else had used this path, but not many and not often. It raised his chances of remaining undetected.

He'd taken no more than three steps when he discovered the creator of those footprints: or more precisely, their remains. Glinting coldly in the unusual light was a fleshless skeleton lying face-down on the ground, a few metal trinkets rusting around it. Most of the body was together, but it was missing the head. He raised his globe up higher and saw the skull lying a good three feet further down the path.

As Kensuke made this realization, he suddenly felt it. A chill in the air that slid into his bones, as well as the even chiller sensation of two blades caressing his neck. The ghost of justice, Emiya!

Kensuke didn't dare move as he felt the frosty gaze of the spirit probing him. He could imagine the cold of the spirit's blades testing the warmth of Rei's blessing and a had brief moment of terrified thrill wondering exactly how it felt to be decapitated.

However, the presence faded as quickly as it had come, to Kensuke's heart pounding relief. Getting to keep your head was a good first step he thought. He was about to continue when he heard a ghostly whisper.

"You should hurry. A storm is coming."

Kensuke blinked, then finally dared look behind him. Nothing. Nervously he started forward again. In the stories he'd learned, when spirits and ghosts decided to bestow advice, things rarely ended well.

It only took a minute or two for Kensuke to reach the end of the passageway. Or at least he assumed it was the end since he almost crashed into a wall that suddenly appeared in his light. Seeing nothing else, Kensuke pocketed the light globe, plunging him back into darkness. Raising a hand to his glasses, he stroked one metal arm and waited. After a moment a small glow of color appeared in the darkness before the magic sensing lenses. A small cross to his left glowed a faint green. He touched it with his fingertips, heard another faint 'click', and saw the outline of a doorway appear in the wall before him, a sliver of light entering the passageway.

Throat dry and forehead damp, Kensuke prepared himself for the truly hard part. Taking Mayumi's mace firmly in hand he hefted it, hoping it wouldn't be needed. He desperately wanted to avoid fighting, not really wanting to hit some priestess over the head, but also because fighting would entail too much risk of discovery. With his left hand he felt in a pouch for the ceramic vials there amidst the straw padding. Six vials of sleep powder; all he'd been able to acquire in the limited time available.

Despite the uneasiness in his belly Kensuke knew he couldn't waste any more time. Taking a deep breath he moved forwards and applied pressure to the door in front of him.

The wall slid out a little ways allowing him to squeeze though. He came out facing Lilith's marble butt, realizing that the passageway terminated behind a statue of the goddess in a small prayer room. A quick scan showed the room was fortunately deserted and he pushed the secret door closed behind him. He saw a familiar misshaped cross on the wall there, noting it for future use.

As he padded towards the room's proper door he tried to recall what he could about the Cathedral's layout from the plans he'd surveyed in the Repository of Learning. The Cathedral's basement's original purpose as a storehouse for sundries and materials had been eclipsed this century as a place for imprisonment. If his memory was accurate, there was only one prayer room still in use on this level, giving him a rough idea of where he was. Unfortunately he didn't know where the internment section was: too many old monk meditation cells could easily be converted into prison cells.

It didn't matter. He was here now, and if the spirit of justice was right, he had little time to waste. He'd just look through the cells till he found the right one.

* * *

CHOSEN

An Evangelion inspired fantasy elsewhere story  
Based on characters created by and copyright GAINAX

Co-written and Directed by Alain Gravel and Darren Demaine

Muse and Costume Designer: Myssa Elaine Santos Rei

CHAPTER 18 - Downfall  
Part 2 - ...must come to an End

* * *

Holy Tokyo. The capital city of the kingdom and heart of Lilith's faith.

After the Black Wars had devastated the old world, humanity had built itself back up to civilization despite the new and dangerous world that existed. Orcs, trolls, dragons, dark elves, fiends; things once of myth were now flesh and humanity needed strong walls to hold the darkness at bay. One such place raised by a community of hands was Tokyo. A bastion of hope and belief against despair and grief. From its protective walls people had ventured forth to found other cities, rebuild villages and return mankind to the path of civilization.

The walls of Tokyo had been built to resist the monsters that arose in the years after the Black Wars. Generations of craftsmen had built them, generations of soldiers protected them. As some of the secrets of magic had been uncovered, it too provided its power to reinforce the walls, making them stronger and more sturdy. A series of fortified towns, castles, and way stations protected outlying regions, the royal army firm in its conviction to keep the human lands safe.

Inside Tokyo was the bulk of the army, their life a litany of constant training and vigilance. The Mage Guild, though proud and insular, knew the importance of civilization continued and so provided the army with mystic support.

The Church of Lilith had their own orders of Holy Knights, templar militants sworn to defend the faith. Behind them were hundreds of priests and priestesses who could call upon the goddess' blessings to heal or smite.

Above all others in training and skill were the Royal Guards, an elite division of the most loyal, best trained personnel Japan could provide.

All these forces were available for Tokyo's protection, but humanity's trump card was more powerful than all these put together. The late High Priestess Naoko had designed the Sentinel Towers to use the holy powers of Earth, Wind and Water to create a mystic ward of unparalleled subtlety and raw power that kept out creatures of darkness and evil.

So no army could approach Tokyo without being spotted, no foe could batter the walls without facing soldiers and sorcery, and no true evil could pass through the barrier. Tokyo was a fortress.

Which is why the sudden appearance of the enemy from within the castle itself was such a shock.

- - -

"Why hasn't the alarm been sounded?!" Misato yelled as her blade cleaved a hobgoblin down in a bloody mess. The creature's corpse fell to the marble floor, where it lay against the bodies of the two guards and three civilians already lying there. Its place was almost immediately filled by another goblin, the thing's spear a wicked blur of motion before the White Knight.

"I don't know!" Makoto yelled back, using his halberd to keep Misato's back clear of attackers. "Either the bell tower doesn't know what's going on, or they were targeted in the first wave!"

Three more goblins barreled into the room from an upper staircase. Misato swore. "These things are coming from above! We're being invaded from the inside out!"

"How?!"

"By a way we didn't think possible," a familiar voice behind Misato said. A goblin's high pitched scream came from behind her a moment later. His face grim with sweat and blood, Kaji moved up to stand beside the two Royal Guards. For several moments there was nothing but violence, but in the end the humans had cleared the hall of all enemies. Exhausted and surrounded by their own dead, the three took deep gulps of air before the White Knight turned to her some-times boyfriend.

"Explain! Now!"

"My guess is they're not bypassing the barrier so much as tricking it. They somehow cloaked a portal beacon and got it into the city. The barrier doesn't prevent things leaving the city, only entering it."

Makoto grimaced. "So they're using a portal from here to somewhere, and marching a force in through that? I can't believe it. What could possibly have enough power to keep a one-way portal open while shoving things through it the wrong way?"

"Maybe..." said Misato as she realized what Kaji was hinting at. "A Kagenoshi. There's a Kagenoshi in the city."

"What? But... how could they slip something like that past the barrier in the first place? And aren't they all... huge?"

"I don't know about how they got it in," Misato said. "As Kaji said, they cloaked it somehow. As for size... the first time I fought a Kagenoshi it had a humanoid form."

"So... you mean that there's a Kagenoshi in human guise inside the castle right now?!"

"It's only a theory, but it's also the only thing that makes sense. Consider Tokyo's defenses and the fact these goblins came from above us, which means from inside the castle."

Misato narrowed her eyes. "Best case scenario is that they can only use the portal for a short period and this is an assassination mission against the royal family." She shivered at the thought of an assassination being the best of situations. "Worst case, this thing has enough power to hold the portal open long enough to march an army through."

"Then it's fortunate the Chosen are here. Either way this won't be pretty."

Misato nodded. Assassination or invasion; which was it? And what should they do about it? She didn't know the exact location of the royal family, and looking for them would take time. She had to trust they had their personal guards with them. If there was a Kagenoshi powering this portal, then it had to be found and killed. It would be too powerful for any normal squad, meaning that stopping this incursion would require a Chosen... or a very lucky White Knight.

"We've got to find where these monsters are coming from. Kaji! Do you think the Kagenoshi can maintain this portal and still be mobile?"

"I doubt it."

"Small bit of luck there. Alright boys, the ones that attacked us came from upstairs, so that's where we'll start looking."

Kaji favored her with a wry smile. "Straight into the heart of the beast?"

"It's the only way."

- - -

As a castle guard guided Mari and him through the upper level of the castle, the King's words still echoed unsettlingly in Touji's head. He knew he'd have to worry about it later, but for now, he just wanted to see Hikari and deal with this whole Chosen business.

"Touji? Something wrong?"

Touji chased away his worries and gave his sister his best smile.

"Nah," Touji lied. "Nothing wrong. I was just wondering how ya were doing. Ya been walking for a long time now."

"I'm fine!" the girl cheerfully replied, doing a little bit of a skip. "I like walking!"

"Well, if ya feel tired, tell me. Ya still need to take it easy until ye're all healed up."

Mari cheerfully nodded.

"It won't be a problem, sir. Her Highness is just beyond these doors."

Quite so, Touji thought, seeing as there were two soldiers standing watch at the door before them. They were giving him suspicious glares, which he privately admitted spoke well of their competence. After all, the princess probably didn't entertain many guys wearing rough homespun clothes and bearing freakishly huge swords.

Touji cleared his throat. "I'm... ah... Touji. I'm here to see Hik... da princess."

"Is her Highness expecting you?"

"Yeah!" Mari piped up. "And know what? My brother's the Earth Chosen!" Touji winced. The girl had taken it upon herself to announce that fact to just about everyone she met; she considered it important information that people should know. However, it did seem to impress the door guards, who looked to the sibling's guide for confirmation. At his nod, one guard opened the door.

"Wait here sir. I will see if she will receive you." He disappeared inside the room for a moment, then came out, holding the door open. "Her Highness will see you, sir. Please leave your weapon here." Touji nodded and unstrapped his blade, handing it to one of the guards who looked shocked with how heavy the thing actually was.

Touji took Mari's hand again and entered the room, the guards closing the door behind them. They were in a small, comfortable sitting room, with another set of doors on the far wall. Although he knew he was expected, Touji still knocked. Couldn't hurt to show a smidgen of manners.

"Come," said the familiar voice.

Despite himself, Touji smiled as he opened one of the doors... and immediately froze in place.

Touji knew that Hikari was a princess. That fact had been hammered into his skull ever since they had reached Tokyo. And really, from her behavior and the way she carried herself, he knew it was true. But this was the first time he'd ever actually seen her looking like one. She wasn't wearing stained or bloody clothes, wasn't wrapped in his cast off rags or huddled in a formless cloak. Instead she wore a richly designed white dress with golden trim. A thin silver tiara graced her forehead, while her hair had been cleaned and combed back into its familiar twin pony-tail style. She looked poised and gracious, a magnificent creature the likes of which he had never known could exist.

"Good evening, Touji."

"Ah... good evening... Hikari." Quickly, Touji slightly averted his eyes before he got caught staring at her and tried to think about something to say. But suddenly, his vocabulary seemed crude and lacking.

"Hikari!" squeeled Mari at his side. "You're so pretty!"

A light lit up in his mind. Yeah, that could do: compliment her. Girls liked compliments, right? It seemed like a sensible thing to do. So... how to compliment her?

"Yeah," Touji managed, "you're very... uh..." I need a word! Come on brain! Give me a word that describes her.

Not that one! A safe one!

"Uh... very... elegant."

Touji was proud of himself. Elegant was a safe word. Pretty or cute would have been more accurate, as well as stronger derivations of such that even peasant-raised him thought shouldn't be used before a lady... but those words could turn out to be dangerous to use. Very dangerous. His choice seemed to work pretty well, as Hikari gave him a warm smile, which took Touji's breath away for a second.

His gaze locked on Hikari, Touji hadn't really taken note of the room until now. As befitting someone of her stature, it was very spacious. Probably bigger than the main room back at his house, and that had been built to accommodate a whole family. There was a huge bed, a fancy writing table, a few chairs, a dresser with a scroll-work mirror and jewelry boxes, an open doorway that lead to what looked like a private bath, and a wall of closets that probably held more dresses than he thought could exist in one place. For someone who had grown up in squalor, this room wreaked of wealth.

And yet, even a dirt poor thief like himself had to admit it didn't seem garish or extravagant. Everything looked... purposeful.

"Please come in, don't stand at the doors," she said, inviting the siblings in. Touji nodded and took a few uncertain steps inside. It was his first time entering a lady's room, and a princess' at that. "What can I do for you," she asked, noting Touji's slight unease.

Touji scratched his head in embarrassment. "Ah... well... I was wondering how ya were doing. Ya know... being back home and such..."

True, but not the whole truth. After the encounter with Hikari's father, he'd been restless and uneasy. It had taken him a bit to sort these out as feelings coming to him from the link the two shared. She was feeling sad and lonely. Not a big surprise, he guessed, considering she'd told him that she'd been attended by her cousin, Kodama, for years. The same one who had been killed in her place. It didn't take a genius to realize that finding herself back in the room where she had shared countless moments with her cousin would be difficult.

"I'm fine," she answered automatically, only to lower her head, her shoulders drooping. "No, I'm not. To you, I can say it. I miss Kodama. So much that sometimes, I want to break down and cry."

"Why don't ya?" he asked, the simplicity of the question startling him a bit.

She gave him a sad smile. "Because, if I start, I might not be able to stop. And I can't afford it right now."

Touji shifted his weight uncomfortably. He'd used to curse the royal family, but now he was starting to realize they had their own kind of hardships. And right now Hikari looked so vulnerable all he wanted to do was tenderly wrap his arms around her and-

Hikari met his gaze, and for a terrifying moment he thought she comprehended what was happening behind his eyes. That all he was thinking was clear to her, and that she fathomed what was happening inside his skull better than he did. His train of thought about comforting her fed back on itself, gaining strength from what he imagined he could feel coming from her. It felt like drowning in emotion...

"Oh! I have a favor to ask," he said, figuring it was better to change the focus of the conversion... for both their sakes. "I know it's a lot to ask, but... do ya think Mari could stay with ya tonight? I'm worried about Ken. I'm afraid he might try to do something stupid. I'd like to go look after him, but... Mari doesn't know anyone here yet. Da maids are nice and all, but... Ya know, she likes ya. And I trust ya, so...."

"I understand," said Hikari with a smile. "Of course, I'll watch Mari tonight."

"Thanks." Though it was true that Touji was hesitant about leaving Mari alone, it was also his hope that the little girl might be able to cheer Hikari up. With Mari with her, maybe she wouldn't feel too alone tonight. "Hey, Mari, guess wha-"

A loud clang began reverberating through the air, interrupting Touji. The siblings looked around in confusion while Hikari looked worried. "The alarm!?"

"What?"

"That's the castle alarm! Could they have had a drill planned for today?"

"Dunno. Wait here, I'll find out what's going on." Touji went through the twin sets of doors back to the hall. There he saw a few maids and manservants scampering around in a state of confusion, while half a dozen guards stood at station, clearly on edge. A few nobles had also made an appearance, their questions only adding to the confusion and chaos.

"Any idea what is going on?" he asked the guard at Hikari's door.

"No idea, sir," answered the man. "One of us is currently investigating the matter."

He didn't wait for the man to return and just grabbed his sword and he headed off. He pushed his way through the milling crowd, every once and a while stopping someone who looked like they might know what was going on. Unfortunately, no one appeared to know why the alarm was ringing.

"Man, ya'd think somebody would know something." Annoyed, Touji moved away from the apartments and headed down a broad staircase decorated with stone sculptures to a lower level. There appeared to be fewer people here, but at least there was a balcony where he could get a view of what was going on outside.

As he approached the balcony he sniffed. Was that smoke on the air?

Suddenly worried he sprinted to the edge of the balcony and looked over. Below him the open space around the castle was thick with dark clothed warriors, bestial humanoids, and many, many dead bodies.

Stunned, the Earth Chosen could only stare at the sight of several nearby buildings in flames. While he had never seen a real dark elf before, he had seen orcs and gnolls and goblins... and there were lots of them on the ground, moving outwards and killing the citizens of Tokyo.

It was an invasion.

But... but... the wall! The towers! The army! How...?

A scream sounded from behind causing him to turn sharply. A manservant in the hall managed to shriek once more before the grotesque grey creature threw itself upon him, using its filthy claws and teeth to tear the man's throat out in a spray of blood and flesh.

Screw how! The castle was under attack and Mari was here! So was Hikari!

Touji bolted off of the balcony, his hand lifting his heavy blade. Without slowing he cut the ghoul feeding on the dead man in half. Black ichor spurted out from the now deanimated corpse, but he didn't have time to notice it. Behind, he heard the sound of claws upon stone.

Reaching the stairs, he took them two at a time. At the top he turned to see three of the ghouls already half way up and closing quickly. Almost without thought he reached out a hand towards one of the life-sized sculptures that lined the wide staircase. The Earth Crest on his bracer glowed for a moment, and the huge rock carved into the likeness of a king of old burst free from its mount and sailed through the air into the monsters. Two of them were crushed under its weight, falling amidst the broken marble. One slipped on the rubble, giving Touji the time he needed to crush the thing's horrific face with his sword.

Turning again he raced back for the apartments. He shoved panicking servants out of his way, getting to Hikari's room was the only thing on his mind. Finally he reached her doors and burst in, almost weak with relief in seeing both Mari and Hikari were alright, if nervous.

"Touji! What's-?"

"No time! The city is being invaded! We've got to get you two to safety!"

"The city-! Invaded-! But-!"

"No time!" he thundered. Hikari shut up, still looking stunned. "Where's the safest place?"

"Uh... the throne room probably... two floors down."

"Down isn't good!"

"Uh... then my parents' apartments; they can be secured against assassination attempts. The next floor."

"That'll do," he said grimly. Looking out of the room he noted that five royal guards had gathered at Hikari's door, probably worried about his sudden unannounced interruption. "Yo! Get over here!"

The guards made their way to him, and, to his unease, saluted him. "Sir Touji! What's going on, sir?"

"We're under attack," he snapped. "Two of ya, take the Princess and my sister to the royal apartments and keep 'em safe."

"But-"

"Do it!"

"Sir!" the guard who had been guarding Hikari's room replied sharply. Touji noted with some grim amusement that leadership methods used on bandits seemed to work on soldiers too.

One of the soldiers went into the room and came out with Mari cradled in his arms. Hikari, looking calm and collected, emerged into the chaotic hallway a moment later. She took one look at the scene and barked "Enough!" at the top of her voice. The people running wildly in the hall all suddenly came to a halt, looking at their princess in confusion and fear.

"The castle is now under attack," she said with imperial conviction. Before anyone could react she continued. "Those of you who have duties to perform attend to your stations. Everyone else, clear the hallways and barricade yourself in the nearest room." People stood still, breathless, before she nodded and said, "Go, and may Lilith be with you all."

Almost as if she had cast a spell, people started to move again. But now it was with purpose and direction, no longer driven by simple terror and confusion. She turned her calm face to him, but Touji could feel the panic and apprehension that were her true feelings. Damn but that link was annoying... he could have used some of that reassurance himself.

Instead he cleared his throat. "I'm going go see what I can do." He reached out a hand and clasped Mari's shoulder. "I'll be back."

For a moment Hikari's façade cracked and she looked at him pleadingly. "Stay safe." Her small hand touched the back of his.

Touji nodded and was off, the three other guards following him. Touji stopped at the staircase, pondering his next move. The monsters he had fought were probably just wild beasts going around without orders, just sent to slaughter and sow discord. The real enemy force was probably on its way right now. Most likely, one of their targets would be the royal family.

He pointed to one of the soldiers with him. "You. Go find any other guards and get 'em to close down the other staircases leading up to this level. Dump furniture in the stairwells, or something, just make sure they're blocked. Then get everyone to assemble here."

"Sir!"

As the man ran off, Touji turned to the two remaining. "We'll stay here and block da enemy's advance. Da main battle is probably being waged on da lower levels and in da streets of Tokyo right now, but if we go, there's no one to protect da people up above. We have da high ground here. So we stand here, and let no one get past us."

The guards nodded, readying their weapons. Touji raised his own sword, taking note of the dozen or so goblins that came into view, madness in their beastly eyes. Behind them he could see a few human sized figures cautiously advancing behind their cannon fodder. The first of the creatures had already reached the bottom of the sweeping staircase.

"Oh... one more thing," he said to the men with him. "Don't die."

- - -

When Kensuke finally made his first significant find... he really wished he hadn't.

He'd heard furtive whispers about this room, most claiming it to be an urban legend made up to scare the less loyal worshipers. But after picking the lock and slipping inside he proved the existence of the Church's Enlightenment Room. Referred to by others as Lilith's Torture Chamber. The room was filled with restraining devices: stockades of different shapes and sizes, chains and manacles that hung from walls and ceiling, even cages far too small for any human to be comfortable in. These contraptions were unpleasant but could be explained away, the world was a dangerous place and some needed to be locked up for the protection of others...

But along one wall was a set of tables with gruesome looking tools. Whips, clubs, burning irons, brazers... a few sharp objects shaped so ridiculous to be useless in combat, but that made him feel intimidated just looking at them. There were magic devices too: an beetle shaped piece of onyx that he knew summoned a flesh-eating swarm of insects for a brief period, lightning discharge rods, and a gauntlet with blades for fingers he watched slowly clench and unclench by itself.

And the room stank, the very air saturated with an odor that crawled up into his nostrils. It smelled of sweat, blood, despair and fear.

What surprised him most was that seeing this, this proof that the Church engaged in practices so vile, was how it made him feel. The Church could offer so much hope to so many, but instead they were not so different from anyone else who lusted after power. They sought the best in people... but didn't seek the best in themselves. It was, more than anything, terribly, terribly sad.

Feeling worse than before, Kensuke was about to leave when he noticed something that made his blood run cold. Under one of the tables, almost out of sight... a pair of spectacles. With a shaking hand Kensuke picked them up. The right lens was cracked, the frame slightly bent, but still... Kensuke recognized them.

Mayumi! She'd been here! She'd been in this room! She'd been...!

The knuckles of his right hand turned white as he squeezed the mace he held, sadness replaced by burning rage. That the Church had mistreated Mayumi had always been a possibility, but he hadn't allowed himself to go down that path. Now that he had evidence... visions filled his mind, none of them pleasant.

Carefully, almost reverently, he put the broken glasses into one of his pockets, then looked around the table again. Without hesitation he picked up a lightning discharge rod then left the room. He couldn't be far away now. Too much time had been wasted. Far too much. It was time to take Mayumi from this place of darkness.

A few twisting corridors later he came across a hopeful sign: a locked and guarded door. Two Church knights, one a youth his own age and the other a man in his late thirties, stood at ease on either side of the metal door. Seeing these two, physical representations of the Church before him, Kensuke felt his blood boil over. They were members of the Church. The same Church which had hurt Mayumi!

"Bastards!"

Fortunately, both guards were bored and lax this late into their shift. Neither could do much more than gasp as some crazy fool leapt out of the shadows and threw something at them. A pair of vials shattered on the floor at their feet and a hissing cloud of vapor rose up. The younger knight took a breath and felt the world around him swim. Shaking his head proved to be a terrible idea as his balance failed a second later and he crashed down to the stone floor. A moment later his consciousness left him and he spiraled down into forced sleep.

The older guard staggered back, coughing and choking. The gas befuddled his mind, but though force of will he made himself chant a short prayer of purification. A moment later his senses sharpened and his head cleared. Looking up he saw their attacker close on him, mace held high. No time to draw his sword the knight stepped into the man's rush, catching the arm holding the mace with both of his.

Too late he realized the man's other hand held a weapon as well. Kensuke's left hand emerged holding the lightning discharge rod and placed the tip firmly against the knight's metal covered chest. The air was filled with the smell of ozone and a loud crack fought with the knight's scream to be heard. Electricity coursed through the metal and the man beneath it, before the item's charge was completely spent and the knight fell unconscious beside his comrade.

Panting, Kensuke looked at the fallen men, suddenly worried he might have overdone it. His anger was quickly fading now and his adrenaline rush threatened to become a crash. He dropped the spent rod and checked both knights, seeing they were still breathing. As much as he despised the Church right now, he knew that what happened to Mayumi probably wasn't either of these men's fault.

Still, it had felt good to stick it to the Church, even this way.

Quickly checking the two, Kensuke uncovered keys on the younger one. After a few failures he found the right one and wasted little time getting inside, only stopping to drop another sleeping gas vial at the duo on the floor, just to be safe. Behind the door was a small corridor lined with heavy steel doors; each of them with an opening at the bottom for a food tray and another at face level that was not much larger than Kensuke's hand and covered with two bars.

"Hey! What's going on here? Hey!" Kensuke looked inside another room, to see an old man standing at the door. "You're not a guard! Are you here to free us?"

Kensuke's response was to throw one of his sleeping gas vials at the man's feet. He felt badly for him, really he did, but he couldn't afford any distractions, or the chance the old man would mess things up.

After checking a few more cells, Kensuke finally found the one he had been looking for... and felt his heart sink.

"Dear Lilith, no..."

Mayumi was sitting on a chair in the middle of her cell, both of her wrists strapped to it. A piece of wood was secured between her teeth by leather straps, gagging her. She was clad only in her inner leggings, all other clothing having been stripped from her. It wasn't her naked breasts that immediately caught Kensuke's eyes, however, but rather the mark burned into Mayumi's pale skin just above her left breast.

Infidel.

He felt his throat close up; he was too late after all. She'd been judged and declared a heretic, her flesh branded so. She would be a social outcast, shunned by those who followed the goddesses' teachings. And from what he had heard in stories, the mark had mystic properties woven into it as well. Placed near the heart to symbolically link it to the flow of blood through the body, the mark disrupted mana, rendering the heretic unable to circulate mana as needed. Someone so branded was unable to perform even the most basic of spells. Her Church had spurned her, and the very powers she had once employed would no longer be hers.

Nearly all her life Mayumi had been a priestess. What would be left of her, now that all that had been stripped away?

The fallen priestess raised her head at the noise of his prayer, a dull, vacant look in her eyes. That turned to surprise and disbelief when she heard him call her name. For a moment she tried to focus her blurry vision on him but then she turned her face away and started to cry, shame welling up in her eyes.

"It won't be long, Mayumi," Kensuke said, as he fumbled with the keys in his hand trying to get a grip on himself and also find the right key. "I'll have you out of here in no time."

The girl fiercely shook her head while still trying to avoid his gaze, but Kensuke ignored it. He couldn't believe it. After all they had done, she still insisted on not being rescued?

Finally, he found the right key and opened the door. The first thing he did was remove his cloak and cover Mayumi with it, sparing her further humiliation. He then proceeded to free her gagged mouth.

"You shouldn't have come," she said in a croaking voice, the most words he'd heard from her in a long while. He shook his head as he began to undo the buckles on the leather straps which bound her.

"I should have come sooner."

Thankfully, Mayumi didn't seem to have the energy to argue with him. While he hated to see her in this pitiful state, at least it would be easier than if she resisted. Soon he had both her wrists free. Only then did Mayumi show any sign of life, resisting him as he tried to pull her to her feet.

"Come on! We need to leave before it's time for the guard change."

"I have to stay here."

"You can't stay here! Look what they did to you!"

"Lady Ritsuko did what she had to do."

Kensuke grit his teeth. So it was her...

"I'm taking you with me, whether you want it or not! I'm not letting you rot in this hellhole!" Kensuke said, fury making him say it more harshly than he intended to.

"I HAVE TO STAY!" Mayumi shrieked, before clasping her now free hands over her mouth. She looked at him pleadingly, her eyes puffy and red, full of tears, shame, and fear.

Kensuke took a deep breath and tried to force himself to calm down. She'd been tortured, he reasoned, she wasn't thinking straight... He rubbed a hand over his eyes. But she'd gone with this Ritsuko, gone willingly, if not gladly. She thought she had to be here. This was so messed up.

Taking one of her hands in his, he knelt down at her side. "Why?" he asked softly. "At least tell me why? Why do you think it's right to be locked up here? Why you think it was right of them to brand you a heretic? It can't be just because you helped us save Myssa, or because you didn't follow that woman's orders. There has to be something else."

"I'm a monster, Kensuke," was the barely breathed reply.

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"I'm a monster! What I can do... what I'm capable of... I've seen it. When that Kagenoshi attacked, I saw it!"

"That was just a trap! That thing was playing with your mind! Like it did for all of us!"

"No! It wasn't just an illusion! It showed me what I really am!" Her lip trembled. "I... I killed everyone... with my songs. I tore them down, broke them into pieces. But worse... I wasn't afriad."

"What?"

"I had power... in that nightmare. Nothing could touch me, nothing could harm me. And... and I loved it." She shivered. "All my life I've lived in fear of what I could do, of what I might become. I've wanted to be free from that fear, thought that if I could just be allowed to..." She started crying. "I killed people and I liked it! I didn't care who I hurt, just as long as I wasn't afraid!"

"That's it? That's why you didn't resist the Church? Because you're afraid of losing control?"

"I could kill you! I could kill you all! I should never have used that power! And now it's restless! So it should be sealed... If I stay here... I won't hurt anyone..."

"Like hell you wont!" The words surprised Mayumi. "I've been worried sick about you! We all were! Shinji! Touji! Hikari! Even Rei! There's no way we'll be fine knowing that you're trapped here!"

"But... but..."

"What about Shinji?" Kensuke asked. "You know he's a berserker, right? He could snap at any moment, and he lives with that knowledge. We know it, and we trust him, depend on him to save our sorry lives. Do you think it's easy for him?"

He could feel Mayumi trembling but he pressed on.

"When I hold my rapier, that gives me a kind of power. I could run a man through, take from him his life and all he holds dear. I admit, that gives me a rush. I'm only human: I like being in control and having power. I don't always think about how I might hurt others. But being tempted is not evil, it doesn't make you a bad person. I enjoy the sensation... and then I let it go. I give up that power because I truly don't want to be that kind of person. In the end it's a choice you just have to make, to just let it go. And I trust you to make the right choice."

"B-But... what if I-"

"You won't! Listen Mayumi, I don't trust anyone else, not Rei, Asuka, Touji, or Hikari to put others before themselves as I trust you to put everyone else before you. You don't have to be afraid because you've shown that you will make the right decision. Why else would you want to stay here?"

She remained silent, but Kensuke had the feeling his words were reaching her.

"Talk to Shinji about this, about what it means to live with seductive power. You can talk to any of us. Don't shut us out because you're afraid. We're here to help, so there's nothing to be afraid of."

Kensuke got up, and held his hand to her. "Will you come now?"

Mayumi shook he head. "I can't. I'm an heretic now. If I try to escape, Lady Ritsuko will pursue me and anyone who tries to help me will be considered as heretics too. She'll never let me leave."

"Who cares about what Lady Ritsuko wants? We'll talk to Hikari. And if she can't do anything, we can go to Kelethin and ask for refuge there. Lady Ayanami will take you in. I know she will." Kensuke could see her resolve waver. "Come," he said simply.

Hesitantly she raised her hand. Kensuke pulled her to her feet. Or at least that was his intention before the girl cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor.

"Mayumi! What's wrong?!"

Kensuke didn't need an answer as he suddenly saw it. While he'd used his cloak to cover her chest, her naked back was still exposed and for a third time tonight Kensuke felt fear, anger and disbelief clench at his guts. Her back was a mess. It was covered with contusions and angry marks, the skin having even broken several places, the barely healed wounds now reopened by the sudden movement. She had been whipped!

"Dear Lilith..."

"I'm alright..." breathed the girl through pain clenched teeth.

"You're anything but alright!" said Kensuke.

The bard wanted to say more, wanted to curse the Church to all the heavens, wanted to hold the poor tortured girl in his arms and find some way to take away her pain. But he wasn't given the chance as the sounds of an alarm suddenly echoed through the Cathedral. Immediately far more important concerns took precedence.

Kensuke half expected a legion of guards to suddenly enter the prison block... but none came. Why? Why was the alarm sounding then?

"We can't stay here." Taking his cloak off her, he used it to cover her properly, eliciting another pained gasp from the girl as the fabric made contact with her injured back.

"Sorry," he apologized. Reaching into a pocket he took out her damaged glasses and bent the frame almost back into shape. Gently he slid the metal arms over her ears. "Hold on to me, I'll carry you."

For a moment, he wasn't certain Mayumi would do it, until he felt her body pressing against his back and her slender arms wrapping themselves around his neck.

"Thank you," she breathed to him.

Kensuke didn't say anything. He had failed her so utterly. They all had.

In a hurry they left the cells behind. Surprisingly enough, he found Mayumi's weight not to be a burden.

- - -

The dark elf assassin slipped free from the protection of the shadows and prepared to ram home his dagger into the kidney of the lone human before him. He never got the chance as the man, not slowing his stride, simply lifted his right hand. Purple and black lightning burst forth from his palm and struck the dark elf across the face. The elf had a moment to scream before his dead body collapsed on the ground, half his head gone and the remaining flesh already smoking in a wholly unpleasant fashion.

High Mage Gendo strode through the upper levels of the castle without pause. A few of the more skilled infiltrators had reached these top most levels, and had slain several of the kingdom's most important nobles, ministers, and advisors. He knew what they were doing up here, aiming to completely decapitate the leadership of the nation and plunge the humans into useless infighting. With no organized resistance to stand before them, the dark elves would be allowed to complete their plans at leisure.

Gendo raised his staff towards the empty air before a rich tapestry showing Kozo's coronation. "Wind's fearsome edge," he intoned. A line of air slammed into the tapestry, cutting it in twain as cleanly as any blade. A second later the air in front of the tapestry exploded in blood, and a dark half-elf faded into sight as her invisibility spell failed. Both severed arms fell to the floor, followed by the top of her body a moment later as her legs folded up and collapsed. Gendo walked over the bloodstain without notice.

The attack was unexpected, but not unforeseen. That high elf he had dueled before had pierced the barrier so it only made sense that the city's defenses could be breached again. In the end, such actions didn't really matter. So long as most of the Chosen survived, they would carry the battle against Adam. All Tokyo had to do was outlast the invasion, wear the enemy out. The recent influx of soldiers to the army he had orchestrated would do their job and simply overwhelm the dark elves by the weight of their numbers alone. It would be bloody, yes, but that was unimportant.

Another dark elf appeared and pointed a wand at the High Mage. A roaring ball of fire slammed into Gendo's shielding spell, the flames roaring around the spherical barrier but doing no damage. A bolt of eldritch lightning from his right hand showed why it was a bad idea to try and match Tokyo's High Mage in a duel of spells.

He didn't care how many dark elves were slain, nor were the immense losses his side were sure to sustain any concern. All that mattered to him was getting to the side of one single person and keeping her safe from all harm.

The King and Queen should have been up on these levels, but he had not come across them. Many courtiers, nobles, and guards: all dead, but no sign of Yui. He would find her, and no matter what, she would be safe.

With a wave of his staff he pushed open the doors to the royal's private chapel. He advanced past the richly gilded pillars and the empty pews. The large, airy chamber was brightly lit even at this time of night. At the end of the hall he stopped before the simple statue of Lilith that looked down upon him with what might have been a pitying smile.

She wasn't here; time to look elsewhere.

Suddenly his right arm exploded in pain. Grimacing, he gritted his teeth and looked over his shoulder. Only one thing could bring such familiar agony...

"Power is only power," Tabris said as he calmly walked out from behind one of the pillars. "It does not matter its source, only how it is used." He ignored the High Mage and walked up to Lilith's statue, appearing to give the work a professional appraisal. "That's what you told me the last time we met."

Gendo straightened up. "The only thing that matters is survival. Power is what allows us to survive against that which would destroy us."

"Ah yes, survival. I guess that is all that matters in the end. You can lie, cheat, inflict pain, suffering, and strife upon everyone. Have it so that the world of men curse your very name, as long as you survive. Claw out the eyes of those around you if such actions would keep you alive a second longer." The high elf turned towards Gendo, smiling beatifically. "You say such terrible things in the presence of Most Holy Lilith. Have you no piety?"

"Hypocrisy from one who is allied to the enemy of all life."

"I prefer to think of it as a philosophy robust enough to embrace complexity." Tabris raised his right hand. "After all, like me you have taken the power of Adam into your flesh." His arm glowed purple. Gendo grunted as he felt his right arm tingle painfully. After a moment the high elf dropped his hand, making the pain fade. "And like you, I once served Lilith. Although I doubt either of us truly do anymore, hmm?"

Tabris gestured and one of the pews turned itself around, allowing him to sit down facing Gendo. "Now... shall we get to business?"

- - -

If he'd known how tiring it was to defend a fixed position he might have tried to come up with a better plan. "Huh. Sure seemed like a good idea at the time," he growled, wiping sweat out of his eyes. The waves seemed endless. He'd crushed orcs, beheaded undead, killed dark half-elves. He'd even dueled some dark elves and man, they were vicious. The stairs in front of him were littered with bloody corpses, which thankfully made advancing up them difficult. However, it wasn't a pretty sight, the smell was horrible, and that time some ghouls had decided to stop for a quick snack before attacking... Uhgg.

He still had a few guards with him, each one bloody and winded from the hard struggle. Not everyone had made it and he felt those losses hard; Royal Guard or not, they were his men. Some priests and a mage or two had added their might to his force, many of them now lay there amidst the dead.

Eyes widening, Touji picked up his sword and motioned his exhausted troops to move back a bit. He couldn't see it yet, but he could sense a new adversary... a big one. Though he still wasn't very good at that Earth Chosen mumbo-jumbo, Rei had taught him the basics and instinct filled in a lot. And he could feel something approaching, shaking the very stones of the castle floor itself.

The enemy finally showed itself and Touji tightened his grip on his sword. An enormous, plate armored ogre lumbered up the stairs. Built like a mountain, and carrying a vicious oversized maul, the humanoid seemed gigantic, easily twelve feet tall and pretty much took all the space the large stairway allowed.

"Goddess... aren't ya an ugly one."

Touji wiped some more sweat from his brow and placed his bloody sword over his shoulders. Smirking, he stepped in front of his fighting companions and motioned towards the huge creature. "Well, let's see what ya got, stupid."

The ogre roared defiance and raised its maul up high and charged. Its very steps shook the foundations of the passageway, threatening to throw men to their knees. Touji, looking bored, raised his own foot, and focused the power of Earth into his boot heel. Then he brought it down. Hard.

A shockwave far greater than that of the ogre's footsteps battered the passageway. Men and ogre were thrown to the floor, only Touji remained standing. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward towards the now kneeling ogre and cocked back his fist. Taking another moment to focus the power of Earth once more, he let loose with a haymaker that packed all of his enhanced strength.

Twelve feet of armor-clad ogre bounced down the stairway, breaking stones from the ceiling and walls in its erratic flight.

His men let loose a weak but heartfelt cheer. "Eh. Hopefully that'll plug dat hole and give us a bit of a breather." He leaned over for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Man, this magic stuff was draining on a guy. Still, in a few minutes he'd be right as rain.

Touji's relief was cut short as a horribly wet crunching noise came up from the bottom of the stairs. He and everybody at the top ducked as the ogre flew over their heads to crash down behind them. But it wasn't the whole ogre, the thing's bloody entrails spilling out from where the huge body had been cleaved in two before being tossed up the stairs.

"Uh oh."

Stepping clear of the ruined mess below was a figure that was small only when compared to the ogre that had just stood there. It was massive and thick, clad in black plate armor and carrying a fearsome war scythe in both hands. Though it moved carefully though the mess of bodies lying around, it advanced with purpose and determination.

Another dark elf.

Wait... since when did they come in huge?! The other dark elves he'd fought had been... ya know... elf-like. Dark and evil, sure... but slim and looking kind of like a reed. This thing was a pile of muscles!

From the increase in ragged breathing behind him, Touji guessed his men were equally as unsettled as he was. Obviously this wasn't a normal dark elf.

"Foul spawn of Adam! Die! Lightning saber!"

In his peripheral vision, Touji saw one of his mages step out and thrust his staff towards the enemy. A bolt of lightning burst forth from the tip and rocketed downwards, but the enemy rolled away though the bodies and bloody staircase with frightening agility. As he regained his feet he had a dead priestess in one of his hands. With a fearsome show of strength he hurtled the corpse at the mage.

Touji lurched into the mage and shoulder-checked him out of the way, his thick sword held up in front of him like a shield. The dead woman's body hit the blade with a wet whump, but was bisected an instant later by the war scythe as it came in behind the cover of the thrown corpse and slammed into Touji's huge sword.

Touji stepped back from the edge of the stairs, his sword still held in a guard position. That thing was strong enough to throw a corpse one-handed, quick enough to spring in and attack behind the corpse, and smart enough to have planned the whole thing.

Not good.

Again, Touji's gaze met that of the huge dark elf's as the two sized each other up.

"I see. So you are the reason why none of my main force made it past this point."

Both adversaries took a few steps back, neither breaking eye contact. Touji knew that if he did, he'd be dead the next instant.

"So ye're da leader here. Saves me da trouble of looking for ya," Touji said with as much defiance as he could.

"I am Bardiel," said the dark elf, surprising Touji with the touch of civility from such a creature. "Neriak Weapons Master and warchief to my Lady."

The dark elf remained still, seemingly waiting for something. After a good minute Touji suddenly realized what he was waiting for.

"I'm Touji from Darnk."

An amused smiled appeared on the colossus' face.

"I see. Then you must be the Earth Chosen. You will be a most worthy adversary indeed."

Touji silently cursed. He had been hoping to surprise the big guy with a magic trick or two. Apparently it wouldn't be the case. Of course! If this guy was a dark elf big shot, then he had probably heard of the fight in Darnk. The colossus' words only reinforced what Touji already knew: this foe was a terrifying collection of strength, speed, and smarts. There would be no easy victory here.

"Ya guys stay back," Touji said to the remaining guard behind him. "If ya try to help, ye're gonna die."

As if to confirm his words, the dark elf raised his scythe. Touji raised his sword in kind.

The battle was on.

- - -

The Tower of Water had a small, decorative moat surrounding it. Luciano and his Grausam Valkyrie Squadron shot towards it while cloaked in clinging shadows. Ignoring the stone bridge that crossed the water the team instead ran swiftly toward the moat, then sprang into the air with elven grace; momentum and magic allowing them to soar beyond this physical barrier. The two humans guarding the tower were watching the bridge and thus unprepared when the dark elf team dropped down beside them. Neither guard did more than spit blood before dropping to the ground, dead.

"Marika, the door!" Luciano said quickly to one of his subordinates, still a little giddy at this chance to kill humans. They fell so easily!

The four half-elves of his Valkyrie Squadron all moved with skill, for he had chosen them well. Marika rushed up to the portal and placed her hands flat against the wood. She chanted a short spell, and brief flashes of colors sparked from her fingertips. The spell probed the locking enchantment on the door for several seconds, then the whole door shivered and 'clicked.'

Marika stepped back to allow Luciano to throw the door open into the tower. Inside he found a small sitting room with staircases leading up and a surprised priestess, book still held in her hand. He took great enjoyment in driving his dagger into her belly, then dragging it up through her chest.

Still, there was no time for pleasure, there was work to be done. Motioning to his team they sprinted up the stairs. Twice they came across white robed priests and priestess, the team leaving their bleeding bodies on the staircase. Further and further they climbed, until they burst through a door into the topmost chamber.

It was only about half-way up the tower, but consisted of an open room that vaulted up to the spire far above. Held off the ground by a latticework of silvery support threads, a giant crystal stretched up the height of the room, the tip of it peaking just under the roof far above. A clear blue glow emanated from the crystal, the light seeming to move through the mineral like an eternal waterfall.

Luciano and his squadron did not spend any time enjoying the beauty and majesty of the room, instead they focused on the half dozen or so shocked priests and priestesses here. It took only a few moments for all the humans to lie dead or dying.

Approaching the huge crystal, Luciano removed a mystic ward from under his armor. Powerful runes were inscribed onto that small slip of parchment, and he almost reverently placed it against the blue crystal. Then he knelt down to a human lying dead at his feet and cupped his hand to catch some of the blood spilling out. Rising up, he splashed the hot blood over the ward.

Instantly the ward glowed a sickening purple, and with a thunderous noise a crack appeared in the huge crystal. A moment later another crack shattered the mineral, another following quickly. The whole tower started to tremble.

Luciano smiled coldly. He would like to watch this thing come tumbling down, shatter to pieces, but now was time to leave: there was much other work to be done. Liliana had already finished her blasting spell and the detonation blew out an elf-sized chunk of the outside wall. One-by-one Valkyrie Squadron leapt out through the hole, magic and natural grace dropping them safely to the ground below. Once all out, the team raced away as swiftly as possible.

Behind them the Tower of Water shuddered violently. White stone rained down from the structure to the ground below. Inside, cracks continued to spider web through the enormous blue crystal, the noise becoming deafening. Against the blue color, the ward continued to burn an angry purple. The thin silver support threads were snapping, the remaining ones unable to hold the crystal's weight. With a jolt the crystal tore free from the tower walls and crashed to the floor. At the contact a blinding white light filled the chamber.

A moment later the entire tower was engulfed in a huge detonation of mystic energy. Power needed to generate and sustain the Tokyo barrier entered the real world not through a channeling device, but instead ran wild. An explosion of water, ice and steam erased the stone tower from existence and caused massive damage to anything and anyone nearby.

Luciano and his team were already moving towards their next target. But in the distance he could see the two other Sentinel Towers shiver, shake, then explode in elemental fury. The Tokyo barrier was down.

- - -

Shinji awoke to a nightmare. As contradictory as that sounded, it was the only that could make sense to his staggered mind.

He'd woken laying on something... organic? Under him ran numerous large organic-like tubes which he could feel pulsating with life... and foul energy. Were they giant veins? Tentacles? Huge squirming worms? He couldn't really tell. They varied in color, some red, others brown, some with a pinkish tint. They were warm to the touch and covered in a thin layer of slime and mucus. Not the most wonderful thing to find sticking to your face.

And the smell... the smell was horrible! It smelt of rotting flesh, of a carcass left to rot in a closed space and suddenly discovered. Shinji quickly found himself feeling nauseous. Honestly, it was only his worries that kept him from puking dinner out. The image of Mana's fearful expression before he lost consciousness came back to him. He had to find her!

Turning around on all fours, Shinji tried to get a better look at this place. Glancing around he noted that he seemed to be in an enclosed space: not quite spherical but close enough. And right in the middle of it, trapped in a small pillar made of those fleshy growths, was Mana.

"Mana!" Shinji called her name, but she didn't react. Most of her lower body was hidden by the growths, with only her chest, arms and head exposed. The torn remains of her maid uniform hung from her shoulders in tatters.

Tentatively, he got to his feet. Though not hard under his feet, the... stuff... seemed thick and strong enough to support his weight. Certain that he wouldn't find himself sinking in he rushed towards the imprisoned girl.

Reaching the girl Shinji tried to tug at her fleshy prison, but to no avail. The gooey slime coating the growths made his fingers slip, while the growths themselves were rigid enough to resist being torn out. He was about to draw his blades, when finally Mana reacted to his presence. Her eyes opened, making Shinji gasp at the sight. Her irises reflected a blank, empty purple.

"Shin... ji?" asked the girl, her voice breaking. Her eyes darted around aimlessly, confirming his fears.

"Yes! Yes! It's me, Mana! I'll have you free in a few seconds, so don't worry!" Shinji said, drawing his swords.

"No! Don't!"

"What?" he gasped, surprised and confused. Why would she not want him to free her?

"You can't free me," she said, a note of resignation in her voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Shinji. "These things are tough, but I think my sword should be able to cut through them. So, I'll have you out in a moment, then we can try to figure out what happened."

The girl shook her head.

"Shinji... you can't free me. Because... this is me. All of this is me. The only one trapped is you. You're trapped... inside of me."

Shinji just stared at the girl for a moment. Had Mana lost her mind? Maybe this place was playing tricks on her, like that last Kagenoshi they had fought. They were horrid things, playing with people's minds like that.

"What? Inside of you? That doesn't make sense, Mana! Hold on, I'll..."

"I'm a Kagenoshi."

Shinji dropped his swords.

Mana? A Kagenoshi?

That was preposterous!

Right?

Of course it was!

But-

No!

Still the girl continued on, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you! I wanted to! Wanted to tell you everything! But I couldn't! It wouldn't let me!"

Shinji gave a nervous laugh.

"That's nonsense, Mana!! I've seen Kagenoshi! You're nothing like them!"

"Aren't I? Surely, you must feel it."

And of course he could. He could feel the same foul energy he'd felt in the fleshy growth surrounding him, all that energy concentrated around Mana. Grotesque energy that felt oh so very familiar. But it didn't mean it was coming from her. It could be coming from that stuff she was trapped in, right?

"No... that's not possible... I mean, you're human!" Yes, that was a solid argument. Kagenoshi were monsters. He's seen many of then. Killed many of them. They weren't human. Mana was. It was that simple.

"I was..." answered the girl. "Once. But no longer. You see... Shinji... I'm dead."

"Dead?" Shinji felt his head spin. What was she saying?

"He... he came to my town one day. And then killed me. He took my corpse, and changed it into that of a monster. He did something that made it into a Kagenoshi... one that could hide and go undetected. So I could walk amongst men until certain events happened, when the Kagenoshi inside me would reveal itself." The girl sobbed, but continued. "He took my soul, Shinji! Took it and bound it to his will! Forced me to do his bidding. For a long time, I didn't remember, couldn't remember. Slowly, things came back to me, and then I knew what I was. But his orders always overpowered my will. I couldn't tell anyone, couldn't act against him."

She took a shuddering breath. "Right now, this body is powering a gate between the Northern Wastes and Tokyo. It was his plan all along: to get me inside the city so that they could attack from within. And I couldn't stop it! I couldn't! The only thing I was able to do was to take you into myself, to protect you from the gate opening."

Shinji stared at the girl. Stared at her long and hard. Looked at the tears running down her cheeks.

She was telling the truth. He could tell by the heartfelt words she spoke. He could tell by the shattered expression on her face. He could tell by the unholy energy he could feel emanating from her.

He could tell... but didn't want to believe.

And yet... he had to.

"Who...? Who did this?!"

"The one responsible for everything," the girl said, brokenly. "The leader of the dark elves. The leader of the Kagenoshi." Mana paused, then whispered, "Tabris."

"Tabris..." Shinji repeated. Tabris. Cold fury coalesced in Shinji's gut at the name. The name of the enemy.

"I'm sorry, Shinji! I'm so sorry! I wish I could have told you everything! I wish I could have stopped this! But I couldn't! The only thing I was able to do was to take you inside me, to protect you so that my transformation wouldn't kill you. I'm sorry!"

On impulse, Shinji reached out... and caressed her cheek. Mana shivered at his touch, but pressed her face into his palm as much as she could. "It's okay, Mana. It's okay. I'll find this Tabris and defeat him! Then he won't have any control over you anymore!"

This Tabris had transformed Mana into a Kagenoshi. It was so hard to believe, but it was the truth. But the Mana in front of him was still Mana. He could feel it from her. She was still aware of herself. So, if he could beat the one controlling her... she would be able to return to her normal self.

"It... it might be possible," said the girl. "He's here. In Tokyo. I felt him when he crossed over through the portal. But... In order to defeat him... you have to stop me first."

"Stop... you?"

Mana nodded grimly.

"As long as the gate remains open, Tokyo is in danger," she explained. She sniffed for a moment. "So you... have to close this portal first. Then you'll be able to free yourself. And save everyone."

Shinji nodded, squaring his shoulders and glaring at her with forceful conviction. "How do I do that?"

"You have to kill me."

TO BE CONTINUED in Part 3...


	24. Chapter 18: Downfall, Part 3

A furious clash of metal upon metal rang throughout the castle's middle floors. Touji and Badiel fought a furious running battle down the corridors and in many cases, through interior walls. Outfitted with magic powers and equipment and possessing enormous strength, the two combatants were engines of destruction.

Up corridors, down stairs, shattering pillars and statutes in their wake, the two champions battled each other. At times, Touji pressed hard and drove his opponent before him, chasing the invader down and filling the human with confidence. But an instant later, he found himself barely escaping from that scythe's razor edge and having to flee. A mad exchange of blades left both warriors in some other part of the castle before Touji reclaimed the upper hand and pushed the dark elf back once more, only to have the situation reverse itself a few desperate moments later. Back and forth the two powerhouses thundered, crashing weapon upon weapon, throwing fists, kicks and shoves where opportunity presented. Tables, chairs, vases: anything within reach became impromptu weapons.

None of the guards who had initially stood with Touji were with him, having scattered when the two juggernauts had started laying into each other. The vast destruction to the interiors where they fought meant he wasn't sure where in the castle he actually was. He had advanced and then retreated so often against this foe he wasn't sure if the elf had pushed him up floors or if he'd regained ground.

Both had nicked and scratched and cut and pummeled each other many times. Touji's inhuman fortitude kept him on his feet, while the dark elf's armor was tough and his endurance unnatural.

Touji brought his heavy blade down against the floor and focused energy through it. He felt the stones of the floor heave to his command then buckle and race towards his opponent. The huge dark elf held his ground, bringing his war scythe up and waiting. Just as the line of buckling stones was about to hit him he swung his weapon into the approaching spell. There was a loud crash and the line of destruction was knocked to one side. The buckling stone continued on until it hit the wall where it detonated with a fearsome explosion. A massive hole was blasted in the side of the castle, creating a floor-to-ceiling window where none had been before.

Touji was not pleased. "Ya can deflect magic?!"

The dark elf brought his weapon back around to a rest position. "Most combat magic can be. Mana that is focused through the lens of an attack spell and brought into the physical world must have finite boundaries proscribed to the energy packet by the caster's mind. These boundaries allow the energy to exist in the rational world, but provide a means for it to be disrupted, impeded, or deflected by those skilled enough. This is basic anti-wizard tactical knowledge."

"... I knew dat."

Pulling his sword free, Touji raised it and waited for his opponent's next move. But the armor-clad dark elf merely shifted his weight slightly, not advancing. The two eyed each other warily.

"So what ya waiting for, big guy? Getting tired?"

"I see no reason to foolishly attack the Earth Chosen."

Touji smirked. "What... ya think I'm too much for ya?"

"No, it is obvious your skills are inferior to mine since you are attempting to win and I am merely fighting a delaying action." That wiped out Touji's smirk. "However, your abilities are dangerous. You have demonstrated that you can kill my soldiers and have shown yourself an effective commander. So I will delay you, separate you from your forces. For every moment that I occupy your attention, my troops are allowed freedom. Without interference from the likes of you, they will complete their missions and so we will win."

Touji growled. "Ya think I'm gonna let ya get away with dat?!"

"You have been unsuccessful in killing me so far."

"Well... we've got an army here! No matter how tough ya guys are, ye're surrounded! Ya can't outlast us."

"I admit, we are outnumbered. There is no use in denying the obvious. But if we eliminate your leaders, organized resistance to our occupation will be disjointed and easily dealt with." Bardiel glanced out the shattered wall and across the city. "Besides, our primary mission has been successful. The Sentinel Towers have been eliminated, disabling the barrier. With that impediment removed, our main force can now be brought into action. Against it, your numerical superiority is meaningless."

Nervously, Touji glanced where the dark elf was looking. His gaze was drawn towards the outer wall, and as he did so, his eyes went wide. By rights he shouldn't have been able to see anything by the wall: it was simply too far away, the evening too dark. But he could see what Bardiel was talking about. Approaching the outside wall was a humongous figure, impossibly tall. It floated there, silent, but absolutely deadly as it crossed over the unbroken Tokyo wall as if it was nothing. And no barrier prevented its advance.

"Yes," Bardiel said, noting Touji's fear. "The final and the strongest Kagenoshi. The one that took the greatest sacrifice to wake, and the one that will end this war. Zeruel."

* * *

CHOSEN

An Evangelion inspired fantasy elsewhere story  
Based on characters created by and copyright GAINAX

Co-written and Directed by Alain Gravel and Darren Demaine

Proof-reader and Gaffer: Jeremy Mullin  
Muse and Costume Designer: Myssa Elaine Santos Rei

CHAPTER 18 - Downfall  
Part 3 - Sacrifice

* * *

It was in the gross shape of an armored knight, but in a way that mocked the form it approached. Taller than the highest tower, its body was covered in black and grey armor, thick at the shoulders and chest. On both sides huge, overlong arms hung down to its feet, each ending in a massive gauntlet of metal. Zeruel was faceless, whatever face it might have had hidden behind the gaping holes of its immense, inhuman helm.

The Kagneoshi passed over the wall without hindrance and now hovered over Tokyo proper. It then landed with an earth-shattering rumble, its huge legs taking the force of its weight and pulverizing buildings caught beneath its longboat-sized metal-shod feet. Raising the armored helm, it looked out over the city and the screams of people staring a demon in the face.

Zeruel took a step forward, its leg moving through the ancient buildings and the people who lived in them as if they were tall grass. Stone and dust flew from its terrible stride, the screams of those dying beneath it lost amongst the chaos. It swung one of its overlong arms and a row of buildings was reduced to flying rubble and corpses. Another fist caught a company of knights in the open and shattered the ground they stood one, throwing their metal-covered bodies into the air before they fell to the earth, bloody and broken.

The Kagenoshi lifted its helm, gazing out across the city and over the lines of smoke and fire that marked battles. Its eyes flashed with an unholy radiance and far across the city a whole block of buildings and the people therein simply ceased to exist as they were engulfed in a white fire that heated stone to vapor. The thunder of the explosion roared out over the city, drowning out screams and prayers.

The creature of nightmares strode forward another block, crushing life and buildings beneath its feet. Off to the right, a mage's tower rose up from the crowd of structures. Zeruel's right hand swung around to it, colliding with the tower's barrier. For an instant, a shield of lighting blazed around the tower, protecting it. But a heartbeat later the shield collapsed and the fist crashed through the tower, throwing gargoyles and gruesomes a half mile away. Zeruel's eyes flashed again and a row of mansions disappeared from the world, taking all their inhabitants with them.

A line of spells reached out from the Outer Wall towards the creature, as a phalanx of mages began dumping their energies into the thing's back. After a moment, larger streaks joined in as artillery magic was brought to bear and unleashed. The energy detonated against the Kagenoshi's Absolute Terror field, as effective as snowflakes in summer. These brave souls did manage to gain Zeruel's attention, however.

Its eyes flashed and a whole ninety meter section of Tokyo's great wall simply exploded, killing everybody in the blast radius. Plumes of dark smoke rose above the city, reflecting the light from the fires that now burned throughout the metropolis.

Turning back towards the castle, Zeruel advanced once more, it's deadly eyes flashing again and again.

- - -

Touji blanched. "Th-th-that thing's a monster!" Even the one that had attacked his village hadn't been this destructive!

"It is merely a weapon to bring about the end of wars," Bariel said. "With it, we will end our centuries of bloody exile to a dead land. A new future thus promised is what gives us hope." The huge dark elf crouched down, moving his weight to the balls of his feet. "The only weapons in your arsenal that could stand against it are the Holy Armors. And so, for the promise of our future, you cannot interfere." The dark elf sprang forward and swung his scythe with blinding speed.

Touji barely got his sword up in time as he leapt back. Nariek's Warmaster didn't pause though, and pressed the attack. In a moment, the Earth Chosen was too busy with his own battle to worry about anything else.

- - -

Luciano laughed.

"Look girls! What a beautiful sight!" The dark elf gestured to the cityscape before him, awash in flame and death. Off in the distance, the giant of the Kagenoshi strode like a vengeful god. "I didn't think I would ever see something so moving!"

The dark half-elves of his Valkyrie Squadron stood around him. Their assigned tasks complete, the team was recovering on a rooftop before proceeding back to the castle and await new orders. It gave them a chance to gaze upon the soldier of Adam.

Marika shuddered as the thing shattered a lesser temple. "Such power... and just a fraction of what the Father has."

Luciano tossed one of his many knives and caught it. "Yes, the ability to kill with such ease. I thought I was a homicide genius... but this... this..."

There was a flicker of motion off to one side and another team of dark elves appeared on the rooftop beside them. Luciano grinned. "Report."

"All objectives complete."

"Well, I guess it's time to get back." Luciano rose to his feet. "Maybe the castle has a good spot from which to view this work of art..." He nodded to his Valkyrie Squadron and they reactivated their defensive magics.

"Sir?" Lilyna said. "The Kagenoshi...? It's turning this way."

Luciano turned, looking the thing in the face across a dozen blocks. "Did it detect our casting? It doesn't matter, it's on our side. Still, we might have to take another route back. I wouldn't want to accidentally get caught up in-"

The Kagenoshi's eyes flashed and Luciano didn't have time to scream as he and his command shared the fate of so many humans that day.

- - -

A massive explosion detonated nearby, throwing shards of stone around like shrapnel. Kimiurel shielded Soriel from the fragments, holding the female dark half-elf against the ground. "W-what's going on?" he shouted when the violence of the storm passed.

"I-I-I don't know!" Soriel shouted back, the noise from the violence too loud to do anything else. "S-someone is using artillery magic around us!" Cursing, Kimiurel sprang to his feet and dragged his fellow dark half-elf up as well. Forcefully – but not roughly —he pushed her into a doorway and out of the way of any other violence. "Soriel, call over some of your bewitched goblins. We could use support." The enchantress nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating.

Focus, Kimiurel thought. Lady Myssa had taught them well, given them her trust and raised them from simple breeding stock to be soldiers for the clan. Repay her trust with skill and devotion. As far as he knew, the attack was going well, tasks were being completed, humans were being defeated where possible, and avoided where not. The fighting slaves and undead were taking the brunt of the assault and absorbing most of the humans' counter-attacks and heavy artillery spells. Such sacrifice allowed the real soldiers to pinpoint where the fire was coming from and eliminate it. Once the Kagneoshi had appeared organized resistance had collapsed, making it seem like it was only a matter of time before the humans were defeated...

But now something had changed. A huge amount of incoming fire was now falling on their position. They needed information and allies if they were to achieve their goals. "O-okay," Soriel said, making a gesture off to one side. "I've got what's left of a company on the way. They're just around-"

There was a flash. Kimiurel threw himself over Soriel as the building they were standing in was hit by a massive pressure wave. Stone and wood became airborne as the structure disintegrated under the violence. The two dark half-elves were tossed roughly down the street, covered by fragments of what had once been a complete structure.

Bruised and bloody, the two emerged from the wreckage. "What was that?!"

Soriel grabbed his arm tightly enough to hurt. "They're gone! Those goblins I was commanding! They're all gone! In one hit!"

Kimiurel looked up, trying to see through the smoke and flames that filled the sky. He could just see the huge form of the Kagenoshi nearby. "Don't worry! No matter what foul magics the humans have brought to bear, the Kagenoshi will find it and kill it!"

Soriel shivered, and Kimiurel pressed on. "It'll crush them! It doesn't matter if it's one of those horrible Chosen, the Kagenoshi will win! Wipe them out so we can finally be free! Free from fear! Lilith and her spawn will no longer oppress us!" He lifted her to her feet and pointed at the humongous soldier of Adam. "That will set us free! It is our salvation!"

"I-I don't think so," a voice said from beside them. The two turned to see Sammael standing there. The half-elf tracker was covered in blood and dust, but his eyes were wide and under his dark skin he looked deathly pale. "Th-that thing... that thing's been killing our troops."

"What?!"

"It's true! I saw it crash a fist into Commander Dorothea's platoon, killing everyone, even the pure bloods. A detachment of half-elves were battling some humans over an intersection, and that thing just blew them all up. All of them! And just now, it blasted your goblins." Sammael swallowed. "I... I think it's just killing anybody right now. No discrimination."

No! This can't be! The Kagenoshi were Adam's knights, saviors of the dark elf clans. What could they do? What was the right thing to do?

The Kagenosh fired off another blast, and a shower of fragments fell down over them. Soriel was trembling, looking fragile and lost. Sammael appeared... terrified, something Kimiurel had never seen from him before, even as children. Damn! They couldn't fight the Kagenoshi, there was no way! In this situation, Lady Myssa would... would... what would she do? What should they do?

Down the street, a mob of humans entered the road they were on. It was a group of civilians mixed in with soldiers. They were running and climbing over the debris, yelling and closing on the trio of half-elves. Time had run out.

"Sammael! Find Warmaster Bardiel. Report the situation and inform him that... we're pulling back to the castle. Tell him... the Kagenoshi has betrayed us and is decimating our forces."

"Right," pulling himself together, the tracker clenched his teeth and nodded. A moment later his form blurred and he vanished. Kimiurel raised his sword as the humans got closer. Beside him, he could sense the coalescing of magic as Soriel marshaled her powers. The mob was disordered and frantic. Between his blades and Soriel's enchantments, they should be able to break them. The humans would not find easy prey.

A moment later he realized his mistake. The humans were not attacking, they were fleeing. A giant foot broke through a building further down the street like a man walking through weeds. Above the humans, the Kagenoshi strode onto their street, its huge metal helm gazing down upon the miniscule mortals below.

Grabbing hold of Soriel's hand, Kimiurel pulled at her. "Run!" The two half-elves took off, the mass of humanity quickly catching up to them. Behind them the monster approached, driving human and half-elf together in one group. No one had time for anything except blind flight.

It would not be enough as the Kagenoshi raised a single arm, then swung it down with earth-shattering force. Kimiurel threw himself over Soriel's body once more, this time knowing how futile it truly was. The impact was impossibly loud.

For a moment he waited, dreading the pain that surely must come. Finally, reluctantly, he raised his head and looked up.

Straddling the dark half-elves and humans, another giant had appeared to intercept the Kagenoshi's descending arm. Legs spread wide and arms crossed above its head, Tsumani, the Water Holy Armor, crouched protectively above the tiny mortals huddled beneath it.

"Go to a place of safety," came a calm, strangely quiet voice from the giant, echoing out across the shivering masses it protected. "I will deal with this."

Too frightened to cheer, the humans took off, scampering and clawing over the rubble as they fled. Soriel pulled on his tunic, pleading with him to run, but for long moments all Kimiurel could do was stare at the Holy Armor of Lilith. That demonic, horrible instrument of his people's oppression... that had just saved his life.

- - -

The elf took a calming breath. "Tsunami, status?"

"My wounds have completely healed," came the rumbling voice in her head. Indeed, she could feel the Holy Armor's right arm completely regenerated and responsive to her commands. Her body itself felt rejuvenated and light. The healing trance she had been in had been effective even if it had kept her out of the first part of the attack.

"There is a powerful underground river beneath us," Tsunami noted. "The mana from it is quite strong."

But that was in the past. Now she had her target, an enemy that only the Chosen could battle. This was an unpleasant but necessary step on the road to victory and she would see that the Kagenoshi did not carry the day. She knew she would not die here. Her final destiny lay in the future.

For a moment she felt something like remorse for any survivors still in this part of the city. She had just saved some, but didn't for an instant believe this battle between giants would end without further losses.

While her face was calm, inside Rei felt unsettled. Once again Shinji was not showing up to fight. Myssa was not with them anymore... so what was keeping him from helping? What could have happened to him...?

The Kagenoshi pulled both fists back, readying itself for the battle ahead. Rei had to do the same, pushing out tumultuous emotions. There was nothing else to do, for this enemy did deserve her full attention.

- - -

The invasion of Tokyo was keeping the knights, guards and clergy of the Church busy. But, Kensuke realized, while he and Mayumi might not die at the hands of the Church, that was only because a whole bunch of other things were vying for that honor.

Carrying Mayumi on his back, Kensuke had staggered through streets choked with death. Teams of foul orcs, goblins, and undead ran wild, killing and murdering with abandon. They had been forced to hide from gnoll packs that struck like rabid dogs, and stumble away from a phalanx of skeletal warriors, the splash of blood from their victims still fresh on their macabre fleshless grins. He had even spotted some dark elf teams, quickly vanishing as they moved off on some nefarious mission. This, he realized, was an invasion to bring about an endgame.

Across the city they had seen the Kagenoshi. A beast of destruction taller than a tower, it had smashed and burned and destroyed large swaths of Tokyo. Worse, he had the unsettling feeling that the thing was getting closer. Nothing could survive should that monster find them.

So Kensuke had stumbled randomly, Mayumi clutching tightly to his back. They had dodged invaders and soldiers both, for where one was the other would soon arrive, turning streets into furious battle zones. The screams of the injured and the dying were a constant companion as they moved as quickly as they could.

But then, with a great lifting of his spirits Kensuke had spotted Tsunami. The Water Holy Armor appeared to be dueling with the Kagenoshi, and drawing the beast's attention towards itself. Rei was alive, and fighting! He'd shouted those words to Mayumi, his heart happy.

"B-but where are the others?!" Mayumi had asked, terrified. The joy he had felt disappeared. Where were the other Chosen? Why weren't they there, fighting the Kagenoshi as well? What could have happened to them?

He thought about the most likely reason why they weren't there; but if true, it meant that this really was the end to all things. Filled with foreboding, he staggered away.

A few minutes later he had to put Mayumi down and catch his breath. He glanced up from behind the shattered fountain they were hiding behind, the water spraying wildly from busted pipes. Nearby a building burned, the thick dark smoke rising up into an already hellish sky. The smell of things burning mixed with the scent of fresh blood to assail his nose and almost make him gag. He'd never actually been caught in a real war before and found he couldn't stop trembling. Never in the stories had it ever mentioned how loud and confusing it would be.

Around him, people were frantically running, apparently without direction or plan. They hurried over the corpses of their enemies and friends. Many of the dead looked like children. He could see a few women weeping over bodies, oblivious to other horrors.

Grimacing, he slid back down behind the fountain's base. "How are you doing?"

Beside him, Mayumi huddled in his cloak looking terrified and haunted. "Dumb question, I guess." He ran a hand through his hair, trying to think. Right now, they were caught in the open with no real cover. First priority was to find a safe place to hole-up so Mayumi could get some healing. Then they could focus on getting out of the city.

An animalistic roar pounded out over the city, making the very stones around them vibrate. It was followed by what sounded like two castles being slammed into each other. "I-I hope Lady Rei is alright. I... I wish I could pray for her."

"Do it. I'm sure-"

Mayumi closed her eyes, tears appearing. One of her hands rubbed the place where the heretic mark was burned into her flesh. "No. I-I'm not a priestess. Not anymore."

Kensuke grimaced. "Look... let's just worry about surviving for-"

Motion off to the right caught his attention, and the minstrel spun, his hand going to the handle of Mayumi's mace. But what he saw was a bunch of civilians and soldiers, huddled low and racing towards his location. About two dozen or so; men, women, and children, they bolted across the street and pilled up around them, claiming whatever sparse cover they could. At the end of the pack, a very young knight and a lone priestess followed at great speed, the priestess' skirts hiked up and her vestments dirty and bloodstained.

"Are you two alright?" the priestess asked as she dropped to the ground nearby them. Her eyes were wide and frightened, the knight kneeling nearby shielding her. "Come on, we should stick together, loners won't last long in this... Mayumi?!"

Mayumi tried to disappear into her cloak. "Ryoko," she breathed. She hadn't seen her roommate in weeks. And now... she wasn't really a person anymore, just a thing cut off from community and companions. She didn't want one of her few friends to see her shamed like this. Ryoko shuffled over to her roommate and gave her a desperate hug.

"Mayumi! I didn't know you were back! Thank Lilith you're alive!" Mayumi shivered at the words. "I guess that means the Chosen are back as well? May Lilith help them save us!" Ryoko leaned back, noting how Mayumi couldn't meet her eyes. Poor girl... this whole thing had probably scared her witless. "Come on! We're moving out of this part of the city, heading for somewhere safer. I need your help keeping these people together."

"N-no. I can't go with you."

"What are you talking about? Look, whatever's going on, we'll just-" The priestess pulled at Mayumi's shoulder, and with a tug Mayumi lost her grip on the cloak. The fabric parted at the front and the heretic brand was clearly visible on the girl's pale flesh.

"What's that!?" the priestess screeched. The knight looked over and stumbled back in surprise and horror. "Witch!" The others looked over at them with horror. Mayumi made soft sobbing noises as she frantically tried to pull the cloak back around herself.

The bard took off his glasses and furiously rubbed his face. Yeah... like they didn't have enough troubles right now. "Never mind! We've got other things to worry about-!"

"What's a heretic doing here!?"

"Like the invasion!" the bard screamed as Mayumi whimpered. The knight and priestess both looked at Mayumi like she was some sort of contagion. "Damn it all! We're all at risk of dying and this is what concerns you?!"

"B-better I die with a clean soul than my children be corrupted by a witch!" a woman said, a bleeding ten-year old held tight in her arms.

"Heretic!" a soldier covered in bloody bandages screamed.

"Damn it!" Kensuke rose to his feet, gesturing wildly. "This woman traveled with the Chosen! Your heroes! She's saved more lives than any of you! Any of you! She's a good woman!"

Mayumi looked up at him, hiccuping through her tears. Why? Why did he keep defending her? She wasn't good, wasn't worthy. She had a terrible power that she knew she couldn't be trusted with. He was wrong to believe in her, to put his faith in her. She should just die and let him be free.

An explosion echoed from behind them. Turning, the people saw a cloud of stone dust flow into the street from an alleyway. Following in the dust was a group of figures. About ten or so, they stumbled and coughed as they fled onto the street, and once clear of the obscuring cloud Kensuke saw to his horror they were a group of dark half-elves.

The two sides stared at each other in surprise for a moment, before one of the humans let loose a horrific scream. That broke the stalemate and the two sides jumped into fighting positions. "Soriel! Eliminate their casters!" one of the half-elves shouted, his blades flashing out.

Kimiurel scanned their enemies as the humans formed irregular ranks before them. Damn! He didn't want a fight, there were so few of them left. The fury of the Kagenoshi had killed so many of his clansmen and women. He just wanted to get what soldiers he'd been able to find back to the castle...

Wait! Those two! The bard and the priestess with glasses... Lady Myssa had described them. They were part of the Chosen's party! The Chosen, the bane of the dark elves... the Chosen... whose actions had saved Soriel and him...

For a moment, he paused.

However, Soriel also recognized those two. If they traveled with the Chosen then they had to be powerful, had to be dangerous. She had to protect their soldiers! Had to protect Kimiurel! Raising her hand, she pointed at the priestess.

In unnaturally slow motion, Mayumi watched the energy coalesce around one of the half-elf's hands. She couldn't feel the magic forming, as she once would have... before the branding. She was cut off from mana, cut off from the ebb and flow of magic. A soft sigh escaped her lips as the energy there flashed and some kind of dark bolt leapt from the half-elf's hand towards her. Maybe this was the right thing. To die here, to be free from the hate, the pain of living. With her death Kensuke would be free from worrying about her. He could live and she would die knowing her friends were safe, because she would not be there to corrupt and kill them. Mama, Papa... I'll be seeing you soon...

But before the bolt could hit her between the eyes, Kensuke moved. He threw himself before the languid priestess, arms spread wide. "Look ou-!" he shouted, as the mystic bolt slammed into his vest, exploding in a flower of bright sparks.

"KENSUKE!"

Time snapped back to full speed for Mayumi as she watched Kensuke fall bonelessly to the ground. She screamed as the human soldiers let loose a battle cry.

No! No! No! No!

He was hurt. He wasn't getting up.

No! No! No! No!

He was hurt badly. He wasn't moving.

No! No! No! No!

She wasn't a priestess anymore. She couldn't heal him.

No! No! No! No!

Ryoko wouldn't heal him. He had defended a heretic. Defended her.

No! No! No! No!

He. Would. Die.

Fury rose up inside her. A fury that she hadn't known anyone could ever possess. Her parents, dead. Killed! Her life helping people as a priestess, dead. Killed! Kensuke, dead. Killed!

Her inarticulate scream turned into a note of pure clarity and power. She could feel it howling, blazing inside her. The song was the trumpet of armies on the march, the music of a fire that consumed the forest, the melody of destruction as stone broke into dust.

Heretic she was, with a brand that blocked magic. But a songstress' power obeyed no laws of magic. She rose to her feet, the pain from her damaged back irrelevant compared to the pure fury and power of her song. Around her she could feel the lives of the humans and half-elves, feel the terror they felt as they stood near the eye of pure destruction.

This world had taken everything she cared about from her. The song understood. The song told her the answer. She would take everything from the world. And no one could stop her.

- - -

Within Tokyo castle, secured away inside the fortress was an austere room that had no furniture beyond that of a single bed. The room was deep inside and far away from the invasion, no noise of violence disturbed this room of healing. There was quiet and stillness here, leaving its single occupant to their sleep. Throughout all of Tokyo, the person who lay on that bed remained the one soul unaffected by the chaos of battle that raged outside.

For that young woman, there was only darkness. The darkness was welcomed, for in it, she didn't have to think. Didn't have to live. Didn't have to remember.

She had welcomed the darkness, the nothingness, and had made no effort to escape it.

But something had changed. There was now a whisper where none had been before. Soft, inaudible at first, but slowly the darkness no longer provided sanctuary, no longer offered succor.

"Awaken."

For the first time in weeks... a pair of blue eyes snapped open.

- - -

Their pitched battle was fought up and down marble columned halls, through meditation rooms and refectories, turning offices and libraries into rubble-filled wrecks. Chandeliers became interesting projectile weapons and furniture served as temporary shields or impeding terrain. Not that they did either job well or for long. Walls were trivial obstructions to be bashed or blasted aside.

Finally, Bardiel stepped back from the Earth Chosen, disengaging for the moment. The Weapons Master of Neriak, Touji was pleased to see, was breathing heavily. He held the war scythe a little lower than he should, the weight of the weapon obviously not as easily held as it once had been.

That'll show him, Touji thought. I'm ready to do something about this dark elf freak... once I catch my breath and the damn world stops swimming in front of my eyes...

A loud rumble echoed to Touji's right and he glanced over. To his surprise he saw that they were back in the room with the floor-to-ceiling hole blasted in it. "All dat fighting and we ended up back here?" he fumed. Still, looking out the window he couldn't help but break out in a tired grin. "What do ya know... your great and mighty Kagenoshi has got some competition."

Bardiel looked as well, watching Tsunami battle the dark giant. "Unfortunate, but not unexpected. It was unlikely that we could eliminate all the Chosen from interfering, but still, that is only one Holy Armor. How many should there be out there?"

"Umm... shut up!"

Anger and stubbornness fueled Touji's limbs and he raised his sword once more. Before he could move something blurred beside Bardiel, and he saw a dark half-elf appear beside the colossus.

"Warmaster!" the newcomer said sharply. "I have to report that the Kagenoshi... the Kagenoshi has betrayed us."

"What?!"

The half-elf nodded. "It's true sir, it attacked our forces. Deliberately. I don't think it's here to aid us, sir. I think it's here simply to kill everything and everyone. Including us."

Touji was not pleased. "Hey! Ain't we fighting here?!"

Bardiel ignored him, staring out the window at the beast that thundered over the burning cityscape and the titanic battle it was engaged in. "Are you sure, tracker?"

"Yes, sir. I saw it launch direct attacks on our forces multiple times." He paused for a moment. "Commander Dorothea is dead, as are Captains Toshiro, Kenpachi, and Byakuya. The slave and undead units are effectively annihilated. Team Leader Kimiurel has ordered a pull back to the castle."

Bardiel hesitated for only a heartbeat. "Agreed. Get all available units to assemble at the first level courtyard while the Kagenoshi is occupied." He paused for a long moment, then continued. "Have the mages prepare evacuation teleports."

"Sir!" The tracker vanished.

Bardiel stared at the violence outside for another moment, then turned to face Touji. "I trust I have not exhausted you too much?"

"What ya talking about?"

"Our battle is finished. I have to organize my people's retreat. Distract the Kagenoshi while we prepare."

Touji gawked at him. "Ya think I'm just gonna let ya go?!"

"You can continue to battle me, or you can aid your fellow Chosen and attempt to save the city. The choice is yours, human." With that, Bardiel backed away from Touji, then disappeared down an adjoining hall.

"Hey! Come back here! Coward! I ain't done bitching at ya!" Touji steamed for a moment, shaking his sword at the empty space before him. Furious, he looked out the hole, seeing Tsunami still locked in vicious combat with the Kagenoshi. And no sign of any other help arriving. In his head, the Earth Armor was whispering its willingness to join the battle. "Aw man..."

Gritting his teeth, he took a run at the hole in the castle wall — and against all his instincts — leapt out into open space. Wind rushed past his ears and he fell towards the hard ground, but as he fell he was enveloped in bright light. It was the massive and solid feet of the Earth Armor that impacted on the ground, Touji safely inside the thing's armored cockpit.

Slamming fist into open palm, and having his huge mount mirror the move, Touji grinned mirthlessly. "Hold on Rei. Help has arrived."

- - -

Misato stepped over the body of a nobleman -- the man's broken saber still sticking out of a dead gnoll -- and grimaced. It looked like the noble had died trying to protect the three castle servants lying dead behind him. Brave man... would have succeeded, too... if that gnoll hadn't had buddies. At least her swordplay had seen to it that those gnolls wouldn't hurt anyone else.

Kaji came back into the corridor she was in, shaking his head. "No sign of anything here, either."

"Damn! They really hid that portal well."

"Yeah," Kaji leaned back against a wall and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Tired?"

"I'm not as young as I used to be," he acknowledged. He pulled out a smoking pipe from his tunic and tapped in some smoking herb, then lit it and took a large draw. He offered it to Misato.

After a moment she took it and also inhaled. She too leaned back against the wall beside him. "Do... do you think we can win?"

For a moment they were both quiet, the only noise being the sounds of distant combat. Somewhere else in the castle, someone screamed. Misato took another draw, then dropped her eyes and handed the pipe back. "Well, I guess we should-"

"I don't know," Kaji interrupted. "I don't know. But whatever happens, I'm not going to stop fighting." He twisted his head over and looked at her fondly. "I still have things I want to do, I just need time to get around to them."

"You can't wait forever." She sounded wistful. "Sometimes the moment... won't come again."

"One of my few faults," he grinned tiredly. "But the moment -- any moment -- is whatever we make of it."

"Kaji..."

"CAPTAIN!"

Makoto's yell snapped the two of them out of the moment, and Misato self-consciously moved away from him. Pushing off from the wall, she darted down the hall where Makoto had gone off to scout. Kaji sighed and extinguished his pipe, following a few seconds later.

They followed Makoto's voice to a balcony, where they looked out over the wreckage of Tokyo to see two Holy Armors engaging the Kagenoshi in furious battle. The three stared enraptured at the sight, for a moment forgetting their own trials.

"Hell yeah!"

"Only two, though." Kaji said, although he said it through a smile.

"Doesn't matter how many," Misato said, conviction back in her voice. "That Kagenoshi is the Chosen's battle. Ours is a different fight." Still, her face softened. "But you do have to admit... that is an encouraging sight."

"Yes," came a new voice from behind them. "It certainly is."

- - -

The city itself shuddered as three giants fought inside its midst. The Water and Earth Holy Armors pounded on the invader with fists backed up with elemental power, while the soldier of Adam was infused with dark power and unholy fury. It was horrible to say, but the destruction the Kagenoshi had unleashed allowed Rei and Touji some freedom to fight. Very little was still alive in that part of the city.

Touji attempted to close in and get physical but the creature's overlong arms lashed out. A rising right punch slammed into the Earth Armor's left vambrace and actually lifted the Earth Armor off its feet and made it stumble back. The Kagenoshi raised its helm, the eyes staring at the Holy Armor. Before it could fire, Tsunami made a circular motion over its own head with its right arm. A stream of water was pulled out of the air, forming a line behind the hand, then Rei pointed at the Kagenoshi. The water shot out at their enemy, slamming into the helm, rocking the thing's head and preventing the attack. However it didn't seem to do any real damage as the Kagenoshi turned on Tsunami and threw a series of punches that Rei barely managed to block.

Lowering his head, Touji roared "Take this!" and made the Earth Armor tackle the Kagenoshi. The two giants met with a thunderous crash but neither went anywhere. "Ow!" Touji grunted, feeling his shoulder ache in sympathy with the Earth Armor. It was like charging a cliff. Zeruel tried to reach around with its enormous arms but Touji reached up and got the thing in a kind of full nelson.

Rei charged in as well, drawing more water out of the air as she did so. In Tsunami's huge hands a needle-thin ribbon of water formed and froze. Using the spike like her rapier, Rei jammed it into the right eyehole of the helm before her. The spike went in, but appeared to do no damage to the Kagenoshi. Rei pulled back and in an instant struck at the beast's armpits, throat, and groin, looking for a weakness. After another flurry of strikes the ice rapier finally shattered against the Kagenoshi's seemingly impenetrable armor.

Zeruel brought his head back around, staring at the Water Armor with almost contemptuous fury. Its eyes flashed... and Rei landed an uppercut to the thing's chin. The beast's head rocked back and the blast flashed off harmlessly into the sky.

The elf abandoned all subtlety and started to simply street fight with her Holy Armor. "That's it!" Touji shouted encouragement, still battling to keep the Kagenoshi restrained. "Another one! Give 'em a right! Now a left! Come on! Work da body! Work da body!"

Despite the fearsome pounding, the Kagenoshi finally managed to whip one of its long arms around enough to grab the Earth Armor. It twisted around and threw off the human, allowing it to bring both arms to the front and return a pounding to Tsunami. Rei tried to keep under the reach of the thing's huge fists, but in-fighting was not her style and she took a horrific jab to Tsunami's face, throwing her back.

The Earth Armor reached out and called to the stone in the city. Fragments of broken buildings rose up and crashed together forming a huge stone sword before the Earth Armor. Touji made his Armor grab the weapon and charged. He slammed the blade hard against the side of the Kagenoshi, the sound like a landslide roaring out over the city.

Zeruel twisted around, swinging its fists wildly. One of them caught the huge sword and shattered it, throwing shards of broken stone throughout the wrecked city. Touji stumbled his Armor back before he got his feet back under himself; the Kagenoshi remained undamaged.

"Yo, Rei! Ya know if Shinji's going show up?"

"I... do not know."

"Sheesh! We got four Chosen, and us two do all da heavy lifting!" The Earth Armor solidly planted its feet and raised its fists in a fighter's stance. Crouching the Armor low, Touji screamed defiance and charged the Kagenoshi, crashing the two together once again.

- - -

The song was no longer just in her. The song *was* her.

It was like a heady perfume filling her senses and making her head spin. Power, pure liquefied power made up her body and burst forth in her clear voice to affect the world. All her hesitancy and confusion was blasted away. She knew that no one, nothing could stop her.

Around her zephyrs whipped at the direction of the song, hurricane winds that could tear buildings apart. The stones beneath her feet trembled with the grinding power of all the world's earthquakes. Water spraying from the busted fountain became the deluge that heralded the all-consuming flood. All these things danced to the tune of her song, and the song was her. She was the conductor whose very inflection could bring lightning.

All her life this power had been laying dormant in her soul, awaiting the chance to be let free. The song she sang was the beauty of destruction, that visceral glee one has at tearing something down, at proving that *I* am more powerful. That power brought freedom from fear, freedom from worry.

Still singing, she turned her gaze to the dark elves. They stood, enslaved by what they were experiencing. They knew – they knew – that this song was the harbinger of destruction... but the song spoke to them, deep in their souls. To be alive meant knowing of destruction and death, and they could hear the prologue of the void in those notes. It called to them, enticed them to embrace it. To stand in the fire, to feel the pain and grasp the void, to become part of eternity... an instant before you and all you knew ceased to be.

The winds knocked them down, throwing them hard against the stones but they could not run, could not flee.

Good. They who had brought destruction to the city, those who had killed so many, had killed Kensuke... would learn.

Turning, Mayumi looked at the humans, her voice still forming destruction. They too hunched down in the face of annihilation but were enthralled by the purity of what her song offered. There was nothing false in what was promised: no trickery, no deceit. It was untainted and honest, and that truth had a splendor to it. Such truth would end all your lies, all your hurts, leaving nothing behind. Cleansing, in a way.

The shaking of the earth had knocked the humans prone, toppling them down but they still turned their spellbound faces to her so they could bear witness to the orchestra that played Armageddon.

Good. Those who had turned from her when she was the heretic would now watch the destroyer without fail.

Her hymn reached out, filling the air and taking into itself the sounds of combat, screams, and the dying. These were pale imitations of the spotlessness of her ballad, and they fell beneath the purity she offered. It drowned out the sounds of a city under siege, leaving for her nothing but the song of the end.

Good. The city had been her home and her prison for many years. Now she would be merciful and eliminate this place before all others.

She looked at the people lying enthralled around her and she wanted them to see – wanted them to know – what awaited them. Destruction had to be savored, enjoyed, demonstrated, for it to be truly understood. They had to understand what she had lost, what had been taken from her. Her voice reached out, directing the purity of the sound towards the remains of the fountain nearby.

The carved stone and metal pipes of the fountain simply ceased. They were not shattered, not broken, not converted to energy, they simply... ceased. Air rushed in to fill what was now devoid with a loud *pop*.

Mayumi would have laughed with giddiness, but the song had to be maintained. That had been fun! She turned to face a building, the front shattered and flames licking the roof. She raised the song and with a gentle caress of notes the structure was erased from the world. Stone and wood, fire and smoke and the very air itself was converted to void, to nothingness.

A furious inrush of wind slammed into the space, resulting in a loud thundercrack as the world sought to correct this zone of emptiness. The force of it made Mayumi's hair dance wildly around her face, her song filled with delighted glee. She didn't have to be scared!

Turning to face the humans her song gathered its power, filling the space between particles, ready to rip them apart, break them down and leave nothing in its wake. She sang the song that would bring about the end. And she would start with that woman, the one who had dared worry about her child's soul. Call her a witch, would she.? Well, she'd show them what it was to lose all she held dear!

"...take from him his life and all he holds dear."

Mayumi paused, the hymn almost touching the woman's body, almost brushing the child's soul. Those words... Kensuke's words...

"I like being in control and having power."

She did. She really did. It kept the fear, anxiety, and the pain at bay.

"I don't always think about how I might hurt others."

She... she didn't always either. She tried to, but sometimes she failed. Did that make her a bad person? She felt her eyes burn.

"But being tempted is not evil, it doesn't make you a bad person."

But... she liked the power, liked the sense of control. How could she be good if she liked it so?

"I enjoy the sensation... and then I let it go."

You can do that? You can give it up?

"I give up that power because I truly don't want to be that kind of person. In the end it's a choice you just have to make, to just let it go."

Mayumi looked, really looked, for the first time since she had started singing. She saw a mother holding her child close, trying to protect him from horrors she didn't understand. She saw men and women, scared and trying to find some control over their desperate lives.

She turned and saw dark half-elves, born with feet in two worlds, anxiously struggling for a place where they could live. She saw the young mage who had blasted Kensuke – physically no older than herself — had reached out and grasped the hand of one of her companions. That... would be her last conscious act before annihilation.

And she looked inside herself. She was hurt, she was angry. She was furious. And... she was still scared. The world kept taking from her: her family, her calling, her friends... and she wanted to strike back, to inflict pain rather than receive it. She wanted to hurt others, not because it might be necessary, or could lead to a better future, but because she wanted vengeance. She would, in a wild attempt to smother her own pain, take away other people's friends, family, their whole world.

"And I trust you to make the right choice."

Mayumi stopped singing.

The storm-laced fury around her faded back into the environment with an anticlimactic whimper. She wrapped her arms around herself, tears pouring from her eyes.

The humans and dark half-elves slowly blinked, coming back to themselves. After a moment they edged away from the crying girl, their eyes wide. "It...it's okay. You're safe now," she said, between her sobs. "I-I won't hurt you. Any of you."

"Sweet Lilith..." Ryoko muttered, awed and terrified. "Mayumi, what-"

A horrific roar cut off the priestess' words. Everyone looked up to see the Kagenoshi gazing straight at them from across the city. The distance was great, but there was no doubt that the beast had focused its attention exactly upon where the mixed group was. Soriel screamed as the creature's eyes flashed.

Mayumi gave voice to a single, clear note.

The incoming beam of light slammed into a gossamer dome, shattering into a kaleidoscope of hues that bathed the neighborhood in harmless colors. The Kagenoshi fired again, and again the environs were treated to a fantastic and harmless light show. Nothing else came their way as the Holy Armors renewed their attack upon the creature, diverting its attention.

Everyone stared at the crying girl, who now moved towards the body of the young man lying on the ground. Standing by his head she looked down at him, sobbing. After a moment she quietly said, "I-I'll keep everyone safe. So p-please... no fighting."

Kimiurel stared at the disheveled, crying girl. She had just saved them. A moment before that she had been the very avatar of the end, a demon in the flesh who would unmake them all. Every ugly story the dark elves told about human malevolence she had personified. Now, she was protecting them. A weak, horrible human was keeping them alive. It didn't make sense! He looked over at Soriel, who gripped his hand tightly, and the rest of the soldiers he had managed to find. They looked as confused as he did.

It didn't make any sense.

"B-but, Mayumi... they're dark-"

"Everyone." Ryoko shut up.

Kneeling down, Mayumi gently eased Kensuke's unresisting head onto her lap. Sobbing, she smoothed his hair with her hand. "D-did I do good?"

It hadn't been easy to do, but the right choice seldom was.

- - -

"Kill.... you....?" Shinji felt his knees weaken. No... it couldn't be...

"Kill me," repeated Mana.

Shinji looked up to her. At her resigned and determined expression.

"No! I won't do it!"

"You have to!" insisted Mana. "If you don't then they will all die! Everyone! Princess Hikari! The Queen! Princess Asuka! Kensuke! Lady Rei!"

Shinji shook his head. "No... I can't...."

*WEAKLING! IF YOU CAN'T, THEN I WILL!*

Shinji fell to his knees as the voice thundered in his head. An all too familiar voice.

"Stay out of this!" he shouted. Now was not the time for the berserker to start acting up. If he lost control now...

"Shinji?"

But the voice refused to be silent. *FOOL! WEAK FOOL! THE GIRL IS A WILLING SACRIFICE! WILLING! SO ACCEPT HER GIFT AND TEAR HER BODY APART! REVEL IN THE BLOOD! FEAST UPON THE DEATH! KILL HER!*

Shinji clasped his hands to his head in a futile attempt to cut off the voice. "No!"

"Shinji," the sound reached him. It was not the harsh scream of the berserker, but the soft voice of Mana. "Those words I said in the garden? I meant them. I meant them all. You saved me. My role was to wait in Tokyo until my master saw fit to use me. It didn't matter what condition I was in. I could have been abused, left starving in alleys, fighting despair for all this time. But I wasn't... you saved me, protected me. You gave me purpose, gave me joy and friends. You gave me the life I had lost. Now, please... I beg you... do what only you can do... save me one last time."

"Save you..." breathed Shinji.

As he said those words, some of the fleshy growths that made up Mana's prison parted... and allowed Shinji to see the truth he hadn't wanted to accept. Only Mana's torso had been exposed... because it was the only thing left of her. The growths that made this pillar she 'rested' on, the growths that made the dome that surrounded him, that made the support he was standing on... those growths came from her body.

"Free me from this curse, Shinji. Bring me peace while I still have some humanity left. If you won't kill me for the sake of the others... please kill me for my sake."

"Mana..."

Tentatively, Shinji felt for his swords.

He... he had to do it...

He had to save the others...

He had to save Mana...

She was begging him....

He had to do it!

"I'm sorry..." he breathed.

"Thank you... my knight."

Those were her final words, Shinji's right blade cleaving her head from her shoulders.

"MANA!!!!"

Around him, the fleshy cocoon that was Mana's Kagenoshi's body began to disintegrate. Shinji didn't notice, picking up her head and cradling it against his chest, calling her name and bawling like a child.

He barely noticed her head's weight fading away, as the pain became red hot anger.

One word escaped his lips.

"Tabris."

- - -

With professional interest, High Priestess Ritsuko inspected the dark elf corpse lying on the ground in front of her. Though corpses were a very abundant sight right now, this one was peculiar. The pattern of the cuts were straight and clean without other violence, more characteristic of spellcasting than the use of weapons: more specifically wind magic spell casting. Though there were more than a few wind spellcasters in the castle, Ritsuko suspected one person in particular to be responsible for this kill. If she was correct then it meant she was on the right track.

She had been on her way to meet with the King when, like everyone else, she had found herself caught by the surprise attack. She and her escort of two Royal Guards had fared rather well in the initial wave, her holy touch making short work of those ghoul packs. But the enemy forces had grown in strength and she and her escorts had been forced to flee.

Maybe she had been recognized for who she was, for suddenly they had come under heavy assault. Her escorts had urged her to go on without them, turning back to face their pursuers. As a realist, Ritsuko knew her workaholic adherence to her administrative duties had left her combat magic rusty. So she had bowed to the truth and fled.

It was unfortunate, but her escorts were most likely dead by now.

Nevertheless, their sacrifice had not been in vain. Ritsuko's flight had carried her to a part of the castle that seemed to have been already cleared by the defending forces. There were still many bodies, but mixed amongst the human dead were some invaders. She was not familiar with this section, her visits to the castle being mostly limited to official functions and so moved nervously, feeling lost.

Until now. If he had been here, then it meant she was close to either safe shelter, or the apartments of the royal family. Knowing Gendo, Ritsuko could make a pretty accurate guess at what his goal was. The next corpse confirmed her suspicions. Gendo had been here.

Following the trail of bodies, Ritsuko found herself approaching twin doors. Ah yes, the private royal family chapel. She could remember coming here once, for the blessing of the newborn Princess Hikari. The chapel was a good place to wait out the fight. As a place consecrated to Lilith, she should be able to invoke more of the goddess' blessings. Maybe even do something to help out, or at least ward it against intruders. It would be safe for her to wait here until the battle was won. And she had no doubt the dark elves would be beaten back. Because if not, then all was lost.

Without hesitation Ritsuko entered the room. And almost immediately regretted it as she realized she had caught up with Gendo... and found herself nearly trembling at the dark power that infused the room.

Fortunately, neither Gendo nor his opponent -- a high elf? -- seemed to notice her. The two just stared at each other with burning gazes that seemed to make the very air in the room swim with power. Which was fine by Ritsuko as she discreetly hid behind a pillar.

Catching her breath, Ritsuko found herself trembling as she analyzed the vile energy she could feel emanating from both men. Dark energy, almost sickening in its foulness. Almost like...

No! That was impossible! The fragment they had recovered all those years ago was suppose to be sealed! By Lilith, what was going on here?

Her answer was partially answered as both men suddenly seemed to react to something she couldn't sense. Neither man said anything for a moment, until the high elf raised his head and smiled. "Ah! That is very interesting, don't you think? You can feel it, can't you?" Whatever the elf was talking about seemed to be affecting Gendo as well, as Ritsuko saw him clutch his right hand as if it was throbbing in pain. "Of course you do. The crystal in your flesh burns with the knowledge that one of its siblings is now free from the fleshy shell that kept it hidden for so many months. That same shard that allowed a portal to be brought into existence here, into the heart of your empire." The elf sighed. "Pity. I felt that creature was one of my greatest works."

Gendo seemed unimpressed by the elf's words, as his features remained impassive. "Your allies are cut off from any retreat. We have the numbers to slay them. They are finished."

The elf shrugged. "Easy come, easy go. Speaking of which..." he raised his hand and it glowed purple again. The air between the two twisted into swirling darkness. There was a moment of noise, then a small shard of foully glowing crystal appeared suspended there. "I couldn't leave the shard that brought your city to its knees just lying around."

Ritsuko saw Gendo reached out for the shard, but the elf just cocked his head and gestured. The shard rocketed over to the high elf and imbedded itself in his flesh. "Ahh..." Tabris sighed in ecstasy. "Yes, I suppose you are right. Power really is all that's important." The elf then turned his gaze towards Ritsuko's location. "Wouldn't you agree, High Priestess Ritsuko?"

Seeing that she had been discovered, Ritsuko didn't bother hiding anymore.

"Gendo! By Lilith's name, what's going on here?"

The question was totally ignored by the High Mage, while the elf begun to laugh.

- - -

Rei darted Tsunami forward, regretfully crushing a row of warehouses under their enormous feet. Taking advantage of the Kagenoshi's attention directed at her companion, Rei let loose a serious of short jabs at the back of Zeruel's head, Tsunami's huge fists rocking the beast's helm around. A moment later she slammed both hands around the Kagenoshi's helmet, grasping it tightly. There was a crackling noise and under Tsunami's fingers the head of the beast was encased in thick ice.

"We must break through the Kagenoshi's armor."

"Yeah, Rei... I'll get right on dat!"

Tsunami jumped backwards as the Earth Armor – Touji roaring furiously inside – hauled back and let loose a punch right at the thing's head. The blow from the Holy Armor shattered the ice and actually made the soldier of Adam take a step back, but nothing more. Its huge overlong arms came up again and slammed another massive fist into the Earth Armor's shoulder. Touji grunted. "Dat the best ya got?"

The thing's eyes flashed.

A massive white flare enveloped the front of the Earth Armor and a huge explosion echoed out over the city. The energy of the blast was enough to actually lift the Earth Armor off the ground and roughly throw it into the air. A few blocks later the Holy Armor crashed back down to the earth, shattering buildings under its great weight.

Realizing the danger a flailing, tumbling Holy Armor presented to any civilians, Touji reached out with the power of the earth and ground himself and his Armor to a sudden, violent halt.

"Dat...*cough* ...hurt." Touji pulled the Earth Armor to its feet. "Any sign of da others?"

"No."

"Damn! Where the hell is Shinji!? I'd even take the redhead's help at this point!" Looking around, Touji searched for something that could even the odds somehow. Off to his left he saw the remains of a tall tower, the once white stone cracked and split and lying in massive piles of rubble. Thinking to use that discarded stone as some kind of weapon, he ran his Holy Armor into the ruins.

The moment the Earth Armor touched the stones... "Whoa!" He could feel energy filling his body. The power of Earth coursed through him in a way that felt powerful, yet weirdly strange. "What's going on?"

"This location was the site of a powerful earth summoning spell construct," the Earth Armor said. "The conjuration matrix has been disabled, but the accumulated mana from more than a dozen years still remains undissipated."

"... ...What?"

"There is significant background magic available at this place."

"Can we use it?"

"Affirmative. Accessing unlimited blade works construction ritual: external mana reserves determined sufficient for item creation. Formation of weapon type Lancea Longinus commencing."

"Rei!" Touji shouted. "I need some time!"

Rei glanced over from where she was dodging Zeruel's fists. In surprise she saw that the Earth Armor was standing amongst the rubble of one of the Sentinel Towers. Even from here she could see the Earth Armor fairly shimmer with power. Could it be...?

Turning back towards the Kagenoshi, she pulled her arms down sharply. A massive amount of water was drawn out of the sky, then suddenly turned into steam and mist. Under the obscuring haze, she bolted as quickly as she could, vaulting over buildings and attempting to avoid stepping on any of the mortals that had the misfortune to be out on the streets right now. Follow her feelings and her connection to her sacred element, and maybe she could...

Jumping over a ruined park, Tsunami slammed down in the place where one of the Sentinel Towers had once stood for decades. Had she found the right one?

Yes, she had. She could feel the power accumulated over years fill her. So long had powerful water magic been concentrated here that destroying the spell construct had been unable to diminish the energy still rushing to fill this spot. It would fade with time, but for now, Rei, the Water Chosen of Lilith, was bathed in her element.

Reaching down beneath the ground, Rei called forth the underground river that flowed there. The spirits of water responded and like water everywhere it found any holes and paths that would allow its passage. Drop by drop, a torrent found its way to the surface and broke free, coming at the call of the Water Chosen. Tsunami was surrounded by a deluge, making it look like a geyser had erupted around it.

"Tsunami... tidal barrage."

From the geyser a dozen tongues of water reached out over the city, streaking towards the Kagenoshi at dazzling speed. The beast took a score of hits in the first few seconds, and a dozen more after that. Mercilessly, Rei drove more and more bludgeoning fists of water into her enemy. The Kagenoshi, which had taken all their hits before, now rocked and staggered under the relentless assaults.

Across the city, the Earth Armor had its hands out before it. Hovering in the air was the remains of the stone tower that had once stood there. The stones had been forced together forming an irregularly shaped, thick stick of rock. Then with a horrific grinding noise the rocks started to compress. The shape of the item began to compact, twisting and grinding as the stones were forced ever more closely together. More and more the rocks ground against each other, getting forcefully condensed into a single, solid line. Where once it had been an irregular clumping of rubble, now the item looked like a single, dark spear.

Inside his Holy Armor Touji was sweating, trying to force this thing into shape. He could feel the stone's resistance, fighting to stay in its natural form. But he mentally pushed as hard as he could, driving the very rock itself into the shape of whatever weapon the Armor was trying to create. He pushed harder, feeling the stone compress together another few inches... and then another...

"Lance item has surpassed density of depleted uranium," the Earth Armor said in his mind. "Warning: further structural compaction could result in particle collapse and singularity formation."

"What's dat mean?"

"... ... Something bad."

"Okay, then! Let's get with it!" Reaching out, Touji grabbed the spear and – Great Lilith that thing was heavy! – reared his throwing arm back. Rei stopped her assaults. "Hey! Ugly!" He called out, not actually surprised when the thing turned towards him. Calling up all remaining power, he filled the limb with the strength of the earth and thrust it forward. "Eat this!" Driven by divine power the impossibly dense spear hurled from his grasp and sped towards the Kagenoshi.

In an instant the spear crossed the distance between them and slammed into Zeruel's armor. With a horrific crack the razor tip of the spear pierced the center of the creature's armor, fracturing it and thrusting the spear a third of its length through the Kagenoshi. In fact, the tip of the weapon actually broke through the back of the thing's armor, leaving Zeruel impaled.

The huge Kagenoshi staggered under the impact. For a moment it teetered drunkenly, but then got its feet planted under itself again. It raised both hands to the weapon, then grasped it and started to pull. Slowly, it yanked the lance clear from its chest. Once free, it appeared the Kagenoshi couldn't hold the spear up and the weapon fell to the ground with an echoing thud.

"Oh, come on!" Touji shouted, none too pleased.

However, Rei was ready. She raised her hand and pointed. A single ribbon of water shot out from her geyser and streaked across the battlefield. Twisting as it went the ribbon moved like a darting snake, then with surgical precision bored into the hole Touji's weapon had drilled into Zeruel's armor.

Inside the Kagenoshi's previously impenetrable shell, the ribbon suddenly expanded. Water rushed everywhere. The fluid looked for any outlet, any space it could occupy, and then filled it. Then more water rushed in behind the first wave as the ribbon kept pumping new fluid in. More and more water came hurtling in, filling every conceivable space: between armor and flesh, between flesh and muscle, between cells, inside of cells. Hydrostatic pressure, the power of water pressure, began to build and build.

The Kagenoshi tried to turn around, tried to break the connection, but Rei twisted the ribbon like a scarf, always dancing it away from her enemy's reach. And she kept pumping more and more water inside the creature. The Kagenoshi began to balloon grotesquely as the fluid inside sought new places to invade, demanded more space. The beast lost control of its limbs as water filled limbs and joints. Their enemy was now completely and utterly waterlogged.

And then, Rei froze all the water inside.

Given time, water can crush stone, break down metal, erase mountain ranges. Time, however, was not needed here.

With a thousand thunderous *cracks*, Zeruel broke apart. The creature was shattered into millions of shards of armor and flesh, the final soldier of Adam breaking into fist-sized pieces. A moment later, the dark energy of the beast was freed and a detonation flashed out over the city, signaling the end to the Kagenoshi's invasion of Holy Tokyo.

- - -

In the royal chapel Tabris smiled at the High Priestess. "Oh, didn't the High Mage tell you about his way of dealing with the Adam shards? That he planned to take them into his flesh and bind their power to his will? Shocking really; I can't imagine what the Church would think of such a heretical idea."

Ritsuko glanced at Gendo, but the High Mage didn't look at her. Somewhat disgruntled, she turned back to the high elf. "It... it doesn't matter. Lord Gendo has been a valued member in the fight against your master for years. He – unlike others – hasn't betrayed his own kind."

Tabris released a jolly laugh, slapping his knee. "Oh, priestess! If you only knew the truth of what Lord Gendo has been up to these long years." He ran a hand through his mane. "It's enough to turn a person's hair white."

Ritsuko glared. Suddenly, a bright light shone through the chapel's left side stained glass windows. A moment later, a huge roar shattered the glass and rained down shards over the whole chamber. Ritsuko covered her head and ducked, the two men just waved their hands slightly and deflected any over them. After the roar died away, everyone turned towards the wall, reaching out with their magic senses.

Tabris shook his head. "No wonder we lost the Black Wars last time. All those Kagenoshi and they were unable to disable any of the Holy Armors. Any of them. Shameful."

Gendo's face was impassive. "Your greatest soldier has been defeated. With it, all the Kagenoshi are dead. Without their strength, your allies lack the force to hold this city. Our numerical superiority will eventually result in their complete extermination. You have overextended your army and it has left you without allies. Now there is only yourself."

"I must admit, I had thought that after three thousand years, it would have been different this time."

"Enough of this," Gendo said. "There is nothing to be gained by waiting anymore." He raised his right hand, focusing the dark energy there into being. A globe of unsettling purple light twisted around his hand.

"Yes, you can hear the shard now freed from Zeruel calling for its brothers, can't you? Your hand throbs with the hunger for it, doesn't it? That call will become distracting, addicting, all consuming before too much longer. Better we get down to it and let the winner claim his prize." Tabris casually rose to his feet, smiling calmly. "Dark power against dark power. In the end, High Mage, the battle comes to just you and me."

Beside him, Ritsuko squared her shoulders and grasped her medallion tightly. "No, it doesn't." She raised her hand and it glowed brightly as she materialized a massive amount of holy energy. "Unlike you, dark spawn, Gendo has allies he can trust in."

"Ah yes, teamwork. Against that, my dear, I have only one thing to say."

"What's that?"

"Arael."

Ritsuko looked confused, not comprehending what that meant. A heartbeat later an arm shot out from behind her and clamped down with horrific pressure on her neck. Another incredibly cold hand seized the wrist of her right arm, the holy light coalesced there trapped helplessly. Choking, her body was lifted off her feet and pulled against a hard, icy body.

"Hello, sweety," Arael said, before opening his mouth wide to display bloodstained fangs and then plunging them into the High Priestess' neck.

Ritsuko would have screamed at the horrible pain but couldn't get anything past the crushing grip at her throat. The vampire sucked heartily for a moment, then pulled back, a look of disgust on his face. He squeezed with his hand, breaking her right forearm, then casually tossed her away with enough force to hurl her across the room and into a marble pillar. The impact broke several bones and she flopped to the ground, her blood staining her robes and the floor beneath her. She was in so much pain she could only lie there tears and soft wailing spilling from her.

"Uhug! That was disgusting!" The vampire spat out a glob of blood. "I mean, seriously! Who do you think I am, some common blood-sucker?!" He looked down at the bleeding Ritsuko with something akin to professional distaste. "I'll have you know that I hold myself to higher standards and I expect my ladies to do the same. Honestly, have some decency to keep your soul pure! I don't know what it is you've been doing recently, but I dare say such things are unbecoming of a priestess of Lilith!" He strode over to the injured Ritsuko and savagely kicked her in the belly. She folded up around his foot and coughed out a mouthful of blood. "Frankly my dear, you're a major disappointment."

Through the pain and tears, Ritsuko looked over at Gendo, hope in her eyes...

But Gendo kept his frozen gaze on Tabris, ignoring the irrelevant distractions. The vampire was of no concern. Darkness called to darkness and the High Mage had felt a tremor through the shard signifying the presence of the undead moments before the attack. Using that knowledge he had raised a complex shield to protect himself. Powered by the shard in his hand, the dark energy shield was more than a match for anything the vampire could do. It could only be pierced by something holy, or by a dark power equal to it.

So the vampire was beneath notice, and no other dark tremors could be felt through the shard. That only left the corrupted elf before him, the shards the creature had taken in being equal to his own in power. The elf had more of them and that would make things difficult. But he had not risen through the ranks to be the White Knight and then later the High Mage without being confident in the face of adversity. He had someone to protect, so he would-

It happened so quickly Gendo didn't even realize what occurred.

One moment he was focused on the elf, then he felt the shield part. In the same instant, something easily cut through all his dark protections and sliced down through his wrist.

For a brief second, the pain of the shard was gone. Sweet, unbelievable relief poured through his body as the constant battle he had been waging for years was suddenly gone. Then a new kind of pain burst up from his wrist.

Gendo screamed, falling to his knees, his good hand going to clutch at the stump of his severed arm. Looking up he could see *his* hand bounce drunkenly across the stones. With trembling fingers he dazedly probed at the stump that now ended his right arm, finding it strangely flat and free from blood.

Through the pain and the sickening smell of burnt flesh, Gendo gazed up. Standing beside him was a pretty and exotic young woman with red hair, bearing a flaming sword. Dressed in a simple white tunic, her skin pale from the days spent in bed, she seemed almost ethereal.

"Ah yes," Tabris said softly. "Teamwork."

- - -

The Beast had awakened.

And it was angry.

And Shinji didn't care. The Wind Chosen welcomed the promise of vengeance the Berserker offered him. He also welcomed the numbness and detachment that came from letting the Beast take over.

Yet... unlike before he knew what was happening... his consciousness had not faded into blackness. He and the Beast were twisted around each other, driving his body onwards. Was it because he had accepted the change? Was it because his anger equaled that of the Berserker? Was it that the two now had a similar goal?

He didn't know. And he didn't care. The only thing that was important was the blood staining his hands, and the promise of more blood once he found the one named... Tabris.

And he would find him. Soon.

Through the castle the Berserker hunted. The air was thick with the heavy feeling of excessive combat magic. Still, against all that free floating magical excess, there were three noticeable swirls of dark energy that called to him. Two came from the castle, levels above him; one was far outside the walls. The one outside the walls was locked in combat with two other great sources. One of them was Her.

It didn't matter, She was unimportant right now. She would be triumphant, but he had a target to kill.

Indeed, as he moved through the halls he felt a burst from the swirl of darkness outside, then it faded. She had been victorious. Good. It narrowed his targets down.

Some... things interrupted his hunt. In a stairwell, he found things clawing furiously at furniture that blocked their ascent. They tasted lightly of the foul stench of darkness, but only a whiff compared to the pounding evil that was his target. The ghoul horde turned and pounced at him, but they died and he pressed on, using a furious windstorm to shatter the blocking furniture into kindling and hating the delay in his pursuit, hating, hating, hating...

A few floors later, he felt one the dark powers above flare and drop sharply. Now he knew... he *knew* which was Tabris. Tabris was his prey, his alone. Only he would be allowed to kill him, break his bones, slate his bloodlust with Tabris' death cries. Soon, soon...

Howling, the Berserker ploughed forwards. Eager to kill, eager to quench the terrible thirst for revenge. There were no living things in his path, all up here either dead or in hiding. That suited the Beast well, as distractions would only delay the desired vengeance.

Finally, the Berserker arrived at a pair of open doors. Inside, he could feel the swell of putrid darkness, the sickening sensation of taint that lay in the air. With an animistic roar he burst in, charging past all others, ignoring all distractions and irrelevancies as his swords reached out for the source of his pain to cut it down and feel the thing's hot blood rain over his hands-

Only to be blocked by an hexagonal wall of light.

For a moment, the control of the Berserker wavered. An Absolute Terror Field? From a human? But then, Shinji realized that the one before him wasn't quite human. Pale skin. Pointed hears. Red eyes. Just like Rei. Only the hair was different, being gray instead of light blue. Was this a high elf too? But this foulness that radiated from him... And the fact that he had projected an Absolute Terror Field...

"Tabris..." growled Shinji.

At his name, the elf raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? You know my name? I'm surprised. Is it Myssa who told you? I would have thought her to be a bit more loyal. Though I guess she never did really like me..."

Shinji felt his anger swamp his mind once again at the confirmation of his target. So it was really him. Tabris. The one who had turned Mana into a Kagenoshi, forced her to suffer.... forced him to kill her.

"TABRIS!"

The Berserker lunged at the elf again, only to once more be stopped by his AT Field. But this time the Berserker was not to be denied. The Beast kept pushing, his blades slowly sinking into the wall of light... then suddenly sliced right through. The elf was ready, however, dancing away.

"Such anger and fury... I see! So you are the one who killed Iruel!"

"HER NAME WAS MANA!"

Tabris faded away from a strike from Shinji, always in motion, always putting distance between him and the Beast. But the Beast was relentless. It lashed out again and again, chipping stone from walls, throwing wooden pews aside, and flashing forward trying to get closer, close enough to bury his swords into the creature's soft flesh. He would be Tabris' death and he would revel in it, he would tear the elf apart and listen to his screams and roar with satisfaction and make the elf know what it was like to lose-

But it all came to an end as one of his strikes was blocked by someone's sword. The Beast turned slightly to look at this impediment to its revenge... and shock caused the Beast to fade back into Shinji for just a heartbeat.

It was enough. His new opponent used that sudden, momentary opening to twist around and bury her sword right through his guts.

The shock and *thud* of the blade going into him made him gasp. In an odd way, he could tell that the tip of the woman's sword was sticking out his back... but he couldn't feel anything... had she... severed his spine...?

"A... suka...."

If the young woman heard him call her name, she didn't react. Her face was an empty mask, her eyes devoid of anything human as she stared through him. Yet... were those tears he saw forming? The Fire Chosen pulled her sword out and Shinji feel bonelessly to the floor, his legs no longer capable of supporting him. As he hit the ground, a strange mixture of pain and numbness overcame him, his swords falling from nerveless fingers. One of his hands clutched at the gaping wound, feeling warm blood spilling out.

"Oh! That was just beautiful!" Arael cried out. He had his fists up before his smiling face, trembling. "I never could of imagined it would be so magnificent! So splendid! You! Sticking it to him! To him! To drive your weapon into him! When what you really want is for him to--! Oh! I could just dance!" The vampire broke out into a little Irish jig.

"Berserkers," Tabris said, ignoring the vampire as he came to stand over Shinji. "I'm honestly surprised your kind has managed to live for so long. After all, in the final analysis you were all failures. Powerful fighters, certainly, but in the end, still only human."

With his free hand, Shinji made a weak grab at the elf, but was rewarded with only pain as the elf simply walked away. Nearby, Gendo was crawling toward his severed hand, reaching out for it with desperation. Tabris merely raised his hand and blasted Gendo with an eldritch assault. The blast knocked Gendo aside and wrapped the High Mage up in crackling bands of energy. Tabris simply walked by him and knelt down to pick up Gendo's severed hand.

"How does it feel, High Mage? To see that all of your plans were for naught? All the fragments of Adam's heart are now in my possession. You are beaten, incapable of fighting, your body probably still under the shock of its loss. And now your last hope, Lilith's Chosen, your own son, lies dying on the same floor as you. So, how does it feel, High Mage Gendo?"

Shinji's eyes widened in surprise. High Mage Gendo? His father? Unfortunately, from where he was, he couldn't see the High Mage for any confirmation of the elf's words.

"Well, then, if there's no more interruptions..."

Tabris raised a hand, which glowed with a sickening purple light. Nothing happened for a few seconds, then a small shard of wickedly glowing crystal burst through the wall. It flew through the room and straight into the elf's hand. The high elf gasped in pain and pleasure.

"Oh yes... Zeruel's last parting gift. And now, for the last missing fragment." He raised Gendo's hand up, looking at it. "Ohh... teleport ring. I rather think you'd like to have that bauble right now, wouldn't you, High Mage?" Smirking, Tabris' whole body began to radiate power now. Dark purple energy answered from within the severed limb he held. The flesh of the palm parted, and a large dark crystal clawed its way out. It fell from Gendo's hand into Tabri's palm, where the high elf clutched at it tightly.

- - -

As Touji watched the Kagenoshi begin to rot away, he found himself wondering if they had truly won. Sure, they had defeated the Kagenoshi and unless they had a change of heart at the last minute Bardiel and his troops were probably long gone by now. But...

Looking at the devastated city, it really was hard to call this a victory.

The Sentinel Towers were destroyed and a good quarter of the protective wall was completely gone. At least a third of the city had been reduced to ash and rubble, and more would probably have followed if Rei hadn't used her enhanced powers to douse the remaining fires before dismissing her Holy Armor. And then there was the casualties. Touji had no idea how many people had died during the dark elf attack and the subsequent Kagenoshi assault... but somehow, he doubted knowing would have cheered him up.

"Nothing ya can do about dat," he told himself. Touji was no stranger to adversity. He knew that sometimes, things happened and the only thing you could go was to endure, then move on. With grim determination, Touji realized it all came down to this. The attack on his village and the assault here showed him that there were no safe places anywhere. So to protect Mari, to protect Hikari, he would have to fight... and win!

"Bardiel!" Touji shouted at the heavens. "Next time, I'm gonna kick yer dark elf ass!"

Touji then blinked as he noticed the night sky. Clouds had started gathering around Tokyo castle. Ominous looking clouds, dark and radiant with an inner purple light...

"Um... Hey, Rei? We won, right?"

"The Kagenoshi is defeated," came the quiet voice of the elf.

"Then why is da night sky turning all purple and glowy?"

There was a long moment of silence. Then Touji saw the elf shoot off towards the castle.

"Damn it..." muttered Touji as he started to hoof it after the rapidly moving Rei.

- - -

In the bloodstained royal chapel, Tabris had his head thrown back, eyes closed. The air around him was shimmering with the energy that coursed through his body and soul. His body appeared to drink in the light of the room, darkening the environment and dropping the temperature. He took a deep inhalation and opened his eyes.

"It has been so long since I felt... whole," he said, an unsettling double echo accompanying his voice. "I'm not sure any of you can truly understand what I've had to endure; what it's like to literally be shattered." He walked over to the kneeling and mystically bound Gendo, pale and clutching at the stump of his ruined arm.

"It's like a part of you is missing. That which makes up *you* is no longer there, no longer at your command. You can see it, lying there, knowing it shouldn't be there, should be joined to you, but it just isn't.

"But I'm not talking something so pitiful as being incomplete physically. Imagine being incomplete mentally... spiritually. To know that you no longer can ruminate on things as you once could. To remember – in a broken, fragmented way – ideas and concepts that mock you because you know, you *know*, you once could conceptualize them, but now they are beyond you. To exist for centuries, knowing you have been diminished..."

He moved on to Shinji, lying broken and twitching. "I think you might understand something of what of speak of. After all, you want to move, to act, but your body won't listen. It doesn't work the way you remember, the way it should. You are a cripple in the truest sense of the word. Your spirit, your drive is unaffected, but chained and caged in something that is impaired and hopelessly flawed." Tabris reached down and patted Shinji's head like one would a kitten. "Impotent frustration, I think you'd agree, is a terrible prison."

He glanced at the prone and bleeding Ritsuko out of the corner of his eyes. "And who inflicted this horror upon me? Who was it who could not even be merciful enough to kill me? Who was it who planned on leaving me broken and imprisoned inside a diminished awareness for all time? Oh, yes, that's right, Lilith." Turning back to the statue at the front of the chapel, Tabris walked up to stand before it. "Sometimes, my dear, life is not a precious gift."

Arael giggled. The vampire was standing behind Asuka, one arm around the unmoving woman's waist, the other gently caressing one cheek under her empty eyes. "Oh, I don't know. I'm rather fond of the presents myself."

Tabris smirked. "Well, yes, I suppose there is always something." He turned to face his audience. "You humans have all been great opponents, and provided me with good sport and wonderful challenge. I'm sorry to say that this is the end for you. For what is coming, I'll need to have a small reduction in the number of living creatures on the planet. Too many living things empowers Lilith too much, I'm afraid. I also need to wipe out those other Chosen. Can't have them getting ideas about saving the world. You understand, of course."

"Oh, what kind of reduction are you thinking of?" Arael asked, lightly running his tongue up the salty water track on Asuka's face. The girl made no response, save to shed fresh tears.

"Shouldn't be too much more than all those who remain alive in the city. Maybe a few of the closer villages as well."

"Including the surviving dark elves?"

"Is there a pressing need for them to be spared?"

Arael laughed, copping a feel on the Fire Chosen's unresisting body. "No. I was just wondering what Armisael would say. Something rude most likely. That girl has no manners."

"I'll try and remember to ask her later," Tabris said as he raised his hands. A dark sphere formed in the air above his palms and a glowing circle of complex intertwined mystic runes appeared on the floor around him. "Begin wide area Dead Scream."

"Well humans," Arael said, "I must be away with my prize before things start happening." He motioned off to the side and a cluster of shadows darkened into complete blackness. He then beckoned to Asuka, and she began to tremble. For a moment her head twitched lightly towards Shinji's direction, but then she stepped towards the shadows. Arael waved jauntily. "Have fun with the dying."

"I think there has been enough of that today." said King Kozo, sweeping into the wrecked chapel with regal bearing.

Tabris looked down from his glowing sphere, seeing the King standing there with a shaken White Knight on one side and some pale unshaven man on his other. The high elf nodded politely. "Forgive me for not bowing, your Majesty. I honestly hadn't expected to see you. Alive, that is."

The King glanced at the scene and his dying subjects lying in pools of their own blood. Turning back to the high elf, he rested the butt of his scepter on the ground with a definitive *thump*. "You are the one called Tabris, correct?"

The high elf's eyebrows went up. "Well, I didn't expect the High Mage to pass along such information to you, Majesty."

"I've made it a habit of cultivating my own sources of information over the years. It helps keep an old man from being surprised."

"True. Anyway, is this the point where you throw your soldiers at me in a futile attempt to stop me?"

The King shook his head. "No. Dame Misato, Freeman Kaji... please close the doors and wait with my guards outside."

"Your Highness--!"

"Sire--!"

"If Tabris can defeat my High Mage, High Priestess, and two of the Chosen, then I doubt a few of my soldiers will make much of a difference at this point."

"But Sire--"

"Please."

Misato and Kaji shared a very nervous look, but reluctantly withdrew, closing the chapel's doors behind them.

Arael smirked, mockingly. "So you believe an old man like yourself can change things?"

"A king is entitled to a certain level of conceit."

Tabris smiled, and lowered his hands, dismissing the sphere above him and causing the magic circle he stood in to fade. "I must say, but it's been a while since such simple bravado impressed me. You are a man of your convictions, Highness. I don't see how it could change much, but I will hear your entreaty for the lives of your people."

"Oh, I'm not here to beg for my people. I'm here to do something about it." He walked forward, sweeping past his subjects and Tabris with regal conviction. The high elf's eyebrows shot up.

"Your Highness, your armies have been scattered and will take hours to reform. Your champions lie broken and bleeding at my feet, and – not to be gauche – you are an old man. Nothing you do can change what is about to happen."

Reaching the statue of Lilith at the chapel's front, Kozo turned around to face his audience. Placing the butt of his scepter on the floor, he put his hand on the top decoration... and twisted. The head of the scepter turned with a *click*, and he pulled the head straight up from the scepter's body, the two still connected by a thin, faintly glowing shaft that had been hidden inside the instrument until now.

"As I said, I cultivated my own sources of information. One of them explained exactly why this scepter was made part of the royal regalia. A secret that I think very few people actually ever knew about." The King placed his hand firmly on the top of the scepter's head. "This is no mere decorative emblem of the monarchy. It was entrusted to the sovereign because this is the activation key to one of the weapons from the Black Wars."

Arael's eyes widened and even Tabris took a step back. "You do not know what you are tampering with, old man. The powers from that age are more than you can possibly comprehend."

"Oh, I believe I do. For my sources told me what the truth of those Wars was really about. The god of destruction was made by human hands. We made him, and it almost destroyed us."

Kozo tightened his grip on the scepter. "In the days of those terrible wars, people were dying in vast numbers. The casualty figures that I read were unbelievable. People just wanted the fighting to stop, the dying to end. So they conceived Adam as a way to end the Wars. With hindsight, we can recognize the irony. Adam's peace would have been the peace of the grave, an end to wars because he would have killed everyone and everything. In desperation to save some, to save anyone, the survivors sought new ways to channel the power of Lilith. For it was their belief that only the power of Creation would stand a chance against the power of Destruction."

"I know that, old fool!" Tabris snarled. "I was there! I don't need your history lesson!"

"Old men tend to ramble," The King said dryly. "Be that as it may, this weapon was developed to combat destruction on a wide scale. Most of the fine details have, unfortunately, been lost to time, but I do know they tested this Belldandy-class weapon near the end of the Wars."

"And it was a failure, old man," Tabris glared. "Even with Lilith's blessing, they never got it to work properly. For it to even begin the power up sequence, the initiator-"

"Must die," the King finished calmly.

Tabris was silent for a long moment, just staring at the King. "It might not even work. It has been a long, long time."

"That is my greatest fear." The King smiled tiredly. "But I have friends, who sometimes disappointed me – or I did them – that I can't imagine having lived without. I have people I care for, and I want them to find whatever happiness they can. And I have a child I think the world of, who will do great things if only she is allowed her chance. I will give her that chance."

Tabris shook his head, looking almost... regretful. "Life does not work that way, your Majesty. One person's sacrifice can not undo the scales. The world is not so beautiful."

"Do you know what makes one a hero? It is not glory, not honors, not courage. It is inspiration. It is showing others that no matter how bad the odds are, they can be overcome. It is giving people hope so that when their turn comes, they, too can step up and become heroes. Someone important once said that."

Tabris sighed softly. "Karowu the Brave."

"Yes. Let's see if he was right." King Kozo firmly pushed down on the head of his scepter, slamming the head back into the body.

- - -

Bardiel grimly looked around the courtyard and the two score or so people there with him. Nineteen pure bloods and twenty-six half-breeds, every single one of them battered, bleeding, or in some way showing signs of terrible injury.

Were these all that were able to respond to the recall signal flare? Was this what remained of the proud army that had marched confidently into the human's strongest fortress? If so, then the betrayal of the Kagenoshi had been more than a military catastrophe: it was the final nail in the coffin of the dark elven people. Without a strong army, the harsh Northern Wastes would quickly cull his people from the lands. The young and non-combatants that remained at Neriak would not survive to see another year.

Lady Armisael now ruled over a dead people.

Bardiel looked out into the burning city. The two Holy Armors had defeated the betrayer but that fact brought him no solace. Now he had nothing to fight Lilith's war machines with. The Chosen would hunt his forces down and slaughter them. He had to recall as many of his people as he could before the hammer fell upon them. There was simply no way to salvage anything from this. Tabris' great gamble had resulted in the end of the dark elves, and for that Bardiel hoped he would pay. He, Bardiel, had led their people to their graves and failed Lady Armisael. All he could do now was save whom he could, for whatever it was worth.

Sammael had gone out to find any other survivors. It was a brave thing to do and spoke well of Myssa's training. It was a hopeless thing to do considering the size of Tokyo and the carnage from the fighting. But even one more life saved was worth it. Anything to-

A sudden light caught everyone's attention. Looking up they could see a bright light emanate from the top reaches of the castle. It was a white light, clearly magical in origin and lit the darkness of night around the city like a new dawn.

Another attack. They had run out of time. "Mages! Open the portals." Four teleport gates opened up as the surviving wizards cast their spells. The light now covered the city and Bardiel could see motes of bright light falling down like snowflakes amongst the wreckage and the death.

"Everyone, retreat." There was nothing else to do.

- - -

Sammael looked up, seeing the bright light burst forth from the castle. "No..." he gasped, his left leg finally giving out under him. It had been caught in some rubble from the giants' fighting and he'd been struggling to get back to the courtyard, leading the dozen soldiers he'd found. They were all bleeding heavily, each one with awful wounds. He'd been afraid they wouldn't be in time, that he would fail the Weapons Master, and now it seemed like that was the case.

His troop, seeming their guide fall, collapsed as well. They could see the light brightening the city and knew it wasn't anything done by their side. Such a thing was surely some human weapon, and all they could do now was await their fate with grim resolve.

Maybe it was for the best it end here, Sammael thought tiredly. Their forces had been decimated, and they were surrounded by vicious humans from whom no mercy could be expected. They would exact terrible revenge for this invasion. The Kagenoshi, Adam's great soldier, had been nothing more than a deceiver that had brought them all to ruin. Even if they made it back, it meant a slow death to the perils of the Northern Wastes.

He watched as shining motes of light, like snowflakes, started to fall amongst the city and his troops. Who knew what kind of weapon this was? He watched as one lazily drifted down towards his face. He closed his eyes. There was... nothing left.

For some reason, he thought he could hear someone singing. It was a woman's voice, singing a soft melody. A lullaby. Who was singing?

A warmth enveloped him bringing a stinging to his eyes. He didn't remember much of his mother, one of the breeding stock the clans had taken. He was sure she'd hated him, the living proof of her slavery. Not that he'd ever really spoken to her before her death. He hadn't thought about her for years, taught to be shamed about his half-blood heritage, to realize that although flawed due to birth, he might still be of some use to the clan. She had meant nothing to him.

But he could still hear that lullaby. He could just barely remember her voice... and it made feel kind of squishy inside. Drained, but satisfied and safe. Was this what it felt like to feel at peace?

He opened his eyes, somewhat surprised to find himself crying, but not really knowing why. Looking around, he saw the motes of light still drifting to earth all around his troop. The others were also crying, and looking around dazedly. No one seemed to really understand what was going on, but it didn't seem like the light was hurting them.

Sammael slowly pulled himself to his feet, a moment later realizing that his leg wound had closed and healed, the hurts and pains from the invasion having faded. Bodies still lay unmoving in the street, but another look at the living members of his team showed that they had had their injuries cleansed and closed.

And the lights continued to gently fall.

Some humans stumbled out of their shattered homes, looking around at the falling motes with the same kind of confused and vacant expression he could see on his allies' faces. A few were soldiers, carrying their bloody weapons in slack hands. The two enemy forces looked at each other. These were his enemies, people who were a threat to his kind... but Sammael couldn't summon the desire to do anything about it. And from the looks of it, the humans weren't interested in attacking either. How could that be? It didn't make any sense.

One of the humans looked past the dark half-elf into the sky, tears pouring down his face and muttered, "Thank you, Lilith."

Lilith? The evil goddess who had turned the dark elves away? Why would she help his people? Why had she helped his people?

It didn't make any sense.

- - -

"W-what's g-going o-on?" Kimiurel got out between broken sobs. The dark half-elf was sitting down, his head wrapped in Soriel's arms. The girl was crying as well, holding tightly to Kimiurel as something gently coaxed a cathartic release from her. The other members of their team — still huddled near that scary human woman — were also emotionally shattered, looking around at the falling lights with complete disbelief and crying... although in a strange way it felt so very, very good.

The nearby humans, too, were weeping, some outright bawling. Soldiers had dropped their weapons, hanging on to friends and comrades. Civilians were releasing their grief over the unmoving bodies of their dead friends, or just openly weeping. Feeling their injuries mend and a sense of contentment and peace steal gently over them, no one felt like doing anything violent. For a moment, there was a sense that there had been enough killing, enough brutality.

Mayumi's eyes stung. She'd been crying for a while already, and the touch of the lights upon her had only made her feel her loss even more. But there was a comforting to that feeling, a sense that someone understood her and grieved with her. That it was alright to feel this way, that being human meant being sad sometimes, but to remember that she had found happiness before... and could find it again if she let herself. The hurts on her back faded into nothingness, the touch of the scourge on her skin fading.

She touched Kensuke's cheek lightly, his head still cradled in her lap. She could feel the warmth of her goddess in her heart like she'd been afraid she'd never be allowed to again. Feeling this sensation was a miracle and she loved Lilith for giving her this. But she knew, even miracles had limits. And nothing could change the-

Kensuke groaned.

Mayumi screamed.

Or at least she tried to. It came out more like a squeak from a soprano mouse.

Tenderly, Kensuke raised his hand to probe at the place where Soriel had blasted him. "I know they say doing the right thing is hard, but I don't remember them saying it would hurt, too. Or at least it did." He opened his eyes and looked up, tears glistening in his eyes. "Why is it snowing? It's summer. And why is the snow glowing?"

Anything else was lost as the girl above him lost all composure and threw herself down on him to wrap her arms around him and bawl furiously.

- - -

A chorus of angelic voices burst forth and rays of brilliant light shot out from the scepter. The shattered chapel was bathed in a radiance that turned the darkness inside into the brightest day. The colors of all objects were enhanced, made far more vibrant and dazzling that they normally were. Incredible warmth rolled over everyone like a tidal surf.

Ritsuko felt a burning flare over her as her wounds started to knit together. A loud groan escaped her mouth as broken flesh reformed and shattered bones slid back into place. Along with that warmth came a sense of disappointment. Fresh tears poured down her face at the conflicting sensations warred within her. It seemed she had a lot to answer for.

Gendo was knocked onto his back, grasping his ruined arm as the mystic bonds around him shattered and faded. He gritted his teeth, desperate to deny the wave of emotions that washed over his tight mental discipline. So many were things and feelings he'd carefully pushed away or ran from for so long. It was hard to be forcefully reminded of things hidden away for so long.

Shinji groaned and cried, the light mending the terrible injury done to his belly and severed spine. Inside he could feel the nerves and bones reaching out and reattaching, healing and wiping away the damage done to his flesh. It hurt for a moment, then the pain was replaced by a soothing comfort that cleansed the agony of the day. The warmth understood the losses he'd suffered, of what he'd had to do. It didn't blame him, for it knew sometimes life was unjust and unfair.

He cried brokenly as he accepted that grieving for loss was the right thing. Precious things were precious because they could be lost. Mourn for them and in time all you would be left with was the knowledge that your life had been better for having cared.

Asuka dropped her sword and fell to her knees, screaming. The coldness inside her was forcefully enveloped in blazing, comforting warmth. To the poor girl it felt like someone had thrust a bonfire into her soul. It burned at the illusions and lies that had been built up or forced upon her mind. More tears poured down the tormented girl's face.

The light was soothing. No! It didn't allow her to hide! She wanted to hide! There was care and concern. No! It showed she'd been weak! She couldn't be weak! The warmth was comforting. No! She didn't deserve it! There was no judgment. No! There had to be! There had to be! Still screaming, her hands shot up to grasp at her hair and face.

While the holy light bathed the humans in its bright radiance, healing and offering succor, it also affected the others in the room. But their response was far different.

Arael shrieked and couched down, shielding his face. The holy light burned, it burned! Pain, terrible pain clawed its way through his body. He could feel it, feel his soul shrinking and disintegrating in the light. He had long ago willingly infused what remained of his soul with darkness, and when light was shone on a shadow the gloom vanished into nothingness. His essence, his self was burning in the brilliant radiance and he could feel the howling void that was his existence crumbling before him.

There were no thoughts besides those of terrible pain, impotent hate, and worst of all, unbearable fear. He was undead, immortal! He would live forever, never decaying, never knowing death again. Death was beneath him, an end to his continuation inconceivable! So he feared death with a dreadful panic more terrible than anything mortals could ever truly appreciate.

He had to flee! His own existence was all that mattered. Sobbing and cursing, all claims at dignity forgotten, his clothes and skin burning white fire, he staggered crazily and threw himself into his shadow portal. There was a moment where it appeared the light would follow through the gateway, but then the shadows collapsed and the vampire escaped.

A deep, low moan escaped Tabris as he sunk to his knees. The holy light and warmth was reacting with the reformed object of darkness inside him, and reacting badly. He could feel it under his skin, twitching, pulsing, twisting. Pain blossomed in his chest as the two conflicting forces fought in the space his body and soul occupied. It was searing agony as his form became a battleground for creation and destruction. Fury and hate raged wildly through his mind, only to be assaulted a moment later by untamed sympathy and understanding. Thousands of feelings and tremulous emotions shot through his mind, driving him to the floor as he struggled to keep himself from going mad.

With a superhuman effort, he opening his eyes and looked though his tear-stained vision. He knew this would tear him apart, the darkness and light battling inside him. He had to flee. Flat on his face, he pulled himself along the floor, trying to get away from the light, just get away. He sobbed brokenly, not sure if it was from sorrow over his actions or blind fury over this insult.

But he knew he couldn't get away, couldn't drag himself out the path of the light. Gritting his teeth he pulled his failing body another inch. He... would... not... surrender...

Asuka was sobbing, her voice hoarse and broken. Why did she still fight it? Why not accept the warmth? But it was so hard... to admit to everything, to not hide, to not ignore it. How could she? Admit to how she'd failed... what she'd done...

Still crying, she looked up through her fingers and saw Shinji lying there. Still on the floor where he'd been struck down by her sword... welded by her own hand. She would have killed him, all because she'd been too weak to resist.

Nein!

Sobbing, she blindly groped for her sword. Taking it in hand she stumbled to her feet, as she did she caught Shinji turning in her direction. His body still mending, all the Wind Chosen could do was gape at her. For a moment their eyes met, a desperate, longing look shared between them.

Then Asuka sobbed. She broke and fled the room as fast as she could.

Through the agony, Tabris dragged his body another hand's-breadth. His strength was fading, his energy consumed, but he would not give in, would not give up. He would fight to the bitter end. Another inch and his outstretched hand touched something. He grasped at it blindly, clutching it. After a moment he recognized it as Gendo's severed hand. Sobbing, crying, laughing – he couldn't tell what he was doing anymore – he grasped the hand to him, pulling it tight to his chest and the warring that existed beneath his skin. His fist tightened around the teleport ring still encircling one finger. "A-a-activate!" A pulse of power flowed from magic item and Tabris slid through the fissures of reality and vanished from the grasp of the burning light.

- - -

All around Tokyo, the motes of light gently fell to earth. They brought healing and peace, closing wounds and wiping away injuries. The dying were saved, their bodies miraculously made whole once more. It was, even to a people who employed the power of magic, a miracle.

The light did not bring back the dead, and there were so very many of them. The streets were still littered with the bodies of those who had fallen in the battle or simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. These losses were great, on both sides. But along with physical mending the light brought forth clarity and healing to the spirit. It did not make everything better and could not wipe away all differences and conflicts. But for a short time at least, it reminded everyone that despite everything, they could share something precious.

But even miracles have a price.

- - -

The bright white light had faded to a muted glow a while ago, but no one in the chapel moved very much. Being at ground zero of such an event, having that much sensation driven through a person was emotional draining.

It took a long time before Ritsuko could get a hold of herself enough to stop crying. Even so, she found it easier to keep her face buried in her hands. She hadn't meant for things to be like this... She'd only wanted to help, to succeed. Sure, she'd had drive, ambition, but that wasn't bad. Was it?

Wanting to do as much as her mother had done, wanting to achieve, wanting to keep the world safe, wanting to be loved... where had it all gone so wrong? Where had confidence, certainty, and conviction stopped being virtues and instead become... shameful?

A clattering metallic sound caught her attention and reluctantly she raised her head from her hands. She saw the Wind Chosen sitting up, looking dazed and directing his attention to... his father.

Humility did not come easily to Tokyo's High Priestess. But seeing the Wind Chosen, whom she had persecuted – unjustly, as it turned out – and his father, the man she had long for, together here...

Desperate for any diversion from her ignominy, she looked over towards that metallic clatter. It had been from a crown slipping off someone's head and ringing out against the stone floor. A crown dropped from-

"Kozo!" pushing back the ache in her heart, Ritsuko clawed her way to her feet and staggered over to the King's prone from. He was incredibly pale and, as she fell to her knees beside him, she could hear a rattle in his breathing. Trembling, she put her hand against his forehead to probe his aura. She tried to focus, tried to keep her hands steady, but the confidence she needed to heal just wouldn't materialize. No! She couldn't fail, couldn't fail, not now, not after what she'd gone through...

"It won't make any difference, I'm afraid," the weak voice of the King surprised her.

"Your Highness..."

"It was very clear... the cost of using the weapon was a life. There is nothing you can do about that, Priestess." He opened his eyes and with effort, looked over at Gendo. "However... if you could do an old man one last favor..."

With a force of effort, Gendo pushed himself to his feet with his good hand. Staggering over to his sovereign, the High Mage nodded. "Bring me my wife and daughter."

"... I understand." Face impassive, Gendo turned and by chance his glance fell on Shinji. The two stared at each other for a moment, then the High Mage shuffled out of the chapel as quickly as he could.

The King blinked a few times, looking sleepy. "High Priestess... I do have one request of you."

"A-anything, your Highness..."

"Keep me alive long enough so that I might see them."

Ritsuko paused, then swallowed. "I will."

- - -

She didn't know how long it took before the rest of the royal family entered the battle-scarred chapel, but for Ritsuko it seemed like days. The King was right: all her knowledge, all her training, and in the end the best she could do was exhaust herself over what might have been a few insignificant seconds.

"Father!"

"Kozo!"

The two women left their escorts behind and rushed forward. Gendo stood at the chapel's entrance holding the royal guard back. The princess fell to her knees beside her father. The Queen spared one anxious glance at the Wind Chosen, then hurried over to her husband's side. Kozo smiled weakly. "It's... so good to see you."

"What's wrong, Father? Why are you lying there? Are you hurt? Priestess! Help him!"

"She... has done all she can. Some things... must happen."

Hikari's lip started to tremble. "B-b-but..."

"I... just want to say... Yui... thank you. You made an old man appreciate his last few years."

"Dear..." Yui took one of his hands and held it tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

The King turned and looked at his daughter. A smile of such pride and warmth lit his tired face. "Hikari... this is my last advice to you..."

"D-daddy..."

"...find your happiness."

Ritsuko sagged bonelessly, utterly drained. Maybe those seconds weren't so insignificant after all.

Still with that proud smile on his face, he closed his eyes. His majesty, King Kozo of the kingdom of Japan, Defender of Lilith, First Lord of the Realm, Sovereign of Nippon... died for his people.

[To be continued...]

* * *

*** OMAKE ***

=== You shouldn't make a girl wait ===

Heart thundering in his chest, Keiichi stumbled through the blood-soaked streets. He had to find his friends! The dark elves and their minions were killing everyone they came across with no quarter or mercy. It was an absolute massacre. He'd already passed uncountable numbers of citizens lying broken and dead. He couldn't -- wouldn't! -- let the girls suffer the same fate. Wearily, he lifted his arm to wipe away the sweat from his forehead, the bloody sword he carried heavy in his hand.

The horrors of war he'd seen made him sick, but even worse was the gut-wrenching knowledge that he himself had been forced to kill. It had been ghastly, the dark elf raider a terrible, unrelenting foe. The elf had fought him tooth and nail, Keiichi just barely winning though sheer determination and force of will. He could still recall the look in the elf's eyes as his sword plunged into the elf's chest, and then watched as the light faded from those almond eyes, never to return. In that instant, Keiichi knew that killing a person was something never to be taken lightly.

But he'd deal with that later. Right now he was responsible for the girls. He had to keep them safe! Staggering, he lurched through an open doorway into a building and into the stuff of nightmares.

The room was large and airy, but had been transformed by violence into a horrific charnel house. Walls were splattered dark red with life blood like a child had gone mad finger painting. It was impossible to take a step without his boot becoming sticky; the floor was absolutely drenched with blood and spilled organs. The thick scent of death rose from the uncountable corpses that lay strewn throughout. Orcs, goblins, gnolls, dark half-elves... Their bodies lay everywhere. Broken and mutilated, the bodies carpeted the room, most wearing masks of unspeakable terror frozen forever upon their faces.

The only open space was a small circular clearing in the exact center of the pile of slaughtered beasts. Standing in the midst of this horror were two young women: a small orange-haired girl and a taller one with her green hair in a long pony-tail. While both were absolutely covered in gore, neither appeared injured or distressed.

Shoulders heaving, Keiichi stared at them. "Rena? Mion?"

The two girls calmly turned towards him, their faces strangely vacant. "Keiichi-kun," Rena asked, calmly, a massive and bloody bill-hook held loosely in her small hand. "Where were you? Mii-chan and I were so scared."

"We tried to wait," said Mion, her voice and stare also strangely even and empty, "but you never showed."

"I... I got... there were dark elves... and..."

"We needed you to protect us." Rena reproached quietly, making a small gesture to the bodies that surrounded them. "You shouldn't have let one single dark elf delay you so..."

Keiichi's eyes widened as new kind of chill blasted through his veins. "How... how did you know there was only..."

Rena cocked her head very slightly. "Keiichi-kun, you look pale. Maybe you should lie down."

"Yes, I think that would be best," Mion agreed with that unnervingly even voice. "And Kei-chan... 'please' don't be late next time."

=== What is a hero? ====

"Do you know what makes one a hero? It is not glory, not honors, not courage. It is inspiration. It is showing others that no matter how bad the odds are, they can be overcome. It is giving people hope so that when their turn comes, they, too, can step up and become heroes. Someone important once said that."

Tabris sighed softly. "Kamina the Brave."

"Yes. He also said 'Don't believe in the you who believes in me. Don't believe in the me who believes in you. Believe in the YOU who believes in YOURSELF!' and 'Go beyond the impossible and kick reason to the curb!'" The King whipped out a pair of massive pointed red sunglasses and placed them over his eyes. A metal guitar riff sounded out of nowhere as explosions detonated awesomely behind him. His scepter transformed into a huge spinning drill. "Now, mine is the drill that will pierce the Heavens!!!"

And lo, it was awesome.

* * *

*** Author's notes ***

And so, after over a year of production, Chosen 18 is finally completed. A lot of the credit goes to Darren, really. Not only did he provide the virtual kick in the ass required to get me to work, but also wrote a good chuck of this chapter himself. Hopefully, Chapter 19 won't think as long to come out.

Characters references:

- Emiya, The ghost of justice: Based on Emiya, from Fate/Stay Night. Those who understood that little bit of the series or know the background of the games should understand that choice.

- Luciano & the Valkyrie Squadron: Luciano is a minor character from "Code Geass R2". He his one of the Knights of the Round, who leads a small unit of four young women called the Grausam Valkyrie Squadron (which is why the name was kept). I never really liked him, so I was happy to see Bardiel kill off his Chosen incarnation.

- Kimiurel, Soriel & Sammael: Considering Chosen's size and the delay in chapter releases, some of you may have forgotten who the half dark elf trio is. They previous appearance was in Chapter 12, Part 1. They are Myssa's apprentices and elite strike team, who were left under Armisael's service after Myssa's departure from the Western Wastes. I was really happy that we were able to reuse them. I think it came out great.

- Captains Toshiro, Kenpachi & Byakuya: Shinigami captains from "Bleach".

- Keiichi, Rena & Mion: These characters are from a game/anime called "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni", a murder mystery/supernatural story. Among other things, It is characterized by dangerous psychotic little girls.

- Kamina the Brave: Reference to Kamina from "Tengen-Toppa Gurren-Lagann". Because like almost every Gurren-Lagann characters, Kamina is made of awesomeness.


	25. Chapter 19: Darkness Rising, Part 1

Myssa bolted awake, almost choking on her own breath as she did so. Adrenaline roared through her system, making her heart thunder in her chest. Danger! All around!

Her hand was already clenched tight on the hilt of her sword, but for a moment she found that she couldn't move. She could feel it, that sensation of danger, of primal fear, of horrific calamity waiting to fall upon her head. But there was also something else, something inside her that was eager and electrified. Her blood was boiling at the mere thought of facing... anything. She was eager to fight, to battle, to strive, to achieve, to triumph, to kill.

It took long moments of carefully controlled breathing to bring herself back under control. Control, control was the key. Mindless fear of danger and heady exhilaration of battle were emotions she could experience, but only through the lens of complete control. The emotions belonged to her, she did not belong to the emotions. Enjoy them, Bardiel had taught her, but only after you mastered them.

Now, she could think. Fear and glee swam through her veins, but she focused instead on important matters: what brought these feelings about? Wiping away the last of sleep from her vision she checked around her. The small crevice she had wedged herself into for shelter appeared to still be safe. The foul smelling sap she's smeared on nearby rocks still filled her nostrils, effectively hiding her own scent from the predators. Nothing appeared to have come close to her temporary refuge. She was, as far as it was ever possible, as safe as she could be by herself in the Northern Wastes.

And then she heard it: screams. Howls. The cries of bloodlust. Myssa found herself out of her hidey-hole almost before she realized it. She stood up in the night air, the breeze playing across her hot skin, her sword clenched tightly in her hand.

The screams were not near, but there was enough that it seemed to be coming from everywhere. There was fighting throughout the Wastes. Whatever had ripped her from her sleep had also disturbed the Wastes' denizens, and now drove them wild. The Wastes had always been a place of death, but now the killing was happening with wild abandon.

And a part of her desperately longed to prove to this world that she was its apex predator.

"What's going on? What's happening to me?"

Something had changed. She wasn't certain how she knew, just that she knew. Something had changed in the Northern Wastes. And it promised a glorious future. It promised a terrible one.

Swiftly, she returned to her bolt hole and repacked her meager belongings. Traveling at night would be reckless, and doing it while the beasts of the Wastes were driven to a blood frenzy even more so. But Myssa could feel the torrents of sand running through the hourglass. There could be no more delays: she had to get back to Neriak, had to talk to lady Armisael. Had to explain her failure, explain why she didn't kill the Wind Chosen. And if she was still alive after that, maybe talk to her Lady about the future.

It might be their only hope. If it wasn't already too late.

* * *

CHOSEN

An Evangelion inspired fantasy elsewhere story Based on characters created by and copyright GAINAX

Co-written and Directed by Alain Gravel and Darren Demaine

CHAPTER 19 - Darkness Rising Part 1: Queen

* * *

Pain! So much pain!

Arael tumbled gracelessly to the floor as he emerged from his teleportation portal. Even though he had escaped from Lilith's light, like acid it continued its destructive work, tearing his body apart!

"Master!" The call echoed from multiple throats as Arael's servants rushed to his aid. Mentally linked to the master vampire, his pain resonated through their skulls with the strength of a warhammer. "What is wrong, Master?"

Arael's response was pure instinct. Words were meaningless, chattering noises that washed over him without meaning. Only one thing mattered: blood! With strength born of pure desperation he lunged for his nearest minion and dragged her to the floor, his fangs plunging into her neck. She thrashed for a moment before the limited supply of stolen blood within her was sucked beyond the amount needed to maintain her in undeath. The other servitor vampires backed away in fear of their unlife.

Slowly, so very slowly, the haze of pain pulled back from Arael's mind, a sliver of rationality replacing the primal blood thirst that still clawed at him. "Blood," he croaked at his minions. "More... blood..."

"Understood, Master." Though fearing they might become Arael's next meal, the vampires hurried to obey his command. One of them picked him up as carefully as possible, and quickly they rushed to the slave cells. Gently, they placed him down in one cell, surrounded by a dozen chained humans. Then they swiftly retreated.

It was fortunate they did. With a growl, Arael threw himself upon the screaming humans and tore them to shreds, feeding on the torrents of blood in an animalistic frenzy. There was none of his normal finicky feeding habits, no snobbery in his choice of who would be his feast for the night; no, there was nothing but the base vampiric desire for blood and murder. He drank blood of women, he crammed the meat of children into his mouth... he even consumed the flesh of men! ...anything to feed his ravenous need. Once the bodies were dry he was on the ground, his tongue furiously licking blood off the cold flagstones. It was only a long, long time after everything in the cell was dead that Arael's bestial fury abated, to the relief of his terrified minions.

Panting, Arael laid on his back as he felt the mass quantity of blood he had ingested start to take effect. He was still in pain, but it no longer was overwhelming. He could feel Lilith's holy power being extinguished beneath the taint of undead filth as the fresh blood rejuvenated his powers, and his body slowly start to mend. The damage had been extensive, and he was still weak, but the important thing was that he was healing. Had he been younger, weaker, he probably wouldn't have survived.

With as much dignity as he could manage, the master vampire pulled himself to his knees, adjusting the tattered remains of his once fashionable clothes around him. Distasteful... wasting slaves like this... Peasants were easily replaced, but it took time to abduct and bring food to his lair. It was possible there might have been a noble or two in the mix. Now those were harder to replenish. Even worse, his minions had seen him act in such a barbaric manner. He might have to kill them all, lest they think him nothing more than a common bloodsucker!

His frown of displeasure turned into a scowl as he saw tuffs of reddish-blond hair amongst the carnage. Oh now there was a loss; that boy-child had been special. Such an angelic face and a voice like a chorus of sweet birds. While he himself had no interest in males, he had picked up the boy as a future gift for Asuka. Surely, once properly molded, his future queen would appreciate the symphonies of the boy's screams...

ASUKA!

Arael howled in naked fury, the anger in the sound sending his minions fleeing. He had left the Fire Chosen behind! He had left his property to the mercies of her friends and companions! That was unthinkable! Quickly, he tried to pick up her thoughts, to know what had happened to her. But that place in his mind where he held her chains he found nothing! Their link was severed! It had to be Lilith's light again!

Seething with rage, Arael's body trembled as he got up. So much hard work, wasted in an instant! Damn that elf! He should never have agreed to help him!

That elf would die, him and that King Kozo! Yes! It was his fault as well! He had been the one who had unleashed Lilith's light! He was the one responsible! He had to pay for this! They would all pay!

But Kozo was dead. That accursed artifact of Lilith would consume his body and end his life. How dare the coward kill himself like that and rob Arael of his just and rightful revenge! Such selfishness!

Damn him!

Painfully, he left the cell and made his ways towards his chambers, his brood making sure to get out of his way. Good, he wasn't in the mood to deal with them right now.

It had been a long time since Arael had been reminded of the fear of death; real death. He hadn't been so close since his last real conflict with Armisael, so many years ago now. She had been younger then, fresh into adulthood, a fresh dark flower in full bloom, too enticing to ignore. The girl turned out to be much more of a challenge than Arael had expected and had managed, of all things, to cast a blood curse on him, almost ending his life there and then.

But that was different; it had been part of the hunt. He had chosen the girl because she had been powerful and dangerous, a worthy challenge. While Arael certainly didn't want to die, there was no shame in being almost killed by her. But... him! It wasn't the Chosen in Tokyo who had almost killed him, nor the famed White Knight, nor the heartless High Mage, nor its - not so quite - holy High Priestess. It was the King! A feeble old man with probably one foot already in the grave! Such shame!

Entering his sleeping quarters, Arael ignored his oversized colorful bed and instead crossed the room to reach a door on the other side. Pressing a palm on the door, magical runes briefly appeared before the seals locking the door faded and the door opened. Behind it was revealed a small cavern and in the middle of it, a single stone coffin.

It had been ages since Arael had been forced to sleep in his coffin to regenerate. This very fact just added to his rage. There had to be a way of making the old man pay! But how? He had had the impertinence to die! Arael had no skill in the necromantic arts, so bringing his soul back from the dead wasn't an option. Certainly, Armisael would have been able to do it, but to ask for a favor would be humiliating enough, having to explain to her WHY he wanted to revive the old man would be humiliation he had no intention to bear.

A smile crept on his face as a way to make Kozo pay came to mind. Of course! The man had mentioned something about a daughter...

x o x

Armisael staggered down the cold stone corridor of her citadel in a daze. Her mind refused to process what Bardiel had told her. It just couldn't be true. It couldn't be!

Her army... her people... annihilated. First they were betrayed by the Kagenoshi, the soldier of Adam who became the repository of their dreams. The weapon that promised them victory and a new life instead turned Judas on them. It crushed the best they had, those brave souls who had gladly marched into battle to secure a home for their people.

And those who had somehow survived the carnage of betrayal had faced something new from the humans. Some kind of weapon had been unleashed just before Bardiel had managed to flee with those few he could find. She had no idea how many had been left behind, or what horrors they faced.

Unseeing, she stumbled into a pillar, mocking elven grace and bruising her shoulder. She didn't care.

The reward for her soldiers' valiant sacrifice had been betrayal and death.

And she had sent them. She had approved the plan, she had given the order.

Everything she had worked for, everything her father had entrusted to her was now so much ash. Bringing the disparate clans together had been her doing, ending the strife that had plagued the dark elf people and caused them to waste their strength in useless feuds. She had bound them to one fate, one future. They could be strong, could present a unified front to the world, they could achieve through unity what had been denied to them. For the first time in centuries, she had seen the light of true hope in the eyes of her people.

And she had repaid that hope... with death.

"No..." she moaned, a sick tremble in her voice. Drunkenly, she pushed herself away from the pillar and staggered to her chambers. Blindly she groped for the handle and almost fell into her room.

Inside, slumping uncomfortably in one of her chairs, was Tabris. His pale skin was bone white, the flesh on his right arm heaving and seething in a most unnatural fashion. A terrible grimace washed over his features and he looked barely able to breathe.

She didn't care. Where there had only been horrified disbelief, blinding rage now roared forth. "YOU!"

Her hands clenched into fists so tight her bones creaked. "You bastard! You light-skinned elven bastard! My people are dead! Dead! Your Kagenoshi betrayed me! I followed you and this is what I have to show for it! Nothing but death!" Magic seethed and boiled beneath her skin and warped the very air around her, but she didn't cast. She was so angry she couldn't think straight, couldn't focus. Her vision was a sea of red and her thoughts nothing but violence. No, she wouldn't rot his insides out with a spell, she wouldn't carve his cold heart out with her swords, she'd beat him to death with her fists!

Tears poured down her cheeks as she advanced on him, grabbing a fistful of his tunic and hauling him partway out of the chair. Her other fist was drawn back and ready to pulp that gorgeous face into bloody ruin. "Give me back my people you son of a bitch!"

"Okay."

Armisael blinked. That one word had cut through the crimson that had consumed her thoughts. It had been like ice water to her fury. Her breathing was still ragged, her fist clenched so tight it hurt. But...

She pulled his face so close she could have kissed him... or bit through his lips. "What. Are. You. Saying?"

Tabris shifted his weight, grimacing as he did so. Cradling his right arm – which seethed and shifted grotesquely — he looked into her eyes. His voice had a strange double-echo to it, but only very softly, as if it was very weak. "What happened is a tragedy. This is a fact that can't be changed. Lilith's influence corrupted our control over the Kagenoshi-"

"I don't give a damn about why it happened! What did you mean?"

"You can still save your people. And I can help."

Armisael almost hit him. Almost cracked his skull open, almost tore those glowing eyes out of his head, ripped his spine out and stabbed him with his own tailbone. But there was something in his voice, something that spoke to her. To her need to do something, to bring her father's dream back to life...

"Not all your people went on the invasion, correct?" he asked, his voice weak but supremely rational. She hated it. How could he not be like her, overrun with furious emotion at what had become of the dark elf people? But he was offering her something, something she hadn't had scant seconds ago. "You kept your young here in case something happened. So your children remain, and the breeding stock to serve as a slave race. So despite it all you have the seeds from which your people can rise again."

"How?" she demanded bitterly. "The army is gone! Crushed by your betrayal! We won't survive a year here in the Wastes. We won't survive a month! My people are dead!"

"I'm sure a few may have survived that final attack the humans launched." He gestured to his arm, which suddenly ballooned and seemed almost ready to explode. He grimaced and the arm returned to a more normal shape. "It was a... vile weapon, but I'm sure it didn't kill... everyone."

There was an odd tilt to his voice but she ignored it, instead clinging to what he had said. "So some of my troops may still be alive?"

"Quite so. However, they are now in the hands of humans. And you know what that means."

"I will get them out! I will free them-!" Tabris shook his head sadly, making her stop.

"Really, do you think that possible? Do you think that even if you somehow free those few who remain, it will change anything?" He leaned even closer to her, capturing her eyes with his. His breath was on her cheek. "It is as you said, without a real army the Northern Wastes will kill your people. Shisshars, dune worms, goblin tribes, gnoll packs, plague beasts or just an inability to defend what little farmland you have: which will have the honor of slaying your people?"

She shook as she acknowledged the truth of his words. The weak did not survive the Wastes. "So what can we do?"

"Well, you can ask the humans for help."

"What?"

He shrugged, which set his right shoulder heaving as if a thousand bees lived under the skin there. "It's always an option. You can approach them, cap in hand, and ask them for help. You can get down on your knees and say 'oh, sorry about that whole invasion thing, and the fact we would have enslaved any of you who survived, but since it didn't work out could you release those who were trying to kill you a little while ago? And maybe, if it's not too much of a bother, maybe spare a bit of food?'" He glared at his shoulder until the flesh there quieted down.

"But... but, if I offer myself-"

"Oh course, you'll have to parley with their new Queen, since I'm pretty sure King Kozo died in the invasion. You know, because we were trying to decapitate the humans' leaders and all." He turned a smirk towards her. "So all you'll have to do is negotiate from a position of weakness with someone who probably wasn't even born the last time you had a menstrual flow. I'm confident the new Queen won't be the type to hold a grudge and think you responsible for her father's death. After all, a human be vengeful and filled with a desire for revenge? Surely not."

She wanted to scream, wanted to destroy something. She was powerless and his words drove that point home with horrible finality. Her people... she could do nothing for them.

"Or... we could simply kill all the humans."

His words caught her attention like a vice. "What? How?"

"Wake Adam."

She gazed at him, heart pounded in her chest. "Can it be done?"

He leaned back, his face scowling. "Yes. With Zeruel's well deserved destruction I have gathered all the necessary shards here in my arm. But as you can see," he gestured to his arm which responded by twisting like a snake, "my flesh cannot hold the power. It will slowly kill me." He smirked. "Well, maybe not so slowly."

"But how will Adam help us? Zeruel betrayed us, how can you be sure Adam won't do the same?"

"My dear, Zeruel was corrupted; Adam cannot be. Adam is a god, in that he is pure. There is no way for him to be anything less than all that he is. Return him to life, and humans and regular elves everywhere will die. They will die and your people can just walk out of the Wastes and claim the lands once denied them."

"And what do you get out of Adam's revival?"

Tabris grimaced. "What I always wanted: revenge. And now, something else as well." His arm contorted monstrously between them. "A place to transfer this terrible power to. Adam's revival must work, must be successful, or else I die. In this endeavor, the lives of your race and myself are linked. Besides... doubt me if you must, but why doubt Adam? After all, isn't he the All-Father of your people?"

Armisael glared at him, her mind running furiously. What else was there? She had no army, no allies. Her people didn't have the luxury of time; either the ones awaiting death in the Wastes, nor those survivors who were surely to be executed by the humans. What other options were available? What would her father have done?

Her mind was a jumble. She couldn't think of anything else. Again and again her mind returned to his words. 'Wake Adam.' What else could she do for her people? 'Wake Adam.' To negotiate from weakness against their mortal foes would be disastrous. 'Wake Adam.' But... she could bring a god into battle on their side. 'Wake Adam.' Strike down the humans, because there was no other way. 'Wake Adam.' Replay the Black Wars, only this time with the trump card in their hands. 'Wake Adam.' She would free her people, because that was the only thing that mattered. 'Wake Adam.' And the only way to do that would be to...

Slowly, Armisael released her hold on his tunic, easing him back down into the chair. "... What must be done?"

Tabris sagged into the seat. "Fortunately, most of the materials, reagents, and components required for the ritual are already here in Neriak. But there is one thing that is required from outside. And in my current state, that is where your help will be required." With his good hand, Tabris offered her a ring, which Armisael's experienced magical senses recognized as a teleportation device. "But no worries... I'm certain you will enjoy this little task."

x o x

Without expression Rei took in the scene before her. What had once been one of the rare areas of verdant life in the city and a spot of serenity in the chaotic royal palace had been turned into a mockery. There was nothing left of the palace gardens but devastation. The flowers and greenery at the center of the vast room had been reduced to foul smelling ash, while what had survived had been completely leeched of life and withered completely.

Had the garden merely been destroyed she would not have much cared, knowing that in her long life things important to her would die, but this was something else. The soil, the room itself... all had been defiled. Rei could feel the dark energy within the room, a quiet, low pulse of foulness and unholy filth that irritated the soul.

What had once been a place of beauty had been transformed into a mockery of life. How strange then, that her quarry had chosen this place to retreat to.

Following their victory over the Kagenoshi, she and the Earth Chosen had raced towards the royal castle. It had seemed they would reach the castle too late, the dark energies gathering there having reached a peak, when suddenly, they vanished, to be replaced moments later by Lilith's own holy light. For Rei, finding the epicenter of the holy magical release had been a simple task, but what they found there had been a shock, even to the elf. The king had died, sacrificing his life to drive back a menace to the kingdom. The explanations she's been able to get from Misato on what had happened weren't very clear, but there was one thing she'd understood easily enough. Whatever had happened, Shinji had been severely injured before the king's death and had disappeared afterwards.

Finding the Wind Chosen had not been difficult. Over the months they had spent together, the high elf had found that she could sense this human's aura with increasing ease. But while she could sense his aura, his thoughts were another matter.

He was standing in the middle of the room, staring off into space. The back of his tunic was covered in blood, probably his. The healing miracle she had seen unleashed cleared away any worry she had for his physical health, but as for his mental well being...

She didn't understand humans. Their actions, their desires were alien to her rational mind. And this one in particular confused her so.

"Rei."

Her name, called so softly by the Wind Chosen, startled the elf. She hadn't expected Shinji to sense her presence. Because of his legacy, his reactions could be unpredictable, which made the elf wary. Yet, when he turned to her and Rei found herself surprised at how calm he seemed. It looked almost... odd.

"I needed to come back here," said Shinji, as if he had heard Rei's thoughts. "There's a lot I should do, a lot I should think about, but I felt I had to properly say goodbye to Mana first. I didn't exactly take the time to do so before."

Mana... that was the name of that maid who had been attempting to gain Shinji's affections. Obviously the girl had died in the invasion, and Shinji had come to bid her spirit farewell. If so... Rei was even more concerned now. Something about his actions seemed off to her. Granted he was human and thus a strange creature to her, but it seemed like he was taking this loss too well. The Wind Chosen was emotional: the loss of a friend should have been damaging to him. Even without the berserker factor, he was not one to hide what he felt.

Uncertain about what to do or say, Rei took a step forward, but was immediately stopped by a gesture from Shinji.

"Rei, please, stay where you are. I... Right now... I can't feel it. I think... Lilith's light put the anger to sleep for a while. But... I don't know how long it'll last... Probably not very long."

The elf nodded in understanding. So, the berserker side of himself was silent. That was why he seemed so calm right now, despite what surely weighted on his heart.

"I killed her," Shinji said quietly. Simple words, but their meaning shocked the elf. The Wind Chosen didn't seem to notice as he continued on. "We were here, when it happened. When the Kagenoshi woke up. But Mana saved me."

Shinji spoke on, and Rei realized he wasn't talking to her. Not really. It was more like he was using her presence to sort out his own thoughts.

"She took me insider of her, protected me. And in the end I had to kill her... because she was the Kagenoshi."

Rei felt even more confused at those words. The girl? A Kagenoshi? She hadn't felt anything from her! How could that be possible? Yet... she doubted Shinji was lying to her. How? How could the enemy have been so close and yet remained hidden?

"Are... are you certain?" asked Rei and immediately regretted. Shinji stared at her, eyes angry, and for a moment, Rei was afraid that she'd awoken the berserker in him.

"Of course I'm certain! I was there! I saw how it ate at her when it took over! I saw what it did to her! I was there when she begged me to kill her so that I could save everyone from her!"

Shinji calmed down and looked down, bending down and taking a bit of what little soil remained, which just slipped through his fingers like fine ash.

"She faded away in my arms... I... I did what I had to! I did what she asked me! She even thanked me for it! Still...

Rei did now know what came over her. It wasn't safe. It wasn't rational. Not with Shinji in such precarious mental state, even if the berserker was currently sleeping. Yet, she approached him, wrapped her arms around him and pressed his head against her chest. She felt Shinji stiffen, then relax into a boneless slump against her. It was odd, the elf though. Shinji had done the right thing, had done the strategically appropriate thing to save them all. She knew this, she could tell him this. He had done his duty, nothing more. It was what she herself would have done.

But for some reason she knew words would not be useful here. Instead the only thing that came to mind... was the way her own mother would comfort her, long ago, when she was lost.

"Rei... thank you..." she heard him say through the embrace.

They stayed like this for a moment, sharing this rare moment of closeness, before Rei finally let go.

"Was there any other way? In the past, has there anyone who was ever turned into a Kagenoshi and was able to turn back?"

The question surprised Rei. They had fought Kagenoshi together. Shinji had seen the sort of things they were.

Yet... clearly this Mana girl had been different. The very possibility was... disturbing.

"The Kagenoshi we have fought, and those who existed three millenia ago, all of them were originally magi-armor corrupted by Adam's power, their human forms being only shadows of the existence of their former pilots. But no mere human being has ever been turned into a Kagenoshi."

"But that's what they did to Mana. And there's another one."

"Another one?"

"Yes," said Shinji. "Tabris. He's the one who's responsible for all this, for leading the dark elves into this war. For changing Mana. I saw him. I fought him. He would have destroyed us all, if not for King Kozo."

A third Kagenoshi. So that had been the reason for the gathering of dark energies that the Earth Chosen had noticed, after their battle with the other Kagenoshi.

"He was a high elf," Shinji continued, his gaze still fixed on hers.

The words took her by surprise and Rei knew immediately that she hadn't been able to hide it, with the way Shinji's eyes narrowed. She wanted to object, firmly deny such ridiculous notion, yet, found herself unable to.

"Are certain of this? Perhaps it was a trick, an illusion to confuse his enemies."

"He was high elf," said Shinji again. "I saw it with my own eyes. Gray hair, red eyes, pointed ears. The berserker FELT it. It was diluted, corrupted, but it definitely smelled high elf blood."

A high elf? Impossible. And even if it were true... There were very few high elves left, let alone males. Her race had never been very populous to begin with. Most of those left alive were in Kelethin. The others, she actually knew by name, and all of them were accounted for, as far as she knew. As for those who had died over the centuries, all of their graves were also back in Kelethin. Except...

"His face. Did it remind you of anyone?"

The question seemed to surprise Shinji. Apparently, he hadn't given it much thought. He seemed lost in thought for a moment, then, from the look in his yes, Rei knew that he'd reached the conclusion she had feared.

"He looked... like Kaworu the Brave!" The Wind Chosen seemed to hesitate for a moment, as if uncertain of his own words, but confidence, and anger, quickly returned. "What the hell is going on, Rei? Why does this Tabris look like the First Chosen? You know something, don't you? Tell me! No half truths! Tell me all that you know!"

Reluctantly, she nodded. He had the right to know.

"He was once the greatest of us. He saved our world, our people. The one you know as Tabris... is most likely Kaworu the Brave."

Shinji fell to his knees, stunned by the truth.

"Kaworu the Brave?" Rei nodded. "Kaworu the Brave," he repeated. "Adam's greatest servant, the one who planned all this, the one who caused Mana so much pain... is the first Chosen from so long ago?"

"Yes."

The Wind Chosen glared at her and for an instant, Rei almost instinctively reached for her weapon. But he didn't lash out, didn't scream, but just let out a long sigh.

"Tell me everything."

"When Adam was defeated, he did not fall easily; there was... fallout. Pieces of Adam's mind, his twisted energies and essence, were set free to corrupt the world. Many monsters and other unnatural things that stalk our world arose from these warping energies.

"But the worst thing that happened was that Kaworu did not completely fell the dark god. As you know, his heart was shattered, but not destroyed. As Kaworu's final blow shattered Adam, a piece of the dark god, a barely visible shard, really, wounded Kaworu's body and lodged itself there."

Shinji stared at the elf, and after another moment she continued. "The first signs of anything wrong took years to manifest themselves. And when they did, we didn't understand, not right away. My people were still young back them. We were strong, but we didn't have the knowledge we have now, that we gained over the centuries. All that we knew was that our hero was ill, that something was slowly eating at his mind. It was similar to what you humans would call senility. Progressively, he began to show cognitive dysfunction. He would forget words, forget something he had just said, or even something he had just done. Eventually he began to forget those around him, and even forget who he himself was. By the time we came to realize what had happened, he was too far gone, the shard too much a part of him. Before our very eyes, our great hero... faded.

"But then, one day, he disappeared. We used every means at our disposal to try and find him, without success. Kaworu could not be found anywhere in the world. My people assumed that perhaps in one of his last lucid moment he realized what he had become and left to pass from this world. Or perhaps a delirium took him and he managed to escape in his madness. Either way, he was lost to us and we mourned his passing."

"But he's still alive today."

"I... do not know. Though my kind live long lives, three millennia is, even for us, much too long for him to have survived. But, if what you have said is true, if a human was indeed changed into a Kagenoshi-"

"It's true!" insisted Shinji. Rei nodded in acceptance of his words.

"Then... we can assume that the darkness within him consumed him completely... and that he was then reborn as a Kagenoshi."

"Damn it Rei! You told before he had died fighting Adam!"

"It is... how my people decided to interpret what happened to him. The moment Adam's shard entered his body was the moment corruption took him: the moment the good man he was started to die. You must understand: Kaworu is a hero. No matter what became of him, we revere him for this. I do not know why, but my ancestors decided to forget what he became after that point, and instead focus on what he had been and what he did. No one amongst the younger elves know this truth. I myself only know because I studied the ancient texts, to prepare myself for this war. Perhaps... as a people, we needed hope."

Shinji grunted. "Your people didn't hide the truth to protect their hero. They did it because they wanted to hide the shame of one of them falling to darkness." In other circumstances, such words would have angered the high elf. To say such thing about her people! Yet... Shinji's words... "I guess you high elves are more human than we give you credit for."

Rei didn't know what to say to that. Truth be told, her own mind was in turmoil. Kaworu the Brave... was alive. He was the enemy. He was the one behind all this. Her people had allowed this to happen. In their ignorance, in their desire to close themselves to the truth, they had allowed a monster to be born. More than ever now, to save this world was her responsibility.

Shinji's hand touched her shoulder and Rei was surprised to see him give her a pitying smile.

"It's not your fault Rei. You didn't know."

"Perhaps. But... I... did not tell you the whole truth."

"But you did now."

"Will you... will you tell this to anyone else?"

Shinji shook his head.

"Who would believe me? Kaworu is a hero to our people as well. What good would come from them knowing that he's the enemy now? No, I won't tell anyone. We won't need to. We'll settle this once and for all ourselves. We'll kill Tabris. Then it won't matter anymore."

For the moment, the two remained silent, lost in thought, before Shinji spoke again.

"There's one more thing I'd like to know Rei. After we fought... Tabris said something. He said... that High Mage Gendo was my father. Is it true?"

For a moment, Rei pondered how to answer this. It would have been easier before this. But now... she felt she needed to be completely honest with him.

"I cannot say," she finally said. "I am not aware of the specifics of your lineage. I believe my mother may know, but I myself am unsure. However, you and the High Mage do share similar auras. He, just as you, carry the weight of the berserker. So... it is possible. But... do remember who said those words. Perhaps he said them to hurt you. Or maybe he said them to misguide you."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Rei gazed at him with an odd look in her eye. "My relationship with my own mother is complex and... private. I was unsure how humans might deal with their familial relationships. I... did not know what to say."

"When it comes down to it, humans and elves really aren't too different, after all." Shinji sighed, but seemed more relaxed. "I guess I'll have to get the truth out him myself. Thank you, Rei. For being honest with me."

He walked past her and headed back into the palace. As he left, she called out to him.

"I... I did not know this Mana. But I... I wish I could have."

For her, Shinji's grateful smile lessened the horrors of this defiled room.

x o x

His head still in turmoil, Shinji walked through the castle corridors. He'd always wondered who were his parents, but had never thought he'd just one day find his father. And now he was going to confront the man and...

And then what? He hadn't spent much time with Gendo, but wasn't sure what he felt about the man. He seemed cold, distant, and uncaring. Shinji wasn't sure what to expect from his... father... but it was something he had to do.

Following the directions from a page, he moved deeper into the damaged castle. Approaching a room which had had its door violently ripped off, he heard the voice of the person he was looking for.

"What is the status of the High Priestess?"

"High Priestess Ritsuko has been relieved of her functions pending inquiry by the Church." He heard Misato reply. "Second Priestess Maya will replace her in her official functions until her case has been judged."

"Irrelevant. Continue with your report."

"Yes sir... we've dispatched a number of riders to forts and cities throughout the kingdom, including Kelethin, the elven capital, requesting aid and troops. We have supplies, but are dangerously short of manpower right now. I've given orders to be on the look out for the Fire Chosen, but we don't have the troops to form search parties."

Shinji stopped, hesitating. He didn't want witnesses to his meeting with his father. Better to come back after the White Knight had finished. Maybe he should try and find Asuka, figure out what had happened to her, why she had stabbed him...

"We've also captured a sizable number of prisoners." Misato's words brought Shinji to a halt. "About fifty or so pure dark elves, and maybe two hundred half elves. We're using the old Greenwood garrison as a temporary prison, reinforced with what mages and clerics we can spare."

"So many?"

"It was the oddest thing: after the King's... sacrifice... and that huge spell was cast, they just... stopped resisting. Almost like they didn't know what they were doing. And on our side... well..." For a professional soldier, she sounded embarrassed and somewhat confused. "After that spell, nobody could bring themselves to keep fighting. It just felt... wrong."

"Very well," said the High Mage. "Execute them."

"What?" All eyes turned to Shinji as he stormed into the room. Misato swiveled to face him, surprised. High Mage Gendo was standing to one side of a table, looking as unreadable as ever, and hiding his missing right hand in the folds of his robe. As well, Queen Yui was seated at the table. "You can't do that!"

"They are the enemy," the magus said, unmoved by the Wind Chosen's sudden arrival. "They would do the same to us."

"So, we just kill them all?"

"Exactly."

"I won't let you do that!"

"Shinji..." Misato said, in wonderment. But Gendo cut her off.

"Your opinion does not matter."

"Yes it does! In case you've forgotten, I'm one of Lilith's Chosen!"

"A member of Lilith's Chosen is a soldier against actualized dark forces; the position does not grant you greater moral authority nor does it give you free reign to dictate policy to the rightful government," the High Mage said evenly. "Would you have us utilize limited resources to house enemies while our own people suffer?"

Shinji seemed to falter for a moment, but then fixed his gaze on the High Mage. "And what do you plan to do once the threat of Adam is gone?" he asked. "Just ignore the dark elves like we've done for the last three thousand years? We've seen the results of that. So we know that doesn't work, what then? Do we just go and slaughter them all, wipe them all out?"

"If necessary, yes."

"Then we're no better than them!" said Shinji, hitting the table with his fist. His rage boiled up but, trembling, he forced it back, needing to win this. "It's wrong of them to attack us, but it would be right for us to do the same? That sort of hypocrisy is the reason we've having this war right now! Because our ancestors were afraid of them, they chased them into exile in the Northern Wastes and figured the poison lands there would do the job for them! And you wonder why they hate us!"

"What should we do then, Wind Chosen?" asked Yui, her voice quiet. "Forgive them?"

Shinji paused, then sighed. "No. Whatever their reason, we can't excuse what they've done, just as they can probably never forgive how we treated them. But... it's got to end, and I mean without one side exterminating the other. They tried... but does that mean we have to as well? Have we ever tried to talk?"

"Talk?" asked Yui.

"Yes," said Shinji. "Talk to them. Weren't humans and the light elves once at war?"

"... Yes, that is true."

"And now we're not! We and the elves found common ground, maybe we can with the dark elves!"

Yui rubbed her hand where a wedding ring still sat. "Shinji... what you suggest... may not be possible."

"But did we ever try?" asked Shinji. "I made a promise to a friend, that I would try and find a way to save the both of our peoples. I intend to keep that promise."

"And if they refuse?"

"I'll kill Tabris. I'll stop the revival of Adam. And then, if the dark elves still attack us, I'll do what's necessary. But I refuse to give up just because it's hard."

"What you are suggesting is foolish," Gendo said firmly.

Shinji bristled at the words, the reason why he'd come here returning to his mind. "I made a promise. Unlike some, *I* don't plan on abandoning my responsibilities."

For a moment there was silence in the room, then Yui said, "Thank you, Dame Misato. That will be all. Return to your duties."

"Umm... yes, your Highness." Misato could feel the tension in the room, and after a small bow, gladly left. She did give Shinji's shoulder a small squeeze before she walked out.

Everyone waited until the receding boot steps had faded. And then... there was a very uncomfortable silence.

Finally, Yui stood up and walked around the table, her eyes shimmering. "Shinji..."

And he suddenly knew. He completely and utterly knew.

"Father... Mother..."

"Yes! Yes! Oh, Shinji, I'm so sorry!" Yui crossed the distance and wrapped her arms around her boy. Shinji just stood there, stunned. Gendo made no move to come closer, but he might have swallowed hard... or might not have. He was a hard man to read.

"You... you... you abandoned me!" Shinji wasn't sure he was angry, but he was certainly feeling something. It was huge and it was confusing and it made him feel all squished up inside, but he... he had found his parents!

"I know, I know. Please, listen to what we have to say." She led him to a chair and he fell into it. Yui pulled another one close and sat by him, keeping a grip on one of his hands.

"You must understand, Shinji, that leaving you was the hardest thing we've ever had to do. It wasn't a decision made easily, and in a way, it was for your protection."

"My protection?"

"Yes. Before you were born, Kozo had married the daughter of the previous King, and they became the royal couple when she ascended the throne. But, unfortunately, she died in childbirth, taking her baby with her."

Yui sniffed. "Since he wasn't of royal blood, an opposition rose against Kozo being on the throne. We think it was stirred up by the Seele Syndicate, but have no proof. In any case, a civil war broke out, with one side supporting Kozo, and another supporting a rival.

"To end the war, Kozo sent the White Knight at the time," she motioned towards Gendo, "to search for someone with a bloodline connection to the old royal family. A marriage to such a bloodline would rob the opposition of much of their support. But, spies heard about the mission, and in a far off town in a remote section of the kingdom, he was ambushed."

She turned a small smile towards the High Mage. "I found him, wounded and near death, surrounded by a legion of dead enemies. I admit I was frightened by the fury in his eyes, but I was able to calm him down and in time, his wounds healed. During this period, we... we came to love each other."

Shinji looked over at his father, and the man nodded, coolly. "The civil war continued to rage, however, and the lands became more and more violent. I continued my search for the missing royal bloodline, and through research eventually found it belonged to a minor noble family that had left the capital generations before."

"A small noble family, of which I was the only person young enough left," Yui said sadly. "By the time we realized the truth, you were already on the way." She raised a hand towards his cheek, but stopped, sadly letting her hand fall. "Please understand, Shinji: we tried to live as a family. I never wanted to give you up. But the civil war became ever more bloody. After months of watching the people around us dying needlessly... I... we... made the hardest choice possible."

"So you abandoned me."

"Oh Shinji! I never wanted to! But Kozo needed a queen! And if people ever knew that the woman he had married had a child before our union, he would have lost all support and the kingdom would have fallen to its enemies! Your father and I would have been executed and there's no telling what would have happened to you!"

Yui sobbed quietly. "Your father said he would make sure you found a good home, and that he would keep an eye on you whenever he could. As queen, I never had the freedom to check up on you, but I hoped and prayed you would grow up safe." She turned a tear-filled glare towards the High Mage. "I... think your father was a bit lax in the number of times he checked up on you."

"It was important that secrecy be maintained. I could only observe him from a distance. As he grew older, I could visit him less often as I became busier."

Yui gave an unroyal-like snort through her tears. She turned back to her son. "And now you know. I'm so sorry. I know it doesn't make up for the years I was away, but please understand that we hid from you to protect you. I know we don't deserve your forgiveness, but please understand that we do love you, and we're so very, very proud of the man you've become."

Shinji remained silent for a moment, trying to digest all he's had heard. He could see his mother's desperate silent plea for forgiveness, but he just couldn't let himself be swayed by it. Not after all he'd endured for so long.

"Fine," he said. "I think I can understand your reason. I can understand... that there are some things you have to do... even if you hate yourself for it. But... Why didn't you tell me before? It's been months since I first came to Tokyo! I'm not stupid! I probably wouldn't have liked it, but I would have understood why you had to be quiet about this! Why did I have to learn the truth from the enemy of all people?"

"The dangers still exists," said Gendo. "We couldn't afford to take the chance. This very conversation is already risky enough as it is."

"I can understand about her!" said Shinji pointing to his mother, as he rose to glare at the High Mage. "But what about you? You're the one who sent Misato after me. That makes it obvious to anyone that you knew where to find me! And how many damn berserkers can be found alive? Surely some people were able to connect the dots! And Rei! She said we had the same auras! How many other mages like her would be able to figure it out?"

The weight of Shinji's words hit him as he said them.

"I'm sure High Priestess Ayanami knows," he hazarded to guess. "Misato probably knows too. And High Priestess Ritsuko, I'd wager. Is that why she had a grudge against me? Because of you?"

"It's possible. In the end, it doesn't matter. Mere suspicions are not enough for something of this gravitas. Your position as one of the Chosen gives us armor against rumor and slander. Without hard proof, no action can be taken."

Shinji's eyes narrowed.

"You never had any intention of telling me. If she hadn't told me, you would never have, would you?"

"No."

Before anyone could react, before Shinji himself realized it, he was in his father's face, his own twisted with... he didn't know what. So many emotions ran through his mind that the howling of the berserker was drown out. For a long moment father and son stared at each other, the son's desperate eyes locked on the father's emotionless ones. It would be easy, so easy... But instead, Shinji let himself go limp. He could have done it, could have punched the mage... his father. But what then? Would it change the past?

What would be the value of his earlier words about the dark elves if he himself couldn't let go of anger for his own family?

He rubbed his face, grimly realizing why his father didn't think much of his plan. It wasn't easy giving up on hate.

"So... what now? We act as if this conversation never happened?"

"The truth needs to remain hidden."

Shinji ignored the High Mage but instead turned to the queen.

"Shinji... I'm sorry... But with the death of Kozo, it's important, now more than ever, that our relation remains a secret. If it became known, Hikari's right to the throne could be put into question, which could lead to another civil war. We would be helpless against the forces of Adam."

Hikari... At the mention of the name, something clicked in Shinji's mind. He hadn't given it any thought until now, his thoughts already in turmoil with everything else...

By the Goddess! He had a sister! Not only had he found his parents, but he now had a sister as well!

And he couldn't tell her, Shinji realized. Not because it wasn't safe, or because they had to protect the kingdom, but for an even more basic reason.

The girl had just lost her father. How would she react if she now learned that her mother had another child before being married to her father? Would she start questioning whether her mother and father had loved each other? Would she feel betrayed?

How had his mother felt about King Kozo? She'd briefly explained why she'd married him. Had she loved him? Yes, she had, Shinji knew. He had watched, in stunned silence, when the King had died. The tears on the Queen's face had been real. Here he was, trying to coerce some answers from her… when she was grieving for her dead husband, a man whom he owed his life to.

Ashamed, confused, but at the same time, still angry, Shinji found himself at loss for words. Head low, he left the room, ignoring the queen as she called his name.

x o x

The gentle hum of divine magic issued from the priestess' hands. An open book of ritual prayers beside her, she chanted out a soft request for godly succor. Kensuke looked on as this Maya person held her glowing hands near Mayumi's branded chest. Normally he'd be little embarrassed over the sight of the two women close together, but now he was just wary about a member of the Church being so near Mayumi.

After a few more minutes of prayers, there was a sudden flash of light and warmth, but the mark on Mayumi's skin just above her left breast did not change. Maya sighed, and collapsed back into her chair.

Mayumi opened her eyes, her expression tight. She laced the front of her blouse closed. "It... It didn't work."

"I'm sorry. I really thought this one would be successful." Maya closed the ritual book and moved it to a large pile of other discarded books. "Unfortunately, the Disbarment Mark was designed to be difficult to remove. No one wanted a criminal to get it off easily."

"Mayumi's not a criminal!" Kensuke snarled.

Maya looked ashamed. "I'm sorry. Bad choice of words. But I'm afraid I can't find any information on removing an infidel mark." Chewing her lip for a moment, she then continued, "I don't think it's ever been done."

"Well, why don't we ask that bitch if she knows something?"

"Please don't refer to Lady Ritsuko like that."

"You can't be defending her, after what she did to Mayumi? She's the criminal here! Why don't we brand her?"

Maya's eyes widened. "P-please! I'm not defending what she did. I'm sure she was acting on faulty information. Let's not lose our heads-"

"That's not a bad idea either. Got an axe?"

"Kensuke," Mayumi said softly. He ground his teeth, but quieted down. After a moment, she turned to Maya. "So... I will never be able to use magic again?"

"I'm sorry, no." Mayumi nodded sadly.

"How come that miracle healing didn't repair this?" Kensuke asked.

"I can give you a whole lot of ideas about that, but the final answer is that I don't know why Lilith's healing didn't affect this."

Mayumi was silent for a time. "So that's it; I am no longer a priestess."

"What do you mean?" Kensuke demanded. "You've still got the training, the knowledge, the whatever it is that makes a priestess. So you can't toss around the light show anymore? How does that change anything?"

"It's not that simple," Maya said gently. "A member of the clergy has to able to offer moral guidance-"

"Really? I haven't seen much of that lately."

Maya winced. "True. But ideally, that's the case. A tangible sign of our morality and faith is the ability to utilize Lilith's holy magic. At one point, long ago, channeling holy magic wasn't required to be a priest. But as the decades and centuries passed, it became looked for, then expected. Finally, the weight of expectation and tradition made it required. Today, for someone to call themselves a priestess without actually being able to use a simple healing prayer..."

"But she's still a good woman! Better than the lot of you!"

"She can still lead a virtuous life," Maya argued. "She can still help people."

"But not as part of the Church."

"As part of the congregation, yes... but she will never receive recognition as a priestess. I'm truly sorry."

"What about her songstress magic? It's still useable. Couldn't she use that?"

"That's something too dangerous to use freely. And anyone trained in the mystic arts could tell there is something wrong with her casting the moment she tried to use it."

"That sucks!" Kensuke roared. Things weren't suppose to end like this, damn it!

While they were talking, Mayumi had kept her hands tightly clenched together on her lap. Now she sighed and bowed her head. "Thank you for looking into this, Second Priestess. I realize your time is important."

"I know my words probably won't matter, but I am sorry for this. Truly."

Mayumi nodded, then rose to her feet. She turned and headed out of the office. Kensuke followed.

He hated it, but he was at a loss for words. Mayumi paused for a moment, then without facing him said, "I... need some time by myself. Please."

"Don't give up hope! Setbacks happen all the time in stories. There has to be a way, there has to! We just haven't looked hard enough yet."

She turned to him, a small smile on her face. The bard was momentarily stunned with just how serene and beautiful she looked just then. "Thank you for getting me out of that dungeon. I really do appreciate what you did for me. Your words, your actions... they saved me. They gave me courage to face what I fear. Now, I need some time to think about things."

"... Alright. But promise me," he swallowed. "Promise me you won't give up hope."

"Never. Not anymore." He nodded, and for a second he thought he should hug her... or something... but the moment passed. Sighing at his own cowardice, he turned and walked away.

After the bard had left, the girl sighed. "I won't lose hope, but there are some things that can't be undone."

x o x

Down beneath the chambers of the royal castle lay the royal crypt. Generations of kings and queens slept there, deep below the city yet still far above the fabled resting place of Lilith's most holy temple. It was here Yui found her daughter standing in front of her father's stone coffin.

Her earlier encounter with her son had left her shaken. As much as she had hoped for their reunion, it was also a moment she had dreaded more than any other and now her fears had been confirmed.

He probably would never forgive her; and she couldn't blame him. No apologies, no matter how heartfelt, no excuses, no matter how justified, could erase years of aching loneliness. And if that wasn't enough, she had basically asked her beautiful boy to forget that she was his mother.

How could anyone ever forgive that?

This wasn't the first ordeal Yui had had to face. As always, she would endure and move on. And though she couldn't be a mother to her son, it was important, now more than ever, that she be there for her daughter. To assist her with the destiny that awaited her.

The sound of her steps probably told her daughter of her presence, as the princess turned to silently greet her. The girls face was a mask of stoicism, though Yui could see through and see the grief she was trying to hide. That, and her eyes were still red from the tears she had privately shed.

Wordlessly, Yui hugged her child. The girl... the young woman... returned the simple gesture of affection. After a moment they parted and both looked at the coffin before them. The stone was unmarked, with no heraldry or cravings to identify the man lying beneath it. With a city torn apart, those skilled in stonework were busy helping shelter the living.

Turning towards her daughter, Yui was surprised to note that she was now as tall as she was. And Yui knew that her daughter had grown more than just physically. Her stay in Darnk, the hardships she had faced: they had changed her. Her daughter was no longer a little girl. Even her hair was testament of the change, the brown mane no longer tired into ponytails but rather flowing freely.

Her babies were gone, grown into a man and a woman she was so proud of. A son who was going off to war, and a daughter who had her own battles to fight. Yui smiled, blinking back tears. It was time.

To Hikari's shock, Yui removed her own jewel-encrusted tiara, the proof of her status as Queen of Japan.

"Mother, what are you...?"

The queen ignored the question and put the tiara on her daughter's head.

"His Majesty, King Kozo of the kingdom of Japan, Defender of Lilith, First Lord of the Realm, Sovereign of Nippon, has died," said Yui reverently. "Bravely, he gave his life for the sake of his people. And so, I entrust this to you, his heir, with all his privileges and responsibilities." The older woman knelt in front of the younger one. "Long live Queen Hikari."

For a moment, Hikari could only stare at her mother in shock, before regaining her composure.

"Mother! Please, get up."

Yui did as her sovereign commanded, and could only smile with pride at the sight of her daughter. Her whole life Hikari had been working towards this moment, and dutifully her daughter had done all that had been asked of her, to the utmost of her abilities. And here she was now: the ruler of a nation.

"It's heavy," Hikari said, reaching up to hesitantly touch the small crown.

"Responsibility always is," Yui answered, knowing all too well the weight that now rested on her daughter's shoulders.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this."

"There's no other choice. Our country is on the verge of destruction. Our people will need someone to lead them, a symbol to rally to. I can't be that person. But you can. And I know you will."

Hikari didn't seem as certain as her mother. "I..."

"You aren't alone. I will still be there for you. As will Dame Misato. As will the Chosen as well."

The latter seemed to draw a reaction from the new Queen, who suddenly showed more confidence.

"I... You're right. I'm not alone." Hikari touched the tiara again, as if to verify its presence on her head. "Was that really all we needed to do to proclaim someone sovereign?"

The former queen shrugged. "Probably not. There are specific protocols after all. But we're in a time of crisis, so protocols be damned. To me, only one witness matters, and we are standing before him."

Hikari nodded, as she gave another look at her father's coffin.

"And besides, who will complain?" continued Yui. "Those nobles who would raise issue have already fled the city for parts unknown. I doubt they will be back before all this is over, assuming we survive."

Hikari smiled at that.

"Good. At least I won't have to worry about one of them trying to marry me to get the throne."

At those words, Yui gave Hikari a serious look.

"About that... Hikari. As you know, I've married your father for political reasons. For the sake of the kingdom, the king needed the queen, and so I left what life I had and took this role. But your father... He was a brave, kind and gentle man. A man I grew to love dearly."

"Mother..."

"I wanted you to know this, Hikari. I loved your father. You weren't born because we needed a child to inherit the crown. You were born because we loved each other. Whatever anyone says, be confident in that."

Hikari nodded, tears wetting her eyes. Yui realized that her own tears were clouding her vision.

"I will, mother."

"As for you..." continued Yui. "I want you to know that I will support any choice you make. So... whom ever you chose to be our next king... I want you to choose with your heart. I've already put enough responsibilities on your shoulders as it is. You should at least have some degree of freedom and happiness."

"I..." for a moment the young woman seemed at a loss for words. "We'll see what happens. There are myriad of other things to occupy my attention right now."

Yui nodded.

"Indeed. And I'm afraid there are more pressing matters to attend to. Hikari. I've... I've had a discussion with the Wind Chosen before coming here. The subject was... delicate. His words sounded right, but what he asks of us... It's something... it's a decision I couldn't make. I don't believe I could face myself with either choice. Whatever you decide, it will have an impact on generations to come. So I believe it should be your decision to make. As the one representing the future, as the one inheriting your father's will, I believe you will make the right choice for us all."

The young woman swallowed hard... before she gave her mother a serious look.

"Tell me what this is about..."

x o x

Shaken by his discussion with his parents, Shinji wandered for hours until he found his way to his room. It had been mostly spared from the battle, and for a little while, he escaped his worries through exhaustion-fueled dreamless sleep.

Upon waking up, Shinji found it easier to sort his thoughts. For now, he desired to put the matter of his parents aside. It was important to him, but not a priority. There were other things to worry about first.

And so, wearing a borrowed Royal Guards uniform, Shinji stood before the sealed doors. He'd not actually seen the devastation on Tokyo's streets before this trip, and passing through the throngs of survivors had been more difficult than he'd imagined. Blocks and blocks had been flattened by artillery magic, or where the Holy Armors and Kagenoshi had done battle. Where once tall, occupied buildings reached skyward to make the city feel claustrophobic, now vast open spaces where only rubble stood filled the streets.

There were no injured, the King's sacrifice had seen to that, but there were many, many dead. The air stank with the smell of blood and decaying flesh.

Survivors huddled, worked, cried. Many citizens had passed through this horror, but lost people they cared about. This was the cost of war, Shinji came to realize. Not only a price paid in lives, but a toll in suffering for those left behind.

Still, he'd come to this place because he had to. He marched up and knocked on the gates of Greenwood Garrison, now a prisoner of war internment camp.

After a few moments a small, slim pale girl with long white hair and golden eyes wearing an immaculate uniform of Lilith's Iron Chain Holy Knights opened the gate. "Yes?"

"I am Shinji, the Wind Chosen. I... would like to see inside."

The girl, who for some reason reminded Shinji vaguely of Rei, bowed to him. "Of course, Holy Sentinel. I am Kanade. Please, follow me." She led him past a number of grim looking guards into an open-aired central area.

Here, several barracks opened up into a main courtyard. There were soldiers, clerics, knights and mages manning the walls, and Shinji could feel the pressure of an active magic barrier over the whole area.

But what really caught the eye were the groups of dark elves and half-elves around. He could see over a hundred of them, spread throughout the courtyard in small packs, so a single area of effect spell couldn't get more than one group. They didn't speak much, but Shinji could feel them watching... watching him, watching the guards, watching for any change, any chance. More than the barrier, he could feel the pressure of coiled expectation.

Shinji swallowed. "Have... have there been escape attempts?"

"Yes," his guide said. "A few have made attempts while others provided distractions. But Touma blocked all mystic attempts, and once Mikoto showed off her 'railgun' spell, they've been quiet."

She was silent for a moment, then bowed to him again. "If you will excuse me, I must get to my rounds." She started to walk towards the yard. Shinji blinked.

"Is it safe for you to be out there?"

"Guard skill: hand sonic," the girl said softly. Blades appeared at her forearms. "Quite safe."

After the girl had moved off, Shinji spent some time just standing there, watching the prisoners. Looking at them he could see little differences in how they moved, or how they spent their time, that made them seem alien; not human. And that was the truth: they weren't human.

But neither was Myssa, completely. And they'd managed to get along... other than the whole being a spy to kill him bit.

And even if he accepted the dark elves weren't human... well, neither was Rei. And in fact, just watching these dark elves and half-elves made it clear to him that in some ways, Rei was more an alien than these people were.

He looked at the guards patrolling the perimeter. It was a mix of regular army, Royal Guards, mages, and holy knights. They were all wary, and nervous, but also grim and angry. They had just survived a horrible invasion and had the perpetrators of the attack here before them. Most looked down upon the dark elves with raw hatred.

"For three millennia your people and the elves have rejected us! Feared us! Demonized us!"

Those were Myssa's words, spoken to him as she tried to kill him. And turning back to look into the eyes of the prisoners he realized they were not justification, but desperation.

The dark elves hated. The humans hated. Deep in his soul, the berserker that tainted his thoughts hated. Enough hate to drown the world in it.

It was a tragic waste.

x o x

Standing atop the shattered remains of the Earth Tower, Touji grimly stared out at the ruins of the city. He could see groups of people moving through the rubble, salvaging what they could and clearing away what they couldn't. He wanted to help rebuild this place like he'd done for years with his own village, but deep down he knew his help would be in another form. And if he failed... well, then it probably wouldn't matter if that rubble was cleared away or not.

And failure... that weighted on him. Because he had to admit that one enemy commander, Bardiel, had bested him.

Oh sure, he had held off the enemy forces and rallied his own side, but that freakishly large dark elf had had his number. During their whole battle Touji had been pushed to the edge and had come close to death more times than he cared to admit. Damn it! It stung his pride, but Bardiel was simply better than him. That dark elf was faster, stronger, had more combat experience than him, and... the freak was also smarter. If they met again it would be his own death, and Touji knew they would meet. If asked, he would be unable to explain why; deep in his bones, he just knew.

This whole destiny thing was really quite vexing.

Well, as he'd told his gang of thieves, if ya couldn't win in a fair fight... cheat.

Kneeling down, Touji picked up a piece of broken debris. Even as a novice in the whole magic thing, Touji could still feel concentrated Earth prana saturating the fist-sized piece of rock. It was a stone from the same tower he'd used to make that enormous lance the previous day. Most had been consumed in making that weapon, but a few small pieces had escaped his grasp. Until now.

Hopefully, more than enough remained.

"Hey, armor. Ya hear me?"

"Affirmative," boomed the voice of the Earth Holy Armor in his mind.

"Good. I'm gonna need yer help with something if ya don't mind."

x o x

Shinji didn't know how long he had stood there, just staring at the dark elves and half-elves before him. He only came out of his ruminations when he heard some activity happening in the guard house above and behind him. Turning, he looked but didn't see anything troublesome; just a number of nervous-looking and well armed Royal Guards taking stations. He sighed and turned back to the courtyard and his thoughts.

So caught up in his own previous moody introspection, Shinji had been unaware that while watching the dark elves, more and more of them had been turning their gazes towards him. Only after turning back to the courtyard did he realize that every dark skinned face was now turned his way. He blinked, feeling uncomfortable under the weight of all those stares. Where before there had been a sense of unfocused anger simmering in the courtyard, now the sharp tang of fear filled the air.

They recognized him, he realized. They recognized him and while they hated him, they feared him more. They were, he suddenly realized, waiting for him to kill them.

He could feel it: that sense of horrible fear that rose in his guts when facing a Kagenoshi. That same helpless terror was emanating from the prisoners. He was their death made flesh, the nightmare to end all their struggles in better defeat. Lilith's monster who would kill them and their race, undoing all their hard sacrifices.

Considering he still had trouble with people willing to venerate him, this was a whole new kind of upsetting.

He took a number of deep breaths to steady himself. It had to start somewhere, he realized. This was why he was here. Why he'd given priority to this visit. If Myssa's hopes were to come true, someone had to do something different. Clenching his right hand into a fist, he walked towards the nearest group.

The prisoners noticeably tensed as he approached. Behind him he could feel the Royal Guards shifting uncomfortably as he walked away from his fellow humans. He stopped a little more than an arms length away from the closest grouping, his swords still sheathed. He looked into their defiant yet frightened eyes as everyone stared at him. Around him, he could feel the crushing weight of his actions pressing down on his shoulders and making his muscles tense. Everything was riding on this moment, everything Myssa had told him, these people's futures and what humanity would do to a captured nation.

And then he suddenly realized he didn't know what to say.

"Err...uh... I'm looking for Myssa. I-is she here?"

A flicker of something may have passed through the eyes of the three closest half-elves, two men and a woman, but he couldn't be sure. For a long moment nobody spoke, before one of the dark elves, a woman wearing glass and having her hair in two long tails replied. "Are you to start with her?"

"Start?"

"You're here to kill us. We tried to kill you all and we failed; so now we die." She sneered. "Well, she's not here, executioner. She was on assignment and wasn't part of the invasion. She, at least, is out of your bloody reach!"

"So she's not here? She wasn't killed in the invasion?" He sighed in relief. "I'm... glad."

"Glad?" One of the male half-elves said sharply. "What do you know about Lady Myssa?"

"She traveled with my friends and I for awhile," he saw the dark elf's eyes narrow. "I know her assignment was... was to kill me."

"Obviously she failed."

"Not for lack of trying," Shinji said, rubbing his right arm.

"So now you want to find her and finish it?"

"No, not finish. Well, not that way. I... I want the fighting to stop."

The dark elf woman looked puzzled. "We're finished. You'll kill us and then you'll have your peace."

"I... I don't want your people to die."

"We will not be enslaved!"

"I don't want you to be slaves, either! Look... is there some way we can live without needing to fight each other?"

He wasn't sure what kind of reaction he was expecting from his words, but complete confusion certainly wasn't it.

"We must fight."

"Why?"

The dark elf blinked. "Why? Because life is struggle. Because there is no place for us in this world if we do not fight. Look at us, human. We are different from you. We were born from Adam's gift to replace you, to be better than you. But we failed. We were cast out and hunted like beasts. Since the Black Wars we have clawed for our place in the world. For thousands of years your kind has fought us, denied us, forced us onto the most inhospitable sliver of land!

"This is our legacy, our birthright. We were born into violent struggle, and by Adam, we will not go quietly!"

"But... but look where you are now," Shinji tried. "Is this how you wanted it to be?"

"No. I wanted your people broken and enslaved! We should have been victorious. We would have been had we not been betrayed, yet again!" The dark elf woman glared at him. "We've been betrayed, human. By our birth into a world that hates us, by our cousins the light elves who live lives in paradise while we struggle for simple foodstuffs, by Lilith who cares not for our plight, by our lands that everyday make us bleed.

"And then, at our moment of triumph, we were betrayed once more; this time by the Kagenoshi." The bitterness in the woman's voice was harsh. "Betrayal, betrayal, betrayal. That, human, is why we must fight."

Bitterness, rage, desperation, hate. It was all there, Shinji realized. And there wasn't anything he could do about it. He couldn't change the world, couldn't change the way people thought, they acted.

There was a commotion behind him, the sound of armed people moving. The group in front of him stepped back, wary and alert. Turning, he saw a large number of soldiers entering the courtyard, forming a wall of steel and magic.

This was it, he thought. They were here to finish things. He could sense the dark elves tense themselves, getting ready for whatever would happen.

He had to stop this, had to prevent... Hikari descending from the guardhouse?

What?

The Wind Chosen looked on, stunned, as Hikari walked down into the courtyard, a veritable army at her side. Holding a familiar scepter, the scepter her father had used to summon Lilith's power, she advanced towards Shinji and the group he was with, nervous looking bodyguards beside her.

"Your Highness..."

"Sir Shinji. I wish to speak with the prisoners." She strode up beside him, but looked instead at the people before her. The dark elves looked back with calculating eyes, judging distances.

Nervous himself, Shinji grasped his Wind Crest, creating an eddy current of air that blew towards the prisoners. He didn't want to hurt them, but he couldn't let them try and take out Hikari.

For long moments there was no speaking, only the whisper of air and the sounds of uncomfortable shuffling. Finally, the young woman spoke. "I am Queen Hikari, ruler of this nation. What is your name?"

The dark elf woman in front of her kept her eyes fixed on the young human before her. "I am Makinami. Come to savor our deaths, little one?"

"Many have counseled me to do just that. I thought that if I should start my reign with executions, I should at least see the ones responsible for bringing so much death." Shinji swallowed painfully.

"Obviously we did not bring enough death," Makinami said coolly. "Otherwise it would be you awaiting our judgment."

Hikari returned her cool gaze. After a moment she looked at the others there, the half-elves among them. Her eyes wandered over the other groups. Finally she spoke again. "What is it you want?"

"What?"

"You attacked our home for a reason. What is it?"

Makinami raised her head and stared down her elfin nose at the young girl. "We want all you humans to lie beneath our feet. We want your blood staining our blades. We want you dead."

Shinji felt sick.

Hikari said nothing for a long time, staring at the prisoners. She looked into those non-human features before her, searching for something.

"You are wrong."

"What? Who are you to tell me what my people want? I tell you, we want all you humans-"

"-Dead. Yes, you already said that. But you are mistaken." Hikari turned back to Makinami and fixed her with royal displeasure. "You are mistaking the means for the end. Us dying will not give you what it is you truly want, it is only a step along the way. Ignore the steps, what do you really want?"

Shinji could read the confusion in faces of the prisoners, and could understand it himself. He was confused as well. Just what was Hikari doing? Makinami turned and looked at her people, wondering just what was going on here. Finally she turned back to her enemies and said uncertainly, "To live in healthy lands. To be free of the Northern Wastes."

"And you can not do this because we humans prevent you from leaving the Wastes."

"That's right," Makinami's conviction returned. "And that is why you must die."

Hikari nodded. "I too, have something I truly want. I want my subjects to life full lives, free of fear. The best way to ensure that is to remove enemies who would endanger them."

Makinami nodded, grimly. "And for you to have what you truly desire, we must die."

"It certainly would grant me the removal of an enemy," Hikari said. "And so many have recommended it. But... again, you mistake steps for the goal."

"What?"

"Would you still fight... if you had what you truly desired?"

"W-what?"

"What is a life, away from the Northern Wastes, on fertile land, worth to you?"

There was silence for a long moment as everybody stared at the young Queen. Suddenly, the half-elf woman in the group stepped forward, her face livid. "W-what is this? I-is it n-not enough to kill us? You want to break us with... with false hope first?"

"Soriel," one of the half-elf males said, coming up to place a hand on her shaking shoulder.

"No Kimiurel! I-it's a trick! A-another trick! Like that spell they used on us, to end our attack! It made me h-hurt inside! I haven't been hurt like that since... since... Haven't we been through enough?" Lip trembling, she turned to face the humans while Soriel put an arm around her shoulders. "Bring your t-tornadoes, Wind Chosen! Steal the air from our lungs! Do... do whatever it is you're going to do! J-just get it over with!"

Shinji was actually taken back by the hopeless fury directed his way. He'd recognized the fear of the dark elves earlier, but had never expected it to be this... naked.

Hikari looked at the half-elf woman. "That spell you felt was the last thing my... father did. He did it to save peoples lives. I don't know if he intended for it to affect you, but it did. Maybe..." she swallowed. "Maybe he gave his life so that we might learn that fact."

She faced Makinami again, and her gaze was much softer than it had been before. "When that miracle touched me, I felt loved, I felt understood, I felt... a little ashamed for some of the things I'd done. But most of all, I felt like someone understood, someone sympathized. I was not alone." She swept her gaze over the prisoners. "What did you feel?"

"I-I don't-"

"Think back," Hikari pushed. "Remember how it felt, how you responded. What did it make you feel?"

Makinami shifted uncomfortably. Behind her glasses her eyes were shimmering slightly. "I felt... it made me feel... weak."

"No, weak's the wrong word," the other male half-elf said, uncertainly. "It was something else..."

"Sammael's right; not weak." Kimiurel said. "I felt... I felt..."

Hikari looked up at them. "It felt like finally understanding the difference between being hard, and being strong."

The dark elves who could overhear the conversion –- and with their hearing that was most of them - looked unsettled, a feeling being shared by the nearby humans. It was silent for awhile, as even the Wind Chosen let the air current he was generating dissipate. Finally Hikari spoke again.

"I know we've been fighting each other for centuries. But that doesn't mean we must do so until one side or other are destroyed. My people were once at war with the light elves. Mistrust, hate and fear drove us into conflict with them, but it didn't end with genocide. It ended because we found a way to coexist. It's possible."

Hikari drew herself up to the full of her height. "Not all of our nation has been colonized, or even adequately explored since the Black Wars. What remains of Kyushu and Shikoku are still unclaimed wilderness. Life there would not be easy, but compared to the Northern Wastes, it might be bountiful."

Makinami shook her head slowly. "Too much has happened to-"

"I said it was possible," Hikari snapped. "I didn't say it would be easy." She collected herself for a moment, then continued more calmly. "Some will not accept this. Those that fight because of blind hate will never be satisfied; they will always find something else to fight over. But, I have learned that most people fight for something constructive." A playful smile came to her lips. "Even bandits can have hope for a better tomorrow."

"Why now?" Makinami asked. "Why offer us this, when you could get all you want?"

"Because in all the long years we have been fighting, I doubt our two peoples ever honestly talked before. It was merely raid for raid, blood for blood. Hate and fear blinded both sides. Maybe Lilith needed to remind both sides that being strong does not mean making other weak."

Makinami stared at the young Queen as she considered. "I... we will need some time to think about what you have said."

Hikari nodded regally. "Speak with your people. I can not give you much time, but I can allow you some discussion among yourselves." Stepping back, she turned away, her guards following.

Shinji looked at the dark elves, who still appeared shocked and amazed, before turning away as well and moving to join the departing queen. As he moved up beside her, he wet his lips.

"Umm... your Majesty. Thank you."

Near the exit doors, Hikari stopped and faced him. "I had a discussion with my mother. She told me what you said. Part of me thought it was pure idealism. Part of me still thinks so. But then I wondered what my father would have said. And I believe he would have agreed with you, Sir Shinji... you are right. Many will not agree, but you are probably right. The only way the world will be a better place is if we choose to make it that way."

"I'm glad you came. I couldn't have convinced them to listen. I couldn't have offered them anything."

Hikari nodded. "I came here as soon as possible. I had to do it now." She turned her face away from him. "I'm going to tour my home now, Sir Shinji, and see what has happened to my city and my people. If it's as bad as they say... Lilith forgive me, I might not have been able to do what I just did."

"Your Highness..." Shinji hesitated. Now that the matter of the dark elves was somewhat settled, Shinji found his thoughts suddenly focused on the young woman before him. His sister, whom had just lost her father not even a day before. He still didn't know her well, nowhere near as well as he should have, but he knew enough to tell that she was using the mask of her duties to hide her pain. Somehow, he felt he had to do something for her. After all, his life had been one of those the king had sacrificed himself to save. And she was a friend. And dammit, she was his sister! Even if she didn't know, even if he could tell her, didn't he at least have some responsibilities towards her? Yet, Shinji found himself at a loss. He had no idea what to say, or do, to help her.

"I'm sorry..." was all he managed to say in the end. And he was. He was sorry for having been too weak, for not defeating Tabris when he had the chance. For not being a better brother. For not being able to think of anything more significant to say.

Yet, for a second, the Queen turned and the mask disappeared, replaced by a small, grateful smile. And then she left.

[To be continued in Part 2...]


	26. Chapter 19: Darkness Rising, Part 2

Under a broken archway stained with blood, the shadows there seemed to harden to opaqueness. A moment later a single dark elf stepped through into the ruins of Tokyo.

Armisael listened carefully but detected no signs of humans nearby. As promised by Tabris, no one sensed her intrusion. To her senses the air with thick with the bite of fires, blood, and decaying flesh. She looked around at the devastation that surrounded her. So close! They had done so much damage to the humans, come so close to victory!

She forced her mind away from the past, instead pulling out four skeletal birds from the bag she was carrying. She placed a drop of her blood on each bird's skull and focused. A dark aura formed around the dead animals. "From blood to bones, stave off the chill of the barren grave. I enslave thee to mine will; beasts of the sky, you may not rest. Rise, dead things, and give your undeath to my command. Animate!"

Jerkily, the skeletons of the birds stood up before their master. Taking out four gems, Armisael placed one in each bird's beak. "Now fly, slaves. Search the city and be my eyes. Find me what I command of you."

Violating the natural order, the featherless, skinless birds rose into the air and spread out through above the city.

* * *

CHOSEN

An Evangelion inspired fantasy elsewhere story Based on characters created by and copyright GAINAX

Co-written and Directed by Alain Gravel and Darren Demaine

CHAPTER 19 - Darkness Rising Part 2 - Into the Dark

* * *

An unpleasant surprise was waiting for the Wind Chosen when he arrived back at the shattered royal palace. High Mage Gendo stood there, obviously waiting for him. Shinji repressed a growl at the sight, the wonderful sense of relief he'd felt at Hikari's actions immediately disappearing behind a wall of dark rage that surged up inside of him. The entry way was eerily silent, as if the tension between the Chosen and mage was a physical thing that drove others away.

"Come," was all the High Mage said before turning and leaving.

Silently Shinji raged at the man who dared to order him around so, but followed nonetheless. The man had ignored him for almost two decades; for him to come himself meant this had to be something important.

Besides, while cathartic, maiming him in public probably wasn't the best choice. Probably.

And so, Shinji followed his father down into the ruined castle, sinking lower and lower into the structure's depths and long since leaving any sign of other people behind. The mage said nothing, just continued to lead his son down further flights of stairs.

Finally Shinji could stand it no longer. "What do you want?"

The High Mage surprised him by answering. "To teach you control over the berserker within you."

Shinji stopped in his tracks. "What?"

Gendo however didn't stop, and Shinji was forced to catch up. "Can you really do that? Can it be controlled?"

"Yes," the mage answered, frustrating Shinji with his minimal answers.

"How? And why didn't you show me sooner?"

"It was too early."

"What? Why?"

The mage ignored the outburst and left the stairs as they reached the bottom. Growling, Shinji followed.

Reaching a stout door, Gendo swept past it into a fairly large circular room, probably the mage's personal office Shinji thought. Both the ceiling and floor were covered in softly glowing runes, the only illumination here. The whole place looked as gloomy as the mage. The door closed behind them as they entered and both finally came to a halt.

"Enough dancing around the issue: spit it out! This is obviously your little sanctum, so I'm pretty sure no one can hear us. So talk! And no cryptic or half-assed answers!"

"As I said, I didn't show you how to control your berserker half before because it would not have worked before," Gendo answered, surprising Shinji. "While you may think otherwise, I kept an eye on you, when I could spare it." Gendo waved the staff in his left hand over a crystal globe standing on the large wooden desk at one end of the room. Images flashed in the globe, which Shinji recognized as some of his fights against the various enemies he had met until now. The Wind Chosen was stunned: he'd been spied on the whole while?

The flash of images stopped at one event that had occurred only a few blood and terror soaked days ago. He saw himself and his friends lie unconscious under the power of a frail elderly man. But this was no man, Shinji knew, this was in fact a Kagenoshi. One who had attacked their minds with terrible visions and mind-rending phantasms. He still had nightmares about it.

"You saw your berserker then, didn't you?" asked Gendo.

"Yes," whispered Shinji, the memories coming back and making his shiver and sick once again. "While under the Kagenoshi's trance I had a dream... a nightmare, really. It... it had killed everyone. All my friends. And then... it tried to kill me..."

"What you saw was more than a mere dream."

Angrily Shinji turned to the mage. "What do you mean?"

"The image of your friends' deaths was an illusion, but your berserker self was not. Though the Kagenoshi initiated the trance, that event facilitated the berserker within you to grab hold of your mind and drag it down to the place where it itself dwells: what you saw was nothing more than the darker realms of your own soul."

Shinji's mind reeled at the words and he had to grab the heavy desk for support. What he'd seen... had been his own mind, his own soul?

"Are you saying... I'm the one who imagined the death of my friends?"

"Light and darkness exist within each of us. It is a blessing and a curse that Lilith has given us. The ability to envision hope and despair... and to choose our own path," explained Gendo. "But in our case, for berserkers; our dark half, our baser nature has been empowered unlike other men. Our berserker side is a fragment of our own persona, the darker, more primal beast within. Yet, to control it, it is important that you recognize and accept this very fact. You can not master yourself if you embrace illusions about your own abilities or your own nature. The beast within... is yourself."

Reluctantly, Shinji nodded. He had known. Of course he had known this. After all, why had he been so afraid of himself? Of what he could do? But... but...

"It talked to me! Even now, I can hear it whispering to me! Are you saying that it's my own voice I'm hearing?"

The mage nodded. "It is your own violent nature, mystically augmented and given its own sense of self. This sense of self has been growing, taking over more and more parts of your soul. But in the end, the berserker is you. What you hate, it loathes. What you love, it lusts for."

It was difficult to accept, either the words or the man saying them, but Shinji knew the truth was being spoken here. He doubted he would ever really trust Gendo... but the fact remained the man was a berserker himself, as well as being his... father.

"What can I do?"

"It takes a certain amount of time for a berserker's persona to fully form within a person. Until then it can not be defeated as it is merely a cauldron of emotions. But this," Gendo gestured with his right arm before seeming to remember that it lacked a hand. He instead used the staff in his left to motion towards the image in the crystal ball. "This shows us that you've reached a tipping point. Though initiated by the Kagenoshi, you were able to meet and interact with the berserker on a level of equals. It has gained a kind of sentience and stands at the cusp of fragmenting your personality. Now, you must go back, confront it, and break it to your will."

"It nearly killed me the first time! It probably would have if not for the Kagenoshi!"

"True," Gendo said gravely. "This is why most berserkers ultimately lose control and die in an orgy of uncontrollable violence. Nevertheless, there is no other choice. You must face it and dominate it. Otherwise the next time it boils to the surface it will consume the rational part of your mind. You shall become a mindless beast and such a thing could never defeat Tabris."

Tabris! Shinji growled at the mere mention of the name! And then he realized what Gendo had meant. Even the thought of him had sent the blood pounding in his temples and his heart thundering like a war drum.

"What do I need to do?"

"Sit here," said Gendo, gesturing to the center of the glowing runes carved into the stone floor. "Once there I shall put a spell on you that will mimic the trance the Kagenoshi used on you. You will meet your berserker side and you must subjugate it."

"And if I can't?"

"Then the circle will restrain you long enough for me to kill you."

Following the mage's instructions, Shinji sat in the middle of the magic circle and saw the runes around its edge burn brighter. He felt the mental weight of a mystic barrier settle over him.

"One final thing: if you die in your mind it will mean the death of your psyche and mindless rage will be the only thing left to you. And while the berserker is hateful rage, it is part of you and a tool you are attempting to master. Kill it and you will be weakened. Perhaps fatally so."

Grimly, Shinji nodded. As the mage raised his staff, Shinji struggled with himself and finally forced out, "If... if something should happen to me, tell... tell Mother... I... I forgive her."

Gendo looked at the young man before him for a long moment, his expression unreadable. "Is that so?"

"Just between you and me, no, I don't know if I forgive her, or you, or even if I ever will. But if I die she loses her child. If I can spare her some of that pain..."

Father and son looked at each other for a quite some time. Finally, Shinji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The mage started to chant his spell and Shinji found his mind falling down into its own darkness.

x o x

Feeling angry, frustrated, and a little impotent, Kensuke stalked through the ruins without a clear direction in mind. After leaving Mayumi he'd headed off with a vague idea to find the remaining Chosen and stick with them, see the whole thing through. But after a few hours of searching he realized his heart really wasn't in it. He just couldn't focus, kept returning to the injustice of Mayumi's situation and what had happened.

Everything was... wrong. This wasn't what he wanted, wasn't what he had expected when he'd joined up with the Chosen on their quest.

His whole life he'd loved to hear stories. Happy accounts, sad tales, inspiring stories, passionate yarns, it hadn't mattered. Those spellbinding words had always made the earth seem larger, more vivid, more impressive than what it actually was. In their haze of narratives and half-truths had been the keys to finding greater truths, and in writing the story of the Chosen's adventures, and he would finally *know* the real truth. No distortions, nothing censored, just the honest, actual truth.

But having reached this place in his journey, he had come to realize that this was not what he had expected. He kicked a small piece of broken stone from his path and looked around at the survivors huddled here inside the remains of the Great Cathedral; his aimless wanderings had eventually led him back here. The massive structure still stood mostly intact. Holes had been blasted in one side and the decorative outside had been heavily damaged. The two silvered double doors at the front had been wrenched clean off by something during the invasion and lay broken off to one side. A massive bloodstain still desecrated much of the entryway where invader and defender had died. But the building and what it represented lived on.

This place, where Mayumi had been tortured had survived. The organization that the branded her a heretic, had survived.

And now the broken cathedral had been turned into a shelter for survivors who had nowhere else to go. Uncountable numbers of shattered families occupied thin blankets spread out on the floor, while hollow-eyed, exhausted looking priestesses moved from group to group.

The organization that had branded Mayumi was offering succor and aid to the miserable and the destitute. The place where she had been tortured now protected those who had lost everything.

Angrily he raked a hand over his skull. In such a world, what was the truth? What was the right thing to do? Would this confusion and despair ever end? He felt like he was Homura in the story of the Great Lady Madoka, She Who Made A Contract For Our Sins.

Emotionally drained, he plopped down beside a piece of the ceiling that was now on the floor and put his back against the broken masonry. Nearby a group of mismatched, dirty children had gathered in a pack, talking amongst themselves in low voices. He ignored them and closed his eyes.

Maybe he'd been chasing stories his whole life because in stories things were simpler. Good, bad; right and wrong: beginnings and clearly defined endings. A tale of adventure and daring wasn't as... messy as the real world. In song, suffering had purpose and was the growing pains of worthwhile results.

Had he'd been searching for the truth? Well, the truth...*his* truth, was that underneath it all, maybe he'd preferred stories because they offered more sense to him than the world did. To suffer and gain felt... noble, heroic even. Worthy to sing about, something to hope that you could achieve. But to suffer and lose... to walk away older and poorer... for the innocent to bear injustice and be unable to rectify it because it had already happened...

He recognized this sensation that clawed in his gut: despair. It was the same as what he had felt in that Kagenoshi's nightmare. Being left behind, being nothing in the grand scheme of things, being unable to make a difference. That was what truly frightened him. He hadn't been able to help stop the invasion. He hadn't been able to keep Mayumi from having her clerical powers sealed off. So, what could he do?

The sound of one of the children starting to cry made him open his eyes. He looked over at the pack of children, seeing them sniffle and cry.

"I envy you," High Priestess Ayanami had told him long ago in the elven city of Kelethin. "For you have the ability to ignite the flame of hope in people's hearts."

Kensuke pulled himself to his feet and walked over to the crying children. They quieted down as he got closer, giving him the hollow-eyed stare of war survivors.

Could he really do that? Could he really give hope when he himself was barren of it?

"Let me tell you the tale of the paladin Alice Malvin and her pet flesh golem, Randel Oland."

The children exchanged wary glances with each other. Then one small girl looked out from behind her brother's arm. "Was this Alice beautiful?"

"Very, but what most remember about her was her determination."

"Was this Randel guy tough?" an older boy asked.

"Nearly unstoppable, but he was also very gentle. And together they brought justice to those in need of it."

Kensuke told his story to the children. As he continued speaking, more and more young faces joined the group, their hollow-eyed gazes softening as the tales continued. At times they gasped in terror, at others they nearly broke into tears. But at the end, they smiled.

They asked for another story, and then another after that. Adults turned from their thin blankets to listen, and weary-looking priestess stopped by for a moment's respite. For a brief moment, this broken community inside a shattered city shared something more than despair. His words didn't end their pain, but for awhile at least, it put the hurt to rest.

x o x

Armisael gasped, a savage joy blazing inside of her. They were alive!

Gazing down from the gem her undead puppet carried in its beak, she looked at the sight of her people in some human prison. Guards patrolled the internment camp, and wards chained them there. Whatever their eventual fate, it did not appear the dark elves were being executed right now. She felt wonderful joy at this knowledge; she had feared in the dark places of her soul that she would arrive to find her people already butchered and their desecrated remains fed to the crows. But now... she still had time! They were imprisoned, no doubt suffering and cruelly tortured, but her people were alive!

For a moment everything swam before her eyes. She wanted to go to her people, walk among them, share their fate. Or walk past the sentries unseen, and speak to her kin. Bring hope to her clan that they were not forsaken, that she had a plan that would free them from this bondage and slay their foes.

But she was afraid. They had given so much, had sacrificed so many because it was her command. Could she stand before her people after all that had happened? They might hate her for bringing them to this, and she couldn't take that. She had to save her people, had to make things right. Pride had kept the dark elves alive when all else had failed them, and she would see all the world burn before she would give up on that.

Let the humans have their victory. Let them sing songs of triumph and plan the slaughter of her people. By her will and her hands, she would deliver her people from this subjugation and slay all that had robbed her kin of the world that rightly belonged to them. She would do it... she had to. She couldn't face the gaze of her people until she had succeeded.

She bade her servant to fly on. She still had to find her target.

x o x

Shinji opened his eyes to a sight he hadn't wanted to see again. All around, death surrounded him. Broken corpses littered the ground like autumn leaves, blood and ichor making a mockery of rivers while the stench of decay was thick in the air. Some of the corpses he recognized from the people he had met, but others, Shinji either didn't know or weren't whole enough for him to identify. Many of them had once been human, but there were also elves and dark elves, as well as many kinds of beasts Shinji had encountered in the past.

It was a terrifying sight, one that had haunted his nightmares. And now he was back. It wasn't a dream, but it wasn't real either. It was however, a part of his mind.

And it was here he would find it.

Shinji didn't even have to try to do so. With a simple look around, he located the berserker. He stood over a pile of corpses, one made from the bodies of his friends and family, hands dripping with blood. Its gaze, full of hatred and madness, locked itself on Shinji, but the Wind Chosen didn't even notice it. Instead, Shinji's eyes focused on something else entirely. Mana's severed head, which was being crushed under the berserker's foot.

"WEAKLING! YOU DARE STAND BEFORE ME AGAIN? YOU WILL DIE!"

It moved fast. Faster than anyone should have on such unsteady ground. It charged at Shinji, fist ready to punch through Shinji's face. But instead the berserker hit the harder bone of Shinji's skull as the Wind Chosen moved his head at the last second. Shinji's left hand shot up and caught the berserker's right forearm in a vice grip, and finally the Wind Chosen looked the berserker in the eyes.

"From what I understand," Shinji said blankly, "you're supposed to be my darker side. My own monster made up of my own negative emotions. Well, you know what? I don't think that's completely true. Because let me tell you: right now, there's still a lot of anger in me."

The berserker grunted in pain as Shinji's own fist hit it square in the face. The beast snarled in rage, only to be viciously kicked in the guts. It was driven to the bloody soil, only to cry out again as this time Shinji's foot crushed its chest.

"I couldn't save Mana!"

Shinji kicked it in the ribs, the sound of bone breaking clearly heard.

"I couldn't protect Asuka!"

The berserker rolled out of the way to avoid another hit, but wasn't successful, as Shinji kicked it in the face this time.

"Hikari is hurting because I couldn't kill Tabris!"

The berserker managed to avoid the next hit and jumped back to its feet, but was not quick enough to avoid Shinji's fist hitting its jaw.

"And all this time, you keep screaming in my head!"

The berserker spat blood and stared murderous eyes at Shinji.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Try it if you can!"

And the two sides of the Wind Chosen each landed a punch to the other's face.

x o x

Slipping through the broken remains of the city unseen, Rei tried to use motion to suppress a sense of unease that had gripped her. The city had always... troubled her. She didn't hate it, hate was too strong a word, but she certainly had never felt at peace in the human's overgrown and walled village: too much forcefully shaped stone, not enough greenery.

But now she was even more uneasy with the place. At least before there had been a lot of humans. A crushing press of humanity and all their furious emotions and rushed lives, but life nonetheless. Now even that had been reduced, horribly reduced. The stench of death was still heavy in the air, and almost every street still had broken bodies draped over shattered stones or lying in doorways. A platoon of soldiers lay where they had made their last stand; the gnoll pack that had finished them lying broken when reinforcements had arrived to crush the monsters... but too late to save their friends. Whole tribes of goblins, their bodies filled with feathered shafts, lay near families of civilians, massacred. There were simply too many dead to clear away and too many needs the still living required. Eventually the corpses would be removed, but for now it seemed to the elf like she was walking though a necropolis.

The stoic elf slipped from shadow to shadow, unnoticed by the few humans that still dwelt within the wrecked buildings around her. Ever since her conversation with Shinji, she felt troubled, unable to find peace within herself. The possibility raised by the Wind Chosen, the chance that her people may have made such a grievous mistake... But there was more than that. There was something in the air, some half-felt sense that the world was holding its breath... This was why she was out here, lurking through the ruins of the fallen city. She could almost feel it...

She leapt over a mixed group of human and dark elf corpses, landing with her inherent elven grace, only to be suddenly forced to spring away as a rotting arm reached out from the pile of the dead with blood-stained claws. Her sudden leap carried her near a group of humans who were huddled together, talking in low voices. The men and women cried out in alarm as – in their point of view - an elf suddenly appeared out of nowhere before them. The men reached for weapons. Ignoring them, she turned her cool gaze to the pile as five... no six... figures rose from the group of the dead.

Their bodies showing horrific wounds that did not bleed anymore was all that Rei needed to identify them. It was all the humans needed as well. "Undead!" someone screamed. The humans broke, grabbing up what they could before hurtling themselves away from the walking dead.

Shuffling slowly, the undead monstrosities - zombies, the elf thought dispassionately - lurched towards her. Without any visible emotion the elf raised a hand above her head and pressed her will against the world. The Water Crest at her throat glowed a soft blue, and ribbons of water streaked in from the world to form a globe of water that hovered there above her palm, mocking gravity. The nearest zombie reached for her and she brought her hand down, the water globe breaking into six thin streams of water that shot out like trained snakes, each one striking an undead creature in the chest, drilling into dead flesh and forming a connection between her and the foul things.

A moment later the water threads all glowed a bright white, and the zombies jerked violently. Each corpse shone with a brilliant light that emanated from all their open wounds. Then with a cry that sounded almost thankful, the bodies stopped moving and dropped back down to the earth, truly dead once more.

The high elf pulled the water streams back, covering her left arm in a watery bracer up to her elbow. That could only have been-

"An impressive display, using a water spell to pierce through my things and then sending a burst of holy magic directly inside them. Efficient and clever."

- a test.

Turning, she expected an attack, but instead watched as a figure nonchalantly strode out of the shadows. Seeing who it was, Rei's eyes narrowed slightly. A dark elf woman, a pure blood probably at least two centuries older than her. She had thrown open her cloak, the fabric now haloing the woman in blackest midnight. Tall leather boots, lots of shapely leg visible above them. Sleeveless, high collared tunic braided in golden trim. A cut to the tunic that arrogantly displayed an extraordinary amount of an admittedly impressive bosom. Dark, chocolate skin, brilliant white hair and eyes as red as the devil. While the White Knight drunkenly wobbled the line between professional and inappropriate clothing, this woman left the line and never looked back.

Yet Rei could see the blackened iron bracers at the woman's wrists and the twin longswords belted at her waist. The belts holding the scabbards were each covered in a number of small pouches.

Sizing her up, Rei recognized the dark elf dressed as she did because the thoughts of others were tools to be utilized. Lust was another weapon in this woman's arsenal.

"Still, I'm disappointed," the dark elf continued. "Coming here, all on your own, without your other Chosen friends? Or at least an escort of human soldiers? Such ego will get you killed, young one."

Silently Rei drew her rapier. The two women stared at each other, their burning red gazes never leaving the other's face. Then, suddenly, both moved.

x o x

A punch. A kick. A jab.

In the hell of his own mind, the two sides of Shinji's psyche pummeled each other. Each hit Shinji took he gave back with interest. Both of them were covered in blood, bruised, battered, and exhausted, but neither seemed ready to stop. Yet as the two of them head-butted each other, Shinji felt his vision blur and his legs betray him and he fell on his backside. Blinking to regain his focus, Shinji looked up at the sky and with shock realized it had changed.

His anger... was gone. Not totally. It would probably never fully go away. But right now, despite the sorry shape he was in, Shinji felt peace. Through his fists, he had been able to finally unleash all the rage that had plagued him for so long, had finally found the one person he could afford to lash out against without causing anyone else harm.

Himself.

He'd been able to give voice to his anger, let it loose... and now he could let it go.

"YOU!"

The berserker jumped at him, but this time, Shinji avoided the attack and didn't counter it. The berserker pressed on, but Shinji didn't fight back. He avoided, blocked, redirected blows, but didn't trade them back. And if felt... easy! So easy!

The berserker rushed at him, all his might in a punch that never connected. Barely avoiding it, Shinji found himself only a hair away from the berserker as he moved past him and just gave him a little push, which sent him tumbling into the grass.

This was the danger of the berserker, Shinji realized. It was strong, powerful... but reckless. It was its weakness.

It was his weakness.

"So, that it," said Shinji as he watched the berserker get up and face him. "That's it, isn't it? I don't need to beat you. I never did. I just have to keep you from winning."

"KEEP ME FROM WINNING! YOU CAN'T! I'M INSIDE YOU! I'M YOU! ALL OF YOU! I'VE BEEN WITH YOU FROM YOUR VERY FIRST BREATH! YOUR FIRST WAIL WAS MY BATTLE-CRY!"

"But that's the point," Shinji said, the weariness bleeding from his body. "You've been with me this whole time, but only a part of me."

"I'M YOUR CORE, YOUR CENTER, WHAT MAKES YOU! I'M ALL OF YOU!"

"No, you're a part of me; not the whole me. You want blood and murder and death, but despite that, I... I found happiness, and friends, my family, and things worth protecting. You are only an incomplete sliver of me and that makes you... less than me." Shinji felt light, felt stronger than he had in a long while. The realization was almost making him giddy.

The berserker snarled and lowered itself into a bestial crouch. "YOUR WORDS ARE MEANINGLESS. I'M INSIDE OF YOU! I WILL ALWAYS BE! I CLAW AT YOUR WILL, TEAR AT YOUR PSYCHE. ONE SLIP AND I WILL HAVE YOUR MIND. YOU'LL NEVER BE FREE, NEVER FIND PEACE!"

"Maybe. But how's that different from Mayumi's struggles with her songstress powers? She struggles with her demons, but holds them back."

"THE GIRL IS STRONG! BUT YOU ARE WEAK! YOU KNOW IT!"

Shinji didn't seem to hear the berserker's words and swallowed painfully. "Or... Or Mana." He closed his eyes as tears started to appear. "She had such pain inside, but somehow found a way to cling to what gave her happiness, what she found important."

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU MURDERED HER! AND YOU LIKED IT!"

"She did it. She held onto what was important despite it all."

"SHE WAS CONSUMED BY THE DARKNESS! SHE BROUGHT YOUR CITY TO RUIN!"

"She saved me, prevented the gate and the invading army from killing me. She never gave in."

"AND YOU KILLED HER! IT'S YOUR NATURE! OUR CALLING!" Finally, Shinji looked up at the berserker.

"I killed her, because I couldn't save her... I could only free her. She had already saved herself. She made the choice when she held on to what was important despite all the pain, all the hurt."

The berserker's eyes went wide.

"She showed me the way; what I have to do."

With a scream of primal rage, the berserker launched himself at Shinji. The Wind Chosen raised a hand and put power behind two words.

"Binding winds."

Just before he could reach him, the berserker's body suddenly found itself immobilized by a miniature tornado, small wind currents swirling all around him, imprisoning him. The berserker stared at Shinji in disbelief.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Magic," simply replied the Wind Chosen. "We're in my mind. Why couldn't I use magic here?"

Shinji approached the berserker, and stared at it in the eyes.

"We are in our mind. You said it yourself. You're inside of me. You're a part of me. You're me. But I could never accept it. To admit it, would be to admit that I'm a monster."

"YOU ARE!"

Shinji nodded. "You're right. I'm a berserker. I have within me the power to take countless lives. To kill friends and foes alike. But only if lose control."

"YOU WILL!"

Shinji shook his head. "I won't. Not anymore. Because, as much as you're inside me... I'm also inside you. You took control before. You could have killed my friends, you could have killed Rei if you had wanted to. But you didn't."

For once, the berserker had no reply to offer.

"I accept you!" said Shinji. "I accept that you're a part of myself! And I'll use your power! Together we'll crush our enemies and protect what's important to us! We won't let a friend die again!"

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS! SOONER OR LATER, YOU'LL LOSE CONTROL."

"I won't," said Shinji, and with that, he dispelled the wind barrier.

The berserker stared at him for a moment, ready to jump at him. But instead, he just laughed.

"FINE! BE A FOOL!"

And with that, the berserker turned and stomped away.

Acceptance. Shinji doubted that this was what his father had intended for him to do, but it was fine with him.

x o x

A corner of a building exploded, and through the dust Rei shot out, flipping around to place her boots against the wrecked statue of an old king across the street. She was there only for a heartbeat before she pushed away from the stone, the king's head shattering as a dark blast slammed into it.

Like a bad habit, Armisael followed, her hands enveloped in dark energy. From those hands cold blasts of sickening force shot out, seeking out the light elf ahead of her. Almost as if she was dancing, Rei moved her body in ways that defied the natural world, evading dark beams and slipping just out of the effect of vile curses. Where the dark magic touched, stone burst apart explosively and wood violently shattered. Rei gave ground before the dark elf, leaving a new wave of destruction through the already battered city.

Not that Rei did not contribute to the destruction. Sharp spikes of ice were thrown at the woman following, driven with enough force that they punctured through walls. The woman easily bypassed them with a darkly beautiful grace. Waves of water were called forth to sweep down streets, only to bend and shatter upon touching a flickering mystic shield lined with dark runes. Rei used steams of water to apply thaumaturgic hydrokinetic energy to blocks of rubble, throwing them at her opponent. But her adversary either cut them apart with shadows honed to a razor's edge, or else was simply not there when the heavy stones reached her position.

And the two non-humans didn't limit themselves to only destroying things at ground level. They treated walls as ground that simply went in a strange direction and darted up buildings to throw destructive magic at each other from storeys above where mortals walked.

Reaching the top of one building, Rei shot up above it as the place she had just placed her boot twisted and detonated with a strange green flame. Arcing up, Rei focused her desires and poured power into her Water Crest. "Icicle blades," she incanted, and a rain of frozen javelins shot down past her towards her rising foe. Twisting around, Rei changed the path of her flight and followed her spell down.

The older woman made a shooing motion with the back of her hand and the deadly icicles shattered into harmless shards. Rei's rapier that arrived an eye blink later was another mater. There was a crash of metal, and the two fell back down to the ground.

Both landed gracefully. Rei eyed her foe with a blank expression, although her chest was heaving with exertion: never had she faced someone able to deal with so many of her attacks. But now at least, the woman had drawn her swords. Although longer than the Wind Chosen's blades, Rei was intimately familiar with the two weapon style from training with Shinji. She would surrender no advantage to the dark elf woman. In fact, with a weapon in each hand it would make spell casting harder for the other. Rei would take advantage of that fact.

"Arctic barrage," the high elf invoked, throwing her hand forward; as she did she broke into a run. The beam of water shattered halfway to the dark elf, becoming a small blizzard of ice shards. Armisael stylishly ducked under the barrage, then came up to meet the high elf's darting blade with one of her own.

There was a metallic *clink*, like utensils touching, and the two warriors backed off. A second later they thrust, cut and attacked again. And again. Spinning around a central point, the two non-humans circled and cut, dove and struck, twisted and lunged. They did not stand and trade blows as a human might, instead they faded and feinted, advanced for fleeting position and surrendered ground in an instant. Weapon touched weapon with almost gentle caresses, the soft ring of metal upon metal giving a kind of music to the dance.

Beautiful as the display was, it was also completely, utterly deadly.

Rei tried to use her free hand to send water spells, but Armisael was too crafty to fall for them. A thin pool of water flash frozen to a patch of ice was easily sidestepped, the dark elf twisting in mid-stride to avoid the follow up rapier strike. A bolt of cold caused a man-sized bolder of spiky ice to appear, but Armisael rode out its expanding volume to flip away from the danger. A moment later the ice melted and thin streams rocketed off after her. Armiasel wielded her blades with precision however, slicing into each ribbon of water at the point needed to interfere with its physical/spiritual connection, shattering the control effect and allowing gravity to drag the water back down to earth. A second later the water boiled, then exploded in a cloud of scalding steam, but once more, the dark elf had long since vacated the danger zone.

Rei summoned up a shard of ice and threw it like a dagger at her opponent in front of her. The older woman jumped back into the shadow of building... and right before Rei's eyes was swallowed up by the darkness.

The Water Chosen didn't hesitate. Instantly she dove and rolled forward. From behind her she heard the whistle of a sword cutting through the space she had just vacated. Coming back to her feet she turned and faced Armisael, who stepped out of the shadows that had been behind the high elf a moment ago.

"Oh very good, child. All those self-indulgent gifts Lilith has bestowed upon her sniveling sycophants haven't completely dulled the wits an elf should have."

Rei centered her mind and her body, focused on breathing deeply and evenly. Use any moment of peace to recover and prepare. The words of the abomination were wasted air.

"But good is not good enough."

Armisael darted forward, swinging her swords. Rei moved her body, getting out of the way of the sharpened steel, but was worried. Something about that strike was wrong. The other had made every other strike a perfect thing, deadly and focused, but this strike was one that she could easily have—

Blistering pain exploded across Rei's forehead. The high elf gasped as she instinctively recoiled from... something. It was enough.

Armisael's booted foot caught the pale elf in the gut, lifting the smaller woman off her feet and throwing her into a wall. New pain raced up Rei's back as the unflinching stone took her impact. Now breathing raggedly, Rei blinked away tears as she looked up. The pain from her forehead was gone, like an illusion, but the pain in her back was real. What sort of magic had that been?

Standing a good five feet away, Armisael made a cut with her sword. Rei couldn't understand why she would—a second later she understood, as once more her forehead was torn open by terrible pain. Crying out, the high elf pitched to her knees, her free hand coming up to her head, futilely trying to hold the pain out. How was she being attacked? How?

Through the haze of pain, Rei searched. With all her elven senses she pressed towards understanding what was going on. The noises were no different than before, humans huddling frightened in the surrounding buildings, the swish of weapons cutting through the air, the sound of the combatants moving and breathing. The air tasted the same, the same sharp tang of sweat and steel, of blood upon the wind. Her red eyes took in every detail, looking for something that was new, something that had changed since the pain had started. What was the dark one doing differently?

Armisael stepped to one side and thrust her sword again. Follow the sword's path, Rei told herself. See what it does, what it touches, how it becomes part of the environment. Every instant of its existence is different from the moment before. Catalogue the differences, list them, look for things now that are different from the times before—

More pain exploded in Rei, this time from her throat. It felt as the sword had rammed through her slender neck and she collapsed to the ground, hands coming up to clutch at the unmarked skin and the crippling pain that defied reality.

What had been different? The sword's cut? No. The sword's weight? No. The sword's sound? No. The sword's path? No. What the sword had touched? No. What the sword's shadow had touched? Yes.

That was the key, she realized. The shadow of the sword had crossed over her shadow at the neck. And there pain had appeared. Twice before the sword's shadow had touched her shadow on the head, and from there, both times, pain.

Could she defend herself and her own shadow? No, she realized. It was taking all she had to protect her body from the dark elf's skilled blades. Attempting to defend her shadow as well was beyond her. So she had to remove this weakness.

Armisael thrust her sword again, but Rei rolled hard and dodged this one. Springing back to her feet, she held her hand up above her head, once more calling in the spirits of water. Her Water Crest glowed and ribbons of twisting water shot in to form a globe of water above her head. When it was about the size of a melon, she focused, and poured holy energies into the liquid. Like it had when fighting the zombies, the water turned a radiant white, bathing the local region in a brilliant light, and since the light was right above her, it banished her shadow to nothing more than a single spot, safely beneath her.

Focusing Lilith's energies through her sacred element also had the effect of cleansing the hurts from the phantom attacks. Her back and gut still ached, but the unnatural pain was quickly fading from her body.

Armisael narrowed her eyes. "Very clever, young one. A good use of those unclean holy energies Lilith likes to toss around." Rei spared her no attention, instead using a thin ribbon of glowing water to grasp her dropped rapier and returning it to her hand. "I never thought one would use light to negate my shadow strike."

Rei froze. That... didn't seem right. Using light to defeat shadow was one of the most basic of literary themes. Magic and storytelling had so much in common, how could she not have—

The dark woman smirked.

"Traitorous companion," Armisael invoked. The high elf felt a cold touch of power flow over her, and Rei realized she'd made a miscalculation earlier in the battle: unlike her, her opponent needed no free hand to cast powerful spells.

Beneath Rei, the one spot her shadow existed rippled. The elf maid's shadow suddenly expanded hugely, defying the light she held above her and all laws of nature and optics. She tried to jump, tried to get away, but in a heartbeat the dark stain touched Armisael's boots. At that instant, the necromancer plunged both her swords down into the high elf's shadow.

Horrible agony burst up all throughout Rei's body. She screamed, control over the water globe held above her shattering. A wave of water fell over her, drenching her in an instant. Somehow she kept on her feet, but doubled over, clutching her belly. Armisael looked up at the younger elf and poured magical energy from her soul into the physical world. "Cold moon's dark grip."

Shadows surged up around the Water Chosen and fell upon her. Given weight and substance by Armisael's will, they slammed into the girl with the force of a warhammer, driving her against a nearby wall and pinning her there.

x o x

They both heard it. It was like a single heartbeat, like a whisper in the wind. Yet they both heard it. And while Shinji's felt his blood chill, the berserker screamed in rage.

"Rei..."

Shinji heard her scream of agony. No, he actually felt it. He didn't know how or why, but he felt it. And from the reaction of the berserker, he knew he hadn't imagined it.

Their eyes met and Shinji knew that he and the berserker shared the same single thought. They had to help Rei!

"I'll be using your strength!"

"WHATEVER! JUST GO!"

Shinji nodded... and was gone.

Alone in the Wind Chosen's mindscape, the berserker howled in anger and frustration. Someone had hurt his woman. They would PAY!

x o x

High Mage Gendo was almost surprised when the boy awoke and a sudden surge of magical energies ripped through his barrier like it wasn't even there.

Almost.

Raising his staff, the mage focused on a swift barrier to shield him from the winds now howling around his sanctum. The loss of Adam's fragment had weakened him, left him bereft of much of his power. But still, he was the High Mage, and even weakened he was more dangerous than most men at their best. He could deal with his son.

But, as he locked gazes with his child, he realized it would not be necessary. There was anger in those stormy blue eyes, but purpose and control. The boy had won.

"I've got to save Rei," the Wind Chosen said, before directing the winds towards the room's door which simply ceased to exist as an unbroken object. The near vacuum of his departure almost knocked Gendo off his feet.

Recovering his footing, Gendo stared for a moment where Shinji had gone. Several scenarios ran through his mind, but all reached one conclusion.

Their short respite was over. The enemy was on the move. He would have to adjust his plans.

As quickly as he could, the mage tried to catch up with his son.

x o x

Slowly, Armisael walked towards the bound Water Chosen. Lazily she kicked the High elf's dropped rapier out of the way. The two non-humans stared at each other with loathing.

"So this is all you are capable of? For centuries my people lived in fear of the mighty Chosen and how they would scour us from the land. Fear kept us weak, kept us frightened and shivering in the Northern Wastes. Fear that if we acted, Lilith's mighty champions would rise and smite us." The dark elf's eyes flashed. "What a sick and twisted joke. Your people drive us on to barren lands and then chain our souls down with a legend to keep us small and frightened." The woman leaned forward and grabbed a handful of the other's hair, pulling her head up.

"Well hero, legends die in the cold, harsh gaze of the truth. And the truth is: you weren't good enough. For all your tricks, all the blessings your goddess showered you with, you are weak. Weak!"

Hatred swam through her veins. The high elves had kept her people down for elven generations, and she could do so much by ending one of their great heroes right here!

"Weak because you didn't push yourself far enough. Weak because you rely on outsiders to provide you your powers. Weak because you wouldn't drown what remains of this street and what ever miserable humans are unlucky enough to be around in an attempt to kill me. Weak because you limit yourself with morals and principles. And because you are weak, you will die."

The Water Chosen made no reply, only stared at Armisael with that same, cold expression. The lady of the dark elves grinned, indulgently. "Die yes, but not before Adam finds a use for you."

Now the high elf's eyes widened. There was stark terror there, Armisael realized. The girl started to struggle in her bonds, her movements frantic. The metal crest at her throat started to glow. With a roar, a rogue wave of water ripped itself out of a broken fountain and rolled around the corner and closed on the two women.

"Pleasant dreams," Armisael said in Elven, before placing a hand on he girl's face. A dark globe of energy formed around Rei's head. "Night's embrace," incanted the necromancer, and Rei's consciousness shattered into a dark dream.

The glow from the Water Crest faded as the elf's consciousness left her. The wave behind them fell victim to its own weight and collapsed as magic no longer overpowered physics.

From one of her belt pouches, Armisael pulled out the ring Tabris had given her. The metal band's magic had been recharged, and merely awaited her command. Slipping the ring on one of her fingers, the dark elf was about to grab hold of the unconscious woman when she suddenly sensed something approaching. Something that was approaching very rapidly and with a lot of excess magic power.

Reacting before thought, she jumped back just as something fell from the sky and slammed right into where she had been standing. Dust and debris filled the air but the dark lady moved a bit away to assess the new threat. The dust cleared, revealing a silver armor clad human. In his hand he held twin short blades, and wind magic swirled around him.

"Wind Chosen," spat the elf as anger almost overtook her. Almost. This was the boy Myssa had volunteered to kill. But she'd had not heard of her protégée since, and the Wind Chosen obviously stood in front of her very much alive. It could only mean one thing.

Nevertheless, Armisael ignored her anger. The survival of her people was at stake. There would be vengeance aplenty after Adam's rebirth.

The Wind Chosen looked at the bound Water Chosen, then looked at Armisael. His eyes narrowed and the boy growled at her.

"You hurt Rei. You're going to regret that."

The Wind Chosen's following strike was so fast that Armisael barely avoided it. To Armisael's dismay, she found herself forced to take the defensive. The human was abnormally fast for someone weighed down by the heavy armor he wore. In fact, he was abnormally fast even for an elf! Even to her elven senses he was almost a blur of motion. But she could just make out his trick: he was channeling his wind powers to aid his movements, speeding his motions. His cuts and lunges were incredibly fast, yet precise. He really was a vicious brute.

Had the situation been different, Armisael would have gladly fought him. Despite her hate and loathing for the human, he had the potential to become strong, something she could respect.

But the survival of the people was at stake, and no piddling human hero would prevent her from achieving that.

x o x

From his position atop the ruined Earth Tower, Touji had sensed the clash between high and dark elf. He'd already been on his way to help, but, at heart, he was a country boy. The city, even in the mostly-destroyed state it was in, had gotten him turned around and lost more than once. He could kind of feel Rei's use of elemental magic, but still learning how the whole mystic thing-a-ma-bob interacted with each other resulted in him not being able to pin down exactly where she was. Shinji's sudden arrival on the scene gave him the directions he needed: the loud crash and huge dust cloud of his arrival was hard to miss.

Hustling, Touji sprinted around the shattered corner of a building. A ways down the street he could see a white figure that he guessed was Rei and as he moved closer he could see the elf was being mystically held against a wall. Not far from her, he saw Shinji, or at least he guessed it was Shinji, from the feeling of Wind elemental magic surrounding him fighting with a shadowed figure. Both moved so fast it was hard to make out their actual details.

"We just can't catch a break, can we?"

Pumping his arms, he sped up. The cloaked figure jumped back and stopped, revealing herself to be a dark elf babe –- a smoking hot one!

"Rot, human. With all your filthy kind." Saying so, the white-haired woman raised her hand and held up her open palm towards Shinji and the arriving Earth Chosen. A swirl of sickening color formed in the air in front of her. "Obsidian death."

The space around Touji darkened and turned syrupy. He could feel the very air start to become putrid and foul. Energies inimical to life thrust themselves against his body, clawing for his soul. The sensation checked his charge, halting him in his steps, and Shinji was forced to retreat for safer ground.

Beyond the fetid space, the dark elf grabbed the unconscious Rei by the hair, while on one of her fingers, a ring started to glow with power.

"NO!" Shinji shouted. He gathered a gale in his hands, but before he could throw, Touji took a deep breath and bulled through the wall of darkness. The foul energies greedily fell upon his body, but the soul draining magic impotently shattered against an iron will that was just too stubborn to die. It hadn't been pleasant, but Touji burst through to the other side.

It was however, too late. The two women were gone.

Touji looked around, fearful the dark elf was hiding somewhere, but Shinji yelled, "No! Not again! I won't lose anyone else!"

"Whoa! What's going on here? Rei lost? How did de elf lose to dat elf?"

"I won't let it happen!"

"Shinji!" The Earth Chosen called out. Shinji didn't appear to hear him, his eyes focused on the spot Rei and the other had vanished, his hair and cape blowing around him as the winds picked up. Touji felt a presence forming, like a thunderstorm rolling in. "Shinji! What da hell ya doing?" He could see the shadow of a huge giant overlapping with Shinji's body and knew the Holy Armor Fuujin was about to appear. Nearby buildings creaked and rumbled as something magical was about to displace the natural world. "Ah man!"

*Whap!*

"Ow!" Shinji cried out, clutching the back of his head. The coalescing energies vanished, and the wind storm faded. Angrily, he turned to face his companion. "What was that for?"

"Yadda've crushed me if ya'd brought in the big guy right here! What were ya doing?"

"She took Rei! I have to get her back!"

"I knows that! But how? Dem Holy Armor dudes only come out for a fight, don't they?"

"..."

"And where did dat smoking dark chick take Rei, anyway?"

"..."

The two remaining Chosen looked at each other for a long moment before Shinji turned away. Touji put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know ya want to do something. But we gotta know what it is we doing before we do it."

"But she took Rei! We have to help her!"

"I know. But before we can help her, we gotta know where she went."

"Neriak, the dark elf capital," came a new voice.

Touji turned to see the old guy he recognized as High Mage Gendo.

"Why there?" Shinji demanded.

"If they wanted the Water Chosen for some purpose, as opposed to just slaying her, then their capital would be the logical place to take her. Whatever remaining forces left to them would be concentrated there. With their army broken, they can not project much power elsewhere."

"Ya say it's da dark elf capital. So dat be in the Northern Wastes, right? Dat's not a fun place to visit."

"No, it's not." Shinji agreed. He'd been there before, and had no desire to ever see those lands again; and this time without Myssa as a guide. But if that's were Rei was...

"Ridin' take forever, and da Holy Armors won't pack-mule us there," Touji noted. "How we going? Tele- tele- teleportal?"

Shinji looked at the High Mage.

Do you know where Neriak is?"

"Not with the accuracy needed for a teleport spell. We could get the information from the prisoners... by employing certain methods."

Touji took a step back at the glare the Wind Chosen through the older man. For a moment, he could have sworn Shinji would hit him. After a moment, the mage continued. "However, I believe there is another option."

"What do we do then?" asked Touji.

The mage pushed up his strange glasses. "Follow me."

Touji gave Shinji a confused look, but the Wind Chosen ignored him, already following the mage. With a shrug, Touji followed suit.

x o x

Armisael fought a wave of dizziness as reality folded on itself and left her standing in the middle of Neriak's coliseum. She would have preferred to teleport directly to her laboratory, but Tabris had insisted that the magical wards surrounding it be reinforced. Gathered, the power of Adam's fragments was potent, even in a dormant state. Extra precaution would have to be taken to avoid enemy scrying.

The sight of the empty coliseum brought back bitter memories for the dark elf leader. She could still remember the sight of it filled with her brave followers.

Armisael glared coolly at the unconscious Water Chosen prostrate at her feet. She had fought well, and despite her words, the dark elf acknowledged the girl had posed a real danger in their fight. This Water Chosen was a great addition to her race. Gifted, loved, blessed, and living a carefree life in verdant lands surrounded by living things: all the more reason to hate the little bitch. She couldn't give into her spite and kill the white-skinned runt, Tabris' plan had need of her. She hoped what followed was needlessly painful.

"My Lady."

The dark skinned woman turned towards the familiar voice of Bardiel. One of their remaining mages had probably felt the ripples of her teleportation spell and alerted him. Armisael noted an edge of worry in his voice, though his expression was as stoic as ever. If her warlord was surprised by her trophy, he paid it no attention, which spoke of dire events.

"What's the matter, Bardiel?"

"The situation in the Wastes has worsened during your absence, my Lady: the beasts outside the walls have been driven into some kind of frenzy. They seem to be drawn here, killing each other and trying to breach our walls. These events are affecting our people as well: troops have noted a magically induced rage building in our minds."

Armisael could feel the waves of power emanating from the center of her stronghold. The desire to fight, to triumph, to kill! If such power could affect the dark elves so, it was no wonder the less evolved of the Wastes would be drawn to it and driven mad. Everything within the land had been touched with Adam's power, after all. The All-Father was calling his children to him, and they struggled to prove themselves worthy in his gaze.

"Can you contain them?"

"For now," the warrior said. "But as you know, we have almost no forces left. Once the more dangerous beasts from the deep Wastes arrive, the walls will fail."

"Order all non-combatants and the breeding stock to the Southern caverns. That will give us a few more hours, and that will be all that is needed. If we can hold out, we will finally destroy our enemies and save our brethren held prisoner."

Bardiel was silent for a moment. "There are survivors?"

Armisael nodded. "I was as surprised as you, my friend. Give me the time I require to free them, Weapons Master."

The giant elf knelt in front of his master.

"As you order, my Lady. You will not be disturbed."

"With you on guard, I know I shall not be."

Bardiel moving off, Armisael picked up her prize and turned towards her citadel. Time was of the essence, now more than ever.

As she entered Neriak Citadel and ventured within its depths, the presence of Adam grew ever more powerful in her soul. Something had changed since she had left, and though the wards still shielded her laboratories from scrying, they would not last much longer against such energies. All this, all this massive power that threatened her wards and affected minds dozens of miles away was merely cast-off energy; a by-product of the attempt. What would it be like when the Dark Father was truly actualized?

She smiled grimly. It would be like the end of the world for those who had hurt her people.

Entering the laboratory where she had left her dubious ally, Armisael was shocked by what greeted her.

"Tabris! What happened?"

"Oh, Armisael!" the high elf said cheerfully, as if nothing was wrong. "Good, good! I was beginning to worry."

She glared. He was key to bringing back Adam, so he better have a good explanation of what was happening. "Explain what happened to you."

The high elf shrugged as if was a minor matter. Which it obviously wasn't: considering his right arm had been completely torn free from his body. Bandages, stained with a strange kind of orange blood covered his shoulder. The skin of his face was cracked, the beautiful face ruined and bleeding that same orange ichor. His left eye was tightly clenched shut, and trickles of orange fluid seeped out from under the lid.

"Oh, this? Turns out I didn't have as much time as I thought. Just after you left, the fragments started to resonate with each other much more than I expected them to. Nearly blew me to pieces." With his remaining arm he pointed to the centre of the room where the fragments of Adam floated free, humming with power. They were in the middle of a horribly complex magic circle inscribed on the floor in orange-tinted blood. "I'm lucky I only lost the arm."

"The fragments! Is Adam waking?"

"No, they are still dormant, but their proximity without being shielded in a host body is resulting in them feeding back on each other. While the energy builds, without the proper catalyst there is nothing to regenerate life. But that's not important: I see you brought the catalyst, and you kept her in one piece. Good, good. Let's get started then. I'm afraid there's not much time left before this body of mine completely falls apart. It's time to revive Adam."

Revive Adam... Yes, it was time to put an end to this once and for all.

x o x

Once again, Shinji found himself standing in the middle of the ruined remains of the Castle Gardens. Somehow, he found himself unsurprised by this fact. If there was such a thing as karma, then this place was probably swimming in it. Or maybe it was just the Goddess' way of testing his resolve. Either way, he didn't care. He'd made his peace with what had happened here. Now, all that remained was to get Rei back before something happened to her.

The place had changed since the last time. Previously desolated, it was now filled with small knots of mages. These groups were softly chanting, drawing magic sigils on the walls and floor, or reading from thick, ancient-looking books. Shinji guess it was the work of his father.

"What's your plan?" he asked the mage directly. It seemed the best way to get answers of the old man.

"A door once opened may be opened again. It is possible to force the door ajar and travel back along the route the dark elves used to invade."

"A portal to Neriak," said Touji.

"Or at least close enough," said Shinji.

The high mage nodded.

Shinji frowned. "When did you start this?"

"Does it matter?"

"You started this after we talked didn't you? While I was talking about trying to end the hostilities, you went ahead and started planning an invasion of their capital, didn't you?"

"Tabris is in possession of all Adam's fragments; taking the fight to their capital is unavoidable. The loss of the Water Chosen merely accelerated the timetable."

Shinji gritted his teeth. The old man... his father... was probably right.

"Alright. Fine. But what about Rei? Why would they want Rei?"

"Irrelevant. We must have Chosen to fight Adam, and they have her. So you will go, correct?"

"Yes," growled Shinji.

"Then their reasons matter not. Your only goal is to stop them." He turned to look at the unformed portal, showing that this line of discussion was ended. "This portal will take you there, but not for long. The dark elves had the power of a Kagenoshi driving their portal, we lack anything remotely similar."

"Will it work?" asked Shinji.

"Yes," said the mage with his usual cold confidence.

"That's enough then."

The High Mage nodded and approached an older blond man with a curved staff. The man turned to the high mage, then took notice of the two Chosen and bowed to them.

"Master Slayn. What's the status of the portal?"

"The portal should be functional High Mage, but I have some bad news for you."

"And what's that?"

"I don't have enough magic power available to me to reinstate the portal for very long." He motioned to the people around them. "The invasion targeted the Wizard Guild quite hard, and most of our instructors were killed when the Kagenoshi blasted the guild tower. I brought the most talented of those who survived, but I'm afraid it won't be enough to keep the gate open for any length of time."

"So how many ya think can pass through?"

"Two, maybe three at most."

Shinji nodded grimly. Somehow, he'd expected as much. The news didn't seem to phase Gendo either.

"It will be enough. Prepare the final rituals. Time is of the essence." The head caster seemed surprised, but nonetheless complied, turning his attention to a dark haired mage nearby.

"Tohsaka! Begin the ritual!"

"Right, Master Slayn!" The girl with the twin-tails nodded and started barking out orders to the casters nearby. "Howl! Align the mana flow. Kazuma and Ayako! Stop snarking at each other and stabilize the entrance field. Fatina! Magnify the tunneling invocation. Tanarotte! Suzuho! Stop fighting over Takuto and let him actualize the gate formula. Negi! Herd your students and get them to work maintaining the bleed-off feeds within acceptable limits. Ihrie and Fam! Work on isolating the spell matrix from outside influences. Louie! Smooth out any fluctuations in the prana lines."

Tohsaka shook her head. "Too bad Lina and Hayate are away on assignment. We could have used that raw power here. Hamel! Put down that violin and get casting! Aburatsubo, stop feeling up Takakura and help him get Sae, Nanaka, and Akane focused on the first stage stabilization enchantment. Louise, Tabitha, Kirche! Cast the buttressing transmutations!"

Ignoring the nearby commotion, Gendo turned to Shinji. "You understand what this means, correct?"

Shinji nodded. "Yes. Touji and I will go through alone."

"Ah man..." Touji let loose a long breath. "So it all comes down to just us two Chosen. Against who knows what at the dark elf capital, at da blackest heart of the Northern Wastes?"

"Yes."

Touji sighed. "Da Goddess don't make it easy, does she?"

Shinji clenched his jaw. "Is there anyone else you'd trust to do this?"

"No... and I guess that's da thing. When it comes down to it all, if someone's got to keep Hika-... I mean Mari safe, it might as well be me."

Shinji nodded. He had to do this for Rei, but also, as Touji was reminding him, for everyone else. If they failed, then his family and friends would die. In a few more minutes, the portal would open and then...

"Shinji! What the hell is going on?"

Shinji winced at the sound of the familiar voice. Shinji turned to see the familiar form of the White Knight coming his way. She didn't look particularly happy.

"I have reports of you breaking through several castle walls, then fighting in the city. What are you trying to do, get what's left of the castle to crash in on our heads? And what the hell is this?"

Shinji groaned. Misato certainly had a terrible sense of timing.

"I was in a hurry and I didn't hurt anyone. Rei was in danger and now I'm off to save her. Ask him," he said pointing to the high mage. "He'll explain everything."

"What do you mean, 'off to save Rei'?"

"Indeed. What does that mean?"

Shinji felt a headache coming. Apparently Misato hadn't come alone, as Queen Hikari and their mother followed her inside the ruined gardens. Touji seemed to pale a bit and Shinji could swear that Gendo looked a bit uncomfortable. He suddenly realized that the high mage had been keeping this plan to himself and was now getting caught with his hand in the mystical cookie jar.

Somehow, Shinji doubted the portal would just open and that he'd be able to grab Touji and jump right in.

"Rei got attacked and taken to Neriak. Touji and I are off to save her... and probably the world as well. That should sum it up."

Hikari gave Shinji a grim look, then turned to Touji.

"Is this true?" Touji nodded. "Then, does that mean we can assume the dark elves have rejected our peace proposal?"

"No!" Shinji blurted out quickly. In the wake of what'd happened, he hadn't even thought of that. "I'm certain that the dark elf who took her wasn't aware of the peace proposal."

"I see," said the young queen. "What are your intentions then, Wind Chosen?"

"I'll go to Neriak," Shinji said with determination. "I'll save Rei and put and end to those who are trying to use Adam's powers against us."

Hikari nodded. She then straightened up ever-so slightly and Shinji realized he was being addressed by a Queen. "Very well. Then, Chosen of Lilith, we give you an additional task. If the opportunity arises, bring this message to the dark elf leadership. Tell them we are willing to offer them sanctuary and their own lands, away from the Northern Wastes, in return for peace between our two peoples.

Shinji nodded.

"Should they refuse and continue in their attempts to bring more destruction," Hikari continued, her voice stiffening. "Then... eliminate their leadership."

Shinji blinked, while Touji gaped at the girl. "This opportunity will never come again. The dark elves are in a position where fighting is not in their best interests. I... we want them to take this opportunity, to see they can exist without fighting us." Hikari's grip on her specter of office, the device that had killed her father, tightened. "We will give them a chance... which is more than what they gave us. We will not have this taken from us... all of us... by those who are unwilling to give up on meaningless hatred."

"Holy sentinels!" called out Master Slayn from the center of the room. "The portal will open in one minute!"

Shinji and Touji shared a glance. It was time.

They turned to go, but were promptly stopped.

"Wait!" shouted Misato. "Be careful you two! And may the Goddess be with you!" At her side, Hikari's rigid mask of rulership had faded, to be replaced by a look of worry. Behind Hikari, Shinji saw his mother give him a mournful look. Shinji gave her his best smile, hoping it would be enough to reassure her. Then turned and walked towards the center of the portal.

Touji was about to follow suit, when - to everybody's surprise - Hikari's demeanor changed and she ran up to him and clasped him into a tight hug.

"Be careful, you big idiot," she said, before causing everyone an even bigger surprise by pressing her lips against his. Touji himself was so stunned that he couldn't even reciprocate the kiss before Hikari had taken a few steps back, cheeks red. "Come back alive, and we'll do this again," she promised. Touji just stared at her for a couple seconds, before grinning back at her.

"Ya better keep yer word!"

And with that, Touji was at Shinji's side, just as the portal opened.

"Let's go," said Shinji.

"Yeah," said Touji. "Ya save Rei. I'll cover yer back and see if anyone wants to hear Hikari's message."

Shinji nodded. And without wasting further time, the two Chosen jumped into the portal.

x o x

On a dusty road a fair distance from the shattered capital, a long figure staggered onward. The person's tunic and shift had once been white, but had been stained by the flight from Tokyo. Now torn and grey with dirt, the once pristine fabric also had bloodstains upon it. The figure's hair was a wild mess of red tresses, and the only thing she carried with her was a dull red sword.

Asuka Langley, Crown Princess of Germania and Fire Chosen of Lilith pushed her aching body another step forward. Away from the city, away from the past, away from what she'd done.

"Nein..." she slurred, her voice low and broken. She thrust her right leg out in front of her, staggering another step. "Nein..." Now her left leg. She was so tired, but she couldn't stop, couldn't rest. Not again.

Right after that spell had burst from the King's sacrifice, Lilith's holy light had burned inside of her. It had not allowed her to hide away and had brought up how she had been weak, how she had failed. And it hadn't blamed her. It had only asked that she try again. That had been the worst part.

So she'd fled. She'd ran and ran and tried to leave the horror and the shame behind. She'd staggered out of the castle and through the broken city. She escaped through a hole blasted in Tokyo's walls and moved through the devastated outer town. Then she stumbled across a road that led away from the Holy City, and she took it.

She had no idea how long she'd lurched down the road, but she kept thinking, "I have to get away, I have to get away." It was the only thing she would allow herself to think about. One footstep in front of the other. Once more. Again. Another step. Another stride away from... from...

Eventually she had collapsed from exhaustion, and then the dreams had come. Horrible, dark memories of blood and assault and failure. Of her screaming and sobbing and no one coming to her aid. Of all the things she hated about herself, of how she was a small, worthless creature that could never be anything.

She'd awoken from those terrible dreams, only to find the waking memories were no better. The shame of her failure to resist, of how she wasn't strong enough, of how she betrayed her friends, and how she murdered... Getting to her feet, she continued her flight.

At some point ravenous hunger had forced her to break into a lone farmhouse, where she fell upon the foodstuffs inside like a starving beast. Her, a royal princess, blessed by the goddess, admired and desired by many, reduced to...

The only bright spot was that no one had been home at the time. She didn't want anyone to see what she had lowered herself to. And in some part of her soul, she wasn't sure what she might have been capable of if someone had discovered her.

Now she was back on the road, hiding from travelers when they appeared, but otherwise moving away from Tokyo with a single-minded purpose. Trying to flee her shame, trying to flee her memories.

"Nein..."

But it wasn't working.

Horrible memories of the assaults she'd suffered over the years kept returning to her mind, crowding out her thoughts and making her tremble with shame. Of all the assaults she'd suffered over years of failure and how disgusted everyone was with her. How that horrible man had assaulted her in her bedroom back in Germania and had defiled her and broken her and how he had died by her hands before he could actually do anything to her-

Wait. What?

That freak who had raped her in her own bedchambers. Her descent into failure had started with him. No, he hadn't raped her... she stopped him before he could. The Fire Crest sword had appeared in her hand and she killed him.

Confused, Asuka put a hand up to her face as she staggered another step forward. There were two images in her head of that terrible event. One of her broken, shamed, defeated... the other of her grim, scared, but triumphant.

Two memories, different outcomes? How could this be? And which was real? The first had to be real; she was a worthless failure after all. Like that time in the Black Forest, where she had been captured by gnolls and her body used to satisfy their animal-

No, that wasn't right. It had been close, but she'd defeated that patrol. That marauding, pillaging band that had been preying on her people, she'd crushed them and slew them all. She could remember burning them away as they fought her, the cheers of the villagers afterwards...

Lifting her sword she looked at the weapon and the ancient character for 'fire' engraved just above the cross guard on the ricasso. She had always carried this thing in a futile effort to appear strong, but it had always failed her, just a she was a-

No. It had always been by her side, but had been a symbol of strength, a tool to help her succeed.

What was going on?

She could recall a sharp, pale face. A dark figure, laughing uproariously at her vulnerability, drinking in her despair. Like some horrible ghost, his face was linked to all her terrible memories of failure and humiliation. His terrible gaze ran though her mind seeming to be everywhere, even where she stabbed Shinji and killed-

A soft cry escaped her lips. She'd killed Shinji! She did! She'd stabbed him with her sword! Cut through his belly and spilled his guts. In fact... despite herself, her eyes flashed down to her blade. She hadn't allowed herself to see it before, but there on the steel were the dried remains of his blood.

Screaming, she almost threw the sword away. All her skill, all her training, all her battles had been done so she could become a better fighter, and she'd used those skilled perfected in countless battles to murder the... the one... the one she... to murder her friend!

What good was the Fire Sword if she burned her friend to ashes! What good was she who would do such a thing?

But she didn't let go, couldn't let go. She clung to the sword, that horrible sword, as if it meant something important to her, something precious. How could it be, she howled? Like so many others, Shinji was now a pile of ash because of her sword! How could she not throw it away?

She staggered a few more steps, her breathing ragged and shallow. She could remember that last moment before she'd fled the chapel, where Shinji had been laid low by her flaming sword. How he had stared at her with eyes –such eyes!- as the horrible truth of what she had done had blazed across her soul. How he could look at her with such eyes when she'd burned to him to ash made her feel even worse!

How could she make up for such a betrayal? Was there anything she could do, or would she be haunted by the image of his gaze until it drove her mad?

She looked at the sword: hating, hating it. It brought her to this. It was the reason why she had burned him to nothing. Its power was vile, poisoned her very soul. She longed to throw the cursed thing away and escape from its power and drown herself in darkness to never, never rise again.

But something was wrong about the sword. Of course there was: it was evil, it was foul. It brought ruin and destruction to those she care- traveled with.

No, no! Her mind screamed. There was something *physically* wrong with the sword. What was it? What was out of place?

Her delirious flight carried her forward another few staggering steps, and then she had it.

The blood. There was dried blood on the blade.

Shinji's blood was on the blade. Of course it was there: she'd stabbed him, burned his body to ash. She had killed him.

But if she'd burned him, why hadn't the blood evaporated? Fire hot enough to turn his body to ash would have cleansed the steel of any fluids. The metal should be pristine, like it had been when she'd immolated those trolls who had attacked her homeland last year.

And if she'd burned him, how had he looked at her with his eyes –such eyes!- back at the chapel? Could it be... she... hadn't killed him?

No! She'd stabbed him, she could remember that much. The jar of her sword hitting him, the warm blood flowing out over her hand... but the burning?

Could it be... she hadn't?

Could it be that last image she had of him -on the ground and wounded, but bathed in a wondrous glow that healed the wounds she had given him- was real?

Could... she dare hope?

Something, some sense she wasn't consciously aware of made her raise her head and look up. Standing in the road before her was a tall, gaunt figure in expensive dark clothes. His sharp face was drawn in a mocking smile.

Luxuriating in his success at finding her, the vampire Arael gazed down possessively upon his wayward property. "Ah, my darling; you gave me quite the worry. Come, come, my dear; you look a fright. Is that any way to appear before your master?"

[To be continued...]

* * *

Author's note: So, after so long, another chapter done and only one left to go. Hopefully, we can get it out before the end of the world in 2012.

List of cameos used in this chapter:

Kanade: Angel Beats  
Touma and Motoko: A Certain Magical Index/A Certain Scientific Railgun  
Homura and Madoka: Puella Magi Madoka Magica  
Alice Malvin and Randel Oland: Pumpkin Scissors  
Makinami: Mari Illustrious Makinami from Evangelion 2.0  
Slayn: Record of Lodoss Wars  
Tohaska: Rin Tohaska from Fate/Stay Night  
Howl: Howl's Moving Castle  
Kazuma and Ayako: Kaze no Stigma  
Fatina: Tower of Druaga  
Tanarotte, Suzuho, Takuto: Macademi Wasshoi (The Magician's Academy)  
Negi and students: Mahou Sensei Negima  
Ihrie and Fam: Ruin Explorers Fam and Ihrie  
Louie: Ruin Soldier  
Lina: Lina Inverse from Slayers  
Hayate: Hayate Yagami from Magical Lyrical Nanoha  
Hamel: The violinist of Hamel  
Aburatsubo, Takakura, Sae, Nanaka, and Akane: The Magic Users Club  
Louise, Tabitha, Kirche: The Familiar of Zero.

* * *

OMAKE:

Somehow, Shinji doubted the portal would just open and that he'd be able to grab Touji and jump right in.

"Rei got attacked and taken to Neriak. Touji and I are off to save her... and probably the world as well. That should sum it up."

Hikari gave Shinji a grim look, then turned to Touji.

"Is this true?" Touji nodded. The Queen sighed, shaking her head. "Well, what did you expect?"

"Highness?"

"What kind of half-assed, low-level noobs are you? You split the party: everybody knows you never split the party."


	27. Chapter 20: The Dark God, Part 1

As he stumbled out of the makeshift teleport portal, Touji knew they almost hadn't made it. Magical travel wasn't exactly his forte but during the eternally long second he'd been in the portal corridor he surmised something was wrong with it. Any form of travel that worked as intended shouldn't make one feel as if all their toes were attempting to violently escape their body via the ear. Dizziness and disorientation he'd expected, but having his eyeballs show him a picture of the front of his brain was not a pleasant sensation.

Once ejected from the portal he tried to look behind him but just moving his head caused everything to blur and a wave of nausea to rise. However, he could make out the portal fizzling out.

Yep... this was a one way trip.

Closing his eyes, Touji tried calm down and find his focus. He doubted they could stay still like this for very long. He took a couple of deep breaths and opened his eyes.

Neriak. The dark elf stronghold. It was different from what he had envisioned. He'd imagined... well, something out of a nightmare; gothic castles, gargoyles, crow cages, monsters and blood-splattered dark elves armed to the teeth. Not something this... empty.

As far as he could tell, they were inside some kind of rocky canyon. The narrow bit of sky he could see between the rock walls was roiling and tumultuous. Off in the distance to the west, he could see huge wooden gates isolating the canyon, while to the east oversized metal doors were set into the rock face, sealing off a passageway that looked to go underground.

It was a clever location he realized. The natural stone walls were uneven and sheer, making the far wooden gates the only connection to the outside. No wonder no one had ever found the place: normally settlements were built on a water source or utilized more open spaces. From outside, there was almost no way to know a city was under your feet unless you walked right into it.

On either sides of the canyon Touji saw openings carved into the stone; windows and doors by the look of things. More than a hundred by quick guess, habitations for soldiers? No, probably farmers he realized as he looked at the ground around them. Between the gates and the doors were plots of rocky fields. The farmer in him recognized attempts to grow things in the harsh earth.

Wait... did the dark elves even have civilians?

Where were the people anyway? He had expected that he and Shinji would get jumped by the entire dark elf army the moment they crossed the threshold. Where they in hiding, waiting for the right moment, spying on them through those openings in the rock face? Or was it possible that the dark elves had committed the bulk of their forces in their attack of the capitol?

No, at first glance Neriak didn't seem malevolent, just unusual. Despite that he could sense there was something wrong: he could feel... death. The air felt dry, as did the soil beneath his feet. A simple look could tell that whatever crop had been planted here, most of it wasn't healthy. What few things he saw growing were withered and sun-baked. The ground was rocky, seeming without any healthy black soil. There was something in the land. Something dark and cloying, but also grotesquely alive, ravenous and bubbling, intent on defiling whatever it could touch. The last time he had felt something like this had been back in his home village: that sense of foul corruption that had permeated everything before it had been cleansed. But this... this was much, much worse. He could feel himself falling into it like black tar, weakening him, encroaching and infusing his own body as it had the land here.

It was only as he suddenly lost the contents of his stomach that Touji understood the danger of his situation. Back in Darnk, Mayumi had explained to him how his channelling of Earth magic had protected him from the village curse. As he explored his Chosen abilities he had come to realize that unconsciously, he was always channelling the prowess of the earth to fortify his body. It was why he could swing his huge sword for example. But here, in the Northern Wastes, as the name so aptly indicated, the earth had been polluted by Adam's power. And just as Touji was channelling the power of the earth, he was taking in Adam's energies as well.

With a conscious effort, Touji forced himself to sever his connection with this land. It wasn't easy as he was fighting something that had become instinctive. Fortunately, Rei had foreseen this problem, having visited the Northern Wastes before, and with great effort had taught Touji to release the elemental bond. Weakened, but no longer taking in dark energies, Touji vowed to thank the elf once they had freed her. Even gone she had managed to save his ass.

"You alright?" asked Shinji, surprising Touji. The way the Wind Chosen had been distraught by the abduction of the elf, he hadn't been expecting him to pay attention. Yet, there he was giving him a concerned look.

"Yeah," lied Touji. The truth was, he could still feel the dark energies he's taken in unintentionally. Which made him think about his sister; was this how she'd felt all those years while afflicted by the curse in Darnk? "We should get movin'," he added as he tried to get up without looking too weak. "Dunno where da dark elves are, and I'm not in a hurry to find out."

"Several of them are in that direction," said Shinji, pointing to the wooden gate on one side of the canyon. "From what I can read from the wind, they are fighting off beasts trying to invade the city. Things... don't feel right."

"Ya, I could see that."

"No," said Shinji, shaking his head. "I've been in the Wastes before. The land was always filled with dark power, but... not like this. It's like the power is boiling. And it's driving the wildlife mad."

"All the better for us to find da elf and then get gone."

Shinji's eyes darkened and Touji could see again the steel focus he's seen back in Tokyo.

"Yes, let's find her."

Without another word Shinji hurried towards the metal gates at the end of the canyon. Touji didn't bother asking him if he knew where he was going. Somehow he had the feeling that Shinji just knew where she was. There was a strong bond between those two, even if they didn't seem to see it.

* * *

CHOSEN

An Evangelion inspired fantasy elsewhere story  
Based on characters created by and copyright GAINAX

Co-written by Alain Gravel and Darren Demaine

CHAPTER 20 - The Dark God

* * *

Chaos.

From her vantage point that was the only way Myssa could describe the sight of Neriak's front gate. It was almost as if half the denizen of the Northern Wastes had decided to gather there... and now wanted in. Her people had managed a desperate defense so far... but looking at the mass of creatures trying to crash through the gate, it was clear it was a merely a matter of time.

The half elf had to fight the blinding impulse to join the fray. It would be such a glorious battle! But the human half of her held her back. Her presence wouldn't make a difference, assuming she could even reach the gate before being torn to pieces first.

Instead, like the trained dark elf warrior she was, she focused on the goal. She had to get into the city and talk to Lady Armisael. If it wasn't too late already, which she was starting to doubt looking at the horde of monsters in front of her.

The main entrance was out of the question. But as Lady Armisael's second, she knew of other hidden passageways. Those were sealed, but she knew the spells to unlock then. It was risky, as those were designed as escape routes. If a beast caught her scent that route could become compromised.

Her options, however, were limited. She could do nothing, admit that the situation was already out of control. Or she could take the chance, enter the city and talk to Lady Armisael.

But would that even work? Would Lady Armisael even listen? Surely, she knew the gates were about to be overrun. The inner gates would hold... for a time. But not indefinitely. And not against such relentless assault.

Neriak would fall.

Immediately, Myssa chased away such thought. She would talk to her mistress, try and explain what she had learned about the world, about herself, during her time with the humans. And if she was still alive after that discussion, she would try to find a way to help her people.

X x X

Touji studied the large gates in front of them. Sturdy gates alright, reinforced with that dusky metal the dark elves seemed to fancy.

"Big gates," said Touji.

"Big gates," repeated Shinji. "Think you can bring them down?"

Touji shook his head. "Don't think so. Dat dark elf metal is pretty strong. I could take out the rock-face around the gate... but there's no way people wouldn't notice."

Touji hoped Shinji wouldn't ask him to do it anyway. So far, they had somehow been lucky enough to get all the way here without alerting anyone. If they could avoid attracting attention a while longer he certainly wouldn't mind. Not to mention that such a feat would tap heavily in his energies reserves, which he hoped to keep in case they got into trouble.

"You're right," Shinji agreed. "Once we give up stealth, we can never get it back." Touji saw him look up. Over the gates were two openings, like eyes over a closed mouth. Probably guard posts, though they appeared unmanned right now. "The guards probably went to defend the outside gate. We might find it pretty empty inside."

"Pretty high though," said Touji. The gates were at least four times their heights. Getting there would take some fancy climbing.

"Not a problem," said Shinji, giving him a feral grin that didn't reassure Touji one bit. The buildup of wind magic Touji felt right after didn't help either.

Zephyrs begun to swirl around them, faster and faster. Touji begun to worry and was about to tell Shinji to stop before someone noticed when the winds reached their peak and slammed into Shinji. The Wind Chosen flew like an arrow straight for one of the two openings. Almost as soon as Shinji was in, Touji saw him reappear and start to move his hands in a circular motion towards him. Immediately, air currents begun to swirl around him.

"Ah crap..."

Touji didn't have time to object as he suddenly found himself thrown into the air. But unlike Shinji, his flight was not so elegant. Touji didn't even make it all the way to the top of the doors before the winds failed and gravity came calling. He found himself falling, then a second gust of wind slammed into him, propelling him forward again, followed by a third one.

Even then Touji barely made it. He was sure he'd fall, when Shinji lunged down and grabbed one of his arms. He heard his companion grunt with effort as he tried to pull him up and Touji felt for certain that Shinji would either fall off or let him go. But then Shinji's expression changed and Touji felt a chill as he found himself staring right at the feral gaze of the Wind Chosen's berserker alter ego. Shinji's grip on him became like steel and Touji was sure he was going to be killed.

Instead the berserker hauled him up with a bestial roar, before the two slumped down. Touji sprang to his feet, but Shinji's expression was back to normal. If anything, the other Chosen looked pretty winded.

"Man, don't do dat again," said Touji, still a bit weary of his companion.

"Didn't think you were that heavy," was Shinji's answer between two breaths.

"Must be my thick skull," grunted Touji.

Shinji smirked. "I don't think Hikari meant that as a compliment."

This made Touji feel better. If Shinji was capable of cracking his version of a joke, then he supposed he wasn't about to be gutted or something. Still, he had to voice his concern.

"So... dat berserker thing... ya got that under control now?"

"It's more like we reached a mutual agreement really."

"Ah..." said Touji, not really sure how to take that. It certainly didn't sound reassuring.

"Don't worry. I understand him a little better now. He respects strength and you're an ally. So he probably won't try to kill you."

"Probably," repeated Touji.

"Yeah," said Shinji, looking sheepish.

Touji nodded and decided to drop the subject. Until they found Rei Shinji was the only one he could count on, so he had to trust him. If Shinji thought he could control the berserker within, then that would have to be good enough.

Touji took a better look at their surroundings. The two of them were standing on a platform over the gate entrance, with wooden ladders descending on each side. With Shinji's effort to get him in, they'd almost gone over the lip and fell. Touji doubted the fall would have killed them, but it certainly would have hurt. With a nod, the two of them decided to press on.

Down the ladders, the two found themselves in a large circular chamber, carved from the earth by who knew how many hands, big enough to fit a hundred warriors. Touji had to be impressed with those dark elves. It must have taken a lot of time and manpower, or impressive earth magic to carve this through the mountain rock. And from the five passageways he could see disappearing further into the earth, this was probably just the beginning.

Shinji didn't hesitate to take the right most passageway. Touji followed without question. Shinji seemed to have a pretty good instinct regarding the elf girl. Besides... whatever the dark power he was feeling... it seemed thicker in that direction.

The place was eerily silent. For all intent and purposes, it seemed deserted. So Touji almost jumped out of his skin when Shinji spoke.

"What are your feelings about Hikari?"

"Wha-" Touji just stopped at the unexpected question. "Why ya asking dat now?!"

Shinji shrugged. "Just act as if everyone didn't already know already and humor me with an answer."

"Wha-" Touji really had to wonder of Shinji had finally lost his mind. Nevertheless, Touji contemplated the question and sighed. "Fine, I like da girl, okay? Can we leave it at dat and keep going now?"

But Shinji didn't move, and the look he gave Touji was of... relief? "That's good. Look, Touji... when you get back... take good care of her." Touji wanted to protest this as Not Being The Time For This Talk... besides, why did Shinji care? But Shinji waved him off. "I mean it. Your sister isn't the only one waiting. So... whatever happens from now on, you make sure you come back alive from this."

Touji scowled. He didn't like this conversation at all, now for all new reasons.

"Ya think things are dat grim?"

"I'm not sure how close the dark elves are to reviving Adam... but it's possible that we're already too late. I can feel something vile in the air."

Touji couldn't object to that.

"What about you and da elf?"

"I'm fairly certain she's alive. I think I would know otherwise."

"Ya love her."

Shinji paused for a moment, then continued walking. "Yes, I do," he said, sounding almost surprised. "So I'll do whatever it takes to get her back."

"What if dat gets ya killed?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to finish this."

Touji narrowed his eyes. No, he didn't like this conversation one bit. It had this... bad feeling about it. "Rei might not want ya to sacrifice yourself for her."

"If needed, she would sacrifice herself to destroy Adam," said Shinji. "So I'll do my best that she doesn't get the chance."

There was no denying that Shinji believed in what he was saying. Touji could see the resolve on his face.

"Dat's kinda selfish of ya."

"Since I was born, people decided the path my life should take. I think I'm allowed some little selfishness."

Touji nodded, before putting his hand on his companion's shoulder. "Right. But Shinji... don't think we won't care if ya die. 'Cause if ya do, yer wrong."

Shinji smiled. A heartfelt, genuine smile.

"Oh... what about you and redheaded fire chick?"

Shinji stumbled as he missed a step. "Ah... er... I... uh... that's... uh... now's not the time for that conversation! We've got to hurry."

Touji smirked. "Wuss. Whatever, let's go get yer girl."

An embarrassed Shinji nodded and the two continued on.

X x X

Inside the Grand Cathedral, even one of the many prayer rooms had not escaped the violence of the recent invasion. The door leading in lay wretched off its hinges and a streak of blood marred the white floor. A number of the wooden pews had been broken to lean drunkenly against each other. Away from the violence of the entryway, near the statue of the Goddess a priestess sat, her head down. But it was not in prayer.

This side of the chamber had been spared physical destruction but another kind of violence had been visited upon its occupant. She sat in silence, hunched over her knees, letting time pass with horrible slowness.

Alone, the woman sat there for she didn't know how long until the sound of footsteps finally broke the isolation of the prayer room. Closing her eyes the priestess ground her teeth. Hating herself for wanting one specific person to come... who never would. Hating herself for wanting someone – anyone! — to come. Hating how needy she had become. And hating how truly alone she felt right now. With a heavy sigh she raised her head and looked towards the shattered door.

Both she and the newcomer blinked in surprise as they saw each other. It faded rapidly.

"It figures. Out of all the prayer rooms still usable you'd walk into mine." Ritsuko dropped her head back down, resting her elbows on her thighs and hunched over. "I suppose I can't expect even a smidgen of mercy, can I?"

Mayumi's fingers trembled as the older woman spoke. For so many years Ritsuko had been a huge presence in her life, holding the young girl's fate in her hands. That kind of influence did not easily leave one's manner.

"Come to gawk at the fallen? Come to rub my face in my own failures? Laugh at the old hag who bet it all and lost?"

"...stop it..."

"It really doesn't matter, does it? All my years of hard work, of sacrifice, of giving to the Church... It's all going to be for nothing as the only thing people will remember is that I screwed up."

"Stop it."

Ritsuko's voice filled with venom. "And do you know what? I could survive all that, bare the shame, the ridicule... except that he didn't once look at me! For all the time in the chapel with that vampire and that elf, he never once looked at me! I could have died there and he wouldn't have cared!"

"Stop it!"

Ritsuko bolted up at the scream, looking at the younger woman. Trembling, Mayumi clenched her fists to keep her shaking under control. "Is-is that all you can think about? Yourself? You were so sure, you had to make sure Sir Shinji didn't betray us... but he never was going to, was he?! But you had to be right about the whole thing! When that didn't work out, it couldn't be your fault, could it?! You had to make someone else responsible!" Tears streamed down Mayumi's face as she yelled. "I gave my life to the Church! Freely! Gladly! I *liked* being a priestess! Even though I could never truly be one with the others, I enjoyed it! You took that away from me! And I don't even really know why! And here you sit, feeling sorry about yourself! Don't you have anything to say to *me*?!"

Ritsuko pressed her lips tightly together and turned away. For a while she said nothing, staring down at the floor, then let out a bitter sigh. "And what could I say? What could I possibly say to make this any better?"

Mayumi also turned her gaze to the floor. "... I don't know."

"I should feel bad for what I've done, for all the hurt I've inflicted upon you, the Chosen, how I've probably messed up the entire world... but you know what? All I can think about is that one man didn't care about me. I though he did, I told myself he cared but couldn't show it, but I was nothing to him. All I had was nothing more than my own delusion. You want me to suffer? Want me to hate my life and wish I were dead? Well, you've got it."

Mayumi closed her eyes. "That's not what I want."

"What we want... Have either of us ever really gotten what we wanted? Or are we both just cursed to never have what we truly want?"

The two were silent for a time before Ritsuko spoke up. "I take it the sealing didn't seal away your Songstress abilities? I thought so," she said at the shake of Mayumi's head. "I doubted it would be that easy."

"You knew I'd still have such power and yet you still tortured me?"

Ritsuko wearily shrugged. "I've watched you since you were brought here as a little girl. I thought you wouldn't lash out, even under such provocation. The fact I'm still talking seems to suggest I was right."

Mayumi remembered the nightmare the Kagenoshi had forced her to live, the horrors she'd seen herself unleash in that phantom realm... remembered also what she'd almost done during the invasion. "... don't feel too smug."

The bottle-blond woman sighed heavily. "Do you hate me? For what I did?"

"I... I should. In a way I do, but not as much as I want to." Mayumi's shoulders slumped. "I've seen what I can be like when I hate something; the depths to which my rage can take me. I... don't like that person. I'm going to have to fight every day for the rest of my life not to be her. If that means I don't hate you as much as you deserve... it'll be just one more sacrifice for me to make." Her voice turned bitter. "After all, I'm used to making them."

For a while there was no sound in the chamber, then Ritsuko spoke again. "...I... I really screwed this up, didn't I?" She asked, her voice breaking. "No matter what other sins I accomplished, I cost this world a better priestess than I ever could have been."

X x X

The two male Chosen entered a vast underground chamber. No, not just a chamber, Touji corrected himself, but something like an arena or coliseum. Although it didn't show he could feel the blood that had been spilled in this place. It infused the very stones themselves. With a push, Touji chased the thought from his mind. Focusing on the feeling would reconnect him with his element and even though the taint was a lot less palpable here than outside, it was still present. Maybe lessened taint was one of the reasons the dark elves had dug so far underground.

He and Shinji descended to the arena floor from one of the entrances. Across the open space was a double staircase leading up to a platform at the other side. They were most of the way across when Touji reached for his sword. He saw Shinji tense and do the same. It figured their luck would fail them in a place like this.

Touji swallowed hard as an impressively large dark figure appeared out of the shadows filling the platform and stood over what Touji guessed was the throne perched there. As much as his pride begged for a rematch, this was probably the one dark elf Touji really hadn't wanted to see again. The immense dark elf looked as menacing as ever, clad in his black metal armor and black scythe easily held in his right hand.

To his side Touji could see that Shinji was ready to jump the giant warrior. Not good; the Wind Chosen had no idea who he'd be facing. Sure, that whole berserker thing might work with Kagenoshi, but this guy... he fought smart. He had strength, skill, and more intelligence than either of them... if the berserker didn't win in the first pass it never would.

Grabbing Shinji's shoulder, Touji tried to silently calm is fellow Chosen. Shinji growled, but stood still. Good. Frantically Touji tried to think of a plan, something to get them out of this mess. Maybe if they fought him together? No, he could feel Shinji chomping at the bit: he would be too reckless and thus play to Bardiel's strengths. And more importantly, they couldn't waste time. Shinji wasn't going nuts yet, so he was pretty certain that Rei was fine for now, but fine might not be enough. Not with the whole Adam-soon-to-be-reborn threat.

In desperation, Touji borrowed a page from Kensuke's book: if you can't fight a superior force, bullshit until you can come up with a better plan. Besides, Hikari had asked them to try to parlay with the dark elves.

"Yo! Bardiel! How's it hanging?"

Okay, so he wasn't quite the conventionalist Kensuke was, but he thought Hikari would appreciate his diplomatic attempts.

With relief, Touji saw that it did have the effect of making the dark elf warrior stop in surprise.

"Human. You are unwelcome here. Leave now, and you shall yet live."

"Believe me, I don't really want to be here. Kinda gloomy and all. But yer people took one of us, and we really want to get her back. So, whadda y'a say? Ya give her back to us and we don't do to yer city what ya did to ours."

There. That hadn't been so bad. He'd been a veritable fountain of diplomacy. Touji tried to ignore the look of disbelief Shinji was giving him.

"Why don't ya go get yer leader so we can talk? Princess... I mean, Queen Hikari is willing to..." Touji paused a moment to try to recall her exact words, "offer yer people sanctuary and their own lands, in return for peace between our two peoples."

Yeah, the dark elf warrior was most definitely surprised now. But it was short lived as his gaze turned hard again.

"Peace? After your people unleashed some terrible spell upon us at the end of the invasion? Did any of them survive?"

"Survive? Dat spell didn't hurt squat. Healed us, and 'em too. I think they're cooling their heels in prison or something."

"I talked to them," Shinji spoke up. "Ma... Makinami knows about the offer of peace, and is considering it."

The huge elf looked at them intently for a long time. "I... believe you. I am... surprised."

"So what'd say, big guy? Peace?"

"You present an interesting proposition, human... but far too late. My mistress will not be disturbed. This is my final warning, leave now."

"Oh, come on! This is a peace offer!"

"I did not think I would ever hear those words from a human. But I am a soldier. I have my orders."

Touji sighed. So much for that. At least he had bought some time and had managed to come up with a plan. A stupid plan, but a plan nonetheless.

As Bardiel leapt down the arena, Touji grabbed Shinji by the collar, and using all the strength he could muster, launched the Wind Chosen into the air in the direction of the exit. Neither Bardiel nor Shinji ever saw it coming. Bardiel had no chance to intercept the human projectile while Shinji, screaming like a little girl, barely managed to use a gust of wind to stop him from crashing into the looming wall.

"Touji! What in the Goddess' name?!

Touji wasn't listening. He could see that Bardiel was already turning to rush up the stairs and pounce on Shinji. From a pouch, he pulled a pebble and threw at the bottom of the stairs in front of the dark elf. As it impacted the rock there exploded, covering the tall warrior in dust and stone debris.

"I'll hold this guy here! Go get Rei!"

Shinji gave Touji an uncertain look, but resolve replaced doubt and Shinji ran into the open corridor in front of him. Silently, the dark elf leapt from the dust cloud Touji had created and rushed to follow Shinji. But just as he was about to reach the archway leading out, two stone pebbles landed right in front of him. The ground exploded again, collapsing the passageway.

"Sorry big guy, but my friend got ta go save his girl."

Touji didn't think he'd ever seen Bardiel look so infuriated. "Fool. There are other passages. This won't stop me for long."

"Yeah, I figured dat. So I'll have ta keep ya busy. Ya know... fight a delaying action. And then we win."

Bardiel shook his head sadly.

"You are brave, young man, but foolish. You will die."

Touji smirked as he raised his ridiculously large sword.

"I'm not dead yet."

X x X

"Oh, what to do, what to do? There's so much that needs to be done and so little time to do it in." Traipsing around the luxuriously appointed chamber like a nervous young man before his first date, Arael fluttered from place to place with unchained energy. A double pair of well-dressed servitor vampires stood at rapt attention along the walls watching their master. Their faces marred with a hungry eagerness, they longed to jump to his aid if ordered to and primed to flee should a sudden rage take him.

But the master vampire ignored his petty spawn, his attention directed instead towards great schemes. "I must bring this about quickly, for time grows short. Imagine that, I, who will live forever, feeling the pressures of time! How barbaric! How mortal! Oh! I feel I might faint!" Fluttering with needless drama the vampire pressed the back of his hand against his forehead. "It's all that dratted elf's fault, that Tabris, for his quite tacky plan about bringing back Adam. True, it will involve an interesting amount of death, but it lacks the personal touch I find so necessary in keep work interesting. Why, I should rip him open simply for the insult he lays before me!"

So caught up in his own world Arael even disregarded his greatest possession. She stood beside his colossal bed, her body cleaned of the trials of the past few days and her hair combed and shampooed. She wore an expensive, perfect dress that embraced her in a caress of silk. A king's ransom in jewelry sat at her throat and hung from her ears. The only things out of place upon this vision of loveliness was a sword made of reddish metal that dangled in a reverse grip by her side and the expression on her face. While she stood straight and tall, her gaze was empty and vacant.

For Asuka, the past while was a vague, hazy memory. She remembered fleeing from Tokyo, the desperate flight against her failure and the terrible thing she had done to Shinji, and then a moment of utter terror as she gazed into that sharp face...

And then, blackness. Not a comforting embrace but a sticky, suffocating gloom, like a night without light from which to guide her. It was a darkness that possessed cold fangs and envenomed claws. It had been terrifying and horrible; and she had submerged herself in it.

From then she could only recall snatches of moments. Either flying – or was it teleporting —a great distance. Being washed and clothed, of having her hair done by people with false smiles and hands as cold as ice. Being feed, then a moment of rest before being called to stand in this room.

She couldn't recall how long she had been standing there, consciousness swimming to the surface for a moment then falling back into that razor-edged darkness. She didn't have to think there, didn't have to hurt. She hated it, hated it with all her soul, but still she willingly dove back into it. The beasts that stalked her mind, that fed on her failures, they couldn't find her in that gloom.

The gaunt, pale thing that was prancing around said some things but she did not pay attention. It was better to be detached, to be free from the world of hurt that surrounded her. After all, all things offered her pain. Even the room was cold. It was an uncomfortable chill that lingered over her skin like an unwelcome cloak. Only one part of her wasn't cold, but that hurt too. Best to submerge oneself and through retreat avoid the pain.

"No, no no. Tabris' death, while deserved, just, and proper - and something I will doubtlessly craft into a symphony that I will recall fondly for centuries —- must wait. While he plans to insult me in the time to come, I –- me, myself, I - have been grievously injured by a most despicable mortal who had the gall to die a coward's death before my true justice could be properly dispensed upon him." Arael paused, then his vampire servitors fell over themselves verbally.

"Absolutely, Greatest One!"

"A vile coward, Eternal Master!"

"A shameful creature, Dark Prince!"

"You were cheated, Night Lord!"

"So true," Arael continued, instantly silencing his chorus. "I give so much to this world, and yet put up with so much indignity from it. But still, I graciously permit the world to exist. The fact I allow it to continue so speaks to my munificence in all matters, no?"

"Of course, Supreme Artist!"

"You are a paragon, Exalted Sire!"

"Nothing is your equal, King of Night!"

"Tell us more, Unlimited One!"

"But even I – with my boundless largess — even I must not let this insult stand. King Kozo may have sought a coward's death to flee my judgement, but I will have my revenge upon his spirit." The vampire sighed. "It is imperfect justice, I know, but one must accept the hand one is dealt. After all, what in this world is truly perfect?"

"Only you, Magnificent Lord!"

"No one but you, Faultless Liege!"

"I look upon perfection, Unconstrained Master!"

"You, and you alone, Midnight Sire!"

"Ah, but I do possess something so very, very close." With deadly grace the master vampire almost danced over to Asuka, looming over her. "You my dear; your pieces, your broken pieces. The shattered howling of your soul, the pains you suffered at my hands. What I made you into comes so very, very near to my own perfection." He raised a hand and cupped her chin. "I took that horrible, petty, tiny thing that you were and I broke it down, I tore it apart and remade it into something beautiful, something I could treasure. Oh, to give you such a blessing, how you must love me."

Love him? Asuka didn't think she did. In fact, she knew she didn't. Love was a feeling, and feelings were bad. They hurt, they caused her to cry. Like when she'd stabbed Shinji... no. Don't think of that; think of something else. Like the touch of the hand upon her chin; it was cold. Painfully cold, worse than the room, worse even than the other place upon her that wasn't cold but that still hurt.

But... Shinji had survived, right?

"And although you must long for nothing more than to spend eternity by my side, I have a mission for you, my luscious pawn." Away from herself, Asuka felt her head rise up to look into the vampire's deep, soulless eyes. "Yes, I have seen into that ugly, delicious thing you call a soul. I have seen that you have some kind of pitiful connection to the king's daughter. What is her name?"

"...Hi-Hikari..."

"Hikari? Ugh. What a terrible, pedestrian name. I suppose the King must have chosen it. It would fit him to give such an appalling name to a child. No doubt the girl is as unappealing and as worthless as her name. Still, despite having to work with such inferior materials, I will go beyond myself and craft from her something that will no doubt be called a masterpiece."

"No question, Dark Sovereign!"

"Always, Great Terror!"

"You will overcome, High Lord!"

"Show us your skills, Grand Visionary!"

"And so what you will do, my Queen of Misery, you will go back to Tokyo and bring me this... thing... called Hikari. You will bring her to me, and I think I will give her to you. Yes, I can't soil myself by touching such a poor specimen but it will be a good lesson for you. Oh, shush now," he said, placing a finger over Asuka's lips even though she had shown no sign of speaking. "I know, I know, Broken Bird. You fear your own weaknesses and failures, great as they are. You think the plans you have for hurting the girl won't be creative enough to please me, and that thought drives you to panic. No, no, no no; do not worry, for I shall guide you, I shall be inside your mind, inside your spirit. I will bathe you in my glorious ideals and you shall carry out these visions upon her flesh. In her terror and her screams you will learn of my joy and that will bring you the ecstasy you so seek." He released her and stepped away, his hands all-a-flutter. "Oh! Such visions I have of you two together! I must write them down, lest I forget them in the excitement."

"That would be a tragedy, Terrible Prince!"

"We cannot allow that, Twilight Master!"

"Please tell us now, Dark Ruler!"

"Give us a hint, Shadowed Liege!"

Now that he no longer needed her for the moment, Asuka tried to fall back into the cloying darkness. Away from all this; all this noise, all this confusion, all this cold, and all this hurt. And she hurt, the noise hurt her ears, the confusion hurt her mind, the cold hurt. One place on her body hurt most of all.

Even thinking hurt. Thinking about Kaji hurt. Thinking about Hikari hurt. Thinking about Shinji hurt. It hurt as much thinking about them as the worst place on her body hurt. She tried to retreat into herself, tried to get away from the pain, but it wouldn't happen anymore. Something about the hurt followed her, clung to her, preventing dark clouds from hiding her from the horrors of her world. It made the beasts that fed on her failures salivate.

And so she fought against the hurt, tried to make it let go, tried to make it loosen its grip on her, but it wouldn't. She was so tired of fighting it, but fighting was all she'd done her whole life. Even though all her battles had been meaningless and she'd never succeeded at any of them-

No. That wasn't right. She'd won lots of times.

Impossible. Her life was nothing but failures. The envenomed darkness in her mind was proof of that. It was protection, it allowed her to hide from the litany of disappointments that she was. It was a place she could seal herself away from the hurt.

But she couldn't get away from this hurt. It was stubborn, tenacious. It was a hurt she couldn't escape from. It pricked at her skin, drove a distracting pain into her. She needed to flee this hurt, needed to run away so she could sink once more beneath the crushing darkness. But to do this she had to make it stop hurting, had to face it one time. She didn't want to, she knew she would fail to defeat it, that facing it would make things worse. If she did so the claws and fangs that lurked in the darkness would reward her actions with suffering. But it had to end. Mentally whimpering from the pain she knew this would bring her, she turned to the source of the hurt.

Her right hand.

It hurt because it was hot. The sword hilt she held in her hand was uncomfortably warm, a terrible spot of warmth in this barren, cold room. She was so tired of it all, tired of being afraid. Almost inaudibly she sighed; time to finish this. Against the hungry howls echoing from the darkness in her mind, she mentally reached out and touched the hurt.

"You have nothing to fear, Child of Fire."

Surprised, Asuka's eyes snapped open. She found herself, not in the fabulously decorated but cold bedchambers of the vampire, but instead standing on a flat void, surrounded on all sides by threatening darkness. Before her stood the Fire Armor, Feuervogel, rendered by some magic no taller than herself. Its avian features were sharp and clear despite the blazing aura that surrounded him like a great bonfire.

This, Asuka realized, was her own mindscape. A place she had been once before when she had chased Arael and he had-

She could feel the beasts in the darkness, flexing their claws.

"Last time... you... didn't help me," Asuka intoned dully.

"I did not. I did not because I had seen your soul, the strength of your convictions, the power you possess and bring to all that you do. I knew you could win. I knew you would win! I wanted to exalt in your success, rejoice in your triumph! From the greatest trials come the most magnificent of victories!" Feuervogel managed to look somewhat ashamed. "I am known, however, to suffer from a slight case of overconfidence."

"I... probably would not have welcomed your help."

"And I was too late in providing it. Guarding your soul, my most sacred duty, something I am pledged to do beyond death itself... and I failed to fulfil it properly. We have both made mistakes, Child of Fire."

Asuka's shoulders slumped. Mistakes, more mistakes. Her life was nothing but one after another...

"NOT SO!" Feuervogel roared, startling the Chosen. "Mistakes are made, young one, but they are not blocks you carry to weigh you down! No! They are stones upon which you build stronger edifices! Always forward, bright champion, always forward!"

"B-but... everything I've done, everyone I've hurt... everything I've failed at... how can I keep going?! I'm nothing! I'm a failure! I killed Shinji!" She was sure she could hear the beasts in the darkness salivating at the thought of her blood, even though it was weak and pitiful. Like her.

"Did you now?"

Asuka looked up at her Holy Armor, her features twisted into a horrible mass of confusion and self-revulsion. "I... I... did... no... I didn't... I... I... I don't know..."

"To many, fire is destruction and violence. It is a force that feeds upon the world and claims only victims. These people are fools."

Feuervogel's voice took on an almost gentle tone. "What they often forget is that fire is also a symbol of courage. It is what allowed your kind to venture forth into places that they would not otherwise. Where angels fear to tread, humanity used fire to show there was nothing to fear. The land held monsters, but no beast of flesh and blood could ever be as terrible as what the mind conjured up when it could not perceive the truth. Fire banished these fiends, being a beacon and a guide when it was needed most."

The avian-themed armor raised a gauntleted hand and a tiny wisp of flame danced in its palm. "This much water will not cure your thirst, this much air will not allow you breath, this much earth will not support you. But this much fire will light a candle, and with that you gain a guide in the night, armor against your fears, and a sword to slay illusions. It is an illuminator: with it by your side, a person can be as great as they can see themselves being." He extended his hand towards the human woman. "For lack of a better term, it is... hope."

"Hope?"

"Yes, a fickle thing, easily lost, easily wavering, but it can give the meekest untold strength. Hope, dear child, is a fire: too much of it is destructive and will lead you to ruin, but in careful hands it opens up the world."

The Holy Armor still had his hand extended towards Asuka, the flame in his palm dancing there hypnotically. Asuka could feel the monsters in her mind waiting, ready to leap out and break her, crush her, hurt her for her arrogant presumption. The flame beckoned.

Asuka sighed. "I'm so tired of hurting... but I'm tired of the fear, of the confusion, of not knowing who I am." She extended her hand, but then paused. "Will this hurt?"

"Hope often does." The beasts in the dark loomed close.

"I'm... afraid."

"If your fear is strong, then how much stronger must you be, if you overcome it?"

The hordes in her mind swelled up in number and gathered to drown her beneath their taloned feet... and Asuka reached out and took Feuervogel's hand.

A terrible blaze rose in her body. Fire, painful fire blasted out from her and instantly turned her mindscape as bright as day. Shadows fell over themselves as the screaming light blasted forth, revealing the demons and monsters that had hidden behind the veil of night, waiting for the chance to rend the foolish girl. Revealed now, Asuka saw the beasts of her failures were-

"Nothing. There's nothing there. There's nothing there! THERE'S NOTHING THERE!"

"I did say fire was the illuminator, didn't I? Wipes away illusion and all that. "

In the bright light of the intense fire she could see the thin scars on her bare arms, and recalled how she had received them. They had been earned, earned as the result of honest conflict and challenge, mementoes of hard fought victories.

"I DIDN'T LOSE THOSE FIGHTS! I DIDN'T FAIL ALL THE TIME! I DIDN'T... okay, I did stab Shinji, BUT I DIDN'T KILL HIM!"

"I know you are the Child of Fire, but really now, I think you're taking the 'carrying a torch' thing a little too-"

"Yes, yes, yes! I think that will do. A rather stupendous plan of action I have come up with, if I do say so myself."

"Of course, Victorious Lord!"

"No doubt, Imperial Sire!"

"No one could do better, Majestic Prince!"

"It is beautiful, Perfect Artist!"

Asuka blinked, finding herself suddenly back in the cold chamber with Arael and his flock of sycophantic vampires. The master vampire rubbed his hands together and turned to face his greatest prize with an indulgent smile on his face. "Now, Precious Slave, I believe it's time for you to bring that little speck of a girl to me. Chop, chop, now! We've got so much to do!"

"Du arschgefickter Hurensohn."

Arael blinked, somewhat confused at the soft words she'd spoken. There appeared to be something a bit off with the connection to his toy. If he didn't know better he would have thought she'd just called him a- "I'm sorry, Plaything? I must have missed that."

He didn't miss what she said next. Asuka raised her hand towards him and shouted "Reign of Fire!"

A man-sized phoenix made out of nothing but flame burst into existence in front of her fist and with an ear-wracking cry, shot forward lighting up the room and banishing the cold as it did so. It was only by virtue of centuries of existence, multiple layers of magical protection and a boatload of dark luck that Arael managed to get his body out of the way of the phoenix. One of his vampire sycophants was not so fortunate and took the firebird to the chest; it passed through the vampire, leaving nothing behind, not even ash, before slamming into the far wall. The rich tapestries that covered the bare stone were instantly converted into a gas by the terrible heat, and the bird drilled a good seven feet into the stone wall before it no longer had the energy to convert solid stone into liquid.

Fury in her eyes, Asuka reversed her sword to a proper grip and lifted the now-blazing blade. "I. Am. Going. TO! KILL! YOU!"

[To be continued...]


	28. Chapter 20: The Dark God, Part 2

For a big guy, Bardiel was pretty fast. That was the first thing that Touji remembered as he avoided the colossus' opening strike. Fortunately their battleground was quite different from their last battle. Open ground, like the arena they were in, provided a lot more freedom to evade than the narrow passages of Tokyo Castle.

And more importantly, Touji didn't have to worry about avoiding collateral damage.

Of course, that also gave more space for Bardiel to wield that freakish scythe of his, but that was the way of battle: it was rarely perfect.

From his pouch Touji pulled out a pebble that he threw at the feet of the oncoming dark elf. The warrior reacted immediately, jumping out of the way just as the ground exploded in smoke and debris that pelleted his armor. Touji had also been quick to react and had flicked a second pebble at the elf's landing spot, this time catching him in an explosion that propelled the giant backwards. Bardiel did not fall but had to use his scythe to lever himself upright, which gave Touji an opening. The Earth Chosen jumped at the dark elf with sword raised, but his blade only met stone as his opponent rolled away. Touji moved back himself, not even cursing this lost opportunity. He raised his guard, awaiting the immediate counter-attack.

To his surprise, Bardiel did not advance. In fact, he just stood there, studying the ground, then Touji, then the ground again. He ignored the shrapnel cut on his forehead, and Touji was annoyed to see that it really wasn't bleeding all that much.

"I see," said Bardiel. "You overcharge earth magic into stones to create an unstable magical destructive charge. As the casting effect is simply it being expelled, it can't be disrupted, impeded, or deflected. Clever." Touji silently cursed. He had hoped to at least score one significant hit before the large elf noticed. "However, the mystic catalysts required cannot have been readily accessible. Your supply must be quite limited."

Touji smirked. Bardiel was still trying to rattle him; that meant he was worried. Each second Touji delayed him was increasing their chance at victory.

"Maybe," said Touji. "Or maybe thanks to your lessons in magical theory last time, I've learned how to create lots!"

For emphasis, Touji threw another pebble, which caused the ground at Bardiel's feet to explode engulfing him in stone dust and debris. Touji took the chance to move out of the way, just as Bardiel dashed forward, scythe swinging. As expected, the seasoned warrior hadn't stood still.

Truth be told, Bardiel was right. Touji's supply of earth imbued rocks had come from the wreckage of the Earth Sentinel Tower, and since most of that had been used to forge the Lance of Longinus in the invasion, there weren't that many left. But as long as the dark elf warrior didn't know for certain, he would remain cautious in his attacks. Fortunately, that wasn't Touji's only card.

Having predicted Bardiel's charge, Touji swung his own blade. The dark elf's weapon was deadly but its size gave it a momentum that couldn't be easily changed. Touji knew all too well from his own experience wielding large blades. Bardiel wouldn't be able to block. It was his chance.

Except that he was underestimating Bardiel's battle instincts. Though he couldn't block the attack with his own weapon, the dark elf let go of it with his right arm and used his armored forearm to shield himself. With a clash of metal, Touji's blade met adamantite armor. Touji barely avoided Bardiel's counter attack, as the warrior carried through with his spin faster than Touji could have imagined, nearly cutting his throat open. The Earth Chosen only avoided the scythe's blade due to the fact that the elf was only using his left hand to hold it. Still, the blade came close, much too close.

To Touji's surprise, Bardiel didn't follow up with this attack. Instead, the dark elf backed away and had a stunned look on his face as he looked at his right forearm. The armor there had been sliced open and was now crimson with blood.

"I see you've sharpened your blade, Touji from Darnk. A bit more and you might have cleaved my arm in half."

"Wasn't aiming for yer arm."

Touji tightened his grasp on his blade. Honestly, the ability of that dark elf to see though his tactics was ticking him off. With the help of the Earth Holy Armor, not only Touji had sharpened his blade to rival the edge of Shinji's swords, but he had also fortified the weapon using the pieces of the Earth Tower he hadn't turned into bombs. The blade was literally packed with earth magic. The very magic Touji was using up rapidly to stay in the fight.

It hadn't been an easy choice for the young man. His sword had been one of the only things left by his father. To change it to this extent... But deep down, Touji had known this moment would come. He would have to face Bardiel again, and he would have to win. He had people to protect.

"Nevertheless, you impress me. With every exchange of weapons I find myself impressed even more. Though I do wonder, how long will you be able to use that blade of yours? I have felt the weight of it. The strain should be too much for the body of a human. How long can you last using your powers to strengthen your body in these lands, with its taint slowly poisoning you?"

"Why don't ya find out?"

To Touji's surprise, Bardiel nodded.

"Very well, Earth Chosen. I shall honor your spirit by killing you before the tainted land can destroy you from the inside. For such a warrior as yourself, I can provide no other honor."

"Come!"

X O X

Hikari tried to focus on the discussion. Truly, she did. But her mind kept circling back towards one thing: the Earth Chosen. Touji. The big lug. In her mind she could see it all again. Him walking through the portal to Neriak... then fading away. He hadn't just physically disappeared, his presence had also almost completely left her. She could still feel him, in her mind, but not as well. The land there... it was dark... polluted... corrupted. It was hurting him. But beyond that... she couldn't clearly tell. It all seemed to be behind a thick veil of darkness.

It wasn't surprising, really. After all, if all had gone well, the two of them were far apart. She didn't exactly know how Mayumi's bonding ritual functioned, even Mayumi herself hadn't been able to explain it properly, saying that she had been forced to improvise, but surely distance played a role. It wasn't just Touji's mind that the Queen could no longer feel. His vitality, the strength he had been providing her with, she could barely feel it as well. His departure had left her strangely empty, but fortunately Hikari still felt healthy. Her condition was stable, which left her to worry about Touji more than herself.

"What about Keel? Has he been seen since the battle?"

The High Mage's question piqued Hikari's interest, pushing away her thoughts of the Earth Chosen for the moment. Freeman Kaji had been giving a report on the state of the different factions of the capital. Captain Misato, also present in the throne room for the war counsel, showed interest in the sensitive question.

"Not since then," said Kaji. "There's no evidence of his demise, so it's too early yet to know whether he fled with the flower of our nobility or if he's dead."

"The man's worse than a cockroach," grumbled the White Knight. "It might be safer to believe he's hiding in a hole than hope that he got blown away by a Kagenoshi attack."

"Then who is leading the Seele Syndicate in his absence?" asked Hikari, earning several looks of disbelief. There was a long moment of silence before the Queen spoke again. "My father prepared me to rule, he made sure I read his notes. Though perhaps his information was not as complete as yours, he knew enough to identify some of the more pressing threats to the kingdom. So, I will ask again. In the aftermath of the dark elf invasion, is the Syndicate still active?"

The unshaved man shook his head. "As far as I could tell, Highness, they've pulled away from the city. That Kagenoshi and the Holy Armors did their dance over a lot of the Syndicate's territory. Their few known hiding places have either been completely destroyed, or emptied."

The Queen nodded. "Good. Priority should be given to immediate help for the populace, then, if the end of the world doesn't come in the next few hours, to rebuilding the city."

"They will be back," said the High Mage.

Hikari stared at the man. "And when they do come back, I want the information about it. All of it. No shadow dealings or personal crusades. Is that clear?"

"Of course, your Majesty," said Kaji, with that annoying smile of his. At least Lady Misato had the decency of looking embarrassed. Hikari stared at the High Mage, who simply stared back. He was intimidating, as he had been all her life, but that was before all she had faced recently. Hikari was about to ask the question again, when she felt it.

When they all felt it.

The first pulse made her choke on her breath. The second brought a wave of dizziness. She'd felt it before: a terribly familiar darkness. One she felt in Darnk. One she felt each time she'd been in proximity of a Kagenoshi... only this was so much stronger, so much more intimately vile.

"Adam."

She wasn't sure who had whispered the named. Maybe it was her. But as they all looked at each other, she knew that everyone in the room had recognized the feeling, and come to the same conclusion.

"The time has come," said the High Mage. "As expected, Adam is rising. We must prepare."

Touji. If Adam was reviving, then it meant they either had been too late or had failed. Peace couldn't be achieved after all. He would have to fight a god! Prophecy be damned, he would have to fight a god!

Hikari chased all pessimistic thoughts from her mind. There was no time for this. She would have to believe in the Chosen. In Touji. She could still feel him. He was alive, so he would fight. In the meantime, she had to protect her people. To make sure that when the Chosen came back victorious, there would still be a home for them to come back to.

"High Mage, what can we expect?"

The man stared a moment at where his right hand used to be, before giving her an unreadable look through his strange glasses.

"Your worst nightmares walking."

"It'll be fine," said Kaji, surprising everyone with his lighthearted tone. "We just need to buy the Chosen some time, right?"

Misato nodded. "I must go now, your Majesty. The battle awaits."

Drawing Murasame from its sheath the White Knight turned and headed out of the throne room, the huge doors rolling closed behind her with a shuddering bang.

X O X

Shinji grunted in frustration as his blades failed to cut through the black stone golem in front of him. He had to jump back as the stone construct swung a thick arm at him, barely missing.

"Get out of my way!"

Slipping through the golem's defence Shinji pressed his left hand against its torso and summoned a windstorm, throwing the animate against a wall. The golem finally broke up, the impact causing the earlier damage to spread and finally destroy it. His opponent gone, Shinji fell to one knee as he gave himself a moment to catch his breath. It was the third golem he'd encountered since he'd entered the passageway he'd found. He really wished Touji had been with him, earth magic aside, heavy weapons and a blunt end were better for hurting stone rather than thin slashing blades. Even mystically hardened and able to cut into rock, his swords were not ideal weapons. He was tiring himself out with all these guardians.

Nevertheless, Shinji's opposition gave him hope. He was on the right way. The golems were protecting something, something important. The darkness was thicker, stronger in that direction. And within it he could feel Rei's faint presence. Here the air was unmoving, almost stale, yet Shinji could still feel her, just as he could feel Touji's presence where the two had parted. Ever since he and the berserker had found balance, his senses were sharper, keener, as if he no longer had to fear trusting his instincts.

Getting up, the Wind Chosen proceeded further. He couldn't afford to rest for too long. The darkness... he could feel a change in it. It was gaining in strength and that couldn't be good.

He had been fighting another golem when it hit him: a wave of dark energy that was unmistakable. Within him the berserker howled in anticipation of battle. Adam. It was reviving.

He had to hurry.

X O X

It hit her in the soul with unimaginable power. Hurtling down a corridor, Myssa was racing towards Armisael's chambers when the wave struck. It was like the blackest night poured into her veins.

She staggered into a wall, her eyes wide. Her Lady had done it! Adam was waking!

Her limbs shaking from – the exhilaration? – the terror? she pushed herself back upright. This only made getting to Lady Armisael more important.

She had to hurry.

X O X

Pain. Rei wasn't unfamiliar with pain. To fight meant to give as well as endure it. That dry fact didn't mean, however, that she was insensitive to it. And so the elf screamed as pain violently brought her back to consciousness. It coursed through her body, from the tip of her hairs to the nails of her toes, assaulting her with the strength of a raging storm.

"My dear Armisael, I would appreciate it if you would please refrain from killing our esteemed guest. A sacrifice, in essence, implies the use of a live subject."

"Don't worry, this spell is designed to hurt, not kill."

Recognition. Rei knew the voice. It was that of the dark elf she had battled in Tokyo. Though her thoughts were still mumbled from her forced awakening, she could sharply recall what had happened.

Shame. Rei had lost to that woman. Thought the fight had hardly been fair, that was to be expected of a fight between magic users. What some would call a dirty trick, others called a clever technique. Rei had simply been over-matched in terms of skills both with blade and art. To one who had dedicated her all to her cause as champion of Lilith such a loss was bitter.

"While I am impressed by your ability for carefully crafted torture, nevertheless she is awake and we are short on time. So I'm afraid playing with her is a luxury we can't afford. You will have to wait after Adam's revival to sate your lust for revenge upon her kin."

Armisael let out an "humph" of frustration, but didn't protest otherwise.

Helplessness. As feeling returned to Rei's body she came to grasp how dire her situation was. Her clothes had been removed, leaving her skin chilled from exposure and now raw and aching from the effects of the dark elf's spell. Shackles imprisoned her wrists and ankles, hard metal biting into her flesh and keeping her immobilized and spread eagle. Her back was resting uncomfortably against a stone-hard surface, uneven and painfully rough; but the vantage was too high to be the floor. A slab perhaps? No, a ritual altar, she realized. Instantly her mind flashed to the vision that had been forced on her by that Kagenoshi of fear on their return from Darnk. Though she had tried to suppress it as just an enemy's mind trick, the elf had never been able to totally remove it from her mind. And now... Rei felt panic rise within her as she recalled what the male voice had labeled her: a sacrifice.

Fear. Her eyes snapped open as adrenaline surged. The room was dark, barely lit by glow globes that cast an eerie light. On the ceiling was carved a wide circle covered in spell casting runes, most of them unknown to her. A glance at the floor revealed that a similar circle had been engraved around her altar. First she saw the dark elf woman to her right, the blood-red eyes in that dark face burning with hatred and scorn, her form almost blending in the surrounding darkness. But it wasn't her that set Rei's heart pounding violently. No, it was the other one. The darkness in the room was so thick she couldn't sense him... there! Painfully twisting her head to look to her left, the muscles of her neck aching, she saw him standing there, staring, and her heart pained as she recognized him. He was badly deformed, his right arm missing, while the skin of his face was peeling off, but she recognized him nonetheless. Goddess, Shinji had been right!

This was Kaworu the Brave.

Despair. Standing where he was she was completely exposed to him. Yet as his one good eye stared right into her own, only then did Rei felt truly naked. There was something ancient, dark and powerful in that gaze. It felt as if he was looking beyond her, weighing her worth. The contact lasted for a moment before he smirked. He knew. He recognized that she knew who he was, but that such knowledge was useless. The time it could have profited her had passed. And just to prove that point, he raised his remaining hand where three dark crystals that she could feel were the pieces of Adam's heart floated. Around them circled smaller dark crystal slivers, which she guessed had been the animated forces of the fallen Kagenoshi. With a push of his will, they moved forward, past the magic circle that surrounded her slab to end up floating over her. The runes of the circle hummed with power.

"Rei Ayanami, Water Chosen of Lilith. We meet at last."

"You call yourself Tabris," said Rei quietly, evenly, as she attempted to hide just how terrified she was. To her credit, very little emotion bled from her usual monotone. "Why did you capture me? As long as I live I will seek to stop you."

"Oh, but you know why, my dear. You have foreseen it. You just want me to say it, in the hopes that as long as I'm monologuing, you'll be delaying the inevitable. Unfortunately, the untimely arrival of your little friends is forcing my to accelerate my timetable, so we'll be proceeding right away."

Hope. They were here? The other Chosen were here? Shinji was here? Rei clutched to that thought like a lifeline as she tried to not give into her very palpable terror. It didn't matter if he couldn't save her, but if he could at least disrupt Adam's revival...

"He won't make it in time," said Tabris, as if reading her mind. "There won't be any last second rescue, no last minute escapes, no heart-pounding heroics." Rei's eyes widened as the other high elf pulled something from his trousers. The water crest! He showed it to her for a few seconds, then with his fingers, snapped it in half! "It is time to accept the truth: there is no hope."

Doubt. Rei tried to hold unto the hope of her friends coming in time, but the vision of the water crest being destroyed before her very eyes was a powerful statement. Her fears returned as Tabris moved away from her and motioned for his dark elf companion to move forward.

"With my body in this shape, I'm afraid that the honor is all yours, my dear Armisael. Activate the ritual circle. Bring your father back to life!"

"Yes, Lord Tabris!"

Wrongness. Despite how critical the situation was, Rei couldn't help but observe just how wrong something was with the events taking place. The dark elf had this glint to her eyes. There was something more... And the way Tabris was smirking...

As the dark elf began to chant, Rei wanted to tell her to stop. This was wrong. Not just the awakening of Adam, but something was wrong with the ritual itself. Cold, vile, crushing... but strangely hollow. But she couldn't speak, couldn't move. She couldn't even breathe. The chant went on and on, driving a sickly sensation into her body and mind as something told her this wasn't right!

And then the spell activated, the runes engraved around Rei glowing with purple, malevolent light. A terrible howl of screaming followed... but not supplied by Rei, rather the dark elf woman! Armisael screamed in utter pain and terror as her body begun to convulse. Under Rei's very eyes, she saw the woman's blood begin to ooze from every pore, every orifice. Her very life was brutally expelled, as it floated like tiny wet crimson ribbons towards Rei as well as the three floating crystals above her. Rei felt her former adversary's lifeblood spatter over her naked skin and then slither with a life or its own, scrawling a pattern of bloody runes all over her. But the majority of the rich blood coalesced around the crystals, enveloping them in a crimson bubble. Then the former proud dark elf woman fell like a dry husk. There was nothing then but silence. That is, until the blood bubble begun to shrink, as it was absorbed by the crystals, until they reappeared, united as one.

A heart made of unholy stone. Powerful, terrible, alien. But terribly, terribly still. And the in the fading echo of the dead woman's screams, utterly silent.

Confusion.

"You killed your companion," stated Rei, not understanding what had just happened. Had Tabris hurried too much and failed to revive Adam?

Tabris merely nonchalantly shrugged. "Technically, she conducted the ritual, so she was the one who killed herself."

"You commanded her."

The white haired elf smirked. "So you could tell? Well, do the semantics matter? It was her purpose all along, why I saved her from death so many years ago. After all, you can't just glue something like Adam's heart together; a medium was required. Something rich, rich in both dark energies and just teeming with life."

"She was your companion," insisted Rei, though she couldn't figure why this upset her. Hadn't that woman been her enemy?

"What of it? She was a tool, nothing more. And now that her purpose is served, there is no need for her anymore. Surely you understand. I've watched you, you know, for longer than you realize. You have a goal, an objective that you must accomplish no matter the cost. And for that, you've cast away your emotions. All that matters is the mission and completing the task started so long ago. And if required to, you'd sacrifice your companions too."

"No. I am not like you. You are a monster, an abomination."

"And what are you, Rei Ayanami? Have your people ever bothered to tell you the secret behind your reincarnations? No, of course they haven't. Allow me to enlighten you, old friend. It's fitting that you know before the end of everything... since you were there at the beginning. You see, my dear, reincarnation is an abnormality of life. Nevertheless, your kin came up with this plan. As the original Rei Ayanami lay dying of old age, they created a ritual to transfer her soul into the unborn child of her own daughter."

Tabris laughed. A sinister, haunting laugh.

"Such a practice, however, was done so rarely it could never be perfected," he continued. "Two souls can't co-habit the same body. Either the two merge, or the dominant one consumes the other. In the end, the soul is changed. This is why your memories of the past are so fragmented. Which incarnation are you? The fourth? Or is it more? And the practice was repeated until today. Such disgusting spiritual incest. And you dare call me an aberration? I am what I always was, and I don't pretend otherwise. You, on the other hand, parade as a paragon of good while you are nothing more than the living sin of your people, trying desperately to make up for mistakes made thousands of years ago."

Denial. Impossible! He was just taunting her. He couldn't be speaking the truth.

"It matters little if you believe me or not. Look, it's starting."

Madness. The ritual hadn't been a failure, as Rei had first thought. The effect has simply been delayed as the heart was repairing its damage. The first beat of the reborn heart felt like thunder as it nearly deafened the helpless Water Chosen. Though each subsequent beat lessened in intensity, each one projected a wave of darkness and malice that Rei knew would be felt in the entire kingdom, if not beyond. As the crystalline heart beat with renewed life, its dark intent spread further and further. But beyond that, there was something fundamentally wrong with it. There was life, and certainly an inherent darkness to it, but Rei felt no will, no consciousness. Something was missing.

Understanding. As Rei's eyes moved from the heart to Tabris, everything finally fell into place. Her original assumption had been wrong. Kaworu the Brave had become more than a mere Kagenoshi.

"You are Adam," she barely dared breathe.

"Ah! So you understand! Splendid! I'd clap, if I still had two hands. Yes, my dear, I'm Adam. Or at the very least, the part of myself holding my consciousness. When Kaworu cut into me so long ago, I had to separate my mind from my powers: it was the only way to keep the pain from killing me. While my heart shards received my power, my mind imbedded itself into my attempted murderer; what an irony. So when I said two souls can't co-exist, I know what I'm talking about. It took me centuries to finally extinguish that stubborn soul, and the time needed to find all the pieces of my heart... well, that's a tale I'm afraid we don't have time for. But in a few moments, I will rejoin myself. It's a pity you won't witness it, but I'm glad you understood before the end. Do you realize that my very own children never actually suspected it? Makes me kind of disappointed in my own offspring."

"You used the dark elf for your revival. What do you need me for?"

"You? I couldn't care less. Though an imperfect copy attempt by humans birthed during the run up to the Black Wars, your race is what we could call the closest to Lilith. So I intend to use it to gain access to her shrine and then... I will consume her. Once her power is mine, I'll be able to remake this world into a far superior place. I would have used this shell, but as you can see it's very long past its expiration date: holding it together requires quite the effort now. It wouldn't survive the stress of my power, let alone Lilith's. Yours, however, is youthful and still of pure blood, as well as trained to channel massive magical energies. It will do nicely. The fact that I also get to finish what I started three thousand years ago is simply a bonus. And besides, I've grown used to having corporeal flesh. Returning to my old form would be... lacking." Tabris laughed. A mad, sinister laugh. "You should rejoice. Part of you will become the mother of my new world."

Revulsion. Rei shuddered. The visions his words brought to her mind filled her with disgust.

"I will not let you take command of my body."

Adam stepped past the now-deactivated runes and stood over her. "My dear, this isn't something you will have any power to affect, I'm afraid. Taking over Kaworu the Brave was an emergency measure on my part, I hadn't expected him to destroy me. Consuming his soul took considerable time, so I'm not going to repeat the process with you. I'll just kill you, and take your body after. You should rejoice. The cycle of your unholy rebirth will finally come to an end. But enough chit-chat, your little human pet is getting closer and will be here soon. As much as I'd like him to watch me kill you, I can't take the chance of him interrupting me. Goodbye, Rei Ayanami. I'd like to say you won't suffer... but really, this should be quite painful."

Agony! Despite his deceptively weakened body, in a swift move Tabris' left hand plunged into her chest and broke through her sternum. The pain inflicted on her by the deceased Armisael was nothing to what she felt now. Rei couldn't even scream as blood filled her mouth as he tore open her chest cavity, exposing her lungs and beating heart. Her vision faded and she knew she was one step from forever losing consciousness, yet the elf held on. She had to! A few more seconds, a few more moments! The pain was blinding but she fought back, fought hard. As long as she lived, Tabris wouldn't take over her body. If she could just buy Shinji enough time...

"Still alive? How resilient! But I'm afraid you won't live without this for very long."

Emptiness. As Tabris pulled his hand out and showed the elf her own heart, Rei could feel death claiming her. Her vision blackened. She was long past pain, past feeling. She had failed.

Regret. She couldn't even call his name. Shinji...

[To be continued...]


	29. Chapter 20: The Dark God, Part 3

A large pulse of energy expanded away from the Northern Wastes, moving to cover the whole world. Wherever the pulse passed over - city, village, or forgotten places - people felt a moment of nausea. However, the energy was not for them.

RISE!

Since first appearing as fallout from Adam's sundering in the Black Wars, the undead had been a plague the world was cursed to endure. No sage knew what called a small percentage of recently killed people to undeath, but the results were well known. Ghoul, zombie, ghost, specter, vampire: whatever the name of the beast, at some level all had an unquenchable desire to utterly dominate, consume, ravage, and ruin. They had once known life, and something fundamental about them now completely hated what they had lost.

RISE!

Humanity, however, had fought back. Burial customs sanctified the ground and prayers for the dead put troubled spirits to rest. Flare ups appeared now and again, but for the most part the walking dead were a threat like troll infestations, orc attacks, rampaging dragons, or tsunamis: unpleasant and very dangerous, but, with luck, skill, and determination... or else a very good head-start... survivable.

RISE!

Now however, the pulse of energy from Adam blanketed the earth. Violently shattering all attempts to give peace to the dead, the malignant energy poured into dead human corpses wherever they lay. Twisting the flesh, empowering it, the vile power drove into its spiritual essence two simple commands that could not be refused:

RISE!  
AND FEED!

It should be noted that the recent invasion had caused Tokyo to just suffer its worst loss of life ever. Taking care of the living had occupied everyone's attention; the cleanup had been put off for the time being.

That left a lot of corpses in the streets.

With a terrible groan, bodies pulled themselves upright all throughout the Holy City. There was a moment of unnatural quiet, then screaming began. The feasting followed a second later.

X O X

The sky over ruined Tokyo was tumultuous, with rumbling clouds and disturbingly sharp winds. The ominous weather would have put anyone on edge. But for the dark elf army being held in the Greenwood garrison, they had other things on their minds.

"It doesn't make sense!" Kimiurel said. "Why would they lie?!"

"They're humans! We can't trust them!"

"But we're their captives! If they wanted us dead, they could do it at any time!"

"It's... it's some kind of trick!" Sammael replied, sounding agitated. "Some kind of horrible, human trick to get us to trust them so they can betray us again!" His eyes blazed a furious red. "They have done nothing for us... we must hunt them down, stalk them, kill them..."

"But... what about that spell," Soriel said, shivering. "To heal an entire city... if they had that kind of power, why didn't they destroy us?" As they thought back to that, the fury in the dark half-elf's eyes waned a bit and he shook his head as if shaking off something unpleasant. "And yet," she looked up, "I overheard the guards say that it was some kind of miracle from Lilith. Why would she help us? Us!"

"I don't know!"

And that was the question haunting the dark elven prisoners: why? Why would Lilith help the race Adam had selected to replace her weak children? Why would the humans – after millennia of raids, theft and murder — offer them a homeland. All around the compound groups of dark elves and half-elves were in debate over the Queen's proposal.

Without the clear leadership of either Lady Armisael or Weapons Master Bardiel, the dark clans fell into conflict. Trust the humans? There had never been any agreements with the humans, so how could they be trusted to follow through with their end of the deal?

But why offer the deal, if they only planned to break it? The dark elves were already at their mercy, what did it gain them?

Some scheme... some human joke... not worth the risk... we must not be taken in... the clans must survive...

But... can the clans survive like we are now? As prisoners here, the army cannot protect those who remained in Neriak. If we say no, won't they kill us, and then our children die in the Wastes?

...can't risk it... too dangerous... we must fight on till the end... only the strong survive...

A horrible pulse of vile energy flowed over the compound, but the dark elves were too focused on the burning question before them to notice.

But what about that spell... from Lilith supposedly, that healed the humans... and us as well? I... I didn't want to fight after that... it felt like... there was... another way...

... d-don't be taken in... human trickery... let our guard down... some horrible plan...

Makinami looked up. "Is that-" she started to say, before every member of the clans stopped talking suddenly. They could hear something happening beyond the walls: cries, clashes of metal, and... screams. The human guards moved towards the outer walls and out of sight of their prisoners.

Adjusting her glasses, Makinami looked intently at the barred gate. Sammael came up to watch as well but was distracted as he noticed her eyes faintly glowing red. He glanced around and saw she wasn't the only one affected.

"Kimiurel, take a look at the pure," he said.

"They seem a little... fixated."

"T-there's something in the air," Soriel said, starting to breath uneasily. "Something... wrong. It-it's like that enormous healing spell... only inverted. Perverted, turned in on itself and twisted into something vile."

Kimiurel motioned for others to take up positions. "What's going on out there?"

"I smell... blood," Makinami said, her mouth split into a feral grin.

There were more screams. A moment later the incarcerating barrier that diminished magic inside the prison flickered, then died.

The dark elves paused only a heartbeat, then they struck. A team of commandos burst into motion and using mystic enhancement jumped atop the wall of the gatehouse. They disappeared into the building while casters invoked a vast cloud of darkness, lowering the ambient light to near blackness. Another group scaled the barracks, then jumped to the outer wall to take out sentries and scout an escape path. Everyone else scattered into teams, ready to strike out towards the soon to be opened gate.

"No, wait!" Sammael said loudly. "Something's not right!"

There was a scream from the gatehouse, and one of the commandos jumped back out, twisting around and landing awkwardly in the courtyard before springing back. A moment later something else followed him out of the building, throwing itself down from the wall landing on all fours and hissing at the assembled forces.

"Ghoul!" one of the half-elves identified.

"One of ours?"

"No, there were all destroyed," Makinami said. "Necromancers! Take control of it." A half-elf stepped forward, his hands glowing a cold purple. A wicked magic circle appeared beneath the undead and began to slowly rotate.

"Cold corpse, heed my voice; you have fallen where I have not. I still breathe, I breathe words of power; and to these you submit. Your will is ice; my words are heat. Thrice I demand: obey, obey, ob—Aaahh!"

With a powerful leap the ghoul burst forth from the entrapping necromantic control circle, shattering the spell. It flew and landed upon the necromancer, its cold talons and teeth sinking into the half-elf's flesh. The young man screamed once then had his chest torn open and was dead before he flopped bonelessly to the ground. The ghoul howled in triumph, then broke into pieces as lightning bolts from four separate casters slammed into the beast.

After the resulting thunder rolled over the enclosure, a strange silence overcame them. One of the pure dark elves laughed cruelly, her eyes glowing. "Half-human weakling."

"That... shouldn't have happened," one of the other necromancers said. "His spell was perfect. No undead of that strength should have been able to resist the entrapment field."

"Well, this one obviously could," the dark elf said. "How long till the corpse rises?"

"The body must cool before necrotic energy can infuse the flesh."

She walked over the dead half-elf, towards the gatehouse. "Leave it then, we'll be long gone by the time that happens. It will be a nice parting gift to-" The dead half-elf grabbed her leg, dragging her down to the ground. The half-elf – no, the newly birthed ghoul — jumped upon her and before anyone could act, tore her spine out.

Seven lightning bolts, three fire bursts, and two javelins of solidified shadow removed the newly risen ghoul. There was a moment's pause, then one of the necromancers shouted. "What in Adam's name!? There's no way there was enough time for necrotic infusion to-"

The dead dark elf woman, minus her removed spine, hissed and started to crawl on its belly towards the living in the courtyard. Four fireballs, six lightning bolts and a shower of head-sized stones obliterated the body.

"Scouts!" Makinami demanded, causing the ones on the wall to jump down to her. "Report."

"Our jailors are either dead or fighting for their lives. From what we can see there is fighting everywhere in the city. There appears to be a massive undead force in the streets, uncontrolled and killing at whim."

"I-it's that feeling in the air," Soriel said, shivering. "It-it's a huge necromantic effect, a reverse of that healing spell the humans used." She looked Makinami in the eyes. "Th-that spell healed us, made us calm and p-peaceful. This... does the opposite. I can see it in your eyes, how they glow, how it m-makes you hunger for death and battle. It's also..."

"Raising the undead," Sammael finished. "Raising them as an uncontrollable horde." He looked towards the wall nervously.

"And one thing our invasion did succeed in doing was leaving a lot of dead bodies lying around," Kimiurel noted, grimly. "Soriel, how big is this effect? The whole city?" She shook her head. "The nation?" She shook again. Kimiurel's eyes widened. "The whole world?"

Makinami snarled. Now that she wasn't distracted by arguing over the Queen's peace offer, she could feel an unnatural bloodlust pressing against the inside of her skull. She could see the glow in the eyes of the other pure dark elves. It was a call to battle, a desire to fight. And with the dead stalking, the dark elves finally had their chance.

But how to most effectively use this chance? They had no mages left capable of long distance teleporting, so there could be no quick jaunt home. If they wanted to flee they would have to fight their way through the humans and the undead. It could be possible if they used the humans as cover and just ran; but then what? If they escaped Tokyo what life lay before them? A furtive race through human territory, with undead around every corner and human strongpoints everywhere. It would be a terrible struggle before they could find a safe place to hole up and let the undead and humans battle for supremacy. Even if they survived through all of that, what of the children, the future of their race, back in Neriak? Could they somehow last long enough to be rescued?

And then there was the offer from the Queen: a home, a green home away from poisoned lands. A bribe to be sure, but a bribe of everything the dark elves truly desired. If they ran, would that chance ever come again? Or was it just some trick from the humans to begin with?

Part of her longed for the thrill of battle, to use this chance to prove herself the master of blade and conflict. Adam's children were born for battle and this chance would allow them to repay the reversal they had just suffered. Use every chance at your disposal, exploit every weakness: that was Adam's creed.

Yet... part of her also hungered to feel like she had when that spell from Lilith had touched her. It had felt... bad?... but bad in a way she kind of wanted to experience again. It had been different and unusual and painful, but in some strange way not the least bit alien.

"Orders, commander?"

Her leaders weren't here. The choice was hers.

X O X

Having awoken from her long stupor, Asuka proceeded to burn Arael's bedroom down. Furious, the master vampire gave orders to his servitor vampires to bring her to heel. The three that were still with them threw themselves at her, but the Chosen's burning sword sliced into the moving corpses, purifying flame combusting dead flesh. There was a flash of light and a torrent of flames shot through the room, consuming all it touched. The dress and jewelry he had provided for her vanished into the heat, leaving her instead clad in a suit of burnished red plate, a stylized firebird with a ruby for a beak prominent on the breastplate.

Sword held aloft, Asuka took control of the sea of flames from the burning tapestries and furniture and turned it against the room itself. Arael screamed in blind rage, then abandoned the chamber as flames raced around like battering rams. Walls softened under the heat, and the door to his secret chamber burst apart.

Inside lay his coffin, carved from a single stone slab. With an almost contemptuous gesture from Asuka a great stream of unending fire poured into the small room. The stone ran and deformed like wet putty while the grave soil inside flashed into ash. A terrible shriek tore itself from the vampire's throat.

Asuka pointed, and the streams of flames turned like a physical thing, darting through the door Arael had escaped through. The hall outside was normally swaddled in thick shadows, not having seen anything more than feeble candlelight for uncounted years. Now a roaring blizzard of fire burst in, slaying the gloom that had clung there for ages.

Arael hotfooted away from the flames, bounding on all fours like a beast, howling. Asuka burst into the hall, her body surrounded by an aura of bluish-flame swirling around the warrior like a chorus of protective spirits. Arael twisted in mid-jump, throwing bolts of razor-edged shadow towards the Chosen. Magically hardened shadow touched mystically enhanced fire, and the darkness parted like cotton to the blade.

"NO! Not this time! I did not fail! I will not fail! I had to learn what fire really is! It is hope, it is life, it is freedom! It is a passion, passion for all that I love! But do you know what else fire is?" She pulled her free hand back, shaping the fingers into a claw. A globe of energy furiously swirled there. "Fire is fire. It is burning, it is destruction! It is all these things, and I will show them to you!" She thrust her hand forward. "Love is Destructive!"

Fire engulfed the hall, and this wing of Arael's ruins exploded.

X O X

"Aim for the brain!" shouted Misato. "Ignore the body and go for the head! If you can't cut the head then let someone else finish the job!"

As if to demonstrate, Misato swung her sword and decapitated a revived soldier that was trying to feast upon her. The head fell and immediately tried to snap at Misato with its teeth. A frying pan broke its jaw and another cracked its skull open. Misato shuddered as two small maids finished smashing it to a pulp. She'd definitely need to be wary next time she tried to steal a midnight drink from the kitchen.

Still, the sight gave her hope. Her commands, yelled for the umpteen time, kept the castle defenders focused. They didn't have time to think about how tired they were, or how grim the situation was. They just had to think about defeating the next ghoul; and there was always a next ghoul.

Misato knew enough about the casualties caused by the last battle to have a rough idea of how many undead were running wild through the city. Compared to the number of survivors... Their only luck was that a lot of refugees were already gathered in relatively defensible locations like Tokyo Cathedral and Tokyo Castle.

Still... how many had been caught unaware in the initial attack?

There was a scream as one of her men fell, having overextended his reach and giving the opportunity to the undead horde to seize him. Those around him were quick to react and to dispatch the zombies assaulting him, but it was too late. This throat was ripped open and bleeding out.

"Kaji!" called Misato. There was no need, the sweaty, gasping rogue was already underway.

"I'm sorry friend," said Kaji as he knelt by the mortally wounded man. "May Lilith welcome your brave soul."

The man gave Kaji a grateful look, before the unshaved man slammed a dagger through the man's eye and into his brain.

There was no time to mourn, however, as the undead pressed on.

Again, Misato barked her orders.

Again, undead fell.

They would hold out, as long as they could. She could only hope that the other groups would manage too.

They had to hold out... until the Chosen won.

X O X

Spitting furiously, a ghoul threw itself at Kensuke, clawing at his face. The bard desperately stabbed at it with his rapier, but only got a hit in on the thing's shoulder. What would have been a debilitating wound on a living being only resulted in the ghoul twisting and jarring the blade from his grip.

Tripping over his feet in his haste to withdraw, Kensuke scuttled back. His scrambling hands closed on a mace dropped by an unlucky cleric. As the ghoul sprang at him again he smashed the weapon into the thing's head. As it staggered from the blow he slammed it again and again, until the skull finally spit and the undead dropped.

"Get to the Cathedral!" he shouted as he got to his feet, his breath catching in his throat. The stench of blood filled his nostrils. "Back to the Cathedral!" he repeated to the depressingly few still with him.

When the dead had started to attack, people fled wherever they could. The way bodies were still scattered from the invasion had made flight dangerous, but still people tried. Most attempted to reach holy sites, thinking they would offer some protection. Kensuke had no idea if that was true or not, but when some had arrived at the Grand Cathedral, he'd offered to go with some holy knights and clerics to see if they could hold the square open so others could reach the safety of the church.

Breathing heavily, he limped over and recovered his rapier before joining the small number of knights and clerics left as they hurried back. The attacks had been relentless, frantic. He'd fought undead before, such as at that lady vampire's castle, but this was different. Never had he seen such bloodlust drive them beyond all restraint. He'd watched knights be torn screaming from their armor, only to have them rise up a moment later and attack their one-time comrades. Clerics had tried to blast the dead flesh with holy powers, only to have the touch of Lilith be almost ineffective. Too many had paid the price for that and been ripped apart, rising seconds later to join the feast.

They'd saved who knew how many, allowed some to rush past the defenders as they put a wall of steel and spell between the desperate and the undead, but his group of defenders was now down to a bare handful.

Worse, they could hear screaming all throughout the city. And it galled Kensuke to know that there was nothing he could do about it.

Streaked with sweat, he and his group limped back to the Cathedral. At least when he arrived he saw more knights, clerics and mages than when he had left. He sent his troops off to find some water and hobbled in through the main doors to the Cathedral. Worse than before, the place was now an overflowing sea of humanity. Where there had been some kind of order, now there was just teeming masses.

Ignoring the cries and frantic talking all around he leaned against the statue in the center of the main room and rubbed his face. Everything ached, but he knew he would have to go out again soon.

"Kensuke," he raised his head to see Mayumi, her arms filled with bandages and her dress stained with blood. Nearby, another priestess in white was healing a man who only had a stump left for a leg. "How... how are things outside?"

He leaned close and dropped his voice. "It's bad. As bad as the dark elf invasion was, this is worse. People who fall rise against instantly, but on their side." Mayumi's eyes widened and she clutched tightly at the bandages she was carrying.

"I-immediately? Th-that shouldn't happen."

"Tell that to the knight that tried to eat my face."

"But... but the limitations on necrotic infusion... the half-life of the soul's residual echo should prevent physical infestation until it's decayed enough... this can't be." Kensuke gave her a glare and she bit her lip. "I mean... I don't doubt you. But... the Church has been fighting undead for a long time, and we gathered a lot of information. I've read the treatises on them; things shouldn't happen this way."

"Shouldn't? After all the strange things we've run across, I guess this is just one more." He sighed. "Something else the Church got wrong."

Mayumi clenched her jaw, and Kensuke felt a jolt of shame and anger run through him. He felt so helpless, like nothing he could do would make anything better. He couldn't help Mayumi and he couldn't stop these attacks. Just like that nightmare...

"Where are the Chosen?"

"They... they left." He stared at her in shock. "I don't know the details, but it sounds like something really important happened and they had to go."

Kensuke took a deep breath and tried not to think about what was so important that it would rank higher than a city-wide undead plague on the Chosen's to-do list. The possibilities... weren't pleasant.

The man with the stump for a leg began thrashing and crying out. The priestess with him put her hands against his chest to hold him down. "I need some help here!"

Mayumi moved to assist. "What can I do?"

"I need a blood purifier prayer while I seal up the wound."

"I... can't cast."

The priestess cursed. "Then what good are you?" She raised her voice. "Cleric!" she shouted over the room's noise.

Mayumi got to her feet as another priestess rushed over to answer the request for aid. Her muscles were tightly clenched and terrible frustration was written all over her features. Suddenly she turned to Kensuke and buried her face in his shoulder. Hesitantly, he raised an arm and half-hugged her.

The bard was at a loss: there was no way to make any of this better.

X O X

Touji had known the moment he decided to fight Bardiel alone that he was in trouble. When he felt Adam's wave, he guessed things had just gotten worse.

After his successful opening gambits, the battle had inexorably shifted to Bardiel's favor. The Weapons Master's attacks were relentless, but calculated. He would move, strike, then move out of counterattack range all in one fluid motion. He gave ground and surrendered meaningless territory, forcing Touji to keep the pressure up if he didn't want the large elf to sprint out a side exit and elude him. He fought smart and fought carefully, going as far as avoiding direct contact between his scythe and Touji's sword. The dark elf had immediately adapted to the possibility that the shaft of his weapon might not withstand a clash with the Earth Chosen's heavy blade. As dangerous as his scythe was, something Touji was discovering thanks to a number of shallow cuts that were adding up, it was only useful if it remained in one piece.

And worse, Bardiel didn't seem incapacitated, or even slowed down by that hard hit Touji had landed on his right arm. He was still favoring it but it hadn't taken him out of the fight, or made Touji's life much easier.

Though Bardiel had yet to strike a serious blow, he had also denied Touji any more good hits. And that was what would probably give him eventual victory. Inevitably, Touji was running his horded power down: at every new swing he more and more felt the true weight of the sword in his hands. Focused, Bardiel no longer seemed in a hurry to win. Suddenly, he was the one killing time.

That all changed when the wave of dark energy passed over them. Instinctively Touji jumped back waiting to figure out what the wave had done, while Bardiel went rigid. Touji thought about pressing forward, but something seemed dangerously... off.

The big elf suddenly shuddered, putting a hand against his face. "No. No! I won't...I won't listen... I won't lose to... my flesh... I am... Bardiel... I will not... give in... to...to..."

"Yo, dude? You okay?"

Touji saw just how wrong things were when the dark elf let out a fearsome, animalistic howl. Crazed eyes stared right at Touji as the Weapons Master bent forward and charged like a mad bull. So surprised at this change of tactics Touji barely avoided the clumsy but powerful charge. The Earth Chosen couldn't believe it. This wasn't Bardiel's fighting style: it was almost as if the dark elf had turned berserker on him!

Touji's eyes widened as the colossus turned around and threw his weapon at him. The scythe spun and hit Touji square in the chest, fortunately with the blunt side. Nevertheless, even protected with armor Touji reeled from the impact. More importantly, he didn't see Bardiel close the distance, nor did he see the fist before it hit his abdomen with inhuman strength. The following kick sent him flying, leaving him incapacitated and struggling to breathe. With horror Touji saw the now crazed warrior approach, drool dripping from his chin like a rabid animal.

"Kill... kill... killllll..."

Having lost his sword in the attack, Touji was cut off from his reserve of magic power. Struggling to get up, he knew he was vulnerable.

"KILL!"

As the giant charged again Touji knew he only had one alternative. He opened himself once again to the power of the earth. Energy surged within him. Tainted, but energy nonetheless. Ignoring the darkness greedily clawing its way through his body, Touji commanded the earth below. Stone spikes shot from the ground right in front of him, right at Bardiel. Though they didn't penetrate the monster's armor, the violence of the assault still threw him off his feet.

Shaking, Touji did his best to get up. A wave of nausea and dizziness hit him, both from the result of Bardiel's last strike and dark energies he'd just been swimming in. Touji stumbled towards his sword. He had to take out Bardiel somehow, and he had to do it fast.

Touji never reached his weapon as Bardiel shot back at him. Before he could react he found himself with the huge dark elf's powerful hands grabbing at his throat and squeezing. Touji tried to focus, tried to channel the power of the earth again, but the foulness polluted his mind and shattered his connection. Hikari's face flashed in his mind as he grabbed Weapons Master's thick arms to try and break the hold, but without success.

The world was rapidly going black.

X O X

Hikari felt useless. The situation as it had been told to her was grave; the dead rising with unconstrained hunger everywhere. Her people were fighting for their lives and there was nothing she could do to help them. All she could do was sit on her throne and wait.

It was frustrating.

She wished she could have been on the frontlines with her troops, but knew well enough that any weapon in her hands was little more than dead weight. As for magic... Mayumi had forbidden her to even try: the results couldn't be predicted.

Even helping the wounded or refugees was out of the question. Leaving the castle meant leaving its relative safety. The Royal Guard would not leave her unattended, and any guard watching her was a man away from the battlefield. Nothing she could offer was worth that cost.

Not for the first time she wondered if her father had felt like this. Had he too been trapped by the weight and responsibility of the crown? Had this been why he hadn't been able to fully make his vision of a just and peaceful kingdom a reality?

The queen tightly clutched the scepter she had inherited from him. Had such thoughts been on his mind when he chose to sacrifice his life? Could she do it? If all hope was lost, could she do it too? Would she be here, sitting on her throne as the world she loved turned to ash... as her nightmare had shown?

No! She wouldn't let her thoughts go in that direction, not as long as there was still someone standing. If she couldn't fight, if she couldn't help, then she would believe! The city would stand, her people would survive, the Chosen would win.

Touji. He was out there, fighting. He was uncertain, desperate even, but kept fighting. She could feel he was in trouble, sense he was fighting an enemy he couldn't defeat. But despite all the uncertainty, he would still try.

In the end, her thoughts kept coming back to him. Touji. Even with a horde of monsters attacking he was the one she worried about the most. And the one she could do the least for.

Had her promise to him helped? A kiss, and a promise for him to, "come back alive and we'll do this again." Men were simple minded. Or at least, that was what Kodama used to say. But still... she hadn't exactly given it much thought before saying that.

But what else could she do for the big lug that she... she...

Hikari gasped, getting the attention of everyone in the room. Her mother gave her a worried look.

"Hikari?"

She ignored it all and tried to appear calm and in control. In truth, she was anything but. Touji was hurt, and hurt badly. She could feel it, feel it through the link that kept her alive. He was worried in a way he hadn't been before.

Touji was in trouble! And she couldn't help.

Again! Hikari could almost taste the blood in her mouth. He was hurting again.

The queen closed her eyes and prayed. Prayed to the goddess for him to be safe, for him to come back alive. It wasn't fair. He had given her so much... why couldn't she give him something in return?

Hikari gritted her teeth and straightened her back. Prayer was important, but prayer alone hadn't brought them victory; and it probably never would. To hell with it, she told herself, let's try something.

Reaching into herself mentally, she examined the flow of magic inside. She had been trained as a priestess and so had some scholarly understanding of mana flow. She could sense the earth magic that bonded her to Touji as a strangely intriguing foreign thread inside her, and could feel the energy of it trickling into her soul. At the end of the thread closest to her it broke into innumerable, thin strands where it was surrounded and eventually absorbed by her own mana reserves.

To cast spells, mana flow was directed to the hands were it could then be shaped, actualized and then cast into the real world. She mentally grabbed the earth magic flow and shifted it inside her, as she would any of her own mana. It was like trying to move a boulder.

Fine. Let's try something else... she released the hold, and instead grabbed her mana that surrounded the thin filaments that connected her to the earth thread. She shifted her mana, and tried to pull the filaments and thus the thread with them. It was hard, the thread was very stable, and like the earth itself, very stubborn. But as anyone who knew the Queen could attest; Hikari was very, very stubborn.

Slowly, with sweat standing out on her forehead and a feeling like she was running uphill, the thread of earth magic glacially moved inside her soul. But what to do with it? She could move it, but did that really help? Moving it to her hands... could she cast a spell with it? Was that any good? Could she send it anywhere else?

Wait... it was earth. What would happen if she...? Teeth clenched and mind focused, she slowly inched the mana through her body, towards her legs. She took a deep breath, made a quick prayer, and used her knowledge of white magic to link the foreign filaments inside her to the stone floor beneath her feet.

To Hikari's surprise, her prayers were answered by a rush of energy. Like a fountain it swelled up from the ground and filled her with power. The Queen was stunned, but didn't question this development. What was important was that she could help Touji. She could feel it. She focused on him. Focused on giving instead of receiving. She didn't know if their link would work with such distance, but she had to try.

Touji!

X O X

The Earth Chosen was on the verge of passing out when he heard Hikari's call. Strength suddenly filled him, chasing away the darkness that had been threatening to devour him. Filth and foulness was blasted away as clean earth energy fortified him. With a surge of determination Touji commanded the rocks beneath his feet. Columns of stone erupted from the ground and assaulted Bardiel from all sides. The dark elf grunted and was ripped away from Touji, who fell and coughed as he tried to breathe again. With another mental command he erected a wall of stone right in front of him, blocking another mad charge. The enraged Bardiel began pounding his fists on the wall in fury.

Familiar power flowed within him. But he wasn't the one channeling it, and it wasn't tainted. Hikari. It had to be her somehow.

"You idiot! Mayumi told ya not to use magic! Ya could die, ya dumb broad!"

Touji clutched his fists. The girl was stubborn as a mule. Even if he could somehow tell her to stop, he knew she wouldn't. Fine! He just had to put an end to this then!

Touji punched the wall, causing it to explode outwards. Bardiel was peppered with stone shrapnel. Most of it bounced harmlessly against his armor, but some reached his face opening a nasty gash. This only seemed to enrage the mad dark elf even more. Worse, Touji saw the injury heal a moment later.

Suddenly it explained why the earlier wounds hadn't really slowed Bardiel down. The bastard had some kind of healing power!

"How is dat fair?!"

As he avoided another charge by the berserk warrior, things started to click in Touji's mind. Bardiel's unusual size for an elf, his healing ability, the timing of his going berserk when that weird wave of dark energy had hit. Bardiel was probably half dark elf and half... something... Like that Myssa chick had been half human. And that dark energy was driving that half something nuts! If he was right... he could win this fight!

[To be continued...]


	30. Chapter 20: The Dark God, Part 4

After who knew how much time, Mayumi pulled away. "I... I have to get back to helping."

"Yeah... I should go back to the frontlines." He wanted to say something to her, something important and... you know, important. But for all the stories in his head his tongue wouldn't do what he wanted. "I just wish there was a way to keep them from rising so fast."

Rubbing her eyes underneath her glasses, Mayumi sighed. "It's probably some kind of outside augmentation field or something. I wish Yomiko was where, she'd probably have read something on this at some point."

"Yomiko?"

"My friend who works out of the Royal Repository of Learning. I could never understand how she could get a good night's rest after reading those horrible books on the undead, but I guess it was more important that it was a book rather than what was in it." Kensuke knew she was randomly prattling on at this point, but let her talk. When she was done he'd have no more reason to stay... and he wasn't all that certain he'd be coming back this time. He wanted to be here, with her, for as long as he could.

"I mean, I'll have to introduce you to her, once this is all done. I'm sure you'll get along. You both like books."

"Yeah... Yomiko? I think I met her once: when I was looking for ways into the Cathedral to... get you out."

Mayumi's face tightened up at the memory of her time being put to the question. Pushing the images aside she forced herself to ramble on. "Oh, I'm glad you've met her. She's such a nice person, but not always so good with people. I remember this one time..."

Kensuke closed his eyes, to lock in the sound of her voice so when he went back to the frontlines, he would carry it with him.

"... and when I woke up, she had her nose buried in a book on structural plans and magical designs. It was unbelievably top secret information, but because it was in a book, she just had to read it..."

Heart heavy, he knew it was time...

"When I found out she was reading the design plans for the Sentinel Towers I almost fainted."

"Yeah, too bad she's not here," he said absently as he pushed himself away from the statue he'd been leaning against. "Maybe we could get her to start rebuilding the Towers." He had no time left. Nervously he reached out for her. "Mayumi..."

"Rebuild... the towers? Wait a minute... Kensuke!" Her eyes lit up in eagerness.

"What?!"

She dropped the bandages she'd been carrying and grabbed his hand. "Come with me!"

Mayumi dragged him out of the Cathedral's chaotic main chamber and into a hallway. Down deeper into the depths of the building she turned corner after corner until she pulled him into a small prayer room that had had its door violently ripped off. Inside he saw a priestess, head down.

"Lady Ritsuko!"

"Ritsuko!" Kensuke shouted. "What the fu-!"

"The dead are animating all throughout the city!" Mayumi said, cutting off the bard's angry shout.

The bottle blonde woman looked up wearily. "Huh... I wondered what all the commotion was about. As if we needed more proof the time of Adam's return is neigh-"

"It's more than that," Mayumi cut her off. "Kensuke, tell her what you saw."

"Why are we dealing with her?!"

"We need her."

"No one needs her!"

"Kensuke!"

Grinding his teeth, Kensuke bitterly told the ex-high priestess about the undead rising instantly upon the death of the living. Ritsuko frowned. "That shouldn't be."

"But it is. Obviously something else the Church got wrong."

"We didn't get it wrong, boy. Something must be different from before." Ritsuko stayed silent for a moment, then grimly continued. "If it's powerful enough to affect the whole city, as you say, it's not a harbinger. It's probably not even just Tokyo, but everywhere. The rules themselves have changed. In which case, Adam might even now be... be..."

Kensuke's throat closed up. Mayumi was trembling, but forced herself to go on. "How could this happen? How could undead infusion instantly overcome the fading protection a departed soul leaves in a body?"

"It... it would require a massive augmentation field to supercharge the necrotic energy." Ritsuko's eyes were wide. "Merciful Lilith... to have that much power to spare..."

"So the undead's new abilities are from an outside source? Could it be blocked?"

"Well, I suppose... but you'd need something with incredible power, designed specifically to involve protection."

"Like the Sentinel Towers?" Mayumi asked.

Ritsuko thought for a moment. "Yes, I suppose if the Towers still stood, they might hold back the augmentation field. It certainly would fit within what they were designed to shield against." She shook her head. "But we have no time: it took my Mother five years of her life to build them, and there's no way to speed up the rituals she used."

"What about something temporary?"

Ritsuko glared. "It won't work! I know more about the ways of the Towers than anyone alive! And I'm telling you there's no way to make that happen! I can't change the laws of magic!"

Trembling, Mayumi pulled down on her the neck of her blouse, exposing part of the infidel mark branded above her heart. "Th-this was supposed to prevent the victim from ever using magic again! And while I can't cast any more, guess what? I can still sing! I can sing and the songs will have terrible powers to them! That's why you fear it so much, why you tried to control it! This ability of mine is all about breaking the rules, isn't it?! Well, the Towers were made by rules you know better than anyone else Ritsuko... so tell me which ones I have to break!"

Ritsuko rocked back, shocked; even Kensuke was astonished. Quickly however, she started to think. Her eyes darted around as she thought, calculations and mystic procedures running through her head. "It... could work. We get some people to pray, form that into a thaumatergical grid, have others cast wind, water, and earth spells into the grid so we basically set up the Towers in miniature... then use the cheating ability of the song to amplify them and then cheat some more to create mother's Sentinel matrix..." Ritsuko looked up, appraisingly. "This... won't be easy. It would be much simpler if you simply turned your song to destruction and blasted the undead."

Mayumi let go of her blouse and rubbed her arms. "Easier, maybe, but not better. I don't expect you to understand, but... if I sing that, it's not destruction, but Destruction. Would it be better to win the world but lose your soul?"

"I'm not sure we'll have either the world or our souls left after all this. Still, it beats sitting here feeling sorry for myself."

X O X

"Hold the line!" Takashi shouted, cleaving down into a zombie with his sword. The monstrosity took the hit on the shoulder, the blade cleaving halfway through its chest but not stopping the dead thing. Its cold hands reached for Takashi's neck so he had to raise his foot to the thing's chest and yank his sword free while pushing the body back a step. As it recovered its footing Takashi swung again this time severing the head. The monster dropped in two pieces.

Looking around, he saw this battle line barely holding. Damn it, he really shouldn't have sent Rei, Saeko, Saya and Kohta out to check the flanks. Not only were his friends important to him, he had a feeling he'd be doing a lot better against these undead if they'd stayed together.

But for the moment he had a job to do, keeping this mixed group of civilians and soldiers from the icy claws of the walking dead. A mass of zombies and faster moving ghouls were assaulting the line. But for the moment, the line of steel welded by everybody who could hold some kind of weapon was keeping the dead at bay. Now if only—

A scream rose up from the front line. Turning swiftly, he saw one of the men there spasm suddenly, then crash to the ground. *Through* the solid mass of moving dead flesh came what looked like a billowing tattered grey cloak, with eyes of fire and claws of smoke. The man it had touched twitched once, then from his body rose another grey cloak, eyes pin-pricks of hate.

"Wraith!" Someone shouted and Takashi cursed as his battleline fell over themselves as they tried to back away. He could (just barely!) deal with walking corpses, but incorporeal undead? He didn't have any priests or mages here! Damn it, those two things would tear his people apart! And for everyone that died, another wraith would rise up!

"Hey! Over here!" he shouted, picking up a piece of rock and throwing it at the nearest ghostly shape. The rock passed harmless through its head, but got the thing's attention as it turned soulless embers towards him. He felt his blood run cold, and shouted in surprise and fear as both of them leapt through the air. The two twisted and arced towards him, their shadowy bodies fluttering in some wind felt only by the dead. They reached for his warm soul with claws that promised death.

He dove to one side and the two shot by, screeching a heart-rending cry. Nearby someone was shouting something, but he had no time to pay attention. The nearest one reached for him again and in desperation he swung his sword, knowing it was useless.

The blade pierced the sheet in the midsection, and with shock he felt a bone chillingly cold jar run up his arm. The wraith let loose another screech, then broke apart into little fragments. Takashi looked surprised; it almost cost him his life as the other wraith darted down low and shot towards his legs.

"Again!" A strange voice called out. "Solidify!" the previous voice repeated. Takashi twisted his sword around and stabbed the approaching sheet in the place its face would have been, had it possessed a body. Another icy shock ran up his arm as it seemed to connect with solid smoke, and the undead burned his ears with a soulful cry of impotent rage. Then it made a noise like tearing cloth and disintegrated.

Bending over, Takashi took in big gulps of air. "Whew! Th-thanks! If you hadn't come, I don't know what we would have done!" He looked up at the spell-caster who had just saved his life... and promptly fell over backwards, crying out in surprise.

Makinami stood looking down at the human with a narrow-eyed glare. Behind her, Soriel was looking over her shoulder as Kimiurel and Sammael stood guard nearby, each one cutting down a ghoul that tried to feast upon their flesh. Nearby, some of the humans were doing double-takes at the dozens of dark elves suddenly appearing to support their line... but most were too busy trying to survive to care about what kind of help they were receiving.

"On your feet human," Makinami said. "There is still much work to be done."

Takashi gaped for a long moment. "Ar-aren't you supposed to be in prison?" he asked stupidly.

"Your Queen made us a tempting offer... I think we'll take her up on it." Makinami smirked, and with carnage all around her joyous expression made her look more than a little crazy.

Despite himself, Takashi though she looked hot. With a sinking sensation in his stomach, he realized this just added to the evidence that he had a thing for crazy girls.

X O X

The air in front of Shinji rippled, the magical barrier in front of him becoming visible as Shinji plunged his blades into it. He was so close! Adam's dark energy was so thick now it was almost tangible. And Rei was at the very center of it. She was there at the end of this passageway, hidden from sight by two heavy metal doors. He had just a few more obstacles to overcome!

Within, the berserker howled in impatience. Shinji could understand, he had felt the wave of dark energies heralding the revival of Adam. The berserker had almost gone out of control and taken over in that instant, but Shinji had been able to rein him in. Time was a luxury he couldn't afford.

The barrier suddenly gave way when Shinji felt it. The Wind Chosen stopped short, his swords slipping from his hands as he felt a spike of soul-numbing cold pierce him, leaving a void behind.

"No..."

Shinji fell to his knees, the berserker howling in rage, but too stunned to take this opportunity to come to the forefront.

They had lost her.

Shinji rebelled against that idea the very moment it formed in his head.

No! It wasn't too late! He just had to get to her! She was there! Just a few steps away!

So what if he couldn't feel her anymore? He just had to get to her! She would be fine! And even if she was injured... Rei... Mayumi... Hikari... even Misato! All of them could use healing magic. Why couldn't he? Just as Rei could manipulate water, an essential element for life, so could he manipulate air. Surely he could do it. He just had to learn on the spot!

Groping for his blades, Shinji made a dash for the doors. Another barrier blocked his advance. With a cry of outrage Shinji slashed at it, pain exploding in his arms at the impact, but the barrier breaking nonetheless. Shinji ignored the pain and moved on, willing his right blade to be surrounded by wind magic. He thrust the blade forward, and with the strength of a trebuchet shot the gust of wind hit the doors head on, smashing them in.

The room was dark, only illuminated by an eerie purple glow. He could make out two bodies on the floor, the chamber thick with the stench of blood. Shinji ignored the details only focusing on one thing: the pale, naked figure sitting on an altar in the middle of the room.

"REI!"

Shinji rushed in, but suddenly stopped as the berserker within howled in rage, deafening him.

"Shinji?" asked the elf.

"YOU FAKE!" voiced the berserker through Shinji. "WHERE IS MY WENCH?"

Shinji felt fear claw at his guts as a rictus twisted Rei's normally impassive face. Her red eyes glowed an eerie purple, making his heart thunder painfully. He could see it now, could feel it. Only his desire to find Rei safe and sound had blinded him to this truth.

It wasn't Rei who was standing in front of him. It was the dark god Adam.

"Where is Rei? What did you do with her?"

Upon the altar the newly reborn god Adam stood, his deceptively frail body crackling with dark magic. He flexed one of the body's thin, well-muscled arms and nodded approvingly. "Yes," he said in a strange double-echoed voice. "This feels... proper. Eternity can be faced in such a form."

The god gazed at him... and for an instant, Shinji forgot how to breathe. Those eyes... were not Rei's. There was something... dark... ancient... and terribly malevolent within them.

"The elf is gone," simply said Adam.

Shinji fell to his knees, all inside going hollow. He had been too late after all.

"Damn it! Damn it! Rei, I'm so sorry!" In his mind he saw visions of Rei: from their first meeting when he was playing his harmonica by the river, to all the times of camaraderie that had built up between them and the slow coalescing of emotions that had led him to discover just how much he cared... and now was gone.

He raised his head and let loose a wail of torment. No rage, just pure human suffering over the loss of something so precious. He felt... shattered. Then, twisting sharply, he turned his tear-streaked face to look up at the thing polluting her image. Rage, cold, terrible rage rose in him. "YOU!" he screamed at the avatar of darkness standing in front of him. "Give her back!"

"There is nothing to give back," Adam said, his voice using a disturbingly familiar monotone. "She has been extinguished. Only Adam remains."

Shinji screamed, clenched his fists. This couldn't be! She couldn't be dead!

Yet, Shinji knew. He had known the very moment Rei had died.

The dark god spoke the truth. She was gone.

With acceptance of this fact a new type of rage grew within the Wind Chosen. Adam. Preventing his revival had been Rei's goal, her reason to live.

Shinji could recall how Rei had been perturbed by the prospect of Tabris being Kaworu the Brave. Now... The exact same thing had happened to her. To have Adam use her body like this, for her to be his vessel of rebirth was an affront to all that Rei had ever been! It was as if the dark god polluted the very ideas she had fought for.

Shinji knew what he had to do. He took a deep breath and wiped the back of his hands across his eyes; once. There were no more tears.

Shinji screamed, clenched his fists, then shoved his arms towards Rei's body with a hard thrust. A tornado twisted into existence before him and rocketed towards the newly reborn creature at fantastic speeds. Within a blink of an eye, Shinji had crossed the distance between the two of them.

Adam didn't move. Didn't even react. Shinji just slammed to a halt, his advance abruptly stopped by Adam's Absolute Terror Field, as the tip of his blade almost touched the throat of the god's stolen body.

"Understand this, human: I am a god. As such, all I do is Right; is Holy. You have no basis by which to judge Me. To raise arms against My Person... is sacrilege." Adam reached out an arm and perverted reality. The air around him hardened into fabric, and a dark shroud covered the body's nakedness as a cloak.

"I go now to end a war thousands of your years in the making. Your goddess, Lilith, shall give up her power, her place, her children, her life. Then My long years of needless toil and struggle will be over. I will remake this world into a stronger, better place fitting for Me. I will correct the errors made by elves and beasts and humans upon this world. It will be the birth of a new age, a more perfect one. And your screams shall be My herald." Adam's eyes looked down at Shinji with only vague interest. "While I was limited in the shell called Tabris, that fabricated consciousness feared you. Odd... I am infinite, and I cannot imagine why."

With a flick of the hand Adam commanded a wave of darkness that threw the Wind Chosen back. Shinji barely managed to twist around and skid to a landing on his feet, growling. His whole world had become rage and hate. It was not warm, it was not comforting, it was cold and it was hard. The berserker would take no pleasure in what was to come: he and it only wanted vengeance.

"I will kill you."

"You will try, and you will be shown to be mortal," Adam replied. Rising up from the altar, his pale body floated towards the ceiling. Without moving he bade energy to congeal around his form. Around him the walls and ceiling of the ritual room broke down, pulsing and shifting as their very matter was rearranged into a dark haze. Like a horrible aura it swirled around, hardening into something grotesque and sickening. It was a mockery of humanity, enormous and armed with spikes and claws of smoke that could rend stone.

Higher and higher Adam rose, converting more and more stone and matter into his growing humanoid mount. With nothing more than his will, the dark god consumed the things that separated him from the outside and turned them into his dark magic. When he was done a vast crater was now craved upon the Wastes. Where once the city of Neriak had been sheltered by the earth it now stood exposed and Adam took his created titan into the sky. Floating in the center of the blank face was the elven body in which Adam resided.

Ignoring falling debris, Shinji ground his teeth. "Fuujin," he called quietly. "Come forth."

A twist of wind blew a gale over Shinji, hiding him from sight. For a moment there was only dust, then with a *thump* felt in the soul a huge knight of metal appeared where the hurt young man had stood. The grey metal of its body did not gleam in the strange light. The cape only barely shifted in the winds. But the eyes, the lights in the eyes were strong, and so very, very focused. Fuujin raised its hands, and in each fist swirling winds twisted into a blade. To fight a god: this was the battle that was about to unfold.

No... not just to battle a god. But to kill one.

"Rrrraaaaaaaaarrrggggg!" With a soul-tearing scream Shinji commanded, and Fuujin sprang up from the ground to battle.

X O X

Dashing down the hall from a side entrance, Myssa leapt over the broken remains of a guardian golem. That wasn't a good sign, something was attacking the inner sanctum! But it didn't matter as she was so close now, just around the corner and she would be there! Whatever it was that threatened her lady would have to deal with her. The power in the air was so thick it was almost as if she was pushing through cobwebs. It made her heart thunder as she pressed forwards. She could hear distorted voices ahead and drew her sword. A few more steps!

But the hall shook, throwing her into a wall. This place, carved deep in the mountain for the best protection possible, shook and loose rock and dust fell from the ceiling. Stones cut to fit seamlessly together broke apart, turning the once even floor into a hazard of twisted rock and up-thrust boulders.

She grabbed a pillar to hold tightly to as the floor danced drunkenly beneath her. Her sword clattered to the floor and the shifting stones knocked it away. She could feel the whole structure of the place morphing, changing. What was going on? What was Lady Armisael doing?

A sudden roaring noise from ahead drew her attention. Recognizing it a second before it hit, she tightened her grip on the pillar before a massive rush of wind battered its way down the hall. It howled and moaned as it threw everything not restrained or heavy enough down the hall. Dust and rock chips battered her face as her grip was sorely tested by the blasting winds.

But she was so close! The pounding in her skull got worse. Frustration boiled up inside her and ate at control. "Lady Armisael!" she screamed, the sound of her voice instantly lost the howling thunder and wind that blasted around her.

Then the winds ceased. She looked up, seeing something metallic spin through the air to bounce off the rocks and come to rest nearby her feet. As it came to a stop, Myssa recognized it as one of Armisael's swords! Her lady was close! Elated, she released her grip and stood up, staring down the ruined hall for some sign of-

Yes! There! Lying upon that up-thrust of rock was a shock of white, the telltale hair of a pure dark elf. Those terrible winds must have thrown the leader of the dark clans down into the hall, dropping her prone on that jagged rock ledge, tearing one of her swords from her. But even so, such a thing would not stop her lady! Heart thundering behind her ribs, all thoughts of what to say to her leaving Myssa's mind, the half-elf sprang forward. "Lady Armisael!"

And her lady... hissed.

Myssa ground to a halt.

Then her lady levered herself up and stared down at her protégé. For the first time Myssa had a clear view and her eyes widened as everything went cold.

"No... no..."

The body was thin, the skin sucked back painfully tight against the bone. Muscles and fat had been drained dry leaving behind something akin to the worst victims of famine. Ill-fitting clothes hung grotesquely off the emaciated figure that hunched over and stalked like some beast. In that gaunt face where bright red eyes once shone, now only dead-gray orbs stared out at the world. It opened its mouth again and the once rich voice came out only as a cat-like hiss. It sniffed the air, hungry for warm flesh.

"No... no!"

The wight hurled itself off the ledge at Myssa. It slammed into the half-elf, knocking both prone on the uneven stones. Howling, spitting, clawing, the wight snapped its jaws at her, trying to get a hold and tear into juicy flesh. Myssa struggled against the horrible thing that her lady had become, contesting the undead's freakish strength. The thing was cold, draining the very heat from her blood, but even worse was the ghastly sense of failure that overwhelmed her. "M-my Lady!" she wailed. The wight merely hissed and drooled stinking bile.

The two rolled around on the rough ground for a time, before Myssa finally managed to get a leg up between them. Crying out in rage, she extended the limb, throwing the undead off her. The wight slammed into the far wall, but twisted as it did so, landing like a beast. It turned back to its prey and cackled madly.

Heart beating wildly, her body shivering with cold and distress, Myssa scampered back. It wasn't Armisael anymore, her combat training told her. What had once been her lady was now an empty shell, a threat. Hold no attachments to such a thing. Attachments were weaknesses, they got the strong killed.

Her shaking hand fell upon the hilt of her mistress' discarded sword and she closed her fingers around it. The wight howled and leapt from the wall towards its uncooperative meal. With a sob-filled cry, Myssa took up her lady's sword and rolled to her feet. Armisael came on, and Myssa forced emotion from her mind and let trained reflexes take over. The undead leapt, and the half-elf swung the blade.

A severed head flew in one direction, the emaciated body instantly crashing to the uneven floor.

The half-elf sank to her knees. "M-my Lady," she croaked out, her voice cracking. Tears, weak, shameful tears rose in her eyes as her throat closed up. She hadn't known what she would say to Armisael when she saw her again. How could she explain herself, how she had betrayed all that the older woman had given her. All the training, all the support, all the precious, precious time the leader of the dark clans had given a lowly half-breed daughter of one of dead friends.

And now she would never have the chance. She didn't know if Armisael knew about her betrayal of not slaying the Wind Chosen, or of Myssa's slow development of some kind of kinship with the enemies of the dark clans. She didn't know if the woman hated her, had turned away from her in disgust at her weakness. Or maybe the news had never reached the dark matriarch; maybe she had not thought about Myssa away on her mission of assassination. Maybe she had been just another half-elf to use to advance the goals of the clan.

Crawling, Myssa approached the head. Reverently, she cupped the dead woman's head, finding the cold of it to be shocking, even though her rational mind had expected it. She could still see the features of her lady, twisted in the mockery of undeath.

The ground rumbled as something crashed down from above. Dust and small rocks fell from the ceiling and Myssa knew it could collapse at any time. She looked down at the head and swallowed hard: she could not take even this.

Attachments were weaknesses; they got the strong killed.

Smiling through her tears, Myssa stroked the dead woman's hair. "I know I haven't always been the best student, my Lady, but I do remember what you relentlessly drilled into me: watch, learn, then act decisively. And I did, my Lady. I watched you for many years, I learned from you the best I could.

"And now that I can no longer watch you, I must act on what I have learned." Myssa bit her lip. "The decisions I make... they might not be ones you would agree with. But... I will act with the courage and determination you fought so hard to teach me." The ground shook again, and Myssa knew she was out of time. "Forgive the presumption of a bastard half-breed not of your blood, but I will miss you, because you were the only mo-" she choked up, then pressed her lips against the dead woman's forehead. "-only mother I ever knew."

Clenching her teeth, Myssa gently placed the head down. Then she let it go and spun around and rose. Swiftly she took up her lady's sword and headed back down the broken tunnel back the way she had come.

She didn't look back.

X O X

Arael found himself slightly put out.

"KILL HER!"

That toy he had gone to so much trouble to break was throwing a most unattractive tantrum.

"DIE BITCH, DIE!"

She was such a willful child. To spurn the gift he offered, to turn her back on such agony and suffering... why, the mere thought of it was enough to wound his gentle spirit.

"I WILL SEE YOUR HUMAN BODY FED TO DOGS!"

Who knew how long it would be before he could once again enjoy the simple things in undeath, like a good, honest killing?

"I WILL KILL YOU AND KILL YOU AND KILL YOU UNTIL YOUR RED HAIR TURNS WHITE!"

Recovering from the sense of betray she had inflicted upon him would take so much time.

"I WILL REND YOUR FLESH AND –yikes!" The vampire had to duck out of the way of a fireball.

*Sigh* It was his lot in unlife to suffer...

These ruins that had been his home for so many years; he had spent so much time making them a place worthy of his presence. And now they were indiscriminately being reduced to so much rubble. That horrible, ungrateful toy of his was wreaking havoc upon his home. It would have annoyed him had he not been nearly driven mad with stark terror over the need to protect his own undeath.

First he fled from the wing holding his personal chambers, Asuka's spell having caused the whole section to violently explode. Calling forth his servants, he threw servitor vampires into her path. Lusting with pleasure at the thought of tearing down the once favourite, they hurled themselves towards her.

Most burned in the inferno, undead flesh and bones combusting and flashing into ash just trying to get close to the Child of Fire. Those who were stronger made it to bring claw and fang into play, only to fall to the burning sword that danced with lethal purpose.

As Asuka advanced, all around her burned. Beautiful tapestries, stolen from only the best families, became torches. The wooden supports that held the floors charred and shattered under the unrelenting heat. Where Asuka walked, destruction followed as supports broke and walls collapsed in on themselves.

For long minutes the chase continued. The vampire ran and howled at the injustice forced upon him. Again and again he came across his undead minions and stood screaming profanities as he threw them at the burning champion that stalked him. Then he howled more as they burned in holy fire, forcing him to repeatedly flee. His home, his precious home that he had shaped over centuries to match his dark moods was burning. Things, items he had once fancied and brought here, then ignored, then mostly forgot about... these previous, precious items caught fire and turned to ash. How dare she?! All these items, this castle, they were his to destroy!

All of a sudden a massive inrush of power flooded Arael's body. A dark pulse of pure abhorrent energy filled him. It made him giddy, made the stolen blood in his veins sing with terrible power. Was this what Tabris had intended? Oh it was joyous! Never had he felt such wicked prowess run wild through him! It was almost like experiencing his first kill all over again!

He would use this, use this gift that was so rightly delivered to him in his moment of need! He turned back to face the bitch that dared stand before him. Empowered, he stared across the long, burning hall into the eyes of the thing that he would break over his knee. With his new power nothing could stand against him!

She glared back. There was a moment where the only sounds were that of the vampire's home falling into flames. After a moment, the girl and the fire advanced once more. The vampire turned and ran.

Madly scampering, Arael headed down to the slave cells to find hostages to place before the Chosen of the Lilith. Upon arriving there he found nothing but scraps of dead flesh. With unchained fury he recalled he had slain everyone living in order to save himself from the King's horrible spell, and howled in rage. Unfair, unfair, unfair! How was he to win when the world was so unfair! Blood would spill and the living would scream for this insult! He then had to tear down a locked door and escape through the shattered remains as Asuka filled the space he had just occupied with that horrible fire.

While bounding back up the - shudder! - servant's stairwell, Arael noticed something pleasing: the fire was not reaching out as far as it once had. Ah ha! Since she was weak flesh and blood, his toy was tiring! His clever strategy of withdrawal and playing with her was bearing the most delicious of bloody fruits! Mortal weakness was his key to triumph! All he had to do was get her to exhaust herself! So sweet, to have his victory so preordained!

"Ah ha ha ha! You will die by my hand, bitch! I, and I alone will break you! I will teach you your place! A place at my feet! Always and forever!" An incoherent scream echoed up from the stairwell, followed a moment later by a massive inrush of air.

"Uh oh," the vampire muttered, bolting for the nearest door. A huge roar shook the whole staircase, and he shouldered his way out of the tunnel just as an enormous backdraft of fire raced up the stairwell. Rocks cracked under the heat and the floor he was lying on sagged.

Sprinting to his feet he yelled out, calling forth mystic commands. Reaching out with his will he violated the physics of the world and made connections from Here to There. Throughout Japan and the mainland he had carefully seeded vampiric servants to extend his reach. Driven wild by the influx of Adam's necrotic energy these lesser vampires were currently madly chasing and feasting on the living anywhere near them. Grabbing these blood-drenched minions by the pacts they were bound to, he forced them to leave their unfinished hunts and submit to their master's call.

Asuka, still surrounded by a swirling torrent of protective flame emerged from the ruins of the stairwell. As she did, shadow portals burst into existence throughout the hall as Arael brought forth ammunition for his quiver.

"Kill her!" he screamed. His overcharged playthings wasted no time in pouncing towards the blazing Chosen. Some still burned in the terrible heat, but unlike before most made it into melee range. None touched the Fire Chosen as she chopped and cut and burned them to ash. But no sooner had she slain those undead then another wave arrived.

This time they tried to dogpile the girl, a few managing to claw her red armor. This wave broke eventually, all members burning in the purifying flames and ending their undead existence as piles of ash. However Asuka was breathing heavily, her flames noticeably weaker.

"Ha ha ha! It ends here! It ends this night! I will kill you and kill you, and then torture you until you come back to life! And then... do it all again!" Arael was getting a bit frazzled; he had just recalled almost all of his toys. This human was singlehandedly wrecking centuries of work, destroying his carefully set up web of servants all throughout the lands. If this continued, he'd have nothing left!

Then he laughed. What did he care? He had the time to rebuild, he was immortal! A world without Arael was not something to even be imagined! It was her time that was at an end. Reaching to the far depths of his mind he called back the last few of his servants, forcing them to give up the warm victims they had under fang as their master pulled them back. These servitors burst forth from pools of shadow, dodging flame bursts. And for the first time, Asuka had to give ground.

Arael's laugher only increased as the Fire Chosen was forced on the defensive. "Bite her! Break her! Kill her! I want to hear her scream!" he instructed his minions, his primal terror at the thought of his own destruction fading as the proper order was restored. The girl was doing well to still be alive, he guessed, but her arms were shaking, her footwork uneven. There! Finally! One of his minions got a good claw in, driving the girl into the wall. Poor, poor human: living blood and live flesh were delicious as food, but horribly inefficient to actually live in.

"Give up, sweetest meat," he called out, smiling. "I promise to only make it hurt for a few years!"

Asuka growled and pushed herself to her feet, her back to the wall. A red stain marred the floor, the delicious scent of it driving the vampires to heights of ecstasy. She was barely able to stand, the trials of the past few days weighing heavily on her body and her recklessly plowing through her mana reserves not helping. Her aura of flame was but a whisper now, her arms shaking and the sword unbelievably heavily. Her side where the vampire had clawed her hurt abominably and she was barely able to get a breath in through the pounding of her heart.  
But what she did still possess, undaunted, unbowed, and undiminished...

"Come, come, beautiful screamer... you know I'm the best thing you've ever have."

...was a full tank of rage.

Raising her sword, she ignored the circling pack of bloodsuckers and pointed it at the hall's ceiling. "Reign of Fire!" she called out, her legs shaking. A phoenix of flame burst up from her sword, its cry the purest thing that had been heard in these ruins for a long time. The firebird slammed into the stones of the vaulted ceiling and exploded.

"Fuck you bitch! Fuck y-!" Arael screamed like petulant child, as the Fire Chosen's spell brought the roof down upon them all.

X O X

The ground rumbled and shook, throwing Myssa into a wall. Pushing herself back up she raced on down the tunnel, ignoring the bits of rock that shook themselves loose from the ceiling. Dust made it hard to breathe but she pushed on. Ahead, the sounds of combat reached her sharp ears and she moved even faster because of it.

Rounding a corner she came onto the small ledge that overlooked the Southern caverns' barracks. The Nursery, as it was often nicknamed by her people. As expected, she saw the non-combatants of the clans —- the young and elder craftspeople - and the slaves waiting here watched by a number of half-elves and dark elves... but there were so few soldiers! What had happened to her people?

The half-elves had formed a phalanx in front of the slaves and non-combatants, holding a line between them and...

What she saw stunned her. Thirty or so dark elves, each tight with eagerness were standing as a dispersed group, but each one was a boiling kettle of simmering rage. She could feel imminent violence in the air, held back by control hair-thin and fraying.

For two dark elves, even that had failed. Two warriors were locked in battle with each other. They circled around, lunging, twisting, striking, cutting. Blades and flashes of magic stuck out, snapping against the other. They and the other dark elves ignored the groaning stone around them and the shaking of the earth under their feet. Instead, the dark elves looked at their two brethren fighting with unchained bloodlust in their eyes.

Something moved close by, and Myssa threw herself back. A dagger clanged off the wall where she had just been standing. Turning, Myssa saw a dark elf sentry staring at her, his eyes wide and burning red. He was trembling, actually vibrating with eagerness for battle, for blood. This sentry should have been disciplined, controlled, patient. Instead he appeared... wired.

He sprang towards her and she barely got her blade up in time to block the strike. The unnatural hate that choked the air sang in her blood. Strike now! Kill him! Triumph!

"Stow your weapon! I am Myssa! Assistant to Lady Armisael! I am of the clan!"

Another rumble shook the very cavern itself, and the dark elf's lip twisted with glee-filled madness. She fought back against the same dark desires pressing against her mind. She... they... had no time for this!

"Are you nothing more than a beast?!" She shouted, her muscles straining against his. "Fight this thing that wants to control us! Don't waste our strength with meaningless slaughter!"

The dark elf looked nearly euphoric with bloodlust. "I will slay you! I will cut you! I will break you! I will-"

Myssa gave into the human part of her nature, hauled back her fist and socked him one right in the kisser.

"All of you, LISTEN TO ME!" She stood over the prostate form of the sentry she had just cold-cocked. Dark elves, half-elves, and slaves... humans... all looked up at her. She could see the humans looked frightened. The non-combatants looked uneasy and sick. The half-elves looked worried and concerned about the strangeness of the pure's actions. And the dark elves... well, they looked crazy. "We. Do. Not. Have. Time. For. This. Where is Weapons Master Bardiel?"

One the dark half-elves guarding the young replied. "Unknown. He assigned those of us left to defend the outer gate, while he saw to Lady Armisael's protection. When holding the gates became untenable we attempted to fall back through the city, but whatever is causing this did too much damage. We were forced to regroup here and things... became as you see them." The dark elves gazed at her hungrily, sizing up this new challenger. "Neither the Clan Leader nor Weapons Master have joined us."

Myssa's clenched her jaw against painful emotions as did a quick head count. "Where are the others?"

A few of the dark elves hissed angrily at her words and the half-elves looked distressed. "This... is all who remain."

There was a terrible silence for a moment, then Myssa took a deep breath through her nose to calm herself. Whatever had caused this... disaster... was irrelevant: she could find out why later. Right now, she had to focus on what was happening here and now. "These caverns are no longer safe. We must evacuate."

One of the dark elves who had been battling his brethren a moment ago sneered. He was breathing heavily, excitedly. In his eyes shone a terrible redness. "Why do you give orders, human-blood? You are a servant, you do not rule!" His mouth twisted into a mad fevered grin. "I will gut you and then gut all rest of the bastards like-"

"You feel the taint in the air, don't you?" Myssa demanded. "You all feel it, right? That desire to fight, to kill, to slay?" Reluctantly, heads nodded. "Look around you, whom has it affected the most?"

Angry glowers met her words. "We are not beasts; we have survived the Northern Wastes because we are smarter than beasts. We observe, we learn and we face the hard truth. Nothing less than that has allowed us to survive. So: who has been the most affected?"

No answer came. None was needed.

A terrible groaning rumble came from the rocks around them. The whole place shivered. Myssa tightened her grip on the sword that had once been Armisael's and spoke when the noise died down. "Neriak is dying. Lady Armisael... is dead. Weapons Master Bardiel is not here, and thus... probably dead as well. For the clans to survive, we must leave and leave now. I will need every one of you at your best." She looked down on the dark elves with everything she had learned about command from her lady. She pointed at one of the tunnels leading out. "We cannot waste our strength fighting ourselves. If the lust for battle is boiling your blood, making you crazy with rage... then clear the way for your kin. This is a matter of our very survival."

The earth shook again, and a loud crack echoed through the chamber. The noise rolled like thunder over the assembled people as the ground swayed dangerously. Myssa waited until she could be heard. "Be useful to the clans. Either assist in our escape, or serve by dying with an enemy's blood on your blade."

The dark elves appeared ready to murder everything. They trembled with terrible eagerness, the dark power of Adam flowing in their veins, calling – demanding! — that they battle and revel in an orgy of blood and death. They looked at Myssa, they looked at each other. Slowly, they looked to the dark elf and half-elf children behind the protective steel of the half-elves.

One dark elf woman whimpered, then hurtled herself towards the tunnel heading out. As she did so she pulled out her sword, her whimper changing into howl of rage. In a second she was swallowed by the darkness and out of sight. A few moments later, the dark elf who had challenged Myssa also broke into a half-sob and sped away down the tunnel.

But the rest finally, agonizingly, lowered their weapons. A heavily bandaged dark elf wizard ground his teeth. "Your words... are true, half-breed. Our thoughts are... corrupted." He looked around, making eye contact with the others. There was rage and hate visible there, but also a certain amount of fear. "It does appear human blood is less susceptible to this contagion. We must... entrust... the clan to the half-breeds."

"The clans will survive," Myssa promised. Another tremor shook the caverns and more rocks fell from the ceiling. This whole region wasn't safe anymore, she recognized, and no matter where they struck out for it would mean crossing the Northern Wastes. "Gather up all rations, water, and supplies you can carry for a long trek. Weapons go to the half-elves, who are responsible for security. We leave immediately. Go!"

The half-elves sprang into action. With only some reluctance, the dark elves also moved to their assigned duties as well. Myssa descended from the ledge and walked over to the clustered group of slaves. Nearly all were women, some in various stages of pregnancy Myssa noted. Around them sat children; clusters of forced bred half-elves and the precious few pure elven children as well. The humans looked at her with vacant, broken expressions and despite the terrifying situation, only the very youngest of children made any noise. None of these - human, half-elf, or dark elf - thought there was anything left to lose.

Myssa grimaced, realizing how much hope and life had been crushed from the clans in their attempt to survive. It had been necessary... but at what price?

Questions to ask when she had time. "Slav... Humans. We will abandon this place and make across the Wastes. The lands are more dangerous now then they have ever been, but to stay here is to die. We will... need your assistance."

"Assistance?" a young, thin woman said, dull confusion in her eyes. She looked so fragile a thing that Myssa was amazed she could hold that baby in her arms. "We are slaves. You order, we obey."

Myssa opened her mouth, but then closed it. That legion of leaden, vacant eyes would mock her words, and she really didn't know what to say anyway. "At this point, human, I doubt any of us will make it out of here alive. But if any of us do, we will not sacrifice your lives for our gain."

The frail woman looked at her with strange, purple eyes. For some reason, the gaze of the slave... the human... made Myssa uncomfortable. Then the woman nodded and rose to her feet, one hand grasping the hand of a young dark elf as the other held the baby to her chest. The other humans and the children also rose to their feet, picking up supplies as they did so.

"Lilith guide our path, my Lady," the frail young woman said. Myssa paused, then nodded and turned away, troubled, as the earth shook again.

Right now, more gods were the last thing they needed.

X O X

Kensuke, Mayumi and Ritsuko hurried back to the Cathedral's main chamber; the place had become even more packed the short while they had been gone. People were still streaming in through the shattered doors seeking some kind of sanctuary. The air was heavy with the sharp tang of terror and the hubbub of voices raised in fear.

"There should be enough people here," Ritsuko said, scanning the crowd. "If we can get enough of them to pray properly, we can use that devotion to build the ritual upon." She flagged down a dishevelled-looking priestess and gave her orders. While Ritsuko was officially stripped of her rank, the girl still obeyed. The three split up, hurrying through the chamber to organize people into something that could undertake the steps needed.

As they were getting the groups in order, a commotion was heard from the front of the hall near the doors. All of a sudden, the atmosphere in the room shifted from fear to near panic. "What's going on?" Kensuke asked a newly arrived bloodied guard.

"There's a huge group of those things headed this way! They're coming here and they're going to kill us all!" He gestured wildly toward where the huge doors had been wrenched off their hinges. They still had not been repaired and the opening was too big to block. Everyone could see that and the room started to fill with panic.

"Lilith, save us!"

"We're all going to die! We're all going to die!"

"What do we do?!"

"Help us! Save us!"

"I don't want to die!"

"Waahh! I'm going to die a virgin!"

"Please, protect my children! Protect my children!"

"I'm too young to die!"

Kensuke felt the terror rise in the room, rise in himself. He looked around but couldn't see Mayumi through the sea of terrified people. There wasn't time! There wasn't time to get the rituals set up! That cold, horrible sensation boiled up in him: despair. Like in the nightmare, how he could do nothing, was nothing... it was magnified by the distress in the room feeding back on itself. His heart began to pound with terrifying force. They couldn't do it! They couldn't do it! They couldn't-

"Where are the Chosen?"

"Why don't they save us?"

"They've abandoned us!"

"Damn them! Damn the Chosen!"

Cold despair was replaced by white hot rage. Before he realized what he was doing, Kensuke found himself scaling the statue in the centre of the chamber. Fifteen feet off the floor he stood on Lilith's shoulder and sucked in a tremendous breath.

"LISTEN TO ME!"

Years of being an entertainer had trained Kensuke to pitch his voice for the room. And the acoustics of the Cathedral's main hall were excellent.

"You ask where your Chosen are?" he declared to a suddenly quiet chamber. "You ask why they are not here to fight your battles? It is because these are *your* battles! Your trials, your challenges.

"Did Nyaruko seek aid in hunting Mahiro's chastity? No! Did Sato request the Ice Witch win his battles for sustenance for him? No! Did Lawrence and Horo ask for loans to run their business? No!

"These tales and the others you have heard from your youth have been building you for this moment. Here, now, this is your story, your tale."

"This isn't a story!" someone shouted. "My children could die! This is real!"

"If it is real, then write your own ending! Stand for yourself! When others stand beside you accept their help, but above all, stand!"

"Where are the Chosen?" someone else called out desperately from the nervous crowd. "Why aren't they here?"

"Why aren't they here? Why aren't they destroying your enemies? Why aren't the Holy Armors striding through the streets slaying the monsters who torment you?" A torrent of cries rose up at that.

"Do you think the Chosen would leave for no reason? Do you think the Wind Chosen would let you die? Do you think the Earth Chosen would ignore suffering? Do you think the Water Chosen would allow evil to exist? Do you think the Fire Chosen... would run out on a fight?

"I have walked with them for a time. I have seen what rose up to face them, what they had to cast down. If they are not here, it is because they are called to fight what is truly beyond us."

Kensuke licked his lips and pointed to the open door. "But we *can* defeat what approaches us! It is *not* beyond us!" He paused for a second fighting within himself. "I believe... I believe that the trials we face we face so that we may overcome them! Lilith... Lilith has sent the Chosen to fight what we cannot, but these things we fight because we can! We will not let the Kyubeys of this world drive us to despair! This is our battle! Our trial! It is no less important, no less critical! But it is ours!

"Those of you who can fight, to the doors! The priestesses have a plan to weaken the monsters, but they'll need time. We shall give them that time! All the time they need!"

X O X

Coughing, Asuka dragged her sore body out of the rubble. The sky was a black ocean of churning clouds, but the air was blessedly cool against her fevered skin. Too weak to actually stand and one hand clutching the Fire Sword in a death-grip, she had managed to drag herself out from under the pile of stones she had found herself buried in. Bringing down the ceiling looked to have destroyed the remaining vampires, and she'd mostly gotten off scot-free.

But she was tired... oh so very tired. The days of being unconscious under that monster's spell, followed by who knew how many days of trying to escape from Tokyo and herself through exhaustion, and then throwing every little bit of her remaining mana into the fight had drained her completely. She had nothing left.

"But... I won."

And that was what was important.

A cold hand slammed her head into the rubble. "No you didn't, bitch!"

Choking back her fear, Asuka tried to twist around to swing her sword, but couldn't do it. The cold hand raised her a bit, then slammed her back into the stones. Goddess, it hurt! Then he picked her up and threw her a good twenty feet into the broken remains of a wall. Bonelessly she slid down to lay in a crumpled lump.

Her left eye was swollen shut, but she still raised her head to glare at the beast before her. Arael, his fine clothes a mess, looked off into the distance. "My castle, my servants, all the things I spent centuries sacrificing... others... for... It's all gone. Gone, gone, gone. I have nothing left anymore. Such a pain... I'll have to start all over again." He turned to look at Asuka, and broke out into a fang-lined grin. "And I think I'll start with you."

Asuka reached down deep, down into herself. What was left? What could she use?

"Do you come seeking aid, Child of Fire?" Feuervogel asked in her mind.

The world around her faded away, leaving her bathed in warmth and light and speaking with the Holy Armor. "I want this arschloch dead!" She thought back. "I will kill him! I don't care what it takes!"

"I must admit, I have been impressed with what you have accomplished. I could wish for no better master. It has been... a pleasure to serve as your guide and your soldier."

"I don't need a cheerleader! I need a weapon!"

The Holy Armor was silent for a moment. "I... cannot appear in your world except to fight a Kagenoshi or Adam himself. My role is not to fight petty evils but to protect that which is most holy even beyond-"

"Get to the point!" she screamed.

"I cannot appear, but fire is tricky, and has a habit of not doing what is expected. I can diminish myself to give some of my spirit to you." As she watched she saw Feuervogel fade slightly, then felt a burning sensation take hold of her heart. "I have given you some of my light, Child of Fire," Feuervogel said, his voice sounding weaker. "What will you do with it?"

Asuka grinned mirthlessly. "I will use it to win." She was sure Feuervogel was grinning back.

All of a sudden she was back in the real world, the vampire stalking towards her. Pain assaulted her from her wounds and her limbs were heavy with fatigue. Her breath was ragged and she knew she had only one thing left to throw into this fight.

"That's right, my toy..." Arael said, his voice trembling with eagerness. "I know you'll grow to love the pain..."

She closed her one good eye. She really didn't want to see that thing's face anymore.

"Eternal spirit of flame,  
"Obey your sacred oath,  
"And come forth."

Energy howled as it filled her soul. It was too much, in the state she was in there was no way to control the power she called forth. There was no one to man the gates, nothing to keep them from swinging wide. The inferno would have her, would consume her and leave nothing behind. Her body burned. Her blood burned. Her mind burned.

She gave herself to the fire, but on one condition.

"From the forever burning lands,  
"Fire of Gehena,  
"Become a fiery blast,  
"And burn everything around us!"

That bastard was going down.

"EXODOUS!"

Arael screamed, a terrible, frightened scream as Asuka ceased to be. Instead she was light, and heat, and fire, and... purity. It was pure light, pure fire: it was the Sun on earth.

The grounds were the ruined castle perched ceased to be as fire hot enough to burn the atoms themselves roared into existence. There was no escape for the master vampire or his crimes. It burned away everything impure about him... and that was all he had. The light showed him the pathetic, selfish, petty thing he was, and then the fire took it away leaving behind what Arael truly was:

Nothing.

At the center of the explosion of pure... everything... Asuka was sure she could sense Feuervogel throwing up the horns and shouting, "Woo hoo! Fuck yeah!"... before she was swept beyond thought.

[To be continued]


	31. Chapter 20: The Dark God, Part 5

Sweat stinging in his eyes, Kensuke pounced forward, his borrowed mace crashing hard against a zombie's neck. The dead thing let loose a hungry sounding moan as its head twisted to one side but did not stop the cold hands from clawing at his shirt. The dead woman's mouth opened unnaturally large as bloody teeth reached for his warm skin.

Putting his free hand on the mace's head he used the weapon's pommel like a prod and pushed with all his might. His strained muscles screamed at the abuse, but he managed to break the thing's grasp. It groaned again, almost sounding sad, then reached once more for his flesh. He two-handed the mace and brought it down on her skull. He got only a glancing hit in and the walking corpse came on. Behind her, other dead bodies lumbered forwards like a wave of pestilence.

Dropping the metal mace into her skull again and again, Kensuke finally made the corpse stop moving. The holy knight to his left and the civilian to his right pushed forward, closing the space he had occupied in the defensive line. They swung their weapons into the advancing dead, and the bard sucked in painful gasps of air as he used this moment away from the fight to bend over and wheeze.

All around him were the moans and shrieks of the hungry dead, the cries and shouts of the living defenders, and too many screams as the defenders fell and joined the attackers. A line, three to four deep, of whomever could hold a weapon were giving ground as the weight of the dead pressed them back. Blood and gore was thick on the unnatural winds, the sky above churned with terrible clouds. Time and time again the living had been forced back. A warrior could slay one or two zombies, but fatigue or an unlucky moment took their toll and the warrior became a foe. A single ghoul would often slay three people before it could be brought down, and then the rush was on to kill the fallen before they too rose to feed. And when the wraiths and specters and wights took to the field...

Wiping a hand across his bloody mouth, Kensuke motioned towards the battle. "Push!" he screamed at the ragged line of defenders, his well-trained voice screechy and hoarse. "Give not one inch! You fight for your home! You fight for your loved ones! You fight for the girl you're going to ask out after all this! Or the guy you'll ask! I don't care which! Just fight!"

Behind him, on the steps leading up to the Grand Cathedral a line of clerics and mages stood, firing spells beyond the defenders into the roiling mass of the dead. Cracks and booms of combat magic echoed off the damaged buildings all around them, almost deafening him. Dark things, like tattered cloaks of black fabric and burning eyes arced over the battle lines and fell towards the magic users. There was a furious blast of close-quarters magic, and the fluttering sheets died again. However there were fewer spell-slingers now, and for a moment they had to turn their own magics against those that fell, only to swiftly rise as soul-tearing monsters.

A wight, wicked and wily, leapt atop a zombie's shoulders and pounced. It cleared the line of defenders and landed on all fours. The thing had once been a dark elf, but the skin was now a terrible pale color that only added to the unnaturalness. Hissing like an angry cat, it raced towards the mages and the open Cathedral doors, but Kensuke gritted his teeth and barrelled into it.

The two went down in a tumble of bodies and limbs. The wight hissed and clawed, drawing blood from the bard. Kensuke screamed and accidentally dropped his mace. Pushing away from the thing he rolled to his feet, his hands scrambled for his lute. The undead lunged for him and he used his precious instrument as a bludgeon, cracking it as he smashed the monster's face. Pain was nothing to the beast, but fragments of instrument did distract it for a second. .

Holding the neck of the destroyed lute, Kensuke yanked out the dagger he'd kept hidden there. Darting forward he slammed the point into the neck of the wight, driving it in as far as he could. The beast screamed and twisted as it attempted to get away, but that only allowed the dagger to cut more deeply through the neck muscle. With a sickening *crack*, the vertebra of the thing broke. Kensuke took a shuddering breath.

Then had to throw himself back as the wight, its head on by the merest strip of flesh, lashed out in blind fury. "Damn it! Die and stay dead!" He tried to close, but the thing's wild flailing made using the dagger too dangerous. He looked around for a moment then his gaze fell on his shattered lute. A quick glance at the wight, and he picked up one of the lute's strings and yanked it free from the destroyed instrument. Wrapping it around his hands he skipped around to the back of the thrashing undead and looped the string over the beast's head like a garrote. Putting his shoulder against the thing's back, he pulled with all his might. The garrote pulled tight against the flap of skin and neck muscle as the undead lurched wildly. The thing's own violent motions as it tried to pull away made the strings saw through the remaining bit of muscle and with a wet *shink*, the head dropped away and the undead finally dropped.

Limping heavily now, Kensuke staggered over and picked up his mace. There was no time to feel loss for the instrument that had seen him through so much. A holy knight had just had his face cracked open and his brains feasted upon. Now the man's dead body rose from the ground, two sparks of cold, blue fire where eyes had once stood.

"Lilith is watching over us!" he shouted to his line of valiant, battered defenders as he lumbered back towards the battle. He certainly hoped she was.

X O X

Inside the Cathedral the people who could do nothing else were praying. Led by teams of nervous priestesses they recited hymns that many had not truly sung since childhood. In a world where physics could be brought to heel by a strong will, the community of voices and power of thought could be caught, focused, and utilized.

It seemed like the whole Cathedral vibrated from the energy being generated. The stones, the air, the people, they all rang with a chorus of joy and triumph. It was juxtaposed by the terrible screams and sounds of desperate battle from just outside.

Near the center of the main chamber and its sea of people stood nine priestesses, three to a group. Each group looked towards the two priestess standing in the middle of the hall. "Remember," Ritsuko said to the others from her place beside Mayumi. "The spell matrix will set up a feedback loop inside your group. You must keep your respective elemental spells in a state of constant casting. As any spell nears completion, force it out into the matrix. Draw in new mana from the chorus around you but don't attempt to bask in the power, there's too much for anybody to hold."

Looking scared but determined, the priestesses nodded. Ritsuko took a deep breath, and started to move her hands in a circular pattern. Harsh light began to emanate from her hands, crackling and angry as she started to chant a litany of mystic phrases and power words to force the magic circuits into existence. As she did the priestesses faced the center of their specific group and raised their hands, palms forward. From the devotion of the crowd that filled the Cathedral, the holy women started to channel that vitality into their casting. One group summoned air, another water, the third focused on stone.

And at the center of all this Mayumi stood, head bowed, breathing deeply. The sound of the music around her... it was so beautiful. She would never be a true part of that chorus of voices. The breathtaking sound was made up of people joined in community of friendship, of common need for each other. All she had ever wanted was to be part of that community, to love and be loved as nothing more than herself.

She had a voice, but a voice that would drown out all the others. It would overwhelm what she heard now, and that hurt her, for what she heard made her heart ache because it reminded her that in some ways she would always be alone.

From outside the Cathedral came the furious sounds of battle. Mages and priests chanted, knights and freeman shouted. Weapons clashed. Men screamed. People died.

So be it. If she could not join the chorus, she would ensure that others would. And so, she began to sing.

(song: Brave Song. Anime: Angel Beats!)

"I was always walking alone/  
When I turned around everyone was far behind."

Her voice filled the hall, overwriting all the noise that existed there. The words brought forth tremendous power, grasping the thin strands of magic that Ritsuko had laid the groundwork for. Connections that would require years of work to intertwine and build danced to the power of the song and thrummed with power.

"Even so I kept walking/  
That was what strength was."

Each group of three priestesses burst into light, a pillar of energy shooting up from them as each group became a miniature Sentinel Tower, vibrating with water, earth, or air elemental power.

"I'm not afraid of anything anymore/  
I try and whisper to myself."

One of the priestesses in the water tower group twitched, then seemed to suffer a seizure. She started to cry, and a river of water fell from her eyes. It poured from her ears and she opened her mouth to expel a torrent of water. She dropped her hands and grasped at herself. A moment later the power running through her converted flesh, organs, blood and skin into water with a wet *splorch*. An empty, waterlogged robe collapsed to the floor. The pillar of energy began to shake.

"Everybody becomes alone someday/  
Living on only in memories."

Priestesses leading the congregation in prayer looked on, horrified. But one, after a searching look at the door and the terrible battle outside, stepped forward and took the fallen priestess' position. Raising her hands, she gritted her teeth and joined the casting. After a long moment the pillar of energy stabilized.

"So that I can love and laugh/  
Even in loneliness I will fight/  
I will show no tears."

Mayumi kept singing. The song filled her and made all else seem miniscule and trivial. But she knew this from the last time and had accepted the song's sweet addiction. But only to live within the song was not what she truly desired, and so directed the music to a task.

She observed the pattern for a long moment, just staring at the web of magic and the form it took as Ritusko added layer upon layer. Complex and intricate in ways she couldn't understand, Mayumi recognized it as a thing of incredible beauty. Here, in this place, with suffering and death drawing close, something gorgeous was being created.

And then, with a quiet sigh in the song, she poured vitality into the matrix. The song took hold of the magic and enriched its power far beyond what should have been possible. It howled in exhilaration, a rhapsody of function and ability brought together. Like a shockwave, a pulse of warm white light harmlessly exploded out from the Cathedral.

Outside, Kensuke and his thinning rank of defenders cut down another wave of rotting corpses, only to see yet another shambling horde lurch forward. The stench of the dead, dying, and those who should have been dead filled the air. "Just one more attack and they'll break!" he called out in his hoarse voice. "I need just one more attack from each of you! Surely you can manage that!" He'd used same call a half-dozen times before. He knew better and so did the people with him, but they clung to his words and the belief that this time was different. It wouldn't be, but belief was one thing they could claim as their own in this desperate moment. Then the wave was upon them.

There was a frantic and chaotic swirl of claw and blade. People screamed, creatures were hacked apart, and overmatched defenders died. After minutes that seemed to last hours, the wave thinned. It took a moment for anybody to realize, but this time things had been different.

Kensuke wiped blood off the side of his face and looked around. The line was battered and he'd lost far too many who had answered his call, but they still stood. "W-what happened?" he gasped out.

"I...I don't know, sir," one of the men with him said, leaning heavily on his spear. "But that seemed... easier than the others."

"Hey," someone said. "The dead... they're not rising. They died... and they're not getting back up!"

Kensuke looked around, surprised. Raising a hand to his glasses he stroked the arm, activating the magic lenses. They read the flows of magic in the atmosphere, showing the huge foul miasma had been... pushed back. A pure, white bubble was expanding from the Cathedral, and wherever it pushed against the dark energy in the air, the latter gave way.

"She did it! She did it!" He cried out, joyously. His troops looked at him in confusion but he didn't care. Jumping up on a nearby toppled statue, he motioned to his warriors. "The priestesses have done it! The dead will not rise!"

Exhausted, beaten, battered, bloody, the troops and mages nevertheless broke out into an ecstatic cheer. They'd done it!

Another mass of undead was shambling towards the Cathedral, but Kensuke felt ten feet tall. "They've done their job, now it's time to finish ours! Cut the undead down! Finish them! They had all the advantages and they couldn't break us! Now, they are weakened, and we are still strong!"

More cheering, before the mages unloaded a wave of magic into the oncoming monsters. Jumping down, Kensuke almost didn't feel the pain in his wounded leg... almost. For a moment he looked at the advancing dead and thought back to the nightmare the Kagenoshi had made him live. Being forgotten, unimportant, left behind... useless... that fear had dogged him: it always would. But between what he'd done for Mayumi and how people looked up to him here...

He swallowed against a terribly dry throat and raised his gravelly voice. "Let's roll!"

X O X

The manticore let loose a fearsome roar past its three rows of shark-like teeth. With terrifying swiftness it pounced, erasing the distance to the half-elf line in an instant. Myssa dodged to her right, bringing her blade up as she moved and cutting a narrow furrow in the beast's hide. The monster roared with something that sounded like savage joy and slashed out with its hind legs and claws. Myssa threw herself back from the thing, rolling along the rough ground. As she twisted back to her feet her hand snapped out and grabbed some of the iron spikes lying discarded upon the barren earth.

These were the manitcore's own weapons: spines that grew on the beast's own tail, hardened by its own mystical nature into sharp, iron thorns. By snapping the tail around the manticore could fire these shards to wound or kill before pouncing to bring triple-tooth or claw into play. The spikes were heavy, strong, and perfectly weighted for being hurtled at an enemy.

So as the manticore turned away from the refugees and toward the thing that had hurt it, Myssa pulled her arm back then snapped it forward, launching the manticore's own spikes against it. Flying straight and sure they stuck the beast around its disturbingly man-like face. Two bounced off the hard leather of the thing's body, one dove deep into the beast's foreleg, and a spike found each of the monster's eyes.

It roared with terrible fury as it was blinded, but seemed oblivious to the pain. Myssa used the momentary distraction of its blindness to rush forward and jam the point of her narrow admantine blade upwards into the monstrosity's mouth. The manticore's death throws tore the sword from her hand.

Gasping for air, Myssa doubled over for a moment. She was sweat-soaked and bloody from fighting their way here. Escaping the rapidly collapsing caverns had dumped the refugees into the Wastes, and all the monsters that now howled and hunted with no thought beyond the killing.

"How –- by all the dark gods -— can such unforgiving Wastes support so many damn top-tier predators?!" she gasped out. Sometimes she really hated magic and the reality-defying that came along with it.

Speaking of which, she straightened up and looked over her shoulder past the train of evacuees to what had once been Neriak. She could still see the unnatural storm that circled above the ruins of her abandoned city. And even from here she could make out the busts of light and darkness that clashed there. Booming explosions like thunder rolled over them and the ground shook even here as titans battled for supremacy.

After uncountable years, Adam, their All-Father, patriarch of their race appeared to have returned in glorious triumph. And he had broken their residence beneath his feet, and driven the remnants of the dark elf nation to once again flee across lands hungry for their blood.

"If it's worth anything," she muttered as she wiped sweat and blood off her brow. "I hope your goddess treats you better than our god did us, Shinji."

A sudden squawking noise turned her attention from the far-off battle. Off to the front and to the left of the column of march, a flock – a damn flock! — of mad cockatrices crowed and screamed as they awkwardly ran towards what remained of the dark elf nation.

As the spell-casters evoked lightning and fire against this new wave, Myssa reached down and yanked her sword free. Others needed a miracle... she would be satisfied if she could just catch a break.

X O X

With the howl of a windstorm Fuujin shot up from the ground to give battle. While both the Holy Armor and Adam's dark giant were huge, the distance between them could not be crossed instantly. As Fuujin advanced, Rei's body casually raised a hand. A half-dozen black globes swirled into existence around the giant. They crackled for a moment before one spat out a bolt of red-fringed black lightning, the others ripple firing in sequence a moment later.

Shinji jerked his body to the side, Fuujin mirroring the motion. The huge Holy Armor lurched off to the right, the foul lightning shooting through the space he had just occupied. The beam touched an uncovered building in the abandoned city below and the stone structure violently ripped asunder. The following beams all tracked towards Fuujin, forcing it back as it opened up the distance.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Shinji cursed as he dove for cover. Ducking back amongst the rocks and shattered formations, Fuujin flew just above the ground. Attempting to circle around the dark god, Shinji took turns and corners seemingly at random. Beams from Adam rained down upon the dark elven city touching stone and earth, causing them to explode. Huge clumps of rubble and structures were blasted free from the earth and tossed haphazardly into the air.

Reaching back with his hand Shinji called forth a gale. The tempest rocketed out from Fuujin's hand and enveloped one of the previously underground towers that had been blasted free. With the power of all earthly tornadoes behind it, the stone keep was given flight and shot off towards the god's face with the howl of a thousand banshees.

Inside his giant of black smoke and hardened magic, Adam's feminine features did not change from their customary indifference. The dark giant raised its hands before its head and caught the approaching keep, the arms only slightly recoiling from the tremendous force. The giant then simply pulled his arms away from each other, tearing the tower apart with a single gesture.

Growling, Shinji made a vertical circular gesture in front of himself with both hands. Fuujin did as well, compressing and forcing winds into a screaming vortex of cyclones and vacuum. Suddenly slamming his hands against them rapidly, the Wind Chosen forced the vacuum blades to fire out at the god like arrow volleys.

Touching solidified magic, the blades gouged chunks out of the giant's form. It appeared to have no more effect than paper cuts, as Adam lazily blinked and dark tendrils sealed over the wounds, binding the great form back together.

"Futile," Adam said, his double-echo voice reaching everywhere despite the violent noise of the storm roiling overhead. "All of the Chosen together were created to challenge Me. But alone? Know your place, which is less than that of a single neutron." Rei's body raised a hand and he closed a fist. "Fist of an Angry God."

Suddenly all the colors in the vicinity inverted: dark became bright and white turned to shadow. A rushing of noise told Shinji something was approaching but he couldn't see anything. Which way should he dod-

The force hit Fuujin like a castle dropped on a peasant. Pieces of armor rocketed away from the force of the impact, then Fuujin's whole body was viciously slammed into the broken earth. Inside, Shinji vomited blood. Always before he'd remained standing in the middle of Fuujin's command bubble, even when taking terrible hits. Now he was lying at the back of the bubble, his ribs burning with pain.

"I... am... hurt," Fuujin's voice rumbled in his head. He hadn't realized Fuujin could need to gasp for air. Shinji forced a hand to the wall and strained to push himself upright. His chest screamed at the motion and his arms trembled, completely unable to move him. Whimpering like a wounded beast, he tried again, twisting around and using both arms, but their strength had fled.

Adam disinterestedly looked down at the broken thing lying in the dirt, where it belonged. "It is good," he declared.

"D...damn it..." Shinji croaked out. Everything hurt; even the berserker inside was whimpering. It wasn't supposed to be like this! He was supposed to have Rei, Asuka, and Touji with him. The four Chosen would stand up to Adam together. Instead it was just him alone fighting a god. A god! How was this fair? How could he do anything? How could he continue in the face of such pain?

Growling, he asked his soul one question, "Which hurts more: the pain in your ribs... or the pain in your heart?"

Steeling himself he pushed against the walls of the command bubble again. It was agonizing, but he pushed himself away from it till he could stand on his own feet again. Breathing drove blades of pain into his ribs and he forced himself to look up at the thing that hovered there in the sky.

Just beneath the churning and roiling cloud cover Adam's dark giant awaited. At his mental command Fuujin focused on the slim figure standing where the giant's face should have been. He could see Rei's features, her ears, her eyes, her skin, but it was devoid of all that had been the elf. It was now a temple that had been defiled and usurped. It was everything she had stood against.

The berserker growled, and the sound came from Shinji's throat. "Get up, Fuujin. We're not done."

X O X

The beast Touji was fighting was fast, wild, and overwhelmed with rage. It was no longer a person, only a storm of fists, teeth and knees that desired nothing but blood and death. In this current state, fighting Bardiel wasn't much different than fighting an orc. A very fast, very tough, very, very angry orc. Enhanced healing or not, Touji's extended reach with his sword should have given him the edge but for one fact: that damn armor. It turned away glancing blows and weakened even strong hits to wounds that stopped bleeding far too quickly. Even if his reinforced blade could cut into it, he wasn't certain he could penetrate deep enough for a killing blow. He wasn't going to run the risk of swinging really hard and possibly his sword getting stuck in the metal, because as long as he held the sword he could drain its reserves and not take so much from Hikari. Supporting him had to be a terrible burden for her.

So brute strength wasn't the answer, he had to be fast and precise. And as Bardiel had shown him in so many different ways, he had to fight smart. The huge dark elf's shell was tough, but like all armors, it wasn't seamless. It had its weaknesses.

Draining power from his sword, Touji levitated a large rock and thrust it at Bardiel's face. The furious warrior batted the stone aside, striving, always striving for his opponent's death, but the stone exploded in a cloud of debris at his touch, blinding and distracting him for a second. Through the cloud Touji shot forward, the edge of his sword snapping forward towards Bardiel's right shoulder. Rewarded with a hit, the Earth Chosen scrambled back as the enraged warrior lunged in a blind rush and just barely missed catching Touji's arm in his terrible grasp.

Three clasps down. One to go.

Against an opponent aware, going for clasps and armor straps was difficult. If he were himself Bardiel would have sussed out the attempt and shifted defences accordingly. But this beast, this thing was only further enraged by the hit-and-run strikes, leaving more and more openings. Now Touji was the smarter one and ruthlessly used it to his advantage.

But just then, the ground shook. Dust fell from the ceiling as the whole arena rocked and shifted enough to throw both combatants off their feet.

"What da fu-"

"Exponential increase in background count of mana type: unholy, detected," said a voice in his mind, that of the Earth Armor. "Manifestation of celestial entity, class unlimited, detected at mana origin site. Classifying... Match found in shared archive. Entity codenamed: Adam. Warning, extreme caution is advised."

"No shit! What about Shinji? Anything on him?"

"Sub-dimensional transition to actualize airstream sanctified safeguard noted."

"What?"

"Wind Holy Armor activated."

Touji bounded to his feet and put some distance between him and Bardiel, who was yowling as he rolled upright.

"What about da Water Armor?"

"No return on IFF query."

Touji swore. No matter the state she'd been in, Rei would never have left Shinji to fight alone. Either she was incapacitated or... dammit!

"Alright, we gotta-"

Touji didn't get to finish that as a thick fist smacked him in the side, sending him flying. Seeing stars, he struggled back to his feet, only to have his legs give out under him. This was fortunate, as it made Bardiel's strike pass over his head. Blindly, Touji summoned stone spikes to make a rough wall and give him some breathing room. There was no time to be concerned about the other Chosen, even without his mind Bardiel was too dangerous to ignore.

The underground city shook again. This time large pieces of rock broke from the ceiling. Touji didn't even try to dodge but rather gathered them and with a magical push, shoved them right at Bardiel's face. The Weapons Master staggered under the impacts but somehow still remained standing. In the middle of the barrage, Touji jumped forward, his gaze focused on his enemy's left shoulder. The dark elf screamed as the blade cut into his armor and pierced his flesh. What happened next was what Touji had feared: the beast twisted, tearing the sword from his grasp, leaving it in Bardiel's broken shoulder armor.

The beast swung wildly, forcing Touji to spring back. Bardiel wailed and grabbed the sword hilt to rip it free. Still moving away, Touji called forth every scrap of power he could. All around them, the large, loose boulders and stone debris shook, then hurled themselves at Bardiel. The impacts shook the Weapons Master like a rag doll, and under the barrage the damaged clasps finally gave way to allow the breastplate to fall free from his body.

Finally, the turtle was out of its shell.

With a scream on incoherent rage, Bardiel launched himself at Touji. The Earth Chosen jumped back again and again, always staying out of reach, driving the thing to even greater heights of blinding rage. This had to put an unbearable strain on Hikari and he couldn't make Shinji wait forever. One last shot... come on...

Enraged, hate burning all thought from his mind, Bardiel roared and tossed the sword at the thing just out of his reach. The sword flew end over end, and Touji ducked underneath the spinning blade.

"Hey Bardiel! Eat this!"

As the dark elf was almost upon him, Touji reached out and magically grasped the stone fragments remaining in his sword. Pulling it with all his might, he snapped it back in the direction it had come from. Passing an inch beside his ear, the blade shot like a missile past Touji and right into the dark elf's chest. Even without his armor, the weapon sunk only a small distance into Bardiel's chest, appearing to be stopped by now broken ribs. Bardiel howled in pain and tried to grab the blade to pull it free.

"No you don't!"

With his fist, Touji poured in all the power he could and punched his sword's pommel. With the force of an avalanche the sword finally broke through the ribs, internal organs, and out the back. Bardiel let out a gurgled scream... then fell to his knees.

Panting, Touji heaved in great gulps of air. Finally! Never had he faced such a- Wait! To Touji's horror, he saw Bardiel put his hands on the sword. Touji's eyes widened. He wasn't going to try and pull it out, was he? What did it take to kill this guy?

But then the dark elf let go as his arms fell to his sides. His body slumped.

"...you won, Earth Chosen."

Touji blinked. Warily he looked at the figure impaled on his sword. Had he regained his senses?

"Yeah, I've got people to return to. People to protect. Ya lost the moment ya forgot about who ya have to fight for."

"Yes... you are right. This... this peace you spoke of. Can... can it really happen?"

"Hikari ain't da kind to lie. If we survive this, she'll do what she can to make it happen."

"Hurry then. Adam... lives... you..."

Whatever he wanted to say, Bardiel didn't finish. He was dead.

Touji gave it no further thought. There wasn't time. By the way the city was shaking, Adam and Shinji had to be dancing all over his head. This place was ready to fall apart. He had to get out of here if he didn't want to end up buried alive.

"Armor? Any sign of the Water Armor yet?"

"Negative."

Crap.

Shinji needed his help. Touji raised his right arm. Time to call the Earth Armor and join the real party.

Except he never got the chance. Before he realized it, something large and fast tackled him to the ground. Touji screamed as an impossibly strong grip grabbed his left leg and with inhuman strength, twisted. Pain, terrible pain shot through him, as skin, muscles and ligaments were torn apart. Instinctively, without focus, Touji called forth the earth.

The underground chamber shook as stone pillars shot from the ground. Stone fell from the ceiling, crashing against him and whatever was causing him pain. Touji barely noticed as he tried to crawl away as he felt the thing no longer holding him back. Turning around, he looked down and could only stare in frozen shock: his left leg had been torn off at the knee joint. In a daze his eyes followed the blood trail to find the missing piece of his leg a few feet away. An arm's length away from that, he saw the mangled form of Bardiel. His body had been crushed by a block of stone, yet, in spite of that, in spite of him dying on Touji's sword... he was moving. Except... it wasn't Bardiel. At least, Touji didn't think it was. His eyes were... a void. Even as a berserker Bardiel's eyes had shown something. This... it just laid there, trapped, jaw snapping, as it tried to crawl away from the boulder trapping it, towards his ripped leg. Touji averted his eyes. He... he had to do something. He felt dizzy. He looked at his leg again.

He was losing blood, a lot of it. He felt weaker too. Not just from the blood loss. He couldn't feel the power anymore. He couldn't feel Hikari.

Had she felt that? He hoped she hadn't. Lilith, he hoped she hadn't...

Touji tried to focus through the pain, to call the Earth Armor. If he could get inside, maybe things would get better. He reached out, but couldn't find the Armor. He couldn't summon the earth magic, he couldn't feel the connection.

The room shook.

Touji tried to get up, and failed. He started crawling. Pain and wooziness dulled his senses. He had to get out, now. Hikari. He couldn't let her down. She was stubborn, careless. Someone had to watch over her. He had promised her father, had told her he'd return. He'd hold her to her promise. They would kiss again. Nah, forget a kiss. They... they were going to do it! Yeah! Dammit, they should have done it back in Darnk, when it was just the two of them. Before that whole Chosen crap... She probably would have said it was improper. Fine! He'd ask her to marry him then! Someone had to watch over her anyway. Might as well be him...

Touji tried to get up again. He succeeded this time.

The room collapsed. He could do nothing to slow the tons of rock.

X O X

Yui was terribly worried, although very few would have been able to say it was so. To show a mask of calm and serenity in dire times had become an acquired skill over the years.

Nevertheless, the Queen Mother was worried. Was it the battle raging outside, the very terrible risk of her kingdom and its people dying by undead claws?

Or was she concerned over the safety of her eldest child? Who could have blamed her; the boy had left for what was more than likely a suicide mission.

Though both assumptions were in fact true, the focus of Yui's worries was closer to her: was sitting right by her in fact.

She could tell something was wrong with Hikari, but the girl... no, the woman, let nothing show on her face. Just a tightening of the grip upon that damned scepter of office. She had her spine straight and her feet firmly planted on the floor.

Hikari seemed to sense her mother's gaze, as she turned her head her direction. Yui was almost taken aback by the grim smile her daughter gave her.

"Don't worry mother. Everything will be fine."

The girl's body was still strained as tight as a lute's cord, but that confidence in her words...

"You words are naive. Adam has awoken, Highness," said Gendo. Ever since the beginning of the attack, the mage had been quiet. Yui wasn't really sure if he was just planning some other scheme, or if he simply had plain given up. "The Chosen... have failed us."

Yui swallowed, a horrible pain clutching her heart as she glared at the man beside her.

Hikari seemed to consider this, her jaw tightening. "It is very possible. However, we will not give into despair: the Chosen have not fallen."

"Irrelevant. They failed, and so-"

"They have not failed," Hikari cut him off. "Until they no longer draw breath."

Yui turned to Hikari. "How do you know they're still alive?"

Still keeping her back straight and her feet planted solidly, Hikari smirked. "The Earth Chosen... Touji... and I are linked."

"Linked?"

"Yes. It was necessary to save my life. He's been sharing the strengthening powers of the Earth element with me."

"And through that link, you know he's alive."

Hikari nodded. "Yes... but... where he is now, it's... bad. The soil, the rocks, they're tainted, foul. For him, it's like he's trying to draw water from a poisoned well."

"What of the others? About Shin... the Wind Chosen? Or the Water Chosen?"

"No, I'm sorry, I don't know. I can only tell what's happening with Touji."

"I see. I pray Lilith looks after him then. How well can he fight, with such poison in his element?"

"Oh, he's not going to let a little impediment like that stand in his way; he's kind of thick-headed and stubborn. Besides... he's not drawing upon the poisoned earth for his power."

Yui frowned. How could the boy-

"Oh Goddess! Hikari, he's drawing from you, isn't he?!"

The Queen nodded, her face breaking into a slight grin. "Normally it feels like a slight inrush, but now I can actually sense the power flowing the other way. The stronger my posture, the more solidly I plant my feet, the more energy flows through me."

"But... you can't use earth magic. How is that possible?"

"It looks like the magical circuits in her body were rewritten to channel earth magical essence," said Gendo as he took an appraising look at the girl. "Interesting."

"Interesting? This is all you have to say? Interesting? The amount of power a Chosen uses... This could kill her!"

"Mother," Hikari looked up into Yui's eyes, her face set. "We all have our own battles to face." A smile appeared on the Queen's face. "It's fine now. He's safe. He won."

"Against Adam?"

"No, not Adam. Touji's worried about that now, and about what Sir Shinji's doing. He needs to go help."

"He won't need her help anymore then," said Gendo. "Once the Earth Chosen summons his armor, the power channeled by a lone human would be insignificant."

"Yes," said Hikari, her body showing signs of relaxing. "He doesn't need my help any- TOUJI!"

The Queen screamed in pain, her scepter falling out of her grasp as to Yui's horror her body began to spasm.

"Yui! A sleeping spell! Now!" barked Gendo.

The former queen hadn't seen him move. He picked the thrashing young woman off the stone floor and positioned himself behind her, his left arm holding her at the waist. Hikari thrashed against him, but he simply let his body take the hits of her flailing limbs.

Yui finally shook off her shock and pressed a finger against her daughter's forehead, reciting the mystical words.

Immediately, Hikari's body relaxed in Gendo's grasp. Delicately the High Mage lowered her to the ground in a position midway between her side and belly.

"Check her breathing. If she tries to expel any fluid, let her," he commanded.

"What's going on? What happened to her? I thought you said she would be fine!"

The High Mage ignored the question, instead turning to the two nervous Royal Guards who had rushed over at their monarch's distress.

"No one enters and no one leaves this room!"

The guards seemed uneasy, but acknowledged the order at a nod from their ex-queen.

"Gendo! What's going on?"

The mage turned his attention back to Yui, his usual cold expression softening somewhat.

"The girl went into shock. The sleep spell calmed her down."

"How is she? I can't tell! Is it because of the power she was channeling?"

Gendo shook his head.

"No. She was fine. I think her reaction was empathic in nature."

"What do you mean?"

"The Earth Chosen may be severely injured," whispered Gendo. "Or dead."

Yui swallowed hard at the words. If Gendo was right... this was... the worst thing possible.

If the Earth Chosen had fallen, then it meant that Shinji was fighting alone. Unless he was already...!?

And Hikari. If her life was intertwined with the Earth Chosen... what happened to that bond? Would it break? Or would he take her with him in death? If she lived, would she recover?

"Will she be fine?" she barely dared ask.

"I have no idea," admitted Gendo. "The Goddess may be the only one who knows... and I'm afraid she'll soon be too busy to answer."

X O X

Slowly, in defiance of the god hovering above, the battered Wind Holy Armor pushed itself up from the crater it had made when it landed. Ignoring the pain Shinji raised his hands to the heavens and bade Fuujin to do so as well.

Through the battered system holy energy and wind magic flowed. It made some of the pain plaguing its operator fade, but that was not Shinji's goal. Instead the churning clouds above became more agitated and violent. With cracks of thunder and flashes of lightning the clouds evolved to a storm of primal winds. The air howled and a cyclone burst forth. A moment later another appeared, then another, and yet another joined its brethren.

The cyclones passed above the battlefield, spawning enormous tornadoes. Frightening winds screamed as they twisted and bent, circling and blowing with terrible power. Their movement had them pass over the smashed remains of Neriak where they grabbed hold of pieces of rubble, earth, and shattered rock. Driven by incredible force boulders were tossed into the air, the whole region filling with broken projectiles.

Fuujin leaned down, then burst up from the ground and hurtled itself into the middle of the tornadoes.

Adam looked unimpressed. Dark spheres coalesced around him and blackest bolts shot out, hitting stones and blasting them to fragments. The air became even thicker and turned into a blinding soup of boulder and dust.

Then the boulders started impacting against Adam's Absolute Terror field. Again and again, thousands of hits were scored each second as the storms drove tons of rocks against the field like battering rams and the abrasive dust like rivers of sandpaper. Ignorable normally, but driven by holy winds there was just enough divine power behind them to be annoying. Nothing that could actually piece his field, but it certainly was distracting.

Adam pushed his senses against the blinding storm that surrounded him. He didn't need eyes, but it would take a bit to push through all that disgusting holiness in the air-

Suddenly pain shot through his form. Adam cried out in surprise as his arm hurt. Looking down his form he saw the right arm of his giant was cut and bleeding dark magic like smoke. "What? How can I be-?"

A moment later another explosion of pain across Adam's back. Twisting, Rei's body looked and saw another cut on the giant's back. Again, dark smoke fled from the creature of magic. Rei's demonically violet eyes narrowed.

In the storm, Fuujin was a blur. Driven by all its speed and power the Holy Armor danced from one tornado to another. "Faster!" Shinji cried out, holding his twin swords in his hands. Outside, Fuujin held two swirling blades of focused wind. Darting back and forth between the boulders and dust that existed all around them, the Holy Armor rocketed around the center of the battle.

Appearing out of the tornado for only an instant, the Holy Armor slashed its blades into the skin of the midnight giant and disappeared back into the swirling chaos. The holy-infused wind swords cut through Adam's Absolute Terror Field and ripped the skin of the beast, making it bleed the dark magic that made it up. Then the winds roared in, grabbing the eddies of magic and forcefully pulling them away from the giant.

"Again!" Shinji shouted. "Keep us moving! I'll handle the attacks, you just get us close enough to give me a chance!"

"Understood," Fuujin said. All Shinji could see outside the command bubble was rocks and dust. Somehow the Holy Armor could figure out all the particle motion and knew where to be. Shinji had to be ready because Adam appeared without warning and he had the barest instant to slash out with his blades. But he made sure to never miss a moment Fuujin gave him. Again and again he struck as the dark god's giant body became blink-and-you'll-miss-it visible.

Dark beams of energy blasted through the rocks and dust. Fuujin danced and weaved. One beam caught the Armor's cape, blasting it into ash and making Fuujin twist and roll crazily. Getting its flight under control, it rocketed up. For a moment it cleared the dust and Shinji found himself shooting up the head of the giant. He could see Rei's body in front of him, clouds of hardened dark magic surrounding it. Despite the speed and the fact he was inside Fuujin, he felt Adam lock gazes with him. The alienness, the malevolence, the utter lack of empathy made it clear that this... thing... was not Rei. He lashed out with his blades.

A blackest arm managed to interpose itself between the two. The wind blades scored deep into the profane flesh, but the giant protected its master. Gritting his teeth, Shinji growled as Fuujin disappeared once more into the chaos.

"I do not believe this is working," Fuujin said in his mind.

"We're hurting him!"

"True, but not enough, and not fast enough." Fuujin rolled and jinxed as the tornado became a dark bullet hell. "Were the Chosen all here, we would have more opportunity. It was never envisioned that any Armor would battle Adam."

"What...! You're not supposed to fight him?!"

"No. Our role is and has always been nothing less than the protection of that which is most holy: the Chosen of the Goddess. We have been charged to safeguard our masters wherever they go. We give you the means to battle Kagenoshi on more even footing, but it is you who must do the fighting." Shinji felt Fuujin looking at him. "We are Holy Armors; against the darkness and the void we safeguard that which is most holy: those souls touched by Lilith to be her Chosen Warriors. You are her Holy Weapons. I thought that obvious."

"Well, it bloody well wasn't!" Shinji cried out, the berserker expressing itself violently. A sudden movement brought Adam's giant into sight again and he lashed out at it before vanishing back into the debris cloud.

"So what happened last time? Why didn't Kaworu kill Adam back then?"

"I do not remember the exact details; things were very chaotic and three thousand years is quite some time, even for myself. I know that the Fire Armor did not respect its Chosen and the two did not work well together. The Fire Chosen was the first to fall and his absence hurt the endeavour. The Earth Armor was never bonded, and without its protection the Earth Chosen was taken by darkness. Myself and the Water Armor battled to Adam's location where the two Chosen left our presence and attempted to destroy him. I know not the details, only that Adam was broken but not eliminated. After that we Armors were sealed away; without Chosen to guard we tended to get a little... squirrely, I believe the correct phrase is."

Shinji barred his teeth in a frown. There wasn't much help there and so there was nothing else to do but keep fighting.

"Wait..." Fuujin said. He paused for a moment, then continued, "Something is coming." Shinji looked to his right, only seeing the swirling dust and rocks around them. What was-

The rivers of dust and boulders parted before him as something *huge* slammed into their surroundings. Fuujin twisted his flight and shot off at an oblique angle from before, just skimming the... unending rock-face before them?!

Fuujin gunned his flight, flying up and as fast as he could. Still the seemingly endless face of solid stone followed them. Finally the tornado broke apart and Fuujin was able to get some distance so Shinji could see what had happened. His eyes bugged out.

Adam had reached out beyond the tornadoes and swirling dust with his divine will and simply ripped a whole mountainside free from the ground. Levitating the enormous pile of stone, the dark god had commanded the land feature to circle around him. Tornado winds met rock-face and the air had parted before its irresistible bulk. Its passage disrupted the cyclonic motion that held the boulders and dust up. Shinji's tornadoes were being bulldozed into inexistence and the dust and stone he'd be utilizing were crashing against the cliff face, only to fall back to earth as he could not maintain the tornadoes in the face of such a thing.

Having finished banishing the tornadoes Adam casually tossed the mountainside to one side, no longer needing it. He looked at the far off Fuujin for a moment.

"Insignificant. And no longer worthy of My time."

Dismissing the petty mortal, Adam closed his eyes, focusing.

"Rrraahhh!" Shinji screamed, furious. Reaching up, he thrust Fuujin's arms toward the clouds tossing above them. Air currents forced things into motion at his command, and static charges built up as differentials were increased beyond natural limits. Flashes of brilliant light arced across the inverted grey sea.

"Wait! Lightning is-!"

With another roar, Shinji pointed towards the dark giant. A bolt of blinding lighting seemed to crawl across the sky in a tortuous path, even though in truth it lasted but a second. Turning the sky purple with its fearsome light the bolt raced towards the distracted monster.

In the time between the start of the strike and its arrival, Adam casually made a dismissive gesture. Almost touching the giant's head the bolt suddenly arced away as if recoiling. A heart-beat later it crossed the distance to Fuujin and slammed into the Holy Armor.

Shinji screamed, this time in pain. He could feel each tooth in his mouth because each nerve there sent a message of pain to his brain. Everything else in his body was afire. Smoking, Fuujin dropped from the sky and only barely managed a semi-controlled crash.

"Lightning... lightning is the weapon of the gods," Fuujin said, sounding gravely wounded. "Be careful using it against them."

Above them, Adam took a deep breath. "I believe I am done here. Time to deal with Lilith." He raised Rei's slim arms and... rent reality.

A globe of seething energy formed around Adam's giant and a good portion of the nearby terrain. A terrible keening noise assaulted Shinji's eardrums, making his head nearly burst in pain. Then there was a moment of silence, before a humongous thunderclap echoed across the Northern Wastes as a sizable section of Neriak and its surroundings simply... translocated.

Now hovering above one section of Tokyo, Adam looked at the globe of materials that had transported with him. "I must work on My control. Three thousand years without coherent thought is no excuse for sloppy work." Turning his will to other things, the globe dissipated and thousands of tons of the city of Neriak and its countryside crashed onto Tokyo's eastern side.

X O X

The earth shook and rumbled as giant rock debris appeared out of nowhere and fell from the sky outside the capital. Many of the defenders of Tokyo Castle screamed as parts of the already structurally damaged building fell down on them. Those who weren't threatened by debris almost didn't notice. All they could look at was the dark and foreboding giant that had appeared with parts of the now ruined city of Neriak.

"Dear Lilith..." breathed Misato.

"Not her I'm afraid," said Kaji.

Even what was left of their undead aggressors had stopped fighting, their gazes drawn to the terrible dark form by divine majesty.

Instinctively, Misato sought Kaji's hand. This was... a disaster. Adam was awake, and was here. The Chosen had failed. Misato wanted to believe Shinji and his friends were still alive, still fighting. But she now stood before a god... and her heart trembled. In her other hand, she tightened her grip on her sword. It would be futile, but she wouldn't go down without a fight. Assuming they were still alive, the Chosen would need any help they could get.

"I love you," she said.

"I know," Kaji replied quietly. Jackass. Misato scowled, but didn't let go of his hand.

X O X

"I am Adam." The proclamation was unnecessary, but carried undeniable weight. "Humans, your time has passed; prepare yourselves for death."

The voice boomed in the heads of the dark elves and humans like thunder. Every word made their hearts skip a beat.

Makinami stared at the dark god with a mixture of fascination, fear and reverence. Their god was alive! And he was magnificent!

Adam turned his head and somehow found the dark elves throughout the city. "Dark elves... yours is an experiment now reached conclusion. You have been judged and found wanting. You too shall join the others in meaningless death."

"Co-commander! What... what do we do?"

Makinami looked at Kimiurel. He was scared, and confused. This realization cut through the fog of elation in her mind.

Yes, their god was magnificent. And he also looked very, very dangerous.

Certainly, his revival should be reason for her kind to celebrate. But she couldn't forget that his avatar had tried to kill them all.

And now he had just promised their death.

Glorious death! At his very hands!

But such a thing... had the dark clans shed blood and sweat and lives for thousands of years to now lay down at their god's command? Was this another test of their devotion? Did they love their divine master enough to follow his orders into oblivion? What greater prize could they present their god than blind obedience?

But what of Adam's creed: to fight, to struggle, to take, to claim, to overcome? To never show weakness nor allow any mastery over you. Her blood sang for battle. Was that not Adam's will as well?

Which was the truth?

The dark elf narrowed her eyes and gave the half-breed a manic grin.

"We live!" she declared. "We haven't struggled for survival just to die because our god wants us to! If the will of our god is for us to die... I say no! Remember the Kagenoshi and their betrayals! Remember our kin who died! We are dark elves! We don't need a god!"

In the back of her mind, she could feel the impulses from Adam's influence. Blood! Death! Carnage!

She gave them focus. She wet her lips.

"Let's show him... THE BEAST!"

The dark elves looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Then they cheered.

X O X

Adam frowned. He could feel Lilith beneath that miniscule piece of stone they called a castle at the centre of the city, but also felt something like being poked with a finger off to his right. Looking, he felt a barrier field being generated from some kind of holy building. It appeared to be interfering with the undead.

"That is a bit annoying."

He casually gestured and the power of the necromantic field increased by several orders of magnitude. The Sentinel Tower barrier field groaned, then popped like a balloon.

Throughout Tokyo, the dead rose again. Missing a head, missing limbs, missing a body: it didn't matter. Severed arms clawed themselves towards the living. Decapitated bodies lurched up and threw themselves at warm blood. Separated heads formed ghostly bodies to hold them up and then flew at screaming people.

The feast was over, now it was time to really get to the killing.

X O X

From a section of the shattered Neriak that had been dropped on the city, Shinji forced Fuujin to its feet. He was so tired, so hurt, but the rage inside was still strong. He had to avenge Rei! But worse, they were now in Tokyo! He had to protect Misato, Hikari, his parents, and little Mari since Touji...

Touji was dead. Asuka too. Shinji could feel it. The void that he had felt at the death of Rei has just grown larger. Deeper. Darker.

He was the last one standing. He was the only one who could protect them all.

He raised Fuujin's wind blades once more.

Adam turned Rei's face impassive face to him. "To properly absorb Lilith, her power can no longer be divided. Be gone construct." A dark spear formed and hurtled at Fuujin with stunning speed. Before he could act, the black spike slammed into the Holy Armor's neck.

Shinji choked, feeling the sympathetic pain. A second later, he heard the sound of metal cracking. Reaching up to his throat he pulled at the Wind Crest; it came away in two pieces.

There was a rush of air and Fuujin vanished as a departing gale. It left Shinji standing on the broken stone of the ground, the impossibly huge form of Adam's giant before him.

"What now, mortal?"

Shinji raised his twin swords and embraced the berserker inside. He took in a deep breath to scream defiance.

Adam didn't give him the chance.

"Trite," the god said, and blasted the thing below before turning his attention back to revealing Lilith.

X O X

The undead knight came at Misato with a speed that shouldn't have been possible for someone encased in full armor. Then again, it wasn't someone anymore. Head missing, it moved on all fours like a beast. It would probably be growling if it still had a mouth.

Misato slashed at it, but the strike was ineffective. Though durable, her enchanted blade couldn't fully penetrate a full breastplate. It did damage, but not enough to cripple the undead.

A spear came and pushed Adam's minion away before it could overrun her.

"Aim for the limbs," Kaji barked out, before aiming his spear at another corpse.

The fighting was taking its toll on her body, exhaustion clouding her mind. Her forces had been reduced after Adam's arrival, as corpses that should have been neutralized became a threat anew.

She didn't know why she kept fighting, what kept her on her feet. She was so exhausted. But so long as one person was still fighting, one person still holding the line...

The knight came again. Misato swung her sword. The ghoul crashed in a heap as its legs were severed.

Focused on cutting off the corpse's arms Misato didn't see her next attacker. A dead maid, one who had been fighting with her group only a few minutes earlier, pinned her and thrashed against her like an animal. Normally Misato wouldn't have had trouble getting the little woman off her, but the White Knight barely had the strength to keep the snapping jaws from biting her face off.

A spear was shoved into the undead's head, spilling blood into Misato's face. With a grunt, Kaji pushed forward, throwing the still trashing maid off the White Knight but losing his spear in the process. A moment later Misato found herself yanked back to her feet.

"Kaji..."

"We run!"

Before Misato could protest, Kaji dragged her away. The mass of undead followed, giving her no choice but to follow his lead.

"We have to hold the line!"

"We're the last, Misato!"

Misato's heart sank. She knew he was right. But to admit it...

"Doesn't matter! We have to-"

"There's nothing more to do!" a bleeding Kaji snapped, one hand holding onto his ribs painfully. "Dying here won't help anyone! Run for the castle gates!"

Wordlessly, Misato followed. Kaji was right... They couldn't fight this. They couldn't stop this.

X O X

Under a churning sky filled with sickly green clouds and red-tinted lightning, a crater marred the Earth. It was as if some great force had ripped through the ground and carelessly tossed tonnes of rock aside as one would peanut shells. So powerful had been the force that the floor and walls of the crater were blasted almost smooth. Near the bottom however, there was an imperfection: a man-sized lump of soil and pulverized rock.

Shinji could no longer move. He tried, but that attack had broken him, just as it had the swords he had barely gotten up before him. It had cost him the swords' blades, the only weapons he had left... shattered. His friends, the Wind Crest, Fuujin, and now his swords were gone.

He had... nothing.

Shinji let out a scream of rage and frustration as he tried and failed to get up. The taste of blood was strong in his mouth as his body protested in pain. Just breathing was difficult. The berserker howled, but even he could not push Shinji any further.

Up above Adam no longer paid attention to him. So that was it. This was as far as he could make it alone. Without the others, he just wasn't strong enough.

He didn't want to give up, didn't want to leave things like this... but right now, what else could he do?

"Stop complaining and get up already!"

Asuka? Shinji had to be closer to death than he thought. It figured she'd be yelling at him.

"Ya can't give up, Shinji!"

Touji... Shinji should never have left him alone. They should have fought together. Touji wouldn't have had to die and maybe together they would have stood a chance.

"You are not alone. We are with you."

Shinji let out a gurgled animalistic croak. It didn't matter if this was his imagination as he lay on death's door. Rei was right, they all were. As long as he lived the memory of his friends was with him. If he died then he would honor them by dying on his feet. He wouldn't give up!

Shinji pushed the pain away. He ignored cracked bones and torn muscles. Through sheer force of will, slowly, painfully, he unsteadily got to his feet. In defiance he pointed one of his broken blades at Adam.

The dark god noticed. And shrugged. "Very well."

With a finger, Adam threw a single spear of dark energies towards the human. There was no way to avoid it.

[To be continued...]


	32. Chapter 20: The Dark God, Finale

Light blinded Shinji.

Not the eerie purple light of Adam's dark energies, but a warm, comforting light. It felt good. Shinji could feel his pain fade, his body relax. He closed his eyes, better to pass into the eternal sleep.

Death... didn't seem so bad. It was a small comfort.

"You're not dead yet, idiot!"

Shinji's eyes snapped open.

Asuka stood by his side, beautiful and proud, body clad in crimson armor while her hand held her flaming sword. Auburn hair cascaded down her back while irrepressible sapphire eyes challenged him.

"Asuka! But... you..."

"We are dead."

Shinji looked to his left to find Rei there, mysterious and calm, in a suit of dark blue armor. She held a sword of pure ice, which seemed to freeze the very air around it.

"Doesn't mean we'll let ya fight all alone."

Touji stood behind him, stubborn and strong. Though clad in onyx armor, Shinji could tell it was different from the armor fancied by the dark elves. His was an amalgamation of the very elements of the earth itself, tough as the world.

"Guys! But... how..."

"You four have bonded the Holy Armor," he heard a foursome of fading voices in his head. "For all we are, we are defenders above all else. We shield, we protect, we safeguard, we Armor that which is most Holy; the souls of those who must face Lilith's great foe. As the soul does not die upon the expiry of the body, our service is beyond death."

"Fuujin!" he called out.

"No time to chat, Shinji!" Asuka said, her grin brimming with reckless confidence. "There's a god to kill!"

"Can we do it? Can we actually do it? He's so strong, I could barely touch him."

"We ain't stopping here," Touji gruffly replied. "When I start something, I aim ta see it done."

"It is possible," said Rei. "The means to fight Adam are already in your possession."

"I don't understand, what are you-? My swords...? But he broke the blades! What good are they?!"

Rei shook her head.

"Think back, Shinji, to when you first took your swords from their sealing box. They were a single blade back then, but they changed because you needed them to. Your swords, your sword, is a conceptual weapon that becomes what its master imagines it to be. They broke because you saw yourself defeated.

"But this sword was the one carried by Kawrou so long ago. It was blessed by Lilith to be the bane of Adam, to become whatever is needed to defeat him. If you will it, the sword can form a bridge between you and Lilith's realm, and we can join you in battle, if you will have us."

Shinji looked longingly at his fellow Chosen... no, his friends. They had all been through so much, each had given more than should have been asked. And now he was asking them to join him in pain and conflict...

They looked back, and there was no doubt.

Shinji welcomed them to his side.

"Let's do this," said Shinji, four voices speaking as one.

X O X

Adam had returned to unlocking the wards and barriers that protected Lilith. Fantastic weaves and divinely complex mysteries kept her safe from the world, but he had no attraction to the beauty they represented. For him they were merely impediments to reaching his old foe, draining her dry, and extinguishing those annoying, petty things she cared for so much. Really now, she was a goddess... she should have better taste in pets.

And then he felt it.

Turning his stolen face away from Lilith's abode, he looked down at the broken earth and saw... the impossible. Four warriors in one. A single body and four souls existing together that blazed with that terrible light Lilith loved so much.

X O X

In the storm of chaos that was Tokyo, Shinji stood and glared at the dark god. All the despair from before had vanished; in its place cold determination and burning confidence. His body was sheathed in thick onyx armor which clad his form perfectly. He could feel Rei's healing magic work its miracle upon his wounds, sealing them, making him whole again. Winds howled all around him. In his hands he felt the solidness of his sword hilts, the fragmented blades replaced by one of fire and the other of ice. In defiance, he pointed the flaming one at the distant figure of Adam.

"You're going down, asshole!"

Not the most elegant battle cry, but it was something all four of them could agree upon.

From his roar of indignation, Adam didn't seem to appreciate the sentiment.

X O X

Driven with the speed of the wind, Shinji juked and twisted from place to place. Dark bullets and unholy lightning slammed into the ground all around him, turning this destroyed section of Neriak crushed Tokyo even more dead than it had been already. Undead creatures flew in from all corners of the city but they all broke upon blades of ice and fire.

"How did you do this witchcraft?" the god boomed, teleporting hordes of undead around his foe. "Multiple souls cannot coexist in the same body! One must win, others must die! I know this! I had to burn Kaworu's soul! What you do is impossible!"

"You claim to be a god," Rei's voice said, "and yet you know so little."

Spinning and sweeping the Chosen's weapons through the hordes, the undead broke and fell. Boulders threw themselves at the monsters and ground necrotic flesh to paste. Wraiths and specters burned in holy firestorms, and the winds kept Shinji's body always just one step ahead of the godly artillery. "Two souls can't coexist," Shinji's voice said, "if they fight! And Kaworu fought you the whole time! I want my friends with me! I welcomed them in! That's all there is to it!"

"And dat's," Touji's voice shouted, "all we need ta beat ya!"

"I will not be stopped by the likes of you!" Adam thundered, and the world shook. He raised a hand and clenched a fist.

Shinji crossed his arms above his head. With a rumble, huge amounts of rock shot up around him, covering his body in a turtle shell of the very earth itself.

Colors inverted as the god brought his fist down. Adam smote the earth with a tremendous crash. This time, the earth held strong.

The colors returned to normal and the cracked earthen shell blew apart. Shinji leapt from the place as Adam called forth the arsenal of heaven. From all over the roiling cloud cover bolts of lightning streaked in towards a central point. "Fall mortal! Fall!"

As he did, Shinji felt Rei reach out through him to touch the water in air around them. Adam dropped his arm and the gathered lightning burst forth with uncountable bolts and accompanied by deafening thunder.

The lighting roared towards Shinji's body... and diverted. The water in the very air itself twisted, turned and flowed in a certain way. Following the new path of least resistance, the weapon of the gods curved back almost upon itself and thrust up... into the dark giant's face.

For the first time, Adam screamed.

"To fight a god, use a god's weapons," Rei said from Shinji's mouth.

"When I tried that I got zapped!" an annoyed Shinji replied in his own voice.

"Then you were doing it wrong!" Asuka snapped. "Now bring me something to ignite!" Shinji focused and caused multiple swirling gales to push air towards a single point in front of him. As the air rushed in Asuka thrust the fire blade into the middle of that inrush and poured in power. The fire burned hot, hotter, and suddenly burst into a magnificent bluish flame. The compressed air around it burned, then flared, then transformed into globe of raging plasma.

With a beastly howl Shinji drove the blazing ball toward Adam's titan. The ball fragmented into dozens of embers of scorching destruction which shot up, driven by the force of wind behind them. They smashed into the giant's body and exploded, venting their energy against solidified unholy magic. Dark energies burst apart as dozens of explosions cratered the front of the titan.

Adam cried out in rage and pain as his mount, his extension of himself, was battered and wounded. He fired off burst after burst of dark bullet energy, but menhirs and erratics tore themselves free from the ground and threw themselves into the path of his beams. And still bolts of raw burning plasma struck his huge giant, staggering and hurting him.

Finally the dark form shuddered, Adam having to stop his assault to reform his grip on the titan. It took his attention away for a moment.

Shinji crouched low. There was a horrible rush of wind and four tornadoes twirled into existence and slammed into his back. They blasted him free from the earth and thrust him up towards the giant at terrible speeds. Three menhirs called by the Earth Chosen flew with him like shieldmaidens.

"FALL!" Adam cried, Rei's face twisted into inarticulate rage. He directed his purple gaze at the human and exerted divine will. One of the menhirs interposed itself between the Chosen and Adam's sight, it becoming the point of focus and the stone twisted and imploded as reality warped. Shinji's body rocketed up past that point, approaching the titan's head. Lightning flashed all around him but the water in the air danced, directing the deadly electricity away from mortal flesh.

Crossing his arms in front of him Shinji called up all the winds he could and snapped his arms out. A crescent of howling vacuum blasted forth from his blades heading towards the titan's neck. A second later he pitched in midair and slammed the heel of his foot against one of the menhirs with him. With his kick it shot up after the vacuum cut like an arrow.

The blade of vacuum slammed into the giant's neck and actually rocked the head back, exposing the thin cut made into the dark flesh. The head was just starting to come back into proper place when the stone projectile slammed into the same location, breaking the neck open and cracking the titan's spine. The head separated from the thing's body, floating in the air drunkenly. Tendrils of dark energy shot out from the severed head, reaching down, touching the dark body. They started to pull the creature back together, but then a storm of fire exploded beneath the severed head. Tendrils burned in the great heat, shrivelling and turning to ash.

For a moment longer Adam struggled to hold his giant together, but the body was already decaying, breaking back down into smoke. Snarling, he dropped all control over the thing allowing even the head he had been travelling in to turn to vapour. Hovering, furious, he looked around for those puny mortals to kill.

Suddenly Shinji's body was right in front of him. Before Adam could act, Shinji thrust the ice blade forward.

With unbelievable speed the ice blade pierced black cloth, corrupted flesh, and slipped past rib bones. Adam's eyes widened in shock as the tip of the blade slammed into his cold heart. The ice hit the outside of the heart and penetrated no further. The jar ran up Shinji's arm. The dark god's eyes narrowed and he smirked. He opened his mouth to proclaim-

"I am taking back," Rei said though Shinji's body, "what is mine." Before Adam could say anything Rei converted the ice blade to water and hydro-pumped a torrent of water forward. Adam could only gurgle as he instantly realized his heart could resist the pressure, but not so his body.

With a terrible wet, tearing noise, the pressure of the water forced Adam's heart out of position, tearing veins and arteries in a bloody mess. The force of the water was so great that the stone heart broke out through the elf's back. Adam showed a terrible shock on Rei's features, before the light in the eyes dimmed and the shell of the dead elf woman dropped lifelessly away.

Falling towards the ground in a bloody, wet mess, Adam's heart psychically thundered into everyone's head. "NO! I AM NOT DEFEATED! I AM NOT! A THOUSAND YEARS, TEN THOUSAND, I WILL LIVE AGAIN!"

"Not this time!" Shinji screamed, following the foul heart down as it fell. "You may have escaped last time, but it's not just one Chosen now! You face all of us, and we will end this!"

The remaining menhir that followed him shot forward. One end of it cracked open like a flower, the stone petals surrounding the unholy heart like fingers. Then then slammed shut, sealing themselves and entombing the thing inside a stony prison. It then slammed into the battered earth with crushing force, but did not crack.

From far above, a thin stream of water snaked down from Shinji's ice sword, corkscrewing and twisting. Touching the rocky tomb it drilled the barest of slivers into the stone, reaching through to the surface of the foul heart beating frantically inside.

Falling, Shinji discarded the ice blade and took the fire sword in both hands. As it left his hand the ice blade flashed and dissolved into golden light, the particles streaming into the remaining blade. As he no longer needed two swords, the weapon no longer reshaped itself to match its current master's fighting style. Instead it returned to the form it had been before, back when Shinji first took it from the strange box that had been gifted to him by his unknown parents. And so, the weapon used by the first Wind Chosen reshaped itself into the form it had been when it had injured Adam so long ago.

Tornadoes blasted into Shinji's back again, the whole earth's winds driving him down beyond terminal velocity. All four Chosen drove all their powers into the blade, their separate voices raised as one as he shot towards Adam.

"THIS! ENDS! HERE!"

"NOOOO!" Adam psychically screamed as the single blade drove into the tiny crack in the earth tomb. Driven with incredible force and magnified with all the power four holy warriors could imbue it with, the blessed blade touched the heart... and broke through. Elemental energies and holy energies blazed forth, shattering, consuming, erasing the very darkness that made up Adam himself. There was nowhere for shattered fragments of the heart to flee as they had three thousand years ago, entombed as they were by unbreakable stone. They could only exist in this pressure cooker of elemental might and holy power. Little by little, piece by piece, after thousands of years and uncountable victims, the end came.

With a single, final *bang* more felt in the soul than heard in the ears... Adam died.

And with that, the energies of his passing were liberated into the world in the form of a massive pillar of bright white light.

X O X

*BAM*

The undead on the other side slammed into the door again. The wooden bar barricading the portal shut cracked, but didn't completely break.

*BAM*

Misato looked at the few people they'd managed to barricade in the room with them shiver in terror, but mostly looked at Kaji.

*BAM*

He returned her gaze, but with no smile this time, and no time for words.

*BAM*

The bar cracked. Misato hefted her sword in her tired arms once more.

*WHUMP*

Something different echoed from outside that door. Something that sounded like a thousand bodies hitting the floor at the same time.

And then... blessed silence...

X O X

Almost in a daze Kensuke watched as the dead... fell. There was no better way to put it. One moment he had been inches away from having his face bitten off by a wildly flailing ghoul and the next... it just fell inert over him. The bard kicked the corpse off and glanced sharply for the next attack to come. It didn't.

He looked around, blood still pounding with adrenaline and his mind still focused on the immediate fight for survival. For long moments he didn't understand what the silence and lack of motion meant. Heaving in great gulps of air, it finally dawned on him.

While it seemed the cadavers no longer hunted, death still surrounded him. The entrance of the Cathedral was littered with corpses. Aside from himself... was there anyone left alive? His memories of the last moments were hazy. The line had collapsed. Uncountable zombies had launched themselves at him. More had gone straight for the temple...

Mayumi!

Somehow finding the strength to move, Kensuke limped into the Grand Cathedral. Where once it had been filled with voices and song, the place was now deathly quiet. There were corpses everywhere, the floor of this holy ground stained red. At the midpoint in the room, just past the statue of Lilith, there was a veritable wall of bodies. And that's when he heard them: voices! Voices of the living!

Stumbling forward he tried to climb the grotesque and vile wall, but the unstable structure shifted and buckled under his weight, flipping him forward.

Shrieks and yells answered his fall, and Kensuke ended up on his butt at the bottom. He raised his head... to stare into the point of spear.

"Wait! He's not dead!"

Kensuke looked up to see a young man – no, a boy really — pointing a blood-stained spear at him. Looking beyond him, he could see a clutch of survivors huddled at the far end of the chamber. And among them were a group of priestess surrounding two familiar figures.

"Mayumi!"

Kensuke pushed the spear out of the way and staggered back up. Ristuko was sitting in the middle of the group, Mayumi's head on her lap. Eyes closed, her face bloodless, the songstress wasn't moving.

Kensuke's knees gave out. "Mayumi..." he croaked out, his voice finally failing.

"She's alive," Ritsuko said, her voice sounding drained. "Just unconscious. Amazing... even after the Sentinel Tower spell matrix buckled and imploded, she kept singing. No matter how much it must have hurt to stand against that malevolent presence, she kept singing."

"It was... incredible," whispered another priestess, as if fearing to wake the other girl. "The dead... nothing we did could touch them, but with her it was as if a wall stood in front of them. They tried to break through... but couldn't."

"Such a beautiful voice," said another priestess, a hand pressed against a bleeding wound at her neck. "I've never heard anything so pure."

"You could feel the Goddess' grace in her voice."

Kensuke could only stare in disbelief. Members of the Church, that same Church who had branded Mayumi as tainted and abandoned her, now praising her?

A hand reached out for him, old and wrinkled. Kensuke looked up to see an elder priestess offering him a helping hand. "Have no fear, young man," said the elder. "We'll take care of our Sister. She is safe."

Kensuke watched the priestess and the other survivors... and knew she spoke the truth. He could see the admiration in their eyes. It was as if they saw Mayumi in an entirely new light.

It was the acceptance Kensuke knew she had always wished for.

And with that knowledge, Kensuke collapsed. Mayumi was safe, and the dead were at rest. For both this things to exist meant Adam must have been defeated. The Chosen had won.

They were safe. He could rest now.

X O X

There was darkness around him, but Shinji found he did not fear it. This ebony realm he found himself in was a comforting blanket of night. He felt like resting, allowing the hurts of the day to fade into nothingness while freeing the mind to aimlessly wander.

He was reclining on a soft nothingness, almost like he was swimming in a vast pool of warm, airy ink. Despite the fact he'd just been in a horrible battle he could not feel any hurts, nor even recall how desperate his struggle had been. All was calm. Here, all the world was at peace.

"I guess... I'm dead."

"Well... I'd like to talk to you about that."

The voice seemed to come from above him. Shinji looked up, and the quiet darkness before him parted like hands from before his eyes. Floating serenely above the young man was a woman clad in starlight and silver mist. Her skin was a rich brown, her long hair the emerald of the forest, and her features reminded him of Queen Yui. She smiled at him and he felt such a soothing peace enter his soul that he almost fell asleep from how relaxed it made him feel. Without straining at all he could feel the hum of immense power flowing from all around her.

"Er... are you a spirit?"

"Not quite," the woman's smile was a bit amused. "Aim a little higher."

For a moment Shinji's mind wandered aimlessly in the warmth and peace. Then, suddenly all the fuzziness in his head vanished as an icy cold realization shot through him.

"Y...you're... Lilith." She nodded. Shinji started to freak out. He was lying - floating? - on his back before a goddess. His goddess. What did one do when in the presence of the divine? Salute? Bow? Kowtow? Whatever it was, reclining on a blanket of nothingness was probably not it. It seemed discourteous.

"Relax," she said. "I came here to talk, and from what I remember about mortals, there won't be much talking if you work yourself into hysteria. Have this moment of peace. You and your friends have earned it."

"My friends..." Shinji suddenly remembered his friends. They had come to him in his most desperate moment, but they had been able to do that because they were... dead. He began to cry. He didn't know how long he broke down and wailed, but he cried and cried before his goddess. He cried more tears than he thought he could ever have, and then cried even more. As he wept, he felt the hurt lessen and retreat, becoming a dull ache in his heart.

Finally, he sniffed and wiped his face, looking up at Lilith. "I'm sorry."

"Do not be sorry. You cared for them, and their passing grieves you. I am... relieved... when my children show concern for the suffering of others. And without you having such concern, we would not be able to meet here."

Shinji sniffed one final time. "Where am I, exactly?"

"A transition point between this and what lies beyond. It is only here that I can manifest to you in such a way. I do so because I wanted to talk so to you."

He looked at her, suddenly anxious. What could the goddess want to say to him?

Lilith took a deep breath. "Shinji... I am so very sorry."

The Wind Chosen paused for a moment, then blinked. "Excuse me?"

"For what you and your friends and the world itself had to go through. Please accept my deepest apologies." She hung her head. "Would you please let me at least tell you the reasons why?"

"Uh... sure."

Lilith raised her head and looked at him. "Shinji, I am a creature of will and thought. My imagination, my desires can change reality, but these things I create have no substance, no permanence; they are moonlight upon the water. I have great power, but almost no way of making what I desire stay. Here, in this place, nothing is permanent. Pushing my will into reality and making something true is very draining. As such, the world has many things about it I cannot easily change. I barely exist in the physical world.

"You mortals are different. When I think of something, it is, but no matter how much you desire something, mortal yearning does not bring it about. You cannot just dream, you must act. It is your actions that cause changes.

"But mortals have bodies in the physical and souls in the spiritual. A soul that has accepted me becomes a bridge connecting the two, one that I can flow power through. I can allow such a soul to make its desires manifest. What is desired can then become lasting, become true."

Shinji stared at her. The metaphysics went beyond him. "Why do you do this?"

"I do it because I feel a connection to all living thing. Strife and suffering hurts me, hurts the world, hurts the people upon it. When people are happy, content, fulfilled, they are enriched as I am enriched. While I am a goddess, I have a symbiotic relationship with people. I do not know if I could live without you, and to be quite honest, even if I could I do not want to find out."

Shinji nodded. He thought he kind of understood, he didn't really want to live alone either.

"You must understand, Shinji, that as a spiritual being, my thoughts and will are limited in ways that might seem strange to you. My very being is Creation. I can Create, not Destroy. When Adam was born, I saw what he could do, what torment and death he would unleash. I needed a way to fight him, but I could not turn my powers against him directly. I had to Create, and so I Created weapons to fight him. Your hands could go and bring down Adam in the physical world where I could not truly venture."

She closed her eyes. "It is a poor analogy, I know, but weapons need to be hammered into shape and tested in the heat of the forge. I am so sorry for that. I provided what aid I could and helped where I could inject my will into the world, but I could not make large changes without your direct aid. Adam, like you, straddled the physical and spiritual, and so it was only possible for mortals to bring about changes in the physical world through their own actions. I could help, but only people could save yourselves."

"So... why did you choose me? My friends? Wasn't there someone better to be your Chosen?"

She reached out a hand and gently stroked his cheek. "My Child... I wish I could explain it better, but I ask that you trust me in that I chose as I thought best. I did not give you these gifts to hurt you, but because I believed you and the others could triumph. I cannot prevent all tragedies, but I can provide the tools to help you fight your own battles."

She sighed. "I tried three thousand years ago with the first Chosen, but I... made mistakes. It didn't work out nearly as well as I had hoped. You could call it a trial run, but that would be disrespectful to the suffering those Chosen and the world endured because of it.

"But I learned from that, learned to provide a way to ensure all the Chosen could be present to fight Adam. The basic idea existed last time Adam walked the earth, but in practice... It took me a long, long time to get the system to actually work, but I finally Created a way for the Holy Armors to protect the Chosen's souls, and bind them together if any of them fell before they could fight Adam. It wouldn't keep the pain of their deaths from anyone, but now their loss would not doom the world." Lilith grimaced. "I truly wished that feature would not have been needed, but not even I can make the world a just place."

"I... think I understand," Shinji said. "We can't run away, and trust things to work out, we have to act ourselves to make our world a better place. Although... there's nothing wrong with accepting some help in doing so. I... I don't think there's anything to apologies for."

The goddess smiled. "Thank you. It's important to me that you understand that despite all my powers, I'm only divine."

While the word choice was unusual, Shinji thought he understood what she was getting at. "So, what's going to happen now?"

"For now I will have to sleep for a time. The creation of the Chosen and the use of so much energy has drained me."

"You're leaving?!"

"Not completely. My consciousness will be diminished, but I'm not leaving the world. My dreams will still touch the earth and I will laugh when people are free and happy. But I doubt I'll be talking to anyone for a while."

He felt sad at this bit of information. How was he to take this? He'd just met her and now she was leaving?

No, that wasn't right. It wasn't that he'd just met her, he realized he'd known her his entire life. It was more like saying goodbye to a long-time friend.

"But before I go," she continued, "I would like to give you a gift." She held up her hand and three small points of light appeared in the darkness beside her. "These are the souls of the others of my Chosen. I have spoken with each of them, in their own way. Because of how they perished and the large amounts of energies liberated from Adam's destruction, I can offer them a boon.

"I can Create a channel that will funnel Adam's ability of Destruction and Destroy their deaths. At this juncture, I can give them life again."

Shinji's heart started to beat frantically. "They... they'll be alive?"

"Yes. They will walk the land as true living beings once more." She looked troubled. "I can offer them some help, but a soul must chose to save itself. They will still have their spiritual wounds and I can give no promises about what the future holds for them."

She gently cupped the souls to her breast and held them tenderly. "But I believe in life. I must believe that where there is life, there is hope. If they want, they can achieve happiness."

While he had no more tears to shed, Shinji still sobbed. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Go now, my Wind Chosen. Live a long life, live a good life. Be a kind man, and do what you think is best." She smiled and sighed softly. "I just wish you would not forget our meeting here."

"Wait... what?"

A bright light emanated from Lilith, driving the darkness back and filling Shinji's eyes with its glory. "No mortal I have ever spoken to has clearly remembered what happened when I spoke to them." The light started to fill his body, his mind, and his soul. As his consciousness fled from him he could just catch the trail end of a voice. A voice that sounded exasperated.

"If only they could, I am sure it would have prevented some of the more silly arguments over dogma that some of my priests seem to revel in. I mean, honestly! What is a mother to do?"

X O X

It was the odd taste to the wind that woke him up. The scent that reached him was made up of the bitter bite of smoke, the metallic odor of blood, and the gagging rot of death. But along with that, mixed in with that horror was an elusive zephyr of clear air. Refreshing, cleansing, it lacked the overwhelming nature of the other aromas, but something about it being subtle gave it an allure that called to him and brought him back to consciousness.

Shinji opened his eyes and sat up. Blinking, he looked around in wonder at the mass of rubble and ruined buildings that lay pulverised around him. Yet beyond a certain perimeter of utter destruction he could see other buildings stand, damaged and broken, but still standing. Beyond that he could see the magnificent wall of Tokyo, and in another direction, Castle Tokyo.

It was quiet. He didn't hear the sounds of any other living thing, but he felt no fear over that. It felt... relaxing. Serene. Like waking up to a quiet morning. Despite the bad aromas, the wind felt cleansing against his skin.

What had happened? The last thing he remembered was... was...

There was a sound off to his left. He turned and saw a figure rise up from where they had been lying, unseen. The person moved slowly as if they were afraid the movement might hurt. But still they rose to their full height and looked around, amazed.

"Rei!" Shinji called out, surprise and joy exploding inside him. The elf turned to face him, her features and her red, normal eyes filled with confusion. He didn't care, but burst to his feet and scrambled over the rubble that separated them. With a grateful yell he swept the high elf into his arms. "Rei! You're alive!"

"I... I... I am..." the elf replied. She sounded as if she couldn't believe her own words.

There was the rustle of rubble shifting off to Shinji's right and he looked over to see Touji's head poke up. The big man looked around for a moment, confused and disorientated. When his gaze fell on the other two his brows came together. "Did we win? 'Cause I don't mind telling ya, I ain't ever going through that again."

Shinji laughed and for the first time in a really long time let loose a carefree smile. "We won."

"Woo hoo!" Touji shouted, jumping up and pumping his fist. Scrambling over pieces of broken buildings he grabbed his two fellow Chosen and crushed them tightly against himself. "We did it!"

"We did it," Shinji repeated, smiling.

"We did it," Rei repeated, still sounding poleaxed.

There was a pause as if awaiting a fourth voice, but only silence reigned and the moment passed. Still grinning, Touji let his friends go. "My mind's kinda fuzzy and stuff. I can't really recall much of what happened: only vague sensations after... well... a certain point. But I guess dat don't matter. We won."

"Lilith... was watching over us," Rei said, almost as if she couldn't comprehend what was happening to her. "She allowed us to live through the event. It is... a miracle."

Touji rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess she watched over us and stuff, but I really gotta ask: I mean, no offence to da Goddess and all... but why exactly are we all naked?"

Shinji looked down. Oh... *that* was why the wind felt so cleansing...

"I mean... I ain't knocking her or anything," Touji said as he nervously kept his eyes away from Rei's nudity and *definitely* away from Shinji's. "But da Earth Armor had me be naked when I first piloted. She get her kicks from dis kinda thing?"

Instead of answering, a blushing Shinji started to scavenge. After a few moments he found the remains of a large tapestry in the rubble, dirty and holed, but serviceable. It quickly tore into three togas with enough left over for a forth.

After dressing, the three friends looked at each other. The two guys were smiling, but Rei looked uncertain. "What... what happens now?"

There was motion off towards the part of the city that still had buildings standing and Shinji saw people heading their way. "Well," Touji said. "First, I need a meal and a good drink. Killing a dark god is thirsty work. Den I'm going hug my sister." He smiled stupidly. "After dat I'm going get me some of what Hikari promised."

A moment later he glanced around nervously. "I said dat last bit out loud, didn't I?"

Grinning, Shinji reached out his hand for Rei. Almost as if she wasn't sure why, she put her hand in his.

[To be concluded...]

* * *

Author's notes:

In retrospective, while the characters mostly stayed faithful to their original counterparts, in many ways I strayed for storytelling purpose.

What would have happened if I stuck closer to canon?

Shinji: Wind Chosen of Lilith and Crown prince of Tokyo, sent away in his youth to a Church monastery after his mother was assassinated. Having spent his teenage years with the Church, he would start with a better knowledge of swordsmanship and magic use, but still be a social recluse. He would also have a better control over the Berserker.

Rei: Water Chosen of Lilith and Shinji's twin sister. Following the Chosen Prophecy and covenant with the High elves, Rei was sent to Kelethin after birth to serve as receptacle for the original Rei Ayanami's soul. Her subdued personality remains the result of the tampering with her soul, as well as the harsh training as Water Chosen. Human but with elfish traits due to her upbringing.

Asuka: Fire Chosen of Lilith and princess from Germania, though this time around, Shinji's main love interest.

Touji: Same as his Chosen counterpart.

Mayumi: More in tune to her "canon" appearance, assumes the role of Iruel's host and dies in the Tokyo invasion. No ties with the Church. The songstress sub-plot as well as the romance with Kensuke are dropped.

Mana: Half dark elf. Takes over Myssa's role as the enemy's spy, like her "canon" counterpart.

Hikari: Takes Mayumi's role as the group's priestess, but more strick in her role. In the later half, kidnapped by a desperate Touji seeking aid for his ailing sister, leading to their blossoming relationship and the Chosen's arrival in Darnk.

Kensuke: Bard and comic relief, with a lesser presence than the current incarnation, since Mayumi's Songtress sub-plot was dropped.

Misato: White Knight, but no longer has past ties to Rei, and no longer successor to the title after Gendo.

Yui: Assassinated when Shinji was a young child. No appearance.

Fuyutsuki: High Mage of Tokyo, no longer has ties with Yui or Hikari.

Gendo: Bastard King of Tokyo. Mad with grief after Yui's death, planning to use Adam in a bid to bring Yui back to life.

Mari Makinami: As her creation happened years after I started Chosen, her appearance would probably still be a late one as was the case here.

In the end, one of the favorite aspects of this story has been Mayumi's development and her sub-plot. So just for that, I'm glad I didn't follow canon too closely.


	33. Epilogue

Touji stared at the unconscious form of Hikari, unsure of what to say or do. He'd been told of what had happened after he had died. By all accounts, the sleeping spell Hikari was under should have worn off long ago. Yet, the young Queen had yet to awaken.

Touji sat by her aide and after some hesitation, took one of her hands in his. That wasn't improper or anything, right?

"Hey..." he awkwardly said. "I'm back."

Her hand felt small and delicate in his. Warm too. It was reassuring, somewhat. At least it didn't feel dead.

She didn't react.

Touji stared at her for a moment.

Nothing.

He felt anger rising at the absurdity of the situation. He'd come back from the dead only to find the girl he loved like this?

"Damnit Hikari! Wake up already! I came back, so ya better keep yer promise!"

Nothing.

Frustrated, Touji went on, describing in detail what he intended to do after the kiss she's promised him. It was probably for the best that her mother wasn't around.

Still nothing. This girl was so infuriating!

"Marry me!"

"Alright."

Touji blinked. He felt Hikari's hand weakly squeeze his back, while her eyes fluttered open.

He stared at her speechless, before grabbing her small body in a fierce bone crushing hug.

"Pervert."

Touji didn't know whether laugh or cry of joy.

* * *

CHOSEN

An Evangelion inspired fantasy elsewhere story  
Based on characters created by and copyright GAINAX

Co-written by Alain Gravel and Darren Demaine

EPILOGUE

* * *

Captain Jori's bad week was finally looking up. Being a pirate captain in the Zo Han – the Hateful Sails — was not the easiest way to make a living, but he'd always accepted the harsh life of a pirate with what he felt was well deserved stoicism. The last week had tested that fortitude, but he felt stronger for the challenge.

He blamed a good part of his problems on that damn red-headed Captain Marika of the pirate ship Bentenmaru. Newly made captain, she had taken it upon herself to raid other buccaneers in total contradiction to proper pirate etiquette. He'd have thrown that red-headed bitch down and taught her a thing or two... if she hadn't scared most of the other pirate captains straight. In fact, the Bentenmaru had chased Captain Jori's own three-ship flotilla from the open sea and forced them to stay near their home base along the northern coast of Japan. And so they were stuck in the local area, away from profitable shipping lanes.

This did not make his crew happy, and dealing with unrest was never easy. Worse, the weather these past few days had turned nasty with the strangest storms appearing over the island of Japan. It had been witch weather, further unnerving his superstitious sailors. Finally a terrible storm had appeared just yesterday, a monstrous beast with red-tinged lightning, winds like banshees, and what looked like terrible spirits moaning in the cloud cover. In desperation Captain Jori had ordered his three ships to land, and then in the furiously swelling seas had all crew go ashore. Although he had told no one, he had been afraid to stay on the ships fearing the unnatural weather would take them to the bottom.

But now, dawn had broken on the following day. The storm that pounded them that night had vanished like a drunken dream. The sky was clear, the winds coming off the land were strong, and the crew had caught a few rabbits for breakfast. Things, Captain Jori decided, were looking up.

Things got even better when he spied a lone figure approaching along the beach. It was a young woman, only a few years into womanhood, who had wrapped herself in what looked like some cast-off curtain or sail. She was stunningly beautiful, with long red hair, bright blue eyes and a face to make a sailor weep with joy. She clutched the tattered fabric around her with one hand and loosely held a red-tinted sword in the other. She looked around somewhat confused, but still made towards Jori. Around them, pirates had noticed her and started to gawk or whistle, breakfast temporary forgotten.

Jori advanced towards the girl, giving her a bright grin. "Greetings, m'lady. You are a sight that only a sailor surrounded by salty dogs could truly appreciate." Damn, but that ratty old cloth she wore made it obvious she had nothing on underneath.

The girl looked around, but didn't reply. She took in the captain, the jeering sailors, and the three ships sitting peacefully at anchor. A strong wind pulled at their rigging, almost demanding they take to the open waters.

"Boys," Jori said loudly to his crew, "I think that our departure might be somewhat delayed." The sailors cheered. The girl turned back to look at him, and he thought he caught something in her eye, some soul-deep haunting that only made her more lovely, more precious.

"Are you the Captain?"

"I am indeed, m'lady. I am the first among the crew. In all matters."

"You will take me to the mainland," the girl said firmly. Jori laughed cruelly, and his men joined in. This red-head thought to give him orders? That red-headed Captain Marika had thought she could give him orders too! Well... Marika had given him orders... and then forced him to flee when he tried to refuse... but this girl - *this* red-head - would learn no one disrespected Captain Jori of the Zo Han.

"Maybe, pretty thing. Eventually, perhaps. But first, you'll have to pay the passage fee, and we pirates always share the spoils." He grinned without mirth, and his men cheered lewdly.

That grin froze however, when the girl grinned. And something in Captain Jori realized his luck had not gotten better.

*** 37 seconds later ***

Captain Jori was busy doing three things. The first was kowtowing. It was very important that this be done well. He had actually used his hands to scrape some of the uncomfortably warm beach sand and flecks of glass out of the way so he could press his forehead even lower.

The second thing was listening, very, very carefully. If this avatar of fire and death that had stumbled across them wanted anything, he was going to make damn sure he didn't miss it. It might upset this being, and from what he'd just seen that would end... poorly.

The third thing he was doing was willing his heart to stop, lest the noise from its beating somehow sound unpleasant to the avatar.

Behind the captain, and totally ignored by everyone was the collected crews of the three ships. They were also busy kowtowing, and further offering heartfelt thanks that they weren't the captain. In fact, they were busy offering - very silent! - prayers that they would be even more insignificant to this being than occult investigators were to Cthuhlu, and thus might in some small way be spared.

Behind them, a single ship –- slightly scorched —- sat there awaiting its crew and the chance to sail the seas once more. Of the other two ships, the only things that remained were pieces submerged below the water line... and those were still on fire.

"Listen up!" Asuka said forcefully, and totally unnecessarily since the pirates were trying not to breathe while she spoke. Somehow, she had put on Jori's tricorner captain's hat. "I want some clothes, a meal, and then you lot are going to take me to the mainland. Does anyone have a problem with that?"

By their complete silence the crew indicated that they most definitely did *not* have a problem with those orders.

"Get moving!" the captain and crew fell over themselves in their haste to comply. In this one moment, almost all of the crew converted to the worship of Lilith, so convinced that it was only by her grace that they were still alive.

Ignoring the pirates scrambling for clothes, food, or to make the ship ready, Asuka turned back towards Japan. Her memory of what had happened recently was... fuzzy... but even so, she knew that whatever had happened, she wasn't whole yet. She had hope now, something she wasn't sure she'd had before, but that by itself wasn't enough for the proud warrior. She needed to find her own path, regain what she had lost.

Not for the first time, Asuka stared at her hands. All she could see was pink, unblemished skin. Calluses from countless hours of hard work were gone. So were scars that should have been there. Precious scars, which might have helped make a difference between the truth and the lies.

This body, which should have been nothing more than a burnt husk, had been healed. But not her mind: the goddess had been unable, or unwilling, to help her with that.

Part of her wanted to curse Lilith, but the greater part was grateful. This was her ordeal to face. She had failed the first time, and now she had the chance to try again. This time she wouldn't fail. She would walk back the steps of her life, find out the truth, and banish the lies within the depths of her heart. And then, she would be able to move forward again. But for that she needed to be alone for a time, to sort things out.

Although, she kind of realized she would never be alone. Her companions... friends... would always be with her in some way. And maybe when she felt she could face herself, she could rejoin them. Until then, what would she do?

She turned towards the Sea of Japan. On her trip here she'd heard rumors about a necromancer haunting the peoples of the Korean peninsula; or of a great beast hunting Beijing at night. Maybe it was a vampire. She would enjoy killing a vampire. Then, there was that warlord in Mongolia who was destroying peaceful villages...

Maybe... maybe if she got back to fighting monsters, she'd find a way to slay her own.

X O X

"I can't believe you came back here."

An exhausted Myssa shrugged to High Priestess Michiru's words through the bandages covering her shoulder. "What can I say? Your hot springs were just that good."

Crossing the Northern Wastes had been as bad as she'd feared. The beasts of the Wastes had stayed enraged and thrown themselves against the fleeing refugees in bloodthirsty waves. The half-elves had been hard pressed to keep everyone safe, and even the pure dark elves recovering enough to be trusted had not made it much better. So many had fallen to fang and claw, or just to the terrible harshness of the trek. All of the guards who had survived were bandaged, wounded, exhausted. Against the advice of the pure bloods she'd ordered weapons given to the humans: it was the only reason any of the refugees had made it.

Desperate, their supplies wiped out by a horde of plague rats, Myssa had made a necessary choice. She'd steered the caravan of fleeing souls to the closest break in the Grand Wall and for the nearest town. After over two weeks of nearly constant running battles and enduring the equally deadly weather of the Wastes, she'd lead the exhausted remnants of her shattered nation to the gates of a very surprised Niigata.

Dark elf, half-elf and humans were now corralled at a clearing just beyond the walls of the city that had once tried to sacrifice her. The humans had separated the ex-slaves from the dark elves and some joyous reunions were currently underway for those lucky enough to find long-lost family.

Myssa was too drained to truly care what happened next. They'd made it. More had successfully made the trek than she'd ever thought possible. Sure they were in the hands of nut-jobs who probably would kill them... but she'd need a few hours sleep before she could get up enough energy to care. If she lived long enough.

"I thank Lilith for delivering some of our lost back to us," Michiru said.

"At least she was kind enough to arrange it without needing my blood," Myssa said in an exhausted, offhand tone. "Except for the stuff I spilled in keeping everyone safe on the way here."

"As for you..."

"You know, I even met Princess Hikari for a moment," Myssa said. "Turns out the dark elves didn't kill her."

"It doesn't matter. You and your... people... have crimes to atone for."

A dirty, thin human woman with short dark hair came forward, holding a small dark-skinned infant to her chest. Upon seeing the woman, Michiru's eyes widened and her lip trembled.

"No... no... no..."

"Please... haven't we all lost enough? For now, can we just... not."

"How... how can you say that?!" Michiru demanded, taking a trembling step forward. "How... how can you let such a thing go?!" The younger woman sighed.

"I'm tired. I'm tired of being hard. I don't want to live like that anymore." The young woman with the violet eyes smiled sadly. "It won't be easy. But... can you at least say, 'today, I won't kill?'"

"It would take a miracle," Michiru said, quietly.

"The best miracles are the ones we work for ourselves," the younger woman said, still smiling. "Someone important once told me that. Someone I haven't seen in a long time." Michiru's eyes shimmered, and tears started to slide down her face as she covered her mouth with one hand.

"For now, at least... Mama, come say hello to your grandson."

X O X

Shinji found Kensuke at one of the camps around the capital. The bard spent a lot of his time there, helping with the relief effort or just entertaining the crowds. This was what he was doing right now, telling the story of some hero Shinji had never heard of before. Judging the reaction of the crowd, the Wind Chosen knew that his decision was the right one.

Shinji waited for Kensuke to finish before discreetly waving at him. Dressed in a simple Tokyo guard uniform, Shinji could blend in relatively well, though every once and a while someone recognized him if they paid enough attention.

"Hey! I was hoping to catch you!" Kensuke said with enthusiasm. It was fairly easy to guess what was on his mind, which suited Shinji just fine.

"I know," said Shinji. There hadn't really been time for the two of them to talk after the battle. Both had been too busy, but Shinji was going to rectify that now. "Not here though. Unlike you, I don't really want to be heard by everyone."

Kensuke nodded, suddenly serious.

"I know a place."

Wordlessly, Shinji followed him. They didn't go very far, reaching a damaged house a few minutes later. The place seemed to have weathered the two battles fairly well, with the exception of the front door which had been clearly been broken open… that and the blood which stained the walls.

Shinji picked up a fallen chair and sat down at the kitchen table with Kensuke.

"I'll tell you what happened," said Shinji. "Everything I can tell you and probably a couple things I shouldn't."

Despite the gravity of the words, Shinji could see the excitement in the bard's eyes.

"You remember? You remember the fight? I asked Touji, but he said he didn't remember a thing! Rei's... Rei, and Asuka isn't around."

"I remember," said Shinji. "And I'll tell you everything... under one condition."

"What?!" Kensuke looked outraged. "A condition? What condition?"

"The story you tell to the people... I want Touji to be the hero."

Shinji could see Kensuke's eyes widen behind his glasses.

"What? Why? What happened?"

"Promise me, Kensuke."

The bard hesitated. He was visibly torn between his thirst of knowledge and the feeling that there was something very wrong with Shinji's request.

"Fine," said Kensuke, relenting. "Tell me."

Shinji did. He told the bard everything except two points: the truth about his family and Tabris' real identity. Kensuke listened intently, not interrupting even once. Only once Shinji was finally finished and he'd had a moment to absorb it all did he speak.

"Why?" he asked. "Why do you want Touji to be the hero?"

"This city, this country will need to be rebuilt," answered Shinji. "The people will need someone to believe in, to trust, to give them hope. That person is Touji."

"But why? You killed Adam!"

"We killed Adam," corrected Shinji. "The four of us... it's hard to describe. When we fought, we were one. It doesn't matter whose body was used for the fight. In the end, it was our four hearts, together, that won the day. Alone... I had already lost fighting alone."

"But..."

"I'm not asking you to lie," said Shinji. "Not really. I'm asking you to overlook certain details and put more emphasis on some others. Like how the Earth Chosen had to bravely fight the dark elf general all on his own, while I failed to rescue Rei."

"You're asking a lot."

"I know. I'm not asking you to do it all in one day. Just put emphasis on Touji as time goes by. The rest will work itself out on its own."

"He's not going to like this."

"By the time he realizes it, it'll be too late. If he tries to downplay his role, people will just interpret it as not trying to upstage his wife, his Queen."

Kensuke scowled. "That's pretty shrewd of you."

"Runs in the family," said Shinji cryptically. "So?"

Kensuke seemed to ponder the question for a while. Shinji let him. They'd seen enough together for him to give the bard the choice.

"Fine," agreed the bard. "I'll do it your way. But your next adventures, I'll be telling them the way I want!"

Shinji laughed.

"I doubt there will be much to tell, I'm afraid."

Kensuke pushed his glasses up his nose and gave Shinji a manic grin that sent a chill down his spine.

"Shinji..." he said as he shook his head. "You killed a god. You've been touched by the Goddess. Do you think it's just going to end there? You, you my friend... will have an exciting life!"

Shinji groaned.

"I certainly hope not."

"It's how the world works! It's fate! Nothing you can do about it! They've done research on the subject!" said the bard, a bit too cheerfully for Shinji's taste. Kensuke then gave him a more serious look. "You're leaving soon, aren't you? That's why you're bothering about this whole Touji thing." Shinji sighed. With his eccentricities, it was easy to forget that Kensuke had a pretty keen mind. "It makes sense," the bard continued. "Rei's not going to stay here much longer, she never liked this city in the first place. Asuka... she's probably on her way back home right now. That just leaves you and Touji."

"I meant what I said," insisted Shinji. "The people of Tokyo will need someone like Touji."

"He'll be king soon enough," said Kensuke, looking as if he didn't quite believe his own words. "He would be there for the people anyway."

"Maybe," Shinji replied. "But him being the hero will just make it better. It will help shore up his and Hikari's rule. People will follow them, not just out of obligation, or duty, but because they believe in them."

"But you're leaving."

"Yeah," reluctantly admitted Shinji. "Soon. Say goodbye to Mayumi for me, would you?"

Kensuke got up and presented his right hand to Shinji.

"Safe travels then. And be sure to come back now and then to tell me all about it!"

Shinji shook his head as he took Kensuke's own hand in a firm handshake.

"You know that wishing me safe travels and adventure filled days are in total contradiction, right?"

Kensuke just grinned.

X O X

In one of the upper council rooms of the still damaged Castle Tokyo, a meeting was taking place between nations. It was a meeting that many said could never happen. Human, elf and dark elf leaders all sat around a table and for the first time in millennia of fighting... talked.

"What you offer is Shikoku, in perpetuity, to be our lands?" Myssa asked.

"That is correct," Queen Hikari said. "Although humans supposedly lived there once, before the Black Wars, we have not been able to marshal the resources to colonize it again."

"What will we find there?" the dark elf Makinami asked, adjusting her glasses to get a better view of the map laid out on the conference table before her.

"A group of explorers funded by the Mage's Guild landed on the island twenty seven years ago," High Mage Gendo said coldly. "They were only there briefly but reported goblins and shisshars. An unusually large number of mystic beasts and ruins were also mentioned."

Makinami returned the mage's cold gaze. "I face worse dangers every day before breakfast in the Northern Wastes. In fact, once more it seems like we're being exiled to some out-of-the-way place."

"But it's not," Shinji said, leaning forward. "Just look at the plant life, the soil conditions, the rainfall: it's nothing like the Wastes. Your people can actually prosper on Shikoku."

Myssa pointed to something on the sheet of parchment. "And in return we have to forswear the development and teaching of necromancy and demonology, as well as mind control enchantments. That's a fairly large selection of our magical arsenal we'd be giving up."

"And it's not like your Church or Mage Guilds don't have secret projects to work on these schools of magic," Makinami added.

Hikari turned a death glare upon Maya and Gendo, causing the newly elevated High Priestess to squirm and the High Mage to adjust his glasses. "While it is true we won't be able to enforce any restrictions on magical training, for the foreseeable future you are likely to be in a situation where resources are limited. We hope that you focus what you have on less... troublesome... means of defence."

"You've been struggling for lands of your own for so long now," Yui said. "Do you really want to pollute them with the by-products of such techniques?"

Makinami narrowed her eyes. "No. We've had enough of living in dead lands. Our home will not suffer the same fate." After a moment, she blinked and looked surprised. "Our... home," she said, softly. "It... sounds so strange to say those words." Myssa looked a little overwhelmed.

The Queen nodded. "It is true that the island is out of the way, but that may be for the best. Considering all that happened, it would be foolish to think your people and mine could live side-by-side like nothing happened. Some time, and some space, is needed."

"Even if the distance is needed," Lady Ayanami said to her dark cousins, "don't isolate yourselves. That was the mistake the elves made so long ago, and our wars with the humans were tragic and unnecessary. They only ended when we both came together and softened our differences by recognizing the things we shared."

Myssa looked down at the treaty again. "And that's why you want us all to work together on a bridge to Shikoku?"

Shinji nodded. "It will take years to finish, but as it's being built groups of humans, elves, and dark elves will be working towards the same goal. In the end, it will show what we can do together."

"Or be used to march an army across."

"By the time it's done, both sides should have learned enough that there will be no reason to."

Makinami shook her head. "Dreamers, the whole lot of you." Still, her eyes kept returning to the map of Shikoku stretched out before them.

Myssa motioned the dark elf to look back at the treaty. After some more reading, Makinami asked, "So who's going to be our jailors?"

"Jailors? Are you talking about the embassy?"

"What else is it there for?"

Hikari shifted the scepter in her hands to lie across her lap. "I won't deny it is there to look out for our interests, but it's not going to be a military detachment. Only a few clergy who have volunteered to help your half-elves discover part of their heritage."

Makinami narrowed her almond-shaped eyes. "They're our people. The way they fought to save what was left of our families..." She looked at Myssa. "It will be hard for some of us to admit to it, but if we're to make our new home work, the half-bre... the half-elves will be given the respect they've earned, but haven't always been shown."

"Don't worry, Commander," Myssa said. "While some of us are... a bit interested... we know our duty." She smirked. "I hope those clergy who get assigned there are used to failure."

"Well," Maya said nervously. "Lady- I mean, Priestess Ritsuko, has asked to serve there, saying a hard task and some humility will help her. And Priestess Michriu has voluntarily accepted a reduction in rank and asked to be transferred to the island."

"Michiru!?" Myssa asked, her eyes wide.

Maya smiled. "She said the world is changing, and so should she." Myssa just shook her head, still looking a little stunned.

"The world is changing," Makinami repeated, reverently. "For better or for worse, I wonder?"

The Queen smiled. "That will depend on us."

X O X

Shinji gave Tokyo Cathedral one last look. Heavily scarred by recent events, it seemed to stand prouder than ever as it was filed to capacity. Those who hadn't been able to get in stood outside, waiting for the blessed moment. Shinji took comfort at the size of the crowd. Though the dark elf conflict and Adam's rise had caused too many deaths, in the end, there were still many survivors.

Turning his back to the cathedral, Shinji ventured into one of the most heavily damaged sections of the Holy City. As the wind brought the cheers of the populace to Shinji's ears, he knew that everyone's eyes were fixated on his soon to be wed friends. Shinji felt guilty about missing this important event, but now was probably the only chance he'd have to go away unnoticed.

Soon enough Shinji's steps took him out of the ruined streets and into an area in process of being rebuilt. The new habitations here were small and modest, but provided a roof against the elements and were completely made of stone. Some of it made by Touji, who had helped use the shattered remnants of the city to build these new homes. Seeing this, the people of Tokyo had rapidly accepted Touji and grown enthusiastic about the royal wedding. Their future Consort Royal was a man who wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty to help those in need.

Of course, some members of the elite and noble families had tried to voice opposition to this wedding, but their protests had been promptly squashed. Whatever Touji's lineage or upbringing, he was now not only one of Lilith's Chosen, but also one of the heroes who had saved the world: it made attempts to discredit him difficult. Though, truly, those few who had dared argue and incurred Queen Hikari's wrath had soon repented. Seeing this Shinji had wondered if they should have taken Hikari to the Northern Wastes with them. And he'd thought Touji could be stubborn...

Finally, Shinji found himself standing in front of the newly repaired city wall, again thanks to the efforts of Touji and the stonemason's guild. He looked back at the city, the place where his friends and family were currently gathered. He could still go back, still change his mind.

Family and friends... To think that the very concept had been foreign to him a year ago. It was something he had wished for all along and now, he was about to leave it all behind. There was no helping it though, he had something to do. Besides, it wasn't as if he planned to go away forever. Going this way... just made it easier. If he had to say goodbye to them all, he might never have left.

Gathering his resolve once more, Shinji called forth the powers of the wind and launched himself over the wall. Another gust of wind broke his fall on the other side, although it was kind of a close thing.

Not for the first time, Shinji was surprised at how much harder it was to control the winds. He still had his abilities, but they were lessened. He no longer had the Wind Crest to enhance his powers or summon Fuujin, and maybe he no longer had a pressing destiny before him that required such fantastic powers. Maybe no longer having to fight a god meant Lilith had withdrawn power he would no longer be needing. It meant he was closer to being just a normal person, albeit one with an affinity for wind magic and a raging berserker buried deep inside. He thought it a fair trade.

They were lucky enough to be alive as it was. Maybe with training he could rebuild his powers, but that was something to work on in the future. Right now he had to get on the road; he knew that his little exit would probably look suspicious. The last thing he wanted was throw the city into an uproar and interrupt Hikari and Touji's wedding. The Queen would probably have is head.

"Shinji."

The Wind Chosen screamed girlishly and almost jumped out of his skin at the oh-so-familiar monotone voice that came without warning from behind him.

"By the Goddess, Rei!" Out of all possible scenarios, that was probably the worst Shinji had imagined. And, thus the most likely to have happened. He had figured that if anyone were to notice his egress, it would be Rei. But still, he had been so careful! Shinji didn't know if he should be angry, upset, or just plain panicking. He settled on all of the above. "You scared the-"

As he turned to face her, Shinji forgot what he wanted to say next as his brain froze for a moment at the sight of the elf. Her usual tunic had been replaced by a dark blue silk dress which flowed like water over the curves of her body, emphasizing the beauty of her alabaster skin. Her perpetual unruly mop of hair had been carefully combed and was crowned with a sapphire encrusted mithril tiara. She looked more like a princess than the seasoned warrior Shinji had traveled with for months. Though, as he recalled, not only was Rei one of Lilith's Chosen, but she was also the daughter of the ruler and High Priestess of Kelethin. In a sense, the princess description wasn't completely incorrect.

"You... you look beautiful..." said the Wind Chosen, before realizing what he had just said. The words seemed to take the elf by surprise, who avoided his gaze for a moment. And was that the hint of a blush on her face? Whatever it was, it quickly passed as Rei regained her composure and focused her ruby eyes on him again.

"You are leaving."

It was a statement, not a question. In a way, Shinji took comfort in that fact. He was confident that Rei wouldn't judge his decision or ask him to reconsider. Of everyone, she was the one he most wanted to avoid. She was also the one he had most hoped to see. Shinji couldn't help but laugh at his confused feelings, laugh at the absurdity of this whole situation.

The elf gave him a quizzical look.

"I guess I can't hide anything from you, huh?" Shinji said a few moments later after he recovered his composure. "I'm glad though. I didn't really want to say goodbye," he admitted. With Rei... he felt he could safely speak his mind. Well, almost. There were a few things he didn't quite feel bold enough to tell her. "But, at least, it gives me the chance to apologize."

"Apologize?"

Shinji nodded. "For failing to save you." He paused a moment, trying to find a way to properly explain one of the things that had been on his mind since their return. "I tried... but it in the end, it wasn't enough. I failed you. You died because I was not strong enough."

The elf didn't react. For a moment, the two just stared at one another. Shinji was not willing to back down. He had to show her he was sincere, he owed her that much. The elf surprised him as she shook her head.

"You do not need to apologize." Shinji wanted to argue, but the elf raised a finger to silence him. "It was my fault that the enemy captured me. My pride, weakness, and desire to do things by myself. But you... In the end, you corrected my mistake. You fought against impossible odds and won. And because of your courage, I stand here, before you, alive."

"But... you died. Alone, and in pain."

The elf nodded. "I experienced the worst of life. So any moment that is not that, I treasure."

The elf seemed to consider something, then the edges of her mouth turned down a smidgeon. "This guilt. This mistake you believe you have made. Is this the reason you are leaving?"

"Maybe. Partly. But not exactly for the reason you think," said Shinji. "Not because of you," he specified. "Do you remember anything from the battle, from the time the four of us were one?"

The elf shook her head. "No. My last clear memory is of Tabris ending my life." Shinji winced at the words and how simply she could speak them. "Then I recall waking and being hugged by you." Shinji looked away in embarrassment at that. He could recall that specific moment in embarrassingly accurate detail. "There are times where I recall... blurred sensations. Warmth. A sense of belonging. Kinship, unity. But nothing more."

Shinji nodded, having expected that. Touji had told him something similar. It looked like Shinji was the only one who remembered.

"I mostly remember the battle," he explained. "But, while we were joined... I felt things. Fragments, memories from each of us. It's unclear, and slowly fading, but... you weren't the only one I failed. I couldn't help Asuka either. Because of it, she was used, manipulated. And she suffered from it, I could feel it. I could felt her guilt, the shame, the loneliness." Shinji paused a moment. The looked up at Rei with determination. "I want to find her. I want to tell her that it's fine, that I don't blame her for anything. That I apologize for not being able to help her when she needed it the most."

The elf pondered his words a moment. "She may not accept your apology."

Shinji nodded. "I know. But it's something I need to do regardless."

"Very well," said the elf. "I will accompany you then."

Shinji blinked, as he tried to process what the elf had just said. "What?"

"Like you, I hold responsibility for her ordeals," Rei explained. "I should have seen the darkness that plagued her, recognized it for what it was. Instead, I let myself focus on and be blinded by hatred of the dark elves, I put the blame solely on them. You are not a healer as I am. But I could not help her. As such, she deserves my apology as well."

Shinji found it difficult to argue with her logic. He could understand her reasoning. Still...

"Rei... it's something I feel I need to do. You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I wish to follow you," said the elf, before frowning. "Unless you have no desire for my company."

Shinji was completely lost. In all the scenarios he had ran into his mind, Rei saying that she wanted to follow him hadn't been part of them. He hadn't even dared consider it. And now that it was happening... he had no idea if he should be excited or not about the prospect!

"What?! No! That's not it at all! I'm happy that you want to come along! It's just... It may be a while before we catch up to her, assuming we ever do. She's probably on the continent by now. Odds are we'll probably have to go all the way to Germania to find her. The continent... I don't know a thing about it. We'll probably run into trouble."

"I accept that," said Rei, undeterred by the prospect of danger. "For my entire life I prepared for one singular goal: now that goal has been fulfilled. I did not expect to live beyond that, yet I do. Perhaps this journey will allow me to discover a new purpose."

At that moment, Shinji knew that he couldn't try to change her mind. He didn't have the right to. Rei had been prepared to die fighting Adam. She had lived her life with such outcome in mind. But in the end, she had chosen to come back. This new life was hers to live the way she desired, without the burden of destiny. So if her choice was now to follow him... then he couldn't say no.

And dammit! He didn't want to say no!

"Alright," agreed. "We'll go together."

"Then, let us not linger any longer. Our absence should have been noted by now."

As if on cue, Shinji saw two horses coming from the nearby thicket of trees. Shinji blinked, as he realized that both animals were saddled up and had luggage and provisions on their backs. One of them had what looked suspiciously like two short swords strapped to the saddle.

"Wha-"

"I had expected you might leave the city soon. So I prepared accordingly."

Speechless, Shinji stared at the elf. Was he that predictable? Or was Rei's intuition that keen? In the end, Shinji shook his head with a defeated smile. Did it matter? As Rei slipped out of her gown and into traveling clothes, Shinji kept his eyes focused on his own mount. To his utter surprise, inside one of his saddlebags he found a small, familiar harmonica resting atop the blankets. It brought back so many memories.

He didn't know what the future held in store for the angry young boy who had to be rescued from a village that had no use for him. But now, perhaps for the first time in his life, found himself looking forward to finding out.

THE END

* * *

*** Afterwords ***

First, I want to thank Darren Demaine for his unwavering support through the years, first as a pre-reader, then as a co-writer. Though I've always intended to finish this project if life permitted, I'll readily admit that without him, it would surely have taken me several more years while the overall quality would be much inferior. Odds are, there's probably very few people who've read this story has often as he did. That's some dedication...

Next, I want to thank Myssa Rei for her help during the early phase of this story. We didn't always agree on the aesthetics, but our discussions still helped shape the story. She also didn't mind me abusing her Name, though technically, the character of Myssa was actually roughly based off my EverQuest half-elf druid os the same name rather than the real person.

I also want to thank Jeremy Mullin, Alex Churchill and all the other pre-readers who've helped along the way. Though Chosen could never pretend to be a professional work, I've grateful for the added quality they helped provide.

I also need to acknowledge and thank Studio Gainax (Neon Genesis Evangelion), CLAMP (Magic Knight Rayearth) and Rio Mizuno (Record of Lodoss War) as their stories served as building blocks for this work of fanfiction.

Finally, I want to thank you all, the readers, for putting up with me for a decade. A speed writer I am not, yet some of you never lost hope and endured through my indecent delays. My apologies for making you wait so long and my thanks, once again.

Here ends for you the adventures of Lilith's Chosen. I hope you enjoyed the ride. I still have some side projects, but whether they will see the light of day or be released to the public...

That's another story.

Alain Gravel  
October 9th 2012

* * *

The reason I became a pre-reader was simple: I like Alain's work. I liked it so much I was unable to wait for him to finish it, I had to read it *now*.

That fact probably kept me sane during these long stretches of getting the fic done, as every few months I got a scene or two to read (and edit, oh boy, was there a lot of editing) so unlike the general audience, I was able to get my Rakna fan-fic fix far more regularly than the average person.

I never intended to become a co-writer, I was content to do grammatical corrections and such. But more and more Alain bounced ideas off me, listened to my wacky suggestions, and eventually just broke down and said, "Know what? Could you write this scene for me?" Things went from there. The story idea, main plot, major developments are all his, but a fair amount of the getting there, the knitty-gritty details are mine. Which parts belong to whom? Hell, they've been edited together so many times that even I'm not sure sometimes.

I will take most of the credit for getting this beast out before the 2012 end of the world though. If you think we were slow (and we were!), trust me; it could have been much, much worse.

So I would like to thank Alain for his great work that I *wanted* to help with, and for *allowing* me to help with. Also Jeremy Mullin who introduced me to "The One I Love Is", and thus inadvertently signed me up to be Alain's writing slave for a decade.

Thanks to Studio Gainax and now Studio Khara for Neon Genesis Evangelion in all its bizarre, confusing, sanity-destroying, money-sucking forms. Magical Knights Rayearth and Record of Lodoss Wars for their base as Alain mentioned. Gonzo for Tower of Drugua which added to the fun. Rumiko Takahashi, (of Ranma 1/2 fame) for showing me how to make a gag. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson, as well as the people at TSR and Wizards of the Coast for the Dungeons and Dragons game. I wish my adventures were as much fun as this story has been.

And to you, the reader. Thank you for your patience. It's been a long haul, but I'm glad we could get through it together. You have to admit, there's something about Asuka with a flaming sword and Rei with elf-ears that just sings.

Darren Demaine  
October 10, 2012


End file.
